


За всё, чем мы дорожим

by Isgerdr, midnight_comes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Space Opera, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 241,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isgerdr/pseuds/Isgerdr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_comes/pseuds/midnight_comes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о войне, о любви и поворотах жизни некоторого количества людей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Несколько небольших штрихов к предыстории персонажей.

# Пролог. Голоса

1.

Имя: Дэвид Лайонс Дата рождения: Нет данных

Возраст: 19 лет

Гражданство: Терранова (Старые Колонии)

Род занятий: Боевик космической группировки «Кошачий Глаз»

Слушай, чувак, чтобы я тебе рассказал про Сферу, мне сначала нужно представлять, что ты о ней знаешь. Такие крутые ребята с пистолетами, которые шарятся по космосу и палят друг в друга? И их все боятся, даже Планета? А если мы такие страшные, что ж ты к нам пришел? Тоже хочется летать и стрелять? Похвально. А пиво ты любишь? Вдвойне похвально. Тогда открой вон ту дверцу и достань оттуда две банки.

Откуда здесь пиво берется? А все тебе расскажи да покажи, что, думаешь, так тебе с первых дней все и выложат? Шучу. Короче, всякие заводы с шахтами в нашем любимом Треугольнике где? Правильно, по астероидам рассованы, чтобы планеты не засорять. И добывают там всякое вкусное. А с теми, кто добывает, можно при желании договориться, что они с нами делятся, а мы от них остальных гоняем. А чем поделились – можно загнать и добыть уже то, что нужно нам. Но вообще я по боевым командам в основном, которые по астероидам не шарятся. Вот отжать у тех, кто шарится – это интереснее. Почему тогда от Планеты по башке не прилетает? А потому что борзеть не надо. И потом, нам по башке поди еще дай, то, что было космическими силами Планеты, в основном сейчас в виде Сферы и существует.

Как оно так вышло? А вот так. Если тебе вообще с самого начала, то это ты лучше к командиру при случае обратись или к кому из старожилов, я, честно говоря, современную историю в школе плохо учил. Ты тоже? Ну да, отличников у нас тут обычно не водится. Точнее, был один Отличник, Дик Стэнли, так всю Сферу на уши поставил. Про него, может, тоже как-нибудь расскажу. В общем, если на пальцах, то была у нас Экспансия. Это было очень круто, но недолго, ну ты и сам знаешь. Ты, кстати, откуда будешь? С Террановы? Земляки. Так вот, когда Экспансия свернулась, осталась куча народа, который, кроме как геройствовать на просторах галактики, ничему не научился. Воевать не с кем, на Планету возвращаться неохота, ну они и остались в космосе. Взяли под контроль некоторое количество автоматических колоний, на добытчиков вот вышли. И, похоже, Планета сочла все это небольшой ценой за то, чтобы те ребята их не беспокоили. Они-то куда круче нас были. Я сам про этот период только в самых общих чертах знаю, мне Стив… то есть Снайпер объяснял. О, ты уже наслышан? Да, мы довольно давно знакомы. Только чур за пределами этого корабля не распространяться, ага? Ладно тебе, я не страшный. Обычно.

В общем, в какой-то момент эти самые неприкаянные ребята, ясное дело, обнаружили, что ресурсы не бесконечные, а кому-то больше понравилось не самому себе запасы обеспечивать, а у соседа отжимать. Ну и просто выяснять, кто круче, куда ж без этого. А были они уже не одни, к ним прибились как раз товарищи вроде тебя, которым романтики захотелось. Да ладно, я сам такой же. Ну и понеслось. Появились команды, стали образовываться союзы, а пространство Треугольника народ объявил сферой влияния космических группировок, ну или попросту Сферой. С Планетой установился взаимный игнор. Мы не мешаем гражданским перелетам, они не спрашивают, откуда у нас что берется. Зато агрессия против Планеты имеет шансы дальше Сферы не пройти. В общем, мы друг другу даже в некотором роде нужны. Ветеранов Экспансии сейчас уже мало кто помнит, про них только пачка мутных баек осталась. Хотя, может, и не совсем баек, но уже не разберешь. Говорю же, не силен в истории. Давай я тебе лучше расскажу, что и как у нас сейчас. Оно полезнее.

Сфера делится на Синий и Черный сектор, плюс нейтралы вроде нас, которых обычно в расчет не берут, хотя нас много. Нейтралам либо просто мало дела до разборок секторов, либо активно не нравятся ни те ни другие. «Кошачий Глаз» из первых, а вот, скажем, всякие «Корсары» с «Аллигаторами» – из вторых. Ты запоминай-запоминай, у нас лучше ориентироваться, кто против кого дружит, чтобы с порога не пришибли. Шучу, в основном мы все же не такие отморозки. Хотя это на кого попадешь. Так вот, два сектора и нейтралы, ну и есть просто одиночки, это вообще отдельный разговор. Один такой сейчас у нас, но пока в госпитале валяется. Потом, может, познакомитесь, Стаффордширец классный. Мне тут даже вместе с ним повоевать удалось... Ладно, что-то меня не туда понесло. Дай еще пива, а?

Почему Синий и Черный сектор? А так исторически сложилось, еще, говорят, в пору тех самых ветеранов Экспансии. Как мне Снайпер объяснял, одни считали, что хоть они и болтаются в космосе сами по себе, нужен порядок и иерархия, нужно быть единым организмом, все дела. И в знак этого оставили за собой синюю космическую форму и вообще привычные порядки. А другие весь этот порядок видали в гробу, даешь свободу и анархию, «синие» прогнулись под Планету и боятся честной драки, ну и дальше в том же духе. Не то чтобы я был не согласен. Да-да, именно поэтому я ношу черную форму, до прихода сюда я был в Черном секторе. Чего ушел? Да произошла пара неприятных историй, я решил пока залечь на дно. А вообще мне тут нравится, наверное, надолго останусь. У нейтралов единого цвета нет, по понятным причинам. Хотя многие предпочитают серый.

Теперь слушай по секторам. В Синем все понятно, у них есть «Синяя Молния», остальные команды под ее началом. Ну не то чтобы напрямую, но если готовится большая движуха – любой командир считается подчиненным Гордона. Слышал про такого? Да-да, полностью с тобой согласен, не для того в Сферу уходили. С другой стороны, известно, что если кто сильно обижает Синий сектор – получит по башке непосредственно от «Синей Молнии». Или от ближайшего окружения, что тоже не сахар. Почему они тогда еще не всю Сферу к рукам прибрали? Ну, во-первых, Сфера все-таки большая, и что там творится на периферии секторов – никто толком не знает и не рвется вникать. Во-вторых, если Синий сектор сам нарвался, далеко не факт, что Гордон полезет заступаться, он не нанимался всему сектору сопли вытирать. И не спрашивай, откуда я это знаю. Сам расскажу, попозже.

А сейчас, Фрэнсис, запомни и повтори: Гордон – лучший боец Сферы. Я серьезно. Снайпер, пожалуй, с ним наравне, может, найдется еще пара мастеров, о которых я не знаю, но это все. Ты можешь относиться к Гордону как угодно, фанатеть с него тебя никто не обязывает, но просто помни этот факт. Если на тебя обратила внимание «Синяя Молния» – уноси ноги. Если тебя вынесло на Гордона – пиши завещание. Если успеешь. Не волнуйся, встретишь – не спутаешь. Я вживую не видел, потому я с тобой и разговариваю, но я в курсе. Классический алхорец, два метра ростом, белобрысый, со шрамом через полголовы и дерется как сто чертей. Я же говорил, не спутаешь. На самом деле, твои шансы с ними встретиться довольно невысоки. Ну и потом, чего у «Синей Молнии» не отнять – они реально соблюдают все эти принципы честного боя, про которые у нас много говорят, но обычно чихать на них хотели. Так что конкретно ты даже можешь выжить. Я – уже вряд ли. Дальше пугать?

Кроме Гордона, есть Чертова Дюжина. Это типа гвардия «Синей Молнии». Совершенно верно, их двенадцать, Гордон тринадцатый. Его идея. Нет, что ты, саму команду собрал не он, «Синяя Молния» чуть не от ветеранов Экспансии идет. Говорят, их эмблема напрямую унаследована от отряда, который вообще всем составом остался в космосе. А Гордон стал командиром четыре года назад. И было ему тогда семнадцать лет. Проникся? Вот то-то же. Так вот, он вокруг себя и собрал Чертову Дюжину. Это не просто его друзья, это лучшие бойцы команды и, пожалуй, сектора. Элита. Сам понимаешь, состав уже тысячу раз менялся, не знаю, есть ли еще кто из первых, но в любом случае «дюжинник» немногим уступает самому Гордону. Так что, если не хочешь свести личное знакомство – от ядра Синего сектора лучше держаться подальше.

С Черным сектором еще проще. Хотя это как посмотреть. Единого лидера нет, союзы могут возникать и разваливаться по сто раз на дню, единых порядков тоже нет, все зависит от того, на какую команду попадешь. Вообще, если на то пошло, сектором они называются скорее в пику Синему, а так все сами по себе. В обозримый период времени Черный сектор объединился только один раз, это было, когда Снайпер затеял воевать напрямую с «Синей Молнией». Эх, жалко, меня тогда еще в Сфере не было, я пришел как раз после этого. С другой стороны, там бы меня и грохнули…

Извини, задумался, что ты спрашивал? Чего Снайпер сейчас в «Синюю Молнию» подался, если так? Ты уже и про это успел услышать? Информированные у нас новички пошли. И что тебе сказали? Так, а вот теперь шутки в сторону. Я знаю, почему он это сделал, но рассказать не могу. Не только тебе. Даже командиру. Я обещал. Официальная версия: Снайпер признал превосходство Гордона и решил заключить с ним союз. Точка. И не слушай никого, кто будет рассказывать что-то другое. Особенно – что его заставили. Понял? Молодец, далеко пойдешь.

А вот про наше с ним знакомство я рассказать могу. Да, собственно, что тут рассказывать – он только что вернулся после того эпохального сражения, его уже все считали погибшим. Мне, собственно, так и сказали – был, мол, такой, да вот сложился. Черта с два, Стива так просто не убьешь. А я совсем новичком был, и как-то мы заобщались. На самом деле, все, что я сейчас умею – это он меня научил. Почему за ним не пошел? Ну, во-первых, я и не знал, что он такое затеял. Я уже довольно давно приключаюсь сам по себе, Стив на этом настоял. Нельзя у нас привыкать, что за тобой всегда стоит кто-то крутой. Да и вообще он не хотел, чтобы нас запомнили рядом – мало ли, кто-нибудь поимеет к нему вопросы, его самого не достанет, а на мне отыграется. Во-вторых, я очень уважаю Снайпера, но как по мне, никакие цели не стоят союза с противником, тем более аж с «Синей Молнией». Может, я более принципиальный, не знаю. В любом случае, мы и сейчас видимся, только особо это не светим. И ты не свети.

2.

Из старых конспектов Люсьена Деверо (звездные координаты не раскрываются)

Треугольник – общее название трех планет земного типа (логично), поддерживающих между собой тесные контакты. Часть Старых Колоний. Освоены в начале терранской экспансии, впоследствии связь с доминионом прервана из-за чрезмерной удаленности. Технология ПВ перелетов не освоена, данных о туннелях в этом секторе нет. Вели собственную экспансию, столкнулись с противостоянием со стороны планеты Хунд (эту лекцию я пропустил, взять у ребят материал). Космические войска отсутствуют или данные засекречены. Планеты Треугольника: Терранова, Эним, Алхор (звездные координаты прилагаются). Сектор, кстати, окружен автоматизированной системой противометеоритной защиты (хорошо придумали).

Терранова: колонизирована смешанной европейско-американской экспедицией. Неофициальное название у англосаксонской диаспоры – Ньюфаундленд. Климатические условия обитаемой зоны: умеренный климат. Позиционирует себя как доминион по отношению к остальным двум планетам (им Терры мало?), что не соответствует исторической действительности. Объективно наиболее богатая ресурсами и технологиями планета Треугольника, отсюда экономическое доминирование. Сильные позиции основных терранских религий, в особенности христианства (Церковь Третьего Завета).

Эним: колонизирован латиноамериканской экспедицией. Климатические условия обитаемой зоны: тропический и экваториальный климат. 80% территории покрыто океанами. Один крупный континент и неустановленное количество мелких островов (вулканическая активность). Известен чайными плантациями (Габриэль!). Популярны неоязыческие движения, основанные на верованиях примитивных племен Терры (во дают). Много талантливых исполнителей фолк-музыки.

Алхор: колонизирован скандинавско-канадской экспедицией. Климатические условия обитаемой зоны: ледниковый период, тундра (ну прямо Нордика). Со второй волной колонизации появилась японская диаспора, в значительной степени контролирует организованную преступность. Известен авторами приключенческой литературы (хочу почитать). А вообще информация давно не проверялась и не факт, что достоверна.

(на остатке страницы нарисован звездолет)

3.

Имя: Герхард Шварц

Дата рождения: Нет данных

Возраст: 50 лет

Гражданство: Хунд

Звание: капитан

Должность: командир пограничного патруля

Место службы: патрульный корабль «Рихард Вагнер»

Мориц! Мориц, имей совесть и верни мой портсигар! Я понимаю, что кожа вкуснее, чем твой корм, но табак ты вроде как не ешь. А сигары у меня, между прочим, наперечет, когда еще удастся запас пополнить. Вот, молодец, хорошая псина. Держи свиное ухо.

Как обычно, положил мне на колени серо-желтую лобастую голову, заглядывает в глаза. Мой пес, мой боевой напарник и мой лучший друг. Хотя кто тут чей – еще большой вопрос. Мы не хозяева этим собакам, они для этого слишком умны. Они сами выбирают нас, как Мориц когда-то выбрал меня, просто придя на порог. Он рос вместе с моими дочерьми и из толстолапого щенка превратился в рослого сильного пса. Сейчас ему десять лет, он еще молод. Мы состаримся вместе, потому что хундианские собаки живут долго. Это хорошо. Я бы не хотел, чтобы один из нас пережил другого. Да, у меня есть Эльза и девочки, но Мориц – это уже часть меня самого.

Ладно, что-то я в какое-то не то настроение впал, пойдем лучше пройдемся. Конечно, радостно заскакавший по каюте Мориц опять снес хвостом голографию, никак не соберусь переставить ее повыше. Эльза со своими неизменными кудрями и полной тарелкой ее фирменных плюшек, а рядом – наши Анна и Роза. Что, Мориц, тоже соскучился? Ничего, поедем с тобой в отпуск, девчонки тебя еще затискают. Еще не будем знать, куда от них деваться.

Здравствуй, Вальтер. Да вот, не спится, видно, старею. Я тебе, между прочим, в отцы гожусь. Что у тебя, все спокойно? Ну да, кому к нам лезть. Хотя желающие случаются, так что расслабляться не стоит. Треугольник, знаешь ли, под боком, да они и не одни в Галактике. Мы отбили их экспансию, и они со своими допотопными технологиями ничего нам не сделают? Знаешь, Вальтер, я рад, что ты так веришь в наши силы, но запомни, пожалуйста – технологии решают отнюдь не все. У меня на тебя большие планы, и я не хочу, чтобы ты погиб от излишней самоуверенности. А то кто же меня сменит?

Я не вечен, Вальтер. Конечно, я намерен жить еще долго, но я уже немолод. И я, знаешь ли, скучаю по дому. Помнишь, Эльза прилетала на нашу базу с дочерьми? Я до сих пор не знаю, как ей удалось получить разрешение. Хотя если моя Эльза что-то решила, ее не остановишь. Да и Анна вся в нее. Роза – та совсем другая, больше похожа на мою мать. Да, Вальтер, редкая красавица. А ты ведь не женат еще? Может, как-нибудь заглянешь в гости? Ладно, ладно, никто тебя прямо завтра женить не собирается. Хотя породниться с такой семьей, как твоя, я счел бы за честь. Ты стал бы капитаном после меня, а я вернулся бы на Хунд, жил бы мирно в нашем домике и смотрел, как вышивает Эльза… Да, твой суровый капитан Шварц бывает и таким. Впрочем, не обращай внимания. С возрастом я становлюсь сентиментальным.

Так вот, что касается Треугольника. Ты еще учился в своей академии, когда это произошло. Свалились на нас какие-то непонятные типы, форма вроде синей космофлотской, но не наша. Вообразили себя героями экспансии и отправились путешествовать по Галактике. Допутешествовали, конечно, точно до моего «Рихарда Вагнера». Как еще систему слежения обошли… Сообщать, кто такие и зачем, отказались. Понятно, что из Треугольника, больше просто неоткуда взяться, не та техника. Ну, мне дела мало, хотят из себя загадочных незнакомцев строить, пускай строят, не со мной, так с планетными службами будут общаться, там ребята более настойчивые. Но эти герои недоделанные успели послать сигнал бедствия, и то, что мне после этого на голову свалилось, я до конца дней не забуду. Четыре года прошло, Вальтер. А помню, как вчера.

Их и было-то с десяток. Один скоростной катер, оружие допотопное, но знаешь, с тех пор я зарекся гордиться техническими преимуществами. Они обошли все наши системы контроля, а ребята на вахте не успели даже выстрелить. Их лидер… совсем мальчишка, я не уверен, что ему восемнадцать-то было. Но я скажу просто – если бы я так стрелял, сейчас я был бы не в пограничной службе, а в личной охране кайзера. Нет, Вальтер, я не прибедняюсь. Я видел его в бою. Говорю тебе, ребята держали на прицеле выход из ангаров, и ни один не успел выстрелить. Знаешь, я не боюсь признаться – тогда мне было страшно. Ты стреляешь и видишь, что попал, а этот белобрысый как будто ничего не замечает. Ты любишь терранские героические легенды, Вальтер? Так вот, я их не люблю. С тех пор, как одна из них ко мне в гости пожаловала. У нас на Хунде просто нет таких бойцов. И в восемнадцать лет у нас таких точно не бывает.

Да, я дал им уйти. А что мне оставалось? Поднимать планетные силы? Что я им должен был сказать? Что капитан Шварц не может справиться с десятком подростков? Там же не было никого старше тебя, Вальтер. И конец моей службе. А если бы помощь и пришла – еще не факт, что мы бы до нее дожили. Я потерял десятерых, раненых и вовсе не считал. Мне самому этот мальчишка плечо прострелил, впрочем, и я его достал. Но он дрался, пока вся его команда не оказалась в ангарах. Отходил последним, весь в крови, не знаю уж, как он еще держался на ногах. Это достойно уважения. Правда, тогда мне уже было не до высоких материй – они были настроены уходить, вот и пусть уходят. Мне жизнь моих людей дороже, чем количество задержанных нарушителей.

Что, Вальтер, впечатлен? Вот поэтому я всегда говорю: никакая технология не сделает тебя неуязвимым. Хочешь жить долго – уважай своих противников. Я в чем-то даже благодарен этому мальчишке. Но тогда я мог только сидеть вот на этом самом месте, курить и чертыхаться, ибо больше мне ничего не оставалось. Да и сейчас, пожалуй, закурю. И когда уже отпуск…

4.

Имя: Итиро Фудзисита

Дата рождения: Нет данных

Возраст: 37 лет

Гражданство: Алхор (Старые Колонии)

Род занятий: Нет данных. Наследник клана Фудзисита

Да, Асахиро, я звал тебя. Заходи, располагайся. Чай будешь? Ну да, я мог бы и не спрашивать. Что с рукой, с кем опять сцепился? Коидзуми? Надеюсь, ему досталось сильнее. Трое? Против тебя одного? Этого стоило ожидать. Тебя уже боятся, Асахиро. Это похвально, но и опасно. Нет, что ты, я не собираюсь читать тебе мораль, за кого ты меня принимаешь?

С твоего позволения, я не буду начинать издалека и час говорить на пустопорожние темы, как любит наше семейство. Спрошу прямо: как ты думаешь, для чего я с тобой занимаюсь? Асахиро, ты же умнее, чем хочешь показаться. Уличному бойцу хватит и половины, если не четверти твоих навыков. Прямо скажем, уличному бойцу хватит умения схватить что-нибудь тяжелое и огреть противника по голове, особых тонкостей тут не нужно. Неприятно, но честно: такие бойцы – расходный материал. Коидзуми привел с собой двоих, ты отбился. А будь их десять? Двадцать? А ведь часто бывает именно так. Пока младшие выясняют, кто круче, старшие ведут свои дела и убирают помехи их руками. Не особенно считаясь с потерями. Стоило бы на это тратить силы?

Да, ты не просто мальчишка с улицы, ты сын клана Фудзисита и мой младший брат. Мне нет дела до хитросплетений нашего семейства, ты мой брат, этого достаточно. Ты сам захотел учиться у меня. Но, повторюсь, будь все так, как ты говоришь, тебе было бы достаточно заниматься вместе с остальными моими учениками. Все они могут постоять за себя, я за это ручаюсь. А еще я ручаюсь, что ты уже сейчас сильнее многих из них. Не благодари, я это говорю не для того, чтобы сделать тебе комплимент. Я еще раз спрашиваю: стал бы я вкладываться в ученика, пусть и своего брата, чья судьба – через год-два погибнуть от толпы отморозков с цепями вроде приятелей Коидзуми? Ну вот, ты понимаешь.

Я хочу, чтобы ты ушел из клана. Нет, что ты, отец об этом не знает и не узнает, пока я жив. В тебе я уверен, ты умеешь хранить секреты. Да, я знаю, что это означает смертный приговор, но я и не предлагаю тебе оставаться на Алхоре. Ты ведь уже слышал про Сферу, Асахиро? Можешь не отвечать, по глазам вижу, что слышал, и много. Почему-то мне кажется, что там ты добьешься куда большего, чем в нашем террариуме, именуемом Благородным Домом Фудзисита. Я учил тебя драться – так пусть ты сам решишь, за кого.

Нет, сам я уйти не могу. Я принял этот бой и доведу его до конца. Я наследник клана, у меня есть сыновья и ученики, бросить все это было бы трусостью. Ты моложе, и тебя не держат здесь никакие обязательства. А заслуживаешь ты большего. Я сказал, не благодари!

Наверное, это наш последний разговор. Конечно, я разделю всеобщее негодование и буду сыпать проклятиями в твой адрес, но когда ты этого боялся? Когда ты, прямо скажем, вообще чего-то боялся? Но я не найду тебя в переулках Шинедо, а где стоит мой личный катер, ты знаешь. Все коды я тебе дам, управлять им ты умеешь. Ничего не говори, это лишнее. Просто вспоминай иногда своего брата, которому не пришлось выбирать судьбу.

Пусть тебе повезет, Асахиро.

5.

Из резервной копии записей Дэвида Лайонса

…Я уже сто раз успел задаться вопросом, на кой я сюда полез. В конце концов, где Асахиро, то есть Стафф, а где я. Но когда я понял, что он собрался лечь на крыло и в одиночку поискать Дестикура, я сначала выпалил «я с тобой», а уже потом стал что-то на эту тему думать. Может, я и не ахти какой боевик, но я не могу допустить, чтобы он в это один лез. В конце концов, мы успели подружиться за то время, что он у нас был. И мне Дестикура любить точно так же не за что, я с ним уже встречался и жалею, что промахнулся. А уж когда Стафф рассказал, как все было... Короче, Дестикур в очередной драке положил чуть не всю свою команду, но сам удрал с добычей. Стафф возмутился запредельно и сообщил Дестикуру, что таким в Сфере не место. Тот ответил, что про Стаффа думает ровно то же самое. Договорились решить вопрос один на один. Ну Стафф действительно был один, а Дестикур всю гвардию привел. Феодал и есть Феодал, вечно чужими руками воюет. В итоге Стафф был ранен и смылся к нам, ибо знал, что Фрэнк тоже Дестикура крайне не любит. А кто его любит, спрашивается.

Вообще я до последнего не был уверен, согласится Фрэнк или нет. Командир ходил мрачный, как десять туч, ворчал, что только Стаффордширца ему не хватало для полного счастья и что лезть на команду Синего сектора, тем самым подставляясь под ответный удар «Синей Молнии» – чистое самоубийство. А потом появился Стив. Я, понятно, не знаю, о чем они с командиром говорили, но некоторое время командир ходил еще более мрачный, а потом объявил, что по сведениям, источник которых он раскрывать не может (хе-хе), у нас есть шанс начистить репу Дестикуру и не огрести в ответ. А Стафф добавил, что Дестикур в любом случае его добыча, так что дальнейшие вопросы не к команде, а к нему, а его еще поди найди. Наши, понятно, воодушевились, и вот мы тут.

Некоторое время мы долго и нудно кружили по коридорам, и я уже начинал думать, не смылся ли Феодал по-тихому и не оставил ли команду отбиваться как хотят, как вдруг Стафф резко дернул меня за плечо, когда я сунулся в очередной проход, и буквально отшвырнул назад. Ну и силища, я вообще не особо тощий! А из-за угла послышался знакомый голос – ничуть не жалел бы, если бы мне никогда не приходилось его слышать. Стафф вжал меня в стену и быстро шепнул: «Рискнем». Я как бы на реакцию не жалуюсь, но я не успел заметить, когда он метнул нож. Но то ли Дестикур что-то услышал, то ли просто нам так не повезло – он пригнулся, и свалился кто-то из его гвардии. Ох, что тут началось! Такой всеобщей и беспорядочной пальбы я давно не видел. Как никого не зацепило – я не понимаю. Еще меньше я понимаю, как мы оказались сначала на какой-то лестнице, где я чудом не свернул шею, а потом в одном из трюмов, где было мало света, зато много всякого барахла, очень мешавшегося под ногами. С другой стороны, противнику оно тоже мешало.

Вообще, нам просто фантастически повезло. Окажись в этом трюме еще кто-нибудь из дестикуровских – тут бы нас обоих и положили. А так мы вполне удачно засели у стены, кому жить надоело, может попробовать достать. Стафф в темноте видит отлично, я похуже, но тоже что-то могу. Ну и синяя форма заметнее, чем наша с ним черная. Дестикуровцы это понимали и особо не совались. Так что не знаю, сколько мы там просидели. Я вообще чувство реальности утратил – сижу как за игровой консолью, иногда кто-то мелькает, рядом так же застыл Стафф. Что характерно, он уже двоих или троих точно достал, я кого-то вроде бы тоже, а мы оба в полном порядке. Красота.

Дестикуру эта красота, похоже, надоела. Сам он, конечно, вылезать и близко не собирался, но я увидел краем глаза чей-то силуэт у стены. Чувак старательно шифровался, но лезвие ножа все-таки блеснуло. Ах ты ж диверсант хренов! Куда Стафф смотрит? Стоп, а я тут на что? Раз уж напросился, должен и от меня быть прок. Как там Стив учил? Броска сзади наш гость явно не ожидал, и хорошо – он был явно сильнее меня, вся надежда на внезапность. Вообще я несколько стормозил, Стив бы меня раскритиковал в пух и прах. Но в итоге всей возни диверсант распрощался сначала с ножом, а потом и с жизнью. Стафф благодарно улыбнулся. Нет, ребята, мне это начинает нравиться. У Дестикура остается все меньше народа, коварный замысел мы ему испортили, всех потерь – я шишку набил, когда неудачно падал за укрытие. Красота.

И ведь сто раз говорил себе, что нельзя до конца драки ничего такого даже думать! Вся дрянь случается, когда происходящее начинает нравиться! Вообще-то мы пока что были целы только благодаря Асахиро и его меткости. Но именно он допустил ошибку. Последнее дело в таких позиционных войнах – терять терпение. Но Стафф слишком хотел добраться до Дестикура. На долю секунды он высунулся из-за укрытия, и этого хватило. Три выстрела, все в цель. Стаффа отбросило к стене.

Черт, черт, черт! Кому там ситуация нравилась? Асахиро если даже не убит, то серьезно ранен, и сколько, спрашивается, я тут один продержусь? Чтоб этого Феодала и его команду… Черт, это ж надо было так влипнуть!

Стафф с трудом приподнялся на локте. Ну хотя бы жив… Падая, он выронил пистолет, теперь снова нащупал его. Я хотел с ним заговорить, но, увидев его отсутствующий взгляд, решил пока не лезть. Очень медленно он оперся на какой-то ящик и снова выглянул наружу. Куда его несет, добьют же!.. Но тут Дестикур допустил самую большую ошибку в своей жизни. Настолько, что она же стала и последней. Видимо, Стаффа он считал убитым, а меня и вовсе в расчет не брал, так что теперь он торчал посреди трюма спиной к нам. Не знаю, насколько тяжело был ранен Стафф, но на то, чтобы прицелиться и выстрелить, его еще хватило. И навороченная снаряга Дестикуру уже не помогла. Свалился, где стоял, и физиономия так и осталась озадаченной. Впрочем, к черту Дестикура. Стафф опять сполз на пол. Эй, вот только сейчас не помирай! Стафф! Асахиро, твою налево, не вздумай после всего взять и загнуться! Как я тут один буду, в конце концов? Да еще шаги из бокового прохода. Кажется, нам кранты…

\- Эй, полегче там, своих пришибете! – уффф, вроде наши! – Кто здесь?

\- Дэвид, – я осторожно высунулся. – Со мной Стаффордширец, он ранен.

\- Ничего себе! Так это вы Феодала положили?

\- Лично Стафф. Народ, медики есть? Очень нужно!

С Оуэном я и в принципе дружу, но никогда еще не был настолько рад его видеть. Как выяснилось, дестикуровская верная гвардия, потеряв командира, благополучно разбежалась. Ну пусть попробуют через наших прорваться, хе-хе… Вот теперь все действительно круто. Стаффу вот не повезло, но все ж таки жив. Отлично.


	2. Враг моего врага

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Собственно, история о том, как уходящий от пиратов фрегат-разведчик оказался в отсутствующем на большинстве карт закоулке Галактики и что из этого вышло.

# Враг моего врага

1.  
1 июля 3048 года (счет дней ведется по сомбрийскому календарю, год начинается 1 марта).

Имя: Ариэль Враноффски.  
Дата рождения: 16 апреля 3025 года (23 года).  
Гражданство: Независимая планетарная республика Сомбра.  
Звание: энсин  
Должность: офицер-связист  
Место службы: скачковый корабль 'Сирокко'.

Славно вляпались, нечего сказать. Эскорт дипмиссии, дело почти гражданское, зато как престижно и почетно для простого энсина, куда деваться. Ага, а мы поверили. Конечно, госпожа посол отправилась на Маринеск заключать союз на гражданском корабле, но эскортировать его отрядили два военных. Опасались терранских атак и провокаций. С них станется. Нет, туда долетели без приключений, да и прошло все лучше некуда. Маринескинцам союз с Сомброй выгоден едва ли не больше, чем Сомбре с ними. Не скажу, чтобы мы совсем уж балду пинали, все же в терранской разведке не пентюхи служат, и постоянная готовность к какой-нибудь пакости, скажем так, бодрила. Впрочем, я знал, на что шел, когда сдавал экзамены в Академию. Не люблю я терран. Засранцы они. У Деверо нашлась пара книжек по терранской истории. Я заглянул, потом долго волосы приглаживал, когда они от прочитанного дыбом встали. Это кем же надо быть, чтоб с родной планетой так... Мать всех наций межгалактического пространства, колыбель цивилизации... Да при таком образе жизни эта колыбель в могилу обернется, а они и пикнуть не успеют. Впрочем, их проблемы. Лишь бы к Сомбре и ее союзникам свои грязные лапы не тянули. А то свою планету в помойку превратить было мало, еще и на чужие слюни пускают. Правильно мы с Нордикой им навтыкали. И еще навтыкаем. Благо у соседей-имперцев всегда найдется чего воткнуть и огромное желание это сделать, дай им только повод. Честно говоря, не перестаю радоваться, что грозная воинственная Нордиканская империя, которая разрабатывает самое мощное оружие на всю сеть червоточин, наш добрый сосед и надежный союзник.

Так вот, миссия на Маринеске прошла успешно, Габриэль даже успела родне какие-то цацки прикупить, впрочем, у них с Деверо было время шляться по маринесским сувенирным лавкам. Она медик, он навигатор, обоим делать особо нечего. Разве что потом, если что-нибудь таки произойдет, Габи будет обклеивать синтекожей наши подпаленные задницы, а Деверо - рассчитывать маршрут, как быстрее оторваться от погони, и весь экипаж будет дружно молиться, кому умеет, чтобы пилотажное мастерство Леона Эрнандеса, то есть, лейтенанта Эрнандеса его не подвело. Поскольку только благодаря ему мы и унесем восвояси то, на что Габи будет клеить синтекожу, и вообще у нас останется, на что ее клеить. Ну и вот, когда летели обратно, вляпались совершенно по-глупому. Разошлись с какой-то эскадрой - флагман и пачка кораблей помельче. Никто не знал, кто такие, назвать себя не просили. Вернее, думали, что разошлись. И тут они напали. Будь наш флагман военным кораблем, долбанули бы по ним и адью, но два небольших военных корабля и один гражданский против толпы не выстоят. Даже если та эскадра - распоследняя шваль на антиквариате, место которому не то в музее, не то на свалке. Казалось бы, смех, да и только, на нас, таких передовых да продвинутых, выскочила мало не телега из тех дремучих веков докосмической эпохи, когда люди в твердь небесную верили, а не смешно ни капельки. Особенно когда эти красавчики, мать их за ногу, чуть не расхреначили нам в хлам двигатели и еще пожар в машинном отделении организовали. Счастье, что скачковые системы целые остались. При пожаре никто не погиб, но угорело несколько техников. На лицо Габриэль, которая их оттуда вытаскивала, лучше было не смотреть - оно пострашнее того пожара было. Пожар потушили. Флагман с 'Пассатом' от эскадры свалили, пока мы брали огонь на себя. Ну, хоть кто-то должен спастись. Надо ведь еще посла домой доставить. А у нас выбор был незавидный. Или красиво сложиться, или прыгать в нестабильную червоточину. Деверо просчитал, что мы можем успеть до нее добраться. Капитан с коммандером Нуарэ, старпомом, сказали - прыгаем. Коммандер даже ни слова не сказал про интеллектуальные способности Деверо (уж где ему Люсьен дорогу перешел - понятия не имею, но докапывается он постоянно) и вообще поддержал всячески. Я до этого героически держался, но тут аж рот разинул. Екарный бабай, вот уж правда наступил конец всего сущего, про который так любили вопить на каждый чих тупые терранские сектанты во все эпохи. Нуарэ не гнобит Деверо, спешите видеть, только сегодня и только для вас.

Из туннеля мы вывалились изрядно побитые. Не фатально, но чиниться надо, и займет это не пару часов. Да и ремонта того хватит, чтоб дотянуть до ближайшей цивилизованной планеты. Ладно, не до жиру, быть бы живу. Теперь нам и правда надо молиться, чтобы червоточина не закрылась, нестабильная все-таки. Вот уж что щекочет нервы похлеще всей терранской разведки и контрразведки на хвосте. Осмотрев повисшую перед нами баржу, я решил, что беру свои слова насчет антиквариата напавшей на нас эскадры обратно. На фоне этого великолепия они еще ничего так, головенку держат. Здесь же все собиралось, как у нас говорят, из дерьма и палок. Впрочем, нам ли сейчас носом крутить, после того, как то, что мы считали ржавыми корытами, нам чуть секир-башка не устроило.

2.

Имя: Асахиро Фудзисита

Прозвище: Стаффордширец или Стафф

Дата рождения: 7 января 3020 года (27 лет)

Гражданство: Алхор (Старые Колонии)

Род занятий: космический бродяга, наемник

Ощущение, что из госпиталя меня выставили рановато, возникло еще на полпути к 'Кашалоту', а после того, как я прошелся по станции, оно практически переросло в уверенность. Ладно, в ближайшее время, я надеюсь, новых драк не светит, успею прийти в норму. Стаффордширец - псина живучая, и меня не зря так прозвали. Не первый раз получил, думаю, что и не последний. Хотя настолько серьезно мне давно не доставалось. Медики 'Кошачьего Глаза' сами признались, что не вполне поняли, как меня к ним живым доставили. А в историю о том, что после такого я еще и Дестикура пристрелил, даже не сразу поверили. Ну, я не Снайпер и не Стэнли, но все же кое на что способен. Очень уж не хотелось так вот умирать. Да и Феодал сам подставился. Увидел, как я свалился, счел трупом и отвернулся. Да я бы себя уважать перестал, если бы не воспользовался такой возможностью. Приподняться на локте, прицелиться и выстрелить - на это меня еще хватило. Дальнейшего уже не помню, хотя, если верить Дэвиду, я даже что-то ему сказать успел, прежде чем вырубился окончательно. Все может быть.

Я заказал чай и устроился в углу неподалеку от барной стойки - перевести дыхание и оглядеться. 'Кашалот' когда-то был просто заправщиком, теперь это всеобщий перевалочный пункт. Тут и заправка, и ремонт, и кафешка, и переговорная, и много чего еще. Полезное, в общем, место, поэтому даже наши отморозки свято блюдут неписаный закон: на 'Кашалоте' никто ни с кем не выясняет отношений. За пределами станции можете друг друга пристрелить хоть сразу, здесь - нельзя. Мне это, понятное дело, только на руку. Не уверен, что за Дестикура кто-нибудь возьмется мстить, но от Синего сектора всего можно ожидать, а боец я сейчас не лучший. Так что на ближайшее время залягу на дно.

Чай всегда помогал мне восстановить силы, так что вскоре я откинулся на спинку дивана и стал осматриваться. Пока ничего особенно интересного - обычная пестрая смесь Синего и Черного секторов, разбавленная серой формой нейтралов. Почти рядом со мной - невысокий подросток в форме 'Синей Молнии', что-то рисует в блокноте, поглядывая по сторонам. Зарисовки с натуры, что ли? Слишком изящный для мальчишки, это что же, у нас девушки в боевики стали подаваться? Занятно. Хотя если и девушка, от мальчика-подростка почти не отличить - худощавая угловатая фигура, короткие русые волосы, синяя форма чуть великовата, так что никаких деталей не рассмотреть. На меня вроде бы не реагирует, ну и ладно. Какая-то компания в черном что-то выясняет на повышенных тонах, поминая недавний разгром 'Корсаров'. Знаю их, опасная была команда, но если, как я понял, они нарвались на 'Синюю Молнию' - мир их праху. Монти Хэнн был хорошим бойцом, но я не знаю, кто мог бы выйти против Гордона и Снайпера вместе взятых.

Вот тоже загадка века - чего Снайпера туда понесло? Говорят, понятно, всякое, в основном полный бред. Я все же осмелюсь считать, что неплохо его знаю. Переломать его невозможно. Если он не намерен сотрудничать, можно хоть инквизицию из прошлого вызывать, бесполезно. К тому же, если бы Снайпер реально перешел на сторону 'Синей Молнии' - он не стал бы меня прикрывать в истории с Дестикуром. Понятно, истинную причину знает только он сам. Жаль, когда он был на корабле 'Кошачьего Глаза', так и не удалось пообщаться лично. В конце концов, я ему жизнью обязан. Да и просто считаю, пожалуй что, другом. Во всяком случае, человеком, против которого я оружия не подниму. Хотя обстоятельства нашего знакомства были, прямо скажем, своеобразны. Я же черт знает что из себя строил, когда пришел в Сферу. Ну еще бы, мне аж целых двадцать лет, я весь из себя боевик родного клана (век бы его не видеть), меня учил лично братец Итиро, к которому половина наших мастеров ходит уроки брать, все дела. А тут какой-то полукровка семнадцати лет от роду и ниже меня ростом. Ну что ж, когда через несколько минут я валялся на полу со сломанной правой рукой и отчетливо понимал, что кого-нибудь менее опытного этот самый полукровка уже убил бы, я на всю жизнь запомнил, что нельзя недооценивать противника. И за это я Снайперу тоже благодарен.

Задумавшись, я не особенно смотрел по сторонам (позорище), и возглас 'Асахиро!' застал меня врасплох. Вдвойне позорище, я даже к пистолету потянулся, прежде чем вспомнил, где нахожусь. Что-то я совсем не в лучшей форме. Настоящим именем меня в Сфере зовет человек пять, и со всеми у меня отношения как минимум не враждебные. А уж с Дарти - а это был он, его физиономию с перебитым носом и шрамом через скулу ни с кем не перепутаешь - так и вовсе дружеские.

\- Что ж ты орешь на всю станцию, - улыбнулся я, вставая ему навстречу. Дарти только отмахнулся:

\- Это ж 'Кашалот'. Пускай хоть сам Гордон заявится, не люблю шептаться по углам. И вообще, я тебя не видел хрен знает сколько, уже думал, жив ты или нет. Здравствуй, в конце концов!

Нет, в нормальном состоянии я против дружеских объятий ничего не имею, но сейчас мне потребовалось некоторое усилие, чтобы удержаться на ногах. И Дарти (втройне позорище!) это заметил.

\- Это где ж тебя так?

\- Феодал отличился напоследок.

\- Так это ты... - подал голос подросток, глядя на меня очень круглыми глазами. Точнее, подала - сейчас уже было понятно, что это девушка. Я коротко ответил:

\- Я. Мы на 'Кашалоте', ага?

\- Да не вопрос. Я, может, вообще из Черного сектора.

Хм, вот это уже интересно...

3.

Имя: Женя Николаева

Дата рождения: 2 августа 3031 года (16 лет)

Гражданство: Терранова (Старые Колонии)

Род занятий: боевик космических группировок

...Я, может, вообще из Черного сектора. И не надо на меня так смотреть. Я что, похожа на секретного агента? По-моему, не очень. В блокноте у меня, если что, только зарисовки. Могу показать. Да, Асахиро, ты здесь сидишь достаточно давно и достаточно неподвижно, чтобы я успела набросок сделать. Я сюда периодически прилетаю порисовать, много интересных лиц. И пива выпить, чтобы никакой Парацельс - это медик наш - не нудел, что мне рано. Дожили, Черному сектору приходится доказывать, что я не враг. Чтоб вы знали, я в 'Синюю Молнию' попала не по своей воле. Так что как надела их форму, так и сниму. Вот прямо здесь и сейчас, если надо.

(Я сбросила синюю куртку и демонстративно повесила на соседний стул).

Так лучше? Ну вот. Да-да, меня лично Гордон типа как в плен взял. Говорили мне ребята в драку не лезть, но когда я, спрашивается, слушала. Ну и налетела на Гордона практически нос к носу. Даже выстрелить успела - не попала, конечно. А потом я не знаю, что он сделал, но у меня просто рука отнялась и пистолет я выронила. Да, вот примерно то, что ты сейчас показал. А он берет меня за плечо и говорит, мол, я тебе вреда не причиню, пойдем со мной, целее будешь. Ну и чего мне оставалось, я ж даже не вырвусь. Хотя на корабле был у нас разговор. Ты, говорит, мне не противник, не заложник и не этот... информант, так что решай сама. Хочешь - уходи, оружие верну и никаких обязательств не возьму. Хочешь - оставайся. А я что? Моя команда перебита, в мстители я точно не гожусь, курам на смех, так что бы и не остаться? Все ж таки, получается, я Гордону жизнью обязана. И со Снайпером вот познакомилась. Давно хотела, мне Дэнни про него столько рассказывал...

Дэнни Синко. Это он меня в Сферу привел, два года назад. Но вскоре погиб. Вы, наверное, знаете, их было два брата, Дэн и Кевин. Они поссорились, не знаю, из-за чего, но Дэнни после этого просто не хотел жить. Ну и вот... А Кевина Снайпер убил. И правильно сделал. Да, это я ему про смерть Дэнни рассказала. Они, оказывается, дружили, ну с Дэнни невозможно было не дружить. Он вообще на боевика не очень походил...

(Это еще что такое? Вот только расплакаться при всех не хватало!)

Все нормально, правда. Просто я с тех пор почти ни с кем близко не общалась. Вот Снайпер если только. Хотя какое там 'близко', эх... Да и он вечно пропадает где-то. А мне, спрашивается, что делать? Сидеть на базе и мхом порастать? Я, в конце концов, Гордону ничего не обещала. Возьму вот и останусь тут. А дальше, может, еще что придумаю.

Записка в кармане куртки, найденной на 'Кашалоте'

'Снайпер, если тебе кто скажет, что я пропала - я никуда не пропала, просто ухожу из 'Синей Молнии'. Очень надеюсь, что еще встретимся. Женя'.

4.

Асахиро

Осмелюсь утверждать, что в людях я немного разбираюсь, и эта девочка говорила правду. Да и историю о братьях Синко у нас только глухой не слышал. Особенно после поединка Кевина и Снайпера. Понятно, свидетелей там особо не было, но просочившейся информации хватает. Как по мне, этот бой - лучшее подтверждение, что Бешеный Кевин окончательно рехнулся, ибо вызывать Снайпера на рукопашный поединок может только полный псих. Или наивный идиот вроде меня семь лет назад. В общем, я выслушал Женю и протянул ей руку. Она ответила сильным для своих лет пожатием и благодарно кивнула.

Проклятье, до сих пор трудно дышать. А прошел-то всего ничего. Понятно, что нормальные люди (хотя где вы в Сфере нормальных видели?) после такого отлеживаются гораздо дольше, но у меня такой возможности не было. Фрэнк смотрел очень виновато и очень не хотел говорить прямо, так я сказал за него: да, мое присутствие подвергает команду опасности. Я это понимаю и уйду, как только буду способен держаться на ногах и управлять катером. Если что - Дестикура убил я, а меня искать - такой головной боли сто лет никому не надо. Фрэнк был мне очень признателен. В конце концов, мне не привыкать лезть в следующую драку, едва отойдя от предыдущей, до сих пор справлялся, справлюсь и сейчас. Надеюсь, по мне все это не слишком заметно.

Я налил себе еще чаю и повернулся к Дарти:

\- Ну что, про мои приключения, похоже, весь Треугольник знает, а у тебя что? Давно не виделись все-таки.

\- А я все самое интересное в плену просидел, - Дарти широко улыбнулся.

В этом весь Дарти. Сколько я его знаю, он всегда умудряется во что-нибудь вляпаться, но всегда выходит живым и даже не очень побитым. Кроме одной истории, когда на него действительно насели всерьез, считая, что ему что-то известно. Это я знаю, что Дарти, как истинный наемник, хотя и не страдает твердыми принципами, не вникает ни во что за пределами конкретной драки и в информационном плане бесполезен, те ребята считали иначе. Я помню, на что Дарти был похож после той задушевной беседы. Да и сейчас следы остались, такое уже на всю жизнь. А был довольно симпатичным парнем. Собственно, это я тогда его нашел. Точнее, его бесчувственное тело в запущенном на автопилоте катере. Естественно, я сдал его медикам той команды, в которой тогда был, и сделал все, чтобы следующей дракой стал вынос этих недоделанных инквизиторов. И впервые за довольно долгое время я дрался не за свои интересы, а за Дарти. Кажется, не ушел тогда никто. Жалею только об одном - не узнал вовремя, что с ним случилось, и не смог отбить. Он назвал себя моим учеником, это обязывает. Да и просто я к нему привязался. И взбесить меня трудно, но можно, особенно такими историями. Хватит, дома насмотрелся. Но даже про этот эпизод Дарти ухитряется шутить - спасибо, мол, что проводили до ангара, а не до шлюза. И сейчас он сидел с улыбкой до ушей. Хотя мне в подобной ситуации оставалось бы только стреляться. Я как раз наемник совершенно нетипичный, и мне известно много такого, чем я делиться не намерен. Понятно, что раз Дарти жив и вроде бы цел, значит, опять обошлось, но я все меньше понимаю, как ему это удается.

5.

Имя: Виктор Дарти

(особые пометки: предпочитает именоваться Дарти)

Дата рождения: 13 сентября 3025 года (22 года)

Гражданство: Терранова (Старые Колонии)

Род занятий: Наемник

Если бы в эту историю не попал я сам - ни за что бы не поверил, что такое бывает. В лучших традициях наших баек, но на то они и байки, чтобы сбываться редко или вообще никогда. Ну не страдает наш Черный сектор, в большинстве своем, гуманизмом и благородством. Но, в общем, по порядку.

Началось все стандартно: я прибился к одной команде Синего сектора, где намечалась хорошая драка, в обмен на ремонт моего катера, который стал намекать, что скоро развалится прямо в полете. Ребята покривились, но согласились. Драка оказалась куда серьезнее, чем мы ожидали - оппоненты притащили с собой союзничков, и не слабых. Довольно скоро я понял, что хрен с ним с катером, полетает еще, а мне точно пора уносить ноги. Потому что жизнь за жестянку отдавать я как-то не собираюсь и не настолько полюбил эту тусовку. Да и в любом случае ремонтировать этот катер уже почти что некому, кто не лег, тот смылся или собирается смыться. И ведь почти добрался до ангаров, но чертово аварийное освещение - я эту рожу в черном прикиде банально не увидел. Это Асахиро может ориентироваться хоть в полной темноте, у меня с этим куда хуже. Ладно еще, стрелок попался не лучший, да и не стал вникать, жив я или нет. А вот пистолет смародерил.

Кадр следующий: я на полу в коридоре, оружия нет, двигаться почти не могу, не то чтобы так сильно попало, но потерял много крови, пока был в отключке. Моим, так сказать, нанимателям, если кто из них и был еще жив к тому моменту, до меня дела мало, так что вытаскивать некому. Сам я тем более ни на что не способен - попробовал немного приподняться, так чуть обратно не отъехал. Боевик, тоже мне, болевой порог ни к черту, вырубаюсь, как девчонка. Да иные девчонки и выносливее будут. В общем, валяюсь и размышляю на плодотворную тему, что помирать как-то не хочется. И тут появляются четыре типа во вражеской, что характерно, форме. Тут уже я сам пытаюсь прикинуться трупом, но неудачно. Последнее, что помню - фразу 'Эй, народ, погодите, этот вроде живой'. Вот уж попал так попал. Ибо надо сказать, что между наемниками вроде меня и постоянными командами регулярно возникает взаимонепонимание. Наемники старательно уверяют, что вообще не запоминают сведения о прошлых командах, а им столь же старательно не верят. Даже потенциальные союзники. Монти Хэнн, командир 'Корсаров', всю душу из меня вытряс, прежде чем таки поверил, что ничего ценного я не знаю. А уж противники... Нарвался я как-то, было неприятно. С тех пор, собственно, так и выгляжу. Точно не та ситуация, которую хотелось бы пережить еще раз. А все идет именно к этому.

Картина третья: прихожу в себя на корабле этих самых союзничков. Самочувствие понятно какое, настроение тем более понятно какое. Ощущение, что все запасы анальгетиков изведены на одного меня. Боли не чувствую, спасибо и на этом, но лежу пластом, слабость такая, что голову не повернуть. На попытки выяснить, что происходит вообще, получаю универсальный совет лежать и не рыпаться. Да я и не смог бы, даже если бы захотел. А я себе не враг, так что сливаюсь с койкой и жду, что будет дальше. Ждать пришлось долго. Первое время до меня никому, кроме местных медиков, дела не было, а мне и вовсе ни до кого. Не знаю уж, чем меня напичкали, но я спал почти все время. Потом начал понемногу возвращаться в реальность. В медотсеке часто маячил один из тех, кто меня подобрал, Дэйвом его звали. Оказался очень дружественно расположен. Правда, с порога заявил, что помнит меня, а вот я ему ответить взаимностью не мог. Впрочем, неудивительно, физиономия у меня, к несчастью для наемника, узнаваемая. С той самой истории. Ладно, я и раньше красавцем не был, так что не скажу, что очень много потерял. Когда впервые себя в зеркале увидел, думал, будет куда хуже.

А тем временем этот чувак мне таки рассказал, откуда он меня знает. Тут я вообще за голову схватился. Мысленно, потому что правая рука пока что не действовала. Он меня встречал в составе 'Корсаров'. Как их в Сфере любят, вы и без меня знаете. При этом сам я к ним приперся добровольно. Психи вроде Монти Хэнна меня чем-то привлекают. Веселый он был. От его веселья, правда, окружающим в основном плохо становилось, но мы вот поладили. Ушел я, когда Монти влип в серьезную драку, где положил полкоманды. Симпатия симпатией, а я вместе с ними ложиться не нанимался. В общем, сложив два и два, я осознал, что ребята, на корабле которых я валяюсь, обязаны минимум пятью трупами мне лично. Не считая тех, которыми обязаны 'Корсарам' в целом. Красота. В прошлый раз хоть личных счетов не было, хотя мне это и не помогло. Я задаю резонный вопрос, что ж они тогда меня подобрали и не проще ли было дать самому подохнуть. Он отвечает, что это не в их правилах, ну и вообще, когда они меня нашли, по мне не было ясно, что я 'корсар', ибо куртка нахрен залита кровью, а физиономию мою он уже потом идентифицировал. 'Ну и дальше что, - спрашиваю, - сразу пришибете или как?'. 'Выдыхай, - говорит, - никто тебя пришибать не собирается и вообще не тронет'. Выдохнуть не получилось, ибо я полностью охренел.

В общем, когда я снова обрел дар речи, картина получилась прелюбопытнейшая. Подобрали они меня действительно без далеко идущих планов, на тот момент я для них был просто неким бойцом противника, которого стало жалко. Парадокс, блин - свои бросили, а противник вот подобрал. Ладно, допустим, подобрали - по-хорошему, после выздоровления мне должны были вежливо (или не очень) показать на ангар. Так этот чувак меня стал к ним звать! Им, видите ли, я как боец ценнее, чем возможные личные счеты, тем более личные счеты, по их мнению - это когда прицельно за кем-то гонялся, а в общей свалке мало ли что случается. В чем-то они, конечно, правы, в большой свалке своим бы под пулю не угодить, это мастера могут прицельно кого-то выискивать, я не из их числа. Только вот в командах, где я обычно тусовался, преобладает другое мнение. Так что посмотрел я на все это дело, подумал - и отказался. Спасибо, говорю, за любезное предложение, а также за то, что не дали загнуться, но оставаться я не буду. Ибо хрен его знает, кто там еще что из моей биографии вспомнит. Ну и опять же, где гарантия, что меня опять не попытаются использовать в качестве информатора. Почему-то фразу 'нечего рассказывать, ибо ничего ценного не знаю' наши упорно понимают как 'знаю, но хрен что вам скажу'. Со всеми вытекающими.

Так вот, я, в общем, ожидал, что на меня тем или иным образом попробуют надавить. Ни-хре-на! Чувак просто развел руками - мол, воля твоя - и ушел. Правда, на следующий день мной заинтересовался лично командир. Ну все, думаю, начинается. Но он только еще раз повторил предложение, упирая на то, что это вполне официальная позиция, а не личная инициатива. Я повторно отказался. Командир опять же развел руками, показал меня своей гвардии и сказал 'В перемещениях не препятствовать, просьбы в разумных пределах выполнять'. Ну, у меня тех просьб было - оружие и транспорт. То и то мне предоставили, причем по высшему разряду, лучше, чем было. И только что чаем на дорожку не напоили. Вот такое вот у нас в Сфере, оказывается, бывает.

6.

Асахиро

Дарти рассказывал о своих похождениях, а я не знал, то ли смеяться, то ли держаться за голову. Правда, то и то давалось с трудом. И чай у меня закончился, а бармен, кажется, решил меня игнорировать. Придется, значит, все-таки встать. Дойдя до стойки (несколько шагов, какого черта я так выдохся?), я понял, что его так заинтересовало. Точнее, кто.

Трое. Форма синяя, но гораздо темнее, чем принято в Синем секторе. Эмблема незнакомая, впрочем, я не претендую, что знаю их все. В конце концов, я Синий сектор обычно десятой дорогой обхожу. Нашивки в виде четырехлучевых звезд, у одного зеленые, у остальных - голубые, контуром. Явно знаки отличия, и у нас таких нет. Но черт бы с ним с цветом и с эмблемами, мало ли кто в наших краях завестись может. Все трое были в непроницаемых темных очках, хотя на 'Кашалоте' не то чтобы такой ослепительный свет. И вот это мне очень не понравилось. Пока я валялся в госпитале, до меня донесло неприятную историю, как некие ребята в никому не знакомой форме, чуть ли не из внешнего космоса, устроили погром среди нейтралов. Причем атаковав ночью по корабельному времени - как еще вычислили! - и вынеся сильную команду подчистую. Может, наши деятели тоже не всегда честно дерутся, Дестикур тому примером, за что я с ним и сцепился, но на моей памяти не было такого, чтобы народ по каютам резать. Выжил один техник, по чистой случайности и фантастическому везению. Удрал с корабля по коммуникациям, собственно, от него все это и стало известно. И в описаниях, в частности, фигурировали очки на пол-лица. Наши обычно таким снаряжением развлекаются ровно до первой серьезной драки. Потом снимают к чертям, если успеют, и больше никогда не пользуются, ибо никакой крутой вид не заменит подвижности и обзора. И оружие у этих троих незнакомое. Я хорошо знаю, из чего в Сфере обычно стреляют, и такого у нас нет. Это мне понравилось еще меньше. Поймал себя на том, что сам невольно тянусь к пистолету. Спокойно, мы на 'Кашалоте', и боец из меня сейчас известно какой. Но присмотреться стоит.

Впрочем, по первому впечатлению эти трое были расположены мирно и на боевиков не походили. Один, невысокий и темноволосый, по виду почти подросток, хотя скорее просто очень юно выглядит, вообще с головой ушел в свой планшет, то и дело что-то в нем отмечая. Второй, повыше и покрепче, типаж этакого обаятельного нахала, вертел головой во все стороны, и даже сквозь очки было видно его любопытство. Хотя в случае конфликта этот как раз вполне может быть на что-то способен. Третий, с зелеными звездами - точнее, третья, высокая красивая шатенка - единственная из всех сразу же сняла очки. Внимательный, изучающий взгляд - не бойца, а исследователя. А еще она, похоже, левша - наручный комм на правой руке. Пока я решал, пообщаться или не привлекать внимание (хотя, кажется, уже привлекли, и в первую очередь лично я), к троице подошла Женя:

\- Простите... вы не против, если я вас нарисую? А то вы от наших отличаетесь...

Вот как это чудо в боевики занесло? Кто о чем, мы уже чуть ли не драться готовимся (Дарти за столиком тоже заметно подобрался, увидев чужаков), а она типажи коллекционирует. Шатенка чуть подняла бровь:

\- Нарисовать? Да, конечно, я не против.

Женя просияла:

\- О, здорово! Кстати, меня Женя зовут, - она протянула руку.

\- Габриэль. В мирной жизни доктор Картье, в военной - лейтенант Картье, поскольку мы не воюем, то просто Габи.

Так, уже знакомимся. Дополнительный плюс к мирному варианту. Габриэль представила своих спутников. Теперь и они сняли очки. Юноша с планшетом звался Люсьеном Деверо, высокий любознательный парень - Ариэлем Враноффски. После обмена рукопожатиями Габриэль продолжала:

\- Рады знакомству. Наш корабль принадлежит к Республиканскому космофлоту Сомбры. Мы были атакованы неизвестными и вынужденно ушли в вашу червоточину, хотя и рисковали. Говорят, она нестабильна.

Совсем интересно. Ни про какую Сомбру я раньше не слышал. Впрочем, о космосе за пределами Треугольника у нас мало что знают. Про Терру, конечно, учат в школе, но не более того. А уж червоточины - даже для меня это что-то из легенд времен Экспансии, а Дарти и Женя, судя по круглым глазам, вообще не в курсе. И самое интересное - что за 'неизвестные'. У нас вроде нет идиотов, которые полезут на заведомо чужой корабль, да и не ведем мы бои в космосе, просто нечем. А если на них напали не наши - значит, с хорошей вероятностью у нас общий противник...

7.

Враноффски

Так, сумму ремонта обговорили, по нашим меркам не так уж и дорого вышло, и это при том, что местные техники, кажется, завысили цену, здоровьем пострадавших при пожаре занимается Габи, остается только ждать. Кстати о Габи - капитану таки удалось вытурить ее из медотсека заявлением, что свалившийся от переутомления старший медик - это не то, что ему на борту надо, а теперь, когда жизнь пострадавших точно спасена, помощники Габриэль с остальным точно справятся. Да уж, не повезло этим помощникам. Есть в Академии такая практика - отправлять кадетов выпускного курса на пару месяцев на настоящий корабль, чтобы смогли применить свои умения в реальной обстановке. Опять же, Габи нужен помощник из младших медиков, так что попросили прислать к нам парочку поспособнее, посмотреть, кто из них лучше справится с обязанностями у нас, а кого порекомендовать корабельным медиком другому экипажу или вовсе в планетный госпиталь. Такими отличниками и оказались наши Джонни и Зои. Габи в рот смотрят и за ее похвалу подраться готовы. В общем, мы с Деверо взяли Габи под руки и потащили в местный бар есть человеческую еду и пить человеческую выпивку. Уговоры друзей - а Деверо, Габи и я дружны еще с Академии - в сочетании с отеческим капитанским рыком сделали чудо, и Габи таки пошла с нами. В баре кормили на удивление вкусно, поили, впрочем, тоже ничего так. Хотя Габи и Деверо налегли на чай. Сколько знаю Габриэль, она от хорошего чая не откажется никогда, а Деверо почти не пьет спиртного.

Тут-то мы и привлекли внимание местного населения. А население на станции оказалось специфическое. Народ ходит весь при оружии. И форма у них вроде военная, но странная какая-то. Знаков отличия нет, а нашивки самые разнообразные и ни о чем не говорят, по крайней мере, лично мне. Неужто на чью-то военную базу попали? Во дела. Ладно, ближайшие к нам индивиды вроде с порога драться не собираются. А персонажи интересные. Хмурый серьезный парень в черном, этнический японец, по взгляду видно, что шутки шутить не любит и вообще с ним лучше на узкой дорожке не пересекаться. Рядом с ним чувак попроще, но тоже явный комбатант, во всяком случае, по физиономии его точно били не раз, и, кажется, чем-то тяжелым. У этого форма была серой. И совсем юная девчушка, одетая в синее, которая и заговорила с нами первой. Кстати, старше тридцати я пока никого не видел. Блин, да что здесь за структура такая?

Когда Габи представила нас, лицо парня в черном стало уже не таким хмурым, но даже табуретке подо мной было понятно, что про Сомбру он слыхом не слыхивал, а заботливо выданные Деверо космические координаты картины не проясняют. Однако после нашего рассказа эти трое вроде бы поняли, что мы им не враги. Правда, Деверо начал, мягко говоря, издалека. Аж с самой колонизации Сомбры. Ну а чего вы хотели, ребята. Это же Деверо. Комбатант этот парень, мягко говоря, никакой, но когда дело касается обработки информации, ему нет равных. Не будь он вечно по уши в расчетах координат, быть бы ему офицером-связистом, и уже через пару лет службы светили бы ему лейтенантские нашивки. На корабле смеются, мол, говоришь с ним и думаешь, что тебе отвечает бортовой компьютер, зачем-то превратившийся в человека. Но местные вроде прониклись. Кажется, мы все же сумеем найти общий язык.

8.

25 июня 3048 года

Имя: Стивен Вонг

Прозвище: Снайпер

Дата рождения: 3 марта 3024 года (24 года).

Гражданство: Терранова (Старые Колонии)

Род занятий: боевик космических группировок, наемник.

Рик не встретил меня, когда мы вернулись после боя с 'Корсарами'. Я нашел его в каюте - он лег спать на моей койке, как всегда, и уже не проснулся. Годами болтаться в космосе и человеку не идет на пользу, не то что коту, а Рик и так был уже немолод. Однажды это должно было случиться. И все же мне жаль, что он не дождался меня.

Вообще, что-то не то творится последнее время. И скорее всего, творится оно прежде всего со мной. Вроде все как обычно и даже хорошо - разнесли несколько врагов 'Синей Молнии' и пару моих личных, основные мои недоброжелатели заткнулись, ибо прикопаться им не к чему, мне сошли с рук совершенно безумные финты... Ну, почти сошли, кто-то из 'корсаров' меня все-таки зацепил. Несильно, бывало куда хуже, но все равно досадно. А больше всего досадно, что я потерял контроль. Нет слов, прорыв в занятое противником помещение вышел красивый, но я мог и более серьезных ранений не заметить, боевой режим дело такое.

Вот это мне больше всего не нравится. Слишком легко выхожу из себя. Слишком неосторожно себя веду. А это ничем хорошим не кончится. Помнится, был один отличный боец, у которого вот так сорвало все тормоза, и звали его Дик Стэнли. Такое не забудешь. Он ведь не потому за мной гонялся, что лично ненавидел - кажется, на тот момент он ни к кому особых чувств не испытывал. И уж точно не потому, что ему золотые горы пообещали - и так не бедствовал. Ему просто некуда было себя девать. Слишком долго пробыл в Сфере, чтобы уйти, а из наших его остановить было некому. То, что валяться в болоте остался он, а не я, на самом деле, исключительное везение. И меня не покидает мысль, что он затеял эту охоту не без надежды, что хоть я его прикончу.

Я стукнул по койке. Левой рукой, о чем пожалел - все-таки еще чувствуется. Ладно, через пару дней уже все пройдет. Да и черт с ней с рукой. Полное ощущение, что я на той же дорожке. Чертовски неприятное, должен сказать. Как-то не хочется скатываться на уровень машины для убийства с поехавшей крышей и ждать, когда очередная добыча окажется не по зубам. Очень не хочется.

А что, спрашивается, с этим делать? Найти какую-нибудь высокую цель? Одну уже нашел, на всю жизнь хватило. Вселенский заговор, Сфера контролируется извне, это хитрый план Планеты, чтобы обезопасить себя... Ну пошел я, как сам думал, против этого заговора. Положил на «Ариэле» массу народа, сам чудом остался жив, утешает только то, что Гордону досталось не меньше. Ну попробовал влезть в систему изнутри, заключил союз с Гордоном, убедив его, что признал его превосходство. Теперь половина Синего сектора ломает голову, с какими такими тайными планами я пришел, а половина Черного сектора обзывает меня предателем и грозится стереть в порошок. Нет, образцом принципиальности я никогда не был, но, помнится, три года назад мои координаты Гордону сдал как раз Черный сектор. И Дику Стэнли меня фактически выдали свои же. По собственной инициативе. Впрочем, что их, что Стэнли уже нет в живых. Хуже другое. Хорошо, я сменил сторону, я здесь уже полгода. И что я вижу? А ничего. Я вижу действительно сильную группировку с действительно талантливым командиром, которая по праву стала лидером Синего сектора. Да, это говорю я, Снайпер, хотя я десять лет с ними воевал. Впрочем, уважения к ним это никогда не отменяло. Живой боец уважает противника, это аксиома. Так вот, я провел здесь полгода, присматриваясь ко всему, и не увидел ничего кардинально отличающегося от жизни других крупных команд. Те же вылеты к конвоям с астероидов «на поговорить» – «Синяя Молния», при своей численности, может себе позволить очень многое, не удивлюсь, если у нее и на местах свои люди, слышал нечто подобное. Те же разборки с теми, кто пытается мешать, те же вылазки на Планету, чтобы сбыть добычу, то же море радости, если удалось добыть ствол чуть получше, чем у соседа. Все как всегда. Вывод: или никакого хитрого плана нет, или он крайне умело прячется. И я все больше верю в первое. И очень хочу сказать пару слов тем, кто мне в красках расписывал этот план, да где ж их теперь искать...

Уходить? Я в Сфере прожил вдвое меньше, чем Стэнли, но на Планете мне и сейчас делать нечего. Я боевик, меня с детства этому учили, и лучше уж я сам буду выбирать, на чьей стороне драться, а не ждать указаний от мудрых наставников, обо что мне предстоит убиться. Спасибо, наелся. Не говоря уже о том, что там меня ждать может и кое-кто похуже Стэнли. Оставить все как есть, благо все вполне неплохо? В том-то и дело, что слишком оно ровно и гладко. Я себя знаю, без серьезного противника я начинаю скисать. А действительно серьезных давно не попадается, и я уже ловил себя на том, что начинаю откровенно нарываться. Вот как сейчас с 'Корсарами'. А это значит, что на горизонте снова маячит призрак Дика Стэнли. Такой судьбы я не хочу. Да что там, просто боюсь. Послать все к чертям и снова воевать с 'Синей Молнией'? После такого финта я союзников точно не наберу. Сколько-то времени я продержусь в стиле того же Дика Стэнли (будь он неладен!), но рано или поздно меня прикончат, и скорее рано, чем поздно. А жить мне пока еще хочется. Так что стреляться - тоже не вариант.

Стив, черт тебя подери, ты о чем думаешь вообще? Какое к чертям 'стреляться', какой к чертям Дик Стэнли? Тебе двадцать четыре года, ты почти вдвое моложе Стэнли, не рановато ли крышей съезжать? Чем тебя так подкосило? Вот этой царапиной? Самому не смешно? Контроль или его потеря тут вообще ни при чем, там была такая свалка, что кого угодно зацепит. Рика вот жалко, да, но ты же сам все понимаешь. Стив, не дело ты тут думаешь. Тоже мне, кадет Вонг, образец самообладания, пример для школы... Опустим маленькую деталь, что этот образец и пример однажды ночью вылез в окно и сбежал в Сферу. Но научить меня действительно успели многому. И сливать это по варианту Стэнли я не собираюсь.

Стук в дверь. Сначала тихий и вежливый, потом удар, как будто эту дверь высадить собрались. Понятно, Гордон пожаловал, его манеру обращаться с корабельной обстановкой ни с чем не перепутаешь. Я встал с койки и пошел открывать.

\- Привет. Как ты? - Гордон кивнул на мою руку.

\- Ерунда, почти забыл уже. Было б на что внимание обращать.

\- Это хорошо, а то я к тебе с корыстным предложением. Пошли подеремся?

\- Тебе больше не с кем? - впрочем, я и так знал ответ.

\- Из интересных оппонентов - не с кем. Свен где-то на Планете пропадает, Гая Парацельс к рукам прибрал, старые проблемы всплыли, самоутверждаться об команду не люблю. Сам понимаешь, где я и где наши.

\- Резонно. Ладно, я к твоим услугам.

По дороге в тренировочный зал Гордон сообщил:

\- Ко мне тут очередной носитель вселенской истины заявился. Типа, я тебе слишком доверяю, ты меня подговорил не вмешиваться, когда выносили Дестикура, все такое. Послал его к чертям. Послушать некоторых наших, так коварный Снайпер втерся в доверие к наивному мне, строит козни и подрывает устои. Прямо вселенское зло.

\- А послушать некоторых других, так ты силой заставил меня сотрудничать, причем такими методами, что терранская инквизиция зеленеет от зависти. И ведь, наверное, сами в это верят.

\- Вот уж точно, - усмехнулся Гордон. - Хотя достаточно пять минут на тебя посмотреть, чтобы понять - силой от тебя ничего не добьешься.

\- Спасибо за комплимент.

\- Не комплимент, а правда жизни.

Вот этим мне Гордон совершенно искренне симпатичен. Неважно, сколько мы воевали, неважно, что я в свое время его едва не убил - он относится ко мне с уважением и готов доверять мне. Понятно, его еще и несказанно радует, что бывший противник перешел на его сторону. На то я и рассчитывал. Впрочем, толку с тех моих расчетов... Так, Стив, опять зацикливаешься. С каких пор я должен отдельно себе об этом напоминать? Впрочем, Гордон ничего не замечает. Однажды я в приступе откровенности пожаловался ему на проблемы с контролем, Гордон долго смеялся и сказал, что он в таком случае вообще буйнопомешанный. Он этими вопросами вообще не парится, сорвало тормоза так сорвало. Впрочем, он один из немногих, кто действительно может себе это позволить.

В зале, кроме нас, обнаружилась четверка новичков под руководством Андрея из Чертовой Дюжины. Новички уставились на нас во все глаза, и кто-то прошептал: 'Сейчас Гордон его...'. Видимо, считал, что я не услышу. Проблема в том, что услышал не только я, но и Андрей, и если я реагировать не стал, то Андрей, которому со мной довелось встречаться в бою, произнес назидательную речь о том, как опасно судить по первому впечатлению. Ну да, в Синем секторе поддерживается мнение, что Гордон вообще лучший боец если не Галактики, то по меньшей мере нашего Треугольника (и не то чтобы это было неправдой). К тому же он выше меня на голову и, пожалуй, в обычной жизни действительно сильнее, так что с первого взгляда может показаться, что он меня с одного удара по стенке размажет. Вот сейчас и посмотрим.

Первый раунд я проиграл. Пропустил мощную атаку, потерял равновесие, Гордон воспользовался заминкой, и я очутился на полу с заломленными руками. Но второй раунд остался за мной, и третий тоже. Дальше считать я перестал. Гордон - очень сложный противник, но тем интереснее. Конечно, на тренировке у меня нет многих преимуществ - я не активирую боевой режим, не все мои техники применимы, ну так и Гордон не разворачивается в полную силу. Да, если я пропускал его удар, летел я далеко и красиво, впрочем, обычно сразу же поднимался. Но если очередная атака проваливалась в пустоту, эту энергию можно было немного перенаправить, и тогда на пол летел уже Гордон. Новички уселись полукругом в противоположном конце зала и наблюдали.

Удар отшвырнул меня к стене точно у выключателя. А что бы и не поразвлечься? Я как будто бы случайно задел кнопку, и зал погрузился почти в полную темноту. Аварийное освещение осталось, но света от него... 'Снайпер! Урою диверсанта!' - возмутился Гордон. В темноте он видит неплохо, но хуже меня, я в этом уже мог убедиться. А я, как обычно, в черном. В общем, этот раунд я выиграл. Дальше стало сложнее - Гордон успел адаптироваться, а у меня напомнила о себе левая рука, по которой мне уже не раз попало. В довершение всего кто-то из новичков, случайно или нет, нажал на выключатель в своей части зала, и меня ослепило вспышкой света. И вот опять та же картина: я на полу, руки заломлены за спину, сверху довольный Гордон. Впрочем, я не в обиде, тренировка вышла отличная. За счетом не следил никто, так что признали ничью.

9.

Имя: Гордон Райт

Дата рождения: нет данных

Возраст: 21 год

Гражданство: Алхор (Старые Колонии)

Род занятий: командир космической группировки 'Синяя Молния'.

Я не знаю, что я себе пытаюсь доказать, тренируясь со Снайпером. Наверное, что наши возможности равны, и исход раунда - дело везения. В какой-то степени это действительно так. Сколько раз я сбивал Снайпера с ног - столько же и сам оказывался на полу, а он стоял надо мной, намечая добивающий удар. Я, между прочим, ему только руки блокировал. Понятно, что на тренировке это исключительно вопрос эстетики, но для меня это говорит и о разном опыте. Я провел массу спортивных и показательных боев, пока учился - Снайпер, похоже, дрался сразу по делу. Дорого бы я дал, чтобы узнать, откуда он такой взялся, но он об этом говорить отказывается.

А вообще, это все игрушки. Понятно, что мы друг другу скидок не делаем, кому другому такая тренировка стоила бы реальных травм, но мы оба знаем, что не задействуем главный калибр. И меня не оставляет мысль, что в бою на пределе наших возможностей Снайпер окажется сильнее. Как уже оказался в тот единственный раз, когда мы по-настоящему схлестнулись один на один. Да, в масштабе команд 'Синяя Молния' раскатала альянс Снайпера в лепешку. Но наш с ним поединок я проиграл.

Проиграл. Вот что не дает мне успокоиться и порадоваться, что давний противник теперь под моим командованием. Мне плевать на разговоры, не слишком ли я доверяю Снайперу и не много ли предоставляю ему свободы. Хотел бы меня убить - убил бы, или хотя бы попытался. Хотел бы чего нахимичить - опять же, уже давно бы нахимичил. Может, я и не верх проницательности, может, мне и немного лет, о чем так любят напоминать наши старожилы, но я кое-что понимаю и за пределами стрельбы и пилотажа. И я считаю, что раз уж Снайпер решил играть на моей стороне, этим надо пользоваться. Я не исключаю, что он ведет какие-то дела в обход меня, но пока это не во вред 'Синей Молнии' - так и черт бы с ним. Но однажды я уже проиграл ему.

Я не помню этот бой в подробностях - как и все, где я выкладывался по полной. Только общие контуры. Но свои ощущения за секунду до отключки я не забуду, наверное, никогда. Мало что я ненавижу так, как свою беспомощность. Я понимал, что уже не могу подняться, а Снайпер, как сейчас на тренировке, уже намечал последний удар - реальный. А я был в полной его власти. Сейчас я жив только потому, что Гай успел вмешаться. Почему жив Снайпер - это для меня до сих пор загадка. Может быть, при другом раскладе мне бы повезло больше. Может быть, я чего-то не знал или не сумел воспользоваться. Может быть...

Да пошло оно к черту! Это было три года назад, какой толк бесконечно к этому возвращаться? Сейчас Снайпер - мой союзник и боевик моей команды, его помощь неоценима, и это главное. А еще мы с удовольствием вытираем друг другом тренировочный зал, поскольку у него, как и у меня, мало оппонентов близкого уровня. Все. А о моих воспоминаниях по этому поводу не должен знать никто. Командир я, в конце концов, или как? Прославился бесстрашием, так держи марку.

10.

1 июля 3048 года

Асахиро

Бармен наконец вышел из транса, я получил свой чай и вернулся за столик. Габриэль проводила меня взглядом, который мог бы поспорить с нашими медицинскими сканерами - казалось, все мои ранения она видит насквозь. Я невольно коснулся шрамов на груди. Габриэль чуть нахмурилась и пробормотала что-то вроде 'интересный случай'. Деверо мягко улыбнулся, Враноффски подавил смешок.

\- В госпитале у Фрэнка на меня смотрели точно так же, когда пытались понять, как меня живым дотащили, - я кивнул в сторону Габриэль. - Знакомиться так знакомиться - Асахиро. Фамилиями и званиями обычно не пользуюсь, впрочем, званий и не имею.

\- Я бы на вашем месте уже готовил пути к отступлению, - осклабился Враноффски. - Это хорошо, что у Габи сейчас при себе только всякая мелочь... в объеме среднего чемодана. Доведись вам встретиться в условиях доступности аппаратуры, она бы вас сцапала и не отпустила, пока не написала бы по вам с десяток статей!

\- Вам попался молодой, но весьма талантливый медик, фанатично преданный своему делу и развитию военной медицины, - вставил Деверо.

\- Да уж сказал бы прямо - живая легенда, - снова ухмыльнулся Враноффски.

\- Ари, не будь скотиной, - поморщилась Габриэль.

Довольный вид Враноффски говорил о том, что перепалка явно ритуальная. Эти ребята начинали мне нравиться. Если у нас действительно общий враг... Полегче, самому бы сначала в норму прийти! Я улыбнулся:

\- Ничего, перестрелку с Феодалом пережил, госпиталь пережил, авось и статьи переживу. На самом деле, к медикам отношусь с глубочайшим уважением, в конце концов, сколько раз меня с того света доставали.

Габриэль улыбнулась с польщенным видом, Деверо заинтересовался:

\- А что за Феодал?

Ладно, кто мог меня узнать - давно узнали.

\- Жан Дестикур. Командир одной из группировок Синего сектора. Был.

Враноффски поперхнулся кофе, а Деверо все так же вежливо спросил:

\- То есть это вы его... ликвидировали?

\- Я. Хотя он сам чуть не ликвидировал меня, и даже дважды. Собственно, Феодалом его прозвали за характер и общие манеры - всю команду застроил под себя. Как возглавил ее - дело крайне темное. Поговаривали, что грохнул своего предшественника, охотно верю, это в его стиле. А мы с ним не сошлись, так сказать, в аграрном вопросе - он полагал, что под грунт убрать надо меня, я - что его. Ибо своей привычкой воевать чужими руками и класть народ пачками, лишь бы спастись самому, он всю Сферу достал. Я, как идиот, повелся на его рыцарские речи и сунулся на поединок, он вместо себя подослал десяток гвардейцев. В лучших своих традициях. Тогда мне удалось уйти, хотя тоже попало. Но против десятерых драться - я не самоубийца. Нашел команду, которая тоже сильно не любила Дестикура, предложил свою помощь. Драка была еще та, как уже говорилось, я сам там чуть не сложился, но Феодала достал. Я вообще морально готовился, что придется класть девяносто процентов команды, прежде чем я до него доберусь, но мы удачно зашли в обход. А дальше и вовсе идиотизм вышел - Феодал в меня всадил три пули и счел, что я мертв. Повернулся спиной и забыл о моем существовании. Ну... на пару выстрелов меня еще хватило.

Такой монолог изрядно меня вымотал, и я уткнулся в чашку с чаем, надеясь, что сомбрийцам не очень видно, как я восстанавливаю дыхание. Ну хотя бы не всем. Габриэль и Враноффски переглянулись:

\- Габ, неужели это тот самый?

\- Чего попроще спроси. И не у меня, а у капитана Да Силвы. Ну или у капитана О'Рэйли. Они наверняка знают. Мы же в школу ходили, когда терранские агенты влияния на Сомбре фестивалили.

Это Дестикур у нас, что ли, терранский агент? В принципе, все может быть, хотя где Терра, а где мы. Но лет ему многовато было для боевика. Да и вообще это кое-что объясняет. Он и в первую встречу как-то слишком точно меня вычислил, и в последней драке слишком темно было, чтобы так прицельно по мне крыть. То есть инфракрасник или датчик движения, у нас такого практически не водится... Однако!

Тем временем Деверо снова вооружился планшетом и принялся рассказывать. История началась еще с колонизации Сомбры. Первая экспедиция якобы потерялась, ее сочли погибшей. Много лет спустя Терра заново открыла планету и решила загрести ее себе. Но те, кто практически с нуля строил там цивилизацию, не были настроены делиться с пришедшими на готовенькое. Могу их понять. Терра, ясное дело, обиделась. Одно дело наш Треугольник, о котором вскоре попросту забыли, ибо добираться далеко, а ресурсов немного, и совсем другое - перспективная богатая колония. В общем, Терра объявила Сомбре войну, которая была бы проиграна, если бы не соседи - планета Нордика, примерно в столь же теплых отношениях с Террой, но еще и с неплохими военными технологиями. И когда они подобрали побитый сомбрийский катер-разведчик, нордиканский флот рванул в сторону Сомбры с воплем 'Если терране расколошматят этих очкариков, мы следующие на очереди!'. Как это знакомо...

\- Хм? - Враноффски обернулся ко мне. Я понял, что последнюю фразу сказал вслух. А, будь что будет, мне почему-то казалось, что с ними можно быть откровенным:

\- Да так... Наши союзы заключаются примерно так же, я это хорошо знаю, потому что живу по принципу 'враг моего врага - мой друг'. Да, можете считать, что я вам признался в своем расположении. Вас я врагами не считаю.

\- Господа, это честь для нас, - Габриэль говорила очень серьезно, но улыбка была искренней.

Я церемонно раскланялся и, кажется, сделал это зря. Мне даже удалось выпрямиться и сесть обратно, не хватаясь за стену, но во взгляде Габриэль ясно читалось, что место мне, по ее мнению, в госпитале, а не за штурвалом и не в баре. Я улыбнулся ей:

\- У меня ощущение, что тут спят и видят, как бы все-таки совместить меня с новейшим оборудованием. В принципе, я, наверное, даже сопротивляться не буду. Эта драка мне стоила дорого.

Габриэль просияла. Но Деверо тут же снова потребовал внимания и продолжил рассказывать. Понятно, что Терра так просто отступать не собиралась. Не получилось силой, значит, надо внушить сомбрийцам, что стать колонией Терры - это именно то, чего им в жизни не хватает. И одним из ведущих агентов влияния был как раз молодой да ранний Жан Дестикур. Агентурную сеть накрыли, и Дестикур был вынужден уносить ноги через всю галактику, чтобы не огрести уже с двух сторон. Вот и унес, точно к нам. Где и сложился.

\- А сложился потому, что чересчур возомнил о себе, - уже вслух прокомментировал я. - И не только в нашей с ним перестрелке. Он же примазался к Синему сектору, который имеет обыкновение за своих вступаться. И считал, что теперь ему вообще все позволено, за ним Гордон. Лидер сектора, в общем. Только самого этого лидера он спросить забыл, так что, когда мы с Феодалом разбирались, Гордон поклялся страшной клятвой, что защищать его не будет.

Сомбрийцы снова переглянулись.

\- Ну что, ребята, капитана обрадуем? - спросил Враноффски, выразительно поглядывая в мою сторону. Следовало понимать, что без моего участия не обойдется. Впрочем, я даже возражать не стану, особенно если мне действительно помогут окончательно встать на ноги. Я кивнул, показывая, что намек понял, и ответил в тон:

\- Ну, если ваш капитан меня за уведение добычи из-под носа не пришибет...

\- Какое там! Да Дестикура после той погони мертвым сочли. Он же типа взорвался на угнанном патрульном крейсере!

\- Как знакомо... Кстати, если что: несмотря на страшные клятвы Гордона, я таки сейчас скорее настроен держаться от основного бардака подальше и не привлекать к себе внимание наших. Дарти и Жене я доверяю, потому все это и рассказываю. Но если вдруг надо еще кому начистить физиономию или просто будет не лишним наемник с семилетним боевым опытом...

11.

Дарти

Асахиро в своем репертуаре! Не успел оклематься, уже в следующую драку лезет. Впрочем, я его так понимаю! Мне бы, кстати, после разгрома 'Корсаров' тоже лучше не светиться, а то второй раз может и не так повезти. А тут вроде ребята клевые.

\- Я, пожалуй, тоже примажусь. Мы оба умеем и привыкли драться, взамен нам нужно лишь наше физическое благополучие и отсутствие необходимости давать сведения о бывших союзниках. А союзников у нас практически и нет.

Кажется, доктор Картье была готова кинуться нам на шею.

\- Ох, ребята, вы серьезно? А то у нас тут, видите ли, проблема.

Мы дружно навострили уши.

\- Более чем серьезно, - коротко ответил Асахиро.

Доктор Картье кивнула Деверо, и тот опять вошел в роль бортового информатора. Я через пять минут уже опух от количества имен, названий и звездных координат (во голова у парня!), но уяснил следующее. Было два корабля, 'Сирокко' и 'Пассат'. На Сомбре, оказывается, тоже любят называть корабли по терранским ветрам. Как у нас - я вот, например, счастливый обладатель 'Мистраля'. В общем, они сопровождали сомбрийскую дипломатическую миссию на некую планету Маринеск. Заключать, типа, союз с этой самой Сомброй и Нордикой. Елки, чувствую себя школьником-двоечником, ни про что такое не слышал. Хотя я, если честно, по образованию школьник и есть, я ж в семнадцать лет в Сферу ушел. Пастор Томас тогда умер, а без него на Планете до меня вообще никому дела нет. Так вот, союз, значит, заключили, все счастливы, двинулись обратно. Но на обратном пути на них напали какие-то неопознанные уроды. То ли пираты, то ли еще кто, может, вообще терранские наемники, никто не понял. Но лично я выбитый зуб даю, что не наши. В Сфере не так много незыблемых законов, но не трогать транзиты - как раз один из них. В общем, 'Сирокко' вызвал огонь на себя, чтобы флагман с послом ушел под прикрытием 'Пассата', и оказался у... как ее... червоточины, ведущей к нам. Вроде как по ней перемещаться рискованно, но вариантов не оставалось.

Асахиро, слушая эту историю, все больше хмурился, потом сказал:

\- По Сфере тоже ходят мутные слухи про нападающих без опознавательных знаков и с крутой снарягой...

Враноффски выругался.

\- Если у них тут гнездо, мы покойники.

\- Не думаю. Было бы гнездо, от них бы уже давно жизни не было. А в той истории, что я знаю, они взяли только внезапностью. Может, у нас нет таких крутых пушек и детекторов всего на свете, зато мы умеем драться подручными средствами, а они без своих детекторов, как я слышал, превращаются в слепых котят. Я сначала вас принял за кого-то из этой оперы, теперь вижу, не похожи.

И откуда он все это знает? Иногда даже завидую. Хотя наемнику опасно быть таким информированным.

Асахиро продолжал:

\- Если эти красавцы не в курсе, кто вы такие - могут быть какие-нибудь отморозки с нашей периферии. Или же действительно те же, что 'Аллигаторов' разгромили. Второе неприятнее. Но тут пока не встретишь, не узнаешь. А встретить можно бы... - он демонстративно размял пальцы.

\- Корабль поврежден, - мрачно сказала доктор Картье. - Есть раненые. Починиться своими силами мы можем, но только чтобы дотянуть до нормального ремонта, который позволит нам вернуться на родную планету.

\- По которой мы, между прочим, страшно скучаем, - вставил Враноффски.

\- Ребята, нам нужно прикрытие, - подытожил Деверо. - Если мы будем одни, по нам могут долбануть. Если не одни - они не осмелятся.

\- Мы с вами, - просто сказал Асахиро. - Я согласие дал и от слова не отступаю. Увести за собой кого надо я смогу и драться умею. К Дарти это тоже относится, - это он, положим, мне польстил, но сейчас отмазываться уже поздно, вписался так вписался.

\- А нам только того и надо! - обрадовался Враноффски. - И вообще... Как насчет увидеть Большой Космос, господа? Кэп меня, наверное, прибьет за такие инициативы - а может, и не прибьет. Видите ли, мы не совсем обычное армейское подразделение. Работаем на стыке военной и разведочной деятельности. То есть, нас зовут не только и не столько драться. Наша специальность - экстремальные ситуации. Наше присутствие было гарантией того ,что на миссию никто не нападет. Но нашлись же отмороженные, чтоб их.

\- С отмороженными разберемся, - кивнул Асахиро. - Предложение, опять же, интересное. Но, я так понимаю, в приоритете сейчас ваш ремонт. Это хорошо, значит, на момент драки я уже точно буду в норме.

\- Н-нууу... - протянула доктор Картье, - о норме я бы не говорила, я все же не волшебница, но значительно лучше, чем сейчас.

\- Вы, кстати, от ремонтных ангаров 'Кашалота' в обморок не падайте, - снова встрял я. - Там народ хороший. А если не годится - так на Терранове вся Сфера чинится, и ремонтируют хорошо и вопросов лишних не задают. Хотя, если уж в наших краях шляются какие-то левые ребята, возможно, выходить в перелет и правда пока не стоит.

\- Скажем так, тут вас точно не тронет никто, - поддержал меня Асахиро. - Как минимум, искать дипмиссию на старом заправщике никто не станет, из наших нападать здесь некому и не на что.

\- А можно я... тоже с вами? - несмело проговорила Женя. - Я тут вас так наслушалась и поняла, что мне чертовски надоело на одном месте. Боец я так себе, но, может, еще чем могу быть полезна?

Она с надеждой посмотрела на Габриэль. Деверо с не меньшей надеждой посмотрел на нее:

\- А хотите, я вас карты читать научу?

\- Хочу! - тут же выпалила Женя.

\- А что твоя 'Синяя Молния'? - я кивнул на сброшенную куртку. Женя отмахнулась:

\- Во-первых, не моя, а своя собственная, я же рассказывала. Во-вторых, очень я там нужна! Тут интереснее.

Вторая записка в кармане куртки, найденной на 'Кашалоте'.

'Улетаю с дипмиссией Сомбры учиться навигации. Всем пока'.

12.

Дарти

Хотя Габриэль всю дорогу держала строгий вид, ее облегченное 'Ффух!' услышал даже я. Враноффски иронично ухмыльнулся (определенно наш человек!), Асахиро понимающе кивнул. Но все тут же сделали вид, что ничего и не было.

\- Ну что ж, - сказала Габриэль, - пора нам познакомить вас с 'Сирокко' и его капитаном. И я, право, не знаю, что будет увлекательнее.

Говорила она серьезно, но глаза горели так, что было понятно: с Асахиро в ближайшее время не слезут, пока не приведут в соответствие с новейшей медицинской наукой. Вообще, оно и к лучшему. Когда наша пестрая компания двинулась в сторону ангаров, выглядел он откровенно неважно. Прихрамывает, лицо бледное, хотя, понятно, старается держаться. Нет, воля ваша, я все понимаю про безопасность команды, но нельзя ж человека выпинывать, едва поставив на ноги. Хотя если Асахиро сам решил уходить, его точно не удержишь.

\- Ты как? - тихо спросил я.

\- Да ничего, устал немного, - сквозь зубы ответил он. - Все-таки выдыхаюсь пока быстро.

Ну да, это ж Асахиро. Гордый, чтоб его, умрет, а не покажет, что с ним что-то не так. Как еще доктору Картье согласился сдаться... Хотя она кого угодно убедит, есть в ней что-то такое.

\- Правильное решение, - шепнул ей Враноффски.

\- Вот я-то не знаю. Думаешь, мне так приятно сидеть и смотреть, как человек загибается?

Асахиро, разумеется, услышал:

\- Ну, загнуться мне до ближайшей драки точно не грозит. Не первый раз отхватил, думаю, что и не последний.

\- Оптимизм - хорошая вещь, - тепло улыбнулась Габриэль.

13.

Имя: Леон Эрнандес.

Дата рождения: 10 июня 3021 года (27 лет).

Гражданство: Независимая планетарная республика Сомбра.

Звание: лейтенант

Должность: первый скачковый пилот

Место службы: скачковый корабль 'Сирокко'.

Проклятье, как же болит голова. Это все от перенапряжения. Красиво ушли. Остается только молиться, чтобы эта червоточина и дальше оставалась стабильной. Очень уж охота вернуться домой, причем не через сто лет. Впрочем, через сто лет некому уже будет возвращаться. Я знаю об этом риске, но каждый раз мороз по коже. Один раз попробовал заговорить про это с Жаном, но он быстро перевел тему разговора, и мы никогда больше об этом не вспоминали. От мыслей о Жане голова стала болеть чуть меньше. Я закинулся таблетками, которые оставила доктор Картье. Боль еще некоторое время пульсировала в тех точках, куда прикладываются нейроконтакты от шлема, а потом отступила. Впрочем, Габриэль говорила, что последствия такой нагрузки мне расхлебывать еще долго.

Кстати, таблетки кончаются. Надо будет зайти в медблок и спросить Габриэль, что делать дальше. Мне же еще корабль из туннеля выводить, и лучше бы делать это в нормальном состоянии. Доктора в медблоке не оказалось. Ее помощники занимались техниками, пострадавшими при пожаре в машинном отделении. Я слышал, что тяжелых повреждений не было ни у кого, но все же Джонни и Зои было не до меня.

Зато около дверей медблока обнаружился коммандер Нуарэ. Физиономия старпома была мрачнее тучи. Он объяснил, что Габриэль буквально только что оставила указания помощникам и куда-то ушла с Деверо и Враноффски.

\- Чтобы Габриэль ушла, когда на борту пострадавшие? - удивился я.

\- Чтобы старший медик экипажа падал с ног от усталости при наличии двух помощников? - в тон мне парировал Нуарэ.

Да, с ним, как всегда, не поспоришь. Впрочем, он обычно в таком тоне не отвечает. Что это с ним? Хотя мы сейчас все на взводе. Эта атака, да еще с такими последствиями, оказалась для всех нас неслабым испытанием. Но обычно Рафаэль Нуарэ безупречно вежлив и хладнокровен и готов мыслить трезво, даже когда валяется без сознания.

Следующие несколько часов мы втроем с капитаном обсуждали выход из положения. Наши скачковые двигатели не пострадали, но ремонт своими силами все равно протянет в лучшем случае до ближайшей цивилизованной планеты. А если на нас нападут, легкий корабль против целой эскадры не продержится. К концу обсуждения внятного плана действий так и не появилось, а голова моя готова была развалиться на части. Мы уже разошлись по своим делам, когда я услышал голос доктора Картье. Надо же, вернулась, а я и не заметил.

\- Коммандер, нам нужно к капитану немедленно. Вам, впрочем, тоже.

\- Второй после капитана человек на корабле уже не годится? - голос Нуарэ звучал раздраженно. - И будьте добры объяснить, кто ваши спутники.

Да уж, мне бы тоже хотелось это знать. Парни были очень похожи на военных, но при этом военными они не были. Одежда их несомненно была формой, но вот чьей - непонятно. Нашивки явно говорили о принадлежности к каким-то группировкам, но знаков отличия или хотя бы чего-то близко на них похожего не было и в помине. При этом один из них, довольно высокий японец с совершенно неуставной, но колоритной копной черных волос, держался на ногах только на одной силе воли и, похоже, даже дышал с трудом. Второму явно в свое время ломали нос, и вообще досталось ему когда-то неслабо. Впрочем, жизнерадостно ухмыляться ему это не мешало. А ведь эти ребята, кажется, даже младше меня. С ними совсем юный паренек, преданными глазами глядящий на Деверо. Хм, неужели Люсьен решил переключиться на мальчиков? А впрочем, я ошибся, это девочка. Интересно, что делает в военизированной группировке такой ребенок?

\- Коммандер, наши спутники - это решение наших проблем, - сухо ответила ему Габриэль. - Думаю, капитан имеет право узнать об этом из первых рук.

Хммм... Решение проблем, значит? Ничего так заявочка на победу. Но когда Габриэль так смотрит, ей лучше не перечить. И Нуарэ это прекрасно знает. Бросив на всю компанию неодобрительный взгляд, он отправился за капитаном.

14.

Женя

Ух ты, вот это корабль! Все, не вернусь я больше ни в какую Сферу. Ну их совсем. Все равно боевик из меня, прямо скажем, очень средний. А вот карты - это здорово. И эти червоточины, вообще про такое не слышала. Смешно даже - я умею управлять катером, но вообще не представляю, как он перемещается. Дэнни мне объяснял про какую-то волну в пространстве, но это другое. Не, я теперь от Деверо не отстану.

Дарти хмыкнул:

\- Так, похоже, эти двое окончательно спелись, и 'Синяя Молния' бесповоротно теряет бойца.

\- Но ты оцени качество вербовки! - в тон ему ответил Враноффски.

Оба расхохотались. Да ну их. Правда ведь интересно. А еще Деверо так похож на Дэнни... Я ему так и сказала. И вообще он мне нравится. И Асахиро нравится, он со мной общается так... по-настоящему. Я для него такой же боевик, как он сам, только младше, а не девчонка, решившая поиграть в войнушку. И доктор Картье мне нравится. Асахиро действительно плохо, даже я вижу, и я почему-то уверена, что она ему поможет. И вообще...

А потом нас всех представили капитану. Ага, и меня тоже, хотя я, честно говоря, очень старалась спрятаться за Деверо. Потому что капитан - Жоао Да Силва, во как его зовут! - он такой... Он мне немного Снайпера напомнил. Только он гораздо старше, седой уже, в Сфере до таких лет вообще не доживают. И еще, как бы сказать... Вот бывают такие люди, которые слово скажут - и любой в черную дыру полезет. Вот он такой.

В общем, я старательно пряталась за Деверо, но меня заметили:

\- А вам, юноша, сколько лет?

Вот не ожидала! В Сфере меня каждый второй за парня принимал, но уж Да Силва, я думала, меня раскусит сразу. Да я особо и не шифруюсь.

\- Я вообще-то девушка.

Капитан впервые искренне удивился. Даже забыл, что про возраст я не ответила. Ну да, Деверо успел мне рассказать про все эти рыцарские принципы, что женщин надо беречь и все такое, да что там, я же с Гордоном знакома, я понимаю. Только бы не сказал, что мне тут не место! Хотя у него же Габриэль... Хочу быть как она! А лучше как Деверо!

\- Что ж вас, мадемуазель, в комбатанты-то понесло? - улыбнулся капитан. - Ну и куда вас теперь? Хотя судя по тому, как вы прилипли к планшету Деверо, - все заметил! - я знаю, куда. Ох, проклянут меня за такой подарочек... В Академии вам эти карты еще надоесть успеют. Если, конечно, захотите натурализоваться на Сомбре.

\- Захочу! - быстро ответила я и собралась еще много чего сказать, но меня оттеснил Асахиро. Он вышел вперед и коротко пересказал все, о чем они разговаривали в баре. Про Дестикура, конечно, в первую очередь. Капитан действительно обрадовался, но тут же спросил:

\- А с вами-то что? Так, лейтенант Картье, после нашей беседы сразу же тащите этого парня в медотсек. Впрочем, я вижу, вы уже мысленно разложили его на столе и просветили сканерами со всех сторон.

\- Что-что, последствия встречи с тем самым Дестикуром, - усмехнулся Асахиро. - Подлатали меня неплохо, но, кажется, я несколько переоценил свои возможности.

Капитан даже присвистнул:

\- Ого. Тогда вы действительно кандидат на лечение в сомбрийском военном госпитале... или хотя бы у одного из хороших военных врачей.

Доктор Картье просияла и исчезла за дверью, по пути успев шепнуть, что я и Дарти тоже от осмотра не отвертимся. Мало мне Парацельса... Интересно, тут тоже будут пиво запрещать?

\- Я надеюсь скоро прийти в норму, - ответил Асахиро. - И тогда почту за честь, если смогу быть вам полезен. К вашим подчиненным я успел проникнуться всяческим уважением. Мы беремся помочь вам. Мои гарантии некому подтвердить, я одиночка, но если я где-то ошибся - за свои обещания отвечаю жизнью.

И после этого мне кто-то будет ругать Черный сектор, там, мол, одни отморозки, ни чести ни совести! Я ж влюблюсь сейчас! Капитан только кивнул:

\- Сомбра будет благодарна вам, господа.

Дальше они принялись обсуждать планы. Настоящий военный совет, с картами и всеми делами. Я чуть не умерла от перегрузки мозга, и это еще Деверо успевал многое пояснять. Все равно научусь в этом разбираться! А потом капитан заметил, что Асахиро вообще едва держится на ногах, сказал, что не хочет терять союзников еще до начала операции, и выгнал нас в сторону медотсека.

15.

Леон

Военный совет продолжился внеочередным заседанием. Обсуждение стало куда более оживленным, и стратегию противостояния атаковавшим нас неизвестным мы продумали если не сразу, то очень быстро. Парни, назвавшиеся Асахиро и Дарти, очень быстро нашли общий язык с Да Силвой. Женя, девочка, пришедшая с ними, не отходила от Люсьена и его планшета. Когда капитан сказал, что карты ей еще надоесть успеют, Деверо посмотрел на него с выражением искреннего изумления. Как маленькие дети не понимают, как можно не хотеть постоянно мороженого и конфет, так и наш навигатор не понимает, как же так может случиться, чтобы карты могли надоесть. Для него навигация всегда была сродни увлекательному приключению.

Я же мог парням только посочувствовать. Даже если все пройдет гладко, им обеспечены почти смертоубийственные перегрузки. Это не говоря уже о том, что нам троим придется выжать все возможное из собственного пилотажного мастерства. Ладно, где наша не пропадала, вытащу, выведу, будьте благонадежны. Но как же башка-то болит... Габриэль, наконец получившая одобрение капитана на осмотр Асахиро, который уже откровенно норовил сползти по стенке, унеслась в медотсек готовить сканеры. Ну и заодно разбираться с моей многострадальной головой. Дала еще таблеток, наказала не пить ничего тонизирующего, даже чай, и вообще отдыхать. 'Пользуйтесь случаем, Леон. Очень скоро вы понадобитесь нам в прекрасной форме. Да, я знаю, вы пойдете в кают-компанию резаться в теневой тарот с Деверо, но советую не засиживаться'.

16.

Асахиро

Пожалуй, драться с Дестикуром было проще, чем держать лицо во время разговора с Да Силвой. Это уже не Сфера, где все решается по принципу 'ввяжемся в драку, а там разберемся'. Капитан хотел знать, кто на него свалился, и он это выяснил. Очень доброжелательно, с улыбкой, но не упуская ничего. Да еще его помощник, Нуарэ вроде его фамилия - еще более въедливый, чем капитан, если это вообще возможно. С меня получили всю историю с Дестикуром, все, что я знаю об атаке на нейтралов, характеристики моего катера, да что там, я даже впервые за семь лет рассказал про свою жизнь на Планете. В общем-то, не то чтобы я был против, я принимаю правила игры. Но мне становилось все труднее следить за ходом разговора и нормально отвечать на вопросы. До конца совета я продержался, но на большее меня уже не хватило. Выйдя от капитана, я прислонился к стене и думал только о том, как бы по этой стене тут же не сползти. Права была Габриэль, в медотсеке мне самое место.

К нам подошел какой-то высокий худой парень, невероятно аккуратного и серьезного вида. Судя по контурам зеленых звезд - тоже медик, как и Габриэль. И сразу же направился ко мне, одновременно снимая с пояса нечто вроде инъектора:

\- Больно?

\- Терпимо, - мне даже удалось отлипнуть от стены. Но парня я не убедил.

\- Это поможет на некоторое время. Пожалуйста, дайте руку.

Настойчивый попался. Ладно, хуже не будет - я кивнул и протянул руку. Не знаю, что у него там было, но я действительно почувствовал себя резко лучше. Во всяком случае, до медотсека дошел своими ногами и не по стенке. Свежее ощущение - обычно я туда попадал исключительно на носилках.

В медотсеке, помимо Габриэль, лучащейся энтузиазмом и уже сменившей синюю форму на белый халат, и парня с инъектором, обнаружилась такая же серьезная девушка. Во всяком случае, она изо всех сил старалась выглядеть серьезной и строгой. Как выяснилось, звали ее Зои Крэнстон, парня - Джон Аллен. Им Габриэль сдала Дарти и Женю, а сама с плохо скрываемым интересом повернулась ко мне. Помощники попытались возразить, но доктор Картье так на них рявкнула, что они без единого слова исчезли за перегородкой. Я услышал, как Зои уже совсем другим голосом объясняет Жене, что ничего неприятного над ней творить не будет, и удивляется ее юному возрасту. Ее бы на любой наш корабль... хотя чего человека пугать?

Что к Жене, что к Дарти у медиков, видимо, вопросов не оказалось, так что они почти ничего не пропустили. Да и было бы на что смотреть. Хотя, судя по тому, как Габриэль присвистнула, а ее помощники округлили глаза, когда я снял футболку, они со мной не согласны и вообще удивляются, как я до сих пор жив. Ну да, мне и до всякого Дестикура попадало неоднократно. Но я бы не назвал себя каким-то исключительным случаем. Снайпера на них нет.

Габриэль осмотрела меня, все больше хмурясь и периодически ругаясь всякими медицинскими терминами, потом отправила на кушетку и принялась колдовать со сканерами и датчиками, так что в итоге двигаться я почти не мог. Ненавижу вот так валяться, но вписался - значит, вписался. Да и, честно говоря, я был только рад принять горизонтальное положение, даже несмотря на стимулятор, который мне вкололи. Не отключиться бы теперь... Я сосредоточился на том, что подглядывал в мониторы и время от времени комментировал результаты. Если, конечно, мог что-то понять. Я много что видел у наших, но такой уровень Сфере и не снился. Эти ребята, пожалуй, мертвого поднимут, если понадобится.

Пожалуй, теперь Габриэль знала обо мне даже больше, чем Да Силва - я сам не ожидал, что многие следы остаются так надолго. Когда Снайпер при достопамятной первой встрече сломал мне правую руку, меня быстро привели в норму, сейчас я и думать о травме забыл, но Габриэль без проблем смогла сказать, как и когда это было. И что при первой встрече с Дестикуром кто-то из его компании стрелял в меня, но защиту не пробил. Хотя от этого не легче. Моя 'энимка' все-таки была рассчитана на то, чтобы отвести скользящий ножевой удар или смягчить рикошет, не больше. Была - потому что со второй попытки Дестикур от нее мало чего хорошего оставил. Когда я это рассказал, Зои обозвала меня экстремалом, а Дарти - самоубийцей. Экстремалов они не видели.

А ведь изрядная часть моих шрамов - еще с Алхора. Я ведь из младших, никакое серьезное участие в семейных делах мне не светило, кроме как драться с такими же младшими отпрысками враждебных кланов. Я и дрался. Неплохо. Но, понятно, получал часто и сильно, ибо опыта было мало, а гонора много. Были и сотрясения, и сломанные ребра, а шрам на шее остался мне на память от одного психа, которого, по счастью, братец Итиро оттащил за секунду до того, как он бы мне глотку перерезал. И быть бы мне уличным бойцом, пока рано или поздно кто-нибудь не вышиб бы мне мозги, но я послал всех к чертям и ушел в Сферу. Если уж меня научили только драться за чужие интересы, я буду сам выбирать, за чьи и что буду с этого иметь. Так что на Алхор мне теперь путь закрыт, но не могу сказать, чтобы я об этом жалел.

Тем временем Габриэль закончила осмотр, то и дело в очередной раз проходясь по адресу тех, кто меня отпустил из госпиталя. Я сказал, что ушел сам.

\- У меня бы вы так просто не ушли, - в ее глазах блеснула веселая искорка, но общий вид остался деловым. - И сейчас не уйдете. Враноффски может зубоскалить сколько угодно, но вы для меня не только ходячее пособие по экстремальной травматологии (хотя мне весьма интересно, каким образом ходячее!), но и прежде всего человек, которого надо поставить на ноги. Чем и займусь.

Решительно, ничего не скажешь. Впрочем, я сопротивляться и не собирался.

17.

Имя: Габриэль Карин Картье.

Дата рождения: 15 июля 3024 года (23 года).

Гражданство: Независимая планетарная республика Сомбра.

Звание: лейтенант

Должность: старший медик

Место службы: скачковый корабль 'Сирокко'.

Отлично, решение наших проблем найдено. А теперь дело за мной. Чтобы план сработал, все должны быть в хорошей форме. Как я уже поняла, в этом странном месте представление о хорошей форме у людей специфическое. Но если попытки сползти по стенке все еще считаются за таковую, то я дерево. Осматривая Асахиро, я не знала, хочу ли сердечно пожать руки тем медикам, которые его лечили, или придушить их на месте. Если, конечно, найду. Нет, они все сделали правильно, хотя тем, кто накладывал швы, я бы все же посоветовала вытащить руки из задницы, но отпустить человека после таких серьезных ранений без какого-то реабилитационного периода... чем они вообще думают? Помощники ошалело переглянулись, увидев, какое чудо чудное им придется лечить. В глазах обоих читалось невысказанное 'Но как?'. Сама бы так смотрела, имей это хоть какой-то практический смысл. Особенно поражена была Зои. Она явно жалела, что мы не в планетарном госпитале. 'Дайте мне условия, и я поставлю его на ноги', - говорил ее вид. Хорошая девочка, в клинике на планете ей цены не будет, но не на корабле. Уже знаю, перед кем замолвить за нее словечко.

Помощники, разумеется, рвались поучаствовать, но пришлось охладить их пыл. Я все понимаю, но у нас есть и другие пациенты, и всем троим толкаться у моей аппаратуры - непозволительная роскошь. А я настроила сканеры и принялась за работу. Помимо коллекции шрамов разной степени роскошности и давности, гордостью которой был шрам на шее, оставшийся явно от холодного оружия и красноречиво свидетельствующий о том, что глотку его обладателю не перерезали только чудом, сканеры показали недавно сросшийся перелом ребра, опять же недавнее пулевое ранение в бедро и два в грудь. Попыткой сползти по стенке я не удивлена - пули прошли в опасной близости от сердца, пробив легкое. Кажется, я не сдержалась и прорычала не самую цензурную часть комментария в адрес здешних медиков вслух, судя по тому, как Асахиро вопросительно на меня посмотрел.

\- Не беспокойтесь, с вами все будет в полном порядке, - поспешила заверить я. - Только на это потребуется некоторое время. И если бы те, кто вас лечил, не отпустили бы вас в таком состоянии, значительной части проблем можно было бы избежать. Впрочем, если бы они вас не отпустили, мы бы не встретились. Так что как член экипажа 'Сирокко' я им благодарна, а как доктор хочу оторвать руки. Или даже голову.

\- Не стоит. Я сам оттуда ушел. Не хотел подвергать команду опасности.

\- Я все понимаю, но этим людям были вверены ваша жизнь и здоровье. И ставить выше этого локальные конфликты, наплевав на медицинскую этику... нет, мне не понять.

Больше мы к этой теме не возвращались. Впрочем, нам нашлось, о чем поговорить. Асахиро рассказывал о своих методах восстановления после вооруженных стычек и вообще о том, чему его учил старший брат - как я поняла, известный у себя на родине мастер боевых искусств. Я, разоткровенничавшись, рассказала о своем внезапном повышении. Впрочем, об откровенности ни минуты не жалела. Знала, что он меня поймет. А ведь до того я так болтала только с Деверо и Враноффски, да и то разве что в отпуске. На корабле у парней работы невпроворот. Впрочем, судя по их энтузиазму и жизнерадостным 'Есть, капитан' и 'Так точно, капитан', службой они довольны.

Со всем этим осмотром я изрядно устала. Зато все под контролем, ни о чем беспокоиться не надо. Так я думала, покидая медотсек. Теперь принять душ, потом нагрянуть в кают-компанию. Там наверняка Деверо, Враноффски и Эрнандес режутся в карты. С удовольствием сыграла бы с ними пара на пару, заодно и напомнила бы Леону, когда остановиться. Однако на пути из душевой я столкнулась нос к носу с коммандером Нуарэ.

\- Габриэль, прошу вас, уделите мне пару минут.

Я стиснула зубы. Не далее как за несколько часов до атаки я стала свидетелем мерзопакостной сцены, когда коммандер устраивал Деверо разнос за нарушение субординации. Вся команда знает, что штурман Деверо и пилот Эрнандес - лучшие друзья. Вот старпом и нашел, к чему придраться. Но даже сам капитан обращался к коммандеру Нуарэ просто по имени, и это слышал не один человек.

О, как мне хотелось с размаху пригвоздить коммандера к стенке, напомнив этому красавчику с агитплаката, что я ему не 'Габриэль', а лейтенант Картье, если ему так нравится блюсти субординацию. Впрочем, я не самый удачный вариант. Для медкорпуса в уставе есть хоть и крохотные, но послабления. Да и потом он снова на Деверо отыграется. А все из-за меня. Деверо ко мне со времен нашего кадетства неровно дышит. Впрочем, я с самого начала предупредила, что у него нет шансов, и он не делал никаких шагов в эту сторону, оставшись моим другом. Но сердцу-то не прикажешь. Зайдешь к нему в каюту - а там мои портреты висят. Отличные портреты, надо сказать. Из Деверо вышел бы прекрасный живописец, если бы он сумел закончить Академию художеств. Но судьба распорядилась иначе: аэрокар его родителей разбился, Деверо пришлось отказаться от учебы, платить за которую он бы не смог, и перевестись в военную академию, где обучение бесплатно. Уверена, что флот от этого только выиграл, потому что способности к навигации у Деверо просто выдающиеся. В этом уверен и капитан. А вот его старший помощник ищет любой повод для выговора или еще чего, потому что претендует на мое внимание сам. Честное слово, я думала, такое бывает только в сериалах, которые сестры смотрят по головидео в немыслимых количествах. Жизнь оказалась покруче всякого сериала. И ведь во всем остальном Рафаэль Нуарэ просто прекрасен. Красив, умен, аккуратен, вежлив, хороший тактик и блестящий аналитик, капитан и команда его ценят, не говоря уже о его биографии. В общем, о таком только мечтать с придыханием. И до чего же противно оказаться в ситуации, когда в тебя влюблены двое замечательных парней, а тебе не нужен ни один из них. Не говоря уже о том, что неуставные отношения между членами экипажа - сама по себе штука скверная. Ладно дружба Деверо и Враноффски с Эрнандесом или со мной. Никто из нас четверых никогда не забывал об уставе и не перегибал палку, а по-настоящему свободно общаться мы могли только в отпуске. А если уж Нуарэ начал себе такое позволять, ничем хорошим это не закончится. Хоть на другой корабль переводись. Даже знаю, куда возьмут, но я не хочу оставлять эту команду. Они мне уже как семья. А уж что капитан скажет... хотя, если опустить все цветистые обороты, смысл которых только Враноффски и знает, капитан промолчит.

\- Да, коммандер, - сухо ответила я, старательно подчеркнув обращение по званию. Кажется, Нуарэ это тоже заметил, и взгляд его на секунду стал растерянным.

\- Наедине.

Мне показалось или у него правда голос дрогнул?

\- Как скажете, коммандер.

Мы прошли на правую смотровую палубу, отгороженную от остального жилого отсека. Туда редко кто заходит.

\- Итак, чем могу быть полезна, коммандер?

Нуарэ помолчал пару секунд, а потом посмотрел мне в глаза.

\- Габриэль... - никогда не слышала, чтобы у него так срывался голос. - Если... когда мы выберемся из этой передряги, вы выйдете за меня замуж?

Мне стоило огромных усилий сохранить каменное лицо.

\- Нет.

Нуарэ выглядел подавленным, но глаз не отвел.

\- Я не знаю, что у нас впереди, просто хочу, чтобы вы знали, Габриэль. Я люблю вас с самой первой нашей встречи.

\- И что?

Нуарэ попытался что-то сказать, но тут я сорвалась.

\- Рафаэль, вы с ума сошли? - проклятье, забыла про демонстративное обращение по уставу, да какая к хренам разница. - Вы ослепли или внезапно поглупели? Давайте, расскажите мне еще про субординацию, вы же ее просто обожаете! Если вы меня так любите, не держите меня за идиотку. Я не вчера родилась и вижу все ваши ужимки. Изображаете благородство, а сами ищете любой способ загнобить младшего по званию, зная, что нас с ним связывают годы дружбы. Расслабьтесь, Рафаэль, Люсьен Деверо вам не конкурент. Во-первых, роман с членом своего же экипажа чреват последствиями, во-вторых... а впрочем, вас это не касается. Прошение о переводе на другой корабль с подробным объяснением всех причин уже составлено и ждет отправки. Суньтесь ко мне еще раз с предложением руки и сердца, и вам предстоит интересный разговор с капитаном Да Силвой, который будет очень рад перспективе искать нового корабельного медика в сложившийся экипаж.

Кажется, его таки проняло. Несмотря на все закидоны Рафаэля Нуарэ, идиотом он никогда не был. На какой-то момент он стиснул зубы, но потом его лицо стало спокойнее.

\- Прошу меня простить, - произнес он. Взгляда, впрочем, не отвел.

\- Рафаэль, будьте мужчиной. Просить прощения вам следует отнюдь не у меня.

С этими словами я с удовольствием оставила его думать о своем нехорошем поведении. Хотя настроение все равно было безнадежно испорчено.

18.

Дарти

Судя по горящим глазам доктора Картье, Асахиро застрял в медотсеке надолго. Но это по-своему хорошо. Во-первых, она его точно в норму приведет, а во-вторых, это значит, что на меня ее научный интерес не распространится. А то я ее уже боюсь. Мне и так устроили разнос за то, что в моем кофеине крови не обнаружено (по-моему, эти их сканеры даже мой любимый сорт видят!), сообщили, что сердце я не посадил только в силу возраста, и пообещали следить и регулярно гонять на осмотры. Ладно, буду прятаться в шкафу у Враноффски. Вроде он меня в этом плане понимает. Зато кадеты сделали очень большие глаза, когда я им сказал, что особым экстремалом сроду не был и вообще таких, как я, тут полная Сфера. Но похвалили нашу медицину, а Джон сказал, что на их любимой Сомбре, если что, мою физиономию мигом приведут в первозданный вид. Да ну, я уже этот вид и не помню, а медикам стараюсь попадаться пореже.

Враноффски, кстати, ждал за дверью медотсека и тут же утащил меня на экскурсию по кораблю. По пути он громко радовался, что попал наконец в настоящую романтическую заварушку, и удивлялся, как мы тут вообще живем. Я себя почувствовал прямо-таки прожженным космическим волком, даром что я как бы не младше буду. Тем более что мои байки Враноффски был готов слушать, кажется, бесконечно. В том числе и историю моих недавних похождений - это, понятно, когда мы уже засели в его каюте. Разумеется, с кофе - Враноффски обещал меня медикам не выдавать, особенно если я с ним поделюсь. Вымогатель.

Елки, таких благодарных слушателей я даже среди новичков давно не встречал. Ари (он быстро предложил звать его так, я остался Дарти - не слишком люблю свое имя) хватался за голову, издавал заковыристые непечатные восклицания и вообще переживал за меня, как за героя любимого фильма. Я рассказал ему, с каких пор я такой красивый, Ари пришел в праведное возмущение. Рассказал, как Монти Хэнн долго не хотел верить, что я правда не знаю ничего, что могло бы его интересовать - Ари хмыкнул:

\- У вас хоть не в чести любители накачивать наркотой, которая язык развяжет. Капитан как-то рассказывал, когда он был простым оперативником, его поймали некие деятели и вкололи ему какую-то хрень, чтоб все выложил как миленький. Ага, щас! 'Миленький' Да Силва им эн часов подряд горланил матерные частушки... откуда только понабрался. Их даже я столько не знаю, даром что русский!

\- Вот от меня, наверное, что-нибудь в таком духе и получили бы, рассмеялся я. - Ходят слухи, что кое-где такие хреновины водятся, в частности, в 'Синей Молнии', но им приписывают вообще все, до чего основная масса Сферы не дошла. В основном врут.

\- Да уж. Но светлый образ Да Силвы, с чувством орущего что-то типа 'Полюбила Василя, оказалось, без труля, а на труля мне без труля, если с трулем до труля', мне до сих пор в кошмарах снится!

Вот зачем я, спрашивается, в этот момент кофе отхлебнул? Кажется, доктор Картье в чем-то была права. Загнуться еще до всяких драк мне не дал Ари, от души хлопнув меня по спине.

\- А ты представляешь, чего нам стоило сохранять официальные морды, когда капитан на инструктаже стал приводить примеры из своей бурной юности? С цитатами, ага. Я чуть собственный воротник не съел! Но это были еще цветочки. Потому что наша грозная доктор Картье потом подошла ко мне и, ужасно стесняясь своего невежества, спросила, что такое этот самый труль.

\- Ари, мать твою! - от хохота я сложился пополам. - Ты смерти моей хочешь?

\- Не хочу! Кто нас тогда от пиратов спасать будет?

\- Тогда сделай мне еще кофе... пока Габриэль не видит.

\- Габи бдит, да. Она всегда такая, это не шоу для чужаков, хотя... куда вы теперь денетесь. Кэп наш любит ребят, которые не надеются на величие технологий и думают головой. Ну а что до Габриэль, то она сама говорит, что медик комбатанту друг, товарищ, царь и божество. Раз уж ей вверено здоровье экипажа, она будет поддерживать его всеми доступными способами. Да и, надо сказать, я сам удивляюсь, куда в тебя столько лезет.

\- Это древнее родовое умение! - я сделал пафосную рожу. - Между прочим, я почти не шучу. Когда я еще совсем мелкий был, мне дед по матери рассказывал про лейтенанта Перри. Вроде как это был мой очень далекий предок. Жил он еще на Терре и настолько любил кофе, что был готов душу за него продать. А время было военное, настоящий кофе на вес золота.

\- Почти как у нас, - кивнул Ари.

\- Ну вот. Короче, врывается его отряд во вражеский лагерь, а там народ драпал в такой панике, что у них полный кофейник на костре остался. Лейтенант Перри не удержался и его уволок. Так до конца сражения и дрался - в одной руке сабля, в другой кофейник.

Кажется, я отомстил за капитанские частушки - теперь уже Враноффски с подвыванием уполз под стол, отчаянно откашливаясь.

\- Дарти, ты злодей! - с трудом проговорил он, когда наконец отдышался. - Я же без понятия, как этот твой Перри выглядел, я же тебя представил! С твоим пистолетом и с кофейником. Подскажу Деверо идею, это будет шедевр.

\- Тьфу на тебя, - я показал язык. - Я вроде не настолько рехнулся на почве кофе, что бы там некоторые ни говорили.

\- Если что, нашу грозную Габриэль иногда можно подкупить, - подмигнул Враноффски. - Ее тут, например, познакомили с прелестями чаепития. А чай - это такая штука, которая почти отсутствует на Сомбре. То есть, аналоги-то есть, но Терра - вот он источник самого лучшего чая. А с Терры его, сам понимаешь, не достать. И что-то я от Габи ни слова не слышал, что чаем не следует злоупотреблять.

\- Понимаю. Я больше по кофе, это Асахиро вон знаток. У нас Эним весь Треугольник чаем снабжает. Там тепло, самое оно. Лучший кофе, впрочем, тоже оттуда. Впрочем, нам здесь даже далеко ходить не надо. 'Кашалот' - перевалочный пункт для всего. Вообще всего. Думаю, с барменом вполне можно договориться, чтоб он ящик-другой из запасов отсыпал. Ему какая разница, по чайникам все это заварить или скопом отдать?

У Враноффски загорелись глаза:

\- Чувак... это надо прямо сейчас сказать Деверо! Я бы дорого дал за это шоу... хотя кого я обманываю, этот дурилка мне все-таки друг. Да и все равно нихрена он не добьется. У Люсьена нет шансов и не будет никогда, разве что мы попадем в параллельный мир, где все переворачивается с ног на голову.

Я предпочел тактично промолчать и покивать. Вот оно, значит, как. Впрочем, можно было догадаться. Хотя как на этого Деверо Женька смотрит - может, тут что и получится. Девчонка-то она обаятельная. А про чай в любом случае надо рассказать - не одна ж Габриэль его любит.

19.

4 июля 3048 года

Снайпер

Как любит говорить Иван Сергеевич Сенкевич, главный медик 'Синей Молнии', более известный как Парацельс, не было печали - черти накачали. Я сунулся в зал, ибо тренировки пропускать - последнее дело, этак можно до приступов мизантропии не хуже, чем у Гордона, докатиться. Но у него-то хоть причина есть (и я эту причину каждый день в зеркале вижу). Повезло - в зале обнаружился Свен Торстен. Не скажу, что он очень хороший рукопашник, но при его габаритах это уже не его проблемы, один раз попадет - большинству второго уже не надо. Я-то от него уворачиваюсь, но это задача непростая. В общем, встаю я с пола, ибо от Свена все-таки прилетело, и слышу:

\- А ты случайно не знаешь, куда Женька подевалась? Третий день ее не вижу...

Оно понятно, что в недрах 'Сириуса' можно хоть год никому на глаза не показываться, но Женя в особой любви к шифрованию никогда не была замечена. Я вообще не помню, чтобы она с корабля куда-то надолго девалась.

\- Хм, я тоже ее как-то давно не видел.

\- Ну уж если ты не знаешь... - Свен махнул рукой и пошел в очередную атаку. Продолжаем разговор. Но перестать думать о Жене не удавалось.

На обратном пути меня поймал Репортер. Вообще он Уорд Стайнер, но его настоящее имя, кажется, помнит еще меньше народа, чем мое, потому что Репортер он и есть. Потрясающая способность всегда оказаться там, где что-то происходит, украсить это собственными подробностями и разнести на всю Сферу. Говорят, его даже в Черном секторе привечают, ибо как рассказчику ему равных нет. Вот и сейчас у Репортера подозрительно блестели глаза, и еще издалека он начал издавать невнятные восклицания. Не отстанет ведь, пока не расскажет.

\- Ладно уж, я вижу, что тебя разорвет сейчас, - усмехнулся я. - В каком жанре на этот раз выступаешь?

\- В детективном, - в тон мне ответил Репортер. - Смотри, чего нашел.

Он расправил то, что нес перекинутым через руку. Куртка с эмблемой 'Синей Молнии' на рукаве, небольшого размера. Я знаю от силы пару человек на этом корабле, кому такой размер подойдет...

\- Я тут на 'Кашалоте' побывал, - рассказывал тем временем Репортер. - Сижу, значит, никого не трогаю, на народ смотрю. Вижу - наша Женька. Болтает, между прочим, лично со Стаффордширцем, как ни в чем не бывало! Он, оказывается, живой еще!

Еще бы ему не быть живым... Впрочем, детали Репортеру знать не обязательно.

\- Ну это ладно, на то и 'Кашалот'. Но там же еще народ был, и я таких у нас вообще никогда не видел! Во-первых, форма. Какие-то нашивки непонятные и цвет темно-синий, никто в Сфере такое не носит. Во-вторых, у них у всех очки какие-то на пол-лица, и они еще затемненность меняют! Вообще круто, даже на Планете никогда не видел.

\- Сколько их? - перебил его я.

\- Трое, - несколько недоуменно ответил Репортер. - Ну то есть я видел троих, может, и еще есть. В общем, я не слышал, о чем они там говорили, но в итоге Женька ушла с ними, вот. А куртка ее осталась.

\- Дай сюда, - не дожидаясь ответа, я попросту отобрал у Репортера куртку. Тот чуть подался назад:

\- Э, Снайпер, ты чего? Это ж 'Кашалот', там никто и никогда...

\- Я догадываюсь, кто это может быть. И мне это очень не нравится. А сейчас исчезни.

Вот чем Репортер хорош - никогда не надо повторять дважды. А еще он не обижается, даже если его прямым текстом шлют к чертям. Может, я и слишком резко себя повел, но мне меньше всего на свете хотелось сейчас объяснять, что я про все это думаю. Пускай, если хочет, сочиняет романтическую историю, его дело. Сам с интересом послушаю.

В кармане Жениной куртки что-то зашуршало. Две записки, причем одна адресована лично мне. К вопросу о романтических историях. В этом плане, может, и лучше, что она решила уйти. Я видел, какими глазами она на меня смотрит, но, черт возьми, я старше на восемь лет, а если по ощущениям - так вдвое больше. И ей нужен кто-то вроде Дэнни Синко. Но такие в Сфере появляются раз в сто лет. Мне до сих пор жаль, что тогда я не смог ему помочь. Что ж, по крайней мере, смог свернуть шею Кевину. Поделом.

Нет, Жене определенно стоило деться от нас всех подальше. Задатки у нее неплохие, но она все-таки не боевик. Но вот во что она влезла? Незнакомая форма и снаряжение, очки... 'Улетаю на Сомбру учиться навигации'. Хотел бы я знать, что за Сомбра такая. Хотя главное и так понятно. У нас появились гости из внешнего космоса. И что мне больше всего не нравится - довольно много деталей совпадают с рассказом Эла. Единственного, кто уцелел после разгрома 'Аллигаторов'.

Вот что за черт? Стоило мне убедить себя, что историями про внешнее влияние мне просто качественно запудрили мозги и ничего такого нет, как неизвестные отморозки со снаряжением гораздо круче нашего выносят одну из сильнейших нейтральных команд. Подозрительно напоминая по стилю старую легенду Сферы про 'хозяев Галактики', которые якобы тут все устроили и залегли на дно, иногда возвращаясь дать по башке нарушителям порядков. А теперь то ли они же, то ли еще какие гости (у нас тут Сфера или проходной двор?) шарятся по 'Кашалоту'. А потом еще и наш народ исчезает. Кстати, Репортер упомянул Стаффа - интересно, а он что про этих красавцев думает? Тоже законтачились? Сцепились? Он-то жив еще?

Так, к черту. Я сейчас тут напридумываю не хуже Репортера. Вроде как в ближайшее время тут ничего особенного не предвидится, так что меня не хватятся, а я отправлюсь на 'Кашалот' и попробую сам разобраться. 'Синяя Молния' крута и все такое, но я привык действовать сам и еще не забыл, как это делается. Если это то, о чем я думаю... что ж, финал не хуже прочих. Не то чтобы я был таким патриотом Сферы, но любителей диктовать свои порядки мне хватило еще в школе. А еще я не люблю, когда хорошие бойцы гибнут от того, что кто-то решил самоутвердиться и не влезать в открытый бой. А если я неправ... возможно, это то, чего мне не хватало. На какое-то время наши с Гордоном пути совпали, но, кажется, это время кончается. Все равно мои здешние планы завели меня в тупик. Я не вернусь. Вне зависимости от причин.

Как же давно я не был на 'Кашалоте'. Успел, оказывается, соскучиться по этой развалюхе. Все как в старые добрые времена. Что характерно, стоило мне оказаться одному за штурвалом катера - дурацкое мрачное настроение испарилось. Может статься, сегодня меня и убьют. Может, нет. Во всяком случае, я эту задачу постараюсь максимально усложнить. Как обычно.

Мне определенно везло - не успел я выйти в общий зал, как увидел свою цель. Оптимист, по нашим краям в одиночку бродить... Все как описал Репортер, темно-синяя форма, незнакомое даже мне вооружение, очки на пол-лица. Впрочем, вскоре он как будто спохватился и очки снял. Совсем мальчишка на вид, примерно одного роста со мной, очень мягкие черты лица и манера двигаться. Если бы не темные волосы, был бы копией Дэнни... Стоп, сейчас о нем вспоминать не время. Дэнни был моим другом, этот - скорее всего враг. Как бы то ни было, на боевика он не похож. Тем проще. Меня он не видит и вообще не очень смотрит по сторонам. Тоже мне, погулять вышел. Я бесшумно подошел сзади и рывком за плечо развернул его к себе:

\- Отойдем. Есть разговор.

Я ожидал любой реакции. Попытки вырваться, страха, сопротивления - хотя он ничего не успел бы мне сделать. Но только не той безмятежной улыбки, которой меня одарили.

\- Кажется, я знаю, какой именно. Эжени в полном порядке. По крайней мере, была минут двадцать назад, разбиралась в звездных картах, делала мое задание. Понимаю, это звучит глупо, но... слово офицера.

Эжени - это, надо понимать, и есть наша Женя. Непривычный акцент, у нас я такого не слышал. Я взглянул ему в глаза - похоже, говорит правду. Значит, Женя им уже рассказывала обо мне. В таком случае, или передо мной человек редкого бесстрашия, или я не знаю, что про это думать. Но его это точно не касается.

\- Уже неплохо. Впрочем, Женя - человек мне симпатичный, но вполне свободный в своих передвижениях. Я так понимаю, вам известно, кто я такой. А я хотел бы узнать, кто вы и что за дело у вас в Треугольнике.

Он улыбнулся еще более безмятежно, если это вообще возможно, после чего принял деловой вид и отрапортовал:

\- Энсин Люсьен Деверо. Космофлот Независимой Республики Сомбра. Наш корабль эскортировал сомбрийско-нордиканское посольство на Маринеск. Миссия прошла успешно, но на обратном пути мы были обстреляны. Мы дали отпор, но сами получили значительные повреждения, из-за которых совершать пространственно-временной прыжок было просто опасно. Мы добрались до первой станции и встали тут на ремонт.

\- Похвальная откровенность. Ладно, откроем карты. Понимаете ли, энсин Деверо, дошедшее до меня описание вашего посольства подозрительно напомнило одну неприятную историю, случившуюся в Сфере...

Он перебил меня:

\- О, кажется, это те парни, про которых упоминал Асахиро. Но мы, если что, не с ними.

\- Асахиро у вас?

\- Да. Им сейчас занимается лейтенант Картье, наш старший медик. Он был ранен и не вполне реабилитировался.

Что-то мне это не нравится. Дэвид говорил, что Стаффа ранил Дестикур, но вроде как он с тех пор вполне себе встал на ноги. Это все еще та история дает о себе знать или он уже с этими красавцами во что-то влез? Да нет, я его знаю, если бы он что заподозрил - живым бы не дался. Запудрить ему мозги очень сложно, запугать невозможно. Может, и правда он слишком рано ушел от Фрэнка. Мне бы его самого увидеть, тогда многое стало бы ясно. Тем, кому доверяет Асахиро, могу доверять и я.

Деверо чуть поморщился. Я понял, что на автомате стиснул его плечо еще сильнее, и разжал пальцы, но совсем убирать руку не стал. Деверо благодарно кивнул и продолжил:

\- Я понимаю ваше недоверие, но Асахиро пришел к нам добровольно. Кажется, те деятели, которые на нас напали, могут пасти нас у входа в туннель, которым мы воспользовались на свой страх и риск... он считается нестабильным. Асахиро вызвался нам помочь. Мы щедро оплачиваем контракты и бережем репутацию. Простите за пафос, но за нами в самом деле стоит Республика. Мы... специальное подразделение для особых миссий. Если вам угодно, можете проследовать за мной, увидите и пробоину в корпусе, да всех остальных.

То есть даже так. Все карты на стол и уже чуть ли не меня к ним зазывает. А, собственно, почему нет? Все равно с момента упоминания Асахиро назад мне дороги нет, даже если бы я туда и собирался. Наверняка тут найдется кто-нибудь особо глазастый, вроде Репортера. А тот уже явно успел разнести свои новости по всему кораблю. Гордон умеет складывать два и два, и если с гостями из внешнего космоса видели его личного врага Стаффордширца, а потом меня, выводы он из этого сделает очевидные. Его доверию все-таки есть пределы. И вернусь я - и вообще появлюсь в поле его зрения - под однозначный расстрел. Статус 'Кашалота' защищает меня, только пока я сижу на станции, желательно не особенно высовываясь. Так что этот обаятельный интеллигентный Деверо легко и непринужденно загнал меня за точку невозврата, хотя и сам об этом не догадывается. Впрочем, я даже не уверен, что это плохо.

\- Только позвольте завершить одно дело, впрочем, абсолютно гражданское, - продолжал Деверо. - Я слышал, у вас тут можно найти чай с Энима, и он весьма хорош. Хочу порадовать одного человека из нашего экипажа.

Кажется, только врожденная вежливость не позволила Деверо покрутить пальцем у виска, когда я натурально сполз по стенке от беззвучного смеха. Снайпер, блин, образец невозмутимости... Но я ничего не мог с собой поделать. Пять минут назад я этого Деверо собирался убивать. И еще неизвестно, не передумаю ли в дальнейшем. Если он знает, кто я, то должен знать и про мою репутацию. И тут - подождите, мол, я только за чаем схожу, а дальше делайте что хотите. Если до этого момента я еще подозревал какую-то хитрую ловушку или провокацию - уж очень красиво все сходилось - то теперь я успокоился. Такую незамутненность сыграть невозможно. Переводя дыхание, я махнул рукой в сторону бара - говорить я все еще был не в состоянии.

Через несколько минут Деверо вернулся, гордо неся целый ящик чая. Представляю себе глаза бармена. Хотя чересчур склонные удивляться на 'Кашалоте' не задерживаются. Я кивком дал понять, что принимаю его приглашение, пропустил его вперед, и мы отправились к ангарам.

20.

Дарти

Когда я увидел, кого Деверо притащил на хвосте, мне откровенно поплохело. Говорил же я, что не стоит ходить одному! Мне только лучезарно улыбнулись - мол, мы не воюем, задача вполне мирная, что может случиться? Боюсь, мы с Асахиро создали у него чересчур хорошее мнение о Сфере. С другой стороны, ну пошел бы с ним я, или Ари, или даже мы оба - что мы можем против Снайпера? А сейчас в полушаге за спиной Деверо стоял именно он, по своей милой привычке держа руку на кобуре пистолета. Лично мы, хвала небесам, раньше не встречались, но эту непроницаемую физиономию и эти повадки в Сфере знает каждый. Деверо все так же сиял улыбкой, но он, по-моему, с собственной смертью будет улыбаться и раскланиваться. Ладно, если он все еще жив, значит, со Снайпером они как-то договорились, но как и на каких условиях, хотелось бы мне знать? Я уж не говорю о том, что Снайпер сейчас в 'Синей Молнии', и если они узнают про здешнюю миссию - мы покойники. Да нам и одного Снайпера хватит. Тут он заметил меня, и мне стало уже не до размышлений.

\- Я смотрю, тут целая делегация Сферы. 'Корсар'? - коротко спросил Снайпер, оглядев мою серую форму. Я кивнул, чувствуя себя мишенью с размеченными зонами поражения и проклиная тот день, когда решил сохранить эту символику. До Хэнна я менял эмблемы с каждой новой командой или не носил никаких, а тут взыграла сентиментальность, оставил на память, идиот. И так уже один раз чудом пронесло, когда я попал в плен и во мне узнали 'корсара' - видимо, мне мало было. Мне же Монти Хэнн сам рассказывал про свою вражду со Снайпером. Да, на 'Кашалоте' я успел узнать, что 'Синяя Молния' разнесла 'Корсаров' в щепки, и Хэнна убил лично Снайпер. Мне от этого, понятно, не легче.

Снайпер подошел ко мне, оставив Деверо у себя за спиной (вроде все-таки не заложник...), положил руку на плечо. Простой жест, но я понимал - если что, я уже не вырвусь. Даром что он как бы не ниже меня ростом и худой как щепка. Спокойно, Дарти, подумай о хорошем, например, о том, что Снайпер не промахивается, так что все будет быстро...

\- Парень, что бы про меня ни трепали, я не имею привычки стрелять, не разобравшись, в кого и за что. Мы знакомы вообще?

\- Н-нет.

\- Так вот. Вопросы у меня были только к Монти Хэнну, и они решены. Ты не из его ближайшего окружения и не тот, кто стрелял в меня в той драке, - на его левой руке, чуть ниже рукава футболки, красовался свежий шрам. - Тебя вообще в тот день не было на корабле, значит, ты ушел из команды раньше. Тебя не было и тогда, когда я искал союзников на 'Ариэль', а Хэнн мне отказал, - он что, помнит вообще всех, с кем пересекался? - Так что расслабься, с тобой мне счеты сводить не за что. Звать тебя как?

\- Дарти.

\- Я слышал о тебе, - Снайпер чуть прищурился, вспоминая. Это была одна из худших секунд в моей жизни. - Ты ведь друг Асахиро?

Я кивнул.

\- Так вот, Дарти, друг моего друга - если и не мой друг, то не враг точно. Так что не бойся за свою жизнь и будем знакомы.

Он протянул руку. Я еще сумел ответить на рукопожатие. Тут, по счастью, появился Ари, который офигел немногим меньше меня и тут же вызвал капитана. Я оставил их разбираться, кое-как добрался до каюты и налил себе большую кружку кофе. Доктор Картье может говорить что угодно, сегодня я его заслужил. Кажется, тут все сговорились, чтобы до пиратов я не дожил.

21.

Снайпер

Увидев капитана Да Силву, я с трудом сдержался, чтобы не начать тереть глаза. Передо мной стоял Дик Стэнли. Точнее, Дик Стэнли, каким бы он был, если бы прожил еще десять лет и поставил свою крышу на место. А еще точнее, если бы эту крышу никогда не срывало. И дело даже не во внешности, хотя типажа они были примерно похожего - оба среднего роста (ну как сказать, среднего - выше меня, во всяком случае), худощавые и жилистые, у обоих коротко стриженные светло-русые волосы и внимательные серо-зеленые глаза. Но главным было не это. Та же сдержанная сила и холодный взгляд опытного бойца, для которого противник - лишь более или менее трудная мишень. Но Да Силва умел улыбаться. В нем не было ни усталости, ни злобы. Он мог идти напролом и рвать на куски всех, кто попадется на пути - но сейчас в этом не было нужды, и хищник спрятался за спокойную доброжелательную улыбку. И все же я видел, что он здесь. И Да Силва знал, что я это вижу. И что предложение Деверо меня, что скрывать, заинтересовало. Так что я не стал тратить время на предисловия.

\- Мое имя Стивен Вонг. Здесь известен как Снайпер. Возможно, вам будет полезна информация, которой я располагаю... и я сам как боевик.

\- Снайпер, - капитан кивнул в знак того, что намерен использовать мое здешнее прозвище. - Вы отличаетесь от ваших... эээ... собратьев по ремеслу, и мне кажется, что нам будет о чем поговорить. Энсин Деверо уже рассказал вам, что нас сюда привело?

\- В общих чертах.

Да Силва рассказал о нападении пиратов. Под конец я почти не сомневался, что это именно те, кто вынес 'Аллигаторов'. Так что я начал излагать то, что знаю от Эла, чудом уцелевшего в этой истории. Эл упорно считал, что я к ней если и не причастен, то по крайней мере знаю что-то, что могло ее предотвратить. На том основании, что незадолго до той драки (если эту ночную резню можно так назвать) я прилетал к их командиру и рассказывал о возможной угрозе. Ну-ну. Известно мне многое, но отнюдь не все, и далеко не на все это я могу повлиять. До меня донесло рассказы про 'хозяев Галактики', хваставшихся техническим превосходством над Сферой и грозившихся повыносить наиболее сильные команды, в числе первой мишени были названы 'Аллигаторы'. Дэна 'Белого Дракона' я очень уважаю (уважал...) и счел нужным его предупредить. Он не стал залегать на дно, сказав, что предпочитает разобраться в открытом бою. Но эти уроды предпочли другой вариант...

\- Асахиро об этом не упоминал, - нахмурился капитан, когда я сказал про планы 'хозяев'.

\- Скорее всего, он об этом не знает. Когда все это происходило, он лежал в госпитале после атаки на Дестикура. Рассказать про 'Аллигаторов' ему мог разве что мой друг Дэвид, а он знает только то, что говорил ему я. Это не все. Дэвиду я доверяю, но он очень молод и очень общителен, а у меня есть причины...

\- Я понимаю. Продолжайте.

Если бы Гордон слышал то, что я рассказывал Да Силве - точно пристрелил бы меня на месте. Ну что ж, мою репутацию в Сфере все равно вряд ли что-то спасет. Здесь я счел нужным открыться. В конце концов, в истории с Дестикуром, с которой все и началось, есть и мое участие, и я не видел смысла об этом умалчивать. Обо мне самом Да Силва не стал расспрашивать - впрочем, думаю, он многое понял и так. Наконец он улыбнулся:

\- Что ж, я буду рад принять вас в состав моего экипажа. А сейчас скажите, чем мы можем быть для вас полезны. Я вижу, вы недавно были ранены...

\- Ерунда. Но я хотел бы повидаться с Асахиро. Энсин Деверо говорил, он здесь на лечении.

\- Именно так. Кадет Аллен, проводите.

Откуда этот Аллен успел возникнуть - не заметил даже я. Высокий, худощавый и запредельно аккуратный. Он тоже сразу обратил внимание на мою руку. Далась им эта царапина. Я понимаю, Асахиро - по нему, как Дэвид рассказывал, Феодал крыл чуть ли не в упор, тут действительно все серьезно. Меня зацепило по касательной, было б на что внимание обращать. Я и тогда сам перевязался, а сейчас и говорить не о чем. Если бы мне Свен по этой руке сегодня не заехал, я бы уже не вспомнил.

Пока я излагал все это порядком озадаченному Аллену, к нам подошла высокая шатенка в здешней темно-синей форме с зелеными, как и у него, звездами. Надо полагать, тоже медик. И, судя по тому, как вытянулся Аллен, главная тут именно она. Впрочем, по ее виду и так можно догадаться. Это не подруга командира вроде Ирмы (при всем уважении к последней), это, я бы сказал, отдельная боевая единица, хоть и не боевик.

\- Доктор Габриэль Картье, - представилась она.

\- Стивен Вонг. Он же Снайпер.

\- Асахиро говорил о вас. Хотите его проведать? Хорошо.

Аллен показал на меня и сделал сложное выражение лица, которое надо было понимать примерно как 'вот, не дается в мои заботливые руки'. Габриэль мягко улыбнулась, но взгляд остался таким же решительным:

\- Возможно, вы не вполне поняли. Это не перестраховка и ни в коем случае не гиперопека. Мы просто не можем позволить себе такую роскошь, как недолеченные раны и заболевания. Я, конечно, вчерашний кадет и серьезно еще пороху не нюхала... - Аллен явственно поперхнулся. - Но я не представляю, что бы было с нашими людьми, полезь они в драку даже с незначительными недолеченными ранениями. Биологическое оружие тех же терран - отвратительная дрянь. А мы еще не до конца знаем, с кем нам предстоит иметь дело.

Да, похоже, так просто от меня не отстанут. Тем более что про мою специфику им знать неоткуда. Хотя судя по тому, как пристально Габриэль следила за моими движениями, что-то она предполагает. Да еще эти ее упоминания о биологическом оружии... Становится все интереснее.

\- Ладно, доктор Картье, если вы, - я подчеркнул 'вы', - полагаете, что оно того стоит, готов вам сдаться. Но там действительно ничего серьезного, и мне это не мешает.

\- Вот именно, - все так же мягко улыбнулась она. - Тем более, что тут работы-то на пять минут. Кадет Аллен вами займется.

Не отделаться мне от этого Аллена. Впрочем, он действительно за пару минут соорудил повязку, выдал краткий инструктаж и попросил дня через два зайти к нему повторно, после чего исчез. А я наконец встретился с Асахиро. Черт возьми, я уже не помню, когда мы виделись в прошлый раз. Я услышал его версию всей этой истории, полностью совпавшую с тем, что мне говорили Деверо и Да Силва. Он пошел с сомбрийцами добровольно - для меня это достаточная гарантия, что им можно верить. Мы уже начали строить планы насчет этих пиратов, но тут пришла грозная доктор Картье и выгнала меня из медотсека, сказав, что Асахиро пока лучше не тратить силы на разговоры. Мне оставалось только подчиниться.

22.

Асахиро

Первую пару дней Габриэль от меня почти не отходила. Не то чтобы мне было настолько плохо - хотя, конечно, вымотался я изрядно. Перелет, все разговоры на 'Кашалоте', Да Силва - не хотел бы я быть его противником! Счастье, что я хоть до медотсека продержался, пусть и с помощью Джона Аллена и его инъектора. А то была бы картина... И так-то позорище, но что поделать. В общем, не то чтобы я нуждался в постоянном наблюдении, но мы с Габриэль очень много разговаривали. Насколько она же мне и позволяла. Я узнал, как во время ее учебной практики на борту корабля возник пожар, и она лично спасала своего инструктора. Тащила в медотсек и ругала последними словами, чтобы он хотя бы от возмущения пришел в себя. Прямо как Дэвид меня на корабле Дестикура. После этого она еще рассказывает, что пороху не нюхала... А уж ее интересовало все - и медицина в Сфере, и уроки братца Итиро, как сделать немного больше, чем позволяют твои возможности, и при этом остаться в живых. Когда я рассказывал о наших с ним занятиях, Габриэль резко помрачнела:

\- Я пропускала тренировки в спортзале. Пропадала в анатомичке. Мне казалось, что это важнее. Теперь я могу с уверенностью сказать, что была просто запредельной дурой космического масштаба.

\- Вы медик, это, в общем, ожидаемо. Зато я дальше минимальной первой помощи не прошел. Себя могу на силе воли поднять, но это и все.

\- Да уж вижу, - она немного повеселела. Я пообещал ей кое-что показать, когда приду в норму. Я, конечно, не Итиро, но все-таки могу не так и мало.

А на третий день произошло явление Снайпера. Признаюсь, хотя я ему доверяю и считаю почти другом, сначала я напрягся - все же он сейчас в 'Синей Молнии'. Но Снайпер сказал, что ушел оттуда. Нет, я не могу понять, чем он руководствуется при выборе сторон. И все же я рад, что он с нами. Правда, я представляю себе физиономию Дарти - он Снайпера боится, как почти любой нормальный человек в Сфере. А они ведь встретились. И вообще, не в последнюю очередь именно Дарти устроил это явление - кто, в конце концов, рассказал Деверо про энимский чай? Да, всю эту историю я тоже услышал. И едва ли не впервые увидел, что Снайпер улыбается.

Похоже, Габриэль решила, что ничего непредсказуемого со мной не произойдет (а может, набрала-таки материала на свой десяток статей, как острил Враноффски), и передала меня на попечение своих помощников. А точнее, Зои - в основном ко мне заходила именно она. Вот и теперь, когда Габриэль выставила Снайпера (удивительное дело - он исчез без единого слова), я увидел ее. Медицинская форма - не самая красивая вещь на свете, но Зои она шла. Темные волосы, как всегда, убраны в гладкий пучок, на лице привычное строгое выражение. Разумеется, в руках очередной инъектор. И, разумеется, Зои долго ворчала, что я слишком трачу силы на разговоры и вообще не соблюдаю режим. Впрочем, в отличие от Габриэль, Зои отнюдь не так грозна, как хочет казаться. Я же слышал, как она разговаривала с Женей. Да и на меня ворчала больше для порядка. А еще я заметил, что она раз за разом возвращается взглядом к моим недавним шрамам - футболки на мне не было. И все больше хмурится. С чего бы, вроде бы уж в этом плане все в норме... Но тут Зои тихо проговорила:

\- Все-таки я никогда не буду такой бесстрашной, как доктор Картье.

\- А почему бы вам не быть, как вы? - улыбнулся я в ответ. Зои чуть вздрогнула и резко помрачнела. Видимо, я не должен был этого слышать. Что делать, я привык отслеживать все, что происходит вокруг.

\- Я не в этом смысле. Я не боюсь...

\- Те, кто боится, вряд ли доходят до реальных миссий, - перебил я. - Вы, наверное, сейчас представляете себе, каково было со всем этим разбираться в том трюме?

\- Понимаете, господин Фудзисита...

\- Асахиро, - поправил я. - Мне привычнее, когда меня называют просто по имени. В свою очередь, могу я называть вас Зои?

Она кивнула.

\- Да, разумеется. Очень приятно... Асахиро, - она мягко улыбнулась, сразу утратив весь свой грозный вид. Так определенно лучше. И... мне показалось или ее рука действительно чуть задержалась в моей?

Немного помолчав, Зои продолжала:

\- Я прекрасно знаю, что делала бы с вами на планете, будь у меня в руках мои инструменты и необходимое оборудование. А тут... Во мне нет бесстрашия доктора Картье. Она же в некотором роде легенда нашей Академии. Для меня честь ей помогать. Но я бы никогда не смогла удерживать в сознании человека из командования, рыча на него словами, смысл которых знает только энсин Враноффски. И, возможно, капитан.

О да, историю про бурную юность капитана Да Силвы я уже успел выслушать от Дарти практически в лицах. Жаль, смеяться было все еще трудно. Так вот, оказывается, в чем все дело... А ведь и у нас ровно то же самое. Оуэн, который безуспешно пытался привести меня в чувство в том трюме, сам признавался, что на корабле загнется со скуки. А его же собственные помощники обзывались экстремалом, в точности, как Зои на меня. Я улыбнулся:

\- Знаете, Зои, это же просто... разные профили, что ли. Есть ударная группа и есть прикрытие. Я боевик, мне привычнее в таких терминах. Я, допустим, не умею так взвешивать все 'за' и 'против', как Фрэнк - командир той группировки, с которой мы выносили Дестикура. Я ввязываюсь в бой и решаю по обстоятельствам. Но без Фрэнка с его стратегиями я бы не ушел живым, даже убив Дестикура.

\- Да... Спасибо, что говорите мне это. Я вроде и училась всегда хорошо, а здесь как дура набитая, только и могу, что чистоту в медблоке наводить да поддерживать состояние тех, кого доктор уже вытащила.

\- Скажу вам, поддержание состояния тоже многого стоит. Вы, наверное, слышали, в сколько этажей Габриэль крыла медиков Фрэнка, позволивших мне уйти и не понимающих разницу между 'раны зарубцевались' и 'пациент дееспособен'. Да что там, я сам об этой разнице склонен забывать. Может быть, вы и не из тех, кто любыми средствами решает проблему посреди боя...

\- Я не из трусливых, - снова нахмурилась Зои. Как же эта девушка дорожит своей репутацией... Впрочем, я сам такой же.

\- Я в этом и не сомневался, - я успокаивающе коснулся ее руки. - Вы из тех, кого можно оставить за спиной и знать - эти помогут.

\- Здесь с этим сложно?

\- По-всякому бывает. Я одиночка и не привык полагаться на прикрытие. В этот раз мне повезло и с союзной командой, и с напарником - парнишка девятнадцати лет от роду прикрыл меня от атаки со спины и держал оборону, когда я свалился. А вот Дарти так называемые союзники бросили, и он раненым попал в плен. Спасло только его патологическое везение - он таки попался команде, для которой уважение к противнику было не пустыми словами. А так - вы видели его лицо, это последствия общения с не столь благородным противником.

\- Вот... терране! - судя по вложенному в эту фразу презрению, на планете Сомбра это самое страшное ругательство. Запомню.

\- Я про них еще много чего высказал. Так вот, может быть, вы не из тех, кто полезет в самое пекло, но что-то мне подсказывает, что уж если кто был вытащен из боя живым и попал к вам - вы все сделаете в наилучшем виде.

\- Как раз этому-то меня и выучили, - гордо сказала Зои. Было видно, что она заметно приободрилась.

\- Ну вот, - улыбнулся я. - Не всем же в ударных группах ходить. Кстати, у вас очень легкая рука, Аллен и тот, пожалуй, менее аккуратно действует.

Чистая правда, между прочим, ее манипуляций я вообще не замечаю. Зои просияла. Кажется, Аллена теперь ко мне на расстояние выстрела не подпустят. Впрочем, я возражать не собираюсь.

\- Ой, - сказала вдруг Зои. - Мне пора идти.

\- Заходите еще. Безотносительно моего курса реабилитации.

Она кивнула. И перед тем, как уйти, как будто случайно провела рукой по моему плечу.

23.

6 июля 3048 года

Гордон

Если Гай протискивается в дверь моей каюты боком и при этом нехорошо ухмыляется - в общем, можно ожидать, что ничего радостного он не принес, но чтоб настолько? Снайпера нет на корабле. Уже два дня. Это бы еще ничего - в конце концов, у него здесь полная свобода передвижения. Хотя обычно он всегда сообщал мне, что куда-то собрался. Сам, я ничего от него не требовал. Ага, попробовал бы. Но тот же Гай - тоже мне детектив-любитель - сунул нос в его каюту и обнаружил, что Снайпер свалил со всем своим барахлом. Не то чтобы того барахла было много, но в каюте вообще не осталось следов его пребывания. Что наводит на мысль, что возвращаться он не намерен.

Все это Гай изложил мне со все той же ухмылочкой, не забыв припомнить своего ненаглядного Дестикура вместе с еще парой историй и стараясь держаться на безопасном расстоянии. Благо не первый день меня знает. Правда, его это не особо спасло - я сгреб его за куртку, вжал в ближайшую стену, и меня прорвало. За все полгода, что Снайпер был у нас. Не воспроизведу, что я тогда орал, но цензурного там было очень мало. Досталось и самому Гаю, и Дестикуру (плевать мне, что о покойниках плохо не говорят, никогда его не любил), и, понятно, Снайперу, которому я припомнил, кажется, даже выключенный в спортзале свет. Наконец Гай смог вклиниться:

\- Эй, командир, остынь, опять мигрень наживешь!

\- Иди ты! - огрызнулся я. Но первая волна действительно схлынула, я разжал пальцы и рухнул в кресло, понимая, что Гай, черт его побери, опять прав. Иногда за эту его хроническую правоту прибить охота, вот как сейчас. При всем уважении.

Да, я доверял Снайперу. Возможно, слишком. А у меня был выбор? Ну да, был - пристрелить его с порога. Но я бы перестал себя уважать. Он пришел ко мне один, по собственной воле, понимая, что серьезно рискует. И даже если он врал, что признал мое превосходство - своим переходом ко мне он нажил в Черном секторе столько врагов, что назад ему дороги уже не было. К тому же грош мне цена была бы как командиру, если бы я не воспользовался таким союзником. А его милую манеру общения я в полной мере оценил уже в первые дни. Феноменальная память, информирован обо всем, что где-то рядом промелькнуло - но в определенный момент наглухо закрывается. Как меня бесило это его молчание, словами не передать. А он смотрит и чуть усмехается - мол, ничего ты мне не сделаешь. Убить не убьешь, я для тебя слишком ценен. Силу применить - ну попробуй, может, что и получится. А я прекрасно понимал, что не получится. Я же сам такой же, я это вижу - только тренироваться я начал позже. Меня и его учили разные люди, но база одна, я почти уверен. Но уж на эту тему от Снайпера невозможно было добиться ни слова. И как я ни бесился, а пришлось принимать его правила игры. Или так, или никак. Черт бы его побрал.

И про мигрень Гай совершенно точно был прав. Пока еще не приступ, но, похоже, может накрыть. Снайперов подарочек, чтоб его. Я коснулся шрама на лбу. Нет, я еще легко отделался - Парацельс мне в красках излагал, в каком состоянии меня тогда принесли. Сейчас из последствий только это и осталось, могло быть хуже. Правда, в этот конкретный момент меня это мало утешает.

У меня давно есть подозрение, что Ирма владеет телепатией. Вот и сейчас она появилась из-за перегородки и поставила передо мной кружку с чаем. Я молча обнял ее. Кажется, от одного ее присутствия становится легче. Команда острит, что, пока рядом со мной Ирма, даже у моих личных врагов есть шанс выжить. Может, они и правы.

Ирма дождалась, пока я выпью чай, и скрылась со своим обычным видом 'мальчики, в войнушку играйте без меня, как наиграетесь - обращайтесь'. Она не боевик и никогда даже не смотрела в эту сторону. Стрелять я ее немного учил, но это и все. Но, черт возьми, я еще больше люблю наш 'Сириус', когда знаю, что там меня ждет она. И я еще более уверен, что вернусь. Не могу не вернуться.

\- Гордон, ты меня прости, но можно я еще позанудствую? - напомнил о себе Гай.

\- Нельзя. На тебя же и сорвусь.

\- Слушаюсь и повинуюсь! - он изобразил максимально солдафонское выражение лица и исчез за дверью. И правильно. Гай мне друг, но сейчас я общаться не готов. К тому же я и так знаю, что он хочет мне сказать.

Итак, Снайпер свалил. И призрак наших с ним войн начинает очень настойчиво маячить на горизонте. Как у меня, так и у Гая. При этом сейчас Снайпер очень неплохо информирован о возможностях 'Синей Молнии'. Да что там, ему известно немногим меньше, чем мне. А вот обратное я утверждать не возьмусь. Да, практика показала, что Снайпер говорил правду - если уж что-то говорил. Но какая это доля от всей известной ему информации и что он припрятал в рукаве? Не знаю и, видимо, не узнаю никогда. Потому что вот уж чего я не собираюсь делать - это разыскивать его по Треугольнику. И Гай меня не переубедит. Пусть я слишком доверял Снайперу, пусть упустить такого союзника - курам на смех, но я не буду его искать. Ненавижу все эти шпионские игры. К тому же, даже если найду, союзниками мы уже точно не будем, а значит, ничего я с этого не получу. Кроме возможности все-таки его пристрелить, чего в свете последних событий очень хочется. Но я практически уверен, что не найду.

Во-первых, я слишком хорошо помню, чем кончились мои прежние попытки разыскать и грохнуть Снайпера. Даже если не брать ту единственную встречу на 'Ариэле' (проклятье, от одной мысли мигрень подбирается!), непобедимый Дик Стэнли таки остался лежать в алхорском болоте, и о крутых 'Звездных Волках' я давно уже ничего не слышал. А Снайпер тогда пошел против команды один. Я уже не говорю о том, что ловить по Треугольнику одиночку - занятие еще менее результативное, чем поиск пресловутой иголки в стоге сена. Гай, конечно, готов, у него к Снайперу много вопросов, но командир здесь пока что я, и я не собираюсь распылять силы.

Во-вторых, кто мне вообще сказал, что Снайпер еще в Треугольнике? За два дня можно хоть до Хунда добраться, сам убедился, когда отбивал наших оболтусов у их патруля. И больше я на этот Хунд не полезу, если только не будет решаться судьба всей команды или меня лично. Этот их капитан Шварц (до сих пор помню!) меня так отделал, что обратно вести катер пришлось Свену, я был в ауте, а Гай со мной возился. К черту, к черту. Если Снайпер в те края сунется - может, там его, наконец, и пришибут. Обидно, что не я, ну да ладно, я не гордый. Иногда.

И вот еще что. Я все-таки слабо верю в теорию Гая, что Снайпер накопил информацию и отправился собирать новый альянс. Может, я его и не всегда понимаю, но в чем я абсолютно уверен - он не идиот и не псих. А если псих, то меня тогда вообще изолировать пора. В общем, он не может не понимать, что если переход ко мне сошел ему с рук, то обратный финт уже не пройдет. Он просто не найдет союзников. Или у него в рукаве какая-то неизвестная мне третья сила Сферы, сравнимая с 'Синей Молнией' - но это уже отдает паранойей, а штатный параноик у нас Гай, а не я. Или он таки подался во внешний космос. А значит, мы от него избавились. Хотя и остается вероятность, что все-таки нам надо ждать гостей.

А, к черту. При всем при том я понял, что чувствую явное облегчение. Да, у нас могут быть серьезные проблемы. А могут и не быть. Но я хотя бы не буду каждый день видеть живое напоминание о своем поражении. А придется драться - так я это умею.

А приступом все-таки накрыло. Черт бы побрал этого Снайпера.

24.

10 июля 3048 года

Дарти

Судя по тому, как Зои Крэнстон задерживается в медотсеке, Асахиро к нам вернется нескоро. Сказал ему об этом, он мне только кулак показал. Пришлось заткнуться, я не самоубийца. Ну, в конце концов, все равно нам тут сидеть, пока ремонт корабля не закончится. Вроде наши техники обещали все сделать в лучшем виде. Остается вопрос, чем мне заняться. А то все как-то разбежались. Ари занят, Асахиро, понятно, в медотсеке (молчу-молчу!), Женька бегает с фанатичным блеском в глазах и через слово поминает Деверо, Снайпер от капитана не выходит. Это у него, видимо, стратегия такая, сразу же идти дружить с командованием... Но это я точно говорить не буду, я, повторюсь, не самоубийца.

А тут еще Нуарэ на меня насел. Интересно ему, понимаете ли, что и как у нас тут в Сфере устроено, почему у нас четверых разная форма, что значит эмблема на моей куртке и почему я ее снял. Да, эмблему 'Корсаров' я снял. Память памятью, а уже два раза я чудом уцелел и не хочу проверять, повезет ли в третий. За этим последовал новый вал вопросов. Ну елки зеленые, на мне что, где-то написано, что я могу знать что-то ценное? Я, в конце концов, рядовой боевик и отродясь ни в какие тонкости не вникал. Но этот Нуарэ - он же мозг вынет, вытрясет и на место положит. Может быть. Хуже Монти Хэнна, честное слово. Тот быстро остывал и переключался, а Нуарэ с тебя живого не слезет, пока не узнает все нужное. Отправил его к Снайперу, не ему же одному союзников сдавать. Союзники. Я и Снайпер. Рехнуться можно.

На следующий день Снайпер мне отомстил. Предложил тренировочный поединок. Смерти моей хочет, определенно. Я попробовал послать его к Нуарэ, но второй раз фокус не прошел - они, оказывается, уже успели помериться силами, остались довольны. Снайпер так точно, Нуарэ, видимо, тоже, раз все еще жив. Я начал было отмазываться, но Снайпер это дело пресек: 'Я хочу представлять, кто на этот раз у меня в союзниках. И не говори мне, что Асахиро тебя не учил'. Учить-то он учил, да ученик из меня... Как стрелок я еще на что-то гожусь (главное, при Снайпере это не ляпнуть), как рукопашник - практически безнадежен. Но разве ж мне кто поверит. В общем, результат немного предсказуем. Мной пересчитали все стенки в зале, и это при том, что ежику понятно - Снайпер на тренировке дерется даже не в половину, а едва ли в четверть силы. Чуть не вывихнул мне правую руку, во всяком случае, запястье я растянул капитально. Да еще на броске неудачно упал, и, конечно, сломанный когда-то нос тут же дал о себе знать. Замечательно мы смотрелись на выходе из зала - Снайпер довольно ухмыляется, я кровь с лица вытираю. Хотел идти сдаваться Джону, Снайпер только махнул рукой и отвел меня в свою каюту.

\- Извини, - сказал он, пока я умывался. - Не рассчитал силу. Но вообще ты неплохо дерешься.

\- Да ты ж меня просто по стенке размазал!

\- Я, понимаешь ли, немного особый случай. Давай сюда руку. Цела, жить будешь. Сейчас замотаю.

\- Да ладно тебе, - запротестовал я. - Само пройдет. Или к Джону загляну.

\- Вот еще. Сам напортачил, сам и исправлю. Мне тут Габриэль прочла целую лекцию о недопустимости недолеченных травм, и я с ней, пожалуй, согласен. Я, в конце концов, лично заинтересован, чтобы в предстоящей драке любой из вас был способен меня прикрыть. Ну вот и все, - сказал он, замотав мне запястье эластичным бинтом. - По идее, действительно скоро должно пройти. И... извини еще раз.

Снайпер. Извиняется. Передо мной. При том, что не так давно я был уверен, что он меня на месте пристрелит. Я чего-то в этой жизни не понимаю.

\- Чаю хочешь? - спросил Снайпер. - Кофе я не пью.

Вот откуда он уже про кофе успел узнать? Я только молча кивнул, наблюдая, как он насыпает заварку. Кажется, у меня все-таки есть шансы в этой истории остаться в живых.

25.

Снайпер

Нет, что-то мне это совсем не нравится. Дожили, чуть партнера по тренировке не покалечил. А кто-то еще гордился своим умением соизмерять силы. Ну да, я ориентировался на то, что он ученик Асахиро, переоценил возможности. А мне, спрашивается, больший опыт на что дан? Подстраиваться кто должен? Старший, то есть я. И так этот Дарти от меня шарахается. Хотя, когда я его чаем угостил, вроде отошел. Вообще не так он прост, как хочет казаться. Послушать его, так ему в Сфере вообще делать нечего. Но против меня он держался вполне неплохо для своего уровня. Это о многом говорит. Да и то, что мне рассказывал Асахиро... Случайный человек просто не прожил бы столько. Так что знаю я таких случайных. А тренировку надо бы повторить, когда он в норму придет. Если согласится, конечно.

Ну да, казалось бы, мелочь, у нас народ при куда меньшей разнице в подготовке еще не так друг друга прикладывает. Но что-то много у меня стало таких мелочей. Больше, чем можно допустить. А ведь Стэнли, наверное, так и понесло - тут не стал подстраиваться, там решил не считаться с риском, здесь не счел нужным держать контроль... А что было дальше, мы все прекрасно знаем. Точнее, детали знаю только я, но мне хватает.

Вот опять Стэнли из головы не идет. Впрочем, я даже знаю, почему. Если дело дойдет до драки (а капитан хоть и говорит, что хочет ее избежать, я почти уверен, что не выйдет), я не буду беречь силы. Если это действительно те, о ком я думаю, мне много что есть им высказать. Лично. И в нынешнем моем состоянии я совершенно не уверен, что не полезу на самые верхние уровни. Точнее, практически уверен в обратном. Да, это манера Стэнли. С другой стороны, а что мне остается? Судя по рассказу Эла, технически эти красавчики превосходят нас очень сильно. По численности, с вероятностью, тоже. Значит, ставим на быстроту и незаметность. Это моя стихия. У Да Силвы есть отличные бойцы, но я привык рассчитывать только на себя. Со всеми вытекающими последствиями. Обидно было бы сложиться именно сейчас, когда впереди замаячило кое-что действительно интересное, но тут уже не все в моих силах. С верхнего уровня задний ход не дашь. В конце концов, лучше так, чем вслед за Стэнли проверять на прочность все стенки подряд, пока не убьешься.

Так, к черту Стэнли и к черту философию. Пока что я жив и намерен прожить еще какое-то время. А чтобы продлить это время еще немного, стоит поговорить с местными техниками. Вообще, если я все правильно понял, наши будущие оппоненты могли тоже попробовать влезть в туннель и оказаться не так далеко от зоны действия 'Аргуса'. Той самой непобедимой противометеоритной системы, за которой прятался Кевин Синко и которую виртуозно (без малейшей иронии) обошел Гордон. При содействии целой армии техников. Я, конечно, не воспроизведу, что они сотворили, чтобы нас всех не расплющило перегрузками во время всех этих пилотажных чудес. Конечно, затащить хотя бы часть этих деятелей под обстрел 'Аргуса' было бы очень неплохо. Но это нужен пилот уровня Гордона. Или меня самого, но я хочу встретиться с этими товарищами лично, а не водить их за нос. Асахиро мог бы справиться, но уже без гарантии, Дарти - точно нет. Если у него от неудачного падения такие проблемы, перегрузок уровня того полета он не выдержит. Значит, просто уводить. Хотя это 'просто' тоже будет на пределе допустимых перегрузок, а то и за ним. Так что надо искать кого-то из той команды.

Мне определенно везет. По крайней мере, иногда. В ремонтных ангарах я наткнулся, ни много ни мало, на Чернокнижника. Гордон его как только ни уговаривал остаться в 'Синей Молнии' после той эпопеи, золотые горы сулил, но Чернокнижник любимую станцию ни на что не променяет. Он сделал очень большие глаза, увидев меня здесь, но лишних вопросов задавать не стал. Подозреваю, что и так догадался. Впрочем, он принципиально не вникает в то, что выходит за пределы возни с техникой, чем и ценен. Пообещал, что при необходимости наши три катера выдержат то, что аналогичный аппарат без доработки сплющит в лепешку. Прекрасно. Леон Эрнандес, пилот 'Сирокко', услышав про этот план, сначала сказал, что мы все рехнулись, и я в первую очередь, но его горящие глаза ясно говорили, что со своей стороны он сделает все возможное. Остается, правда, вопрос, поведутся ли на это наши приятели. Если нет - будет сложнее, впрочем, тоже решаемо. Распространяться я пока ни о чем не стал, а Чернокнижнику передал, чтобы он особое внимание уделил катерам Асахиро и Дарти. Мой 'Торнадо' в этой дискотеке вряд ли будет участвовать, у меня другая задача, и для нее хватит и базовых возможностей. Подстрахуюсь, конечно, но я уже все решил.

26.

14 июля 3048 года

Асахиро

Что бы там ни острили Дарти и Враноффски (они определенно нашли друг друга!), из медотсека меня все-таки выпустили. И даже допустили к тренировкам. На первых порах это был, конечно, позор сплошной, но я быстро восстанавливаюсь. Так что вскоре мы со Снайпером гоняли друг друга по залу (хотя, справедливости ради, гонял скорее он меня) под одобрительным взглядом сержанта Алехандро Карреры. Он и сам отличный боец, здешняя ударная группа под его началом. Серьезные ребята, с такой командой, если дойдет до драки, у нас очень неплохие шансы. А мне что-то подсказывает, что отвлечение отвлечением, а до драки дойдет. Очень уж Снайпер и капитан многозначительно ухмыляются. Что ж, я не против.

А еще мы устроили Каррере и его ребятам показательное выступление. Он долго рассказывал нам про специфический сомбрийский климат, в котором случаются шторма на несколько дней с постоянными сумерками. А еще у них там очень низкий уровень ультрафиолета, поэтому вне родной планеты они все и ходят в очках - защищают глаза. В общем, из-за всех этих факторов там очень ценится умение действовать в условиях ограниченной видимости. На этих словах Снайпер начал совсем нехорошо ухмыляться, а потом чуть толкнул меня плечом:

\- Развлечемся?

Я увидел, что он сматывает с руки бандану, и понял, к чему он клонит. Видел я такие фокусы в его исполнении, впечатляющее зрелище. Для порядка я спросил:

\- На ком показывать будем?

\- Смотри сам, ты вроде еще не в лучшей форме.

\- Твоя правда, да и ты скидок делать не любишь.

\- Значит, на мне, - коротко кивнул Снайпер. - Не жалеть.

Тут, кажется, даже сержант Каррера сделал очень большие глаза, про остальных и не говорю. Да что там, когда я сам впервые увидел, как Снайпер может драться вслепую, чуть не заработал комплекс неполноценности. Я вообще-то передвигаюсь практически бесшумно, но он все равно как-то отслеживал меня. И что тогда, что сейчас я регулярно летел на пол. Снайпер, конечно, тоже пропускал удары, но, пожалуй, мне досталось больше. И свернул шоу тоже я - к сожалению, насчет формы Снайпер был прав, пришлось взять паузу, пока дыхание не восстановится. Каррера пришел в восторг и утащил Снайпера тренироваться дальше, только что не облизываясь. За моей спиной Дарти вздохнул с облегчением - он в качестве оппонента этих двоих явно не интересовал. Рано радовался, я из строя еще не выбыл. Не говоря о Нуарэ и бойцах Карреры.

В конце концов Дарти в очередной раз заявил, что тут все хотят его угробить, и дезертировал. Впрочем, я вскоре последовал за ним. Тем более что я обещал Зои угостить ее зеленым чаем - после приключений Деверо она тоже заинтересовалась, что же это такое. Я, возможно, и не из мастеров, но Зои осталась довольна. И снова наши пальцы соприкасаются, и ее рука лежит у меня на плечах... Что там говорить, чай мы так и не допили. Ту же Габриэль я безмерно уважаю, но именно как боевого товарища, пусть она и не боевик. Про нее я и думать в этом смысле не могу. Зои - другое дело. Она именно что девушка, и девушка красивая. Кажется, к решительным действиям перешел именно я, но я понимал - Зои согласна, и даже если она отводит мои руки - то только чтобы перехватить инициативу. Она высоко ставит себя и меня, это не девчонки из Шинедо, готовые предложить себя любому из кланов. Что даже неплохо, когда тебе восемнадцать лет и ты хочешь всему научиться, да еще и недурен собой. Но сейчас все иначе. Потому я и выбрал время, когда она точно свободна, распорядок медчасти я успел изучить во всех подробностях.

\- А ты, похоже, все предусмотрел, - мы уже перешли на 'ты'.

\- Мне и в голову не приходило, что с тобой можно по-быстрому между сменами.

Зои кивнула и теснее прижалась ко мне. Она все для себя решила - я ей нравлюсь. Не скрою, мне это льстит. А Дарти пусть себе говорит что хочет.

27.

15 июля 3048 года

Из разговоров в кают-компании 'Сирокко'

\- Доктор Картье, у вас найдется минутка?

\- Да, сержант Каррера, что-то случилось?

\- Да как вам сказать... Пожалуй, случилось, а вот плохое или хорошее - не знаю, что и думать. Вы людей, так сказать, насквозь видите, может, хоть вы мне объясните.

\- Попробую. А с щекой у вас что, кто разукрасил?

\- Да вот тот, о ком я вас и хочу спросить! В смысле, контрактор Вонг, который Снайпер. То есть, на самом деле, это я скорее сам дурак, не рассчитал, но я как-то не был готов, что меня при всем народе вываляет по залу парень вдвое младше меня!

\- Можно было ожидать...

\- Доктор Картье, но как? Я вроде не худший боец в нашем секторе сети туннелей, но в его возрасте мне такие боевые качества и не снились! Когда я его вытащил помахаться, меня впервые с учебки посетило чувство, что со мной дерутся... ну так в четверть силы. И этого хватает, чтобы быть со мной на равных. Я даже больше скажу - если бы мне довелось с ним сцепиться по-настоящему... может быть, я бы на пределе сил его и положил, но и за свою жизнь я бы ломаного гроша не дал. Вы где этот подарочек откопали?

\- Пожалуй, отчасти вы правы. Это действительно подарок... при умелом обращении.

\- Послушайте, доктор, если вы хотите, чтобы я тут лопнул от нетерпения, скажите лучше прямо, из уважения к вам обеспечу. Даже особо стараться не придется, я к этому близок.

\- Нет, что вы, живым вы нам гораздо полезнее.

\- А раз так, пожалейте простого вояку и расскажите, вы же точно что-то знаете! Вы уже в курсе, что они с Асахиро мне тут на тренировке устроили? Точнее, что устроил этот самый Снайпер, помимо того, что вытер мною пол. Он способен драться не то что в темноте, а вообще с завязанными глазами! Понятно, что это больше шоу, но все-таки... Не говоря уже о том, что судя по его шрамам, он половину горячих точек галактики повидал - но провалиться мне на этом месте, если ему есть двадцать пять!

\- Вы правы, нет. Но благодаря тому, что мы его нашли, будет. И даже больше. Вот в Сфере будущее у него было бы незавидным. Драк много, да масштабы не те. Сержант, вам доводилось слышать о терранских боевых программах?

\- В общих чертах. Так эту лавочку прикрыли же давно!

\- Не до конца и не везде. В свое время я немного изучала эту тему - то, что не засекречено... В лучшем случае это кардинальная перестройка психики и метаболизма, в худшем от человека там уже мало остается. Половина органов заменена имплантами. По доброй, между прочим, воле. Можете себе представить такую мерзость, сержант?

\- Бррр! Наше-то чудо света, надеюсь, не из таких?

\- Нет, что вы. Здесь нет таких технологий, во всяком случае, не похоже. Это начальная ступень так называемого 'программирования'. На наше великое счастье, не завершенная. Шансы удержаться от выгорания велики. А вот если бы эти... кхм... завершили начатое - кто знает, познакомились бы мы или нет. Обычно большая часть 'запрограммированных' первой ступени выгорает очень быстро. Их тело и психика просто не выдерживают бешеной нагрузки.

\- Если это первая, я не хочу знать, на что похожи высшие.

\- И правильно не хотите. Мерзость это - живые части по доброй воле от человека отхватывать и железяками заменять. Капитан мне тут как-то рассказывал, пока я ему зашивала довольно неприятную огнестрельную рану. Говорил обо всем подряд, чтобы отвлечься от ощущений. Так вот, он успел рассказать, как уходил от 'высшей ступени'. Вычислил их базу, так просто оставить ее не мог. 'Высшие' опасны, причем для всех. В открытом бою им противостоять почти невозможно. Тех киборгов капитан хитростью заблокировал на базе, а базу подорвал. Так что, благодаря ему, этой дряни в обитаемом космосе стало, пусть и немного, но все же меньше.

\- Бррр! Вот уж точно пакость!

\- И я о том же. Я не боюсь ран, трупов, кровищи и выпущенных кишок. Но тут даже меня колотило, когда я эти сведения нашла. Да и здешний вариант, прямо скажем, немногим лучше. Плата за исключительные боевые качества огромна. Я вела статистику. Трупов там море, выгорают просто пачками. И хорошо, если просто в драке складываются или валятся замертво. А ведь могут еще и кучу окружающих на фарш пустить.

\- И что-то мне подсказывает, что наш друг Снайпер в свои невеликие годы пустил уже много кого. Шрамы страшные, да кому я рассказываю, сами, наверное, видели. Я примерно представляю, как и из чего надо было огрести - сам бы я уже три раза загнулся.

\- Он либо защищался, либо выполнял приказ. А при выгорании крошат своих, чужих, всех, кто под руку подвернется. К счастью, нам каким-то образом удалось это выгорание предотвратить. По крайней мере, мне хотелось бы в это верить.

\- Ну, в обычном общении вроде даже на человека похож.

\- И будет похож при грамотном обращении. Что-то мне говорит, что человек он неплохой.

\- Ну да, не из тех, с кем я в отпуске стал бы по пивным ходить, но если он при своих возможностях умеет делать скидки - это многого стоит. Хотя от этого его прищура даже мне порой неуютно. Я понимаю, почему его по имени никто не зовет - Снайпер он и есть.

\- Индивидуальные особенности у всех у нас есть. И у вас, и у меня, и у нашего командования, и у техников на инженерной палубе. И это не мешает нам работать вместе. Хоть бы эти парни помогли нам домой вернуться. Я не привыкла жаловаться, но уже начала скучать по Сомбре.

\- Да не то слово! Спасибо хоть на этой станции человеческая еда водится, а то, не в обиду нашим снабженцам, с этих пайков мы скоро плавники отрастим и забулькаем!

28.

21 июля 3048 года

Дарти

Рано я радовался, глядя на эту битву титанов, в смысле, Снайпера и Карреры. Снайпер все-таки опять затащил меня в зал. Говорит, в порядке извинения. Чего-то я не понимаю в извинениях. Хотя, насколько я в курсе его биографии, обычно для него извиниться - это сделать так, чтобы претензии предъявлять было уже некому. Впрочем, справедливости ради, в этот раз Снайпер действительно был гораздо осторожнее. И, кстати, наша грозная доктор Картье все-таки заметила мою замотанную руку, похвалила работу, а потом намазала мне запястье какой-то гадостью, после чего я про растяжение и думать забыл. Не, ребята, мне здесь нравится. Хотя, конечно, главное еще впереди.

А тем временем как раз настало это 'главное'. Корабль в порядке, надо вылетать. А значит, наш выход - гонять тех красавцев, что сидят у червоточины, если они до сих пор там. План я слышал, по мне, форменное самоубийство, ну да когда у нас в Сфере что-то другое происходило. Я, конечно, хорош - полез, называется, за компанию. А толку от меня? Ари может сколько угодно отвешивать комплименты моему бесстрашию (где он только его нашел, спрашивается), а я честно скажу: я обычный рядовой боевик, и я боюсь. Бесстрашный - это вон Асахиро, про Снайпера я даже не говорю, он вообще вне этого всего. С другой стороны, раз уж я влез в такую компанию, глядишь, выживу. В любом случае, назад уже хода нет.

Как и ожидал капитан, наши приятели никуда не делись. Более того, я-то тогда так понял, что они где-то там у выхода из червоточины будут сидеть, а они вовсе даже у входа. В смысле, с нашей стороны. То есть практически внутри Сферы, офигели совсем. Вот теперь и я по-хорошему так разозлился. Они тут, значит, сидят как у себя дома, а мы по углам прячемся? Не пойдет! Даже жаль будет, если мы их просто уведем, а напрямую не пообщаемся...

Пока я все это думал, мы втроем уже готовились к вылету. И тут на связь вышел Снайпер. То есть 'Торнадо' - было решено, что обращаемся мы друг к другу по названиям катеров. Я, соответственно, 'Мистраль', Асахиро - 'Бора'. В общем, мы уже собирались стартовать, когда я услышал:

\- Итак, капитан, ваше решение?

\- Мы хотим знать, кто они такие и каковы их намерения, - ответил Да Силва.

\- Я берусь устроить встречу. С преимуществом на вашей... нашей стороне.

\- Снайпер, ты самоубийца! - вмешался Асахиро, но Снайпер его проигнорировал и снова обратился к Да Силве:

\- В таком случае, капитан, прошу карт-бланш. Мои действия могут выглядеть нелогичными, самоубийственными или ослабляющими союзников, но задание я выполню.

\- Даже так? - я был уверен, что капитана невозможно удивить, но Снайперу это, похоже, удалось. - Что ж, мы выбрали довериться вам, но в случае неудачи...

\- Знаю, - спокойно ответил Снайпер. - Асахиро, Дарти, вы прикрываете 'Сирокко'. Меня не учитывать и за мной не лезть.

Вот тебе и на! Он лучший пилот из нас троих, между прочим! Впрочем, когда мы с Асахиро подписались на это дело, никакого Снайпера в планах не было. Придется, значит, без него. Ну что, в свой 'Мистраль' я верю, в себя как пилота я верю чуть меньше, но вариантов у меня нет. Раньше думать надо было.

29.

Снайпер

Я немного владею диалектом Шинедо, и куда меня послал Асахиро - вполне понял. Впрочем, он любезно перевел это на пиджин, уже не в общий эфир, а лично мне.

\- Спасибо, я понял. Не трать на меня энергию, я знаю, что делаю.

\- Ни капли не сомневался. Но, может, все-таки вместе?

\- Верхний уровень, - коротко сказал я. Асахиро выругался на родном диалекте и прервал связь.

Он знает, о чем речь, хотя в бою на 'Ариэле' не участвовал - незадолго до того, как все началось, влез в очередную историю и еще не успел прийти в норму. Но в свое время я кое-что рассказал ему. В семнадцать лет я был несколько разговорчивее - прямо скажем, болтливее - а Асахиро хотел узнать, как мне удалось с ним справиться, хотя я и младше, и ниже ростом, и вообще особо сильным не выгляжу. Вечный вопрос моих противников - тех, кто успел им задаться. Асахиро мне внушал уважение, так что я рассказал ему. Конечно, немногое - я сам далеко не все могу объяснить. Но он понял. Своими глазами он этого не видел - и не надо.

Хотя Асахиро зря прибедняется. Я даже не говорю о том, что я в этой истории появился случайно и он изначально был намерен действовать без меня. Он любит повторять, что он, мол, не Снайпер и не Стэнли (и на том спасибо, одного Стэнли было более чем достаточно), но он из кланов Шинедо. Те, кто учил меня, дорого бы дали за эти техники. Что-то они заимствовали, что-то воссоздали на свой лад, но многовековую традицию так просто не скопируешь. И про Итиро Фудзисита я наслышан, один из лучших мастеров. Пожалуй, доведись мне встретиться с ним на узкой дорожке, я не стал бы ручаться за свою победу. Впрочем, вот уж с кем мне делить нечего.

Хорошо. Я даже могу думать о постороннем, а не бешусь, как недавно на 'Сириусе'. Все еще могу владеть собой, это радует. Сейчас мне понадобятся все возможности. Как тогда, три года назад. Но тогда у меня была команда, сейчас я один. Впрочем, так даже лучше. Я привык к такому раскладу. Я не первый раз иду в одиночку против команды. До сих пор удавалось остаться в живых. Посмотрим, удастся ли сейчас. Я бы хотел еще повоевать вместе с Да Силвой. Стоп, вот об этом сейчас думать не нужно. Если я начну осторожничать, ничего не выйдет. Где-то внутри словно сжалась пружина - знакомое и привычное чувство. Когда я отпущу ее, мне не будет дела ни до чего. Только бы хватило сил. Впрочем, я в любом случае сделаю то, что собирался.

На экранах я увидел, как большинство мелких катеров ушло за Асахиро и Дарти. Кажется, сработало. Держитесь, ребята, у вас должно получиться. Меня, кажется, еще не заметили или не придали значения. Что странно - если уж они собрались хозяйничать в Сфере, должны знать, кто я такой. Или они мне уже встречу приготовили? Пусть попробуют. Массивный 'Сирокко' - это одно, в мой 'Торнадо' им просто не прицелиться, что бы у них там ни стояло. Сейчас я уже мог рассмотреть их корабли. Да, это именно те, о ком говорил Эл. Ну что ж, 'Аллигаторов' я вам так не оставлю.

Я коротко стукнул кулаком по пульту, отключая внешнюю связь. Дальнейшее касается меня одного.

30.

Дарти

Мда, хороши 'хозяева Галактики', ничего не скажешь. У них под носом крутятся три левых катера, а они ноль внимания. Хотя, возможно, ждут, пока подойдем. Только вот у нас совершенно другие планы...

О, свершилось, кто-то из этих красавцев вылез в эфир. Это ж надо так над пиджином издеваться, из какой они дыры вообще? Я недоучка, и то чище говорю! В Сфере-то на родном языке говорить не принято.

\- Теперь понятно, почему вы в открытый бой не вступаете, а отстреливаете народ по каютам. Чтобы никто ваш акцент не слышал! А то вас любой новичок засмеет - такие крутые, а по-человечески говорить не умеете!

Ответом мне была долгая тирада, сводящаяся, если убрать ругательства и перевести на нормальный язык, к вопросу, кто это тут такой борзый. Ладно, развлекаться так развлекаться, все равно не достанут. Надеюсь. Такой пурги мне гнать давно не доводилось. Я отрекомендовался 'корсаром', в красках расписал кое-какие их подвиги и предложил ребятам, если они такие крутые и так любят воевать со Сферой, не гоняться за транзитными кораблями, а помериться силами с нормальной командой, типа даже готов дорогу показать. Это вкратце, подробно я даже под гипнозом не воспроизведу, что я нес. От 'Сирокко' доносились сдавленные ругательства - видимо, Ари из последних сил пытался не ржать в эфире и не портить выступление. А тут еще Асахиро подключился. Вот уж ему, в отличие от меня, действительно есть чем похвастаться. Даже если не брать в расчет криминальные кланы Шинедо, имя Стаффордширца знает каждый, кто рассчитывает у нас хоть сколько-то прожить. Даже наши незваные гости вроде отреагировали и возбудились. Ага, работает!

А вот потом все стало чуть менее весело, потому что чуть не вся эскадра ломанулась к нам. Судя по воплям в эфире, на флагмане этим были недовольны, но с организацией у ребят, видать, не лучше, чем в нашем Черном секторе. Это, конечно, здорово и по плану, но теперь вторая задача - как бы самим ноги унести. Потому что в Треугольнике-то на кораблях и катерах оружия нет, спасибо сети противометеоритных систем, а у наших приятелей очень даже есть. Долбанут, и пофиг уже, какой ты был пилот. Не, инструкции Снайпера я помню, дополнения от Леона, здешнего пилота, тоже, хотя он по более тяжелым кораблям, и в техников 'Кашалота' я более чем верю. Но вот же подписался на свою голову...

А дальше мне уже и думать стало как-то не с руки, потому что я все-таки на катере привык летать по маршруту, а не акробатикой заниматься. Это Асахиро еще успевал отпускать комментарии - дескать, по ночам шариться всякий может, а попробуйте-ка со мной справиться, или движки слабоваты? А у меня мысль осталась одна: сколько таких финтов выдержит защита и сколько - я. В глазах темнело уже неоднократно, но пока вроде жить можно. Чего не сказать об этих 'хозяевах' - у кого-то, видать, в системе управления мозги закоротило от таких плясок, кого прибило перегрузками, у кого автоматика дала сигнал разворачиваться по широкой траектории, чтобы движки не угробить. В общем, к дискотеке уже не успеют. Значит, разворачиваемся и уходим, пока эти красавчики не оклемались. Легко сказать! Что ж так хреново-то...

31.

Асахиро

\- 'Мистраль', это 'Бора', ты в порядке? 'Мистраль', как слышно? 'Мистраль'! Дарти, ответь! - я сорвался почти на крик. Катер Дарти вильнул в сторону - я слишком хорошо знаю, что это значит. Он все-таки не выдержал. В последний момент. И я ничего не могу сделать. А он ввязался во все это только из-за меня. И что теперь - смотреть, как его прикончит один из этих уродов? А что я могу, кроме как сложиться вместе с ним?

Наверное, Дарти не отвечал всего пару секунд, но мне это время показалось бесконечным. И наконец в эфире раздался его голос:

\- Ну и чего ты орешь? Жив я, жив. Зато теперь знаю свой лимит перегрузок, - ухмыльнулся он.

И тут меня понесло. Я высказал все, что думаю по этому поводу, но монолог пропал зря - в запале я перешел на родной язык и очнулся, только услышав голос Враноффски:

\- 'Бора', я веду запись. Переведи потом, а? Кажется, тут было много интересного...

\- Да иди ты, - уже больше для порядка огрызнулся я. Снова включился Дарти:

\- В общем, я все равно не понял, куда ты меня послал, так что сам такой, и давай к делу - уходим? Или еще есть указания?

\- Уходим, и быстро, - я уже полностью овладел собой. - 'Сирокко', ты тут?

\- Куда я денусь. Где 'Торнадо'?

\- Этот самоубийца все-таки полез на флагман. Так что если и вернется, то отдельно.

\- Понял, летим ко входу в туннель, догоняйте!

32.

Дарти

Если я после всего этого останусь жив - я поверю в ангелов-хранителей, про которых рассказывал пастор Томас! Не успел я понять, на каком я свете после всех этих танцев, как мы уже вернулись на 'Сирокко' и вместе с ним сиганули в этот самый туннель. Мои соболезнования Леону! Мы-то что, долетели и можно падать пластом, хотя бы на ближайшее время, а ему по этой хреновине корабль вести! Ари мне еще успел сунуть какую-то таблетку от этой 'скачковой болезни', но все равно... Феерическое ощущение, что тебя то ли схлопнуло в точку, то ли размазало на половину Галактики, а если еще вспомнить, что размазать и правда может, становится совсем интересно. Ну и, конечно же, у меня опять хлынула кровь носом. Такими темпами мне никакой драки не понадобится, сам загнусь. Габриэль услышала мой бухтеж и только что не за шкирку уволокла в медотсек. Там обнаружилась Женя - ей, как оказалось, перегрузки вообще противопоказаны, поэтому на все время свистопляски ее отправили лежать и не отсвечивать. Вид у нее был и правда бледный, но оптимистичный. Ну да, она-то думает, что Снайпер тоже с нами... Не стал раскрывать военную тайну и по-быстрому удрал, как только Габриэль отпустила.

Очень вовремя - как только я вернулся к нашим, из туннеля вслед за 'Сирокко' вывалился наш знакомый флагман. Выглядел он как-то странно. 'Им никто не управляет', - уверенно сказал Леон. Действительно, ни сближаться, ни атаковать, ни делать что-либо еще наши друзья не пытались, вывалились и повисли. Что происходит? Не может же быть, чтобы один человек такое устроил! Я, конечно, верю в легенды, но все же...

В эфире раздался спокойный голос Снайпера:

\- Капитан, забирайте посылку. Рубка под моим контролем. Конец связи, а то пообщаться тут хочу не я один.

Судя по звуку, связь оборвали или ударом рукоятки пистолета, или попросту выстрелом. Челюсть отпала, кажется, даже у капитана, про меня и говорить нечего. Я все понимаю, я знаю и про меткость Снайпера, и вообще про его боевые способности, но этого же просто не может быть! И голос, как будто вообще ничего особенного не происходит. Пастор Томас, если мы с вами когда-нибудь встретимся, я попрошу у вас прощения за неверие! Отныне я готов верить в любые чудеса.

Да Силва, впрочем, быстро пришел в себя (если вообще выходил) и принялся раздавать команды. Я оглянуться не успел, как мы все оказались при полном параде рядом со стыковочным шлюзом, а потом и на флагмане. Решил держаться ребят Карреры - глядишь, выживу.

Оптимизм меня когда-нибудь погубит. Не, сначала все шло хорошо. Пальба, конечно, поднялась еще та, но что я, больших свалок не видел, что ли? Хуже было то, что то ли стараниями Снайпера, то ли еще почему свет в основном повырубало к чертям, ну да в прошлой моей драке не светлее было. Асахиро я потерял из вида почти сразу. Ищи его черную форму в этих потемках, как же. Радует только то, что противнику, по идее, видно не лучше. Только этим я могу объяснить, почему пока что остался цел.

Ага, обрадовался. Я только успел заметить шмыгнувшую из бокового прохода тень - и тут мне в спину прилетело, по ощущениям, что-то не меньше тарана. При ближайшем рассмотрении это оказался кулак Карреры, тут же бросившегося на пол рядом со мной. Вдобавок я еще, кажется, в переборку лбом впилился, но на фоне Карреры это уже мелочи. Я набрал было воздуха (не без труда), чтобы сообщить, что с таким прикрытием никаких врагов не надо, но услышал характерный визг металла и заткнулся. Ребята, вы совсем оборзели? Это ж 'железный снег', за который Гордон обещал лично отрывать башку без разбора секторов! Крошит в салат любую незащищенную цель, видел я выживших после такого - я еще красавцем покажусь. Так что вместо заготовленной тирады я только выдохнул 'спасибо'.

\- Уроды, двоих моих зацепило, - буркнул вместо ответа Каррера. - Ушами не хлопай, вряд ли такой подарочек один.

Но следующий подарочек предназначался не нам.

33.

Асахиро

А эти ребята оказались неплохими бойцами. По рассказам я о них составил куда менее лестное представление - и открытого столкновения они избегают любой ценой, и в ближнем бою мало чего стоят... Впрочем, это я немногого стоил бы, если бы делал выводы по таким рассказам. Очень приличные стрелки, хотя, подозреваю, не без помощи сканеров или чего подобного. Понятно, что они на своем корабле и им здесь все знакомо, но слишком уж хорошо целятся в таких потемках. Прямо-таки в стиле Дестикура. Нет, многовато совпадений, не может между ними быть общего. Гордон бы такое соседство не потерпел. В большинстве своем Синий сектор, что бы я о нем ни думал, дерется честно, этого у них не отнять. И если уж командир вообще в драке есть - он в первых рядах. А не как Феодал... или главари этой компании. Слишком легко за мной и Дарти погнались мелкие катера. Слишком легко эти ребята ложились в прямом столкновении. Я был почти уверен, что их главных сил мы еще не видели, а вот почему - большой вопрос. Или какую-нибудь гадость задумали, или их отвлек на себя Снайпер, тогда, правда, возникает второй вопрос - он-то жив вообще?

\- На пол, быстро!

Позорище, еще чуть-чуть - и я бы пропустил атаку. Хорошо, коммандер Нуарэ был настороже, а мне два раза повторять не нужно. Я распластался на полу, но все же на долю секунды позже, чем стоило бы - по лицу и правой руке словно хлестнули плетью. Вряд ли что-то серьезнее порезов, но кровь залила мне глаза, и какое-то время я мало что видел. 'Железный снег', чтоб их, даже Дестикур такого себе не позволял! 'Др-рянь поганая', - прошипел рядом Нуарэ, и его тон не сулил противнику ничего хорошего. Он обернулся ко мне:

\- Ты как? Глаза целы? Драться можешь?

И это хладнокровный коммандер Нуарэ, который до сих пор ко мне обращался не иначе, как 'контрактор Фудзисита'! Я хотел ответить, но тут он буквально впечатал меня в пол (в зале я уже успел убедиться, что сила у него недюжинная), а сам подался вперед. Видел я все еще плохо, зато услышал, как Нуарэ цедит сквозь зубы:

\- Ур-роды... будут еще всякой дрянью кидаться... Вот в своих и кидайтесь!

Если тот, в кого коммандер почти в упор всадил несколько пуль, а потом толкнул его в сторону остальных противников, закрыв нас двоих, и был еще жив, то ненадолго - практически вся начинка второй гранаты досталась ему. Ну да, не самый красивый ход, но если выбирать между красивой дракой и превращением в мелкий салат - пожалуй, даже я настаивать не стану. Нуарэ обернулся ко мне (я увидел, что его самого задело по лицу, правда, он-то в визоре...) и развел руками - мол, все понимаю, но выбора не было. А вскоре нам уже стало не до обмена любезностями. Гранаты у наших приятелей, похоже, кончились, зато желающие пообщаться ближе только начались. И в основном лично со мной. То ли осознали, кто увел остальных, то ли в принципе знали, кто я такой, но свалка началась редкостная. Ничего, мне не привыкать, ваши методы я еще с Шинедо знаю. Хуже то, что Нуарэ оттеснили, и остальных наших я пока не видел. Черт, вот угораздило же под этот 'железный снег' подвернуться! Я умею не обращать внимания на боль, но мне попало по правой руке, и я чувствовал, что реакция уже не та. Самую малость, но мне и того хватило. В последний момент успел увернуться, и удар ножом прошел вскользь - но прошел. Мой противник замахнулся на второй - и внезапно осел на пол. За его спиной стоял Снайпер.

34.

Дарти

Сначала я подумал, что у меня глюки на почве контузии. Еще вопрос, кстати, то ли я так удачно в переборку влетел, то ли Каррера удружил. Хотя он меня вроде по спине отоварил. Короче, когда непосредственно из ближайшей стенки возник Снайпер, я решил, что все-таки приложился башкой сильнее, чем думал. Нет, я верю в легенды, я после сегодняшних событий уже во все верю, но чтобы он был мало того что жив, а еще и полностью боеспособен? И это при том, что досталось ему явно не раз, лицо и одежда в крови, своей или чужой - уже не разобрать. Но что есть, то есть. Нейтрализовал того урода, что замахивался ножом на Асахиро, на том же движении снес второго, который подбирался уже к нему самому - и тут его, похоже, зацепили. Ну еще бы, будь ты хоть Снайпер, от общей пальбы никто не застрахован. Пошатнулся, оперся о стену - но первый, кто сунулся в его сторону, тут же стал не в состоянии соваться куда бы то ни было. По причине дырки в башке. А Снайпер уже по-прежнему твердо стоял на ногах. Это, мать вашу, человек или хренов боевой киборг?! А уж когда я случайно встретился с ним взглядом - я возблагодарил все известные мне высшие силы, что мы на одной стороне (хотя от этого факта по-прежнему рехнуться можно). В Сфере очень много шутят про сеточку прицела в глазах - так вот, сейчас я понимал, что ни хрена это не шутка. В отношении Снайпера так точно. Этот самый прицел скользнул по мне, опознал своего - все, я перестал существовать. Даже на жест благодарности от Асахиро Снайпер не отреагировал. Черт, я и так-то не из самых смелых, но мне мало от каких врагов было настолько не по себе, как от такого, с позволения сказать, союзника.

\- Брать уродов живыми! - а вот и капитан. Судя по голосу, тоже видел фокусы наших приятелей. Одна проблема, 'уродов' они, похоже, поняли и обиделись. И сразу втроем полезли к кэпу объяснять, насколько. И вот тут я охренел вторично. С абсолютно невозмутимой физиономией кэп сделал своим знак посторониться. Три выстрела, почти не слышных в общем бардаке... а через секунду шарахнуло так, что уши заложило. Троих обиженных раскидало к чертовой бабушке, и одному, если меня не окончательно глючит, почти что нахрен оторвало башку. Нет, все-таки тогда на 'Кашалоте' я правильно решил. Лучше я буду на той стороне, где есть такие пушки! Хотя в дальнейшем, насколько я видел, кэп эту хреновину уже не доставал - драка пошла такая, что тут не до выжидания эффекта, даже такого роскошного. Снайпер опять растворился в полумраке, от чего было и стремно - сколько он так еще продержится? - и, к стыду моему, спокойно. Спасибо, посмотрел я на этот его 'боевой режим', на всю жизнь теперь хватит. Хорошо, что до нашего знакомства я Снайпера в бою не видел - точно бы при встрече на месте помер. Тут Каррера рявкнул, что не нанимался спасать меня каждые пять минут, и философию пришлось задвинуть. Тем более что голова до сих пор раскалывалась.

А тут еще на меня вырулил какой-то хрен с совершенно ошалевшим видом и, прежде чем я успел в него пальнуть (ну да, тормоз, сам знаю), швырнул на пол свой пистолет и заявил, что сдается. Интересный поворот! До сих пор народ отбивался, как черти. Более того, он еще и не один оказался. Видя, что я стрелять не собираюсь, откуда-то вылезли еще двое, ровно с теми же намерениями. И высказались в том смысле, что, дескать, берите с потрохами и делайте что хотите, только чтобы подальше от этого отморозка. Кажется, я догадываюсь, кто их так впечатлил. Ну, насчет 'подальше' я ничего обещать не могу, а насчет 'берите с потрохами' - это пожалуйста. Сделал по возможности грозную рожу, поотбирал у троицы пистолеты (у меня как раз патроны заканчивались) и сопроводил к ребятам Карреры, пускай разбираются. Разобрались - меня же и отрядили доставить этих красавцев на 'Сирокко'. Понятно, не в одиночку, тем более что и красавцев, помимо моих, оказалось с десяток, причем все сдались добровольно. Я повторно выслушал тот же монолог, да еще и с подробностями. Насколько я смог понять через их акцент, Снайпер каким-то образом обошел системы контроля, проник на флагман и полез напролом. Наши приятели вроде бы даже отстреливались и вроде бы даже попали, но остановить его все равно не смогли. Прорвался к рубке, хотя уже был ранен и не раз, заставил пилота провести корабль по туннелю вслед за 'Сирокко', после чего того пилота благополучно пристрелил. И ухитрился продержаться до нас, хотя высказать ему претензии рвался чуть не весь экипаж флагмана. Один против команды. Я отказываюсь понимать, как он еще жив.

35.

Асахиро

Как почти всегда бывает в таких драках, я потерял чувство времени. Остались только отдельные моменты. Снайпер нейтрализует моего противника - проклятье, ведь он сам ранен, но еще прикрывает меня! - успевает коротко со мной переглянуться и исчезает где-то в темноте. Я оказываюсь возле рубки, вижу там тело парня в таком же шлеме, как у нашего Эрнандеса - похоже, здешний пилот. Свалился точно под пультом управления - явно дело рук все того же Снайпера. Каррера рвется высказать все, что он думает про 'железный снег' и про тех, кто им кидается, а одного из его бойцов отводят к стыковочному шлюзу - сам он почти не держится на ногах. Нуарэ, разом утративший свое отстраненное спокойствие, резким движением стирает кровь с лица, а в глазах горит такой азартный огонь, что его противникам лучше бы застрелиться самим, быстрее и проще будет. Подозреваю, что я сам выглядел примерно так же. Как-то незаметно эти деятели стали для меня не очередным противником, против которого я выхожу как наемник, а практически личными врагами. Они атаковали тех, кто помог мне и кого я считаю союзниками. Они используют методы боя, за которые в Сфере отрывают голову сразу, и не в последнюю очередь лично я. Из-за них ранен мой друг - пожалуй, теперь я действительно могу назвать Снайпера этим словом. И если после этого хоть кто-то из них сможет спокойно улететь - я себя уважать не буду.

Впрочем, похоже, спокойно улететь тут никому не грозило. Доступ к ангарам бойцы Карреры перекрыли надежно, да попыток удрать, похоже, и не было. Часть попросту сдалась, часть, наоборот, остервенело отбивалась, но и их постепенно дожимали. Снайпер уже не прикидывался тенью, он дрался открыто, и нашим противникам это отнюдь не прибавляло энтузиазма - они-то, подозреваю, уже десять раз сочли его убитым, потому и переключились на нас, оставив его за спиной. А тут - те же стремительные бесшумные перемещения, то же абсолютно спокойное лицо. Слишком спокойное. Мне доводилось драться рядом со Снайпером, я кое-что про него знаю и знаю, что это означает. И мне это не нравится.

Капитан приказал возвращаться на 'Сирокко' - здесь нам делать уже было нечего. Кто полег, кто сдался или был захвачен. Я дал знак, что понял, и обернулся к Снайперу:

\- Пойдем, что ли?

Ответом мне был невидящий взгляд куда-то сквозь меня. Снайпер по-прежнему держал руку на кобуре пистолета, словно готов был в любой момент продолжить бой. Можно подумать, ему мало было...

\- Эй, Снайпер, ты меня слышишь? Возвращаемся! Ты как, идти можешь?

На сей раз на меня посмотрели уже более осмысленно, но голос остался отрешенным:

\- Не знаю... Наверное.

Он наконец отцепился от кобуры, выдохнул - и буквально рухнул на пол. Ни на какие попытки его дозваться он больше не реагировал. Только сейчас я понял, что правая рука у него висит плетью - а только что он совершенно нормально ею владел! И кровь на одежде, похоже, в основном его собственная... Ну что ж, я на ногах вроде держусь - дотащу. Поднять Снайпера на руки оказалось даже проще, чем я думал.

\- Не, так дело не пойдет, тебя же самого шатает, - это Дмитрий, из отряда Карреры. Он узнал Снайпера, и даже сквозь визор было видно, как у него расширились глаза. - Ох ты ж ё! Ничего себе ему досталось... Так, быстро на 'Сирокко', я помогу.

Уже от шлюза я услышал голос Габриэль:

\- Коммандер, я надеюсь, вы им за такое головы поотрывали!

\- Еще как, - ответил вместо Нуарэ Дарти. Ну хоть он в порядке, судя по голосу. - Некоторым так и в буквальном смысле, спасибо капитану.

\- А, видел его любимую игрушку в действии?

\- Да не то слово! Это ж вообще...

Договорить Габриэль ему не дала, поскольку увидела нас. Она легко оттеснила Дарти плечом, ее лицо мгновенно застыло:

\- Эт-то еще что такое? Подыхать команды не было! Джон, Зои, гравиносилки. Остальные подождут, займетесь сами по мере тяжести! - такого командного голоса я у нее еще не слышал. - Джон, если ничего срочного - ко мне ассистировать. У меня тут будет праздник.

Последнее она проговорила уже сквозь зубы, склонившись над носилками. И добавила уже лично Снайперу, хотя он никак не мог ее слышать: 'А ну отставить загибаться, кому говорят!'. Я перехватил взгляд Нуарэ из-под повязки - в нем было плохо скрываемое восхищение.

Дарти растерянно смотрел перед собой.

\- Слушай, он же только что дрался как...

\- Ни о чем не говорит, - мрачно отозвался я. - Это Снайпер, он будет драться, пока не свалится.

\- Спокойно, - улыбнулся Дмитрий. - Сюда дотащить успели, значит, все будет хорошо. Доктор Картье с того света вытащит и еще отпинает за попытку помереть. Ты сам смотри не свались.

Я действительно почувствовал, что ноги у меня подкашиваются. Адреналин схлынул, да и полоснули меня, кажется, серьезнее, чем я думал. Зои тронула меня за плечо. Я даже попытался улыбнуться:

\- Опять тебе со мной возиться.

Она только пожала плечами:

\- Сам говоришь, каждому свое. Кому лезть под пули и ножи, кому латать последствия. Джон, брысь к доктору Картье, справлюсь сама.

\- Ну да, я понимаю, личный интерес, - ухмыльнулся Джон, направляясь вслед за Габриэль.

\- Балбес, - беззлобно напутствовала его Зои. - Так, иди сюда, мы тут временную перевязочную устроили, чтобы не слать всех в медотсек. У тебя, насколько я вижу, не огнестрельные, так что и здесь справимся. Может быть неприятно.

Да уж вряд ли хуже, чем уже получил. Я кое-как стянул с себя куртку (Зои опять округлила глаза, видя, что защиты на мне нет), с футболкой уже не совладал. Как бы Зои ни пугала, от ее прикосновений даже стало немного легче.

\- Уф, думала, будет хуже. Крови много, но ничего серьезного. Ты очень хорошо делаешь вид, что тебе не больно, но вивитон я тебе все равно дам. Ты с ним уже встречался, когда только попал к нам. Наши его 'тоником' зовут и очень охотно используют. А доктор Картье ругается, что он придуман, чтобы раненого живым до врачей дотащить, а не чтобы похмелье снимать. И да, тебе сейчас будет заметно лучше, но если в ближайшие сутки я увижу тебя шатающимся по кораблю - запру в медотсеке!

Не знаю, хотела ли Зои отвлечь меня или сама сосредоточиться, но под этот разговор она быстро управилась с перевязкой, поручила Дмитрию проводить меня до каюты и занялась следующим пострадавшим. Похоже, от того же 'железного снега', вот же уроды...

\- Я вполне могу дойти сам, - сказал я Дмитрию, но этот добродушный здоровяк был непреклонен:

\- Доктор Картье на корабле третий человек после капитана, кадет Крэнстон сейчас ее представитель, а я привык выполнять приказы. Кто тебя знает, на сколько тебе 'тоника' хватит, а я, если что, помогу.

\- Ясно, сопротивление бесполезно, - улыбнулся я.

\- Правильно понимаешь, - совершенно серьезно кивнул Дмитрий.

36.

Женя

О-ой, что ж так плохо-то? Я ведь довольно много летала, и перегрузки там, и все такое, но эти переходы по тоннелям - это ж ни в какое сравнение! А ребятам после такого еще драться. Я-то ладно, меня еще заранее предупредили, что несколько часов перед скачком нельзя есть, только пить и побольше, а потом вызвали в медотсек, выдали тазик и отправили лежать. Доктор Картье предупредила, что ощущения будут очень гадкие, но я в страшном сне не могла представить, что настолько! Сейчас не очень грело даже обещание, что на Азуре (это у нас дальше по маршруту такая планета должна быть) Деверо нас всех сводит в какое-то замечательное место, где очень вкусно кормят. Какой там, думать о еде противно! Зои сказала, чтобы я, если будет плохо, не стеснялась звать ее или Джона, но мне все равно было стыдно. Там сейчас настоящий бой будет (почти не жалею, что меня не взяли - тут бы меня точно грохнули!), а я уж как-нибудь переживу, от тошноты еще никто не умер. В конце концов я даже задремать ухитрилась.

Разбудил меня голос доктора Картье: 'Джон, простите за такой личный вопрос - вы верующий?' - 'Нет, мэм'. - 'И я нет. А так можно было бы начинать молиться, чтобы нам хватило препаратов крови'. Ох, похоже, что-то серьезное происходит, никогда у нее такого голоса не слышала. Я начала по стенке пробираться к выходу - сейчас всем явно будет не до меня, да мне уже и получше, нечего койку занимать. Доктор Картье даже не обернулась в мою сторону. Прежде чем она скрылась за дверью операционной, я успела услышать ее яростный шепот: 'Стив, твою флотилию, не уходи, будь с нами... будь с нами, лихорадка нордиканская!'.

Стив? Я не претендую, что знаю по именам весь экипаж, но... И черная форма, вся в крови, я успела увидеть... Снайпер! Что ж там у них творилось, если даже он ранен! Да еще так... 'Не уходи', - сказала доктор Картье, неужели... нет, даже думать про такое не могу. Я вылетела в коридор и пошла куда глаза глядят. Просто чтобы не сидеть там под дверью. Кажется, я сейчас разревусь.

Разреветься я не успела - наткнулась на Асахиро, при нем не могу, стыдно. К тому же он еще и не один был - его поддерживал под локоть один из местных боевиков, не помню, как его зовут. У Асахиро пол-лица под повязкой, тоже ранен, да что ж это такое! Наверное, надо было про него самого спросить, но у меня в голове было только одно:

\- Снайпер...

\- Жив, - ответил Асахиро. - Во всяком случае, был жив, когда мы вернулись на корабль.

\- И будет, - добавил его спутник. - Доктор Картье так рявкнула, что его смерти я бы советовал собирать манатки и валить подальше. Так, мы пришли, я свое задание выполнил, пойду проведаю Мигеля. Поправляйся!

Теперь я вспомнила, кто это такой - его зовут Дмитрий, а Мигель - это его лучший друг, очень обаятельный испанец. В общем, он ушел, и мы с Асахиро остались вдвоем.

\- Слушай, но как же так...

\- Я не знаю, - хмуро ответил он. - Ах да, ты же не в курсе... Снайпера не было с нами, когда мы гоняли пиратов. Он пошел на флагман. И в одиночку удерживал контроль, пока не подошли мы. Да еще меня сумел прикрыть.

Он запустил пальцы в волосы и коротко ругнулся на родном языке. Я не смогла удержаться и потянула его за рукав:

\- Но ведь... все будет хорошо, да?

\- Надеюсь. Очень. Ты лучше иди к себе, ладно?

Ну конечно, ему самому плохо, а тут я. Я пробормотала 'извини' и ушла. Но не к себе, а опять в сторону медотсека. Не знаю, сколько я там просидела, но в какой-то момент из-за двери выглянула доктор Картье, и вид у нее был совершенно замученный.

\- Если будешь здесь бродить, тебя поймают мои кадеты и отправят драить медблок. Страшное дело, не советую попадаться, - она даже улыбнулась, но очень криво. - Эжени, ну правда, сюда пока нельзя. Будет можно - я же первая позову.

Я кивнула, но с места не сдвинулась. Доктор Картье тяжело вздохнула и подвела меня к окошку:

\- Ну смотри. Не бойся, он жив. Вот датчик дыхания, пульса... Светодиоды показывают, что все нормально... ну, насколько сейчас можно говорить про 'нормально'. По крайней мере, все под контролем. Состояние мы стабилизировали, но до улучшения еще далеко. Он действительно тяжело ранен. Жить будет, я прослежу, - сказала она даже с какой-то злостью в голосе. - А ты держи витаминку, на тебе лица нет. Азурианская черника, полезная штука. Чувствую, на Сомбре намучаюсь я с вашим иммунитетом, вы же все к жизни на станциях привыкли, а ты еще и очень рано начала... Так, кого еще принесло? Точно полы мыть отправлю!

Я обернулась - у входа в медотсек стоял Дарти.

\- Брысь, - коротко сказала доктор Картье. - Отсюда вижу, что за прошедшее время ничего нового с тобой не случилось. Хочешь сделать что-нибудь полезное - сделай кофе. Мне. Я же знаю, что у тебя запасы на пару лет по меркам нормального человека.

И чуть менее сурово она добавила:

\- Ребята, ну правда, не маячьте. Нам сейчас нужны все наши силы и внимание. А вы тут скоро дыру в стенке проглядите.

\- Пошли кофе пить, - подмигнул мне Дарти. - Раз уж сама доктор Картье теперь на моей стороне. Ну не смотри ты так. Легенды Сферы так просто не умирают, это я тебе точно говорю. Пошли, я тебе про капитанскую пушку расскажу. Там такое было!

Дарти говорил без умолку и о чем попало, стараясь меня развлечь. Хороший он. И кофе меня действительно угостил. И не только меня, а еще и заглянувшего к нам Деверо. Тот сказал, что больше любит чай, Дарти фыркнул и понес обещанную кружку кофе доктору Картье. Опять всем не до меня. Хотя Деверо вроде бы никуда не торопится...

\- Энсин Деверо, а вы могли бы мне рассказать еще про Азуру?

Он почему-то смутился и сказал:

\- Пожалуйста, зови меня Люсьен.

37.

Асахиро

Несмотря на угрозы Зои, бродить по кораблю я пошел гораздо раньше, чем через сутки. Потому что сидеть у себя не было никаких сил. Раны меня почти не беспокоили - во всяком случае, меньше, чем мои собственные мысли. Я слишком долго пробыл в Сфере, чтобы сохранить веру в легенды, но, признаюсь, в глубине души и я привык считать Снайпера неуязвимым. А кто бы не счел, после того боя с 'Синей Молнией'. Я до сих пор жалею, что там не было меня - но что делать, примерно в то же время я сам чуть на тот свет не отправился. А сейчас... Ведь Снайпер полез в это все, фактически, из-за меня. Он же рассказывал - упоминание моего имени убедило его пойти с Деверо. И получается, что вот уже второй раз, после истории с Дестикуром, он прикрывает меня. И на этот раз - в самом буквальном смысле. Он ведь сам уже дрался на пределе возможностей. Едва различая своих и чужих. И вмешался, чтобы помочь мне. А ведь изначально я, а не он, взялся разбираться с этими пиратами. А он принял на себя удар вместо меня.

Я со злостью стукнул кулаком по стене. Правым, и это было зря - порезы снова раскрылись. Странно, но боли я вообще не почувствовал - не до того. Я машинально принялся стирать со стены следы крови, когда сзади раздался спокойный голос Нуарэ:

\- Контрактор Фудзисита, поберегите себя и имущество космофлота. Я, кстати, как раз искал вас.

\- Да? - я обернулся. Нуарэ вновь обрел свой обычный вид бравого космического офицера из фильмов про Экспансию - идеальная осанка, полная невозмутимость, и только пластырь на щеке напоминал о недавней драке.

\- Не хотите через некоторое время составить мне компанию и пообщаться с нашими противниками, точнее, с тем, что от них осталось?

\- Если только попугать кого, - криво усмехнулся я. - Я, конечно, знаю, как убедить визави общаться, если он того не хочет, но боюсь, что с конвенциями просвещенного космоса это имеет мало общего. Я же наемник, родом из криминальных кланов, все дела.

\- Мне не кажется, что дело дойдет до каких бы то ни было крайних мер, - в тон мне ответил он. - И да, вы им еще перед дракой неплохо отрекомендовались, я все слышал. Кстати, не ожидал, что у контрактора Дарти столь насыщенная биография.

\- Кое-что он преувеличил, но немного, - я невольно улыбнулся, вспоминая, что мы тогда несли в эфире. - Он же вляпывается во все, во что может вляпаться. С другой стороны, при этом он все еще жив и относительно цел, в то время как меня бы в половине таких обстоятельств давно бы пристрелили, а в половине я бы сам застрелился раньше.

\- Зачем такие крайности? - Нуарэ поднял бровь. - Этим же только терранское дворянство докосмической эры развлекалось. Хотя... знаете, я могу понять.

\- На моей родине, куда мне путь заказан, все это и сейчас в ходу. Мои соотечественники поныне полагают себя наследниками самураев, хотя больше в них, пожалуй, от якудзы двадцатого столетия. В общем, последнее тысячелетие они не очень заметили. Но и для меня самого это не пустой звук.

Сам не знаю, с чего я так разоткровенничался, но говорить о чем угодно было лучше, чем и дальше сидеть наедине с собственными мыслями. Нуарэ чуть нахмурился:

\- Когда слышу о таких вещах, начинаю любить Сомбру еще больше. Уж простите. Наш менталитет подразумевает в первую очередь пользу, которую человек может принести обществу в целом, ну или хотя бы своему окружению. А вопросы чести - это только его личное дело. И отвечает за честь он только перед собственной совестью.

\- Вам не за что просить прощения. Моим домом давно стала Сфера. Хотя определенные принципы мне привили слишком прочно. Меня не раз называли реликтом и ходячим анахронизмом, но что есть, то есть. Впрочем, тут дело даже не в вопросах чести. Со мной слишком много счетов и мне известно слишком много сведений, чтобы в Сфере я мог бы кому-то даться живым. Зато, по крайней мере, я сам выбираю, за чьи интересы драться. И я достаточно хороший боец, чтобы вопрос о достойном уходе не встал за семь лет ни разу.

\- В последнем я даже ни на миг не сомневаюсь. И очень уважаю вашу позицию. В конце концов, национальную гвардию и Космофлот тоже часто называют цепными псами, а то и чем похуже. Но кто-то должен защищать наших граждан. Даже если они о нас ничего хорошего не сказали, - в его глазах снова вспыхнул характерный огонек. Похоже, невозмутимый коммандер Нуарэ - это лишь внешняя оболочка. Но не мне за нее лезть. Я лишь коротко кивнул:

\- Как писали в старых книгах, делай что должен, и будь что будет. Я давно не принадлежу ни к каким официальным структурам, но у меня свои обязательства. Сейчас мое главное обязательство - перед вами.

Нет, все-таки этой темы мне не избежать. Впрочем, пожалуй, Нуарэ я могу это сказать. После эпизода с 'железным снегом' я уже не мог считать его чужим. Пауза затянулась, Нуарэ смотрел на меня выжидающе, и я проговорил:

\- А Снайпер фактически вызвал огонь на себя. Вместо меня. И придя сюда за мной.

\- О... кажется, я понимаю. Но вы же знаете его методы, ведь правда? Думаете, вы бы смогли его отговорить?

Я не ответил. Нуарэ сам прекрасно знал ответ.

\- Асахиро, - уже не 'контрактор Фудзисита'! - вас успокоит, если я скажу, что, если бы не мсье Вонг, еще неизвестно, чем бы закончилась эта история? Как минимум, у нас не было бы шанса удержать их флагман. А уж поддержку мы оказали ему вместе, и каждый из нас сделал все, что мог. В конце концов, наших парней тоже зацепило, и Габи... лейтенант Картье поставила их на ноги вместе со своей командой медиков. И мсье Вонга поставит на ноги, - взгляд коммандера заметно потеплел.

\- Я знаю, - вздохнул я. - Снайпер не просто отличный боец, равных ему в Сфере почти нет. Просто меня не отпускает чувство, что я сделал недостаточно. Он ведь и меня прикрыл, когда я проворонил атаку, хотя сам уже был ранен. Уже в который раз я обязан ему жизнью. В доктора Картье я верю всей душой, но... Простите за эти излияния.

\- Если бы у бабушки был бы антиграв, то была бы это не бабушка, а звездолет, - неожиданно подмигнул Нуарэ. - Не надо этой ложной скромности, я видел вас в бою. Вы сделали все, что смогли сделать. И мы. Каждый из нас. Вы же сами только что сказали: делай что должен, и будь что будет. Именно благодаря нам всем мсье Вонг сейчас жив, и теперь ему уже точно ничего не угрожает кроме, пожалуй, смертной скуки лежачего периода.

На фразе про антиграв я расхохотался, настолько она не вязалась с Нуарэ и его обычным хладнокровием. И, как ни странно, меня наконец отпустило. Я коротко поклонился:

\- Спасибо, коммандер... Рафаэль. Вы абсолютно правы. Это был хороший бой. Просто Снайпера я считаю своим другом и в некотором роде наставником, так что отчасти привык верить, что с ним ничего не может случиться. Так что, когда он свалился мне на руки, меня... выбило из колеи.

Нуарэ добродушно усмехнулся:

\- Увы, мы все не безупречны. Я не так давно убедился в этом сам. И, поверьте, не раз еще помянул тех терранских дворян... Впрочем, это к делу не относится. А от боевых ранений никто не застрахован. У нас предполагалось мирное сопровождение дипломатической миссии, а получилось... то, что получилось.

\- Вы правы. Я, в общем, даже с учетом Снайпера не ожидал, что так легко отделаюсь и даже не застряну опять в медотсеке. Похоже, эти красавцы сильны, только когда нападают на неподготовленного противника и режут народ по каютам, - я сжал кулаки.

\- Вот мы это и выясним. А в медотсек я бы на вашем месте заглянул, - Нуарэ показал взглядом на мою руку. - Я вас вызову.

Я отправился сдаваться Зои. От нее я узнал, что Снайпер пришел в себя.


	3. Интерлюдия

# Братья (интерлюдия)

1.

10 июля 3048 года

Разговоры на "Кашалоте"

Запись с коммуникатора Люсьена Деверо

\- А я ему и говорю: ты тут Бешеного Кевина из себя не строй, он такой был один, второго не надо.

\- Кого-кого не строй?

\- Ну ты даешь. Первый день в Сфере, что ли? Ты что, про братцев Синко не слышал?

\- Ну слышал, что были такие, и вроде даже с тобой в одной команде, но не сильно более того.

\- Куда Сфера катится? Молодежь да таких легенд не знает! Ну, поскольку я с ними и правда был в одной команде, давай расскажу. Только, может, отсядем?

\- А что тебе не так?

\- Да очкарик этот в синем мне не нравится. Оно, конечно, уже дело прошлое, но я не готов про дела своего сектора рассказывать при другом.

\- Эрни, выдохни. Во-первых, мы на "Кашалоте", а во-вторых, где ты в Синем секторе такую форму и такую расцветку видел? Это из тех, которые недавно на ремонт тут встали. Нормальные парни, техникам жирно заплатили, ведут себя прилично, в драку не лезут. А это, кажется, тот парень, который давеча целый ящик чая купил. У бармена глаза были по чайнику!

\- Ха, могу представить! Ладно, и правда что-то вскидываться не по делу стал. В бою встречу, тогда и поговорим, а пока и черт бы с ним. Только последний вопрос - много их тут таких?

\- Ну я троих или четверых видел. И кстати, как раз вот этот парень недавно со Снайпером тут общался. Хотя, может, и померещилось.

\- Да брось ты, откуда он тут возьмется. Все, в "Синей Молнии" он, с концами. А жаль. Вряд ли в живых оставят.

\- Тебе-то чего жалеть? Думаешь, не он "Пантеру" Гордону сдал?

\- Кто там кого сдал - я не знаю и знать не рвусь. А знаю я то, что когда выносили "Пантеру", я нарвался в аккурат на Снайпера. И, как видишь, выжил. Я и выстрелить не успел, как он оказался рядом. Блокировал мою руку - все, думаю, кранты, в ближнем бою ему равных нет - и говорит: "Я тебя не видел. Уходи, если сможешь прорваться". И все, растворился, как не было его. Я, понятно, челюсть отвесил, но жить я хочу больше, чем философствовать. И тем более чем какие-то там счеты сводить. И я тебе так скажу - он не по собственной воле перешел. Иначе грохнул бы меня и весь разговор, мы общались, конечно, но друзьями никогда не были. Как оно там было - повторюсь, не знаю и знать не хочу, и вообще, я тебе про Синко хотел рассказать. Возьми мне виски, что ли, будет плата за просвещение.

\- Держи, о великий наставник. Внимаю.

\- В общем, дело было так. В Сферу Синко пришли шесть лет назад. Новички и новички, Кевину восемнадцать, Дэну шестнадцать. Хотя как раз Кевин, по ходу, новичком не был. Я-то с ними позже познакомился, но по всему было видно, что учился он не только в Сфере. Где - хрен его знает, не распространялся. Но я много народа повидал и таких отличать умею. Вообще, время тогда было тихое. Разве что Отличник о себе иногда заявлял, но Отличник - это стихийное бедствие хуже "Синей Молнии", эти хоть сколько-то предсказуемы, а он был полным психом. Ну да не о нем речь. И, кстати, тогдашний командир "Синей Молнии" был куда спокойнее Гордона. Короче, хорошее было время.

\- Да ты прямо ветеран!

\- Ну слушай, я десять лет тут торчу и кое-что видел. В общем, раньше Синко тусовались в "Ночной охоте" - слышал про этих ребят, ничего так парни. И командир на них надышаться не мог. Ну а что, бойцы хорошие, особенно Кевин, друг за друга порвут - даже Дэн, хотя он вообще тихий был. И все бы хорошо, если бы однажды кто-то из гвардии не ляпнул про Дэна, что он-де крут, только пока за спиной брата прячется. А Кевин это услышал.

\- И что?

\- И все. Того парня Кевин убил. В поединке. Я Дэна как-то расспрашивал - это был не наш стандартный махач, когда начистили друг другу морды и вместе пошли пиво пить. Кевин такое вообще не понимал, он если уж дрался - то всерьез и в полную силу, и того парня он именно что убивал. Их тогда разняли, но поздно, чувак умер в госпитале. Разнимал, кстати, в том числе Дэн - он зла не держал, типа, мало ли кто что треплет. Ну, Кевин хлопнул дверью и ушел вместе с братом.

\- Вот точно Бешеный Кевин!

\- Ага, вот за эту историю к нему прозвище и прилипло. Правда, в лицо ему это лучше было не говорить, за это тоже убить мог. Проверять, сам понимаешь, не тянуло. Он, когда к нам пришел, прямым текстом сказал: в драке убил оппонента, не стал дожидаться, пока выпрут, ушел сам.

\- Очаровательно. Это когда было?

\- Чуть больше четырех лет назад.

\- А "Ариэль"?

\- Три года назад. Ну хоть что-то знаешь.

\- Эрни, обижаешь. Я, может, и не такой матерый, как некоторые, но уж такие вещи слышал. Вообще, странно, что Синко не сунулись на "Ариэль", да и "Пантера" ваша была очень боевой командой...

\- Знаешь, я сам об этом думал. Чтобы Кевин да большую драку пропустил? Но то ли у него еще остатки крыши сохранялись, то ли Снайпера над собой командиром не хотел - а Кевин в том альянсе был бы рядовым боевиком, не более - в общем, они соваться не стали. А нам как команде вообще не до того было, на нас аккурат тогда "Корсары" насели.

\- Это Монти Хэнн, что ли?

\- Ага, он самый. Снайпер его звал на "Ариэль", он отказался. И пошел в мутной воде рыбку ловить. Он же типа нейтрал, ему пофиг, с кем воевать. Решил вот с нами. Нет, мы его в итоге с корабля выкинули, он на этом деле полкоманды положил, впрочем, ему не привыкать. Но и нам досталось. Так что лично я все ариэлевские события провалялся в госпитале, Хэнн мне руку перебил. Ты на меня не смотри, левша я с рождения, и как раз в левую и прилетело. Ну, могло быть хуже, зато могу гордиться, что схлестнулся лично с Хэнном и остался жив. Стрелок-то он не из лучших... был. Ну да к чертям Хэнна, куда его, впрочем, уже и отправили.

\- Все тот же Снайпер, что характерно.

\- Вот уж в чем я его могу понять. Ну так вот, отделались мы от Хэнна, слушаем, что про "Ариэль" рассказывают, и охреневаем. Снайперовский альянс полег весь, про него самого ни слуху ни духу. Вроде бы погиб, но тела никто не видел, катер его тоже никто не нашел, в общем, сошлись на том, что с корабля выбраться как-то смог, на чем и загнулся. Потому что какое там было мочилово, да если он, как говорили, с Гордоном один на один дрался... ну не было там шансов выжить. Гордон и тот вон чуть там не остался, мне рассказывали очень романтическую историю, как его один из бойцов на себе выволакивал. Но Гордон-то оклемался, а про Снайпера по-прежнему никаких вестей. Ну, думаем, все, боец он был отличный, но бессмертных в Сфере нет. Жаль, конечно, всего-то двадцать один год чуваку был...

\- Слушай, я ж с ним как-то пересекался, думал, он старше!

\- Все так думают. Он в Сфере с четырнадцати лет, соответственно, сейчас ему двадцать четыре. Так ты дальше слушай. Прошло, в общем, уже полгода, все в основном поуспокоились, пошел наш обычный бардак, и тут к нам заявляется Снайпер. Лично. Этот его прищур, рука к кобуре как приклеилась - в общем, ни с кем не спутаешь, да ты сам видел. Наши орлы, понятно, челюсти отвесили. А он спокойно так - а я, говорит, к вам, ежели пустите. Ну еще б не пустить. Естественно, к нему прилипла вся команда, выяснять, как оно так вышло. А хрен нам. Он ничего не помнит. Ну или говорит, что не помнит, что в его случае одно и то же. Видимо, все-таки подобрал его кто-то. Странно, практически все его союзники были на "Ариэле" и там и полегли, но что уж там. А вдвойне мы охренели, когда увидели, что он дерется как раньше! Я не медик, конечно, но после такого если и выживают, то ни о каких боях уже речи не идет. То есть мало того, что он выжил - эта мясорубка для него прошла бесследно! Тут уже никто ни о чем не спрашивал, это из разряда чудес.

\- Ну ладно, это все здорово, а Синко-то тут при чем?

\- А ты слушай. Снайпер вскоре закорешился с Дэном. Ну в общем да, если кто и способен даже Снайпера к себе расположить, так это он. Кевин скрипел зубами, но до поры до времени молчал - в конце концов, на его авторитет вроде как никто не посягал. Другой вопрос, что Снайпер объективно круче, и Кевин этого не мог не видеть. Но, повторюсь, до поры до времени сидел тихо.

\- Удивительно.

\- Ну, слушай, Кевин хоть и псих, но не идиот. Да и Снайпер с ним старался пересекаться по минимуму. В общем, все это могло продолжаться довольно долго, но тут Кевина тяпнула очередная муха. Такие психи, как он, обычно в мирные периоды вообще крышей едут, а у нас как раз затишье настало. Ну были драки, конечно, куда без них, но больше шума, чем толку. Хотя нескольких парней потеряли. Ну Кевина и переклинило. Уже и команда ему нехороша, и командир урод и кладет народ пачками, в общем, завелся и собрался в очередной раз уходить. А Дэн чуть ли не впервые в жизни попытался его отговорить.

\- Что-то у меня ощущение, что ничем хорошим это не кончилось.

\- Гений интуиции. Я при разговоре не присутствовал, но Кевин разорался на полкорабля, так что трудно было не слышать. Типа, он Дэна защищает и все такое, а тот его решил бросить и вообще от брата отказывается, да как он может, да ему этот чертов Снайпер дороже брата...

\- Во псих!

\- Ну а я тебе о чем. А главное, такой чем больше орет, тем больше заводится. Финал я уже видел сам - решил подойти, если мордобой, так вмешаюсь. Ага, если бы - Кевин за пистолет схватился. И ведь выстрелил бы, ему уже конкретно крышу рвало, и я бы, например, ничего сделать не смог. Но этот бардак слышал не только я, но и Снайпер. А у него реакция не чета моей. Ну... руку он Кевину если не сломал, то вывихнул точно. Кевин еще куда-то рыпнуться пытался, он все-таки тренированнее многих, а Снайпер ему говорит, спокойно так: "Тронешь Дэнни - пристрелю". Он словами не бросается, и Кевин это, видимо, понял. Буркнул, что Дэн ему больше не брат, и свалил с корабля.

\- Туда и дорога.

\- Да мы тоже так подумали, на тот момент Кевин уже много кого задолбал. А вот Дэн оклематься так и не смог. И прожил от силы полгода.

\- Блин, вот за что этого психа было так любить?

\- А кто ж его знает. Ну, брат все-таки, все дела.

\- А что с Дэном-то вышло? Застрелился, что ли?

\- Угу, чужими руками. Как оно обычно и бывает. Сам же, наверное, видел - если чувак в раздрае, он начинает нарываться. Лезет вперед не глядя, все такое. Ну, понятно, если кто так на пулю напрашивается, он ее вскоре получает. А наши, балбесы, все за чистую монету принимали - дескать, вышел наконец из тени брата и показал, на что способен. Балбесы, одно слово. А с другой стороны, что тут сделаешь, бесконечно прикрывать не будешь. Снайпер пытался, но сам вскоре ушел.

\- А он чего?

\- Ну, тогда он особо планами не делился. Мы потом уже узнали, что на него решили наехать "Звездные волки", и он, чтобы не подставлять команду, слился в туман. А Дэн остался. И одно время казалось, что вроде отпустило его, особенно когда он к нам Женьку привел.

\- Это кто такой?

\- Не такой, а такая. Познакомился на Терранове с девчонкой и привел ее в Сферу. И нечего ухмыляться, ей всего четырнадцать было. Пятнадцать уже у нас на корабле исполнилось.

\- И что, вот прямо девчонка-боевик?

\- Угу. Я ее в деле видел, неплохо. Ну нормальный новичок такой, в истерику от реальной драки не впадает, даже сама кого-то грохнула и очень удивилась. Я, говорит, вообще по ногам целилась. Ну все так начинают, я вон себя помню, хотя я и постарше был. В общем, все шло хорошо до той чертовой драки с "Волкодавами".

\- А там чего?

\- А там единственной жертвой оказался Дэнни. "Волкодавов"-то мы выкинули даже быстрее, чем "Корсаров", будут еще всякие шавки с "Пантерой" тягаться. Да они и сами это поняли и заторопились на выход, да не все успели. И вот иду я, смотрю, не засел ли кто, и слышу рядом всхлипывания. Сунулся в соседний коридор - а там Женька рядом с Дэнни сидит и ревет. Он очередь словил, похоже, чуть не в упор, без шансов вообще. А самое паршивое - я только тогда понял, что он на это и нарывался. Потому и оторвался от остальных, разве что Женька увязалась. И не заметили. Наши балбесы и я балбес. А что уж тут сделаешь. Женьку под руку взял, какой-то фигни наплел и мало не на себе в каюту отволок. Саму ее не зацепили, но ты ж понимаешь.

\- Да еще бы. Только вот кто ее драться пустил? Ты ж говорил, ей едва пятнадцать было, я уж молчу, что девчонка...

\- Да что девчонка - у нас половина народа не помнила, я сам иногда на мужской род сбивался. Худющая, стриженая, форма велика, разберешь тут. А кто пустил - Женька никого особо не спрашивала. Говорит, хочу драться, и все тут. Ну, уговорили хотя бы совсем уж на передний край не лезть, и на том спасибо. А после гибели Дэнни она от нас ушла. Не могу, говорит, все напоминает. Но позже вернулась, через год примерно. Уже вся из себя боевик, даже где-то огрести пару раз успела. Ну что, взяли обратно, какие проблемы. Правда, в итоге вышло, что аккурат под "Синюю Молнию" подвели.

\- Ну, не у вас, так еще у кого попала бы. Да и, может, жива еще, слышал же, мелких они не трогают.

\- А еще я слышал - да и видел - что у Гордона в бою крышу рвет к чертям, поди там разбери, кто на тебя вырулил. Три месяца никаких вестей, так что, думаю, они таки с Дэнни воссоединились. А я вот тут торчу.

\- Что, ни к кому не прибился еще?

\- Да вот не сложилось пока. Да, пожалуй, оно и к лучшему, потому что звал меня к себе не кто иной, как Кевин Синко.

\- Во дела! Да, он-то что все это время делал?

\- Он? Жил и жизни радовался. Вообще, кажется, думать забыл, что у него брат когда-то был. Вбил себе в голову, что это все из-за Дэнни, ну и все. Хотя, как по мне, на того же Снайпера больше поводов крыситься было. Но с крышей Кевин таки распрощался. Он ведь что мне предложил? На "Синюю Молнию" идти!

\- А ты чего?

\- А я, как можно видеть, раз я все еще жив, Кевина послал. Во-первых, нахрен он мне в командирах не сдался, во-вторых, если уж я от "Синей Молнии" чудом ушел, второй раз нарываться не стану. Так ему и сказал. Кевин понес совсем уж пафосный бред про месть и все такое, я его послал вторично. Ребят жаль, но моя жизнь мне дороже, чем всякие высокие мотивы. Один хрен их не вернешь, а к ним на тот свет я не тороплюсь.

\- Тоже правильно. Ну и, я так понимаю, Кевин доигрался.

\- Угу. Как я слышал, Снайпер как-то узнал про смерть Дэнни, так что Кевину он лично шею свернул. Из команды, насколько мне известно, не уцелел никто. Вот тебе и высокие мотивы, блин.

\- Точно. А тебя что, кроме Кевина, никто к себе не звал?

\- Да я и сам особо не напрашивался. Пока подлечился, пока выдохнул, сам понимаешь, не каждый день так по краю проходишь. А кстати, ты сам-то где сейчас?

\- Да где и был, в "Кобре".

\- Чтоб я помнил, где ты был! Слушай, а если я к тебе на хвост упаду, это как?

\- Думаю, нормально, люди нам всегда нужны, а ты еще и из ветеранов. Так что допивай вискарь и двинем.

2.

24 июля 3048 года

Люсьен Деверо усмехнулся, переслушивая запись - ага, как же, воссоединились... Вон она, та самая "воссоединившаяся", за стенкой задачи решает. А Снайпер, которого Эрни так уверенно записал в покойники, пришел в себя и скоро пойдет на поправку. Иначе быть не может, раз уж успели до Габриэль живым донести. Она не позволит.

Он вынул карту памяти и убрал в чехол. Надо бы сделать расшифровку, интересный материал. Хотя появилась эта запись совершенно случайно. И вообще комм пора менять. В момент атаки пиратов Деверо как раз сменился с поста и шел к себе в каюту, и толчком его ощутимо швырнуло об стену. Сам он успел сгруппироваться и не пострадал, а вот комм начал жить своей жизнью, то и дело случайным образом запуская различные программы. То, что сработала кнопка записи, заслушавшийся Деверо обнаружил уже где-то на истории о ссоре братьев. Выключать не стал - когда еще добудешь такую историю из жизни этой их Сферы! К тому же фамилию Синко он уже не раз слышал от Эжени, а этот Эрни оказался весьма неплохим рассказчиком. Да и вообще колоритный персонаж, нарисовать бы его. Деверо пожалел, что не сделал пару снимков - правда, вряд ли удалось бы провернуть это незаметно, а на него и так обратили внимание, ладно еще, второй парень оказался поспокойнее. Ладно, память на лица у него хорошая. Деверо взял планшет, быстро набросал эскиз и пошел к Эжени.

Эжени встретила его мрачным взглядом и словами:

\- Я дура. Одна задача с пятой попытки, вторая вообще никак. Забываю, как цифры пишутся.

Деверо мягко улыбнулся и сел рядом.

\- Ты ведь за Снайпера беспокоишься, да?

\- Угу... - голос Эжени чуть дрогнул. - Я же видела, когда его принесли... сразу так живо вспомнилось, как погиб Дэнни, я же рядом была... Не знаю, как меня саму там рядом не положили, я просто сидела и ревела, пока меня Эрнандо не нашел.

\- Эрнандо? Эрни?

\- Да, его так звали... Ой, а откуда... ты знаешь?

\- Когда еще чинились на "Кашалоте", услышал случайно разговор, как раз про Синко. К рассказчику собеседник обращался "Эрни". Высокий такой парень, на вид примерно ровесник Асахиро, и волосы до плеч носит, как он.

\- Слушай, это точно наш Эрнандо! Вот здорово, я думала, кроме меня, из "Пантеры" никто не выжил! Ну вот, ты теперь тоже знаешь, как оно все было.

\- Может, и не все, но многое.

\- Угу... - Эжени снова помрачнела. - Я тогда еще не знала, в чем дело было. Думала, ну, очередная разборка, не заметил засады, так случается. Теперь знаю, что он после ссоры с братом жить не хотел. Я это все потом узнала, уже от Снайпера. Дэнни мне про своего брата ничего не говорил, теперь понимаю, почему. Кевин был очень крутой боец, но совершенно чокнутый, говорили, что долго его выносить мог только Дэнни. Верю.

\- Да, я примерно это и слышал, - кивнул Деверо. - А потом что-то, как водится, пошло не так.

\- Угу. Меня при этом не было, мне Снайпер рассказывал, - Эжени все еще хмурилась, но, по крайней мере, она разговорилась и отвлеклась. Деверо незаметно отодвинул планшет в сторону - сейчас явно не до задач. - Я так поняла, Кевин ни в одной команде долго не задерживался. Или с командиром не поладит, или еще с кем передерется, за такое выгоняют. Однажды при нем кто-то оскорбил Дэна, так Кевин того парня убил. Но однажды получилось так, что Кевин в очередной раз решил уходить, а Дэн к той команде привязался. Это как раз наша "Пантера" покойная была. Кевин взбесился и ушел один.

\- А дальше начались игры в шантаж "Или я, или эти", - продолжил за нее Деверо. - Свет дневной, какой же урод этот Кевин!

\- Да не то слово! - горячо воскликнула Женя. - Жаль, Снайпер еще тогда его не убил. Но руку вывихнул, когда обезоруживал - этот псих ведь за пистолетом полез! Ну, Кевин психанул окончательно, но со Снайпером связываться не стал и ушел. В смысле, совсем из команды. И вот тогда Дэнни затосковал.

\- Ну еще бы! Родной же брат все-таки. Сколько лет было этому Кевину?

\- Ох, чтоб я знала... Дэнни, когда он погиб, было двадцать, Кевин был года на два старше.

\- Что? Да кто вообще разрешил этому инфантильному... созданию пользоваться оружием?! Младший брат и то повел себя куда более по-взрослому, чем он!

Эжени впервые засмеялась:

\- Энсин... то есть Люсьен, мне семнадцать, и оружием я пользуюсь уже два года, в Сфере разрешений не спрашивают. А что Кевин за ствол хватался по поводу и без, это все говорят. Хотя и рукопашником был хорошим.

\- Да я не про официальные разрешения, - усмехнулся Деверо. - Что ж я, по-твоему, совсем наивный? Просто у таких надо оружие отбирать и прятать, чтоб этот неумный человек и себя не покалечил, и трупов вокруг не наделал.

\- Да таких, на самом деле, полная Сфера, это скорее Дэн был редкостью. Просто Кевин еще и хорошим бойцом был - говорили, еще на Планете учился. С ним связываться боялись, кто-то даже Бешеным Кевином прозвал, правда, он терпеть не мог это прозвище.

\- Видимо, правда глаза колола, - с недобрым смешком заметил Деверо. Эжени только кивнула:

\- Ну и вот. А вскоре после этой ссоры как раз мы с Дэнни и познакомились. Я не знаю, зачем он на Терранову прилетал, но как раз в наших краях оказался. А я школу прогуливала. А тут прямо настоящий боевик из Сферы! Он спросил, где тут масла всякие продают, я не знала, но мы как-то разговорились. Еще несколько раз встречались, а потом я заявила, что улечу с ним. Он обрадовался. Вообще он нормально себя вел, ну задумчивый, бывают такие. Кто ж знал...

\- Обратно, понятное дело, уже хода не было?

\- Ты про Дэна и Кевина? Да какой там, Кевин со всех радаров пропал и вообще, кажется, забыл, что у него брат есть. Во всяком случае, Снайпер с ним потом еще встречался - про Дэна слова не было. Да, Дэна убил не Кевин, если что. Просто, знаешь, я с тех пор много чего видела... - она помолчала и проговорила очень серьезно: - В Сфере практически не бывает самоубийств. Настроения случаются всякие, но так чтоб кто-то сам решился - почти не бывает. А бывает так, что человек в любой драке начинает по-страшному нарываться, вообще по сторонам не смотрит, ну и обычно везения хватает ненадолго. Вот с Дэном так и вышло.

Почти теми же словами, что говорил Эрнандо. Деверо вздохнул:

\- Да... Может, формально этот Кевин и не виноват, но я думаю, что вина его в этом есть. Как можно быть таким инфантильным и эгоцентричным и не видеть очевидного?

Такого ожесточенного лица Деверо у Эжени еще не видел. Она сжала кулаки:

\- Да только Кевин и виноват. Не психанул бы - Дэнни до сих пор, наверное, был бы жив. Знаешь, - она очень недобро и очень по-взрослому усмехнулась, - я даже рада, что это от меня Снайпер узнал о смерти Дэнни. И все-таки свернул Кевину башку. Ради этого, пожалуй, стоило к "Синей Молнии" в плен попасть.

\- Поделом, - кивнул Деверо. - Такая гнусность просто не должна была оставаться безнаказанной. Тем более, этот Кевин и дальше бы съезжал с катушек. Раньше его хоть брат удерживал, а как перестал, так и не спасти стало. Конченый он человек был. Жаль только, Дэна уже не вернуть.

\- Угу. Кевин как в свободное плавание ушел, так у него все тормоза сорвало. В итоге на "Синюю Молнию" полез. Кончилось тем же, чем и всегда. Гордон, правда, был дико зол, что сам до Кевина не добрался, но тут уж Снайпер его опередил.

\- Посмотрите, дети, - с сарказмом проговорил Деверо, - что бывает с плохими мальчиками, которые доводят до самоубийства младших братьев, а потом решают, что круче них нет никого на свете, и никогда так не делайте.

Эжени расхохоталась, но вскоре снова посерьезнела:

\- А вообще, спасибо. Оказывается, очень надо было кому-то всю эту историю рассказать. Я все еще скучаю по Дэнни, хотя сейчас уже понимаю, что он не из тех, кто мог бы у нас долго прожить. Пока они с Кевином ладили, тот во многом его прикрывал. А еще... а еще очень здорово, что "Сирокко" тут появился. Вот.

Деверо лишь мягко улыбнулся. Эжени в задумчивости пододвинула к себе записи и хлопнула себя по лбу:

\- Ой я дура! Тут же все так просто! Вот что значит мозги заклинило!

Она быстро принялась писать. Взглянув на решение, Деверо подмигнул:

\- Дура, говоришь? А ты знаешь, что это не основное решение этой задачи? То есть, да, оно проще и короче, но настолько неочевидно, что его находят не все. Поздравляю, ты справилась с задачей по программе штормградского математического лицея.

Эжени смотрела на него очень большими глазами.

\- Ой! Ну ты правда очень хорошо объясняешь. Не то что наша дурацкая школа, где я так и не доучилась.

\- А хочешь, расскажу тебе про наш лицей? Задачи никуда не убегут.

Эжени радостно кивнула. Деверо начал рассказывать о своем лицее, который, как всегда на Сомбре, находился радом с небольшим лесопарком. Показал в комме фотографии большого светлого здания с огромными окнами, украшенного башенками и флагами. В рекреациях - растения в горшках и удобные диванчики. Кабинеты с досками для маркера и для светового пера. Он вспоминал собственные занятия, и как одноклассники возмущались, что записывать все надо вручную, а только потом переводить в электронный вид. "Чтобы мы не полагались только на технологии". Эжени разглядывала фотографии с нескрываемым восхищением:

\- Ух ты! А в Академии тоже так будет?

\- В Академии чуть построже и попроще. Обстановка почти корабельная. Но спортзал и тир ты оценишь по достоинству. А стадион вообще самый большой из всех, что есть у учебных заведений. Больше только Большая Спортивная Арена, где проводят республиканские чемпионаты. У нас в школах обязательно заниматься каким-нибудь спортом. За это даже отметки не ставят, просто нужно ходить и соблюдать программу, которую разрабатывают инструктор и школьный врач.

\- Эх, может, если б у нас так было, у меня бы теперь проблем с перегрузками не было... - грустно вздохнула Эжени.

\- Могу показать тебе пару комплексов упражнений, - предложил Деверо. - Тебя все равно надо потренировать на наши нормативы.

\- Давай! А то наши из меня точно котлету сделают!

Деверо перелистнул несколько неудачных фотографий (вроде удалял же, нет, точно комм пора менять!) и продолжал рассказывать:

\- А еще у нас были музыкальные классы. Я не умею играть на инструментах, но в хоре пел. А так я больше художник. Даже год проучился в Академии Художеств. Учился бы и дальше, но обстоятельства сложились так, что вынужден был оставить учебу. Знаешь, даже не жаль. В конце концов, учись я на художника, кто знает, встретились бы мы или нет.

Эжени придвинулась чуть ближе:

\- Здорово, что встретились. Правда.

\- Я тоже так думаю, - улыбнулся Деверо. - Тебя так легко и приятно учить.

Судя по широкой улыбке Эжени, она оценила комплимент.


	4. Дорога домой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мало победить противника - теперь хорошо бы еще добраться домой. А кому-то этот дом еще только предстоит обрести.

# Дорога домой

1.

22 июля 3048 года

Доктор Габриэль Картье чувствовала, что готова биться о стену медотсека головой. Лучше даже не своей, а кого-нибудь из создателей терранских боевых программ, которые, как выяснилось, дошли даже до этого забытого угла Галактики. Лихорадка нордиканская, когда-то она полезла в эту информацию просто из научного любопытства! Ужаснулась, записала себе на память, что подобное в цивилизованном космосе повторяться не должно, и закрыла файлы. А теперь в медотсеке "Сирокко" лежал без сознания боец, подготовленный именно по такой программе. Габриэль помнила все прочитанное - адреналиновый режим, нечувствительность к боли, способность игнорировать почти любые ранения... Ну вот и практическое подтверждение подоспело, чтоб его. Перебита правая рука - а ведь он после этого еще дрался! - огнестрельные ранения в бедро и в бок, чем-то рассекло лоб и бровь... Хотя вчера, когда Снайпера к ней принесли на руках, в память врезалась только залитая кровью черная форма и округлившиеся глаза Джона Аллена, который удерживался от нецензурного удивления, исключительно чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом перед учителем. А этот самый учитель лихорадочно соображал, хватит ли не то что навыков, а просто-напросто необходимых препаратов. Габриэль и сейчас передернуло, когда она вспомнила, как они с Джоном без конца лили эту клятую тромбомассу, возмещая потерю крови, которая для любого нормального человека была бы смертельной. Но Снайпер нормальным человеком не был. Именно поэтому он был все еще жив - но именно поэтому Габриэль мечтала поотрывать головы тем, кто его тренировал. Нет, в плане ранений все могло быть и хуже, но главная проблема не в этом. Половину стандартных средств применять опасно, половина просто не действует, ресурс организма выжжен под ноль этим чертовым боевым режимом... Габриэль прекрасно понимала ступор своих учеников. В другое время она прочла бы целую лекцию о том, что индивидуальные особенности могут заходить очень далеко, и без пяти минут выпускнику Академии стоило бы это знать и не удивляться, но сейчас она сама в глубине души крыла эти "особенности" последними словами. В медотсек пожаловала смерть, а Габриэль не собиралась отдавать ей никого, будь там хоть какие особенности. Но с момента боя с пиратами прошли почти сутки, а Снайпер все еще не пришел в себя. Умирать вроде бы раздумал ("Попробуй только, силком обратно притащу!" - прошипела сквозь зубы Габриэль), но и улучшения добиться не удавалось.

В медотсеке Габриэль была одна, Джона и Зои она отпустила - хватит с них, на корабле есть и другие раненые. Хвала небесам, что больше настолько тяжелых нет, кадеты справятся. Габриэль в миллионный раз мрачно вперилась в показания приборов - и в этот момент Снайпер открыл глаза. Некоторое время он явно пытался сориентироваться в обстановке. Боли он, похоже, не чувствовал, даже попробовал шевельнуть раненой правой рукой - естественно, безрезультатно. Затуманенный взгляд остановился на Габриэль, и Снайпер каким-то образом нашел в себе силы улыбнуться:

\- Габи... доктор Картье... спасибо вам. Вам всем, на самом деле... но пока вижу только вас.

Видно было, что ему стоит изрядного усилия не отключиться обратно, но впервые за их недолгое знакомство Габриэль увидела его живое выражение лица, а не прежнюю ледяную маску. "Хоть на нормального парня похож стал", - усмехнулась она про себя. На самом деле она сейчас была готова устроить дикарскую пляску в лучших традициях терранских малоразвитых племен докосмической эры, но на подкашивающихся ногах это было бы проблематично.

\- Поберегите силы, Стив, - улыбнулась в ответ Габриэль. - Они вам еще пригодятся. Учитывая, в каком состоянии вас ко мне доставили и как я вас вытаскивала...

\- Вот уж чем меня трудно напугать. Сильно мне... досталось? Я не помню... почти ничего с момента, как пошел на стыковку с флагманом. Разве что - как на связь с вами вышел.

Он действительно чуть нахмурился, пытаясь что-то восстановить в памяти, но, видимо, безуспешно.

\- Ну, если вам так интересно... - Габриэль коротко изложила всю картину. - Главное, не рвитесь тут же разрабатывать руку. Попадание неприятное, но на самом деле все с ней будет в порядке, эти ребятки умудрились едва-едва не перебить сухожилие. Я бы сказала, мазилы просто ювелирной точности!

\- Бывало и хуже. В свое время... да что уж там. Ничего, дерусь как раньше.

\- Назло врагам, на радость нам.

Снайпер улыбнулся ей и даже попытался чуть податься навстречу, но смог лишь немного приподнять голову и снова рухнуть на койку. "Зафиксирую намертво!" - проворчала Габриэль. Зря она позволяет ему разговаривать - но что тут скажешь, когда на самом деле готова прыгать от радости!

Собравшись с силами, Снайпер заговорил снова:

\- Я действительно чертовски вам благодарен, ребята. И не только за то, что не дали загнуться в этой драке. Вообще, если на то пошло, я себя повел изрядно по-идиотски, - его взгляд снова застыл. - Слишком обозлился на этих уродов. Слишком подставился. Но вариантов не оставалось. Хватит, навидался я любителей диктовать порядки.

Вспышка эмоций далась ему тяжело, и он закрыл глаза. Габриэль тревожно всмотрелась в его лицо - нет, в сознании, но совершенно обессилен. Она коснулась его здоровой руки:

\- Мы тоже вам благодарны, Стив. Но, если позволите, я бы хотела вас потом расспросить о вашем... эээ... состоянии во время боя. Нет, пожалуйста, сейчас ничего не отвечайте, - быстро сказала она, видя, что Снайпер собрался что-то сказать. - Все потом, когда встанете на ноги. Просто, сами понимаете, случай еще тот. И если бы это были не вы, то, боюсь, получили бы мы не израненного, но живого человека, а труп.

Снайпер уже не отозвался. Габриэль успела еще раз обругать себя за болтливость - но оказалось, что он попросту заснул. И это было лучшее, что он мог сделать.

2.

23 июля 3048 года

Сигнал от внешнего контура защиты поступил, когда капитан Герхард Шварц задремал в салоне над особенно заковыристой шахматной задачей. "Ну, если меня разбудили не по делу - распылю по подпространству!". Пограничная служба в космосе давно сделала день и ночь очень относительными понятиями, немолодой возраст капитана довершил начатое, и Шварц то воевал с бессонницей, пока остальной экипаж "Рихарда Вагнера" давно храпел по койкам, то находил час-другой, чтобы вздремнуть днем. Он знал, что подчиненные прозвали его "медведем в спячке", но только добродушно посмеивался - те, кто так говорил, еще не видели капитана в деле. В свои пятьдесят лет Герхард Шварц не утратил ни силы, ни меткости, ни остроты зрения и называл себя стариком разве что в шутку - в конце концов, он действительно был старшим на этом корабле.

Сообщение об инопланетном корабле, прошедшем внешний контур, вызвало неприятный холодок - Шварц слишком хорошо помнил ту атаку из соседнего Треугольника. И особенно - возглавлявшего ее высокого парня в ярко-синей форме. Гордон, так его звали - Шварц слышал, как остальные обращались к командиру по имени. От одной мысли заныло когда-то простреленное плечо. Нет, к черту Гордона и весь Треугольник - эти, по крайней мере, сообщили свои данные. Космофлот Сомбры, надо же! Другой конец Галактики. И что бы им здесь делать? Понятно, что раз вышли на связь, значит, скорее всего не враги, но странно это все.

Быстрым шагом Шварц двинулся в сторону рубки. За спиной, конечно же, тенью возник лейтенант Вальтер Катц. Шварц в который раз не сдержал усмешки, видя, что худощавый юноша не без труда успевает за своим капитаном. Когда Вальтер поступил под его командование, он сначала думал, что досталась непыльная должность - спутники бдят, капитан спит... А потом случилось нарушение границы, и лейтенант Катц воочию пронаблюдал, на что способен вечно сонный "медведь". "Медведь, говорите... А вы знаете, с какой скоростью медведи бегают?". Хотя и сам Шварц знал это только понаслышке - на Хунде медведи не водились, самыми крупными хищниками оставались собаки, давшие планете название. Золотой пес смотрел с герба Хунда, с нашивок на сером мундире Шварца - а живой прототип по имени Мориц бежал с ним рядом. И, конечно, Шварц опять не сумел опередить своего четвероногого напарника и помешать его любимой игре. Мощным прыжком Мориц метнулся от порога рубки к пульту и нажал лапой кнопку выхода на видеосвязь.

\- Мориц, имей совесть! - Шварц с добродушной укоризной погрозил пальцем, но тут же вспомнил, что стараниями Морица связь с инопланетниками уже включена, поэтому принял подобающий суровый вид и перешел на пиджин: - Пограничная служба планеты Хунд, капитан Герхард Шварц. Вы пересекли границу охраняемой территории. Чему обязан визитом из внешнего космоса?

Судя по широченной улыбке молодого парня на экране, Морица он прекрасно видел. Шварц с трудом сдержал вздох облегчения, видя, что его собеседник одет в темно-синюю, почти черную, форму с голубыми контурами звезд. Все-таки не эти... Но корабль военный, расслабляться не следует. Это не Треугольник, где из-за оставшейся еще с первых колонизаторов противометеоритной системы нет нужды в оружии на кораблях. Парень тоже постарался сделать деловое выражение лица, но удалось ему это плохо, тем более, что Мориц так и остался маячить перед экраном и вилять хвостом.

\- Здравия желаю, капитан! На связи энсин Ариэль Враноффски, республиканский космофлот Сомбры, - Шварц кивнул, показывая, что знает о такой планете, и не без удивления отметил, как Враноффски просиял. - Мы мирное дипломатическое посольство, вернее, его сопровождение. Возвращались с Маринеска и были атакованы пиратами. Часть убита, часть захвачена, признались, что местные. Мы хотим передать их в руки местного правосудия и вернуться домой.

\- Пираты? - нахмурился Шварц. - Еще и хундианские? Давно я о таком в нашем секторе не слышал.

\- Факт есть факт, вот, взгляните, - Враноффски переключил камеру на вид одного из помещений корабля. Шварц хотел проворчать, что население Хунда невелико, но все же не настолько, чтобы он всех знал в лицо, но осекся на полуслове - первая же попавшая в объектив физиономия была ему прекрасно знакома по многочисленным объявлениям о розыске. За кадром снова раздался голос Враноффски: - И да, все протоколы допроса прилагаются.

\- Та-а-ак... - протянул Шварц. - Если мои старые глаза меня не обманывают... Вальтер! Я вроде бы ничего смешного не сказал!

\- Виноват, капитан, - быстро ответил по-немецки Вальтер, но усмешку с лица не убрал. Что с него взять... Шварц сделал знак лейтенанту хотя бы убраться из зоны видимости и продолжал:

\- Так вот, если глаза меня не обманывают, то планетные службы этих красавчиков ждут не дождутся - Вальтер, сообщи на планету, что у нас тут остатки банды Крауса, пусть забирают сами! Впрочем, предлагаю обсудить все это лично и без помех. Стыковку разрешаю.

Встречать сомбрийцев Шварц пошел сам, предупредив экипаж, чтобы были наготове. Рядом, разумеется, Вальтер и Мориц. Вальтер очень старался казаться солидным и серьезным, но горящие любопытством карие глаза несколько портили картину. А Мориц просто махал хвостом и предвкушал что-то интересное.

\- Говорить буду я, - обернулся Шварц к Вальтеру. - Твой акцент они точно не поймут. Вы с Морицем в этом плане похожи - все понимаете, а сказать не можете.

\- Капитан... - смущенно потупился Вальтер.

\- Я знаю, что ты хочешь мне сказать. Что занимаешься, но тебе не дается. Знаю. Это во всех твоих характеристиках записано. Зато если придется стрелять - тебе на этом корабле равных нет. Я не скромничаю, Вальтер. Все, пошли встречать.

Тот, кто вышел из стыковочного шлюза первым, выглядел примерно ровесником Шварца. Среднего роста, светло-русый с проседью, нашивки на форме в виде голубых звезд о пяти лучах. Характерный прищур внимательных серо-зеленых глаз выдавал отличного стрелка, манера двигаться говорила о недюжинной силе и ловкости. Его спутник был повыше ростом и почти вдвое моложе на вид, темноволосый и сероглазый. Выглядел он так, будто сошел с вербовочного плаката - безупречно правильные черты лица, короткая стрижка, идеально отглаженная форма. Его нашивки-звезды были с четырьмя лучами. Вероятно, это означало, что он младше по званию, хотя с этой "звездной" системой Шварц не был знаком. "Посмотрел бы я на их высшее командование - наверное, целую галактику на себе носят", - усмехнулся он про себя.

"Пятилучевый" отсалютовал Шварцу и представился на хорошем пиджине:

\- Я капитан скачкового корабля "Сирокко" Жоао Да Силва. Со мной мой старший помощник Рафаэль Нуарэ, - "офицер с плаката" тоже отсалютовал. - Благодарим за разрешение на стыковку.

\- Добро пожаловать, - не столь официально усмехнулся Шварц. - Я уже представился, со мной лейтенант Вальтер Катц и мой напарник Мориц, большой любитель вылезать на видеосвязь, - в качестве приветствия Мориц поставил на грудь Да Силвы передние лапы и обнюхал его. Шварц призвал пса к порядку и продолжал: - Ну что же, давайте сюда вашу добычу.

Да Силва показал себе за спину - там четверо крепких ребят в такой же темно-синей форме сопровождали группу тех самых типов, которых Шварцу показали по видеосвязи. Вид у них был совсем не лучший. Шварц расплылся в хищной улыбке:

\- Капитан Да Силва, да вы мне тут готовую посылку привезли! Я хоть много лет на орбите, о планетных делах примерно в курсе. Мы уж думали, эти красавцы давно взорвались на своей барже, которую они угнали из отстойника для списанных кораблей! Это ж известная банда рецидивистов, они нам столько крови попортили! А как замаячили реальные сроки - пошли, значит, в космос геройствовать? Капитан, мне прямо-таки любопытно, где вы это сокровище откопали!

Да Силва ответил такой же улыбкой:

\- Ох, капитан Шварц, нам чрезвычайно лестно, что информация о сомбрийском качестве доставки долетела и сюда. Эти деятели пасли транзитников аккурат между Хундом и Маринеском, - Шварц коротко кивнул в знак понимания. С Маринеском, как и с прочими соседями, Хунд отношений не поддерживал, но о его существовании, разумеется, знал. - Они польстились на флагман - гражданский корабль "Артемис" с посольством Сомбры и Нордики на борту. Его сопровождали два легких военных корабля - "Пассат" и "Сирокко". "Пассат" прикрывал отход флагмана, наш "Сирокко" вступил в неравный бой с пиратской эскадрой. Спасло только бегство в червоточину, которую считали нестабильной. После починки мы взяли курс обратно на Сомбру и сумели таки одержать победу над пиратами, в этот раз они были не столь многочисленны.

\- Чтооо? - нахмурился Шварц, разом утратив свое добродушие. - Дипломатические миссии атаковать? Совсем нюх потеряли? Вальтер, не стой столбом, зови наших, посылку принимать, - Вальтер кивнул и исчез в недрах корабля. - Так, капитан, скажите сразу: помощь, припасы, заправка требуется? Чаем-то я вас в любом случае напою за такую помощь нашим властям, но если еще что нужно - говорите. Сообщу на нашу станцию "Валькирия". Транзиты принимает именно она, мы-то простой патрульный крейсер. Конечно, если очень нужно, я могу запросить планету, но мы тут мхом порастем, пока все согласуется.

Да Силва жестом показал, что такой необходимости нет. Вперед вышел Нуарэ и протянул карточку для коммуникатора:

\- Здесь запись всех допросов и протоколы с расшифровкой. Оформлены по межгалактическим стандартам, остается только приложить к делу. Я сам проверял. Капитан одобрил.

Этот парень говорил с такими интонациями, что становилось ясно: если уж он проверил, значит, все идеально. Шварц довольно потер руки:

\- Господа, я поражен. Вы за наших планетников всю работу сделали! По-хорошему, вам от кайзера благодарность причитается, потому что вы нас избавили от изрядной головной боли. Это вот все, что от них осталось, или еще где-то летают?

\- Ну, флагман мы им разнесли чуть ли не на кусочки, - усмехнулся Да Силва, - а часть мелких катеров улетела. Сначала их отвлекли наши доблестные контракторы, а потом они и сами припустили так, как будто на другом конце галактики у них молоко убежало. Не думаю, что без своих основных сил и командования, если это можно назвать командованием, они будут представлять сколько-нибудь серьезную угрозу.

"Это" вполне понимало пиджин и время от времени цедило сквозь зубы что-то нелестное. Кажется, это был сам Краус. Сейчас на грозу космоса он был похож даже меньше, чем когда промышлял угонами на Хунде. Об остальных и говорить нечего. Кто-то из них проворчал себе под нос, что лучше пойдет с одной лопатой шахты копать, лишь бы не драться с этими уродами отмороженными, которые такое творят. В монологе также поминались мозги по стенам и прочие увлекательные подробности. Уж не договорились ли сомбрийцы со старыми знакомыми Шварца? Впрочем, сейчас это неважно. Шварц подал знак Вальтеру убрать "это" куда подальше и вновь обернулся к Да Силве:

\- Я смотрю, хорошую вы им трепку задали. Уважаю. И изумлен красочностью описаний. А теперь, когда эту шваль сплавили с глаз долой, не хотите ли выпить чашку чая? Гости из внешнего космоса у нас большая редкость, мирные - редкость вдвойне, полезные - вы, пожалуй, первые за историю Хунда.

Да Силва и Нуарэ с благодарностью приняли приглашение. Хундианский чай был, собственно говоря, не чаем, а настоем листьев местного растения, который, впрочем, обладал привычным золотисто-коричневым цветом и тонизирующими свойствами, разве что вкус имел кисловатый. Так что еще со времен колонизации название прижилось.

За чаем разговор зашел о последних событиях во внешнем космосе. Снова возбудились терране, пытаются влезть за ценными ресурсами на Аквамарину, необитаемую планету-океан, и наложить лапы на Маринеск. Нуарэ рассказал, во что превратилась терранская колония Деметра, где экосистема была разрушена почти полностью, а ресурсы исчерпаны под ноль. Шварц слушал и понимающе кивал:

\- Вот поэтому Хунд сразу после колонизации и обособился. Мы ни к кому не лезем, но и нам тут никого не надо. Мы не самая богатая планета, но мы умеем и любим работать и добывать свой хлеб. Кстати о хлебе - не желаете ли печенья? Его пекла моя жена Эльза, - при воспоминании о семье Шварц тепло улыбнулся.

\- Это не тот соблазн, которому я могу противостоять, - улыбнулся в ответ Да Силва. Около него тут же возник Мориц и попытался стащить печенье. Капитан жестом фокусника увел тарелку из-под песьего носа, и Мориц, обиженно тявкнув, вернулся под кресло к Шварцу.

\- Но расскажите же мне, как вам удалось так раскатать Крауса и компанию! У меня полное ощущение, что эти ребята чуть ли не рады были у меня оказаться!

Нуарэ обернулся к своему капитану, получил разрешающий кивок и принялся рассказывать об атаке на их посольство, от которой "Сирокко" ушел по ближайшей червоточине к некоему конгломерату станций. Теперь Шварц был уже полностью уверен, что сомбрийцы связались с теми же ребятами, что и он. Но экипаж Да Силвы даже ухитрился подружиться с местным населением и заполучить кое-кого из них в союзники.

\- Кажется, я их знаю, - задумчиво проговорил Шварц. - Оказывается, и от этих отморозков из Треугольника бывает польза. Может, не те же, тут уж я не в курсе. Мне те ребята так и не представились. Но после драки с ними я сам два дня курил и поминал мозги по стенам и прочие красочные детали. Так Краус на них разогнался? Оптимист! Если что, у меня никаких претензий в ту сторону. Давний инцидент разрешился не в мою пользу, но я не злопамятен.

От Шварца не ускользнуло, как Нуарэ чуть напрягся в начале его реплики и почти явственно выдохнул в конце. Да Силва продолжал обворожительно улыбаться, и что происходило за этой улыбкой - никого не касалось. Больше к обоим инцидентам не возвращались. Пили чай, вспоминали оставшиеся дома семьи, даже Вальтер осмелел и вставил несколько слов. Шварц поморщился было от его акцента, но вроде бы сомбрийцы его понимали. Вальтер даже сумел пошутить насчет своей фамилии - дескать, напрасно говорят, что кошка с собакой не уживаются, иные кошки собак даже защищают. Это была чистая правда - Вальтер Катц был потомком одного из первых колонизаторов Хунда, и не было еще поколения, в котором эта семья не дала бы Хунду хоть одного военного. Словом, расстались практически друзьями.

Шварц допил оставшийся чай и отправился составлять рапорт на планету. Подробно изложив все обстоятельства встречи, он добавил от себя приписку, что планетным службам, пожалуй, стоило бы послать на Сомбру письмо с благодарностями и извинениями за инцидент. Пока оттуда не явились с претензиями о нападении на посольство. Все-таки краусовская банда официально оставалась гражданами Хунда. А улыбки и остроты Да Силвы не скрывали опасного бойца и матерого космического волка. Лучше первыми проявить дружелюбие.

3.

Снайпер давно привык, что не помнит большинство серьезных боев - на верхних уровнях боевого режима сознание почти отключается, оставляя лишь боевые рефлексы. Впрочем, от этого провалы в памяти раздражали его не меньше - все-таки обычно он досконально помнил все, что с ним происходило. И сейчас он не мог хотя бы не пытаться восстановить недавние события, хотя и понимал, что это бесполезно. И не только потому, что размышления давались с трудом. Личности Стивена Вонга в этом бою не было. Был тот самый Снайпер, которого боялась Сфера, бесстрастный, не умеющий промахиваться и едва ли не бессмертный. Во всяком случае, три года назад, после боя на "Ариэле", Сфера в это точно поверила. А вот сам Снайпер - не очень. Самое сложное после выхода на верхний уровень - вернуться обратно и осознать, что ты все еще жив... "Ах ты ж черт!".

Снайпер даже нашел в себе силы стукнуть кулаком по койке и выругаться сквозь зубы. Рядом тут же появилась Габриэль:

\- Что-то не так?

\- Больше, чем я думал, - хмуро отозвался Снайпер. И, заметив на ее лице беспокойство, уточнил: - Не по вашей части. Тут как раз все настолько в порядке, что даже удивительно.

Габриэль польщенно улыбнулась и отошла. Снайпер сказал правду. Конечно, он понимал, что восстанавливаться ему придется еще долго, но впервые за долгое время он чувствовал, что ситуация под контролем - не его контролем. Не нужно поднимать все резервы, чтобы поскорее встать на ноги, пока не пришлось снова драться. Не нужно снова срываться в космос, едва подлатав себя до боеспособного состояния. То есть, по меркам остальной Сферы - едва придя в себя. Ощущение странное, но, пожалуй, приятное. И все же Снайпер не мог помешать себе то и дело пытаться проверить свои возможности. Он слишком привык всегда оставаться начеку.

Подходила Габриэль, мягким, но решительным движением клала руку ему на грудь и снова говорила: "Поберегите силы, Стив". И порой ворчала вполголоса: "Я тебя не для того вытаскивала, чтобы огрести осложнения на ровном месте! Ты нам живым нужен!". Что ж, он выбрал доверять этим людям и лично ей - приходилось подчиняться, тем более что силы действительно еще не вернулись. Оставалось отлеживаться, спать и пытаться думать, хотя сознание слушалось не лучше тела. Снайпер помнил, где находится, узнавал голоса, если кто-то заходил в медотсек (это случалось редко, Габриэль запрещала его беспокоить), но мысли путались, перемешиваясь со снами или неясными воспоминаниями. Особенно настойчиво в них возникал бой с "Синей Молнией" на "Ариэле". Точнее, не сам этот бой - Снайпер его точно так же не помнил - а то, что было потом. По рассказам он частично восстановил ход событий и понимал, что по любым раскладам он должен был умереть. Если и не на самом корабле - много чести! - то позже его бы неминуемо доконала потеря крови. Даже его. Но он очнулся где-то на Терранове. Его вытащили буквально с того света - мастер Гейр говорил, была остановка сердца. И в глубине души Снайперу казалось, что он все же погиб в том бою. Да и в этот раз он не то чтобы шел умирать, но полагал свою жизнь допустимой ценой.

"Чистое самоубийство". Почему так настойчиво вспоминается мастер Гейр? Нет, это не его слова. Недавно заходил капитан Да Силва. Это он тогда сказал:

\- Чистое самоубийство. Только в команду психов типа этого экипажа вы бы и могли вписаться. И хрен я вас еще кому отдам после ваших выходов! - и добавил совсем другим голосом: - Спасибо вам. Успех этой операции - исключительно ваша заслуга, и я рад, что вы остались живы. Я опасался, что мы не успеем.

Снайпер тогда даже сумел чуть приподняться и переспросить:

\- Опасались? За меня?

\- Ну да, - чуть удивленно ответил Да Силва. - Не можем же мы бросить того, кому обязаны жизнью.

\- Это я вам обязан жизнью. И даже... наверное, больше.

Он пытался еще что-то сформулировать, но Да Силва жестом остановил его:

\- Не надо. Я вас понял. Сейчас ваша главная задача - восстанавливать силы. На Сомбре нам будет о чем поговорить.

Капитан ушел, и Снайпер снова остался один. Конечно, не совсем один - Габриэль, Зои или Джон всегда были где-то рядом, но почти не заговаривали с ним. Общаться действительно пока что было трудно. Это злило - Снайпер терпеть не мог такие состояния. Понятно, что сейчас все под контролем, что можно не пытаться выжимать из своих ресурсов все возможное, тем более что выжимать реально нечего, но неспособность даже подняться удручала. Впрочем, из разговоров Снайпер узнал, что лететь до Сомбры примерно три недели. Значит, к тому времени он хоть как-то, но встанет на ноги - он знал себя и свои возможности. К тому же здесь в кои-то веки не приходилось полагаться только на собственные силы. И не шла из головы фраза капитана "Я опасался, что мы не успеем".

Снайпер провел в Сфере десять лет. Команды, которую он мог бы назвать своей, у него не было никогда. Он приходил и уходил, обменивая свое участие в бою на материальные ценности, сводя личные счеты или просто ища интересной драки. Он привык действовать в одиночку, с его стилем пришлось смириться даже Гордону, хотя его и приводили в ярость внезапные исчезновения одного из лучших бойцов. Правда, результат обычно того стоил. Снайпер всегда рассчитывал только на себя, что в драке, что после нее, почему и в первой помощи разбирался значительно лучше, чем средний боевик Сферы. В конце концов, в Сфере мало кто был в принципе способен его прикрыть - не тот уровень. Так что сложилось мнение, что Снайпер точно со всем разберется сам. Не то чтобы лишенное основания. А сомбрийцы... Они не просто решили свою проблему при его поддержке. Они отправились вытаскивать лично его.

4.

30 июля 3048 года

Жану Сагредо не спалось. Месяц он воевал с бессонницей. Месяц бессонница с разгромным счетом выигрывала. Долгое отсутствие сна обернулось нарушениями памяти и внимания. Когда Жану наконец удавалось заснуть, сновидения его были кошмарными и тоскливыми. Жан перешел на большие дозы снотворного. Снотворное давало эффект удара мешком по голове, но с ним хотя бы ничего не снилось. Однако пробуждение по утрам давалось все труднее. Работа - тоже. У начальства он был на хорошем счету, и ему очень не хотелось что-то испортить. Особенно за считанные дни до собственного отпуска. Ему сочувствовали и готовы были пойти навстречу, но Жан не считал свое состояние оправданием для некачественной работы. Это выматывало ещё больше. Закончилось тем, что во время планового осмотра в клинике компании доктор прямым текстом спросил: "Господин Сагредо, вы задались целью совсем разучиться спать самостоятельно?". Жан не нашелся с ответом. Снотворное доктор запретил, рекомендовал курс психотерапии, но Жану не хотелось рассказывать о своем горе никому. Разве что Флёр можно было излить душу. Она точно поймет. Впрочем, Флёр улетела с планеты в долгий гастрольный тур и вернется ещё не скоро.

Тихий летний вечер перешел в такую же тихую ночь. Жан боялся идти спать. Уже неделю ему снился один и тот же сон о том, что его избивают пятеро, а парень и девушка, вышедшие из бара, проходят мимо и не обращают на него никакого внимания, оставив его лежать на земле в крови.

Это случилось пять лет назад, но Жан до сих пор помнил эту встречу так, как будто она была вчера. Он только-только обосновался в столице. Возвращался с чьего-то дня рождения. Район, по которому он шел, пользовался дурной славой, но Жан мысленно успокаивал себя: "Ну что со мной может случиться? Да кому нужно на меня нападать?". Однако, встретив пятерых громил, решивших, что его карточке с деньгами, дизайнерской замшевой куртке и новенькому комм-линку дорогой марки будет лучше у них, он понял, что ошибался. Жан даже не успел ответить на дежурный наезд, как его впечатали в стену ударом в солнечное сплетение. Потом с него сорвали куртку и комм. В ответ на попытку защититься ему разбили нос и губы. Потом повалили на землю и начали забивать ногами. И тут он услышал чей-то недоуменный голос:

\- Ты гляди, пятеро на одного!

Второй голос был женским.

\- Охренели совсем!

После этого начался сущий кошмар с разбиванием физиономий и отбиванием тех мест, которые мужчинам рекомендуется беречь. Жан благоразумно отполз в сторону. Встать он не мог, слишком уж было больно.

\- Всё вернуть! Живо! - рявкнула девушка.

Не дожидаясь, пока поверженные громилы вернут отобранные у Жана вещи, она сама вырвала у них куртку и комм.

\- А теперь пошли нахрен отсюда, - добавил её спутник ледяным тоном.

Громилы не заставили себя упрашивать и убрались, хромая и держась за отбитые места. Спасители Жана помогли ему встать. Он только удивился тому, насколько бережно и аккуратно его поддерживал парень, который пару минут назад лихо расшвыривал отнюдь не хилых противников, как каких-то тряпичных кукол. Девушка достала из кармана влажную салфетку, распечатала и протянула Жану.

\- Держите. Эк они вас изукрасили.

Жан благодарно кивнул и вытер кровь с лица.

\- Карманы проверьте, - посоветовала она. - Там точно всё на месте?

Жан надел куртку и быстро проверил содержимое карманов. Карточка с деньгами была цела и невредима, куртка и комм тоже не пострадали.

\- Надеюсь, они вам ребра не сломали. Идти можете? Кстати, как вас зовут?

\- Жан. Жан Сагредо. Идти вроде бы могу, только не быстро.

\- Будем знакомы. Селина Хендрикс. А это Леон Эрнандес, мой друг. Мы вас проводим.

\- Да я и сам дойду.

\- Понимаю, у вас есть все причины нам не доверять, но вид у вас после драки ещё тот и может запросто привлечь новую шпану.

\- Грош цена тогда нашей помощи, - добавил Леон.

Жан согласился. Интуиция подсказывала ему, что эти двое точно не уличные бандиты, прогнавшие конкурентов. Все трое неспешно двинулись к станции монорельса.

Освещение станции позволило Жану внимательно разглядеть своих спасителей. Леон - высокий и статный. С искренней широкой улыбкой и добрыми темно-карими глазами. Жан невольно залюбовался его разворотом плеч. Черные волосы Леона были коротко подстрижены, на лице ни малейших признаков щетины, сразу видно, парень пользуется дорогим депиляционным кремом. Одет он был в черные штаны и кожаную куртку, под которой была видна футболка совершенно безумного алого цвета. Селина чуть уступала ему в росте. Стройная, но не худая. Её каштановые волосы чуть не доходили до плеч. Миндалевидные светло-карие глаза смотрели с каким-то странным прищуром. Одежда на ней была совершенно простецкая - серые брюки с множеством карманов и удобная матерчатая куртка, в которой можно гулять хоть по городу, хоть по лесу.

\- А скажите мне, господа, где вас научили так драться? - полюбопытствовал Жан. - Вы же в том переулке такое устроили...

\- Вступайте в доблестные ряды Республиканского Космофлота, - дружелюбно усмехнулся Леон. - Там ещё не такому научат.

\- Подтверждаю, у нас тренировки круче, чем у нацгвардов, - кивнула Селина.

Теперь все окончательно стало на свои места. Космофлот. Тогда понятно, откуда эта великолепная осанка и разворот плеч.

\- В отпуске? - спросил Жан.

\- Да, причем отпуск только начался, - ответил Леон. - И так уж вышло, что в этот раз мы с Селиной совпали. Мы давно дружим, вот и решили, что не отметить такое дело будет просто преступлением. Зашли в бар выпили, отлично посидели, только вышли, смотрим, вас пятеро лупят, да так, что в одиночку не всякий боец выстоит.

Подошел состав.

\- Ты выходи на своей станции, - сказал Селине Леон. - Чего потом возвращаться. Со мной Жан точно будет в безопасности.

\- Верю, верю, - усмехнулась она.

Через пару станций она вышла, пожелав удачи. Жан заклевал носом и совершенно не заметил, как уснул. Он с трудом открыл глаза, когда Леон тихонько сказал:

\- Просыпайся. Это твоя станция.

Жан не ожидал такого внезапного перехода на "ты", но был не против. Он сказал, что до дома дойдет и сам, но Леон заметил:

\- Ты же спишь на ходу.

\- А тебе далеко потом ехать?

\- Три станции. Абсолютно не проблема вернуться.

Следующий день был выходным. Жан мазал заживляющей мазью ссадины на лице и радовался, что не придется отвечать на вопросы коллег на работе. Все его мысли были заняты только одним: как найти Леона. Забыть случайного спасителя не выходило. Жану очень хотелось познакомиться с ним поближе, но для этого надо было его найти. Он ведь даже комм-код личного канала попросить не догадался. Зайти в тот бар? Вдруг их там кто-то знает? А что, если они туда случайно зашли? Дело шло к обеду. Жан проголодался, а еды в холодильнике оставалось мало. Жан отправился за покупками, и тут его ждал сюрприз. Рядом со входом в его квартиру стоял Леон.

\- Привет.

\- Здравствуй!

Всегда сдержанный Жан обычно старался не показывать сильных эмоций, но тут скрыть радость не получилось.

\- Знаешь, я тут рядом оказался, решил зайти и узнать, как ты, - сказал Леон.

\- Со мной все в порядке. Заживаю вот.

\- Отлично. Прямо камень с души. А то ты вчера так перенервничал, что заснул в вагоне прямо у меня на плече.

\- Эээ... извини.

Жан уже приготовился к монологу о том, что ничего такого делать не собирался, и это вышло совершенно случайно, но Леон обезоруживающе улыбнулся:

\- Знаешь, вообще-то я совершенно не против.

Жан уже сам не помнил, когда и как Леон к нему переехал. Просто в один прекрасный день они решили жить вместе, и Леон перевез свои немногочисленные пожитки в квартиру Жана. Флёр была от Леона в восторге, а Жан быстро нашел общий язык с его друзьями - дотошной Габриэль, всегда готовым помочь Люсьеном, бесстрашной Селиной и жизнелюбивым Ари. Оба уже не представляли, как жили друг без друга раньше. У Жана были парни и до Леона, но ни с одним из них ему не было так легко и хорошо. Конечно, у жизни с пилотом скачкового корабля были свои особенности, но Жан всегда терпеливо ждал своего звездного бродягу из очередного полета и искренне радовался, когда время отпуска у них совпадало. Леон мало рассказывал о своей службе, говорил, что все строго засекречено. Жан верил. У него даже в мыслях не было, что Леон может ему врать. Однажды Леон рассказал про одного из техников, мол, надо же, чего отколол. Наплел своей супруге небылиц, что вместо отпуска вылет на очередное задание. Та поверила, а он рванул с друзьями во Вьентос развлекаться. Так бы обман и не раскрылся, да подвело мужика отсутствие чувства меры. Решил он провернуть это дело два раза подряд. А жена его оказалась не из робких, взяла да и вышла на командование. До капитана она не дошла, но старшего помощника озадачила. А старший помощник ставит честь превыше всего. И то, что их с капитаном так оболгали, оскорбило его до глубины души. Так что потом тот техник до самого конца очередного полета драил палубы и чистил туалеты. Жан запомнил, что Леон тогда не смеялся, а был совершенно искренне возмущен.

А теперь его не было рядом, и Жан не мог с этим смириться. Если раньше он считал дни до возвращения Леона, то теперь считай не считай - толку не будет. Жан никогда не ревновал Леона и не требовал его безраздельного внимания. Даже когда они сидели в разных комнатах и каждый был занят чем-то своим, даже когда они ругались, Жан все равно знал, что они вместе. Он никогда не любил фразу "Не могу без тебя жить", но теперь, когда было неизвестно, когда Леон вернется и вернется ли вообще, Жан понял, что жить без него сможет, вот только жизнь эта будет тоскливой и безрадостной. Слишком много в ней было связано с Леоном, чтобы быстро успокоиться, и почти любое воспоминание резало острой болью. Жан уже не различал вкуса еды, не замечал того, что происходит рядом. До недавнего времени он загружал себя работой, а потом пил снотворное, чтобы провалиться в тяжелый сон без сновидений. Теперь снотворное было под запретом, сделанную работу приходилось перепроверять, и каждый раз Жан находил какие-то глупые ошибки, которых никогда бы не сделал в нормальном состоянии. Предстоящий отпуск тоже не радовал. В этот раз они с Леоном должны были совпасть. Планы были грандиозные. Теперь Жану ничего не хотелось. Жизнь покатилась под откос, и он не собирался ничего предпринимать, чтобы это исправить.

Жан сидел у себя в офисе, готовясь к сдаче очередного крупного проекта и в миллионный раз просматривая документацию на предмет ошибок. Коллеги ушли на обед, Жан не пошел с ними. Когда его комм-линк завибрировал на запястье, Жан почувствовал раздражение. Только сосредоточился, сейчас опять пропустит какую-нибудь ошибку. Нет, ему ничего не скажут, но он сам себе этой ошибки простить не сможет. Жан посмотрел на номер канала, с которого его вызывали, и сердце его на мгновение остановилось, а потом забухало, как кузнечный молот. Это был персональный канал Леона. Жан вызвал голографический интерфейс. Перед ним появилось лицо Леона, живого и здорового.

\- Жан, мы все живы и уже скоро будем дома.

\- Что... случилось? - у Жана от волнения пересохло в горле, и говорить выходило с трудом. - В новостях говорили, что вы пропали или погибли.

\- Мы действительно пропали. Только рассказывать это лучше не по комму.

\- Где вы сейчас?

\- Дозаправка на Азуре. Вылетаем с утра. Так что совсем скоро увидимся.

Жан попрощался и отключил связь. Он никогда не верил в чудеса, но назвать как-то иначе то, что произошло, он не мог. Руки его дрожали, сердце стучало, как бешеное. Жан изо всех сил постарался сосредоточиться на работе. Сейчас он хотел сдать дела и уйти в отпуск как можно скорее. Ведь теперь можно было снова строить планы.

5.

2 августа 3048 года

Остановка на Азуре немного затянулась. Помимо дозаправки, было решено проверить техническое состояние корабля - путь предстоял еще долгий. К удивлению сомбрийцев, работа механиков "Кашалота", хотя делалась с виду на коленке, выдержала все нагрузки и вполне могла дотянуть до Сомбры. А там уже можно ставиться на полноценный ремонт, никуда не торопясь. А кроме того, экипаж отправился просто прогуляться по планете, поесть нормальной еды, а не корабельных пайков, и связаться с родными - кому было с кем. Разумеется, азурианская пограничная служба, опознав "Сирокко", сразу же послала на Сомбру сообщение, что пропавший корабль сопровождения нашелся в целости и сохранности, но одно дело - официальный рапорт, а совсем другое - живой разговор. Во всяком случае, Леон после сеанса связи просто светился, а Враноффски с хитрым видом потирал руки. Капитан занял весь предоставленный канал чуть ли не на час, потом объявил, что до завтра все свободны. И особо поздравил Женю с днем рождения.

Женя сначала удивилась - вроде бы семнадцать ей исполнилось два месяца назад. Хотя капитану она об этом так и не сказала. Потом вспомнила, что с момента прихода на "Сирокко" все время путалась в датах - календарь на корабле не совпадал с ее представлениями о том, какой сегодня день. Но, в конце концов, раз они уже летят на Сомбру, значит, и жить стоит по сомбрийскому счету, и вообще, два дня рождения - это даже лучше.

\- Люсьен, - Женя все еще немного стеснялась обращаться к Деверо по имени, хотя он сам ее об этом попросил, - а почему только сейчас с Сомброй связались? На "Кашалоте" ведь хорошая связь, на уровне планетной так точно...

Ей ответил проходивший рядом Враноффски:

\- Ну, во-первых, если это хорошая, то я ничего не хочу знать про то, какая у вас плохая!

\- Плохая - между кораблями. Разным группировкам реально проще гонцов посылать, чем пытаться достучаться. Насколько я поняла, на сообщение между катерами ударной группы хватает, на большее - не очень.

Враноффски картинно закрыл глаза рукой:

\- Я не хотел этого знать. Так вот. Если в двух словах, то я долбился на Сомбру с того момента, как мы прыгнули в этот несчастный туннель и стало ясно, что мы застряли на неопределенное время. Потому что медузе понятно, дома с ума сойдут - улетало три корабля, вернулось два. Хрен мне, а не связь. У вас, понимаешь ли, стандарт, которым цивилизованная часть галактики уже лет двести не пользуется. На Хунде тоже. А собственные передатчики "Сирокко" на такое расстояние не добьют, они рассчитаны на связь с ближайшим маяком-ретранслятором, а где их тут, спрашивается, взять? Вернемся - я еще выскажу пару ласковых астроэкспедиции, которая зажабила для нас зонды. Вы, мол, идете конвоем, вам и передатчиков хватит, а нам для научных целей надо. Сами бы месяц без связи посидели, я бы на них посмотрел!

\- Ладно, Ари, остынь, - примиряюще улыбнулся Деверо. - Мы обещали Эжени праздничный ужин, а не лекцию о стандартах связи.

\- Между прочим, полезное знание, - назидательно заметил Враноффски, но тут же сам рассмеялся: - Ладно, я на эту тему и правда могу неделю вещать, в Академии еще успеешь наслушаться. Пошли пировать.

К удивлению Жени, это получился самый настоящий день рождения, даже с подарками. Враноффски вручил ей наручный комм, вроде его собственного, Габриэль - корзинку фруктов, подробно объяснив, какие из них чем полезны, Деверо - планшет для рисования. Но это был не единственный его подарок. Под конец ужина - действительно отличного - Деверо скрылся в направлении кухни, потом вернулся с выражением плохо скрываемого нетерпения. Заиграла праздничная мелодия, и официант вынес небольшой торт ярко-фиолетового цвета.

\- Если что, это не краситель, - шепнул Деверо. - Он с местной черникой, очень вкусный.

Торт был и правда выше всяческих похвал, но Женя, хотя и успела полюбить азурианскую чернику еще по витаминным концентратам, которыми ее щедро снабжала Габриэль, решительно отставила тарелку после первого куска:

\- Надо с остальными поделиться. Капитан меня поздравил, и Леон тоже, и вообще... Снайпера, наверное, угостить не получится, а жаль.

\- А мы ему черничного морса принесем, - улыбнулся Деверо. - Думаю, Габи позволит. Я тут где-то видел в продаже специальные стаканы, из них ничего не проливается. Упакуйте нам с собой, - кивнул он официанту на остаток торта.

Габриэль не только дала разрешение, но и сама приняла участие в закупке морса. Перед тем, как зайти в медотсек, Женя несмело постучалась к капитану и протянула самый большой кусок торта. Да Силва с благодарностью принял угощение, а потом хитро подмигнул:

\- В ближайшие сутки, если что, не пугайся.

Женя непонимающе взглянула на него. Капитан усмехнулся и внезапно показал язык. Он был фиолетовый.

\- Ой, - сказала Женя.

\- У тебя такой же. И у всех, кто это ел. Азурианская черника красится как черт знает что. Ничего, это не опасно, так что можешь смело оделять остальных.

Жене повезло - когда она раздала торт, Снайпер как раз проснулся, так что ей позволили к нему зайти. Он тоже, как оказалось, сбился со счета времени, впрочем, в его случае это уж точно было немудрено. Странно было видеть его таким. Это же Снайпер, с ним ничего не может случиться! Ну ладно, неуязвимых в Сфере нет, в бою с "Корсарами" Снайпера вон зацепили - но он же почти сразу пришел в норму! А сейчас прошла уже неделя, а он даже подняться не в состоянии. Да что там, изголовье койки ему приподнял Джон, сам Снайпер не справился. Женя гнала от себя эти мысли - в конце концов, он жив, остальное неважно - но Снайпер, как всегда, заметил.

\- Как видишь, и меня можно вывести из строя, - криво усмехнулся он. - Ладно... бывало хуже. Ты вряд ли застала. Сейчас вдаваться в подробности не буду, не могу пока подолгу разговаривать. Расскажи лучше, как отметили.

Женя охотно согласилась и принялась описывать, как они с Деверо летали на флаере над озером с невероятно голубой водой, как здорово посидели в ресторане и как она угощала тортом экипаж. "А теперь представь себе капитана в виде чау-чау!". Снайпер лишь чуть улыбнулся. Женя продолжала рассказывать про Азуру, но вскоре Снайпер жестом остановил ее:

\- В другой раз, ладно?

\- Тебе... плохо?

\- Просто очень быстро устаю. Ничего... думаю, скоро будет лучше.

Женя кивнула и выскользнула за дверь. В коридоре ее ждал Деверо:

\- Между прочим, праздник праздником, а кто-то мне еще задание не сдал!

\- А у меня все готово, бе-бе-бе! - и Женя показала фиолетовый язык.

6.

16 августа 3048 года.

В Штормградском космопорту всегда было оживленно. Разумеется, в зону прибытия военных кораблей гражданских не пускали, но ничто не мешало семьям членов экипажа внезапно объявившегося "Сирокко" встретить их в "гражданской" части космопорта. Наручные коммы почти у каждого разрывались от звонков и сообщений "Мы тебя ждем".

Асахиро чувствовал себя странно. Впервые за семь лет ему предстояло не просто высадиться на планету, но и надолго остаться там. Впрочем, будь что будет. Он предпочел наблюдать за остальными. Леон заметно нервничал, Габриэль, прочтя пришедшее на комм сообщение, тяжело вздохнула и нахмурилась. Враноффски уже кому-то говорил: "Да иду я, иду! Ты подождать не можешь? Мы пристыковаться не успели, одной ногой на трапе, тут ты сигналишь!". На лице Нуарэ после сигнала комма вместо привычного строгого выражения отразилась самая настоящая, хоть и сдержанная радость: "Да, я уже здесь, дождись меня в зале отдыха пассажиров. Что? Глупости какие, нашли за что просить прощения! Вечером встретимся и отпразднуем". Даже капитан, посмеиваясь, говорил кому-то в комм: "Ну не кричи ты так. Я понимаю, что ты очень рада, но тебя же сейчас полкосмопорта слышит. Ах, пускай слышит?".

Деверо взял Женю за руку и улыбнулся: "Добро пожаловать на Сомбру". Он был одним из немногих, кто ни с кем не говорил и не проверял сообщений. Вскоре они вдвоем и вовсе затерялись в толпе.

К Асахиро, Снайперу и Дарти подошел закончивший свой разговор Враноффски:

\- Пошли, ребята. Сейчас приедут мои, отвезем вас ко мне. Я уже договорился, пока утрясаются все формальности с вашим обустройством на Сомбре, официальными военными контрактами и всем таким прочим, вы поживете у нас. Все нормально, у нас хватает гостевых комнат, а объесть Дом Враноффски, конечно, можно попытаться, но это будет смахивать на экстремальный способ покончить с собой, лопнув от обжорства.

Габриэль радостно всплеснула руками:

\- Ари, я обожаю твою семью и не подаю заявку, чтобы они меня удочерили, только из-за того, что люблю своего отца! Лучшего варианта и придумать будет нельзя.

Асахиро оглянулся на Снайпера, до сих пор в разговоре не участвовавшего:

\- Ты как?

\- Нормально, - отозвался тот обычным спокойным голосом. - Пока проблематично долгое время удерживать внимание, ну и выносливость еще не очень. Впрочем, если по мою душу найдется удобное кресло, я вполне коммуникабелен. Разве что могу достаточно рано покинуть общество и уйти отсыпаться.

\- О, это тебе обеспечат, - улыбнулся Враноффски. - Разве что вечером будет Большая Жратва. В смысле, семейный ужин по поводу благополучного финала этой истории. Давно не собирались всей семьей.

\- Так это прекрасно. Из нашего корабельного меню мне, к сожалению, сейчас не все подходит. Только на всякий случай предупреждаю - с алкоголем мне сейчас лучше дела не иметь. Обычно он на меня не действует, но сейчас тот случай, когда может снести под стол с одного глотка.

\- Ну, предупрежу, чтобы тебе не наливали, и все дела. Вкусного и так хватит. Идем!

К Нуарэ подбежал парнишка лет пятнадцати-шестнадцати, такой же высокий, темноволосый и сероглазый, видимо, младший брат. Бурной их встречу было не назвать, но при виде брата лицо грозного коммандера заметно просветлело.

Габриэль нашла в толпе невысокого худого парня в дорогом светло-сером костюме и с визором в режиме частичного затемнения. Парень явно очень нервничал, искал кого-то глазами и не находил, от чего ему на глазах становилось ещё хуже. Габриэль громко позвала его по имени - Жан. Когда тот обернулся, она подскочила к нему и рявкнула в наручный комм: "Леонито, дуй сюда! Живо!". Пока наемники пытались понять, что происходит, Габриэль усадила парня на диванчик для отдыха, достала из кармана какое-то лекарство и заставила принять.

\- Жан, ну ты чего? - успокаивал его Враноффски. - Сказали же тебе, что все живы и здоровы.

Когда появился Эрнандес, парень выглядел уже получше. Не говоря ни слова, он крепко обнял Леона. Тот смотрел на него с нежностью. Асахиро дипломатично отвел взгляд. Дарти тихо фыркнул.

\- Надеюсь, ты не упадешь в обморок, если я скажу, что на Алхоре ко мне не только девушки подкатывали? - шепнул ему Асахиро.

Дарти буркнул что-то вроде: "Да ладно, я вам чего...". Асахиро только усмехнулся.

К Враноффски подбежала длинноногая девчонка с пушистыми золотыми кудряшками и с радостным визгом бросилась ему на шею.

\- Алиска, чтоб тебя! - сдавленно хрипел Враноффски. - Задушишь ни за что! Даром мы, что ли, аж из Старых Колоний сквозь полчища пиратов прорывались, чтоб меня тут собственная кузина на радостях угробила?

Голубые глаза девочки стали от удивления огромными.

\- Ого! Правда из Старых Колоний? Расскажешь? Расскажешь?

"Надо же, - хмыкнул про себя Асахиро. - Полчища пиратов её, значит, не удивили, а Старые Колонии - ещё как". Больше он ничего не успел подумать, потому что перед ним, откуда ни возьмись, возникла целая толпа родичей Враноффски, которым Ари тут же представил всех троих наемников со словами: "А без этих парней нас бы тут не было". Семейство Враноффски зашумело, что гостей надо немедленно везти домой, кормить и всячески им помогать, потому что где же это видано, чтоб Враноффски не помогли тем, кто спас одного из них. Асахиро не привык к таким встречам, особенно когда чужие родственники обнимают и тормошат всей толпой, но это громкое безумное семейство ему скорее нравилось. Дарти, кажется, тоже ошалел от происходящего, но пути к отступлению были перекрыты.

Наконец вырвавшись из медвежьих объятий родственников Враноффски, Асахиро отошел к Габриэль. Она как раз беседовала с тремя дамами, две помоложе, одна постарше. Похоже, мать и сестры. Дамы просто светились лоском и самодовольством. Все три разнаряжены в пух и прах, надушены, с идеальными прическами и вообще как будто сошли с экрана, на котором показывали репортаж из светской хроники. Весь их облик не просто говорил о принадлежности к высшим кругам здешнего общества, а кричал об этом на весь космопорт. Несмотря на явное семейное сходство, Габриэль, всегда следившая за собой, выглядела на их фоне гадким утенком. И мать, кажется, только что дала ей это понять, потому что до Асахиро долетел ответ Габриэль: "Тоже тебя люблю. Прямо не знаю, по чему больше соскучилась, не то по попрекам куском, не то по задушевным разговорам о цепных шавках Республики".

Лицо матери перекосило от злости, а рука дернулась явно для удара, но она сдержалась в последний момент. "Узнаю благородный дом Фудзисита, век бы его не видеть", - поморщился Асахиро. Младшая из сестер Габриэль попыталась разрядить обстановку:

\- Габи, ну что ты такое говоришь! Мы ведь так рады тебя видеть! Я плакала весь вечер, когда узнала, что твой корабль пропал.

Асахиро никогда не считал себя знатоком человеческих душ, хотя разбирался в людях неплохо, но то, что слова и интонации этой дамочки насквозь фальшивы, было даже дураку понятно. И сама Габриэль прекрасно это знала.

\- Ах ты бедняжечка! - ответила она медовым голосом, глядя на сестру почти ласково. Асахиро был хорошо знаком этот взгляд. С такой притворной лаской заключают в объятия, чтобы удобнее было всадить нож в спину.

\- И о чем же ты плакала, Виржини? - яда в голосе Габриэль хватило бы на десяток энимских гадюк. - О том, что сестрица Аньес уже успела хапнуть себе большую часть моего наследства и расписала в красках, как её потратит? Постыдились бы! Между прочим, это даже не мои средства, а отца. Хоть его не хоронили бы раньше времени, раз уж меня так не терпится.

\- Ах ты!.. - взвизгнула было старшая сестра, но Габриэль с выражением глубочайшего презрения на лице развернулась и, держа спину безукоризненно прямо, прошла в сторону Асахиро.

\- Я удивлен - вы никого не придушили, - с искренним сочувствием произнес он.

Габриэль обернулась. Она не произнесла в ответ ни слова, но во взгляде её читалась застарелая боль. Асахиро коротко пожал ей руку и молча кивнул в знак понимания.

От грустных мыслей их отвлек Враноффски:

\- Габ, ты же к нам вечером приедешь?

Габриэль усмехнулась:

\- А то! Когда ещё представится возможность насладиться деликатесами твоей чудо-бабушки, долгих ей лет жизни. Да и по деду твоему тоже соскучилась. Давно мы научных диспутов не устраивали.

\- Не поверишь, но дед того же мнения. Асахиро, идем?

\- Сейчас. Мне нужно поговорить с Зои.

\- Давай, жду.

Зои обнаружилась неподалеку в объятиях симпатичной пожилой дамы и пожилого господина, одетых неброско, но элегантно. Дама отчаянно всхлипывала, и её чувства, в отличие от семейства Картье, не были фальшивыми.

\- Доченька наша! Ты жива! А мы так горевали, так горевали!

Отец Зои, кажется, тоже был готов прослезиться. И только сама Зои спокойно выдерживала эту бурю эмоций.

\- Мам, пап, ну я же с Азуры с вами связывалась! Уже тогда сказала, что жива и здорова.

\- Мало ли что с вами могло случиться за время перелета! Ты говорила, что ваш полет на Маринеск - обычная дипломатическая миссия, а что получилось?

Зои тяжело вздохнула:

\- За время перелета, даже если бы что и случилось, сто раз можно было или помереть, или выздороветь.

Она привычно оглянулась на Снайпера. Еще бы, он начал вставать всего за несколько дней до прилета. Сейчас он вполне твердо держался на ногах, но Дарти стоял рядом, готовый подставить плечо. Асахиро чуть улыбнулся - совсем недавно его друг боялся Снайпера до полусмерти.

Зои увидела Асахиро и жестом подозвала его. Знакомство со старшими Крэнстонами не слишком радовало, но на первый взгляд они были все же не такими мерзкими, как родня Габриэль.

\- Мама, папа, это Асахиро Фудзисита. Один из наших спасителей из Старых Колоний. Если бы не они, все бы закончилось... не так хорошо.

Отец Зои растерянно кивнул, а мать только сказала:

\- Надеюсь, у них нет привычки палить во все, что движется. А то кто знает, какие у них там нравы.

Повисла неловкая пауза. Зои побледнела от смущения. Ей явно хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

\- Не имею такой привычки, - сухо ответил Асахиро. - И друзья мои тоже. Не верите, можете спросить капитана или его первого помощника.

\- А в Академии у тебя проблем не будет? - спросил отец Зои, меняя тему. На Асахиро перестали обращать внимание.

\- Ну конечно, меня примерно накажут! - не сдержалась Зои. - Это ведь я приманила пиратов, а потом забросила корабль в Старые Колонии. Па, ну в самом деле...

\- Ну все, идем домой, - мать Зои попыталась разрядить обстановку, видя, что отец начал хмуриться. - Я приготовила твой любимый сырный суп с грибами.

Асахиро с грустью смотрел, как его девушку чуть ли не за руку уводили из космопорта.

\- Свяжись со мной обязательно! - крикнула она.

Асахиро кивнул и пошел искать Враноффски. На пути его снова оказалась Габриэль в компании высокого пожилого мужчины, который в молодости явно был редкостным красавцем, да и сейчас не растерял обаяния. Те же каштановые волосы, что и у Габриэль, только с проседью, те же проницательные зеленые глаза, тот же профиль. Его элегантный костюм песочного цвета говорил о статусе владельца красноречивее любых кричащих нарядов. Асахиро нахмурился. Он уже видел семейство Картье и реакцию Габриэль на их поведение, но теперь она улыбалась.

\- Теперь капитана и Деверо астроэкспедиция замучает расспросами. Они уже крыльями захлопали, как там да чего, а теперь точно с живых не слезут... О, кстати, папа, рада представить тебе нашего третьего спасителя. Хотя на самом деле первого - с него все и началось. Это Асахиро Фудзисита. Ты не смотри, что Асахиро выглядит как типичный ракуэнец, его родная планета называется Алхор и немного похожа на Нордику. Асахиро, рада представить вам моего отца, Жюля Картье.

Асахиро протянул руку:

\- Спасибо вам за дочь.

Жюль Картье ответил сердечным рукопожатием.

\- Это вам спасибо. Если бы не вы, я бы никогда больше не увидел мою Габи.

У Асахиро отлегло от сердца. В змеиной яме, именуемой семейством Картье, нашелся человек, который искренне любил Габриэль и радовался её возвращению.

\- Ладно, ты торопишься, - сказала отцу Габриэль. - Знаю же, сколько ты этой сделки добивался. Не буду тебя задерживать, поеду к себе.

Асахиро обратил внимание, что она не сказала "домой". Вряд ли она живет под одной крышей с этими милыми дамами.

\- Кстати, вот тебе ключи от дома, - с улыбкой ответил Жюль Картье и протянул Габриэль небольшую плоскую серебристую коробочку.

Габриэль вопросительно посмотрела на отца.

\- Я подумал, что тебе нужен свой собственный дом, - объяснил он. - И купил тебе скромную квартирку. Тебе понравится, там зелено и район тихий. Правда, от космопорта ехать через весь город на монорельсе, зато без пересадок. Аренду я оплатил на ближайшие десять лет. На остальное вполне хватит твоего жалования и твоих доходов от компаний.

Он особенно подчеркнул слово "твоих". Габриэль обняла отца.

\- Спасибо, пап. Ты даже не представляешь, как я тебе благодарна. А то тут... такое было.

\- Могу представить, - мрачно кивнул Жюль. - Я пытался воззвать к их совести, но она, кажется, давно оглохла. Это ещё когда ты звонила мне с Азуры. Ладно, мне действительно пора. Я, конечно, хозяин положения, но будет некрасиво заставлять ракуэнцев ждать.

\- Ты прав. А мне все же стоит заехать за вещами.

\- Я распорядился перевезти все твои вещи в твой новый дом. Иногда хорошо, что у тебя их мало. А то провозился бы все то время, пока вы летели, и все равно бы не успел. И никакого сюрприза не получилось бы.

Габриэль рассмеялась и пожелала ему удачи. Асахиро попрощался с ней и с легким сердцем отправился к Враноффски.

7.

Пообещав Враноффски непременно приехать, но чуть попозже, Деверо остановил флаер и галантно подсадил Женю. Еще в перелете было решено, что она будет жить у него. Враноффски попытался что-то сострить по этому поводу, но Деверо лишь недоуменно поднял бровь: "Я просто хочу помочь Эжени освоиться на Сомбре. В конце концов, ей всего семнадцать". Женя не совсем понимала, что такого в ее возрасте - нормальный возраст боевика Сферы, в конце концов. Хотя капитан однажды обмолвился, что у него дочь примерно ее ровесница, наверное, он и Женю как-то так воспринимает. Ну и ладно. Что бы там Деверо ни говорил про "всего семнадцать", он с самого начала общался с ней как с равной. И это здорово.

\- Вот мы и дома.

Женя огляделась - квартира Деверо если и отличалась от его каюты на "Сирокко", то разве что большим размером и окном вместо иллюминатора. Тот же минимум обстановки, те же рисунки на стенах, а вместо корабельной койки - матрас на полу. Проследив за ее взглядом, Деверо смущенно улыбнулся:

\- Слушай, я на корабле провожу больше времени, чем на планете. Уже привык к корабельной обстановке.

\- Так я сама такая же. За последние два года - даже больше! - считай, впервые на планету высунулась.

Деверо рассеянно кивнул, разглядывая свой матрас.

\- Чую, придется таки приобрести кровать. Двухэтажную. Или такой же матрас, если не боишься спать на полу.

\- А чего бояться-то? - пожала плечами Женя. - Падать некуда, чудища из-под отсутствующей кровати точно не вылезут, так что против пола ничего не имею.

Она принялась распаковывать свой небольшой рюкзак, где вполне вольготно разместилось все ее имущество, благо оно и состояло-то из пары смен одежды и рисовальных принадлежностей - и вдруг звонко расхохоталась. Из рюкзака выпала банка пива и покатилась по полу.

\- Вот дела! Это я еще в баре "Кашалота" заначила, когда с вами уходила! Думала, потом в спокойной обстановке допью. А все так завертелось, что и забыла!

\- Будет теперь экзотический сувенир, - рассмеялся в ответ Деверо, поднимая банку и водружая на стол.

В Женином рюкзаке обнаружилась синяя куртка - двойник оставленной на "Кашалоте", с эмблемой в виде круга звездного неба, расколотого наискосок синей молнией. Вторая куртка была черной, с эмблемой в виде пантеры в прыжке. Обе явно были рассчитаны на кого-то повыше и пошире в плечах.

\- Дэнни подарил, - задумчиво произнесла Женя, взяв в руки черную куртку. - Только и осталось...

\- Так, - решительно произнес Деверо, глядя на этот нехитрый гардероб, - сейчас мы найдем что-нибудь перекусить, а потом пойдем тебе за одеждой. А то это даже не аскеза, а издевательство какое-то. Хотя, - он снова смутился, - в женской одежде я совсем ничего не понимаю.

\- А то я понимаю! Я уже и не помню, что вообще девчонки носят.

Как и следовало ожидать, в холодильнике у Деверо нельзя было найти даже повесившуюся с голодухи мышь. Так что перекусывали они уже в кафе торгового центра. "Выбирай все, что понравится, - сказал Деверо, невольно отводя глаза. - Уж на первое время мы тебя оденем".

Консультант в магазине оказалась русской, и Деверо вскоре перестал понимать, о чем они с Женей болтают. Разве что попросил не пугать сходу народ своей биографией. Женя лишь махнула рукой. Платья и блузки она решительно отвергла, и, когда из кабинки наконец раздалось "Люсьен, как тебе?", Деверо не сдержал улыбки - будь у него младший брат, он выглядел бы именно так. Взъерошенные после множества примерок короткие волосы, клетчатая рубашка, джинсы с большими карманами на бедрах и легкие кроссовки - в Жениных ботинках военного образца оказалось откровенно жарко.

\- Ну что, тебе нравится? - настаивала Женя.

\- Очень, - кивнул Деверо.

На выходе Женя сообщила:

\- А я есть хочу.

\- Вот уж не проблема! До Враноффски здесь недалеко, а уж там бабушка Ари нас так закормит, что из-за стола бы встать!

8.

Альберта О'Рэйли в который раз изучала рапорты, которые Да Силва прислал с Азуры. Пропавший "Сирокко" влип в историю, достойную приключенческого кино. Хотя сними кто и вправду такое - публика ведь плеваться будет, дескать, слишком много совпадений. Единственный туннель в секторе, и тот со славой нестабильного, впрочем, ошибочной, конгломерат станций, у которого оказался зуб на тех же пиратов, три наемника, каждый со своими причинами присоединиться к экипажу... Вот эти-то наемники интересовали Альберту больше всего. Она внимательно читала все присланное и не знала, то ли смеяться, то ли хвататься за голову.

"Так, понятно, наша Габи не могла пройти мимо интересного случая. Хотя я могу ее понять, сама бы заинтересовалась, как он вообще дожил до своих лет. Ребята, вы бы хоть посмотрели, с кем тусоваться собрались! Понятно, Враноффски обаяет кого угодно. На том, кажется, и выехали. Нет, ну ты обалдел - через голову капитана сотрудничество предлагать? Экипаж раздолбаев! Второго такого на Сомбре нет и не надо, космофлот не вынесет!

Ох ты ж! Дестикур! Здрасте, давно не виделись. Вот он куда, оказывается, подался! Ну что ж, туда ему и дорога. Хочу познакомиться с человеком, который его прикончил. Оказал Сомбре большую услугу. Главное, чтоб меня следующей не шлепнули - это ж, получается, я им этот подарочек подогнала.

Ой, я не могу! Люсьен со своим чаем прекрасен! Интересно, он вообще понял, что его тут, на минуточку, чудом не убили? Одно хорошо - на это бедствие нарвался он, а не Нуарэ. Вот наш прекрасный Рафаэль точно устроил бы побоище. Ох, но этот чай... "абсолютно гражданское дело"... пойду попью, я не могу столько ржать!

Что? Что?! Чтооо?! Люди, вы сдурели? Ну ладно Деверо, он милый мальчик, но абсолютный некомбатант, ему знать неоткуда. Жоао, но ты-то куда смотрел? Хотя знаю, куда - в свое наемничье прошлое ты смотрел, судя по тому, как вы спелись. Но люди, вы тащите к себе в экипаж продукт терранских боевых программ! И, похоже, очень высокого уровня подготовки. Габи, умница, увидела, не зря в моих архивах рылась. Жоао! Я понимаю, что ты большой оптимист, но ты уверен, что твое пополнение вообще адекватно? Хотя, пожалуй, ваша правда - был бы он неадекватен, Люсьен был бы мертв. Ну, будем надеяться, вы успели вовремя.

Что? Один на флагман? Ну да, в лучших традициях. И я не буду спрашивать, кто пустил - в таком состоянии разрешений уже не спрашивают. Но вы понимаете, что это фактически самоубийство с максимальным ущербом для противника? Эти гребаные программы в пределе на это и рассчитаны, ох, поотрывала бы я головы их разработчикам... Ох, черт, нет, если человек столько продержался, нельзя сейчас его терять! Уф, все-таки успели. Поседею я с этим экипажем. Габи, молодец, сообразила! Так, ну теперь только бы сил хватило...

Ребята, я вас обожаю! Вы понимаете, что вы тут за нас с Лизой всю работу сделали? Черт подери, да я не была уверена, что выгорание вообще возможно остановить! А вы, не парясь, взяли и это сделали. Раздолбаи! Вселенную случайно перевернут и скажут, что так и было!".

...Дверь резко распахнулась. Альберта спрятала усмешку - вот так, без стука, вломиться к ней в кабинет мог только один человек.

\- Жоао! - она встала ему навстречу. - Опять выкрутился, старый головорез? Тебя хоть кто-нибудь в этой галактике может грохнуть?

\- Вот не было печали, от каких-то паршивых пиратов подыхать! А тебя все еще не раскрыли, террористка-перебежчица? Куда только контрразведка смотрит!

Оба расхохотались. Такие пикировки между ними происходили регулярно. Разумеется, ни у кого и в мыслях не было задеть собеседника. Хотя оба говорили чистую правду.

Их дружба зародилась десять лет назад, когда Альберта, терранка по происхождению, как раз послала историческую родину к чертям и сбежала на Сомбру, против которой раньше шпионила. Впрочем, Да Силва сам попал сюда в качестве командира банды наемников, свалившейся на Сомбру из еще более забытого всеми богами угла Галактики, чем даже Старые Колонии. Казалось бы, Сомбре не было никакого резона их принимать - кто в военное время станет доверять что перебежчице, ушедшей в буквальном смысле по трупам, что наемникам, которым плевать на любые союзы и политику, лишь бы платили? Но Сомбра рискнула дважды и не прогадала. Да Силва явился точно в разгар очередного военного столкновения с Террой, блокировавшей Сомбре связь с союзной Нордикой. "Не мало ли вас, не надо ли нас?" - поинтересовался в эфир молодой Жоао, который лишь недавно стал командиром. Стандартным для наемников путем - пристрелив предшественника. Сомбрийцев и правда было мало, и на план Да Силвы - пустить на терранский заслон несколько списанных кораблей без экипажа, зато с орудиями в автоматическом режиме и начинкой из взрывчатки - согласились, хотя и не без скрипа. Успех был оглушительным, даром что в вакууме взрывы не слышны, да и некому было слушать. Прорыв позволил наконец связаться с Нордикой, и расклад сил изменился уже совсем не в пользу Терры. А Жоао Да Силва, уроженец затерянной в космосе станции "Фаэтон", вместе с частью теперь уже бывших наемников вступил в ряды сомбрийского космофлота.

История Альберты была сложнее и драматичнее. Она любила Терру и добросовестно работала в ее интересах. Но чем больше информации она собирала на Сомбре, тем отчетливее понимала: правительство Терры идет по тупиковому пути. Упорно пытаясь силой усмирить "непокорную колонию", Терра теряет возможность плодотворного партнерства. И с Сомброй, и с соседней Нордикой, которая изначально была готова именно к партнерским отношениям, а теперь на одно слово "Терра" отвечает залпом из всех орудий. Но голос Альберты оставался гласом вопиющего в пустыне. В ее рапортах командование интересовала только информация, важная с военной точки зрения, а самой Альберте все жестче намекали, что ей следует выполнять поставленную задачу и не лезть выше этого. Альберта попыталась подать прошение о переводе в другое место, подальше от войны - терранские спецслужбы ответили похищением ее дочери. Точнее, как они это сформулировали, "организацией присмотра за ребенком на время вашего отсутствия по важному заданию". Но тут случилось то, чего никто не мог предусмотреть. Из-за стресса у Шэннон обострился порок сердца, никак себя не проявлявший с ее младенчества. Оказать ей помощь просто не успели.

Когда разъяренная Альберта, узнавшая о смерти дочери почти случайно, примчалась на Терру, ей опять сообщили, что ей следует заниматься работой, а не посторонними делами. И вот тут Альберта О'Рэйли вспомнила свой опыт в молодежных экстремистских организациях - до начала работы на спецслужбы у нее было весьма бурное прошлое, на которое согласились закрыть глаза ради ее ценности как агента. Она швырнула на стол прошение об отставке, снабженное несколькими нелестными приписками в адрес командования, и хлопнула дверью. Не дожидаясь ареста, Альберта стартовала на ближайшую орбитальную станцию, там угнала катер, пристрелив пилота, и вернулась на Сомбру уже навсегда. Разумеется, поначалу на нее смотрели очень косо, но ценность информации о деятельности терранских спецслужб, которую предоставила Альберта, перевесила. Да и ее лояльность новой родине при всех проверках не оставляла повода сомневаться. Но от всех военных дел Альберта устранилась и теперь занималась только психологическими вопросами. Именно она год назад привела к Да Силве и Нуарэ, и Деверо, и Габриэль - тех, кто, казалось бы, мало куда мог вписаться, но именно на "Сирокко" их способности расцвели. А с самим капитаном ее связывала прочная дружба, сопровождавшаяся постоянными подколками в адрес друг друга..

\- Да, кстати, - сказал Да Силва, - я же не успел к твоему дню рождения. Вот, держи.

Он протянул бутылку азурианского вина. Альберта улыбнулась:

\- До сих пор помнишь мой любимый сорт!

\- Всегда гордился умением выбирать подарки, - приосанился Да Силва.

\- Подарок ты мне еще с Азуры прислал, - рассмеялась Альберта, кивнув на рапорты. - Хотя я и опасалась, не окажется ли ваш подарок проклятым сокровищем.

\- Не окажется, - уверенно сказал капитан. - Я не психолог, как некоторые, но тоже кое-что понимаю. Парни в экипаже уже как родные. А Николаева... ну что мне оставалось?

\- Жоао, ты сделал единственно возможную вещь. Я еще посмотрю, что там у твоих парней в голове творится, но девочку из этого места точно надо было забирать. Нельзя в неполные семнадцать жить с постоянным ожиданием, что тебя убьют.

\- Вот и я про то же. Они в эту Сферу приходят в четырнадцать-пятнадцать лет. Элли, у меня дочери двенадцать, ненамного меньше!

\- Кстати о дочерях. Как Николаева будет здесь натурализоваться, ты подумал?

\- Ну, ее Деверо к себе жить забрал...

\- Ожидаемо. Но жить - это еще не все. Она несовершеннолетняя и инопланетница. Как думаешь, при ее биографии легко ей будет аж до двадцати одного года существовать на правах малого дитяти?

\- Опекунство, - сказал Да Силва. - И это должен быть не Деверо.

\- Верно мыслишь. Это буду я.

\- Но...

\- Ну не твоим же раздолбаям ребенка доверять! - Альберта нахмурилась, но глаза смеялись.

\- Да Враноффски уже шутил насчет удочерить всем экипажем. Я все понимаю, но...

\- Я ее даже не знаю? Во-первых, по твоим рапортам я, считай, со всеми вашими "подарочками" перезнакомилась. Во-вторых, все равно скоро узнаю. Ты же не забыл, я всех жду к себе?

\- Не забыл. Но Враноффски успели раньше.

\- Так я и не тороплю. Сама догадываюсь, что у всех голова кругом. Минимум через неделю.

\- Минимум. И то насчет Снайпера... то есть Вонга я не уверен. Тьфу ты черт, не могу его иначе называть. Увидишь - сама поймешь.

\- С ним у меня вообще разговор отдельный будет. Короче, держи в курсе. По состоянию здоровья Вонга в том числе. А Николаеву в ближайшее время шли ко мне, будем знакомиться. В конце концов, вот такая причуда у старой террористки - хочется иногда о ком-то позаботиться.

И Альберта коснулась кольца с гравировкой "Шэннон", которое носила не снимая.

9.

Когда Деверо и Женя появились на пороге дома Враноффски, их встретила та же кудрявая девчонка, что вешалась на шею Ари в космопорту.

\- Здравствуйте, энсин, - раскланялась она с Деверо. - Привет, Женя!

\- Привет! - чуть смущенно ответила Женя. - А ты откуда уже знаешь, как меня зовут? Наши рассказали?

\- Алиса, - улыбнулся Деверо, - что за церемонии? Я столько раз у вас бывал, могла бы просто по имени звать.

\- Тогда привет, Люсьен. Ага, рассказали. Класс! Ни в каком голофильме такого не покажут! Вот как мне теперь последнюю серию смотреть? Преснятина! - она скорчила гримаску и вдруг спохватилась: - Да вы проходите в гостиную! Мы там с бабулей такого наготовили! Я уже напробовалась, а вы-то, наверное, голодные.

\- Ой, да! - Женя с энтузиазмом закивала. - Меня тут заставили чуть не весь магазин перемерить. Честное слово, драться проще!

\- А ты в следующий раз звони мне! - радостно предложила Алиса. - Нет, ты сейчас очень хорошо одета, но я могу помочь с выбором, и весь магазин примерять не придется. А вообще, тебе знаешь что пойдет? Ты вот Габи в гражданском видела? Ну, увидишь. Ты себе такие же костюмы посмотри, будешь такая же красивая, только как ты.

Из гостиной послышался голос Дарти:

\- Женька, хорош нарядами хвастаться! Не буду врать, что мы без вас все сожрем, но самое вкусное повыберем!

Раздался дружный взрыв смеха. Женя показала язык, хотя Дарти видеть ее никак не мог, и вслед за Алисой прошла в гостиную. Посреди комнаты стоял внушительных размеров стол, и в то, что все стоящее на нем приготовлено (пусть и с помощниками) одной милой пожилой женщиной, с улыбкой встречающей гостей, верилось с трудом.

\- Ура, добрались! - воскликнул Ари. - Бабуля, знакомься, это Женя или, как предпочитает говорить наш Люсьен, - он точно воспроизвел выговор Деверо, - Эжени. Из тех же Старых Колоний. Практически дочь полка, младшая сестренка так точно. Женя, это моя бабушка Луиза, которая все это пиршество и устроила. Она лучший кулинар Сомбры, так что советую поторопиться!

\- Ну, захвалил, - улыбнулась бабушка Луиза. Впрочем, было видно, что она прекрасно знает цену своим умениям. Она быстро показала, что где стоит на столе, и с озабоченным видом подошла к Снайперу, тщательно счищавшему пряную посыпку с какой-то мясистой рыбины:

\- Что-то не так? Ари меня предупредил, что вам многое может быть внове, но без подробностей. Понятное дело, другая планета, реакции иммунной системы...

\- Все хорошо, - Снайпер даже улыбнулся. - Видите ли, я еще не совсем в норме, и сильные запахи пока непривычны. Габриэль говорила, со временем пройдет.

То, что Снайпер "не совсем в норме", видела даже Женя. И не только потому, что он все еще почти не владел правой рукой. То и дело он откидывался в кресле, прикрыв глаза, и не сразу отзывался, когда к нему обращались. Хотя вот Луизе ответил сразу. Та лишь улыбнулась:

\- О, конечно, лучше не рисковать. А вы пробовали гребешки? Там никаких приправ, кроме лимонного сока. И очень питательно.

\- Ну все, теперь бабуля раненого героя закормит, - усмехнулся Ари. И добавил совершенно серьезно: - Кроме шуток, парни, мы вам чертовски обязаны. И лично тебе в первую очередь. А гребешков ты и правда возьми. Что-то быстро они кончаются.

\- Так кто, по-твоему, их все смел? - поинтересовался Дарти. Снайпер лишь поднял бровь:

\- Правда, что ли? Не заметил.

Дарти явно собрался что-то съязвить по этому поводу, но тут в гостиную вошла Габриэль. Семейство Враноффски кинулось ее обнимать, хотя с некоторыми из них она виделась всего несколько часов назад. Впрочем, Габриэль ничуть не была против. Более того, такой широкой улыбки у нее, пожалуй, не было с момента встречи на "Кашалоте". И уж точно собственную семью она была куда меньше рада видеть. Откуда-то уже появился мешочек с украшениями из янтаря, которые достались всем женщинам Враноффски, от бабушки Луизы до Алисы. Красивая девушка с каштановыми кудрями, которая сидела рядом с Дарти - как же ее звать? Точно, Амалия! - сразу же повесила на шею свой подарок - кулон в виде дельфина.

\- Ну вот, - с комическим разочарованием вздохнул Дарти, - не видать мне сегодня кофе.

Амалия засмеялась. Кажется, еще до приезда Деверо и Жени эти двое успели разговориться.

Асахиро поднялся навстречу Габриэль и коротко поклонился, хотя, опять же, расстались они не так уж давно. Снайпер лишь жестом показал, что Габриэль он видит и видеть рад, но вставать не будет.

\- Сиди, конечно, тебе и так сегодня досталось, - сказала Габриэль, устраиваясь на свободном месте между ним и Дарти. - Признаться, не была уверена, что тебя до вечера хватит. Так, я вижу, ты уже сориентировался. Только вон то под соусом лучше не трогай, оно вкусное, но с непривычки может быть плохо. А грибов с зеленью можешь хоть всю миску приговорить, тебе белок нужен.

\- Не уверен, что мне это сейчас годится, - после некоторой паузы проговорил Снайпер. Габриэль не стала спорить и со словами "ладно, мне больше достанется" придвинула миску к себе.

Женя понимала, что съесть еще хоть что-то уже не в состоянии, и просто озиралась вокруг. Дарти вовсю болтал с Амалией, рассказывая ей свои приключения, и как раз излагал историю, как незадолго до знакомства с сомбрийцами попал в плен. Амалия слушала с большим интересом, иногда замечая: "Ну ты даешь!".

\- Да сам бы не поверил, если б не вляпался! Ну реально. У нас много кто заморочен на всей этой рыцарственной пурге, но реально честно дерутся очень немногие. И уж чтоб боевика из враждебной команды подобрать, выходить и без претензий проводить, чтоб он, с вероятностью, завтра же против них же и вышел - я, блин, полдороги до "Кашалота" глаза тер, чтоб убедиться, что мне это все в отключке не примерещилось!

\- Ну ты даешь! - повторила Амалия. - То есть, вообще все вы. Я же уже кое-что слышала - готовая история для приключенческого сериала, Алиска их пачками смотрит. Да и то не уверена, что сценаристы так лихо закрутили бы сюжет.

Габриэль тем временем беседовала с типичным строгим профессором с картинки, разве что без очков. Насколько Женя поняла, это был Лев Враноффски, дед Ари, известный на Сомбре врач. Он, конечно, сразу же обратил внимание на Снайпера:

\- Позволь взглянуть? Говоришь, тебя латала эта девчонка Картье? - голос был ироничным, но в глазах читалось уважение. - Бедовая девка, но работу делает качественно. Достойная смена подрастает.

\- Габриэль я обязан жизнью, - негромко ответил Снайпер.

\- Вижу. Повезло тебе, парень. Оказался в нужное время, в нужном месте с нужными людьми. Помню я эту девочку зеленой кадеткой. Приезжала к Арику в гости. Так вот кто другой бы тебя не вытащил, а она ничего не боится.

\- Профессор, вы меня совсем захвалите, - смутилась Габриэль, но было видно, как она довольна.

\- Ты давай не стесняйся, а рассказывай, не каждый день такие случаи подворачиваются!

Габриэль охотно принялась рассказывать, как практически вытащила Снайпера с того света, старший Враноффски кивал и порой вставлял комментарии. Габриэль, похоже, готова была конспектировать.

Ари только что не в лицах представлял конфликт стандартов связи, с которым столкнулся в Треугольнике, из-за чего "Сирокко" месяц не мог подать о себе вестей. К удивлению Жени, самым внимательным слушателем была бабушка Луиза, явно разбиравшаяся в вопросе не хуже внука. Впрочем, вскоре она снова перевоплотилась просто в радушную хозяйку. Поворчала на мужа и Габриэль: "Нашли тему за столом!" - и предупредила Ари и Дарти, как раз деливших между собой остатки гуся:

\- Молодые люди, оставьте место под десерт!

Дарти закатил глаза:

\- Интересно, я после сегодняшнего ужина в дверь вообще пройду?

Асахиро пообещал непременно оценить и десерт тоже. Снайпер не ответил. Он чуть отодвинулся от стола и сидел молча, то ли прислушиваясь к каким-то своим ощущениям, то ли - Женя только сейчас это поняла - попросту засыпая. Наконец он не без усилия встал (Габриэль проводила его напряженным взглядом, но на ногах он стоял твердо) и обратился к Луизе:

\- Прошу меня простить, но как гость я уже ни на что не гожусь. Все в порядке, просто за день вымотался. Если не трудно, покажите, где я могу лечь.

\- Конечно, конечно! - понимающе закивала Луиза. - Идемте, покажу вам комнату. Мы с девочками уже постелили, отдыхайте.

\- Ага, прямо рядом с моей спальней, - подал голос Ари. - Выходить буду на цыпочках, а то как-то не улыбается быть случайно пришибленным. И остальным соваться не рекомендую, если жизнь дорога!

Снайпер лишь кивнул, а Луиза с напускной строгостью заметила:

\- Кто будет мешать моим гостям отдыхать - того я сама пришибу!

Младшие Враноффски расхохотались. Семейство вообще было шумное, но очень дружелюбное. Пожалуй, Жене здесь нравилось. Хотя у Деверо она уже чувствовала себя дома.

10.

Дарти сам не заметил, как получилось, что они с Амалией Враноффски оказались рядом. Вроде бы в начале ужина их разделяло несколько человек. Но разговор как-то завязался сам собой - Дарти удивился, почему Луиза несколько раз назвала его Витей, Амалия пояснила, что это русская форма его имени, и спросила, почему все обращаются к нему по фамилии. Тогда он ответил коротко, Амалии стало интересно что-то еще, она перебралась ближе. Ему понравился ее кулон в виде дельфина, оказалось, что Амалия - биолог, а дельфины - ее специальность и страсть. Вскоре она рассказывала про сомбрийские океаны, а Дарти - про Терранову и Сферу. Но Амалия раз за разом задерживала взгляд на его лице и тут же убирала глаза, явно стесняясь, что так его рассматривает. Дарти улыбнулся:

\- Если что, все нормально. Сам знаю, физиономия у меня специфическая. Хотя видал и похуже, у нас каких только морд не встретишь, - он обернулся к сидевшему рядом Снайперу, тот кивнул в знак подтверждения.

\- Ну, трудно ожидать, что наемник будет выглядеть как с курорта, - Амалия пожала плечами, но в ее лице читалось явное облегчение. - Но, если не секрет, что же с вами было-то?

Дарти рассказал, как из него пытались выбить сведения, которыми он не располагал. Амалия слушала с широко раскрытыми глазами, но при этом совсем не была похожа на типичную мирную жительницу, только что не падающую в обморок от одного вида боевика Сферы. Таких Дарти видел в количестве - хоть он и сам прохаживался насчет своей внешности, встречаться с девушками ему доводилось и после этой истории. Амалия была совсем другой. Она действительно сопереживала, а не просто картинно пугалась, и ее "Терране!", брошенное в ответ на рассказ Дарти, было наполнено совершенно искренним негодованием. Рассказ о встрече на "Кашалоте" очень развеселил Амалию, но в то, что Дарти ввязался в эту историю случайно, верить она отказалась наотрез: "Да-да, случайно вынесли пиратскую эскадру, как же!". И все разъяснения Дарти встречали только взрыв смеха. Впрочем, в обиде он не был.

Тем временем Снайпер объявил, что из дальнейшего празднования выпадает. Было с чего - передвигался он и правда только что не по стенке.

\- Все в порядке, - улыбнулась Габи, заметив беспокойство Асахиро. - Сил он потратил много, но проблем быть не должно. В конце концов, не для того я его почти до прилета из медотсека не выпускала. Сейчас все, что ему нужно - есть и спать. А когда достаточно отдохнет, чтобы запустились его восстановительные механизмы, думаю, даже мне будет чему удивиться. Кстати, господа контракторы, если вы не будете сжирать весь торт, я вам буду крайне признательна.

Дарти подчеркнуто широким жестом переслал ей тарелку с тортом и снова повернулся к Амалии:

\- Ну вот, теперь я могу рассказать, как мы тех пиратов выносили. А то при главном герое вроде и неловко. Хотя он говорит, что ничего не помнит. Не могу понять, как это вообще - обычно-то он помнит все и всех. Блин, как вспомню наше знакомство, поныне плохеет.

\- У вас с ним, смотрю, бурное прошлое, - заметила Амалия. Дарти кивнул:

\- Вот от этого "у нас с ним", если честно, до сих пор крыша едет. Два года я жил с уверенностью, что если доведется с ним пересечься, тут мне и кранты придут. А выжил и при знакомстве, и даже в тренировочном махаче, хотя сам не понимаю, как. Знаешь, - он по привычке перешел на "ты", но Амалия как будто не возражала, - я в общем-то из рядовых боевиков, ничем особо не прославился. Я прекрасно понимаю, что если он не свернул мне шею - это только потому, что не захотел. Вот Асахиро - хороший боец. Снайпер - лучший в Сфере. Ну, может, еще один человек с ним может равняться. Я его в бою видел - благодарил все высшие силы, что мы на одной стороне.

\- Расскажи? - переход на "ты" Амалия заметила и поддержала. Дарти придвинулся ближе - она снова не возражала - и принялся рассказывать. Пару раз он обращался к Асахиро за дополнениями, но тот лишь махнул рукой - мол, у тебя самого неплохо выходит - и вернулся к своей чашке с травяным чаем. Кажется, тоже скоро свалит спать. Дарти сна не чувствовал ни в одном глазу, тем более что приближалась кульминация:

\- В общем, мы вломились на флагман, местные попытались пустить нас на салат - вон, видишь, у Асахиро еще шрамы на лице остались, попал под осколки. И тут, собственно, высунулся Снайпер. Знаешь... я в общем не самый смелый чувак на свете, но и не то чтобы трус. Тут мне стало страшно. Там... блин, скажу пафосно... там вообще в лице человеческого выражения не было. Не взгляд, а сетка прицела. Больше того - при мне в него попали. Я сам видел. Но его это остановило ровно настолько, насколько просто энергией выстрела отбросило. И он дрался, пока кэп не дал команду уходить. И вот тогда... я на тот момент уже вернулся на "Сирокко", типа пленных конвоировал, но я видел, как Асахиро его принес на руках. В глубокой отключке.

Амалия присвистнула:

\- Да, Алискины сериалы точно отдыхают. Да что там... Но где ж этого парня так драться-то учили?

\- Да большая часть Сферы душу бы продала, чтобы это узнать! Но он молчит наглухо. Габи, когда его откачивала, материлась в три этажа с поминанием каких-то боевых программ спецподготовки, но что это такое - я в душе не представляю. Сам он говорит, что может активировать "боевой режим", в котором типа обостренная реакция, болевой порог как класс отсутствует, все такое, я не очень понял. И это не просто, как у наших бывает, крышак снесло и попер, вроде бы он это контролирует.

\- Уууууу! Раз уж наша Габи рычит и матюгается, значит, точно дело серьезное. Она рассказывала историю своего повышения. Тоже подумала бы, что так не бывает, а поди же ты.

Чуть помолчав, она добавила:

\- А Стив все же хороший человек. Я так понимаю, что эти самые программы сильно людей меняют, и там мало что остается от человека, но в нем ещё осталось достаточно. Хорошо, что он здесь. Хорошо, что вы все здесь.

\- Ой да, - Дарти как будто случайно коснулся руки Амалии. - Да про Снайпера я и сам это понял - вот как раз в том тренировочном махаче. Он, конечно, от меня мокрого места не оставил, где он, а где я, даже если он в четверть силы дерется. Сержанта Карреру и то по залу вывалял, а уж я и вовсе пискнуть не успел. Да еще он знает, что я типа учился у Асахиро, так что планку немного завысил. Ну и в итоге я растянул запястье и нос разбил. У меня вообще легко кровь носом идет, с тех пор, как сломали. Так Снайпер мне сам руку забинтовал, да еще чаем угостил.

Амалия кивнула с мягкой усмешкой:

\- Подрался, очнулся, перевязался, снова в бой. Ты только себя не угробь. А то кто ещё таких баек расскажет? - она заглянула Дарти в глаза и обвила рукой его плечи.

11.

17 августа 3048 года

Снайпер проспал, по своим ощущениям, не меньше двенадцати часов. Хоть не сутки напролет, и то хорошо. Мало что так выводило его из себя, как собственная слабость. Все-таки он привык, что восстанавливается гораздо быстрее среднего. Тем более что, если уж говорить о ранениях, бывало много хуже. Правда, и на верхний уровень выходить ему доводилось считанные разы, все-таки это крайняя мера. Снайпер в который раз обругал себя за этот верхний уровень. С другой стороны, с перебитой почти в начале боя правой рукой - это он еще мог вспомнить - вариантов не оставалось. Или учитывать ранение и заметно ослаблять себя, или идти напролом. Все равно в возможность остаться в живых он тогда не очень верил.

Снайпер чуть усмехнулся - по крайней мере, об этих настроениях он уже думает в прошедшем времени. Он выжил, и в основном именно благодаря экипажу "Сирокко". Этот экипаж принял его. И здесь, на Сомбре, ему рады. Он вспомнил, как радовалась Габриэль, когда он пришел в себя. Впрочем, чуть позже та же самая Габриэль крыла его на чем свет стоит и грозилась лично придушить за нарушение режима, потому что Снайпер стал пытаться вставать задолго до того, как она это позволила. Чтобы занять его и заставить все-таки лежать, она пересказала ему чуть не всю историю Сомбры от самой колонизации. Дошло даже до местных сказок - Джон Аллен немало повеселился, увидев, как доктор Картье рассказывает раненому наемнику про дочь короля дельфинов, полюбившую рыбака. Кстати, сказка действительно была интересная.

Если верить часам, было далеко за полдень, но в комнате, обставленной в приглушенных зеленых тонах, царил спокойный полумрак. Снайпер вспомнил предупреждение Габи, что малейший избыток впечатлений может быть для него слишком утомителен - эта спальня как будто специально обставлялась под его нужды. Около кровати обнаружилась записка с подробной инструкцией, где находится все, что может оказаться нужно. Луиза правильно предположила - или Ари ее предупредил - что устные объяснения Снайпер сейчас вряд ли воспримет. Впрочем, чувствовал он себя на удивление неплохо. Похоже, ресурс организма все-таки восстановился до той стадии, на которой запускаются собственные резервы. Остальное - дело времени.

Среди прочего записка сообщала, где лежит комплект домашней одежды. Черная форма Сферы давно стала Снайперу привычнее всего, справиться с одеванием он мог даже одной рукой, но, пожалуй, можно и воспользоваться предложением. Тем более что мягкие свободные штаны и куртка на молнии оказались все того же черного цвета. Похоже, Ари собрал на него и его предпочтения целое досье.

Сам Ари, как выяснилось, до сих пор отсыпался в соседней комнате. Его взъерошенная физиономия высунулась из двери как раз в тот момент, когда Снайпер проходил мимо. Дверь он распахнул достаточно резко, но увернуться не составило труда. Ари чуть вздрогнул и коротко выругался.

\- Тьфу, напугал!

\- Смотри, куда дверь открываешь, - пожал плечами Снайпер. - По лбу получить в мои планы не входит, еще с прошлого раза не все зажило, - он коснулся недавнего шрама.

\- Ну, знаешь, я у себя дома и еще не до конца проснулся! Ты сам как? Хотя, судя по твоим балетным номерам, неплохо.

\- Ну еще бы я от двери не увернулся. Я в целом нормально, но очень хочу чая - ну или что тут есть аналогичного. И чего-нибудь сладкого.

\- О, поскольку вчера до десерта не дожил почти никто, с этим никаких проблем. Чая вот нет, увы, - Враноффски усмехнулся, явно припомнив историю с ящиком чая. - Хотя есть штука не хуже, Амалия принесла. Ее подруга - лесной эколог. Сделала травяной сбор, на вкус приятный и бодрит здорово. Там лимонник.

\- Лимонник? На Терранове он тоже есть, достаточно сильный стимулятор. Даже для меня.

\- Не, наш вроде не такой экстремальный, мы его, собственно, в качестве чая обычно и пьем. А еще там должен был остаться шоколадный торт. Бабуля и раньше-то пекла громадины, но тут сама себя превзошла. Ну и будем готовы мчаться навстречу подвигам и приключениям. Первого не обещаю, но второго в процессе адаптации на твою долю хватит.

\- Норма жизни, иначе не умею, - чуть улыбнулся Снайпер. - Адаптироваться тут есть к чему, твоя правда. Начнем с этого вашего лимонника.

В гостиной, помимо остатков вчерашнего пиршества, обнаружились Дарти и Амалия Враноффски, устроившиеся вдвоем в одном кресле. Точнее, Амалия в нем, а Дарти - на подлокотнике, приобнимая ее за плечи. Ари жестом показал "так держать" и скрылся в кухне. Амалия улыбнулась Снайперу, увидев его на лестнице, а вот Дарти, увлеченно рассказывавший что-то, ничего не замечал. Впрочем, Снайпер всегда передвигался бесшумно. Только когда он прошел точно у Дарти за спиной, тот от неожиданности чуть не свалился с кресла:

\- Снайпер, мать твою! Ты все-таки хочешь меня со свету сжить!

\- Хотел бы - давно бы так и сделал, - без тени улыбки парировал Снайпер.

Амалия засмеялась - немного натянуто, не зная, как на это реагировать. Впрочем, когда Дарти слез с кресла и вполне дружески обнялся со Снайпером, стараясь не задеть правую руку, она вздохнула с облегчением, пробормотала "Шуточки у вас..." и пошла заваривать лимонник.

За завтраком (хотя по времени это больше походило на обед) продолжился разговор о Старых Колониях - Снайпер уже понял, что так здесь называют Треугольник и подобные ему планеты, когда-то приглянувшиеся Терре из-за схожих условий, но потом заброшенные из-за слишком больших расстояний. Старых Колоний не было даже на большинстве карт, и вообще они считались если не исчезнувшими, то полностью недоступными.

\- Люсьена теперь замучают расспросами про эту вашу червоточину, - со смехом сказал Ари. - Впрочем, мне самому еще предстоит лекция про ваши стандарты связи. А уж капитана с коммандером мне заранее жалко. Да и вы, парни, готовьтесь, капитан О'Рэйли уже небось в засаде сидит.

\- Психологическая служба, знаю, - кивнул Снайпер. - Пока я не в лучшей форме для длительных разговоров, но мне уже самому интересно, кем меня пугали с самого "Кашалота".

\- О, капитан О'Рэйли - это да... Она в свое время убедила кэпа, что Люсьен, Габи и я - это то, о чем он всю жизнь мечтал. Ну ладно, Деверо правда гениальный навигатор, Габи не менее гениальный медик, а с ее семейством общаться никто не заставляет, но меня вся Академия знала как раздолбая, который постоянно огребает за драки и самоволки. Но О'Рэйли сосватала кэпу нас всех.

\- Не прогадала.

\- Спасибо за комплимент, - Ари картинно раскланялся и тут же издал возмущенный вопль: - Эй, я не понял, где торт?! Я его так и не попробовал!

\- Так там вроде много было?

\- Было, пока ты не добрался! Ты когда это все прибрать успел?

Из коридора выглянула Луиза:

\- Ари, ты чего шумишь? Тебе для гостя торта жалко?

\- Бабуля, мне ничего не жалко, но я очень люблю твои торты, а этого мне даже не досталось! - Враноффски сделал несчастный вид, хотя сам чудом удерживался, чтобы не расхохотаться.

\- Вот это тебя утешит? - Амалия нашла в холодильнике блюдо с эклерами.

\- Если я до них доберусь раньше Снайпера - вполне!

Впрочем, на эклеры Снайпер уже не претендовал. Силы по-прежнему следовало беречь, и он вскоре ушел наверх, захватив с собой термокружку с лимонником. Напиток ему понравился. Да и вообще ему здесь нравилось.

12.

20 августа 3048 года

Женя осторожно приоткрыла дверь в кабинет Альберты О'Рэйли. Ей уже успели объяснить, что до ее совершеннолетия Альберта будет считаться ее опекуном. "Понимаешь, - говорил Деверо, - по нашим законам для инопланетника совершеннолетие наступает позже, чем для граждан Сомбры. И натурализация в этом случае очень муторная. Парни-то гражданство получат автоматически, потому что они уже приняты в наш экипаж, это вопрос времени. С тобой сложнее, а для поступления в Академию и даже на подготовительные курсы тебе нужно гражданство. Тебя это ни к чему не обязывает, живешь у меня - и живи, считай, что у тебя здесь, скажем, троюродная тетя. Хотя мне кажется, что вы подружитесь". Сам Деверо, по его словам, опекуном быть никак не мог, и Женю это почему-то радовало. Хотя спроси кто, кем она его считает, она вряд ли смогла бы ответить. Но вот точно не опекуном.

"Боевик", - вот первое, что подумала Женя. Хотя она прекрасно знала, что к боевым взаимодействиям О'Рэйли давно не имеет никакого отношения. Но приобретенная в Сфере привычка делить всех на "боевиков" и "мирных жителей" была слишком сильна, и эта немолодая рыжеволосая женщина с внимательным взглядом голубых глаз была кем угодно, только не мирным жителем.

\- Здравствуй, - улыбнулась Альберта. - Я полагаю, тебе вкратце уже рассказали, зачем я тебя вызвала. Это в первую очередь официальная процедура, плюс я могу помочь по каким-то административным вопросам, да и потом - Люсьен, конечно, прекрасен во всех отношениях, но я старше и опытнее. Так что по любым вопросам моя дверь открыта. А пока неплохо бы познакомиться поближе. Как тебе Сомбра?

Сначала Женя смущалась, но Альберта ободряюще улыбалась ей, словно и правда была ее потерянной троюродной тетушкой, и вскоре Женя уже взахлеб рассказывала о своем знакомстве с экипажем "Сирокко" и перелете на Сомбру. Альберта внимательно слушала, почти не задавая вопросов, и изредка дотрагивалась до серебряного кольца на своей руке. Прищурившись, Женя разобрала надпись "Шэннон".

\- Шэн-нон, - прочитала она вслух. - Но вы ведь... одна? Если я не то спрашиваю, вы сразу скажите!

\- Сейчас - да. А на Терре у меня была семья. Шэннон - это моя дочь.

\- Она... не полетела с вами?

\- У неё не было такой возможности. Мне был дан приказ собирать данные по военному потенциалу Сомбры. Все сведения, которые могли бы пригодиться в войне против неё. Чтобы простимулировать меня на быструю работу, они удерживали мою дочь. У Шэннон был порок сердца. Слишком быстро проявился. Помочь то ли не успели, то ли не захотели.

\- Оййй... простите, - Женя опустила глаза, но тут же горячо воскликнула: - Вот же гады!

\- Я уже вполне могу говорить об этом, - мягко ответила Альберта. - Так вот, когда я вежливо поинтересовалась, почему мне никто не сообщил и не вызвал с Сомбры, мне был дан ответ, что мое дело - собирать данные, а не играть в наседку. Мол, есть такая вещь - присяга, и она поважнее любой семьи и любой привязанности. Вот тогда я поняла, что воевать ради войны я не буду. И если Терра перенаселена, и может позволить себе закидывать противника трупами - это её проблемы. Я слишком уважала сомбрийцев и знала наверняка, что терране сделают из Сомбры вторую Деметру. Ну, семь лет навыков работы на террористическую организацию не пропьешь, - она хищно усмехнулась. - Добралась до транзитной станции, угнала патрульный катер, пристрелила пилота и вернулась на Сомбру. Так что окажись я на Терре, меня казнят за дезертирство, разглашение разведданных врагу и за терроризм.

\- Ух тыыы! Ну то есть, понятно, что вам это было не так увлекательно, но все-таки. Вы прямо как Асахиро, но он просто от своего клана уходил, а тут такое! Елки, как я только в такой компании оказалась...

Альберта чуть усмехнулась:

\- Только не говори, что тебе не нравится. Или что боишься опеки сумасшедшей террористки.

\- Да я в том смысле, что все такие крутые, а я практически случайно примазалась. Я вообще мало чего боюсь, на самом деле.

Взгляд Альберты снова стал предельно внимательным, в нем засветился чуть лукавый огонек:

\- Крутость - дело наживное. Но чего же ты на самом деле боишься? - она подчеркнула "на самом деле".

Женя задумалась. Сказать или нет? С тех пор, как погиб Дэнни, она ни с кем об этом не говорила. Да и о нем самом почти не упоминала. Но Альберта же рассказала ей о Шэннон, а уж ей точно пришлось гораздо хуже... Помолчав, Женя очень серьезно проговорила:

\- Я боюсь терять друзей. Может, поэтому и стала такой, типа все равно с кем тусоваться, лишь бы интересно. Только все равно не получается. И тогда мне... страшно. Тот, кто привел меня в Сферу, погиб. А он был моим лучшим другом.

Имя Дэнни Женя не назвала, опасаясь не совладать с собой. Хотя последнее время ей стало гораздо проще вспоминать о нем... Альберта кивнула в знак понимания:

\- По крайней мере, у тебя осталась память о нем. Это лучше, чем вообще ничего - а без привязанности не осталось бы ничего. К тому же, ты ведь собираешься поступать в Академию, ведь так? Стать офицером космофлота и посвятить жизнь защите Республики. Громкие слова, но это так. Знаешь, девиз сомбрийского космофлота - "За все, чем мы дорожим". А что защищать тому, кто ничем не дорожит и ни к чему не привязан?

\- Да я понимаю, на самом деле. Я бы и не смогла одиночкой быть, не умею. Но... иногда страшно.

\- Это пройдет, - Альберта ласково улыбнулась. - Теперь у тебя есть и дом, и, я так понимаю, друзья. И старая террористка в качестве опекунши. Хотя тебя, кажется, устраивает.

Она хитро подмигнула, и Женя рассмеялась. Странное дело, ей казалось, что с Альбертой они знакомы уже давным-давно и можно разговаривать обо всем на свете. Так Женя и сделала. Она рассказала и про Терранову, и про свою жизнь в Сфере, и про Дэнни. Даже про его смерть, и не стеснялась, что на глаза снова навернулись слезы. А Альберта, точно как тетушка, погладила ее по голове. И Женя с трудом верила, что совсем недавно опасалась этой встречи.

13.

23 августа 3048 года

День был выходной, и Дарти внезапно обнаружил, что остался один. Ну, почти - на кухне он встретил Алису, но и она уже собиралась убегать. Хотя на чашку лимонника задержаться согласилась. По словам Алисы, Ари еще с утра уехал со Снайпером в госпиталь доктора Темпла, это надолго. Снайперу нужны процедуры по реабилитации, ездить далеко, и Ари взялся его возить. Куда подевался Асахиро, Алиса не знала, впрочем, Дарти предполагал, что он или пошел изучать город - ориентировался он куда лучше, чем Дарти, пока не решавшийся уходить за пределы квартала - или отправился тренироваться к ребятам Карреры. Остальные тоже как-то все разбежались. Дарти со вздохом направился к консоли, поискать какое-нибудь интересное кино, но тут от входа послышался голос Амалии:

\- Ну хоть кто-то живой есть! В кои веки решила зайти, а тут никого! Как, Алиса, и ты уже уходишь?

\- Дарти тут, - сказала Алиса и хихикнула.

\- А вот его-то мне и надо! Пошли по городу гулять? Или ты занят?

\- Не занят, - Дарти вышел в прихожую. - Про героическую ликвидацию терранского шпиона я и потом могу посмотреть.

\- Не иначе, от Алиски набрался, - рассмеялась Амалия. - Насколько я помню ваши похождения, про героическую ликвидацию терранского шпиона тебе и от первого лица могут рассказать. Пошли гулять, погода в кои веки отличная.

Дарти скептически посмотрел на сплошные облака за окном. Когда они прилетели, погода была не в пример лучше. И Амалия была одета не то чтобы по-летнему - в яркой синей курточке с бело-голубым шарфом, лазурных брюках и темно-синих мягких сапожках. На кармане куртки жизнерадостный кит выпускал фонтан.

\- По крайней мере, не льет и ветер с ног не сшибает. Знал, куда летишь, - назидательно произнесла Амалия. - Да, твоя куртка наш климат не выдержит, вот разве что сегодня. Заодно и подыщем тебе что-нибудь более подходящее.

Дарти сделал несчастный вид, но безропотно последовал за Амалией в магазин. Там он выбрал почти точное подобие своей серой куртки, только чуть длиннее и почти непродуваемую. Амалия фыркнула и пообещала сдать Алисе на стилистические опыты. "При моей морде вряд ли что-то сильно поможет", - хмыкнул в ответ Дарти. Амалия просто сняла с вешалки зеленый шарф и повязала поверх его куртки. Так они и отправились гулять по Штормграду.

Столица Сомбры решила оправдать свое название - налетел резкий ветер, неожиданно холодный для августа. Вообще, как объясняла Амалия, на Сомбре достаточно тепло, снег на широте основных городов выпадает очень редко и сразу же тает, но ветра и дожди бывают очень неприятными. "Мягко говоря", - добавил про себя Дарти, поплотнее заматываясь новым шарфом и радуясь, что новую куртку ветер действительно не берет. Впрочем, вскоре даже выглянуло солнце (Дарти запомнил, что здесь оно зовется Палладой), красиво осветив небольшую белую церковь в конце улицы. На фасаде не было украшений, кроме символического изображения рыбы.

\- О, это ж мы до третьезаветников дошли! Это...

\- Я знаю, - улыбнулся Дарти. - На Терранове они тоже есть. Давай зайдем?

\- Ты... верующий? - Амалия спросила об этом, как о чем-то необычном. Дарти махнул рукой:

\- Да не то чтобы. Просто в детстве я дружил с одним пастором. Даже не то что дружил... пастор Томас нам был как старший брат. Знаешь, он ничем таким не грузил, типа ведите себя хорошо, а то в ад попадете, он даже не настаивал, чтобы мы в церковь ходили, все такое, - Дарти помолчал. - В Сферу я ушел после его смерти.

\- Мне пойти с тобой или подождать?

\- Да как хочешь, на самом деле. Я ненадолго.

Похоже, служба только что закончилась, людей в церкви было довольно много. И все же пастор, высокий старик с резкими чертами лица, сразу же заметил Дарти и благосклонно кивнул ему. Дарти подошел, чувствуя себя несколько неловко - он не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз заходил в церковь. Казалось бы, верующим он никогда себя не считал, чего стесняться... Дарти вспомнил, как Женя сказала "Честное слово, драться проще!" - про магазин, что ли... Определенно проще.

Пастор обратился к нему по-испански, Дарти жестом показал, что не понимает. Пастор перешел на пиджин:

\- Ты недавно на Сомбре, сын мой?

\- Неделю, пастор...

\- Серхио.

\- Виктор, - впервые за пять лет Дарти представился так. Пастор Серхио мягко улыбнулся:

\- Я рад видеть тебя. Если тебе нужна помощь - приходи в любое время. И просто так тоже приходи, мы будем рады.

Амалия от входа видела смущенную улыбку Дарти. Сейчас это был не боевик Сферы, много повидавший и навсегда сохранивший следы пережитого. Совсем молодой парень (только сейчас Амалия осознала, что Дарти младше ее, пусть и всего на год), которому очень давно ни с кем не доводилось доверительно общаться.

\- Пастор Серхио... - проговорил Дарти. Тот сразу же откликнулся:

\- Да, сын мой?

Дарти чуть помолчал и выпалил одним махом:

\- Знаете... все-таки не ваш я. Не гожусь я в верующие. Я боевик. Сам не вспомню, сколько народа перестрелял, и я об этом не жалею. Я только хочу попросить... если можно... помолитесь за душу пастора Томаса Крейна, с Террановы. Я не умею.

Он коротко склонил голову, повернулся и быстро вышел.

Амалия дождалась его у двери и молча взяла за руку. Дарти кивнул на скамейку перед церковью, предлагая сесть. На его лице читалась глубокая задумчивость.

\- Наверное, я правильно сделал, - тихо заговорил он. - Я же тогда даже попрощаться не смог, да и не знаю я, как оно полагается. Знаешь, почему я Дарти? Не люблю, когда меня по имени называют. "Виктор" - это или в школе налажал, или старшие пацаны с разборками пришли. А Виком меня звал пастор Томас. Он сам-то совсем молодой был. Знаешь, такой парень из соседнего района, коренастый, в веснушках, руки в мозолях всегда. Все умел делать и нас учил. В школе чего не понимаешь, родаки запилили, работу найти не можешь - иди к пастору Томасу, он все разъяснит и поможет. Не могу с тех пор, когда еще кто-то меня так называет... Тебе можно, - быстро добавил он с улыбкой, которой Амалия у него раньше не видела.

Он замолчал, но Амалия ничего не говорила - она понимала, что ее слова сейчас вряд ли будут уместны. Действительно, вскоре Дарти продолжил:

\- Ему едва сорок было, когда он умер. На ровном месте сердечный приступ. Говорили - всего себя раздал. Наверное, так и есть. За нас всегда горой стоял, чуть не до драки. "Детишками" называл, даже взрослых. И так мне без него все осточертело, что я в тот же вечер дал деру с Планеты. Думал, к черту все, уйду в Сферу, может, и пристрелят к хренам, да все лучше, чем в нашем городишке сторчаться. Все равно никому я там нахрен не нужен был. Родаки, поди, и хватились-то месяца через два в лучшем случае.

Амалия придвинулась ближе и погладила его по руке.

\- Теперь у тебя появилась планета, куда можно вернуться за передышкой.

Дарти задумчиво кивнул. Но почти сразу же усмехнулся:

\- Да уж, передышка от всего этого определенно нужна. Вписался, называется, не подумав! Впрочем, пока мне скорее нравится то, что выходит.

\- О, ещё бы тебе не нравилось, - хитро улыбнулась Амалия.

\- Ну так! Жив, плюс-минус цел, хотя некоторые пираты и сержант Каррера пытались этому помешать, накормлен и даже не вусмерть задушен счастливыми родственниками Ари. Последнее меня особенно удивляет.

\- Да у нас вся семья такая, - засмеялась Амалия. - Нас много, но мы очень друг друга любим. Иногда мы ругаемся, но посмей кто сказать плохо про одного из Враноффски, ух что будет! А Арик вообще замечательный брат, хоть он и ворчит иногда как старый дед.

\- Особенно когда без торта останется!

Оба расхохотались. Теперь это был все тот же Дарти, которого Амалия знала - но теперь она знала о нем и кое-что еще. Вдруг он снова посерьезнел:

\- Я тут думаю... может, и правда, как Джонни говорит, морду в порядок привести? Народ вроде не пугается, но...

\- Ой, выдумал тоже, - фыркнула Амалия. - Нет, если хочешь, я тебе и клинику найду, и все, но только если надо тебе. Ты мне нравишься с твоим лицом, а не с физиономией из сестренкиных сериалов. Да-да, нравишься. Вот, призналась.

Дарти обнял ее и долго молчал, но ответил уже обычным тоном:

\- Да я, в общем, к своей морде привык, уже и не помню, как оно раньше было. Ну и писаным красавцем я и не был никогда.

\- Ну вот и ради меня не надо из себя ничего такого делать.

\- Договорились, не буду, - и Дарти широко ухмыльнулся.

14.

25 августа 3048 года.

Селина Хендрикс как раз выходила из тира - сослуживцы давно шутили, что Селину вне службы найти очень просто, в любое время дня и ночи она будет там - когда пришел вызов от капитана О'Рэйли.

\- Лейтенант Хендрикс, пока вы числитесь в отпуске, у меня к вам дело.

\- Кого убить? - привычно отшутилась Селина.

\- Пока никого, - рассмеялась О'Рэйли. - Знаю, сейчас скажете, что не по вашей части. Но я, как психолог, полагаю, что разнообразие полезно. Короче, у меня тут девочка из Старых Колоний, будущий кадет. На Сомбре всего неделю, осваивается. Вы порядки Академии забыть еще вряд ли успели, проинструктируйте, что и как. Мне кажется, вы поладите.

На самом деле, несмотря на шутки Селины, воспитывать молодое поколение ей было не привыкать. Начиная с приюта, в котором она выросла, и заканчивая тренировочным лагерем на Энкиду, ей регулярно доверяли младших, потому что знали - Хендрикс справится. Присмотрит, разъяснит, пресечет беспорядок. Хотя под взглядом, в котором так и чувствовалась красная точка прицела, устраивать беспорядок никого не тянуло.

Впрочем, "девочка из Старых Колоний" не особенно смущалась. Чем-то она походила на саму Селину приютских времен - то же мальчишеское сложение и короткая стрижка. Она протянула руку:

\- Привет... то есть здравствуйте. Я Женя, или Эжени, как меня тут все зовут.

\- Можно и на "ты", я, конечно, старше, но не так уж безнадежно. Я лейтенант Хендрикс. Но пока что я для тебя Селина.

\- Отлично! Я как-то привыкла всех по имени звать. На "Сирокко" переучилась, но не совсем.

\- О, "Сирокко"! Хотела бы я когда-нибудь получить туда назначение, - вздохнула Селина. - Кстати, там служит мой дружочек времен Академии. Но я туда хочу не из-за него.

\- Ух ты, а кто?

\- Леон Эрнандес его зовут. Мы были близкими друзьями, потом получили разные назначения, раскидало. Тем более он теперь семейный человек. Его супруга, кстати, я же вместе с Леоном как-то раз от шпаны отбивала, - Селина усмехнулась, вспомнив ту драку. - Ох и отделали же его тогда. И как назло, ни одного патруля нацгвардов не было поблизости. В общем, мы с Леоном так разозлились, что пятеро на одного напали, да ещё и поддали в честь совпавшего отпуска, ну чего ты хочешь, вчерашние кадеты, а сегодня два бравых энсина, ёлки болотные, из первого полета вернулись, форсу полные штаны от парадной формы. В общем, мы им показали все прелести тренировок по рукопашному бою. У тех, кто Жана бил, глаза, по-моему, были квадратные.

\- А нечего лезть! - с азартом воскликнула Женя. - Ну ты настоящий боевик, прямо как наши!

\- Уже немного слышала о твоей, хм, биографии, так что сочту за комплимент. А можно поинтересоваться, как тебя-то угораздило попасть в комбаттанты в твоем возрасте?

\- Опять мой возраст! - поморщилась Женя. - Я в пятнадцать лет в Сферу попала, ну чуть младше среднего, но ничего такого, нормальный возраст для боевика. Другой вопрос, что девчонок там почти нет.

\- Резонно. Но тебе-то зачем в такую мясорубку соваться? Ты вроде не слишком похожа на того, кто жить не хочет. Предположу, что тебе приходилось стрелять, но не по-крупному. Я права?

\- Ну да, я в боях не очень много участвовала, тем более что в Сфере негласное правило - самых младших не трогать. Правда, не все соблюдают, я вот огребла пару раз, - она коснулась левого плеча и бедра. "Скорее случайность, - прикинула Селина. - Целились бы нормально, убили бы". - Ну и сама кое-кого пристрелила, сама не поняла, как. Я вообще не очень меткая, так что практически случайно все вышло.

Селина не взялась за голову разве что из природной сдержанности. Положим, она сама с детства мечтала о космофлоте, учитель физкультуры даже ворчал на нее, что перебарщивает с тренировками, но одно дело - космофлот, а другое - такой вот беспредел, где и в шестнадцать лет в любой момент могут убить. Ладно, повезло, не убили, а дальше-то что?

\- А дальше-то что? - повторила Селина вслух. Женя пожала плечами:

\- Ну, сейчас я действительно хочу учиться в Академии и все такое. А до того, как с экипажем "Сирокко" познакомилась, особо не задумывалась. На Планете до меня никому особого дела не было, на типичную девчонку я не очень похожа, ну и удрала в Сферу. Меня туда друг привел. Он вскоре погиб, но я осталась. Не возвращаться же. Боевик из меня так себе, но мне нравилось.

\- Чувствую, тебе будет чем шокировать однокурсников, - задумчиво проговорила Селина. - Чего там, ты почти провернула это со мной. Но мне интересно, как ваши спецслужбы терпят такое соседство? Я уж не говорю, что у нас бы три четверти мирного населения с таких раскладов хлопнулось в обморок. У нас все же ценят профессиональную армию.

\- Ой, насчет спецслужб и прочего - это лучше у Снайпера спрашивать... если он захочет рассказать, конечно. Он мне немного объяснял, я не очень поняла. Вообще армия на Планете есть - Планета, это общее название трех планет нашего Треугольника. Я бы не сказала, что туда очень рвутся. В космосе так точно никого, поэтому там Сфера и образовалась. Это сначала были ветераны Экспансии, которые на Планете оказались не нужны, а дальше пошло-поехало. Я так поняла, что между Сферой и Планетой своего рода договоренность - мы не трогаем гражданские рейсы, они не трогают нас. Я знаю, что есть те, кто общается с добытчиками на астероидах - там есть автоматические колонии, а есть и производства всякие - типа, те им часть добычи, а они не пускают никого другого там хозяйничать. Но мелкие команды не так действуют, им проще драться и так себе ресурсы добывать. И на самом деле, у нас уже нафиг забыли, с чего все началось. Есть Сфера и есть, кому на Планете мирно не живется - уходят туда.

\- Хммм... Ну да, только в изоляции от сети туннелей такое и могло развестись.

\- Ну вообще к нам ведет один туннель, - Женя приняла вид отвечающей задание ученицы. - Он известен как нестабильный, хотя вот "Сирокко" прошел же и туда, и обратно. А на другом конце того туннеля планета Хунд, там как раз космические войска развиты и гостей извне не любят. Впрочем, не настолько, чтобы транзиты гонять, так что мимо них как раз и летают, а к нам не заворачивают. Мы же типа потерянная колония, не нужны никому. Когда-то Треугольник пытался вести собственную экспансию, получил отпор от Хунда - они там вообще очень милитаризованные, как я поняла - и закуклился. Но я говорю, тут Снайпер лучше знает.

Женя уже второй раз упоминала это прозвище, и второй раз ее глаза загорались фанатским блеском. Насколько Селина представляла себе такие структуры, как эта их Сфера, такими званиями там не разбрасываются.

\- Снайпер, значит? Должно быть, крутой боец, если так прозвали.

\- Не то слово! - воскликнула Женя. - Вообще он в Сфере считается лучшим стрелком. Так он Стивен Вонг, для своих Стив, но вообще его все Снайпером зовут. Даже капитан.

\- Понятно... - задумчиво протянула Селина, хотя понятно ей пока было только то, что уж если Да Силва перенял такое обращение, значит, у него точно есть все основания. Потом подмигнула Жене: - Слушай, а пошли выпьем? Тут за углом бар есть. Самое лучшее имбирное пиво в Штормграде. Не беспокойся, закон не нарушим. Эта штука только называется пивом, алкоголя в ней нет. Зато есть имбирная пикантность. Сама люблю. Да и выпить можно сколько угодно, голова потом дурная не будет.

Женя сначала едва заметно скривилась на словах "алкоголя нет", но согласилась:

\- А давай! Я вообще-то и обычное пиво люблю - без фанатизма, ну и потом, я понимаю, несовершеннолетняя и все такое. А имбирное я и не пробовала никогда.

\- Вот и попробуешь. Безалкогольное пиво у нас обычно редкая дрянь, а вот имбирное тебе должно понравиться.

"И я все-таки довыясню, кого это Да Силва взял себе в экипаж, - добавила про себя Селина. - Надо же знать, с кем однажды, может, летать доведется".

15.

Имбирное пиво действительно оказалось отличным, и болтать под него с Селиной было как-то очень легко и просто. Хотя Женя понимала: это с ней Селина такая, а вообще она из тех, с кем на узкой дорожке точно лучше не встречаться. Вроде Снайпера. Вот да, как ни странно, больше всего Селина напоминала ей именно его. Тоже ведь - от него и от Гордона вся Сфера шарахалась, а Женя их не боялась. Ну Гордона, пожалуй, побаивалась, в конце концов, он ведь действительно тогда мог ее убить. Так не убил же. Но с ним она все же никогда близко не общалась, в отличие от Снайпера. Она, конечно, прекрасно знала, что перед ней один из опаснейших бойцов Сферы, но для нее Снайпер был прежде всего другом Дэнни... и, пожалуй, ее другом. Люсьен - это другое. Селина, кстати, спросила, где Женя живет, и чуть нахмурилась, узнав, что у Люсьена. Сказала, мол, могут подумать всякое. Вот еще глупости. Да и все равно после поступления она будет жить в Академии. И с Дэнни Женя в свое время делила каюту. Селина хмыкнула и больше к этой теме не возвращалась. Ей было интересно послушать еще про Сферу и про Терранову, и Женя стала рассказывать.

\- Мне вот одно интересно, - задумчиво проговорила Селина. - Вот нафига людям типа твоих родителей позволили иметь детей? Хотя у вас там с этим проще...

\- А здесь что, могут позволить или не позволить? - удивилась Женя.

\- Уже начинаю забывать, что ты тут всего неделю, - рассмеялась Селина. - А вроде и не напивалась. Короче, смотри. У нас не всегда все было как сейчас. Жить тут легко и приятно, но только из-за хорошей социалки. А она не резиновая и постоянно растущее население не обеспечит. На заре колонизации Сомбра в это уже вляпалась. Беспризорность, нищета, преступность, бардак и разруха. В общем, все шло к скатыванию в терранский сценарий, а вторая Терра тут нахрен никому не сдалась. И новое правительство взялось наводить порядок. Навело. В частности, довольно жесткой демографической политикой. Не бойся, лекцию читать не буду, на курсах тебе это еще разжуют сто раз, скажу просто: рождение детей у нас лицензируется. Хочешь детей - подтверди, что можешь их содержать и воспитывать. Внеси залог, сдай экзамен и вперед. Понятно, вой поднялся преизрядный, да и сейчас недовольных хватает. Вроде моей мамаши. Впрочем, будь она законопослушной гражданкой, меня бы тут вообще не было.

Женя недоуменно подняла бровь.

\- Я нелицензированный ребенок, - проговорила Селина. - Выросла в приюте, поскольку после моего рождения маменька с крышей попрощалась окончательно. Она там и так плоховато держалась от избытка митингов и демонстраций. Маменька и меня-то родила в знак протеста против системы. Обычно, конечно, нелицензированные дети о своем происхождении не знают, это просто я любопытная. Никаких сантиментов по этому поводу не испытываю, всего лишь хотела узнать, чего ж такого начудили мои родители, что меня у них забрали. Узнала, живу дальше. Я стащу у тебя сырный шарик, а то я что-то быстро свои прибрала?

\- Да конечно! - Женя со смехом передвинула тарелку на середину столика. - Слушай, так непривычно это все. Хотя, наверное, правильно у вас придумали. Снайпер, если я ничего не путаю, сам из приюта, Дарти из очень неблагополучного района, да и я... Что уж говорить, из нормальных семей в Сферу обычно не удирают.

\- Ну вот. Впрочем, у нас тут отнюдь не рай на земле, и кое-кто, естественно, недоволен. В основном те, кто хотел бы жить на терранский или леханский манер - урвать себе максимум комфорта и ничего не делать. Короче, толстосумы вроде Картье или Доногью.

\- Ой, про семейство Картье мне тут уже нарассказали, и почти ничего цензурного.

\- Хотят быть Великим Домом, - скривилась Селина. - одних денег тут не достаточно. Хотя я пару раз видела главу семейства по головидению в новостях. Нормальный такой мужик. Да только деньгами они сорят так, что журналюги светской хроники за ними косяком ходят. Не совсем понимаю, что их младшая дочь делает во флоте, хотя, понятно, не мое это дело. Уж если Да Силва взял ее на корабль, что-то в ней есть, надо думать.

\- "Что-то есть"? Да не то слово! - горячо воскликнула Женя. - Габи клевая. Она, по-моему, с того света способна вытащить! Да, в общем, Снайпера вон и вытащила. Мне потом рассказали - он же почти умирал тогда, - от одного воспоминания ее передернуло. - Да что там, я видела, как его принесли. Он один на пиратский флагман пошел. Он может.

\- А расскажи? - Селина даже придвинулась ближе. Женя чуть смутилась:

\- Ой, я же и не видела ничего, а сам Снайпер, как обычно, ничего не помнит. Но там такое было! Аж жалею, что сама не участвовала... хотя там бы меня точно прихлопнули и не посмотрели. Уж если там Снайпер чуть не погиб... В общем, пока Асахиро и Дарти отвлекали мелкие катера, он пошел на флагман и захватил контроль над рубкой. Я так поняла, пристрелил пилота, второго заставил провести корабль по червоточине, а потом и его туда же. И держал оборону, пока остальные не подошли. У него правая рука была перебита, но он дрался, пока уже не дали команду возвращаться на корабль. А потом все, свалился. Больше суток без сознания.

Селина явно была впечатлена. Она ничего не сказала, не присвистнула или что-то в этом роде, вообще осталась внешне спокойной, но сверкающие глаза говорили сами за себя.

\- Не похоже, чтобы в Старых Колониях всех такому учили. На таком в одиночку сложится даже Тень. А мы лучшие. Ты ведь уже знаешь, что "Сирокко" принадлежит к Теневой флотилии? Вот поэтому мы Тени.

\- Знаю, Люсьен объяснял. Мне нравится название. А насчет учили... Снайпер в Сфере такой один. Ну, может, Гордон еще с ним может равняться. Жаль, он мне очень мало рассказывал, но он действительно свои основные бои не помнит.

Селина надолго замолчала, иногда что-то бормоча себе под нос - что именно, Женя разобрать не могла. Потом рубанула перед собой ладонью:

\- Так, это свинство сидеть и залипать при живом собеседнике. Может, прогуляемся? Заодно продолжу курс лекций.

16.

30 августа 3048 года

Расшифровка записи с коммуникатора Альберты О'Рэйли

Файл "Фудзисита А."

\- Ну что ж, фразу о том, что Республика благодарна вам, вы, наверное, уже слышали. А Жоао не прогадал, взяв вас в команду. Вы не похожи на обычного наемника. Собственно, я потому вас и позвала. Я не просто аналитик, я ведаю психопрофилями личного состава и смотрю, кому подходит аналитическая работа, а кому быть полевым агентом и работать в команде. С вами этот вопрос уже решен, меня интересует, в чьей именно команде. О "приобретении" Да Силвы уже по всему штабу пошли разговоры. В целом люди рады, что вы на нашей стороне. Я знаю, Жоао вцепится в вас мертвой хваткой, но мне необходимо убедиться.

\- Я готов ответить на ваши вопросы. Большую часть сознательной жизни я боевик и намерен продолжать в том же духе. Экипаж "Сирокко", пожалуй, лучшая команда в моей жизни.

\- Тогда я хочу услышать вашу характеристику на некоторых членов экипажа.

\- Близко пообщаться я успел не со всеми - половину из этих двух месяцев провел в медотсеке. Но кое-что сказать, думаю, могу.

\- Отвечайте то, что думаете, без попыток сгладить острые углы, без умолчаний. Только основные впечатления по итогам взаимодействия.

\- Иначе не умею.

\- Отлично. Габриэль Картье.

\- Я обязан ей если не жизнью, то куда более быстрой реабилитацией. И жизнью моего друга. Если именно про личные качества... мы чем-то похожи. Боевой напарник, хотя и не боец. Держит лицо и мало кого пускает за броню.

\- Вас, я так понимаю, пустила?

\- Да, во всяком случае, у меня сложилось впечатление, что со мной она более откровенна, чем обычно. Собственно, именно Габриэль обнаружила мое состояние, увидела во мне интересный объект исследования и только что не за шиворот притащила на "Сирокко". Я, впрочем, не сопротивлялся.

\- Не удивлена. Это очень проницательный человек. Завоевать её доверие очень сложно. Но мы продолжаем. Леон Эрнандес.

\- Не очень много общались. Отличный пилот, хотя мне трудно сравнивать, разные категории кораблей, и приятный собеседник, когда иногда высовывается из рубки. Нашу затею по отвлечению пиратов одновременно обозвал самоубийством и одобрил.

\- Вообще-то, в руках этого человека жизнь всего экипажа во время полета. Так что в чем-то он был прав. Но вы справились. Несмотря на откровенно самоубийственную задачу.

\- К самоубийственным затеям мне, а тем более Снайперу, не привыкать. Вот уж кто чистое самоубийство затеял, но только он и мог с этим справиться! А я... точнее, мы с Дарти, но Дарти в значительной степени увязался за компанию со мной - так вот, я, не хвастаясь, в Сфере считался одним из лучших пилотов. Плюс доработка наших катеров и знание их специфики. Ну и везение, куда без него - этим ребятам не хватило организованности задавить нас массой, они повелись на провокацию и погнались за нами толпой, дальше уже вопрос пилотажа и возможности выдержать перегрузки.

\- Отлично. Алехандро Каррера.

\- Очень достойный боец, наставник и командир ударной группы. Вдумчивее, чем иногда хочет казаться. Мне понравилось драться рядом с ним.

\- Чем именно?

\- Он... надежный. Можно идти вперед и не ждать сюрпризов со спины, там прикрыто.

\- Он определенно такой. Рафаэль Нуарэ?

\- Очень дистанцирован, поначалу даже показался несколько высокомерным. Но именно он изрядно вправил мне мозги, когда мне казалось, что в той драке я сделал недостаточно. И напарником в той же драке оказался хорошим.

\- Вправлять мозги - это его работа. Когда капитана нет рядом. Любимый ученик всё же. Штабные аналитики его с руками отрывали, но вы его сами видели, какой ему штаб.

\- Да уж, в бою от этой дистанцированности и следа не остается, как подменили.

\- А могу я узнать подробности "вправления мозгов"?

\- О, там все было просто. Скажем так, меня сильно выбило из колеи то, что Снайпер в этом бою едва не погиб. А ведь он ввязался в это дело почти случайно и только потому, что туда ввязался я. Так что я постоянно задавался вопросом, мог ли я что-то сделать иначе. Видимо, коммандер заметил мою мрачную физиономию, подошел пообщаться. Я ему все эти соображения высказал. На очередное мое "если бы" коммандер парировал "если бы у бабушки был антиграв, была бы не бабушка, а звездолет". Такого пассажа я от него не ожидал, так что меня действительно несколько отпустило.

\- (смех) Это человек-эффект обманутого ожидания, иного я от него и не ждала. И наконец, Жоао Да Силва.

\- Капитан, и этим все сказано. Из лучших командиров на моей памяти, а команд я сменил очень много и абы кому подчиняться не соглашаюсь. Людей видит насквозь и повести за собой способен хоть в черную дыру.

\- В чем преимущество перед остальными вашими командирами?

\- Да Силва умеет беречь людей, а не переть напролом. Бесстрашен, но не безрассуден. Идет в бой сам, а не прикрывается подчиненными (сказано сквозь зубы). И - по нему виден огромный опыт. Это ценно.

\- Есть ли качества, в которых Каррера, Да Силва и Нуарэ уступают прошлым соратникам?

\- В моем случае "прошлые соратники" - это настолько пестрое собрание, что трудно говорить о чем-то едином. Мне, конечно, непривычна здешняя субординация и в целом регулировка корабельной жизни - впрочем, я согласился принять правила игры. Да, в Сфере, как правило, более непосредственное общение - с другой стороны, отнюдь не все, кто клялся мне в дружбе и пил со мной виски, могли потом прикрыть меня в бою или дотащить до госпиталя. Ну да, с тем же Нуарэ мы вряд ли станем близкими друзьями... впрочем, у меня таких очень мало. Почти все, собственно, здесь со мной. Я говорю о Дарти и Снайпере. Простите, привычка называть его по прозвищу неистребима.

Альберта выключила режим записи и тепло улыбнулась:

\- Вы будете летать с этой командой. Знаете... я ждала всякого. От странного инопланетника, простите, дикаря с кодексом чести, до откровенно аморального наемника, прикрывающегося идеалами. Я видела многое и многих. А вижу, как ни странно, сомбрийца, который родился где-то в другом месте и не помнит обычаев Сомбры. Но это-то как раз дело наживное. Вы ещё удивитесь, как эта планета врастет в вас. Вы ещё удивитесь, как в вас отзовется девиз на нашем гербе.

\- В какой-то мере это и мой девиз тоже. Я слишком устал драться за чужие интересы. Мои симпатии и мои принципы - ориентир не хуже прочих. Не говоря уже о том, что из-за них я и познакомился с экипажем "Сирокко".

\- Тогда добро пожаловать домой, Асахиро, - она протянула руку. Асахиро ответил коротким сильным рукопожатием и улыбнулся ей - впервые за весь разговор. Альберта прищурилась:

\- Да, могу я кое-что уточнить? Насчет ваших принципов и знакомства с командой "Сирокко"...

\- Конечно, - кивнул Асахиро. - Я не знаю, что вам уже известно, так что расскажу с самого начала. На "Кашалоте" я оказался, потому что нужно было временно залечь на дно и восстановиться после ранений. И как раз в это время там оказался "Сирокко". Как я уже говорил, Габриэль заинтересовалась моим состоянием, а когда я упомянул, что ранил меня Жан Дестикур, Деверо и Враноффски вообще отказались с меня слезать, пока я это не расскажу капитану. Общий знакомый, так сказать, - он усмехнулся.

Историю гибели Дестикура Альберта уже знала в общих чертах по рапортам, но, конечно, выслушать это от первого лица было гораздо ценнее. К чертям терранским Дестикура, он для нее был покойником с момента провала его миссии, а вот об Асахиро эта история говорила много интересного. Строго говоря, им с Дестикуром делить было практически нечего. Альберта уже поняла, что различные группировки Сферы постоянно враждуют между собой, деля ресурсы или сводя личные счеты, но это был не тот случай. Асахиро рассказал о столкновении двух группировок, где погиб его тогдашний командир, в то время как Дестикур, ценой жизни почти половины своих людей, так и не вступил в бой и ускользнул. Вполне в его стиле, он и на Сомбре не одного и не двоих подставил под огонь нацгвардов, спасая свою драгоценную шкуру. "Так не воюют. Этого в Сфере быть не должно", - жестко сказал Асахиро, сжимая кулаки. Ровно то же самое он тогда высказал и самому Дестикуру. Тот ответил, что у него другое мнение по вопросу, кого именно в Сфере быть не должно, и предложил решить дело поединком. На который, разумеется, притащил с собой гвардию, чтобы в очередной раз ликвидировать противника чужими руками. Асахиро смог уйти и отправился искать союзников. Насколько Альберта поняла, он не был типичным наемником - к той или иной команде он присоединялся не ради материальных благ, а чаще всего ради мести общему врагу. Так было и в этот раз. Второй встречи Дестикур не пережил, хотя ему удалось тяжело ранить Асахиро. "Мне уже ни до чего дела не было. Выстрелить я еще сумел, а там будь что будет". "Вот дела, - подумала Альберта. - Я, конечно, читала про самураев, но не ожидала встретить одного из них!".

\- Надеюсь, вы меня следующей не пристрелите за то, что я вам сейчас скажу, - усмехнулась Альберта, когда Асахиро закончил. - А то получается, что это я вам подкинула этот подарочек.

\- В каком смысле?

\- Вы, кажется, уже в курсе его шпионской деятельности в пользу Терры. Когда-то мы были в некотором роде коллегами, но я, как видите, сменила сторону. На то были причины, которые, если вам интересно, могу изложить.

\- Не стоит. Если на то пошло, я сам когда-то ушел из клана, за что на родине мне заочно вынесли смертный приговор. Вы выбрали более достойных союзников.

\- Благодарю. Так вот, поскольку на терранские спецслужбы я была зла как сто чертей, а доказывать лояльность новой родине мне еще только предстояло, я слила все данные про Дестикура, которые были у меня на руках. Вот он и рванул на другой конец галактики.

\- Не слишком ему это помогло, - презрительно усмехнулся Асахиро. - А что касается вашей информации... Дестикур мертв, это главное. Откуда он взялся - меня никогда не интересовало. В Сфере не спрашивают о прошлом. У меня нет к вам претензий.

\- Я рада, - совершенно искренне сказала Альберта.

17.

Вообще в доме Враноффски считалось, что здесь живут взрослые самостоятельные люди, способные отыскать холодильник, плиту и чайник и обеспечить себе пропитание. Но к ужину, как правило, семейство все-таки собиралось вместе. В том числе, конечно, и контракторы, хотя Дарти уже несколько дней как практически переселился к Амалии. Их прогулка по Штормграду затянулась до позднего вечера, до Амалии добираться было ближе. На следующий день Дарти опять остался у нее, потом еще раз, а после уже сама Амалия со смехом спросила: "Раз ты все равно у меня живешь, может, твои вещи привезем?". Но сегодня пришли и эти двое.

Позже других появился Алек Враноффски, отец Ари. Увидел, что Асахиро здесь, удовлетворенно кивнул и жестом подозвал его:

\- Слушай, я помню, что ты... то есть вы интересовались съемным жильем.

\- Можно и на "ты", - улыбнулся Асахиро. - Мне это привычнее. Да, интересовался.

\- Я случайно наткнулся на вот такое объявление, - Алек пробежал пальцами по проекции клавиатуры на своем столе. - Мне кажется, удобный вариант и по цене, и по транспорту. Я навел справки, ваш статус там никого не смутит. В том смысле, что, если хотите, можете не ждать окончательного оформления всех документов.

\- Благодарю, - кивнул Асахиро. - Мне тоже нравится эта квартира.

\- Но даже когда устроитесь... устроишься, приходи в любое время.

Асахиро коротко поклонился и отправился за стол. Снайпер обернулся к Ари:

\- Один я тут остаюсь. Но я, похоже, надолго, если я правильно понял доктора Темпла.

\- Ой, да хоть вообще живи! - махнул рукой Ари. - Бабуля не нарадуется, что появился новый ценитель ее готовки.

\- Если ты серьезно и это никого не напряжет, то я с радостью. Сам понимаешь, мне так гораздо проще. Мне нравится в этой комнате, а большего мне и не нужно. Делить территорию с кем-то еще мне не привыкать. Разумеется, некоторый вклад я буду вносить...

\- Только если вам так удобнее, - вмешалась Луиза. - Вы ничем нас не стесняете.

\- Благодарю, - кивнул Снайпер. - Мне действительно так удобнее.

\- Я только хотела уточнить - комната-то на верхнем этаже...

\- Если вы про то, что я еще хромаю, так это не навсегда. Даже, я бы сказал, ненадолго. Да и сейчас у меня нет с этим проблем. А комната меня действительно всем устраивает. Как специально под меня подготовлена.

\- Еще бы! - с довольным видом рассмеялась Луиза. - Ари мне на вас всех целое досье собрал. Про вас особо оговорил: мол, у нас тут человек после тяжелого ранения, правая рука не действует, ничего специального уже не требуется, но практически любые впечатления могут отправить в лежку. Временно не пьет спиртное, спать может почти сутками, сенсорные перегрузки противопоказаны. Любит черный цвет и чай, - процитировала она с видом то ли студентки на экзамене, то ли завершившего расследование частного детектива.

\- Ого! - присвистнул Дарти. - Хотя на меня, я подозреваю, досье не меньшее.

Ари лишь хитро прищурился. Луиза улыбнулась внуку и ушла к себе.

\- Да и как она твои рассказы про связь слушала, - продолжал Дарти, - похоже, не хуже тебя самого разбирается!

\- Моя бабушка - отставной лейтенант азурианской внешней разведки, - гордо заявил Ари. - Аналитический отдел.

\- Вот это поворот! А с виду домашняя такая бабуля... с тортиком... - при упоминании тортика Дарти многозначительно посмотрел на Снайпера, но тот намек проигнорировал и лишь пожал плечами:

\- Поворот-поворот... Сразу же видно, что не классический мирный житель. Просто ей нравится такой образ.

\- Темная там была история, - вздохнул Ари. - Её друг, с которым она вместе служила, оказался замешан в темных делишках с леханцами. Она сумела вывести на этих леханцев флот и в этой операции обелить имя друга. Дескать, смотрите, на чьей он в самом деле стороне. Он погиб, но погиб героем. После этого бабушка подала в отставку. Говорила, что его репутацию спасла, но свою испортила.

\- Достойно, - коротко кивнул Асахиро.

\- Согласен. Так вот, потом она официально улетела на Сомбру, работала где придется регистратором, в частности, в той клинике, где тогда молодой дед работал. Ну и встретила его там. Кстати, дед сразу понял, что бабуля не так проста, как кажется, хотя свое прошлое она нигде не светила. Еще тогда людей насквозь видел.

\- Если бы я не знал, что вы с Габриэль не родственники, мог бы счесть, что она его внучка, - заметил Снайпер, чуть улыбаясь.

\- Габи мне как ещё одна сестра. Её тут как родную любят, потому что замечательная девчонка. А вот её собственная семья - идиоты полные. Ну, кроме отца. Но он такой занятой, что день по секундам расписан.

\- Это ты еще мягко выразился, - Асахиро сжал кулаки. - Из последних сил твердил себе не вмешиваться.

\- Угу. Обычно у нас, если человек идет служить в космофлот - неважно, военный или гражданский - или в нацгвардию, им в семье гордятся. И на морском флоте служить почетно. А Габи её семья презирает. Говорит, что она семью позорит... и занимается на корабле чем угодно, только не службой! Гадость какая... Да они хоть раз на военном корабле были?! Впрочем, куда им. Мы же для наших светских львов и львиц... эээ... как они выражаются, цепные шавки Республики.

\- Надеюсь с этими... милыми дамами больше не пересечься никак, - сквозь зубы проговорил Асахиро. - А то не уверен, что сдержусь.

\- Вот от таких родственничков у нас порой в Сферу и сбегают, не хуже, чем из районов типа нашего, - поддержал его Дарти. Ари всем видом выразил солидарность.

\- Ещё во времена нашего кадетства Габи от увольнительных отказывалась. Я еще ходил и думал, вот одним дают увольнительные, а они отказываются, а мне кукиш с маслом. А потом мы с ней в столовке зацепились языками. Ну она и рассказала, что лучше бы старой зубной щеткой плац подметать пошла, чем в увольнительную. А я придумал ее к нам в гости притащить. Вот только ради этого пришлось на учебу подналечь!

Парни понимающе рассмеялись. Снайпер лишь негромко проговорил:

\- У вас действительно очень гостеприимный дом. Я рад, что могу считать его своим.

\- Я тоже, - серьезно сказал Ари, но тут же добавил своим обычным тоном: - Хотя мне теперь до конца дней придется оглядываться, прежде чем из собственной комнаты выходить! Что поделать, Враноффски держат слово.

18.

3 сентября 3048 года

Первое, что подумала Альберта, когда в дверь ее кабинета просунулась лохматая голова Виктора Дарти - "Мальчик, да кто ж тебя так?!". По данным рапортов, он был самым юным из трех контракторов, но жизнь его била изрядно. В самом буквальном смысле. Альберта чуть поморщилась - она прекрасно представляла, как и чем должны были приложить, чтобы остались такие следы. Нос сломан и сросся некорректно, зубов явно не хватает, через пол-лица здоровенный шрам, как еще глаза не лишился... А ему нет еще двадцати трех.

На приглашающий жест Альберты Дарти ответил не сразу и вообще откровенно не знал, куда себя девать. На его лице приклеилась широкая ухмылка, но именно что приклеилась, и клея на нее не пожалели. Альберта сказала бы, что парень чего-то опасается. И, пожалуй, это что-то - она сама. "Вроде я не адмирал Андраде и не Жоффрей Нуарэ, с чего бы?". Но тут Дарти, собравшись с духом, выпалил:

\- Я честно скажу: я вообще к этому всему почти случайно примазался. Но я с ребятами останусь по-любому.

\- Еще скажите, что просто погулять вышли, - хмыкнула Альберта.

\- Так если оно так и есть! - воскликнул Дарти. - Не знаю, может, вам уже и так все сообщили, но я просто увязался за Асахиро. Потому что не знал, куда податься.

\- Что мне сообщили - это одно. А вот послушать информацию из первоисточника - это совсем другое дело. Но скажите честно, молодой человек, вам ведь просто надоело в Сфере?

\- Мне? Надоело? Да не сказал бы. Я все равно ничего другого не умею. Я же ребят воспринял просто как еще одну группировку. Ну не знаю я их форму, так я не претендую, что всю Сферу знаю. Ну то есть они сразу сказали, что из внешнего космоса, но тогда я это как-то даже не осознал. Ну команда, Асахиро решил за них вписаться, а я решил - раз уж мы в кои веки встретились, так что бы с ним не пойти?

\- И часто вы "вписываетесь" за того, кого встретите? - улыбнулась Альберта. Дарти пожал плечами:

\- А смотря что я с этого могу получить. Обычно. Я же наемник, у меня всегда все просто - я вам участие в драке, вы мне - ну что мне там в данный момент нужно. Приняли - хорошо, послали - других найду. Но Асахиро - это другой вопрос. Мы же пять лет знакомы, почти все время, что я в Сфере. Одно время вместе приключались, потом как-то раскидало. Но он мне, можно сказать, жизнь спас, - он машинально коснулся шрама на скуле.

\- А "сувенир на память" так и остался, - задумчиво проговорила Альберта. Дарти криво усмехнулся:

\- Ну, я думал, будет гораздо хуже. Хоть на себя отдаленно похож остался. А первое время от зеркал шарахался. Ну, Асахиро мне рассказал, в каком состоянии меня нашел... в общем, моя морда была еще не худшим последствием.

\- Так могу я узнать, за какие же деяния вас так... разукрасили?

\- Да если бы за деяния, не так обидно было бы! - махнул рукой Дарти. Он все больше расходился, но Альберта понимала - это способ скрыть напряжение. Впрочем, пусть говорит, для того она его и позвала. - Не сошлись, что называется, во мнениях. Те гаврики были в больших контрах сразу с несколькими моими бывшими командами. И решили, что я, во-первых, могу о них знать что-то ценное, а во-вторых, захочу с ними поделиться. И облажались дважды. Я же сегодня в Синем секторе, завтра в Черном, послезавтра у нейтралов - если я при этом буду делиться инфой о бывших командах, через две недели за мной будет гоняться вся Сфера. Да я ту инфу и не знаю. Сколько народа, какие пушки, какие катера - надо оно мне? Нахрен не надо, дерусь и дерусь. Мне не поверили, - он замолчал и чуть нахмурился. Альберта не стала задерживаться на этой теме:

\- А почему меняли команды?

\- Да с самого начала так сложилось. Мне как-то проще оказалось вот так наемником шляться - вписался, свое получил, ушел. Только раза два или три надолго задержался, когда народ уж очень нравился.

\- Это стиль наших корсаров, - заметила Альберта. Дарти хмыкнул, но говорить ничего не стал. - Это такое подразделение... вроде наемников, но не совсем обычных. Формально они не под юрисдикцией Республики, и задействуются, когда надо подраться, не оставляя зацепок. Вот у них состав постоянно меняется. Здесь так уже не выйдет.

Дарти взглянул на нее исподлобья и ответил неожиданно резко:

\- А я и сам не хочу уходить.

И добавил другим тоном, которого до сих пор в его голосе не было:

\- Да, если подумать, мне и некуда. Я не знаю, чем я могу быть полезен - я боевик более чем средний, но... я хочу остаться в этой команде.

Теперь Альберта поняла, что тревожило Дарти. Она улыбнулась:

\- Вам удалось, как вы говорите, "вписаться" за Теневую Флотилию. И выйти из всего этого живым. Тени не стали бы брать к себе кого попало.

\- Ох... - на лице Дарти отражалась смесь радости и скепсиса. - На самом деле, я сам не очень понимаю, как во всем этом бардаке уцелел. Ну то есть в одном случае спасибо сержанту Каррере, а так...

\- Поймите правильно, Вик, - Дарти чуть нахмурился. Альберта понимающе кивнула: - Знаю, знаю, в досье написано "предпочитает обращение по фамилии". Не думала, что настолько. Так вот, этот экипаж Теней попал в бедственное положение, все-таки фрегат-разведчик - это не тяжелый крейсер и приспособлен главным образом не для сражений, но все же они не стали бы полагаться на помощь человека просто потому, что он хороший. То есть, да, и по этой причине тоже, но если бы они не были в вас уверены, вас не взяли бы на корабль.

\- Да уж... чтоб я сам в себе был так уверен! Сфера - это понятно, это знакомое, там я, в общем, примерно как все. А тут, елки, в одной команде мало того что с Асахиро, так еще со Снайпером. Хотя думал, он меня на месте пришибет, как увидит, я же, как идиот, форму "корсаров" оставил...

\- Я так скажу - в этой истории с пиратами вы держались отлично. И если бы вас действительно считали посредственностью, не пустили бы под такие перегрузки. Хотя если бы не сержант Каррера, с вами было бы как в том анекдоте про парня, который выжил, наевшись мухоморов, но отравился медовой коврижкой.

\- Ну так, елки, я про "снег" этот долбаный только в байках про Экспансию слышал! Ну и в истории, как Гордон обещал лично расстреливать любого, кто это применит, и пару раз слово сдержал. А реакция у меня и правда не ахти.

\- Плох тот солдат, что не мечтает стать адмиралом, - философски заметила Альберта. - Думаю, полгода тренировок в темноте, и вы приятно удивитесь своей реакции. Раз уж вы летаете с Тенями, вам будет открыт доступ к лучшим тренировочным программам.

\- Да мне тут уже успели устроить... - усмехнулся Дарти. - То Каррера, то вообще Снайпер помахаться вытащил, как шею не свернул, не знаю! - он осекся. - То есть... выходит, я таки гожусь? Уф!

Кажется, наконец расслабился. Альберта успокаивающе кивнула:

\- Если б не годились, то не выжили бы в драке с пиратами. А так, я уверена, что ещё сможете приятно удивить союзников и неприятно - врагов.

\- Надеюсь, - Дарти придвинулся ближе и доверительно проговорил: - Знаете, я чертовски боялся этого разговора. Именно потому, что тут уже не Сфера и не те порядки. Все думал - ну, понятно, Асахиро и Снайпер, они действительно офигенные бойцы, а я куда полез? Но полез, - он рассмеялся.

\- Бойцами ведь не рождаются. Ими становятся. Если, конечно, захотят.

\- Да знаю я, - нетерпеливо мотнул головой Дарти. - Но данные-то у всех разные. Про Снайпера я вообще не говорю, Асахиро тоже еще на Алхоре дофига чему научился, а я чего - мелкий гопник... был, пока с пастором Томасом не познакомился.

\- А кто такой пастор Томас? - спросила Альберта и поспешно поправилась: - Если что-то личное, вы не обязаны отвечать.

\- Это у нас, на Терранове, был священник Церкви Третьего Завета. У вас она тоже есть, я уже видел. Сам я, пожалуй, не верующий, но... как он умер, я в Сферу ушел, потому что никому на планете до меня дела больше не было. Я еще почему не очень люблю, когда меня Виком называют - это он меня так звал. Ну... Амалии еще можно. Амалии Враноффски, - и он неожиданно улыбнулся совершенно по-мальчишечьи.

\- Поняла, не буду. Я смотрю, у вас социализация идет полным ходом. Ладно, не буду больше задерживать. Просто пожелаю удачи.

\- Спасибо, - искренне сказал Дарти. - И... за Женьку еще спасибо, я уже знаю.

\- Ну не бросать же хорошего человека. А если Люсьен и Жоао уверены, что из Жени выйдет толк, то я им верю. Лучше уж в Академии учить звездные карты и маршруты, чем ждать, что завтра или послезавтра тебя убьют.

\- Женька клевая. Боевик из нее, наверное, вышел бы максимум вроде меня - да, собственно, уже есть, она неплохо стреляет. Но, понятно, у нас дело такое, кому везет, кому не очень, мне вот скорее везло. Так что пускай и правда учится. Вот тоже - я ее и не знал до того, как со всеми встретился, а за перелет так и подружились. Я ее кофе отпаивал, чтобы за Снайпера не переживала.

\- А говорите, пользы от вас нет, - улыбнулась Альберта. - Найдете вы еще свое место. Хотя, по-моему, уже нашли, только сами не догадываетесь.

\- Поживем - увидим, - теперь это был тот же беззаботный Дарти, которого описывали все рапорты. Уже в дверях он обернулся и тихо сказал: - И... если уж звать по имени, то лучше Виктор.

Альберта кивнула и сделала пометку в досье.

19.

7 сентября 3048 года

\- Спасибо, ма, ничего не надо. А надо будет, так я сама приду.

Зои закрыла дверь своей комнаты и рухнула на кровать. Меньше месяца прошло с возвращения на Сомбру, но ей уже опять хотелось оказаться где-нибудь на другом конце галактики. Ладно, положим, доктор Картье уже давно решила, что Зои лучше в планетном госпитале, и Зои была с ней полностью согласна. Ну так в смене, на дежурстве, да где угодно, лишь бы не дома! Нет, она очень любила родителей, а они - ее. Ей были рады, ее ждала ее комната, где все было, как ей нравится, и гора ее любимых кушаний. Но Зои чувствовала, что скоро заработает мозоль на языке, постоянно объясняя, что она не голодна, не хочет спать, не мерзнет, не устала и вообще с ней все в порядке. Да что вообще может быть не в порядке дома? Если кто-то не заметил, ей уже двадцать два года. Все лето она пролетала на военном корабле, жила в каюте, питалась космофлотскими рационами и ничуть от них не умерла. Не говоря уже о том, что помогала выхаживать человека со смертельной потерей крови. Подробности Зои, понятно, не рассказывала, чтобы не пугать семейство. Но право слово, неужели они всерьез думают, что она не может разобраться, что хочет на ужин? "Скоро соску и плюшевого мишку предлагать начнут!" - ворчала Зои.

Нет, говоря по справедливости, жаловаться ей было и правда не на что. Откажись она ужинать (как сейчас) или уйди в гости до завтра - никто ничего не скажет. И родителей можно понять, они соскучились и, конечно, перепугались, когда "Сирокко" пропал. И чудом вернувшуюся любимую дочь они окружили всей возможной заботой, которую выражали так, как привыкли. И даже про "головореза из Старых Колоний" разговоров больше не было, после того, как Зои еще по дороге из космопорта довольно жестко разъяснила, что не желает про это слушать. Мать еще только раз жалобно вздохнула про разницу культур, Зои закатила глаза и напомнила, что Сомбра вроде как прогрессивная планета, и вопрос был закрыт. Но ее не меньше двадцати раз в день пытались накормить, одеть потеплее или попрохладнее, отправить спать или смотреть кино. И Зои чувствовала, что надолго ее вежливости не хватит.

Она не без грусти вспомнила недавний визит в гости к Джону Аллену. Тоже ведь любимый ребенок, тоже, как она, пропал и вернулся, тоже живет с родителями. Но за ним никто не бегал с чашками и шарфами и не опекал его, как маленького! Миссис Аллен напекла сырного печенья, дурашливый лопоухий пес немедленно стащил пару штук, и вся семья хохотала до слез, а пес залез под стол, улегся на ноги всем сразу и принялся выпрашивать добавку. После ужина Джон сам убрал со стола и проводил Зои на монорельс. Уезжать, откровенно говоря, не хотелось. Дома все было хорошо, но родительская забота начинала откровенно тяготить.

На столе завибрировал комм. Зои улыбнулась, увидев на экране лицо Асахиро.

\- Я переехал, - без предисловий сказал он. - Хочешь посмотреть на мое обиталище?

\- И не только посмотреть. Завтра же буду у тебя.

\- Почему-то я так и думал, - рассмеялся Асахиро. - Помощь нужна?

\- Мое семейство тебя до сих пор боится. Сама управлюсь, вещей у меня мало.

На следующий день она появилась на его пороге. Рядом парил гравиконтейнер. Асахиро присвистнул, оценив это достижение сомбрийской техники, и озабоченно взглянул на Зои:

\- Ты вроде из дома, а выглядишь, как с дежурства.

Зои тяжело вздохнула:

\- Я их очень люблю. Нет, правда. Но я им не девочка-подросток, а офицер космофлота.

\- За эту миссию ты стала старше, - понимающе кивнул Асахиро. - Но они, кажется, не в курсе.

Зои ответила лишь усталым вздохом. Асахиро обнял ее за плечи:

\- Ты правильно сделала, что уехала. Будешь чай? Мои энимские запасы, не лимонник.

\- Буду. Лимонника я уже на год вперед напилась.

\- Верю. Вещь хорошая, но явно не когда за тобой с ним бегают. Ты располагайся. Места немного, но у меня вещей и того меньше. В Шинедо я, помнится, вообще больше в тренерской у Итиро жил, чем дома.

Действительно, имущество Асахиро по-прежнему ограничивалось тем, что было у него на "Сирокко". Все та же черная форма и высокие ботинки, все тот же минимум вещей. Зато на видном месте стоял небольшой чайничек и банка с чаем. Пока Асахиро возился с заваркой, Зои с удовлетворением отметила, что шрамы от "железного снега" сошли практически бесследно. "А кто все это заклеивал и по рукам давал, чтобы лицо не трогал?" - с гордостью подумала она.

\- А мне нравится, - сказала Зои вслух. - У родителей все завалено разными памятными вещичками, чувствую себя в большущей детской.

Асахиро улыбнулся.

\- Предлагаю оставить послушную девочку Зои в родительских воспоминаниях. В конце концов, я вам с Габриэль обязан моим здоровьем и жизнью друга. Так что, доктор Крэнстон, прошу! - он приглашающим жестом обвел территорию.

Зои с довольным видом плюхнулась на диван. Асахиро принес две чашки зеленого чая и сел рядом с ней.

\- Будь как дома. Впрочем, даже не "как", ты и есть дома. По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь.

Вместо ответа Зои выдернула шпильку из прически, распустив волосы по плечам. На учебе, в госпитале и у родителей она всегда носила свой обычный тугой пучок, но сейчас ей хотелось расслабиться. Асахиро потянулся к ней - она перехватила и отвела его руки. Конечно, высвободиться ему не составило бы ни малейшего труда, но он со смехом подчинился.

\- Для начала я все-таки хочу просто выпить чаю, - заявила Зои.

20

10 сентября 3048 года

Алиса Враноффски пробралась на кухню, нашла поднос и тарелку с пирожками и потянулась было за лимонником, но тут ей на глаза попалась пачка чая. Ух ты, неужели настоящий? И откуда бы он тут взялся, если тетя Камилла и бабушка чай не очень любят? Алиса повертела упаковку - планетой-изготовителем значился Эним. Значит, это Стив оставил. Ну вот ему это и пойдет. Алиса нахмурилась, вспоминая, как заваривать. Стив, кажется, пьет довольно крепкий, можно еще ложку добавить. Ну вот и готово, теперь главное - аккуратно дотащить все это наверх. А то что он лишний раз спускаться будет, все-таки трудно, наверное.

Дверь в комнату Стива была открыта. Алиса заглянула внутрь - он спал поверх одеяла, закинув за голову здоровую левую руку. "Оставлю и уйду, вот он удивится!". Но стоило Алисе сделать шаг через порог, Стив проснулся. Взглянул настороженно, узнал Алису и улыбнулся ей.

\- Ой, извини, я тебя разбудила? Я вроде старалась тихо.

\- Неплохая попытка. Но незаметно пройти мимо меня еще никому не удавалось. Я обычно очень чутко сплю. Впрочем, если я не закрываю дверь, значит, входить можно. Я спать, собственно, и не собирался, выключило.

\- А я тебе чаю с пирожками принесла. В твои запасы влезла, ничего?

\- Так для того и оставил. В смысле, не для того, чтобы именно ты туда влезла, - он усмехнулся, - а просто для всех желающих.

\- Тут желающих, по-моему, двое, и оба тут, - Алиса смутилась: - Только я очень редко чай пью, не уверена, правильно ли заварила.

\- Асахиро, может, и придрался бы, - сказал Стив, попробовав чай, - но я - не он. Спасибо, отличный чай получился.

Алиса просияла. Стив жестом пригласил ее сесть:

\- У меня есть еще одна кружка, могу поделиться. Пирожки с чем?

\- Есть с мясом, есть с рыбой, есть сладкие, с ягодами.

\- Покажи, которые с ягодами. Слушай, да я и сам себе положу, не стоит, - он остановил ее руку. - Да и в принципе я и сам бы спустился. Спасибо, конечно, но я уже в норме.

\- Ну как же, ты...

\- Ну да, был ранен, так когда это было. Не первый и не последний раз. Мне гораздо лучше, и уж ваша лестница мне точно не проблема, - он встал и прошелся по комнате. И правда, если в первые дни здесь он откровенно приволакивал ногу, сейчас Алиса не заметила ничего особенного. - Да, рука еще не совсем слушается, но это вопрос времени, я скоро вернусь на тренировки. Налить тебе еще чаю?

\- Ой, спасибо! Только слушай, я тебе все-таки спать помешала... - Алиса опять смутилась.

\- Да сколько ж можно, - усмехнулся Стив. - И так месяц проспал почти непрерывно.

\- Здорово, что ты уже в порядке, - очень искренне сказала Алиса. - И вообще здорово, что так все вышло. Что вы все живы. Я так скучала по Ари!

\- Он ведь не родной твой брат, я правильно помню?

\- Двоюродный, - кивнула Алиса. - Так мы вообще в Тандервилле живем, но я хочу на модельера учиться, а там по этой специальности нет ничего, это же наукоград. Мой папа инженер, а мама биолог. Дядя Алек предложил, чтобы я перевелась в штормградский лицей - так лучше подготовлюсь - а жила бы тут. А на каникулах я домой езжу. И Ари со мной иногда, если отпуск совпадает. Хочешь, тебя тоже возьмем.

\- Посмотрим, я сам пока не знаю, что тут с отпусками и прочим. А пирожки тем временем, кстати, кончились. Только не бегай за добавкой, я сам спущусь.

\- А раз так, давай возьмем еще пирожков и пойдем кино смотреть? У меня есть новый сезон "Капитан Макдугал спасает галактику"! Оно тупое-претупое, но мозги разгрузить сойдет.

Новый сезон, как, впрочем, и предыдущие, был изрядной ахинеей, но Стив смотрел с абсолютно серьезным лицом. Еще и комментировал, да так, что Алиса рыдала от смеха, хотя говорил он совершенно спокойно.

\- Так, оружие мне незнакомо, поэтому, допустим, я могу поверить, что с одного выстрела можно устроить такой погром. Хотя в таком случае это будет покруче капитанского "Аспида". Жаль, сам я в действии его не видел, по рассказам, впечатляюще... Новичок, управляющий катером такой сложности? Нет, я готов поверить в самородка-стрелка, с некоторым трудом - в самородка-рукопашника, но в самородка-пилота я не поверю никогда. Даже при хороших задатках. Надо же, даже относительно реалистичный бой, а не акробатика. Вполне реалистичный. Нет, я бы после этого даже встал, но за возможность сразу же продолжать бой не поручусь. А вот это, извините, добивающий, сам применяю. Опять же, Кевин Синко даже смог встать, но прожил после этого минуты две. Правда, не без моего содействия.

\- Стив, я не могу-у-у! - Алиса уткнулась в его плечо. И тут же подумала, что, наверное, не надо так. Хотя почему не надо? Сам он как будто бы не против. Нет, Алиса прекрасно помнила рассказы Ари, что Стив проходил какую-то особую подготовку, где с ним делали какие-то опасные штуки, чуть ли не психику поменяли. Но она не могла его так воспринимать. Понятно, конечно, что он прекрасный боец и настоящий герой - такой опыт, и его раны, и вообще, это же он помог Ари живым вернуться! И шутка ли - целый корабль в одиночку удерживать! Но в то же время ей было с ним интересно и спокойно. Это не Асахиро, по которому, при всей общительности, сразу было видно, что к себе он не подпускает. Стив обернулся к Алисе и чуть улыбнулся:

\- Порчу тебе просмотр?

\- Наоборот! Я же и так понимаю, что оно чушь для девочек, но теперь я это буду смотреть как комедию! - Алиса снова прыснула и зарылась в футболку Стива.

\- А оно комедия и есть. Точнее, цирк. А главный клоун в главной роли.

\- Ой, ну ты как скажешь! Вообще все девчонки это смотрят ради Энди Чаруэлла, вот который в главной роли. Какие уж там бои, скачет за него вообще дублер. Энди для съемок ведь из штанов выпрыгивал, товарный вид поддерживал. Да вот только цена его мускулам... любой офицер Космофлота мизинчиком двинет, и он улетит. Вон, помощник капитана на "Сирокко" вроде красивый как сериальный актер, но как посмотрит, тут-то и поймешь, что все актеры - ряженые.

\- Да уж понятное дело. Не завидую тому, кто решит, что у Нуарэ за внешностью бравого офицера ничего нет. Асахиро мне рассказывал, как они вдвоем от пиратов отбивались - коммандер хорош, весьма.

\- Ну так! Нет, кстати, у нас есть умные сериалы про космофлот, Эжен Валери сценарии пишет. А это... У нас в школе половина девчонок от актеров с ума сходит. Кто-то даже приключения их персонажей дописывает. Примерно в духе самого сериала. Я только ради костюмов смотрю. Вот костюмы у них и правда хорошие. И музыка местами неплохая. Особенно заставка. Остальное же... ну ты сам видел!

\- Видел-видел, - усмехнулся Стив. - И не только здесь. Про Сферу ведь тоже фильмы есть. Этакие приличные мальчики, которые старательно изображают из себя плохих парней. А потом у нас ходят анекдоты про мирных жителей, которые от одного упоминания группировок в обморок падают. И даже не то чтобы это было неправдой. Другой вопрос, что к нам после этого приходят за романтикой, а потом сбегают в слезах и соплях, когда обнаруживают, что драться и правда больно, а иногда и правда убивают.

Алиса перестала смеяться и очень серьезно спросила:

\- Ты говоришь "у нас". Все еще считаешь Сферу своим настоящим домом?

\- Да как тебе сказать... Все ж таки десять лет моей жизни прошли там, и там я стал тем, кто я есть сейчас. Да, подготовку я прошел еще до того, но учился обращаться со своими навыками уже в Сфере. Я не возьмусь сказать, что будет через еще десять лет - пока не привык к мысли, что могу их прожить - но пока я, конечно, в большей степени боевик Сферы, а "Сирокко" - еще одна моя группировка. В которой у меня все причины остаться надолго, - он улыбнулся. У Алисы возникло странное ощущение, что он не считает ее младше себя. Во всяком случае, сейчас он говорил с ней как с равной.

\- Хорошо, что ты оказался здесь, - сказала Алиса. Ничего более умного ей в голову не пришло, но Стив понимающе улыбнулся:

\- Я тоже так думаю. Здесь у меня перспектив определенно больше.

Он покосился на экран, где шло очередное эпическое сражение, и ровным голосом констатировал:

\- Труп. Минимум дважды. Даже по моим предельным возможностям. Я не понял, у нас тут про спасение галактики или про оживших покойников?

Алиса снова заливисто расхохоталась.

21.

15 сентября 3048 года

На подготовительных курсах Академии семнадцатилетняя Женя оказалась самой старшей. Соученики были младше ее на год, а некоторые и на два. Женя, которая в Сфере привыкла общаться со старшими, чувствовала себя странно. Словно она опять новичок, но все вокруг еще младше. Что делать, придется привыкать.

Разумеется, ее стали расспрашивать, откуда она и как попала на Сомбру. Русский был на Сомбре одним из государственных языков, как и на Терранове, но манера говорить отличалась, и в ней сразу опознали инопланетницу. Имя Да Силвы было встречено недоверчивым уважением - капитана тут знали, похоже, все, но было непонятно, чем так отличилась девочка-подросток, что он взял ее с собой. Впрочем, кто-то особо продвинутый вспомнил пару историй, где сомбрийский космофлот привозил из дальней миссии не только победу или ценные сведения, но и несколько новых граждан Республики. И совсем не обязательно они были серьезной боевой или дипломатической единицей. Беженцы, перебежчики, просто случайно прибившиеся к экипажу люди... Гораздо больше скепсиса вызвали рассказы про Сферу. Мол, никак такого не может быть, чтобы под носом у планетных служб сидела милитаризованная структура. А даже если и сидит - мало ли что в тех Старых Колониях творится! - то Женя ну никак не могла участвовать в боях и выжить. Один парень даже посоветовал "не строить из себя Да Силву". Женя рассмеялась:

\- Я? Да Силву? Да мне до такой крутизны сто лет тренироваться, и то не факт, что получится! Да, если кто не понял, я из себя вообще не собираюсь никого строить, боевик я очень так себе. Но в боях я участвовала. И стреляю, как мне говорили, неплохо.

Парень сдаваться не желал и буркнул что-то про "врунишек тут не любят". Женю вообще разозлить было непросто, но этому, кажется, удалось. Жаль, пистолета при себе нет, а то кое-кто сейчас увидел бы, что физическая сила не все решает. Впрочем, ладно, тут не Сфера. Женя поманила "разоблачителя" пальцем:

\- Иди сюда, покажу кое-чего.

Парень недоуменно поднял бровь, но подошел. Не особо стесняясь остальных, Женя рванула ворот рубашки и скинула ее с левого плеча. Следы любых травм у нее оставались очень надолго, эти шрамы, скорее всего, навсегда, но ее никогда это особо не волновало. А сейчас вот даже пригодилось.

\- Огнестрельные ранения отличать умеешь? - поинтересовалась Женя, глядя на "разоблачителя" в упор. Он ошалело кивнул. - Не буду заливать, что лично убила того, кто в меня стрелял. Я позорнейше вырубилась, спасибо ребятам, прикрыли. На бедре такое же, но тут уж придется обойтись без демонстрации, - она пародийно расшаркалась.

Парень явно не знал, куда девать глаза. Фигура у Жени была почти мальчишеской, но именно что "почти" - все-таки ей было семнадцать, и под майкой на узких бретелях вырисовывались все положенные формы. А тут, получается, и наехал зря, и заставил перед собой раздеваться. Неизвестно, сколько еще он бы так простоял, хлопая глазами, но в этот момент к ним подошел высокий юноша, безумно похожий на коммандера Нуарэ, только значительно младше. Немного покровительственным движением он накинул рубашку Жени обратно.

\- Не унижайся. Без всяких доказательств понятно, что ты не врешь. Во-первых, я вижу, как ты двигаешься. Во-вторых, не все планеты могут быть включены в сеть туннелей, и что там, мы действительно не знаем. Космос не ограничивается одной этой сетью. А в-третьих, нужно совсем не знать моего брата, чтобы придумывать небылицы о полетах с ним. А я вас видел рядом, так что у меня неопровержимые факты.

\- Ты... брат Нуарэ? - можно было бы и не спрашивать, слишком похожи.

\- Да, - в голосе звучала гордость. - А зовут меня Эрик.

\- Женя, - она протянула руку. - Хотя здесь меня чаще называют Эжени.

\- Ты не похожа на этническую француженку, - задумчиво проговорил Эрик.

\- Я русская. Полностью меня зовут Евгения Николаева, но я сто лет так не представляюсь. Просто Женя. Ранее член космической группировки "Синяя Молния", еще ранее член космической группировки "Пантера", - Женя не могла не скорчить рожу "разоблачителю".

\- О, мне похвастаться пока нечем. Но рад знакомству.

\- Взаимно. И вообще, спасибо за поддержку. Ну что такое, в Сфере регулярно глаза таращили, как это девчонка и боевик, теперь тут глаза таращат. А ты сразу все по полочкам, я бы сама так не смогла.

Эрик лишь неопределенно дернул плечом - мол, а как иначе? - и продолжал размышлять вслух:

\- Русский, точно. Я все думал, что у тебя за акцент. Кстати, ты очень хорошо говоришь на пиджине.

\- Вся Сфера так. У нас же народ с трех планет, этнически вообще салат, так что родные языки не в чести. Поэтому я акценты не различаю. Люсьен... в смысле, энсин Деверо как-то извинялся, что у него акцент, а я и не слышу. Понятно, что говорит, ну и что еще надо?

\- "Люсьен", ну надо же, - фыркнул "разоблачитель". - Еще не поступила, а уже неуставняк.

\- Не спеши выпендриться, не облажаешься, - ехидно заметил Эрик. - Ничего, что Эжени еще и гражданкой-то не была и общалась с экипажем как частное лицо?

\- Уж извините, - подхватила Женя, снова подчеркнуто церемониально расшаркиваясь, - мы дикари из задницы Галактики, порядков не знаем. Надеюсь, научат. В Сфере с субординацией нестрого, даже к командованию обычно по именам, ну или прозвищам, кто как известен. И вообще считалось, что я этот... некомбатант, вот!

И она показала язык. Хотя к концу ее речи парень уже где-то затерялся. Они с Эриком переглянулись и довольно расхохотались. Эрик определенно начинал ей нравиться.

\- Как его только сюда занесло? - хмыкнул Эрик. - У него же комплексы размером с дом! В общем, не обращай внимания. Лучше расскажи еще что-нибудь. Мы-то здесь ничего пока не видели, ну... такого...

Женя рассмеялась:

\- "Такого" и я не то чтобы видела, не считая того, что меня типа взял в плен лично командир сильнейшей группировки Сферы. На меня потом месяц "почетной военнопленной" обзывались. По глупости налетела, на самом деле. Выстрелить успела, правда, не попала, ну и все.

\- Ну ничего себе! - Эрик смотрел большими глазами. - Кто другой со страху бы помер, да я и за себя-то не поручусь! Думаю, ты по боевой подготовке много кого одной левой уделаешь.

\- Нууу... глядя даже на Дарти, не говоря уже об Асахиро, я бы промолчала. Вот разве что бегаю хорошо, ну стрелять вот умею. Хотя, знаешь, я почти уже не помню, как оно на планетах бывает. Ты у нас был бы уже боевиком, и не из самых младших.

\- Дела-а... - протянул Эрик. - Ну слушай, это точно не на один и не на два разговора. Когда еще нагрянут из таких дальних уголков космоса! Пошли территорию смотреть, я тут все знаю еще с тех пор, как брат тут учился. Покажу, где будем жить во время учебы, все дела. Если ты не торопишься, конечно, - поспешно добавил он.

\- Да нет, куда мне торопиться!

Эрик действительно ориентировался в Академии как у себя дома. Он рассказывал про коммандера Нуарэ, Женя - про Сферу. Ее не покидало ощущение, что Эрик младше не на год, а намного больше, но общаться с ним было интересно. Главное, он ни слова не сказал про ее возраст! Да, мол, есть такой угол галактики, где шестнадцатилетние уже могут быть боевиками, так что с того? Жене это нравилось.

\- Но расскажи, как с теми пиратами получилось! Брат говорил, что если бы не какие-то героические парни, им бы там плохо пришлось. Вроде эта часть операции не засекречена.

\- В секретах я очень плохо разбираюсь, ну и в самой операции не участвовала. Собственно, насколько я поняла, Асахиро и Дарти - если ты был в космопорту, ты их видел, высокий японец и такой коренастый парень со сломанным носом - взялись отвлечь на себя пиратов, которые напали на "Сирокко". Ну и отвлекли. Причем уже после того, как об этом договорились, к нам свалился Снайпер. Это вообще лучший боец Сферы, но про него можно до завтра рассказывать. Короче, он один прорвался на пиратский флагман. Его самого там чуть не убили, но доктор Картье его спасла. А подробности я сама плохо знаю. Коммандер тебе, наверное, гораздо больше может рассказать.

\- Он не особо разговорчив, - вздохнул Эрик. - Доктора Картье я знаю, она пару раз приходила к брату во время отпуска. В последний раз, когда я её видел, они, кажется, что-то не поделили, она ушла сердитая, брат расстроился.

\- Коммандер? Расстроился? Он это умеет?

\- Ну он все-таки живой человек, хотя некоторые сомневаются.

\- Он крут. Хотя я его даже боюсь немного.

Эрик просиял от гордости.

\- Надеюсь однажды с ним сравняться. Кстати, если у тебя по учебе какие проблемы, ты говори, я постараюсь помочь. Программы-то, наверное, не совпадают.

\- Ой да! Я же даже в школе не доучилась. Люсьен... энсин Деверо, - преувеличенно официально поправилась Женя, - со мной много занимался, но, думаю, еще много дыр осталось.

\- Всегда к твоим услугам, - Эрик чуть поклонился.

22.

20 сентября 3048 года

\- На, это тебе, - Женя протянула Селине банку пива.

\- Только не говори, что притащила это из Старых Колоний, - хмыкнула Селина, рассматривая незнакомую упаковку. Хотя, похоже, так оно и было - надписи, помимо пиджина, на шведском, но логотип не похож ни на одного из известных ей нордиканских производителей. Женя рассмеялась:

\- Оттуда и притащила. Не специально - я же с "Кашалота" ушла в чем была, с одним рюкзаком. А банку прихватила, типа потом выпью, да так и забыла. Только после прилета нашла. А теперь вот решила тебе подарить.

\- Спасибо, - серьезно кивнула Селина. - Банку сохраню и подпишу, что пила пиво из Старых Колоний. Коллекционный экземпляр!

\- А ты собираешь?

\- Да как сказать... Собирать всякое случается, но серьезно коллекционирую я только модели кораблей. Еще в приюте повелось, я их рассматривала и мечтала, на чем хотела бы летать. Ну и пошло-поехало, из комнаты скоро меня выживут, - Селина усмехнулась. - Покажу как-нибудь, но сегодня я бы предпочла по городу погулять, ты как на это смотришь?

\- С удовольствием! А куда?

\- А хоть к нашему приюту, тут не так далеко. Да, если ты себе уже представила какой-нибудь казенный ужас, то это не так. По мне, одно из самых красивых мест в городе. Огромный парк, весной розы цветут. Внутрь нас не пустят, но, может, встретим кого, ребята очень часто и на экскурсии ходят, и на соревнования, кто спортом занимается. Нас же воспитывали не чтоб мы на всем готовом сидели, а чтобы сами потом жить могли. Ну и чтобы делом занимались, а не друг друга мутузили. Спектакли, кружки, дежурства по хозяйству, ну и уроки, конечно. Ты в жизни по взрослому человеку не скажешь, что он приютский, у всех нормальное образование и профессии. Я вот в космофлоте, одна моя псевдосестра - журналист, другая - бармен...

\- Псевдосестра? - удивленно переспросила Женя.

\- Ох, все время забываю, что про наши заморочки даже не все сомбрийцы в курсе. Короче, смотри - я по рождению не Хендрикс. Эту фамилию мне в приюте дали. И так со всеми. Просто компьютер случайным образом выбирает. Родных братьев-сестер, конечно, разделять не будут. Но бывает еще и так, что у кого-то фамилии совпадут, ну или просто кто-то подружится и решит быть братьями и сестрами. Меня вот Джонатан и Крис к себе позвали. Мы, говорят, теперь братья, давай ты будешь нашей сестрой. Ну а я и не против, парни они классные. Сначала как будто игра такая была, а там втянулась. Потом к нам еще Дайан присоединилась - это вот она журналист. А Люси мы нашли, ее в приют подкинули. Чего-то нам всем коллективно не спалось, один воды попить пошел, другой в туалет, и слышим - под окнами ревет кто-то. Высунулись, а там мелкая рыжая девчонка, одна, сидит и ревет, что ее бросили. Ну мы ее затащили внутрь и старших позвали, а как стали ее оформлять - потребовали записать нашей младшей сестричкой. Такая красотка теперь выросла... Ну что, пойдем?

\- Ага! Погоди только минуту, куртку скину - жарко.

Если бы Селина была романтиком, она сказала бы, что Сомбра решила показаться новым гражданам с лучшей стороны - погода стояла просто ненормально хорошая. Впрочем, по твердому убеждению Селины, не лучших сторон у Сомбры не было. Почему она и мечтала о космофлоте с детства. Защищать родную планету - что может быть лучше? Отчасти Селина даже завидовала тем, кто застал времена открытой войны с Террой. Впрочем, эта война и сейчас могла вспыхнуть в любой момент, так что Селина не сомневалась - ей тоже найдется дело. И когда ее одноклассники писали эссе о людях, с которых хотели бы брать пример, она выбрала не популярного актера или политика, а героя прорыва терранской блокады - Жиля Нуарэ.

\- А вот нашего Нуарэ я боюсь немного, - задумчиво сказала Женя, когда Селина рассказала ей об этом. - Ну то есть не то что прямо боюсь, но он такой весь правильный, что прямо куда деваться.

\- Станешь тут другим, когда твой родной дедушка на главной площади в полный рост стоит. Видела уже, наверное, а нет, так покажу, если дойдем. У него же вся родня по мужской линии военная. Да и женщин хватает. В общем, если твоя фамилия Нуарэ, репутация семьи входит в комнату вперед тебя. Великий Дом все-таки.

\- Это типа как на Терре аристократия была? - наверное, Селина скривилась очень явно, потому что Женя поспешила добавить: - Нет, я помню, что вы с Террой в контрах, просто больше сравнить было не с чем.

\- Как бы тебе сказать... Так да не так. Ты не подумай, я тебя дурочкой не считаю, ты, наоборот, смышленая девчонка. Карты вон, слышала, читаешь уже как первокурсница. Просто для нас, ну, тех, кто тут родился, это вещи элементарные. А их труднее всего объяснять, потому что привыкаешь их каждый день видеть.

\- Понимаю, - со смехом ответила Женя. - Мне вон про ту же Сферу трудно рассказывать, потому что уже очевидно все. Дарти вон тоже не понимал, чего Нуарэ никак себе уяснить не может, как у нас все устроено.

\- Ну вот. Терранские аристократы - это кто? Это просто-напросто лица, приближенные к заднице императора или кто там у них еще был. А у нас ни императоров, ни империй отродясь не водилось, кроме Нордиканской, но они не в счет, они хорошие ребята. А Великие Дома - это потомки первых колонистов, которые вгрохали кучу сил и средств, чтобы поднять колонию от деревни, в которой все сделано из дерьма и дыма и держится на соплях, потому что больше не на чем, до того, что есть сейчас. Ну и обычно потомки хотят не ударить в грязь лицом перед предками. Тем более что про этих предков во всех учебниках истории написано.

\- Фиу! - присвистнула Женя. - У нас уже и не помнят, как Треугольник заселяли. Как будто он всегда был. А еще кто Великие Дома? Ари говорил, его семья тоже...

\- Да у него половина родственников - авторы университетских учебников. Кстати, толстенный учебник по высшей математике авторства Евгения Враноффски ты на первом курсе получишь.

\- Вау! Вот так сидишь, рыбу лопаешь, а не просто так, а в Великом Доме! - Женя рассмеялась. - И облопались мы, надо сказать, знатно.

\- Еще бы! Видела я по головидению программы тетушки Луизы. Переключила канал, а то чуть рукав жевать не начала. Думала, мне едой из проектора запахнет!

\- Ой да! Парни наши и то объелись! Ну, это правильно, Габи вон говорила, Снайперу сейчас усиленное питание нужно.

Опять Снайпер. Он еще с первого разговора с Женей не шел у Селины из головы. Понятно, что услышала она немного, да и то немногое было изложено с точки зрения восторженной фанатки, но Селина привыкла слушать очень внимательно и из немногого извлекать многое. "И если это нормальный боевик, даже и опытный, то я камбала!".

\- А еще, - сказала Селина, - есть у нас такое ругательство - "лихорадка нордиканская". Слышала наверняка.

Женя кивнула:

\- Габи, когда Снайпера откачивала, очень энергично ею ругалась.

\- Представляю. Так вот, это на самом деле страшная болезнь, которая в свое время выкосила треть населения Бергштадта. Это столица Империи. Нордиканцы отчаялись и позвали на помощь сомбрийских врачей. А сомбрийцы нордиканцам обязаны еще с тех времен, когда Жиль Нуарэ кидался на терранскую блокаду. Нордиканцы помогли отбить атаку и нагнать на терран страху. Так вот, в благодарность за союз Сомбра отослала на Нордику делегацию врачей, в частности представителей дома Темпл. Сейчас, кстати, полковник медкорпуса Темпл - один из крутейших военных хирургов. А его предки лечили еще первых колонистов, которые только познакомились с местными болячками, которые тоже не сахар, скажу я тебе! А еще в той делегации был Лев Враноффски.

\- Темпл? Слышала! К нему Снайпер на реабилитацию ездит, точнее, Ари его возит. И Льва Враноффски видела, он Снайпером очень заинтересовался.

"Еще бы не заинтересовался", - подумала Селина. Нет, удавите ее на месте, но что-то тут не то. Если Женя и преувеличивает от восторга, то самую малость. Да Селина и сама уже успела кое-что изучить по этой истории с пиратами. И понять, что на Сомбре и Нордике попросту нет бойцов, способных вот так в одиночку пойти на флагман и остаться в живых. Неужто до этой задницы Галактики добрались боевые программы? Да нет, опять же не похоже. Лично Селина с этими ребятами пока не встречалась, но, насколько доводилось слышать, эти хреновы киборги к нормальному человеческому общению почти не способны. Личности нет, одни боевые навыки. А из рассказов Жени вырисовывался парень специфический, но вполне вменяемый. "Но, свет дневной, где ж его тогда так драться учили?!".

23.

1 октября 3048 года

\- Слушай, Ари, я тут подумала - мы же мое новоселье толком и не отметили!

\- Да не то слово! Кстати, кто-то еще и свой день рождения бессовестно зажал!

Вообще-то день рождения у Габриэль был еще пятнадцатого июля. Но тогда они все еще сидели на "Кашалоте" и думали не о праздниках, а об окончании ремонта, прорыве через пиратов и возвращении домой. В перелете Габриэль было и подавно не до того, да и на Сомбре не стало проще - то разъяснить снабженцам, что огромный расход медикаментов был более чем оправдан, ничего не провалилось в черную дыру и не было съедено вместо завтрака, то написать отзывы про Зои и Джонни, а в случае Зои - еще и пачку писем в госпиталь полковника Темпла, то дополнить собственные исследования и показать их капитану О`Рэйли... В общем, в свою новую квартиру Габриэль приходила только ночевать. Хотя через месяц она поймала себя на том, что, кажется, делает так вполне сознательно. "Скромная квартирка" с точки зрения Жюля Картье была по меркам Габриэль огромной, и она натурально не знала, куда себя девать. Она давно привыкла к маленьким помещениям - еще с тех пор, как после грандиозной ссоры с матерью пятнадцатилетняя Габи демонстративно переселилась из своей комнаты в крыло прислуги: "Ах, тут нет ничего моего? Ну и не будет!". Сестры тогда активно язвили про "новую горничную", но их жестко приструнил отец. Впрочем, Габи к себе так и не вернулась, соседство с пожилой экономкой Рамоной ей нравилось куда больше. Дальше были казармы Академии и комната в офицерском общежитии после выпуска, а на "Сирокко" - маленькая каюта при медблоке. Габриэль привыкла именно к таким условиям. А тут в ее распоряжении оказалась спальня с кроватью таких размеров, что в ней можно было потеряться, гостиная, смежный с ней кабинет, две гостевых комнаты и кухня размером с иную столовую. Эта кухня и кабинет оставались пока единственными по-настоящему обжитыми помещениями. Но вечно так продолжаться не могло, и Габриэль это понимала. Так что у нее возникла мысль - может быть, если позвать гостей, освоиться будет проще?

Ари эту мысль поддержал, хотя и не знал всей подоплеки. Тем более что поводов для праздника действительно накопилось - и новоселье, и прошедший день рождения Габриэль, кстати, вроде бы и у Дарти недавно был, но Дарти его точно так же "бессовестно зажал". Впрочем, его дело. А вот что парни буквально на днях официально получили сомбрийское гражданство - это уже так просто не зажмешь, надо отметить. Теперь они были не так себе просто наемниками из отдаленного угла Галактики, а постоянными членами экипажа "Сирокко" в сержантском звании. Непривычно было видеть их в темно-синей сомбрийской форме, особенно Снайпера, который, казалось, вообще не признавал иных цветов, кроме черного. Впрочем, к Габриэль эти трое явились в своем обычном виде.

\- Ого! - присвистнул Деверо, оглядев квартиру. В этот момент Габриэль захотелось куда-нибудь провалиться.

\- Вот... так и живу, - проговорила она, невразумительно дернув рукой вместо приглашающего жеста. "И выгляжу сейчас как богатенькая наследница, которая поперлась в космофлот за приключениями", - добавил внутренний голос.

\- Здорово, правда, - Деверо улыбался совершенно искренне, но Габи поняла, что у нее дрожат руки. И зачем она вообще это затеяла? С первых дней службы на "Сирокко" она хотела доказать, что не имеет и не собирается иметь отношения к репутации и богатству своей семьи, что она просто корабельный медик, любящий свое дело. И вроде бы доказала. Уж на что капитан поначалу относился скептически - и то, когда Габриэль латала его после мелкой, но неприятной заварушки, проникся и стал порой звать ее "Габи" и "девочка моя". Но как прикажете совмещать "просто медика" и такие вот хоромы?

\- Я... сейчас... проверю кое-что, - пробормотала Габи и только что не бегом кинулась на кухню. Даже почти не соврала, горячие бутерброды и правда надо было вынимать, пока не пригорели. И соус на слишком сильном огне, того гляди через край пойдет. Габи завозилась с приготовлениями, поминая добрым словом уроки тетушки Лу, которая объяснила, как наготовить закуски хоть на целый полк и не застрять у плиты на весь день. К тому же хотя бы так можно было некоторое время не краснеть за всю эту роскошь. Нет, конечно, отец хотел как лучше, и она, наверное, привыкнет тут жить, но как же это все неудобно...

\- Габ, ты балда, - без предисловий заявил Враноффски, материализовавшись у нее за спиной. - Ну что ты - убила кого-то ради этой квартиры? Или украла деньги на нее? Ну не совпадают у вас с батей понятия о скромности, ну и дальше что? Мы и так прекрасно знаем, кто ты и что ты.

\- Тут все такое огромное... - беспомощно вздохнула Габриэль. - Прямо неловко.

\- Габ, - Ари ухмыльнулся еще шире, хотя, казалось бы, некуда, - ну вот чего ты стесняешься, а? Того, что отец тебя любит? Тут половина и так в курсе, а остальным пофигу, они тебя в деле видели. Вот честное слово, ты для нас ничуть не изменилась, живи хоть во дворце. Я, чай, тоже не под лестницей обитаю. Давай я по этому поводу вместе с тобой постесняюсь, если тебе это поможет!

Габриэль наконец рассмеялась:

\- Арька, если ты застесняешься, у нас погода до конца года испортится, а это не есть хорошо. Лучше полезай в холодильник, доставай оттуда мясо и вино и тащи это в гостиную. Фрукты и сыр притащу сама.

\- Вооо, другое дело! Только покажи сначала, где в твоих владениях холодильник, а то я заблудиться боюсь!

\- Враноффски, ты скотина! - беззлобно отозвалась Габи, махнув рукой в угол. Довольная физиономия Ари исчезла в недрах холодильника. Габи подхватила противень с горячими бутербродами и отправилась в гостиную.

Вернулась она очень вовремя - как раз подошли Леон и Жан. Физиономии у обоих были крайне таинственные, но, обменявшись приветствиями, они старательно завели разговор на повседневные темы. Жан похвалил рубашку Жени и шарф Амалии, к Леону пристал Снайпер с вопросами о флаерах... Правда, когда мимо них проходила Габи, Леон и Жан принимались явственно переглядываться, а один раз она услышала шепот: "Ну что, скажем уже? - Не, давай еще помаринуем!".

\- Так, заговорщики, - с напускной суровостью объявила Габриэль, - если я лопну от любопытства, оттирать это придется вам!

\- Нууу... - нарочито медленно начал Леон.

\- Мы тут... - продолжил Жан.

\- Не просто так пришли.

\- В смысле, с хорошими новостями.

\- И не только, - Леон жестом фокусника извлек откуда-то из-за спины бутылку коллекционного вина.

\- Тааак! По какому поводу пьем? - прищурилась Габи.

\- Да так... - Леон поковырял ботинком пол. Габриэль смотрела на него дырявящим взглядом, и Леон наконец признался: - Вчера мы с Жаном были в Ратуше.

\- Аспиды! - воскликнула Габриэль. - Молчали до последнего!

\- Сюрприз хотели сделать, - застенчиво улыбнулся Жан.

Видимо, Женя или кто-то из парней поинтересовались смыслом происходящего, потому что до Габи долетел полушепот Деверо: "В городской ратуше официально заключаются семейные союзы. Леон и Жан вместе уже довольно давно...". Дальше она не слушала, потому что делать сердитое лицо ей надоело, и с возгласом "Мальчики, как я за вас рада!" она обняла друзей. Из кухни послышался голос Враноффски:

\- Так, Габ, я правильно понял, что тащить надо всю выпивку, какую найду?

\- Да! И азурианское игристое не забудь! - крикнула в ответ совершенно счастливая Габи.

24.

6 октября 3048 года

Расшифровка записи с коммуникатора Альберты О'Рэйли

Файл "Вонг С."

\- Я понял вас.

\- Первое, что придет в голову. В любом порядке.

\- Капитан. Типаж, которого в Сфере просто не существует, у нас не доживают до таких лет. Разве что Стэнли, если бы не съехал крышей, мог бы стать таким. Или Гордон - если сумеет прожить еще тридцать лет и опять же сохранить крышу на месте. Пожалуй, один из немногих, кого я могу воспринимать именно как своего командира, а не просто как лидера команды, к которой я примкнул. Хотя по моему выходу с "карт-бланшем" это могло быть и не заметно.

\- Если у капитана Да Силвы будет свободное время и соответствующее настроение, его можно будет расспросить о начале его... хм... карьеры. Расскажет много интересного. Сам ведь начинал в наемниках.

\- Это заметно. Таких, как я сам - не только в плане подготовки - я вижу. Да и он меня... опознал.

\- Меж тем его старший помощник совсем на него не похож.

\- Пожалуй. Я мало общался с Нуарэ, но я знаю, что о нем высокого мнения Асахиро, а ему я склонен доверять. Почему и оказался на "Сирокко", впрочем, это немного другая история. С Нуарэ мы успели неплохо помериться силами в спортзале, жаль, мало, а потом я уже был не в состоянии. Хороший боец, себя и других не жалеет, всегда хочет быть на высоте. Капитан-то уже всем все давно доказал, Нуарэ, похоже, еще нет.

\- Он докажет, будьте благонадежны. Они все доказывают, так уж повелось. С тех пор, как один из них вылетел на раздолбанном катере аккурат перед носом у нордиканского разведчика. Да вы его видели, этого смельчака. На главной столичной площади стоит. Так что у Рафаэля просто нет выбора.

\- Не знаю, я, как и большинство в Сфере, с родовыми заморочками не знаком. Но тут воистину каждому свое

\- Что думаете о третьем по авторитету офицере?

\- Это о докторе Картье? Человек, который спас мне жизнь и даже больше, чем жизнь. Когда я увидел на ее лице радость, что я пришел в себя - я как-то очень четко осознал, что вытаскивали не просто наемника, под чьим прикрытием удалось прорваться, а лично меня. Свежее, признаться, ощущение. Да и при первой встрече она нашла идеально точную формулировку, чтобы все-таки загнать меня на перевязку.

\- Она может. Натерпелась много разного. В день её выпускного экзамена на тренировочной базе случился пожар. Не учебный, настоящий. Габриэль спасла жизнь своему инструктору и помогла тем, кто пострадал при пожаре, в одиночку.

\- Да, я слышал эту историю. Чтобы уговорить меня лежать спокойно, она рассказала мне чуть ли не всю свою биографию и краткий курс сомбрийской истории и фольклора (смешок).

\- Единственный выпускник Академии с лейтенантскими погонами на выходе. И отдельно спасибо ей за то, что она вас вытащила. Поверьте, пройти через боевые программы и сохранить рассудок и волю может далеко не каждый.

\- Я видел Дика Стэнли. Так что я знаю, к чему это ведет. До недавнего времени был уверен, что это необратимый процесс.

\- Следующий, о ком спрошу, Леон Эрнандес.

\- Пилот, и этим все сказано. Меня самого готовили не только как боевика, но и как пилота, нам было что обсудить. Все ж таки наша безумная идея была в очень большой степени завязана на него, нужна была высокая слаженность действий.

\- А как вам, кстати, Алехандро Каррера и его бойцы?

\- Каррера... Прекрасный партнер в тренировочном бою, прекрасная поддержка в реальном. Хотя насчет реального пока могу судить только по рассказам, я своих-то действий не помню, что говорить о чужих. Асахиро мне рассказал, что тащить меня на "Сирокко" ему помог как раз Дмитрий из отряда Карреры. Хороший парень, общались с ним потом. Таких я в Сфере встречал немало.

\- О, у вас ещё будет немало шансов увидеть их всех в действии. Что думаете о том, кто привел вас на корабль?

\- (смех) Деверо изумителен. Если у нашей встречи были свидетели, теперь Сфера знает, что нейтрализовать меня можно не только из дробовика в упор. Парой реплик не только переубедить меня его убивать, но еще и сагитировать на свою сторону - за десять лет такое не удавалось никому, я вообще-то достаточно недоверчив и разборчив в знакомствах. Хотя на тот момент мне по большому счету было все равно, куда идти. Но этот поход за чаем меня развеселил. Лучшего способа показать, что я могу доверять этому экипажу, пожалуй, не было. (Пауза) А еще я рад, что он расположил к себе Женю. Я ценю ее симпатию ко мне, но я все-таки не лучшая кандидатура.

\- Хорошо, что вам попался человек самой "мирной" специальности. Насколько это возможно на фрегате-разведчике.

\- Да, пожалуй. В том состоянии, в котором я пошел разбираться, кто к нам пожаловал - любое движение в сторону не то что оружия, а хоть какой-то агрессии я бы встретил пулей в лоб. Даже несмотря на статус "Кашалота".

\- А что скажете об Ариэле Враноффски?

\- В основном мы взаимодействовали совсем недавно, начиная с праздника у его многоуважаемой бабушки. Сейчас, как вы, вероятно, знаете, я живу у них. На "Сирокко" общались меньше - до боя я пропадал в тренировочном зале, после - в госпитале. Опять же, напомнил мне многих хороших ребят из Сферы. Выглядит бесшабашнее, чем на самом деле. С ним очень спелся Дарти, они и правда чем-то похожи. По крайней мере, склонностью прикидываться полной посредственностью.

\- Быстро же вы его раскусили. Сам ни за что не признается. Впрочем, раз уж вы упомянули его бабушку, то замечу, есть в кого. Госпожа Враноффски совсем не то, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

\- Именно так. При знакомстве я был не в лучшей форме, но уже тогда у меня возникло ощущение, что ей просто нравится играть роль радушной хозяйки. Именно роль, и эта роль - не вся ее жизнь.

***

Альберта слушала и наблюдала. Кто бы ей сказал, что выходец из боевой программы, тем более при уже начавшемся выгорании, вообще может быть коммуникабелен - сама бы не поверила. Экипаж "Сирокко" и конкретно Габи действительно сотворили чудо. Альберта улыбнулась про себя, вспомнив, как убеждала Жоао не смотреть на фамилию Картье и все-таки взять эту девочку в команду. Помогла азартность новоиспеченного капитана - они поспорили на бутылку азурианского, что Габи впишется в экипаж. После первого же вылета Жоао, еще прихрамывая - схлопотал пулю в бедро - молча ввалился в кабинет к Альберте и плюхнул на стол целый ящик. Впрочем, сейчас Альберта сама была готова проставиться за такой подарочек.

\- Ладно, к черту формальности, с вашими отношениями с экипажем мне и так все понятно. Я видела рапорт Нуарэ. Знаете, вы могли бы стать легендой своей планеты, но те, кто вас тренировал, вас, прошу прощения, бездарно просрали.

Вонг чуть усмехнулся:

\- В четырнадцать лет я сбежал. Найти и грохнуть меня то ли не смогли, то ли не слишком-то искали. Возможно, полагали, что в Сфере я и так долго не проживу.

\- На самом деле, риск был велик, - проговорила Альберта, скорее размышляя вслух, чем обращаясь к собеседнику. - В программе вам могла светить вполне долгая и комфортная жизнь, другой вопрос, что о свободе действий тут говорить не приходится...

\- Похоже, вы знаете об этом больше, чем я сам, - заметил Вонг. - Нам не слишком трудились объяснять наши перспективы. Собственно, почему я и ушел.

\- Не удивлена, - хмыкнула Альберта. - Я действительно много занималась этой темой. Более того, лично приложила руку к тому, что на Терре эту лавочку все-таки прикрыли. Хотя отдельные ответвления много где остались, и вы тому примером. Правда, ваш вариант еще не из самых запущенных. Да, в деле я вас не видела, но рапорты достаточно красочны, к тому же сама ваша манера двигаться мне говорит о многом.

\- Я заметил. Поэтому и говорю открыто.

\- Благодарю за доверие, от человека вроде вас это редкость. Так вот, Терра лавочку прикрыла, и в кои веки я очень признательна моей бывшей родине. Хотя, понятно, руководствовались они отнюдь не гуманистическими соображениями. Просто эти программы - это широчайшее поле для злоупотреблений. Методики секретные, структура закрытая, на выходе получаем невероятные боевые качества - понятно, что на такой лакомый кусочек положили глаз вербовщики разнообразных частных армий. Да и в принципе разные темные личности, которым для реализации своих целей такие вот "идеальные солдаты" очень не помешали бы. Я не знаю, конечно, какая специфика была именно в ваших краях, но при желании "запрограммированному" можно протолкнуть почти любой цветистости сверхидею. И он поверит. Я сейчас не о вас, вы случай нетипичный, но, как правило, у таких бойцов внушаемость довольно высокая...

Альберта осеклась. Лицо Вонга оставалось бесстрастным, но в темных глазах на долю секунды полыхнула такая запредельная ярость, что она с трудом сдержалась, чтобы не шарахнуться в сторону. "Ах ты ж чтоб тебя..." - очень тихо и медленно проговорил он сквозь зубы, и в эти слова вложено было столько, что его невидимому собеседнику Альберта не завидовала. "Если этот его боевой режим выглядит примерно так, я понимаю, почему пиратам плохело с одного его имени!".

\- Простите, это не в ваш адрес, - Вонг действительно был человеком уникального самообладания. - Но вы, кажется, польстили мне, назвав нетипичным случаем. Я влетел ровно в то, чего старался избежать.

Альберта лишь чуть подалась вперед, показывая готовность слушать. С ее стороны любые слова сейчас будут лишними, у него явно накопилось очень многое, прорвет и так.

\- Я не знаю, насколько в ваших документах отражено то, что я рассказывал капитану, - заговорил Вонг после некоторой паузы, обращаясь как будто бы к Альберте, но глядя сквозь нее, - но я не просто так переметнулся к давнему противнику. Понятно, наши говорят разное. То ли я признал его превосходство, то ли меня заставили силой - хотя это надо вообще меня не знать.

\- А что, попытки были?

\- Были. Нет, в плен попадать не доводилось, если вы об этом - еще бы я кому дался. Но добиться от меня чего-то своего много кто пытался и мало кто преуспел. За единственным исключением, и я сейчас не о Деверо. Хотя я, разумеется, был уверен, что действую сам и никому не позволяю на меня влиять, - он саркастически усмехнулся. - Чертов Гейр настолько качественно заморочил мне голову, что я сам поверил в его теории.

\- Что за теории? - осторожно спросила Альберта, но, встретив взгляд Вонга, поспешно добавила: - Если вам неприятно об этом говорить, вы не обязаны.

\- Что уж там. Неприятно было осознать, что три года моей жизни были посвящены исполнению чужой воли, что я делать зарекся, а говорить об этом я вполне могу. Более того, мне самому, пожалуй, это нужно. Но это может затянуться надолго.

\- Нам некуда спешить. Разве что, пожалуй, я закажу что-нибудь поесть. Лично я не прочь перекусить, да и вам, наверное, стоило бы. Какие-то предпочтения будут?

\- Я практически всеяден. Не откажусь от сладкого.

Альберта кивнула, вызвала проекцию клавиатуры и пробежала по ней пальцами. Вонг заинтересованно наблюдал за пока еще непривычной техникой. "Альенде, - писала она адъютанту, - дуй за жратвой. И про себя не забудь, с утра носишься. Закупайся по списку и тащи сюда". Шустрый адъютант, как обычно, примчался чуть ли не раньше, чем Альберта успела убрать проекцию. Вонг утащил конфету из чернослива и начал рассказывать.

Удивительно, но после побега из программы его не искали. То ли не смогли найти одиночку, постоянно меняющего команды, то ли решили, что в этой их Сфере подросток, который хотя и овладел боевыми навыками, но еще не вполне умел управляться со своими возможностями, долго не проживет. Но эти красавцы действительно проморгали неординарного ученика. В отличие от большинства "запрограммированных", Стивен умел думать и анализировать. До многого дошел сам, в остальном, конечно, повезло - достаточно драк, чтобы не заскучать, достаточно передышек, чтобы не выгореть. Альберта очень внимательно слушала про то, как он приходил в норму после тяжелых боев, и удовлетворенно кивала - интуитивно он действовал совершенно правильно. "А где неправильно, так мы уже знаем, как компенсировать".

\- А вообще меня очень интересовало, как устроена Сфера. Даже не как устроена - тут все довольно просто - а на чем держится нейтралитет между ней и Планетой. Мы так называем все три планеты Треугольника вместе. Изнутри оно все очень красиво, конечно. Есть крутые плохие парни, есть трусливые мирные жители. Только вот меня самого тренировали на Планете, и я сильно сомневался, что я в Сфере такой один. Как минимум есть еще Гордон, был Стэнли, еще двое-трое под вопросом, но скорее всего тоже что-то подобное, я умею таких узнавать. А еще был некий Кен Стивенс. Про которого рассказывали, что он ни много ни мало пошел воевать с Планетой. Погиб, но и Планете изрядно крови попортил. А что, как, почему - никто не знает.

\- А устройство Сферы здесь при чем? - поинтересовалась Альберта. - Если что, в общих чертах я в курсе, коммандер Нуарэ тщательно записал все услышанное.

\- Тогда вы в курсе и про "Синюю Молнию" и ее роль в Синем секторе. А я с самого начала выбрал Черный, хотя в дальнейшем... по-всякому складывалось. И если Стивенс меня интересовал скорее как недавняя история, то вопрос, почему одна группировка так долго и так прочно держит лидерство, мне серьезно не давал жить. Я решил что-то с этим сделать. И вот, пока я собирал союзников, краем уха я услышал, что нужной мне информацией по обеим темам может располагать некий мастер Гейр, относящийся к неким "Детям Пламени".

Тут уже Альберта не совладала с собой и затейливо выругалась. Не бывает таких совпадений. "Дети Пламени", по ситуации представлявшиеся то школой боевых искусств, то неоязыческим объединением, то центром подготовки телохранителей, наделали на Терре много дел. Но в определенный момент потеряли осторожность и перешли дорогу чересчур влиятельным фигурам, причем в неположенном месте. Сама Альберта застала уже ликвидацию остатков. Впрочем, даже эти остатки дрались бешено и жизнь свою продавали дорого. А теперь оказывается, что у них гнездо в Старых Колониях! То-то ей такой знакомой показалась терминология, которую использовал Вонг. Контролируемый выход в боевой режим, поуровневое отключение сознания, само понятие "верхнего уровня" - это все их специфика. Другие параллельно с усвоением боевых техник к чертям расшатывали самообладание и взвинчивали уровень агрессии, так что крышу бойцам рвало легко и надолго, а эти, наоборот, поднимали самоконтроль до небес. Чему Альберта и была свидетелем. Странно, что сам Вонг ничего не знал о тех, кто его учил. То ли они и с памятью химичить научились, то ли просто слишком рано ушел и не успел вникнуть. Это более вероятно - память у него почти идеальная, не считая боевых эпизодов, но тут провалы объяснимы. Как бы то ни было, о "Детях Пламени" он узнал только от этого самого Гейра.

\- Я совершенно не уверен, что это его настоящее имя, но никакого другого не знаю. Благообразный такой старичок, гладиолусы разводит. Долго ворчал, что я ему эти гладиолусы, видите ли, своей посадкой попортил. Только вот я уже говорил, что умею отличать таких, как я - и я четко понимал, что если бы нам довелось встретиться в бою, свои шансы я бы оценил невысоко. А жаль.

Вонг говорил все так же спокойно, но Альберта понимала, что мысленно этого Гейра только что стерли в порошок с особой жестокостью. Она бы и сама не отказалась.

\- В общем, Гейр долго ворчал и упирался, но в итоге разговорился. Тогда я думал, что сумел расположить его к себе, теперь понимаю, что это все было спланировано и он чуть ли не ждал меня. Может, не меня лично, просто кого-то вроде меня. Хотя, как оказалось, ему было знакомо мое имя. Точнее, прозвище, я представился Снайпером, как привык. Про Стэнли он тоже был в курсе. И про Стивенса. Рассказал про его ликвидацию с такими подробностями, как будто сам там был. Впрочем, не удивлюсь, если так. Меня-то он как-то вычислил...

\- Вы же говорили, что сами искали его?

\- При первой встрече - да. Но была и вторая, - Вонг на пару секунд прикрыл глаза, потом не без некоторой досады тряхнул головой: - Ведь знаю, что не могу помнить подробности, но все равно пытаюсь. Так вот, вы спрашивали, какая связь между Стивенсом и устройством Сферы. На самом деле, возможно, ее и нет. Но Гейр очень подробно и аргументированно доказывал мне, что есть. По его теории, Сферу поддерживает Планета. Причем не просто закрывает глаза на то, что мы сели на несколько каналов ресурсов, а совершенно сознательно эти каналы подпитывает. В частности, помогая "Синей Молнии" сохранять превосходство. А также обучает таких бойцов, как Гордон, Стэнли или я сам, чтобы поддерживать нужный уровень активности. Потому что наши разборки друг с другом - прекрасный клапан для сброса пара. Любой, кому не живется спокойно на Планете, пойдет к нам, а не будет беспредельничать где-то еще.

\- В принципе, не лишено логики, - задумчиво сказала Альберта. Вонг кивнул:

\- Не лишено. А Гейр может быть очень убедителен. Так вот, Стивенс, по его словам, докопался до сути этой системы, взбеленился и пошел ее ломать. С известным результатом. Что говорить, я сам взбеленился не меньше. Не для того из школы через окно сбегал, чтобы быть инструментом для внешнего влияния. Хотя то самое влияние Гейр, похоже, и норовил установить, моими ли руками или, если меня убьют, руками следующего любопытного - без разницы, - он на мгновение сжал кулаки. - Проклятье, я ведь действительно только сейчас это вижу! Это в какой же штопор меня должно было сорвать... А я еще боялся пути Дика Стэнли. Да я уже на всех парах по нему пер! Черт, ребята, вы случились очень вовремя. По крайней мере, я опять чувствую себя живым.

Он улыбнулся - впервые с начала разговора. И видеть эту улыбку Альберта была несказанно рада. Она уже успела понять, что Стивен, вопреки всему, сумел сохранить адекватность, но с его биографией и с той степенью выгорания, на которой его перехватили... "Счастье, что машина, которую из него пытались сделать, ещё помнит, что она человек ,и помнит неплохо".

\- Да уж, нашелся спаситель Галактики, - продолжал Вонг с мрачной иронией. - Я же и в вашу сторону рванул по тем же причинам - выяснить, кто это тут в Сфере хозяйничает. Хотя половина Сферы сейчас меня кроме как предателем не называет, а вторая половина в раздумьях, какие это я коварные планы вынашиваю. Правда, думаю, теперь настала полная солидарность, и прикопать меня мечтают практически все. Нормальная ситуация, я привык. По крайней мере, в одном я Гейру попортил планы - следующий, кто решит выяснить, чем закончилась моя война с "Синей Молнией", узнает, что я сдался на милость Гордона, а потом исчез в неизвестном направлении, а может, меня таки пристрелили. Авось не захочет повторять.

Он машинально протянул руку туда, где были конфеты из чернослива. Увы, именно что были. Альберта понимающе усмехнулась и вытащила из ящика стола еще коробку. "А то Габи меня уроет и не посмотрит на субординацию!". Параллельно она набрала на комме сообщение капитану Темницки: "Лиза, загляни ко мне, тут для тебя подарок!". Вонг благодарно кивнул, взял сразу две конфеты и после некоторой паузы продолжил:

\- Так вот, расстались мы с Гейром в полной уверенности, что наша встреча последняя. По крайней мере, я был в этом уверен. А Гейр активно убеждал меня, что я иду на верную смерть и не лучше ли попробовать другие пути. Предполагаю, что это он себя так ненавязчиво в союзники подсовывал. Но тогда я этого не увидел - пожалуй, к счастью. Гейр выразил сожаление, что я убьюсь ни за что, и я и думать о нем забыл. Но после "Ариэля" я пришел в себя в его доме.

\- Хоть что-то хорошее он сделал.

\- Пожалуй, - Вонг чуть нахмурился, видимо, снова безуспешно пытаясь вспомнить. - Я не знаю, как я выбрался с корабля, и не помню сам бой. Что-то восстановил по рассказам и по... косвенным признакам, - он коснулся своего правого плеча и груди, - но это крохи. Я знаю только одно - когда Гейр меня нашел, я почти умирал. Тяжелые ранения, выход на верхний уровень... думаю, нет необходимости пояснять.

\- А идеологическую обработку он, поди, продолжил, - мрачно проговорила Альберта. Вонг только кивнул. Да уж, хотелось бы посмотреть на этого Гейра... прежде чем оторвать ему голову и поиграть ей в мячик. Нарочно не рассчитаешь - критичность у тяжелораненого, да еще с такими затратами ресурса, будет не то что на нуле, а в глубоком минусе, что ни расскажи, поверит. Но Вонг и тут удержался - что само по себе чудо, не меньшее, чем его выживание.

\- Он спросил - мол, убедился, что силой против "Синей Молнии" ничего не сделать? Убедился, что за ней явно кто-то стоит? Я мог только согласиться. Но Гейр, кажется, не ожидал, что я вернусь в Сферу. И тем более не ожидал, что я пойду на союз с Гордоном - по идее, после того нашего поединка он должен был меня пристрелить с порога. Только вот Гордон благороднее, а я безбашеннее, чем Гейр мог предположить. Я решил так: во-первых, мой дом - это Сфера, на Планете мне нечего делать. Держусь на ногах - пора возвращаться. А во-вторых, если силой систему не взять, надо посмотреть, как она устроена изнутри. Вот я и посмотрел... - он помолчал. - Только вот нет там никакой системы. Да, вроде бы все говорило в пользу теорий Гейра - но это действительно просто очень сильная команда с очень одаренным лидером.

\- Бывает и так.

\- И вот это меня подкосило. Хорошо еще, про планы Гейра до меня дошло только недавно, иначе я бы точно сорвался. И так к тому шло, но тут случился один любитель чая.

Альберта добродушно расхохоталась. В этот момент за дверью послышался женский голос: "Элли, можно к тебе?".

\- Входи! - разрешила Альберта и, повернувшись к Вонгу, пояснила: - Это капитан медкорпуса Елизавета Темницки, психиатр. Она очень заинтересовалась вашим здесь появлением.

\- Такие люди, как вы, никогда не были на нашей стороне, - проговорила Темницки, внимательно глядя на Вонга. - Вы для нас настоящий подарок судьбы. Если вы не против, я хотела бы с вами побеседовать.

\- Я готов ответить на интересующие вас вопросы, - ответил Вонг.

Дальше счет времени потеряла даже Альберта. Неудивительно - она хорошо знала Темницки, которая, вцепившись в интересную тему, не остановится, пока не раскопает все. Да и Вонга действительно прорвало - он упоминал, что все десять лет в Сфере предпочитал не распространяться о своей специфике, а Темницки могла рассказать ему о нем самом явно больше, чем знал он сам. Но именно Темницки первой заметила:

\- А сейчас я все-таки сделаю над собой усилие и не буду пытаться выяснить все за раз. Не хватало еще довести вас до голодного обморока.

\- Малореально, - пожал плечами Вонг.

\- Не стану пробовать. Тем более что видимся мы точно не последний раз. Я вас буду наблюдать. Не потому, что считаю неблагонадежным, своей атакой на пиратский флагман вы доказали свою лояльность Республике на много лет вперед. Просто вы уникум. Подарки судьбы, знаете ли, берегут. А это мы умеем, - она улыбнулась со своим обычным видом усталого демиурга.

Вонг улыбнулся в ответ:

\- Ваш медкорпус в лице Габриэль вытащил меня с того света, и это все, что я могу сказать на эту тему. Разумеется, остаюсь в вашем распоряжении, тем более что хочу проверить кое-какие свои догадки.

\- К вашим услугам, - Темницки коротко склонила голову. - Но не сейчас.

25.

20 октября 3048 года

Как всегда бывало после долгого перелета, да еще по такой хитрой траектории, первое время после возвращения на Сомбру Леон Эрнандес не хотел ничего. Только спать, есть и чтобы в голове не мелькали звездные координаты и параметры тоннелей. Ну и, конечно, чтобы Жан был рядом. Благо Жана совместными усилиями врачей и руководства все-таки выпихнули в отпуск, отдыхать и отсыпаться. Но уже через неделю Жан со смехом рассказывал по утрам, что Леон во сне активно что-то ему излагал про скачковый режим двигателей, курс, маяки и продолжительность перехода. И даже просыпаясь, еще продолжал крутить воображаемый штурвал.

\- Ага, а знаешь, что мне снилось? Что ты второй навигатор на "Сирокко"! И вполне по делу мне отвечаешь.

\- Так я пять лет тебя слушаю! Ты же каждый раз, как вернешься, пару дней спишь как бревно, а потом летать начинаешь.

\- Тогда меня удивляет, что ты оказался навигатором, а не бортинженером! Хотя наш Коул своим ворчанием кого хочешь из машинного отделения выживет. Даже в моем сне.

Жан понимающе засмеялся. С Юджином Коулом, бортинженером "Сирокко", знаком он не был, но по рассказам Леона прекрасно представлял этот типаж - помешанный на технике зануда и брюзга, мимо которого точно не проскочит ни одна неполадка. Леон только что не в лицах изображал, как Коул общался с механиками "Кашалота" - впрочем, в конце концов они даже нашли общий язык. "Когда наш Юджин от первого шока отошел". Парня по прозвищу Чернокнижник (настоящее его имя осталось тайной) Коул даже звал на Сомбру, говорил, инженерный корпус его с руками оторвет. Тот отказался - во-первых, любил родную станцию, во-вторых, не переносил перегрузки, и переход по туннелю с ненулевой вероятностью мог его убить. Прощались тепло, к большому удивлению экипажа, давно привыкшего, что лейтенанта Коула долго выносить могут только машины. А он своим обычным ворчливым тоном говорил: "Тут хоть видно, что парни руками работают, а не то что тестером поводил - и гадай, правда порядок или на следующем скачке опять откажет!". Сам он, впрочем, безо всяких тестеров находил проблемы еще до того, как они возникали. И случись что - зубами был готов держать поврежденный узел, лишь бы хватило до конечной точки.

\- Опять летаешь, - улыбался Жан, слушая рассказ Леона.

\- Знал, с кем связался, - парировал Леон. - А вообще, мне бежать пора.

Жан проводил взглядом ослепительно-алый флаер. Леон обожал красный цвет и в одежде, и в технике. И носился он на этом флаере, словно на пожар спешил. Единственный раз Жан покатался с ним пассажиром и зарекся это делать на веки вечные. Делить увлечения с любимым - это здорово, но после той поездки он полчаса просто сидел, уговаривая небо и землю вернуться на место. Лучше уж он внизу подождет. Леон понимал и не обижался.

Шутки шутками, а без вылетов Леон скучал. Флаер - это прекрасно, но как же не хватало физического ощущения тяжелого корабля, прошивающего пространство! Но "Сирокко" стоял на техобслуживании, экипаж занимался разными текущими делами, и Леону оставался только симулятор. Хоть что-то. Он задавал самые безумные комбинации условий - и для интереса, и чтобы быть уверенным, что в реальности сможет среагировать. Наконец даже от смоделированных скачков начала пухнуть голова, и Леон выбрался на воздух, продышаться перед обедом.

По дороге в столовую, которая находилась в другом здании, Леон встретил сержанта Карреру и Снайпера. Судя по разгоряченным лицам, оба только что вышли с тренировки. Каррера ухмылялся в усы, как будто только что придумал редкостно коварную засаду для противника, Снайпер чуть улыбался в ответ - надо же, Леон полагал, что он на это не способен в принципе. И вообще переглядывались эти двое как заправские заговорщики.

\- Вы чего задумали? - поинтересовался Леон.

Каррера чуть толкнул Снайпера в бок. Тот чуть пожал плечами и ответил Леону:

\- Сержант Каррера взял реванш.

\- Вот, - сказал Каррера с сияющим видом. Ну да, до Леона дошли рассказы, как сержант, проиграв Снайперу в тренировочном поединке, с возмущенными воплями носился по всему "Сирокко". Реванш, по понятным причинам, пришлось отложить надолго.

\- И вообще, я от тебя так просто не отстану, - сказал Каррера, напуская на себя обычный грозный вид, но широченная ухмылка все портила. - Стиль у тебя очень нетипичный, будешь мне помогать парней гонять. Чтоб неповадно было перед всем отрядом мной пол вытирать!

Тут он сам не выдержал и фыркнул. Снайпер лишь спокойно кивнул:

\- К вашим услугам.

Они переглянулись, и по их лицам Леон понял - в этом поединке было что-то такое, чему суждено остаться только между ними. Снайпер обернулся к нему:

\- Леон, у меня к тебе дело.

\- Слушаю тебя. Только, если не возражаешь, слушать буду по пути к еде.

\- Согласен. Так вот, ты упоминал, что у тебя инструкторский допуск и ты можешь учить управлять флаером. Меня в ученики возьмешь?

\- А ты... - начал было Леон, но осекся. Он хотел спросить "А ты разве не умеешь?" - он еще с пиратской истории помнил, что Снайпер - отличный пилот малых катеров. Но, действительно, откуда же ему уметь обращаться с сомбрийской техникой. Снайпер выжидающе смотрел на него, и Леон нашелся: - А тебе, в смысле, можно уже?

\- Раз могу драться, могу и пилотировать. Мне просто нельзя подолгу на месте сидеть, - о, в этом Леон его прекрасно понимал. - Тем более катера я лишился, когда пиратский флагман с орбиты сбрасывали. Впрочем, от нашей техники здесь все равно мало толку.

\- Понял тебя. С удовольствием с тобой позанимаюсь, ибо у меня те же проблемы. По-моему, симулятор скоро пощады запросит. Так что давай сейчас что-нибудь съедим и будем договариваться.

Через несколько занятий просить пощады, кажется, был готов уже учебный флаер. В механике управления Снайпер разобрался быстро - оказалось, сомбрийские флаеры не так уж далеко ушли от знакомых ему катеров, разве что рассчитаны были на передвижение только в атмосфере. С одной стороны, Леон в кресле инструктора мог отдыхать, вмешиваясь только в самых сложных моментах, которых становилось все меньше. С другой - он начинал понимать Жана. Внешне невозмутимый Снайпер пилотировал очень агрессивно, исследуя возможности техники - да, пожалуй, и свои. Основные нагрузки при управлении ложились на правую руку, и при многих маневрах рычаг нужно было удерживать очень жестко. Понятно, что Снайпер ничем не выдаст свои ощущения, но, в конце концов, задача не в том, чтобы сохранить лицо, а чтобы не грохнуть флаер. Так что после особо хитрого виража Леон спросил:

\- Ты уверен, что рука не откажет? Если что, лучше скажи, прервемся.

Вместо ответа Снайпер чуть развернулся к Леону и взялся за рычаг левой рукой. Что за черт, он вроде бы правша! С тем же непроницаемым выражением лица он поднял флаер в воздух, провел по кругу и посадил - и все это одной рукой. Леон мысленно подобрал отпавшую челюсть.

\- Лихорадка нордиканская! Да тебя хоть сейчас на воздушные шоу, после отставки озолотишься!

\- Жизнь, знаешь ли, заставила, - пожал плечами Снайпер. - С "Ариэля" я уходил не то что с перебитой рукой, а с раздробленным к чертям правым плечом. Ушел, как видишь.

\- Да уж, вижу. И благодарю судьбу за твою удачливость.

\- Да, пожалуй, это можно назвать и так, - задумчиво произнес Снайпер. - Не то, что ушел, а то, что вовремя подобрали. От пиратов мне меньше досталось, чем тогда.

Леон попытался представить масштаб той мясорубки, и его передернуло. Словно в ответ его мыслям, Снайпер добавил:

\- Я сцепился врукопашную с бойцом своего уровня. Его я свалил, но его команда пыталась меня добить.

\- Ох ты ж черт! Да уж, хорошо, что ты остался жив. А то как бы мы с теми пиратами справились.

Снайпер промолчал - лишь снова положил руку на рычаг. Леон со смехом остановил его:

\- Слушай, хватит уже эту развалюху гонять. Тебе пора на реальные машины пересаживаться, попробуешь мой флаер поводить?

\- С удовольствием.

Алый "Лайтнинг" Леона, конечно, видал и не такое, но Леон не раз и не два разражался возгласом "Полегче, тут тебе не открытый космос!". Снайпер извинялся и сбавлял скорость, но хватало его ненадолго. Конечно, занимались они далеко за городом, но всему же есть пределы! В конце ноября Леон объявил:

\- Так, все, тебя учить - только портить. Дам тебе контакты, сдашь экстерном, проблем быть не должно. Только, очень тебя прошу, не надо в городе так лихачить. Я верю, что ты справишься с управлением, но на штрафах разоришься. Вне города и пригорода можно гонять сколько хочешь на непопулярных направлениях, вот тебе карта. Ну и скоростные воздушные трассы все твои.

\- Отлично, - кивнул Снайпер. - Я еще к тебе с выбором аппарата пристану. В идеале хотелось бы вроде твоего, мне нравится динамика. Деньги вроде образовались, хотя в здешних ценах я пока плохо ориентируюсь.

\- Знаешь, "Лайтнинг" не самая пафосная марка, - при упоминании названия Снайпер беззвучно фыркнул. - Крутой бренд - это "Драго", но ты вроде не собираешься всем своим видом кричать "Смотрите, сколько у меня деньжищ!".

\- Вот уж что меня в последнюю очередь интересует. Мне важны скоростные характеристики и хорошая управляемость, а уж что там будет написано - дело десятое.

\- Ну и поехали тогда ко мне, посмотришь каталоги. А заодно скажешь Жану, что за него отомстил!

\- А что не так с Жаном? - поинтересовался Снайпер, перебираясь на пассажирское сиденье.

\- Видишь ли, - улыбнулся Леон, - мой супруг совершенно не переносит скоростных поездок на флаере, но героически решил сделать мне приятное и покататься. Собственно, о том, что он их не переносит, я узнал в процессе. Ох и перепугался же я тогда! Я ж расстарался ради него, сам понимаешь, а он зеленый весь.

Ответом был еще один беззвучный смешок:

\- Понял. Вроде я ничего такого не вытворял. Впрочем, каталоги действительно посмотрю с удовольствием.

\- Вот и полетели! Покажу, что есть, а как надумаешь, пойдем в салон да и выберем тебе птичку.

Прежде чем взлетать, Леон набрал Жана:

\- Мы скоро будем. Мы - это я и Снайпер, в смысле, Стивен, я тебе рассказывал. Налетались и оба чертовски хотим жрать!

\- Это вы кстати, - засмеялся Жан. - Я как раз решил блинчиков напечь, но, кажется, немного увлекся. Вот думал, куда эту гору теперь девать.

\- Как бы мало не оказалось! Все, уже летим.

Жан встретил их в самом домашнем виде - в фартуке и со сковородой, на которой только что дожарилась очередная порция. В центре кухонного стола уже возвышалась целая башня из блинчиков, окруженная плошками с вареньем.

\- Жан, это Стивен. Снайпер, это Жан. Вы, в принципе, уже друг друга видели...

\- Но оба, кажется, были не в лучшем состоянии, - закончил за него Снайпер. Жан смутился и просто протянул руку, явно не зная, куда себя девать. Ну да, это в экипаже к тяжелому изучающему взгляду Снайпера уже привыкли, а Жан человек гражданский и видит его второй раз в жизни.

За обедом почти не разговаривали - очень уж вкусные получились блинчики, и башня исчезала на глазах. Снайпер пару раз поинтересовался, из чего варенье, которое он не смог опознать, Леон рассказал про его "месть" за Жана, и все. Потом Леон позвал Снайпера в гостиную, смотреть каталоги. Он почти сразу же ткнул в черный "Лайтнинг" на обложке одного из них. Модель была не из последних, зато компактная, со стремительными обводами и не слишком прожорливая.

\- У тебя все в порядке с чувством вкуса, дружище, - усмехнулся Леон. - Умные флаеристы поддержали бы тебя почти хором.

\- Спасибо за комплимент. В общем, если это не какая-нибудь особая редкость, то я бы выбрал именно такое.

\- Что ты, какая редкость. Проверенная временем и опытом полетов модель. Конечно, тебе попытаются втюхать что-то поновее да понавороченнее, ну и, конечно, подороже. Будут примазываться, мол, видно крутого парня, ну да уж за кого-за кого, а за тебя у меня голова не болит. Скорее уж этих втюхивателей заранее жалко.

Снайпер лишь многозначительно усмехнулся.

\- Сдам на права - пойдем в салон. Еще и Асахиро позову. Он, кстати, тоже флаерами очень интересовался, так что если ты со мной еще не проклял все на свете - будет тебе еще ученик.

\- Да он поди как ты! Учить - только портить!

Снайпер кивнул:

\- Пилотские данные у нас примерно близкие, опыт сопоставимый. Дарти летал меньше и, насколько я понял, без особых приключений, тем более что ему и нельзя. Асахиро рассказывал - когда уводили пиратов, Дарти чуть не попал под обстрел, именно что не выдержал перегрузок.

\- Ну хоть кто-то не рванет лихачить, если дорвется до флаера. Насчет Асахиро - без проблем с ним позанимаюсь, а ты можешь хоть завтра на экзамен идти.

Когда Снайпер ушел, Жан явственно выдохнул.

\- Что, не понравился тебе Стивен? - спросил Леон. Жан замялся:

\- А, да нет, нормальный парень. Вот только как посмотрит, охота руки поднять и сказать: "Я сдаюсь и ничего не знаю".

Леон прекрасно понимал это ощущение, потому что и сам первое время думал о Снайпере почти в тех же выражениях. Со временем это ощущение притупилось, но окончательно так и не исчезло, такой уж человек. Впрочем, Леон не сдержал улыбки, вспоминая, как забрел в медотсек на очередной профилактический осмотр и услышал, как Габриэль с интонациями старой няни рассказывает этому самому Снайперу сомбрийскую сказку. Он поделился этой историей с Жаном, чем очень его повеселил.

Асахиро оказался не худшим учеником, чем Снайпер, и не менее увлеченным гонщиком. В салон они отправились вместе, взяв с собой Леона в качестве консультанта, и, не сговариваясь, выбрали одну и ту же модель - тот самый "Лайтнинг", что Снайпер присмотрел по каталогу. Одинакового черного цвета.

\- Вы других цветов идейно не признаете? - поинтересовался Леон.

\- Ну не синий же! - одновременно ответили Снайпер и Асахиро, хлопнули друг друга по плечу и рассмеялись.

26.

15 декабря 3048 года

Алиса только что вернулась из школы. Дан придет нескоро, у него сегодня бассейн. Она хихикнула, вспомнив, как утром поднимала кузена с помощью пульверизатора с водой, стащенного у тети Камиллы. Дан, конечно, сразу же вскочил и погнался за ней с подушкой. Зато успел вовремя, мог бы и спасибо сказать. Ник, понятно, в своем университете до вечера, у медиков все сурово. Ари тоже куда-то запропастился. У него, конечно, официально отпуск еще только через две недели, но вообще он сейчас часто дома. А Стив флаерами увлекся, теперь вот права получает. Надо будет попроситься покататься. А какие у Ари были глаза, когда он однажды вошел в гостиную и обнаружил Алису, от души хохочущую над очередной космической мутью в компании Стива! А что, собственно, такого?

Алиса поставила велосипед к стенке гаража и хотела уже отправиться к себе, но вдруг ее окликнули из-за ограды:

\- Алиса! Тебя-то мне и надо!

Она обернулась - на улице стояла Женя. То есть Эжени. То есть... ладно, она вроде и так и так отзывается, Алисе русский вариант был привычнее.

\- Ой, привет, какими судьбами? Заходи давай! Чаю хочешь?

\- Это в смысле лимонника?

\- Это в смысле чаю! Стив поделился, - Алиса хитро подмигнула.

За чаем Женя спросила:

\- Слушай, а ты, наверное, знаешь, где бы волосы покрасить? Что-то надоел мне этот мышиный цвет...

\- А ты в какой хочешь? - с энтузиазмом отозвалась Алиса, оглядывая ее. Вообще у Жени и родной цвет нормальный, хотя, в общем, если поярче, то будет совсем здорово... Женя почему-то немного смутилась:

\- В рыжий. Только не яркий, такой, потемнее немного, вот, смотри, - она открыла на комме фотографию немолодой худощавой женщины с короткой стрижкой. Чем-то это жесткое и чуть ироничное лицо было Алисе знакомо...

\- О, такой тебе пойдет, как родной! Кстати, такая стрижка тебе тоже пойдет, у тебя и сейчас похожая. И хорошо, что волосы короткие, сможешь сама подновлять, я научу. Да, собственно, не надо тебе ни в какой салон, я сама тебя могу покрасить. Хочешь?

Женя ответила не сразу, и Алиса поспешно добавила:

\- Ты не смотри, что я младше, я умею! Девчонкам в классе на летний карнавал прически делала. И Ари сама стригла!

\- Да я верю, - улыбнулась Женя. - Я так... задумалась. Насчет старше-младше я вообще не парюсь, тем более что я и не знаю, что в каком возрасте нормальные люди умеют. Вон на курсах я старше всех, а иногда такой мелочью себя ощущаю... А Снайпер меня старше на восемь лет, а мы нормально общаемся. Так что готова тебе сдаться хоть сейчас.

\- А и давай! - Алиса даже подпрыгнула на стуле. - Пошли в магазин, выберем краску и будем химичить. Только это, - строго спросила она, - у тебя аллергии нет?

\- Да вроде никогда не случалось.

\- Ладно, я знаю гипоаллергенные марки, у них хороший выбор. Будешь в отпуске красивая.

\- Это я... не к отпуску, - совсем смущенно проговорила Женя. Алиса вопросительно посмотрела на нее. - Ты, может, знаешь, я теперь официально О'Рэйли.

Так вот кто был на фотографии! Ари как-то рассказывал, что именно Альберта О`Рэйли рекомендовала его на "Сирокко", и показал ее фотографию. А память на лица у Алисы была очень неплохая.

\- Ну и вот, - продолжала Женя после паузы. - Понятно, что мы не родственники и не претендуем, это вообще для простоты затеяли... но я хочу походить на нее.

\- Сделаем! - улыбнулась Алиса.

Поход за краской затянулся несколько дольше, чем предполагалось. По дороге Женя рассказала, что Деверо нашел хорошее предложение отдыха на курорте Клэр-Фонтэн. Алиса прекрасно знала это место, половина Сомбры ездила в Клэр-Фонтэн ради минеральной воды и горячих источников, позволяющих плескаться в бассейне под открытым небом даже в холодную погоду. И вот туда Деверо собирался отвезти Женю и ребят, ходивших вместе с ней на курсы - Эрика Нуарэ и еще пару-тройку их друзей. Алиса сказала "Здорово!" и потащила Женю выбирать купальники. Ей особенно понравилась нежно-голубая спортивная модель с дельфином. Естественно, бродя по магазинам, девушки успели проголодаться и зашли перекусить.

Дома Алиса заварила еще чайник чая (побольше, скоро должны прийти остальные) и взялась за краску и ножницы. С короткими волосами работать было одно удовольствие, и она ничего не замечала вокруг, пока не услышала за спиной ровный голос:

\- Красиво получается.

Алиса подпрыгнула и чуть не выронила расческу.

\- Тьфу, Стив, зачем так пугать!

\- Между прочим, я уже полчаса здесь.

\- Тьфу на тебя! - Алиса показала язык. - Так, Женя, а теперь сиди ровно, я челку буду стричь. Будешь совсем О'Рэйли.

27.

"Стив", значит. Женя с удивлением поняла, что за больше чем полгода знакомства у нее так ни разу язык и не повернулся назвать Снайпера по имени. Да она и узнала-то это имя только на "Сирокко". Хотя Алиса - типичный мирный житель, что ей до прозвищ Сферы. В этом доме Снайпер представился настоящим именем, так его здесь и зовут.

\- Ари! Эй, есть кто дома?

\- Габриэль! - Алиса понеслась встречать, хотя у Габриэль, похоже, был свой ключ. - Ари еще не вернулся, тут только я, Женя и Стив.

\- Это просто прекрасно, - Габриэль появилась в дверях гостиной, отряхивая капли с волос. - Эжени... ой! Тебе идет.

\- Спасибо, - улыбнулась Женя и отрапортовала: - Витамины принимаю, от прививок последствий не было!

\- Замечательно. И про крем не забывай, у тебя опять сухая кожа, а зимой ветрено, - да уж, с этим взглядом не всякий сканер сравнится! - Кстати, о зиме. Стив, я как раз очень надеялась застать тебя, разговор есть.

\- Слушаю, - Снайпер подошел ближе.

\- До отпуска совсем немного осталось. Мы и сейчас, прямо скажем, не то чтобы по уши в делах, но официальный отпуск - это такая штука, которую надо брать, пока дают. Иначе потом не втиснешься, у всей флотилии график. В общем, Ари носится с идеей полететь на его любимую Нордику и взять с собой тебя, Асахиро и Дарти. К этим двоим у меня вопросов нет, а вот к тебе есть. После ранений ты полностью восстановился, но я бы не советовала на недавнее выздоровление громоздить еще и новую акклиматизацию, у вас и так после жизни на станциях адаптация просела. Успеешь еще попутешествовать, тем более кто его знает, в какой климат придется после отпуска нестись - а нестись придется, не сомневайся, такое затишье, как сейчас, раз в сто лет выпадает. Так что я бы рекомендовала пока что оставаться на Сомбре.

\- Почти с этими же словами ко мне вчера подошел Деверо, - Снайпер чуть улыбнулся. --Он успел раньше, чем Ари, и позвал меня в Клэр-Фонтэн.

\- Урааа, ты с нами! - Женя подпрыгнула на месте. Снайпер прищурился:

\- Я еще не говорил, согласился я или нет. Хотя на самом деле согласился. Деверо приводил точно такие же аргументы. Я, говорит, понимаю, что, раз ты уже флаер водишь, значит, в норме, но перед дальнейшей свистопляской хорошо бы набраться сил, а там для этого все условия.

Габриэль тихо засмеялась:

\- В Люсьене пропал агент влияния. Но он прав, лучшего варианта для тебя я сама бы не придумала. Теперь я спокойна.

\- Эх, а у меня школа в полный рост, - вздохнула Алиса. - Да еще к конкурсу готовиться. А то напросилась бы с вами. Но вы отдохните там и за меня тоже!

\- Обязательно! - со смехом пообещала Женя. - Ой, пора мне идти, Альберта просила заглянуть.

"Альберта" вместо "капитана О'Рэйли" давно уже получалось само собой, как будто всегда так было. "Скоро и правда начну тетей звать".

\- Ты предупреждай, что ли, - усмехнулась Альберта, когда Женя вошла в ее кабинет. - Я уж думала, меня начали посещать призраки моей бунтарской юности. Интересно, к чему видят призраков самого себя?

\- А что, правда похоже? - живо поинтересовалась Женя.

\- Не то слово! Только булыжника не хватает - малышка Элли очень любила ими кидаться в полицию.

Женя представила и расхохоталась. Но тут же посерьезнела:

\- На самом деле, я так и хотела. Вы мне нравитесь, и я хочу быть на вас похожей. Раз уж и фамилия у меня теперь ваша.

\- Надеюсь, ты не будешь перенимать у меня вообще все, - теперь усмешка Альберты была скорее задумчивой. - Плохому я уже много кого научила, теперь вот хотелось бы хорошему. Новый опыт, знаешь ли, хотелось бы, чтобы удалось.

\- Я постараюсь, - тихо ответила Женя.

28.

3 января 3048 года (на Сомбре год начинается 1 марта)

Кроме Снайпера, Эжени и Эрика, Деверо позвал в Клэр-Фонтэн еще четверых - Костю Иванова, с которым Эрик дружил еще со школы, и трех приятельниц Эжени, часто бывавших у них дома - Марину Соколову, Соню Эркхарт и Изабель Ковен. Вдумчивая тихая Соня, как и Женя, собиралась в навигаторы, Марина, красавица с кудряшками, могла часами говорить о скачковых двигателях и энергоустановках, а черноглазая Изабель, чаще откликавшаяся на Изо, уже сейчас годилась в медики для школьного похода. А может, и не только школьного. И в Клэр-Фонтэн она взяла солидную аптечку, хотя где-где, а там точно было все необходимое, все-таки санаторий. "Зато я точно буду знать, что у меня где", - серьезно сказала она.

Враноффски, узнав про Клэр-Фонтэн, обозвал Снайпера перебежчиком (тот лишь пожал плечами: "А я предупреждал, кто я такой, спроси у капитана") и отправился на Нордику вместе с Асахиро и Дарти. Капитан пожелал экипажу "как следует отдохнуть от моей физиономии, пока я отдохну от ваших!" и уехал во Вьентос, где жила его дочь. Габриэль подалась ни много ни мало в Старые Колонии, куда, как оказалось, существовал туристический маршрут, хотя и с пересадками. На всеобщее удивление она ответила: "В конце концов, мы в тех краях проторчали три недели, а видели кусок одной ржавой станции! И вообще, хочу побыть одна и развеяться". Леон планы на отпуск не выдал, но явно рассчитывал хорошо провести время.

Словом, экипаж разбрелся кто куда, а Деверо занялся последними приготовлениями. Все-таки он получался официальным сопровождающим шести несовершеннолетних, хотя это и была чистая формальность. Капитан О'Рэйли вошла было в роль строгой тетушки и принялась давать Эжени подробные наставления, но дело кончилось тем, что обе от души расхохотались. "Дуэнья из меня всегда была не очень, - фыркнула Альберта, - а уж как себя вспомню, так и вообще никакая. Удачно съездить!". Родители остальных ребят охотно приняли предложение Деверо вывезти всю компанию на отдых, тем более что вариант и правда подвернулся очень выгодный. Клэр-Фонтэн считался довольно дорогим курортом, и возможность отдохнуть две недели по цене одной никак нельзя было упустить. Поступление в Академию не за горами, экзамены серьезные, впереди большие нагрузки по учебе, так что нужно расслабляться, пока дают. Да еще и коммандер Нуарэ как будто бы забыл свое вечно ироничное отношение к штурману и лично подтвердил: энсин Деверо дурного не посоветует, и вообще с такими сопровождающими, как он и сержант Вонг, точно никому ничего не грозит.

С этого самого "сержанта Вонга" Эрик не сводил глаз с самого отъезда. Похоже, он все хотел о чем-то спросить и никак не решался. И это Эрик Нуарэ, который, насколько Деверо успел его узнать, был способен найти общий язык с кем угодно! Впрочем, понятно - Снайпер дрался бок о бок с его обожаемым старшим братом и вообще, фактически, спас этому самому брату жизнь. "С живой легендой в один бассейн нырнул", - улыбнулся про себя Деверо. Собственно, в этом бассейне они втроем сейчас и расположились, откинувшись на удобный край круглой чаши. В соседнем, прямоугольном, Марина и Соня учили Эжени плавать - она, как оказалось, не умела. Деверо это было странно - хотя сомбрийские природные водоемы были пригодны для купания только в особо теплые годы, да и то для самых закаленных, плавать на Сомбре учились с раннего детства. Косте плескаться надоело, и он ушел в спортзал, а Изо пробовала травяные чаи в баре.

Снайпер, казалось, дремал в теплой воде, но Деверо видел, что он продолжает наблюдать за происходящим из-под полуприкрытых век. "Ты хоть когда-нибудь можешь просто отдыхать, если не валяешься без сознания?". Впрочем, Деверо сам знал ответ. Образ жизни Снайпера был в буквальном смысле на нем написан - Эрик, впервые увидев эти шрамы, явственно поежился. Не надо было быть медиком, чтобы задаться вопросом, как этот парень вообще еще жив. Эрик очень старался не слишком показывать свое изумление, но получалось плохо.

\- Сержант Вонг... - наконец решился он.

\- Зови меня Снайпером. Стивом тоже можно.

\- Э... Снайпер, я хотел узнать про тот бой с пиратами. Брат совсем мало рассказывал, Эжени тоже, ее ведь там не было. Я только знаю, что это благодаря вам удалось с ними справиться...

\- Если можно, на "ты", - снова поправил Снайпер, привычно прищуриваясь. - Не настолько я старше. Я был бы не против тебе рассказать, если бы сам хоть что-то помнил. Но, к сожалению, я знаю о собственных действиях только с чужих слов... ну и, косвенно, по результатам, - он показал взглядом на свою правую руку.

\- Но как так? Провести такую операцию в одиночку - и вообще ничего не помнить?

\- Что делать, издержки боевого режима. Рафаэль, вероятно, упоминал, кто я такой?

\- Ну... говорил, что у тебя какая-то особая подготовка и что ты сильно отличаешься от остальных... Без подробностей, разумеется, я понимаю...

\- Подробности тебе даже я не расскажу. И не из соображений секретности - я просто не сформулирую. Так вот, в пределе к чертям летит все, кроме собственно боевых навыков. Цена моей подготовки - такие вот провалы в памяти и тяжелое восстановление после боя. Люсьен или Женя могут рассказать, как меня вытаскивали, хотя не то чтобы я был очень тяжело ранен.

Деверо чуть поежился:

\- Хотел бы я знать, какие ранения ты называешь тяжелыми... хотя нет, лучше не надо.

Снайпер развернулся к нему и коснулся своего правого плеча и груди:

\- А ты и так это видишь. Дело было три года назад. Собственно, как я потом реконструировал события, в финале поединка к моему противнику подоспела помощь. Меня, прямо скажем, конкретно добивали. Я не знаю, на каких ресурсах я тогда смог выжить.

Деверо не сдержался и задумчиво присвистнул. Эрик просто смотрел во все глаза. Снайпер продолжал, обращаясь уже скорее к самому себе, чем к ним:

\- Мне тогда фантастически повезло. Во-первых, свалился я недалеко от ангаров и сумел добраться до катера. Стартовать я могу даже при одной действующей руке и в какой угодно кондиции. Проверено неоднократно. Дальше... это уже почти из разряда чудес, но факт - меня подобрали. Чуть раньше, чем я бы загнулся от потери крови. Дальше уже дело техники.

\- Действительно огромная удача, - кивнул Деверо. Снайпер как будто не слышал его:

\- Мне порой казалось, что вернулся в Сферу после этого боя не совсем тот человек, что раньше. Что в какой-то степени меня там действительно убили... - он помолчал и закончил с совершенно искренней улыбкой: - Некоторым любителям энимского чая удалось меня переубедить.

Деверо рассмеялся:

\- Между прочим, чай действительно весьма и весьма неплох! А тут он, увы, не растет нормально.

\- Ну не может же здесь быть вообще идеальный мир, - парировал Снайпер.

\- Так тебе здесь нравится?

Снайпер прищурился:

\- Вполне. Стал бы я соглашаться на долгосрочный контракт, если бы не нравилось. Как я меняю союзников - Асахиро или Дарти при случае в красках расскажут. Я полностью боеспособен уже месяца три, так что, если я все еще здесь - значит, меня все устраивает.

Эрик смотрел на все это явно с некоторым замешательством. Деверо усмехнулся про себя - он понимал, что Снайпер немного подыгрывает собственному образу отмороженного наемника без моральных принципов. Хотя, впрочем, говорил он чистую правду. Снайпер обернулся к Эрику:

\- И, между прочим, кое-чему я мог бы тебя поучить. Задатки у тебя неплохие.

Эрик просиял, но тут же осторожно спросил:

\- А... можно?

Снайпер пожал плечами:

\- А почему нельзя-то. Не беспокойся, таким, как я, тебе стать не грозит. Да, некоторые врожденные склонности, пожалуй, совпадают - не делай такие глаза. Но основная часть моих навыков завязана на очень специфическую подготовку, начатую в очень раннем возрасте. Сколько тебе, семнадцать?

\- Шестнадцать.

\- Без разницы. Я в этом возрасте уже в Сфере развлекался, и мое настоящее имя прочно забыли. Так вот, специфические вещи я просто не объясню, на слишком глубинном уровне прошито, а из остальных техник я тайны не делаю.

Эрик ничего не ответил, но горящие глаза говорили сами за себя. В бассейн спустилась Эжени:

\- Они меня замучили! - она со смехом показала в сторону Марины и Сони. - Вы тут еще жабры не отрастили? Может, травяного чая?

29.

6 января 3048 года

В первую очередь Клэр-Фонтэн был санаторием, так что большинство отдыхающих проводило день, неспешно передвигаясь между фонтанчиком с минеральной водой, кабинетами массажа и ваннами с полезными солями и травами, не забывая, конечно, и про бассейны и спортзал. Деверо и его "детский сад", как обозвал группу Враноффски, еще не зная об участии Снайпера, в оздоровительных процедурах особо не нуждались. Разве что Эжени врач отправил на травяные ванны, которые должны были помочь от случавшихся у нее головокружений. Габриэль по комму одобрила назначение, и теперь Эжени старательно поправляла здоровье. Остальные же занимались чем хотели. Деверо много плавал в бассейне, время от времени заглядывал на тренажеры, а еще он часто рисовал. Пейзажи Клэр-Фонтэн так и просились, чтобы их занесли в планшет, и Деверо подолгу просиживал перед домиком или у красивого фонтана в центре парка.

Сделав несколько набросков с натуры, Деверо открыл новую электронную страницу и стал рисовать просто что в голову придет. На экране появился чайник, тарелка с печеньем, а потом рядом возник профиль Эжени. Уже не в первый раз. Деверо подумал, что еще никогда не рисовал ее с натуры, а стоило бы. Он перелистал архив рисунков - там был почти весь экипаж, но чаще всего возникала Габриэль. Деверо выделил ее портреты и сложил в отдельную папку. "А бумажные варианты я ей подарю. Она сейчас квартиру обставляет, может быть, захочет что-нибудь повесить на стену, она говорила, что ей нравится. Эх, я балда, не сообразил на день рождения вручить. Хотя нам всем не до того было. Ладно, значит, подарю летом, а может, еще какой случай будет".

На следующей странице Деверо набросал силуэт Снайпера, замершего в боевой стойке. Остался не очень доволен - эта манера двигаться пока что от него ускользала. Надо будет попросить попозировать, может, согласится. В конце концов, от него это больших усилий не потребует - он и так способен подолгу сидеть без движения. С этой мыслью Деверо направился к домику.

Снайпера он в комнате не застал, зато обнаружил собравшихся у окна девушек, причем Изо бормотала вслух: "Интересно, куда я засунула эластичный бинт, точно ведь брала!". Кажется, Деверо знал, что происходит снаружи... Догадку подтвердил возглас Кости:

\- Уй, Снайпер, полегче, шею свернешь!

Да, с первой же тренировки Эрик и Костя прочно перешли со Снайпером на "ты" и обращались к нему исключительно по прозвищу.

\- Я - не сверну, - спокойно ответил Снайпер. - Ты сам себе ее свернешь, если будешь так падать. Я кого группироваться учил? Эрик, иди сюда, покажи, как надо.

Деверо устроился у окна как раз в тот момент, когда Эрик после броска изящно перекатился через плечо и снова встал на ноги. Костя насупился:

\- Не все же такие акробаты.

\- Научишься. У меня в Сфере был ученик, Дэвидом звали. Очень на тебя похож, даже, наверное, пошире будет. Тоже поначалу вопил про свернутую шею, зато сейчас очень неплохой рукопашник.

\- Он там остался? - поинтересовался Эрик.

\- Да. Думаю, жив и здоров, если только по собственной дури ни на что не нарвался, хотя он может. Но он, в конце концов, парень взрослый, мы давно с ним каждый сам по себе. И вообще, все разговоры потом. Костя, еще раз.

Деверо сел на подоконник и снова взялся за планшет. Благо с учениками Снайпер двигался гораздо медленнее обычного, чтобы они могли отследить его действия. Впрочем, вскоре опять раздался вопль, на сей раз от Эрика: "Да по тебе вообще не попадешь!" - за которым последовало спокойное: "Косте вчера удалось. Я подстраиваюсь под ваш уровень, но не поддаюсь". И Деверо увидел, как Снайпер улыбается.

Когда Эрик и Костя, на ходу стягивая насквозь мокрые футболки, поднялись к Изо замазывать синяки и ссадины, Деверо перелез через подоконник наружу и подошел к Снайперу:

\- Не знал, что тебе так нравится с учениками заниматься! Вроде бы твой... образ жизни не располагает.

\- Знаешь, - тихо проговорил Снайпер, - я и не должен был этого уметь. Ты, наверное, не хуже меня понимаешь, что все эти танцы из кино про боевые искусства к реальности не относятся. Вышел драться - убей. Хотя бы выведи из строя. Меня учили именно так. В Сфере дерутся жестко, но могут и просто так размяться. Я так не умел. Меня из нескольких команд выгнали за убийство оппонента. Асахиро был первым, с кем я сумел себя остановить.

\- Но вы же друзья? - Деверо недоуменно моргнул.

\- Теперь - да. А при первой встрече мы сцепились. Ему повезло, что он и сам очень хороший боец, но руку я ему тогда сломал. В последний момент удержался от добивающего. Собственно, после того случая я и задумался, что, может быть, не каждый, кто выходит драться со мной - мой враг. Что бывают, в конце концов, поединки просто ради интересной техники. Я специально учился не убивать, - он усмехнулся. - Мне это по-прежнему внове. Интересный опыт. А еще интересно, какую часть моих навыков я сам могу сформулировать и передать кому-то другому.

Деверо почесал в затылке. Теперь он, пожалуй, в полной мере понимал, насколько Снайпер отличается от других. Если это вообще можно понять в полной мере. Габриэль, наверное, может. Или капитан О'Рэйли. Да уж, хорош он был тогда, отправляясь гулять по "Кашалоту"! С другой стороны, наткнись на Снайпера тот же Нуарэ или задиристый Ари... Деверо чуть вздрогнул - точно как тогда, ему на плечо легла рука Снайпера.

\- А вообще, есть разговор, - проговорил он почти с той же интонацией, но тут же усмехнулся с таким видом, что Деверо понял - это он нарочно. И взгляд был совсем другим. "Если я к этому причастен - я очень рад".

\- Слушаю тебя?

\- Я благодарен тебе за эту поездку. Хорошее место, здесь и правда отдыхаешь. Учеников вот нашел, - он кивнул на окно второго этажа. - Да и Жене на пользу. Только, знаешь, чем больше времени она проводит с тобой, а не со мной, тем лучше. Я хорошо к ней отношусь, поэтому и говорю так. Я не гожусь в объекты... интереса. В отличие от тебя.

Снайпер развернулся и направился в сторону бассейна. Деверо снова поскреб в затылке. Нет, конечно, ему нравилось проводить время с Эжени и хотелось бы, чтобы этого времени было больше. Но, в конце концов, он первый сомбриец, кого она мало-мальски хорошо знает, в Академии вокруг нее будут ровесники, взять хоть того же Эрика... "Ох уж эти Нуарэ!" - с неожиданной досадой подумал Деверо. И вообще, Эжени несовершеннолетняя. "А ее портрет я обязательно напишу".

На следующий день Деверо подошел к Снайперу с просьбой попозировать. Тот согласился, и Деверо радостно схватился за планшет. Редкий для Сомбры тип внешности, да еще эта манера двигаться, когда из самой расслабленной позы ждешь выхода в боевую стойку... Сам Деверо от рукопашного боя был далек, но все же участвовал в тренировках для поддержания формы, так что умел это видеть. Пока он делал наброски, Снайпер поинтересовался:

\- Слушай, Люсьен, а у тебя случайно нет контактов кошачьих питомников?

\- Нет, - немного растерянно ответил Деверо. - А ты хочешь завести?

\- Да. В Сфере у меня был кот. Умер незадолго до того, как я пришел к вам. Девять лет со мной прожил. Сразу после этого мне было ни до чего, а сейчас понимаю - нужен кот. Луиза вроде бы не против.

\- Так ты с Алеком Враноффски поговори! Сам-то я собак больше люблю, правда, завести не могу - куда мне, с вылетами. Да и потом... у моих родителей был пес. После него не могу. Так что про кошек я не знаю. А через Алека можно любые контакты найти. По-моему, он, если надо, на дельфиньего короля и то выведет!

\- Без дельфиньего короля я, пожалуй, обойдусь, - усмехнулся Снайпер. - Судя по сказке Габриэль, редкостно неприятный тип. А про питомники спрошу.

В комнату заглянула Эжени.

\- Ой, не помешала? - она увидела планшет. - Здорово получается! Люсьен, а меня как-нибудь нарисуешь?

\- С огромным удовольствием, - ответил Деверо.

30.

18 января 3048 года

Николай Васильев устроился на стуле поудобнее и не без зависти взглянул на своего кота, спящего рядом в выставочной клетке. Коту хорошо, покрасовался перед экспертом и спи себе, пока в финал не позовут, если только посетители докучать не будут. А они и не будут - отдуваться придется хозяину. Впрочем, на самом деле Николай очень любил выставки и внимание, неизменно достававшееся его кошкам, просто под конец дня иногда тянуло поворчать. Но через несколько минут он уже с улыбкой рассказывал очередному интересующемуся историю породы, восходящей еще к терранским сибирским кошкам, а теперь называвшейся "сомбрийская дымчатая". В основном такие кошки были серыми, но питомник Николая прославился редким окрасом "черный дым" - черная кошка со светлым подшерстком. Кошки были крупные и флегматичные - друзья смеялись, что они явно пошли в своего заводчика. А его особняк с внутренним двориком, обустроенным специально для кошачьих прогулок, давно прозвали "кошкиным домом".

Рассказывать о своих кошках Николай мог часами, но в этот раз что-то его отвлекало. Что-то не то было в обычной обстановке кошачьей выставки. Точнее, не что, а кто. Мероприятие, конечно, открыто для всех желающих, купивших билет, но этот парень изрядно отличался от типичных посетителей. Ну что мог забыть на выставке кошек нацгвард или космофлотский? В том, что это явно кто-то из них, хоть и в штатском, Николай был уверен. Да и "штатская" его одежда скорее походила на полевую форму без знаков отличия - черная куртка и штаны со множеством карманов, высокие ботинки. Невысокого роста, очень худощавый, движения быстрые и точные - вот только что был в противоположном углу зала, а сейчас проскользнул сквозь толпу и материализовался рядом. Черные как смоль волосы, черты лица с азиатским уклоном - кто-то из родни с Ракуэна, что ли? Впрочем, внешность - дело такое, каждый волен выглядеть и одеваться как угодно. Николаю не давал покоя внимательный изучающий взгляд, заставляющий его, полностью и безнадежно гражданского человека, ощущать себя под прицелом. Посетитель еще и характерно щурился на левый глаз - или это из-за рассекшего бровь шрама? "Спецподразделения, однозначно", - решил Николай. Но все-таки, при чем тут кошки?

\- Какой прекрасный кот, - произнес посетитель по-русски с сильным акцентом. - Я бы хотел завести такого же.

\- Вы... говорите по-русски? - Николай чувствовал себя идиотом, переспрашивая очевидное, но ничего другого в голову не пришло - слишком неожиданно было услышать родной язык от человека такой внешности.

\- Немного. Практики почти нет. На пиджине - лучше.

\- Ну так давайте на пиджине, я им вполне нормально владею.

Посетитель коротко кивнул.

\- У меня девять лет жил кот, - сказал он уже на пиджине. - Тоже черный, правда, беспородный. Полгода назад он умер. Я бы хотел опять завести котенка.

Тем временем кот проснулся и буквально прилип к стенке клетки, требуя, чтобы его погладили. Улыбнувшись, Николай вынул кота. Тот моментально перебрался на посетителя, и впервые на непроницаемом лице мелькнуло что-то живое. Кот громко замурчал.

\- Я вижу, вы знаете подход к кошкам, - с улыбкой сказал Николай.

\- Они меня любят. С породистыми дела не имел, но готов учиться.

\- У меня сейчас есть котята на продажу. И выставочный класс..

\- Я похож на профессионального заводчика? - усмехнулся посетитель. "На профессионального убийцу ты похож, если честно", - подумал Николай. - Я просто ищу себе питомца.

\- Думаю, найдете. Вот все мои координаты, приезжайте и выбирайте.

Через день у "кошкиного дома" приземлился черный флаер марки "Лайтнинг". Николай одобрительно присвистнул - такие были популярны у очень умелых пилотов, начинающий рискует просто не справиться с мощной машиной. Из кабины спрыгнул позавчерашний визитер.

\- Господин Васильев, здравствуйте. Мы разговаривали на выставке.

\- Я вас помню. Не самый, знаете ли, типичный посетитель кошачьей выставки... Да, простите, мое-то имя было на стенде, а вас как звать?

Ему показалось или гость на долю секунды замешкался с ответом?

\- Стивен Вонг, можно Стив.

\- А я Ник.

Короткое жесткое рукопожатие. При внешней худобе Стивен, похоже, был человеком недюжинной силы. Николай жестом пригласил его в дом и вошел следом.

Николай уже понял, что с кошками у его гостя давняя и взаимная любовь, но все же не мог сдержать улыбки, глядя, как на присевшего на пол Стивена залезло сразу четверо котят - очень уж забавный вышел контраст. Но эти руки действительно умели обращаться не только с оружием. Несколько минут Стивен просто сидел и гладил котят, а те радостно карабкались по нему, как по дереву. Один, темнее остальных, и вовсе устроился на плече и лапой взъерошил гостю волосы - Стивен только улыбался. Наконец он обернулся к Николаю, снимая с плеча котенка:

\- Я возьму этого.

\- Да, я вижу, вы ему понравились. Он, правда, не совсем отвечает стандартам...

\- Я уже говорил - стандарты, выставки и прочее меня не волнуют. Мне нужен домашний питомец. Если угодно, компаньон. Этот мелкий нахал в качестве компаньона меня устраивает.

"Мелкий нахал" тем временем снова забрался к Стивену на плечо и был намерен там и оставаться. Николай провел краткий инструктаж с названиями кормов и контактами ветеринаров - Стивен тщательно занес все в комм. Уже на пороге Николай задал давно занимавший его вопрос:

\- Простите, а вы... чем занимаетесь?

\- Боевик. В смысле, контрактор сомбрийского космофлота. Если вас беспокоит вопрос присмотра за котом в мое отсутствие - я знаю, как его решить. Один точно не останется.

И, обращаясь уже к котенку, Стивен улыбнулся:

\- Поехали домой, Грей.


	5. Нордиканская контрафакция

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> История о том, как трое парней собрались покататься на горных лыжах и случайно попали в историю. А скорее даже вляпались.

# Нордиканская контрафакция

1.

26 декабря 3048 года

Имя: Ариэль Враноффски.

Дата рождения: 16 апреля 3025 года (23 года).

Гражданство: Независимая планетарная республика Сомбра.

Звание: энсин

Должность: офицер-связист

Место службы: скачковый корабль 'Сирокко'.

Так, парни, возражений я даже слушать не буду. Летим на Нордику. Вы должны это увидеть. Горные лыжи, грог и жареная кабанятина. Что значит 'не умеете'? Научим! Асахиро, ты же сам с холодной планеты, неужели не умеешь? Гор нет? Ну и правильно ты оттуда свалил. Ладно, с твоей координацией ты точно быстро научишься. В конце концов, никто вас на межпланетные соревнования не тащит, не понравится - можно по городу гулять и в барах сидеть, отпуск у нас или где? Жалко, Деверо решил на воды свинтить, ну да он на той Нордике был миллион раз, а вы нет. Снайпер, я не понял, как это ты не с нами? Кого я у себя пригрел, вообще! Тебя опять Деверо перевербовал? Блин, куда наша разведка смотрит, такой агент влияния в навигаторах прозябает! А, Габи запретила? Так ты ж вроде в норме уже! Говорит, не надо рисковать со сменой климата? Ну, с Габи я спорить не возьмусь, я еще жить хочу. Ладно уж, удачно вам там отмокнуть, привет Деверо.

Ну что, мы остались втроем. Зато в бунгало можно вольготно расположиться. Я как раз забронировал маленький, на три комнаты. Хотите каждый в своей, хотите вместе, тут уж дело ваше. Станция совсем недалеко от города, так что надоест кататься или с погодой не повезет - пойдем на императорский дворец смотреть. Там красиво.

Да, Нордика - монархия, вы что, не знали? Парни, вы чем тут полгода занимаетесь? Я еще понимаю, Снайперу не до того, реабилитация и все дела, а вы-то! Ладно, просвещаю, слушайте и записывайте. Нордика - это такая интересная планета, которая всякими полезными ископаемыми набита под завязку, но климат там адский. Ледниковый период в полный рост. Сейчас еще куда ни шло, но все равно дубак. Так что, когда туда прилетели терранские колонизаторы и оценили масштаб бедствия, они так Терре и заявили: работы непочатый край, мы убьемся это приводить в человеческий вид, так что давайте договоримся - мы вам обустроенную планету, вы нам самоуправление. Нет, что вы, мы ваши с потрохами, просто вам же меньше геморроя нами напрямую управлять! И то правда, сказала Терра. И получила себе провинцию, о которой вспоминала раз в сто лет. А провинция росла себе и развивалась и доросла до провозглашения монархии и отделения от Терры. Ну примерно как ваш Хунд. Знаю, что не ваш, а свой собственный. Так вот, Терра возопила 'как нахер?!', но на Нордике уже выросла нефиговая такая оборонка с шансами той Терре надрать задницу. Собственно, и надрали уже пару раз, за себя и за того парня в визоре. Кстати о визорах, вам тоже обзавестись советую. Здесь-то вам нормально, а на Нордике снег, глаза защищать надо. Покажу, где брать.

В общем, пришлось, скрипя зубами, мириться и признавать независимость. Понятно, что Терра продолжает мечтать о реванше, ну да мечтать не вредно. А с Сомброй у Нордики дружба давняя и теплая. В свое время случилась у них там эпидемия - та самая 'лихорадка нордиканская', которой Габи через слово ругается. Чуть полпланеты нахер не вымерло, если не вся. Но вмешались наши медики. В частности, мой родной дедушка, ну вы его знаете. Вот так.

Ага, глаза загорелись. Значит, летим. Тем более тут близко совсем. А пока есть предложение двинуть по магазинам. Что-то мне подсказывает, что от холодов вы в вашей Сфере отвыкли напрочь, так что помогу вам собраться. И да, на всякий случай: арсенал ваш просьба оставить дома! Это здесь вы республиканские контракторы, а там частные лица! В конце концов, мы просто летим отдыхать и жрать кабанятину.

2.

6 января 3048 года

Имя: Виктор Дарти

(особые пометки: предпочитает именоваться Дарти)

Дата рождения: 13 сентября 3025 года (23 года)

Гражданство: Независимая планетарная республика Сомбра.

Звание: сержант

Место службы: скачковый корабль 'Сирокко'.

И все-таки Ари смерти моей хочет. Или я лопну от здешних порций (хотя по сравнению с обжираловкой у его бабушки еще ничего), или сверну себе шею на трассе. Дайте мне того хрена, который сказал, что на доске легче научиться кататься, чем на лыжах! Посмотрю в его бесстыжие голубые глаза и провезу мордой по всем ухабам, которые я пересчитал задницей! Хотя хрен я с ним справлюсь, даже если встречу. Местные все-таки редкостные лоси, прям узнаю наш Алхор. Правда, если честно, я там был-то тыщу лет назад. Как бы не еще до Сферы. Но на уроженцев Алхора насмотрелся более чем достаточно. А некоторых и вовсе предпочту никогда не видеть, впрочем, теперь мне это и так вряд ли светит.

Асахиро, понятно, счастлив. Хлебом не корми, дай что-нибудь новое освоить. Ему уже не верят, что он всего неделю назад на лыжи встал, так гоняет. Ну еще бы, он же первые дни с трассы не вылезал. Не успокоился, пока не понял технику. Ари - тот вообще мастер, летает так, что смотреть страшно. Собственно, Асахиро учил он, я инструктора брал.

А недавно замело, подъемники закрыты, так что пошли гулять по окрестностям. Оно, конечно, красиво, но я думал, сосульками покроюсь. Права была доктор Картье, мы в Сфере к стабильным температурам привыкли, да я и раньше холодов не любил. А вот Асахиро, похоже, адаптировался. По совету Ари завел себе какую-то крутейшую куртку с мембраной и говорит, что тепло. Завидую.

Впрочем, вот за что я этой морозилке готов простить все - это за здешнюю еду. Хотя я правда скоро умру от обжорства. Или как минимум превращусь в шар с глазами. Но эту их кабанятину под клюквенным соусом просто невозможно перестать жрать! А еще же картофельные лепешки, пресловутый грог и еще море всякой вкуснятины. Правда, Ари ходит с хитрым видом и говорит, что на станции-то все весьма обычное, а вот в городе есть много интересных мест. А тут как раз у Асахиро вроде как день рождения, если я еще не окончательно в календарях запутался. Вот и отметим.

3.

7 января 3048 года

Имя: Асахиро Фудзисита

Прозвище: Стаффордширец или Стафф

Дата рождения: 7 января 3020 года (28 лет)

Гражданство: Независимая планетарная республика Сомбра.

Звание: сержант

Место службы: скачковый корабль 'Сирокко'.

Я уже и не вспомню, когда последний раз отмечал день рождения. Кажется, было мне тогда лет пятнадцать. Ну что ж, дожил до двадцати восьми и надеюсь прожить еще. Пожалуй, здесь у меня на это даже больше шансов. Да и поводов.

С утра я обнаружил у себя в комнате бутылку нордиканского виски, а на первом этаже - довольных Ари и Дарти. Вот же диверсанты - я сплю достаточно чутко, но они ухитрились ко мне прокрасться! Или это я здесь расслабился. Если так, то мне это не нравится. Отпуск отпуском, но я привык контролировать ситуацию.

Дарти я отомстил, вытащив его во двор размяться и вываляв в сугробе. Ари заявил, что пробирался ко мне в комнату как раз он, и отправился в тот же сугроб. Оба сделали вид, что страшно оскорблены, и полезли на меня уже вдвоем. Я позволил им несколько раз сбить меня с ног, и мы вернулись греться подаренным виски. Кстати, ничуть не хуже, чем делают в Шинедо.

\- Эх, погоды нет, - Ари с досадой кивнул на облака за окном. - Хрен нам сегодня, а не трасса. Слушайте, а поехали в город? Погуляем, грога выпьем, да и вообще развеемся, чего мы тут неделю сидим, как сычи? Тем более и повод есть.

\- Ну грог и тут ничего так, - заметил Дарти.

\- Слаще морковки не ел! - парировал Ари. - Понятно, когда ты после трассы сосульками оброс, любая бурда сойдет. А в Бергштадте я знаю пару мест, после которых вы на здешний грог и смотреть не захотите! А еще там классный каток, и мы там еще не были. На коньках вы, поди, тоже кататься не умеете?

\- Я умею, - сказал я. - Хотя лет десять не практиковался.

\- В тебя я верю. Короче, поехали. Хоть не зря машину арендовал.

Я еще на Сомбре видел, что Ари отлично водит машину, и со здешними горными дорогами он справлялся, как у себя дома. Сам я дорожный транспорт так и не освоил, флаеры мне больше по душе. Хотя, по-хорошему, тут как с оружием - можешь иметь предпочтения, но уметь обращаться надо со всем. Все-таки я в первую очередь боевик.

По дороге Ари рассказывал, что, хотя Нордика и монархия, аристократическими заморочками докосмических времен она отнюдь не страдает. Дворцовый парк и даже часть самого дворца открыты для посещения, правда, ограниченно, дети императорской семьи ходят в обычную школу. Был как-то случай, когда принцесса, когда ее пытались распекать за плохие оценки, буквально взревела: 'Сами же говорите, что я обычный ребенок, вот я и буду делать то же, что и все!'. Оказалось, что специально не выучила, чтобы быть, так сказать, ближе к народу. И честно сидела после уроков, переписывая задания заново. И во всяких официальных делах дети до поры до времени не участвуют и в прессе не мелькают. Это они хорошо придумали. Вроде бы к правящему семейству здесь хорошо относятся, но чем меньше известно о твоем окружении, тем лучше. Итиро предпочитал, чтобы я не светился рядом с ним - мало ли кто захочет отыграться на мне, не сумев добраться до него самого. Не всегда помогало. Снайпер, насколько мне известно, придерживается тех же принципов, да и мы с Дарти очень мало где появлялись вместе.

На катке Дарти в очередной раз заявил, что кто-то тут определенно хочет его смерти, и он даже знает, кто. Впрочем, через час он уже стоял на коньках довольно уверенно и даже сделал круг без нашей поддержки. А через два часа у меня возникло сильное подозрение, что в половине случаев падает он нарочно. Ари уже мило болтал с какой-то местной девушкой, не переставая выписывать узоры по льду, и периодически кивал в нашу сторону - не иначе, решил впечатлить свою спутницу героической историей экипажа 'Сирокко'. Я обнаружил, что не так уж плохо понимаю разговоры вокруг. Как бы Шинедо ни кичился своей обособленностью, язык основного населения Алхора там знает любой взрослый. Диалект Нордики несколько отличался, но в целом я мог его понять. Как, наверное, понял бы население этого их Ракуэна, хотя сам, скорее всего, говорю иначе, чем они. Еще бы вспомнить, когда я последний раз говорил на родном языке, не считая срыва в истории с пиратами...

\- Так, господа отмороженные, я не знаю, как вы, а я скоро превращусь в элемент декора этого катка, потому как примерзну тут нахрен! - объявил Дарти, вполне изящно затормозив рядом со мной. - Кто-то что-то говорил про грог?

\- Говорил, - Ари материализовался рядом и послал воздушный поцелуй уходящей девушке. - Если ты согласен остаться в живых еще полчаса, я отвезу вас в лучшее место во всем Бергштадте.

\- Пожалуй, я даже час проживу.

\- Это хорошо, а то вплотную там не подъехать, пешеходная зона. Ну, в машине оттаешь немного.

Дарти, пожалуй, был прав - уже стемнело, и холодало на глазах. Так что и теплая машина, и обещанный грог были очень кстати.

Мы шли вслед за Ари, который сверялся с картой в комме и ворчал про перебои со связью. Вдруг я услышал из соседнего переулка явные звуки борьбы и детский голос, говорящий не по годам твердо:

\- Я никуда с вами не поеду.

\- А я сказал, поедешь! - приглушенно, но зло ответил взрослый.

Рука сама скользнула к потайным ножнам. Пистолет я честно оставил на Сомбре, но нож всегда при мне, даже пограничный контроль не придрался. Считайте меня кем угодно, мне так спокойнее. А этот разговор мне категорически не нравился. Переулок не освещен, говорящий явно старается не шуметь - на семейное разбирательство, прямо скажем, не похоже. Ари тоже услышал происходящее и навострил уши. Я сделал ему знак подождать и осторожно шагнул за угол.

Там стояла машина - стоп, Ари же говорил, что здесь пешеходная зона! А рядом трое крепких парней в красной форме и при оружии обступили мальчишку, от силы лет двенадцати. Таких даже в Шинедо в уличные банды не брали! Я не представляю, что может натворить подросток, чтобы понадобились такие меры. Мальчик попытался еще что-то сказать, но один из парней запустил руку ему в волосы, заставив запрокинуть голову, и прошипел:

\- Еще слово - выпущу кишки и отправлю папе в посылке!

Я стиснул зубы. В Шинедо, конечно, случались похищения, я сам в них участвовал, но угрожать ребенку смертью - до такого даже наши отморозки не опускались. К черту опасность, к черту статус частного лица, к черту все, я не пройду мимо, даже если на этом сложусь. С детьми не воюют. Драться против нескольких противников я умею. Меня они не видят. Мальчишку я отобью, а там посмотрим.

Нож привычно лег в руку. Тот самый, которым один из приятелей Дестикура пытался прирезать меня. Дэвид отдал его мне на память. И тогда, и сейчас я чувствовал одно: таких, как Дестикур и как эти уроды, в галактике быть не должно. И не будет.

Тот, кто держал мальчика и угрожал ему, не успел ничего понять - я бью наверняка, в Шинедо и в Сфере не стоит привлекать лишнего внимания. Он рухнул, я быстро толкнул пацана в сторону Дарти и развернулся к остальным. Но ударить второй раз я уже не успел - сверкнул луч плазмы.

4.

Дарти

\- М-мать, - выдохнул Враноффски. У меня слов не было вообще. Я видел, как Асахиро упал, и понимал одну простую и ясную вещь: без него нам с этим пацаном осталось жить хорошо если пару минут. А я ничего не могу сделать. У Асахиро хотя бы есть нож (не хочу думать, что не 'есть', а 'был'). Я безоружен, сильно уступаю ему как боец, к тому же у меня на руках пацан. В буквальном смысле - ноги его почти не держали. Ари рванулся вперед, но и я, и он сам понимал, что уже не успеет. Один из тех мордоворотов в форме что-то рявкнул стрелявшему, показав на его плазморужье и на дома вокруг - видимо, в том смысле, что вспышка могла их выдать - шагнул к Асахиро и коротко ударил ножом. А я мог только стоять и смотреть. Врагу не пожелаю.

Тут произошло сразу много всего. Тип с ножом внезапно потерял равновесие и откатился в сторону. На второго налетел разъяренный Враноффски и так приложил его затылком об дверь машины, что тот, если и был еще жив, уже ничего от этой жизни не хотел. Только вот Ари оставил у себя за спиной еще одного противника. Снова блеснул нож и, судя по сдавленному шипению, удар попал в цель. Черт, черт, черт, я что, один?! Но Ари вроде бы падать не собирался, чего нельзя сказать о его оппоненте - тот осел в снег и, судя по тому, что этот самый снег стал стремительно темнеть, на этот раз подняться ему не светило. Я перевел дыхание - рядом с машиной стоял Асахиро.

Нет, ребята, вы как хотите, а я после такого буду верить в любые легенды. Его же откровенно добивали, но он как-то сумел увернуться и встать. Куртка на левом плече превратилась в оплавленные ошметки, на груди расползается темное пятно, но на ногах он держался твердо. Понятно, что в его случае это ни о чем не говорит, он может быть очень серьезно ранен, но продолжать драться, пока не свалится. Но, по крайней мере, он жив. А значит, у нас есть шансы.

\- Спасибо, - хрипло проговорил Враноффски. Асахиро лишь нахмурился:

\- Он все-таки тебя достал. Прости.

\- Ну, знаешь, если бы ты его не толкнул, я бы валялся тут вместо него.

\- Этот жив? - Асахиро кивнул на приложенного об машину.

\- Во всяком случае, недееспо... - Враноффски не успел договорить. Асахиро отстранил его и нанес добивающий удар.

\- Предпочитаю быть уверенным. А сейчас надо оказаться отсюда подальше.

Желательно на другом конце галактики или хотя бы на Сомбре. Но это, боюсь, недостижимая мечта.

\- Едем на станцию, - сказал Ари. - Руку мне хорошо проткнули, но машину вести могу. Мои номера там знают, стекла зеркальные, лишних вопросов не будет. А вся аптечка там. И с мальчиком надо что-то делать.

Пацан, до сих пор пребывавший в ступоре, вдруг шмыгнул носом и разревелся, бормоча что-то бессвязное. Черт, да у него же ни куртки, ни шапки! Я снял свою куртку - авось не замерзну - завернул его и стал нести какую-то успокаивающую чушь:

\- Спокойно, парень, мы друзья. Мы ничего тебе не сделаем. Прости, я не понимаю твой язык, ты говоришь на пиджине?

\- Да, - всхлипнул пацан из глубины капюшона. - Вы меня им не отдадите?

\- Никому не отдадим, - прямо скажем, отдавать некому, если тут еще кто-нибудь не шляется. - Мы уедем в безопасное место и там попробуем разобраться. Все будет хорошо. Ты сам не ранен? Можешь идти?

Он кивнул, но от меня не отцепился. Ладно, не такая уж ноша. Я подхватил его на руки и почувствовал, что он дрожит. Щеки малиновые, кажется, не только от холода... парень, да ты вдрызг больной, ко всему прочему! Вот уж не было печали...

В машине пацана немного отпустило, он перестал всхлипывать и шмыгать носом и очень церемонно сказал:

\- Благодарю вас, господа. Вы спасли мне жизнь. Могу я узнать, как вас зовут?

\- Асахиро Фудзисита, - тем же тоном ответил Асахиро.

\- Ариэль Враноффски, для своих Ари.

\- Виктор Дарти, лучше просто Дарти.

\- Эйнар Берггрен, - он даже попытался поклониться, но вместо этого оглушительно чихнул и очень смутился.

Враноффски поперхнулся и чуть не вылетел с дороги. Асахиро тут же обернулся к нему:

\- Что случилось?

\- Да так... фамилия красивая.

\- Мне тоже нравится, - гордо ответил пацан.

\- А скажи мне, мой юный друг, - неожиданно вкрадчиво заговорил Ари, - она очень распространена на Нордике?

\- Не очень. Все Берггрены - наши родственники в той или иной степени.

\- Прекрасно, просто прекрасно... - Ари начал еще что-то бормотать вполголоса, потом махнул рукой (зря он это сделал - как раз правой, по которой ему попали) и сосредоточился на управлении.

В нашем бунгало на станции Асахиро сразу же рухнул на диван в общей комнате и закрыл глаза, проговорив сквозь зубы 'помогите с перевязкой'. Ох ты ж черт... Но вроде он в сознании. Ари сунулся в свою комнату и притащил аптечку, которой нас снабдила Габи - размером с небольшой чемодан и с подробными инструкциями на основные случаи. Первым пунктом стояло: 'Не строить из себя героев - очень продлевает жизнь'. Ох, доктор Картье, как вас тут не хватает... Согласен даже выслушивать любые нравоучения! Но, похоже, со всеми возиться мне одному.

\- Так, как тебя там, Эйнар, брысь в соседнюю комнату и лезь под одеяло. Я сначала займусь Асахиро, потом сделаю тебе жаропонижающее. А то об тебя уже обжечься можно.

\- Я могу сам, эрр Дарти, - перестав реветь, пацан стал неимоверно официален. - Только скажите, где кипяток.

Уже легче. Я выдал пакетик и кружку, махнул рукой в сторону чайника, и Эйнар угнездился на кровати Ари, периодически поглядывая на нас в открытую дверь.

\- Я тоже разберусь сам, - заверил меня Враноффски, стаскивая с себя куртку. - Габи нас с Деверо натаскала на совесть. Ну и если я с этой дыркой машину вел, жить точно буду. Асахиро, ты там как?

\- Терпимо, - ну что он еще скажет! - Но если кто-нибудь найдет 'тоник', было бы неплохо. Дарти, помоги раздеться, рука почти не работает.

\- Сильно тебе досталось-то? - по счастью, инъектор с 'тоником' лежал ближе всего. - Я уж думал, все, кранты...

\- Как видишь, нет. Из плазмы зацепили по плечу, ну и по груди полоснули, впрочем, могло быть хуже. Я в последний момент вывернулся... С правого рукава начинай снимать, балда! Футболку лучше и вовсе срежь, все равно там мало чего хорошего осталось. Ты в первой помощи что-нибудь понимаешь?

\- Откуда? У меня при ранении одна схема действий - отрубиться и лежать, пока не унесут. Желательно свои.

Асахиро криво усмехнулся, здоровой рукой отобрал у меня инъектор и сам ввел себе 'тоник'. Враноффски тем временем занимался своим плечом, шипя сквозь зубы и стараясь не очень забористо выражаться, и инструктировал меня. Под его руководством я смог даже вполне адекватно обработать и перевязать раны Асахиро, но чувствовал себя при этом полным идиотом. Вернемся живыми - пойду к доктору Картье учиться, что ли.

5.

Враноффски

Дааа, нечего сказать, вляпались так вляпались. Когда Асахиро свалился, я уж думал - все, тут и сказочке конец, и нам заодно. Будем реалистами, из нас троих он лучший боец. Я так жестко драться точно не умею. Ну ничего, раз все живы, еще побрыкаемся. Черт, рука болит, самому бы 'тоником' ширнуться, но Асахиро нужнее, нечего ценный препарат тратить. Переживу, в конце концов, я в космофлоте или в девчачьем пансионе? Знать бы только, во что мы влезли. Говорили мне, балбесу, учи государственное устройство окружающих планет! Оно последней медузе понятно, что парнишка непростой, но вот насколько? В русской диаспоре вон до сих пор Романовых толпы, а когда та династия была. Так, нафиг, я тут надумаю сейчас. Мне сеть на что дана? Сейчас все и проверим.

...Так, я не понял, что за дела? Какого хрена ни один внешний ресурс не открывается? Ох, ребята, не нравится мне это все. Категорически. Ну ладно, зайдем простым путем, я пока ничего сверхсекретного не ищу... Эй, железяка, ты оборзела? На официальные справочники не пускать? Ладно, не хочешь по-хорошему, будем по-плохому, я за неделю отпуска обходные пути не успел забыть. Вот, так бы сразу. И не таких вскрывали.

Ага... Провозглашение независимости, бла-бла-бла, союз с Сомброй, куда ж без нас, национальная гвардия, она же служба безопасности... занятно... так, не понял, тут говорят, кокарды у тех и тех бело-синие, а это что за желтая фигня была? Ладно, это второй вопрос, мне про императорскую фамилию что-нибудь будет? Вот, давно пора. Его Величество, понимаешь, Густав Берггрен... представительный дядька, как он только эту шубу таскает... Императрица-консорт Хельга-Каролина Берггрен, ух ты, красивая какая!.. Деверо бы захотел написать с нее портрет... Ага, вот - наследники: принцесса Астрид, семь лет, принц Эйнар, одиннадцать лет... Почему у меня нехорошие предчувствия? Эйнар... Эйнар Берггрен, запросить фото... ГРЕБАНЫЙ МАТРАС!!!

Тьфу черт, пацана разбудил. Сам не отследил, насколько громко рявкнул. Ладно, парень, я тебе очень сочувствую, но спать нам вряд ли светит. Нет, но надо ж было так встрять!

\- Простите, эрр Ари, - безумно вежливо поинтересовалось императорское высочество, перебираясь обратно в нашу комнату, - а что не так с вашим матрасом? Может быть, его заменить?

Тут я уже мог только ржать мордой в клавиатуру. Асахиро и Дарти посмотрели на меня, как на психа - совершенно справедливо, надо сказать. Разговаривать я пока что был не в состоянии, так что просто развернул к ним монитор. Асахиро сравнил изображение на нем и отчаянно кашляющий оригинал и мрачно сказал:

\- Черт бы побрал того урода, что меня полоснул... хотя уже побрал. И кого теперь ждать в гости?

\- Как любит говорить свет наш Люсьенчик, 'всю королевскую конницу, всю королевскую рать'. Императорскую, вернее. Если очень повезет, то с правильными знаками отличия.

Тут вмешался Дарти:

\- Так, народ, объясните тупому наемнику, что тут происходит. Только не говорите мне, что мы случайно влезли в государственный переворот... - видимо, меня капитально перекосило, потому что Дарти с невинным видом спросил: - Эээ, я что-то не то сказал?

Теперь грохнули мы все. Хотя это уже сильно отдавало истерикой. Не знаю, что думало о наших умственных способностях высочество, но подозреваю, что ничего хорошего. Я, впрочем, тоже. С другой стороны, ржать точно лучше, чем носиться по стенам в панике. Даром что сильно подмывало.

\- Ну хорошо, - я говорил скорее в пространство, просто чтобы собственную башку в порядок привести, - если Эйнар и правда наследный принц, то у кого, черт подери, мы его отбили и куда смотрит местная гвардия или кто тут за порядком следит? По идее, мы не должны были успеть даже уехать, центр обвешан камерами... лихорадка нордиканская! Ребята, похоже, мы в полной заднице.

\- Умеешь ты обрадовать, - криво ухмыльнулся Дарти.

\- Сам в экстазе.

\- Ты уж определись, в заднице ты или в экстазе, - отозвался Асахиро. Я хренею - он же только что пластом лежал! Сейчас и не скажешь - сосредоточен, двигается быстро, голос спокойный. Понятно, что под 'тоником', но все равно... Нет, нам определенно повезло, что этот парень на нашей стороне. После сегодняшнего я в этом абсолютно уверен. Я не то чтобы нежный цветочек, но от его методов мне не по себе.

Асахиро тем временем развернулся к Эйнару:

\- Ваше Высочество, простите, я не знал, как полагается к вам обращаться. Вам что-нибудь известно про все это?

\- Я ничего не понимаю, - шмыгнул носом Эйнар. - Папа с мамой уехали с визитом на деклама... дипломатический саммит, он проходит на Стеллариуме-5. Астрид с ними. Там так красиво... Меня не взяли, потому что я заболел. Ну вообще я уже почти выздоровел, вот и пошел после школы не сразу домой, а на каток. И от охраны сбежал, дурак. Ну а чего они все ходят и нудят. Я тоже живой человек из мяса и костей, я не могу все время под надзором. Ну и вот. Я думал, они тоже из СБ, а меня схватили и запихали в машину. То есть попытались запихать, вы им помешали, - он всхлипнул. - Вы меня правда убивать не станете?

\- Мы не причиним вам вреда, - Асахиро, похоже, мог быть не менее церемонен, чем это мелкое высочество. - Мы здесь как частные лица, но пройти мимо такого не могли.

Он сжал кулаки и чуть поморщился - побеспокоил раненое плечо. Эйнар смотрел все еще с опаской, и я решил подключиться:

\- Эйнар... Ваше Высочество... за кого вы нас принимаете? Неужели вы забыли, как при поддержке нордиканского флота Сомбре удалось разгромить наголову терран? Неужели вы не помните, как сомбрийские медики локализовали и полностью уничтожили нордиканский вирус, грозивший выкосить половину планеты? - я тоже умею церемонно выражаться, если надо.

\- Вот я так и думал, что вы сомбрийцы! - обрадовался Эйнар. Я хренею, как у него настроение меняется.

\- Так, господа, - снова заговорил Асахиро, - когда кончите экскурс в историю, давайте подумаем, на кого на сей прекрасной планете можно положиться и как нам самим не оказаться похитителями и заговорщиками. А то все к этому идет.

\- Мне приходит на ум только имперская СБ и Гвардия, - я почесал в затылке. - Но, судя по последним событиям...

\- Не отдавайте меня им! - снова взвизгнул Эйнар. Я думал, он опять разревется, но высочество совладало с собой и продолжило уже почти спокойно: - Я же говорю, те трое были в форме СБ. Там что-то очень плохое происходит! Иначе зачем было запихивать меня в машину и угрожать мне? Это же терра... тер-ро-ризм, вот!

\- А ведь про переворот я просто по-дурацки пошутил... - мрачно проговорил Дарти.

6.

8 января 3048 года

Асахиро

Да уж, шуточки. Невовремя меня ранили, совсем невовремя. Ладно, 'тоник' действует быстро, так что имею все шансы продержаться, сколько надо. А надо долго, судя по тому, как Ари схватился за голову. Впрочем, ему скоро надоело обмениваться трагическими взглядами с Дарти:

\- Ваше Высочество... может быть, мы для простоты будем обращаться к вам по-прежнему, то есть на 'ты' и по имени? Если вы позволите...

\- Конечно, - кивнул Эйнар. - Какое я уж тут высочество.

Это хорошо. Все-таки от титулов и званий я давно отвык и не рвусь привыкать обратно.

\- Благодарю. Эйнар, что они тебе говорили? Кроме того, что мы слышали?

\- Только то, что я должен ехать с ними, выполнять все их распоряжения и не сопротивляться, от этого зависит благо империи.

\- Классика жанра... - проговорил я. - Остается вопрос, что теперь с этим делать. Мы даже не знаем, чего эти сволочи хотели. И, пока не узнаем, нам лучше не высовываться. Иначе тремя отморозками с плазмой мы уже можем не отделаться.

Эйнар отчаянно закивал, а потом осторожно подергал Дарти за рукав:

\- Эрр Дарти, а у вас есть что-нибудь поесть? Я очень голоден.

Враноффски только хрюкнул от внезапной смены темы. Зато Дарти не только соорудил несколько бутербродов и какую-то кашу, но и сам охотно присоединился к Эйнару. Мне было не до еды. Я подождал, пока Эйнар доест, и спросил:

\- Скажи, пожалуйста, - да, так мне определенно проще, - ты знаешь в ваших... службах кого-нибудь гарантированно надежного?

\- Нууу... среди папиных министров встречаются разные люди. Некоторые из них очень приличные. Но с некоторыми у папы жесткая... эта... ну эта... контрафакция!

\- Ты, наверное, хотел сказать 'конфронтация'? - чудом удержавшись от смеха, переспросил Ари.

\- Ну да, а я что сказал? - удивился Эйнар.

\- Кажется, результаты этой 'контрафакции' мы тут и наблюдаем, - буркнул Дарти.

Полностью с ним согласен. Я снова обратился к Эйнару:

\- Скажем так, есть ли кто-то, кто, узнав об этой истории, сможет под присягой подтвердить, что ты - это ты, а не двойник, что тебя не подучили, при этом не орать об этом на всю планету, а аккуратно уведомить твоего отца, и он бы этому кому-то поверил?

\- Эрр Ангстрём, главный дворцовый медик, - быстро ответил Эйнар. - Он отвечает за здоровье всей нашей семьи. И уж он-то точно сможет определить, что я - это я, а не кто-то другой.

\- Значит, надо выйти с ним на связь. Желательно так, чтобы ни его, ни нас не ставить при этом под удар.

\- Никто не знает, что творится во дворце, - хмуро проговорил Враноффски. - И если эти трое уродов были из СБ, то что-то мне говорит о том, что если мы явимся во дворец, то Эйнара точно будут удерживать в заложниках, а нам крышка.

Повисло мрачное молчание, которое нарушил Эйнар:

\- Эрр Ари, эрр Асахиро... а вы знаете, что такое 'политика экс-пан-си-о-низ-ма'? Папа говорил - 'пока я жив, никакого экспансионизма не будет!'.

Нашел время просвещаться. Впрочем, что бы и не ответить?

\- Если в двух словах - это желание завоевывать окрестные территории, чтобы доказать, что ты круче всех.

\- Эээ, ребят... - Ари почесал в затылке, - тут окрестных территорий - это мы и две наши планеты - источники ресурсов, да ещё Стеллариум-5, который сам по себе независимая республика. И чего-то я давно не слышал, чтобы в этом секторе что-нибудь новое открывали. От нас есть стабильный туннель с выходом на пять планет, включая Аквамарину, шестая Терра, но шла бы она в задницу. От Стеллариума туннель с выходом на ещё три звездные системы. От Нордики автономных туннелей нет, все или через нас, или через Стеллариум. Но Нордика - наш добрый сосед и союзник! Какой к хренам экспансионизм?!

Ухмылка Дарти стала еще кривее, если это вообще возможно:

\- Уж не по этому ли поводу и 'контрафакция'?

\- Да ты ж... чтоб... твою... - Враноффски наконец овладел собой и спросил почти спокойно: - Эйнар, с кем конкретно из министров у твоего папы конфронтация?

\- Дарти, твое патологическое везение заразно, - вздохнул я. - То оказывается, что я пришиб терранского агента, то мы вляпались в государственный переворот!

\- Вы убили терранского агента? - Эйнар начисто проигнорировал Ари и с сияющими глазами развернулся ко мне. - Вот это да! Я тоже хочу уметь так драться!

\- Я был не в курсе, кто он такой, - я невольно улыбнулся. - Для меня Жан Дестикур был просто неприятным субъектом, который дважды пытался убить меня. Кстати, вот терране как раз экспансией и занимались.

Эйнар весь сморщился, как будто съел лимон:

\- Это что, кто-то из папиных министров хочет быть как терране? Фууууу!!!

\- Это не просто 'фу', это я даже не знаю, как и назвать, чтобы цензурно, - проговорил Враноффски. - Хотя то, что у нас происходит, я тоже не знаю, как назвать. Вот как нам выйти на связь и не получить по башке? Может, Эйнара пока в девочку переодеть? Симпатичная получится...

\- Я же МУЖЧИНА! - возмущенно завопил Эйнар и даже отодвинулся подальше.

\- Кто бы спорил, - хмыкнул Дарти. - Ну это типа игра такая. В секретных агентов. Только не терранских, а гораздо лучше.

\- Не буду девчонкой! Девчонок в Гвардию служить не берут! И в Космофлот тоже.

\- Смотря в какой, - назидательно заметил Ари.

\- А что, на Сомбре берут? - Эйнар покосился явно недоверчиво. Мы втроем кивнули, а я добавил:

\- И одной из них я и мой друг обязаны жизнью. Я был ранен в бою с тем самым терранским агентом. Наша медицина может многое, но не все. Габриэль буквально с одного взгляда поняла, что со мной, и сумела поставить меня на ноги. Да она вообще мертвого поднять способна. А еще к ней прислушивается даже капитан.

\- Вот это да! - выдохнул Эйнар. Он собирался сказать что-то еще, но я жестом остановил его - за дверью послышался звук мотора.

7.

Дарти

Черт, я идиот! Сижу тут, называется, мелкое высочество кашей кормлю. Хотя высочество и само прекрасно справляется. А вообще-то я единственный уцелевший и это мне стоило бы за периметром следить! Но я даже ничего не услышал, пока Асахиро не метнулся к двери. Черт, я все понимаю про 'тоник', но меня, пожалуй, в его ситуации даже этот чудо-препарат бы не поднял. А он - вот он, наизготовку, нет, прав был тот, кто его когда-то Стаффордширцем обозвал. Вот еще отдельно интересно, кто к нам пожаловал - друзья той троицы или все же нет? Асахиро встал рядом с дверью, положив руку на нож, и быстро шепнул мне 'защищай Эйнара'. Легко сказать! Ложкой мне, что ли, от плазмы отмахиваться? Хотя стул вот тяжелый, можно огреть кого-нибудь. Если успею.

Щас, успел один такой. Пока я думал эту мысль, в дверь долбанули так, что задвижка отлетела к чертям, да и сама дверь чудом не выпала вместе с косяком. А в проеме уже стояли пять мордоворотов с плазморужьями - трое в той же самой красной форме (что там Ари говорил про кокарды? Нет, я и информация несовместимы!), двое в штатском. Сзади осторожно выглядывал совершенно мирного вида дедуля. Что он тут забыл, спрашивается... Хотя когда тебя держат на прицеле, это явно не главный вопрос.

\- Руки вверх, стоять на месте! - рявкнул первый вломившийся мордоворот. - Отпустить мальчика немедленно!

Не успел я, собственно, подчиниться (а что мне еще оставалось), как Эйнар чуть ли не еще громче завопил:

\- НЕ СТРЕЛЯЙТЕ!!! Они меня спасли!!!

Мордовороты остановились, но стволы убирать не спешили. Особенно их интересовал Асахиро - ну еще бы, только он услышал их заранее и только он был при оружии. Поднять руки он физически не мог, поэтому лишь показал открытые ладони.

\- Вот где вы, спрашивается, были пару часов назад? - проворчал Ари. - Когда мы практически голыми руками отбивали этого юношу от похитителей, вас весьма не хватало!

По-моему, кто-то давно по морде не получал. Хотя, если он с ними таким тоном говорит, значит, эти из нормальных...

\- Господа, не стреляйте! - уже спокойнее повторил Эйнар. - Доктор Ангстрём, скажите им... - тут он опять закашлялся.

\- Доктор тут очень кстати, - сказал Ари. - Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о мальчике, он простужен. И, позвольте, мы расскажем, как все было.

Стволы наконец убрались. Вот это другое дело, а то общаться, когда тебя в любой момент могут зажарить к чертям, как-то не очень прет. Но народ, видимо, осознал, что мы без оружия и стульями драться не собираемся. Ари вышел на середину комнаты.

\- Я Ариэль Враноффски, энсин республиканского Космофлота Сомбры. Здесь как частное лицо. Мои спутники - сержант Асахиро Фудзисита и сержант Виктор Дарти, республиканские контракторы, здесь опять же как частные лица. Короче говоря, в отпуск сюда приехали. Вы же позволите показать наши удостоверения? - все тот же мордоворот кивнул, и Ари полез за документами, благо все хранились у него.

\- Еще и сомбрийский космофлот! - подал голос один из тех, что в штатском. - Ну здравствуйте, соотечественники. Я капитан Дуглас Хэстон, это капитан Анатоль Шапникофф. Служба безопасности сомбрийской дипломатической миссии.

\- Неожиданная встреча, - усмехнулся Враноффски. - Но я очень рад. В частности, тому, что вы явились раньше единомышленников тех троих, что остались валяться в одной маленькой улочке.

\- Рассказывайте, энсин, - приказал Шапникофф. - В ваших интересах не скрывать ничего.

До сих пор молчавший Асахиро вышел вперед:

\- Дрался с ними преимущественно я, так что я и расскажу, - он дождался разрешающего жеста Хэстона и продолжил: - Мы поехали прогуляться в городе и выпить грога. Я услышал шум из переулка и обнаружил, что какие-то типы в форме вроде их, - он кивнул на нордиканцев, - пытаются затолкать в машину вот этого юношу, - он показал на Эйнара. - От политики я крайне далек, а вот когда я услышал, что эти типы угрожают его убить, я взбесился. Полез в драку, меня поддержал энсин Враноффски, Дарти прикрывал мальчика. Дерусь я неплохо, но у них были плазморужья, так что размениваться по мелочам не приходилось, меня самого чуть там не положили. После чего мы поняли, что сначала надо унести ноги, ибо двое из нас ранены, а потом решать, как дать о себе знать. Вы успели раньше, за что я вам весьма признателен.

\- Всё именно так и было, эрр капитан! - вставил Эйнар. - Эрр Асахиро не врет.

Асахиро чуть улыбнулся и продолжил:

\- Если вы осматривали место происшествия, вы можете убедиться, что положили тех троих именно тем ножом, который сейчас при мне.

\- У нас, в конце концов, особых вариантов не было, - несколько нервно проговорил Ари. - Три вооруженных амбала за волосы пытаются затащить в машину ребенка.

Его проигнорировали. Один из нордиканцев шагнул к Асахиро:

\- Нож ваш я пока что заберу.

Он жестом подозвал второго, и Асахиро обыскали. Понятно, ничего не обнаружили, кроме того самого ножа. Асахиро молчал, но это его застывшее выражение лица я очень хорошо знаю. Вообще-то он на дух не выносит чужие прикосновения. На этой почве я от него еще на заре знакомства по морде получил. Сам я как раз чувак очень контактный, мне нормально и обняться, и по плечу хлопнуть, и за руку схватить. Ну и решил приколоться, подобрался сзади и руки на плечи ему положил. Летел я после этого далеко. А Асахиро с таким же каменным лицом сказал 'Больше так не делай'. Ладно, я понятливый, особенно когда такие доводы применяют. С тех пор и дружим. Самое смешное - сейчас я как раз из тех немногих, кого он к себе подпустит.

\- Подробности выяснять будем уже не здесь, - сказал до сих пор стоявший в дверях нордиканец. Судя по тому, что на нем всяких орнаментов было навешано побольше - старший по званию. - У нас нет времени, если мы нашли след, то другим ничто не мешает это сделать. Его Высочество надо перевезти в безопасное место. Сомбрийцев - тоже. Простите, господа, - это он уже нам, - видимо, ехать придется в кузове. Впрочем, там скамейки, возможно, некоторым из вас это будет даже лучше, - он многозначительно посмотрел на Асахиро. - Вещи не берите, только самое необходимое.

\- Дарти, я твою вторую куртку возьму? - спросил Асахиро. - Моя сам видишь во что превратилась, запасной нет. Да и теплее будет.

Я только кивнул, пытаясь попасть в рукав собственной куртки. Что-то мне все это не нравится. Вроде и свои, но как-то мне от таких своих стремно. Когда я совладал с рукавом, Асахиро снова окликнул меня:

\- Помоги, а? Рука не работает, - и, когда я подошел, он вполголоса приказал: - 'Тоник' дай.

\- Эээ... а можно через такой короткий интервал?

\- Нужно, - отрезал Асахиро. - Я должен продержаться, сколько понадобится. Дай сюда, сам сделаю.

Командир нордиканцев смотрел на все это весьма косо. Асахиро лишь коротко сказал: 'Анальгетик'. Один из тех, кто его обыскивал, подошел, явно собираясь взять под локоть - то ли поддержать, то ли что. Он отстранился:

\- Я в состоянии идти сам.

8.

Враноффски

Ну, Фудзисита-сан, ну, самурыло принципиальное! Тебя ж шатает даже под 'тоником'! Ну и наши приятели тоже хороши, могли бы и повежливее себя вести. Понятно, что они шли брать похитителей принца, ну так вроде ясно, что мы не они. А вот если им до сих пор не ясно... нет, к черту, про этот расклад я даже думать не хочу. Убраться отсюда, а там посмотрим. Мне такой силы воли, как некоторым, не завозили, так что я совершенно непафосно повис на любезно подставленном плече капитана Хэстона. Еще и аптечку ему вручил. Тем более что с учетом Эйнара капитан Хэстон в салоне уже не помещался и полез к нам в кузов.

Осматривать окрестности не особенно получалось, да и не тянуло. Я все-таки потратил одну дозу 'тоника' на себя, ибо что-то совсем уже начинало вести, и попробовал прислушаться, о чем говорят в салоне. Говорили мне, балбесу - учи языки, пиджин пиджином, а связист должен уметь хотя бы с ближайшими соседями объясняться! Нет, шведский я даже немного понимаю, но совсем немного. И точно не когда говорят вполголоса и так, чтобы не слышали. А вот Асахиро явно разбирал куда больше. Придвинувшись вплотную к салону, он проговорил:

\- Я понимаю ваш диалект. Не очень хорошо, но все же. Так вот, мое состояние можете не учитывать. Поскольку дрался именно я, я же и владею наиболее полной информацией. Если вы намерены применить... специфические средства - поступайте как сочтете нужным. Впрочем, я и так готов вам ответить.

Вот тут мне сплохело. Ровно то, чего я боялся. Если эти красавчики нам не поверят и возьмутся за химию - у меня все шансы откинуть копыта. И Асахиро это знает. Черт возьми, мало было драки, в которой мы бы без него не выжили, он же конкретно лезет прикрывать меня! А мне, выходит, остается молчать в тряпочку и не нарываться. Самое паршивое, что это так и есть. Нет, я умом понимаю, что вряд ли рискнут, мы сомбрийские граждане, и нарываться на дипломатический скандал никто не станет, но что-то меня это мало успокаивает. Если меня хлопнет аллергией, никто ничего понять не успеет, мне это в свое время достаточно доходчиво расписали. И уж точно меня мало утешит, что за мой хладный труп родная планета очень обиделась.

Так, все, нахер. Додумаюсь тут сейчас. Мы им, вообще-то, наследника престола спасли и выдали в целости и сохранности, что там у них в верхах за 'контрафакции' (вот блин, прицепилось словечко!), не совсем ясно, но отношения с Нордикой у нас всегда были теплейшие, так что ждем развития событий и не параноим.

Ждать, собственно, особо долго и не пришлось - машина остановилась перед заснеженным холмом, в котором после пары манипуляций с пультом открылся въезд. Может, под нашей горнолыжной трассой тоже пара бункеров прячется? Нас попросили наружу (Асахиро опять отказался от помощи), и мы пошли еще куда-то вниз. Елки-ежики, они тут от терранских орбитальных бомбардировок прятаться собрались? По-моему, эта хрень выдержит! Я покосился на комм - все, остатки сети умерли. Говорите мне что угодно про зависимость от информационных технологий, но без рабочего инструмента мне как-то кисло.

Асахиро и Дарти о чем-то негромко переговаривались. Я расслышал только вопрос Дарти 'Ты уверен?' и ответ Асахиро 'Да. Кроме меня некому'.

\- Предположим, меня еще рано списывать, - встрял я. Тьфу, ну и голос. Асахиро обернулся и так же тихо проговорил:

\- Ты про свою специфику предупреждал. Я ни в чем подобном не замечен.

Уел. Тут мне действительно остается только заткнуться. Хотя и тошнит от мысли, что за меня отдувается человек, которому куда хуже, чем мне. Нордиканцы, конечно, прекрасно это видели. Как и то, кто тут действительно основная боевая единица, а кто рядом случился. Их капитан (Грюнвальд его фамилия, я услышал по дороге) вежливо сказал:

\- Сержант Фудзисита, у нас, разумеется, есть к вам вопросы, но ваше состояние...

\- Повторяю, можете его не учитывать, - ответил Асахиро. - Бывало хуже. Я отнюдь не пытаюсь изображать из себя героя. Во-первых, как мне кажется, я располагаю наиболее полной информацией, поскольку дрался в основном я. Во-вторых, пока я с вами разговариваю, я точно не отключусь, а терять контроль над ситуацией мне бы крайне не хотелось.

Дальше пошел стандартный допрос - кто такие, откуда, зачем. Можно подумать, я им час назад то же самое не говорил. Ладно, черт с вами, все должно быть по правилам, а после Нуарэ мне ничье занудство не страшно, но это мне. Я хоть нормально на ногах держусь, чего не сказать об Асахиро. Хотя стоп... как-то он слишком уверенно шел за Грюнвальдом. Опять, что ли, 'тоник'? Когда успел? Он рехнулся - такие дозировки? А эти орлы что, ничего не замечают? Его лечить надо, а не докапываться, что тут забыл сомбрийский космофлот!

\- Мы здесь как частные лица, - уже не первый раз повторил Асахиро. Голос по-прежнему ровный, но говорил он с некоторым трудом. - В драку мы ввязались, не зная о ее подоплеке, и опять же по своей частной инициативе. Прямо скажем, по моей.

\- То есть вы утверждаете, что это совпадение? - этого зовут, кажется, Нильсен. И он мне не нравится. Так что я все-таки влез:

\- Я понимаю, что это совпадение класса 'один шанс из миллиона', но это действительно так. В конце концов, вы бы сами что сделали, когда трое бугаев запихивают в машину ребенка? Не преступника какого-нибудь там, а перепуганного мальчишку. Я, конечно, понимаю, дети всякое творят, но уж поверьте моему опыту, я могу отличить настоящий страх от 'игры на публику'. Тем более что место к наличию многочисленной публики не располагало. А что мальчик - это именно принц, я не знал, потому что видел Его Высочество ровно один раз по новостному каналу в течение пары секунд. А сержант Дарти и сержант Фудзисита вообще знать не могли, у них сомбрийское гражданство без году неделя.

Нильсен, кажется, не впечатлился. Хотел бы я знать, что он там себе думает, но по этой непроницаемой роже не читалось почти ничего. Асахиро продолжал:

\- А дальше уже выбирать методы не приходилось - у них оказались плазморужья. Определенно крутовато для сопровождения племянника, не желающего ехать за город, - он криво усмехнулся. - Эйнара я успел оттолкнуть, после чего сам получил по касательной. На долю секунды отключился, очнулся, когда на меня уже замахивались ножом. Ну что ж, отбился.

\- Не просто отбились, а оставили за собой три трупа, - а это Олафсен. Наконец я их запомнил. - Даже с учетом внезапности - исключительные боевые навыки.

\- Благодарю, - все так же ровно ответил Асахиро. Нильсен нахмурился:

\- Мы здесь не для обмена комплиментами. Для самообороны нет необходимости бить на поражение, да еще добивать обездвиженного противника. Вы ведь сейчас не на задании... - напрашивалось продолжение 'или все-таки нет?'.

Асахиро впервые помедлил с ответом. Физиономия Нильсена не сулила ничего хорошего.

\- Я боевик, - наконец проговорил Асахиро. - И я действую так, как меня учили.

И тут я понял, что мы встряли.

9.

Асахиро

Я все-таки допустил ошибку. С другой стороны, а что еще я мог им ответить? А главное, что они хотят от меня услышать? Я боевик, я называл и буду называть себя так. И я никогда не различал, на задании я или нет, я готов к тому, что придется драться в любой момент. И не выбирать способы. Но теперь нордиканцам понадобилось узнать, кто и где меня такому учил. Мой ответ им не понравился. Ну да, моя биография далека от законопослушной. На Алхоре, да и вообще в Треугольнике, я не сказал бы о себе ни слова. Но здесь не Треугольник, и я не в ответе за то, что было там. Хотя, будь моя воля, эти двое (капитан Грюнвальд куда-то исчез, оставив разбираться Олафсена и Нильсена) тоже ничего бы от меня не услышали. Но сейчас не та ситуация, когда можно отказаться отвечать.

\- Что делает бывший уличный боец из криминального клана в пространстве, контролируемом Теневым Союзом - вопрос отдельный, - нахмурившись, проговорил Олафсен.

\- Эрр Асахиро спас меня! - раздался возмущенный голос Эйнара. - И вообще со мной очень хорошо обращались, сразу спросили, не ранен ли я, а эрр Дарти мне свою куртку отдал!

\- Ваше Высочество, - мягко, но непреклонно сказал Нильсен, - я понимаю ваше эмоциональное отношение к ситуации, но мне нужны факты. Вас, кстати, очень ждет доктор Ангстрём. Итак? - он снова обернулся ко мне.

\- Это связано с инцидентом с фрегатом 'Сирокко', - ответил за меня Ари. - Уверен, инцидент проходил по каналам вашей разведки. Данные не засекречены, но я не понимаю, как это относится к делу. Рассказывать долго, а Асахи... эээ... сержант Фудзисита не в лучшем состоянии...

Я жестом остановил его:

\- Ари, благодарю за поддержку, но в ней нет необходимости. Я отвечу за себя сам.

Ари скрипнул зубами, но продолжать не стал, тем более что нордиканцы в который раз оставили его реплику без внимания и потребовали ответа от меня. Ну что же. Я рассказал и об инциденте, и о своем в нем участии, но каждая моя фраза вызывала новые вопросы. Что за пираты, как я познакомился с экипажем 'Сирокко', что я не поделил с Дестикуром (вторая ошибка - я упомянул его связь с Террой, но мне, кажется, поверили, что про те его дела я знать не мог), что такое вообще Сфера, опять вернулись к моему прошлому в Шинедо... Чем дальше, тем яснее я понимал, что меня пытаются поймать на несоответствии - проще говоря, на лжи. Проклятье, да если бы мне было что от них скрывать - я попросту не согласился бы с ними сотрудничать! Я и так открылся им даже больше, чем Да Силве - но ему я сообщал информацию, нужную для будущей драки, и Да Силва ни в чем меня не подозревал. Хотя в чем-то Нильсена и Олафсена можно понять - я наемник, взялся неизвестно откуда, проверить мои сведения практически невозможно. Мои слова мог бы подтвердить Дарти, который знает меня пять лет, а не полгода, как Ари, но сам я точно не стану его в это впутывать. А нордиканцы о нем как будто и вовсе забыли. И правильно, хватит с него.

Не знаю, сколько все это длилось, я потерял счет времени. Действие 'тоника' заканчивалось, плечо и грудь снова напомнили о себе, но мне пока что удавалось держать лицо. Эти двое не должны ничего видеть. Хуже то, что самообладание начинало мне изменять, и с нарастающим бешенством справиться было сложнее, чем с болью. Я понимаю, что они со мной не знакомы и по долгу службы настроены на худшее. Но за то время, что они допрашивают меня, уже можно было бы понять, что я говорю правду! Да черт бы с ней с информацией, многое действительно никак не проверить. Я не оказал им сопротивления. Я позволил забрать у меня оружие. Я добровольно пошел с ними сюда, на подконтрольную им территорию. Какие еще подтверждения моей лояльности им нужны?

И я не выдержал. Я чувствовал, что моей силы воли уже не хватает, сознание начинало уплывать. Только не свалиться! И на очередное 'верно ли я понял, что вы...' я перебил Нильсена:

\- Послушайте, лейтенант Нильсен, - проклятье, голос уже слушается с трудом, - я помню, что вопросы здесь задаете вы, но все же я тоже хочу кое о чем спросить.

\- Да, сержант Фудзисита?

\- Вы не задумывались, что, будь я не тем, за кого себя выдаю - а вы, кажется, пытаетесь добиться от меня чего-то в этом роде - так вот, вы не задумывались, что тогда вы просто не смогли бы привести меня сюда? Я ранен, но не беспомощен. Я дрался против троих. И как минимум убить себя, чтобы не даться вам в руки, я бы точно смог. А может, и прихватить кого-то из вас с собой.

Вспышка эмоций отняла у меня почти все силы, но я видел, что мои слова попали в цель. Нильсен задохнулся от возмущения, разом растеряв свое непробиваемое спокойствие:

\- Да вы... да как... это что, угроза?

Я молчал. Нильсен все-таки овладел собой и, похоже, собирался выяснить у меня еще что-то, но тут дверь у него за спиной с грохотом распахнулась, и на пороге возник капитан Грюнвальд.

\- Господа, мы идиоты!

10

Имя: Хулиано Андраде

Дата рождения: 3 января 2988 года (60 лет).

Гражданство: Независимая планетарная республика Сомбра.

Звание: адмирал

Должность: командующий Теневой флотилией

Кого еще нелегкая принесла? Ночь на дворе! Со свету меня хотят сжить, определенно. Я, конечно, говорил, что в отставку уйду только вперед ногами, так это же не повод меня туда усиленно отправлять! В Тенях вроде все спокойно, насколько у нас может быть спокойно.

Что? Нордиканская служба безопасности? Голосовая связь не работает? А вот это уже не шуточки. Мало мне новостей со Стеллариума, теперь-то у них что творится? На Стеллариуме вроде сработали четко... Что-о-о? Попытка похищения Его Высочества? Ох, ребята, кто-то у вас там очень серьезно мутит воду... Второй вопрос, при чем тут мы? Попытка похищения пресечена... документы граждан Сомбрийской Республики... просим подтвердить личности... Так, ну и кто это у нас с ножом на плазму кидается? Враноффски, Дарти, Фудзисита... Не так давно фамилия попадалась, еще обратил внимание, откуда это у нас японцы во флотилии. Так, база, просыпайся, меня разбудили и тебе пора!

Ага, это ж 'приобретения' Да Силвы! Ну правильно, в чьем еще экипаже такое будет твориться. Нате вам, господа нордиканцы, официальный ответ: личности всех троих подтверждаю, так что не обижайте их там. Хотя эти сами кого хочешь обидят. С нордиканской стороны три трупа, Фудзисита только ранен. При том что атака изначально самоубийственная. Умеет Да Силва людей выбирать, ничего не скажешь.

Алло, Жоао! Не трудись подыскивать почтительные эквиваленты, я сам знаю, кто я и куда мне пойти, но я туда не пойду. Пойдешь ты, причем ко мне. В утешение могу сказать, что я тоже во Вьентосе и меня тоже пять минут назад разбудили наши нордиканские приятели. Повторяю, я знаю, кто я. Но мне почему-то кажется, что тебе будет интересно, как трое твоих орлов поставили на уши половину Нордики. Я угадал? Все, жду, охлаждаю виски - отпуск все-таки.

11

Дарти

\- Доперло, - довольно громко вздохнул Ари. Капитан его проигнорировал и продолжал:

\- Пока мы занимаемся поисками черной кошки в темной комнате, в которой никаких кошек отродясь не было, у нас под носом происходит государственная измена. И да, я буду говорить на пиджине, потому что человек, благодаря которому наш государственный строй еще стоит, имеет право это знать. И уж точно имеет право не тратить силы на подробности своей биографии, которые выясняются одним запросом! И запрос, если я не ошибаюсь, отправлен.

\- Но там непроверяемые данные... - попытался возразить Нильсен.

\- Молчать! - рявкнул Грюнвальд. - Достаньте свой профессионализм оттуда, куда вы его засунули, и засуньте туда вашу паранойю!

Ари тихо изобразил аплодисменты. Но Нильсен сдаваться не собирался:

\- Капитан, что все-таки происходит?

\- Происходит то, - сквозь зубы проговорил Грюнвальд, - что мне пришло срочное сообщение со Стеллариума. Предотвращена попытка покушения на Его Императорское Величество. Желтые кокарды засветились и там.

Он выдержал паузу и с сарказмом спросил:

\- Вы намерены и дальше подозревать наших союзников черт знает в чем или все-таки будете делать свою работу, которую пока что за вас выполнили два наемника и один связист? Галактике на смех, очкарики Нордиканскую империю спасают!

Он повернулся к Асахиро и совсем другим голосом сказал:

\- Сержант Фудзисита, приношу извинения за действия моих подчиненных. Я рассчитывал, что они помогут мне свести воедино уже полученные сведения, а не примутся играть в великих сыщиков!

Ну хоть один нормальный человек нашелся в этой их СБ.

\- Все в порядке, капитан Грюнвальд, - ответил Асахиро. Ага, знаю я его 'порядок'. - Моя биография действительно способна вызвать подозрения, но я рад, что все разрешилось благополучно.

И он попытался встать. Это было явно лишним. Нет, он даже сумел не упасть, но на ногах он держался, только опираясь о стену. Ну естественно, никакого 'тоника' на такое время не хватит, да еще моя криволапая перевязка... Я хотел помочь, но меня опередил все тот же Грюнвальд:

\- Прошу вас, не надо, сядьте, - Асахиро лишь отрицательно качнул головой. - Я вызову доктора Ангстрёма.

Доктор Ангстрём, впрочем, уже стоял в дверях собственной персоной. Он взглянул на Асахиро, оценивая ситуацию, и повернулся к Нильсену и Олафсену:

\- В перевязочную. Сам он не дойдет. Хоть так пользу принесете.

И с уничтожающей интонацией добавил:

\- Терране!

Я уже усвоил, что хуже обругать в здешних краях трудно. Нильсен ошарашенно хватал ртом воздух, и я, в общем, его понимаю - от интеллигентного доктора Ангстрёма вряд ли кто мог такого ожидать.

\- Выполнять, - коротко приказал Грюнвальд. - Как вы называетесь, потом разберемся.

Своевременно. Еще немного, и Асахиро уже точно не устоял бы на ногах. Идти он не мог, Нильсен натурально волок его на себе. Доктор Ангстрём обратился к Ари:

\- Энсин Враноффски, простите, но я попрошу вас немного подождать. Ваш случай, похоже, более легкий.

\- Да не то слово, - буркнул Ари. И уже вежливее добавил: - Разумеется, подожду. Но желательно в горизонтальном положении.

Доктор Ангстрём сделал ему знак идти с ним. Ари несколько пошатывало, но он хоть был в состоянии передвигаться. Я остался сидеть и тупо смотреть перед собой. Трус я хренов, на самом деле. Все это время думал только про то, как бы на меня внимание не обратили. Я действительно этого боюсь. И не сказал бы, что мне не с чего. Одного раза на всю жизнь хватило, спасибо. С другой стороны, ну вылез бы я - только еще больше бы все запутал, я ж объяснять ни черта не умею. А про этот их Шинедо я вообще не в курсе, Асахиро мне никогда не рассказывал. Но все равно паршиво.

Кто-то подергал меня за рукав. Я обернулся и обнаружил Эйнара, который смотрел на меня очень большими глазами.

\- Эрр Дарти...

\- Ваше...

\- Эрр Дарти, пожалуйста, зовите меня Эйнар. Хотя бы здесь.

\- Ладно, мне же проще. Чего тебе, Эйнар?

\- Что с эрром Асахиро?

\- Ты же сам видел, он ранен. Да еще вымотался, пока тут все объяснял.

\- С ним все будет в порядке, - даже не спросил, а уверенно заявил Эйнар. - Доктор Ангстрём - лучший врач на Нордике!

И унесся куда-то. Тоже мне простуженный. Я вроде из всех нас самый здоровый, а я понимал, что встать не могу.

Мне на плечи опустилась лапища капитана Грюнвальда.

\- Сержант Дарти, вы в порядке?

\- Нет, - совершенно честно ответил я. Грюнвальд сунул мне под нос кружку с какой-то зеленой субстанцией:

\- Выпейте. Травяной отвар, мягкое успокоительное.

Я благодарно кивнул и взял кружку. И понял, что сейчас я ее расплещу к чертям собачьим. Потому что руки у меня конкретно тряслись. Грюнвальд все понял, сел рядом и аккуратно придержал кружку, пока я пил. Не знаю уж, что там было, но вкусно. А главное, горячее - я только сейчас осознал, что еще и замерз чертовски, пока без куртки носился.

\- Мне нужно будет с вами переговорить, - произнес Грюнвальд. О черт... Видимо, меня совсем перекосило, потому что он тут же успокаивающе повел рукой: - Конечно, не сейчас, позже, спешки нет. Чистая формальность, на этот раз я дело на самотек не пущу. Тем более что ответ с Сомбры пришел. А пока вам нужно отдохнуть.

Да не то слово! Меня, прямо скажем, откровенно вырубало. То ли выдохнул, то ли Грюнвальд в свое пойло все-таки что-то намешал. Впрочем, мне уже стало похрен. Я добрался до ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности и отключился.

12.

Имя: Маттеас Грюнвальд

Дата рождения: нет данных

Возраст: 45 лет

Подданство: Нордиканская империя

Звание: капитан

Место службы: Служба безопасности Нордиканской империи

Лейтенант Нильсен, зайдите ко мне. Лейтенант Олафсен, и вы тоже. Во-первых, вы двое остаетесь охранять убежище. Я сказал, остаетесь, это приказ. Я в ночь еду в столицу разбираться, сообщения идут одно другого веселее. Шапникофф с Хэстоном уже унеслись, и я не собираюсь второй раз отдавать очкарикам инициативу, при всем уважении. А пока мне надо будет пообщаться с сержантом Дарти. Вас я к нему не пущу, не надейтесь.

Так вот. Лейтенант Нильсен, тьфу, Ларс! К черту формальности, не на параде. Скажи мне, гений сыскного дела, ты чем думал? Логика у тебя блестящая, спорить не буду, за то тебя к нам и взяли. А вот знание психологии и физиологии - позор тундре! Чем и куда надо смотреть, чтобы не видеть, что твой подозреваемый под огромной дозой анальгетиков, просто чтобы не терять сознание? Действие сомбрийского вивитона, который у тебя самого в личной аптечке, напомнить или сам знаешь? В больших дозах не сильно отличается от твоей любимой химии. Да, кстати, за то, что в этот раз ты за ней не полез - хвалю. Полный набор противопоказаний. Так вот, ты всерьез полагаешь, что в таком состоянии можно излагать последовательную легенду? Я уже не говорю о том, что сержант Фудзисита сам настаивал на вашем общении, хотя по твоей логике ему первому стоило бы всячески его избегать. Уж если берешься за самодеятельность, так смотри вокруг и слушай, что тебе говорят!

Кнут, ты тоже хорош. Ты паранойю еще не нажил и мог бы Ларса и притормозить. В конце концов, в который раз призываю - господа, подумайте вы головой! Не спорю, факты действительно складываются очень красиво. Но, простите, вы не забыли, что сержант Фудзисита в этой истории не один? И если вы хоть где-то, кроме дурацких любовных рассказиков, которые школьницы на уроках от нечего делать пишут пачками, увидите сомбрийского кадрового офицера и леханского боевика вместе, позовите меня, хоть посмотрю на это диво! Вот уж с энсином Враноффски, которого вы так старательно игнорировали, все кристально ясно. У меня тут ответ адмирала Андраде, вот, почитайте. Я вас уверяю, во флоте у Аспида случайных людей не водится. Я понимаю, что вас еще на свете не было, когда он уже терран гонял, но историю все-таки учить надо. И читать учебники, а не девичьи романчики!

Ларс, нечего оглядываться на дверь. Мне без разницы, где меня слышно, хоть на поверхности. Потому что от вас, сыщиков, отвернуться нельзя, уже самодеятельность! И ладно бы еще по делу. Вы потратили уйму времени на проверку своих предположений и не добились ничего. А вот Фудзисита своего добился. И не делайте такие глаза. Я еще раз напоминаю, что о существовании Дарти и Враноффски вы забыли напрочь, что для них только к лучшему. Фудзисита это знал и сознательно вызвал огонь на себя. Господа сыщики, вас переиграл человек под препаратами и не стоящий на ногах. Так что сидите-ка вы оба в убежище и охраняйте Его Высочество, всем спокойнее будет.

А вообще я говорил и повторю - идиоты здесь мы все. И я главный, поскольку старший по званию. И это я проморгал похищение. То, что мы трое вообще здесь сидим и все еще при наших званиях и головах - редкостно счастливая случайность. Мы не просто идиоты, мы везучие идиоты, только на этом и выехали. И на том, что в дело вмешался сержант Фудзисита. Так что вместо поисков двойного дна вам бы его поблагодарить следовало. Когда в себя придет.

13.

Дарти

Времена суток в этой норе сам черт не разберет, но, кажется, когда я отрубился, дело было к утру, значит, продрых я часов восемь. И первое, что увидел, когда открыл глаза - любезную улыбку капитана Грюнвальда. Такое ощущение, что он тут так и сидел все это время. Ни Асахиро, ни Ари видно не было. Грюнвальд заметил, что я озираюсь по сторонам, и улыбнулся еще любезнее, насколько вообще мог. Любезного медведя кто-нибудь видел? Я вот да.

\- Сержант Фудзисита пока еще спит, - сообщил Грюнвальд. - Доктор Ангстрём сделал перевязку и отправил его отдыхать. Энсин Враноффски, кажется, тоже еще не вставал. Как ваше самочувствие?

\- Мне-то что будет... Вполне нормально, а если здесь найдется кофе, так будет вообще прекрасно. Хотя я слабо в это верю.

\- Кофе действительно нет, - Грюнвальд с искренним сожалением развел руками. - Мы пьем травяные чаи, и то большая часть сырья привозная. Впрочем, вам надо восстанавливать силы, поделюсь с вами запасами какао.

Ого! Насколько я успел понять, какао и шоколад что на Сомбре, что здесь большая редкость и деликатес. Амалия объясняла про климатические условия, не то чтобы я все запомнил, но что с кофе придется поужаться - уяснил. Пока я придумывал вежливый ответ, Грюнвальд уже приволок откуда-то банку какао и две кружки.

\- В ночь я уеду, - пояснил он, - так что нужно подзарядиться.

А мы, значит, в обществе этого Нильсена останемся? Хотя что-то он тихий ходит, не иначе, капитан с ним уже поговорил по душам. Но все равно, Грюнвальд мне пока симпатичнее. Я благодарно кивнул, принимая от него кружку горячего какао, и спросил:

\- Капитан, вы-то хоть не вторую ночь подряд без сна носиться собираетесь?

\- А когда мне спать? - пожал плечами Грюнвальд. - Нет уж, пока порядок не наведу, про отдых я и думать не стану. В конце концов, это моя работа. Вам вот не повезло, в отпуске на такое нарваться...

\- Да не то слово! И ладно б еще я на что годился...

\- Ну, положим, вы вели себя вполне достойно, - улыбнулся капитан.

И тут меня понесло. Видимо, отсутствие Асахиро сказалось - при нем я бы, наверное, постеснялся жаловаться на жизнь, да еще кому-то чужому. Но мне реально надо было высказаться, задолбало сидеть в углу и чувствовать себя лишним. Я и высказался. И про то, что влез я в это все совершенно случайно, и про мои кривые руки, и про трусость, и вообще... Когда я опомнился, оказалось, что я уже давно и во всех подробностях излагаю Грюнвальду свою версию событий, причем сам он меня ни разу ни о чем не спросил, только кивал и комментировал по ходу. И вот этого я настолько боялся?

Наверное, морда у меня стала совсем ошарашенная, потому что Грюнвальд добродушно рассмеялся:

\- И это, сержант Дарти, тоже моя работа.

Да уж, не бывать мне заговорщиком, это точно. Я же реально не заметил, когда пошел трепаться! Впрочем, вроде бы ничего лишнего не ляпнул, хотя кто его знает. Грюнвальд хитро прищурился, многозначительно посмотрел на Нильсена и ушел. Банку с какао он при этом любезно оставил мне.

14.

Враноффски

Ну что, с первым боевым ранением меня. Можно задирать нос и хвастаться перед девушками. Хотя, если по-честному, отхватил я за собственную дурость, и если бы не Асахиро, валяться бы мне в обществе тех троих уродов. Бррр, как подумаю... Тот хрен же в спину мне метил. Да уж, это вам не однокурсников в Академии мутузить - там-то я, понятно, был герой и звезда. А здесь уже не шуточки, а реальная поножовщина, и по сравнению с Асахиро я, понятно, все равно что вчера из-под мамкиной юбки вылез.

Вообще, был бы я верующим - возблагодарил бы небеса, что Асахиро с нами. Я же пиратскую заварушку только по мату в эфире отслеживал, в бою никого из них сам не видел. Оно, конечно, очень увлекательно, когда Дарти байки травит, но самому это наблюдать, прямо скажем, стремно. Я, в общем, понимаю, почему наших нордиканских друзей на измену высадило. Асахиро - уличный боец, он же чуть не с детства умеет убивать. Собственные ранения его не останавливают, и на полумеры он не разменивается, бьет наверняка. Три удара - три трупа, и ни один даже вякнуть ничего не успел. И спокойно так добил того контуженного... Тьфу, самого передергивает. А с другой стороны, только поэтому мы и живы. Так что нечего тут кисейную барышню строить.

Мне вообще, если на то пошло, жаловаться нечего. Ну да, дырка приличная, много крови потерял, до сих пор вон еле ползаю. Но, в общем, ничего фатального, нервы целы, сухожилия целы, руку разработаю. Асахиро, блин, еще передо мной извинялся, что поздно оттолкнул этого хрена. Да я и так ему по гроб жизни обязан! Ему вот не повезло, конечно. По груди глубоко полоснули, я не понимаю, как он вообще из-под такого удара сумел вывернуться. Но самое паршивое, конечно, плазменный ожог. Доктор Ангстрём говорил - нам повезло, что на Нордике такой дубак, холод немного смягчил последствия. Но все равно само не заживет, нужна операция где-то через неделю. В общем, попал наш Асахиро.

Выбравшись на местную кухню, я застал Дарти, ошарашенно хлопающего глазами над кружкой какао. Кроме него, там был Нильсен, но при моем появлении он старательно прикинулся деталью интерьера. Я подсел к Дарти:

\- Я понимаю, что ты ошалел от такого богатства, но если ты дальше будешь тормозить, все остальное выпью я!

\- Да иди ты! - слабо махнул рукой Дарти. - Я тут поимел милую беседу с капитаном Грюнвальдом.

\- Свет дневной, от тебя-то ему чего надо? Рецепт каши, которую ты Эйнару скормил?

\- Типа того, - он криво ухмыльнулся и стал рассказывать. Под конец я самым свинским образом заржал. Купили прожженного космического волка за банку какао! На самом деле, такие приемы даже я знаю, классика из всех учебников. Так что меня, например, Грюнвальд бы на это не взял. А вот с Дарти - попадание стопроцентное.

\- Это вот так ты мне сочувствуешь? - возмутился Дарти, впрочем, уже весьма наигранно. - А если бы у меня были какие-нибудь сведения не для всех? Я был о себе лучшего мнения!

Я успокаивающе положил ему руку на плечо:

\- Ты того капитана Грюнвальда видел? Уверяю тебя, это человек, который к любому найдет, как подобраться. Меня, скажем, на какао не возьмешь - хотя насчет сгущенки я не уверен. Но я не дам гарантии, что он ко мне не нашел бы лазейку. Даже несмотря на то, что по моей специальности положено знать способы защититься.

\- Н-ну ладно, - неуверенно протянул Дарти. - Но вот реально, я сам не понимаю, зачем еще и я понадобился.

Я огляделся - Нильсен с кухни ушел. Значит, можно.

\- Сейчас твое мнение о себе, возможно, еще упадет, но у меня ощущение, что ты послужил учебным пособием.

\- Не понял?

\- Пока ты дрых, со мной как раз возился доктор Ангстрём. Ощущения, сам понимаешь, феерические, надо было на что-нибудь отвлечься. Благо оно само подоспело, слышно было аж на орбите. Капитан устроил разнос подчиненным за Асахиро. Полностью с ним солидарен. Это ж надо - замордовать человека до потери сознания, при том, что только благодаря ему Эйнар уцелел! В общем, капитан все это высказал и решил, видимо, на твоем примере показать, как надо работать.

\- Тьфу! - Дарти еще пару секунд держал на лице выражение крайнего возмущения, потом не выдержал и тоже заржал. - Ладно, раз уж меня купили с потрохами за банку какао, давай ее разопьем, что ли.

\- Вот это правильный подход!

Мы выпили по кружке какао, объели нордиканцев на пачку печенья и пошли проведать Асахиро. Как такового медблока здесь, понятно, не было, просто комнатушка, в которой хранилась аптечка и стояла кушетка. Асахиро отключился, как только Нильсен его туда сгрузил, так что я перевязывался в кресле, а спать ушел на ближайший найденный диванчик. Благо недостатка в них не было. Вообще, капитальное у них тут убежище, десяток человек точно может спокойно жить. Правда, не то чтобы я мечтал о таком способе провести отпуск.

Дверь в перевязочную была открыта. Асахиро полулежал на кушетке, опираясь на здоровую руку. Вид имел бледный, но вполне живой. На краю той же кушетки сидел Эйнар, все еще шмыгающий носом, но, судя по сияющим глазам, не особо этим расстроенный.

\- Эрр Асахиро, а я ведь все видел! Знаете, мне тогда уже даже не за себя страшно было, а за вас. Вас ведь чуть не убили!

\- Не убили же, - Асахиро неисправим. - Тебя я бы в любом случае прикрыл.

\- Хочу так драться! И вообще, жалко, что я пока не император. Я бы вас к себе в гвардию взял.

Я засунулся в дверь:

\- Но-но, нечего тут республиканских контракторов переманивать!

Асахиро лишь мягко улыбнулся:

\- При других обстоятельствах счел бы за честь. Но у меня уже есть обязательства перед Сомброй и экипажем 'Сирокко'.

Эти двое друг друга стоят, определенно. Не знаю, сколько еще они были бы способны обмениваться любезностями, но тут появился доктор Ангстрём и нахмурился:

\- Эйнар, я кому говорил не носиться по всему убежищу?

\- Ну доктор Ангстрём... - совершенно по-детски заканючил Эйнар. - Ну я хотел проведать эрра Асахиро!

\- Проведал? Вот и иди к себе, не забудь выпить микстуру. Эрр Асахиро потерял много крови и нуждается в отдыхе, не утомляй его разговорами.

\- Эйнар нисколько меня не утомил, - вступился Асахиро. Ага, то-то он практически сполз на кушетку, когда Эйнар с надутым видом ушел. Доктор Ангстрём был непреклонен:

\- Вам лучше не тратить силы. Позвольте, я сменю повязку, - он заметил нас и успокаивающе улыбнулся: - Все хорошо. Но ближайшие день-два я бы не рекомендовал его беспокоить.

Попал наш Асахиро, говорю же.

15.

10 января 3048 года

Его Императорское Высочество Эйнар Берггрен

Дата рождения: нет данных

Возраст: 11 лет

Подданство: Нордиканская империя

Статус: наследник престола

Мороженого бы сейчас. Горло совсем уже не болит, и вообще, я в любые морозы могу на улице мороженое есть, никогда от него не простужался. Только не видать мне теперь мороженого, пока все это не кончится. Эрр лейтенант, а можно мне сгущенки? Ух ты, а травяной чай тут даже лучше, чем у нас во дворце! Вернусь - скажу, чтобы мне такой же делали. Хотя чего 'скажу', можно подумать, я сам себе чая не куплю. Правда, после таких дел нас с Астрид точно перестанут из дворца выпускать, э-эх.

Вот интересно, что папе уже известно? Что меня похитили и отбили, он точно знает. А про то, что я сбежал от охраны, ему лучше бы не знать. А ведь расскажут. Хотя кому рассказывать? Гуннар и Йохан, наверное, погибли, иначе они бы вмешались. Вообще, дурак я, что сбежал. Они бы с теми тремя справились. А кроме них, знает только эрр Асахиро, а он вряд ли кому-нибудь станет рассказывать. Он вообще такой... ничего лишнего не говорит. А наши еще ему не верили. Я, конечно, под дверью слушал, но немного. Понял только, что лейтенант Нильсен его в чем-то подозревает. Ничего он не понимает, вот! Эрр Асахиро - настоящий герой. Как он дрался! Жалко, что доктор Ангстрём меня к нему не пускает, я бы много о чем спросил. И про того терранского агента, и вообще. Я все понимаю, эрр Асахиро ранен, но он же сам согласился со мной поговорить! Ну ладно, вот поправится - обязательно про все спрошу.

Скучно. Я уже почти совсем здоров, а доктор Ангстрём меня все отдыхать отправляет. Хорошо, что есть еще эрр Ари и эрр Дарти, с ними интереснее. Эрр Дарти меня даже учил пистолет разбирать! Только у меня пока плохо получается. Но я всему научусь. И стрелять, и на ножах драться. Ну почему эрр Асахиро сомбрийский гражданин! Обязательно скажу, чтобы еще прилетал. Или сам на Сомбру слетаю. Инкогнито. Чтобы за мной охрана не ходила. С эрром Асахиро мне точно ничего не страшно, пусть только кто попробует подобраться!

Эх, какое уж теперь 'инкогнито'. Сиди теперь во дворце. Это еще когда все закончится. Надеюсь, скоро. Капитан Грюнвальд там точно порядок наведет. А меня еще новости смотреть не пускают, как будто я маленький! А я и так все видел, в конце концов, это же меня похищали. И как эрр Асахиро меня отбил, тоже видел. И что мне такого в новостях покажут? А мне говорят - не надо мне такое смотреть, вот еще. Но я все равно смотрю. Хотя там не понятно ничего. Бои между гвардейцами, весь центр перекрыт, а где кто - не поймешь. Дядя Уве с заявлением выступал, опять гадостей про папу наговорил. Он всегда так, они все время ссорятся. И все про этот экспо... экспе... экс-пан-си-о-низм. Вот вернусь в школу, буду как следует историю учить. А то ничего не понятно.

Эрр лейтенант, ну пустите посмотреть! И ничего не страшно, и вообще папа же выступает! Ну наконец-то, надоел уже этот дядя Уве! Ой... это что получается, дядя Уве хотел нас поссорить с Сомброй? И со Стеллариумом? Фу, как терране какие-то! И ничего я не ругаюсь, вот, сами послушайте, папа сам так сказал! В смысле - настоящие терране? Фууу! Мы их уже победили и еще победим, вот! И нечего к нам лезть! Ну почему я еще не взрослый, я бы им сейчас... Ну ничего, капитан Грюнвальд им там покажет, раз уж я не могу.

Скучно. И мороженого хочу. И к эрру Асахиро не пускают. Эрр Дарти, а расскажите еще про пиратов!

16.

11 января 3048 года

Асахиро

Я почти не помню первый день в этом убежище. Похоже, я все-таки отключился тогда - Ари говорит, Нильсен отнес меня в перевязочную на себе, я этого уже не могу вспомнить. Позорище, тут было-то два шага. Но допрос меня вымотал больше, чем я думал. Ненавижу что-то кому-то доказывать, тем более когда меня явно подозревают черт знает в чем. Я так и не понял, куда клонил Нильсен.

Хотя он тут недавно приходил извиняться. Принес плитку местного несладкого шоколада. Извинения я принял, шоколад поделили. На наш не похож, но силы восстанавливает хорошо. Это ценно, потому что валяться пластом мне уже надоело. Правда, если верить доктору Ангстрёму, мне светит операция, но в госпитале обещали долго не держать, если проблем не возникнет. А что им возникать, стаффордширец - псина живучая. И хуже получал, хотя с плазмой, понятно, не встречался. А главное, я к тому времени смогу нормально передвигаться. Тьфу, как подумаю - чтоб меня, как мешок, тащили... Позорище. Хорошо, что сам я этого не помню. И что смотреть было особо некому.

Ари, чтобы меня повеселить, рассказал про Дарти и капитана Грюнвальда. Да, капитан может быть очень серьезным оппонентом. Кажется, у него по моему поводу подозрений не было, и это хорошо - я сомневаюсь, что смог бы от него закрыться. Черт возьми, о чем я думаю? Мы не враги. Никакими уловками он не узнал бы больше, чем я уже сказал. Но с Дарти он сработал очень изящно. Что бы Дарти ни говорил, силе он противостоять умеет - ведь те уроды от него ни слова не добились. Потому и избили до полусмерти, что злость срывали. Как не убили, не знаю - видимо, его странное везение сработало. И понятно, что Нильсена к нему нельзя было подпускать ни на минуту. И это мне удалось.

Эйнар (не могу после всего называть его 'высочеством') заглядывает при каждом удобном случае, хотя доктор Ангстрём его и гоняет. По-моему, зря. Мы все тут озвереваем от скуки, а я в целом неплохо себя чувствую. Да, пока устаю от долгих разговоров, но это скоро пройдет. Потом, я же вижу, какими глазами он на меня смотрит. Про Дестикура я ему рассказал уже только что не в лицах, про пиратов - тоже, впрочем, у меня еще много чего в запасе. Я не лучший рассказчик, тут Дарти мне даст сто очков вперед, но за семь лет в Сфере историй накопилось. Про Шинедо я предпочитаю без необходимости не упоминать.

Плохо, что информации почти нет. Понятно, что Грюнвальд сюда залетает только опрокинуть в себя какао, вздремнуть пару часов и унестись обратно, делиться сведениями он и не обязан, и вряд ли вправе, но хотелось бы представлять, что там происходит. Ари тоже страдает и скрипит зубами без доступа к сети. Его комм здесь бесполезен, во внутреннюю сеть его никто не пустит, а общая нордиканская работает из рук вон плохо. Новости посмотреть можно, но я все же не так хорошо знаю шведский, многое забыл, а перевод на пиджин явно идет с сокращениями. Да и внятного ничего не показывают. Масса перестрелок между гвардейцами, заявления разных высокопоставленных лиц, как правило, сводящиеся к объяснениям, что заявляющее лицо хорошее, а его оппоненты плохие. Впрочем, Эйнар не только расспрашивает меня и Дарти, но и объясняет, что происходит. Теперь я узнаю в лицо императора Нордики и его брата Уве, которого Эйнар, кажется, не очень-то любит. Впрочем, мне самому этот тип не нравится. Понять бы еще, что эти двое не поделили, но тут мне не хватает знания шведского, а Эйнару - пиджина. Говорит он очень хорошо для своего возраста, но в сложных терминах безнадежно путается. Дарти теперь всю эту заварушку кроме как 'контрафакцией' не называет, да и нас заразил.

Нож мне не вернули, вот что досадно. Я спрашивал у Нильсена - говорит, для дальнейшего официального расследования нужно будет. Жаль, если пропадет - очень удобный. К тому же, можно сказать, дорог как память обо всей дестикуровской истории. Впрочем, я никогда не привязывался к конкретному оружию, в Сфере это непозволительная роскошь. Выберусь отсюда - добуду другой. Знать бы только, когда выберусь.

17.

Грюнвальд

Нет, если говорить откровенно, я изрядно устал строчить отчеты и патрулировать окраины. Понятно, что кто-то должен этим заниматься, понятно, что всему свое время, но я, прямо скажем, не за этим шел в гвардию, а тем более в СБ. Пафосно, но я всегда мечтал защищать спокойствие Нордики собственными руками. Только вот не от моих же сограждан!

И ладно бы еще от сограждан. Здесь не рай третьезаветный, хватало и хватает всякого. Но не с сослуживцами же воевать, медведь их задери! Под шлемами лиц не видно, и все-таки я сильно подозреваю, что знаю многих, кто понацеплял желтые кокарды. Тех троих, что прирезал Фудзисита, я знал очень неплохо. Нормальные были парни, охота же была в это лезть! Уж не знаю, кто и чем им запудрил мозги, но покушаться на ребенка - за такое и перерезанной глотки мало. Легко отделались. Поймаю организаторов - лично кишки выпущу!

Со Стеллариума опять пишут. Схватили одного из террористов, но показаний он не дал - покончил с собой. Не умеют работать. Впрочем, и так информации хватает, и складывается она очень интересно. Желтые кокарды, почти синхронные действия - если тут не один заказчик, то я лемминг. Принц Уве очень энергично вещает, что он не при делах. Чересчур уж энергично, знаю я эту манеру. И слишком рано начал орать, его пока никто ни в чем не обвинял. А еще, кстати, и на Стеллариуме и у нас были обнаружены стволы терранского образца. Не знаю, кем надо быть и что иметь вместо мозгов (хотя это и непочтительно), чтобы связываться с Террой. В общем, пахнет все это очень плохо...

Паленым все это пахнет, прямо скажем! Я нырнул в снег, и луч плазмы оставил росчерк на стене точно над моей головой. Дожили, служба безопасности от своих же в уличных боях огребает. Хотя какие это к чертям терранским свои. Ну-ка, кто это у нас такой смелый, что в спину бьет, да еще и косо? Ага, вот он, примеривается, как бы меня со второго раза достать. Только вот реакция у меня не хуже, чем у молодых.

Даже стрелять не понадобилось - я сбил его с ног, и плазморужье он выронил. Позор тундре, молодое поколение вообще драться разучилось? И на какой свалке он снаряжение подобрал? Шлем никудышный, забрало я кулаком пробью, не то что прикладом. Заряды на такое тратить жалко. Я уже замахнулся, когда горе-стрелок сдавленно просипел:

\- Я сдаюсь.

Ага, вот как мы заговорили. Ну ладно, может, пригодится. Я обыскал его, забрал легкий пистолет и нож и приказал снять шлем. Он повиновался не сразу - руки дрожали. Боец, тоже мне.

Увидев, что за физиономия вылезла из-под шлема, я схватился за голову. Говорю же, я среди этих желтых много кого знаю. А этот диверсант недоделанный вообще под моим командованием когда-то числился, правда, быстро перевели в другое место. Но мне сейчас от этого не легче.

\- Лайонел, мне казалось, что я неплохо научил тебя стрелять.

Я поднял забрало шлема. Кажется, если бы я все-таки врезал Лайонелу прикладом, эффект был бы меньше.

\- К-капитан Тундра?

Ну надо же, мое старое прозвище вспомнил. Это мне еще в тренировочном лагере приклеили за привычку поминать 'позор тундре', когда мне до капитана-то было как до края галактики.

\- Для тебя я капитан Грюнвальд! И я оставил тебя в живых отнюдь не из-за знакомства, которое предпочел бы забыть, - я взял его за плечо - он сжался, как будто ждал удара. Не то чтобы необоснованно. - Значит так. Либо сейчас ты идешь со мной и рассказываешь мне, на кой хрен тебя сюда понесло и что тебе известно, либо я из остатков уважения к нашему знакомству пристрелю тебя сам. Хотя, признаться, с удовольствием бы посмотрел на это со стороны.

Физиономия Лайонела мало отличалась от окружающего снега.

\- Я все расскажу.

\- Все-таки кое-что соображаешь, - удовлетворенно кивнул я. - Идем.

Лайонел говорил много и сбивчиво, не видел бы я, что он меня боится до смерти, решил бы, что хочет заболтать. Только это и двадцать лет назад никому не удавалось. Я слушал, изо всех сил стараясь не хвататься ни за оружие, ни за голову. А очень хотелось.

Что и требовалось доказать, главный над этим бардаком - принц Уве. Которому уже давно интересно, не слишком ли на Нордике спокойно и не попробовать ли поиграть во вторую Терру, приобретя лидерство в секторе. Судя по используемым при этом стволам - с подачи первой Терры. Про Стеллариум Лайонел не в курсе, про похищение Его Высочества сказал, что был такой план, и назвал как раз тех троих, которых мы нашли в переулке. Сейчас местонахождение Его Высочества неизвестно, и у желтых изрядная паника. Еще бы. Потому и носятся по городу и палят во все стороны. Про далеко идущие планы Лайонел опять же не знает. Понятно, что он здесь мелкая сошка, ему не может быть многое известно. Да и даже если он о чем-то умалчивает, давить на него - это себя не уважать. И так с перепугу чуть не помер, а живым он сейчас нужнее. А до устройства этой системы я и сам докопаюсь.

\- И тогда мы получили приказ найти Его Высочество, потому что сложившаяся ситуация угрожает его жизни...

\- Лайонел, - перебил я, - я тебе уже говорил, что ты кретин?

Лайонел ошалело моргнул. Говорил я ему это множество раз, еще когда он со мной служил.

\- Так вот, - продолжал я, - ты кретин. Принц Уве очень хорошо умеет вещать с трибуны, но, медведь тебя задери, ты же по происхождению сомбриец! А сейчас идешь не только против Нордики, но и против Сомбры!

\- П-при чем тут Сомбра?

Я улыбнулся почти ласково:

\- При том, дорогой мой Лайонел, что красивые речи о господстве в секторе, если ты этого не уловил, направлены на то, чтобы поссорить Нордику и Сомбру. А теперь подключи мозги, которые я тебе все-таки не вышиб, хотя до сих пор хочется, и ответь мне - кому в обозримом космосе выгоден развал Теневого союза?

Лайонел молчал, но выражение лица было красноречивым. Все он понимает, только вслух сказать стыдно. Но придется. Я взял в руки его плазморужье:

\- Даю подсказку. Ты вроде неплохо разбирался в оружии. Понимаю, лишний раз вникать неохота, а стоило бы. С плазмой много вариантов не придумать, но у Нордики и у Терры на вооружении разные модели. Сомбра оружие не производит. И то, из чего ты безуспешно пытался меня грохнуть, сделано не на Нордике. А теперь скажи мне, пожалуйста, - моя улыбка растянулась до ушей, - что делает нордиканский гвардеец сомбрийского происхождения в засаде против нордиканцев с терранским стволом?

Лайонел поднял голову и впервые посмотрел мне в лицо. Куда только что подевалось.

\- Вы меня убьете, - даже не спросил, а констатировал он. Совершенно спокойно, как будто речь шла о чем-то давно решенном.

\- Нет. Во-первых, ты мне сдался. Во-вторых, смотрю я на тебя и думаю, что твоя башка, пожалуй, полезнее на твоих плечах, а не размазанной по стенке. Понятно, ты волен в любой момент это изменить, но если ты согласишься сотрудничать, я обеспечу твою безопасность и постараюсь обеспечить амнистию. В конце концов, влез ты в это явно сдуру. И я хочу, чтобы ты об этом сказал в эфире прямым текстом. И про Терру тоже. Опозориться больше, чем уже есть, тебе не грозит, зато, может, еще кого убедишь. Повторюсь, у тебя всегда остается вариант быть пристреленным при попытке побега. Решение за тобой.

Похоже, Лайонел уже успел проститься с жизнью, и не один раз. Так что мои слова о вариантах застали его врасплох. Он долго молчал и наконец твердо произнес:

\- Я готов сотрудничать с вами, капитан Грюнвальд.

Все-таки не безнадежен.

18.

13 января 3048 года

Враноффски

Как же я задолбался сидеть в этой норе! Делать нечего, связи нет, да еще с моей рукой умыться-одеться - уже целое дело. Блин, я теперь очень понимаю Снайпера. И очень ему сочувствую, не представляю, как он столько времени справлялся. У меня-то просто дырка, а у него же перелом был. И он правша, как и я. Хотя, конечно, по сравнению со Снайпером, да и с Асахиро, мне бы вообще не выступать. Но, свет дневной, как же скучно!

Комм мой, разумеется, как показал кукиш с маслом с первого дня в убежище, так и продолжает демонстрировать все ту же фигуру. К здешней сети попробовал подобраться, она меня послала далеко и надолго. Только и остается, что новости смотреть. А там тоже как покажут... Вчера пошел специальный репортаж, так я чуть монитор не расхреначил. Наш доблестный капитан Грюнвальд лично отловил одного из тех уродов с желтыми кокардами. Так это, мать его, сомбриец! Некий Лайонел Дюруа. То есть мало того, что ему дома не сиделось и он в нордиканскую гвардию подался, так теперь еще и под Нордику копать? Да с терранской подачи? Увижу - рожу разобью. Хотя, блин, разбил один такой, мне руку еще разрабатывать и разрабатывать. Но уж плюну точно. Нет, ну какова мразь? Как только капитан его сразу не пришиб!

Но, по крайней мере, хоть какая-то польза от этого Дюруа была. После его заявления много кто из желтых сдался, да и вообще, кажется, начали включать мозги и понимать, во что влезли. А влезли, прямо скажем, в полное дерьмо. Как я понял из грюнвальдовских рассказов, картинка у нас следующая. Есть, значит, император Густав Берггрен, и есть принц Уве, приходящийся ему родным братом. Уве престол не светит, а очень хочется. А еще хочется помериться с окружающим космосом, у кого стволы длиннее и толще. Тот самый экс-пан-си-о-низм, про который нас расспрашивал Эйнар. Густав такого не одобряет - значит, надо Густава спихнуть и самому развлекаться. А тут рядом сидит наша дорогая Терра, чтоб ей провалиться, которой, естественно, такие тенденции только на руку. А тут, какая удача, величество летит на Стеллариум. Мало ли, метеорит некстати пролетел, в двигателе сбой, да мало ли чего бывает! А долетит, так на месте встретят. Только вот стеллариумские ребята тоже не пальцем деланы, да еще, как я понял, им с Сомбры инфы подкинули, в общем, обломались с величеством по полной программе. Грюнвальд ходит и хмыкает, что на Стеллариуме работать не умеют - не хочу знать, что он называет умением. Хотя догадываюсь, что он бы тех террористов вывернул и высушил.

Так вот. Принц Уве у нас хоть и урод, но не дурак. И, естественно, у него в кармане был запасной план. Если грохнуть величество не получается, так можно устроить похищение наследника. А дальше, скажем, заявить: давай-ка, братец любимый, отрекайся от престола по-хорошему, а то рискуешь чадушко больше не увидеть. А там уж прирезать по-тихому или опять же аварию устроить - считай, дело плевое. И весь радостный Уве, возомнивший себя повелителем Вселенной, несет Нордику в клювике терранам. И ладно б только Нордику, а то и вместе с Сомброй... с-сволочь великодержавная! Ему ж первому терране весь его крутой арсенал в задницу засунут! Это ж надо дальше собственного носа не видеть, чтобы таких вещей не понимать!

Но пока что дело идет к тому, что поимеют Уве отнюдь не терране. Похищение, слов нет, было продумано качественно - про эту чехарду с кокардами еще никто не был в курсе, видеосвязь в районе эти красавцы предусмотрительно отключили, да и в целом понасажали в сеть помех - все ж таки не полные долдоны. Но затея сорвалась, и мы прекрасно знаем, почему. Хотя некоторых и пришлось долго и муторно убеждать...

Твою ж флотилию через черную дыру! А я сам долдон не хуже прочих. Я-то, понятно, знаю, как все было, а если прикинуть, на что это было похоже с нордиканской стороны? Что называется, следим за руками. Уве такой красивый явно не на пустом месте возник, всяко должны быть на Нордике настроения, не слишком ли крепко они дружат с Сомброй и не стоит ли немного пострелять и позавоевывать. Вон сколько народа за ним пошло. Безопасники не могут об этом не знать, просто до поры до времени к делу никто не переходил, а уж что Уве влепит сразу по двум фронтам - вряд ли кто-то ожидал. Продолжаем следить за руками. Едет, значит, наш доблестный капитан Грюнвальд патрулировать улицы. Отсутствие сигнала с камер из целого района не заметить невозможно. Они туда и направились. И что они там видят? Следы боя и три трупа. Двое убиты с одного удара ножом, третий обездвижен и добит. То есть действовал профессионал, которому нужно не просто нейтрализовать противника и смыться, а именно убить. На след выйти проблем не составило - вот следы покрышек, вот база и запись об аренде на мое имя. Тьфу, блин, я до сих пор охреневаю, до какой степени нам повезло, что нас нашли Грюнвальд со товарищи, а не желтые. В общем, нашли. И картинка вырисовывается красоты неописуемой, потому что приличными словами ее не опишешь. Наемник, то есть потенциальная разменная монета, родом из Старых Колоний, про которые никто ничего не знает, так что прикрыться ими может кто угодно. Вон, наша горячо любимая Лехана, чтоб на нее уже астероид грохнулся, очень любит своим боевикам подобные легенды выдавать. Да, Асахиро же еще и прямым текстом называет себя боевиком. Внимание, вопрос: какие шансы, что это чисто жест благородства, а какие - что это попытка поиграть в свою игру? Блин, я начинаю понимать Нильсена, тут у кого угодно паранойя взыграет! А что согласился сотрудничать - ну, типа, перед лицом превосходящей силы... Им же неоткуда знать, что за человек перед ними. Но все равно они с Асахиро обошлись как последние терране.

Я уволок на кухне очередную банку сгущенки, вернулся к себе и в сотый раз стал возиться с коммом. Сам не знаю, что я от него хотел получить - медузе понятно, что в этой норе открытых каналов связи быть не может, иначе это проходной двор, а не убежище. Но внезапно комм ожил. Я только что не заорал от счастья и схватил наушники. Точно, есть чей-то канал! Помехи, правда, дикие... ага, знаю я эти помехи, сам наводить умею... эх, где ты, моя любимая рубка? Впрочем, хорош бы я был, если бы наличными средствами не мог обойтись. Так, сюда, еще немного, отлично... ух ты, да еще и говорят по-русски! Причем на сомбрийском диалекте, или я пень!

\- У нас есть проблема, и зовут ее сержант Фудзисита.

Что-о-о? Кто там опять на Асахиро наезжает? Да если бы не он, нас бы всех уже в вечную мерзлоту закатали!

\- Я думал об этом, - ответил более молодой голос. - Я сейчас в убежище и хочу с ним переговорить.

Я сам с тобой сейчас переговорю, блин! Старший ответил:

\- Удачи, Дуглас.

А, да это ж наш старый знакомый Хэстон! Говорит он, видимо, с Шапниковым. Странно, что почти открыто... ну да, на Нордике и на Сомбре разные диапазоны частот, а вероятность меня с коммом не учитывается. Ну, эти вроде нормальные. Я вылез в коридор:

\- Здравия желаю, капитан!

\- Добрый день, энсин, как ваше самочувствие?

\- Жить буду. Какими судьбами? Если не государственная тайна, конечно.

Хэстон подозрительно на меня покосился (комм я благоразумно оставил в комнате) и ответил:

\- Да нет, не тайна. Где сейчас сержант Фудзисита?

\- Что вам от него нужно? - нельзя так со старшим по званию, но, блин, Асахиро и так досталось. Хэстон успокаивающе улыбнулся:

\- Ничего противозаконного. Вас это, кстати, тоже касается.

У двери перевязочной нам преградил дорогу доктор Ангстрём, выпрямившись во весь свой невысокий рост:

\- Что опять? Сержант Фудзисита ничем не заслужил...

\- Полностью согласен, - кивнул Хэстон. - Меня, кстати, при этом не было, о чем я жалею. Все-таки моя работа - защищать соотечественников. Поверьте, мне не нужна ни дополнительная информация, ни что бы то ни было еще. И вообще у меня для вас хорошие новости. Порядок восстановлен, можно выбираться отсюда. В частности, перевести сержанта Фудзиситу в госпиталь. А сейчас могу я пройти к нему?

Это было произнесено уже менее любезно, но доктор Ангстрём, ворча вполголоса, посторонился. Все-таки классный он дядька. И про моего дедулю очень лестно отзывался.

У Асахиро, как выяснилось, сидел Дарти. Видя Хэстона, он явственно напрягся. Блин, а ведь Асахиро прикрывал не только меня, но и его... Хэстон улыбнулся еще шире, если это было возможно:

\- Отлично, вы все трое здесь. Я не займу много времени. Не волнуйтесь, я пришел не с очередными расспросами, а с просьбой.

Даже так? Интересно. Хэстон уже подробнее изложил, что творится наверху. Ну наконец-то! Уве загнали в угол, его теперь собственные бывшие сторонники порвать готовы после того, как получили доказательства терранского следа во всем этом. Нет, ну а раньше подумать головой совсем не судьба? Но лучше поздно, чем никогда. Асахиро завтра переводят в госпиталь, доктор Ангстрём поедет с ним и лично все проконтролирует. Мы, соответственно, можем возвращаться на станцию и вообще делать, что хотим. Правда, думаю я, заберем мы вещи и снимем номер где-нибудь в городе, не до катания уже. А еще, похоже, нам надо готовиться к общению с прессой.

\- То, что вы сделали, тянет на государственную награду, - сказал Хэстон. Дарти явно хотел завести свое любимое 'да я тут вообще случайно', но Хэстон жестом остановил его. - А это значит, что будет официальная церемония и будет пресса. Вы же понимаете, как будут выглядеть нордиканцы, если станет известно, что принц спасен только благодаря случайности?

Я непочтительно фыркнул.

\- Совершенно с вами согласен, - неожиданно подмигнул Хэстон. - Так вот, мы с капитаном Шапниковым много думали, как все это подать, чтобы и не врать особо, и пощадить самолюбие нашего друга Грюнвальда.

Асахиро нахмурился. Врать он не умеет и не любит, сам многократно говорил. Хэстон развернулся к нему:

\- И поэтому я обращаюсь в первую очередь к вам. Я уже мог убедиться в вашей прямолинейности, но могу я все же попросить вас не упоминать, что вы в этом районе оказались случайно? Пусть уж думают, что это мы вас поставили в известность, вашей роли это не умаляет. И так у нордиканских безопасников теперь комплекс неполноценности, не добивайте уж.

\- Я уважаю капитана Грюнвальда и не стану действовать ему во вред, - медленно проговорил Асахиро. - Но я предпочту просто воздержаться от любых комментариев.

\- Тоже хорошо, - радостно кивнул Хэстон. - В таком случае я возвращаюсь, Сомбра нас бомбардирует письмами, и одного Шапникова точно завалят с головой. Спасибо вам, сержант Фудзисита.

Асахиро только молча кивнул. Я выскользнул в дверь за Хэстоном:

\- Капитан... вы меня простите, если наговорил чего не того. Здесь или на станции...

\- Все в порядке. Когда такие дела творятся, соблюдение субординации лично меня волнует в последнюю очередь. Выздоравливайте, энсин.

Вот это наш человек.

19.

15 января 3048 года

Дарти

Ну наконец-то мы выбрались! Оно понятно, что в таком бункере лучше всего пересиживать бардак, но лично я уже опух. Вот в точности те же ощущения, как когда я у 'Кочевников' сидел. Вроде никто с тобой ничего сделать не собирается, вроде ты и не пленный, а деться все равно никуда не можешь. И от этого, хочешь не хочешь, стремно. Тем более в случае с 'Кочевниками' я ранен был, ясное дело, сколько-то времени пришлось отлеживаться, я не умею, как некоторые, только придя в себя, уматывать на другой конец галактики. А тут как-то совсем уныло. Все понимаю, они не враги, все такое, но я буду очень рад, если остаток времени на Нордике обойдусь без их общества. Ну ладно, капитан пускай будет.

Асахиро увезли в госпиталь. Выглядел он не в пример лучше, чем неделю назад, так что доктор Ангстрём говорит - надолго не задержат. Еще и мою криволапую перевязку похвалил, вот уж чего я не ожидал. Я ж сам видел - когда мы приехали сюда, на рубашке была кровь. Доктор Ангстрём меня успокоил, сказал, что это от перенапряжения, а я все сделал правильно. Для неспециалиста так точно. И то утешает.

Олафсен любезно подвез нас до станции, чтобы мы могли забрать машину, и десять раз переспросил, сможет ли Ари сам вести. Ари те же десять раз его заверил, что все в порядке, так что на парковке Олафсен откланялся и унесся. А мы пошли осматриваться.

Ари уже был готов объясняться с администрацией за вынесенную задвижку на двери, уделанный кровью матрас и общий погром, но оказалось, что безопасники им уже возместили ущерб и даже извинились. Могут же прилично себя вести, когда хотят.

В домике все осталось так, как было неделю назад. Шмот, лыжная снаряга, даже чей-то недогрызенный бутерброд, естественно, уже окаменевший. И что-то так уныло от всего этого стало - то ли потому, что Асахиро с нами нет, то ли хрен его знает. Ари тоже ходил с кислой миной. Потыкал консоль, та показала ему фотографию Эйнара. Все как неделю назад. Мы переглянулись и одновременно сказали:

\- Не прет.

\- Синхронно, - хмыкнул Ари. - Дарти, можешь пока барахло упаковать, а я гляну, что есть дельного по гостиницам?

Да без проблем. Великая вещь эти их гравиконтейнеры, пихай что хочешь и не думай, как это тащить. Тем более у нас с Асахиро и вещей-то всего ничего. Только я захлопнул крышку, Ари позвал меня к консоли:

\- Смотри сюда. Симпатичная гостиница, недорого, и, кстати, до дворцового госпиталя недалеко, можно будет Асахиро проведать. Во, есть трехместный номер, самое то. Бронирую на неделю, там посмотрим. Я подозреваю, ты не особо настроен сидеть тут до последнего.

\- Да ты телепат!

\- Стараюсь, - Ари раскланялся. - Думаю, как Асахиро лететь разрешат, так и свалим. А пока пройдемся по магазинам.

Я тупо уставился на него. Ари тронул себя за плечо и сделал вид, что что-то на себя накидывает. Тьфу, я тормоз. Асахиро же просил, если будет возможность, новую куртку ему подыскать. Та, что была на нем, понятно, превратилась черт знает во что. Моя ему коротковата - он все-таки выше меня. На крайняк, конечно, и ее хватит, но лучше найти замену.

\- Ту куртку уволокли как вещественное доказательство, - сказал Ари, еще раз проверив шкаф. - Ладно, мерить на меня будем, мы по комплекции похожи, рука уже вроде нормально действует... Дарти, я не понял, чего ты скис, как будто бутыль витаминного концентрата выпил?

Ой да, пробовал я уже этот концентрат, с пары капель морду набок сворачивает, хотя в моем случае, казалось бы, куда дальше. А скис я, потому что все эти магазины и примерки на меня тоску наводят. Чем хороша Сфера - вопрос шмота вообще не стоит. Со здешней формой тоже все просто. Но есть еще Амалия и Алиса, которым мой вид стабильно не дает покоя. Типа, на Сомбре и так серо почти круглый год, и нечего все время в сером шастать. Не, я даже не спорю, что в клетчатых рубашках я даже на человека похож, но можно оно как-нибудь без меня, благо все размеры известны? Ари я все это излагать не стал, а коротко сказал:

\- Амалия.

Ари глумливо заржал:

\- О, тогда понятно! А еще, я так понимаю, Алиса. А я с ней, между прочим, в одном доме живу, почувствуй мои страдания!

\- Ладно, - я обнял его за плечи, постаравшись не задеть правую руку, - пойдем страдать вместе.

На самом деле, особо долго шариться не пришлось. Ари, по ходу, знает Бергштадт не сильно хуже своего родного Штормграда, так что сразу вырулил на нужный магазин, а там нашлась почти такая же куртка, как была у Асахиро. Ну не чисто черная, а черная с бордовым, но это, я думаю, он нам простит. Одно плохо, от примерок у Ари опять разболелась рука, а машину водить умеет только он. Но до гостиницы оказалось близко. Так, все, вернемся на Сомбру - иду учиться двум вещам, первой помощи и вождению. Флаер я осилил, думаю, и наземный транспорт осилю.

20.

17 января 3048 года

Асахиро

Ну что ж, я думал, будет хуже. Но доктор Ангстрём говорит, что уже завтра-послезавтра меня могут выписать. За операцией он следил лично, чем, кажется, немало удивил остальной персонал - не такой уж уникальный случай. Но у меня ощущение, что он поставил себе целью, чтобы со мной точно ничего не произошло. Его ли стараниями или нет, но пока все более чем спокойно. Если бы не слабость от введенных препаратов, я бы даже из операционной мог бы добраться сам, но все же пришлось покататься на гравиносилках. Все лучше, чем на закорках у Нильсена.

Почти сразу же после того, как я оказался в палате, пришли Ари и Дарти. Доктор Ангстрём поворчал, конечно, насчет того, что не могут пациента оставить в покое, потом добавил: 'Хотя их попробуй не пусти, в окно влезут'. Ари вручил мне новую куртку взамен безвременно скончавшейся моей и рассказал, что со станции они решили съехать. Жаль, конечно, я только начал поглядывать в сторону 'черной' трассы. Хотя какие мне сейчас лыжи. До полного выздоровления мне, как говорят здешние медики, месяца три. Это они, положим, через край хватили, после встречи с Дестикуром я и то быстрее в норму пришел, но на этот раз я свое откатал. Надеюсь, еще вернусь в более спокойной обстановке. Эйнар, опять же, звал в гости.

Стоило вспомнить об Эйнаре, за дверью послышался знакомый голос:

\- Я ненадолго, честное слово!

Дверь палаты отъехала в сторону, и на пороге возник Эйнар. Очень официально поклонился мне - я ответил тем же - и кинулся обниматься. Точнее, попытался - я аккуратно отстранил его и протянул руку.

\- Ой да, простите, эрр Асахиро, - смущенно пробормотал Эйнар. - Вы же еще...

\- В целом неплохо. Но здороваться предпочитаю так.

\- Хорошо, - Эйнар наконец ответил на мое рукопожатие. А он силен для своих лет. - Эрр Асахиро, а я вам тут принес...

Он метнулся к своей сумке, оставленной у двери, и вынул оттуда небольшой контейнер. Внутри оказались две порции мороженого на палочке. Одно Эйнар протянул мне, во второе вгрызся сам. Я невольно улыбнулся, вспомнив, как он всю прошлую неделю мечтал о мороженом. Эйнар уже уничтожил почти половину своей порции и вдруг спохватился:

\- Эрр Асахиро, а вам... можно?

\- Я практически всеяден, и я не простужался. Спасибо, Эйнар, очень вкусно.

Он просиял. Я сказал правду - мороженое в чуть кисловатой ягодной глазури и правда было выше всяческих похвал. А от консервов в убежище мы все успели устать, хотя нам с Дарти к такому рациону не привыкать.

Эйнар подсел ко мне и стал показывать фотографии дворца. Все они были датированы вчерашним или позавчерашним днем.

\- Специально для меня наснимал? - я спросил наполовину в шутку, но Эйнар кивнул с совершенно серьезным видом:

\- Конечно! Я же не мог к вам не прийти. Вы спасли мне жизнь, я должен убедиться, что с вами все в порядке. Меня не хотели выпускать из дворца, хотя тут совсем близко. Но в конце концов папа решил, что проще дать мне охрану и отпустить. Теперь-то я не буду сбегать!

Так вот чьи силуэты я успел увидеть за дверью! Впрочем, один из них и сам заглянул в палату:

\- Ваше Высочество...

\- Знаю, знаю, сейчас иду! - досадливо отмахнулся Эйнар. Он повернулся ко мне и пожаловался: - Мы с Астрид теперь без охраны шагу не ступим! Если и выходим куда, все по времени. Нет, я понимаю, так правильно, но... - он выразительно вздохнул.

\- Ты все-таки наследник престола. Твое благополучие...

\- Знаю, - снова вздохнул Эйнар. - Тем более, вы за меня рисковали жизнью, я не могу позволить, чтобы что-то подобное повторилось. А сейчас мне действительно пора. Я слышал, вас скоро выпишут, так что увидимся на церемонии!

Он умчался. Я откинулся на койку и прикрыл глаза. Дарти сравнил неделю в убежище со своим попаданием в плен к 'Кочевникам' - я его очень понимаю, хотя ничего подобного со мной не случалось и не могло случиться. Надеюсь, выпишут действительно скоро.

21.

20 января 3048 года

Враноффски

Ну ладно, раз Асахиро предпочитает роль молчаливого героя, трепать языком придется мне. Ничего, не привыкать, работа такая. Да и с напарником повезло, это я об Эйнаре. Точнее, для прессы, конечно же, о Его Императорском Высочестве Эйнаре Берггрене, мать моя женщина, титул больше пацана. Вот уж кого два раза просить не надо, во всех красках изложил прессе свое похищение и героическое спасение, через слово поминая своего ненаглядного эрра Асахиро. Эрр Асахиро стоял с каменной мордой и за все время подал голос ровно два раза - когда благодарил императора за награду (да-да, мы теперь все трое при медалях, умереть не встать) и когда Эйнар произнес особо пламенную хвалебную речь в его адрес. А то у журналистов уже некоторый скепсис начал проявляться, дескать, не преувеличивает ли мелкое высочество. И тут Асахиро такой: 'Его Высочество говорит правду'. Я-то знаю, что он ни капли не рисуется и по жизни такой сдержанный, но картинка получилась - просто заглядение. Этакий раненый герой, слов зря не тратит, прямо бери и кино снимай. Тут кто-то таки поинтересовался причинами появления в этой истории сомбрийского космофлота, Асахиро немедленно прикинулся чайником, а вещать пошел я. Да-да, мы без пяти минут спецагенты, доблестные Шапникофф и Хэстон уведомили о неподобающих настроениях, сами вот, к сожалению, были очень загружены службой и делегировали разбирательство нам... Хэстон, по-моему, сам был готов заржать, пока я все это нес. Ну вроде съели, зря меня, что ли, учили лапшу на уши собеседникам развешивать. Дарти прикинулся чайником еще раньше, чем Асахиро, но от него особо ничего и не хотели. К его великому счастью.

\- Спасибо за помощь в решении проблем Нордики, - сказал репортер, стоявший ближе всего ко мне. Я махнул рукой:

\- Пф, вы наши проблемы еще раньше порешали. Отдаем долг, так сказать.

\- Это ты про что? - поинтересовался Дарти, когда пресса разбрелась. Не, я не понял, что надо делать полгода на Сомбре, чтобы основные вехи истории не знать?

\- Того отчаянного парня, который прорвался сквозь блокаду терранских кораблей и прилетел на раздолбанном в хлам патрульном катере на Нордику, приведя союзный флот, - я выдержал паузу, - звали Жиль Нуарэ.

Дарти присвистнул.

\- Так вот в кого наш безупречный коммандер пошел!

\- Ага. Только ему об этом не напоминай. Я бы спятил видеть своего предка на главной площади столицы.

\- И в мыслях не было! Я еще жить хочу. Но если в самое ближайшее время я что-нибудь не сожру, загнусь прямо тут!

\- Поддерживаю, - подключился Асахиро. - Кстати, мы сейчас случайно не в том районе, где так неудачно пытались выпить грога?

Я с него хренею! Уж на что я на Нордике часто бываю, но без карты шариться по Бергштадту не рискну, заплутаю нафиг. Он здесь первый раз и уже ориентируется! Хотя если у них на всех станциях такие лабиринты, как на том 'Кашалоте', я не удивлен.

\- Угу, именно там. Предлагаешь все-таки туда дойти?

\- Главное, опять ни во что не встрять! - криво ухмыльнулся Дарти. Асахиро, впрочем, ответил абсолютно серьезно:

\- Да уж. В этот раз ножа у меня нет.

Ну да. Заиграли, с-сыщики. Все понимаю, но обидно даже мне, а уж про самого Асахиро и говорить не приходится, вон как помрачнел. Так... в конце концов, мы на Нордике или где? Здешняя сталь на всю галактику славится! Но про свою идею я говорить ничего не стал, а сказал только:

\- Парни, у вас, конечно, исключительный талант встревать во все, во что надо и не надо, но до соседней улицы, думаю, даже вы способны дойти без инцидентов. А об этом гроге я мечтаю с самого прилета!

Мы действительно без приключений добрались до бара 'Сугроб' - моей любимой забегаловки в Бергштадте. Когда нам вынесли огромное блюдо с кабаньей ногой, Дарти наконец признал, что на станции готовили, в общем, так себе. В 'Сугробе' с их приправами я, по-моему, ботинок съем. Особенно после недели на консервах.

Когда я наконец оторвался от блюда (а скорее отвалился, потому что порции здесь гигантские), за соседним столиком обнаружились все те же Шапникофф и Хэстон. Последний, видя, что я на него смотрю, отсалютовал кружкой с грогом.

\- Капитан, - я решил окончательно обнаглеть, - мы с вами мыслим настолько синхронно или вы так печетесь о нашей безопасности?

Хэстон поперхнулся грогом, и вместо него ответил Шапникофф:

\- Энсин, мы работаем здесь не первый год и регулярно заглядываем в 'Сугроб' в свободные вечера. Слежка за сомбрийскими гражданами не входит в наши обязанности. Хотя, если говорить откровенно, мне гораздо спокойнее, если я знаю, где вы и что с вами происходит. А совсем спокоен я буду, когда буду знать, что вы благополучно вернулись на Сомбру. Кстати, сержант Фудзисита, как ваше самочувствие?

\- Неплохо, - ну что еще Асахиро ответит. - Завтра я должен прийти на осмотр, и если все будет в норме, мне разрешат перелеты.

\- Очень рад за вас, - проворчал Шапникофф в свою кружку. - Пожалуй, приду проводить.

Хэстон наконец прокашлялся:

\- Да мы оба придем. В конце концов, было действительно приятно познакомиться.

\- Взаимно, - и я зарылся в кружку с грогом. А то неприлично открыто ржать при двух старших по званию.

22.

24 января 3048 года

Дарти

Ну, как говорится, спасибо этому дому, пойдем к другому. Асахиро разрешили лететь уже три дня как, но с этим бардаком куча рейсов застряла в космопорту, только на сегодня и нашлись места, и то, Ари говорит, по чистой случайности. Ладно, зато успели погулять по городу и затариться кабанятиной. Ари не стал мелочиться и ухватил целый окорок, а мы с Асахиро - по бутылке виски. Все равно что-то мне подсказывает, что употреблять все это мы будем вместе. Но уже на Сомбре. А то здесь, конечно, неплохо, но на шастающих повсюду ребят в красной форме у меня уже аллергия. И холодно к тому же. Так что время до отлета коротаем в гостинице. Вчера вечером неожиданно принесся Грюнвальд. Поздравил Асахиро с выздоровлением, пожелал удачно добраться домой и умчался. А я обнаружил в своих вещах банку какао. Когда только успел подсунуть, язва? Банку я по-быстрому спрятал, пока Ари не нашел, а то он надо мной еще год ржать будет.

Шапникофф любезно предложил подвезти до космопорта. Говорит, что только так может быть уверен, что мы свалили. Блин, меня эти их патрульные машины уже задолбали! Но Ари предложение принял, а меня никто особо не спрашивал. Спасибо хоть не в кузове, а в салоне - Хэстон за рулем, Шапникофф с ним впереди, мы втроем сзади. По пути я, похоже, задремал, потому что голос Ари застал меня врасплох:

\- Капитан, я бы попросил сделать небольшой крюк. Вот сюда.

Хэстон что-то невнятно пробурчал - подозреваю, о том, что он не нанимался всяких энсинов Враноффски по городу катать - но повернул, куда показывал Ари. Не успела машина остановиться, Ари выскочил и поманил за собой Асахиро:

\- Идем. Время у нас есть, но не то чтобы очень много.

\- Что такое? - спросил Асахиро. Враноффски - удивительное дело - замялся:

\- Короче... Я еще в убежище подумал... Я не могу позволить, чтобы человек, благодаря которому мы все еще живы, так и вернулся ни с чем. Тебе же вся эта заварушка день рождения изгадила. Вискарь - это так, баловство. А вот что ты без ножа остался - это, не в обиду нашим нордиканским друзьям, свинство.

\- Я не привык привязываться к оружию.

\- Слушай, Фудзисита-сан, оставь свою непробиваемость кому-нибудь еще. Вопрос не в привязанности, вопрос в принципе. Я хочу тебя хоть как-то отблагодарить, хотя за спасенную жизнь фиг отблагодаришь адекватно. Поэтому мы сейчас идем вон в ту дверь, и ты выбираешь любой нож, который придется тебе по руке. Это будет мой подарок.

Асахиро ничего не ответил, только коротко склонил голову и пошел за Ари. Я не мог пропустить зрелище и увязался за ними. Хэстон остался в машине и даже продолжил что-то бухтеть, но показал в сторону Ари одобрительный жест.

Я в холодном оружии очень мало что понимаю и обращаться почти не умею, но при виде такого роскошества даже у меня слюнки потекли. Асахиро внешне был спокоен как степь, но я-то знаю, как он это дело любит. Ари кратко описал продавцу ситуацию и отошел в сторонку. Продавец начал было делать широкие жесты в сторону каких-то сувенирных красивостей, но его смерили таким взглядом, что он резко умолк, убрал с лица дежурную улыбочку и дальше высказывался только по делу. Более того, они с Асахиро еще и полезли обсуждать боевые техники, но тут Ари заявил, что, если мы не успеем на рейс, нас точно депортируют нафиг и въезд закроют, и дискуссию пришлось сворачивать. Кажется, обоим было жаль.

\- Спасибо, Ари, - тихо сказал Асахиро на выходе. Враноффски пожал плечами:

\- Тебе спасибо. И - еще раз с прошедшим.

По пути в космопорт я еще успел написать Амалии, что мы возвращаемся раньше, чем планировали. Интересно, знает она про здешние безобразия или нет? И вообще я внезапно обнаружил, что соскучился. Да и в целом на Сомбре оно как-то спокойнее.

23.

Имя: Зои Крэнстон

Дата рождения: 3 сентября 3025 года (23 года)

Гражданство: Независимая планетарная республика Сомбра.

Звание: энсин

Должность: интерн Штормградского военного госпиталя

Почему я раньше не знала, что юката - такая удобная штука? Хожу по дому как будто без одежды, и в то же время полностью одетая! Это мы еще перед отлетом Асахиро смотрели в сети картинки про Ракуэн и наткнулись на фотографию девушки в этом самом юката. Асахиро сказал, что мне могло бы пойти. У той девушки даже прическа была такая же, как я обычно ношу. Вообще я последнее время много читаю и про Ракуэн, и про Японию. Про Алхор у нас, понятно, ничего нет, а Асахиро рассказывает очень мало. Все данные с комма он стер, когда уходил из клана, это понятно. И вообще, кажется, сознательно отказался почти от всего японского, кроме зеленого чая. Смеется, что я становлюсь большей японкой, чем он сам. Но мне правда интересно.

А тут еще меня позвали в гости на Ракуэн. Кира и Юки год назад прилетали на Сомбру на конференцию, выступали с докладами в той же секции, что и я и доктор Картье - травматология, я как теоретик, доктор Картье уже с практическим опытом. Мы стали переписываться, они меня звали к себе, как будет отпуск. Но пока последний семестр, пока экзамены, а тут мое назначение на 'Сирокко' и вся эта история - кстати, Кира каким-то образом узнал, очень беспокоился. Потом доктор Темпл, тоже не расслабишься. Суровый такой. Настоящий военный хирург. Любимое ругательство - 'бездельник', оно же самое страшное. Хотя меня он ни разу еще так не называл. Требует много, но справедливый. Скажешь что-нибудь, думаешь, ляпнула не по делу, а он: 'Ты давай это в статью запиши'. В общем, отпуск получился только в середине января и только на месяц. Ну я и решила - слетаю на Ракуэн на недельку, благо, если не делать такие зигзаги, как мы летели на 'Сирокко', не так он и далеко, потом до возвращения Асахиро спокойно наведу порядок здесь, а там вместе с ним куда-нибудь съездим. Раз уж совпали хотя бы частично, надо пользоваться.

Кира, к сожалению, в основном работал, а вот Юки взяла меня под крыло и всю неделю выгуливала по Ракуэну. Там очень красиво, и теплее, чем на Сомбре. А еще ракуэнцы очень дорожат японскими традициями, у них сохранилось много старых ремесел. На картины по шелку я только повздыхала - жалование у меня неплохое, но я все-таки не миллионер. Но чайный набор для Асахиро я все равно привезла. Дорогущий, конечно, но Кира сказал, что в этом магазине лучшая чайная утварь. Он же и помог выбрать. Небольшой плоский чайник и маленькие пиалы, цвета глубокой зеленой воды. Кира объяснил, что в японской культуре очень ценятся вещи, которые выглядят старыми, как будто с налетом времени. Я доверяю его вкусу, но все равно волнуюсь, понравится ли Асахиро мой подарок. Вот смешно - как завязывать отношения с 'головорезом из Старых Колоний' (мать этого больше не говорила, но очень громко думала), так все нормально, я ничего не стесняюсь. Да и чего, спрашивается, стесняться, когда первый раз видишь возлюбленного практически без одежды и ухаживаешь за ним, поскольку его шатает от недолеченных ранений. Какая уж тут романтика и постепенное сближение. Как этого же 'головореза' перевязывать после очередной драки - так это вообще моя работа. А как подарок выбрать - так я нервничаю, как школьница на первом свидании. Смешно, право слово.

Не успела я вернуться, как на комм пришло сообщение от Асахиро: 'Возвращаемся раньше, буду завтра, доберусь сам'. Не сомневалась - город он уже знает очень неплохо. С одной стороны, конечно, хорошо, что мы больше времени проведем вместе, но что у них там такое случилось, что они все втроем сорвались? На Ракуэне я совсем выпала из информационного пространства. Хотела вчера новости посмотреть, но так и не собралась. Все-таки у меня отпуск, и я расслабляюсь.

Только я закончила завтракать - услышала, как открывается дверь. На пороге стоял Асахиро. Без шапки, волосы за время поездки еще отросли - знаю, что совершенно не по уставу и явно придется стричься, но ему очень идет. Куртка какая-то новая, черная с бордовым - надо же, в кои веки изменил любимому цвету. Увидев меня в юката, Асахиро удивленно поднял бровь.

\- Ты же сам говорил, что мне пойдет.

\- И от своих слов не отказываюсь.

Он стал снимать куртку. Что-то в его движениях было не так. Да, явно бережет левую руку. Свет дневной, теперь-то с ним что? Понятно, горные лыжи - штука опасная, но вряд ли Враноффски их пустил бы сразу на серьезные трассы... Я сделала строгий вид:

\- Что, опять?

\- Опять, - Асахиро опустил голову. - На самом деле, почти прошло уже, потому я и здесь, а то бы еще на Нордике сидели.

Ох, знаю я его 'почти прошло'. Ладно, по крайней мере, прилетел обычным рейсом, сам добрался сюда и нормально стоит на ногах, уже что-то.

\- Ну-ка, покажи.

Когда он снял рубашку, я не присвистнула только потому, что не умею. Длинный шрам на груди слева, еще один - на левом плече, причем если это не пересадка кожи после ожога, то я камбала. Рука цела, но теперь понятно, что функции еще восстанавливать и восстанавливать. Да что ж у них там произошло? Пожар на станции, что ли? Нордиканцы помешаны на безопасности не меньше нас... Но вслух я сказала только:

\- Хорошо заштопали, достойно ведущих клиник столицы. Чья работа?

Асахиро усмехнулся:

\- Личного медика императорской семьи. Юнатан, если не путаю, Ангстрём. Ну и его коллег по госпиталю. В общем, смотри, - он прошел к консоли и открыл статью с нордиканского новостного портала.

\- 'Сомбрийцы предотвратили похищение наследника престола', - прочитала я. - Во дела! Я-то думала, вы на пожаре отличились или что-то вроде того. Остальные-то как? Дарти? Ари? Не поверю, что ты это без них провернул.

\- Дарти в порядке. Дрался с теми уродами я, при некоторой поддержке Ари. Ему нож в плечо всадили - мой просчет, поздно вмешался, смог только оттолкнуть. Но он уже давно в норме, это я вот под операцию угодил - из плазмы зацепили.

\- Хорошо в отпуск слетал, ничего не скажешь! Не болит хоть? Вижу, латали тебя не за страх, а за совесть...

\- Сейчас уже все в норме, - улыбнулся Асахиро. - Разве что рука еще не полностью работает, но это дело поправимое. В первый день было всяко хуже, спасибо, Габриэль нам 'тоника' с запасом отсыпала. Хотя доктор Ангстрём мне потом много чего высказал за передозировку. А что делать, я полночи безопасникам доказывал, что мы не очередные похитители и не еще что в этом роде, надо было продержаться.

Тут я уже откровенно взялась за голову.

\- Представляю себе тот бардак и свинство. Шутка ли, наследника похитили. Но ты расскажи, что было-то?

\- Вот именно это и было, что ты говоришь. Вообще-то, в довершение всего, дело было в мой день рождения. Поехали, как культурные, в город, на коньках покататься и грога выпить. Покататься даже удалось. А вот на пути к грогу обнаружили следующую картину: три амбала в форме тамошней СБ пытаются затащить в машину мелкого пацана. Причем все трое вооружены и угрожают его убить.

\- У, терране! Да если у нас офицер совершит преступление против гражданского, да еще и несовершеннолетнего, тут вся Республика на уши поднимется и начнет такой гвалт, что на весь обитаемый космос будет слышно!

Асахиро только кивнул:

\- Знаешь, меня мало чем можно взбесить, но вот таким - можно, - он сжал кулаки и продолжил с хищной усмешкой: - Я уже ни о чем особо не думал, только о том, что пацана всяко отобью, а там посмотрим. Не первый раз за нож берусь. Одного свалил, второй успел выстрелить. На пару секунд потерял сознание, эти красавцы обрадовались и полезли добивать. Очнулся, когда на меня уже замахивались, увернулся, но не вполне, - он коснулся шрама на груди. - Ну, это ладно, с этим жить можно. Того типа я отшвырнул, третьего Ари приложил башкой об машину. Вот тогда ему и прилетело, правда, оппонент прожил недолго. Контуженного я добил. Пацана в охапку - натурально, Дарти его на руках тащил - и на станцию.

\- Да вы герои!

\- Ну уж, герои. Я боевик, иначе просто не умею. Проще драться самому, чем разбираться, кого и как тут на помощь звать и придут ли. Так вот, на станции как раз и выяснилось, кого это мы отбили. Не успели проникнуться важностью момента, вламывается уже пять амбалов. Но, по счастью, из лояльных. Сгребают уже нас всех и в убежище. Ну и, естественно, их повышенно заинтересовала моя личность и моя биография, а то наемник, отбивший наследника у похитителей, подозрительно похож на происки какой-нибудь третьей силы. В общем, пока убедил их, что все-таки говорю правду, в перевязочную меня натурально унесли.

\- Ну, дела... Тут помощь бы оказать, а не допрашивать!

\- Ари то же самое говорил.

\- В любом случае, правильно сделали, что за мальчика заступились. Хоть он принц, хоть маргинал из доков, ни с кем так поступать нельзя.

\- Вот и я о чем, - кивнул Асахиро. - В Сфере и то против мелких никто оружие не поднимет, разве что полные отморозки. На их политические игры мне с высокой орбиты плевать, хотя СБ в это поверила с большим скрипом и то после того, как на них командование рявкнуло да с Сомбры подтверждение наших личностей пришло.

\- Дела-а... - повторила я. - А у меня ведь для тебя есть подарок! Не знаю, понравится ли тебе, если честно, немного трясусь.

\- Мне уже интересно.

Я достала коробку с чайным набором.

\- Вот. Ракуэнская керамика, ручная работа. Кира и Юки, это мои друзья в Сейятё, выбирать помогали.

Асахиро вскрыл упаковку, вынул первую чашку и тихо улыбнулся:

\- Спасибо тебе. Вот на что я от всего, связанного с Шинедо, отказался, а перед красивой чайной посудой устоять не могу, - он отложил чашку и нашел в коробке чайник. - Какая классика. Давай опробуем?

\- А давай! Кира и Юки мне заваривали чай, но у них выходит совсем по-другому. Звали нас вместе прилетать, предлагали устроить чайную церемонию. Вот только у них не такое разнообразие сортов чая, как на Терре. Да и ну ее совсем.

\- Согласен, - улыбнулся Асахиро.

Левая рука у него и правда пока действовала еще не очень хорошо, но от моей помощи с чаем он отказался. Так что я сидела на диване и прикидывала, что можно сделать, чтобы скорее привести его в норму. Доктор Картье очень хвалила Клэр-Фонтэн, может быть, в остаток моего отпуска попробуем туда попасть. И у доктора Темпла еще спрошу, что он посоветует...

\- Зои, ты так смотришь, что я себя чувствую опять в госпитале. Во всяком случае, под сканером, - засмеялся Асахиро, вернувшись с чаем.

\- Ты же понимаешь, профессиональное. Знал, с кем связался.

За чаем он продолжал рассказывать про похищение принца, а я мысленно хваталась за голову. Он выжил чудом. И я только сейчас начала понимать, что это и есть его образ жизни. Это с нашей точки зрения его поединок с Дестикуром - подвиг, а он действительно не видит здесь ничего особенного. Ни в том, что ввязался в эту историю, ни в том, что едва не погиб, ни в том, что ушел из госпиталя, едва встав на ноги. На 'Сирокко' он не пытался произвести впечатление на нас - он такой всегда. А еще я поняла, что невероятно боюсь потерять его. А ведь с его безрассудством это более чем возможно... Но об этом я ему точно говорить не буду. Я тоже умею держать лицо.

24.

26 января 3048 года

Дарти

Похоже, Ари успел переполошить все свое многочисленное семейство. Когда я добрался домой, Амалия кинулась мне на шею и отпускать отказалась наотрез.

\- Полегче же ты, придушишь! - я кое-как вывернулся, но не без труда. - На Нордике не прибили, так ты угробишь!

\- Я уже знаю. Ты хоть цел? Хотя судя по тому, что сам добрался...

\- Что мне будет... Я вообще, можно сказать, не при делах.

\- Да как это не при делах? Ты вообще герой, ребенка спас!

\- Я? Все, что я сделал - оттащил этого ребенка подальше, чтоб не задело, пока Асахиро там разбирался. И потом еще этого самого Асахиро и перевязывал.

\- Он тут еще скромничать будет! - Амалия взъерошила мне волосы. - Вик, не прибедняйся. Ты защитил слабого и помог другу, это дорогого стоит.

Восхваление моего героизма заняло еще полчаса. Я отмазывался как мог, хотя, скрывать не буду, приятно слышать. Но тут Амалия, помогая мне разобрать вещи, нашла эту несчастную банку какао.

\- Ого! Насколько я слышала, эта марка в свободную продажу не идет, снабжает только нордиканскую имперскую гвардию! Ари как-то страдал, что самое вкусное нордиканцы берегут для себя.

Пришлось рассказывать, при каких обстоятельствах она мне досталась. Амалия хохотала до слез. Вот все Враноффски такие, сочувствия не дождешься! Отсмеявшись, она сказала:

\- Так, все. После такого, с позволения сказать, отпуска нужен еще один. Похищения, драки, допросы - бррр! Тебе надо отвлечься, и я знаю, как. Поехали во Вьентос. Там здорово. Можем хоть завтра выдвигаться, я знаю, где остановиться. Пару деньков ничего не делать, только кататься на аттракционах и есть рыбную похлебку - как тебе план?

Не, я за наше недолгое общение привык, что Амалия может быть внезапной как я не знаю что, да я, в общем, и сам того же пошиба, но тут сказал только 'эээ'. Расценив это как согласие, Амалия утащила меня к консоли и стала показывать, что в этом их Вьентосе есть интересного. А заодно выбирать время рейса.

Я что-то говорил про то, что в Штормграде жуткие ветра? Так вот, я соврал! В Штормграде погода еще нормальная, а жуткие ветра - как раз в этом самом Вьентосе. Точнее, Сьюдад-де-лос-Вьентос, блин, язык сломаешь, я понимаю, почему название сократили. Город ветров, типа. Амалия объяснила, что на Сомбре почти все названия городов связаны с ветром, штормами или грозами - видимо, первых колонизаторов тоже здешняя погодка впечатлила. Я много раз помянул добрым словом свою зимнюю куртку. Покупал для Нордики, но там она меня от превращения в сосульку не спасла, а вот здесь от выдувания последних мозгов - очень даже. Тем более что добрая Амалия сразу же после прилета уволокла меня на самое побережье, показывать квартал 'Корабль'. Не, я даже не спорю, место очень красивое - скалистый мыс, выступающий в море, и на нем таким единым массивом жилой квартал. Но я бы на месте обитателей этого 'Корабля' вообще из дома не выходил! Сказал это Амалии, она долго смеялась, а потом ответила, что так оно и есть - внутри 'Корабля' есть почти вся необходимая инфраструктура, ну и во внутренние дворы, понятно, не задувает.

Наконец от ветра перестала защищать даже моя куртка, и мы пошли прятаться в ближайшее кафе. Да-а... я думал, после нордиканской обжираловки меня трудно удивить, но здешняя рыбная похлебка - это что-то! Правда, на том наша культурная программа и закончилась, потому что я превратился в шарик с глазами. Во всяком случае, чувствовал себя именно так. А Амалия еще пояснила, что рецептов этой похлебки множество, и любимая тема споров на кухнях - у кого правильнее. Да это перепробовать жизни не хватит!

А сегодня мы пошли гулять в центр города. Там хоть не так сдувает. Покатались на аттракционах, съели по какой-то вкусной жареной рыбине с лимоном, а потом нашли тир, где в качестве одного из призов висела огромная плюшевая косатка. Во дела - я, кажется, уже в них во всех начинаю разбираться. Это заразно.

\- Хочешь, добуду? - подмигнул я Амалии. Она скептически прищурилась:

\- А сможешь? Тут чем больше приз, тем сложнее мишень!

\- Ну я боевик или кто? - Снайпера здесь нет, можно повыпендриваться. - И вообще, может, мне просто пострелять охота.

\- Ну раз так, то вперед!

Тир, конечно, оказался сущей халявой. Я не ахти какой стрелок, да и стволы тут кривые как моя жизнь, но я выбил кучу всякой фигни, а под конец вообще смешно вышло. Я целился в довольно легкую мишень, за которую мне полагалась какая-то полная чепуховина типа пакета орешков, но по ней я промахнулся, зато вынес крошечный красный кружок рядом - целься я в него, в жизни бы не попал. И выиграл ту самую косатку. Амалия зааплодировала, а хозяин тира проворчал:

\- Парень, ты мне весь тир вынесешь!

\- Нужен мне твой тир! - фыркнул я. - Не волнуйся, с такими кривыми стволами не вынесу.

\- Это у меня стволы кривые? - взревел он. Ясно, что в шутку, но эффектно.

\- Кривые! - я показал язык и дал деру, поскольку чувак перескочил через свой прилавок и погнался за мной. Бегаю я неплохо (жизнь заставила), так что мы навернули не один круг под радостный хохот Амалии. Говорю ж, никакого сочувствия от этих Враноффски. Меня тут, можно сказать, убить норовят, а она только веселится. В конце концов хозяин тира меня все-таки догнал, повалил и надавал по башке этой самой косаткой. В процессе, правда, уже сам заржал.

\- Ты откуда такой взялся на мою голову? - поинтересовался он, переводя дыхание.

\- Боевик, - я осекся, вспомнив, как нордиканцы вскинулись на это слово. - То есть этот... контрактор космофлота, во.

\- О, считай, собрат! Я в нацгвардии служил, вышел в отставку по ранению. Эндрю, - он протянул руку.

\- Дарти, - представился я. - А стволы у тебя все-таки кривые!

\- Да сам ты! Держи свою косатку и кончай мне тир разорять!

Тут уже вмешалась Амалия, сказав, что не может так смеяться, и предложила всем втроем выпить пива. Когда я, спрашивается, отказывался.

25.

30 января 3048 года

Враноффски

Первые дни после прилета я дома бывал довольно эпизодически - то на осмотр, ибо рука еще не совсем зажила, то народ из Академии меня увидел в новостях и резко захотел встретиться, в общем, беготни хватало. Наконец, от всех вроде отделался, иду, значит, предвкушаю спокойный вечер, и первое, что вижу дома - расположившийся поперек кресла Снайпер в обнимку с черным кошаком. Нет, ну как это называется? Мы тут, значит, замерзаем и рискуем жизнью, а он в тепле и уюте котиков гладит! Кого я пригрел?

\- Ренегат и перебежчик! - объявил я с порога. Снайпер только пожал плечами:

\- Не говори мне, что ты не в курсе.

\- Мя, - подтвердил кошак, слез с хозяина и пошел тереться об меня. По итогам примерно половина кошака осталась на моих штанах.

\- Еще и диверсант к тому же, - добавил я, отчищаясь от кошачьей любви.

\- Опять же, не думаю, что это для тебя новость. И да, знакомься, это Грей.

Услышав свое имя, кошак снова расположился на хозяйской груди и принялся оглушительно мурчать. Я хренею. Люди от нашего сержанта Вонга в основном шарахаются, если успевают, зато котики, похоже, могут веревки вить.

Тут пришла бабуля и позвала нас есть чесночную похлебку. Это не тот соблазн, перед которым можно устоять, как любит говорить кэп. Бабуля это прекрасно знает и всегда предупреждает: 'Главное, не съедайте миску раньше супа!'. А это вполне реально, она хлебная. На Нордике чесночная похлебка тоже в чести, как иначе от их холодрыги спасаться, но куда им до бабули.

Только успел я ложку до рта донести, как ожил комм. Говорила мне мама - не тащить технику с собой за стол! Но комм ожил не просто так, а с видеовызовом от капитана, так что пришлось быстро проглатывать кусок и отвечать, желательно нормальным голосом, а не как человек, только что хватанувший жидкой лавы.

\- Здравия желаю, капитан! - тут я увидел, что вызов групповой, на меня, Дарти и Асахиро. - Парни, привет!

\- Господа, - без лишних церемоний заявил кэп, - вы хреновы самоубийцы. Марш ко мне пить по этому поводу, я в Штормграде. Адрес Враноффски знает. Снайпер, и ты тут? Уже вынырнул? Приезжай тоже, думаю, тебе будет интересно. Конец связи.

Эх, чует мое сердце, не сохранить нам нордиканский виски на особый случай. Впрочем, если кэп приглашает пить - какие еще особые случаи нужны? Я быстро доел похлебку (то, что мне любезно оставил Снайпер) и пошел собираться. Снайпер, такое ощущение, готов срываться с места в любой момент.

\- У тебя, похоже, рука еще не в порядке. Можно лететь на моем флаере.

\- Зная кэпа и его коллекцию экзотической выпивки, я бы предложил никому из нас за руль не лезть.

\- Я невосприимчив к алкоголю. Кстати, Асахиро и Дарти мы тоже могли бы забрать, насколько я помню, здесь недалеко.

\- Ладно, с нацгвардами, если что, сам будешь объясняться.

Хотя, по правде говоря, мне реально было интересно покататься. По дороге сначала к парням, а потом к кэпу я успел об этом сильно пожалеть и понять, что в истории с пиратским флагманом Снайпер не ставил рекордов пилотажа, он всегда так летает. То-то Леон на него чокнутым экстремалом обзывается. Дарти традиционно заявил, что тут его смерти хотят, Снайпер столь же традиционно парировал 'хотел бы - ты бы тут не сидел' и заложил особо лихой вираж. По счастью, последний.

Кэп молча обнял нас троих - Асахиро, против обыкновения, не отстранился, а может, не успел - на том же движении изъял у меня виски и половину нордиканского окорока, устроился в кресле нога на ногу и сказал:

\- Ну, рассказывайте.

На этот раз я успел прикинуться чайником раньше - хватит, я уже перед нордиканской прессой позорился! Так что рассказывал Асахиро. В конце концов, кто всю эту кашу заварил? На упоминании плазморужей капитан проникновенно посмотрел на него и коротко спросил:

\- Ты рехнулся? А если б тебя поджарили?

Асахиро кивнул на свое плечо:

\- Попытались вот, не вышло. Когда я уже влез в свалку, они бы скорее друг друга перестреляли, пока пытались по мне попасть. К тому же они не хотели привлекать внимание, потому за ножи и схватились. А это уже моя стихия.

\- Только это тебя и спасло, - буркнул кэп. Асахиро улыбнулся:

\- Я понимал, что рискую, но обычно я знаю свои возможности. Хотя драка была тяжелая.

\- Мягко сказано! - включился Дарти. - Когда я увидел, что ты свалился, думал, поседею, вдвоем с Ари мы бы точно не отмахались, не говоря уже о том, чтобы Эйнара вытащить!

\- Я сам был недалек от таких мыслей, правда, только в отношении себя, - вот самурыло! - Уж дать вам возможность уйти я бы смог. На мое счастье, с холодным оружием они обращались очень так себе. Хотя я меряю по моим соотечественникам, а у нас очень давняя и хорошая школа. Как бы то ни было, они изрядно взбесились, а это точности действий не способствует.

Снайпер понимающе усмехнулся.

\- Да уж, свалились им на башку, как лавина в горах, - вставил я. - Счастье, что они не успели сориентироваться и вообще ничего не поняли.

\- В общем-то, на это я и рассчитывал, - кивнул Асахиро.

\- Он еще что-то рассчитать успел! - проворчал Дарти. - Ты еще скажи, что, когда на тебя уже ножом замахивались, стратегию продумывал!

\- Не продумывал. Уже понимал, что в сердце он не попадет и я успею увернуться. Братец Итиро меня все-таки не зря учил.

Дарти картинно схватился за голову:

\- И вот после этого мне еще на гордое звание боевика претендовать?

\- Не прибедняйся, - подал голос Снайпер. Дарти с несчастным видом обернулся к нему:

\- Вот ты будешь...

\- Буду. Ты, знаешь ли, неплохо против меня держался - это мне много говорит о человеке. Да и в этой истории сделал все возможное. Я не думаю, что справился бы лучше вас. Может быть, из драки вышел бы с меньшим уроном, но не могу ручаться, что сдержался бы при общении с безопасниками.

Дарти скорбно вздохнул, но тут кэп положил ему руку на плечо:

\- Кстати, насчет твоих страданий о якобы ненужности. Ко мне тут заходил Сьерра и говорил, что имеет на тебя виды.

\- Эрнесто Сьерра? Который пилот шаттла?

\- Он самый. Сказал, что у него голова пухнет и Леона замещать, и о шаттле беспокоиться, так что ему нужен зам. Пристал к Леону с вопросом, как ему наше пополнение. Леон сказал: 'Два чокнутых гонщика-экстремала, один спокойный пилот без закидонов. Возьмешься - будет тебе напарник'. Так вот, спокойный - это ты. Я не возражаю. После отпуска пойдешь к Сьерре учиться.

Дарти просиял, как тот самый шаттл. А кэп, резко посерьезнев, обернулся к Асахиро:

\- Знаешь, парень, ты молодец. Но на будущее учти, пожалуйста, что у меня тут все-таки не команда смертников и живым ты мне гораздо симпатичнее.

\- Постараюсь, - Асахиро, как обычно, образец сдержанности. А кэп внезапно подмигнул:

\- Хотя, пожалуй, в твои годы я бы сам поступил так же.

Я навострил уши. Кэп травит байки о своей боевой юности очень редко, но уж как возьмется - так хоть записывай. Если сумеешь световое перо в руках удержать.

\- Я знаю, что вы из наемников, но не более того, - вежливо сказал Асахиро. В глазах кэпа появился характерный огонек - ага, мол, новая публика пожаловала, можно вещать. Он жестом показал Снайперу, что вискарем неплохо бы и поделиться, от души отхлебнул и начал:

\- Все так и есть. Более того, я на свою команду свалился примерно как вы на мою. Правда, меня обнаружили уже через некоторое время после отлета и сначала чуть не выкинули в шлюз, но я их убедил, что это плохая идея. Дарти, не надо так выразительно ухмыляться - стрелять я тогда в целом умел, но отнюдь не на нынешнем уровне. А вот трепаться у меня еще тогда неплохо получалось...

Вообще я и сам про славный жизненный путь Да Силвы не так много и знаю, и сейчас многое слышал в первый раз. Родом наш кэп с некой станции 'Фаэтон', затерянной в еще более глубокой заднице Галактики, чем даже Старые Колонии. Родители его давно и прочно продолбались в неизвестном направлении, так что воспитывала его тетушка, дама верующая и ханжа, похоже, редкостная. 'Когда я был ребенком, она говорила мне, что с каждым бранным словом твой ангел-хранитель от тебя отходит все дальше и плачет. Так вот, мой, наверное, сбежал от меня на сверхсветовой скорости и в жуткой депрессии'. Ничего удивительного, что, когда на станции объявилась веселая команда наемников, племяш удрал от этого воспитания куда подальше, не хуже того ангела.

Наемники оказались ребятами действительно веселыми, особенно когда передумали выкидывать нежданное пополнение в шлюз, но вскоре начались проблемы. Точнее, одна проблема. По имени Алан Моран, который на нашего кэпа, то есть тогда еще вовсе не кэпа, конкретно запал. Вот эту часть истории я раньше не слышал и кэпу искренне сочувствую. Я однажды по юности и по большой пьяни решил поэкспериментировать с одним приятелем, который уже некоторое время на меня поглядывал. Оба согласились, что вышла полная хрень. Но одно дело баловство, пока сам еще не решил, чего тебе от жизни надо, а этот Алан запал всерьез. Даром что был старше лет на двадцать и красив неимоверно, кто другой еще его внимания добивался бы. А тут - хрен. Но силой брать свое Алан не хотел, хотя с моральными принципами там все было очень плохо, а вечно ждать благосклонности тоже не улыбалось. И они заключили типа пари. Дескать, если Да Силва обставит его в стрельбе - а Алан был чуть не лучшим в той команде - все поползновения прекращаются, не обставит - ну не обессудь. Да Силва был азартен и пари принял. Только вот помериться им так и не удалось - случилась большая драка, и Алан уцелел только потому, что этот самый Да Силва ему спину прикрывал. И тут он задумался: 'Ты меня, значит, в бою прикрывал - ну и кем я буду, если ты после этого будешь бояться ко мне спиной повернуться?'. И все. Больше он о своих симпатиях слова не сказал. Но более верного соратника в той команде у кэпа не было. Собственно, Алан его в командиры и провел, очень аккуратно и ненавязчиво. Стрелять научил, разбираться в делах команды научил, а тут здрасте-нате, мятеж на борту, прежнего лидера пристрелили, а с новым схлестнулся уже Да Силва и благополучно вышиб ему мозги. Все, по тамошним правилам корабль теперь его, кто не согласен, может попробовать подраться. Несогласных чудесным образом не нашлось.

\- Пожалуй, могу назвать себя единственным человеком, кому Алан полностью доверял, - задумчиво проговорил капитан. - Насколько на том корабле в принципе можно было говорить о доверии.

\- Давно хотел спросить, - снова проявился Снайпер. - Почему вы все-таки мне поверили? Я ведь не скрывал своей репутации, да и пришел к вам в несколько специфических обстоятельствах... Прямо скажем, едва не убил вашего штурмана.

\- Именно поэтому, - кэп улыбнулся, а я тихо подобрал с пола челюсть - видеть Снайпера, утратившего дар речи, мне еще не доводилось. - Я как-то с подозрением отношусь к тем, кто с порога набивается в лучшие друзья, а тут все было честно: да, наемник, меняет союзников как перчатки, но раз уж прибило сюда, может, что-нибудь вместе да замутим. В любом случае бойца такого уровня лучше не терять из вида, а то кто его знает, чем все обернется. Мне не нужна была твоя биография, чтобы понять, кто ты такой. Да и потом, у нас был простой выбор - рискнуть и попасть домой или осторожничать и все профукать.

\- Я сам рассуждал примерно так же, - кивнул Снайпер. Капитан как будто его не слышал. Помолчав немного, он добавил:

\- Не говоря уже о том, что когда-то Сомбра точно так же поверила мне. Хотя на первый взгляд на то не было никаких оснований.

О, вот эту историю я как раз прекрасно знаю, она во всех учебниках есть. Тем более что в ней участвовал родной дед нашего безупречного коммандера. А мы вообще в школе в прорыв терранской блокады играли. Парни, естественно, знали только то, что им еще при первой встрече Деверо рассказывал, нет, ну чем надо было полгода заниматься?

Понятно, блокадой это назвали очень громко, планету блокировать - это даже у Терры штанов не хватит. Но они сели на вход в туннель, связывающий нас с Нордикой, и к свиньям загадили связь. С других сторон серьезного подкрепления ждать не приходилось, а Нордике таким финтом вообще выход во внешний мир прикрыли, потому что только что выпавший из туннеля корабль - идеальная мишень. И тут, собственно, со стороны ракуэнского туннеля явился Да Силва со товарищи. Они как раз в недавней большой драке набрали трофеев и искали, кому бы это сбыть. А тут драка. И в драке участвует Сомбра, которая, медузе известно, за помощь платит хорошо. Явно лучше, чем за всякий железный хлам. Ну кэп и предложил от души напихать в этот хлам взрывчатки и пустить его на терранский заслон. Я так и представляю картину: сидят, значит, терране, караулят вход в туннель. И тут на них прут какие-то вяло постреливающие развалюхи. Ага, обрадовались терране, у очкариков совсем ничего приличного не осталось. Шарахнули по тем развалюхам и получили грандиозный фейерверк. А за ним вторая линия, поприличнее и взрываться не спешит. Терране совсем обрадовались, типа разгадали хитрый план - под прикрытием брандеров флот провести. Ну, думают, ща мы этот флот... Но как только туда сунулась абордажная команда - собирали ее и ударную группу до самой сомбрийской стратосферы. И, понятное дело, в такой каше с мясом, забившей к хренам все оставшиеся каналы связи, никто не заметил, как в туннель шмыгнул маленький катер. Самоубийственная, конечно, была затея, но это был единственный шанс прорваться к Нордике. А за штурвалом катера был как раз-таки Жиль Нуарэ. Вообще изначально на эту операцию рвался его сын Жоффрей, благо помоложе и пошустрее, но Жиль грохнул кулаком по столу и рявкнул, что у Жоффрея у самого малолетний сын, а его пока рано со счетов списывать. Жоффрей, который в ту пору еще не был Стальным Полковником, увял, а Жиль пошел на прорыв. Пилотом он был и правда отличным, но даже он пробился чудом. Дальнейшее известно - пока терране подсчитывали потери от капитанского фейерверка, с тыла зашел нордиканский флот и вежливо спросил, не здесь ли интересовались новейшими нордиканскими технологиями? Так они привезли! В общем, терран порубали в капусту, все счастливы, хотя никто не танцует, а команда Да Силвы заявила, что на Сомбре им нравится и они тут остаются. Собственно, так наша Теневая флотилия и возникла - командование решило, что в обычные подразделения эти раздолбаи не впишутся, а в корсары отправлять жалко.

\- А командовать этим безобразием поставили Хулиано Андраде, - закончил кэп. - Видимо, Аспид уже тогда всех достал. Слышали бы вы, кстати, в каких выражениях он мне расписывал ваши похождения! 'Нет, Жоао, только ты и мог такое притащить во флотилию!'. 'Адмирал, - говорю, - я не понял, вам что-то не нравится?'. 'Мне все нравится, но это ж хреновы смертники!'. 'Адмирал, то же самое вы говорили, когда мы привели в действие старые развалюхи со взрывчаткой'. 'Вот и я о чем - только у тебя в экипаже и могли прижиться такие сорвиголовы! Спасибо, что этот ваш Вонг на Нордику не полез, разгребали бы сейчас!'.

Кэп настолько похоже изобразил адмирала Андраде, что я непочтительно заржал. А кэп сразу же посерьезнел:

\- Жаль, что Жиль Нуарэ так недолго прожил. Лет через десять после того прорыва его не стало. Сгорел на службе. Я был на открытии памятника.

\- Я тоже, - вставил я. - Правда, мне было-то восемь лет от роду. А нашему коммандеру - двенадцать.

\- И именно он произнес речь. А ленточку дал перерезать своему младшему брату, который деда уже не застал.

\- Красиво, - одобрил Асахиро.

\- Кстати, а сейчас-то коммандер где? - поинтересовался Дарти. - Вроде уже многие наши из отпусков вернулись... И доктора Картье нет.

\- Габриэль в Старых Колониях, - ответил капитан, - так что это надолго. А вот о коммандере Нуарэ у меня самого нет сведений. Он, конечно, не обязан делиться планами на отпуск, но обычно о них сообщает.


	6. Хоть на край света!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Даже от горячо любимого экипажа порой хочется сбежать на край света. Но проблемы найдут и там.

# Хоть на край света!

1.

28 мая 3054 года

Рафаэль Нуарэ отложил электронную книгу. За стеной кабинета слышались шаги Эрика — брат получил несколько дополнительных дней отдыха и решил, что готовиться к выпускным экзаменам ему приятнее в родных стенах. Но на дворе стояла глубокая ночь, а Эрик, как в свое время и Рафаэль, был не из тех, кто сидит ночами, наверстывая упущенное за семестр. Нуарэ поднялся и пошел к брату.

— Ну и чего ты не спишь? За экзамены переживаешь? Только не говори, что ты к чему-то не готов, в жизни не поверю. Я видел, как ты впахиваешь, ты уже всю программу наизусть должен был выучить.

— Да это все ерунда, — с досадой махнул рукой Эрик. — Просто… ну я же буду офицером космофлота!

— Так это же прекрасно. Вроде бы ты этого давно хотел.

— Раф, ну ты не понимаешь. У меня крыша уезжает! Я — и стану офицером… как ты! Но где ты, а где я…

Нуарэ вздохнул и сел рядом с братом, положив ему руку на плечо:

— Эрик, ты считаешь, что я так и родился в этом мундире? Поверь мне, нет. Хотя шутку про картошку я прекрасно знаю.

Эрик непонимающе взглянул на брата.

— Ну как же. В чем разница между мужчиной Дома Нуарэ и картошкой? Картошка бывает в мундире и без, а Нуарэ без мундира не бывает!

Эрик сложился пополам в приступе хохота. Рафаэль довольно кивнул — сработало.

— Ну вот, на человека похож стал, — сказал он, когда Эрик наконец смог разогнуться и свободно вздохнуть. — Мне, конечно, лестно, что ты обо мне такого высокого мнения, но, поверь, ты ничуть меня не хуже.

— Да-а… — протянул было Эрик, но Рафаэль жестом остановил его и повторил:

— Ничуть не хуже. И если уж на то пошло, вот этот вот урожденный офицер космофлота, — он показал на себя, — еще совсем недавно был кретином, каких поискать.

— Ты самокритичен.

— В данном случае, Эрик, это суровая правда жизни. Раз уж все равно оба не спим, налей лимонника, что ли. Шизандра — друг студента, у вас тоже так говорят? — он подмигнул.

— Ага, — засмеялся Эрик, передавая брату кружку.

— Спасибо. Так вот, я этого никому не рассказывал и надеюсь, что это останется между нами. В общем, шесть лет назад, когда я только пришел на 'Сирокко' и познакомился с хорошо известной тебе Габриэль Картье, я влюбился, как мальчишка. Позорище, как любит говорить наш Асахиро. Я сам не знаю, что на меня тогда нашло — меня практически прямым текстом слали к чертям терранским, а я ничего не желал слышать. Нет, ничего неподобающего я себе не позволил, но как Габриэль меня тогда не убила — не знаю. Я же рехнулся до такой степени, что потащился за ней в отпуск! На другой конец галактики. Инкогнито. Тебе смешно? Мне сейчас тоже. А тогда я и думать не думал, что выгляжу как пацан, играющий в шпионов. Придумал себе важную задачу — проследить, чтобы с корабельным медиком что-нибудь не случилось. Кого я, спрашивается, обманывал? Я просто хотел быть рядом с ней. А в результате получилось так, что она же и спасла мне жизнь. Потому что за мои дурацкие игры в шпионов меня чуть не пристрелили.

— Тебя? — Эрик широко распахнул глаза. — Но как?

— Обыкновенно, из пистолета, — мрачно усмехнулся Рафаэль. — Лимонник еще остался? Долей мне, расскажу.

2.

16 января 3048 года

Лусиано Мартинес, хозяин маленького отеля 'Краб', отодвинул чашку кофе и потянулся за сигарой. Отель почти пустовал — не сезон. Вода в море холодная, а что делать на маленьком островке без возможности купаться? Вот Лусиано и скучал за стойкой администрации. Андрес в баре, надо полагать, скучал не меньше. А может, отдыхал душой — в кои веки к нему не липли нетрезвые дамочки, решившие, что красавец Андрес — любовь всей их жизни и недаром именно им смешал такой красивый и вкусный коктейль. Хотя Андрес просто любил это дело. Сам, кстати, пил очень мало. Лусиано, наоборот, очень ценил виски из Шинедо, хотя, конечно, никогда не позволял себе излишеств. В конце концов, он в буквальном смысле слова жил на работе, какие тут излишества. Даже если работы порой и нет.

Не успел Лусиано подумать эту мысль, как работа появилась. В отель вошла высокая девушка с короткой стрижкой, в темных очках-полумаске. Странно, солнце-то совсем неяркое… Впрочем, судя по мраморно-бледной коже, девушка была не местной. Алхорка? Лусиано широко улыбнулся и поздоровался на пиджине.

— Добрый день, — девушка что-то проделала со своими очками, и они стали лишь слегка дымчатыми. Высунувшийся откуда-то Бенито, сын жены Лусиано от первого брака и незаменимый помощник в отеле, разинул рот. Лусиано был при исполнении, поэтому не мог проделать то же самое, хотя и очень хотелось. — Две недели назад в вашем отеле бронировали номер на имя Габриэль Карин Картье. Вот код заказа.

Судя по произношению, она точно не с Алхора. Хотя Лусиано помнил эту бронь, там было вообще незнакомое ему название планеты… Однако! Из внешнего космоса на его памяти гостей не появлялось.

— Все так и есть, — Лусиано широко улыбнулся. — Номер с балконом, прекрасный вид на море. Жаль, что вы застали Эним зимой.

— Вы это называете зимой? — девушка рассмеялась. — Да тут же жара!

Действительно, она была в шортах и легкой рубашке. Ноги, надо заметить, стоили того, чтобы их открыть. Лусиано улыбнулся еще более лучезарно:

— Тогда надеюсь, что вам здесь понравится. Вы позволите ваши документы, сеньора?

Девушка кивнула и протянула удостоверение. Ага, по ее жетонам со звездой и надписью 'Всегда на страже' Лусиано сразу заподозрил, что военная. Правда, очень уж руки ухоженные… может, медик? Во всяком случае, взгляд, который она бросила на сигару Лусиано, был точно как у его врача.

— Космофлот? Сеньора, да с вами шутки плохи! Бенито, не стой столбом, проводи сеньору в номер 212!

Бенито подхватил сумку девушки (небольшой чемоданчик она ему в руки не дала) и унесся. Лусиано проводил гостью взглядом. Красивая. Хотя, пожалуй, не на всякий вкус — немногим нравится, когда девушка выше их. Вот на Алхоре точно бы за свою сошла. А еще Лусиано почему-то чувствовал, что привычный стиль любезностей, кажется, стоит придержать при себе. Очень уж серьезная эта Габриэль Карин Картье. А Андресу надо сказать, чтобы соков закупил. Пригодятся.

Бенито в пять минут провел настоящую экскурсию, объяснив, где что находится, и особо обратил внимание на календарь приливов, висящий на самом видном месте: 'Сеньора, у нас тут две луны, приливы бывают очень мощные, это нужно помнить!'. На пиджине, спасибо дяде Лусиано, он шпарил как на родном языке. Сгреб оставленные чаевые, восхитился щедростью гостьи и сбежал.

Габриэль принялась раскладывать вещи. Все нужное было при ней, но по этой 'зиме' лосьон от солнца жизненно необходим, и он должен быть местным. В магазинчике при отеле Габриэль решительно отвергла все 'масла для изумительного загара' и попросила крем с самым высоким защитным фактором. Кожа станет максимум чуть золотистой, но большего и не надо. Намазавшись кремом с ног до головы, Габриэль отправилась бродить по берегу. Почти сразу же ей попалась громадная шипастая раковина какого-то моллюска. Пустая.

Неизвестно откуда опять выпрыгнул Бенито. Кажется, это был его фирменный стиль — выскакивать как чертик из коробки и так же внезапно исчезать, ухитряясь быть одновременно на всей территории отеля.

— Тут можно взять лодку и доплыть вон до тех скал, там всяких раковин столько! А вообще сегодня на ужин как раз вот такие моллюски с сыром, обязательно попробуйте, очень вкусно!

Он по-мальчишески облизнулся. Только сейчас Габриэль заметила, что Бенито старше, чем кажется — ему было лет семнадцать, хотя по маленькому росту и повадкам она бы дала четырнадцать, не больше. Но забавный. Она улыбнулась ему:

— А вы не подскажете, где можно было бы вот эту штуку покрыть лаком? Один мой знакомый профессор будет в восторге от такого пресс-папье.

Бенито почесал в затылке:

— А, наверное, в сувенирной лавке на том конце острова сделают! А не там, так в городе, это на катере где-то час надо ехать, да вы же знаете, это почти как до космопорта, только выйти раньше, тут все знают.

Все это он выпалил одним махом и снова потерялся в пейзаже. Габриэль улыбнулась вслед парнишке. Эним ей уже нравился.

3.

20 января 3048 года

Может быть, по меркам Энима это и была зима, но на Сомбре таким выдавалось не всякое лето, разве что в особо теплые годы. Даже странно, что местным вода казалась холодной, и купаться не рисковал почти никто. Габриэль устроилась в шезлонге поудобнее, подставляя солнцу длинные ноги. Вот уже три дня она бегала по пляжу, моталась по бесчисленным сувенирным лавчонкам, купалась в теплой как молоко воде — местные только пялили глаза и разве что пальцем у виска не крутили — а после принимала солнечные ванны. Никаких тебе флотских дел, никаких тебе забот, а главное, никакого тебе коммандера Нуарэ со своей любовью. Нет, с прошлого раза он больше не предлагал семейного союза, но запретить ему смотреть в ее сторону Габриэль не могла. А во взгляде коммандера читалась такая тоска и такое желание, что, право слово, тошно становилось.

Определенно, это стоило двухнедельного пути — оказалось, тогда, после боя с пиратами, Деверо проложил более длинный маршрут, чтобы потрепанному 'Сирокко' не пришлось делать затяжных скачков. А на самом деле Старые Колонии были даже чуть ближе, чем казалось по тому перелету. Эта новость так обрадовала Габриэль, что она в самый первый день отпуска засела за домашний компьютер и начала рыться в межпланетной сети, вызнавая, как жители Старых Колоний попадают на хундианскую станцию 'Валькирия' и что они там делают для успешного взаимодействия с местными платежными и прочими системами. Через агента она сделала себе туристическое удостоверение личности и карту местного банка. Хундианские стандарты совпадали с теми, что действовали в Старых Колониях. Через того же агента Габриэль забронировала и оплатила номер в отеле. Теперь ничто не могло омрачить ее отпуска. Отель назывался 'Краб' и располагался в пяти минутах ходьбы от пляжа, что радовало еще больше. Персонал вежливый, сервис на уровне, в номере уютно и чисто, хозяин — милейший человек, а симпатяга-бармен от души хохочет над ее анекдотами и шутками о жителях Большого космоса. Шуткам тем хоть и лет триста, и это совсем не фигура речи, но местные-то их не знают.

Словом, Габриэль предвкушала если не самый безмятежный отпуск в своей жизни, то точно один из самых спокойных. Море, солнце (не забывать про лосьон!) и никакого Нуарэ!

От берега послышались неразборчивые крики. Испанского Габриэль почти не знала, тем более что здешняя версия сильно отличалась от сомбрийской, но и так было понятно, что-то случилось, и случилось в воде. Сделав затемнение визора менее интенсивным, она увидела небольшую толпу на берегу и кого-то отчаянно барахтающегося не то чтобы вдали, но на изрядном расстоянии от берега. Габриэль подскочила с шезлонга и решительными шагами двинулась к толпе, где на разные голоса долдонили про холодную погоду. 'Он же утонет, мать вашу!' — подумала она и бросилась в воду. В несколько гребков она доплыла до незадачливого пловца, который в самый последний момент решил уйти на дно, подхватила его и, экономя силы, выволокла из воды на песок. К ним подбежали трое перепуганных парней.

— В сторону! — рявкнула Габриэль.

— Врача бы, — нерешительно вякнул высокий парнишка в допотопных очках.

— Я медик. Отойди и не мешай, — сказала Габриэль уже спокойнее.

Вмешалась она вовремя, но парень успел изрядно наглотаться воды. Впрочем, искусственное дыхание все же не понадобилось. Он закашлялся и открыл глаза.

— Тихо, тихо, — как можно более дружелюбно сказала Габриэль. Парня ощутимо затрясло, он перестал кашлять, но съежился и застучал зубами. Габриэль показала пальцем в сторону шезлонга и сказала на пиджине: — Народ! Вот там большое полотенце. Тащите его сюда.

Парень в очках метнулся за полотенцем, растолкав зевак.

— Чего встали? — снова рыкнула Габриэль. — Как глазеть, так все, а как спасать, так никого.

Толпа пристыженно расступилась.

— Так вода же холодная, сеньора, — проговорил очкастый, протягивая полотенце.

Габриэль заботливо укутала в него спасенного — довольно высокого и стройного молодого человека, который все еще ошалело таращился на нее красивыми карими глазищами, но вроде начинал отходить.

— Ну, во-первых, для меня она еще какая теплая, — усмехнулась Габриэль, — а во-вторых, какая я вам сеньора, мне всего двадцать четыре. А зовут меня Габриэль. Можно просто Габи.

— Я Альваро, — назвался спасенный, перестав отбивать зубами барабанную дробь.

— С днем рождения, Альваро, — добродушно усмехнулась Габриэль.

— Рамиро, — представился очкастый парнишка, кажется, самый младший в этой компании.

Двое оставшихся парней назвались Рамоном и Хорхе. Компания оказалась добродушной и разновозрастной. Самым старшим был Альваро, ему было двадцать два. Самым младшим — действительно Рамиро, которому едва стукнуло восемнадцать. Хорхе и Рамону было по двадцать.

Оказалось, что смельчак и хвастунишка Альваро решил произвести на друзей впечатление и поплавать в холодной воде. Впрочем, это для энимцев она холодная, а сомбриец то, что у них теплая, назовет супом. Так вот, начал Альваро хорошо, но решил прихвастнуть и заплыл далеко. И тут ему свело ногу, и он бы утонул, если бы не Габриэль. Плыть за ним никто из компании не рискнул, понимая, что утонет еще быстрее. Так что Габриэль была права насчет второго дня рождения.

— К холоду, говоришь, привычная, — сказал изящный Хорхе. — Ты с Алхора?

— На Алхоре никто так чудно не говорит, — возразил наблюдательный Рамиро, который, похоже, услышал легкий французский акцент Габриэль. — Я, конечно, не скажу за всю планету, но сами же слышали, как приезжие алхорцы говорят. Ничего похожего даже близко.

— И то верно, — согласился добродушный здоровяк Рамон.

— Нет, я не с Алхора. Хотя друг мой оттуда. А как мы познакомились — ох и долго рассказывать, — Габриэль поведала историю битвы с хундианскими пиратами, сокращенную и на ходу подвергнутую некоторой цензуре. Нет, история, конечно, не засекреченная, но флотские дела лучше выдавать по минимуму. Даже привела отдельные цитаты из воплей бандитов про мозги по стенам и про то, что лучше копать рудники одной лопатой, лишь бы 'этим отморозкам, которые с честными людьми такое творят', не отдавали. На 'честных людях' компания грохнула хохотом. Отсмеявшись, парни посмотрели на Габриэль с уважением. Они ей верили.

— Расскажи кто другой, подумал бы, что враки, — сказал Альваро. — А тебе вот верю.

— Альваро, ну ты что! — снова вскинулся умник Рамиро. Кажется, он был в этой компании за ходячую энциклопедию. — Столько терминологии просто невозможно из головы придумать. Я читал книжки по психологии, там рассказывается, как вычислить обманщика, так вот, взгляд и движения Габи говорят о том, что она не врет.

А когда Габи показала свой наручный комм, последние сомнения рассеялись. Таких ни на одной планете Треугольника не делают. В комме были фотографии с сомбрийскими видами.

— Точно не Алхор, — сказал Альваро, разглядывая пейзажи на голографическом дисплее.

— И на Терранову не похоже, — сказал Рамон. — Мой отец туда пару раз по делам летал. Это точно не их города.

— Это Штормград, — сказала Габриэль. — Мой родной и любимый город. И наша столица.

В конце концов Габриэль сказала, что ей пора бы вернуться в номер и отдохнуть.

— Чего и вам, парни, желаю, — добавила она. — Особенно тебе, Альваро. Отлежись в тепле и не лезь больше в воду.

— Обязательно, — кивнул он. — Слушай, а давай завтра встретимся? Мы сюда же придем. Ты так интересно про Большой Космос рассказываешь! А мы тебе заодно покажем, где тут интереснее всего.

— Договорились, — улыбнулась Габриэль.

Ей нравились такие парни — вежливые, веселые, воспитанные, с приставаниями не лезут. Даже Альваро, явный плейбой, смотрел на нее с благодарностью и дружеским интересом.

4.

— Габи тебе понравилась? — спросил у Альваро Рамон, когда красивая гостья из Большого Космоса скрылась из виду.

— А тебе разве нет? — ответил Альваро вопросом на вопрос.

— Понравилась, но я не в том смысле…

— Да нет, что ты, — вдруг смутился Альваро. — Я Маргариту люблю. Хоть она со мной уже три дня не разговаривает. А за Габи не приударишь. Она же сама как парень.

Все остальные согласно кивнули.

Вечером того же дня Габриэль сидела в баре отеля и неспешно попивала из высокого стакана какой-то разноцветный безалкогольный коктейль, смешанный барменом Андресом.

— Сегодня в округе только и разговоров было, что о твоих подвигах, — сказал Андрес. — Мол, отчаянная девушка бросилась в холодную воду и спасла утопающего.

— Хотела бы я знать, что вы теплой водой зовете, — сказала Габриэль. — Ну и не бросать же парня было, пока все остальные на берегу топтались.

— Ну, теплая — это градусов тридцать, — ответил Андрес, немного подумав.

— Да это же суп! — выпалила Габриэль.

Оба расхохотались.

Андрес любил, когда гостья из Большого Космоса заходила к нему в бар. Активная, всегда в хорошем настроении, заказывает только безалкогольные коктейли, вроде состоятельная и явно из тех краев, что будут побогаче даже Террановы, но деньгами сорить не стремится, всегда вежлива и учтива. Не то что некоторые дамочки, которые примут на грудь и лезут приставать, а у Андреса, между прочим, невеста есть. А еще Габриэль остроумная. От ее анекдотов Андрес чуть не покатывался со смеху. Эним ей явно нравится. Интересно, как они там живут на той планете, откуда она родом, без солнца-то? Тут в сезон дождей на два месяца и то тоска берет, а у них так почти всегда! И ветра такие, что люди даже летом в куртках ходят. Нет, Андрес бы точно так не смог.

Его размышления прервало появление новых посетителей. Вернее, посетительниц. Их было три. Длинноногая стройная красотка лет двадцати с выразительными карими глазами и роскошной гривой черных волос и две девушки помладше. Одна сероглазая, с пышными формами и толстой темной косой до лопаток, вторая — худенькая, зеленоглазая, с каштановыми локонами до плеч. Длинноногая девушка, явно лидер этой компании, поискала кого-то глазами среди посетителей. Взгляд ее упал на Габриэль. Девушка подошла к ней решительным шагом.

— Извините, это вы Габи?

— Да, это я.

Лицо девушки просияло.

— Ура! Девочки! Мы ее нашли!

Габриэль с недоумением посмотрела на всех троих.

— Это же вы сегодня моего братика спасли! — пояснила длинноногая.

— А, так вы сестра Альваро! То-то ваше лицо показалось мне знакомым.

— Меня зовут Исабель. Это Мария, — она показала на подружку с косичкой. — А это Режининья, — она показала на зеленоглазую.

— Очень приятно. Садитесь, выпьем чего-нибудь, если не торопитесь. Правда, я сама алкоголь не пью.

Девочки заказали себе по легкому коктейлю, и вся компания устроилась за свободным столиком в углу. К тому времени они уже перешли на 'ты'.

— Как дела у Альваро? — спросила Габриэль.

— С ним все хорошо. Но я взяла с него страшную клятву, что больше он в холоднючую воду не полезет, — ответила Исабель. — Отругала его как следует. Ишь чего придумал! И кстати, он просил передать, что завтра мы могли бы все вместе покататься на папиной яхте. Посмотреть на кораллы и все такое, ты же, наверное, в море еще не выходила?

Теперь глаза сияли уже у Габриэль.

— Не выходила. Но буду очень рада. У нас на Сомбре это развлечение для сильных духом. А парусный спорт с нашими-то ветрами и вовсе становится экстремальным.

— Что, так штормит?

Габриэль улыбнулась и принялась рассказывать о сомбрийском климате. Новые знакомые слушали, иногда вставляя 'Огого!' или 'Вот это да!'.

— Ладно, мне пора домой, — наконец сказала Исабель. — Завтра с утра мы с Альваро будем ждать тебя у входа в отель.

За время прогулки Габриэль не то чтобы сдружилась с Альваро, Исабель и их друзьями, но добрыми приятелями они точно стали. Вместе жарили на решетке больших креветок, фотографировались на фоне моря, а Габи лихо нырнула прямо с борта, сорвав аплодисменты. Считать эту воду холодной она категорически отказывалась. Уже под вечер Исабель посетила идея:

— Слушай, а ведь скоро на Радужном классный фестиваль! Вообще мы и так на Радужном архипелаге, — пояснила она, — но самый большой остров тоже так называется. И в январе там фестиваль этнической музыки, приуроченный к двойному полнолунию. Музыка, танцы и две большущие луны — красота, правда? Мы все туда собираемся, давай с нами?

5.

27 января 3048 года

Фестиваль состоялся через неделю. Габриэль не танцевала, зато с удовольствием смотрела на танцоров (сюда, кажется, собрался весь Треугольник) и слушала музыку. Пару композиций даже засняла на комм. Многое напоминало то, что слушал Леон, и Габи уже решила, что привезет ему в подарок что-нибудь из здешних записей. Тем более что на фестиваль приехало несколько ансамблей. Они играли свою музыку и тут же продавали записи. Гитара, маракасы, кастаньеты, иногда скрипка — Леон говорил, что такое играли на родине его далеких предков еще на Терре. Габриэль была довольна. Кажется, никто не останется без подарков. Люсьену — снимок двойного суперлуния в красивой рамке, Ари — парусник в бутылке, Амалии Враноффски — небольшой рюкзачок-торбу с изображением дельфина, Алисе — бусы из ароматной древесины, Камилле и Луизе — нарядные шейные платки, профессору Враноффски — громадную шипастую раковину, найденную на берегу в первый же день. По просьбе Габриэль раковину покрыли лаком и написали на ней дату и название острова. Для Асахиро и Зои она припасла большущую банку зеленого чая, а для Снайпера — черного. И чайник с нарисованной на нем смешной электрической белкой. Хотя при личной встрече, если верить тому же Снайперу, она куда менее смешная. Он на них как-то нарвался. Убить человека, конечно, не убьет, но ощущения обеспечит феерические. Для Эжени — набор местной лечебной косметики, весьма неплохой, и большую книгу со снимками морских пейзажей. Дарти — огромный пакет с кофе (кажется, даже его гигантские запасы уже подходили к концу) и бутылку кофейного ликера. Ну и местный абрикосовый бренди. По паре бутылок для отца и Алека Враноффски. Одну выпить самому, одну — произвести впечатление на важного клиента. Бутылку для капитана О’Рэйли, ей понравится, бутылку для капитана Да Силвы — его любовь к экзотической выпивке была известна на корабле даже последнему технику. Ну и еще пару — себе, на случай прихода гостей. Жану — булавку для галстука с настоящей жемчужиной, на Сомбре для жемчужниц слишком холодные моря, а Жан большой любитель редкостей. А еще много чая и местных сладостей. И большую коробку шоколадных конфет в виде морских обитателей для Джона Аллена — парень обожает сладкое, а уж такому деликатесу, как шоколад, обрадуется вдвойне. Мысль о подарках приятно грела. На сердце стало совсем легко, и Габриэль даже станцевала пару несложных танцев с Хорхе. С Альваро не танцевала. Им с Исабель еле удалось помирить его с возлюбленной, и не помнящий себя от счастья юноша теперь не отходил от своей ненаглядной.

— А где же Режининья? — спросила Исабель, не обнаружив подругу рядом.

— К лотку с записями отошла, — сказала Мария. — Только что-то ее уже долго нет.

Габриэль взяла себе еще мороженого. Сорбет со вкусом каких-то местных ягод, напоминающих малину, очень ей понравился. Она сидела на скамеечке, наслаждаясь освежающим кисло-сладким вкусом, когда рядом плюхнулась раскрасневшаяся Режининья с улыбкой во все лицо и восторженным взглядом. Даже не восторженным, а каким-то ошалевшим.

— Что, ты наконец вырвалась потанцевать? — улыбнулась Исабель.

— Да не то слово!

Исабель вопросительно посмотрела на подругу. Режининья наконец выдохнула.

— Ой, девочки! Он такой… такой кла-аассный! Он так танцует!

— Он — это кто? — уточнила Мария.

— Да вот встретила тут, — ответила Режининья. — Красивый как… ох, даже не знаю. Как бог! Светлокожий такой, точно не из наших. Высокий, стройный. Волосы темные, глаза серые. Он все время, что мы танцевали, смотрел прямо на меня и улыбался. А какие у него руки! А как он ведет!

— Да ты влюбилась! — беззлобно подколола Исабель.

— Ты бы тоже влюбилась! Я его звала сюда, но он сказал, что ему пора, и ушел. Такой вежливый. Никогда таких не встречала. Не мужчина, а сказка. Как же его зовут… Рауль, кажется… Или не Рауль, но похоже…

— Габи, солнышко, тебе плохо? — тревожно спросила Исабель. Похоже, она и правда изменилась в лице. Габриэль судорожно сглотнула, едва не подавившись мороженым, и по возможности спокойно ответила:

— Э… нет.

Нет. Ну неоткуда здесь взяться Нуарэ. Но как похоже, лихорадка нордиканская! Они ведь как-то раз танцевали — по случаю пятидесятилетия капитана, которое отмечали в офицерском клубе. И за вычетом девчачьих восторгов Габриэль могла бы сказать о Нуарэ все то же самое, что сейчас изложила Режина. Свет дневной…

'А это, дорогая, называется паранойя, — ядовито сказала она сама себе. — И если тебе под каждым кустом коммандеры мерещатся, то сдавайся-ка ты после отпуска доктору Темницки. То-то она рада будет. Или немедленно выброси дурь из головы!'.

— Девушки, а что бы тут выпить некрепкого?

— А ты крюшон уже пробовала? Отличная вещь, почти безалкогольная, как раз и освежиться и расслабиться, — Исабель уже успела разжиться большим бокалом, который и протянула Габриэль.

Крюшон был действительно выше всяческих похвал, и остаток вечера Габриэль провела в отличном настроении. Как и всю следующую неделю.

6.

3 февраля 3048 года

Свен Торстен смял в кулаке пластиковый стакан из-под пива и отправился к стойке пляжного кафе за добавкой. И куда это Мартин провалился? Их синяя форма вообще-то весьма приметная. Ладно, сам найдется, не маленький, да и куда он с острова денется. Свен заказал еще пива, не без удовольствия отметив, как на него посмотрел бармен. Ну конечно, сюда пожаловали плохие ребята из Сферы, которых на Планете было принято старательно бояться. Они же только и умеют, что устраивать пальбу и беспредел. Хотя Свен был готов поспорить, что многие боящиеся втайне только и мечтали на этот беспредел посмотреть, а если говорить о девушках — так и стать его жертвой. Кстати о жертвах — а вот и Мартин, уже кого-то охмуряет. Ну и пускай его. Свен сбросил куртку — жарко тут все-таки, а он привык к прохладному климату 'Сириуса'. Довольно ухмыльнулся, заметив пару встревоженных взглядов — пистолет, разумеется, был при нем, заморачиваться скрытым ношением Свен считал ниже своего достоинства. Откинулся на шезлонг, отхлебнул пива и прикрыл глаза. Пускай Мартин хвост распускает, а он пока просто отдохнет.

Как Свен и Мартин за годы приятельства не поубивали друг друга — было загадкой для всей Сферы и, пожалуй, даже для них самих. Во всяком случае, Свен не раз и не два обещал свернуть Мартину шею за болтливость и неуместные шуточки, а Мартин смеялся и заявлял, что такой медведь, как Свен, попросту его не догонит. Хотя медлительность Свена была очень обманчива. Да, Большой Свен, как его прозвали еще на Алхоре, выглядел тяжеловесным и неповоротливым, но те, кто поверил этому впечатлению, вскоре очень об этом жалели. Если вообще успевали. Может, в ближнем бою он и уступал кому-то легкому и верткому типа Снайпера (вот куда он все-таки делся?!), но и тот признавал, что Свен весьма неплохой рукопашник, и не раз и не два летел на пол в тренировочных поединках. Впрочем, лезть в мордобой Свен не очень любил, предпочитая крыть издалека из чего-нибудь потяжелее и помощнее. Кулаками он намахался еще дома. Свен был не из самых задиристых, но вписаться за своих считал делом чести, а благодаря недюжинной силе вписываться его звали постоянно. Разумеется, позвали и тогда, когда кого-то посетила шальная идея 'вломить отморозкам из Шинедо'. Нет, якудзоиды, как остальное население Алхора прозвало японские криминальные кланы, много кого достали, но идти с ними драться было не лучшей мыслью. Один из тусовки Свена нарвался на нож, еще один позже умер в больнице, в общем, сам Свен, которого вырубили одним из первых, банально задавив количеством, еще относительно легко отделался парой сломанных ребер и свороченной челюстью. Что счастливо избавило его от каких-либо объяснений по поводу инцидента — говорить, дескать, не могу, да и увидеть ничего не успел. За следующие несколько месяцев Свен на всю жизнь возненавидел протертую пищу, а после выздоровления практически поселился в качалке. Тогда, собственно, он и стал Большим Свеном (хотя и раньше был немаленьким) и тогда же услышал про Сферу.

Свен довольно быстро сориентировался в раскладе сил и отправился прямиком в 'Синюю Молнию'. Тогда группировкой командовал Мэтт Джарви. Хороший боец и хороший лидер. Но в первой же серьезной драке Свена впечатлил не он, а высокий светловолосый подросток, распоряжавшийся наравне с командиром. Ему было от силы семнадцать лет (самому Свену уже исполнилось двадцать), но дрался он как черт, стрелял без промаха, и в серых глазах полыхал такой азарт, что даже Свену стало не по себе. На вопрос после боя 'Парень, ты где такому научился?' он лишь усмехнулся: 'Где научился, там такого уже не дают'. Подростка звали Гордон, и он был одним из приближенных командира. Вплоть до того, что получил право сам набирать ударную группу. Ту самую, которую теперь знали как Чертову Дюжину. И Свен, вместе со своим другом Мартином, которого он же и затащил в Сферу, попросился туда. Со словами: 'Ты не подумай чего, я никаких фракций внутри команды не хочу. Только вот какое дело. Мэтт отличный парень, все такое, но я слушаюсь именно тебя'. 'Ты мне на Мэтта не гони', — нахмурился Гордон, но Свена и Мартина принял.

Это было четыре года назад. А всего через несколько месяцев Мэтт погиб. Чертов 'Кошачий Глаз'. Вот за что Свен не любил нейтралов — болото болотом, но время от времени там заводились крайне опасные противники. Команда Фрэнка-Охотника пошла ни много ни мало на штурм 'Сириуса', и вышвырнуть их удалось только ценой больших потерь. Как вышло, что Чертова Дюжина разделилась, никто так и не понял, но те, кто остался с командиром, полегли все. Гордон прорвался в последний момент, сам раненый, вытащил Мэтта в буквальном смысле на руках, но оказалось слишком поздно. Смертельная потеря крови, до госпиталя Мэтт не дотянул. И когда встал вопрос, кому теперь возглавлять команду, Чертова Дюжина высказалась за Гордона. Ветераны, прозванные 'советом старейшин', были резко против — Гордон, по их мнению, был слишком юн и слишком уж не похож на сдержанного рассудительного Мэтта. Скорее уж они симпатизировали Гаю Флемингу, старому другу Гордона, но тот, к их большому удивлению, отказался сам. И вообще Чертова Дюжина, устав препираться, дружно заявила, что подчиняется только Гордону, а что там 'старейшины' решат — им плевать. И Свен с Мартином орали чуть ли не громче всех. 'Старейшины' раскола команды опасались еще больше, чем безбашенного командира, и сдались, предсказав, что через пару месяцев выборы лидера повторятся. Но они ошиблись. А через год, после атаки на 'Ариэль', ветераны и сами уже молились всем известным им богам, чтобы Гордон выжил…

— Эй, Свен, заснул? Я не понял, тебе на 'Сириусе' плохо дрыхлось?

Свен открыл глаза. Возможно, он и правда задремал. Смял второй пустой стакан и запустил им в рыжую башку Мартина, тот изящно увернулся.

— Я прилетел отдыхать, я и отдыхаю. Куда свою даму уже дел, соблазнитель?

— Ой, да ну ее! — Мартин махнул рукой. — Как услышала про Сферу, чуть прямо по воде на соседний остров не припустила. Я с такими не вожусь, пойду искать кого посмелее. Да и тебе советую. А то, я подозреваю, это из-за тебя ходят слухи, что алхорцы все отмороженные. Повсеместно.

— Мартин, иди в пень. Я тебе не мешаю, и ты меня не доставай.

— Безнадежен, — заключил Мартин и исчез. Впрочем, ненадолго — буквально через пару минут Свен услышал его предельно любезный голос:

— Простите, а вы случайно не с Алхора ли будете? Если это так, мое мнение о родной планете сильно улучшится!

'Что тут, спрашивается, алхорцам делать, кроме наших?' — хмыкнул про себя Свен. Он скосил глаза — Мартин подсел к высокой светлокожей девушке в темных очках, и правда похожей на их соотечественницу. Девушка, надо сказать, была весьма хороша собой — спортивная фигура, аккуратная стрижка, красивый рыжевато-каштановый цвет волос, чуть мальчишечьи черты лица. Она приветливо улыбнулась Мартину:

— Алхор? Ах, нет, простите, я из куда более далеких краев, — нет, акцент определенно не алхорский. Девушка коснулась своих очков, и из темных они стали полупрозрачными. Мартин присвистнул, Свен чуть нахмурился. Это не просто мирный житель. Если бы подобные технологии были в Треугольнике, Сфера бы о них знала. Да и о женщинах в службе безопасности (а откуда еще, с такими жетонами на шее?) Свену слышать не приходилось. Ладно, пока пообщаемся, там видно будет. Девушка продолжала:

— Впрочем… один мой друг как раз оттуда. И знаете, благодаря ему, я крайне высокого мнения о вашей планете.

— Ух ты, так вы из внешнего космоса? — Мартину, похоже, длинные ноги затмили все на свете. — А…

— Ты бы хоть представился, ухажер хренов! — вмешался Свен.

— Зануда! — отчеканил Мартин, повернулся к девушке и, паясничая, расшаркался: — Позвольте представиться, Мартин Гриндберг. А это Свен Торстен, который опять возомнил себя моим старшим братом.

— Габриэль Картье, — на перепалку Свена и Мартина она смотрела только что не с умилением. — Я с Сомбры.

Ни название, ни последовавшие за ним координаты Свену ничего не говорили. Значит, он был прав — внешний космос. Два случая за полгода. Вряд ли это просто совпадение. Впрочем, пока он улыбнулся и протянул руку. Да, эта Габриэль явно держала в руках что-то потяжелее светового пера.

— Рады знакомству, хотя о вашей родине и не в курсе, — Свен решил перехватить инициативу. В конце концов, он тоже умеет быть галантным. — Удивлен, что вы при этом знаете наши края — Треугольник, насколько мне известно, давно не имеет дел с внешним космосом. Вы бывали и на Алхоре?

— Было бы что там делать! — снова встрял Мартин. — Лучшее, что Алхор может дать миру, уже в Сфере. Например, мы.

Габриэль рассмеялась.

— Нет, на самом Алхоре не была. Но довелось побывать… хм… почти в этих краях. Долго рассказывать. Тот парень тогда еще не был моим другом. В общем, я спасла ему жизнь, а он и еще двое парней спасли жизни экипажу сомбрийского корабля, на котором я служу старшим медиком.

— Вы медик? Уважаю, — кивнул Свен.

— Лейтенант медслужбы. Республиканский космический флот Сомбры. Мы летели эскортом дипмиссии, когда на нас напали пираты.

— Пираты? В наших краях? Почему не знаю, почему еще морду не набили? — вклинился Мартин. Свен шикнул на него, хотя и сам непроизвольно потянулся к кобуре, и сделал Габриэль знак продолжать.

— Целая эскадра атаковала три корабля, один из которых гражданский. Мы приняли удар на себя, пока второй корабль уводил из-под обстрела гражданский звездолет. А потом у нас не было иного выхода: или рискнуть и прыгнуть в нестабильную червоточину, или красиво полечь в неравном бою. И тут штурман наш говорит — прыгаем. И его даже никто не стал обзывать самоубийцей, потому что, конечно, скачок в нестабильную червоточину — это верная смерть, но тут… двум смертям не бывать, а одной не миновать.

Свен понимающе хмыкнул, хотя вся эта тема с червоточинами ни о чем ему не говорила. По Треугольнику корабли и катера перемещались на гребне волны, которую они создавали в пространстве, впрочем, Свен и тут не слишком вникал в подробности — он пилот, а не механик, да и то, за штурвал 'Молнии' он последний раз садился в той истории с хундианским патрулем, а на Планету они выбирались в основном на катере Мартина. Габриэль тем временем рассказывала, как после прыжка по этой самой червоточине их корабль оказался у какой-то станции, где смог встать на ремонт (Мартин многозначительно посмотрел на Свена, тот ответил коротким кивком). Там сомбрийцы познакомились кое с кем из местных — имена она называть избегала, и Свен это отметил. Понятно, что их новыми союзниками могли быть только боевики Сферы — кто еще в такое ввяжется. Самое интересное — кто именно, но эту тему Габриэль старательно обходила. Очень старательно. Даже Мартин наконец отвлекся от ее фигуры и стал внимательно слушать, тем более что Габриэль дошла до главного — боя с этими самыми пиратами. Она, разумеется, не участвовала, зато лично откачивала одного из союзников.

— Я на него три четверти запаса препаратов крови извела. Хорошо, что настолько серьезно раненных больше не было. А уж какими глазами на меня потом снабженцы смотрели… на их лицах так и читалось: 'Лейтенант, вы их там ели, что ли?'. А что бы они хотели, если человек в одиночку удерживал контроль над флагманом…

Дальше слушать было уже не обязательно. Что с того, что Габриэль так никого и не назвала по имени, главное Свен услышал. Он снова переглянулся с Мартином.

— Я знаю только двух человек, способных действовать в таком стиле и выжить, — проговорил Свен как будто в пространство. — Один из них — мой командир.

Он чуть шагнул в сторону, Мартин — за ним. Едва заметное со стороны движение, но теперь они оба стояли между Габриэль и остальным пляжем.

— Я ни в коем случае не хотел бы на вас давить, — Свен впервые посмотрел прямо в глаза Габриэль, — но у меня складывается впечатление, что командиру будет о чем с вами пообщаться.

7.

Габриэль мысленно прокляла себя последними словами. И ведь старалась быть максимально осторожной! Но этот белобрысый Свен явно соображал куда быстрее, чем можно было предположить по его виду. Настоящий нордиканский медведь — тяжеловесный внешне, но на самом деле быстрый и опасный. И Мартин, с его улыбочками и шуточками, другу не уступал. Ну что ж, влипла так влипла, стой прямо и говори правду, как ей когда-то советовал отец еще в пору школьных конфликтов. С тех пор там, где другие плакали или оправдывались, Габи выпрямлялась во весь свой немаленький рост и спокойно начинала раскладывать ситуацию по полочкам. Обычно работало.

— Мы не враги, — произнесла Габриэль. — Собственно, враждуем мы только с терранами, это история давняя и к здешним краям не относится. Но, господа, Стивен не предатель, — Мартин недоуменно взглянул на Свена, тот одними губами произнес 'Снайпер'. — Если я могу судить — хотя я не то чтобы крутой военный психолог — вы рисковали его потерять. Я не знаю, чем и как его тренировали эти… терранские подражатели, на Терре такие вещи запрещены, а на Сомбре и Нордике и вовсе вне закона, но я бы посмотрела им в глаза.

Свен уважительно кивнул:

— Я бы тоже посмотрел, кто и как учил того, кто чуть не убил моего командира. Но за все время, что Снайпер был у нас, от него невозможно было добиться ни слова на эту тему.

— Еще бы, — фыркнула Габриэль, скорее сама себе. — Так вот, сейчас эти парни проходят натурализацию на Сомбре, так у них больше шансов в качестве наших контракторов. Ваш командир может быть спокоен: мы не планируем нападать. Наша военная стратегия почти исключительно оборонительная. Официальная политика Республики. И, к слову, если вы потеряли Эжени, девочку, что была с ними, то она под надежным присмотром. Готовится поступать в Военную Академию.

— Эти парни? — поднял бровь Свен. — Снайпер к вам не один подался? Еще интереснее…

Габриэль в очередной раз обругала себя бестолочью. С этим Свеном нужно следить за каждым словом.

— Тебе ж сказали, никто ничего не планирует! — вмешался Мартин.

— Мартин, я тебя тут где-нибудь прикопаю! — огрызнулся Свен. — Дипломат из тебя такой же, как и кавалер!

Он снова повернулся к Габриэль:

— За Женю рад, честно. Думаю, там ей точно будет лучше, чем в Сфере. Поймите меня правильно, я готов вам доверять, но тут речь идет о делах, важных для всей Сферы. Да, раз уж пошел разговор — мы оба из 'Синей Молнии', лидера Синего сектора. Хотя, если вы в курсе наших дел, вы уже могли догадаться. Вы понимаете, что командиру нужны любые сведения по этой истории. И я был бы вам глубоко признателен, если бы вы согласились совершить небольшой визит к нам на корабль. Заставлять вас мне бы не хотелось.

Он шагнул чуть ближе. Держался он по-прежнему спокойно и любезно, но во взгляде и голосе появился металл. Это уже был боевик, пусть и дружественно расположенный.

— А правда, давайте вы это все командиру и расскажете! — поддержал Мартин. — Потому что пока мне кажется, что это скорее хорошие новости.

— Или хорошие, или очень плохие, — буркнул Свен. Мартин отмахнулся и продолжил гнуть свое:

— Наш катер недалеко. Наилучший прием гарантируем. Полетели, а?

И он протянул руку — не столько намереваясь увести силой, сколько просто предлагая следовать за ним. Габриэль чуть отстранилась, но в следующее мгновение сама готова была ухватиться за Мартина, чтобы не упасть. Возникшую из ближайших кустов фигуру, даже в гражданском, она не перепутала бы ни с кем. Перед ней стоял коммандер Нуарэ.

Свен и Мартин среагировали мгновенно, выхватив пистолеты и прицелившись. Габриэль встала между ними и Нуарэ, вскинув руку в останавливающем жесте. 'Идиот, ты же без оружия! Только не нарывайся, твою флотилию, я тебя сама потом убью, только сейчас не нарывайся!'.

— Господа, не стреляйте, — Габриэль не без труда совладала с голосом. — Это уже упомянутый мною коммандер Нуарэ, второе лицо на корабле после капитана.

'А как он здесь оказался — я не знаю и знать не хочу'. Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, стрелять Свену и Мартину уже было бы незачем.

— Приятно познакомиться, — проговорил Мартин. Впрочем, убирать оружие он и не думал, лишь чуть опустил руку. А Свен даже придвинулся ближе к Габриэль, бдительно следя за Нуарэ.

— Если речь идет об объяснении ситуации вашему лидеру, — наконец подал голос Нуарэ, — от меня будет больше пользы в этом деле, чем от лейтенанта Картье… впрочем, сейчас мы в отпуске и не воюем, так что могу называть лейтенанта Габриэль, — Габриэль скрипнула зубами, но промолчала. — Я Рафаэль. Габриэль больше времени провела в медотсеке, я же командовал операцией по нейтрализации хундианских пиратов и сам лично их допрашивал.

— Хундианских? — переспросил Свен.

— Этот собачий питомник на Сферу наехал? — подхватил Мартин.

— Получается, наши противники нас же и спасают?

— Гордон офигеет, — подытожил Мартин. Свен лишь сдержанно кивнул:

— Будем знакомы. Свен, Мартин. В таком случае моя просьба, — он выделил это слово, — адресуется и вам тоже.

— Думаю, рассказ Рафаэля будет красочнее моего, — усмехнулась Габриэль. — Медики обычно могут порассказать не столько о самой операции, сколько о ее последствиях.

— Зато без вашего описания последствий мы бы Снайпера не опознали, — заметил Мартин. — Свен прав, тех, кто после такого может остаться в живых, в Сфере только двое. Второй — Гордон.

— Что ж, это повод познакомиться, — улыбнулась Габриэль. Хотя она и продолжала крыть себя на все корки за неосторожность, приходилось признать — ей действительно было интересно увидеть еще одну легенду этой их Сферы. 'И понять, на каком запасном аккумуляторе им тут удается выживать!'.

— Предлагаю воспользоваться нашим катером, — продолжал Мартин. — Места там не очень много, но тут и недалеко. Треугольник вообще штука небольшая.

— Я только зайду в номер переодеться и захватить малую аптечку. Согласитесь, господа, перелет в таком… эээ… виде — все-таки не самый полезный вид экзотики.

Мартин явно собирался что-то сказать, но Свен от души заехал ему локтем в бок и ответил вместо него:

— Разумеется, никаких проблем.

Впрочем, встал он так, чтобы по-прежнему держать под контролем Нуарэ. Потирая бок, Мартин пожаловался:

— Я, может, комплимент хотел сделать!

— Знаю я твои комплименты, — буркнул Свен. — Потом еще тебя из межпланетной передряги вытаскивать!

Мартин только ухмыльнулся с довольным видом. Габриэль после короткого раздумья сняла с шеи жетоны и отдала ему со словами 'А вот гарантия, что я вернусь'. В сторону Нуарэ она старалась даже не смотреть. Быстро переодевшись во что ближе лежало и схватив аптечку, она снова вернулась на берег. Поймав недоуменный взгляд Мартина, она пояснила:

— Это моя малая аптечка. Предпочитаю иметь ее под рукой.

Мартин присвистнул:

— Оу, вам точно надо познакомиться с нашим Парацельсом. Ну это его прозвали так. Наш главный медик. Мертвого поднимет, хотя сам и отнекивается.

— Я специализируюсь по травматологии в экстремальных ситуациях. Думаю, обмен опытом пойдет нам обоим на пользу, — кивнула Габи, забирая свои жетоны. — Куда идти?

Мартин показал на небольшую моторную лодку у берега.

— Мы сели на соседний остров, он необитаем. Сейчас переправимся туда и полетим.

8.

По корабельному времени давно настал день, но Гордон только что проснулся. Это было не в его привычках — он старался придерживаться какого-никакого режима. Впрочем, что еще делать, если царит полное затишье? И очередной приступ мигрени наконец отстал, так что самое время отсыпаться. Парацельс говорил, что такие приступы будут всю жизнь, сделать с этим ничего нельзя, только пережидать. Ясное дело, когда твоей головой чуть не проломили корабельную переборку, хорошо этой голове не будет. Впрочем, Гордон искренне считал, что легко отделался — имел все шансы не выжить или остаться калекой, Снайпер чудом не успел его добить. Гордон машинально коснулся пряди волос, закрывающей шрам на лбу, хотя сам прекрасно знал, что замаскировать такое украшение нереально, и с досадой подумал: 'Да провались этот Снайпер!'. В конце концов, за полгода он ни разу так и не заявил о себе. Может, все-таки его наконец пристрелили, хотя половина Сферы была убеждена, что это сделал сам Гордон. Лестно, но незаслуженно. В общем, нечего портить утро, даже если оно уже не утро.

Ирма все еще спала, чему-то улыбаясь во сне. Гордон улыбнулся в ответ и обнял ее — она прижалась к его боку, не открывая глаз. 'Ага', — тихо рассмеялся Гордон. Конечно, Ирма уже проснулась и теперь притворяется спящей, чтобы он ее как будто бы разбудил. Дважды намекать ей не пришлось. И только когда Гордон снова откинулся на подушку перевести дыхание, Ирма открыла глаза и улыбнулась.

— И давно ты меня караулишь? — поинтересовался Гордон.

— Я сплю! — Ирма демонстративно уткнулась в подушку, но тут же расхохоталась. Эта игра не надоедала им никогда.

— Ну, раз ты спишь, то я пошел пить чай, — Гордон привстал, но Ирма поймала его за локоть. Понятно, что стряхнуть ее руку ему не составило бы ни малейшего труда, но не то чтобы он этого хотел. Чаепитие подождет.

Чем приглянулся отличнице и красавице Ирме Срезневской белобрысый гроза района, не знал никто в Витхольме. Они были ровесниками и учились вместе — точнее, Ирма училась, а Гордон изводил учителей и дрался с местными подростковыми авторитетами. Потом он нашел тот самый клуб боевых искусств (во всяком случае, так эти ребята представлялись официально) и почти перестал появляться в школе, отдавая все время тренировкам и просто дракам. Хотя в большинстве таких секций мальчишки, наоборот, находили отдушину, чтобы выпустить пар, Гордон стал еще задиристее, если это вообще возможно. Ему пригрозили исключением — он сказал 'да и пожалуйста' и исчез совсем. Только Ирма да еще пара друзей знали, что он ушел в Сферу.

Гордон звал Ирму с собой, но она не пошла. Спокойно доучилась в школе, определяться с институтом не спешила, да никто и не торопил — дело серьезное, надо все обдумать. На самом деле Ирма постепенно начинала понимать, что без Гордона ей на Алхоре скучно. Он прилетал к ней время от времени, но это все, конечно, не то. И три года назад, когда Гордон едва не погиб в поединке со Снайпером, Ирма решилась. Ни о чем не предупредив, она просто возникла на пороге его каюты и сказала: 'Не могу больше сидеть и гадать, жив ты или нет. Так что никуда я отсюда не уйду'. И осталась.

Девушки в Сфере всегда были редкостью, и на 'Сириусе' не обошлось без шуточек на тему подруги командира. Но пресекались такие шуточки быстро и жестко. Одного из бойцов, попытавшегося пристать к Ирме, Гордон пристрелил лично и пообещал, что так будет с каждым, без разбора его заслуг в команде. Желающих повторить попытку не нашлось, а со временем команда сдружилась с Ирмой. Она со многими могла найти общий язык, хотя сама боевиком не была ни на грош. И, в конце концов, только она могла успокоить Гордона, как бы он ни был взбешен. Так что неудивительно, что вскоре в Синем секторе стали говорить: 'На борту 'Сириуса' простейший способ покончить с собой — отойти в сторонку и сказать что-нибудь грубое об Ирме. И с пистолетом возиться не придется, все за тебя сделает Гордон'. А многие бойцы 'Синей Молнии' добавляли: 'Или я'.

Гордон потянулся налить себе вторую чашку чая, когда внезапно ожила внешняя связь. Он раздосадованно поморщился и нажал кнопку ответа. На экране возник Мартин.

— Вы чего так рано, все тихо же? — удивился Гордон.

Из-за спины Мартина отозвался Свен:

— У нас тут двое из внешнего космоса. Они знают, куда делся Снайпер.

Гордон ответил не сразу. Когда он наконец заговорил, его голос звучал совсем иначе.

— Понял вас. Встречаю.

От сонного благодушия не осталось и следа. В несколько быстрых движений Гордон облачился в свою синюю форму, водворил на место кобуру с пистолетом и направился в сторону ангаров. Ирма проводила его взглядом. Эти преображения до сих пор немного пугали ее. Хотя стоило признать — таким он ей и нравился.

Гай обладал талантом всегда оказываться в нужное время в нужном месте. Вот и сейчас его даже вызывать не понадобилось, материализовался сам. Услышав про Снайпера, он пробурчал: 'Говорил же я, что это все так просто не кончится!'. Гордон только огрызнулся — Гай был, конечно, его лучшим другом, но его занудство порой переходило все пределы. Впрочем, у Гая было не меньше причин не любить Снайпера и опасаться подвоха с его стороны, чем у самого Гордона. В конце концов, это Гай вмешался в тот поединок, чем и спас Гордону жизнь. Почему в итоге выжил Снайпер — не знал никто. По-хорошему, Гай должен был числиться в его личных врагах, но за полгода на это не было и намека. То ли Снайпер действительно, как сам утверждал, ничего не помнил, то ли до поры до времени держал это при себе. В общем, после его исчезновения Гай отчасти вздохнул с облегчением, отчасти наоборот — ведь теперь ожидать можно было воистину чего угодно.

Уже у ангаров Гордон краем глаза заметил Парацельса. Ему тут, скорее всего, делать нечего, ну да пусть будет, ничего секретного, в общем-то, не происходит. Поймав вопросительный взгляд, Гордон повторил сообщение Свена. 'Любопытно', — хмыкнул Парацельс и занял наблюдательную позицию. Вовремя — автоматика доложила, что гости прибыли.

Двое — темноволосый мужчина, старше Гордона лет на пять, довольно высокий, хотя и уступавший ему в росте, и девушка, очень похожая на уроженку Алхора, с короткой стрижкой, на вид примерно ровесница Гордона. Взволнована, но держится без страха, по лицу мужчины какие-либо эмоции понять сложно. Оба в этих странных очках, про которые все твердили полгода назад. Без оружия, нет признаков сопротивления — значит, не захват, пришли добровольно. Уже неплохо.

— Добро пожаловать в наши края, — проговорил Гордон с улыбкой. — Вы не из Сферы, так что представлюсь. Гордон Райт, командир 'Синей Молнии'. Со мной Гай Флеминг, мой друг и заместитель, а это любопытствует Парацельс, то есть, простите, Иван Сергеевич Сенкевич.

Мужчина протянул руку:

— Рафаэль Нуарэ. Республиканский космофлот Сомбры. В военной жизни коммандер Нуарэ, — Гордон нахмурился, — но, поскольку мы не воюем и, более того, в отпуске, то можно просто Рафаэль. Моя спутница — лейтенант медслужбы Габриэль Картье.

— Достаточно Габриэль или Габи, — быстро добавила девушка.

— Команда архангелов! — рассмеялся Парацельс. Гай хмыкнул, гости не отреагировали. — А я, между прочим, не так просто любопытствую. Гости к нам, знаете ли, разные заглядывают, а я здесь вроде как главный медик. И рад видеть коллегу, — он галантно поклонился Габи, державшей в руках аптечку размером с небольшой чемодан.

9.

Габриэль ответила на поклон Парацельса рассеянным кивком — ее вниманием полностью завладел Гордон. И было отчего, поскольку командир сильнейшей группировки Сферы оказался весьма колоритным персонажем. Очень высокого роста, не такой широкоплечий, как Свен, но вполне атлетического сложения, в нордиканской имперской гвардии с руками бы оторвали. Светлые волосы небрежно зачесаны на косой пробор, серые глаза смотрят дружелюбно, но изучающе. Так вот он какой, лидер сектора и живая легенда. Очень интересно, кстати, каким образом живая — через полголовы шел старый шрам, явно после очень серьезной травмы. Заметив или почувствовав взгляд Габриэль, Гордон чуть поправил волосы, как будто пытаясь скрыть этот шрам — хотя, конечно, это было бесполезно. 'Молодой человек, у вас череп запасной? Нет? Жалость-то какая, пригодится'. Шутки шутками, а ведь он младше даже Габриэль, не говоря о Нуарэ. 'И нас это не спасет, — мрачно подумала Габи. — Будем рыпаться — мы покойники. Улыбайтесь, коммандер. Говорят, идиотов не убивают'.

— Свен и Мартин уже посвятили нас в курс дела, — сказал Нуарэ. — Вы обеспокоены пропажей Стивена Вонга, здесь известного как Снайпер. Поверьте, вам не о чем волноваться. Мы не вынуждали его лететь на Сомбру. Мы также не вынуждали его выдавать какую-либо секретную информацию. Скажу даже больше, мы вообще имели лишь общее представление о здешних порядках. А Стивену и еще паре местных бойцов мы обязаны жизнью и возвращением домой. Когда мы возвращались назад с дипломатической миссии, подробности которой я не могу разгласить в интересах Республики, на нас напала эскадра пиратов с Хунда.

— Слова 'Снайпер' и 'вынудить' не сочетаются, тут у меня как раз ни малейших сомнений, — криво усмехнулся Гордон. — А вот кто на этот раз ему глянулся в качестве союзника и зачем — это вопрос очень интересный. Как и эти хундианские ребята. Но это явно не на пять минут, поэтому предлагаю переместиться ко мне в каюту. Свен, Мартин, свободны. Гай, если хочешь, присоединяйся.

Гай молча кивнул и занял место за спиной Габи и Нуарэ, положив руку на кобуру пистолета. 'Вот еще конвоя не хватало. Ладно, раз уж вляпались, остается подчиняться местным порядкам'. Гай был полной противоположностью своего командира. Значительно ниже ростом (впрочем, похоже, Гордон в команде был самым высоким), ярко-синяя форма сидит не хуже военного мундира, мягкие темно-русые волосы аккуратно подстрижены, причем не по-армейски коротко, а так, чтобы элегантно обрамлять лицо. Да и весь он был аккуратный и правильный, даже непонятно, что он здесь забыл. Одеть его в гражданское да убрать с лица подозрительный прищур — будет мечта многих женщин. Но лично Габриэль, если о чем и мечтала в отношении Гая, то только о том, чтобы не чувствовать спиной его взгляд.

10.

Нуарэ придал лицу самое непроницаемое выражение, на которое только был способен. Он здесь почти что официальный представитель Сомбры и должен вести себя достойно. Жаль, конечно, что он в гражданском и без оружия — с другой стороны, кто знает, как здесь отреагировали бы на космофлотскую форму. Он помнил слова Деверо и Враноффски, что на 'Кашалоте' их вид привлекал внимание, и не всегда доброжелательное. А оружие — что от него проку при таком численном перевесе? Нуарэ был хорошим стрелком, но свои шансы оценивал вполне трезво. Свен — мордоворот ростом с самого Нуарэ и с полтора Нуарэ в плечах, Мартин несильно ему уступает, эти и без оружия отделают так, что мало не покажется. И, несмотря на слова командира, никуда деваться они не собирались, а последовали за Гаем. Этот самый Гай, при всем своем облике некомбатанта, имеет очень характерную манеру двигаться, его не стоит недооценивать. Что такое этот их Гордон — Нуарэ представлял довольно смутно, в основном по рассказам Вонга. Уникальный боец, склонен к рыцарственным жестам, но отличается крайне переменчивым настроением, и что ему взбредет в голову именно сегодня — неизвестно. Остается просчитывать все варианты, включая худшие.

Этим Нуарэ и занимался, шагая по запутанным коридорам 'Сириуса' вслед за Гордоном. Тот молчал, лишь жестом указывал направление очередного поворота. Вообще, хотя встреча была скорее дружелюбной, Нуарэ не покидало ощущение, что юный командир 'Синей Молнии' не в лучшем расположении духа. Да, Гордон младше даже Габриэль, но никакая широкая улыбка не могла скрыть от Нуарэ жесткого пристального взгляда, выдававшего крайне опасного оппонента. Недаром даже такие бойцы, как Вонг и Фудзисита, отзывались о нем с уважением. Значит, разговор предстоит тяжелый, понадобится тщательно выстраивать аргументы. Размышления не самые радостные, но все лучше, чем заново переживать отвратительное ощущение собственной беспомощности под прицелом двух пистолетов. О том, как Габриэль шарахнулась в сторону при его появлении, Нуарэ запретил себе думать. У него еще будет время все разъяснить, когда они выберутся отсюда. Сейчас его задача — сделать так, чтобы точно выбрались. Потому что кто еще может с этим справиться, если не он.

В следующие полчаса Нуарэ убедился, что был прав. Может быть, после всего Габриэль оторвет ему голову за вмешательство, но сейчас он нужен. Гордона интересовала скорее Габриэль, но у нее неполная информация об этой истории, к тому же она уже не раз сбивалась или поправляла сама себя, и каждая такая оговорка явственно накаляла обстановку. Нуарэ, по крайней мере, сложнее передавить. Хотя и он допустил ошибку, упомянув капитана Шварца из хундианского пограничного патруля — Гордон холодно усмехнулся:

— Боюсь, я от Шварца получу разве что залп из всех стволов, а не подтверждение ваших сведений. Старые счеты, знаете ли. История давняя, но меня он, подозреваю, запомнил.

11.

Габриэль скрипнула зубами. Может, коммандер и привычен к психологическим дуэлям, а она — точно нет. И чувствовала она себя сейчас, как двоечница у доски, пытающаяся угадать нужный ответ. Хотя, ураган их забери, ей не в чем оправдываться! 'Хорошо, что Стив ушел от них. Нет, парни что надо, но рано или поздно вышло бы побоище похлеще того, что уже было'.

— Мне казалось, что мы сейчас не о Хунде, — сказала она. 'Свет дневной, что за блеяние!'. Впрочем, Гай вполне ее услышал.

— Именно, — кивнул он. — Потому что тут гораздо больше вещей, которые у меня лично в голове не укладываются. Я, конечно, простой боевик, — Нуарэ едва заметно хмыкнул, — но я не понимаю. Чтоб Снайпер, видя вас первый раз в жизни, бросил все и рванул на другой конец галактики? Да еще вписался за вас, рискуя собственной жизнью? Это он-то, который свою шкуру бережет в любых обстоятельствах и ценой любого количества чужих шкур? Или тут кто-то определенно съехал крышей, или тут что-то не то.

Габи тяжело вздохнула. Ей встречались непробиваемые собеседники, но эти двое шли на рекорд. Впрочем, сейчас игра шла на ее поле, и она принялась было рассказывать про выгорание и про его возможные последствия. Но вскоре Гай перебил ее:

— Что такое слетевший с катушек Снайпер — мне можно не объяснять, командиру тоже. И да, прошлый слет с катушек как раз и был единственным случаем, когда у него появились какие-либо союзники. У нас он оставался одиночкой, хотя с командиром они немедленно заделались друзьями до гроба, — Гордон сделал жест, весьма убедительно изображающий сворачивание шеи, хотя неясно, в чей адрес — то ли Гая, то ли отсутствующего Снайпера. — Что должно было произойти, чтобы его озаботило что-то кроме собственного выживания?

— Выгорание, — повторила Габриэль. — Полное эмоциональное выгорание, как следствие — необратимые изменения психики. Выгоревшие не умирают просто так. Они даже не просто ищут драку, в которой можно сложиться, они ее сами себе организуют. И на фарш пойдут свои, чужие, все, кто под руку подвернулся. Стиву подвернулись хундианские пираты. В очень подходящий момент. Выгорание только началось, и нейтрализация пиратской банды его остановила. У Стива появилась цель. Последствия я сумела снять… правда, это стоило мне седых волос.

Гай собирался еще что-то сказать, но Гордон жестом остановил его:

— Я понимаю, о чем речь. Хотя признаков и не видел, но… ладно, положим, медику виднее.

— Это все прекрасно, — все-таки вклинился Гай, — но вы сами говорите — все, кто под руку подвернулся. Если я правильно понял, первыми ему подвернулись вы. В смысле не лично вы, а ваша команда. Но вы с ним сумели договориться?

Последнее слово он произнес с крайне нехорошей интонацией. Габи мысленно взялась за голову, но тут подключился Нуарэ:

— Наш навигатор при этом рисковал жизнью. Его чуть не убили. Вернее, убили бы, если бы не чистая случайность в виде вовремя сказанных слов и предпринятых действий. Нас приняли за тех, кто на нас напал. Убедить господина Вонга было еще можно… если знать, как.

— Всего-то и надо было действовать по-человечески, — подхватила Габи. — Говорить только абсолютную правду, ничего не скрывая, и даже не пытаться демонстрировать силу. Стив был еще в том состоянии, когда мирно настроенных людей он бы не тронул, но был явно на взводе.

— Снайпера? Убедить? — усмехнулся Гордон как будто бы в пространство. Гай немедленно набрал обороты:

— Вот поэтому мне очень интересно, что из этого выйдет! Одного снайперовского альянса нам на всю жизнь хватило, и там верховодил он. И ладно бы он просто свалил на другой конец галактики — но его новые союзники опять здесь!

'Сомбра замучается нас вызволять', — мрачно подумала Габриэль, но тут, к ее удивлению, Гордон резко осадил своего заместителя:

— Гай, остынь. Эти люди пришли к нам сами.

Почувствовав удачный момент, Нуарэ перехватил инициативу:

— Господа, тех 'новых союзников' здесь только двое. Причем один из них — явный некомбатант. Мы прибыли добровольно, без оружия и ничего не пытаемся вызнать о вашей организации и деятельности, зато рассказали немало о своей собственной. Вы нам чудовищно льстите, господа, но вдвоем мы ничего тут не захватим. хотя бы потому, что у нас просто нет таких намерений.

— Не говоря уже о том, что мы спокойно отдыхали на планете, — добавила Габи. — Хороши захватчики.

Гай не собирался так просто сдаваться:

— Снайпер к нам тоже в свое время заявился один и добровольно…

Голос Гордона стал ледяным:

— Я еще раз повторяю: эти люди пришли ко мне по собственной воле. Это повод им доверять. И уйдут они отсюда без помех. И не надо припоминать мне Снайпера. Я по-прежнему считаю, что выиграл от союза с ним больше, чем проиграл.

Габриэль была готова аплодировать. Нет, этот парень по праву на своем месте. А Гордон, снова развернувшись к сомбрийцам, продолжил уже спокойнее:

— Я вас понимаю и я вам верю. Да, меня весьма удивляет, что Снайпер, известный на всю Сферу своей крайней недоверчивостью, так легко согласился вам помочь. И, признаться, это внушает мне уважение к вашей команде. Так все-таки, Снайпер к вам присоединился ради одной операции или окончательно ушел к вам?

— Окончательно, — твердо ответила Габриэль. — Помощь Стива была неоценима, республика такое не забывает. Ну и подумайте сами, господа, вы хоть об одном военном корабле из внешнего космоса в этих краях слышали с тех пор? Да мы и сюда-то добирались на перекладных.

— Не сочтите унизительным, господа, — подхватил Нуарэ, — но у нас сейчас отнюдь не те проблемы, чтобы прибирать к рукам небольшой конгломерат станций, тем более, таких отдаленных. У нас своя война за независимость, и сейчас нам еле удается сдерживать аппетиты терран.

— Оч-чень утешает, — саркастически хмыкнул Гай.

— Слушай, кончай уже играться в хорошего и плохого полицейского, а? — раздраженно бросил Гордон. Не без усилия совладав с собой, он продолжал уже в адрес Нуарэ: — Знаете, я как-то и сам догадываюсь, что внешнему космосу мы не особенно нужны с тех пор, как свернулась Экспансия. Но, не знаю, что и как вам рассказывал Снайпер, до нашего союза война у нас с ним была долгая. И меньше, чем трупом оппонента, ни один из нас удовлетворяться не собирался. Это чуть не стоило жизни мне, — он коснулся шрама, — с каким дьяволом договорился Снайпер, что он сам все еще жив — не знаю и знать не рвусь. Так что, если совместно с вами он нашел себе занятие где-то в другой части галактики — мне такой расклад вполне по душе. Лишь бы здесь на расстоянии выстрела не появлялся.

— Он не появится, — сказала Габи. — Уж в чем, в чем, а в отсутствии мозгов Стива точно упрекнуть нельзя, впрочем, это вы не хуже моего знаете. Да и нет никакого 'дьявола'. Есть просто условия, в которых рассудок Стива точно останется на месте. Как только он понял, что эти условия ему предоставят, он примкнул к нам. Это весь секрет. Никаких подводных камней и подковерных интриг. А Республике нечего делить с теми, кто спас жизнь ее защитникам.

12.

Нуарэ заметил, как меняется тон разговора, и осторожно выдохнул. Гая они, похоже, все еще не убедили ('Парень, ты не боевик, ты долбаный СБ-шник!' — думал коммандер едва ли не при каждой его реплике), но Гордона скорее расположили к себе, это ценно. Во всяком случае, говорил он куда спокойнее и держался куда расслабленнее — до сих пор вся его поза выражала готовность как минимум к обороне, а скорее к нападению.

— Ну что ж, уже неплохо, — кивнул Гордон. — Кстати о спасении жизни: я пока не все понял насчет этих пиратов. Что они на вас напали и вы укрывались у нас — понятно. Но по вашему описанию боя у меня ощущение, что Снайпер на них взъелся лично. Я все-таки неплохо его знаю, он не станет так нарываться, если не идет сводить какие-то личные счеты. Таким танком он в свое время пер на меня. Примерно сопоставимым образом он пер на Кевина Синко, который его тоже в свое время лично уел. Что за дело Сфере до пиратов, а пиратам до Сферы? Откуда их вообще черти принесли, что они про наши места знают?

Нуарэ мысленно потер руки. Вот теперь настало его время.

— Объясню как непосредственный участник событий и второй после капитана человек на 'Сирокко'. Эти… хм… деятели родом с планеты Хунд. Ранее подвизались на почве угонов. Потом осмелели и решили трясти транзитников между Хундом и Маринеском. Да чего я рассказываю, у меня в комм-линке сохранились файлы записи допросов. Сразу должен предупредить, мерзкое зрелище.

— Экий вы запасливый, коммандер, — хмыкнула Габриэль.

— Только сейчас вспомнил, что не удалил. На всякий случай продублировал к себе, потом навалились новые дела, да так все и осталось.

Нуарэ положил свой комм на стол и включил режим проектора. Правда, начало записи смазалось — комм попытался подключиться к местной сети, разумеется, безуспешно. Так что первая реплика оказалась оборванной, но то, что Краус презрительно фыркнул 'петушок', было вполне понятно.

'Он не петушок, он курочка, — произнес за кадром голос Да Силвы. Лицо Крауса выразило некоторое замешательство. А капитан после небольшой паузы пояснил: — Будешь много выступать — яйца тебе снесет'.

Громовой хохот из-за двери показал, что Свен и Мартин не только никуда не ушли, но, похоже, еще и позвали товарищей. Гордон высунулся в коридор:

— Я кому говорил — свободны! Комедия окончена, брысь отсюда!

— Но командир… — этот голос Нуарэ не узнал. Впрочем, он и так видел, что за дверью стоит с десяток боевиков.

— Защищать меня ни от кого не требуется. Что из происходящего касается команды — я сообщу. Еще что-то непонятно?

Он захлопнул дверь и снова повернулся к стене, на которой голографический Краус вещал с сильным немецким акцентом:

'Ну и ваш караванчик против нас бы не выстоял, да больно шустрые вы оказались. Повезло вам. Случайно. А Сферу эту мы хотели нагнуть, потому что нам нужно было логово, чтоб затаиться после рейда да починиться. Технологии у них, конечно, дерьмо, но надо же нам где-то прятаться между делами, а дикарей можно построить, чтоб чинили нас на халяву и на халяву нам наливали. Они ж и правда тупые, наслушались этих баек про Хозяев, уши развесили. А без наших технологий они голенькие, хоть бери да…'

Конца фразы никто не услышал — Гордон с перекошенным от ярости лицом с размаху грохнул кулаком по столу. Счастье, что реакция у Нуарэ была прекрасная — он успел убрать комм. Стол явственно затрещал.

— Рука в порядке? — участливо спросила Габриэль.

— Что ей будет… — проговорил Гордон сквозь зубы. — Хозяева, значит. Баек наслушались, значит. Да, пожалуй, я Снайпера понимаю. Так, теперь скажите — это еще где-то шарится или раскатано по подпространству?

Его интонации резко изменились, теперь происходящее напоминало уже не допрос, а военный совет. Наконец-то…

— Как я уже говорила, Стив в одиночку захватил их флагман, — ответила Габриэль. — Чего ему это стоило — я расписывать не буду, скажу только, мы втроем с моими помощниками его еле откачали. Повторюсь, это стоило мне седых волос. В двадцать три года.

Только сейчас Нуарэ заметил, что в каштановых волосах Габи действительно появились серебристые нити. Впрочем, нельзя сказать, чтобы ее это портило… Нет, сейчас не время.

— А нам оставалось добивать остальную банду, — добавил он. — Дрались они как бешеные, им было что терять, но и наших солдат так просто не возьмешь. У них просто не было шансов. Разбили мы их наголову. Выжившие сдались на милость победителей и были переданы вместе с главарем в руки хундианских властей. Если кто-то и убежал, то сидят теперь в какой-нибудь глухомани и зализывают раны.

— Не ожидал от Снайпера столь теплых чувств к Сфере, — фыркнул Гай с еще большим сарказмом. Гордон огрызнулся:

— Уймись. Вы меня за эти полгода своими взаимными теплыми чувствами оба достали. Снайпер хоть их не показывает. Мне, знаешь ли, что Черный сектор, что иных нейтралов любить совершенно не за что, но если речь пойдет о существовании всей Сферы — это будет уже другой разговор.

Он помолчал, затем обернулся к сомбрийцам:

— Так, значит, в одиночку на флагман? Ну да, это на него похоже. Если очень припрет, он способен пойти один против команды и, черт возьми, выжить. Чего не скажешь об этой команде.

— Да, — кивнул Нуарэ. — Понимаю, у вас есть общее прошлое, но факт есть факт. Если бы флагман не был захвачен, исход боя мог бы стать другим. Хотя не спорю, понятия господина Вонга о чести могут выглядеть… своеобразно.

— Прямо скажем, сдал бывших союзников минимум единожды, да и теперь…

— Да уймись ты, параноик! — рявкнул Гордон. — Тебе уже пять раз сказали: наши дела внешний космос не волнуют. Волновали бы — не факт, что нам было бы что противопоставить. А еще… Что бы ни говорили наши старожилы, в людях я немного понимаю. Эти двое говорят правду. И я могу только поблагодарить за избавление Сферы от этих уродов. И простите за резкость — прошлый снайперовский альянс моей команде и лично моему заместителю поныне в кошмарах снится, поэтому нам было необходимо представлять, чего теперь ждать.

Его взгляд был уже чуть менее стальным, да и Гай, похоже, в большей степени не хотел сразу сдавать позиции, чем продолжал не верить. Тут не выдержала Габриэль. Глядя на Гая в упор, она холодно проговорила:

— Стив вам в верности не клялся. В отличие от Республики.

Гордон присвистнул.

— Даже так? Вот это уже серьезно.

— Да. Теперь Стивен Вонг — полноправный гражданин Сомбрийской Республики. И его это положение вещей устраивает в полной мере. Говорит, сохранение рассудка того стоило.

— Меня оно, пожалуй, тоже устраивает, — усмехнулся Гордон.

— Ну что ж… — сказал Гай. — Если все действительно так — кажется, если я еще раз произнесу эту фразу, меня пристрелят, но все же — если все действительно так, то это вполне неплохой расклад, и мы, похоже, избавились от двух проблем сразу. Ну разве что эти собачники все-таки еще наберут силу…

— А с этим мы уже знаем, что делать, — закончил за него Гордон. И впервые за разговор Гай улыбнулся.

13.

'Ну наконец-то, — прокомментировала про себя Габриэль. — Парень, ты же не похож на идиота, тут последней заклепке на этом корабле должно быть понятно, что мы не врем!'. Но вообще она чувствовала глубокое облегчение. Она еще по первому знакомству прекрасно помнила, что в этих краях шутить не любят, и весь разговор ее не покидало ощущение: одно неверное слово, и им обеспечены как минимум крупные неприятности.

— И кстати, — сказал Гордон, — буду признателен за копию данных про наших четвероногих друзей, на случай, если опять проявятся. Разумеется, если это открытая информация.

— Я могу предоставить вам копию, — кивнул Нуарэ. — Правда, не прямо сейчас — у нас разные стандарты техники, мою карту ваш комм просто не распознает. Но на Сомбре в распоряжении космофлота есть совместимые терминалы, и при первой возможности я перешлю вам данные.

Гордон жестом попросил комм Нуарэ, чуть нахмурился, вникая в незнакомый интерфейс, и стал вносить свои координаты. Потом оглянулся через плечо на Гая, все еще сохранявшего скептическое выражение лица:

— Гай, кончай кривиться. Это не враги. Во всяком случае, один противник у нас точно общий. А еще ты прекрасно знаешь, как я ненавижу все эти шпионские игры. Придется драться — значит, придется драться. Но на жесты доброй воли по отношению ко мне я всегда отвечаю тем же.

Из-за стены раздался мягкий женский голос: 'Гордон, ты там народ еще не насмерть заговорил?'. Только сейчас Габриэль обнаружила, что помещение, в котором они сидели, состоит из двух частей. Ближняя к двери, видимо, служила переговорной и вообще рабочим местом командира, а за ней пряталась, собственно говоря, его каюта. В стене бесшумно открылась дверь, и на пороге появилась стройная светловолосая девушка, державшая в руках поднос с чаем. Габриэль даже протерла глаза — обнаружить здесь женщину было уж очень неожиданно. Эжени все-таки была и остается изрядной пацанкой, а вошедшая девушка оказалась ее полной противоположностью. Льняные вьющиеся волосы распущены по плечам, пряди у лица красиво подхвачены заколками, и даже здешняя форма, хотя и явно велика, каким-то образом не прячет, а подчеркивает изящную фигуру. О статусе девушки в команде говорило моментально просветлевшее лицо Гордона. Он улыбнулся:

— Ирма… Что бы я без тебя делал?

— Как минимум, пил бы пакетированную фигню, — улыбнулась в ответ Ирма, ставя свой поднос на чудом уцелевший стол. При этом она едва заметно прижалась к Гордону.

— Позвольте представить, — сказал он. — Ирма Срезневская.

Габи и Нуарэ представились. Ирма захлопала в ладоши:

— Наконец-то в этом мужском царстве оказалась еще одна женщина! Я услышала, вы медик, это так здорово! Безмерно уважаю эту профессию. В конце концов, сколько раз уже Гордона вытаскивали…

Тем временем она успела раздать чашки с чаем. Габи вдохнула аромат:

— Ох, да неужто с жасмином? Королевское угощение! — Ирма взглянула слегка удивленно, и Габи пояснила: — На нашей родной планете чай не растет, холодно. Ну, то есть что-то выращивают, но он золотым выходит.

— Ой, какая жалость! Наш Алхор тоже холодный, но хоть Эним близко. А вы только жасминовый любите?

Через минуту Габи уже болтала с Ирмой о сортах чая, перейдя на 'ты', и воспринимала ее если не как подругу, то как хорошую приятельницу точно. И даже достала свой комм и принялась показывать фотографии с Сомбры. Гордон, разумеется, тут же подобрался ближе. На снимках были сомбрийские пейзажи, виды космопорта и Штормграда — и, конечно, экипаж 'Сирокко' вместе с пополнением. Да Силва и Нуарэ в форме, смеющаяся Эжени и застенчиво улыбающийся Деверо, Дарти и Враноффски в обнимку, совместно над чем-то ржущие, и, наконец, сама Габриэль, разговаривающая с Асахиро.

В этот момент к ним успел присоединиться Гай. Он увидел этот снимок, где на заднем плане в кадр попал Снайпер, и его лицо снова застыло:

— Гордон, ты вот это видишь? Я же тебе говорил, что Снайпер тебя не просто так отговаривал помогать Дестикуру! Они же со Стаффордширцем давние приятели!

Габи похолодела. Неужели опять все по новой? Повезло еще, что она не упомянула имя Асахиро в разговоре с Мартином… Да, насколько она помнила, этнических японцев в Сфере практически не водилось, а уж Асахиро, с его высоким ростом и неуставной прической, очень узнаваем. 'Да тут слова сказать нельзя, чтобы на чьи-нибудь старые счеты не нарваться! Будет нам сейчас вместо чая…'. Но Гордон не терпящим возражений голосом отчеканил:

— А я тебе говорил, что не желаю ничего слышать про Феодала и не нанимался вытирать сопли каждому недобитому нейтралу! К тому же ты сам вечно жалуешься, что меня невозможно ни в чем убедить. Уж если ты, мой друг детства, этого не можешь, как бы это удалось Снайперу?

— Ладно, — буркнул Гай, — в любом случае оба для нас недосягаемы. Но если я буду развивать эту тему, Гордон меня точно пришибет.

— Как бы то ни было, — сказала Габи, стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал, — теперь все они в союзе только с Республикой. В который раз: мы вам не враги. Рафаэль, расскажите об истории с Дестикуром. Все-таки, когда она произошла, вы были хотя бы кадетом, а я и вовсе в школе училась.

Нуарэ бесстрастным голосом изложил биографию Дестикура до его появления в Сфере. Гордон с нескрываемым торжеством взглянул на Гая:

— Видал? Ты мне предлагал вот это вот поддерживать? Честно скажу, мне плевать на тайные интересы Снайпера, но без Дестикура и его команды в Синем секторе стало почище. И да, — добавил он уже в сторону сомбрийцев, — Сфера отнюдь не едина, и Дестикура прикончили вовсе даже наши враги. Впрочем, лично я считаю, что по отношению к внешнему космосу наши внутренние разборки вторичны. И еще раз спасибо вам за этих хундианских отморозков. Хотя с капитаном Шварцем я по-прежнему надеюсь больше не встречаться.

Гай улыбнулся и поднял руки, показывая, что признает свое поражение:

— Ладно, командир, убедил.

— Вот то-то же, — хмыкнул Гордон.

— Тогда, я полагаю, инцидент можно считать исчерпанным, — все тем же ровным голосом произнес Нуарэ. Гордон и Гай кивнули.

14.

Ирма налила еще чаю, и Гордон жестом предложил Габриэль показывать фотографии дальше. В конце концов, он никогда не видел внешнего космоса, как и любой другой житель Треугольника. А эта их Сомбра была довольно красивой планетой, даже несмотря на вечные облака. Гордону понравились морские пейзажи, а еще виды города и местные флаеры, чем-то похожие на катера Сферы. Ради такого можно даже на Стаффордширца не обращать внимания, хотя он и маячил на каждой второй фотографии.

Но тут Габриэль долистала до снимка, на который при всем желании невозможно было не обратить внимание. На нем были изображены Снайпер, Стаффордширец и незнакомый Гордону лохматый парень с перебитым носом — определенно, тоже из Сферы. И все трое были одеты в темно-синюю форму с гербом Сомбры — поднимающаяся из моря звезда на фоне черного неба.

— Вот теперь я точно верю, что Снайпер ушел к вам с концами, — тихо произнес Гордон. — В 'Синей Молнии' он провел полгода, но все это время носил только свою черную форму.

— Да и вообще, прямо скажем, творил что хотел, — вставил Гай.

— Гай, ты задрал! — Гордон резко развернулся, но Гай прекрасно знал повадки своего командира и быстро отодвинулся подальше:

— Молчу-молчу!

— Вот и молчи дальше, — буркнул Гордон. Он повернул комм, чтобы лучше разглядеть фотографию. Ну да, темно-синий цвет на расстоянии казался почти черным, но знаки различия нельзя было перепутать ни с чем. Тем более что Гордон прекрасно помнил: Снайпер никогда не носил эмблем ни одной из своих многочисленных группировок.

— Я еще раз прошу у вас прощения за то, что мы тут устроили, — проговорил Гордон с искренним сожалением. — Если бы я увидел это раньше, другие доказательства мне бы уже не понадобились.

Он даже привычным жестом чуть приобнял Габриэль за плечи — просто в знак симпатии. Она едва заметно напряглась, но отстраниться не решилась. 'Понял, не дурак', — Гордон тут же убрал руку, и Габриэль благодарно кивнула.

— У 'Синей Молнии' к вам больше никаких вопросов нет, — сказал Гордон. — Я рад, что все это не оказалось новым снайперовским альянсом. А еще — уже не как командир — я хотел бы немного исправить ваше впечатление о нас. Не хотите ли поближе взглянуть на наш корабль? А вас, Рафаэль, я бы лично пригласил в наш тренировочный зал, вы мне кажетесь интересным оппонентом.

— Почту за честь, — сдержанно кивнул Нуарэ.

Гордон шагнул в сторону двери и прислушался. Ну разумеется, группа поддержки как торчала там, так до сих пор и торчит. Ладно, сами напросились. Сделав знак Гаю не выдавать его, он бесшумно подошел к самой двери и в тот же момент, когда открывал ее, резко выбросил руку вперед. Мартин не увернулся.

— Командир, за что? — запротестовал он, потирая плечо.

— За невыполнение приказа, — отрезал Гордон. — А раз торчишь под дверью, так тренируй реакцию.

— Нас тут много, а огребаю я!

— Могу остальным тоже выдать, — усмехнулся Гордон. — Но не здесь, а в зале, поскольку мы с Рафаэлем именно туда.

— Я с вами, не могу пропустить зрелище, — подал голос Гай. — И вообще, я, может, тоже подраться хочу.

— Со мной или с ним? — Гордон показал взглядом на Нуарэ.

— Да как пойдет. Хотя ты меня опять ровным слоем по стенке размажешь.

— Судьба твоя такая.

В зале Гордон стянул с себя футболку — куртку он еще раньше оставил в каюте — и чуть усмехнулся, услышав, как Габриэль пробормотала вполголоса: 'Нет, парень, тебе точно пару запасных жизней выдали!'. Практически теми же словами после каждого серьезного боя выражается Парацельс. Что делать — Гордон перестал бы уважать себя, если бы прятался за команду, да и просто не умел беречь себя и свои силы.

Как и рассчитывал Гордон, его первая атака отправила Рафаэля в эффектный полет. Но он грамотно сгруппировался и моментально вскочил на ноги. В глазах появился азартный блеск. 'Ага', — улыбнулся про себя Гордон. Этого он и ждал. С самого начала было понятно, что Нуарэ закрывается. Ну что ж, словами и выражением лица можно управлять — но не движениями в поединке, пусть и тренировочном. Этот коммандер Нуарэ куда эмоциональнее, чем хочет выглядеть. Вот он пропустил удар, досадливо закусил губу и с удвоенной энергией полез контратаковать. И даже небезуспешно. Конечно, Гордон никогда не дрался в полную силу на тренировках, но и не поддавался. Тем приятнее встретить сильного оппонента. И интересного собеседника.

Да, тренировки были для Гордона не только способом поддержать себя в форме, но и общением. Гай совершенно зря скептически ухмылялся, когда Гордон говорил, что неплохо знает Снайпера. Да, наверное, по-настоящему его не знал никто, но Гордон и не собирался докапываться до тайн и скрытых сущностей. Тем более что их и не было. В зале Гордон быстро понял, что сдержанность Снайпера — не маска, а истинное лицо. Ему незнаком боевой азарт, он не разменивается на красивую показуху, да и вообще крайне редко атакует сам, предпочитая вымотать противника постоянными уходами и уклонениями. С Гордоном, правда, этот номер не очень-то проходил. Но факт есть факт: в зале, как и за его пределами, Снайпер не показывал свои истинные возможности до последнего момента. И просто сбить оппонента с ног ему было недостаточно. У них двоих различалась не просто техника — различалось то, что каждый из них говорил оппоненту, пусть за тренировку они не обменивались ни словом вслух. 'Ты в моей власти', — говорил Гордон, припечатывая Снайпера к полу. 'Я могу убить тебя', — сообщал Снайпер, намечая обязательный добивающий удар. Гордон прекрасно понимал этот язык.

Вот и сейчас за несколько минут он узнал о Рафаэле больше, чем за весь предыдущий разговор. Отточенные, очень рациональные движения, мгновенно ориентируется, очень трудно сбить с толку. Впрочем, драться умеет, но не то чтобы любит. И категорически не любит проигрывать. Даже не то что проигрывать — быть не на высоте. 'Я должен выглядеть достойно', — говорили его движения. Если Нуарэ случалось пропустить простую атаку или неудачно приземлиться в падении, на долю секунды его лицо искажалось гримасой ярости. Но почти сразу же он брал себя в руки и абсолютно спокойным голосом комментировал, где была допущена ошибка. 'Не жалею ни оппонента, ни себя', — Нуарэ не произносил этого вслух, но на нем это было буквально написано. Зато при особо удачном приеме он просто сиял. Звездный час Рафаэля настал, когда Гордон, вспомнив поединки со Снайпером, предложил продолжить при выключенном свете. В темноте сомбриец ориентировался не сильно хуже того самого Снайпера. Когда Гордон сказал ему об этом, он лишь пожал плечами:

— На Сомбре специфический климат и сильная облачность. Иногда небо заволакивает свинцовыми тучами на несколько дней, и у нас сплошной вечер. Собственно, из-за этой темноты мы стали учиться к ней адаптироваться.

— Однако! На моем родном Алхоре климат тоже не подарок, но хоть таких приколов нет. Да и в любом случае дело полезное. Нечасто встречаю новых достойных оппонентов.

'Будь ты моим врагом — я бы легко победил. Но ты не враг, и я уважаю тебя'.

— Благодарю. От вас это лестно слышать. С такими, как вы, лучше быть на одной стороне.

— Солидарен. Продолжим?

15.

Пока Гордон и Нуарэ, вместе с присоединившимся Гаем, увлеченно вытирали друг другом пол в зале, Габи отозвал в сторону Парацельс, которому было очень интересно, как на далекой Сомбре обстоят дела с медициной. Сначала Габриэль было неловко, что на нее смотрит как на медицинское светило человек, который с виду старше ее чуть ли не вдвое, но мягкая улыбка и абсолютно мирный вид Парацельса располагали к себе, и она разговорилась. Сначала она обращалась к нему по фамилии, но он сам настоял, чтобы его называли по прозвищу: 'Привык уже, знаете ли'. Вскоре Габи уже рассказывала ему историю своего лейтенантства:

— А потом меня хотели исключить из Академии за нарушение субординации. Ибо где ж такое видано, чтоб зеленая кадетка рычала на майора такими словами, истинное значение которых помнит только наша русская диаспора.

Парацельс только тихо фыркнул.

— Я сам русский, так что примерно представляю. Самому порой приходится выражаться… красочно.

— А те слова мне потом наш Ари… то есть, энсин Враноффски объяснял. Оказалось, все так прозаично, — тут Габи и сама рассмеялась.

В этот момент Гай, который попытался одновременно с Нуарэ атаковать Гордона, отлетел в сторону и приземлился явно неудачно. Парацельс проводил его озабоченным взглядом, но вроде бы Гай не пострадал.

— Простите за любопытство, — спросила Габи, — а вы-то как сюда попали? Вы намного старше здешнего, эээ, населения…

— А я просто старый псих, — неожиданно подмигнул Парацельс. — Сами видите, на боевика я не похож. Я даже стрелять не умею. Был обычным травматологом на Терранове, но однажды понял, что застаиваюсь и деградирую как специалист, и на пятом десятке подался в Сферу, латать местных героев. Это, конечно, тот еще вызов, условия работы несопоставимы, зато я вижу, что это делаю я, а не типовая программа, которой мог бы рулить любой хорошо выдрессированный стажер. И ребята меня чуть не богом считают, а это греет мои стариковские амбиции, — он усмехнулся.

— Богом не богом, а волшебником и я бы вас сочла, — задумчиво проговорила Габи. — Практически в полевых условиях постоянно иметь дело с серьезными травмами… Положим, я сама так работаю, но я именно на это училась, а вот так, от практики на планете… Вы точно волшебник.

Парацельс благодарно улыбнулся и кивнул на Гордона, который как раз поднимался с пола:

— Наш несравненный командир — это и правда мое личное чудо. Я сам не вполне понимаю, как мне все-таки удается его откачивать при таком презрении к собственной безопасности и к режиму реабилитации. Потому что задержать его в госпитале можно, только намертво примотав к койке, и то ведь вырвется!

— Ох, я вас так понимаю! — воскликнула Габи. — Представляете, как я со Снайпером мучилась, лишь бы лежал. Снабженцы потом смотрели квадратными глазами на меня, на отчет по потраченным медикаментам, потом снова на меня, потом снова на тот отчет… и не верили, что я те препараты не употребляла вместо завтрака, обеда и ужина! Так вот, в ход шли даже… вы не поверите, сомбрийские сказки. Представляете: заходит в медотсек Джонни Аллен, теперь уже энсин Аллен, мой помощник, а я сказку рассказываю!

— Отлично представляю! — Парацельс даже положил руку Габи на плечо, и она не стала отстраняться. — Снайпер мне так и не дался, хотя доставалось ему неоднократно, но у меня сложилось впечатление, что с ним хоть договориться можно. А сказки да… когда я три года назад Гордона в чувство приводил после встречи с этим самым Снайпером, я готов был и сказки рассказывать, и песни петь, и на голове стоять, лишь бы он собственную пробитую голову поберег еще хоть немного. Тяжелейшее сотрясение, переломы, вообще непонятно, как жив остался, а он чуть глаза открыл, уже командовать рвется!

Все это Парацельс говорил тоном доброго дедушки, жалующегося на неуправляемых, но любимых внуков. Габи понимающе кивнула:

— Да-да. У Снайпера-то особого выбора не было — натурально сгребли с пола и на гравиплатформу. Кровищи было… Не отличишь уже, где его собственная, а где пиратская.

— Ох да, — подхватил Парацельс, — наши герои в медотсек своими ногами не приходят, их только на носилках приносят. Но Гордон и тут всех превзошел. Пока в сознании, будет всех убеждать, что с ним все в порядке, даже если потеря крови близка к смертельной. Но самое удивительное — он действительно может драться в таком состоянии и выжить. Хотя после того поединка со Снайпером у меня в этом совсем не было уверенности…

Габи покосилась на Гордона, на котором вся биография была написана не менее отчетливо, чем на Снайпере, и явственно поежилась. Парацельс проследил за ее взглядом и продолжал:

— Когда мне его принесли после того боя, я сразу сказал: ребята, я знаю, что вы в меня верите, но меня зовут не Иисус и воскрешать я не умею. Сделаю что могу, сам командира люблю и уважаю, но надеяться остается только на чудо. Хотите — стреляйте, я не всесилен. Ребята поняли и прониклись. Там шансов на выживание был мизер, и еще меньше — на дееспособность. А вот же, встал. Кроме периодической мигрени, никаких последствий, и это настоящее чудо, хотя я как медик и не должен бы пользоваться такими понятиями.

— Я буду вспоминать вас в самые отчаянные минуты, — серьезно сказала Габриэль. — А мне что-то говорит, что их будет… много. Впрочем, знала, на что шла.

Парацельс улыбнулся:

— Меня будет греть мысль, что отважной девочке на другом конце галактики поможет опыт старого доктора, который однажды рехнулся и подался к космическим отморозкам.

Габи просто взяла его руку в свои и некоторое время не отпускала. Потом сказала с улыбкой:

— Зато среди этих, с позволения сказать, отморозков у вас невиданный авторитет.

— Еще бы командир меня не слал к чертям по двести раз на дню… — усмехнулся Парацельс. Но продолжил он совершенно серьезно: — А вообще, я действительно здесь нашел вторую молодость. Ребята зовут меня на 'ты' и по прозвищу, но уважают искренне. Иногда мне кажется, что половина моих успехов — от того, что они правда верят: я подниму любого, кого успели ко мне доставить.

— А что, это не так? — внезапно вклинился Гордон, услышавший их разговор. Парацельс церемонно поклонился:

— Командир, для тебя — именно так и никак иначе.

16.

Гордон жестом объявил передышку. Сам он даже близко не устал, но, в конце концов, хорошенького понемножку. Самоутверждаться за счет размазывания оппонента по стенке он считал ниже своего достоинства, да и самолюбие Рафаэля стоило пощадить. Сам он ничего не скажет даже на последнем издыхании, это видно. Гай к неравенству сил относился проще, так что еще несколько раундов назад сказал 'все, командир, с меня хватит' и теперь с полным правом отсиживался в углу. Сомбриец пока держался вполне неплохо, но было видно — скоро начнет сдавать. И судя по едва заметному вздоху облегчения, Гордон удачно выбрал момент.

— Мне вот что интересно, — проговорил Нуарэ. — Капитан Шварц, действительно, упоминал о столкновении с кем-то из ваших краев, хотя детально рассказывать не стал. Так это были вы?

— Я, — кивнул Гордон. — Тогда я только-только возглавил команду. И тут трое наших парней вообразили себя героями Экспансии и полезли на Хунд. А Хунд, это каждый школьник знает, гостей извне не любит. Про Сферу они там наслышаны и не любят ее вдвойне. Ну и попались эти герои точно в лапы патрулю капитана Шварца. Хорошо, успели нам сигнал послать. Естественно, я вместе с Чертовой Дюжиной полетел разбираться. Хунд превосходит нас по технике и оружию, так что единственный шанс — рвать все тормоза и идти напролом самому. Я до сих пор удивляюсь, что обошлось без потерь с нашей стороны.

— Зато тебе досталось по полной, — вставил Гай.

— Не хуже, чем от Снайпера, — Гордон коснулся шрама на виске. — Зато наших отбили. Правда, когда я из госпиталя вышел, я им все высказал, что думаю о таких приключениях…

— Я им еще в полете тоже много чего высказал. Но ты был в отключке и не слышал.

— В тебя я верю, так что примерно могу предположить, — усмехнулся Гордон. — Думаю, парни морально готовились минимум к расстрелу.

— Это как Рафаэль с теми хундианскими пиратами общался, — вставила Габриэль. — Упоминание Снайпера сработало лучше всяких спецсредств. Рафаэль им честно предлагал рассказать все и сотрудничать как цивилизованные люди или продолжить общение уже со Снайпером. Камбале понятно, Снайпер в то время лежал в полуотключке в медотсеке, а я цербером следила, чтобы он не шевелил рукой, которую ему повредили… но зачем это было говорить пиратикам? А потом Рафаэлю пришлось усмирять кого-то из них, который орал, что лучше пойдет добывать уран в рудники, чем будет один на один с 'этим уродом' беседовать.

— Могу представить, — хмыкнул Гордон.

— На самом деле, господа, — продолжала Габриэль, — действительно лучше, что мсье Вонг теперь наш контрактор. Я подозреваю, где именно он проходил тренировку. Увы, не могу сказать многое, это засекреченная информация, но на Сомбре и Нордике эти методы объявлены вне закона. Эти программы свернуты даже на Терре, хотя, казалось бы, что остановит терран.

На лице Гая крупными буквами было написано очередное 'а я тебе говорил!', но он предпочел промолчать, за что Гордон был ему весьма благодарен. Он кивнул:

— Я бы сам многое дал, чтобы узнать, где и кто его учил, но Снайпер на эту тему закрывается наглухо. Хотя я не удивлюсь, если мои, так сказать, наставники тоже связаны с этой лавочкой. Но я до многого доходил сам и уже здесь, а Снайпер… ощущение, что он тренировался с раннего детства.

— Не исключено, — медленно проговорил Нуарэ. От Гордона не ускользнуло, что он опять очень тщательно выбирает формулировки. Впрочем, сейчас Гордон точно не собирался выискивать подвох. Он и сам бы на эту тему высказывался аккуратно и сейчас поддержал разговор только потому, что уже считал Рафаэля своим. — Собственно, одна из моих наставников — терранка по происхождению. Она неоднократно говорила, что это варварство, которое должно преследоваться и караться. Кажется, она была связана с лобби против этих программ на Терре.

— Ну, у меня все было просто. Мне было тринадцать лет, я хотел в Сферу и я хотел драться. Я нашел ребят, которые взялись меня учить и сказали, что у меня хорошие данные, вот только лет мне многовато. Хотя в паре других секций меня послали, потому что мелкий еще. Да и черт бы с ним, я не вникал. Три года я с ними тусил, потом пошли какие-то мутные разговоры про особую программу обучения, я всех послал и дальше уже тренировался сам. А то долетало до меня… управление сознанием, химия всякая, вот еще.

— Да, капитан О’Рэйли говорила примерно о том же. Кончается, как правило, одним — искалеченная психика и гибель в молодом возрасте.

— Н-ну, — с сомнением протянул Гордон, — у Снайпера-то крыша на месте. Я по сравнению с ним за буйнопомешанного сойду.

— Как я уже говорила, редкая удача, — снова подала голос Габриэль. — Рано или поздно психика безнадежно выходит из строя. Стивен рассказывал про некоего Кевина Синко. Вот так обычно выглядит эффект от тех тренировочек. Может быть отсрочен на годы, зависит от устойчивости психики.

— Кевин по жизни был психом, — ответил Гордон. — Пока был жив его брат, это его хоть как-то сдерживало, потом Кевин пошел вразнос. В итоге полез на 'Синюю Молнию' и лично на Снайпера. Врукопашную. Тело Кевина я видел, мне самому нехорошо было.

Габриэль выразительно зажмурилась. Гордон понимающе хмыкнул:

— Ну да, вы ж тоже имели сомнительное счастье наблюдать снайперовский стиль.

В этот момент в дверь зала заглянула Ирма:

— Гордон, ты Рафаэлем уже весь зал вытер или только половину? Габи, а хочешь, я тебе мою чайную покажу!

— Кажется, мы сумели поделить зал поровну, — усмехнулся Нуарэ. Гордон промолчал.

— Буду очень рада, — улыбнулась Габриэль. — Это как посетить пещеру с сокровищами. Кстати, Снайпера ведь к нам привел тоже чай. Точнее, тот, кто за ним пошел.

— Моих бойцов не сманивать! — с напускной суровостью произнес Гордон. Гай тут же поинтересовался:

— А это как? Если не секрет, конечно.

— Ну, в общих чертах Рафаэль уже рассказывал. Наш навигатор, энсин Деверо, умница редкостный, хотя комбатант, прямо скажем, никакой, — мой друг еще с Академии. Он знает, что я люблю чай, и хотел… эээ… сделать мне приятное. На 'Кашалоте' того чая в баре огого сколько, вот Деверо и решил прикупить мне аж целый ящик. В пересчете на сомбрийские реали это не просто дешево, а невозможно дешево. В общем, идет себе Деверо до бара, а его хвать за плечо. Снайпер же сначала нас принял за тех, кто на нас напал. Теперь, зная ваши порядки, я его более чем понимаю. Сама бы так подумала! В общем, о чем они говорили, не так важно, но когда вернулись, на лице у Снайпера явно читалась озадаченность: 'Это что ж такое творится-деется, человек явно военный, а топает себе по нашим краям и НЕ БОИТСЯ!!!'. А Деверо что… 'Не боюсь аквамаринских гигантских акул, потому что никогда их не видел'. И ведь правда не видел же! А чай из того ящика мы потом в честь победы над пиратами впервые распили. Отличная штука оказалась!

17.

Тут рассмеялся даже Гай, о Гордоне и говорить не приходится — он хлопнул Нуарэ по плечу (тот слегка пошатнулся) и натурально сложился пополам от хохота. Вот теперь Габи выдохнула полностью — если Гордон при упоминании Снайпера смеется, значит, остатка льда взломаны.

— Ваш Деверо — уникального везения человек, — проговорил Гордон, переводя дыхание. — Да еще и дипломатический талант. Налететь на разъяренного Снайпера, выжить и заманить его на свою сторону — это уметь надо!

— Ну тебе это, положим, тоже удалось, — вставил Гай.

— Я боевик, — парировал Гордон. — И ты сам твердил, что это не я Снайпера перевербовал, а он меня.

— А ведь и правда повезло, — задумчиво проговорил Нуарэ. — Я долго думал над этой ситуацией. Это действительно то самое время, то самое место и тот самый человек. На любого из нас реакция была бы совсем другая.

'Много вы над чем думаете, коммандер. Только не когда надо'.

— Ага, это как с Женей, которую я заметил на ваших снимках, — подхватил Гай. — Команда на нее месяц обзывалась 'почетной военнопленной'. Не знаю, рассказывала ли она вам, но она из враждебной нам команды, мир их праху. Во время боя налетела лично на Гордона. Так вот, она была единственным членом той группировки, у кого были шансы выжить. С настолько более слабым противником командир просто не станет связываться.

— С женщинами и детьми не воюю, — проговорил Гордон, выразительно взглянув на Габриэль.

— И я о чем. Так что Женьку он просто привел к нам, чтоб кто другой не пришиб. А в итоге, кстати, именно она косвенно вывела нас на Кевина Синко.

— А расскажите? — поинтересовалась Габи.

— Тут все получилось хитро. Женька моментально законтачилась со Снайпером, не знаю уж, что они друг в друге нашли. Рыбак рыбака… молчу! Оказалось, что у них есть общие знакомые. Женю притащил в Сферу не кто иной, как Дэнни Синко, младший братец Бешеного Кевина. В отличие от старшего, был, как говорят, совершенно вменяемым парнем. Со Снайпером они, как оказалось, приятельствовали, но давно потерялись. От Жени Снайпер узнал, что Дэн Синко мертв. А сам он был в курсе, что в свое время Синко, жившие не разлей вода, капитально поругались. Судя по всему, Дэн после этого задепрессовал, а такие в Сфере долго не живут. А виноват кто? Кевин. А тут этот Кевин замаячил в наших окрестностях, что никому не понравилось. Снайпер когда-то был на его базе и, со своей феноменальной памятью, на голубом глазу предоставил нам все координаты и прочие данные. Покойся с миром, Кевин Синко. Прикончил его, понятно, тот же Снайпер.

— Поучительно, — вздохнул Нуарэ. — Буду рассказывать тем, кто возомнит себя не в меру крутым.

Тем временем Ирма остановилась у одной из дверей (Габи уже давно оставила надежду сориентироваться в этих лабиринтах) и широким жестом отодвинула ее. Там оказался импровизированный чайный домик с коллекцией чайной утвари и фантастическим, по мнению Габриэль, собранием разных чаев. Габи опять протерла глаза — вот уж что она в последнюю очередь ожидала увидеть на базе космической группировки! Но Ирма, кажется, способна была создать уют где угодно.

— А это тебе, — Ирма сняла с полки один из ящичков. — На память. Здесь восемь сортов зеленого чая, и жасминовый тоже есть.

Габи бережно приняла ящичек и тепло поблагодарила Ирму. Та просияла и принялась колдовать с водой и заваркой. Тем временем Нуарэ, видимо, в продолжение темы о не в меру крутых, рассказывал Гордону о противостоянии Сомбры с Террой и о терранской блокаде. Истории о прорвавшемся на Нордику катере Гордон готов был аплодировать. Имя пилота Нуарэ, как обычно, предпочел не упоминать. Но сейчас его чувства были последним, что Габи собиралась щадить.

— А пилота того катера, который привел нордиканский флот, звали… — она выдержала паузу, — Жиль Нуарэ.

Коммандер тяжело вздохнул, не очень удачно сделав вид, что дует на слишком горячий чай.

— Представляете, каково было учиться в Академии? — буркнул он как будто бы сам себе. — Хорошо хоть на службе никто этого не вспоминает каждый раз.

Гордон положил ему руку на плечо:

— Знаете, у нас здесь не оглядываются на предков, да и не знают, кто откуда взялся. Мы смотрим на конкретного человека. Вы — человек достойный.

18.

Габриэль пила необыкновенно вкусный зеленый чай и болтала с Ирмой. Удивительно все-таки было встретить здесь настолько гражданского человека. Парацельс (Габи поймала себя на том, что уже и в мыслях называет его по прозвищу) все-таки медик, это другое. Ирма была абсолютным некомбатантом — и все же сумела устроиться здесь как дома. Впрочем, пожалуй, и без 'как' — здесь и был ее дом.

— Гордон меня с самого начала звал с собой, — рассказывала она. — Конечно, без него было скучно, но я думала — что мне тут делать? Я ж не боевик все-таки. А потом он пропал. И слухи долетали понятно какие. Сфера все-таки не изолирована от Планеты, если надо, все про всё знают. Ну да ты сама видела.

— Да уж, — вздохнула Габи. Только сейчас подумалось — ведь на берегу, кроме них четверых, вполне себе были другие люди. Но, видимо, Свена и Мартина, а тем более их пистолеты, местные предпочли не замечать. Ирма не обратила внимания на ее интонации и продолжала:

— Ну вот. Так что я знала, что тут была настоящая война и что Гордон едва не погиб — а вообще говорили всякое, никто наверняка не знал. Я уже готова была все бросить и сорваться, но не представляла, куда и как. И тут он явился сам. Вот ты медик, ты оценишь — он же едва встал на ноги, а туда же, катером управлять!

— Причем моим, — вставил Гай.

— Да вообще. Он, конечно, отличный пилот и справляется с любой техникой, но есть же пределы. И ведь до последнего делал вид, что с ним все в порядке! Ага, с этаким-то шрамом. То, что сейчас — это ерунда, зажило, а тогда представляешь, на что он был похож? Нет, он меня даже почти убедил. Но у моей квартирной хозяйки был сенбернар. Очень дружелюбный. И Гордона он хорошо знал и пришел здороваться. А здоровался он понятно как — лапы на грудь и обнюхиваться. Гордон его манеру обычно выдерживал, даром что в песике весу, по-моему, как в нем самом. А тут не устоял на ногах. И встал не сразу, хотя пса я тут же отозвала. Пришлось все рассказывать как есть. Тем более что ладно бы пес, он при определенном настроении и здорового снесет, но Гордон же, как выяснилось, в принципе мог стоять только с опорой на стену! А ведь он сам вел катер.

Негодование Ирмы было совершенно искренним, хотя эту историю она явно рассказывала не в первый раз. Габи чуть улыбнулась — хотя они с Гордоном были примерно ровесниками (Ирма уже говорила, что они учились вместе), сейчас Ирма выглядела старшей сестрой, распекающей брата. Гордон, впрочем, только рассмеялся и обнял Ирму. Зато снова подключился Гай:

— Я ему, между прочим, ровно теми же словами говорил то же самое! Передвигается по стенке, правая рука не действует, нет, лезет за штурвал. А толку? Меня в очередной раз пообещали пристрелить за неуважение к командиру, только и всего. Зато по возвращении я кое-кого натурально на себе волок до каюты! Как он добрался — я не понимаю. Только Гордону такое и могло взбрести в голову! — Гай помолчал и добавил очень серьезно: — С другой стороны, только Гордон и мог с этим справиться.

— Ну и чего ты тогда выступаешь? — усмехнулся Гордон.

— Потому что я тебя не для того из боя вытаскивал, чтобы ты своими выходками осложнения нажил! Мне и так Парацельс тогда чуть башку не оторвал, что я тебя отпустил. А тебя попробуй не отпусти.

— Нет, с одной стороны ты, конечно, прав, — задумчиво проговорил Гордон. — С другой стороны, за эту твою правоту я тебя когда-нибудь придушу.

— Знаю.

Габи смотрела на этих двоих и удивлялась перемене. Сейчас это были просто двое парней, привычно подкалывающие друг друга, но при этом готовые друг за друга рвать глотки. Гай перестал озабоченно хмуриться, Гордон и вовсе улыбался до ушей совершенно мальчишеской улыбкой. Но все же перед ней был командир сильнейшей группировки в этой структуре. И она слишком хорошо помнила тяжелый изучающий взгляд этих серых глаз, да и сейчас старалась лишний раз не смотреть Гордону в лицо.

— Дальше заваривать нельзя, будет вода водой, — сказала Ирма, вытряхивая заварку из чайника. — Да и вам, наверное, надо возвращаться.

— Именно, — подтвердил Гордон. — В конце концов, наши орлы вас сорвали с отдыха, и я не буду вас больше задерживать. Сейчас вызову Мартина.

Он потянулся к комму, но Гай остановил его руку:

— Не стоит, командир. Я сам их отвезу.

— Ты-то чего подорвался?

— В конце концов, это я тут устроил допрос с пристрастием. И хочу извиниться. Тем более что мой катер более скоростной, чем у Мартина.

На прощание Габи подарила Парацельсу запас синтекожи из своей аптечки: 'На Сомбре это стоит… не то чтобы совсем гроши, но более чем доступно, а здесь не найти. Лучшее средство при серьезных ожогах'. Парацельс растроганно прижал подарок к груди. Ирма тепло обняла Габи и просила прилетать еще. Гордон пожал руку Нуарэ, еще раз поблагодарил за интересный поединок и сказал:

— У Синего сектора к вам нет претензий. Но Снайперу и Стаффордширцу я бы в этой части космоса появляться не советовал, — на мгновение в голосе снова зазвучала сталь.

— Не беспокойтесь, не появятся, — ответила Габи с чуть натянутой улыбкой. Но Гордон уже снова рассмеялся и коротко пожал ей руку.

Нуарэ явно хотел помочь Габи сесть в катер, но тут его отвлек Гордон, решивший еще раз напомнить про копию записей, и за это Габи ему была крайне признательна. Гай, подсадивший ее, по крайней мере, не смотрел с немым обожанием и вообще был занят подготовкой к вылету. Габи вздохнула с облегчением, видя, что пассажирские кресла установлены на некотором расстоянии, а значит, сидеть бок о бок с коммандером не придется.

19.

— Я действительно хочу перед вами извиниться, — сказал Гай, когда катер взял курс на Эним. — Сам знаю, что могу вести себя излишне жестко. Но Гордон не только мой командир, но и мой друг. Я пошел в Сферу из-за него.

— Вы тоже простите нас, если мы вели себя не вполне корректно, — улыбнулась Габриэль. — Просто мы очень любим свой дом. А без Стива мы бы туда не попали.

— По меркам Сферы вы оба просто идеал корректности, — отозвался Гай. — А что до Снайпера… могу только повториться: я рад, что все оказалось именно так. Мне так спокойнее. С самого начала мне этот союз не нравился. К тому же… — он помолчал, как будто решаясь на что-то. — Я могу попросить вас не говорить Снайперу о том, что я сейчас скажу? Понимаю, что мы вряд ли когда-нибудь встретимся, но все же…

— Если это не касается наших дел — обещаю, — сказал Нуарэ. Гай помолчал еще немного, собираясь с духом. Так признаются в том, о чем долго молчали. Наконец он произнес:

— Это я стрелял в него тогда, — и Нуарэ, и Габриэль поняли, о каком 'тогда' идет речь. — Снайпер говорит, что ничего не помнит, но… вы понимаете, каково мне было эти полгода.

— Стив знает, что его пытались добить. И только, — сказала Габриэль. — Он действительно не помнит серьезных боев.

— Как и Гордон, — вздохнул Гай. — Поэтому я с ним. Впрочем, ни о чем не жалею.

— Вы напомнили мне скорее офицера службы безопасности, чем комбатанта, — осторожно сказал Нуарэ. Гай рассмеялся:

— Вот это проницательность! Вы почти угадали. Я должен был стать безопасником, вполне неплохо учился в нашей академии. Я же старше Гордона, мне сейчас двадцать шесть. Но… мы дружим с детства, и я привык за ним присматривать. И когда я узнал, что он всерьез собрался в Сферу… да еще этот его клуб боевых искусств, мутные все-таки ребята… в общем, я особо не раздумывал. Бросил все и ушел вместе с ним. В конце концов, стреляю я тоже неплохо.

Он улыбнулся. Да, Нуарэ прекрасно знал такой тип людей. Гражданский облик Гая был только видимостью. С той же спокойной улыбкой он возьмется и за чашку с чаем, и за пистолет. Полная противоположность Гордону, у которого все эмоции написаны на лице. Вместе этот тандем должен быть невероятно опасен. И Нуарэ был горд, что сумел вести себя достойно. И помочь Габриэль. Он взглянул на нее — она выглядела усталой. 'Я останусь с ней'.

Гай посадил катер на тот же необитаемый остров, с которого они стартовали со Свеном и Мартином. Моторная лодка покачивалась у берега на том же месте. Гай помог обоим сесть и направил лодку к пляжу отеля 'Краб'.

— Приехали. Удачи вам… и простите еще раз.

Габриэль с улыбкой помахала на прощание Гаю. Потом перевела взгляд на Нуарэ — и улыбка стала постепенно исчезать с ее лица. Нуарэ сделал шаг по направлению к ней и открыл рот для объяснений, но она его опередила. И от ее металлического голоса Нуарэ стало не по себе.

— Отойдите от меня.

Нуарэ неловко попятился, чего не делал почти никогда в своей жизни.

— Дальше.

Одно-единственное спокойное слово хлестнуло как кнутом.

— Если не отойдете, я вас убью.

Нуарэ понимал, что он боевой офицер и в реальном бою против него шансы есть у немногих, но в этот раз он поверил. И сделал еще шаг назад.

— А теперь объясните мне, чем я провинилась перед Республикой, что за мной в мой собственный отпуск в самую задницу дальнего космоса, которой и на картах-то нет, тащится аж целая Тень?

Ее лицо оставалось спокойным, но Нуарэ видел, как она дышит. Так дышат люди, еле сдерживающие ярость. Еще секунда, и она вцепится ему в глотку. Нуарэ молчал, чувствуя себя идиотом. Его загнали в угол.

Габриэль посмотрела испепеляющим взглядом.

— Что, от любви голову потеряли? Понадеялись на магию романтической обстановки теплых краев и морского побережья? Думали, если вести себя со мной так, как будто я уже упала в ваши объятия, то я в самом деле в них брошусь? Так вот, это так не работает. Я в одни ворота не играю. Это ж на какой помойке себя найти надо было… Рафаэль, какой головой вы вообще думаете? Значит так. Еще одно движение в мою сторону, и на 'Сирокко' останется один медик. Что вы скажете капитану, мне безразлично. Объясняйтесь с ним сами. Меня от вас уже блевать тянет.

Нуарэ видел, что она на пределе. Еще миг — и сорвется. Ни к селу ни к городу он произнес:

— Габриэль… дышите.

Она посмотрела на него в недоумении. Потом горько произнесла:

— Да идите вы в задницу, Рафаэль. Можете наложить на меня санкции за нарушение устава, мне уже не страшно.

Не дожидаясь ответа, она развернулась и с гордо поднятой головой пошла в сторону отеля. Нуарэ грустно смотрел ей вслед.

20.

Был уже поздний вечер, но сна Габи не чувствовала ни в одном глазу. Она была зла как сто терранских чертей, которых так любит поминать капитан О’Рэйли. Нуарэ ей просто хотелось вкатать в бетон причала, но на саму себя она злилась немногим меньше. 'Вот скажи мне, Картье, кой-хрен тебе моча в голову ударила корчить из себя бывалую космическую волчицу? Ты же сопля зеленая! Полтора раза пороху нюхнула, решила, что тебе теперь можно гнуть из себя невесть что? Хрен там было, дорогуша!'. Совершенно по-глупому проболталась Свену, тушевалась перед Гордоном, как школьница… И на Нуарэ вызверилась похлеще, чем на того инструктора. Габи вспоминала каждую свою реплику и чувствовала, что щеки заливает жгучий стыд. Нет, так дальше нельзя. Она рехнется, если будет вот так сидеть в номере и прокручивать в голове эту историю. Надо переключиться. Габи направилась в бар.

— Габриэль! Амига! — просиял Андрес. — Целый день тебя не видно! Сока или мятного чаю?

— Абрикосовый бренди, — сказала Габи. — Двойной.

— Хм, как скажешь, — Андрес убрал с лица улыбку, быстро подал Габи ее заказ и старательно принялся наводить порядок в своем хозяйстве. Хотя все бокалы у него и так стояли по росту и ранжиру и сияли как солнце.

Бренди уходил как вода, но опьянение так и не наступало. Габриэль поймала недоуменный и обеспокоенный взгляд Андреса.

— Что случилось, амига? — спросил бармен. — Выглядишь так, как будто тебя в лагуну с акулами макали.

— Да лучше б макали, — мрачно ответила Габриэль. — Акула хотя бы предсказуема и понятна. Это просто здоровая дурацкая рыба, которая вечно хочет жрать. Идиоты куда опаснее. Предсказать, что им взбрендит в голову, почти невозможно.

— Обидел кто? — участливо спросил Андрес. — Только скажи. У Элены папаша — комиссар полиции, он их из-под земли достанет.

Эленой звали невесту Андреса, миниатюрную и заводную девушку, которая любила потанцевать и от души посмеяться. С ней Габриэль тоже успела познакомиться.

— Нет, не обидели. Долго рассказывать. Налей еще бренди, пожалуйста.

— Слушай, амига, я понимаю, ты все оплатила, да и я тебе не мамочка. Извини, если сморозил глупость, — тут же поправился он — видимо, Габи перекосило окончательно, — но ты же обычно ничего крепче сока не пьешь. А тут уже больше полбутылки бренди приговорила в одно лицо, и даже без закуски. Этот бренди — подлая штука. Пьется как водица, а утром проснешься — башка дурная.

— У меня в аптечке вивитон есть, — невесело усмехнулась Габи. — Поможет. Я не просто врач, я действующий офицер военной медслужбы. Но спасибо за заботу. Кажется, мне правда лучше остановиться.

— Смотри, тебе виднее. Если утром все-таки будет плохо — я специально для тебя зеленый чай оставлю, подарок от заведения. Приходи.

Габриэль поблагодарила его и пошла к себе в номер. Ноги несли ее ровно, но лучше бы запереться, чтоб не позориться перед кем бы то ни было. Габриэль повесила на ручку двери табличку 'Не беспокоить' и рухнула на кровать. Голова кружилась. А еще хотелось найти Рафаэля Нуарэ и от души набить ему морду. Интересно, станет ли он хлопать крыльями и применять свои любимые санкции? После такого она ждала от Нуарэ уже любой степени тупости. Впрочем, пусть себе налагает. Учитывая, сколько и чего он ей успел наложить в душу. Или даже накласть.

От мыслей о Нуарэ замутило хуже, чем от выпитого бренди. Андрес был прав, Габи капитально перебрала. Чтобы отвлечься, она стала бездумно листать фотографии на комме. Даже яркие энимские пейзажи сейчас выглядели какими-то плоскими и тусклыми. Но видео с музыкального фестиваля получилось хорошо, что и говорить. Вдруг Габи вздрогнула, поставила запись на паузу и увеличила размер изображения. 'Нет, чуть раньше… сюда… так… еще… АХ ТЫ Ж ЗАДНИЦА РОГАТАЯ!'. Высокую фигуру в белой рубашке невозможно было не узнать. Она вспомнила радостный щебет Режининьи: 'Не мужчина, а сказка. Как же его зовут… Рауль, кажется… Или не Рауль, но похоже…'. Рафаэль его зовут, девочка. Рафаэль. И он туда не с тобой танцевать пришел.

Нет, но каков же все-таки моральный урод. Ежу морскому ведь понятно, что в Старые Колонии он поперся за ней. То есть, на корабле он мог видеть ее каждый день, а в отпуске такой возможности лишился и не придумал ничего лучше, как потащиться отдыхать туда же, куда и она. И, выходит, так и шлялся за ней хвостом все это время. Вот же погань какая! Ты себе тут лежишь на солнышке в чем мать родила, думаешь, мол, хорошо-то как без его взглядов, а он, оказывается, рядом притаился. И ведь как хорошо спрятался, сволочь! Даром что Тень. Две недели ведь себя не выдавал, не считая перелета! Сидел себе, значит, в кустиках. Что он там делал? Впрочем, ясно, что. Кино смотрел. Хорошее такое, собственной режиссуры. С тобой в главной роли. Честнее было бы уже зажать в углу и… Ох, чтоб у тебя все отсохло, онанист проклятый! Габриэль изо всех сил сжала зубы и метнулась в уборную. Вернее, кое-как поползла. Так ее не выворачивало даже после того, как она надышалась всякой ядовитой дрянью на том пожаре, который оказался вместо учебного настоящим.

На негнущихся ногах она встала, держась за стену, и спустила воду. С ненавистью сбросила одежду и швырнула в стиральный блок, а сама залезла под душ и принялась остервенело оттираться, пытаясь смыть с себя почти физическое ощущение от взгляда коммандера. Вроде и держался он почтительно, и маслеными глазами не смотрел, но почему не проходит ощущение, что она перед ним все равно что голая? А потом еще вся эта история с 'Синей Молнией'. И это мерзкое ощущение беззащитности, хотя единственным, кто к ней хоть как-то прикоснулся на 'Сириусе', был Гордон. Габи передернуло при воспоминании, как он обнял ее за плечи, даром что жест был совершенно невинный. Спасибо, что он все правильно понял и убрал руки. Он очень контактен, но и реакцию на свои прикосновения считывает моментально. Но все равно. Габи прекрасно отдавала себе отчет, что все эти парни видели в ней красивую девушку, а не просто лейтенанта медслужбы. И от этого хотелось взвыть в голос. Парни-то отличные, даже коммандер, с его идиотскими романтическими жестами. Только вот саму Габи никто из них не интересовал.

Она вспомнила Люка де Фон-Рэо, своего одноклассника. Тогда он еще, конечно, не был сыном госпожи президента, Изабель де Фон-Рэо победила на выборах всего три года назад. Просто хороший парень, которому от матери досталась яркая красота и врожденное чувство стиля. К Габи он был неравнодушен, а сама она еще только начинала разбираться в своих предпочтениях, поэтому согласилась на свидание. И когда дело уже шло к финалу, Габи вдруг разревелась от осознания, что ничего не получится. И дело не в Люке, он по-прежнему был ей очень симпатичен. Дело просто в том, что он парень. Как же Люк тогда перепугался! Но когда Габи сквозь всхлипывания все объяснила, он успокоенно вздохнул: 'Ффух, я уж думал, тебе плохо стало. Ну, всякое бывает, я от этого точно не умру'. Отвел заплаканную Габи в душ, заварил чаю, отвез домой на вызванном флаере. С тех пор они стали хорошими друзьями, жаль только, после окончания школы почти перестали видеться, только созванивались по праздникам. И за этот эпизод Габи очень уважала Люка — совсем мальчишка, он понял и принял отказ. 'Не то что некоторые'.

Габриэль с нажимом провела намыленной губкой по мокрой коже, рука сорвалась, и ногти оставили на чувствительном месте царапину с кровью. Габриэль отбросила губку, врубила ледяную воду, всхлипнула и закусила губу. Она стояла под холодными струями, пока зубы не начали стучать. Потом закуталась в пушистый халат так, словно пыталась спастись от лютого мороза на Нордике. Слезы рвались наружу. Габриэль кое-как добралась до кровати и позорно разрыдалась лицом в подушку.

21.

4 февраля 3048 года

Лусиано Мартинес искренне считал Эним лучшим местом во Вселенной. Хотя на Терранове и Алхоре побывал всего по паре раз, а в последние годы и за пределы Радужного архипелага почти не выезжал. Да и чего он не видел за теми пределами? На Алхоре все моря подо льдом и несусветный холод, это ж разве жизнь? Терранова — планета богатая, но уж очень шумная. И неспокойно там. То ли дело Эним — тепло, хорошо, море шумит почти за порогом, и никаких сомнительных элементов. Кроме Сферы, понятное дело, ну так Сфера везде есть. Тем более что их боевики на Эниме вели себя, как правило, вполне прилично и исправно платили за пиво. Черт их знает, откуда они деньги берут, но пока эти деньги поступали Лусиано — его это мало заботило. Говорят, они какие-то из добывающих колоний крышуют… да черт бы с ними. Словом, даже без всяких коммерческих соображений Лусиано любил Эним и особенно Радужный архипелаг, где он утешился после неудачного первого брака, встретив Ортенсию, и открыл свое дело. Теперь у него есть любимая жена, неоценимый помощник Бенито, которому Лусиано стал, может быть, и не отцом, но старшим другом и наставником, и 'Краб'. Словом, Лусиано был счастлив и полагал, что на Радужном архипелаге иначе и быть не может.

И тем более он был поражен, когда утром к нему спустилась сеньора Картье. Она ведь тоже влюбилась в Эним с первого взгляда, Лусиано сразу это понял. И видеть ее сейчас на грани слез — а это было именно так, несмотря на улыбку на лице — было просто категорически неправильно. Лусиано начал было подбирать слова, чтобы выяснить, не обидел ли кто его гостью — хотя кому, черт возьми, тут обижать? Но Габриэль заговорила сама:

— Господин Мартинес…

— Сеньора, ну право же, просто Лусиано!

— Лусиано… простите… форс-мажорные обстоятельства. Мне надо возвращаться. Дома… без меня точно не разберутся.

Это было так непохоже на ее обычную манеру говорить, что Лусиано на всякий случай уточнил:

— Я надеюсь, это не из-за кого-то из местных? А то ведь найду и…

Габриэль грустно улыбнулась:

— Нет, что вы, вы ни в чем не виноваты, как вы могли такое подумать! Наоборот, буду помнить о вас только с добром и благодарностью. Любые неустойки…

— Сеньора, какие неустойки? Еще не хватало! Средства за неиспользованное время вернутся на счет в течение пары дней, наши банки, к сожалению, ужасно медленная штука.

— Да пусть так и останется, мне не жаль ни сантина, потраченного на отель, все было просто здорово, — теперь ее улыбка была чуть менее грустной, и Лусиано это несказанно радовало. Он улыбнулся в ответ:

— Не волнуйтесь, сеньора, у меня ничего не пропадет, будет ждать вашего возвращения! Если надумаете еще к нам прилететь — все оставшиеся дни ваши! В конце концов, вы первая туристка из внешнего космоса на моей памяти, надеюсь, что мы вас еще увидим! А это вам в подарок, — он решительно направился к витрине с сувенирной продукцией, извлек оттуда бокал для коктейлей с изображением краба и вручил Габриэль.

— Спасибо! — вот теперь это была почти прежняя сеньора Картье. — Буду вспоминать вас каждый раз, как буду из него пить.

Когда Габриэль, сверившись с расписанием катеров до космопорта, вышла пройтись перед отъездом, ее догнал Бенито.

— Дядя Лусиано сказал, вы уезжаете?

— Да, Бенито, — Габриэль вздохнула. — Поверь мне, никто из твоих соотечественников в этом не виноват.

— Это хорошо, а то я бы ему… — он сжал кулаки. Габриэль рассмеялась. Бенито стало чуточку обидно — что с того, что он маленького роста, он, между прочим, сильный! И ему уже скоро восемнадцать! Но, по крайней мере, она развеселилась. После некоторой паузы Бенито сказал:

— И вообще. Я не хочу, чтобы Эним вам запомнился на такой грустной ноте. Вот.

Он протянул Габриэль огромную шоколадную конфету, которую купил в прошлую поездку на Радужный. Это был его любимый сорт, но, в конце концов, он-то в любой момент поедет и купит еще, а сеньора Картье неизвестно, когда вернется и вернется ли.

— Я слышал, у вас шоколад редкость, а он настроение поднимает. И вообще очень вкусно. Ну и… просто хочу сделать для вас что-то хорошее.

— Уже сделал, Бенито, — улыбнулась Габриэль, принимая подарок.

На прощание они вдоволь надурачились, фотографируясь на фоне моря и отеля и строя рожи в камеру. Габриэль пообещала прислать фотографии, как только доберется до совместимой техники, и отправилась на катер. Бенито грустно побрел в бар.

— Эй, Бенито, что с тобой такое? — поинтересовался Андрес.

— Сеньора Картье уехала. Такая грустная…

Андрес только кивнул.

— Хорошо хоть, не из-за нас, — продолжал Бенито. — А то я бы не знаю, что сделал. Вот бы она еще вернулась!

— Эге, да наш Бенито влюбился! — подмигнул Андрес.

— Да ну тебя! — разозлился Бенито. — Она же взрослая совсем! И вообще… и вообще не такая, вот! Просто добрая очень, и всегда улыбается, а тут вдруг так расстроилась…

— Да ладно, не скромничай! Самое время.

— Да ну тебя! — повторил Бенито, стащил у Андреса шоколадку и ушел на берег. Ничего Андрес не понимает, хоть и взрослый. Интересно, а эта Сомбра очень далеко?

22.

6 февраля 3048 года

Рафаэль Нуарэ сидел на берегу моря и швырял в воду мелкие камешки. Со стороны его задумчивый вид мог показаться весьма романтичным. Если не знать, что творилось у него в душе. Рафаэля впервые в жизни тошнило от себя самого. Не покидало ощущение себя полным моральным уродом, а еще идиотом, которым командовало собственное влечение. Помнится, он как-то случайно уловил обрывок разговора Эрнандеса со Сьеррой — наш коммандер-де сохранит холодную голову и способность трезво анализировать ситуацию, даже когда в обмороке валяется. Ну и где сейчас был тот анализ и холодная голова? Фраза Габриэль 'Это на какой же помойке надо было себя найти? Рафаэль, какой головой вы вообще думаете?' жгла его мучительным стыдом. Нуарэ вспомнил свои ощущения, когда их взгляды встретились. Он не был трусом, но тогда его основательно пробрало морозом по коже. С такой злобой на него смотрели только враги. Снова всплыла картина, о которой Нуарэ до сих пор старался не думать: как Габриэль шарахнулась от него в сторону. Она не боялась Свена и Мартина, от которых он так героически собирался ее защищать — она готова была искать у них защиты от него. И теперь, когда любовная горячка поугасла и розовые очки упали — а точнее, были сорваны — коммандер смотрел в глаза неприглядной правде. И даже назвать ее был не в силах, потому что у него перехватывало дыхание при попытке сказать 'я совершил насилие'.

А ведь никак иначе назвать происходящее было нельзя. Да, пока перед глазами плясали дурацкие розовые сердечки и радужные видения идиллического романа, аргумент 'Я слежу за безопасностью одного из офицеров нашего экипажа' был логичным и правильным. Да-да, разумеется, Габриэль можно доверять в выборе места отдыха, почему бы не полететь туда же… он отвечает за экипаж, мало ли, вдруг что случится… 'Рафочка, кому врем?' — говорила когда-то его русская одноклассница, редкостно вредная девчонка. Сейчас, говорят, тоже в космофлоте, в навигаторах служит. Да свет бы с ней. Правда действительно была такова, что он отчаянно врал самому себе. За безопасностью члена экипажа он следил, ага! Еще бы всему экипажу до последнего техника каждый день звонил наподобие любящей мамочки, если уж так волнует их безопасность. Интересно, что бы сказал Коул? Этот поток яда коммандер бы просто не пережил. А если бы пережил, еще капитан в запасе есть. Предлог настолько надуманный, что это последней здешней медузе понятно. На самом деле Нуарэ понял, что не сможет два месяца не видеть Габриэль. 'Дай мне еще дозу себя, иначе я не могу', — твердило его существо. Как большинство сомбрийцев, он презирал наркозависимых, но теперь сам вел себя именно так. От этого было вдвойне мерзко, но коммандер ничего не мог с собой поделать. Пусть так, украдкой, но все же быть рядом. А вообще-то картина со стороны получалась такая, что хоть иди к нацгвардам и пиши сам на себя заявление по обвинению в насилии. Или сразу стреляйся.

Особо увесистый булыжник срикошетил от опоры сломанного причала и плюхнулся у самого берега, обдав Нуарэ брызгами. Коммандер вздрогнул и выругался. Кстати, насчет 'стреляйся' — ведь еще чуть-чуть, и за него это прекрасно сделали бы Свен и Мартин. Хорош герой, без оружия выскочить на двух мордоворотов. Они не пристрелили его только чудом. И это чудо зовут Габриэль Картье. Это она остановила их. Иначе валяться бы ему в море с простреленной головой. Или где-нибудь на 'Сириусе' с переломанными ребрами, что немногим лучше. Гордон и так-то был на взводе, а если бы он увидел признаки сопротивления — так просто они бы ни за что не отделались.

'Защитник, тоже мне', — Нуарэ уже прицельно метнул камень в опору причала. Да, несомненно, его информация сыграла важную роль. Но если бы не Габриэль, которую он якобы защищал, он физически не смог бы эту информацию предоставить. Потому что был бы изувечен или мертв. Он бы этих двоих не остановил. Она — сумела. Фактически закрыв его собой. И после этого он будет считать, что она нуждается в какой бы то ни было защите? Тем более с его стороны?

— Рафаэль Нуарэ, — произнес коммандер вслух, — ты контужен хреном по лбу!

23.

По пути на Эним стыковка рейсов была очень короткой, так что все, что Габриэль успела увидеть на станции 'Валькирия' — транзитный коридор и терминал, через который она проверила бронь отеля. А теперь выходило, что ей предстоит провести здесь несколько часов. Ладно, по крайней мере, здесь уж точно нет никакого Нуарэ! Хотя Габи уже не раз нервно оборачивалась, заметив краем глаза какого-нибудь высокого брюнета. Наконец она обругала себя истеричкой и отправилась к терминалу — во-первых, отвлечет, во-вторых, она кое-что обещала.

Первым делом она послала Бенито фотографии, сделанные перед отъездом, а также поблагодарила его за конфету, которая действительно оказалась фантастически вкусной. Потом написала Альваро, извинилась за свое внезапное исчезновение и передала привет всей компании. Задумалась, писать ли на Сомбру. Хотелось побыть одной и никого не видеть. Но лететь и так две недели, и потом еще сидеть дома — нет, это точно не вариант. Тем более у нее с собой целая гора подарков. Так что она написала Ари и попросила предупредить парней. 'А отмечать мой приезд я нахально напрашиваюсь к тебе'.

Времени по-прежнему оставалось много, и Габи отправилась в кафе. Хундианский чай оказался, строго говоря, не чаем, но на вкус был очень приятен. К тому же Габи как медик не могла не отметить, что этот напиток должен быть неплох при простуде. 'А с холодным душем я все-таки перестаралась'. Подумав, Габи купила пару пачек про запас, заодно и сувенир будет. Потом устроилась за столиком, сделала большой глоток и волевым решением запретила себе нервно оглядываться по сторонам. 'Или иди пиши четвертое письмо, доктору Темницки'. Чай всегда улучшал ей настроение, и Габи наконец почувствовала, что начинает выдыхать. Что бы ни вытворял коммандер, он все-таки не полный идиот. Сложнее было отвлечься от контингента станции — их ярко-синяя форма один в один совпадала по оттенку с той, что носили в 'Синей Молнии'. Все-таки Габи до сих пор потряхивало от этой истории, пусть Гордон и его гвардия и вели себя более чем корректно, а расстались они и вовсе друзьями. Шутить в Сфере не любят, она убедилась в этом многократно. Одно неверное слово, да что там, неверное движение — и они с Нуарэ уже не информанты, а попросту пленные. Да, наверное, не убили бы. Но точно изрядно потрепали бы нервы.

От размышлений ее отвлекла желтая собачья морда, внезапно возникшая у самого плеча. Вот так песик, раза в полтора больше сомбрийских овчарок! Но с виду дружелюбный. Габриэль осторожно протянула руку — он обнюхал ее и лизнул.

— Фриц! — укоризненно произнес молодой голос за спиной Габриэль. Она обернулась и в который раз невольно напряглась, видя ярко-синюю униформу. Но на шевроне был не круг звездного неба, разбитый молнией, а золотой пес, точная копия того, что сейчас подбирался к блюдцу с печеньем.

Хундианец, веснушчатый парень примерно одних лет с Габриэль, что-то скомандовал по-немецки, потом перешел на пиджин:

— Фриц, как не стыдно приставать! Прошу прощения за моего напарника, он еще совсем щенок.

'Ого! Хорош щеночек! — изумилась про себя Габриэль. — Свет дневной, ну и громадина вымахает!'.

Хундианец заметил ее удивление и пояснил:

— Я хотел сказать, что он еще молод. Намного больше он не станет. Да, простите, мы не представились — это Фриц, а меня зовут Генрих. Мы следим за порядком на станции. Только что сменились с дежурства.

Говорил он с заметным акцентом, но понять его не составляло труда. Габриэль отметила, что сначала он представил пса, а потом себя. Да, капитан ведь рассказывал, что собаки здесь играют совершенно особую роль… Она протянула руку:

— Габи. Старший офицер сомбрийского космофлота. Медкорпус. Летала в отпуск в Старые Колонии. Обожаю путешествовать.

— Вот здорово! — не без зависти воскликнул Генрих. — Про Сомбру нам немного читали в академии, но сам я дальше 'Валькирии' не был. Мы же закрытая планета. Сюда попасть — уже большая удача. Может быть, потом, когда выйду в отставку…

— Зато мысли об отставке не будут гнетущими, — улыбнулась Габи. Генрих рассмеялся. Он и сам чем-то напоминал пса-подростка, такой же веселый и любознательный. Что, конечно, не значило, что в случае тревоги они с Фрицем не порвут нарушителя в клочья.

Вскоре они уже перешли на 'ты' и болтали совершенно по-приятельски. Габи узнала, что Генрих недавно женился, и это, вкупе с блестящими рекомендациями, помогло ему получить назначение на 'Валькирию' — туда старались посылать людей семейных, которые точно не пойдут искать себе счастья во внешнем космосе. Конечно, он скучал по дому, но вахты щедро оплачивались, к тому же служить на этой станции было почетно. Но и требования предъявлялись соответствующие, в частности, отличное знание пиджина. Генрих несколько раз извинился за свой акцент, но Габи заверила его, что прекрасно все понимает, и он расслабился. Почти. Потому что, стоило ему в своих рассказах хотя бы приблизиться к информации не для всех — и в мальчишечьих голубых глазах словно вырастал стальной заслон. Даже Фриц как будто становился серьезнее.

Зато о несекретных вопросах Генрих был готов говорить бесконечно. Очень заинтересовался коммом Габи, посетовал, что Хунд не закупает инопланетную технику — впрочем, его собственный комм был вполне неплох, хотя и грубоват на вид. Впрочем, по словам Генриха, хотя он и рад был бы посмотреть внешний космос, Хунд он не променял бы ни на что. Он всей душой любил свою планету и говорил о ней взахлеб. Габи узнала, что хундианские собаки — это местный вид, господствовавший на планете до появления колонизаторов. Они очень умны, слова 'хозяин' и 'питомец' к отношениям с ними неприменимы, поэтому хундианцы предпочитают говорить 'напарники'. А в правящей семье — вскоре после объявления об изоляции Хунд провозгласил себя монархией — есть целый ритуал знакомства наследника и щенка. При дворце кайзера есть парк, там живут на воле несколько собачьих семей. И в период, когда у них подрастают щенки, наследник престола отправляется туда выбирать того, кто станет его напарником — срок жизни хундианских собак сопоставим с человеческим. Возвращается облизанным с головы до ног и вывалянным в листьях, торжественно неся на руках того щенка, который ему приглянулся — или, точнее, которому приглянулся он.

— При поступлении на службу все примерно так же, но не настолько… церемониально, — сказал Генрих и смущенно улыбнулся. — Конечно, если у кого-то уже есть напарник, то служат вместе. У меня не было. Фриц уронил меня в лужу, а я только впервые надел парадную форму. Вот скажи, Фриц, тебе не стыдно?

Фриц негромко тявкнул, что, видимо, означало 'нет'. Габи расхохоталась, но, видя смущение Генриха, не без труда приняла серьезный вид. Он предпочел сменить тему:

— Так ты, говоришь, с Сомбры? А у нас ведь были сомбрийцы с полгода назад! Правда, не у нас, а у пограничников, но нам вся информация от них идет. Представляешь, нашу же банду рецидивистов отловили и сдали практически в подарочной упаковке! Не знаешь, кто такие?

— Как не знать! Это ж наши и были. Фрегат 'Сирокко'. Эскортировали дипмиссию, а эти придурки возьми да и напади. Я на фрегате старший корабельный врач. Так что про саму эту свалку я мало что порассказать могу, разве что про ее последствия. При допросе была наготове, на случай, если этим деятелям пришлось бы химию колоть, но обошлось. И слава солнцу, а то потом еще медотсек бы после них драить пришлось — загадили бы весь. Наш старпом и без всякой химии так допросит, что эти пиратики минут пять кочевряжились, а потом сами рассказывали про свой рост, вес и размер ботинок, какого числа они родились, какого года… и какого хрена.

Генрих хрюкнул.

— Ох, да. У меня же друзья в планетных службах. Тоже в лицах представили, как эти герои недоделанные им плакались про страшных-ужасных сомбрийцев, которые понабрали себе в экипаж диверсантов и обижают несчастных уголовников, — его окончательно разобрал смех, и он зарылся лицом в ладони.

— Они поначалу перли напролом, орали всякие гадости, — продолжала Габи. — Главарь на старпома решил наехать. Мол, чего раскукарекался, петушок, соблюдай давай свои конвенции, а дальше непечатно. А рядом кэп наш стоит, стенку подпирает, мол, я чего, я ничего, время на вас тратить, помощник справится. И так невзначай: 'Он не петушок, он курочка', — сам понимаешь, такого поворота пират не ждал, а потому заткнулся. А кэп продолжает: 'Будешь выступать — яйца тебе снесет'.

— Ты меня уморить решила? — простонал Генрих. — Я, между прочим, представляю элитные части гвардии Хунда! Практически неприкосновенная персона!

Тут он уже не выдержал и расхохотался в голос. Габи, впрочем, и сама смеялась от души. Здесь хоть не приходилось следить за каждым словом, чтобы ни в чем не заподозрили.

— В общем, недолго они в крутых парней играли. А уж как им 'железный снег' припомнили, так и вовсе сидели как крыса под метлой.

— Еще и 'железный снег'? — возмутился Генрих. — Ну, красавцы! Он вообще-то запрещен как антигуманный! Где только запасы раскопали, такую бы энергию да на мирные цели. Ну ничего, ближайшую пару десятков лет им точно будет куда ее девать.

Помолчав, он продолжал:

— А вообще, я порой завидую космофлоту. На 'Валькирии', конечно, почетно и круто, сюда направляют после кучи проверок, но зато и сидишь тут как сыч.

— Знаешь, Генрих, — очень серьезно сказала Габи, — это я вам в некотором роде завидую. У нас то терране возбудятся, лезут к нам доказывать, что мы им много всего должны, а они имеют право из нас делать вторую Деметру. То Лехана, чтоб на нее астероид грохнулся, свои делишки мутит. Жить на одном из самых оживленных узлов сети туннелей — это всегда сидеть на здоровом таком ящике со взрывчаткой.

Генрих только понимающе кивнул. Тут наконец объявили посадку на рейс Габи.

— Ох, ничего себе мы заговорились! А я еще думала, как время буду коротать! Мне пора идти. И… спасибо тебе. Вам обоим, — поправилась она.

— Да я что… — смущенно проговорил Генрих. — Удачной дороги! И… если хочешь, вот мой здешний адрес. Переписываться нам можно.

— Обязательно напишу! — крикнула Габи, направляясь к выходу на посадку.

Как бы Генрих ни скромничал, им с Фрицем удалось почти невозможное — улетая с 'Валькирии', Габи улыбалась, уже не думая ни про какую Сферу и ни про какого Нуарэ.

24.

18 февраля 3048 года

В космопорту Габи встретил Алек Враноффски. На ее смущение он лишь улыбнулся: 'У меня выходной, и я люблю ездить на машине. Не запихиваться же тебе в монорельс с этим монстром!'. Что правда, то правда, к той компактной сумке, с которой Габи улетала, теперь прибавился немаленький гравиконтейнер с подарками. Даже пришлось раскошелиться за перевес. Правда, странно, что не приехал сам Ари, кататься он любит не меньше отца…

— Ари решил помочь бабушке с обедом, — словно прочитав ее мысли, сказал Алек. — Остальные тоже уже должны приехать, так что будет тебе встреча по первому разряду.

— Вернуться к вам — уже праздник, — совершенно искренне ответила Габи.

Действительно, у Враноффски уже собрались почти все, кто смог добраться. Капитана, понятно, уже поглотили дела, значит, будет одарен после отпуска, как и Альберта. Леон и Жан, наоборот, исчезли на вьентосских прибрежных курортах и собирались наслаждаться отпуском до последнего. Деверо приехал один и передал тысячу извинений от Эжени, которая сдавала промежуточные экзамены на курсах. Асахиро тоже оказался один.

— Зои уже вышла из отпуска, и вчера у нее было сложное дежурство.

Он развел руками. Габи проследила за его жестом и нахмурилась:

— Так-так, вы руку-то не прячьте, дорогой друг. Я все равно увижу. Во что вы в отпуске-то ухитрились вляпаться?

— О, так ты еще не в курсе? — ухмыльнулся подошедший Ари. — У нас тут на Нордике вышла история в лучших традициях Алискиных сериалов! Собственно, почему я сам за тобой не поехал — я тоже огреб, еще дает о себе знать, — он коснулся правого плеча.

— Так! — Габи смотрела по-прежнему сурово, но про себя подумала: 'Парни, во что бы вы там ни влезли, как же хорошо, что вы живы!'. — Хватит кругами ходить, рассказывайте уже! На месяц нельзя без присмотра оставить!

Ари, Дарти и Асахиро, перебивая друг друга, принялись рассказывать, чем обернулся их отпуск на Нордике. Оказалось, эти трое ни много ни мало вмешались в попытку государственного переворота, отбив наследника престола у похитителей. И, разумеется, Асахиро рванулся в бой, не глядя на численное соотношение. Габи не знала, то ли восхищаться, то ли хвататься за голову, потому что выжил он, откровенно говоря, чудом. И ведь мало было схватки с похитителями и полученных ранений — дальше был длительный допрос.

— И тут этот самоубийца отодвигает меня, как тумбочку — можно подумать, это не он пять минут назад пластом валялся! — и лезет общаться с доблестной гвардией, — рассказывал Дарти. — Типа, вот он я, моих рук дело, все объясню. А держится-то на одних анальгетиках!

Асахиро лишь пожал плечами:

— Дарти, ты преувеличиваешь. Между прочим, с твоей перевязкой хоть дальше в драку можно было. К тому же эта самая гвардия упомянула применение химии. Я в курсе про специфику Ариэля, а про себя я ничего такого не знаю, ну и, в конце концов, положил тех деятелей именно я.

— Угробленного Враноффски им бы точно не простили, — заметила Габи.

— Только мне от этого было бы не легче, — хмыкнул Ари.

— Во-во, — Дарти говорил, как всегда, иронично, но Габи прекрасно понимала, что за привычной манерой он прячет серьезную тревогу. — И вообще, спасибо за комплимент, но я уже не знал, каким богам молиться, чтобы моя поделка выдержала. У меня, знаешь ли, опыта никакого, это вы, герои, подлатались и дальше в бой, а я, если уж огребу — сразу в отключку. Так что научиться негде было.

— Я могу научить, — сказала Габи. Дарти резко посерьезнел:

— Кроме шуток, я бы с удовольствием. Ненавижу, когда ничего не могу сделать. Тут-то ладно, меня Ари инструктировал, а вот чуть раньше… — его передернуло. — Асахиро может сколько угодно говорить, что все нормально, а вообще он же чуть не погиб тогда. А я видел, как он упал, а сделать не мог ничего. Полезь я в драку — сложился бы вместе с ним и Эйнара не вытащил. Но черт, как же мне паршиво тогда было, пока Асахиро того урода не отшвырнул.

Габи лишь понимающе кивнула. Асахиро положил руку на плечо Дарти:

— Стаффордширец — псина живучая. Меня так просто не грохнешь. Я же учился в первую очередь драться против нескольких противников, а уж с чем они там — вопрос десятый.

— Ни хрена себе 'просто', три плазмы да ножи! — фыркнул Дарти уже с прежней интонацией. Габи засмеялась:

— Кого другого уже заставила бы не выпендриваться, но это же вы!

— Стараемся, — Ари пародийно раскланялся. — Ты лучше расскажи, как сама отдохнула! Хочется же знать, что хоть у кого-то был нормальный отпуск.

Габи удалось совладать с лицом, но не без труда. Все-таки она не готова рассказывать эту историю при всех… а некоторые детали вообще никто не должен знать.

— Вообще, на Эниме мне очень даже понравилось, — сказала она, стараясь говорить предельно непринужденно. — Вот только медузы лютуют.

— Ну так не зря там вся Сфера то и дело отдыхает, — подал голос до сих пор молчавший Снайпер. — Я не исключение.

Тут Габи, видимо, все-таки не справилась с собой. Снайпер вопросительно взглянул на нее. Понизив голос, Габи проговорила:

— А вот тебе теперь это место лучше десятой дорогой облетать. Гордон Райт и Гай Флеминг шлют приветы. Даже не знаю, чьи теплее.

Снайпер чуть задержал взгляд на лице Габи. Да уж… при желании он даст сто очков вперед всей 'Синей Молнии'. Нет, она, наверное, все расскажет, ему можно доверять… но не сейчас, не при всех. Впрочем, Снайпер явно понял, что вдаваться в подробности Габи сейчас не намерена.

— Я в курсе, что в личные враги меня теперь записала вся Сфера, — тихо сказал он. — Сейчас моя команда здесь.

Габи благодарно улыбнулась ему. Он коротко кивнул и отошел. Тут, на счастье Габи, Враноффски принес бутылку вина, и она, к его большому удивлению, попросила себе бокал. И даже потом еще один. 'Полегче, дорогая, не надо устраивать вторую серию попойки в 'Крабе'. Но, по крайней мере, вино помогло расслабиться и рассказать про обворожительного Лусиано Мартинеса, неосторожный заплыв Альваро и музыкальный фестиваль. В конце концов, она действительно неплохо провела время. В основном.

Тем временем Деверо собрался уезжать, Луиза уже отправилась спать, и в целом вечер подходил к концу. Враноффски пошел проводить Деверо, а рядом с Габи тут же возник Асахиро:

— Вы не захотели рассказывать при всех, — не спросил, а просто констатировал он. — 'Синяя Молния' — очень опасные оппоненты. Я надеюсь, с вами ничего не случилось?

Он чуть сжал кулаки — обычный его жест, говорящий, что если все-таки случилось — он лично готов свернуть оппоненту шею.

— Нет, что вы. Все целы. И я… и коммандер Нуарэ. Да, он тоже участвовал в этой истории. Слушайте… может быть, поедем к вам? Тем более, я давно не видела Зои. Вы простите, что я так напрашиваюсь…

— Нет, все в порядке. Зои будет рада. Сейчас я ее предупрежу.

— Уже уходишь? — поинтересовался Ари.

— Угу, решила все-таки Зои проведать.

— Ну ладно, передавай привет!

25.

Во флаере Габи с облегчением убрала с лица дежурную улыбку. Пожалуй, Асахиро можно рассказать все.

— Вы можете мне пообещать, что все останется только между нами? — спросила она, хотя и сама знала ответ.

— Никому ни слова. Иначе не умею.

Габи вздохнула с облегчением:

— Я в вас не сомневалась. Просто… тут действительно не та история, которой я готова делиться со всеми.

— Я ценю ваше доверие, — Асахиро коротко склонил голову.

Габи принялась рассказывать. Асахиро слушал молча, но с явным интересом. Когда она дошла до появления Нуарэ, он чуть усмехнулся:

— Не могу, конечно, не оценить храбрость коммандера. Полезть с голыми руками на бойцов Чертовой Дюжины — это чистое самоубийство. Но я вас прекрасно понимаю. Сам за непрошеную поддержку обычно как минимум посылаю очень далеко и очень надолго.

— И если бы еще в поддержке дело! — тут Габи прорвало. Она высказала все, что думала о выходках Нуарэ, не особенно стесняясь в выражениях. И, конечно, процитировала сказанное на причале.

— Говорить такое… вышестоящему офицеру. Как я ему в глаза смотреть теперь буду? Повела себя как истеричный подросток.

— Вас можно понять, — Асахиро как будто бы так же невозмутимо вел флаер, но в его голосе была тревога. — Но… как вы теперь на 'Сирокко'?

— Как-как… как все добрые люди летают. Выполняя свою работу и не разводя неуставных отношений. Я вот умею. Коммандер, надеюсь, тоже.

— Я уверен, коммандер сумеет принять верное решение, — после некоторой паузы проговорил Асахиро. — Я чувствую себя в некотором роде в ответе за эту историю — мне надо было вас предупредить. Хотя вероятность такой встречи была крайне мала. Ладно еще, мое имя не всплыло… или всплыло? — быстро спросил он, услышав страдальческий вздох Габи.

— В том и проблема. Имен я не называла, но я же рассказала, с чего началось наше знакомство. Этого хватило. А дальше у меня было несколько неприятных часов. Я вспомнила, как работают наши почти коллеги из сомбрийской контрразведки. Так вот, этим ребятам Гай очень бы понравился. Я чего-то блеяла, как будто стою у доски и урок не выучила. Сроду себя такой дурой не чувствовала. И ведь говорю же правду, а никто не верит. Ладно еще, Нуарэ куда крепче меня и знает, что и как отвечать. Но свет дневной, как же стыдно…

— Мне, по счастью, личное знакомство с 'Синей Молнией' свести не довелось, — произнес Асахиро как будто в пространство, — потому я до сих пор и жив. Но я более чем наслышан и о самом Гордоне, и о его помощнике. Опаснейшие противники не только в бою. Про Гордона говорят, что он запредельно импульсивен и вспыльчив, но просто безбашенный подросток не удержал бы сильнейшую команду Сферы. Гай — его, так сказать, здравый смысл, дотошен и подозрителен, как десять ищеек. То, что вы смогли в разговоре с ними провести свою линию — уже достижение.

— Спасибо на добром слове, — снова вздохнула Габи. — Но чего мне это стоило… Впрочем, Гордон в конце концов все же поверил, что мы не новый альянс Снайпера.

— В здравомыслии ему иногда не откажешь, — криво усмехнулся Асахиро. — Впрочем, не тянет проверять — я в поле зрения любого из 'Синей Молнии' не проживу и минуты.

— Вот и не надо вам туда попадать. Что вы, что Снайпер нам тут нужны живыми и невредимыми. И не только как контракторы Республики, но и как наши друзья.

— Я и сам не рвусь, — ответил Асахиро, и Габи заметила, как блеснули его глаза на слове 'друзья'. — На родной планете мне семь лет как объявлен смертный приговор, так что здесь мне точно безопаснее. Кстати, мы почти приехали.

Зои выглядела усталой после дежурства, но видеть Габи была искренне рада. Асахиро притворно ужаснулся, что сейчас его задавят медицинской терминологией, и демонстративно зарылся в свою коллекцию чаев. Пожалуй, не зря — вскоре Габи и Зои завели разговор именно о нем. Было видно, что рука у него еще не пришла в норму, а ведь до конца отпуска осталось совсем немного, кто знает, когда придется срываться и нестись на другой край галактики… Понятно, Асахиро никогда не подаст виду, что с ним что-то не так, но Габи нужно было твердо знать, что в ее экипаже все будет в порядке, поэтому к Зои она пристала, как на экзамене. Но та и сама была рада поделиться.

— Думаю, эта схема была оптимальна, — сказала Зои, изложив свои соображения. — Совещалась с реабилитологом, он одобрил.

— Еще бы не одобрил! — буркнул Асахиро, колдуя с чайником. — Я в медицине мало что понимаю, но меня прибрал к рукам личный врач императорского семейства. Еще и в лучшем стиле доктора Картье в три этажа разъяснил, что я совершенно неправ, что полез общаться с безопасниками в таком состоянии. А что делать, время дорого, наиболее полные показания дать мог только я.

— Неисправим, — подытожила Габриэль и впервые за вечер безмятежно рассмеялась.

26.

28 мая 3054 года

— Ну ты и наворотил! — сказал Эрик, ошалело глядя на брата. Ну, по крайней мере, стал смотреть как на живого человека, а не как на плакат с портретом кумира. Рафаэль мрачно усмехнулся:

— Сам с себя в шоке. На самом деле, я и правда тогда был близок к тому, чтобы застрелиться. Или скорее утопиться, поскольку оружия при мне не было.

— Дела-а… — протянул Эрик. И очень серьезно произнес: — Все-таки хорошо, что ты не стал этого делать. Мы же не терране какие. Это у них было: потерял честь — стреляйся. Интересно, как смертью можно вернуть честь? Сделал ошибку — так исправляй ее. А то бац, и пулю в лоб, а остальные потом пусть разгребают. Тоже мне честь. Ты абсолютно не такой.

Рафаэль улыбнулся про себя — он вспомнил давний разговор с Асахиро. Тоже на тему чести и самоубийства. Видимо, судьба у него такая — вести душеспасительные беседы о высоком.

— Вот эта мысль, пожалуй, меня и остановила, — ответил он. — Точнее, не совсем так — тогда я, понятно, ни на йоту не верил, что тут можно что-то исправить. Потому что хуже уже просто некуда. Но у меня были обязательства перед экипажем. Я же не частное лицо, которому можно пропадать куда вздумается, я офицер космофлота. Правда, в тот момент моя космофлотская карьера висела не то что на волоске — на паутинке. Думаю, тебе не надо объяснять, что если бы эта история стала кому-то известна… Но я решил: прятаться не стану. Вернусь, а там будь что будет. Если все-таки вылечу со службы — застрелиться всегда успею.

— Но ты не вылетел. Значит, известно не стало?

Вместо ответа Рафаэль взъерошил волосы Эрика и улыбнулся:

— Знаешь… Габриэль в этой истории повела себя благороднее, чем я сам. Только смотри, кадет, мы с тобой почти до утра засиделись. Тебе все-таки нужна свежая голова на экзаменах, так что шел бы ты спать?


	7. Интерлюдия 2

# Союзники (интерлюдия 2)

1.

— Командир, ты в порядке?

— В полнейшем. Даже скучно.

— Да ну тебя! Между прочим, я говорил, что и без тебя справимся.

Гордон лишь досадливо отмахнулся. С одной стороны, Гай, как обычно, прав, его личное присутствие совершенно не требовалось. С другой, – а что еще делать, безвылазно на корабле сидеть? И так затишье. Но и интересных боев что-то давно не было. Измельчал Черный сектор, точно измельчал. Так, а это еще кто?

Невысокий подросток в серой форме, совсем мальчишка, осторожно пробирался вдоль стены. Увидев и узнав Гордона, он замер и опустил руку с пистолетом. Гордон усмехнулся про себя – при точно таких же обстоятельствах в свое время на него вылетела Женя, «почетная военнопленная». Но она, что характерно, даже выстрелила, этот – даже не пытался. Гордон шагнул к мальчишке – тот выронил оружие и вжался в стену, заслоняясь рукой, как от удара. Судя по его лицу, он сейчас вспоминал все байки о «Синей Молнии», которыми Сфера любит пугать новичков, и не сомневался, что все это произойдет прямо сейчас и именно с ним.

— Уж если ты меня знаешь, должен бы знать, что мелких я не трогаю, – проговорил Гордон. – Тебя как сюда принесло вообще? Ты ж нейтрал, что ты в Черном секторе забыл?

Мальчишка не отвечал, только смотрел очень большими глазами. Гордон чуть тряхнул его за плечо:

— Эй, никто тебя прямо сейчас убивать не собирается. Звать-то тебя как?

— Фрэнсис, – наконец выговорил мальчишка. – Я не из этой команды. И я… ничего не знаю… о том, что тебе нужно.

Гордон, уже собиравшийся отпустить мальчишку, снова сжал пальцы:

— А с этого места поподробнее. Что, по-твоему, мне от тебя нужно?

2.

Запись с коммуникатора Гордона Райта, командира «Синей Молнии»

— Я полагаю, мне представляться излишне. Дэвид Лайонс, группировка «Кошачий Глаз», ранее Черный сектор?

— Ну и чего спрашивать, если сам все знаешь? Все равно больше ничего не скажу.

— Выдохни, парень. Это не допрос, и ты не пленный.

— Мда? По твоим мордоворотам что-то не похоже.

— А сам виноват, кто тебя просил в драку лезть? А дерешься ты неплохо, вот ребята и перестарались.

— Да уж, перестарались! Это так нынче переговоры ведутся? Руки чуть не переломали, пистолет отняли…

— Повторяю, нечего было в драку лезть с порога. Кстати, если ты заметил, я тоже без оружия.

— Офигенное утешение.

— Короче, верну я тебе твой трофей, не волнуйся. Я понимаю, дорог как память.

— Эй, ты это к чему?

— Дэвид, я немного в курсе, что творится в моем секторе. Жана Дестикура я никогда особо не любил, но это не значит, что я не помню его эмблему.

— Так, Гордон, я не знаю, куда ты клонишь и чего надеешься от меня добиться, но я ничего тебе не скажу, делай что хочешь.

— Нарываешься, парень.

— Я не боюсь. Можешь меня убить, сотрудничать я не буду.

— Вот еще герой на мою голову! Так, объясняю на пальцах: было бы мне нужно тебя убить – я бы весь этот треп не разводил. Ты, в общем-то, прав, оружие мне для этого ни к чему.

— Особенно при твоей своре.

— Сказал бы «не хами старшим», да старший я, пожалуй, разве что по рангу. В общем, живым ты мне сейчас нужнее.

— Я ничего…

— Это я уже слышал. Бортовой информатор заело?

— Да иди ты…

— Так, ты меня достал.

— Уй… Ё… Чтоб тебя…

— Спокойно, жить будешь, стрелять тоже, рука цела. Так что ты там говорил про «делай что хочешь»?

— Ничего… Все равно…

— Дэвид, если я всерьез решу применить силу, надолго тебя не хватит. Это не угроза, это факт. Ты очень старательно косишь под Снайпера, но возможности у тебя с ним, уж извини, разные.

— С чего ты… Он не мог тебе сказать!

— Не мог. И не говорил. Вот уж от кого действительно ничего не добьешься, и пытаться не стоит. Что бы в Черном секторе ни рассказывали. Впрочем, ты и так знаешь, как это было.

— Гордон, я не знаю, где сейчас Снайпер. И знал бы – не стал бы говорить, но я действительно не знаю.

— Верю. Зато это знаю я.

— Как?!

— И после этого он еще будет делать вид, что его ничего со Снайпером не связывает. Извини еще раз, но до его самообладания тебе пока далеко.

— Да уж… Так что же, ты все время знал? Или…

— Нет. Про вашу дружбу я узнал недавно и не от Снайпера.

— Тогда как…

— Дэвид, ты сначала определись – ты намерен дальше изображать несгибаемого героя или все-таки поговорим по-человечески?

— Черт с тобой, ты действительно уже десять раз мог меня убить или заставить отвечать. Так откуда ты про меня знаешь и зачем я тебе?

— Начну с конца: ты мне нужен для того, чтобы передать Фрэнку кое-какую важную информацию. Сам понимаешь, любого моего представителя на вашей базе пристрелят с порога. Как, впрочем, и представителя Фрэнка у нас.

— Меня-то ты не пристрелил.

— А мы и не на нашей базе. И не надо на меня так смотреть, перевербовывать тебя никто не собирается.

— Я и не дамся.

— Это мы, кажется, уже пробовали выяснять. Так вот. Ты принадлежишь к враждебной мне команде, но сейчас дело касается всех секторов, поэтому я с тобой и общаюсь. И я обещаю тебе: даже если в нашем разговоре всплывет что-то про «Кошачий Глаз», я не воспользуюсь этой информацией. Ничего неположенного я от тебя не слышал. Слово командира.

— Даже так? Ну ладно. Слово ты держишь, это все знают. Так что ж за дело-то такое?

— Ну вот, наконец-то с тобой можно нормально разговаривать. Знаешь ли, даже если я могу переломать оппонента, это не то умение, которым я стал бы гордиться. Вот тебе, кстати, ответ на первый вопрос.

— Не понял?

— Тебе хватает смелости со мной препираться. Чего нельзя сказать об одном вашем юном боевике. Впрочем, в пятнадцать лет это простительно.

— Фрэнсис? Урою гада!

— Вряд ли он тебе в ближайшее время попадется.

— Ты что с ним сделал?

— Веришь, нет, пальцем не тронул. Ни я, ни мои бойцы. Попался он мне вообще случайно – сунулся, видите ли, в гости в Черный сектор и не успел сделать ноги до драки той команды с нами. Похоже, к моменту встречи со мной он уже мысленно простился с жизнью раз десять, в итоге сразу же выпалил, что ничего интересного для меня не знает, а знаешь ты. Информированные, кстати, у вас новички пошли – он оказался в курсе и про старые войны Фрэнка с «Синей Молнией», и про исчезновение Снайпера.

— Урою!!!

— Найди сначала. Думаю, мальчик свалил если не обратно на Планету, то на самую глубокую периферию. Поскольку именно такую твою реакцию и предполагал.

— Да уж, если я отсюда уйду живым, пусть лучше не попадается. А я-то, идиот, разболтался – свой же…

— Знаешь, когда Снайпер ушел, я примерно так же говорил.

— Так все-таки тебе нужно…

— Тьфу, опять за свое. Я вроде на пиджине понятно изъясняюсь. На данный момент меня не интересует ни твой драгоценный Снайпер, ни твой не менее драгоценный Стаффордширец… да сядь ты обратно! Да, эта история мне известна. Может быть, и не во всех деталях, но мне достаточно. От тебя на эту тему мне ничего не нужно. Я обещал. И все равно сейчас их обоих в Сфере нет.

— Как? Или…

— Живы они, не беспокойся, и тот и другой. Во всяком случае, были некоторое время назад, а если во что и влезли, я тут уже ни при чем. Мне, знаешь ли, подчиняется Синий сектор, а не весь обитаемый космос. Я все тебе расскажу, если ты перестанешь взвиваться на каждое слово. А то мое терпение не бесконечно, я и так сам себя превзошел.

— Да черт с тобой. Даже если это такая подстава, сдаюсь, поймал. Я действительно хочу узнать.

— Тогда смотри сюда. Не шарахайся, не трону. Вот это мне с месяц назад пришло с планеты Сомбра. Ты такую, скорее всего, не знаешь, я тоже не знал. Пока Свен и Мартин, которых ты предпочитаешь именовать моими мордоворотами, не повстречали на Эниме вот этих двоих и не предъявили на «Сириус» с воплями, что вот они знают, куда подевался Снайпер.

— С ними-то, поди, повежливее были.

— Тебе официальное извинение от «Синей Молнии» нужно? Перебьешься. Сомбрийцы были не вооружены, даже не пытались лезть в драку и вообще изначально были настроены общаться. Найди десять отличий.

— Да ну тебя. Так какая связь между ними, Снайпером и, кстати, этим твоим важным делом?

— Самая прямая. Собственно говоря, за полгода до того их корабль случайно попал в Треугольник, уходя от преследования. В итоге их угораздило встретиться со Снайпером, Стаффордширцем и вот этим парнем, которого я не знаю. Похоже, из нейтралов. Выдохни, меня не интересует, кто он такой и можешь ли ты его знать. Потому что эта троица взялась помочь сомбрийцам отмахаться и благополучно свалила с ними на эту самую Сомбру. Вот, полюбуйся. Как видишь, это не форма группировок, и пейзажей таких в Треугольнике нет.

— О, Стив… Снайпер, в смысле. Где ж это его так?

— Полагаю, в той самой драке, на которую эти трое подписались. Снайпер полез наводить порядок в своем фирменном стиле, сам чуть не сложился, но все же выжил. А полез он туда потому, что деятели, напавшие на сомбрийцев, в Сфере тоже успели поразвлечься. Тебе название «Аллигаторы» и имя Белый Дракон что-нибудь говорит?

— Э…

— Понятно. Ты в курсе, но мне об этом говорить не хочешь. Я знаю, что «Аллигаторов» уже нет. И теперь я знаю, что вынесли их те же, кто напал на сомбрийский корабль. Сомбрийцы, при содействии Снайпера, ответным ударом их все-таки разнесли, но часть ушла. И нет гарантии, что они оставят Сферу в покое.

— А я… мы тут при чем?

— При том, что «Кошачий Глаз» может стать одной из следующих мишеней, если они вернутся. В одиночку вам не справиться. «Аллигаторы» были очень сильной командой, их взяли внезапностью. На стороне сомбрийцев был Снайпер, который ломанулся на пределе своих возможностей, не мне тебе объяснять, что это значит.

— Ну хорошо, спасибо за предупреждение, но тебе в этом какой интерес? Вы же с Фрэнком вроде как давние враги…

— Есть такое. Но когда дело касается дальнейшего существования всей Сферы, я готов временно об этом забыть. В конце концов, я разделяю мнение, что наша задача – в том числе противостоять внешней агрессии.

— Служить Планете, что ли?

— Да к черту Планету. Эта часть Галактики – наш дом, и я не собираюсь позволять кому попало диктовать здесь порядки. Если от этого выиграет Планета – рад за них, но не более того.

— Но почему диктовать порядки? Кто это вообще? Мало, что ли, дурных нейтралов? Хэнн вон тот же…

— Или Фрэнк в юности. Я сам так решил, когда узнал про разгром «Аллигаторов». Но сомбрийцы мне показали вот такую интересную запись…

(переход в режим воспроизведения, затем запись возобновляется)

— Так, Гордон, если это к нам сунется – это ж надо бить всеми доступными средствами!

— Вот и я о том же. А конкретно ты мне нужен, потому что ты лучше других знаешь эту историю и все, что с ней связано. Хотя и не говоришь. Но я обещал не настаивать. К тому же у тебя хорошие отношения с Фрэнком, а значит, тебя он выслушает. Держи карту, у меня есть копия. Нужно будет – сам выйду на связь и заверю, что никто тебя не перевербовывал. Хотя такие, как ты, мне нравятся.

— Иди ты к черту!

— Ладно тебе. Шучу. Мне одного Снайпера хватило. И да – то, что сейчас я предлагаю помощь, не значит, что я готов помириться с Фрэнком. В его же интересах будет не попадаться мне на глаза после того, как разберемся с этими красавцами. В твоих, кстати, тоже. Сейчас я не буду вспоминать, где и чем ты мог отличиться, но это не навсегда.

— И на том спасибо. А то у меня уже крыша ехать начала – чтоб Гордон выходца из Черного сектора, а теперь еще и состоящего под началом его личного врага, не то что на месте не убил, а еще и союз стал предлагать? Все, последние времена настали, мир перевернулся!

— Постоит еще. Собственно, вот все, о чем я хотел с тобой переговорить. Забирай свой трофей, пригодится. А чтобы твоя крыша на место вернулась – даю тебе час, чтобы убраться из зоны видимости. А то сшибу вместе с черепушкой.

— Да меня тут через пять минут не будет, если уйти дадите!

— Проваливай уже, герой.

3.

Сообщение, пришедшее на коммуникатор Рафаэля Нуарэ

Дата: 25 марта 3049 года по сомбрийскому календарю

Кому: Рафаэлю Нуарэ

Отправитель: Гордон Райт

Тема: Ответ на: Протоколы

Коммандер, от имени Синего сектора я хочу выразить вам благодарность. Впрочем, к черту официоз. Рафаэль, огромное вам спасибо за информацию. Надеюсь, мы с Гаем не окончательно вас задолбали в процессе ее получения. У нас ведь вскоре после вашего отлета веселье началось. Наши собачьи приятели зашли с другого конца, сил вырезать крупные группировки по одной у них не осталось, в итоге они затеяли мутить воду внутри Синего сектора. Пару команд и правда то ли запугали, то ли заманили обещаниями и пошли развлекаться дальше. Типа, а не слишком ли много «Синяя Молния» о себе думает, тут пришли крутые мы, по подпространству раскатаем, и следов никто не найдет. Ну, чем заканчиваются попытки раскатать «Синюю Молнию» по подпространству – вон у Снайпера спросите, он как раз автор последней известной. Хотя в этот раз, пожалуй, угроза была близкого масштаба. Только вот не они одни умеют союзников заманивать.

Это история отдельная, и я вам ее расскажу. По чистой случайности я вышел на одного парнишку из нейтралов, оказавшегося мало того что выходцем из Черного сектора, так еще и другом Снайпера. Как и сколько я его убеждал, что мне нахрен не сдались сведения, которые у него могут быть, и вообще я про его ненаглядного Снайпера сейчас знаю даже больше, чем он сам – это вообще песня. Парнишка твердо решил поиграть со мной в пленного героя, который умрет, но не расколется, из образа пришлось вышибать в буквальном смысле. Не люблю такие методы, но иногда приходится. Когда он сумел встать, понял, что бодаться со мной, если я реально надавлю, не потянет, и стал по крайней мере слушать, что ему говорят. Ситуацией проникся, возмутился и понес ее своему командованию. Это отдельный анекдот, на самом деле, с тем командованием у меня тоже давние счеты, но когда речь идет о дальнейшем существовании Сферы, внутренние вопросы можно и подвинуть. На той стороне, что характерно, согласились. Тем временем наш юный друг донес мои сведения еще и до Черного сектора, там, понятное дело, в основном сказали, что так «Синей Молнии» и надо, но нашлись ребята, умеющие видеть чуть дальше своего носа.

В общем, Рафаэль, вы понимаете – по нашим четвероногим друзьям ударили оба сектора плюс нейтралы. Их новообретенные союзники разбежались сразу же, как только поняли, что драться придется со мной и всерьез. Дальше дело техники. Подробностей не будет – крышу у меня в этой драке сорвало качественно, давно такого не было. Так что я даже рад, что эти ребята проявились, хотя для меня дело кончилось госпиталем. Оттуда, собственно, и пишу, а Парацельс возмущается…

(зеленым шрифтом)

Еще бы я не возмущался, если наш несравненный командир, заработав очередное сотрясение, плевать хотел на режим! Сейчас, пожалуй, я все еще жив только потому, что до полного выздоровления ему далеко. Пользуясь случаем, передаю мои наилучшие пожелания доктору Картье. Надеюсь, ее пациенты более уважительны к врачебным требованиям.

И.С. Сенкевич

(сиреневым шрифтом)

Передайте привет Габи! Я уже соскучилась! Надеюсь, еще увидимся!

Ирма

(черным шрифтом, как и основное сообщение)

Так, я все-таки отбил обратно свой комм. Охренели совсем, никакого уважения к командованию! Приписки оставляю для истории, может, этот бардак вас хоть развлечет.

Искренне ваш,

Гордон


	8. Девушка, которой не было

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Одна чувствует себя чужой в родной семье. Другая живет на чужой планете под вымышленным именем. И именно друг в друге они нашли родственные души.

# Девушка, которой не было

_Сейчас_  


Габриэль Картье с довольным видом вычеркивала из списка законченные дела. Сегодня она была в ударе. Сделать удалось даже больше, чем хотела. Сам по себе список был довольно лаконичен: «Прибраться дома, разобраться со счетами, пнуть Рефора, отослать статью». Но каждый пункт был не так прост, как казался. Ну разве что со счетами все просто — по всем услугам настроены автоматические платежи, знай только проверяй, не произошло ли где сбоя. А в остальном… То, что Габриэль считала плановой уборкой, средняя штормградская хозяйка назвала бы подготовкой операционной. В этом плане, может, и хорошо, что вещей у нее по-прежнему был минимум — можно поддерживать чистоту без чрезмерных усилий. Статья, разумеется, была тщательно просмотрена и не переписана наполовину только потому, что редактор уже пообещал оторвать доктору Картье голову, если она наконец не отдаст готовый вариант. «Да, я понимаю, что у вас постоянно новые данные, но сдайте нам уже хоть что-нибудь, остальное пойдет в следующую статью!». Что до лейтенанта Рефора, отвечающего за вопросы снабжения на «Сирокко», его имя давно стало в Теневой флотилии нарицательным. Когда речь шла о закупках чего бы то ни было, Армана Рефора проще было убить, чем уговорить на лишние расходы. И на Габриэль он первое время смотрел зверем и обзывался «ходячей рекламой «Картье Фармаси». А что делать, если у Картье-старшего действительно были оптимальные расценки? Со временем это дошло даже до Рефора. А после истории с пиратами и подробнейшего отчета по расходу препаратов он и вовсе умолк, хотя на очередные траты соглашался со страшным скрипом. Но отпуск закончился, предстоят новые вылеты, кто знает, что там может случиться. Она усмехнулась про себя, вспомнив, с какими горящими глазами Рефор закупал шоколад во время стоянки на «Кашалоте» — такой ценный продукт и за такие смешные деньги! «Главное, чтобы Аллен ему свою коробку конфет не показал. А то реквизирует на нужды флота и будет выдавать по штучке в неделю». Представив картину, Габриэль сама рассмеялась. И съела конфету из собственных запасов, еще оставшихся после отпуска.  


И все бы хорошо, но оказалось, что делать решительно нечего. И вот это Габриэль страшно не нравилось. Она не привыкла сидеть без дела. На корабле всегда находилась работа, после прилета тоже хватало дел, да и отпуск получился даже более насыщенным, чем хотелось бы, а сейчас она остро чувствовала, что ей чего-то не хватает. Габриэль вспомнила, как Зои завидовала ее храбрости, а сейчас настала ее собственная очередь завидовать. Зои вне работы умела превращаться в обычного человека — сходить в салон красоты, с подружками в кафе поболтать, пробежаться по магазинам, посмотреть по головидению новый дамский сериальчик. Это если Асахиро не было дома, а если был — они проводили время только вдвоем или брали флаер Асахиро и гоняли как сумасшедшие. Габриэль так не умела. Дамские сериалы еще со времен жизни в родительском доме были ей поперек горла. Мать и сестры смотрели их когда только могли. Над приключенческими сериалами она лишь посмеивалась. Одно дело следить за приключениями очередных героев галактики, выходящих с победой из любой передряги, когда ты простой обыватель и из жизни Космофлота наблюдал только парады на главной площади в День Независимости Республики, а другое — служить самому и видеть тех героев в крови и на носилках.  


Кстати, о героях и об Асахиро. Последний осмотр показал, что плечо у него полностью зажило, хоть сейчас в любой вылет. На тренировки он, понятное дело, вернулся уже давно. А пока пропадает у мистера Аллена — отец Джонни взялся учить Асахиро английскому языку. А то статус республиканского контрактора, конечно, дело хорошее, но хотя бы один государственный язык гражданину Сомбры хорошо бы знать. Дарти и Снайперу проще, у них английский родной, а Снайпер и вовсе полиглот, где только нахватался — немного русского, немного японского… У Эжени, опять же, родной русский, а еще она берет уроки французского у того же Аллена-старшего. И вообще в преддверии поступления в Академию даже ест и спит за учебниками. Словом, все при деле, а куда податься неприкаянному медику?  


Поболтать бы с кем-нибудь. Пустопорожний треп Габриэль не любила, но даже ей иногда хотелось общества близких людей. Только у нее всех близких — вечно занятый отец да экипаж «Сирокко». Ну, еще Зои, которая сама сгорает на работе, Жан, который без Эрнандеса никуда, да Эжени, которую за учебниками не видно. Есть еще пара приятелей со времен учебы, но они сами служат на кораблях, попробуй их застань на планете, а с ребятами из школьной команды по тактическим играм пути разошлись окончательно. Ну Люк де Фон-Рэо звонит иногда. Он отличный парень, но, опять же, вечно занят. Про экипаж и говорить не приходится.  


Сигнал комма застал Габриэль врасплох. Флёр Андриотти, оперная певица, подруга Леона и Жана. Знакомство в штормградской опере вышло довольно милым, и Флёр звала «госпожу офицера» в гости, но у Габриэль все никак не находилось свободного времени. Да и как-то неловко было, что ли — все-таки едва знакомы.  


На экране появилось улыбающееся лицо Флёр.  


— Габи, привет!  


— Здравствуй, Флёр.  


— Звонила Жану. Они с Леоном дома, это значит, что ты тоже на планете. Между прочим, мое приглашение в гости так и остается в силе.  


— Когда?  


— Да хоть сейчас. Я только вчера с гастролей и свободна как вольный ветер.

_Недавно_  


Несмотря на теплую встречу у Враноффски, Габи никак не удавалось выбросить из головы свои приключения в отпуске. Чтобы не сказать — злоключения. Разговор с Асахиро во флаере и чаепитие у них с Зои помогли хоть немного успокоиться. По крайней мере, Асахиро можно было высказать накипевшее и быть уверенной — дальше него не пойдет ни слова. Как бы ни была Габриэль зла на Нуарэ, она прекрасно понимала, что огласка этой истории означает конец его военной карьеры. А может, и жизни — с него же станется в лучших традициях докосмической аристократии пустить себе пулю в лоб. Габриэль была зла, но смерти старшему помощнику капитана все-таки не желала. Уходить на другой корабль тоже не хотелось, все-таки она действительно привыкла к этому экипажу, и расставаться с друзьями из-за одного влюбленного идиота — крайняя мера. Поэтому в глубине души она надеялась, что Нуарэ хватит благоразумия сделать нужные выводы и держаться от нее подальше. Пока она собиралась молчать об этой истории. Но если до коммандера так и не дошло — она за себя не ручается.  


В таком настроении ее и застали Леон и Жан, наконец вынырнувшие из вьентосских развлечений. Аттракционы, гонки на гидроциклах по заливу, шоу флаеров — неудивительно, что они вернулись всего за пару дней до окончания отпуска. И теперь взахлеб рассказывали, как Леон слетел с гидроцикла в воду (тут Габриэль грозно нахмурилась, но Леон заверил ее, что даже не успел замерзнуть), а Жан получил приз на фестивале рыбной похлебки.  


— Рада за вас, ребята, — совершенно искренне сказала Габриэль.  


— Ты-то как? — наконец спросил Леон. — А то мы тут разливаемся, а у тебя вид, как будто не из отпуска, а с задания.  


«Они сговорились?».  


— Да так, проблемы возникли. Надеюсь, что уже разрешились.  


За что Габриэль любила Леона и Жана — они всегда были готовы ее выслушать, но сами никогда в душу не лезли. Вот и сейчас они не стали задавать вопросов, и за это она была им крайне признательна.  


— И вообще, у меня для вас подарки. Леон, знаешь, как включить колонки?  


При первых звуках энимской музыки Леон только что светиться не начал.  


— Габи, ты чудо! Это же… так и на Терре уже лет триста не играют, это же еще докосмическая стилистика! Ну, насколько я представляю.  


— И он будет говорить, что не знаток, — фыркнул Жан.  


— Знаток тут ты, — парировал Леон. — Я так, кое-в чем разбираюсь.  


— Кстати, для знатоков, — Габи многозначительно подмигнула Жану, — помнится мне, кто-то любит театр и ходит туда при всем параде. Держи.  


Увидев булавку с жемчужиной, Жан натурально потерял дар речи и только крепко обнял Габи. Его глаза сияли.  


— А между прочим, — сказал он через некоторое время, — не пойти ли нам всем вместе в оперу? У меня как раз пара лишних контрамарок.  


Теперь настала очередь Габриэль утратить дар речи.  


— В оперу? Парни, вы с ума сошли? Я же там буду как рыбацкий сапог на трюмо! Только позориться.  


— Да полноте, Габриэль! Тебе просто не доводилось видеть настоящую классическую оперу. Это же прекрасно. Совсем не тайное знание для высоколобых эстетов. Музыка, пение и актерская игра, никаких секретных ингредиентов.  


Габриэль взглянула на него скептически:  


— Ох, сколько ни слышала той оперы, одно сплошное завывание. Даже слов не разобрать. И корпулентные дамы постарше капитана О’Рэйли, изображающие семнадцатилетних резвушек.  


Парни дружно расхохотались. Леон положил Габриэль руку на плечо:  


— Габи, дружище, это не опера. Это фигня какая-то!  


— Если уж говорить о корпулентных дамах, — подхватил Жан, — то, понятно, не все исполнительницы молоды и миловидны, хотя при действительно хорошем исполнении ты через три минуты не вспомнишь, как выглядит певица, а будешь видеть только ее персонажа. Впрочем, в том спектакле, на который мы хотим тебя позвать, тебе не придется напрягать воображение.  


— Там же Флёр! — продолжал Леон. — Если я правильно помню, поет Розину.  


— Аттракцион «Почувствуй себя дурой», — хмыкнула Габи.  


— Если кратко, то в главной женской роли будет выступать молодая прима, которая ничуть не менее очаровательна, чем ее героиня, — сообщил Жан. — Вообще, это большое упущение с моей стороны, что я вас с Флёр не познакомил. Хотя ее сейчас на планете застать сложнее, чем тебя и Леона. Так вот… Название «Севильский цирюльник» тебе о чем-то говорит?  


— Что-то связанное с местностью, откуда родом далекие предки Леона? — Габи все так же чувствовала себя полной дурой. — Я после школы в терранскую историю и культуру как-то не очень вникала. Я же не историк, а там, я так понимаю, докосмическая эпоха. Это же для меня темный лес.  


Жан улыбнулся:  


— Так искусство, как правило, тем и отличается от истории, что рассказывает о вечном. И делает это, как правило, красиво. Уверяю, особых знаний по докосмической эпохе тут не потребуется.  


— Н-ну… — протянула Габи, — раз вы говорите, значит, это и в самом деле так. Самый глупый вопрос: в костюме, я надеюсь, я буду смотреться нормально?  


Она открыла шкаф, где висели ее брючные костюмы. От космофлотской формы они отличались, пожалуй, только расцветкой. Жан и Леон переглянулись:  


— Знаешь… — начал Жан.  


— Ты, конечно, будешь выглядеть даже не то что нормально, а очень здорово…  


— И вообще мы не терране какие с их предрассудками…  


— Но раз уж речь зашла о том, чтобы развеяться и переключиться на что-то другое, кроме службы и всего вокруг…  


— А тебе это явно очень надо…  


— То пойди ты хоть в оперу не так, как одеваешься каждый день! — закончил Леон.  


— Леон, ну вот честно, ты меня часто в гражданском видишь?  


— Честно? Твои костюмы от формы не отличить. Я понимаю, что ты привыкла и готова всегда так ходить, я, в общем, сам так делаю, но смени волну хоть раз.  


— Раз уж делаешь то, чего никогда раньше не делала — почему бы и не одеться так, как обычно не одеваешься? — заговорщическим тоном предложил Жан.  


— Раз уж переключаться, то на полную катушку, — поддакнул Леон.  


— Может получиться интересно, — подмигнул Жан и нанес последний удар: — Я могу помочь выбрать платье.  


Оставалось только сдаться.

_Давно_  


Жан Сагредо был знаком с Флёр уже четыре года, но тот вечер помнил, как будто это было вчера. Он просто гулял по Штормграду, радуясь, что наконец освоился в столице и уже считает этот город своим. Возможно, дело было в удачном расположении его квартиры, возможно — в заключении бессрочного контракта на работе, а может быть, просто потому, что Леон со дня на день собирался перебраться к нему. А инцидент, с которого началось их знакомство, забылся раньше, чем зажили ушибы и ссадины. Да, может быть, Штормград поначалу обошелся с Жаном довольно жестко, но Жан не был на него в обиде. Тем более в такой прекрасный весенний вечер.  


А вечер был действительно из тех, какими сомбрийский климат балует нечасто. Тепло, тихо, в воздухе разлит аромат цветущих слив… Жан остановился и даже ущипнул себя за руку, проверяя, не снится ли ему все это. Из открытого окна на первом этаже слышалось нежное сопрано. Жан узнал старинный романс:  


— «Не бойся, сердце, не грусти! Туда, где мрак сомкнется, вслед солнцу смело нисходи, из мрака день вернется…».  


Такие голоса Жану не в каждой опере доводилось слышать. Он замедлил шаг, потом и вовсе остановился — уйти отсюда, не дослушав, было выше его сил. Голос смолк, и из окна выглянула миловидная девушка примерно одних лет с Жаном — черные локоны до плеч, смеющиеся карие глаза, слишком смуглая для сомбрийки кожа. Вероятно, уроженка Азуры или далекого Маринеска, кто знает. Жан понял, что она смотрит на него, и поаплодировал.  


— Браво! Жаль, цветов нет, так бы подарил с удовольствием.  


— Ой, что вы! — девушка чуть смутилась. — Очень мило с вашей стороны, но это же просто упражнения, я даже еще не распелась толком.  


И добавила с не слишком скрываемой гордостью:  


— Я и не так могу.  


— А как еще можете? — тут же спросил Жан. Мелькнула мысль, не примут ли его за навязчивого ухажера, но сейчас это волновало его меньше всего на свете. Впрочем, кажется, девушка поняла его правильно.  


— Ну, например… Послушайте, а может, вы зайдете? А то становится сыровато, и всерьез петь на таком воздухе не очень полезно. Мне, правда, угостить особо нечем, хотя вроде еще оставался ромашковый чай и печенье.  


— С удовольствием, — кивнул Жан. — Спасибо за приглашение. Я как раз шел с работы, торопиться особо некуда, живу пока один. Да, меня зовут Жан. Жан Сагредо. А как вас зовут, чудесная?  


— Флёр Андриотти, — судя по всему, девушка присела в реверансе. — Можно просто Флёр. Тоже живу одна, учу детей музыке, но собираюсь пробоваться в оперу, это моя, так сказать, специальность. Да вы заходите, моя дверь прямо рядом с вами.  


Расположившись в маленькой комнате, похожей на шкатулку с драгоценностями — тем более что, когда Флёр закрыла окна, на стенах заиграли блики от цветных вставок в стеклах — Жан спросил:  


— Где же вас так петь научили? Я такое пение слышал только у местных корифеев, а вы так молоды.  


Флёр ответила не сразу. Ее голос звучал смущенно.  


— Дома. На Терре. Я беженец.  


Жан опустил глаза:  


— Ох, простите, если расстроил. Давно на Сомбре живете?  


— Ничего страшного, — улыбнулась Флёр, — я уже осваиваюсь. Я здесь всего полгода. Вот только-только жилье нашла, а то у третьезаветников обитала. Они меня приютили и уроки нашли, а теперь вот дали контакты здешней оперы, пойду на прослушивание. И вообще, я вам оперу обещала, а не историю моих бедствий.  


Она засмеялась, и Жан вздохнул с облегчением. Конечно, нелегко признаться в своем происхождении, когда на Сомбре еще свежа память о прорыве терранской блокады. Но Жан был абсолютно гражданским человеком, и он был рад, что с ним Флёр, кажется, чувствует себя свободно.  


А потом Флёр запела, и стало понятно, что услышанное из окна и вправду было всего лишь упражнением. Жан признался, что очень любит оперу вообще и Моцарта в частности.  


— Очень рада, что вижу ценителя, — сказала Флёр. — А хотите послушать конкурс вокалистов, где я буду выступать?  


— О, с удовольствием! — воскликнул Жан. — А можно мне с собой парня привести? Он тоже меломан, но оперы почти не знает, я его просвещаю.  


На лице Флёр легкое удивление сменилось выражением «ага, теперь понятно», и она с улыбкой ответила:  


— Конечно, никаких проблем! Я спрошу, можно ли записать на меня двух гостей, если нет, запишем на Николь. Это мать моей ученицы, тоже поет, но сама учить не взялась — говорит, собственных детей обучать сложнее всего.  


Второе приглашение дали без проблем, и через несколько дней Жан привел Леона в концертный зал. Леон в костюме чувствовал себя неловко и ворчал, что выглядит как драный сапог на трюмо — кажется, это была любимая присказка космофлота. Это услышала Флёр, уже собиравшаяся выходить на сцену, и шепнула:  


— Если и сапог, то очень элегантный и явно военного образца!  


И убежала, прежде чем Леон нашелся с ответом.  


Конкурс Флёр выиграла. Насколько понял Жан, теперь ей причиталась солидная денежная сумма, а еще эта победа давала ей хорошие шансы попасть в труппу штормградской оперы. Та самая Николь, про которую упоминала Флёр, заняла четвертое место. Она оказалась обладательницей очаровательного колоратурного сопрано. После объявления результатов она со смехом сказала Флёр:  


— Видишь, я знала, кому доверить Алину!  


Та самая Алина, вертлявая темноволосая девочка, невероятно похожая на мать, сидела в зале и громко хлопала всем участникам. Услышав про победу Флёр, она погрустнела:  


— Вы, наверное, теперь не сможете заниматься с учениками?  


Флёр погладила ее по голове:  


— Конечно, если с оперой все сложится, мне придется сокращать число уроков. Николь тоже отличный преподаватель, передам кого-нибудь ей! Но самых любимых учеников я никуда не отпущу!  


Алина гордо задрала нос.  


— Но все-таки, как ты узнала, что сапог именно военный? — поинтересовался Леон, когда они с Жаном повели Флёр отмечать победу в «Лунную дорожку».  


— Так видно же, — улыбнулась Флер. — И осанка, и походка, ну и потом — военных я, что ли, не видела?  


Леон настороженно поднял бровь.  


— Офицерская семья?  


Жан деликатно дал ему знак не развивать тему.  


— Эээ… извини, если я что-то не то сейчас спросил.  


— Да нет, ничего, — вздохнула Флёр. — Не знаю, говорил тебе Жан или нет, но я родилась на Терре. Моя семья… попала в очень большие неприятности, мне удалось бежать. Я уже могу вспоминать об этом, но детали… давайте не в этот раз. Жан, налей еще вина, пожалуйста.  


Жан подлил вина всем.  


— Правда, извини, не хотел расстроить, — сказал Леон. — Я слышал про такое, наши корсары подбирают на транзитных станциях людей, которым удалось сбежать с Терры. Так что тебе очень повезло, что тебя не догнали. И Сомбре тоже. Теперь вся Сомбра узнала про твой голос. Вот, кстати, и тост — за твой дальнейший успех!  


Флёр радостно поддержала тост и выпила разом полбокала.  


— Гулять так гулять, у меня уроков в ближайшие дни нет.  


И задумчиво проговорила, обращаясь то ли к Жану и Леону, то ли к самой себе:  


— На самом деле, я тогда как в трансе была, ничего не соображала. Иллюстрация к поговорке «дуракам везет». Наивная девочка из консерватории, кроме музыки ни во что не вникала никогда, и тут вдруг такие дела. Друг родителей меня буквально под мышку ухватил после концерта — и в космопорт, смену одежды и ту по дороге покупали. Он и договорился обо всем, я только и могла, что глазами хлопать. А здесь пастор Томмазо с женой приютили.  


Леон еле удержался, чтобы не присвистнуть.  


— Ничего себе. Но ты не рассказывай, если тебя это ранит. Вот еще не хватало — портить хорошему человеку праздник воспоминаниями о том, как пришлось из родного дома бежать.  


— Вот именно, — подхватил Жан. — Давай лучше думать о будущем. У тебя теперь есть дом, друзья, ученики, а теперь вот еще и работа появится. Петь сможешь, как всегда хотела. А мы будем приходить на спектакли. Ты какие цветы любишь?  


— Вообще розы, — сказала Флёр. — У Лидии, жены пастора Томмазо, целый розарий. В хорошую погоду мы с детьми из общины занимались пением под розовыми кустами. Но большие букеты не люблю, стоят и вянут. Очень правильно, что здесь цветы берегут. Можно даже и не цветы, а мармелад, мне очень нравятся здешние сладости.  


— Заметано! — подмигнул Леон.

_Недавно_  


Темно-синее с серебром платье, которое помог выбрать Жан, было действительно великолепным. Открытые плечи, мягкие струящиеся складки, длина как раз такая, чтобы даже без каблуков не подметать пол. Жан смотрел на Габи, как художник смотрит на законченное произведение. Леон и вовсе утратил дар речи. Но Габи продолжала озабоченно оглядывать себя в зеркало.  


— Тебе что-то не нравится? — растерянно спросил Жан. Габи улыбнулась в ответ:  


— Да нет, я просто пытаюсь вспомнить, когда последний раз надевала платье. По-моему, это было еще в школе. А, нет, еще же был юбилей капитана, — Габи помрачнела. Жан поспешил ее отвлечь:  


— А еще, мне кажется, сюда подойдет вот такой палантин. У тебя прекрасная линия плеч, но все-таки еще не очень тепло, и в здании театра бывают сквозняки.  


— Вот это то, чего мне не хватало! — радостно воскликнула Габриэль. — У меня и всегда горло было слабым местом, тот пожар еще добавил. И вообще…  


«И вообще с открытыми плечами я себя голой чувствую, — добавила она про себя. — Хотя красиво, ничего не скажешь». Сразу после возвращения на Сомбру Габи поймала себя на том, что носит даже еще более закрытую одежду, чем обычно. Хотя чего-чего, а своей фигуры стесняться ей не приходилось. Но сейчас за лишний заинтересованный взгляд в свою сторону хотелось убивать.  


Впрочем, в театре Габи вскоре расслабилась. К ее удивлению, даже не пришлось подглядывать в либретто, чтобы понять происходящее. Музыка просто захватила и понесла с собой, и никакие докосмические заморочки не мешали следить за историей двух влюбленных, соединившихся, несмотря на все помехи. В антракте Габи выпила бокал азурианского игристого, а на удивленный взгляд Леона, знавшего, что старший медик практически никогда не пьет спиртного, вернула ему его же слова: «Раз уж переключаться, то на полную катушку!». И наконец перестала пытаться завернуться в палантин полностью, оставив его лишь слегка накинутым на плечи.  


— Пойдем поздороваемся с Флёр, — сказал Жан после спектакля.  


— А… это удобно будет? — замялась Габи. — Все-таки сразу после выступления…  


— Я уже спросил, — с хитрой улыбкой ответил Жан. — Через некоторое время она выйдет на галерею. В конце концов, надо же подарок вручить!  


Жан уже успел рассказать Габи, что Флёр обожает духи. Габи знала, что отец — постоянный клиент в роскошном парфюмерном магазине. Сама она парфюмерией пользовалась от силы пару раз в год, и это были самые нейтральные травянистые запахи, поэтому озадачила отца. Они как раз собрались поужинать в городе. Габи вручила отцу абрикосовый бренди, а потом сказала: «Слушай, мне тут хочется сделать подарок одной женщине, но не хочется дарить что попало. Она любит хорошие ароматы… но я как посмотрела цены на хорошее… нет, простому офицеру такое не по карману!». Жюль Картье традиционно возвел глаза к небу при упоминании «простого офицера», но очень обрадовался, что может чем-то помочь дочери. Так что на следующий день он прислал с курьером набор крошечных флакончиков, похожих скорее на цветные хрустальные подвески. Жан, который отлично разбирался не только в моде, но и в парфюмерии, пришел в восторг. И теперь он торжественно нес коробочку с набором, а Габи и Леон изображали при нем почетный караул.  


— Вы с ума сошли! — всплеснула руками Флёр, но сияющие глаза ясно говорили, что подарок попал в самую точку. — Жан, ты все-таки псих! Это же целое состояние!  


— Послушай, Флёр, если твой день рождения совпал со спектаклем — это же не повод его не отмечать! Я бы даже сказал, наоборот. И вообще, это подарок от нас троих. Кстати, позволь тебе представить — Габриэль Картье.  


— Друг и товарищ по экипажу, — добавил Леон.  


Габриэль привычно протянула руку для приветствия. Рукопожатие Флёр было нежным и легким.  


— Рада познакомиться, — сказала Флёр. — Но, право, вы меня смущаете.  


Тут она заметила булавку с жемчужиной на галстуке Жана.  


— Ох, да откуда же такое роскошество?  


— И за это снова спасибо Габриэль, — улыбнулся Жан.  


— Тогда понятно, космофлот где только не бывает. Хотя я даже представить не могу, где бы такое могло водиться, азурианский жемчуг гораздо мельче, ракуэнский обычно неправильной формы…  


— Вы не поверите, но в Старых Колониях, — ответила Габриэль.  


— Ого! — Флёр изумленно распахнула глаза. — Но разве с ними не потеряна всякая связь? Я еще… дома слышала, что они вне сети туннелей и нет никаких контактов…  


— Как говорится, кто ищет, тот всегда найдет. Эээ… вы сказали «дома»? Так вы не сомбрийка? А Жан говорил…  


Флёр пару секунд помедлила с ответом.  


— Я сомбрийка, — наконец твердо произнесла она. — Родилась я на Терре, но с ней меня уже ничего не связывает. Я живу здесь пять лет, и теперь мой дом здесь.  


«И думайте про меня что хотите», — говорило ее лицо. Габи подошла ближе:  


— Как… удивительно иногда повторяются истории. Я думала, капитан О’Рэйли — единственная, кого мне довелось знать лично. Она терранка. Причем не просто терранка, а бывшая террористка и шпионка. Что не мешает капитану О’Рэйли быть отличным офицером и прекрасным человеком. Военная история знает терранских солдат, щадивших побежденного противника, и сомбрийских офицеров, с которых перед строем срывали награды и лишали звания за жестокое обращение с пленными. Что до меня, мне без разницы, где человек родился и вырос. Хоть на Терре, Хоть на Лехане, хоть вообще воспитан змеюками на Энкиду, — Леон фыркнул, — лишь бы вел себя как человек. И вообще, я всего лишь офицер Космофлота, а не бездушная машина для убийства терран. Да и офицер-то не боевой.  


— На машину для убийства вы определенно не похожи! — рассмеялась Флёр, сразу же расслабившись. — Но… кто вы тогда? По рукам я бы сказала, что врач… Если это, конечно, не военная тайна!  


— Совершенно не тайна, — улыбнулась в ответ Габриэль. Флёр умела заражать своим настроением не только на сцене. — Я лейтенант медкорпуса, и, кстати, вы можете меня звать просто Габи. Или даже ты можешь. Друг Леона и Жана — мой друг.  


— С удовольствием буду на «ты»! — воскликнула Флёр. — Но давайте, может быть, отойдем в сторону? Я бы очень хотела послушать про Старые Колонии, но не на самом же проходе!  


Насчет «прохода» Флёр, пожалуй, преувеличила. Галерея проходила вдоль стен фойе, и из-за низко висящих люстр там царил полумрак, так что большинство желающих побродить по зданию театра предпочитали другие места, да и многие уже разъехались. Скорее уж она заметила, как Габи кутается в палантин, вот и предлагает перебраться в более комфортное место. А, собственно, кто сказал, что надо оставаться в театре?  


— У меня есть мысль лучше, — сказала Габи. — Может, выберем место, где можно приятно посидеть и отпраздновать твой день рождения? Я же правильно поняла, что он сегодня?  


Флёр совсем по-детски захлопала в ладоши:  


— Вот это подарок! Так, если я не совсем выпала из реальности… — она задумалась на несколько секунд, — завтра у меня день свободен, так что можно и гульнуть.  


— Решено! — кивнула Габи, набирая в комме адрес. — Ага. Бронирую столик в «Морской королеве». Заведение приличнейшее и в то же время демократичнейшее.  


— О, кажется, помню это место! Это же у них отличные королевские креветки?  


— И не только они. Хотя с креветками, а вернее из них они творят шедевры. Помнится, на день рождения Люсьена, нашего навигатора, мы там заказали креветочное суфле. Вроде и мало его было, и такое оно было воздушное, а мы всей компанией объелись! Десерт потом с собой забирали. Леон, помнишь?  


Леон радостно кивнул, а Флёр воскликнула с наигранным возмущением:  


— Так, господа, прекращайте издеваться! Если вы так будете все это обсуждать, я умру от голода, не дойдя до места!  


Все трое расхохотались. Габриэль поняла, что этот вечер ей не испортит даже непривычное платье.

_Сейчас_  


Флёр встретила Габриэль на пороге небольшой квартирки недалеко от центра. Дома у неё было светло и уютно. Простая, но удобная мебель, незатейливый декор, не считая ярких вставок в оконных стеклах — впрочем, такое любили многие сомбрийцы. Сама Флёр в простецком клетчатом платье и с распущенными по плечам черными локонами выглядела совсем иначе, чем при первой встрече. Впрочем, и Габриэль пришла отнюдь не в платье, а в одном из тех самых костюмов, которые Леон считал неотличимыми от мундира.  


— Проходи, садись, — она широко улыбнулась. — Травяной чай готов. Печенье будешь? Тут поблизости недавно кондитерскую открыли, у них такое рассыпчатое печенье в виде ракушек — не заметишь, как съешь целый мешок.  


Габриэль села на диван в гостиной. Флёр предпочитала морской стиль — комната в белых и голубых тонах, чехлы для мебели под старинную грубую парусину, диванные подушки с корабликами и ракушками, на стене картина — морской пейзаж с маяком. Все детали простые, милые и подобраны тщательно и с любовью. Габриэль почувствовала небольшой укол зависти. Ее собственная квартира, несмотря на огромные размеры, до сих пор выглядела необжитой. Как будто не подарили, а пустили переночевать, а она так и осталась. Отец тут, конечно, ни при чем, просто сама Габриэль чаще бывает на корабле, чем дома, а маленькая комнатка в казармах Академии, а затем крохотная каюта при медблоке — не те места, где заведешь много вещей. И изменять своим привычкам она не собиралась.  


— Ты чего сидишь как сиротка на благотворительном обеде? — рассмеялась Флёр. Габриэль не заметила, как она пришла из кухни, прикатив столик на колесах. На столике были чашки, чайник и вазочка с печеньем, всё в красивых цветных узорах. — Честное слово, я сейчас начну думать, что ты меня боишься.  


— Да нет, что ты такое говоришь, — Габриэль наконец улыбнулась. — Я просто не привыкла, что человек, которого я вижу второй раз в жизни, зовет меня в гости.  


— Знаешь, я обычно тоже не зову в гости после первого знакомства, но ты — другое дело.  


— Даже так?  


— Ага. Леон и Жан в тебе души не чают. Вот я и решила узнать, кто же тот человек, которого они так любят. Видишь ли, Габи, эти парни — не просто мои лучшие друзья. Они — самые первые. На всей Сомбре.  


— Кажется, я могу понять, — задумчиво произнесла Габриэль. — Сама я родилась на Сомбре, но не так давно к нашему экипажу присоединились несколько инопланетников, и я наблюдала, как они осваиваются. Конечно, первые контакты — самые прочные. Да что там… у меня самой до Академии друзей почти что и не было.  


— Надо же! — удивилась Флёр. — Ты мне не показалась необщительной. Да и потом…  


Она смутилась и замолкла. Габриэль испытующе взглянула на нее:  


— Что «потом»?  


— Да я сначала сказала, потом подумала. Это со мной бывает, так что извини заранее. Ты ведь совсем не выглядишь как… как представитель своей семьи. Да, я немного покопалась в сети, ну и вообще фамилия на слуху.  


Габриэль поморщилась:  


— И очень надеюсь никогда так не выглядеть.  


— Ну вот, я что-то такое и заподозрила. Если честно, когда ты предложила отметить мой день рождения, я немного испугалась — все-таки я совсем не миллионер, и многие заведения в Штормграде мне просто не по карману. Но ты предложила совсем демократичный вариант, и одеваешься ты, оказывается, очень просто… В общем, ты совсем не Картье, и это здорово. Правда.  


— Если бы не мой отец, — мрачно сказала Габриэль, — я бы давно сменила фамилию.  


— Прости, если я в неприятные темы лезу… — виновато сказала Флёр. — Действительно, совсем недавно ведь познакомились…  


— Да нет, все нормально. Можешь считать, что отомстила мне за расспросы о твоей биографии, — усмехнулась Габриэль. — Да и вообще…  


Теперь уже она не договорила, но Флёр не стала переспрашивать. Хотя Габриэль и сама вряд ли могла бы это сформулировать. Просто она ощущала, что здесь ее поймут.

_Давно_  


Жизненные принципы Ирэн Феррар были крайне просты. У нее должно быть все лучшее. В конце концов, кто же еще этого достоин, если не она. Родом из небогатой семьи, она все же получила отличное образование, начала развивать собственный бизнес, была хороша собой и прекрасно воспитана. И то, что на нее обратил внимание преуспевающий делец Жюль Картье, приняла как должное. Она заслужила богатство, как же иначе? Заслужила роскошный дом, дорогие наряды, прислугу и не меньше двух детей. А лучше трех — чем они хуже каких-нибудь Враноффски? Конечно, этот дурацкий экзамен на родительство… Но, в конце концов, сдавать его только один раз. Ирэн еще в школе была отличницей, так что подготовиться ей не составило труда. Деньги же перестали быть для Ирэн проблемой с тех пор, как она вышла замуж за Жюля. А после получения наследства она и вовсе вспоминала времена, когда приходилось в чем-то себе отказывать, как давний дурной сон. Хотя бедной она не была никогда. Но Ирэн полагала, что приличный человек вообще не должен задумываться о деньгах, и не раз заявляла, что сомбрийские принципы экономии придуманы для нищих. Она не такая и не будет такой.  


Здоровье у Ирэн было крепкое, да и Жюль не скупился на врачей, так что она без проблем родила Аньес, а через три года — Виржини. Правда, Ирэн не очень представляла, что ей делать с дочерьми, кроме как наряжать и баловать, зато тому и другому предавалась с удовольствием. А для готовки обедов, вытирания носов и постройки башен из кубиков есть специально обученные люди.  


Жюль считал, что двух детей в семье вполне достаточно, но Ирэн настояла на третьем. Трое детей — это привилегия Великих Домов и наиболее состоятельных семей. К тому же она знала, что Жюль мечтает о сыне — может быть, в третий раз, наконец, родится мальчик? И Жюль уступил. Он всегда уступал жене в том, что касалось домашних дел.  


Габриэль родилась через три года после Виржини. Ирэн не могла скрыть разочарования. Ведь все обследования обещали мальчика, как могла ошибиться «лучшая медицина Галактики»? Ну, по крайней мере, теперь она может гордиться тремя детьми. Для воспитания есть няни. Но Габриэль росла, и Ирэн все чаще ощущала, что младшая дочь ее раздражает. Она была не такой, как старшие. Не такой, как Ирэн представляла себе своих детей. Вообще какой-то не такой. Высокая и худая, вся в отца, совершенно равнодушная к нарядам и развлечениям, редко улыбается, не желает правильно вести себя в обществе… Впрочем, на тот момент изображать нежную мать Ирэн давно надоело, так что ее дети могли быть какими угодно, лишь бы не мешали ей. Не раз и не два она срывалась на нянь, приводивших к ней расхныкавшихся дочерей. За что им только деньги платят, неужели не могут справиться сами?  


Жюль видел, что характер жены со временем сильно портится. Видел, что старшие дочери избалованы и не желают слушаться ни его, ни нянь — а их сменилось несколько, поладить с Ирэн и дочерьми могла далеко не каждая. Видел, что между сестрами множатся конфликты. Но до поры до времени не вмешивался. Он с головой ушел в работу, отнимавшую почти все время. Все как обычно — он зарабатывает деньги, Ирэн распоряжается домом. Братья и сестры конфликтуют почти всегда — Жюль помнил, как дрался в детстве с сестрой. А ведь выросли лучшими друзьями и прекрасно ладили, пока Карин не умерла от последствий сомбрийской болотной лихорадки. Смерть сестры глубоко потрясла Жюля, и он решил стать врачом и изобрести вакцину. Но врачом он оказался посредственным, и руководство клиники предложило ему не мучиться и получить финансовое образование. Жюль действительно чувствовал в себе гораздо большую склонность к финансам, чем к медицине. Значит, если он сам не может придумать вакцину, он найдет тех, кто сможет. Лабораторию он строил почти что собственными руками, нашел энтузиастов — и проект выстрелил. Через несколько лет компания «Картье Фармаси» стала лидером рынка, а о болотной лихорадке уже почти не вспоминали. А ведь совсем недавно она была бичом континента.  


Тогда Жюль и встретил Ирэн. И полюбил ее. За красоту, за образованность, за яркий характер. Сейчас он все больше понимал, что Ирэн лишь позволяла себя любить, самой ей от Жюля был нужен в первую очередь статус и, конечно, деньги. Но Жюль был не из тех, кто способен взять и все бросить. От своих обязательств он не отказывался никогда. Хотя бы в память о начале их отношений. И раз Ирэн сильнее привязана к старшим дочерям — он отдал свое внимание и заботу младшей. Тем более что она была так похожа на него и на Карин. В честь сестры он дал дочери второе имя — Габриэль Карин Картье. Ирэн никогда его не употребляла, зато он звал дочь «Карин» в знак того, что сейчас будет говорить о чем-то важном. Например, рассказывать ей о своей работе — старших сестер не интересовало, чем занимается отец, были бы новые платья, игрушки и развлечения. Габриэль слушала внимательно и никогда ничего не просила для себя, разве что самое необходимое. Жюль радовался, что хотя бы она его понимает.  


Гроза разразилась, когда Габриэль было пятнадцать лет. Не желая просить у отца денег, она нашла подработку на каникулах и купила себе новый комм взамен вышедшего из строя. Простой, недорогой, но функциональный. По мнению Жюля — вполне достойный поступок. Но Ирэн пришла в бешенство. Она кричала, что такая дешевая модель позорит семью, что подрабатывать на каникулах — удел нищих, а потом просто вырвала у дочери комм и швырнула об стену. Еще и заявила в ответ на возмущение Габриэль, что ей здесь ничего не принадлежит. Габриэль взбесилась не меньше и перебралась жить на половину прислуги. Ирэн, похоже, все устраивало, лишь бы младшая дочь поменьше попадалась ей на глаза. Зато старшие принялись развлекаться кто во что горазд, называя Габриэль новой горничной и требуя прибраться в их комнатах. Разбитый нос Аньес и истерика Виржини, принимавшейся рыдать каждый раз, как с ней не соглашались, повлекли новую вспышку ярости Ирэн. В тот день Жюль впервые повысил голос на дочерей. Вряд ли, конечно, они поняли суть его претензий — они, как и мать, считали работу чем-то почти постыдным. Но, по крайней мере, испугались и отстали от сестры. С Ирэн разговор был долгим и неприятным. Жюль напомнил ей, что такое поведение с собственной дочерью может привлечь к их семье внимание органов опеки. А к самой Ирэн — интерес психиатра. Жюль уже видел, что то, что в юности было ярким темпераментом, с годами оборачивается психической нестабильностью. Но до поры до времени щадил Ирэн, понимая, что, случись с ней госпитализация в клинику неврозов или, хуже того, пересдача экзамена на родительство, который она в своем нынешнем состоянии завалит — вся светская хроника будет пережевывать это до конца ее дней. А сплетен о себе и дочерях Ирэн боялась как огня. И они с Жюлем заключили договор — Ирэн ведет себя корректно, Жюль не позволяет их семейным проблемам выйти на свет. В доме воцарилось шаткое, но все же равновесие.  


Габриэль в свою комнату больше не вернулась. Сказала, что в маленькой каморке рядом с экономкой Рамоной ей уютнее. А через два года поступила в Военную Академию и уехала в казармы. Ей предлагали именную стипендию в Штормградском университете и в Академии гражданской медицины, но Габриэль отказалась. Как подозревал Жюль, не в последнюю очередь потому, что те и другие давали общежитие только иногородним. Военная Академия, увидев золотую медаль и кипу грамот, оторвала девушку с руками. К ярости Ирэн, не слишком любившей сомбрийскую власть и считавшей зазорным служить ей, и к большой радости самой Габриэль.

_Сейчас_  


Флёр проводила взглядом уходящую Габриэль. Улыбнулась, вспомнив, как увидела ее на улице. «Что это за милый юноша? Ах да, это же наша госпожа офицер!». Флёр забавляло называть ее про себя именно так. Хотя вначале, что говорить, она слегка испугалась — от спецподразделений она привыкла не ждать ничего хорошего. Полковник Альенде был сама галантность, но что такое один человек против многолетних установок? Но Габи действительно была чем угодно, но не «машиной для убийства терран». А еще она красивая. Тот самый тип красоты, который Флёр оценила бы в любом мужчине — но Габриэль, в довершение всего, была еще и девушкой. А к своим тридцати годам Флёр убедилась, что девушки нравятся ей больше. «Притормози, дорогая! Вы виделись-то всего два раза!». Но стоило признать — Габриэль и правда ей понравилась. Аккуратная стрижка, ухоженные руки — может, на чей-то вкус и крупноваты для девушки, но, по мнению Флёр, Габриэль была очень пропорционально сложена. И очень жаль, что такую шею она вечно прячет в воротники, и вообще, даже в гражданской одежде выглядит, как в мундире. А ведь ее не назвать солдафоном, зацикленным на службе. Но тут Флёр вспомнила, как сама куталась в шали первые месяцы после прилета, хотя всегда любила открытую одежду. И не только потому, что на Сомбре холоднее, чем на родине. «Защита». Она вспомнила, как ожесточилось лицо Габриэль при упоминании ее фамилии. «Как же тебя достали», — подумала она с неожиданным сочувствием. И очень захотелось сразу же позвать Габриэль в гости еще раз.  


Почему-то Флёр была абсолютно уверена, что именно ей надо позвать Габриэль, а не ждать ответного приглашения. Хотя пока что даже не знала, где Габриэль живет. Точно не с семьей, это понятно. Но что-то говорило Флёр, что, где бы она ни жила, домой она скорее всего приходит только ночевать. Ну что ж, видеть Габриэль у себя она всегда будет рада. «А ты уверена, что ей будет интересно? Медик и оперная певица — вы все-таки очень разные». Но Флёр прогнала эту мысль. Разные-то разные, а, когда прошло первое смущение, они болтали, как будто знали друг друга не первый год. А еще Габриэль мельком упомянула школьный кружок по тактическим играм. «Ага!» — подмигнула Флёр самой себе. Вот и повод.  


Как и думала Флёр, приглашение разыграть партию-другую в ракуэнские трехмерные шахматы немало удивило Габриэль. Естественно, от оперной певицы мало кто ждал интереса к тактическим играм. Но еще на Терре родители и дядя Чезаре объяснили ей, что нельзя замыкаться в одной сфере деятельности. Музыка — это прекрасно, но в жизни должны быть и другие интересы. Так что Флёр была кем угодно, но точно не стереотипной дивой, у которой в голове одни цветы и поклонники. А вот разделить увлечение ей пока что было практически не с кем. Тот ракуэнский математик давно вернулся на Ракуэн, Имельда играть не может… И наконец попался достойный оппонент.  


Достойный — это было мягко сказано. Габриэль, как оказалось, сама в юности была чемпионкой школы. Партия затянулась на полвечера, обе сражались на пределе возможностей. В конце концов Флёр проиграла, но сияла от радости.  


— Мне наконец удалось достойно проиграть! Спасибо за партию!  


В порыве чувств она кинулась Габриэль на шею. Запоздало задумалась, не переборщила ли — но Флёр всегда была очень контактной. Габриэль, во всяком случае, не отстранилась. Хотя ответное объятие было исчезающе легким. И Флёр поймала себя на том, что готова сама перехватить и задержать ее руку. «Наконец в моем доме появился правильный человек».  


К себе Габриэль все так же не приглашала. Флёр, впрочем, ничего не имела против — в конце концов, весь арсенал игр был у нее, а куда заказывать доставку сэндвичей и пирожных — не все ли равно? Правда, сэндвичи и пирожные то и дело оставались забытыми в углу, а воздух в комнате явственно накалялся от азарта партии. А может, и не только. «Мне кажется, или кто-то влюбился?» — поддразнивала Флёр саму себя. Но она и правда понимала, что выходные без очередной схватки с Габриэль какие-то не такие. И если она была занята — Флёр все чаще предпочитала провести вечер одна. Озадачивало то, что Габриэль откликалась на приглашения охотно и явно была рада увидеться, но не делала в ответ никаких шагов. Кто другой уже давно попытался бы хотя бы поцеловать Флёр, да просто задержать руку в руке, но Габриэль как будто чего-то опасалась. Впрочем, вроде бы поведение Флёр ее не отпугивало, и то хорошо. В конце концов, торопиться им некуда. В жизни Флёр бывали краткосрочные интрижки, но это явно не тот человек. Важнее то, что ей не кидались с порога признаваться в неземной любви — таких Флёр сразу отправляла рассказывать свои сказки докосмическим институтам благородных девиц. А видеть признаки ответной симпатии она умела. Даже когда они так тщательно скрыты под мундиром. «Зайдем более длинным путем».  


Когда Габриэль впервые проиграла, она лишь устало заметила, что такому достойному противнику, как Флёр, проиграть совсем не стыдно. Флёр в ответ выдохнула и растеклась в кресле, потому что эта партия оставила ее совершенно без сил.  


— Хочешь лимонника? — заботливо спросила Габриэль. — Я заварю.  


— Что бы я без тебя делала, — улыбнулась Флёр из недр кресла. Совершенно невинная фраза, но Габриэль смутилась:  


— Да ладно… Мне нравится играть с тобой, но я, если честно, не особо интересный собеседник. Я же простой корабельный врач, как рот раскрою — одни медицинские термины сыплются.  


Флёр мысленно взялась за голову. А вслух сказала:  


— Я была бы рада видеть тебя, даже если бы ты совсем не умела играть.  


И едва не запрыгала от счастья, когда Габриэль все же ответила:  


— Взаимно.

_Давно_  


Жюль Картье всегда знал, что младшая дочь с ним откровенна. В важных вещах так точно. А что до неважных — все имеют право на свои секреты. И когда Габи сказала, что увольнительную ей не дали из-за плохих результатов в учебе, Жюль поверил. Хотя и удивился — уж кто-кто, а Габи всегда налегала на занятия с завидным рвением, не то что старшие. Но Академия была известна строгостью порядков и сложностью программы, а Габи поступила совсем недавно. Может быть, действительно еще не втянулась. К тому же Жюль с горечью сознавал, что в Академии Габи определенно спокойнее. Он слишком ушел в работу и упустил момент, когда ситуацию, возможно, еще было реально исправить, и теперь все, что ему оставалось — по возможности ограждать младшую дочь от матери и сестер. Хорошо, что Габи не держит на него зла. Хотя вроде бы в последнее время они пришли к более-менее мирному сосуществованию…  


С Алеком Враноффски Жюль договорился о консультации по поводу сделки с потенциальными партнерами. Это были большие любители отыскивать дыры и выторговывать себе преимущества в одностороннем порядке, поэтому договор должен был выглядеть так, чтобы не подкопался даже леханец. В то же время случай не настолько сложный, чтобы обращаться к Эмилио Агилере, который сам родом с той Леханы и способен переиграть практически кого угодно. В конце концов, расценки у Агилеры под стать его умениям. А Враноффски в юридических кругах считается вторым после Агилеры, да еще и давно знает Жюля. Словом, консультация прошла во вполне дружеской обстановке, в договор теперь не проскользнула бы даже мышь, и Жюль уже предвкушал успех. Но в дверях кабинета он внезапно остановился и схватился за косяк, словно ему резко стало нехорошо. На лестнице стояла Габриэль.  


Дочь побледнела и вскинула голову, явно готовясь защищаться. Из гостиной обеспокоенно выглянул старший сын Алека… как же его? Точно, Ариэль. Габи упоминала, что они подружились. Удивительно — от Ариэля в детстве в голос выла вся школа, в старших классах он даже влип в неприятности с нацгвардами и был переведен в реморализационную школу. И вот там вечный разгильдяй внезапно показал себя увлеченным специалистом в информационной технике — ему наконец дали нагрузку по его неуемной энергии. Правда, в Академии, как говорил Алек, он уже тоже пару раз успел подраться, но с его подростковыми эскападами это не шло ни в какое сравнение. Жюль сделал успокаивающий жест, показывая, что Габриэль точно ничего не грозит, и аккуратно отвел ее в сторону.  


— Так. Я тебя знаю, и просто так ты мне врать не станешь. Что случилось?  


Дочь смотрела на него с болью во взгляде и не отвечала, лишь крепче сжимала зубы. Наконец через несколько секунд она сумела произнести:  


— Я не хочу туда приезжать.  


Жюль отметил, что она не сказала «домой».  


— Я знаю, что вы с Ирэн не ладите… — он тоже не стал говорить «с мамой».  


— Это не публичный разговор, — Габриэль дернула плечом в сторону кабинета.  


— Конечно, — кивнул Жюль. — Смотри, я уже освободился, хочешь, посидим где-нибудь. Когда тебе возвращаться в Академию? Могу отвезти.  


— Увольнительная только началась. У меня есть пять дней. Дали продленную. Как и в прошлый раз. Так что я не просто врала тебе, а врала с особым цинизмом, — у нее прорвался нервный смешок. — Говорил ты мне, шила в мешке не утаишь… Давай поедем туда, где никого нет, и поговорим. Раз так получилось, нам надо. А потом я приеду обратно. Ари, ты не в обиде?  


— Да нет проблем, подруга, — спокойно ответил Ариэль. — Ты это… посигналь на комм, я возьму папин кар и приеду тебя забрать, когда вы поговорите. А то чего мы будем гонять месье Картье туда-сюда — нерационально!  


Надо же, как заговорил юный разгильдяй! Академия на него определенно хорошо влияет. А может, Габриэль.  


— Мне не трудно, — улыбнулся Жюль. — Впрочем, если вы так сделаете, это и правда будет удобно, вечером у меня встреча совсем в другом конце города. Карин, — обратился он уже к Габи, — здесь неподалеку одна симпатичная кофейня, где мне всегда оставляют отдельный кабинет. Там нам никто не помешает.  


Габи наконец улыбнулась — она поняла, что на нее не злятся.  


— Самое то. Если честно, я бы сейчас не отказалась от куска торта или чего-то такого… не слишком полезного.  


Жюль увидел, что Ари быстро что-то записал в комм, но различил только крупный шрифт «сказать бабуле». Да парень готовый разведчик!  


— Мне тоже надо бы подзарядиться, — кивнул он. — А то Алек Враноффски, конечно, гениальный юрист, но от долгих разговоров с ним у меня мозг закипает!  


Кофейня «Звездная ночь» была маленькой и уютной. Конечно, не из дешевых — настоящий кофе не может стоить дешево. И обставлена она была со вкусом. Мягкие диванчики, подушки, потолок, стилизованный под звездное небо — словом, атмосфера расслабляла и располагала к доверительной беседе. В столики, как почти везде, были встроены разъемы для подзарядки коммов и портативных дата-планшетов. А в отдельном кабинете — маленькой комнатке с диванчиком и подушками — была мини-станция для подзарядки с терминалом для защищенного доступа к галактик-нету. Персонал был безукоризненно вежлив, но улыбался вполне искренне.  


Оглядевшись, Габи нахмурилась, явно что-то подсчитывая в уме. «Дочка, дочка…» — вздохнул про себя Жюль. С самого поступления Габи не попросила у него ни сантина и постоянно именовала себя «простым кадетом». Да что там — еще лет в четырнадцать она не по годам резко осадила кого-то из гостей, когда тот назвал ее «наследницей громадного состояния»: «Наследник — это тот, кто получил деньги от умершего. А мой папа жив и будет жить еще долго!». Нет, Жюль был очень рад, что Габи не выросла избалованной принцессочкой, но нельзя же так! В конце концов, она дочь одного из самых состоятельных людей на Сомбре.  


— На цены даже не смотри, — сказал он. — Я выбрал место, значит, платить мне. Поверь мне, угостить тебя кофе с тортом для меня совершенно не проблема.  


Дочь наконец выдохнула, потом сняла комм-линк с запястья и, сдвинув защитную силиконовую крышку, приложила контактами к станции.  


— Разрядился. Хороша бы я была, реши прямо так позвонить Ари. Ты… прости меня. Пожалуйста. Я повела себя как сволочь, но я так хотела спокойствия.  


Жюль только вздохнул:  


— Я понимаю, что спокойствие — это не то, что у нас можно найти. Но ты же раньше все-таки приезжала домой.  


Габриэль долго молчала, потом произнесла сквозь зубы:  


— Пап… я не хочу называть домом то место, где меня бьют. И не буду. Я могу приезжать к тебе лично. Только когда их нет дома.  


— Что?! — Жюль прошептал это почти беззвучно, но любой, кто хоть немного знал его, понял бы, что такой тихий голос означает предельную ярость. — Нет, я уже давно от них ничего хорошего не жду, но…  


— Да ничего… — она накрыла его руку своей. — Ты не думай, меня не отделали как… о, моя подруга-третьезаветница говорит в таких случаях «как бог черепаху». Слово за слово, я просто высказала все, что думаю о том, как в этом доме воспитывают детей. Аньес и Виржини не было дома, а я в Академию собиралась. В очередной раз услышала, что у меня мышление нищебродки. Ну я и сказала, что в школе училась хорошо, в отличие от любимых дочек, и что такое сомбрийские ценности, и как, а главное, откуда они возникли, помню хорошо, и собираюсь их защищать как могу, а кому не нравится — чемодан, космопорт, Терра, там всех троих примут с распростертыми объятиями. Ну, потом разговор перешел на повышенные тона, меня тоже понесло, а потом мне нос разбили. Наши меня потом при заселении осматривали — как же, практика сама пришла. Я им всем сказала, что на меня шпана напала. В общем, перелома не было, да и в медблоке врач подтвердила. А синяк на скуле помазала чем надо, он за три дня сам сошел.  


Так вот почему Ирэн ходила с повязкой… Тогда из ее истеричного монолога Жюль не понял ни слова и заподозрил, что она опять разозлилась на кого-то из персонала и, как это с ней случалось, от души стукнула кулаком по чему попало, а подвернулась стена или косяк. Ведь Габриэль, как бы ни конфликтовала с матерью, все-таки раньше вроде бы с ней не дралась.  


— Понятно, — медленно произнес Жюль. Судя по встревоженному взгляду Габриэль, выражение его лица было мрачнее сплошной облачности в самый затяжной шторм. — Тебе больше незачем искать оправдания, чтобы не приезжать. Я с удовольствием встречусь с тобой где угодно, когда у тебя будет время.  


Габриэль набрала в грудь воздуха, словно собралась прыгнуть во Вьентосский залив.  


— И, пап… это я ей пальцы на правой руке сломала. Тогда же. Ну, ты же помнишь, я на школьной физкультуре продвинутый курс самообороны выбрала. Она сказала, что если я подойду к дому больше, чем на полмили, она вызовет нацгвардов и отправит меня в тюрьму. Психует, конечно, но меня как-то не тянет проверять.  


— Силенка у ребенка… — с горькой иронией вздохнул Жюль. — Это, конечно, перебор, но ты защищалась. Так что я тебя ни в чем не виню. Боюсь, моя супруга начинает терять берега. Не стану обещать, что смогу ее в чем-то переубедить, да и ты явно не станешь мириться, но поговорю я с ней обязательно.  


— Я… правда не хотела, — Габи опустила голову. — Вообще не хотела, чтобы так вышло. Хотела вещи собрать да и уйти по-тихому, а через шесть лет тебе диплом показать. Уже почти собралась, а тут она. Надо было вообще молчать, а меня как сорвет… Ты ее не трогай лучше. Зачем тебе все это — скандалить еще… У тебя и так партнеры — не угадаешь, какой нормальный, а какой душу вынет. Не хватало еще дома собачиться.  


— Скандалить я не собираюсь, — Жюль улыбнулся своей особой улыбкой, которую приберегал обычно для самых неприятных собеседников. — Но это и мой дом тоже, и я считаю нужным немного напомнить правила игры. Хотя, не скрою, я даже рад, что ты из нее выходишь. И что тебя так полюбили Враноффски.  


Он немного помолчал и горько добавил:  


— Должен же быть хоть один дом, где тебя любят.  


— Это взаимно, — впервые за разговор Габи улыбнулась по-настоящему тепло. — Но ты посмотри на это семейство, как их можно не любить. Обещаю, когда-нибудь у меня будет лучшая семья в мире. Своих детей мне, положим, не светит, я помню, что врач тогда говорил, но семья же разная бывает. Помнишь, как первые колонисты жили? У них были некровные семьи. Чем экипаж не такая семья?  


— Согласен, — Жюль улыбался, но улыбка его была грустной. — Ладно, мне уже скоро ехать на встречу. Давай, звони Ари.  


Габи жестом показала, что не закончила.  


— Не говоря уже о том, — добавила она, — что у меня уже есть ты, и другого отца я бы не выбрала, даже если бы могла выбирать при рождении. Как только будет новая увольнительная — я тебе позвоню, и мы снова сюда придем. Или еще куда-нибудь, ты лучше меня ориентируешься. Удачи тебе с твоими партнерами.  


Она набрала Ари, и через некоторое время Враноффски примчался на каре отца с редкостно загадочным лицом.  


— А у нас для тебя сюрприз! Бабуля, оказывается, как раз собиралась накормить весь клан сладеньким, так что дома ждет вот такой тазик эклеров. Габ, помогай! Все равно на тренировках сгоним, а так хоть праздник живота устроим!  


Габи кинулась ему на шею. Кажется, даже изрядный кусок торта, который она только что съела, не помешает участвовать в уничтожении эклеров. Да Жюль и сам бы присоединился, не будь он занят.  


Со встречи с неимоверно дотошным ракуэнским бизнесменом, причем дотошным даже для ракуэнца, Жюль поехал домой. Там ждала все та же обстановочка. Виржини, окончательно превратившаяся из полноватой девушки в откровенную толстуху, валялась на диване с тарелкой пирожных, обсыпав все вокруг себя крошками. Аньес сидела на балконе и курила, чего Жюль вообще не переносил. Супруга у себя в комнате сделала питательную маску на лицо и листала с дата-планшета модный журнал. На пороге его встретила экономка Рамона, которая сообщила, что все хорошо и тихо, дома в основном прибрано (она неодобрительно покосилась в сторону дивана), никаких происшествий не было, отчет по расходам она уже переслала Жюлю.  


— Месье Жюль, вам ужин погреть? Я сама или Энни скажу. Мы тут сами поужинать собираемся. А вы выглядите, как будто вас, простите, кирпичами били. Если надо чего принести, вы скажите. На вас правда лица нет.  


— Спасибо, я поужинал в городе, — с каменным лицом ответил Жюль.  


— Тогда спокойной ночи. Я скажу, чтоб никто не беспокоил.  


Она посмотрела на него сочувственно и ушла на вторую кухню, где слышался приглушенный смех помощниц по хозяйству Энни и Лили. Жюль поблагодарил добрую женщину и пошел к Ирэн. Та хотела было начать один из традиционных монологов про «эту твою дочь», но он жестом остановил ее.  


— Мне нет дела, что там произошло между тобой и Габриэль, — проговорил он очень тихо, но даже у Ирэн от этого полушепота обычно пропадала всякая охота возражать. — Я просто хочу напомнить, что несколько лет назад мы кое-о чем договаривались. Или ты начинаешь вести себя прилично, или завтра здесь будет опека и независимый психиатр. Их здесь до сих пор нет только в память о том, что когда-то я сам выбрал тебя. Глянцевой прессе очень понравится обмусоливать скандал с участием знаменитой светской львицы.  


Он повернулся и вышел, не дав супруге вставить ни слова. Все равно ничего нового он от нее не услышит. Заодно сделал замечание Аньес за курение и Виржини за крошки. Конечно, вряд ли кто-то тут что-то поймет, но не сделать совсем ничего было невыносимо. Вспоминалось окаменевшее лицо Габриэль и ее слова «я не хочу называть домом то место, где меня бьют». «Я не хочу называть домом то место, где могут поднять руку на мою дочь», — подумал Жюль.  


На следующий день он сказал, что ему предстоят долгие переговоры за городом и остановится он в отеле. Жена и дочери почти не отреагировали, Рамона понимающе кивнула. Даже если она и была в курсе, что это значит — она не выдаст. И Жюль отправился к Джоанне.

_Совсем давно_  


Джоанна Вудворт была младше Жюля Картье на двадцать лет, но более надежного соратника у него, пожалуй, не было во всей огромной компании. «Чудо-ассистента» пытались переманить, когда фирма переживала непростые времена, но Джоанна не поддалась. Она умела держать в голове огромное количество информации и с ловкостью жонглера выстраивать самые сложные планы и маршруты для своего шефа. И, хотя зрелая красота Жюля Картье много кого заставляла с сожалением вздыхать, что он женат, Джоанна вела себя так, словно ее это ни капли не интересует. Она носила строгие мужские костюмы и простые прически, да и вообще любила повторять, что на работе мужчин и женщин нет. И все же именно она стала любовницей Жюля.  


Да, наверное, ее статус назывался так. Хотя их отношения были предельно далеки от шалостей пресыщенного бизнесмена с юной помощницей. К тому же тридцатилетняя Джоанна — или Джо, как она предпочитала именоваться — была юна разве что по сравнению с Жюлем. Она не питала никаких типовых иллюзий вроде «однажды он уйдет из семьи и выберет меня», и вообще семейный союз в ее планы не входил. Тем более что пока их общение было вполне невинным, хотя уже явно выходило за рамки чисто делового. Время от времени Жюль приглашал Джоанну в кафе или просто просил задержаться — и вовсе не для того, чтобы, как показывают в дурацких сериалах, слиться с ней в объятиях на переговорном столе. Он и за руку-то ее брал нечасто. Но ему нужно было поговорить. А Джоанна умела слушать.  


Семья Жюля трещала по швам, хотя перед охочими до слухов журналистами и не в меру любопытными партнерами он тщательно держал лицо. Но Джоанна видела и его супругу, заигравшуюся в родоначальницу Великого Дома, и его старших дочерей. Аньес как-то заскочила в офис, на ходу бросила Джоанне «чай», словно та была ее домашней прислугой, и, по счастью, очень быстро унеслась дальше, получив от отца нужные данные. Виржини, по крайней мере, не хамила, но вела себя так, как будто она тут центр мира. Собственно, как раз после большой семейной ссоры Жюль впервые попросил Джоанну остаться. Взял ее за руку и рассказал, как Аньес напилась и разбила новый кар, чудом уцелев сама и никого не покалечив, и как стыдно ему было, когда он договаривался с нацгвардами, чтобы ее выпустили под залог. А Джоанна молча выслушала его, а потом таким же невинным движением размяла ему окаменевшие плечи. Он благодарно обнял ее. Ничего говорить не понадобилось.  


Джоанна понимала, что даже с сомбрийской точки зрения ее положение крайне сомнительно. Считалось, что в семейный союз никого силком не тянут, так что если ты не готов быть именно с этим человеком — уходи, никто тебя не осудит. Свободные союзы тоже встречались, но нечасто. А вот так, не расторгая развалившегося по сути брака, искать кого-то на стороне… Но она могла понять Жюля. Развод человека его статуса и известности поднимет очень много шума, который не нужен ни ему, ни его компании. И к Джоанне он приходил не за сексом, а за покоем и пониманием. Того и другого она могла ему дать в любом количестве. Что скрывать, Жюль нравился ей. Она обнаружила, что ждет тех моментов, когда становится не «Джоанна, посмотрите расписание флаеров до Тандервилля, пожалуйста», а просто «Джо, ты не торопишься?». И радовалась, как девочка, когда Жюль впервые поцеловал ее.  


И надо же было так случиться, что именно в этот момент в офисе появилась младшая дочь Жюля! Джоанна знала, что она должна зайти — Жюль обещал ей экскурсию на производство. Габриэль бредила военной медициной, и он хотел показать ей, как делается то, чем она будет лечить людей. Но оказалось, что у нее в школе отменился последний урок, и она приехала раньше. Жюль стоял к двери спиной и ничего не видел. Зато Джоанна увидела высокую девочку-подростка, которая на секунду замерла в дверях, потом приложила палец к губам и молча исчезла. Снова появилась она минут через сорок, с таким видом, как будто ничего и не произошло.  


На экскурсию они поехали все втроем. Девочка настолько увлеклась рассматриванием всего и вся, что было понятно: никакого неприятного разговора она не затеет, во всяком случае, сейчас. Она тепло попрощалась с Джо и вместе с отцом уехала домой. Джо надеялась, что на этом история и закончится, но через несколько дней на ее комм-линк пришло сообщение с незнакомого канала. Это была Габриэль, и она предлагала встретиться. Местом встречи она назначила очень скромное кафе. Джоанна даже удивилась — уж дочь Жюля Картье не должна бы экономить. Но вспомнила, что рассказывал Жюль о своей младшей. Интереснее другое — зачем ей эта встреча? Джо опасалась, что ее попробуют шантажировать или рассказывать что-то про разрушение семьи, хотя она прекрасно знала, что разрушать там уже нечего. Так что она заранее готовила уничтожающий ответ.  


Но тем сильнее было ее удивление, когда Габриэль с порога сказала:  


— Я никому ничего не скажу об этой встрече. Пусть хоть пытают. И вас хочу попросить ничего не говорить папе.  


— Хорошо, — почти машинально кивнула Джоанна. — Но все-таки, зачем… ты меня позвала?  


Говорить «ты» этой серьезной девочке было почти неловко, хотя Джоанна и была вдвое старше. Она даже устыдилась своих мыслей про шантаж — это совершенно точно не тот человек. Габриэль посмотрела ей прямо в глаза и проговорила:  


— Пожалуйста… берегите моего папу. А то в семье его так все достали. Я стану совершеннолетней и уйду, но пока меня больше некому защитить. А вы его любите, я вижу. Спасибо вам за это.  


Джоанна не нашлась с ответом — просто крепко пожала руку Габриэль. И сдержала слово — Жюль ничего не узнал об этом «заговоре», как для себя Джо называла эту встречу. А Габриэль — своей «сообщницей». Виделись они крайне редко, но втайне от Жюля не упускали случая понимающе переглянуться. У них была общая тайна.

_Сейчас_  


— Тебя действительно совсем не смущает, что я терранка? — спросила Флёр, когда они с Габриэль пили травяной чай после очередного сражения в го.  


— Ни капли. Я же говорила — мне без разницы, где человек родился, хоть на Энкиду змеюками воспитан.  


— Помню. Но ты же сама понимаешь — когда у твоей родной, так сказать, планеты репутация, как у Терры здесь, уже сразу готовишься объяснять, что ты не такая и вообще… — Флёр помолчала и продолжила уже другим тоном: — А что, на Энкиду такие особенные змеюки?  


— А ты не знаешь? Ах да, я все время забываю, что не все в курсе наших космофлотских дел. К вопросу о том, смущает ли меня твое происхождение, — Габриэль подмигнула. — Так вот, Энкиду — это такая планета, куда наших новобранцев отправляют тренироваться. Не всех, конечно, я там не была. В основном ударные группы и тому подобное. Потому что после климата Энкиду уже ничем не напугаешь. Жара, болота и змеи. Их там жуткое количество. Большинство, понятное дело, ядовитые. Хотя вот на одной базе, говорят, старший медик прикормила здоровенную кобру, звала ее Мистер Злюка. От осмотров, сама понимаешь, контингент там бегал как от огня.  


Флёр рассмеялась. Габриэль рассказала еще пару несекретных космофлотских баек — она встретила их таким же заливистым смехом. Непривычно было видеть человека, которому все это искренне внове… Габи задумалась — а давно ли она последний раз вообще общалась с гражданскими, не считая отца и семьи Ари? Ну, еще Жан. И это, пожалуй, все. А Флёр была просто-таки воплощением гражданского человека. И с ней было спокойно и уютно. Пожалуй, за этим Габи и приходила сюда.  


Отсмеявшись, Флёр налила травяного чая. Ее лицо вновь стало задумчивым.  


— Знаешь… я тебе хочу показать одну вещь. Я еще не доставала ее… с самого прилета. Здесь почти никто про эту игру не знает, да и… я не хочу играть со случайным человеком. Точно не на этой доске. Ты — другое дело.  


Габриэль зачарованно смотрела, как откуда-то из дальнего угла — где только поместилась, у Флёр не так много мебели! — появилась старинная прямоугольная доска, немного похожая на шахматную, но клетки не различались по цвету и не были никак отмечены. Фигурами служили пятиугольные фишки с иероглифами.  


— Это сёги, — сказала Флёр. — Знаешь такую игру?  


— Сейчас я окончательно почувствую себя бревном, но нет.  


— Это ничего, я тебя научу. В принципе, это вроде шахмат. Но сначала дай мне конфету.  


Флёр объясняла правила, но Габи слушала рассеянно — ее вниманием завладела доска. Габи ничего не понимала в антиквариате, тем более терранском, но эта доска, похоже, была чуть ли не старше колонизации Сомбры. Это было видно по потемневшему от времени дереву и по слою пластификатора, которым была покрыта и сама доска, и фишки — без него они рассыпались бы от прикосновения.  


— Слушай… это же очень старинная вещь?  


— Докосмическая, — коротко ответила Флёр. Габи присвистнула.  


— Конец девятнадцатого века, — пояснила Флёр. — Принадлежало императору… позор мне, уже не помню, какому. Ракуэнцы предлагали такие деньги, что я, наверное, могла бы жить во дворце до конца дней.  


— Еще бы! Она же пол-Штормграда, наверное, стоит.  


— Наверное, — вздохнула Флёр. — Никогда не интересовалась. Хотя выкрасть у меня ее пытались еще в космопорту. Напали, выхватили… — ее передернуло. — Те, кто… меня сопровождал, успели вмешаться. Так что я сразу же познакомилась с сомбрийской национальной гвардией. Боялась страшно.  


Габи хотела было спросить, почему, но увидела глаза Флёр и не стала. Захочет — сама скажет.  


— Но в результате они же меня и успокоили. Как раз тот человек, что меня допрашивал по этому делу. Я уже плохо помню… немолодой, но очень красивый. И еще помню, его фамилия была Альенде. Да, Эрик Альенде… Габи, почему у тебя такие глаза? Мы… правда довольно хорошо поговорили.  


— Сомбра имеет форму чемодана, — фыркнула Габриэль. — А в нем сидит десяток мышей и делает вид, что их в разы больше. Я знаю его сына. А сам полковник Альенде славится как один из самых страшных людей на Сомбре. Вместе с адмиралом Андраде и Жоффреем Нуарэ.  


— Ну не знаю, — рассмеялась в ответ Флёр. — Мне так не показалось, хотя я правда боялась до полусмерти. Потом уже ко мне домой воры пытались влезть, но там уже охранная сигнализация сработала. Капитан нацгвардов, усатый такой, говорил: «Девочка, да загони ты ее! Пришибут же ни за что! Мне что, у твоего дома специальный пост ставить?». Но я с ней никогда не расстанусь. Это единственное, что у меня осталось в память о родителях.

_Сейчас/Совсем давно_

— Знаешь, — задумчиво произнесла Флёр, — тебе в чем-то повезло. Твое семейство, конечно, ужас тот еще, но ты, по крайней мере, всегда знала, кто есть кто.  


Габриэль недоуменно подняла бровь. Флёр помолчала, набираясь решимости — так было каждый раз, когда она собиралась что-то рассказать о своем прошлом. В такие моменты Габриэль все сильнее хотелось сказать: «Да чего ж ты каждый раз боишься, ведь я точно не обижу!». Но она только подалась навстречу, показывая, что готова слушать. Наконец Флёр заговорила:  


— На самом деле меня зовут не так. Хотя как сказать… тут уже не разобрать, что такое «на самом деле». Андриотти — моя настоящая фамилия, но я начала ей пользоваться только на Сомбре. Точнее, так — это фамилия моего настоящего отца.  


— Брррр! — Габриэль замотала головой. — Теперь еще раз и медленно. А то до тупого солдафона плохо доходит.  


***  


Для всей Терры Данте Андриотти и Ориана Росси были чужими друг другу людьми. Самое большее — деловыми партнерами, хотя никто не взялся бы точно сказать, какими именно делами они занимаются. И занимаются ли вообще. Глядя на блистательную Ориану, вряд ли кто-то мог бы подумать, что она хоть когда-нибудь решает вопросы сложнее выбора украшений на вечер. Ведь для всего остального есть ее супруг Чезаре. Сказочно богатый, столь же сказочно элегантный — настоящий светский лев. Вдвоем они воспитывали дочь Эмилию, которая, впрочем, почти не покидала стен частной школы-пансиона. И какое дело могло быть Ориане до сдержанного, скромно одетого Данте, вечно копающегося в комме?  


А между тем мужем Орианы был именно Данте. По-хорошему, этим двоим не стоило создавать семью. Но получилось так, что пути двух информационных брокеров, разыскивавших нужные и дорогостоящие сведения, пересеклись. И оказалось, что вместе работать эффективнее, чем друг против друга. Данте был способен выудить информацию хоть из черной дыры, не говоря уже о каких-то там защищенных ресурсах, Ориана знала чуть ли не всю Терру и могла свести кого угодно с кем угодно. Но оба они за годы работы, разумеется, обзавелись множеством влиятельных врагов. И начался спектакль, за которым скрывалась их настоящая жизнь.  


Чезаре Росси был старым другом Орианы. Когда-то она помогла найти убийц его жены и дочери, и он торжественно поклялся помогать ей во всем. А раз она связала свою жизнь с Данте Андриотти — то и ему. По всем документам Ориана была замужем за Чезаре, именно с ним она появлялась на всех светских вечерах, и именно он значился отцом Эмилии.  


***  


— Уф, — выдохнула Габи. — Я такого даже в сериалах у сестер не видела. Это ж с ума сойдешь так жить!  


— Я же не знала, чем на самом деле занимаются мои родители, — мягко сказала Флёр. — Мне объяснили, что они очень часто ездят в командировки, поэтому лучше, если по документам моим отцом будет считаться дядя Чезаре — он все время здесь, так что если меня надо вести к врачу или решать что-то в школе, так будет проще. У нас в школе были девочки, которых воспитывали бабушки или дяди, так что я даже не очень удивлялась.  


— Уф, — повторила Габи. — Ты права, у меня все еще ничего так. Уж какое ни есть у меня семейство, я хотя бы знаю, кто мои родители. А когда вокруг тебя с рождения такой балаган — это полная задница.  


— Знаешь… все-таки они все любили меня. И я сейчас понимаю… этот «балаган», как ты говоришь — не извиняйся, это и правда иначе не назовешь — так вот, я понимаю, что они не только ради себя путали следы. Надо было, чтобы я ничего не знала. Тогда мной никто не заинтересуется.  


Лицо Флёр ожесточилось.  


— Потому что, если бы мной заинтересовались — я бы сейчас с тобой не разговаривала. Выжали бы все возможное и невозможное, а потом попросту разобрали бы на органы. Если бы еще оставалось, что разбирать. Теперь я могу сказать — у вас про Терру говорят правду. Даже не всю. Я только надеюсь, что моим родителям повезло и все кончилось быстро.  


***  


Странная жизнь этого тройного союза не могла продолжаться вечно. Данте и Ориана уже не раз думали о том, что пора уходить из бизнеса. Денег нажито достаточно, обоим хотелось жить как нормальная семья и спокойно воспитывать дочь. Но информационный бизнес — не та область, откуда можно уйти своими ногами. Когда правительство решает закрутить гайки, его не слишком волнует, кто еще работает, а кто давно ушел из дела.  


Первой жертвой стал Чезаре Росси. Он кинулся спасать их с Данте старого друга, обвиненного в шпионаже в пользу Сомбры. На самом деле Кодзи Макэда был невиновен, но кого, кроме Чезаре, волновало, что там на самом деле? Обелить репутацию Макэды удалось, но это дело стоило Чезаре жизни. Раз уж пошла охота на ведьм — жертвы неизбежны. В память о Чезаре и в благодарность за свое спасение Макэда подарил Данте бесценную реликвию — антикварную доску для сёги. Она стояла в доме на почетном месте.  


Эмилия в то время уже закончила школу и жила дома. Данте и Ориана рассказали ей правду о ее семье, не назвали только свою профессию. Впрочем, Эмилия не слишком вникала в дела родителей — она была полностью поглощена музыкой. Это тоже входило в планы ее родителей — девочка должна была расти среди искусства, никак не соприкасаясь с политикой, торговлей информацией и всем, что составляло когда-то жизнь Данте и Орианы. Теперь, как они надеялись, с этим было покончено. Они оплакали без вести пропавшего дядю Чезаре и теперь жили втроем. Как любая нормальная семья. Эмилия занималась музыкой и выступала на концертах, в свободные вечера они с Данте играли в сёги… Обычная жизнь обычных людей.  


Увы, самопожертвования Чезаре было недостаточно. Официально Макэда был оправдан, но нападки на него продолжались до самой его смерти от сердечного приступа, три года спустя. Данте был вынужден вернуться к работе, чтобы помочь другу — и теперь уже они с Орианой попали в поле зрения спецслужб. Флёр была на гастролях, когда ее родителей арестовали по обвинению в шпионаже и казнили.  


***  


Габи обняла Флёр:  


— Перестань, не надо. Я вижу, что тебе очень больно. Не мучай себя.  


Флёр глубоко вздохнула:  


— Знаешь… больно было пять лет назад.  


— Чтобы такое зажило, пяти лет мало. Но теперь у тебя есть Жан с Леоном и я. И твои друзья из общины. И ученики. И пусть сюда летит хоть весь терранский флот, мы тебя этим палачам точно не отдадим.  


Флёр прижалась к Габи. Кажется, впервые за их знакомство.  


— Я это еще в космопорту поняла. Я же тем корсарам была никто, просто еще одна беженка, так — оплаченный груз. Но они так накинулись на того, кто пытался отнять доску… Тогда я, понятно, ничего не соображала, а уже потом вспомнила. И полковник Альенде, и община… меня здесь защищали с первого дня.  


Габи осторожно гладила подругу по волосам.  


— Ты искала защиты, и ты ее нашла. Не рискну говорить за других, но я тебя не брошу.

_Давно_  


Томохиро Макэда часто повторял, что если у судьбы и есть чувство юмора, то этот юмор чернее черного. Когда отец негодовал, как это его, может быть, не всегда законопослушного, но уж точно лояльного Терре гражданина, могли заподозрить в шпионаже в пользу мятежной колонии, Томохиро делал самое непроницаемое выражение лица, на которое только был способен, и почтительно кивал. А внутренне горько усмехался. Для отца он всегда был не менее лояльным гражданином и вообще мирным аналитиком, для знакомых — просто богатым бездельником. Так полагали и спецслужбы, бросавшиеся обвинениями в шпионаже направо и налево, но не заметившие свою истинную цель. Потому что именно Томохиро не раз и не два сливал Сомбре ценную информацию. Конечно, не бесплатно, но, что уж тут скрывать, он симпатизировал колонии, которая сумела сказать Терре твердое «нет». Точнее, бывшей колонии — что бы там ни вещали государственные ресурсы, последнему терранскому ежу было понятно, что подчинить Сомбру можно, разве что заново ее завоевав. А этому мешал в том числе и Томохиро.  


Он винил себя, что не смог помочь Чезаре. Но предоставить доказательства его невиновности значило обменять его жизнь на свою. А скорее всего — просто скормить спецслужбам не одну жертву, а две. Эта махина очень неохотно выпускала тех, кто попал в ее шестеренки, отец был редчайшим счастливым исключением. Да и то… До этой истории у него было прекрасное здоровье, он должен был прожить много дольше тех трех лет. Что ж, по крайней мере, он умер в своей постели, и сын и друзья смогли проститься с ним. Уже за это Томохиро был бесконечно благодарен Данте и Ориане. Но когда махина перемолола уже их — он попросту не успел вмешаться.  


В определенных кругах информация разлетается быстрее скорости света, и Томохиро понял: это конец. Но если Данте и Ориана, скорее всего, уже мертвы, остается еще Эмилия. Ни в коем случае нельзя допустить, чтобы погибла и она. Томохиро знал, что родители сознательно ничего ей не рассказывали — но он так же знал, что объяснить это спецслужбам будет невозможно. Значит, надо бежать. Куда — он не раздумывал и минуты. Он уже не раз помогал Сомбре — так пусть она единственный раз поможет ему.  


Эмилия вместе с еще несколькими молодыми певицами была в гастрольном туре. Как раз сегодня у них должен был пройти последний концерт. И Томохиро понимал, что после этого концерта Эмилию почти гарантированно встретят дома. Надо опередить. Ну что ж, не в первый раз.  


Проникнуть в гримерку в антракте не составило труда. Томохиро давно привык жонглировать всевозможными удостоверениями, но обаятельного японца с букетом хризантем, вероятно, сочли восторженным, но вменяемым поклонником и пропустили без лишних вопросов. Отозвав Эмилию в сторону, Томохиро быстро проговорил:  


— Объяснять некогда. Все очень плохо. Верь мне и слушай меня. Сейчас мы быстро едем к тебе домой, ты берешь самое необходимое, и мы улетаем.  


Эмилия только ошарашенно кивнула. По широко распахнутым глазам было видно, что она все поняла правильно, но слишком потрясена, чтобы ответить. Томохиро вывел ее через служебный вход, шепнув тому охраннику, который впустил его, что госпожа Росси плохо себя чувствует и в финале концерта не выйдет, и погнал машину переулками к ее дому. Надо сказать, охраннику он почти не соврал — Эмилия едва переставляла ноги и была бледнее мела, ее явно пошатывало. Томохиро дал ей пакетик витаминного коктейля — она молча выпила, не задумываясь, что это такое. Но вроде бы немного собралась с силами.  


— Пять минут. Только самое необходимое. Я жду здесь и не глушу двигатель.  


Когда Эмилия снова появилась в дверях, Томохиро схватился за голову. На ней было все то же концертное платье и туфли на каблуках, разве что волосы она распустила. А кофр в ее руках был ему прекрасно знаком — там лежала доска для сёги, которую отец когда-то подарил Данте. И что-то ему подсказывало, что вряд ли среди фишек запрятана зубная щетка. Ладно, главное — убраться отсюда, остальное решаемо.  


На выезде из города Томохиро заехал в гипермаркет. Велел Эмилии сидеть в машине, поднял затемнение стекол до предела и понесся в отдел одежды. Глаз у него был наметанный, так что нужный размер он уже успел определить. Заодно прихватил небольшую дорожную косметичку — хватит, чтобы приводить себя в порядок в перелете. Вернувшись, он бросил на заднее сиденье пакет:  


— Переодевайся. А то в этом платье ты пройдешь до первого умного безопасника, а умных там много. Должно подойти. Я не смотрю.  


Он действительно демонстративно уткнулся в комм, тем более что надо было прикинуть маршрут и договориться с нужными людьми о нужных действиях. Но Эмилия, похоже, не заметила бы, даже если бы он пялился на нее в упор. Она молча изучила содержимое пакета и молча принялась переодеваться. Проявляя, надо сказать, чудеса гибкости — машина была не из просторных.  


— Готово, — это было первое слово, которое она произнесла с момента их встречи.  


Томохиро обернулся. В простых джинсах, белой футболке и кроссовках, с распущенными волосами и без макияжа Эмилия больше походила на студентку, собравшуюся на каникулы со своим парнем (Томохиро сам выглядел младше своих тридцати семи), чем на оперную диву. Что и требовалось.  


Уже в шаттле, прежде чем стартовать на транзитную станцию, где поменьше спрашивают о прибывших и побольше любят деньги, Томохиро позвонил еще одному «богатому бездельнику», официально просто не вылезавшему из публичных домов, а реально, конечно, делавшему там свои дела. И не только свои. Услышав новость, что сегодня под утро возникла пьяная драка, в которой погибла проститутка с Леханы, Томохиро недобро усмехнулся. Он знал своего друга и знал, что драка точно возникла не сама собой. Пока все шло как надо. Эмилия должна исчезнуть, и исчезнуть убедительно.

_Сейчас_  


— Я сейчас задам очень глупый вопрос, — сказала Габи. — Все-таки, как мне тебя называть? Если что, мне не проблема переучиться. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было удобно.  


Флёр не колебалась и секунды. Непривычно твердым голосом она отчеканила:  


— Эмилия Росси умерла. Меня зовут Флёр Андриотти. И я сомбрийка.  


Габи уже готовила слова извинения, но Флёр мягко тронула ее за руку:  


— Я понимаю, почему ты спрашиваешь. Но знаешь… мне постоянно кажется, что Эмилия и Флёр — это два разных человека. Та девочка, которая тогда убегала с концерта, не могла выжить на другой планете. А я не могла выжить на Терре. Ведь теперь у меня моя настоящая фамилия.  


Глотнув из чашки, она продолжала:  


— А Эмилия Росси и правда умерла. Тогда Томохиро не стал слишком вдаваться в подробности, я и так была перепугана дальше некуда. Но потом я узнала… Убили девушку, примерно моего возраста и сложения, труп сожгли. Туда же подбросили мои волосы — это сейчас я привыкла носить их до плеч, тогда были длинные. По ним можно было решить, что это правда я. И записку написали, что-то вроде «получи за свою красоту». Ну, как будто сумасшедший поклонник, знаешь, бывают такие. Хотя у вас вроде спокойные.  


— Да уж, я такое видела только в паре дешевых газетенок, которым только дай ужасы посмаковать, иначе их никто читать не будет.  


— В общем, сработало, во всяком случае, мной никто не интересовался. Иногда я вообще думаю — а была она, эта Эмилия Росси? Ее ведь выдумали, чтобы обезопасить настоящую меня. Девочка с ненастоящей семьей, живущая вне всех жизненных проблем… Прямо принц Гаутама женского рода.  


— Я бревно, — ровным голосом сказала Габриэль. Флёр засмеялась:  


— Да ладно тебе! Если на то пошло, это я бревно, все время забываю, что на Терре и здесь разные вещи в школьную программу входят. Буддистов у вас, насколько я успела понять, нет, ну или такие единицы, что просто неоткуда знать. В общем, в одной из терранских религий есть легенда о принце, который жил в прекрасном дворце и никогда из него не выходил, поэтому не знал ни о болезнях, ни о старости, вообще ни о каких людских несчастьях. А однажды вышел и был в шоке.  


— Еще бы, — фыркнула Габриэль.  


— Так вот, я сама росла как такой вот принц. Что говорить, один этот побег чего стоит. Я же реально вылетела из дома в чем была, ни смены белья, ни зубной щетки, ничего. Схватила эту грешную доску, потому что в голове сидела ровно одна мысль: моих родителей больше нет, я должна взять что-то, что напомнит мне о них. Нормальные люди, если уж на то пошло, фотографии хватают, архивы там всякие семейные — да откуда им у нас было взяться? И тащила я эту доску до самой Сомбры, только что не спала с ней в обнимку.  


— С другой стороны, — рассудительно заметила Габи, — тряпки нажить можно, была бы ты сама жива. А память — это память. Тем более что с семьей тебе все-таки повезло. Даже если они тебя и выдумали — то только чтобы спасти. А что выдумывали и выдумывают про меня драгоценные сестрицы — я лучше повторять не буду. Настоящую меня они в упор не видят, да я и сама не покажу.  


— Значит, мы две выдумки! — развеселилась Флёр. — Предлагаю за это выпить выдуманного вина!  


И она подняла руку с воображаемым бокалом.  


— За себя не скажу, а тебя точно стоило придумать, — со смехом сказала Габи, отвечая на ее жест.

_Давно_  


В перелете на станцию, когда они остались вдвоем, Томохиро наконец подробно рассказал Эмилии, что произошло. Она слушала его, время от времени всхлипывая, но слез не было. Они словно застыли где-то глубоко внутри. Наверное, это и к лучшему — сейчас она хотя бы могла говорить и действовать. Правда, ее до полусмерти перепугало упоминание о Сомбре. На Терре о мятежной колонии говорили много, но хорошего — ничего. Говорили, что свобода нравов дошла там до невиданной распущенности, узаконены все возможные извращения, и развитая медицина там нужна, чтобы не вымереть от их последствий. Говорили, что сомбрийцы чуть ли не поголовно мутанты и пытаются затормозить этот процесс, ставя эксперименты на людях. А на ком, как не на терранах? Но Томохиро решительно посоветовал меньше слушать всякую ерунду.  


— А чтобы тебя от нее отвлечь, давай придумывать тебе новое имя. Ты же понимаешь, что Эмилия Росси осталась на Терре.  


Эмилия задумалась. Перед глазами почему-то стоял букет хризантем, с которым Томохиро пришел за ней.  


— Флёр. Да, пусть будет Флёр.  


— Отлично, тебе идет, — кивнул Томохиро. — А фамилия?  


— Андриотти. Это папина, — Эмилия, точнее, уже Флёр, всхлипнула, но расплакаться снова не смогла.  


— Хмммм… Хорошо. С точки зрения спецслужб у Данте Андриотти отродясь никакой семьи не было, да и фамилия не уникальная. К тому же… — он помолчал и резко махнул рукой: — А, ладно, этим тебе точно не надо забивать голову. Здесь мы тебе сделаем документы и карточку, в таких местах это быстро. Не беспокойся, никто не придерется, а на Сомбре уже нормальное удостоверение личности будет. Средств подкину, и даже не спорь — я в некотором роде пытаюсь вернуть долг твоим родителям. Кстати, а вот и решение нашей проблемы.  


Они стояли в баре станционного космопорта. За столиком в углу пил виски симпатичный мужчина лет тридцати пяти или старше в каких-то непонятных очках. С ним была коротко стриженная рыжая женщина чуть помоложе, в таких же очках. Томохиро быстро объяснил, что это капитан сомбрийских корсаров и его помощница, а корсары — это владельцы частных кораблей, которых Сомбра нанимает, когда надо сделать что-то полезное и не афишировать сомбрийское присутствие. Флёр сжалась: «А вдруг на мне эксперименты ставить будут? Или просто изнасилуют и продадут как рабыню?». Произнести это вслух она не решилась, но Томохиро, кажется, понял.  


— Так. Терра кончилась, и пора перестать верить ее пропаганде. Поверь мне, я знаю, к кому обратиться, чтобы ты точно долетела. Можешь сама пообщаться и убедиться, что они совершенно нормальные люди. Я с ними уже работал.  


Флёр несмело представилась, привыкая к новому имени. Имен сомбрийцев она не запомнила, они так и остались для нее «капитаном» и «рыжей». Ее очень интересовали их очки, и рыжая объяснила, что у сомбрийцев есть врожденная особенность — их глаза не переносят нормальный для большинства планет уровень ультрафиолета. Флёр обернулась к Томохиро:  


— Так все-таки мутация! Так все-таки это правда!  


— Мадемуазель, — с грубоватой галантностью проговорил капитан, — тогда уж и леханцы с их смуглой кожей — мутанты. И нордиканцы со своей устойчивостью к холоду. Да что далеко ходить, ваш спутник обязан своей внешностью целому ряду мутаций. Как, впрочем, и вы. И вообще, если честно, предпочитаю жить в очках и на Сомбре, чем без очков и на Терре. Да и вам там как-то не очень, раз вы здесь.  


Флёр хотела что-то сказать, но получилось только всхлипнуть. Капитан налил ей стакан воды и демонстративно отвернулся. Весь его вид говорил: «Я понимаю, что здесь все очень плохо, но лезть в душу не считаю допустимым». Словно бы в пространство он сказал:  


— Я так понимаю, что эту юную леди надо увозить отсюда, и чем скорее, тем лучше.  


Томохиро кивнул, подсел к капитану и заговорил о деньгах. Тем временем рыжая дала Флёр примерить свой визор — так она называла эти очки. Обычные дымчатые очки-полумаска, ничего особенного. Хотя рыжая объяснила, что там куча режимов — и ночное видение, и приближение, и повышенная четкость… «Впрочем, вы уже взрослая, поэтому ваши глаза вряд ли так перестроятся. Возможно, вам визор совсем не понадобится».  


— Ну вот, все в порядке, — сказал Томохиро, вставая. — Теперь пора прощаться. Если мы пропадем одновременно — любой поймет, в чем дело. Так что я полетел тебя убивать.  


На его лице появилась очень кривая и очень недобрая усмешка. Флёр испуганно взглянула на него:  


— Т-то есть?  


— Не беспокойся, настоящая ты, — он подчеркнул слово «настоящая», — в полной безопасности. Но чтобы к тебе больше по этому делу не полез никто и никогда, на Терре тебя должны считать мертвой. Позволь, я слегка испорчу тебе прическу?  


Флёр испуганно прижалась к высокой рыжей женщине-корсару. Подумать только, недавно она ее боялась.  


— Спокуха, — сказала рыжая, осторожно обняв ее за плечи. — Тебе нужна ДНК на месте убийства, так? — спросила она уже Томохиро. Тот кивнул и снова обернулся к Флёр:  


— Волосы, говорят, не зубы. Постараюсь аккуратно, на Сомбре поправишь. В общем, разъясняю: вскоре после твоего отлета спецслужбы найдут неопознаваемый труп с парой твоих прядей волос. Спишут на неадекватного поклонника и забудут. А ты начнешь новую жизнь.  


— Х-хорошо, — проговорила Флёр. — Наверное… это… надо неаккуратно резать. Ну… чтоб было похоже.  


— Как скажешь, — Томохиро пародийно раскланялся и достал нож. Одним движением он обрезал ее длинные волосы по плечи. Конечно, получилось неровно, но кудри Флёр скрыли рваные края.  


— Труп-то на примете уже есть? — спросила рыжая.  


— Сделаем, — хмыкнул Томохиро. — Точнее, если мои сведения не врут, уже сделали. Да, капитан, могу я вас попросить доставить на Сомбру еще и вот это?  


Он передал капитану корсаров комм-карту. Тот тщательно убрал ее в карман.  


— Кому передать — разберетесь сами. Удачи, Флёр!  


В перелете рыжая взяла Флёр под крыло и объясняла, куда идти и что делать в первые дни. В том числе посоветовала обратиться за помощью в Церковь Третьего Завета. Неверующая Флёр смутилась, но рыжая сказала, что третьезаветники прежде всего помогают тем, кому трудно, а уж потом смотрят на их вероисповедание, если вообще смотрят. И, точно как Томохиро, посоветовала меньше слушать разную ерунду, которую рассказывали и про третьезаветников тоже. Флёр внимательно слушала и делала пометки в новом комме, который Томохиро купил ей на станции. Тот, что был у нее, он уничтожил, сказав: «Твоя память — самое верное хранилище. Туда никто не влезет грязными руками». Но чаще она просто лежала у себя в каюте. Думать не получалось. Плакать — тоже.  


Потом был прилет на Сомбру и нападение в космопорту. И тот самый полковник Альенде, который оказался совершенно не страшным. Правда, услышав фамилию Флёр, взвился чуть не на метр.  


— Они охренели? — спросил он адъютанта. Потом быстро пробежал глазами сообщение: — Уф, попытка кражи… это легче. Мадемуазель, простите, если я вас напугал… Позвольте предложить травяного чаю. Не бойтесь, ничего особенного, мягкое успокоительное.  


Больше о фамилии Флёр он не говорил ничего. Как и вообще о ее прошлом. Расспросил про доску для сёги, выяснил, можно ли будет обратиться за дополнительными показаниями. Зато в комм-карту, которую принес капитан, он вцепился, как кот в любимое лакомство.  


— Да, не лучшим образом начинается ваш первый день на Сомбре, — усмехнулся полковник Альенде, когда они с Флёр вышли на улицу.  


— Начинается? — бесцветным голосом переспросила Флёр, озираясь вокруг. Стояли плотные сумерки, небо было закрыто тучами. По всему выходило, что скоро ночь.  


— Ну да, — пожал плечами полковник. — Ах да, вы же только что прилетели… По местному времени сейчас одиннадцать часов утра.  


Только тогда Флёр разрыдалась.

_Сейчас_  


— На самом деле, я первые дни очень плохо помню. Как в тумане была. Та рыжая — черт, так стыдно, что я не запомнила ее имени! — меня натурально за ручку водила. А что делать, я только что на стены не натыкалась. Куда ведут, туда иду, никуда не ведут — сижу и плачу. Как прорвало тогда у полковника Альенде — и все, я рыдала целыми днями, за все время, что просто молча в потолок смотрела. И ведь знаешь, о чем я больше всего плакала? Сейчас даже немного смешно об этом вспоминать, но меня просто убивало, что здесь все по-другому. Вот, казалось бы, у меня куда страшнее события произошли, а мне не хватало солнца и запахов. Знаешь, я вообще не транжира, но на освещение и на ароматы я спускаю бешеные деньги. Иначе не могу.  


— Конечно, — мягко улыбнулась Габриэль, — ты ведь привыкла к совсем другому климату. Кстати, у тебя замечательные духи, хотя я в них мало что понимаю.  


— Сейчас на мне вообще нет духов, — хихикнула Флёр. — Это шампунь такой пахучий попался.  


— Я безнадежна, — вздохнула Габи.  


— Ты замечательна, — решительно заявила Флёр. — Вообще, все эти пять лет я в основном встречаю замечательных людей. Вот взять хоть полковника Альенде… и нечего тут смеяться! Нет, я прекрасно понимаю, что он при желании может всю душу вытрясти, но меня он только успокаивал и очень вежливо и осторожно расспрашивал. А еще… я тоже узнала гораздо позже, но на той карте, что Томохиро дал капитану, а тот — полковнику, были документы, подтверждающие, что мои родители и дядя Чезаре невиновны. Полковник взялся их обнародовать, и на Терре всех троих посмертно реабилитировали. Конечно, никого уже не вернуть…  


— Но Сомбра сделала для них хотя бы что-то, — закончила за нее Габриэль. — И для тебя.  


— Для меня здесь сделали все. Я ведь в общину третьезаветников до сих пор хожу в гости, они мне как родные. Хотя сначала очень смущалась — как же так, я неверующая, наверное, им мое присутствие в тягость… Даже пошла объяснять, что, мол, я никого не стесню, в самое ближайшее время постараюсь съехать… А Лидия — так зовут жену пастора, которая как раз руководит приютом — просто обняла меня и сказала: «Оставайся сколько нужно». Потому что куда мне было жилье и работу искать, я в таком состоянии в саду приюта могла заблудиться. Сад там, кстати, роскошный, я здесь больше нигде таких пышных роз не видела. В теплые дни даже не скучала по запахам, такой у них аромат.  


— О да, — кивнула Габриэль, — я там бывала. Не в самом приюте, конечно, а рядом. Но слушай, я не знала, что они берут к себе не только… единоверцев.  


— Лидия сказала, что, по их учению, лучше хороший человек другой веры или совсем неверующий, чем христианин только для вида. И что моя вера будет иметь значение, только если я решу насовсем остаться в общине. А если нет — то мне помогут освоиться и снять жилье, а о религии вообще больше ни слова не скажут. Так и вышло.  


— Вот молодцы, — искренне сказала Габриэль. — Я вообще очень мало о них знаю, как-то не вникала никогда. Дарти — это у нас в экипаже один парень есть, может, познакомлю однажды — так вот, Дарти вроде им симпатизирует, но не более того. Здорово, если они так помогают адаптироваться.  


— Наверное, все-таки не всем, — улыбнулась Флёр. — Капитан и его помощница сами, как я поняла, третьезаветники, вот и привели меня туда. Но если уж к ним попал — они действительно сделают все возможное. Меня спросили, что я умею делать. А что я умею? Только петь и играть немного — ну, себе аккомпанировать могу. Пастор Томмазо — он и есть муж Лидии, а еще он механик, все в приюте чинит — обрадовался и предложил заниматься музыкой с детьми общины. Сначала это, конечно, было одно баловство — у меня ни нот, ничего, просто пела с ними песенки. Но им понравилось. За уроки я получала немного денег, смогла купить ноты, потом стали приходить ученики со стороны, с некоторыми я до сих пор занимаюсь. И знаешь — чем больше людей называло меня Флёр, тем больше я ею становилась. Не знаю, как объяснить.  


— Я понимаю тебя, — кивнула Габи. — Ты пустила здесь корни.  


— Точно. Потом у меня уже стало достаточно средств, чтобы снять жилье, мне помогли найти хороший вариант. Провожали всей общиной, Лидия даже заплакала. А на новоселье подарили мне мои клавиши, — Флёр показала на инструмент в углу. — А как я выиграла конкурс вокалистов и получила место в театре, ты уже знаешь.  


— Знаю, — улыбнулась Габи. — Здорово, что Жан тебя нашел.  


— Здорово, что он тебя привел, — в тон ей ответила Флёр.

_Сейчас_  


Хотя Флёр всегда была общительной, не считая, конечно, первых дней на Сомбре, по-настоящему близких друзей у нее было немного. В театре — больше деловые отношения, с третьезаветниками, кроме Николь и еще двоих-троих, она теперь общалась редко. Конечно, были Жан с Леоном. Конечно, была Габриэль, хотя Флёр уже совершенно не была уверена, что происходящее между ними называется дружбой. А точнее, была совершенно уверена, что это называется иначе. И еще была Имельда.  


С Имельдой Браун Флёр познакомилась после своего сольного концерта, где пела оперные арии. К ней подошла подарить цветы хрупкая, очень бледная шатенка в непроницаемо темном визоре. Флёр удивилась — она уже знала, что визоры сомбрийцам нужны в основном вне планеты. Когда девушка, извинившись, едва заметно коснулась рукой ее лица, Флёр все поняла. Ее собеседница была незрячей.  


— Я не вижу с рождения, — прошелестел тихий мягкий голос. — Поэтому знакомлюсь вот так. Но знаете — мне кажется, что вы очень красивая. С таким голосом не может быть иначе.  


Они разговорились. Имельда очень любила музыку и невероятно тонко ее чувствовала. Сама она петь не умела, а играть было слишком сложно, но она часто ходила на концерты. Флёр пригласила ее на свое следующее выступление, и Имельда с радостью приняла приглашение. Потом они договорились просто выпить какао и стали встречаться довольно часто, если только Флёр была на планете.  


Отец Имельды был известным инженером, а сама она занималась тестированием голосовых интерфейсов и записывала голосовые меню для визоров вроде ее собственного. Она увлеченно рассказывала, как эти визоры помогают незрячим ориентироваться в пространстве — тем, у кого сохранилось хоть какое-то зрение, ярко проецируют контуры предметов, полностью слепым подсказывают маршрут и оповещают о препятствиях. Флёр, в свою очередь, рассказывала о репетициях, о сложных партиях, о разнице между операми разных эпох. Но чем дальше, тем чаще девушки просто болтали обо всем на свете. Созваниваясь, они так и говорили — «ну что, пойдем потрещать?».  


Конечно, Имельда обратила внимание, что Флёр стала появляться реже. И Флёр, конечно, рассказала ей о Габи.  


— Но такая девушка, Имельда, ты себе просто не представляешь! Как она слушает!  


— Мне кажется, или кто-то влюбился? — повторила Имельда мысли самой же Флёр.  


— Да ладно тебе… — тогда Флёр смутилась. — Мы все-таки очень разные, я певица, она офицер космофлота… Но знаешь, я действительно дни считаю, когда опять встретимся. Ты не думай, я всегда рада с тобой повидаться…  


— Но тут происходит что-то особенное, — закончила за нее Имельда. Флёр смутилась окончательно и перевела разговор на фруктовое желе, которое им только что принесли.  


Теперь Имельда то и дело спрашивала: «Ну как там твоя женщина-загадка?». Флёр хваталась за голову:  


— Ох, Имельда, я не знаю, что делать. Габи прекрасна, но намеков не понимает вообще. Такое ощущение, что ее воспитывали на Терре в институте благородных девиц.  


— Где?  


— Да были в докосмическую эру такие закрытые учреждения для женщин. Танцы, манеры, все такое. Ну и, понятно, девушки оттуда выходили очень утонченные, но о реальной жизни не знающие ровным счетом ничего.  


— Кошмар какой!  


— Ну, предположим, моя школа была почти того же разлива. Но я как-то научилась понимать, что делать с человеком, который тебе нравится! А тут… Вот вчера мы договорились встретиться, сыграть в го. Или в сёги. Ты не представляешь, какой Габриэль отличный игрок, у нас целые баталии разворачиваются каждую встречу. Так вот, я уже доску приготовила, и тут как голова разболится. Три репетиции подряд, ритм бешеный, да ещё дирижеру что-то в голову взбрендило в очередной раз, полрепетиции на всех орал. Я думала, упаду. А она на меня смотрит и говорит, мол, раздевайся.  


— Ооо! Вот тебе и благородные девицы.  


— Да какое там… Кто другой бы уже десять раз попытался завалить меня на диван, а Габи сделала мне чудесный массаж, после которого я спала как убитая. Укрыла меня, посидела рядом, пока я не уснула, а потом ушла. Я в полусне видела, как она наклонилась надо мной. Явно хотела поцеловать, но не решилась. И это действующий офицер медслужбы! Имельда, ну вот кого я люблю!  


— Любишь? — тихо повторила Имельда.  


— Да. Очень. Вот сейчас я это, наверное, до конца поняла.  


Эта история с массажем долго не давала Флёр покоя. И она снова и снова жаловалась Имельде:  


— Да что ж ты делать-то будешь?! Я ведь ей ну как минимум нравлюсь. Она так нежно со мной обращалась… Это было больше, чем забота врача о пациенте. Даже больше, чем просто забота о друге.  


— Ну Флёр, — успокаивала ее Имельда, — сама же тут вспоминала институты благородных девиц. Подозреваю, что эта самая Академия по контактам с внешним миром не лучше. Да и… если честно, если бы меня попросили сделать массаж, я бы именно что сделала массаж, — она хихикнула.  


Флёр картинно закрыла глаза рукой, хотя и знала, что Имельда не видит ее жеста. Впрочем, трагический вздох она точно слышала.  


— Понятно, будем заходить окольными путями и вести осаду.  


— Ну и вообще, — рассудительно заметила Имельда, — если у человека болит голова, ему обычно ничего не хочется.  


— Да нет, я понимаю, что приставать ко мне было бы очень плохой идеей, но, там, поцеловать, согреть собой, ну что я объясняю… А она бережно-бережно сделала мне этот массаж и ушла. Как будто я сломаюсь от лишнего прикосновения!  


— Свет дневной, Флёр, по-моему, она тебя боится!  


— Да, конечно, страшнее меня точно нет никого на Сомбре, — Флёр прыснула и зарылась в свою чашку какао. — Она не меня боится, она раскрываться боится. Ладно-ладно… я нашу прекрасную госпожу офицера еще из мундира вытащу.  


— Не порви, — снова хихикнула Имельда. — Мундир — вещь казенная.  


— Я очень аккуратно, — заверила ее Флёр. И девушки дружно расхохотались.


	9. Помощь идёт!

# Помощь идёт

1.

3 марта 3049 года

Селина Хендрикс знала три способа расслабиться. От души пострелять в тире, от души заняться любовью или от души потанцевать. Но в тире она и так дневала и ночевала последнюю неделю, партнера у нее на данный момент не было, так что оставался только третий вариант. Впрочем, после вечера в клубе она крайне редко уходила одна. И, кстати, давно она не заглядывала в «Спиральную Туманность», она же попросту «спиралька», традиционное место посиделок Теневой Флотилии.

Вечер был свободным, и Селина без лишних раздумий начала собираться. Яркая свободная туника, удобные лосины, не стесняющие движений и подчеркивающие стройные ноги, туфли на небольшом каблуке. Короткие волосы не требовали укладки, а макияж Селина не признавала. Флаер пусть остается на стоянке — Селина намеревалась пропустить пару коктейлей, а может, и не пару, как пойдет. Конечно, напиваться в хлам недостойно сомбрийца и тем более офицера, но Селина знала свою норму и хотела расслабиться.

Чем хороша «спиралька» — там всегда можно найти кучу знакомого народа. Кто в отпуске, кто откисает после очередного вылета. Пилоты, помощники капитанов, бойцы ударных групп или такие же, как сама Селина, одиночные агенты, прибивающиеся то к одному, то к другому экипажу или действующие сами по себе. Впрочем, сейчас все они выглядят как вполне обычные гражданские… если в глаза не смотреть. Обычно Селина умела распознать Тень. Даже если это не боевой офицер, а корабельный врач или бортинженер. Кстати, а там за дальним столиком кто у нас выпивает? Ага, Юджин Коул с «Сирокко» и Найджел Моррис с «Самума». Найдж в свое время делал ей какие-то намеки, но Селина пропустила их мимо ушей. Редкий зануда. Только о железках своих и может разговаривать. Будь это тот же Коул, она бы согласилась, хотя Юджин и ядовит как тысяча болотных гадюк, но, а то Селина сама не такая. Но Коул был счастлив в своем семейном альянсе (Дороти Коул по степени ядовитости супругу не уступала), так что отношения с Селиной остались приятельскими. То есть, иногда они пили вместе и зубоскалили над армейской жизнью. Но сейчас Селина была в несколько ином настроении, а посему направилась на танцпол.

У диджеев «Туманности» всегда был прекрасный вкус, а сегодня, как по заказу, звучали сплошь зажигательные ритмы, так что Селина отрывалась как могла, а могла она очень многое. Чувство ритма у нее было отменное, грацией природа не обидела, а спортивные и не только тренировки не прошли даром. Селина обожала импровизировать на танцполе и с удовольствием ловила восхищенные взгляды и комментарии. Увлекшись танцем, она не слишком смотрела по сторонам, и только в паузе между двумя треками вдруг заметила, что из угла ей активно машет Женя. Так, стоп, и что это тут некоторые несовершеннолетние делают?

— Селина, ау! — надо же, и Леон здесь. — Вернись на землю и давай к нам!

Кроме Леона и Жени (сидевшей, кстати, с кружкой того самого имбирного безалкогольного пива), компания оказалась незнакомая. Точнее, полузнакомая. Двое парней из младших офицеров, точно уже где-то мелькали, троих она не видела ни разу — а троица колоритная. Одного, похоже, когда-то перепутали с боксерской грушей, второй напоминал ракуэнца внешностью, но не манерой держаться, да и высоковат, а третий, выглядящий как ракуэнец-полукровка, смотрел на окружающих… как она сама. Селине не раз говорили, что от ее взгляда чувствуют красную точку между бровями — теперь она видела, как это выглядит со стороны. Довершала композицию та самая Картье, которой по мнению Селины, было место где-нибудь в светском салоне, а не в космофлоте. Как и всем дочкам миллионеров. Но Леон, парень компанейский, но разборчивый в знакомствах, тепло улыбался ей, как улыбаются только хорошим друзьям. А подойдя ближе, Селина увидела тот самый взгляд, по которому отличала Теней, и седые пряди в каштановых волосах — свет дневной, она же младше Селины! Похоже, Женя все-таки не приукрашивала…

— Рад тебя видеть, дружище. Это хорошо, что ты тут, — сказал Леон. — Когда бы еще увиделись. А мы тут как раз Снайпера пропиваем, думаю, вам стоит познакомиться, вы чем-то похожи.

«Пропивать кого-то» на курсантском жаргоне означало «праздновать чей-то день рождения». Но сейчас в голове у Селины щелкнуло. Снайпер. Тот самый, про которого так восторженно рассказывала Женя и с которым Селина так жаждала познакомиться. На ловца и зверь бежит. «Полукровка» коротко кивнул, подтверждая, что речь о нем, а Леон показал Селине на свободное место — между ним и Картье, как раз напротив Снайпера.

— Ну что, пьем! — объявила Селина. — Когда еще встретишь двух хороших флотских или почти флотских людей одновременно, да еще и по радостному поводу. Для меня честь поздравить того, кто помог команде моего близкого друга.

Она протянула руку:

— Будем знакомы, Селина. И счастливого дня рождения, ну и еще много счастливых дней, — произнесла она почти ритуальную фразу-поздравление.

Снова тот же короткий кивок:

— Стивен Вонг, впрочем, для большинства присутствующих я Снайпер и ничего не имею против. Рад знакомству. Кажется, вижу коллегу по цеху, — он смерил Селину взглядом, характерно прищурившись на левый глаз — а может, это шрам над бровью создал такой эффект.

— Пьем-пьем! — обрадовался Леон. — Но постой, ты, кажется, здесь кроме меня и Жени, а теперь и Стива, никого не знаешь. Непорядок. Заодно вот и повод, когда… эээ… ну почти все мои друзья могут перезнакомиться между собой. По-моему, это еще один повод поднять тост.

Что и было сделано. Потом Леон представил Селине тех, кого она не знала. Люсьен Деверо, Габриэль Картье, Ариэль Враноффски — симпатичный, кстати, парень. К высоким шатенам она всегда была неравнодушна. «Боксерскую грушу» звали Виктором Дарти, и он сразу же пояснил, что предпочитает именоваться по фамилии, «псевдоракуэнца» — Асахиро Фудзисита. Так, ладно, память на имена у Селины всегда была неплохая, за вечер можно успеть запомнить всех.

Дальше наконец последовала история знакомства со всеми тремя парнями. Селина навострила уши. Про заварушку с хундианскими пиратами она уже слышала от Жени, но одно дело через посредника, другое — непосредственно от тех, кто участвовал в бою. Хотя сам Снайпер что-либо рассказывать отказался, сказав, что ничего не помнит. Но да — он пошел один на флагман. И ведь не врет же и не красуется ни разу.

— Именно так все и было, как сказал бы наш лейтенант Рош, — резюмировал Враноффски. — Они с кэпом вместе этих… гавкальщиков крошили. Кстати, мы его честно звали, а он не пошел.

Себастьена Роша Селина немного знала. Очень серьезный, врать не станет.

— Себ не пошел, потому что у него причина есть. Ему скоро отцом становиться, — ответил Леон. — Неудивительно, что он сейчас проводит больше времени с супругой.

— Я бы тоже проводила, — серьезно сказала Картье. Вообще, чем больше Селина на нее смотрела, тем больше зарекалась судить о ком бы то ни было по происхождению. Встреть она Габриэль просто где-то на корабле — в жизни бы не подумала, что из такой семьи.

— А вообще, как вспомню эту историю с пиратами, — продолжала рассказывать Картье, — так и вздрогну. Думала, у меня за один вылет поседеет то, что с того долбаного экзамена осталось, чтоб его… Вот откачиваем мы Стива, а тромбомасса как водица льется, и хоть бы что. Приборы с ума сходят, помощник стоит белый как туман, да и я сама, наверно, не лучше. Джон, говорю, вы верующий? Он на меня смотрит квадратными глазами — ты, мол, дорогой мой командир, сблажала что ли, посреди ТАКОЙ операции такие вещи спрашивать? А я ему: я вот нет, а жаль. А так бы был самый подходящий момент начинать молиться, чтобы нам препаратов крови хватило. Ну его попустило немного, а там и толк из всех этих издевательств вышел. Но медикаментов я извела… До сих пор не забуду, каким зверем смотрел на меня Рефор, когда я ему смету показала. Сказал, что я переутомилась. И ведь не соврал.

Селина уважительно кивнула. Да, Картье по праву на своем месте. Но все же больше ее интересовал Снайпер. Определенно, Женя была права — по прозвищу к нему обращаться проще.

— Вы ведь теперь тоже из Теней, насколько я понимаю? — спросила она.

— Да, изначально я присоединился к экипажу как наемник, но сейчас числюсь там на постоянной основе. Как, собственно, и Асахиро с Дарти. Впрочем, когда я говорил о коллеге по цеху, я просто увидел хорошего стрелка и, кажется, рукопашника. Это я умею опознавать.

Селина приосанилась. Конечно, она прекрасно знала свои возможности, но всегда приятно услышать высокую оценку со стороны. Тем более она понимала — если знать, куда смотреть, необязательно видеть человека в деле, чтобы понять, чего он стоит. Снайпер — знал. Как и она сама.

— Как насчет однажды помериться силами? — предложила она. В первую очередь Селина была стрелком, но поразмяться в рукопашном поединке никогда не отказывалась. При среднем росте и худощавом сложении она была сильнее иных парней, а уж в ловкости и гибкости превосходила многих.

— С удовольствием, — кивнул Снайпер.

2.

После еще пары коктейлей (да уж, отправиться сюда на монорельсе было правильным решением) Селина решительно встала.

— Не знаю, как вы, господа, а я засиделась и хочу потанцевать. И желательно не сама с собой.

Последнюю фразу она произнесла, многозначительно глядя на Враноффски.

— А что, отлично ведь получается, — ухмыльнулся он.

— А я хочу разнообразия. А потому позвольте вас пригласить. Белый танец, кажется, это так называется?

— Именно, — кивнул Враноффски, вставая. — Нет, я с радостью, но позвольте нескромный вопрос — почему именно я?

— Потому что я вижу, кто умеет танцевать, а кого лучше не смущать, — усмехнулась Селина. — Тени, представьте себе, тоже на это способны. Вы, я вижу, не из стеснительных. И вообще — не Леона же у супруга отбивать. А кроме него и вас, здесь собрались прекрасные ребята… и девушки, но партнеры по танцу из них, прошу прощения, как из той колонны.

— И даже хуже, — засмеялась Габриэль. — Ари, давай, не посрами хоть ты!

Компания расхохоталась.

Сначала в танце вела Селина, но вскоре Враноффски, шепнув «позволь?» (уже на «ты», какой прогресс!), перехватил инициативу. Танцором он оказался на удивление неплохим, так что Селина настроилась получать удовольствие… но не тут-то было. Обычно в танце она легко и непринужденно выбрасывала из головы все мысли — только не сейчас. «Хендрикс, не будь свиньей! Уж если приглашаешь парня на танец, так думай о нем, а не коси глазом на его соседа по столу!». Проще сказать, чем сделать. При том, что парень от души старается и вообще в ее вкусе. А еще у него есть одно неоспоримое достоинство — он умеет прикасаться, а не лапать. Словом, расслабиться бы и ни о чем не думать. А хрен там. Раз за разом ее взгляд возвращался к столу, где со стаканом виски сидел Снайпер. В паузе между треками она услышала его голос:

— Знаете, год назад — не буду сейчас высчитывать разницу в календарях — я направлялся на флагман «Синей Молнии» с ощущением, что терять мне в этой жизни нечего, так, может, хоть оттянуться удастся. Сейчас я мог быть вторым Стэнли или не быть вообще, но в промежутке случились вы. За это я бы даже напился, если бы мог.

— Ничего, мы надеремся за тебя! — радостно воскликнул Леон. — Ради такого дела можно.

Он говорил еще что-то, но Селина уже не слушала. «Да кто ж ты, гром тебя разрази, такой?». Все, решительно все совпадало с тем, что Селина знала о терранских боевых программах. Провалы в памяти — она видела, что Снайпер не прикидывается, когда пытается и не может вспомнить бой с пиратами. Способность выжить при смертельной потере крови. Конечно, половину терминов, которыми выражалась Картье, Селина не поняла, но что ситуация была критической, а для нормального человека смертельной — уяснила. Да еще все то, что рассказывала Женя, даже если поделить фанатские восторги на восемь. И спиртное, кстати, пьет как воду, что тоже очень характерно. Бутылку нордиканского односолодового в одно лицо, как добрые люди пиво пьют. Это как вообще? Селина знала устойчивых к алкоголю персонажей, но со Снайпером они тягаться не могли. Единственное объяснение — манипуляции с метаболизмом.

Но если так — это должен был быть хренов киборг, не умеющий ничего, кроме мордобоя, и уж точно некоммуникабельный. Во всяком случае, из всех рапортов о столкновениях с этими красавчиками картина вырисовывалась именно такая. А с Селиной разговаривал совершенно нормальный парень. Да, немногословный, очень сдержанный — но мало ли таких среди Теней? Да, взгляд очень специфический — но Селина сама такая же. Необычно было полное отсутствие эмоций в лице и голосе, но, опять же, он такой на свете не один. Но как тогда он смог провернуть этот номер с пиратским флагманом? Селина прекрасно отдавала себе отчет, что у нее, например, просто не было бы шансов выжить. Да, пожалуй, и у любого из Теней.

«Я тоже хочу так уметь».

3.

10 марта 3048 года

С вечеринки в «Спиральной Туманности» Селина, к собственному удивлению, ушла одна. Нет, Враноффски ей определенно понравился, но это было явно не знакомство на один вечер. А значит, стоит присмотреться и пообщаться, прежде чем переходить к делу. Не говоря уже о том, что уходить с понравившимся парнем, когда все мысли заняты другим — откровенное свинство. Впрочем, кодами личных каналов она с Враноффски обменялась. Как и со Снайпером. Враноффски позвонил по какому-то пустяковому вопросу уже через день, Снайпер никак не проявлялся. А потом саму Селину завалили служебные дела, так что прошла почти неделя, прежде чем она собралась позвонить.

— Как насчет выбраться в тир? — поинтересовалась она без лишних предисловий.

— Хоть сейчас.

— Сейчас не сейчас, а завтра я бы с удовольствием. Годится?

— Вполне. Пока вроде бы ничего не предвидится.

— Могу за тобой заехать, чтобы не городить эскадру, — предложила Селина. — Мне по пути.

— Ты уже в курсе, где я живу? — видеосвязь не была включена, но Селина явственно увидела характерный прищур.

— Ариэль упомянул, что ты у них поселился. Так что завтра заскочу.

На следующий день Селина аккуратно посадила свой флаер на площадке неподалеку от дома Враноффски и уважительно кивнула, заметив на крытой парковке черный «Лайтнинг». Чей флаер, можно даже не гадать — Ариэль как-то обмолвился, что его многочисленное семейство обычно передвигается по городу на монорельсе, а если и на своем транспорте — то на машине. И флаеров на парковке совсем немного, в основном девчачьи «Уазо». Селина сунула в карман парковочный талон и отправилась звонить в дверь.

Ей открыла очаровательная девчушка лет пятнадцати в золотистых кудряшках, воззрившаяся на ее космофлотскую форму, как фанат на рок-звезду.

— Привет. Меня зовут Селина. А… Стив дома? — поразмыслив, Селина предположила, что здесь Снайпера скорее называют по настоящему имени.

— Здравствуйте. А я Алиса. Да, он у себя, наверху, заходите, пожалуйста… стой, кому говорят!

Последнее относилось явно не к Селине. Быстро показав, куда можно поставить обувь, и закрыв дверь, Алиса кинулась куда-то вглубь дома. Раздался звук падения стула и приглушенный мяв, а потом негодующий возглас Алисы:

— Стив! Твой бандит опять залез в мои лоскутки!

— Ну неси его сюда, — послышался знакомый голос с лестницы. Вот так так! Селина была уверена, что врасплох ее застать, как минимум, крайне проблематично. Снайперу это удалось. Она не видела и не слышала, когда он появился. Он стоял на верхней ступеньке, в одних черных джинсах, поправляя рукой растрепавшиеся волосы — вероятно, недавно проснулся. Обнаружив Селину, он на пару секунд исчез за дверью и вернулся уже в футболке — тоже черной. «Нужен ты мне, — хмыкнула про себя Селина. — То есть нужен, но не в этом смысле».

— Легко сказать — «неси»! — возмутилась Алиса откуда-то из недр комнаты. — Ага, попался!

Она появилась снова, с торжествующим видом неся перед собой упитанного котенка-подростка. Отличный экземпляр сомбрийской дымчатой, между прочим, хотя и необычно темной расцветки. В зубах котенок держал клочок какой-то зеленой ткани.

— Грей, а ну брось! — негромко приказал Снайпер. Котенок выплюнул добычу и поскакал в сторону лестницы, но отвлекся на Селину. Без лишних церемоний вскарабкался по штанине, как по дереву, и оказался у нее на голове.

— Грей! — укоризненно произнес Снайпер. Но Селина ничуть не возражала.

— Вот ты меня и нашел, — тихо проговорила она. Снайпер, похоже, услышал и чуть поднял бровь.

— Когда я жила в приюте для нелицензированных детей, у нашей директрисы был огромный белый кот. Снежком звали. Признавал только хозяйку и меня, остальных нещадно драл когтями.

— Прямо как мой Рик, — усмехнулся Снайпер. — Почти все десять лет в Сфере он был со мной. Больше не подпускал никого, кроме разве что нашей Жени и Дэвида, моего ученика. Рик умер незадолго до того, как я встретил сомбрийцев.

— Вот и Снежок после моего выпуска не желал видеть никого, кроме хозяйки. Кто подойдет — он его лапой с когтями. А когти что надо. А потом он стал совсем старый и умер. Я узнавала, когда в приют заходила. Подумала — говорят, у кошек девять жизней. Может, в другой Снежок меня и найдет.

— Про Рика говорили, что он своими жизнями со мной делится, — проговорил Снайпер.

— Все было так плохо? — спросила Селина, пересаживая Грея с головы просто на руки. Тот немедленно принялся демонстрировать, как громко он умеет мурлыкать.

— Как бы тебе сказать… — снова тот же характерный взгляд, от которого на тебе словно высвечивается мишень. — Однажды я вышел один против команды, объявившей на меня охоту. В другой раз я сцепился с бойцом моего уровня, так меня еще и попытался добить кто-то из его окружения. А однажды меня выследил боевик того же стиля подготовки, но уровнем выше.

Селина все-таки не удержалась и присвистнула.

— Да у тебя точно был… как их третьезаветники зовут? А, ангел-хранитель!

— Не знаю, не видел, — хмыкнул Снайпер. — Хотя умирать в некотором роде доводилось. Как я тогда остался жив и как меня успели откачать — я сам не очень понимаю. И тому, так сказать, ангелу-хранителю я, с одной стороны, признателен, а с другой — встретил бы сейчас, пристрелил бы.

Впервые Селина увидела на его лице хоть какую-то эмоцию, и это была сдержанная ярость. Но и то лишь на долю секунды. Кто другой, может, и не успел бы ничего заметить. «Прежде чем ему свернули бы шею», — добавила про себя Селина. У нее крепло ощущение, что Женя не преувеличила, а преуменьшила. Впрочем, пока лучше не лезть. Ей и так, похоже, открылись куда больше обычного. Она это ценила и не собиралась злоупотреблять.

— Так, — сказала она. — Я вообще-то к тебе с корыстной целью. Предлагаю все-таки выдвинуться в тир, пока твой кот не облинял меня с ног до головы!

4.

15 марта 3049 года

Сержант Каррера сдержал слово и, как и обещал, сразу же после отпуска объявил, что Снайпер будет вести тренировки вместе с ним. Стороннему человеку, возможно, показалось бы забавным, как эти двое смотрятся рядом — коренастый широкоплечий Каррера, с бычьей шеей и рельефными мускулами, и Снайпер, худой как щепка и заметно ниже сержанта ростом. Но отряду Карреры смешно ни капли не было. Они прекрасно помнили бой на пиратском флагмане. А также тренировку, на которой их командир проиграл вот этому самому Снайперу. Весельчак Мигель до сих пор передразнивал негодующие вопли Карреры.

— Ну что, попробуй меня свалить, — говорил Снайпер Дмитрию. — По весовой категории я тебе проигрываю, да ты и сам в курсе — как мне говорили, ты помогал меня выносить с того флагмана. Так, неплохая попытка. Но я, как видишь, по-прежнему на ногах, а ты нет.

— Снайпер, а можно помедленнее? — подал голос Мигель. Отряд Карреры не то что поголовно звал Снайпера по прозвищу — многие затруднились бы вспомнить его настоящее имя.

— Иди сам сюда — увидишь.

— Спасибо, я лучше на примере Митяя посмотрю! — фыркнул Мигель.

— Удавлю! — буркнул Дмитрий, поднимаясь после очередного броска. — Друг, называется!

Летать Дмитрию пришлось еще не раз — все-таки у них со Снайпером была самая впечатляющая разница параметров. Каррера наблюдал за тренировкой, ухмыляясь в усы.

— Чует мое сердце, скоро с Энкиду канючить начнут, типа, дайте им инструктора. Только хрен им, а не инструктор, ты мне самому нужен. Так, а ты здесь откуда?

Последнее относилось уже к Асахиро, которого сержант заметил только сейчас.

— А что бы мне здесь и не быть? — ответил он.

— Если мне память не изменяет, кто-то на Нордике отхватил из плазмы! Ты хочешь сказать, что уже в норме?

— Габриэль разрешила мне тренировки.

— Док, это правда? — поинтересовался Каррера у Габриэль, как раз зашедшей в тренировочный зал. Та вздохнула:

— Сержант, вы думаете, его можно удержать? Да и потом, он же без дела с ума сойдет.

— Я в норме, — сказал Асахиро. — После Дестикура я и то раньше восстановился.

— Он в вас и стрелял не из плазмы, — парировала Габриэль. — Впрочем, я действительно дала допуск.

Ее комм завибрировал.

— Так, вызывает Рефор, пойду выясню, что ему опять не так. Асахиро, аккуратнее первое время.

Асахиро кивнул и повернулся к Каррере. Тот подошел ближе.

— С тебя я тоже так просто не слезу. Покажешь моим парням, как ты с одним ножом на плазму вышел. Техника у тебя очень интересная, да и опыт реальных боев дорогого стоит. Тем более такой. Вся флотилия охренела, когда те рапорты увидела.

— С удовольствием объясню, — кивнул Асахиро. Он сделал шаг к остальным, но Каррера жестом остановил его:

— И вот еще что. Я понимаю, что ты своей шевелюрой дорожишь. Кому другому начал бы втирать про уязвимость в драке, но ты явно можешь себе это позволить.

— Потому и отрастил в свое время, — усмехнулся Асахиро.

— Так и думал. Судя по тому, что ты все еще жив, к тебе действительно никто настолько близко не подбирался.

— Было один раз.

— Это когда тебе чуть глотку не перерезали? — Каррера кивнул на старый шрам на шее Асахиро.

— Именно. Брат отбил.

— Знаешь, парень, тебе дьявольски везет. Но я не о том. Пока мы на Сомбре, мне, в общем-то, плевать с высокой орбиты, какая там у тебя прическа. Но если уж кто-то из флотилии связался с Леханой, есть у меня предчувствие, что и без нас не обойдется. А Лехана — это гребаная сковородка, и в мои планы не входит откачивать тебя после теплового удара. Да и тебе самому надо, что ли, позорище такое? — любимое словечко Асахиро попало в цель, и сержант довольно ухмыльнулся.

— На самом деле, это уже давно скорее привычка, чем какой-то принцип, — с улыбкой ответил Асахиро. — Так что никаких проблем. Тем более что единственное, что я пока знаю про Лехану — это то, что нордиканская СБ заподозрила во мне их боевика.

— Да я б за такое убил! — мгновенно вскипел Каррера.

В голосе Асахиро звучало искреннее сожаление:

— Оружие у меня к тому моменту уже забрали.

— Да голыми руками бы удавил! — процедил Каррера сквозь зубы. — Чтоб кого-то из наших приняли за этих уродов… Чем они там думают?

— Сержант, а что, нам Лехана светит? — поинтересовался Мигель.

— Пока приказа не было, — ответил Каррера. — Но раз уж капитан Кларк полез в эту помойку — чует мое сердце, увязнет там полфлотилии. Еще ни разу не было, чтобы на Лехане все прошло как планировалось. В космосе еще куда ни шло, но на их территории всего можно ждать. Нет, ну от нордиканцев я не ожидал! И потрясен твоей выдержкой. Как ты только никому шею не свернул?

— На ногах уже не держался, — усмехнулся Асахиро. — К тому же далеко не сразу вообще понял, куда они клонят. А когда мне рассказали, все уже прояснилось.

— Да плюс ты ж инопланетник. Хотя я порой уже забываю. В общем, так, раз уж дело запахло лекцией, ползите все сюда, потом отработаете.

Про Лехану сержант Каррера мог рассказывать долго, но практически непечатно. В ранней юности, только закончив подготовку на Энкиду, он попал в отряд, охранявший сомбрийский грузовой корабль с медицинской техникой. Нападения леханцев на такие конвои были не редкостью. «Самим мозгов на разработки не хватает, а надо ж чем-то свои задницы латать да клепать своих гребаных киборгов». Поскольку уже были подтверждения, что остатки боевых программ, запрещенных даже на Терре, которая не страдала излишней принципиальностью, нашли приют в леханских частных армиях. «И наш Снайпер, скажу я вам, по сравнению с этими уродами еще лапочка… Мигель, не ржать!». Случались и похищения людей, словом, торговые караваны всегда ходили под охраной. В основном удавалось разойтись мирно, ввязываться в серьезный бой леханцы обычно не рисковали. Но в этот раз преимущество было на их стороне. «Конечно, в соотношении четверо на одного они все смелые». Драка была большая и грязная. Грузовой корабль удалось отстоять, но конвой полег почти весь, сам Каррера был тяжело ранен. «Спасибо еще, что это были просто бандюганы, безо всяких там железяк напиханных. Железяк, прямо скажем, мы им сами напихали куда надо. И провернули до щелчка».

— У меня только один вопрос, — сказал Дмитрий. — Как на эту Лехану еще с орбиты ядерную бомбу не сбросили?

— Да многие мечтают, — хмуро ответил Каррера. — Да только их попробуй тронь, тут же разорутся про суверенитет, а Терра поддержит. Это ж их детище. Была в свое время попросту тюряга, сливали туда весь криминал, чтоб копал шахты и пользу приносил, а помрут по тамошней жаре — не жалко. А очередная партия возьми да подними бунт, перестреляли охрану и учинили самоуправление. Терра сначала их хотела с орбиты пришибить, а потом решила, что Лехана — это очень удобное прикрытие, когда не хочется самим руки пачкать. Ну и пошло — леханцы не борзеют совсем уж запредельно, а Терра не слишком интересуется, откуда у них оружие и прочее. Да Терра и не одна такая, кому надо какие грязные делишки провернуть — все к леханским донам за помощью. Вот уж что они умеют — это всякие махинации проворачивать и тащить все, что плохо лежит, а плохо лежит, по их мнению, все, что лежит не в их кармане. С другой стороны, если наниматели облажались — тоже все просто, мол, это все Лехана беспредельничает, а мы ни при чем. Рядового боевика слить — делать нечего, от своих они отмахиваются на раз. Когда уже туда астероид какой-нибудь грохнется…

— Теперь я начинаю понимать, почему нордиканцы так взвились, — задумчиво произнес Асахиро. — Действительно же классический расклад получается — послать на задание наемника, которого при провале просто сольют. Биографию не проверить. А я же прямо назвался боевиком. Был не в том состоянии, чтобы выбирать выражения.

— Не боевик, а контрактор сомбрийского космофлота, учишь вас, учишь… — проворчал Каррера. — Хотя нордиканцев это все равно не оправдывает. Увижу твоего Нильсена — лично врежу, чтоб на моих людей такими словами не обзывался!

— Он извинился, — улыбнулся Асахиро.

— Да за такое он бы у меня всю жизнь извинялся! Так, все, детишки, урок окончен, продолжаем тренировку!

5.

20 марта 3049 года

Поход в тир прошел отлично. Правда, всю дорогу Селина чувствовала себя на экзамене по управлению флаером — так пристально Снайпер следил за ее действиями. Даже слегка разозлилась — «эй, парень, а это ничего, что у тебя права без году неделя, а я с восемнадцати лет летаю?». Впрочем, Снайпер вскоре пояснил:

— Всегда интересно посмотреть на чужой стиль управления. Бывают полезные вещи. Ты водишь почти как Леон.

— Спасибо за комплимент, — усмехнулась Селина. — Он меня, собственно, и учил. Знаю, что и тебя тоже. И что ты как-то феноменально быстро освоил флаер.

— Управление похоже на наши катера, а на них я больше десяти лет пролетал, — пожал плечами Снайпер. — Хочешь, на обратном пути я поведу.

— А вот хочу! Леон мне тебя расписал как лихого экстремала, надо же посмотреть в деле!

Когда они вышли из тира, где Селина почувствовала, что еще пара таких заходов — и у нее возникнет комплекс неполноценности, Снайпер даже не стал ничего уточнять, просто сам сел за рычаг. Вскоре Селина поняла, что комплекс неполноценности ей обеспечен. А когда они оказались на загородной воздушной трассе, она от души плюнула на все комплексы и стала получать удовольствие. Она и сама любила скорость и лихие маневры, но со Снайпером ей было не тягаться.

— Свет дневной, ты что творишь? У вас там все такие пилоты?

— Я и Асахиро считались одними из лучших, — спокойно отозвался Снайпер.

— Елки, я понимаю, почему Леон говорил, что тебя учить — только портить! Ты же круче его самого водишь!

— Зато с тяжелыми кораблями обращаться не умею. Во всяком случае, со здешними.

«Надо же, хоть что-то ты не умеешь», — не без зависти подумала Селина. А вечером того же дня вернулась на загородную трассу и до полуночи повторяла увиденное.

Через пару дней Снайпер набрал ее сам.

— Ты что-то говорила насчет помериться силами не только в тире.

— Говорила и повторю. К Каррере на тренировку не пойду, ваши бугаи меня общей массой раскатают. Причем чисто случайно.

— У меня вечером самостоятельные занятия. Как раз время позднее, народа мало.

— Самое то! Думаю, подстроюсь под тебя.

Теневая Флотилия отличалась от остального космофлота гораздо более свободным графиком. Командование прекрасно отдавало себе отчет, что в любой момент именно Теням придется малым числом разгребать какие-нибудь мутные дела в дальних закоулках Галактики, с вероятностью без всякой связи с центром, и заставлять их ходить строем — это забивать гвозди диагностическим сканером. У одиночек вроде Селины свобода действий вне вылетов была еще выше, так что ей не составляло проблем примкнуть к любой нравящейся деятельности. Сейчас ей определенно нравились вечерние тренировки по рукопашному бою.

Селину всегда смешило, когда ей с умным видом пытались вещать, что в среднем женщины слабее мужчин. Кто-кто, а она знала, что девчонки просто реже настолько вкладываются в физическую подготовку. И если оппонент решал, что невысокую худощавую Селину будет несложно отшвырнуть с дороги, его ждал неприятный сюрприз. А курсанты на Энкиду порой интересовались, не в родстве ли она с кем-нибудь из тамошних гадюк, а то гибкость и ядовитый язык просто-таки фамильные. «Ага, Мистеру Злюке двоюродной сестрой прихожусь», — отвечала Селина. Словом, она прекрасно понимала, что не стоит обманываться внешностью. Тем более в случае настолько опытного бойца, как Снайпер. Да, он был очень невысок для мужчины, не выше самой Селины, но она видела по его манере двигаться, что за таким сложением кроется неординарная сила и ловкость. И думала, что готова к этому.

Дальнейшее Селина про себя именовала не иначе, как избиением. Нет, сначала она вполне могла дать отпор — но медузе было понятно, что Снайпер пока только прощупывает почву, выясняя уровень оппонента. Он прибавил темп, она ответила. В его глазах появился азартный блеск, он явно чувствовал себя в своей стихии. А вот Селина о себе так сказать не могла. Их стиль действий был отчасти похож, а вот уровень, похоже, различался катастрофически. Снайпер ускользал от нее, как ртуть, но не позволял этого сделать Селине. Да что там, ее не покидало ощущение, что он просто исчезает в одной точке зала и появляется в другой. И предугадывает ее действия ходов так на пять вперед.

«Так… ну да, следовало ожидать. Хороша б я была, если бы велась на внешние данные. По мне тоже не скажешь, кого и куда я кинуть могу… Уй-ё, а вот это было больно. Да, чувак, намек поняла, больше не сунусь. А если так? Только что же тут был! Только не в клинч, только не в клинч, я же хрен вывернусь… уй-ё!».

Дальше думать стало некогда и нечем — тут бы хоть как-то отбиться. Будь это реальный бой, ей уже давно свернули бы шею, причем не слишком обращая внимание на попытки сопротивления. Тренировочную форму можно было выжимать, держать темп становилось все труднее. Чего не сказать о Снайпере — он лишь пару раз откинул со лба растрепавшиеся волосы. Селина скрипнула зубами и попыталась сунуться в контратаку — результатом стала только очередная встреча с покрытием пола. Оно, конечно, амортизировало удар, но ненамного.

— Неплохо, парень, очень неплохо, — бросил Снайпер. Селина поперхнулась — даже не столько от обращения к ней в мужском роде, сколько от такой оценки. Он издевается или как?

— С утра вроде девушкой была, — буркнула Селина, — и нового ничего не выросло. Уж от тебя не ожидала — мы только что таким клубком катались, что не перепутаешь!

Снайпер чуть усмехнулся:

— Извини, в качестве оппонентов с женщинами дело иметь не доводилось.

— А не в качестве оппонентов? — поинтересовалась Селина и тут же оговорилась: — Если что, я не кадрюсь, чисто так, любопытствую.

— Это хорошо, что не кадришься, — невозмутимо отозвался Снайпер. — Ты интересный оппонент и, пожалуй, хороший боевой напарник, но в ином качестве я тебя не рассматриваю.

— Принято, — кивнула Селина. — Про тебя могу сказать то же самое. Ну что, продолжим?

Это было несколько смелое заявление — сил у нее почти не осталось. Снайпер жестом остановил ее:

— Да, насчет твоего вопроса. Я, в целом, по девушкам, но дальше разовых встреч никогда не шел. Предпочитаю никого не подставлять под удар.

— Уважаю, — кивнула Селина. Снайпер вместо ответа лишь сделал приглашающий жест, предлагая продолжить.

Очень скоро Селина поняла, что сильно себя переоценила. После очередной неудавшейся атаки она взмолилась:

— Все, Стив, пощади! Рассказывай, как тебе это удается, а то я точно поверю в колдовство!

— Научили так, — пожал плечами Снайпер. — На самом деле, вывернуться тут можно, смотри, поменяемся ролями…

Результат был предсказуем — сначала опять куда-то исчез Снайпер, а потом из-под ног Селины исчез пол. «Не человек, а ртуть какая-то!» — выругалась она про себя. Разумеется, Снайпер благополучно стоял на ногах. «Лихорадка нордиканская! И это просто тренировка! А в полную силу ты как дерешься?». Более того, Селину не покидало ощущение, что и для тренировки Снайпер пускает в ход лишь небольшую часть своих возможностей, в то время как сама она дралась не то чтобы на пределе, но иному реальному противнику от нее давно бы не поздоровилось. И это было просто-таки обидно.

— Блин! — выдохнула Селина. — Я не знаю, где тебя учили так драться, но я хочу так же!

— Совсем так же не научу, — спокойно отозвался Снайпер, — но чем могу — поделюсь.

Селина скрипнула зубами. «Если этот парень так дерется — то я тем более должна уметь так же. Мы должны уметь так же. Иначе грош нам цена».

6.

5 апреля 3049 года

Первое, что увидел Нил Росс, когда пришел в себя — огромный кактус. По ощущениям — значительно больше человеческого роста. Впрочем, когда валяешься на земле под этим самым кактусом, только чудом не насадившись на колючки, он и в полнеба покажется. Тела Росс почти не чувствовал, но все же попытался отодвинуться. С третьего раза удалось, и это хоть немного, но радовало. А то визор визором, но маячивший перед самыми глазами пучок игл откровенно нервировал. Хотя Росс прекрасно понимал, что этот пучок игл — наименьшая из проблем.

Вообще, если подумать, этот кактус ему жизнь спас. Какой-то там лейтенант Росс, пусть и навигатор, оказался леханцам не настолько ценен, чтобы шарить по колючим зарослям. А может, все интересное и так выгребли из шаттла, а его попросту сочли мертвым. На какой-то момент Росс и сам так подумал.

Ощущение тела вернулось, причем сразу и полностью. Вот это было зря. Росс скрипнул зубами и потянулся к инъектору. Так, правая рука действует, уже хорошо. Но если каждое движение отзывается такой болью – зацепили. Левая, похоже, перебита. Еще вопрос, сколько он здесь пролежал. Судя по тому, как его знобило от потери крови, несмотря на жару — довольно долго. Плохо. Лицо расцарапано, визор проще заменить, чем полировать. Ну, свое дело он сделал.

«Тоник» подействовал не сразу, и от попытки приподняться Росс едва не взвыл в голос. Нет. Нельзя выдавать свое присутствие. Кто знает, не бродит ли в округе еще кто-то. Был бы жив кто-то из экипажа — его бы уже нашли по уцелевшему маячку и подобрали. Но думать, что выжил он один, не хотелось. Плохо то, что встать по-прежнему не получалось. Если еще и ноги переломаны — ему конец.

«А то тебе и так не конец», — сообщил внутренний голос с крайне пакостной интонацией. Росс послал его в задницу. Ему было двадцать восемь лет, и он совершенно не был согласен вот так взять и помереть носом в кактус. Должен быть выход. Кто-то из экипажа шаттла мог уцелеть и прятаться до темноты. С корабля могли успеть послать сигнал бедствия, когда их подбили с поверхности. Корабль, в конце концов, мог успеть уйти. Не может быть, чтобы ничего нельзя было сделать.

Оптимизм — хорошая штука, но это когда он обоснован. Если подумать — боль отступила, и думать стало немного проще — так вот, если подумать, то положение хуже некуда. Капитан Кларк мертв, Росс сам видел, как он рухнул, прежде чем свалили его самого. Остальной экипаж, скорее всего, или перебит, или в плену, что, в общем, почти одно и то же, и еще вопрос, что хуже. Если здесь появится еще кто-то из леханцев — живым даваться нельзя. Хотя и без всяких леханцев есть все шансы, что его доконает потеря крови и жара. Или после заката доберется местное зверье.

Росс кое-как сумел подползти к краю ложбинки, куда он свалился, и оглядеться. Но обзор заслонял покореженный корпус шаттла. Исследовать окрестности, даже под «тоником», сил не было. Тем более что с такими ранениями действия «тоника» хватит ненадолго. Есть еще одна доза, но много ли от нее прока, если он застрял тут на неопределенный срок? А точнее, на вполне определенный и очень короткий.

Взгляд сам собой упал на пистолет. Нет уж. Сомбриец своей жизнью не разбрасывается. Пока есть хоть какие-то шансы — нельзя. «Сам-то в это веришь?» — снова встрял внутренний голос и был послан еще дальше, чем в первый раз. Надо что-то делать. Хотя бы выбраться из этих зарослей.

Но прежде чем Россу удалось перебраться за соседний куст (чуть менее колючий), неподалеку послышался шум мотора. Росс прижался к земле. Патроны еще есть, хотя и немного. Хотя бы кого-то он успеет свалить. Главное, чтобы, в случае чего, хватило и на себя тоже.

Шум мотора прекратился. Кто-то шел в сторону ложбинки. Росс с трудом приподнялся на локте и прицелился.

7.

Фернандо Оливейра возвращался домой в отличном настроении. В кузове мотороллера лежали редкие маринесские специи и пряные травы с Азуры — жаль только, что сушеные, но свежие до Леханы не довезти. Все равно пахли они так, что голова кругом шла. И Фернандо уже прикидывал, каких настоек сможет со всем этим наделать. Прошлая партия разошлась очень хорошо. А главное, никого не интересовало, договорился ли с кем надо приезжий торговец и нужные ли люди охраняют его лавочку.

Нет, уехать из города было правильным решением. На окраине дальнего пригорода, а вообще-то попросту деревеньки жилось куда спокойнее. Ездить, конечно, далеко, но мотороллер пока не подводит, а и подведет — руки у Фернандо всегда росли откуда надо. А главное, в городе слишком многое напоминало о Леоноре. И о той проклятой аварии.

Фернандо резко затормозил, с трудом удержав мотороллер на краю колеи, и выругался. Называется, только вспомнишь об авариях… Только вот за поворотом дороги стоял, неловко завалившись на бок, вовсе не леханский флаер. Если Фернандо хоть что-то понимал в технике — а он в ней понимал — то это был вообще космический шаттл. На борту, среди пробоин и явных следов огня, сохранился герб — встающая из моря звезда на фоне диска планеты. Сомбрийцы. У них с Леханой давние терки — леханцы повадились грабить их конвои, что Сомбре, естественно, не нравится. Но лезть разбираться на саму Лехану — это надо быть самоубийцами. Последствия Фернандо как раз и наблюдал.

Он аккуратно съехал с дороги, поставил мотороллер за засохшим, но ветвистым кустом и направился в сторону разбитого шаттла. Вообще-то на Лехане первым делом отбивается любопытство ко всякого рода происшествиям. Сунешься к аварии, драке или тем более перестрелке — пополнишь собой счет жертв, лишние глаза и уши никому не нужны. Но тут все случилось уже довольно давно, вряд ли кто-то будет караулить. К тому же — мелькнула шальная мысль — вдруг есть кто живой?

На первый взгляд картина была неутешительная. Вокруг шаттла валялось несколько тел — явно меньше, чем он может взять на борт. Забрали с собой? Захватили живыми? В любом случае, экипажу этого шаттла конец. Фернандо снял шляпу, перекрестился и хотел уже возвращаться к мотороллеру, но краем глаза уловил в зарослях какое-то движение. Положив руку на нож, он развернулся.

Молодой русоволосый парень, на вид нет и тридцати. Форма когда-то была песочного цвета, сейчас уделана кровью так, что об этом остается только догадываться. Но шеврон с такой же звездой, как на шаттле, разглядеть можно. И погоны со звездами. В инопланетных знаках отличия Фернандо ориентировался мало, но, видимо, офицер. Парень целился в него из пистолета — точнее, пытался целиться, потому что держать руку прямо сил у него уже не было. С другой стороны, по закону подлости именно так мозги и вышибают, а это в планы Фернандо точно не входило. Он демонстративно поднял руки, показывая, что оружия в них нет, и проговорил на пиджине:

— Утихни, вояка. Навоевался уже, как я погляжу. Спокойно, я наших донов не люблю точно так же, как и ты. И выяснять, что Сомбра тут делает, не собираюсь. Зовут меня Фернандо, а тебя?

— Помоги… — едва слышно ответил парень, опуская пистолет. — Там… в кармане на рукаве…

Он показал взглядом налево и сполз на песок. Фернандо присел рядом с ним. Ага, в сознании, но не более того.

— Так. Ты мне тут не помирай, с дохлятиной возиться никакого желания не имею. От живого тебя пользы больше… не дергайся! Я от тебя ровным счетом ничего не хочу. Только чтобы дожил до своих. Не будешь рыпаться — я тебе в этом помогу. Ага, нашел. Что, вояка, стрелять тебя еще хватило, а перевязаться — нет? Все как всегда.

Парень тихо застонал. То ли пытался что-то сказать, то ли попытка решительных действий отняла у него остатки сил. Фернандо достал инъектор с вивитоном и ввел раненому препарат, продолжая ворчать:

— Ну ладно, придется вспоминать, чему учился. Я не медик, конечно, но кое-что могу. Аккуратному обращению, извини, не обучен. До своих доживешь, если сам фигни не наделаешь. Да не рыпайся ты! Говорят тебе — все, что мне от тебя надо, это чтобы лежал, не болтал с кем не надо и никакую заразу в себе не завел. Долго ты провалялся-то? Ах да, хрен ты ответишь. Сам вижу, долго. И отделали тебя изрядно.

Изрядно — это было мягко сказано. Левая рука сломана, пара ребер, похоже, тоже. Вторая рука задета пулей. И он еще стрелять пытался, ну, герой с дырой! На теле сплошь синяки и ссадины, ну, от этого не умирают. Правая нога как-то неестественно подвернута, вот уж не было печали! Да еще огнестрельная рана на бедре.

— М-да, — вздохнул Фернандо, перевязав хотя бы самые серьезные раны. — Надо тебя отсюда увозить, пока койоты не сожрали. Или доны не нашли, что хуже. Хотя, судя по твоему виду, ты с ними уже знаком. В общем, если ты до сих пор жив, то и до моего дома доживешь, я тут недалеко обитаю. Сейчас девчонок предупрежу, чтобы не пугались. Будешь… хм… троюродным братцем по жениной линии. Я вдовец, проверять некому. По-испански говоришь?

— Более-менее, — с трудом произнес парень по-испански. Фернандо кивнул:

— Годится. В общем, ты типа убрался на флаере. На первый взгляд похоже, а ближе, чем я, тебя разве что в морге рассматривать будут, а уж до этого постараюсь не доводить. До любой больницы тут как до Терры пешком, страховка золотая, разговаривать ты типа еще не в состоянии — ну, это тебе даже изображать не надо — в общем, обеспечу, чтобы не придрались. Извини еще раз, дорога тут очень хреновая.

Он осторожно уложил парня в кузов мотороллера, написал на домашний терминал: «Девчонки, я подобрал раненого, скоро приеду. Не верещать и не задавать лишних вопросов», — и тронулся с места. Вести он старался предельно аккуратно, насколько позволяла дорога, и перебирал в памяти содержимое аптечки. Вроде должно хватить. Чего у Леханы не отнять — зная нужных людей и нужные слова, можно добыть любые медикаменты, и никто ничего не спросит. Парень молодой, крепкий, глядишь, выкарабкается. Уж если не загнулся, валяясь в кактусах, то уж дальше Фернандо поможет. «А твои соотечественники, глядишь, помогут мне. Или хоть девчонкам», — подумал он.

8.

В пути Росс провалился в полусон-полузабытье и очнулся, только когда мотороллер затормозил у небольшого белого домика на отшибе поселка. На пороге их встретили две девочки-подростка. Одна, постарше, была даже не похожа на леханку — таких светлых волос здесь почти ни у кого не водилось. Зато младшая была типичной местной жительницей — коренастая, смуглая, как сам Фернандо, черные косы убраны в узел, огромные карие глаза. Разумеется, предупреждения предупреждениями, а от такого сюрприза девочки переполошились. Старшая так и застыла на пороге, черненькая ущипнула ее за бок:

— Эстелла, не стой столбом. Тащи чистые тряпки и грей воду. Много.

Фернандо одобрительно кивнул, а потом коротко сказал:

— Значит так. Про этого парня никому не трепать, а если кто что случайно увидит — это ваш троюродный дядька, звать… тебя как звать, несчастье?

— Нил, — одними губами выговорил Росс.

— Ясно. Фамилия твоя мне не нужна, прочие подробности — тем более. Чего не знаешь, того не сдашь. Так вот, звать дядя Ники, попал в аварию на флаере, страховка просрочена сто лет назад. Разговаривать противопоказано. Поняли меня?

Девочки синхронно кивнули.

— Ой, вечно дядя Ники на своем флаере гоняет! — пропела младшая, сделав невиннейшие глазки. — Уж мы ему говорили, говорили, а он все девушек очаровывает!

— Отлично! — хмыкнул Фернандо, хлопнув дочь по плечу. — Так, а теперь брысь отсюда обе, рано вам на голых мужчин смотреть. Ну, парень, учти, сейчас будет больно. Но в твоих же интересах постараться не орать. Не в пустыне живем. А то все желающие тебя таки дострелить ко мне на вечерний чай завалятся. Да и девчонок мне напугаешь.

Эстелла пискнула, зажмурилась и убежала на кухню. Младшенькая с достоинством удалилась, как будто всякие там голые мужчины — это вообще ерунда, которая случается в этом доме на каждом шагу.

Фернандо обрабатывал раны Росса, поминутно в очень много этажей поминая стрелявших, их происхождение и интимные пристрастия. Росс узнал несколько новых слов. По крайней мере, это отвлекало. Действовал Фернандо вполне грамотно, но не слишком бережно, и пару раз Росс едва не отключился снова.

— Ну вот, — устало, но удовлетворенно вздохнул он. — Раны паршивые, но жить будешь. Дальше надеюсь на твои силы. А домой попадешь — ваши, слышал, хоть из мелкого фарша восстанавливают. Вот, пей, тебе сейчас много жидкости надо. — Он поставил у кровати непроливающуюся кружку. — Завалялась с тех пор, как девчонки мелкие были, а вот же, пригодилась.

Росс сделал пару глотков и забылся беспокойным сном.

9.

8 апреля 3049 года

С первой тренировки со Снайпером (если это методичное вытирание пола оппонентом можно назвать тренировкой) Селина ушла с крайне смешанными чувствами. Болело все, но это как раз ерунда, не привыкать. При такой разнице в уровне Снайпер с ней, пожалуй, обошелся довольно мягко. Хуже было другое — она категорически не понимала, что происходит. И к такому она как раз не привыкла.

Что Снайпер вытер ею пол — это, в принципе, было ожидаемо. Несколько обидно, что это оказалось так легко, но, учитывая его опыт… С другой стороны, сама Селина тоже, прямо скажем, не кадет желторотый, и вообще, если уж на то пошло, Снайпер ее младше на три года! Но он упоминал, что провел в этой их Сфере десять лет. Это ж во сколько он начал? В четырнадцать? Да нет, похоже, еще раньше — он явно пришел туда не новичком вроде Жени… И где это, позвольте узнать, в столь раннем возрасте такому учат? Снова вспоминалась и бутылка виски в одно лицо, и штурм пиратского флагмана… Но как тогда получается, что он вообще вменяем и способен общаться? Нет, что-то здесь не то.

Чтобы отвлечься, Селина решила еще раз заглянуть в «спиральку». И не одна. С этим предложением она явилась к Враноффски, рассчитав, когда у него будет свободный вечер. Ариэль пытался отнекиваться и скромничать, но Селина сделала грозный вид и картинно рявкнула:

— Приказ старшего по званию!

— Слушаюсь! — тут же отозвался Враноффски, не менее картинно щелкнув каблуками. Да, это точно был правильный человек.

В этот раз Селине не пришлось брать инициативу на себя — Враноффски переговорил с диджеем и уверенно повел в танце. «Вот так бы сразу», — шепнула Селина. «Приказ есть приказ, надо выполнять», — ухмыльнулся в ответ Враноффски. Селина рассмеялась и наконец выкинула из головы все ненужные мысли. Она танцевала с красивым и очень пластичным парнем, и ей было хорошо.

— Как насчет повторить? — спросила она, когда они собрались уходить.

— Как прикажете, лейтенант, — с предельно солдафонским видом ответил Враноффски.

— Ариэль, кончай выпендриваться, — фыркнула Селина. Он заговорщически подмигнул, и оба довольно рассмеялись.

Селина еще пару раз заходила просто в гости — поболтать с Ариэлем, с тем же Снайпером, если он оказывался дома, и погладить Грея. Котенок — хотя, пожалуй, уже кот, рос он не по дням, а по часам — влюбился в нее с первого взгляда, и она охотно платила взаимностью. Впрочем, как говорил Ариэль, отчищая одежду от шерсти, этот кот любил всех, причем везде, где встретит. Таскал лоскутки у Алисы, выпрашивал вкусненькое у Луизы и вдумчиво наблюдал, как работает Алек. Тот смеялся, что кот смотрит в экран с таким видом, как будто все понимает. А еще Грей полюбил охотиться, благо в саду водились мыши. Один раз гордо предъявил хозяину здоровенную полузадушенную крысу. Алиса при виде добычи сказала «беее» и отошла подальше, Снайпер только поинтересовался: «Сам придавишь или мне оставил?». Грей подумал и придавил крысу сам. И пошел на кухню клянчить обрезки мяса.

Однажды, выходя с медосмотра, Селина наткнулась на Габриэль Картье. Удачно — давно хотела еще пообщаться, да все как-то не совпадали. Так что она предложила зайти в фитобар. Селина уже знала, что Габриэль пьет спиртное от силы пару раз в год, а в ее планы входило посидеть и поболтать, а не напиваться. Габриэль держалась несколько скованно, и когда Селина поняла, почему, чуть не покатилась со смеху прямо там же — похоже, доктор Картье заподозрила, что «женщина-винтовка» (Селина прекрасно знала, как ее прозвали во флотилии) хочет к ней подкатить. Хотя, если уж на то пошло, могла бы и прямо спросить. Впрочем, судя по рассказам того же Ариэля, Габриэль вообще очень закрытая в этих вопросах. Как не на Сомбре, честное слово. Ну да каждый волен заморачиваться чем хочет. Селину на данный момент интересовал совершенно конкретный вопрос — какие взаимоотношения у нее с Враноффски. Габриэль облегченно расхохоталась и сказала, что на Ариэля не претендует.

— Откровенность за откровенность, — со смехом ответила Селина, — ты, кажется, от меня ожидала каких-то поползновений. Так вот, не покушаюсь. Ты классная и мне симпатична, но у нас с тобой вышла бы полная фигня.

Они выпили за здоровье друг друга по кружке лимонника и расстались, может, и не подругами, но хорошими приятельницами точно. Правда, уже почти на выходе Габриэль сделала Селине знак задержаться и проговорила:

— Я заметила, что последнее время ты сильно увеличила нагрузки. Не гонись за Стивом, не надо. У тебя могут получиться его приемы, но его эффективность — никогда. И ты не хочешь знать, чем он за нее расплатился.

Селина покивала, но про себя фыркнула и обозвала Габриэль перестраховщицей. Нет, все понятно, она медик, ей вверено здоровье экипажа, и она это здоровье будет охранять всеми силами. А заодно здоровье тех, кто подвернулся под руку. Селина этот подход не разделяла. Конечно, как почти любой сомбриец, она заботилась о себе и поддерживала себя в форме, но к своему телу она относилась скорее как к инструменту. Даже, наверное, оружию. Женский пол был для нее чем-то вроде одной из моделей винтовок, стоящих на вооружении. Выдали такую — будем учиться обращаться именно с ней. Есть свои минусы и свои плюсы. Противнику, скажем, можно вышибить мозги, засев в укрытии, а можно очаровать в баре и незаметно чем-нибудь ткнуть или чего-нибудь подсыпать. Все варианты Селина воплощала уже не раз. И когда она упиралась во что-то такое, чего сделать не могла — она не списывала это на возможности тела, а искала способ эти возможности немного расширить. Да, ей регулярно влетало на осмотрах за перегрузку на тренировках, за несоблюдение пауз между установкой противозачаточных имплантов и за злоупотребление «тоником», но Селина знала свои пределы и знала, что при необходимости их можно и подвинуть. А сейчас подвинуть не получалось, и это выводило ее из себя.

Снайпер то и дело звал ее повторить спарринг. Она охотно соглашалась, хотя заканчивалось все одинаково. Кажется, ей все-таки удавалось продержаться чуть подольше, чем в первый раз — но с ее точки зрения, это был позор и разгром. Однажды в зал в то же время забрел Дарти, и Селина уговорила его присоединиться к тренировке на ее стороне. Ну что ж, она покатилась кубарем на пару секунд позже — только потому, что первым покатился Дарти. Но Снайпер опять довольно лестно отозвался и о нем, и о ней. Нет, он все-таки издевается.

В довершение всего она застала тренировочный поединок Снайпера и Асахиро. Сначала Селина просто с удовольствием наблюдала — эти двое друг друга стоили. Но постепенно она стала замечать, что именно Асахиро то и дело оказывается на полу, со Снайпером ему это провернуть удавалось очень редко. И самое удивительное — он, похоже, принимал этот расклад как должное. И это человек, который с одним ножом вышел на трех нордиканских гвардейцев! Ну и что прикажете об этом думать? В какой-то момент Селине даже пришла мысль о стимуляторах, но быстро ушла — со Снайпером чуть не полгода возились такие светила, как Лев Враноффски и полковник Темпл, которые это чудо природы изучили насквозь, и это ни разу не метафора. Они бы заметили. К тому же Селина ни разу не видела у него ни повышенного возбуждения, ни других симптомов такого рода — наоборот, Снайпер был образцом спокойствия и сдержанности. Ну и что, ураган его побери, тут происходит?

Селина крайне не любила чего-то не понимать. Ее это раздражало. А раздражение она сливала проверенным способом — шла колошматить грушу. Чем и занялась. Какое-то время все было хорошо, но внезапно перед глазами замелькали оранжевые круги, в ушах зазвенело, и окружающая реальность куда-то ушла.

Первое, что Селина услышала, был знакомый ровный голос:

— Ты перетренировалась.

Селина скрипнула зубами:

— Да вот еще… Просто что-то голова закружилась.

Снайпер пристально взглянул на нее:

— Слушай, ты не выглядишь тепличным созданием, которое валится в обморок от любой нагрузки. Даже больше скажу, вот я сейчас на тебя смотрю и с трудом представляю, что надо сделать, чтобы настолько себя загонять. Ты в очень хорошей форме.

Оранжевые круги все еще не ушли, но от возмущения Селина даже привстала с матов, на которые Снайпер ее оттащил:

— Стив! Я понимаю, ты не станешь мне грубо льстить, но ты это непотребство называешь хорошей формой? Да ты меня уберешь как первоклассницу одним движением мизинца!

— Уберу, — спокойно согласился Снайпер. — Но я — не показатель. У меня, знаешь ли, своя специфика. И я бы никому не посоветовал на нее равняться. Чревато.

Они сговорились, что ли?

— А я хочу на тебя равняться, — упрямо заявила Селина. — И на капитана Да Силву. Гиллмартина. Бенецки. И много на кого еще. Потому что если и равняться, то на лучших.

Уникальное зрелище — Снайпер чуть улыбнулся:

— Нет, мне, конечно, льстит, что ты меня ставишь в один ряд с Да Силвой. Остальных не знаю, но готов поверить, что все это достойные люди. Но равняться именно на меня — занятие в лучшем случае малополезное, а в худшем и просто опасное. Здесь уже многие в курсе, откуда я такой взялся. Но меня, если угодно, еще в детстве постепенно сформировали по нужному эскизу. Я ни к кому не в претензии, моя жизнь меня вполне устраивает, тем более что другой я не знаю, но те, кто пытался самостоятельно повторить этот путь уже взрослыми, кончили очень плохо.

Он сел на маты рядом с ней и очень серьезно проговорил:

— Ты себя сломаешь. Ты очень хороший боец, против меня мало кто может так держаться. Не нужно растрачивать такой потенциал на то, что ты все равно сделать не сможешь.

Селина сглотнула.

— Так ты… из этих? Я-то думала, это все киборги, человека там почти нет… И это в основном терране были…

— Из этих, из этих, — чуть усмехнулся Снайпер. — Я не стал говорить сразу, потому что привык не распространяться на эту тему, а здесь мою специфику обычно сразу опознают. Видимо, я был неправ. В общем, на Терранове, моей родной планете, эти ребята пустили хорошие корни. Похоже, едва ли не все легендарные бойцы нашей Сферы — их рук дело. Про киборгов я только здесь от капитана О’Рэйли узнал. В моем случае, как мне объясняли, это коррекция метаболизма и психики. В раннем детстве, когда все это предельно пластично. Так что получается именно перестройка, пусть и весьма жесткая. В случае взрослого это будет ломка об колено. Со всеми вытекающими. В лучшем случае букет травм, в худшем — выгорание, куда более стремительное, чем то, из которого выдернули меня.

— Бррр! Да уж, чего я точно не хочу — это чтобы мне в мозги лезли всякие там… перестраиватели. Это ж хуже имплантов!

— Знаешь, я не могу тебе сказать, чего оно хуже или лучше. Когда меня выбрали, мне было восемь лет. Я не слишком хорошо помню, как оно начиналось, все как будто само собой вышло. И не видел ни одного взрослого, с кем бы это сработало.

— Бррр! — повторила Селина. — Да, пожалуй, ты прав. Такой судьбы я себе точно не желаю. Но послушай — это получается, что, кому и этого мало, в тех напихивают железяк, как выражается сержант Каррера, и отправляют всех крошить без разбора? Хорошо, что в твоем случае до такого не дошло!

— Скажем так, насколько я понял, в нашем Треугольнике таких технологий нет, до этого дозрела только Терра и, возможно, еще какие-нибудь последователи. Так что запихать в меня что-нибудь металлическое в основном пытались уже мои противники, — он недобро усмехнулся. — Но пока вот жив и надеюсь еще какое-то время продолжать в том же духе.

— Надеюсь, что ты со своими умениями проживешь еще долго, — искренне сказала Селина. — И знаешь… я тут думала тебя позвать пострелять сегодня, но теперь думаю — а ну их в задницу, эти тренировки. Может, в бар? Не знаю, как ты обычно насчет выпивки, но там вообще очень вкусно.

— Я просто не люблю бесполезный перевод продукта, – улыбнулся Снайпер. – Все равно же не действует. Хотя от хорошего виски, как правило, не отказываюсь. Думаю, я без одного вечера в тире вполне проживу.

— А и пошли тогда в «Белый Карлик»! Там обычно наши рядовые отдыхают, ну и ты понимаешь — тем, кто нас от терран защищает, фигню наливать не будут. Кстати, сержант Каррера там регулярно расслабляется.

— Достойная рекомендация, — кивнул Снайпер. — Флаер, пожалуй, поведу я, тебе сегодня и так хватило нагрузок.

В кои веки Селине совершенно не хотелось спорить.

10.

20 апреля 3049 года

Росс выкарабкивался медленно, но крепкий организм и огромные запасы медикаментов, которые сделали бы честь иному госпиталю, постепенно делали свое дело. Хотя поначалу Фернандо то и дело разражался проклятиями: «Вот дьявол, похоже, время все-таки прохлопали! И что мне с тобой делать? Тут земля окаменела, бульдозером не возьмешь! Вот на кой-ты на меня свалился?». Но даже в полубреду Росс понимал, что за вечной руганью хозяина прячется серьезная тревога и желание помочь. В конце концов, смуглая усатая физиономия Фернандо маячила над ним едва ли не каждый раз, когда ему случалось прийти в себя. А если Фернандо не было — дежурил кто-то из девочек, чаще черноволосая Кармен. Росс вскоре запомнил их имена и стал обращаться с просьбой принести воды или укрыть его еще одним одеялом, когда знобило. Разговаривал он с ними по-испански, хотя Эстелла не раз повторяла: «Мы знаем пиджин, не надо напрягаться». Но Кармен тут же одергивала сестру: «С чего бы дяде говорить с нами на пиджине?». Вообще у Росса сложилось впечатление, что Кармен, хотя и была младшей из двоих, в доме верховодила. Он поделился этой мыслью с Фернандо, тот фыркнул:

— Надо же, полудохлый, а все примечаешь!

— Уж лучше вокруг смотреть, чем наслаждаться ощущениями, — парировал Росс.

— Расслабься. Дохнуть ты вроде передумал, уже что-то, а там вернешься к своим — живо на ноги поставят.

— Главное, чтобы они меня нашли. И чтобы это были они, а не…

Фернандо приложил палец к губам. О том, как Росс попал на Лехану, он по-прежнему не желал ничего знать, повторяя: «Чего не знаешь — того не сдашь». Дочерям он также запретил расспрашивать гостя и вообще упоминать Сомбру. Зато взамен много рассказывал о себе. Росс слушал и понимал, что их встреча была настоящим чудом — его подобрал именно тот человек, с которым они могли быть друг другу полезны.

Фернандо Оливейра родился в настолько заброшенном закоулке Галактики, что даже не стал называть свою родную планету — «туда шалые кометы и те не залетают, куда там кораблям». Что-то вроде Старых Колоний, но еще дальше от основной сети туннелей. Но все же он оттуда как-то выбрался и отправился на Лехану, как это часто случается, за легкими деньгами. Там же встретил Леонору. Ее родители, потомственные врачи, не слишком одобряли союз дочери с невесть откуда взявшимся бродягой, но деньги Фернандо быстро их переубедили. К тому же нельзя было не признать, что смуглый красавец Фернандо умел нравиться.

Все шло, казалось бы, замечательно. Фернандо завел магазинчик, в котором продавал наливки собственного производства, и дела шли в гору. Через два года после свадьбы родилась Эстелла, такая же светловолосая, как мать, и с таким же мягким характером. Еще через два года на свет появилась Кармен — полная противоположность своей сестре, точная копия самого Фернандо. Если Эстелла проводила время, наряжая кукол и украшая их домики, Кармен было не оттащить от инструментов и вообще любой техники. Фернандо смеялся, что эта девочка сойдет за второго мужчину в доме. Леонора, которая уже была известным педиатром, лечила дочерей сама, а мужа послала на курсы первой помощи. Справедливо — на Лехане лучше рассчитывать на себя.

А потом на Фернандо обратили внимание доны. И им совершенно не понравилось, что какой-то инопланетник живет припеваючи и не делится с ними прибылью. Тем более от алкоголя, который был основной статьей дохода донов. Фернандо, в свою очередь, совершенно не хотел, чтобы ему диктовали, что делать в собственном магазине. В конце концов, для внешнего космоса Лехана всегда заявляла, что здесь предпринимателю такая свобода, какой он больше нигде не найдет. Не то чтобы Фернандо так уж твердо в это верил, но он был упрям и не собирался ни от кого зависеть.

Когда в магазин стали захаживать мрачные крепкие ребята, Фернандо делал вид, что не обращает на них внимания — в конце концов, выпить любили все. Когда эти ребята вызвали его на прямой разговор — он подробно объяснил, с каким именно из окрестных кактусов им надлежит слиться в экстазе и в какой именно позиции. Леонора твердила, что Фернандо затеял безнадежное дело, он лишь скрипнул зубами и продолжал торговать как раньше. Она вздохнула и принялась пополнять домашнюю аптечку, благо ее ресурсы позволяли добыть практически все. Очень своевременно — Фернандо подкараулили на улице и жестоко избили. Первый случай он списал на хулиганов, но было еще два. В больницу ехать Фернандо не рискнул, отлежался дома. Стало ясно, что идет серьезная война. Он по-прежнему не собирался сворачивать дело — разве что крепкий алкоголь теперь отпускал из-под прилавка и только проверенным клиентам. И завел дробовик.

Вот тогда и случилась та проклятая авария. Официально считалось, что машину Леоноры протаранил лоб в лоб другой водитель, который не справился с управлением и вылетел на встречную полосу. Только вот его машину никто не видел, хотя дело было средь бела дня на оживленной улице, а камеры видеонаблюдения как-то очень своевременно ослепли. В полиции Фернандо натурально указали на дверь — дескать, раскрыть дело можно и не надеяться. А почти сразу же после похорон к нему наведалась пара давешних крепких ребят и сказала только одну фразу: «Если до сих пор не дошло, у тебя еще две дочери есть». И Фернандо понял, что из города нужно уезжать.

11.

— Я вообще мало чего боюсь, — говорил Фернандо. В своих рассказах он давно сбился с пиджина на испанский, но Нил явно вполне неплохо его понимал. Оно и к лучшему. — Что мне самому доны сделают? Максимум — убьют. Обидно, конечно, но я на этом свете уже какое-то время пожил, и пожил неплохо. А вот за девчонок мне страшно. У них, кроме меня, никого. Да и это-то еще полбеды — ты вон сам видишь, они взрослые совсем, проживут. А вот если к ним эти уроды свои грязные лапы потянут…

— Но они же…

— Несовершеннолетние? — хмыкнул Фернандо. — Кого здесь это колышет! Любители, знаешь ли, на все найдутся… Лежи ты, несчастье! Я тебе еще раз говорю, тут хрен что выкопаешь, так что не создавай проблем! До порога сам не дойдешь, а туда же, за справедливость воевать! Нет, я для себя твердо решил — девчонок в обиду не дам. Меня — пусть убивают, но сначала их в безопасное место отправить.

Нил молча сжал его руку. Соображает. Собственно, именно это Фернандо и пришло в голову, когда он нашел полумертвого Нила в кактусах — если выживет, за ним прилетят свои, и можно будет попросить их, чтоб хоть девчонок на эту самую Сомбру забрали. Тем более что девчонки к «дяде Ники» привязались. Кармен вытрясла копилку и купила ему темные очки-полумаску взамен угробленных об кактусы. Сейчас, понятно, ни к чему, но как оклемается до такой степени, чтобы во двор выползти — и маскировка, и глазам защита, сомбрийцы же к солнцу непривычные.

Нил все не разжимал пальцы. «Отцепись ты уже», — проворчал Фернандо, но обнаружил, что сомбриец попросту заснул. Нил уже не валялся в отключке целыми днями, но все еще был очень слаб. «Вот и спел колыбельную», — усмехнулся Фернандо, аккуратно вынимая свою руку, и направился на кухню. Из прихожей он услышал перешептывание дочерей в их комнате:

— Он такой крутой! — Кармен, конечно, все о своем. — Ведь видно же, как он с донами дрался, ух!..

— Признавайся, сама бы хотела выучить пару приемов!

— Хотела бы, если бы он был здоров! — совершенно серьезно парировала Кармен. — Сама-то по полчаса сидишь, когда чай приносишь!

— Да ну тебя! Нил… ой, то есть Ники немного объяснял мне, как задачки по математике решать. А то мне эти квадратные уравнения — ракуэнская грамота!

В приоткрытую дверь Фернандо увидел, как Кармен ткнула сестру в бок с видом «все мы понимаем». А потом сказала:

— Да мне он тоже помогал. Вообще, жалко будет, когда он улетит. Ну то есть я, конечно, очень хочу, чтобы он вернулся домой, но я буду скучать.

— Ох… ну ты же понимаешь, что сомбрийца сюда не затащишь даже… космическим трактором!

— Тише ты про сомбрийцев, — привычно одернула Кармен. — Все я понимаю. Эх…

Эстелла ойкнула, зажала себе рот ладошкой и воровато оглянулась. Фернандо удовлетворенно кивнул и незамеченным прошел дальше. Налил себе чаю — настоящий, терранский, надо бы запас пополнить — и задумался. Разговоры с Нилом разбудили в нем собственные воспоминания.

После гибели Леоноры прошло уже два года, но такое, понятно, не забывается. Если бы Фернандо мог — сам бы оторвал голову и тому ублюдку, и тем, кто его натравил. Но сейчас важнее было уберечь дочерей. Он перевел значительную часть средств в ракуэнский банк, откуда достать их мог только он сам или девчонки после совершеннолетия, продал квартиру и переехал в дальний пригород. Вовремя — в школе, где учились Эстелла и Кармен, уже начинались косые взгляды и перешептывания, а Кармен так и надавала кое-кому по излишне длинным рукам. В новой школе девчонок приняли хорошо, а об истории с матерью Фернандо запретил им говорить. Да, мать погибла в автокатастрофе. Отец — фермер, продает кактусовые цукаты. Ни слова про алкоголь. Фернандо действительно завел небольшое хозяйство — копаться в земле он любил, даже если под леханским солнцем от нее мало чего удавалось добиться, кроме вездесущих кактусов. Хотя и от них есть прок — одни годятся для текилы, другие — на те самые цукаты, из третьих можно добыть воду… Словом, и на Лехане можно жить, если знать, как… и если не лезут всякие любители диктовать свои правила. Впрочем, эти самые любители больше не обращали внимания на семью Оливейра — видимо, решили, что урок усвоен, а взять особо нечего. Но дробовик Фернандо всегда держал недалеко, а Кармен подарил нож и научил обращаться, сопроводив инструкции коротким наставлением: «И запомни: вырвут из руки — засунут тебе же в задницу». Эстелла оружия боялась, так что младшая сестра по собственной инициативе стала ее телохранителем. Впрочем, на новом месте в этом пока не было нужды. Но на Лехане не стоит расслабляться.

— Особенно сейчас, — сказал Фернандо вслух, косясь на дверь комнаты, где лежал Нил. План, конечно, хороший, дело за малым — дожить до его выполнения. Всем им.

12.

25 апреля 3049 года

Вообще, конечно, по объектам космофлота, даже если это не космодром, а учебные аудитории или попросту столовая, посторонним ходить нечего. Но так уж сложилось, что для курсантов и абитуриентов Академии обычно делали исключение. Во-первых, многие из них приходились кому-нибудь братьями, сестрами или детьми. А иногда даже и супругами. Во-вторых, пусть уж знакомятся с будущим местом службы и командованием. В-третьих, они же все равно пролезут. Так что «мелюзге» установили три правила: четко называть, куда и к кому идешь, ходить только там, где разрешили, и никого гражданского с собой не водить. Нарушитель лишался права посещения до выпуска.

Женя (хотя она все больше привыкала зваться Эжени) отлично знала все эти правила, так что на входе она звонко отчеканила:

— Эжени О’Рэйли, поступаю в Академию в этом году, иду в столовую к лейтенанту Леону Эрнандесу, экипаж «Сирокко».

— Дома вас не кормят, что ли, все к обеду прибегаете… — усмехнулся дежурный, пропуская ее. Вообще они давно знали друг друга в лицо, но порядок есть порядок. Женя благодарно кивнула и направилась знакомым маршрутом — спасибо Эрику, здесь она знала почти все.

Дома, то есть у Люсьена, Женя питалась вполне неплохо, хотя и оставалась все такой же худощавой. Впрочем, Деверо был сторонником правильного питания, так что его рацион не слишком отличался от того, что подавали в космофлотской столовой. А вкусно было и там и там.

Леона Женя догнала у входа в столовую. Он стоял и что-то насвистывал под нос.

— Леон, привет! Ты туда или оттуда?

— Туда, — улыбнулся Леон. — Хочешь присоединиться?

— Ага! Если ты не против, конечно.

— Совершенно не против. Как раз что-то все наши разбежались.

На обед была грибная похлебка, рыбные котлеты с овощами и пирог со сливовым джемом. Все это Женя, проголодавшись после пробежки, уплела на третьей космической скорости, Леон только добродушно посмеивался.

— Я, между прочим, растущий организм! — сущая правда, как показал недавний осмотр, Женя все еще росла.

— Да кто ж возражает. Подвинься, организм, тут к нам, кажется, хотят присоединиться — мест мало.

Женя придвинулась к столу, пропуская высокую женщину с капитанскими пятилучевыми звездами. Та кивнула в знак благодарности и принялась за еду. Женя украдкой присмотрелась к ней. Стройная, подтянутая, с аккуратной короткой стрижкой. Если бы хоть раз улыбнулась — была бы настоящей красавицей. Но ее лицо было неимоверно хмурым. Леон, кажется, тоже это заметил и пару раз обеспокоенно взглянул в ее сторону, но заговорить первым не решился.

Доев обед, Леон и Женя встали, освобождая место следующим желающим. В коридоре Леон предложил:

— Хочешь, прогуляемся немного? Не торопишься?

— Нет, нисколько, на завтра заданий мало.

— Вот и отлично. А то от симулятора голова пухнет. Определенно, пора уже в новый вылет, закисать начинаю. Такую загогулину сейчас намоделировал…

— О! А у меня к тебе, между прочим, пара вопросов есть, — она потащила из сумки планшет. — Вот скажи мне, как действующий пилот будущему навигатору, что в таких условиях будет оптимальнее? В теории я вроде поняла, но одно дело теория, а другое — опыт живого человека…

— Очень правильная мысль, — сказал низкий женский голос. Леон поднял глаза от планшета и немедленно отдал честь, а Женя невольно ойкнула — перед ними стояла та же женщина-капитан, что сидела рядом с ними в столовой. Но коридор узкий, она никак не могла их обогнать и вообще появилась не с той стороны! Впрочем, дальше удивляться было некогда, поскольку женщина обратилась к ней:

— Кадет?

— Еще нет, но собираюсь поступать в этом году, — Женя подумала и добавила: — капитан.

— А как тебя зовут?

— Эжени О’Рэйли, капитан.

— Удачи, Эжени. Доучишься — приходи на стажировку.

Она развернулась и пошла дальше. Женя шепотом спросила Леона:

— Это кто?

— Капитан Ридо, — с загадочной улыбкой ответил Леон. — Замечательный человек.

— А в столовой?

— Капитан Ридо, — улыбка Леона растянулась до ушей.

— Одновременно в двух местах, что ли? Что еще за… квантовая физика на живых людях?

— Ну так это и есть капитан Квантовая Запутанность, — Леон уже открыто хохотал на весь коридор. — Един в двух лицах, точнее, едина.

«Капитан Квантовая Запутанность», слышавшая весь разговор, остановилась и тоже рассмеялась.

— Леон! — возмущенно воскликнула Женя. — Хватит издеваться! У меня и так от учебы мозги кипят!

— Они у всех кипят, — усмехнулся Леон. — Потому что капитан Арлетта Ридо, с которой мы только что разговаривали, и капитан Ориана Ридо, которая в столовой — сестры-близнецы.

— Именно так, — снова подала голос Арлетта Ридо. — Когда меня повысили первой, все командование радовалось, что появился способ нас различать. На что Ориана сказала, что, если ее из-за этого задержат в коммандерах, мы начнем носить бантики. Разного цвета.

Женя покатилась со смеху. Нет, капитаны Ридо были очень красивы, но на любой из них бантик смотрелся бы так же уместно, как на каком-нибудь бронетранспортере. Пусть даже очень красивом и изящном.

— Вот. Аспид, в смысле, конечно, адмирал Андраде, ужаснулся и попросил нас лучше приходить на все встречи командования со старпомами, а то от нас в глазах двоится. А вообще нас чаще называют по кораблям — капитан Вьюга и капитан Трамонтана. Я Вьюга, если что.

— Очень приятно, — на автомате произнесла Женя. Арлетта с улыбкой похлопала ее по плечу:

— Насчет стажировки я совершенно серьезно. А теперь пойду позову Ориану, скоро уже совет начинается по поводу ее доклада. Я сама только что с вылета, еще даже не знаю, что творится. Удачи!

— А что творится-то? — тихо спросила Женя у Леона, когда Арлетта ушла.

— Чтоб я сам знал! Но командование ходит мрачное, вот примерно как капитан Трамонтана. Ты ж понимаешь, до моего уровня информация доходит, когда дело касается уже конкретно нашего экипажа.

— Понимаю. Может, на воздух выйдем? А заодно я еще кое-что хочу обсудить.

Некоторое время Женя с Леоном сидели на скамейке перед столовой, разбирая навигационные схемы — Женю интересовало, как они выглядят не только с точки зрения нагрузки на двигатели и времени в пути, но и с точки зрения пилота, которому все скачки по червоточинам пропускать в буквальном смысле через себя. Первый приступ «скачковой болезни» она помнила до сих пор и решила, если однажды действительно станет навигатором, прокладывать маршруты так, чтобы они переносились как можно легче. Леон охотно давал советы, так что время проходило незаметно. Внезапно чья-то фигура заслонила свет. Женя и Леон одновременно подняли головы и увидели коммандера Нуарэ.

Если Ориана Ридо была мрачнее тучи, то лицо Нуарэ можно было сравнить разве что с многодневным штормом. На этот раз Леон не выдержал:

— Коммандер, что у нас происходит?

— Экипаж Гиллмартина погиб, — медленно произнес Нуарэ. Леон опустил голову. Нуарэ не стал продолжать и направился в сторону тренировочного зала.

— Твою налево, — процедил Леон сквозь зубы, добавив пару выражений на испанском. — Сначала капитан Кларк, теперь капитан Гиллмартин. Точно теперь полфлотилии в этих помоях искупается. Прав был Каррера… оракул усатый!

13.

26 апреля 3049 года

Теневая флотилия давно подозревала, что сержант Каррера умеет предвидеть будущее. Во всяком случае, его вскользь брошенные предположения сбывались с пугающей частотой. «Увязнет там полфлотилии», — ворчал он, узнав о затее капитана Кларка. И сейчас, слушая капитана и Нуарэ, экипаж «Сирокко» понимал, что сержант снова оказался прав.

Эдвард Кларк, капитан «Аргеста», славился бесстрашием на грани безрассудности. Впрочем, он мог себе это позволить. И неудивительно, что именно он взялся разобраться, что за леханская группировка стала регулярно маячить у границ пространства, контролируемого Сомброй. На военные корабли нападать не рисковали, но гражданскому космофлоту сильно портили жизнь. Само по себе это было не новостью, недаром грузовые конвои обычно ходили с охраной, но на сей раз под удар попадали исключительно корабли с медицинской техникой, имеющей отношение к протезированию и клонированию органов. Последней каплей стало дерзкое похищение двух трансплантологов со Стеллариума-III, летевших на конференцию на Сомбру. Эскорта на их корабль не хватило, нападения на обычный пассажирский корабль просто не ожидали. Похоже, леханцы были очень неплохо осведомлены, кто и куда летит. Стало очевидно, что за ними стоит какая-то серьезная сила. Намерения этой силы были не менее очевидны.

— Не то слово, — буркнул Каррера себе под нос. — Что ж за счет чужих технологий свои задницы не подлатать да денег не добыть. Деньги, известное дело, не пахнут.

Сержант прекрасно понимал Кларка, который ожидаемо взбесился и понесся на перехват. Сам бы этим умельцам головы поотрывал, чтоб не использовали сомбрийские разработки на всякую дрянь вроде киборгизации. В общем, в тот раз леханцы остались ни с чем. За счет внезапности и бешеного натиска Кларк сумел отбить похищенных, а заодно раздобыл немало ценных сведений. Останавливаться на достигнутом он не захотел и сообщил командованию, что отправляется на Лехану. Разумеется, радикально что-то с ней сделать можно только орбитальной бомбардировкой, но в руки Кларка попали данные, которые позволяли отсечь этому спруту пару-тройку щупалец.

Командование обозвало Кларка самоубийцей (Каррера многозначительно взглянул на контракторов), но не стало препятствовать. В конце концов, Кларк был опытным капитаном, который знал, что делает. «Но, похоже, именно что был».

Дальнейшее излагал только капитан. Нуарэ стоял рядом и с каждым словом становился мрачнее, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж дальше. Впрочем, его Каррера тоже прекрасно понимал. Он и сам невольно перебирал в памяти, кто из пропавшего без вести экипажа был ему знаком. И самого Кларка во флотилии любили. Ударная группа «Аргеста» — отличные ребята… «Были», — в который раз добавил про себя Каррера. А еще был у него такой веселый парень навигатором… Росс его фамилия, точно. С коммандером Нуарэ много общался. Проклятье, до чего же не хотелось думать про них всех в прошедшем времени.

Но, похоже, иных вариантов не было. Из обрывочных сигналов складывалась крайне мрачная картина. Кто-то на Лехане был явно в курсе планов Кларка — по кораблю ударили при заходе на посадку, несмотря на леханские идентификационные коды, под прикрытием которых планировалось садиться. Повреждения были серьезными, но не критическими, и шаттл с десантной группой во главе с самим Кларком все же удалось запустить. Но и его встретили огнем с поверхности. Кларк успел дать приказ уходить на запасную площадку, после чего перестал выходить на связь. «Аргест» направил на Сомбру сильно искаженный сигнал бедствия, а потом исчез и сам.

— И мы до сих пор сидели?! — не выдержал Каррера. Удивительно, но Нуарэ даже не стал читать лекцию про приказ командования и необходимость ему подчиняться, а коротко сказал:

— Расследованием занялся капитан Гиллмартин.

И по лицу коммандера было видно, что непроницаемый вид он держит из последних сил. Каррера уже готовился слушать дальше, но Нуарэ жестом показал, что снова передает слово капитану, а сам тихо проговорил:

— И если бы не мой перевод на «Сирокко», я был бы там.

14.

Нуарэ встретился глазами с Каррерой и предпочел сделать вид, что ему понадобилось что-то смахнуть с рукава. Хотя идеально вычищенный и выглаженный мундир коммандера даже пылинки, казалось, облетали стороной. На мгновение ему показалось, что Каррера знает… Во всяком случае, чувствует, что со старпомом что-то не так. С него станется. Сержант Каррера, матерый космический волк, был не так прост, как мог показаться. Ему много раз предлагали получить, наконец, образование и открыть себе дорогу в высшие чины, но Каррера наотрез отказался: «Это что, мои парни без меня драться будут? Нет уж, пускай адмирал Андраде думает, он умный, а мне покажите, кому голову оторвать, и хватит с меня!». Да, Каррера был прямолинеен до грубости, любил вкусно поесть и хорошо выпить (в пределах разумного, конечно), но за излюбленным образом простоватого солдафона скрывался умный и проницательный командир. И под взглядом его темно-карих глаз старпому стало неуютно.

Нет, разумеется, исключено. Если Нуарэ все еще на службе — значит, пока никто ничего не знает. Более того — на недавнем совете, когда зашла речь о том, кто придет на смену двум погибшим капитанам, очень много взглядов обратилось на Нуарэ. В другое время он, разумеется, не сказал бы ни слова — во-первых, приказ есть приказ, во-вторых, он не сомневался, что справится. Но не сейчас. Сейчас ему нельзя брать такую ответственность. Он поспешно высказался в пользу Артуро Дельгадо, старшего помощника Арлетты Ридо. И, по счастью, капитан поддержал его, сказав, что «Сирокко» — первый кандидат на разбирательство с Леханой, и не дело что-то менять в слетанном экипаже. Что ж… Если информация все же всплывет, Нуарэ не станет хитрить и увиливать, но пусть лучше она всплывет после этого вылета. У коммандера были личные счеты к леханцам за оба экипажа.

В Академии Нил Росс был одним из немногих, кого Рафаэль Нуарэ мог назвать своим другом. Когда репутация Великого Дома входит в комнату впереди своего обладателя, бывает сложно общаться на равных. Педантичный и не слишком разговорчивый Нуарэ слыл высокомерным задавакой, кто-то его откровенно недолюбливал, кто-то, наоборот, стеснялся. Уже после выпуска Нуарэ доводилось слышать: «Я вообще хотел общаться, но боялся — ты такой умный, а тут я». А вот Россу всегда было плевать на все на свете репутации, и они дружили, хотя регулярно препирались до хрипоты. Нуарэ уважал Росса, но считал, что он слишком легкомыслен, Росс кричал «Рафи, ты зануда!». После выпуска они виделись редко — попробуй еще совпади на планете, и чтоб не громоздилась гора дел. А перед самым отлетом Кларка на Лехану друзья ухитрились серьезно поругаться. Причем, как Нуарэ сейчас понимал, по совершеннейшей глупости. Разговорились о службе, Нуарэ узнал, что Росс до сих пор ходит в лейтенантах. «Зато ты в двадцать семь уже коммандер, — хмыкнул Росс. — Такими темпами к тридцати годам до адмирала дорастешь». Нуарэ прекрасно знал, что недоброжелатели обзывают его выслуживающимся карьеристом, и очень болезненно воспринимал любые намеки на эту тему. Поэтому он сухо ответил, что если бы некоторые серьезнее относились к субординации, тоже своевременно получали бы повышения. Росс вспылил, обозвал Нуарэ сухарем с уставом вместо мозгов и ушел. И теперь, судя по всему, возможности разъяснить недоразумение не будет уже никогда.

Но если исчезновение Росса вызывало сожаление, то при мысли о Гиллмартине Нуарэ чувствовал, что глаза застилает багровая пелена. Росс выполнял приказ своего капитана и в итоге разделил с ним судьбу. Гиллмартин погиб из-за роковой ошибки. Которую никто не смог бы предугадать.

В отличие от Кларка, Джейсон Гиллмартин, капитан «Пассата», всегда слыл образцом рассудительности и здравого смысла. Нет, трусом он не был, таких в Тенях не водилось, но бросаться в бой, очертя голову, как Кларк или Бенецки, считал неоправданным. И всегда берег своих людей. Именно под командованием Гиллмартина Нуарэ начал службу в Теневой флотилии. Капитан высоко его ценил и сам направил в программу спецподготовки оперативников. И тут Нуарэ, в то время лейтенанта, заметил Да Силва, который как раз набирал экипаж на свой новый корабль «Сирокко». Он был дружен с Гиллмартином, так что пришел к нему напрямую и сказал: «Джей, отдай этого парня мне. У тебя он зачахнет, ему простор для роста нужен. А мне как раз кто-то вроде него нужен старшим помощником». Гиллмартин согласился — он прекрасно сработался со своим старпомом Рэйчел Эшбрук, и Нуарэ в составе его экипажа действительно некуда было расти дальше. Но с Гиллмартином их дороги и не собирались расходиться — следующим крупным заданием стало сопровождение посла на Маринеск, и именно «Сирокко» и «Пассат» назначили в эскорт. Когда на них напали пираты, Да Силва фактически прикрыл друга собой, дав «Пассату» возможность уйти вместе с флагманом. Хотя прекрасно понимал, что с высокой вероятностью идет на верную смерть. Они чудом успели добраться до червоточины, которая привела их в Старые Колонии. И когда «Сирокко» все же вернулся, Гиллмартин бросился Да Силве на шею.

Но бесчинства Леханы могли вывести из себя кого угодно, даже рассудительного Гиллмартина. Узнав об исчезновении «Аргеста», он сам вызвался разобраться. Не последнюю роль в этом сыграло то, что у него появился информатор. Лейтенант Тьерри Селерен числился пропавшим без вести уже полгода, после того как его экипаж нарвался на леханцев. Как оказалось, он попал в плен, и теперь ему удалось бежать. Не иначе как чудом — с Леханы обычно живыми не возвращались. И все же Селерен был здесь, хотя и изрядно побитый. Зато с пачкой леханских кодов авторизации и своими обширными познаниями в области связи, за которые Теневая флотилия всегда мирилась с его непростым характером. Тут бы и проверить все как следует, с горечью думал Нуарэ. Но — совпадение на миллион — именно в эти дни по флотилии прокатился какой-то особенно мерзкий желудочный вирус, для жизни не опасный, но надолго выводивший из строя. Среди заболевших были пять человек из экипажа Гиллмартина, в том числе его связист. К вылету их не допустили. Гиллмартин рвал и метал, понимая, что каждый день задержки уменьшает и без того призрачные шансы найти выживших с «Аргеста», и тогда Селерен предложил в связисты себя. Гиллмартин вцепился в него, как в подарок небес, и «Пассат» отправился в сторону Леханы.

Рэйчел Эшбрук с самого начала отнеслась к «подарку» с большим недоверием, тем более что Селерен вел себя так, словно он один тут что-то понимает, а все остальные только и хотят его подсидеть. Впрочем, о его высокомерии и болезненном самолюбии было написано во всех характеристиках еще с Академии. Рэйчел успокоила себя, что она и сама, допустим, не самый легкий в общении человек. И вообще, Селерен с ними только на один вылет, а дальше выздоровевший Гутьеррес вернется в экипаж. Гораздо более странным было другое. Она видела переживших леханский плен — их психологическое состояние было куда хуже, чем у Селерена. Да и физическое тоже. Он не из тех, кто будет пытаться расположить к себе, чтобы с ним лучше обращались, не тот характер. И откуда у него сведения о районе крушения «Аргеста», если любой нормальный человек, пусть и сто раз Тень, вырвавшись от леханцев, будет не разведывать что бы то ни было, а уносить ноги? Чем больше Рэйчел анализировала, тем больше возникало нестыковок. Разобрать их на Сомбре просто не хватило времени — а точнее, не дал сам Селерен, торопивший события. С какой целью? Рэйчел умела складывать два и два, и ответ был кристально ясен: Селерен переметнулся на сторону Леханы.

Все это было изложено в рапорте Рэйчел Эшбрук. Она еще успела его отправить. Дальнейшее было известно по ретрансляции с камер видеонаблюдения «Пассата», которые Рэйчел заблаговременно переключила в экстренный режим, и командование могло видеть происходящее почти что в прямом эфире. Говорили, что адмирал Андраде разбил-таки один из мониторов, метнув в него кружку, и было отчего. Словно почуяв неладное, к Рэйчел зашел Селерен, и она приперла его к стенке. Она уже собиралась нажать кнопку вызова, чтобы арестовать его, и тут он на нее бросился. Селерен не отличался особенно атлетическим сложением, завязалась ожесточенная борьба, но в конце концов он сумел выхватить пистолет и смертельно ранить Рэйчел. Далее изображение с камер забилось помехами и вскоре исчезло совсем.

Не успел Андраде собрать капитанов, чтобы решить, кого посылать на помощь, пришло сообщение — а скорее, отчаянный вопль — от Орианы Ридо. Она возвращалась с Аквамарины и оказалась недалеко от места событий. Во всяком случае, «Трамонтана» поймала сигнал бедствия с «Пассата». Мощности аварийного передатчика хватало на достаточно небольшой сектор, поэтому до Сомбры этот сигнал не дошел. «Трамонтана» примчалась на предельной скорости, но спасать было уже некого. Нуарэ невольно поежился, подумав о судьбе экипажа. Полная разгерметизация… врагу не пожелаешь. Ориана Ридо решила подлететь ближе, чтобы, возможно, исследовать то, что осталось от «Пассата», но ее связист сообщил о нескольких леханских кораблях в опасной близости. Принимать бой не было возможности, и «Трамонтана» вернулась на Сомбру с тем самым докладом.

Нуарэ слушал рассказ капитана словно издалека. Сейчас ему уже не было дела, видит ли кто-то его состояние и знает ли кто-то про недавние события. После возвращения пусть делают с ним что угодно, но сначала он выскажет пару слов леханцам. И особенно Селерену, если он еще жив. Но пока ни леханцев, ни Селерена в досягаемости не было, так что, когда прозвучала окончательная дата вылета, Нуарэ ушел в зал. Иначе сорвется прямо здесь.

15.

Если собирают совет — дело нешуточное. Догадки начинают летать в воздухе еще задолго до его окончания, но Селина была не из тех, кто рвался их обсудить. Она относилась к информации философски. Рано или поздно, так или иначе, она все равно узнает то, что предназначено для ее ушей и ее уровня. Ну так и чего крыльями хлопать? Так что на время совета Селина спокойно отправилась в тир и расстреляла там мало не ящик патронов. Дело превыше всего. Подготовка — тоже часть дела. Только она успела привести себя в порядок после тренировки, как командование начало выходить с совета. Первым вышел, естественно, Аспид, дав понять, что совет окончен. Селина отдала честь по всем правилам.

— Вольно, Хендрикс, не прыгайте, не на параде, — сказал адмирал Андраде таким усталым голосом, как будто это он, а не Селина, только что вышел с изнурительной тренировки по стрельбе.

Все остальные, что капитаны, что старпомы, были не лучше. Как будто участвовали в конкурсе на самую уныло-похоронную физиономию. Ладно Трамонтана, она весь день ходит мрачнее ноябрьских туч, но Да Силва и Нуарэ тоже претендуют на первое место. Впрочем, дождавшись последних вышедших с совета, Селина взяла свои слова обратно. Первое место явно собирались поделить Карлотта Суон, старпом капитана Элдриджа с «Зефира», и Артуро Дельгадо, старпом капитана Арлетты Ридо с «Вьюги». Оба были такими угрюмыми, что, глядя на них, хотелось надраться от тоски или утопиться. Желательно тоже в чем-нибудь алкогольном. И покрепче.

Селина прикинула, кто больше настроен на разговор. Точно не Да Силва и не обе Ридо. Да, кажется, капитанов лучше вообще не трогать, даже вечно невозмутимого и спокойного Элдриджа. Вот старпомы, пожалуй, окажутся более разговорчивыми. Кроме Суон и Дельгадо. И еще Нуарэ. Но если эти двое просто уныло-мрачные, то Нуарэ, кажется, сейчас во всей вселенной интересует только один объект — груша в тренировочном зале, которую можно как следует отдубасить. Селину он сейчас просто не увидит. Можно было бы пойти на тренировку с ним, но на сегодня уже хватит. Так, кто у нас еще есть? Лео Нортон с «Борея», Хавьер Альварес с «Мистраля» и Андрей Руднев с «Хамсина». Эти хоть на что-то похожи. Однако Лео вызвали по комму, Хавьер говорил о чем-то со своим капитаном, а Руднев неспешно шагал к столовой. Ну да, совет заседал долго. Селина поняла, что тоже зверски голодна после тренировки. Отлично, вот и повод.

— Коммандер Руднев?

— Свет дневной, Селина, не на параде же! — почти повторил он фразу Андраде. — Что, интересны итоги совета?

Селина коротко кивнула.

— Хотя бы то, что доступно для моего уровня. Предлагаю совместить это с ужином. Вы весь день прозаседали, я с тренировки.

— Именно туда я и иду.

В столовой оба сначала сосредоточились на еде. Селина проголодалась сильнее, чем думала, а у бедняги Руднева, кажется, весь день маковой росинки во рту не было. И лишь в перерыве между стейком из трески в сметанном соусе с отварным картофелем и зеленью и творожными палочками с травяным чаем Селина наконец спросила:

— Что все-таки случилось? Даже адмирал Андраде сам не свой. И ладно капитаны, но Нуарэ только что на людей не бросается, а Суон и Дельгадо выглядят так, как будто их весь совет пинали ногами, а потом разжаловали в рядовые самого низшего класса без права обратной выслуги.

Руднев чуть не подавился творожной палочкой.

— Интуиция у тебя, однако… Ты точно не ясновидящая?

— Ясновидящих не бывает, коммандер. Кроме разве что сержанта Карреры с «Сирокко». И кстати — может, они такие мрачные, потому что предвидят отстройку тренировочного зала заново? Судя по выражению коммандера Нуарэ, это весьма вероятно…

— Шуточки у тебя… Давай я расскажу по порядку. В общем, капитан Ориана Ридо принесла нам плохие новости. Экипаж капитана Гиллмартина погиб. Есть подозрения, что экипаж капитана Кларка разделил ту же участь. «Трамонтану» тоже преследовали леханцы, но оба капитана Ридо мастера уходить от погони.

— Вот же… — Селина искала слова и не находила. Что ж, теперь было понятно, почему Да Силва скрежещет зубами, а Нуарэ сейчас, наверное, дубасит грушу, представляя на ее месте леханского дона. — Но при чем тут моя интуиция?

— Да при том, что обычно она тебя не подводит, а тут сработала ровно наоборот. Карлотту и Артуро не разжаловали, а повысили.

— Ох… Дальше можно не объяснять, коммандер. За такое повышение пить только с горя.

— Это еще не все. Адмирал получил доказательства, что лейтенант Селерен — двойной агент. Он занимался шпионажем в пользу Леханы и убил сначала коммандера Эшбрук, а потом и весь экипаж «Пассата».

Селина грохнула по столу кулаком и грязно выругалась. Чашка с чаем подскочила и перевернулась ей на колени.

— Спокойно, лейтенант, — невесело усмехнулся Руднев. — Ситуация, конечно, хуже некуда, но казенные чашки в этом точно не виноваты.

— А совет уже решил, кто полетит на Лехану разгребать этот бардак?

— Вызывалась все та же Ориана Ридо, она не любит бросать дела на середине. Но адмирал Андраде назначил ее на другую операцию. А на Лехану отправил «Сирокко». Так что теперь расследование ведет капитан Да Силва. Если уж они сумели пиратам с Хунда устроить развеселую жизнь и вернуться живыми, то сумеют и в этот раз.

— Спасибо, коммандер.

Селина доела ужин, почти не чувствуя вкуса. Теперь надо было найти Да Силву.

16.

27 апреля 3049 года

— Капитан О’Рэйли, а что, если я немного нарушу субординацию и предложу вам выпить?

— Я пошлю ее к черту и скажу: знаешь, Селина, с огромным удовольствием.

Они направились в «Белый карлик». Алкоголь хороший и там, и в «Спиральке», и в чисто офицерской «Сверхновой», но видеть похоронные рожи командования не было уже никаких сил. Рядовой состав, понятно, тоже ходил ушибленный, но хоть не весь и не настолько. А самые младшие так и вполне искренне отмечали повышение Дельгадо и Суон и собственные новые перспективы.

— Ты, кстати, тоже готовься к повышению, — сказала О’Рэйли с улыбкой, но голос ее был безрадостным. — Давно ходят разговоры.

— Главное, чтоб не как остальных, — хмыкнула Селина. Одиночки продвигались по службе медленнее, и в лейтенантах Селина явно засиделась, но в парке памяти под деревом она видала такие расклады. — Ну и чтоб не на два звания сразу.

На два звания в сомбрийском космофлоте повышали посмертно тех, кто погиб на задании.

— Совсем Тени зажрались, — усмехнулась О’Рэйли. — То им не так, это им не этак… Вас повышаешь, а вы нос воротите. Хотя я тебя понимаю. И наших новых капитанов тоже понимаю. Они оба достойные люди и заслужили свое повышение… но кто теперь вспомнит об их заслугах? А вот что их продвинули на место погибших — будут помнить еще сто лет.

Она отхлебнула виски и хмуро продолжила.

— Не могу себе простить, что проморгала эту сволочь Селерена. Я ведь его видела. И, по-хорошему, поймать бы мне его да на пару с Лизой пообщаться. Только он, как я сейчас вижу, сам прекрасно понимал, чем это пахнет, и на расстояние выстрела к нам не подходил. А с расстояния выстрела выглядел вполне адекватным. И я, дура старая, поверила. Мол, случаются чудеса, можно и с Леханы выбраться и жить как жил. Тем более что Жоао и его экипаж даже меня заставляют верить в чудеса. Слышала, кстати, что теперь им туда лететь?

— Не только слышала, но и лечу с ними.

О’Рэйли поперхнулась. Селина расплылась в довольной ухмылке. Она действительно явилась к Да Силве и натурально поставила его перед фактом, что на Лехану полетит с ними. «Не возьмете — в трюм пролезу». Да Силва расхохотался, сказал, что в Селину верит, но пролезать ей никуда не придется. Он сам давно к ней присматривается и будет рад увидеть в деле. «Аспид отдельно попросил, чтобы было не как всегда, а предельно аккуратно, без шума и пыли. Так что такие, как вы, будут очень нужны». Селина отсалютовала и отправилась ставить внеочередной гормональный имплант, чтобы никакие женские проблемы не отвлекали от задачи. Амалия Аролович, ее старая знакомая в медкорпусе, укоризненно покачала головой, зная, что Селина не выдержала положенный интервал, но все же выполнила просьбу, взяв с подруги страшную клятву хотя бы ближайшие полгода так не делать. Селина пообещала вести себя хорошо даже не полгода, а хоть целый год. «Я все знаю, правда. Но этот вылет мне очень нужен. И мне нужна вся моя эффективность».

Как и большая часть Теневой флотилии, Селина знала многих в пропавших экипажах. Она беспредельно уважала Гиллмартина и порой в чем-то завидовала отчаянной храбрости Кларка, даром что сама была не робкого десятка. Ей довелось летать с экипажем «Аргеста», она даже в свое время увлеклась обаятельным навигатором Россом, но он не ответил взаимностью, и Селина решила не портить хорошую дружбу. Очень не хотелось думать о ребятах с «Аргеста» как о погибших. И невольно пробирал озноб при мысли, что и она могла так же остаться в леханских песках. И все из-за одной паршивой крысы.

Нет, но какова тварь! Возможно, в Селине говорила злость, но она была почти уверена, что и в гибели «Аргеста» не обошлось без Селерена. Просто потому, что не может быть, чтобы в сомбрийском космофлоте нашлось несколько уродов, согласных сотрудничать с Леханой. Даже противно становилось от того, что Тьерри Селерена она неплохо знала — он был их с Леоном однокурсником. Перед глазами встало его тонкое лицо, которое было бы красивым, если бы с него иногда сходило надменное выражение. Селерен достал весь курс разговорами о своей будущей блестящей карьере. Нет, голова у парня была действительно что надо, любой бортовой компьютер у него из рук ел и мурлыкал, а шифры сдавались сами, но, в конце концов, в Академии всех не на помойке нашли. Хотя если судить по манере Селерена держаться, он об остальных думал именно так. Ладно еще, в основном он вел себя довольно корректно, а думать каждый волен что угодно, тут космофлот, а не клуб по обмену любезностями. Но однажды он действительно серьезно задел Селину. Он допустил глупую ошибку на контрольной, и Селина, которая в пору учебы была еще резче и несдержанней на язык, чем сейчас, проехалась на тему, что такую голову лучше употребить на дело, а не на бахвальство. И тут Селерена прорвало. Он разорался, что некоторые приютские вообще должны бы рот не открывать, а сидеть тихо и быть благодарными, что им дали возможность учиться. Селина, поступившая с прекрасными результатами экзаменов и в жизни не слышавшая упреков в своем происхождении, чуть не разорвала его на части прямо в аудитории, но вовремя сообразила, что тогда она почти гарантированно выйдет агрессором, а он — невинной жертвой. Так что она огрызнулась «Чемодан, космопорт, Терра — там таких любят» и ушла. А вечером вместе с Леоном прокралась в медчасть и утащила изрядную дозу снотворного. Впрочем, девчонки сами поделились, их Селерен тоже достал. На пару секунд отвлечь его от ужина было делом техники. В результате проснулся Селерен посреди стадиона, примотанный скотчем к кровати. Такие шуточки были у курсантов в ходу, разве что в еду ничего не сыпали — умотавшись на тренировках, народ спал крепко. Но если обычно потерпевший, хоть и обещал поубивать шутников на месте, вскоре сам ржал вместе со всеми, для самолюбивого Селерена это было смерти подобно. Даже о помощи просить решился не сразу. Участие Селины вскрылось, и она чуть ли не единственный раз за учебу отхватила целый букет дисциплинарных взысканий, но ни о чем не жалела. А вот теперь жалела. «Надо было еще тогда башку оторвать».

— До чего же классическая ошибка, — печально проговорила О’Рэйли. — И от нее не застрахован никто. Мы ведь все доверились Джейсону. Решили, что уж он-то наверняка знает, что делает. Это невозможно предусмотреть. Но здесь и моя вина.

— Вы ни в чем не виноваты, — твердо сказала Селина. — От уродов, вы правильно сказали, никто не застрахован. Хотите, я вам его голову привезу? Или еще какую часть, по усмотрению.

— Нет, пожалуй, это не впишется в интерьер моего кабинета, — рассмеялась О’Рэйли. — Но спасибо тебе.

Селина крепко пожала ей руку. Она очень надеялась, что Селерена все-таки не пришибли его леханские хозяева, и она сможет лично его прикончить.

От размышлений ее отвлекла скрипнувшая дверь бара. Надо же, какие люди! Вся троица контракторов с «Сирокко». Похоже, Снайперу в прошлый раз здесь понравилось, и он позвал остальных. Селина замахала рукой, приглашая присоединиться, и сама пододвинула соседний столик.

— Рада вас видеть, — улыбнулась всем троим О’Рэйли. И добавила уже лично Снайперу: — Отдельно рада вас видеть здесь. Вы, кажется, полностью освоились.

— Можно сказать и так, — отозвался Снайпер. — Но я рад, что через два дня лететь. К космосу я привык больше.

Селина понимающе кивнула. Когда они сидели в «Белом карлике» после того ее обморока на тренировке, он много рассказал о себе. Его фантастические боевые навыки действительно дорого ему обходились. Провалы в памяти были еще наименьшей ценой. От каждого выхода в «боевой режим» приходилось подолгу восстанавливаться, даже если физически Снайпер не был ранен. Пренебрегать этим значило сорваться в штопор, из которого с высокой вероятностью нет возврата. Но и жить мирной жизнью он попросту не умел. Его нормальным состоянием было то, что у обычных людей называется зашкаливающим адреналином — в бою, в сложном учебном поединке, за рычагом флаера на пределе его возможностей… Селина сама отчасти была такой — и тем сильнее на нее подействовал спокойный рассказ о том, к чему это может привести. Ведь она и правда, пытаясь сравняться со Снайпером, чуть не разучилась существовать вне службы…

Она поймала на себе изучающий взгляд О’Рэйли. Нет, при всем уважении, пусть это останется ее тайной. Она сунулась опасно близко к краю, но справилась. Селина подняла стакан и объявила:

— Кстати, парни, я тоже лечу на Лехану. Прикрою вас, пока вы тамошних донов раскатывать будете… а то и сама поучаствую.

— Это будет очень ценно, — ответил Снайпер. — Ты хороший напарник.

— Благодарю за оказанное доверие, — шуточно раскланялась Селина. Но обрадовалась совершенно всерьез.

17.

30 апреля 3049 года

Первое, что бросилось в глаза Селине на борту «Сирокко» — вылизанный до сияния медблок. Нет, она уже знала, что Габриэль аккуратистка, каких мало, но только сейчас поняла, насколько. В медблоке возился интеллигентнейшего вида темно-русый юноша с энсинскими «рамочками». Высокий, худой, добрейшие серые глаза, длинные тонкие пальцы — про таких обычно говорят «мечта женщин». Увидев Селину, он чуть нахмурился:

— Э… я, видимо, не в курсе?

Селина коротко пояснила, что на этом вылете она присоединяется к «Сирокко», капитан в курсе. Более того, сам адмирал Андраде дал добро. Селина не стала уточнять, что «добро» заключалось в констатации, что лейтенант Хендрикс все равно пролезет на борт, так что уж лучше взять ее официально. «С твоими подарочками отлично сработается».

— Ну разумеется, не будь капитан в курсе, вы бы не прошли на борт… проклятье, что за чушь я несу. Предполетный осмотр, да.

Юноша начал готовить сканеры, и тут в медблок вошла Габриэль. Лицо ее не выражало ничего хорошего, но Селине она радостно улыбнулась:

— Добро пожаловать на борт. Джон, настройки сканера надо проверить еще раз. И, пожалуй, лейтенанта Хендрикс я осмотрю сама, а вы расскажете мне, что за бардак в ящике с инструментами.

С точки зрения Селины, видевшей краем глаза этот ящик, там царил полный порядок, но кто их разберет, этих медиков. Во всяком случае, Джон явно смутился и принялся там что-то перекладывать.

— Так-то лучше, — одобрительно сказала Габриэль. — Вы еще оцените, как полезно иметь все необходимое на местах и в полной готовности. Так, Хендрикс… грузись уже… Хендрикс Айзек, Хендрикс Генри… Хендрикс Селина… ты ложись пока.

Она облепила Селину датчиками — очень быстро и легко, прикосновения были почти незаметными. Потом взглянула на экран и стала еще мрачнее, чем была при входе в медблок. «Удавлю!» — прошептала она одними губами.

— А теперь скажите мне, лейтенант, — подчеркнуто официально проговорила она, — кто и с какого перепугу вас отправил на вылет? Нет, я в курсе про разрешение командования, но вам же имплант не так давно снимали. Полагается отдыхать еще минимум неделю. Еще одно такое назначение — я сама приду к адмиралу с вашей медкартой и прочту лекцию об особенностях женского организма.

Смотрела она строго, но во взгляде Селина читала не желание повыделываться, а искреннее беспокойство. И ответила так же искренне:

— Знаете, лейтенант Картье, а точнее — знаешь, Габриэль, я, пожалуй, не буду плести про особые поручения и прочую туфту, здесь все Тени. В свое время я летала в одном экипаже с Нилом Россом. И теперь хочу сама узнать, что с ними сталось.

На какой-то момент в глазах у Габриэль появилась боль, но она быстро справилась с собой.

— Знаю. Доктор Леблан с того же корабля хотел взять меня своей помощницей. Дело было уже почти решенное, но тут вдруг пришло назначение на «Сирокко». В результате его помощницей стала Кэти Кокс, моя подруга по Академии. То есть, среди пропавших могла быть я.

Взгляд «грозного доктора Картье» теперь был просто грустным.

— Значит так… пьешь вот это, — она пошарилась в каком-то ящичке и выдала Селине маленький контейнер с красными таблетками. — Схему я сбросила тебе на комм. Железо, ничего особенного. Если что-то идет не так, ты бежишь ко мне резвым нордиканским кабанчиком. В личный файл пишу рекомендацию — от следующего импланта отдыхать на неделю больше. За невыполнение вздую. В остальном здорова, к вылету допускаю. Все, свет с тобой, иди.

— Есть! — Селина щелкнула каблуками и направилась к выходу.

— Обожаю людей, которые все понимают с полуслова, — сказала Габриэль ей вслед. — Джон, напоминаю про настройки сканера. Вот, теперь идеально.

В дверях Селина встретилась с коммандером Нуарэ. Похоронное выражение лица к старпому, кажется, приклеилось. Селина отсалютовала и повернула в сторону отведенной ей каюты. Точнее, хотела повернуть, когда до нее снова донесся голос Габриэль:

— Коммандер Нуарэ? Проходите, у нас все готово. Осмотр не займет много времени.

Совершенно традиционные фразы — но холода в них было вложено на пару нордиканских ледников. Селина пожала плечами и ушла.

18.

В целом, конечно, Габриэль была рада снова оказаться на корабле. Все-таки ее место здесь. Дома есть работа над статьями, есть чаепития у Жана с Леоном, есть Флёр… но ее настоящим домом был «Сирокко». Даже несмотря на то, что некоторые сегодня как сговорились портить ей настроение.

Сначала принесло Рефора. Все необходимое он закупил, но опять принялся ворчать про то, что некоторые привыкшие к богатству не умеют считать деньги. Габриэль ядовито поинтересовалась, помнит ли он ее отчет с прошлого вылета. Рефор буркнул что-то невнятное, дескать, это разовое происшествие. Объяснять что-либо Габриэль не имела ни малейшего желания, так что устало отмахнулась:

— Лейтенант, подите вон. Если вас что-то не устраивает, напишите на меня кляузу… ах, простите, официальный рапорт капитану.

Видимо, в этот момент ее лицо выражало желание стереть снабженца в порошок, потому что Рефор предпочел молча исчезнуть с глаз долой. За что Габриэль была ему крайне признательна.

Потом Хендрикс со своим имплантом. Понятное дело, ни капитан, ни адмирал Андраде в такие подробности вдаваться не будут, но нельзя ж так измываться над организмом! Хорошо еще, Селина хотя бы перестала круглосуточно убиваться в спортзале. Правда, Габриэль подозревала, что ее заслуги в этом нет — врачей Хендрикс никогда особо не слушала. Стив ей, что ли, сам мозги вправил? Не в его стиле. Но как бы то ни было, одним риском меньше. Знать бы еще, кто этот имплант ей поставил… и оторвать за такое голову.

Сразу же после Хендрикс явился Нуарэ. Коммандер, как и следовало ожидать, был в прекрасной форме. К великой радости Габриэль, у него хватило ума держаться предельно нейтрально. И не делать мечтательную физиономию при осмотре. Она вспомнила, как обрабатывала ему порезы от «железного снега» после боя с хундианскими пиратами. Процедура, прямо скажем, не из приятных, но коммандер чуть ли не мурлыкал. И Габриэль прекрасно знала, почему. Потому что это делала она. «Мазохист несчастный! Вот случится что-нибудь — пропишу витамины в инъекциях и посмотрю, как ты млеть будешь!». Габриэль отгоняла эти мысли — в конце концов, сейчас коммандер ничего такого себе не позволял. Вероятно, все-таки сделал правильные выводы. И вообще, раз они оба все еще в экипаже — нужно работать вместе. Может быть, за время перелета раздражение утихнет.

По счастью, на этом запас неприятностей кончился. В конце концов, Габриэль была рада вновь увидеть весь экипаж, и тем более констатировать, что у всех все в порядке. Дарти подхватил в начале апреля какую-то пакостную простуду, долго не желавшую проходить, но сейчас был в норме. Габриэль выдала ему витаминный концентрат и сама от души рассмеялась, когда он с преувеличенно страдальческим видом влил в себя положенную порцию. У Асахиро о нордиканских приключениях напоминали только очередные шрамы, к Снайперу у Габриэль давно не было никаких вопросов. Дмитрий явился с повязкой на локте — спарринг с тем самым Снайпером. Впрочем, оказался просто ушиб от неудачного падения, за время перелета пройдет бесследно. Экипаж в порядке. Медблок в порядке. А значит, все прекрасно.

19.

Капитан Да Силва привычно обходил корабль перед вылетом и чувствовал, как буквально с каждым шагом настроение улучшается. Нет, отпуск прошел отлично — еще бы всякие адмиралы Андраде не выдергивали в три часа ночи из-за приключений всяких сержантов Фудзисита. А вот, кстати, и он, нож проверяет. Отличная нордиканская сталь, Враноффски знал, что дарить. В общем, Да Силва прекрасно отдохнул во Вьентосе, в кои веки провел время с дочерью, и даже бывшая супруга воздержалась от комментариев по поводу его вечного отсутствия на планете. Еще и Габриэль порадовала пополнением коллекции алкоголя. Не то чтобы капитану жизнь была не мила без спиртного, но в свободный вечер он любил попробовать что-нибудь экзотическое. Да и после отпуска все шло замечательно — пока не пришли известия о Кларке и особенно о Гиллмартине. Да Силва скрипнул зубами. Адмирал, конечно, особо просил без шума и пыли, но он себя уважать не будет, если не поотрывает хоть кому-то из этих леханских сволочей все, что торчит. Можно не лично, но поотрывать надо. За два погибших экипажа они ответят.

И все же атмосфера родного корабля действовала успокаивающе. Сколько бы времени Да Силва ни проводил на планете, только в космосе он чувствовал себя дома. В этом плане он прекрасно понимал Снайпера. Да, с самой первой встречи капитан называл его так. Заочно еще можно было соблюдать официальность, но стоило ему, вот как сейчас, обернуться на звук шагов и взглянуть чуть исподлобья с характерным прищуром — и никакой «сержант Вонг» на ум уже не шел.

— Дорвался до космоса? — усмехнулся Да Силва. Снайпер лишь молча кивнул. Капитан подошел ближе:

— На тебя у меня в этом вылете большие планы. Просто потому что кто, как не ты. Если придется драться, то предельно тихо.

— Обеспечу.

— И… я понимаю, что не все от тебя зависит, но давай по возможности без этого… экстрима? Живым ты нужнее.

Снайпер чуть задержал на нем взгляд. Да Силва ответил тем же. Кто-кто, а он точно глаза отводить не будет. Через несколько секунд оба с коротким кивком разошлись. Они понимали друг друга.

Остальная команда тоже, судя по всему, изрядно засиделась на планете и теперь наконец оказалась в своей стихии. Коул с привычным ворчанием строит техников, Враноффски колдует в рубке для переговоров, Эрнандес уже врос в пилотское кресло, Сьерра осматривает шаттлы и довольно цокает языком, Рош возится со стволами всех калибров, Каррера многозначительно разминает пальцы, и судя по ухмылке — как раз представляет отрывание головы Селерену или кому-нибудь из его хозяев. Хендрикс явилась на корабль в числе первых и давно отправилась спать в одну из кают экипажа. Правильно делает, силы ей еще пригодятся. Деверо, разумеется, уже медитирует над бортовым компьютером, обмениваясь комментариями с Эрнандесом. А медблок… медблок, разумеется, в идеальном порядке. Нет, не так. Он сиял стерильнейшей чистотой, хоть сейчас на межпланетную выставку.

Капитан закрыл глаза, которые это великолепие слепило, и открыл их снова. Жди неприятностей. Его старший корабельный врач — и без того уникальная поборница чистоты даже для медика, и до такой степени она вылизывала свою среду обитания, только когда была зла как леханский дон, у которого увели из-под носа парочку миллиардов легких денег. Рефор, что ли, уже успел побывать? Редкой настойчивости персонаж, жаль, что проявляет ее, когда не надо. Он уже успел прийти со своими жалобами лично к Да Силве, на что тот пообещал еще раз показать отчеты с прошлого вылета и прокомментировать, если вдруг лейтенант Рефор запамятовал те события. Снабженцу оказалось мало, он пошел к Коулу и был предсказуемо размазан ровным слоем по машинному отделению, потому что Коул помнит каждую каплю топлива, как будто оно у него вместо крови циркулирует. Если после этого Рефор рискнул полезть к Габриэль — он форменный самоубийца.

Нуарэ был у себя, заполнял документы. Сказать, что он по-прежнему был мрачнее тучи — значило не сказать ничего. Туча была из тех, которые устраивают ночь среди дня и разряжаются молниями на полнеба. «Тоже мне, после отпуска, — хмыкнул капитан. — Ни его, ни Габриэль, насколько я помню, никакой адмирал Андраде к себе не вызывал!».

Капитан остановился посреди коридора, словно споткнувшись. Габриэль. Которая, насколько он успел увидеть, была ничуть не радостнее коммандера. И вообще последнее время старпом и старший медик явно старались не пересекаться, а когда это все-таки случалось — искры сыпались почти зримо. «Вот только сыплющихся искр на вверенном мне корабле и не хватало, — мрачно усмехнулся капитан. — Тут, знаете ли, в коммуникациях много чего взрывоопасного течет. И радиоактивного».

20.

— Габриэль, — капитан подчеркнуто обратился по имени, — ты закончила с предполетным осмотром?

— Да, капитан. Собственно говоря, только вы и остались.

— Прекрасно.

Пока Габриэль привычно возилась со сканерами, Да Силва вспоминал их первый совместный вылет. До чего же он не хотел брать в экипаж «избалованную дочку миллионеров»! Да еще эта мутная история с повышением, которое чуть не стало исключением из Академии… Но Альберта уперлась, и Да Силва сдался. В конце концов, она уже не раз приводила к нему совершенно безнадежные варианты — один учился в коррекционной школе, второй вообще случайно попал в космофлот, а так художник, третий большую часть времени изъясняется или трехэтажными ругательствами, или командами… А в результате отпетый хулиган оказался одареннейшим связистом, художник прокладывал маршруты, словно картину рисовал, а сквернослов с пудовыми кулаками просто влюбил в себя ударную группу. Может, повезет и на этот раз.

Проверка не заставила себя ждать — в разведывательной вылазке капитан схлопотал пулю в бедро. Прямо скажем, практически в задницу. Лейтенант Картье без тени смущения осмотрела рану и спокойно произнесла:

— Ну что ж, рана неприятная, но ничего жизненно важного не задето, — Да Силва сдавленно хрюкнул в кушетку, вспомнив о наемничьей молодости, когда раны бывали всякие, а корабельные эскулапы любили позубоскалить о сохранности «главного атрибута настоящего мужика». — Капитан, я говорю о бедренной артерии… или вам увеличить дозу анестезии?

Если бы Да Силва в тот момент не лежал ничком на кушетке, он бы зааплодировал. А Габриэль столь же невозмутимо продолжала:

— Если что, я буду рядом. Действие анестетика скоро пройдет, не стесняйтесь обращаться. Впрочем, все, что вам нужно — полный покой. Сюда выведен интерком, так что вы сможете полюбоваться эстетичным зрелищем коммандера Нуарэ на мостике.

— А я, значит, старый замшелый и неэстетичный пень? — фыркнул капитан в кушетку.

— Виновата, капитан, — ответила девушка. — Я не слишком умею выражаться красиво. Вы не пень, а я не хотела вас обидеть, просто рана не та, чтобы отлежаться в каюте. Да и чтобы туда добраться, вам придется пересечь минимум две палубы. На одной ноге и без штанов. Подчиненные адмирала Андраде, конечно, и не на такие подвиги способны, но не стоит оно того, честное слово.

Тут Да Силва уже был не в состоянии сдерживаться и расхохотался.

— Девочка моя, — проговорил он между приступами смеха, — именно такого медика я и искал.

С тех пор между капитаном и Габриэль установились самые доверительные отношения. В конце концов, ему просто по-человечески было неприятно видеть ее в таком состоянии. И когда Джон Аллен ушел отдыхать перед стартом, по распоряжению самой же Габриэль, капитан обратился к ней:

— Габи, скажи, пожалуйста, где и как тебе перешел дорогу наш коммандер Нуарэ?

Габриэль явственно побледнела и закусила губу, но взгляд капитана выдержала. Час от часу не легче. Что-то явно происходит, но говорить об этом она не хочет. Ну что ж, Да Силва знал свой экипаж не первый день. Он уже замечал, какое лицо делается у Нуарэ, когда он смотрит в сторону Габриэль. «Да чтоб тебя! Будет мне разваливать экипаж — убью на месте!».

— Габи, — капитан постарался вложить в голос всю теплоту, на какую был способен, — я очень тобой дорожу. Ты лучший медик, какой только мог бы у меня быть, клянусь моей простреленной задницей.

Ну вот, хоть улыбнулась. Да Силва продолжал:

— И поэтому я хочу, чтобы на моем корабле тебе было хорошо. Я надеюсь, коммандер не позволил себе никаких… излишеств?

— Нет-нет, — быстро ответила Габриэль. — Другой вопрос, что он… предлагал семейный союз. Я… не считаю допустимым браки внутри экипажа. И раз коммандер отказался от повышения… мне пришлось бы уходить.

— Я тебе уйду! — капитан сам не ожидал от себя такой резкости. — Кажется, кому-то пора напомнить пару пунктов его любимого устава.

— Капитан, — Габриэль потупилась. — Я очень прошу вас… Коммандер Нуарэ хорош как офицер, да вы и сами знаете, и прекрасный человек… но именно, что человек, а люди все делают ошибки. Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня его карьера полетела под откос. Пусть это не пойдет никуда дальше этих стен, хорошо?

— Ладно, ладно, не съем я его, — усмехнулся Да Силва. — Иди и ты отдыхать, скоро старт.

— Слушаюсь, — голос Габриэль чуть дрогнул.

«Молодец девочка, — думал Да Силва, уходя. — Была бы тупо исполнительная — перевелась бы на другой корабль. Была бы дура — развела бы скандал. А она — верная. И честная. За то и ценю. Но Нуарэ… ну, не ожидал! Ну, дурак! Умный, но дурак!».

21.

Когда поступил вызов от капитана, Нуарэ почувствовал даже что-то похожее на облегчение. Сейчас все прояснится раз и навсегда. Он не сомневался, что капитан вызывает его именно по этому поводу — «Сирокко» только что взлетел, ничего требующего его участия просто не успело бы случиться. Да и чересчур спокойный голос Да Силвы означал, что капитан вне себя. Ну что ж, Нуарэ не будет ничего отрицать. Он попросит только одного: пусть ему позволят завершить это дело. Может статься, все решится само собой, в ближайшем столкновении с леханцами. Если нет… разжалование, трибунал, да что угодно, но после возвращения на Сомбру. Так он и скажет.

Но говорить ничего не пришлось. Точнее, капитан не дал ему такой возможности. Он смерил Нуарэ пристальным взглядом и негромко произнес:

— Коммандер, я очень вас ценю. И не собираюсь лезть к вам в душу, поскольку мы все взрослые живые люди. Но я скажу одно: если мой старший медик переведется в другой экипаж — при всем уважении, я вас пристрелю лично. С глубоким прискорбием. И окажу все посмертные почести. Свободны.

Нуарэ молча отсалютовал и вышел, держа спину безупречно прямо. Хотя на самом деле хотелось биться головой о стену прямо здесь, в коридоре. Или набить кому-нибудь морду. Правда, получалось, что кроме себя-то и некому. И почему только он отказался от повышения? Нет, вот это было бы чистой воды трусостью. Проклятье, в который раз Габриэль повела себя благороднее его самого. Нуарэ не сомневался, что, если бы капитан узнал про энимскую историю — обещанием пристрелить дело бы точно не ограничилось. А значит, или Габриэль ничего не сказала ему, или, по крайней мере, не стала рассказывать все. «Она снова прикрывает меня».

Нуарэ со злостью врезал кулаком по стене. Ссадил костяшки, но боли не почувствовал. Нет, так распускаться нельзя. Если его позору суждено остаться тайной — нужно держать лицо. Поблагодарить Габриэль? Нет, она его точно убьет на месте. В памяти всплыл холодный голос: «Рафаэль, будьте мужчиной. Просить прощения вы должны не у меня».

Как говорит Хендрикс, на ловца и зверь бежит. Свернув в сторону тренировочного зала, Нуарэ увидел выходящего из переговорной рубки Деверо. Тот привычно отсалютовал.

— Энсин, на пару слов. Приватно.

Из рубки донесся то ли скрип зубов, то ли стон, который явно означал «коммандер, вам еще не надоело?!». Нуарэ отвел глаза. «Они горой друг за друга. Враноффски видит, что я неправ и что я все дальше скатываюсь в те самые неуставные отношения, с которыми якобы воюю. Эти парни теряют ко мне уважение. До чего я дошел?!».

Деверо выжидающе смотрел на него ясными серыми глазами. Только сейчас Нуарэ в полной мере осознал, что этот «богемный художник», вообще-то, учился в Академии не хуже его самого. И в космофлоте он по праву. Вошедшего в штопор Вонга ни один боец не остановил бы. Деверо — сумел. И вообще, если уж на то пошло, этот парень спас им корабль и жизни людей на нем. Нуарэ собрался с силами и произнес:

— Энсин, вы были правы. Я был неправ. Ситуация вам известна.

Деверо улыбнулся своей обычной мягкой улыбкой:

— Коммандер, с тех пор, как мы наголову разбили пиратов с Хунда, меня столько раз ругали и хвалили по поводу и без, и я столько раз выругал себя сам, что уже забыл, о чем вы. Я ни за что не держу на вас зла. Что бы ни было, все в прошлом. Слово офицера.

Нуарэ застыл, утратив дар речи. Что у него было вместо мозгов, если вот этого парня он считал робким и неуместным на корабле?! Да, разумеется, в роли грозного солдафона Деверо был бы просто смешон — ну так его сила не в этом. Тем временем Деверо продолжал:

— Я понимаю, что, вероятно, на корабле у капитана Гиллмартина были приняты другие отношения, — Нуарэ скрипнул зубами, но ценой огромного усилия сохранил нейтральное выражение лица, — но мне весь экипаж — товарищи, которых я не могу подставить. И дело не в том, что с энсином Враноффски и лейтенантом Картье мы учились на одном курсе. Еще в Академии говорили, что навигатор пилоту — друг, товарищ и брат. Когда погибли мои родители, я был одинок. А когда стал летать, одиночество ушло окончательно. Наверное, я просто немного сумасшедший художник, который вдруг увидел, что у флотского устава есть что-то общее с семейными традициями.

— Не стоит умалять свои достоинства. В конце концов, только благодаря вам экипаж смог спастись. Все соответствующие рапорты давно отправлены, думаю, что вскоре вас ждет повышение. Это уже не то, что может зависеть от меня.

Деверо лишь чуть улыбнулся, и Нуарэ вновь задался вопросом, где и в каком помрачении рассудка ему в этой улыбке мерещилась нерешительность. Это было выражение лица человека, знающего свои возможности.

— Никогда не знаешь, где пригодится та или иная информация. Я не гонюсь за быстрым продвижением по службе, достаточно, что я полезен экипажу. Да, я слышал, что вы отказались от повышения — очень благородно с вашей стороны. Вы нужны здесь. А сейчас, коммандер, прошу меня простить, но моя следующая смена начинается глубокой ночью по корабельному времени. Мне необходим отдых. Если у вас больше нет ко мне вопросов, разрешите удалиться.

— Да… разумеется, — ответил Нуарэ, не без труда совладав с голосом. Впрочем, кажется, Деверо этого не заметил.

— Чего коммандер-то хотел? — послышался голос Враноффски из рубки. Явно говорил так, чтобы не успевшему удалиться Нуарэ было слышно.

— Да так, сообщил уточнения по одному дискуссионному вопросу, — безмятежно отозвался Деверо.

Нуарэ стиснул зубы и быстрым шагом направился в спортзал. Он понимал, что иначе его просто разорвет.

22.

5 мая 3049 года

В этот раз Жану было очень тяжело провожать Леона. Конечно, он с самого начала знал, с кем связался, он понимал, что космические перелеты — штука долгая и до сих пор не всегда предсказуемая, и не зря звал Леона звездным бродягой. Но одно дело — теоретически это знать, и совсем другое — испытать на себе, каково это, когда корабль должен был вернуться месяц назад, а его до сих пор нет. Те кошмарные дни Жан предпочитал не вспоминать. Да он бы и не вспомнил, даже если бы вдруг захотел — осталось лишь ощущение чего-то запредельно мутного и тоскливого. Но и этого было достаточно, чтобы расставаться с Леоном оказалось очень трудно. Он говорил, что этот вылет вряд ли затянется, хотя, понятно, раскрывать подробности был не вправе. Но все же, все же…

Жан отвлекался привычными способами — с головой закапывался в работу или принимался наводить порядок дома. Порой смеясь, что такими темпами скоро превзойдет Габриэль в любви к чистоте. Или пойдет в младшие поварята к Луизе Враноффски, потому что готовка тоже хорошо помогала переключиться, но один Жан просто не в силах был столько съесть. «Вот вернется Леон — предложу ему опять позвать Стивена в гости. И постараюсь не шарахаться. А то сам я такими темпами растолстею до размеров среднего кашалота, а этот парень метет как не в себя».

Но пока и Леон и Стивен были где-то на другом конце галактики. Зато внезапно позвонила Флёр, от которой давно не было вестей.

— Знаешь, Жан, — без предисловий сказала она, — с одной стороны, огромное тебе спасибо за знакомство с Габи, а с другой — ты террорист. Потому что я теперь от тоски загибаюсь. Нет, дел у меня куча, но… как вспомню, что на следующих выходных она не придет, так и раскисаю сразу.

«Мы сводники!» — фыркнул про себя Жан, разом повеселев, а вслух сказал:

— Да я сам скучаю. Утешаюсь только тем, что Леону в драку не лезть. Габи, кстати, тоже. Хочешь, приходи, будем скучать вместе.

— Уже бегу! Заказать что-нибудь поесть?

— Если только сама хочешь чего-то специфического. У меня тут рагу из утки и пирог со сливами.

— Ну да, это же ты. Лечу!

Через двадцать минут Флёр приехала общественным каром. На ней было простое, но элегантное темно-синее платье с кремовым воротником и манжетами. По квартире немедленно распространился тонкий аромат духов.

— Рада тебя видеть! — она обняла Жана, еще не успевшего снять любимый кухонный передник с дельфином. — Ты в своем репертуаре, снова создал какой-то кулинарный шедевр!

— Да ладно, — улыбнулся Жан. — Так, порылся в холодильнике.

— Знаю я твой холодильник! Если мы сейчас же не сядем за стол, я умру с голоду от одних запахов!

Утка, без ложной скромности, действительно удалась, а Флёр явно сильно проголодалась, поэтому некоторое время она молча уписывала рагу. Потом со смехом сказала:

— Кто-то стресс заедает, а ты его скорее… закулинариваешь, что ли. Ну ничего. Скоро прилетят наши воз… эээ… в общем, Леон и Габи скоро вернутся, и все будет хорошо.

Жан заметил оговорку, но развивать тему не стал.

— Да уж, надеюсь. Подробностей я, как всегда, не знаю, дело такое, но Леон сказал, что затянуться вроде бы не должно. Хотя месяц его ждать и то бывает трудно.

— Конечно. Я помню, ты рассказывал. Я бы точно с ума сошла. Или руки на себя наложила!

— Ох да, — вздохнул Жан. — Я, признаться, тогда был недалек от этого. Тьфу, куда-то нас с тобой совсем не туда несет. Тебе к пирогу сладкого азурианского или морса?

— Давай в этот раз без алкоголя. А то театралы вечно с вином. И да — еще раз спасибо тебе за Габи. Ты и Леон — это здорово. Но когда она появилась… я почувствовала, что в моей жизни что-то необратимо меняется.

— Я очень рад, что наши с Леоном друзья нашли общий язык, — дипломатично ответил Жан, наливая Флёр ягодный морс. — Даже сам удивляюсь, как раньше не сподобился вас познакомить.

— Вот да, это было большое упущение! — Флёр шутливо погрозила пальцем. — Хотя фамилия меня поначалу напугала. Свет дневной, дочь тех самых Картье! Но избалованная миллионерша не смогла бы служить в Космофлоте.

— Это точно. Леон же мне немного рассказывал про корабельные порядки. Принцессочкам там точно делать нечего. А Габи… она же всю себя вкладывает в свое дело. На что я от медицины далек, но я вижу.

— Не то слово! И постоянно скромничает, ах, я простой офицер, ах, я ничего не читала из твоих книг. Знал бы ты, как она сражается в го! «Простой офицер» так не сможет!

Флёр немного помолчала.

— Я ничего так не хочу, как опять с ней увидеться. Вот знаешь — видишь ты человека, и как будто сто лет знакомы. С ней я не чувствовала себя терранкой. Хотя рассказала про то, что случилось с мамой, с папой, с дядей Чезаре, как меня похитили из гримерки прямо в концертном платье. Но было спокойно, даром что Габи военная. А я ее совсем не боялась, как Леона в свое время.

— Ты — сомбрийка, — убежденно произнес Жан. — И уже давно. А Габи совершенно искренне тогда в кафе сказала, что ей нет дела до происхождения. В конце концов, ее капитан, которого она безмерно уважает, родом вообще с каких-то задворок Галактики, ее наставник — терранка, еще и с очень бурной биографией, ее близкие друзья — опять же инопланетники… Говорят, сомбрийцы поголовно националисты, но точно не Габи.

— Ай, говорят, что кур доят, — досадливо отмахнулась Флёр. — Если надо смешать оппонента с грязью, тут терранам равных нет. Что-то я не заметила, чтобы на меня тут с кулаками кидались, когда я говорила, что бежала с Терры. Скорее наоборот, жалеть начинали. А вот Габи не стала. И вы с Леоном не стали. Вам нужна я как человек, а не как экзотика — вот, мол, обладательница такого голоса — и со мной. Знаешь, ко мне ведь в театре много кто подкатывал. И один парень из третьезаветников за мной ухаживал. Он был искренним, говорил, давай все по-честному, свадьба, дом, семья, детишки, а что-то не то все равно. И ведь всем хорош — и красивый, и умница, наладчиком медтехники работает, и домик своими руками построил. Я была у него в гостях — не хижина какая, очень все красиво. Но — нет. Он расстроился, конечно. Говорит, передумаешь, я ждать буду. А я не передумаю.

Жан улыбнулся:

— Да понятно, что сердцу не прикажешь. Может быть отличный человек, а просто не твой. А мы с Леоном вроде бы и разные совсем, и ругаться случается — а вот же.

— Вот и Марк такой же. Он мне вроде и слова поперек не скажет, а я… С Габи не так. Она в каждой партии до последнего будет сражаться, даже если проигрывает. Только ее поди еще проиграть заставь. Со мной многие в го играть брались, говорили, что они круто играют. И что? Я их делала как первоклассников.

— Ну да, ты же сама опытный стратег! Но с Габи, я смотрю, вы нашли друг друга.

— Я — точно нашла Габи. — Флёр помолчала. — Помнишь мою доску для сёги? К ней только ты и Леон прикасались.

Жан медленно кивнул в знак понимания.

— То есть вот так.

— Да. Я научила Габи играть.

— Ну что тут скажешь… — задумчиво произнес Жан и вдруг подмигнул: — Скажешь тут только то, что мы сводники!

— Террористы вы! — рассмеялась в ответ Флёр.

— Зато нам обоим есть кого ждать, а вместе это делать веселее. К тому же лично мне есть кого кормить. Еще пирога?

23.

10 мая 3049 года

Весь перелет коммандер Нуарэ существовал в трех состояниях: дежурил на мостике, тренировался в спортзале или спал. В общем-то, это было его обычное расписание, и Габриэль мало-помалу стала успокаиваться. Она и так не была склонна подолгу злиться, а каждая случайная встреча в коридоре убеждала ее, что перед ней снова нормальный коммандер Нуарэ, а не тот влюбленный псих, который выскочил из кустов на Эниме. Да, он совершил поступок просто космического идиотизма, но сейчас был похож на человека, а не на сексуально озабоченного придурка. Значит, все необходимые выводы сделаны, живем и работаем дальше.

Тем более что, несмотря на очень спокойный перелет, работа все же была. Кое-кого из молодых техников все-таки накрыло скачковой болезнью. Пара бойцов Карреры обратились за помощью после тренировок, причем в кои веки, как с ухмылкой сообщили пострадавшие, Снайпер был не при делах. Сам он пропал в зале с концами, вылезая оттуда разве что ради тира. Рош, кажется, взвыл уже на третий день, потому что Снайпер, которому интересно, может быть дотошнее пяти Нуарэ. Впрочем, его можно понять. Габи по понятным причинам в оружии разбиралась только с точки зрения повреждений, которые оно наносит, но даже она понимала, что те стволы, которые у парней были с собой, годны разве что в музей. И если хочешь, чтобы новое оружие стало таким же продолжением руки, как то, к чему привык — заниматься нужно много. Даже с таким опытом.

Тем более сержант Каррера устроил своим бойцам дополнительные сложности — выкрутил климат-контроль в зале чуть ли не на максимум. Понятно, леханское пекло так не сымитировать, но все же поможет подготовиться. Бойцы выжимали форму и обсуждали сержанта и его нововведения тихо, но очень многоэтажно. А еще Каррера особо требовал, чтобы на тренировках все надевали визоры и переводили их в режим максимального затемнения. Снайпер этим систематически пренебрегал. Зайдя в зал посмотреть, все ли в порядке, Габриэль услышала его спор с Каррерой:

— Слушай, парень, я от тебя обычно вообще ничего не хочу. Даже про твои лохмы, заметь, слова не сказал, — Снайпер не отпускал волосы так, как Асахиро, но все же его прическа (если эту жесткую копну можно так назвать) была заметно длиннее уставной стрижки. — Но ты на Лехане не был, а я был. И визор — это не мои загоны, там реально без затемнения глаза не открыть.

— Мне приходилось драться в условиях очень яркого света, — пожал плечами Снайпер. — Я могу это скомпенсировать. А ограничения обзора, даже минимальные, не люблю. Как и ограничения подвижности.

— Тьфу! — Каррера выругался по-испански и оглянулся вокруг, ища поддержки. — Во, док, скажите хоть вы ему!

— Стив, — Габриэль мило улыбнулась. — Ты, кажется, в курсе, что лезть с чрезмерной опекой — не мой стиль. И тем более не стиль сержанта Карреры. Прямо скажем, ты не производишь впечатление деточки, нуждающейся в этой самой опеке, — Каррера поперхнулся. — А вот человека, незнакомого со спецификой — вполне. На вашем Эниме я была, и там климат не в пример мягче, чем на Лехане. Там нет такой солнечной радиации и нет песчаных бурь. Тебе и так удивительно повезло сохранить стопроцентное зрение после десяти лет на станциях, не нарывайся.

По лицу Снайпера, как всегда, было крайне затруднительно что-либо прочесть, но Габриэль чувствовала, что он не впечатлен. Чуть понизив голос, она зашла с главного козыря:

— И еще. Я слышала, ты говорил про компенсацию. Не сомневаюсь, что ты это можешь. Но подумай вот о чем: мы не знаем, насколько затянется высадка. Может, все решится за пару часов, а может, несколько дней. Оно тебе нужно — лишний канал энергозатрат? Силы тебе, я думаю, еще много на что пригодятся. Лучше уж использовать их по делу. А визор, когда привыкнешь, вообще не ощущается. Да и стрелковый режим ты оценишь.

Снайпер чуть вскинул голову и долго смотрел ей в глаза. Потом произнес — точно с теми же интонациями, как при их первой встрече:

— Хорошо, доктор Картье, если вы полагаете это необходимым, я согласен.

— Всегда бы так, — фыркнула Габи. Каррера изобразил аплодисменты.

Частым гостем в медотсеке стал Дарти. Нет, в плане здоровья все было в порядке, даже его вечные кровотечения из носа вроде бы не возобновлялись. Но после своих нордиканских приключений он всерьез решил научиться первой помощи, и Габриэль охотно ему в этом помогала. Хотя познания Дарти заставляли ее задаваться вопросом, что за каменный век царит в Сфере. Правда, там ведь есть Парацельс, да и по тому, что она видела, медики там все же довольно грамотные.

— Ну доктор Картье, — жалобно говорил Дарти, — я, в конце концов, простой боевик! В госпиталь попадаю в глухой отключке, где мне было вникать!

— Спокойно, — улыбалась Габи, — ты по адресу. Тупо заставлять тебя все выучить мне неинтересно, так что буду задавать задачки, что когда применять.

— Смерти вы моей хотите!

— Сам напросился, — парировала Габи. Дарти сникал — возразить было нечего. На самом деле, конечно, все его вопли были просто привычной позой, и учился он быстро. Так что большую часть занятий он был предельно серьезен и старательно запоминал, где антидоты, где стимуляторы, как правильно использовать синтекожу, что в какой форме лучше применять и как вводить, какие препараты могут сочетаться, а какие лучше даже в одном отделении не держать. Как он сам признавался Габи, он на всю жизнь запомнил чувство собственной беспомощности и лихорадочные копания в аптечке. И сказал себе, что больше с ним такого не будет. И в такие моменты Габи видела в его глазах непривычную решимость. Вспоминалось, как в космопорту он подставил плечо раненому Снайперу, которого не так давно боялся до смерти. Этот побитый жизнью наемник и вечный юморист все-таки был очень добрым парнем.

24.

13 мая 3049 года

— Это как это я остаюсь?! — от возмущения из Карреры вылетела вся субординация. — Коммандер, я не понял!

— Хорошо, я повторю, — убийственно вежливо произнес Нуарэ. — Нам уже известно, чем кончилась попытка посадить корабль на Лехану. Поэтому мы высаживаемся минимальной десантной группой, которой легче обеспечить прикрытие.

— Но как же так? — Каррера беспомощно озирался по сторонам. Кто-то из его бойцов невольно фыркнул. — Я, можно сказать, всю дорогу только и мечтал этим кактусоедам накостылять! И вообще… ничего не хочу сказать плохого о наших контракторах, но им в этом пекле точно будет сложнее…

— Сержант, — капитан говорил почти ласково, — я прекрасно знаю вашу горячую любовь к Лехане и ваши боевые качества. Но сейчас наша задача не накостылять, по вашему выражению, всем, кого встретим, и не разносить логово донов в мелкие клочки. Здесь, несомненно, вам равных нет. Наша задача — тихо выяснить нужную нам информацию и столь же тихо уйти. Особо повторяю: тихо. Сержант Фудзисита и сержант Вонг уже показали себя как идеальные диверсанты, поэтому я согласен с коммандером Нуарэ, что это задача именно для них. Если все-таки придется драться в открытую — вы первый, кто об этом узнает.

Каррера молчал. Спокойные разъяснения Да Силвы были сильнее иного рыка «я сказал!».

— Итак, я еще раз напоминаю состав десантной группы, — снова заговорил Нуарэ подчеркнуто официальным голосом. — Лейтенант Рош, лейтенант Хендрикс, сержант Вонг, сержант Фудзисита. Командую высадкой я. Связь и прикрытие обеспечивает энсин Враноффски. На корабле за связь отвечает энсин Деверо. Пилот шаттла — сержант Дарти.

— Я? Вот так сразу? — Дарти ошарашенно заморгал. К нему подошел Сьерра и положил руку на плечо:

— Так, спокойно. Тебя учил наш Леон, которому я верю как себе, да ты и сам говоришь, что управление тебе знакомо. Высоту выдерживать умеешь?

— Ну…

— Быстро снизиться, когда Враноффски заорет «садимся», и при этом не грохнуть шаттл сможешь?

— Да вроде… — Дарти фыркнул.

— Быстро стартовать сможешь?

— Эм… наверное.

— Ну и вот, больше от тебя ничего не требуется. Я буду держать наготове второй шаттл, так что если какая нештатная ситуация — прилечу и привезу подмогу. Давай, надо же когда-то начинать.

— Не говоря уже о том, — подала голос Селина, — что ты себя с потрохами съешь, если парни будут там, а ты здесь. Уж если вы с противоположного края Галактики втроем притащились, так чего сейчас разделяться? Тем более когда именно ты можешь быть полезен.

Слова Селины попали в точку, и Дарти заметно приободрился.

— В общем-то, этот шаттл и правда все равно что мой «Мистраль», — пробормотал он вполголоса. Сьерра довольно ухмыльнулся:

— Удачи, ребята.

Каррера, получив отповедь и от капитана, и от старпома, до самого отлета шаттла изъяснялся только через «так точно» и «никак нет», и больше никаких других слов не произносил. Только когда шаттл уверенно взял курс на Лехану и перестал быть видим даже для радаров «Сирокко» (Враноффски не терял время зря), сержант хмуро произнес:

— Ну вот, остаемся, видать, не у дел.

— Да ладно, — примиряюще улыбнулся Сьерра. — Зато это значит, что наши ни во что серьезное не встрянут.

— Это, конечно, радует. Но «Аргест» и «Пассат» я бы кое-кому лично припомнил!

— Я тоже, — внезапно отозвался Да Силва. — Сержант, вас утешит, что вы страдаете не один?

— Я просто счастлив, — буркнул Каррера и ушел в жилой отсек.

25.

Шаттл приближался к планете. Враноффски на секунду вынырнул из своей аппаратуры и окликнул Дарти.

— Значит так, снижаешься до пяти километров, дальше все по моей команде. Если ничего не напутали, должны вывалиться над районом крушения «Аргеста», а там по ситуации.

— Защита в порядке? — спросил Нуарэ. Враноффски усмехнулся:

— Мы вообще не шаттл, мы в лучшем случае маленькое электромагнитное возмущение. Вроде тучки. Дожди тут все равно до поверхности почти никогда не доходят, можно не утруждать себя имитацией.

Дарти невнятно булькнул в приборную панель, но Нуарэ призвал всех к порядку:

— Вторая готовность. Всем проверить оружие.

Снайпер выполнил распоряжение, хотя не то чтобы нуждался в дополнительной проверке. Он и так знал, что его нынешний пистолет нордиканского производства ощущается в руке как ее продолжение. И просто не может не быть в порядке. Нож лежал в потайных ножнах как влитой, выходя по едва заметному движению руки. И даже непривычный поначалу визор совершенно перестал ощущаться, Габриэль в очередной раз оказалась права. Тем более что на месте уже точно будет не до него. Хорошо, что времени достаточно, можно спокойно настроиться. Конечно, при необходимости Снайпер переходил в боевой режим мгновенно, но так тратится больше сил. Темницки объясняла, почему. В памяти зазвучал ее спокойный голос, рассказывающий, что происходит при переходе на каждый следующий уровень. Хорошо. Если получается думать об отвлеченном — значит, контроль в порядке, можно не опасаться срыва или неоправданного завышения уровня. Так что почему бы и не подумать о Темницки, тем более что ее холодные голубые глаза (ее прозвали «капитан Айсберг») вспоминались так ясно, словно она и сейчас сидела напротив и анализировала показания датчиков. Именно так прошло много часов осенью и зимой — Темницки вцепилась в Снайпера, потому что такой шанс выпадает раз в жизни, а он охотно согласился участвовать в ее исследованиях — ему было интересно, как работает то оружие, которое он из себя представлял. Пожалуй, будь у него это знание раньше — многих проблем можно было бы избежать или сильно смягчить последствия. В конце концов, если он всегда досконально изучал характеристики попавшего ему в руки пистолета (и Рош уже был готов выть в голос) — чем хуже он сам? Рефлексы и интуитивное понимание — это прекрасно, но с информацией они работали лучше. Как сейчас.

Где-то внутри привычно сжалась невидимая пружина, мир стал ярче и насыщеннее. Словно в стрелковом режиме этого самого визора. Только вот на звуки визор не влияет. И чужие настроения не показывает. А сейчас Снайпер отчетливо видел — и слышал по звуку дыхания — и нетерпение Селины, и спокойное ожидание Роша, и чуть напряженную сосредоточенность Асахиро. Все движения стали предельно отчетливыми. Рош слегка наклонил голову — сейчас он что-то спросит у Селины. Коммандер Нуарэ застыл неподвижно, но рука неуловимо шелохнулась — он хочет еще раз проверить кобуру. Пружина сжалась еще чуть сильнее, готовясь развернуться по первому же сигналу. Снайпер едва заметно улыбнулся. Вот сейчас все было правильно. Дом на Сомбре, Алиса, разговоры с Темницки, тренировки, занятия с Эриком и Костей, полеты на флаере — все это прекрасно, но по-настоящему он жил именно сейчас. Боевой режим, по крайней мере на базовом уровне, не был для него чем-то запредельным, выжиманием всех соков и все в таком роде — это было его нормальное состояние. Так и должно быть. На высоких уровнях реальность становилась еще ярче, но и цена была выше. Темницки говорила, что однажды боевой режим убьет его. Снайпер лишь пожимал плечами — он и так это знал. Организм может не выдержать предельных нагрузок или не среагировать на слишком серьезное ранение. Впрочем, лучше так, чем как Дик Стэнли. К тому же Темницки давала очень оптимистичный прогноз — до недавнего времени Снайпер даже не задумывался, что может прожить настолько долго. Поэтому он отвечал своей обычной фразой: «Пока что я жив и намерен продолжать так и дальше». «У вас неплохо получается», — улыбалась краем губ «капитан Айсберг».

— Пять километров, — сообщил Дарти. — Ари, заранее прости, но здесь садиться некуда — скалы.

— Да чтоб тебя! — сквозь зубы прорычал Враноффски. — Дарти, я не тебе. Садиться здесь нам и не придется. Все глухо, да ты сам видишь. Койоты металл не жрут, так что остается один вариант — эти молодчики тщательно замели следы. Еще бы, корабельный-то передатчик спокойно достает до ближайшего ретранслятора, а там и до Сомбры. Забрали или уничтожили, с-специалисты.

— Живых на корабле, скорее всего, не осталось, — бесцветным голосом произнес Нуарэ.

— Вот же пи… — хотел было выругаться Дарти, но осекся и взглянул на Враноффски.

— Да ладно уж, — мрачно усмехнулся тот. — Во-первых, Леона тут нет, во-вторых, он бы не обиделся. Потому что наш Леон и все прочие, кто любит людей своего пола, гомосексуальны, а сомбриец, который наводит леханскую шваль на сомбрийский же корабль, называется именно так, как ты хотел сказать!

— Что, все-таки и с «Аргестом» Селерен постарался? — Селина даже привстала. Враноффски вздохнул:

— Прямых доказательств у меня нет, но я видел расшифровки. У «Аргеста» были леханские идентификационные коды. Плюс вся та защита, которую сейчас держу я. Если по нему так прицельно ударили с планеты — значит, там кто-то был в курсе, куда смотреть и кого искать. Прежних обладателей тех кодов Кларк раскатал по подпространству. Вывод?

— Кишки выпущу, — вместо ответа процедила Селина. Нуарэ промолчал, но его лицо выражало полную солидарность.

26.

— Есть сигнал! — заорал Враноффски. Дарти круто направил шаттл вниз. — Эй, полегче, не в открытом космосе! Тебе говорили не только про «быстро сесть», но и про «не грохнуть шаттл»!

— Спокойно, не грохну, — за время, что они кружили над Леханой, Дарти уже окончательно освоился и теперь чувствовал себя так, как будто всю жизнь управлял этим шаттлом. Тем более что от «Мистраля» он и правда отличался разве что габаритами. — Так, кажется, вижу я источник твоего сигнала. Точнее, то, что от него осталось. Хорошую площадку выбрали… только, кажется, это им не помогло.

— Продолжайте посадку, — ледяным тоном произнес Нуарэ. — Визоры в солнцезащитный режим, готовиться к высадке.

— Готовность один, коммандер, — спокойно сказал Рош.

Как только люк шаттла открылся, экипаж обдало жаром. Солнце клонилось к закату, но палило все еще нещадно. «Мда, теперь понятно, чего Каррера Асахиро стричься отправил». Сам Дарти не очень представлял, как провести в этом пекле хотя бы полчаса.

— Есть еще несколько сигналов послабее, — проговорил Враноффски. — Похоже, личные передатчики.

— Лейтенант Хендрикс, сержант Вонг, осмотреть окрестности. Я пойду с вами.

— Есть! — одновременно отозвались два голоса.

Дарти едва слышно выдохнул. Ему очень не хотелось оставаться в стороне, но приходилось признать — он был рад, что прямо сейчас не надо никуда вылезать.

Селина и Снайпер рыскали примерно минут сорок. Добыли три передатчика и пять личных жетонов. Получив их в руки, Нуарэ помрачнел еще больше, хотя дальше было уже некуда, и проговорил, ни к кому не обращаясь: «Значит, Кларк мертв».

— Больше ничего, — хмуро произнесла Селина. — Останков почти нет.

— Так что — улетаем? — спросил Дарти.

— Еще чего! — рявкнули одновременно Селина и Враноффски и удивленно взглянули друг на друга.

— Мы знаем, что Кларк высаживался с полным составом ударной группы, — пояснил Враноффски. — То есть человек пятнадцать точно было. А здесь куда меньше. Даже с поправкой на койотов — передатчиками они все-таки тоже не питаются. Значит, остальные, живые или мертвые, не здесь.

— Ваши распоряжения, коммандер? — спросил Рош.

Нуарэ молчал, мрачно разглядывая передатчик с шаттла Кларка. Снова подал голос Враноффски:

— Время есть, топливо, я так понимаю, тоже? — он вопросительно взглянул на Дарти, тот кивнул. — Поэтому я бы предложил облететь окрестности чуть более широким кругом… хотя, конечно, последнее слово за вами, коммандер.

— Имеет смысл, — медленно произнес Нуарэ. — Главное, самим не засветиться.

— Будьте благонадежны, не засветимся. Для любой здешней аппаратуры мы просто помехи на линии, а принимаю я только частоты наших космофлотских передатчиков.

— Сколько у нас времени? — коммандер снова овладел собой.

— Да пока у меня мозг не взорвется, — вполголоса хмыкнул Враноффски, а вслух сказал: — Еще пару-тройку часов я защиту точно продержу. Дальше уже вопрос везения. Если кто-то возьмется прослушивать эфир, он может нас обнаружить, но это должен быть очень крутой спец, который к тому же знает, что искать. Совсем исключать такую вероятность я бы не стал, но она невысока.

— Летим, — коротко скомандовал Нуарэ.

Десант не заставил себя просить дважды. Селина и Рош явственно выдохнули. По выражению их лиц было ясно, что они думают о леханском климате. Дарти, впрочем, думал о нем ровно то же самое.

— Скорость держи по минимуму, — сказал Враноффски. — Личный передатчик — штука довольно слабая. Его задача не орать в эфир на всю галактику, его задача — достучаться до других членов экипажа или, если совсем все плохо, до спасательной экспедиции. Легко проскочить, тем более сквозь такие помехи… тааак, и кто это тут на мою голову?

Дарти покосился в его сторону. На лице Враноффски застыло странное выражение — что-то среднее между желанием оторвать кому-то голову и предвкушением роскошного подарка.

— Эй, с тобой все в порядке? — поинтересовался Дарти.

— Да к нам тут ломятся. Точнее, пытаются. Ладно-ладно, щас у тебя наушники бантиком завяжутся! — сквозь зубы проговорил Враноффски, исполняя на клавиатуре хитроумный ритм.

— Защита выдержит? — ровным голосом спросил Нуарэ.

— И не таких отбивали, — криво усмехнулся Враноффски. — Обещал пару часов — значит, продержу. Прицельно к нам не пробиться, а если кто случайно наткнулся — я ему всю аппаратуру помехами забью, такой свист и треск пойдет, что живо расхочется сюда соваться.

Дарти рассеянно кивнул и сосредоточился на управлении — при такой малой скорости за шаттлом нужно было следить очень пристально. Солнце садилось, сейчас, как объясняла Селина, начнет довольно резко холодать, и воздушные потоки могут так швырнуть шаттл, что безо всяких леханцев костей не соберешь. Уже смеркалось, когда Враноффски произнес, уже без прежнего воодушевления:

— Сигнал. Одиночный. Из частного сектора.

Никто не сказал ни слова, но Дарти спиной чувствовал, как все напряглись.

— Нам туда стучаться нельзя, — сказал Враноффски. — Что, если обладатель передатчика в плену?

— Разумеется, — Нуарэ говорил даже холоднее обычного, но голос выдавал волнение. — Но пока это единственный сигнал вне зоны крушения. Сержант Дарти, ищите место для посадки, лучше в низине. Я, сержант Вонг и сержант Фудзисита разведаем обстановку. Энсин Враноффски — держать связь. Лейтенант Хендрикс, лейтенант Рош — вы охраняете шаттл.

— Есть! — Дарти откликнулся вместе со всеми и только потом задумался: «А после посадки что? Так и буду тут сидеть, как дурак?». Но долго думать эту мысль не получилось — пора было решать вопрос с посадкой.

Подходящая площадка нашлась у какого-то чудом уцелевшего в этой жаре местного озерца. С трех сторон шаттл окружали вездесущие колючие заросли. Нуарэ еще раз уточнил у Враноффски координаты сигнала, Снайпер и Асахиро привычно проверили оружие.

— Снайпер, ты чего с самого вылета какой-то… — Дарти не договорил. Снайпер обернулся к нему, характерно прищурившись:

— Знаешь, ты едва ли не единственный, кто сумел это заметить. Счастливо оставаться.

Прежде чем Дарти нашелся с ответом, Снайпер спрыгнул в люк, за ним Нуарэ, последним вышел Асахиро.

— Вот же блин, — Дарти почесал лохматую макушку. — Один я, что ли, не у дел остался?

— Тоже мне не у дел, — хмыкнула Селина. — Ты тут, знаешь ли, вообще самый главный. Грохнут меня или Себа — будет, конечно, прискорбно, но на то нас и двое, чтобы было кому заменить. А вот без тебя нам тут кишки на кактус намотают, и я не преувеличиваю. Можешь считать себя особо важной персоной и радоваться.

Радоваться Дарти как-то не собирался, и Селина продолжила чуть мягче:

— Я тебя понимаю. Сама приклад грызу, что осталась здесь. Я же много кого знала из экипажа Кларка, как подумаю, что они тут… — она скрипнула зубами. — Но распоряжаюсь здесь не я, а коммандер Нуарэ. Можешь потом ему высказать свои возражения.

— Я еще жить хочу! — парировал Дарти.

— А раз так, сиди и не рыпайся. Думаю, что бы там ни было, Стив и Асахиро прекрасно справятся.

— Именно так, — в своей обычной манере подтвердил Рош.

27.

Снайпер в очередной раз должен был признать, что Габриэль была права. До сих пор самой жаркой климатической зоной, куда доводилось попадать, был энимский Радужный архипелаг. Но там океан заметно смягчал жару, а здесь… Хорошо еще, что они сели уже под вечер, что здесь творится в разгар дня — лучше не представлять. Нет, адаптироваться он бы сумел, но с большими затратами. Асахиро явно сложнее, впрочем, держится нормально. Нуарэ, как всегда, выглядит как с плаката. Но он как раз уже мог встречаться с таким климатом. Интересно, на что похож этот их Энкиду, который так часто поминает Каррера…

Отлично. Размышления про Энкиду и про Радужный архипелаг спокойно шли фоном, не мешая отслеживать происходящее. Правда, отслеживать пока было почти нечего — со стороны шаттла тишина, в поселке тоже. Снайпер обернулся к Нуарэ за дальнейшими указаниями.

— Сигнал идет отсюда, — коммандер показал на вполне мирного вида небольшой домик чуть в стороне от остальных. — Расположение довольно подозрительное, дом может оказаться прикрытием. Не терять бдительности.

Снайпер и Асахиро только молча кивнули. Снайпер вышел чуть вперед и направился к дому. Окна невысоко над землей, удобно… А вот, похоже, и хозяин. Из дома вышел коренастый смуглый мужчина лет сорока на вид. По описаниям Нуарэ — типичный леханец: черноволосый, обветренное лицо в ранних морщинах, роскошные усы, которым позавидовал бы сержант Каррера. На поясе нож, прочего оружия нет. С виду довольно силен, хотя вряд ли отличается хорошей реакцией. Не опасен, если один.

Снайпер сделал знак Асахиро приблизиться. Ценная вещь эта сомбрийская система жестов — постороннему почти незаметно, свой понимает мгновенно. В Сфере, понятное дело, такое возникнуть не могло — там внутри одной команды и то зачастую договориться не могут. Впрочем, его это никогда особо не беспокоило — он действовал один, а чем больше все орут, тем проще прицелиться.

— Ни с места.

Леханец оказался человеком неплохого самообладания — увидев нацеленные на него стволы, лишь молча поднял руки. Его лицо выражало скорее удивление, чем страх. Он обратился к Нуарэ:

— Вы тут, что ли, самый главный?

— Я, — холодно ответил коммандер.

— Ну, в общем… ваш боец у меня.

По сигналу Нуарэ Снайпер и Асахиро шагнули ближе.

— Ведите, — все тем же ледяным тоном произнес Нуарэ. — Лишних движений не делать. Вы поняли меня?

28.

На Лехане прежде всего учишься трем вещам: находить воду, укрываться от солнца и определять, насколько опасен человек, который стоит перед тобой. Фернандо прожил здесь двадцать лет и хорошо усвоил эту науку. Так что на внезапный оклик из кустов он медленно обернулся, стараясь не делать резких движений, и смерил взглядом двух парней, возникших как будто бы прямо из песка. А нет, трех — вон еще один поодаль. Судя по звездам, главный. И, кажется, самый спокойный. Звезды, кстати, сомбрийские, и это очень радует, теперь бы еще успеть объясниться так, чтобы на месте не пристрелили — а эти двое могут. Который справа, высокий японец — опасен, но в принципе договориться можно, если не нарываться. А вот тот, что слева… Этот полукровка-азиат уступал Фернандо ростом и сложением, но все та же главная леханская наука говорила: с этим связываться вообще нельзя. Ну то есть как — можно делать все, что он скажет, тогда есть некоторые шансы выжить. Некоторые. Встретившись взглядом с невысоким полукровкой, Фернандо невольно поежился. Если в этих байках про суперсолдат есть хоть доля правды — то вот это один из них. Фернандо видел всякое и мало чего боялся, но сейчас он предпочел бы иметь дело с десятком взбешенных мордоворотов, чем ощущать на себе вот этот спокойный взгляд, ясно говоривший, что этому парню (святые угодники, он же вдвое младше!) глубоко все равно, пристрелить его в следующую секунду или нет. Так что приказу вести в дом Фернандо был даже рад.

— Ой, да пожалуйста! — он старался говорить как можно спокойнее, даже небрежно. — А еще рассказывают, что Сомбра — мирная планета! Что ни сомбриец, так обязательно пристрелить норовит, и почему-то именно меня! Да забирайте своего героя недобитого ко всем чертям, мне он нахрен не сдался!

Фернандо понимал, что сильно рискует, взяв такой тон, но так он мог без лишних объяснений донести: «Я уже встречался с сомбрийцами, но в бой не вступал. Ваш соотечественник — не заложник, у меня нет никаких требований». И его, кажется, поняли. «Полукровка» коротко кивнул «самому главному» — дескать, можно верить. У того выражение лица почти не изменилось. Он только несколько мягче сказал:

— Ведите же.

Фернандо не заставил себя упрашивать.

29.

— Дядя Ники, хочешь варенья? Азурианское. И не смотри, что остатки, папа как раз пошел еще купить, пока магазин открыт.

Эстелла уже почти не запиналась, обращаясь к Россу на «ты». А он смеялся, что еще немного — и сам вспомнит, как играл с ней и Кармен, когда те были маленькими. В этом доме было спокойно. Насколько может быть спокойно на Лехане. Фернандо держал наготове дробовик и ворчал, что из-за всяких недобитых их точно однажды грохнут. Но пока все было тихо. Раны зажили, Росс уже мог передвигаться по дому и даже выходить во двор, хотя предпочитал этого не делать — и небезопасно, и все-таки быстро уставал. Да и похож он был невесть на что — на высоком и худом (и еще похудевшем за время болезни) Россе одежда Фернандо болталась, как на вешалке. Так что большую часть дня он валялся в постели и читал с планшета Кармен приключенческие романы. Не ахти какая литература, но надо же чем-то себя занять и отвлечься от размышлений, найдут ли его и насколько он застрянет в госпитале после возвращения. А в том, что застрянет, не было ни малейшего сомнения. Росс сильно хромал, левая рука слушалась очень плохо — скорее всего, переломы все-таки срослись некорректно. А значит, если он хочет продолжать службу, все это придется заново пересобирать. Кости начинали ныть от одной мысли, а Фернандо успокаивал: «Да ладно, там врачи уж точно не чета мне с моими корявыми лапами — сам не заметишь, как в порядке будешь!». Хотелось бы в это верить. Главное, в то, что встреча с теми врачами вообще состоится.

За дверью послышались шаги. Несколько человек. Это не Фернандо с покупками. Росс мгновенно извлек из-под подушки пистолет. Хотя что он, один и почти калека, сделает? Но раз уж выжил до сих пор — так просто сдаваться он не собирался. Он осторожно выглянул в коридор. Там стоял Фернандо в окружении трех вооруженных людей. Плохо дело… но в следующую секунду Росс едва удержался, чтобы не заорать от радости на весь поселок. Эти трое были в сомбрийской форме для пустынных планет.

В этот момент с кухни вернулась Эстелла, ходившая наливать чай. Смотрела она не по сторонам, а в полную чашку, которую несла перед собой, и едва не влетела в одного из сомбрийцев. Эстелла вздрогнула и уронила чашку. Та разлетелась вдребезги.

— Ой, — сказала Эстелла и всхлипнула. Откуда-то немедленно вынырнула Кармен, заслоняя сестру плечом.

— Вы ее не убивайте, — сказала она на пиджине. — Она не всегда чашки бьет. Просто вы ее напугали.

Кто-то из сомбрийцев приглушенно хмыкнул. Фернандо погладил старшую дочь по голове:

— Спокойно, эти нам точно ничего не сделают. Эй, Нил, куда спрятался? Вылезай!

Росс отложил пистолет и вышел в коридор. Те двое, что стояли ближе, были ему незнакомы. Хм, и давно ли в числе Теней ракуэнцы? Хотя нет, этот высокий не похож… Пробегала какая-то информация про наемников-инопланетников, проклятье, вроде не так сильно тогда головой ударился, чтобы с таким трудом все вспоминать… Второй вообще непонятно откуда такой взялся, всего намешано. По черным волосам и невысокому росту похож опять же на ракуэнца, но черты лица не вполне азиатские. Странный тип. Слишком уж спокойное лицо, да еще смотрит так… словно уже берет на прицел. Впрочем, в Тенях кого только ни встретишь. А третий…

— Нил. Живой, — проговорил третий севшим голосом.

— Рафи! — все-таки заорал Росс, наплевав на всю безопасность, отодвинул высокого «ракуэнца» плечом и сгреб Рафаэля Нуарэ в объятия. Кто бы ему сказал, что он будет так обниматься с «сухарем в мундире», даром что дружили — Росс бы не поверил. И тем более не поверил бы, что Нуарэ так горячо ответит на приветствие. И утратит не то что свою вечную официальность, а вообще дар речи.

— Живой… — повторил Нуарэ. Другие слова он, кажется, временно забыл.

— Но, похоже, только я один, — тяжело вздохнул Росс. — Если бы не Фернандо и девочки, загорать бы моим костям под кактусом. Я сам слышал — был приказ тащить нас живыми к какому-то дону.

— Дон-марикон, — встряла Кармен. Росс фыркнул, а Фернандо насупился:

— Карменсита, не выражайся такими словами… при посторонних. Хотя по сути я с тобой полностью согласен.

— И что… кого-то взяли? — лицо Нуарэ резко потемнело. На Кармен он даже не обратил внимания.

— Не знаю, Рафи, — снова вздохнул Росс. — Могу только сказать, что благодаря капитану Кларку, вселенную ему к изголовью, частная армия одного дона сильно поредела. Надеюсь, остальных своих бойцов дон сам со злости поубивал.

Нуарэ молча снял кепи и склонил голову. Его бойцы сделали так же. Фернандо перекрестился.

— Больше месяца прошло… — снова заговорил Нуарэ. — Мы обшарили весь район, твой передатчик — единственный, который мы засекли вне зоны крушения. Экипаж корабля пропал без вести. Да и у нас, если мы не хотим разделить его судьбу, очень мало времени. Как ты, можешь сам передвигаться?

— Думаю, да, — сказал Росс. — Хромаю сильно, но вроде хожу. Мне еще при посадке досталось, видимо, заработал трещину, допрыгался до перелома. Потом перестрелка… я выбыл очень рано. Видел, что капитана свалили, потом отключился. Когда пришел в себя… живых вокруг не было.

— Ходить дяде Ники… то есть Нилу лучше не надо, — опять вклинилась Кармен. — Был сложный перелом. Хотя если недалеко, то, наверное, можно. Кстати, я Кармен. А мою сестру зовут Эстелла. И она вас боится, вот.

Обычно сдержанная Кармен могла становиться неимоверно болтливой, когда нервничала. Нуарэ улыбнулся уголком рта.

— Прошу нас простить, — он чуть преувеличенно раскланялся перед Эстеллой. — Но большая часть местного населения к нам враждебна.

Он обернулся к Фернандо и произнес уже своим обычным голосом — то есть, голосом безупречного сомбрийского офицера при исполнении:

— Республика благодарна вам за спасение ее гражданина.

30.

Когда Враноффски говорил, что продержит защиту, пока у него мозг не взорвется, он, конечно, преувеличивал, но не сильно. А последние полчаса ему казалось, что не преувеличивал вообще. Потому что такой проверки навыков ему не устраивали с выпускных экзаменов. Хорошо еще, сейчас не нужно было вылавливать сигналы передатчиков сквозь им же самим наведенные помехи, хоть уши отдохнули. В наушниках раздавались только редкие переговоры разведгруппы да иногда проявлялся Деверо, узнать, все ли в порядке. Зато на клавиатуре царило безумие. Держать открытым канал с «Сирокко», закрыть все остальные, притвориться «маленьким электромагнитным возмущением», да еще послать подальше этого невесть откуда взявшегося деятеля, который оказался весьма упорным. Душу грело одно — в наушниках у этого непрошеного взломщика сейчас резали свинью тупым ножом и елозили вилками по стеклу. Враноффски изощрялся как мог, припомнив все гадости, которым успел научиться. Наводить помехи можно было просто белым шумом, а можно — так, чтобы скрежетало, завывало, пердело и хрюкало максимально громко и максимально мерзко. Уши врага должны были свернуться в трубочку, а барабанные перепонки — превратиться в лохмотья. Но на том конце попался кто-то или глухой, или фантастически настойчивый. Каким бы мусором Враноффски ни забивал ему канал, он появлялся снова. Очень подмывало послать что-нибудь в духе капитанских частушек, но нельзя — демаскирует. И Ари, скрипя зубами, снова склонялся над клавиатурой, которая уже норовила задымиться, даром что проекция.

— Эй, Ари, — хриплым шепотом проговорил Дарти, как будто их кто-то мог услышать снаружи, — к нам гости.

Он показал на экран наружного наблюдения. Там смутно вырисовывался десяток силуэтов. А если учесть аховое качество картинки — могло быть и больше.

— Задница, — мрачно констатировал Враноффски. — Лейтенант Хендрикс, лейтенант Рош, нам сейчас будет жарко.

— Вижу, — не менее мрачно отозвалась Селина, вперившаяся в тот же экран из-за плеча Дарти. — Ну, значит, наш выход.

Дарти издал неопределенный звук, но Селина натурально запустила пятерню ему в волосы и заставила развернуться к ней:

— Еще раз повторяю. Сидишь и не рыпаешься. Грохнут тебя — мы передохнем все, потому что больше никто эту жестянку на орбиту не уведет, а до Сьерры пока еще достучимся. Сидеть, не отсвечивать, грызть штурвал. Главное, совсем не отгрызи. А то еще улетать.

— Главное, ты мне башку не оторви, — буркнул в ответ Дарти.

— Если что, у нас есть светошумовые гранаты, — подал голос Рош.

— Это на самый крайний случай, — отрезала Селина. — Пока попробуем без них. А то на такой фейерверк к нам вся местная братия пожалует, а тут и так на нас двоих что-то дофига. Ари, свяжись с коммандером и тресни Дарти по башке, если в бой полезет. Себ, твоя левая сторона от шаттла, моя правая.

— Понял тебя, — кивнул Рош, перехватывая винтовку поудобнее. Он спрыгнул в люк, Селина за ним. Дарти проводил их тяжелым вздохом.

Внезапно в канале шаттла раздался отчетливый, безо всяких помех, голос с легким французским акцентом:

— Добрался все-таки. Ну что, ребята, может, сдадитесь по-хорошему? Тогда, может, ваша любимая Республика, — голос стал откровенно глумливым, — сможет вас выкупить. Конечно, если сочтет цену справедливой. А то сомбрийцы такие прижимистые…

В ответ раздалось две очереди. Рош и Селина не собирались разбрасываться словами. А у Ари слов просто не было. Печатных так точно.

— Эта сука здесь! — от яростного шипения Селины в защищенном канале заложило уши. — Он их ведет! Ари, передай коммандеру!

Дважды просить не пришлось.

— Коммандер, вы меня слышите? Ответьте шаттлу!

— Нуарэ на связи. Что происходит?

— Коммандер, на нас напали. Нам долго не продержаться. Командует у них Селерен.

В наушниках раздался нечленораздельный рык. Вот вам и непрошибаемый коммандер Нуарэ! Явно с трудом совладав с собой (нет, сегодня точно небо на землю упадет!), он коротко спросил:

— Сколько их?

— Десяток или полтора, по камерам точнее не разобрать.

— Идем. Конец связи.

Враноффски выдохнул. По крайней мере, в происходящем был один плюс — доламывать себе мозги об защиту стало незачем. Теперь его задача — вовремя заорать о помощи на «Сирокко».

31.

Сейчас или никогда. Вот тот момент, ради которого Фернандо и подобрал Росса.

— Могу я вас в ответ кое-о чем попросить? — «самый главный» (в мыслях Фернандо продолжал называть его так) нахмурился, и Фернандо поспешил добавить: — Я не о деньгах. Я слышал, что сомбрийцы иногда подбирают беженцев… заберите отсюда моих девчонок, а? Мне после этой истории один хрен не жить, у донов на меня давно зуб, но одному хоть помирать не обидно. А их точно в бордель загребут.

Дальше наблюдалось дивное зрелище. У «самого главного» едва не отвисла челюсть. То есть, ему стоило очень больших усилий ее не отвесить. А казался образцом самообладания (хотя до этого полукровки ему все же далеко…). По крайней мере, глаза он на полсекунды вылупил, что твой маринесский лемур. «Какая же запредельная мерзость!» — выдохнул он с отвращением, переходящим в холодную ярость. На всякий случай Фернандо отступил на шаг.

— Значит так, — тяжело произнес «самый главный». — Никто. Никого. Ни в какой бордель, — это слово он произнес с таким отвращением, будто ему под нос сунули что-то очень тухлое и вонючее, — не «загребет», как вы только что выразились. Слово офицера Республики. Да, простите, я не представился. Коммандер Рафаэль Нуарэ, военно-космические силы планетарной республики Сомбра.

«Точно, Рафи — Рафаэль», — подумал Фернандо. Но у него язык бы не повернулся обратиться по имени.

— И, разумеется, — продолжал Нуарэ чуть спокойнее, — мы не можем допустить, чтобы человек, который спас сомбрийского офицера, попал в руки этим… донам, — слово прозвучало грязным ругательством.

— Папа! — радостно завопила Кармен. — Мы улетим все вместе!

— Да, — сдержанно ответил Фернандо, хотя сам был готов вопить не меньше дочери. Собирайся.

— Брать только самое необходимое, — сказал Нуарэ. — Остальным обеспечим.

Кармен утащила сестру в их комнату — собираться. Фернандо давно предупреждал девчонок, что может понадобиться быстро уехать, так что они мгновенно побросали в рюкзаки по паре перемен одежды: Эстелла — любимые голубые платья, Кармен — штаны-карго и майки с веселыми надписями. На пояс Кармен повесила нож и флягу с кактусовой водой. У Фернандо небольшой рюкзак со сменой одежды, документами и аптечкой всегда был наготове, а кроме него, он взял лишь комм и дробовик.

— Я готова! — радостно отрапортовала Кармен. Фернандо усмехнулся и потрепал ее по макушке.

Нуарэ знаком попросил тишины и отошел в сторону. Фернандо слышал, как он быстро переговаривается с кем-то по комму. Когда Нуарэ повернулся обратно, его взгляд мог прожечь стену насквозь.

— Уходить нужно очень быстро.

— Я правильно вас понимаю? — спросил полукровка.

— Думаю, да, — ответил Нуарэ.

Эстелла грустно взглянула на свой нежно-голубой кукольный домик и вынула оттуда куклу. Насколько Фернандо помнил (в обширной коллекции старшей дочери он уже начал путаться), ее звали Асунсьон.

— Смены одежды достаточно, — строго сказал коммандер. — Времени в обрез.

Эстелла затравленно посмотрела на него исподлобья и молча прижала куклу к себе. Суровый офицер на минуту смягчился. Положил руку девочке на плечо:

— На Сомбре у тебя сто кукол будет. Или сколько сама захочешь. Слово офицера.

В разговор вступил высокий японец, до сих пор молчавший:

— Разумеется, речь не идет о том, чтобы удирать в чем есть. Но не больше, чем можно без помех унести. Мало ли, придется бежать или проползать. И делать это тихо, — он выразительно посмотрел на девочек. — Что бы вокруг ни происходило. Даже если у вас на глазах глотки будут резать.

— Кто? — пискнула Эстелла.

— Я, например, — спокойно сказал полукровка.

Эстелла зажмурилась, зато Кармен широко распахнула глаза с восхищенным вздохом. Неисправима. Впрочем, нельзя сказать, чтобы это было плохо.

— И кстати… — проговорил полукровка. — От окон отойдите.

Это прозвучало явным приказом. И от выражения темных глаз Фернандо стало откровенно нехорошо. Потому что сейчас в них была только сетка прицела.

— Снайпер, что такое? — тихо спросил японец. Да, прозвище нельзя было выбрать удачнее… Тот сделал знак молчать. На секунду замер на месте, потом быстро сказал:

— Пока я не вернусь — из дома не выходить. Асахиро, если не вернусь через минуту — иди помогать.

И одним прыжком перемахнул через подоконник наружу.

— Помощь нужна? — быстро спросил Фернандо.

— Сами справимся, — ответил Асахиро, напряженно прислушиваясь. Снаружи явно шла драка, но Фернандо не мог определить, сколько там народа. Прошла минута, Снайпер не возвращался. Асахиро едва уловимым движением извлек нож из потайных ножен и спрыгнул в то же окно.

Нуарэ сделал знак Фернандо и девочкам уйти к нему за спину и занял оборонительную позицию в дверях. Вовремя — дверь попросту высадили ногой. Эх, собирался же ставить нормальную… Впрочем, сейчас уже неважно. Как только на пороге возник силуэт вломившегося, Нуарэ хладнокровно выстрелил ему в голову. Даже Кармен истошно взвизгнула, а Эстелла просто сползла по стенке. Начинается…

Но больше никто вломиться не пытался. В дверном проеме возникли Асахиро и Снайпер.

— Прорвался все-таки… — хмуро проговорил Асахиро. — Хотя не очень ему это помогло. Похоже, про здешние дела кто-то действительно пронюхал — их там было семеро.

Тут отвесить челюсть попытался уже Фернандо. Выходит, эти двое без особого шума справились с шестью противниками? Да уж, не те парни, с которыми стоит ссориться!

Нуарэ осторожно похлопал по щекам Эстеллу. Она была вроде бы не в обмороке, но от ужаса не могла встать на ноги. Да и Кармен стояла вся зеленая, хотя и успела схватиться за ножик.

— Сейчас все будет, — преувеличенно бодро сказал Фернандо. — Так, девчонки, вы у меня большие молодцы и, пожалуйста, продержитесь вот так еще немного. Верещать и падать в обмороки будем уже не здесь, ладно? А пока идите вот за этими парнями, а мы с коммандером поможем Нилу.

Кармен при первых же словах отца явственно подобралась и даже улыбнулась. Эстелла все еще смотрела широко раскрытыми глазами, и Кармен решительно взяла ее за руку:

— Пошли. Все будет хорошо, слышишь?

Эстелла улыбнулась очень криво, но послушно зашагала вместе с сестрой следом за Снайпером и Асахиро. Нуарэ поддерживал отчаянно хромающего Росса. Фернандо вышел последним.

32.

Отлично. Гражданских и Росса есть кому прикрыть, значит, их можно не учитывать. Снайпер оглянулся на Асахиро — тот кивнул «я здесь, я контролирую ситуацию». Тело полностью адаптировалось к жаркому воздуху, двигаться и дышать было легко. Да и солнце уже село, значит, скоро станет прохладнее. А впрочем, неважно. Снайпер убрал со лба прядь волос. Кепи он, кажется, потерял в схватке у дома, но солнца все равно нет, а завтра их здесь уже не будет. Визор держался как влитой. Прекрасно.

Теперь уже было очевидно, что на подходах к шаттлу идет бой. Леханцев довольно много. Ладно, задача не в том, чтобы класть всех, задача в том, чтобы пробиться к шаттлу. Будь Снайпер один — вообще не проблема. Но сейчас гражданских в укрытии не оставишь — мало ли откуда еще кто появится. Придется держаться вместе. Хорошо, что подходы к озеру почти сплошь заросли кустарником, можно пробраться довольно близко.

Леханцы, судя по всему, еще не осознали, что шаттл обороняют только двое — Селина и Рош знали свое дело. Но долго это продолжаться не может. Асахиро скользнул вперед, Снайпер — за ним. Мир стал еще немного отчетливее, несмотря на густые сумерки. Не привыкать — в иных трюмах бывало темнее. Снайпер даже мог различить, где Селина, а где Рош, хотя, понятно, оба постоянно меняли позицию. Но то ли у леханцев нашелся кто-то особо зоркий, то ли просто не повезло — он увидел, как Селина пошатнулась и опустилась на землю. Стрелявший прицелился второй раз, но выстрелить снова уже не успел. С дыркой в черепе это несколько проблематично. Атака со спины привела леханцев в замешательство, и Снайпер воспользовался этим, свалив еще одного. Теперь уйти в сторону… но рука наткнулась на препятствие. Из-под локтя на него смотрела невесть откуда взявшаяся Кармен.

— Назад, — негромко приказал Снайпер. — Или я буду считать, что ты пенек.

— Не беспокойтесь, сеньор Снайпер, — шепотом ответила Кармен, — я сильная.

Снайпер уже не стал говорить, что «пенек» может и пулю запросто отхватить. Не до того. Просто перенес вес на левую руку, чтобы было удобнее прицелиться. Кармен приглушенно охнула — еще бы, Снайпер был, пусть и невысоким, но взрослым мужчиной, а она — девчонкой-подростком, хотя и довольно крепкой. Но с места «пенек» не сдвинулся. А дальше Снайпер и сам не обращал на нее внимания — Кармен, поскольку не была ни мишенью, ни союзником, перестала существовать. Снайпер слегка улыбнулся. Наконец он был в своей стихии. Леханские кустарники, в общем-то, ничем не отличались от корабельных коридоров. Есть укрытие, есть противник. Выстрел. Одна из фигур падает. Сменить позицию. Выстрел. Все идет так, как должно идти.

— С-сучья ты мразь, — внезапно прошипел Нуарэ, перебираясь ближе. Снайпер обернулся на голос. Нуарэ, с перекошенным от ярости лицом, лишь показал на одного из леханцев. Точнее, этот леханцем как раз не был. Светлая кожа, характерный сомбрийский визор… В самую свалку этот парень не лез, зато команды отдавал направо и налево. Тьерри Селерена Снайпер, понятное дело, видел только на голографиях, но узнать его было несложно. Судя по потемневшему лицу коммандера, уводить добычу у него из-под носа не стоило. Пользуясь тем, что леханцев уже сильно поубавилось, Снайпер перебрался к Селине.

— Да чтоб тебя, пристрелю же ненароком, — выругалась она.

— Не успеешь. Сильно досталось?

— Плечо прострелили. Спасибо, что прикрыл, я хоть инъектор достать успела.

Тем временем Нуарэ выждал момент, когда Селерен оказался достаточно близко, и высадил в него чуть не всю обойму. Селерена швырнуло назад, но к встрече он, похоже, неплохо подготовился — защита на нем оказалась серьезная. Правда, с такого расстояния от травм это все равно вряд ли спасет, но он был жив. И даже еще потянулся к чему-то, что еще не пускал в ход, но тут на него налетел взбешенный Нуарэ. По земле покатился клубок, стрелять не рисковал никто. Сунулась было пара желающих помочь Селерену, но Снайперу даже не понадобилось вмешиваться — одного убрал Асахиро, второго — Фернандо, тоже не желавший сидеть в стороне.

Со стороны клубка раздалось несколько выстрелов, и Нуарэ вскочил на ноги. Похоже, цел, чего не сказать о Селерене — тот, если и был еще жив, то ненадолго. Нуарэ с размаху опустил тяжелый ботинок ему на горло. Еще и еще раз. Зажмурился даже Фернандо.

Леханцы, лишившись командира, сразу растеряли желание продолжать бой. Снайпер подошел к Нуарэ и взял его за локоть. Коммандер развернулся, пытаясь высвободиться, но ему это не удалось. Только тогда он словно впервые увидел Снайпера.

— Что такое? — резко спросил он.

— Коммандер, нам нужно возвращаться.

— Вот именно, — подала голос Селина. — Эта падаль мертвее уже не станет, а вот я очень даже могу. Давайте быстрее, пока эти уроды не очухались.

«Эти уроды» действительно еще пытались что-то сделать, но Снайпер не дал им такой возможности. Если еще кто-то оставался — попрятались или пошли жаловаться своему дону. Убедившись, что все остальные уже у шаттла, Снайпер сдернул с руки Селерена комм и пошел вслед за Нуарэ.

33.

14 мая 3049 года

— Коммандер, это кто?

Только сейчас Фернандо осознал, что раненый защитник шаттла — девушка. Ничего себе! Он, конечно, знал, что на Сомбре женщины тоже служат в космофлоте, но служить-то можно много кем. У донов вон, говорят, тоже в частных армиях женщины есть, да только основная служба там — хозяину разрядку обеспечивать. Ну или шпионить, шантажировать, в общем, боевиками женщины не были никогда. И потом, одно дело — знать, что где-то там в космофлоте бывают девушки, другое — лично видеть в бою. Фернандо вот увидел и был впечатлен.

— Беженцы, — коротко ответил Нуарэ. — Это они спасли Росса.

Взгляд девушки потеплел, она даже улыбнулась Фернандо, но тут же, поморщившись от боли, оперлась на кресло. Пилот шаттла, совсем молодой парень с непослушной каштановой шевелюрой, обернулся посмотреть на новых пассажиров. При виде шрамов на его лице у Фернандо заныли когда-то переломанные ребра — он просто-таки в подробностях мог представить, как и чем когда-то огреб этот парень. Его самого хоть по лицу особо не били, остался при своей внешности.

— Ох, Селина, да что ж за черт, — воскликнул пилот. — Ты там воюешь, а я тут сижу как идиот…

— Вылез бы — вообще бы сложился, — сквозь зубы ответила девушка, которую назвали Селиной. — А не сложился бы, так я бы пришибла. Ничего, жить буду. А с твоей стороны лучшая благодарность — увезти нас отсюда, и поскорее.

— По местам, — скомандовал Нуарэ.

Фернандо пробрался в заднюю часть шаттла, стараясь ни за что не задеть и ни об кого не споткнуться. Он чувствовал себя как пьяный — так быстро все произошло. Вот он пошел в лавочку поселка за вареньем, а вот он уже сидит в шаттле, который навсегда увозит их троих с Леханы. А в промежутке — чуть не пристреливший его Снайпер (хвала небесам, что в кои веки он ствол с собой не потащил!), бесшумная схватка у дома, вломившийся в дверь боевик, перестрелка, внезапная ярость Нуарэ… Фернандо был ошарашен, оглушен и абсолютно счастлив. Он тешил себя мыслью, что среди тех, кого он уложил из своего дробовика, мог быть подонок, убивший Леонору. Или те, кто избивал его самого. Или тянул лапы к девчонкам. Фернандо ухмыльнулся в усы. Пусть в последние годы ему и пришлось залечь на дно, он еще не настолько разжирел, чтобы быть не в состоянии себя защитить. Хотя теперь, наверное, в этом уже не будет нужды.

Рядом тихо всхлипывала Эстелла. Фернандо вопросительно взглянул на ее — она показала свою Асунсьон. У куклы отломилась одна нога — видимо, когда пришлось бросаться на землю. «Починим», — шепнул Фернандо, ободряюще улыбаясь. Выглядели девчонки как самые натуральные беженцы, да и сам Фернандо, что-то ему подсказывало, был ненамного красивее — исцарапанные, растрепанные, все в пыли, Кармен еще и синяк где-то заработала. Зато улыбалась до ушей.

— Ничего себе вы крутая! — обратилась она к Селине. — Я тоже так хочу. Вот вырасту, прилечу и перестреляю всех плохих дядек!

— Полегче там, — криво усмехнулась Селина, возясь с перевязочным пакетом. — А то плохие дядьки, знаешь ли, иногда отстреливаются.

— Ну и что! Вы с ними вон как разделались! И вообще, вы сомбрийка, вас мигом вылечат!

— На корабле поболтаем, ладно? — Селина скривилась. — А то вылечить-то вылечат, но пока мне несколько хреново.

— Дай помогу, — не дожидаясь ответа, Снайпер забрал у нее пакет.

— Знаешь, я даже особо возражать не стану. Буду признательна, а то одной рукой неудобно. «Тоника» у тебя, конечно, нет?

— Мне он бесполезен. Не действует.

— Ну да, следовало ожидать. Ладно, доживу. А то опять доктор Картье по ушам надает.

— Я могу поделиться, — сказал Асахиро. Селина махнула здоровой рукой:

— Да ладно, оставь. В драке был бы нужен, а сейчас и так доживу.

Фернандо смотрел, как Снайпер перевязывает Селине плечо. Действовал он быстро и вполне грамотно. У него самого рубашка была перепачкана кровью, но, судя по совершенно нормальным движениям, кровь была не его. Фернандо поймал себя на том, что предпочитает не встречаться с ним взглядом и вообще рад, что их разделяет полсалона. Спасибо, насмотрелся, на всю оставшуюся жизнь хватит. Фернандо поежился, вспомнив, как этот самый Снайпер в разгар перестрелки обернулся к нему. Святые угодники, в бою этот парень улыбался. Если эту холодную усмешку одними губами можно было назвать улыбкой. И уж лучше бы его лицо и дальше ничего не выражало. Фернандо было немного неловко — в конце концов, Снайпер ничего ему не сделал, даже наоборот, спас ему и девчонкам жизнь, сиганув в окно разбираться с теми молодчиками, но все же…

Эстелла все еще всхлипывала. Кармен принялась ее тормошить:

— Ну Эстеллита, ну не реви! Смотри, как круто! Мы улетаем на другую планету! Тебя больше никто никогда не обидит! И папа с нами!

— Да… — тихо ответила Эстелла, не поднимая глаз.

— Ну правда, ну чего ты? И Асунсьон твою починят, и вообще, коммандер правду говорил, у тебя еще сто кукол будет! Ну Эстеллита, ну успокойся, а? А то… — Кармен неожиданно всхлипнула тоже, — а то я сама разревусь!

34.

Габриэль чувствовала себя неспокойно с самого начала боевой операции. Конечно, она большая девочка и умеет держать себя в руках, но тревога за своих грызла ее изнутри. Это Лехана, планета, на которой нет никаких законов, кроме одного: у кого больше денег и сильнее частная армия, тот и прав. Воевать с леханскими донами в их естественной среде — все равно что в одиночку на терранский флот выйти. Это в чужом пространстве они трусливы и могут даже прибегнуть к попытке дипломатии, а в своей стихии им палец в рот не клади, сожрут с сапогами. Хоть бы коммандеру и всем остальным удалось вернуться живыми. Надежды на то, что удастся найти кого-то с «Аргеста» или «Пассата», не было. А ведь она в свое время рвалась на «Аргест». Доктор Леблан, корабельный врач капитана Кларка, говорил, что замолвит за нее словечко, но командование решило иначе, и Габриэль сама стала старшим врачом. Да Силва просил себе в команду человека помоложе. Леблан сказал: «Берите Картье, она справится». Справилась. Теперь считается самым молодым из старших медофицеров флотилии. Хотя и непривычно, что собственный ассистент почти одного с ней возраста. Помощницей Леблана стала ее подруга по Академии и соседка по комнате Кэти Кокс. На снимках кадетских времен они вечно в обнимку. Рассудительный скептик Габи всегда серьезная, неунывающая оптимистка Кэти всегда хохочет и подставляет «рога» из пальцев. Габриэль знала, что служить в Космофлоте — это наверняка терять друзей. Но одно дело — знать это в теории, а другое — убедиться на практике, да еще так скоро. Доктора Фуэнтес и ее помощницу Риту с «Пассата» она тоже отлично знала. Да и не только их. Нила Росса, навигатора «Аргеста», обожала вся флотилия, он был чем-то похож на Деверо, только Люсьен замкнутый, а у Нила душа нараспашку. Парни из ударной группы «Пассата» называли друг друга братанами и даже татуировки на плече себе сделали одинаковые. На Сомбре, конечно, не слишком хорошо относятся к эстетическим модификациям тела, но это особый случай. Как теперь думать обо всех в прошедшем времени?

Голос капитана оторвал ее от тяжелых мыслей.

— Габи, наши возвращаются. Есть раненые. С ними трое гражданских беженцев, в том числе дети. Готовь медблок.

Свет дневной, да что происходит? Ну хотя бы возвращаются…

— У нас все готово, капитан. Джон, зарядите в душ капсулу с антисептиком для обеззараживания. Сканеры откалибрую сама, кстати, у вас в тот раз вышло идеально.

Габи сжала зубы. Так, все. Сосредоточиться и действовать. Предаваться печали — потом. Габриэль переключила систему видеонаблюдения на стыковочный отсек. Через несколько минут там оказался шаттл. Так, Враноффски и Дарти в порядке, Асахиро и Стив вроде тоже, по крайней мере, ходят своими ногами, уже что-то. Хуже с Селиной — ранена в руку, весь рукав в крови. Ладно, жить будет, хуже было бы, если бы ей в живот или в бок прилетело — и так не сахар, так еще этот дурацкий имплант проблем бы добавил. На плечо Нуарэ опирается… свет дневной, неужто Нил Росс! А вдруг кто-то еще выжил? Сердце Габриэль бешено заколотилось, но почти сразу надежда угасла. За Россом из шаттла вышел какой-то коренастый усатый дядька, на вид типичный леханец, а за ним две зареванных девчонки-подростка. Одна, постарше, крепко прижимала к груди какой-то сверток. Все понятно, те самые беженцы. Ангар опустел. Ну, хотя бы на гравиносилках никого тащить не надо, все ходячие, все будут жить. Уже хорошо.

— Стартуем до первой точки скачка, — послышался голос Эрнандеса из пилотного отсека.

— Джон, займитесь лейтенантом Хендрикс, у нее, похоже, прострелено плечо. Ничего экстремального быть не должно. Лейтенанта Росса я осмотрю сама. Вот, теперь видите, почему я требовала идеального порядка в ящике с инструментами? Самому же удобно. — Габриэль говорила быстро, а действовала еще быстрее. — Беженцам — стандартная процедура обеззараживания. Не пугайтесь, это только звучит так страшно, просто душ с антисептиком. Личные вещи разложите, пожалуйста, вот в эту камеру, да, все. Да, вот так.

Старшая девочка смотрела испуганно и все так же прижимала к груди свой сверток, в котором оказалась красивая кукла с отломанной ногой. Бедный ребенок. От хорошей жизни не срываются вот так в никуда даже с Леханы. Габриэль никогда близко не общалась с детьми, но, в конце концов, они уже не малыши, а подростки, так что лучше говорить с ними как со взрослыми. И начать со старшей.

— Меня зовут Габи, — сказала она. — А тебя?

— Эстелла, — ответила девочка едва различимым шепотом.

— А я — Кармен, — вклинилась младшая, побойчее. — А папа — Фернандо.

— Вот и познакомились, — улыбнулась Габриэль. — Эстелла, давай твою куклу тоже посадим в эту камеру. Пока ты будешь в душе, мы посветим на нее специальными лучами, чтобы сдохли микробы.

— Вы ее не сожжете? — спросила Эстелла все так же тихо.

— Нет, что ты. Все будет абсолютно такое же, как было, только без микробов. Вас такими лучами уже просвечивали на входе, но лучше перестраховаться. А теперь идите в душ, вас проведут. Пока вы там, мы займемся нашими ранеными.

35.

Джон Аллен ждал Селину Хендрикс во всеоружии. И был совершенно прав. Из шаттла она еще вышла своими ногами, но в медотсеке появилась, повиснув на плече Стива Вонга и стараясь не шипеть от боли. Видя, что Джон уже хлопочет с инструментами и приготовил инъектор с анальгетиком, Стив коротко кивнул:

— Ну вот, теперь порядок.

Сгрузив «женщину-винтовку» на кушетку, он развернулся и собрался уйти. Джон рассеянно посмотрел ему вслед и тут же крикнул:

— А ну стой! Стив… Снайпер! Стой, кому говорю!

«Подарочек» остановился и вопросительно посмотрел на Аллена. Джон уже привык к его тяжелому взгляду, но в этот раз он сам себя превзошел.

— Ну-ка, дай я на тебя посмотрю.

— Что такое?

— Это ты мне скажи.

— Я в порядке.

— Ага, а что у тебя вся рубашка в кровище — это типа так и надо? — хмыкнул Аллен. — Спасибо, ты уже показал, что такое у тебя «порядок». Сначала все нормально, а потом брык кверху лапами, вытаскивай меня, дорогая медслужба, с того света. Если устроишь такое еще раз, доктор Картье оторвет мне голову и сыграет моим черепом в мячик. И будет абсолютно права. Подожди, сейчас сделаю укол лейтенанту Хендрикс, а пока подействует обезболивающее, посмотрю, что у тебя там.

— Не помню, чтобы меня зацепили.

— Давай-давай, все равно не отстану. Ты же меня знаешь.

Кровь все-таки оказалась по большей части чужая. При ближайшем рассмотрении выяснилось, что Снайпера полоснули ножом по плечу сзади. Метили, видимо, в шею, но промахнулись. Когда Джон сказал об этом, Снайпер, чуть прикрыв глаза, проговорил:

— А, кажется, помню. Нашелся там один герой, попытался со спины прыгнуть. А я из-за жары, видимо, чуть позже среагировал. Думал, он меня все-таки не достал — я ничего не почувствовал.

Джон только закатил глаза. По счастью, это действительно оказалась не более чем глубокая царапина. Крови довольно много, но явно не столько, чтобы заляпать всю форму. Так что остальное — последствия рукопашной схватки. Джон облегченно выдохнул:

— Фффффуууух. В порядке исключения, и правда ничего серьезного. Но, знаешь ли, и жара, и кто его знает, что за дрянь могла быть на лезвии… В общем, я все обработал, теперь брысь заживать, через пару дней покажешься.

36.

Когда Джон окликнул Снайпера, Габриэль внутренне напряглась и обругала себя дурой. Видела же, что у них с Асахиро одежда в крови. Понятно, драка — дело такое, но все может быть, тем более с этими двумя. Но Асахиро в медотсеке вообще не показался, значит, с ним почти наверняка все в порядке — он все-таки нормальный человек и до такой степени игнорировать ранения не умеет. А вот Снайпер — еще как. И ей бы сразу его задержать. Но Габриэль отвлеклась на Росса, который был готов кинуться сомбрийцам на шею — да и она ответила бы тем же, держись он на ногах чуть получше. В общем, молодец Джон, вмешался. Осматривая Росса, Габи в то же время прислушивалась, что там происходит. И когда Джон сказал «ничего серьезного», выдохнула вместе с ним. Хороший у нее напарник. Все-таки скорее она думала о нем как о напарнике, а не как об ассистенте. И реакция у него хорошая. А аккуратности еще научится. Ее-то учил Леблан. Мягко и ненавязчиво объяснял, что и как лучше делать. Она запоминала. И теперь всегда будет делать так, как он говорил. «Они живы, пока я живу и помню», — подумала Габриэль.

Осматривая Росса, она заранее готовилась к худшему. Серьезно ранен при крушении шаттла, подобран местным жителем… С другой стороны, полтора месяца — это срок, за который можно или умереть, или выздороветь. По крайней мере, хоть как-то встать на ноги. И если Росс жив — то произошло именно второе. Хотя о выздоровлении, конечно, говорить было рано. Габриэль велела ему до планетарного госпиталя по возможности лежать и без большой необходимости лишних движений не делать. Сломанная нога срослась некорректно, нужна будет операция. С левой рукой тоже все сложно, нервы целы, но функционал еще восстанавливать и восстанавливать. И вообще после лечения в полевых условиях реабилитация понадобится долгая. Но уже хорошо, что хоть его нашли. А ведь могли и совсем никого. Снова резануло воспоминание о Кэти и докторе Леблане. Нет, не сейчас. У нее еще беженцы, негоже им показывать свои эмоции. Сначала работа, а потом уже все переживания. Она закончила с Россом и подошла к Селине проверить работу Джона. Похвалила за аккуратность и заметила, как он просиял. Всему научится. Дайте только срок.

Дверь медотсека с шипением открылась. Это техник привел Фернандо и его дочек. Выглядели девочки уже получше, но все равно озирались с некоторым испугом, особенно старшая.

— Доктор Картье, я могу взять на себя беженцев, чтобы вам не отвлекаться, — сказал Джон. — На вид все трое вроде в порядке.

— Спокойно, Джон. Мы сделали для раненых что могли, к счастью, что у Селины, что у Нила состояние стабильнее некуда. Берите на себя сеньора Фернандо, надеюсь, я правильно запомнила, — Фернандо кивнул. — Девочки, идите ко мне.

Джон попытался что-то сказать, но Габриэль отозвала его в сторону и шепотом сказала:

— Доктор Аллен, вы хороший диагност, но психолог точно не очень. Во-первых, девочки только с отцом. Что случилось с их матерью, мы не знаем, и сейчас им нужна значимая женщина, если не в качестве материнской фигуры, то хотя бы в роли старшей сестры. Во-вторых, вы сомбриец, и вам чужды гендерные предрассудки, что, разумеется, здорово…

— Но ведь… — тихо сказал Джон, явно догадываясь, куда она клонит.

— Джонни, дружище, — уже совсем неофициально сказала Габриэль. — Ты сейчас скажешь, что осмотр у врача — не свидание в клубе, и будешь совершенно прав. Но тем же и мои слова подтвердишь. Да, житель любой продвинутой планеты с тобой согласится, но не на всех планетах прогрессивное общество. А на Лехане нравы и вовсе не бей лежачего. Девочки и так напуганы, а твои прикосновения могут создать еще больший стресс.

Аллен поскреб затылок.

— Об этом я как-то не подумал. Спасибо, что сказали. Правда, даже в мыслях не было.

— Вот потому нас тут и двое, — улыбнулась наконец Габриэль. — Две головы лучше одной, четыре руки лучше двух. Давай. Скоро ужин по корабельному времени. Десантная группа умирает от голода, а Нил и беженцы наверняка очень долго были без еды и питья.

— Мы обедали, сеньора доктор, — тихо произнесла Эстелла.

— Зови меня Габриэль, — ласково сказала Габи. — Все равно перекусить не помешает. Но сначала осмотр — должна же я оценить ваше состояние здоровья! Климат у нас совсем другой, а вам к нему адаптироваться.

— А уколы делать не будете? — испуганно спросила Кармен.

— Если и буду — то только чтобы вы не подхватили какую-нибудь неприятную болячку. И так, что вы ничего не почувствуете.

Кармен, как более смелая, пошла на осмотр первой. Нормальная крепкая девочка-подросток двенадцати лет, не сегодня-завтра начнется созревание, так что стоило бы попить витаминов. На плече и скуле по синяку, лицо и руки расцарапаны, других травм нет.

— Кто ж тебя так? — спросила Габи, аккуратно смазывая синяки и ссадины заживляющим гелем.

— Я сеньору Снайперу помогала! — Кармен гордо задрала нос.

— Истинная правда, — хмыкнул Фернандо из-за ширмы. — Хотя на мой взгляд, это называется «лезла под руку». Док, что скажете?

— Про вас? — переспросил Джон. — У вас здоровье практически железное. Есть риск гастрита, следите за питанием. Но в свое время вас, кажется, отделали похлеще, чем нашего Дарти. Вы его видели, он пилотировал шаттл.

— Да уж, — вздохнул Фернандо. — Но вообще я про девчонок спрашивал.

— Девочки в полном порядке, — улыбнулась Габриэль. — Эстелле нужны препараты железа, да вам всем витамины не помешают. И зубы привести бы в норму.

Кармен испуганно пискнула. Габи осторожно погладила ее по голове:

— С нашими технологиями это вообще не больно. Железками в рот если и лезут, то только посмотреть, а сверлят сверхтонким лучом, ничего и не почувствуешь. Мне самой лечили зубы, я знаю.

Теперь Кармен, кажется, была готова лечить зубы хоть сейчас.

— Ну прямо как в кино! — восхищенно выдохнула она. Даже Эстелла развеселилась:

— Сестренка, ты если чем-нибудь заболеешь — вообще будешь счастлива!

— Конечно! — без тени сомнения отозвалась Кармен. — Я и понять не успею, чем заболела, а доктор Габи меня сразу же вылечит!

— Кстати о лечении, — сказала Габриэль. — Сеньор Фернандо… простите, не знаю вашей фамилии…

— Оливейра. Но, знаете, зовите меня просто Фернандо. Я еще не настолько старый.

— Хорошо… Фернандо. Это же вы оказывали помощь лейтенанту Россу? Для полевых условий очень неплохо.

— Спасибо на добром слове. Честно говоря, сам не очень надеялся, что вытяну, но, видно, кое-что могу. Тут еще спасибо моей покойной жене — она меня заставила учиться. Работала врачом, аптечку дома собрала очень серьезную. Меня выхаживала, когда… от донов разбираться приходили. Но ее саму убили доны, — голос Фернандо ожесточился. — Потому я и взялся помочь вашему парню.

Габриэль только молча пожала ему руку.

37.

16 мая 3049 года

Первые сутки после возвращения на корабль Нуарэ просто отдыхал. В своем понимании: набросал рапорт на Сомбру и представление Враноффски к повышению, ибо связистская дуэль определенно того стоила, поименно записал, чьи жетоны и личные передатчики удалось найти, и отдал передатчик с шаттла «Аргеста» Враноффски на расшифровку. Там должны быть записи об аварии. Вспомнил про комм Селерена, обругал себя, что не взял его сам, но быстро успокоился. В конце концов, Вонг — его подчиненный, они действовали вместе. Не соревноваться же, кто первым ценную железку увидел. Он этот комм взял — и прекрасно. И отдельное спасибо Вонгу, что оставил Селерена ему. Сам Вонг, кстати, весь день никак не проявлялся. Попавшийся в коридоре Каррера пожал плечами: «Дрыхнет в нашем отсеке. Как вернулся, так и завалился. Док запретила трогать, говорит, может и сутки проспать, но так надо». На следующий день Вонг пришел сам и принес комм, извинившись, что не сделал этого раньше: «Ни до чего было, не помню, как до койки добрался». Нуарэ лишь махнул рукой и понес комм Враноффски. Тот хищно усмехнулся и засел за взлом — медузе понятно, комм был защищен от стороннего доступа. И вот утром по интеркому раздался его напряженный голос: «Коммандер, я тут кое-что восстановил». Через несколько минут Нуарэ уже был в рубке.

Передатчик с шаттла не пострадал, и его записи только подтвердили рассказ Росса. «Аргест» атаковали еще на орбите, по шаттлу ударили с поверхности при приземлении и встретили огнем десантную группу. Нуарэ лишь бессильно сжимал кулаки, слыша в наушниках звуки стрельбы, команды на испанском и реплики «Джей, прикрой!», «Проклятье, не могу встать!» (это был голос Росса), «Капитан!!!», «Убери лапы!». Дальше — треск пламени, и запись прекратилась.

— Тут все было просто, — проговорил Враноффски, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить спокойствие. — Но вот этот комм мне не по зубам. Что-то поддается расшифровке, но явно не все. Много удаленных данных, часть я восстановил, но опять же не все. Хотя за перелет еще покопаюсь. Здесь то, что, так сказать, с наскока взял.

— Уже хорошо. С остальным, если не расшифруете, разберутся на планете. Что у нас есть?

Когда Враноффски показал содержимое комма, Нуарэ уже не было никакого дела, как он выглядит в глазах экипажа и подобает ли ему такое поведение. Он даже ничего не сказал, когда связист в своей обычной манере хмыкнул: «Коммандер, таких слов не знает даже русская диаспора, можно я запишу?». В конце концов, этот вылет показал — может, Враноффски и ведет себя как шут гороховый, но он профессионал. И расшифровал он гораздо больше, чем можно было ожидать, тем более за такой короткий срок. Данные сильно повреждены, поскольку Селерен, не будь дурак, подчищал за собой следы, да и чисто физически комм пострадал в драке. Но и по этим обрывкам картина вырисовывалась такая, что хотелось вернуться на Лехану, воскресить Селерена и убить его снова. И так раз десять. Потому что там всплыли и коды, которыми пользовался «Аргест», и вся история с «Пассатом», и, главное — это Селерен подчистить не успел — переговоры о том, как бы лучше атаковать их шаттл, а в идеале вынудить сесть и захватить сам «Сирокко». Враноффски чудом выиграл время — ведь Селерен, пока не переметнулся к леханцам, был одним из лучших связистов. И он знал, что и как искать. Вдобавок там была информация и о Фернандо. Дескать, у него давно напряженные отношения с донами, так что стоит проверить и его дом тоже. В итоге группа захвата, которую вел Селерен, разделилась — часть отправилась к дому, по душу Нуарэ и Фернандо, часть — к шаттлу. Спасибо Вонгу, заметившему засаду.

Но какова же тварь! Значит, с «Аргестом» вышла промашка, Кларк не дался живым. С «Пассатом» Селерен оказался на грани провала и убил весь экипаж, спасая свою шкуру. Так теперь, значит, решил принести в подарочной обертке уже третий сомбрийский корабль? Если Нуарэ какую-то долю секунды и было неловко, что он настолько озверел, то в следующее мгновение он не сомневался, что поступил правильно. А что с ним еще делать? Брать живым? С него бы сталось взорвать себя с кораблем вместе. Так что жалел Нуарэ только об одном — что эта крыса слишком быстро сдохла. Ведь скольких положил! Спасенный Росс — это, конечно, тоже что-то из разряда чудес, но он один. Остальных спасти не сумели. Кто остался в леханских песках (и лучше так, чем живыми попасть в руки донам — о таком раскладе не хотелось даже думать), кто погиб при разгерметизации корабля. А ведь там был прежний командир самого Нуарэ. И от собственного бессилия хотелось лезть на стену. «Ну почему мы пошли малым составом? Отправить бы на эту Лехану эскадру и стереть в порошок!». Конечно, умом Нуарэ прекрасно понимал, что никакое командование никогда не даст санкций на такую операцию, что Кларк погиб именно потому, что рванул стирать в порошок и раскатывать в лепешку, что они и так сделали больше, чем рассчитывали, и лично ему даже повезло — его друг оказался жив. Но не мог не скрипеть зубами от ярости при мысли о том, чего они сделать не смогли.

Оставаться у себя было невозможно, и Нуарэ отправился в зал. «В любой непонятной ситуации иди колошматить грушу», — говорила Хендрикс. Именно это он и сделал, причем так, словно перед ним стоял оживший Селерен или кто-то из его хозяев. «Коммандер, Рефор нам не простит угробленного инвентаря!» — съязвил Мигель, но Нуарэ только огрызнулся. А потом и вовсе перестал замечать происходящее, с глухим рычанием нанося удар за ударом.

— Дело плохо! — оповестил Мигель. — Если коммандер угробит грушу — он за нас примется! Парни, прячемся!

И действительно, шов на груше треснул. Понятно, что ей немало досталось и от Хендрикс еще до высадки, и от всей ударной группы, но разъяренный коммандер стал последней каплей. Нуарэ отошел на шаг, озираясь по сторонам. Продолжать было нельзя, но внутри все кипело по-прежнему.

На плечо легла чья-то рука. Коммандер резко развернулся, уже готовясь контратаковать — и встретил спокойный взгляд Вонга.

— Коммандер, вам нужен оппонент, — проговорил он своим обычным ровным голосом. — Мне, кстати, тоже.

— Ты же вроде ранен? — подал голос Каррера.

— Уже в порядке, — ответил Вонг и, не обращая внимания на сержанта, снова обратился к Нуарэ: — Во всяком случае, меня вы в вашем состоянии точно не покалечите. Как и я вас.

— Вот только жалеть меня не вздумай, — процедил сквозь зубы Нуарэ, временно забыв про всю официальность. Вонг невозмутимо отозвался:

— Не беспокойтесь, я этого не умею.

Конечно, даже треснувшей груше было очевидно, что Вонг в полную силу не выкладывается, но скидок он действительно не делал. Только так Нуарэ мог сбросить пар и хоть ненадолго перестать раздумывать о том, что в этой операции было неправильно. Не до того, с такими скоростями и таким контактом. Вонг был прав, Нуарэ уже практически не владел собой, и кому другому спарринг с ним стоил бы реальных травм. Но не Вонгу, с его умением подстроиться под оппонента. Нуарэ выдохся, волосы и тренировочную форму можно было выжимать, сбитые костяшки саднили, но он был, пожалуй, счастлив, насколько это возможно. И перед выходом из зала он от души пожал Вонгу руку. Тот коротко кивнул и пошел агитировать на спарринг Карреру.

Направляясь к себе после душа, Нуарэ встретил Габриэль. Она внимательно посмотрела на него и сказала:

— Зайдите в медблок, коммандер.

Нуарэ пошел за ней, даже не спрашивая, зачем. Габриэль порылась в ящиках, попросила забежавшую Кармен налить стакан воды и протянула Нуарэ приятно пахнущий напиток.

— Выпейте, коммандер. Это мягкое успокоительное, вам нужно. И отправляйтесь спать. Хотя нет, сначала я взгляну на ваши руки.

Она смазывала прохладным гелем разбитые костяшки, а Нуарэ сидел, стиснув зубы и пытаясь не взвыть в голос. Осторожные прикосновения Габриэль обжигали раскаленным железом. Она не держит на него зла и не избегает его. Она заботится о нем, как заботилась бы о любом члене экипажа. Лучше бы еще раз пообещала убить или даже закатила пощечину. Это было бы даже логично. Но что делать с этой заботой и осознанием, что он для нее лишь пациент, и никак иначе она никогда его не коснется — коммандер не понимал. И как с этим жить дальше — тоже.

38.

17 мая 3049 года

Кармен не сиделось на месте. А точнее, она понимала, что, если будет сидеть в отведенной им каюте и видеть печальные глаза старшей сестры — будет точно так же реветь целыми днями. А ей этого не хотелось. Тем более когда вокруг столько интересного. Настоящий космический корабль, круче, чем в кино. И везде пускают. Сеньор Коул, правда, из машинного отделения выгнал, но он не злой, просто строгий. И в рубку нельзя, это понятно. А вот к сеньору Каррере Кармен уже ходила. Надо же кому-то рассказать, как она помогала драться с донами! Правда, сначала сеньор Каррера взревел «не трави душу, мелочь!», но это он пошутил, ему все равно было интересно. И как это его не взяли? Он ведь такой крутой! А вскоре они уже вовсю болтали. Он тоже испанец, можно не маяться с пиджином. Кармен владела им неплохо, но хуже Эстеллы и тем более папы. А у сеньора Карреры, оказывается, дочка есть, ровесница Кармен. Надо познакомиться, когда прилетят.

И вообще здесь здорово. Сеньор Эрнандес, пилот, такой красавец! А еще они с сеньором навигатором (как же его зовут?) учили Кармен и Эстеллу играть в сомбрийские карты. И это не просто игра, это целый мир с двумя фракциями, и еще там всякие персонажи… Кармен пока плохо понимала правила, зато Эстелла разобралась сразу. Вот и отлично, не будет теперь сидеть в каюте. Интересно, а жена у сеньора Эрнандеса есть? И в отряде сеньора Карреры тоже очень крутые парни, а про сеньора Снайпера и говорить не приходится. Кармен уже знала, что по-настоящему его зовут Стивен Вонг, но по прозвищу ей больше нравилось. Оказывается, он тоже был ранен, а в бою даже ничего не заметил, ну ничего себе! А доктор Габи и доктор Джон вообще классные, всегда все объясняют и дают вкусное витаминное драже. И прививки сделали совсем не больно, не то что в школе.

Вспомнив про доктора Габи, Кармен решила зайти в медотсек. Вдруг им там помощь нужна. Вот, вчера она случайно мимо проходила и пригодилась, помогла сделать лекарство для сеньора Нуарэ. Интересно, что с ним случилось? Такой хмурый ушел… А еще надо Селину навестить, как она там? Просочившись в дверь, Кармен услышала голос Селины:

— Я жалею только об одном — что сама до этой крысы не добралась!

— Не то слово, — вздохнула доктор Габи. — Знаешь… я, конечно, врач и мне бы такие вещи не говорить, но я поцеловала бы руку, которая его убила!

— Это была нога, — хихикнула Селина. — И принадлежала она нашему доблестному коммандеру.

— Тогда перебьется, — быстро ответила Габи. И обе расхохотались.

А, это они про того дядьку в очках, которого сеньор Нуарэ убил. Страшновато было. Кармен набралась решимости и подергала доктора Габи за халат:

— Сеньора доктор…

— Что такое, Кармен? Что-то случилось?

— Да нет, я просто хотела спросить… А у сеньора Эрнандеса жена есть?

Селина поперхнулась, а Габи ответила:

— Как бы тебе сказать…

Кармен не дождалась конца фразы:

— А вот было бы здорово, если бы он на мне женился! И мы тогда вместе прилетим и еще надаем донам по башке!

— Ты меня уморишь! — проговорила Селина. — Мне ж нельзя столько ржать! Леона, знаешь ли, дома парень ждет.

— Уже почти год как законный супруг, — поправила Габи.

— Ой! — Кармен осеклась. — Санта Мария, так он, выходит… грешник?

— Хэй, хэй, детка, все мы тут не святые, по-вашему говоря, и я особенно, — сказала Селина. — Это раз. И следи за языком — это два. Ты же хочешь быть сомбрийкой?

— Ага! — Кармен энергично закивала.

— А раз так, — подключилась Габи, — то забудь ты все эти гадости. Я, между прочим, близкий друг их семьи, и они оба очень достойные люди. И осуждать их может только какой-нибудь необразованный дикарь, но ты же не такая?

Кармен почесала в затылке.

— Э… ну наверное. А правда, что на Сомбре вообще никто в церковь не ходит? Мне-то все равно, а Эстелла, наверное, расстроится…

— Ну не то чтобы никто, — сказала Габи. — В основном сомбрийцы — атеисты, это правда. Но у нас есть верующие, и они, понятно, ходят в свои церкви. Правда, я сама в этом не разбираюсь. Ты лучше знаешь кого спроси? Дарти. Это он вас привез на шаттле. Лохматый такой, со сломанным носом.

— А, знаю! У него, наверное, тоже были… проблемы с донами.

— Можно и так сказать. Ты иди пока, мне нужно сделать Селине перевязку.

— А вечером, если хочешь, возвращайся, — добавила Селина. — Мне тут ужасно скучно.

— Обязательно приду! — крикнула Кармен уже с порога.

К Дарти она решила пойти вместе с сестрой, а пока направилась знакомой дорогой в отсек экипажа.

— Сеньор Каррера, то есть дядя Алехандро, вы не заняты?

39.

18 мая 3049 года

Эстелла в чем-то завидовала младшей сестре — проревевшись на шаттле, Кармен быстро пришла в себя, и теперь по кораблю носился мини-смерч с черными косичками, иногда залетая в каюту и делясь новостями. Пилот — красавец, командир ударной группы звал в гости, когда прилетят, доктор Габи учила делать повязки, Кармен помогла ей приготовить лекарство для сеньора Нуарэ, Селине уже лучше, еще в ударной группе есть такой Мигель, очень веселый, а Асахиро — «ну тот, высокий, ты помнишь!» — похвалил ее нож. Эстелла помнила. Лучше, чем хотелось бы. Хотя весь бой просидела, крепко зажмурившись и натянув на голову ветровку. Нет, Эстелла и сама была не из трусливых, но с тех пор, как у папы начались проблемы, она боялась вооруженных людей. И сейчас умом она понимала, что это друзья, что все обернулось к лучшему… но ей просто нужно было время. Она не умела так переключаться, как Кармен. Точнее, она делала это по-другому. Кармен ведь тоже напугана, но ей проще везде носиться и со всеми болтать, чтобы не думать об этом. Эстелла так не могла. Ей было нужно вдоволь наплакаться и пересидеть первые дни в одиночестве. Потом можно успокоиться и выходить. Хотя пока что Эстелла все равно большую часть дня сидела у себя, выбираясь только поиграть в теневой тарот.

Ее неприятно поразило известие Кармен, что сомбрийцы неверующие. Но Кармен тут же пояснила, что все-таки церкви там есть, и она даже знает человека, который может им что-то рассказать. Ну что ж, надо когда-то знакомиться и с остальным экипажем. И к великой радости Кармен, на очередное «ну сестренка, ну пойдем со мной!» Эстелла согласилась. И даже рискнула заговорить с капитаном, на которого они наткнулись в коридоре. Что это капитан — ей успела шепнуть та же всезнающая Кармен.

— Сеньор капитан…

— Да, Эстелла?

— Сеньор капитан, мы ищем сеньора Дарти по религиозному вопросу, — одним махом выпалила Эстелла и почувствовала, как кровь приливает к щекам.

— Ну вы нашли проповедника! — капитан даже закашлялся. — Так, обед уже прошел, тренировка позже, так что ищите в отсеке экипажа. Кармен знает дорогу.

И, уже уходя, добавил скорее сам себе:

— Мда, летели бы с Элдриджем, было бы проще.

Кармен уже явно собиралась его догнать и переспросить, но тут Эстелла перехватила инициативу:

— Карменсита, капитан торопится. Идем, куда шли.

В отсеке экипажа Кармен кинулась обниматься с очень грозным на вид усатым мужчиной, на вид примерно одних лет с папой.

— Дядя Алехандро, — спросила она, — а вы знаете, кто такой Элдридж?

— А что тебе до него, девочка?

— Сеньор капитан сказал, что если бы мы летели на его корабле, было бы проще кое-что спросить.

«Дядя Алехандро» закатил глаза:

— Карменсита, я простой вояка и намеков не понимаю! Хотя, кажется, догадываюсь. Ты про Третий Завет хотела поговорить?

— Что такое Третий Завет? — быстро спросила Кармен, а Эстелла поправила:

— Эээ… мы хотели спросить, есть ли на Сомбре христианская церковь.

— Есть. Собственно, Церковь Третьего Завета — это как раз они. Но я сразу скажу — я не в теме. Вот капитан Элдридж — тот да, третьезаветник. У него племянница вообще в пасторах. Так что он бы точно все растолковал. А из наших… ну если только Дарти. А вон, кстати, и он, ловите, пока не удрал.

— Спасибо, дядя Алехандро! — крикнула Кармен уже на бегу, увлекая за собой Эстеллу. У той уже слегка голова шла кругом, но она послушно пошла, куда тащили. Впрочем, у нее особо не было выбора — Кармен хоть и младше, но сильнее.

Этот самый Дарти улыбнулся им вполне приветливо. Хотя физиономия у него была еще та. На шаттле Эстелла не обратила внимания, но сейчас не могла отвести глаза, хотя и понимала, что это неприлично. Такое ощущение, что он на Лехане не один год от донов бегал. А точнее, что однажды все-таки догнали… бррр, даже думать о таком не хотелось.

— Кто же вас так? — невольно вырвалось у Эстеллы.

— Да так, была история. Вы же явно не за этим пришли?

— Да… простите.

— Что уж там, — Дарти улыбнулся еще шире. — Дела давние, как я выгляжу — сам знаю. Так чего хотели-то?

— Сеньор Дарти, нам сказали, что вы можете нам объяснить про Церковь Третьего Завета. А то на Лехане такой нет.

Дарти от души расхохотался, и Эстелла снова почувствовала, что краснеет. Может, над ними просто пошутили? Да нет, доктор Габи точно не такая, и капитан тоже. Да и смеялся Дарти совершенно беззлобно. А немного успокоившись, присел на койку, жестом пригласив девочек сесть рядом, и сказал:

— Вы это, не думайте, я не над вами. Просто как подумаю, что оказался в роли проповедника… — он снова фыркнул. — Я, блин, наемник, в разное время кучу народа перестрелял, дорогу в церковь забыл уже лет пять как, а выходит, что я тут самый грамотный в этих вопросах. Так что сразу прошу прощения, если чего напутаю — сами понимаете, из меня очень хреновый богослов.

Где-то в глубине отсека «дядя Алехандро» неудачно сделал вид, что просто закашлялся. Дарти неодобрительно на него покосился и продолжал:

— Ну так вот. Говорю, как запомнил. Почему, собственно, Третий Завет — а потому, что, когда люди вышли в космос, это вроде как был им третий шанс от Бога. Типа, я вам рай давал? Вы накосячили. Я вам Спасителя посылал? Вы опять за свое. В общем, третий и последний раз, даю вам кучу обитаемых миров, обживайте. Если и там все загадите, то я уже прямо не знаю.

Девочки захихикали.

— И очень даже все понятно, — сказала Кармен. — Не то что у нас был отец Энрике, такой зануда!

Эстелла шикнула на сестру, но Кармен только показала ей язык. Ну да, она-то давно перестала ходить в церковь… Дарти посерьезнел:

— На самом деле, когда я мелкий был, мне самому наш пастор Томас примерно так объяснял. Хороший он был, но рано умер. Потом, если хотите, и про него расскажу. Так вот. Вроде как, католики разные говорят, что только Терра дана Богом, а остальное так, рядом случилось, а Третий Завет как раз учит, что Терре уже явные кранты, нам дан последний шанс, надо пользоваться. Насчет всяких там догматов я не силен, тут как везде — не делай фигни, и будет тебе счастье. Ну и, короче, неважно, где ты там родился, с кем… э… кого любишь и чем вообще по жизни занят, лишь бы был хорошим человеком и честно делал свое дело. Так что не гожусь я в прихожане, однозначно.

— Вы хороший человек, сеньор Дарти, — убежденно сказала Эстелла.

40.

25 мая 3049 года

В чем-то Враноффски был даже благодарен Нуарэ за выданный на растерзание селереновский комм. Потому что иначе занять мозги было бы совсем нечем — не считать же серьезной нагрузкой регулярные сеансы связи с Сомброй? А без нагрузки эти самые мозги начинали закипать, и в них по кругу вертелись эти треклятые леханские коды, генераторы помех и все прочие танцы по клавиатуре. Вместе с вопросом, когда же Селерен все-таки сумел пролезть и опознать шаттл. С другой стороны, он был из лучших. С третьей, от мысли о том, что этот «лучший» пошел служить Лехане, хотелось материться. А с того, что сам Враноффски, который поступил в Академию, как раз когда Селерен оттуда выпустился, одно время хотел на него равняться — пойти и вымыть руки. А желательно и мозг тоже.

Еще вопрос — как все-таки это могло случиться? Как сомбрийский офицер опустился до того, чтобы работать на леханскую шваль? И Враноффски снова закапывался в файлы на комме, пытаясь найти там хоть какую-то зацепку. Ничего не скажешь, с одной стороны, коммандер подкинул ему сложную и небанальную задачу, с другой — только добавил навязчивых мыслей. Не похоже, чтобы Селерена тупо переломали, хотя леханцы на это мастера. Не было бы у него таких полномочий. Но сотрудничать с ними добровольно? Или сперва как следует покуражились в лучших своих традициях, а потом сыграли в доброго следователя? На таком ломаются многие. Но это пахло попыткой оправдать действия Селерена, и Враноффски запретил себе лезть так глубоко. Тем более что с того периода информация или не сохранилась, или была надежно зашифрована. Пусть ребята полковника Альенде в этом дерьме копаются, они привычные. Враноффски свое дело сделал.

Очередной сеанс связи с Сомброй, очередное «живы, летим, все в порядке». Но в ответ передали сообщение, от которого даже цифры в голове щелкать ненадолго перестали. Враноффски схватился за интерком и вызвал Роша.

— Лейтенант, на вашем месте я бы приглядывал за дочкой.

— В смысле? — не понял Рош.

— В смысле, она даже со своим рождением решила вас не дожидаться, а что дальше будет?

Рош материализовался в рубке, как будто прошел насквозь через переборку. Хотя с него, пожалуй, станется. Обычно физиономия Себа была не намного выразительнее, чем у Снайпера, но сейчас на ней отражалась сложная гамма эмоций — он одновременно светился от счастья почти что в видимом спектре и серьезно тревожился.

— Мартина… в порядке?

— Знаете, лейтенант, такие вещи полагается узнавать из первых рук, — Враноффски подвинулся, чтобы Рошу был виден монитор. — Так что вот вам пересланное сообщение, слово офицера, сам я его дальше заголовка не читал. А на Сомбре с кого-то бутылка, — добавил он уже не столь официально.

— Да без проблем! — неожиданно пылко воскликнул Рош и ушел составлять ответ. Вообще-то, конечно, личная переписка с корабля в перелете не приветствовалась, но тут особый случай, да и перехватывать некому — уже на территории Теневого Союза.

Разумеется, новость разлетелась по всему экипажу, и поздравлять Роша в кают-компании собрались все, кто не на дежурстве. А заодно и этот самый Фернандо вылез. Ну правильно, сколько можно сидеть как сыч. Хотя с Нуарэ они о чем-то шушукались, ну да это их дело. Девчонки опять куда-то унеслись, не иначе, Селину в медблоке развлекают. Благо она, со своими леханскими делами, прекрасно говорит по-испански. Враноффски вспомнил, что сам зашел к ней всего один раз, и ему стало стыдно. Надо исправить.

Этот вылет, конечно, получился не таким затянутым, как то маринесское посольство, будь оно неладно (при всем уважении к госпоже послу), но соскучиться по дому успели все. Да еще такой повод для встречи. И, естественно, разговор пошел о Сомбре. Фернандо явно был готов записывать. Обсудили детей и семьи, у кого они были, и принялись дружно мечтать об отдыхе. Хотя Враноффски, например, если о чем и мечтал, то о том, чтобы его кто-нибудь от души стукнул по башке и вышиб из нее эти треклятые коды. Когда он поделился этой мыслью, Джейк из ударной группы посоветовал:

— А ты в «Дырищу» зайди. Там такое наливают — мозги вышибает не хуже дробовика!

— Нет уж, спасибо, — парировал Враноффски. — Там, знаешь ли, мозги и вправду могут вышибить!

Фернандо навострил уши.

— Вообще-то, — голосом бортового информатора пояснил Деверо, — это заведение называется «Черная дыра». Но обычно его называют не иначе как «Дырищей», поскольку основной его контингент — это… эээ… обитатели района доков.

— Прямо скажем, распоследнее городское отребье, — отрезала Габи. — Ходят даже слухи, что там… и проституцией не брезгуют.

Она скривилась так, как будто только что изощренно выматерилась. Фернандо, впрочем, скривился не меньше:

— Не, ребята, это все я проходил двадцать лет назад, когда на Лехане обосновывался. Как вспомню, что тогда гнал — самому плохеет, а народ ведь пил и нахваливал. Сейчас и годы уже не те, и девчонки должны вокруг себя нормальных людей видеть. Вот открыть бы где-нибудь бар да мешать там коктейли с моими же наливками, вот это была бы тема. И назвать его… «Кактус». Ну, типа, экзотика.

— О, как минимум одного завсегдатая вы найдете точно, — улыбнулась Габи. — Наш капитан просто обожает выпить чего-нибудь экзотического. Чем невиданней перед ним выпивка, тем лучше.

— Ребята, — проникновенно сказал Фернандо, — да вашему экипажу, если у меня с баром получится, я в любое время дня и ночи бесплатно налью!

«Спросить папу, как иммигранту получить лицензию на продажу алкоголя», — быстро записал Враноффски в комм. А вслух сказал:

— Помещение советую арендовать побольше. Потому что друзья парня, который сейчас лежит и отдыхает в медотсеке — а их у него, скажем так, хватает — прибегут делать вам выручку в первый же день, потому что за возвращение Нила живым стоит выпить.

— И правильно сделают! — фыркнул Фернандо, снова обретая свой обычный ворчливый тон. — Хоть чем-то я должен компенсировать пару километров своих нервов и пару килограммов антибиотиков? Пусть только попробуют не явиться! А уж если Нил не придет — вообще обижусь!

Собравшиеся расхохотались. Враноффски пообещал лично проследить за явкой Теней, чем вызвал новый приступ веселья. Да и у него самого цифры в голове немного унялись.

41.

28 мая 3049 года

Первое, что увидел Деверо, придя домой — Эжени, крепко спящая на своем матрасе. А точнее, упавшая на него ничком прямо посреди подготовки к экзаменам. Рядом валялись всевозможные бумажки, исчерканные во всех направлениях, там же планшет и световое перо. Электроника электроникой, а в учебном процессе без гор бумаги никуда — только так можно эффективно работать сразу со многими источниками. Головой Эжени лежала на толстенном учебнике по математике, с другой стороны громоздился ворох звездных карт с ее пометками. «Обучение методом диффузии», — фыркнул про себя Деверо, вспоминая собственную учебу в Академии. Сам он вкалывал как проклятый — и не только потому, что всегда был старательным учеником. Это была единственная отдушина, чтобы не думать об аварии родительского флаера.

На терминале осталось открытой переписка с кучей формул — видимо, Эжени советовалась с Эриком или еще кем-то из друзей. Деверо дипломатично не стал присматриваться. Осторожно проходя к окну, он чуть не наступил в тарелку, на которой валялись пестрые пакетики от какой-то явно вредной еды. Рядом стояла пустая бутылка из-под имбирного пива. Оставшись одна, Эжени определенно не тратила время на готовку. Да и на еду тоже.

Деверо аккуратно убрал мусор, помыл тарелку и поставил на место. Потом рассортировал бумажки на три аккуратные стопки, а на одном листке написал: «Копай глубже, экзаменатор будет в восторге. Книги правильные». Сел за терминал, свернул переписку, успев увидеть наверху имя Эрика, и заказал горячей еды — он и сам был голоден, а в холодильнике давно перевешались все мыши.

Комнату уже заливал рыжий свет вечерней Паллады, когда Эжени наконец открыла глаза. Деверо тут же протянул ей кружку с травяным чаем и тарелку с фруктами:

— Спецотряд по спасению ботанов на место прибыл!

— Ой, ты уже вернулся? А я все проспала! Спасибо! — Эжени вгрызлась в большое яблоко. — А чем так вкусно пахнет?

— Говорю же — все для спасения от перегрузки. Я заказал обед, точнее, сейчас это уже скорее ужин. Он на подогреве. Все, что осталось — твое.

Эжени унеслась на кухню и вернулась, с трудом удерживая сложную конструкцию из тарелок. Некоторое время она молча поглощала еду, а Деверо смотрел на нее, словно увидел впервые. Ведь до сих пор им не приходилось расставаться надолго. Эжени немного выросла за этот год и стала превращаться из подростка в девушку. И вот она сидела на матрасе в его квартире и уплетала сосиски с овощным рагу, а он чувствовал, что сейчас все происходит необыкновенно правильно. И что больше всего он хотел бы, чтобы она так и оставалась здесь. На каникулах. После выпуска. Всегда. «Ей семнадцать!» — одернул он сам себя. Но до ее дня рождения совсем недолго…

— Ох, Люсьен, я свинья, — сокрушенно произнесла Эжени. — Ты с вылета, а я даже не спросила ничего, как будто ты меня кормить прилетел.

— И тебя кормить тоже, — улыбнулся Деверо. — Но поскольку я уже поел, могу рассказать. Правда, не все.

— Ну ты за кого меня принимаешь? Конечно, я понимаю, закрытая информация и все такое.

— Да тут даже не в этом дело. Ты уже без пяти минут кадет, тебе можно чуть больше. Но я-то не участвовал. Только с корабля связь держал. А наши были не очень настроены общаться. Многое узнал уже в перелете.

— Ну расскажи! — совершенно по-детски протянула Эжени.

Деверо пересел ближе к ней и стал рассказывать ту часть, которую знал. О Селерене не стал вдаваться в подробности — пусть сначала командование решит, чему из этой истории быть в общем доступе, чему в ограниченном, а чему и вовсе остаться в тайне. Зато не скупился на похвалы в адрес контракторов. Историю спасения Росса Эжени слушала с горящими глазами, словно захватывающий приключенческий роман. Когда Деверо рассказал, как Кармен подставила плечо Снайперу, она заливисто расхохоталась, а потом вздохнула:

— Эх, меня там не было. Как наши вообще, целы?

— Селину ранили, впрочем, сейчас она вроде бы уже дома, за перелет Габриэль привела ее в норму. Снайпер в своем репертуаре — в медблоке только случайно заметили, что он ранен, сам ничего не почувствовал. Но ничего серьезного, — быстро добавил Деверо, заметив, что Эжени резко напряглась, — через день уже на тренировки вернулся.

Эжени выдохнула. Деверо вспомнил разговор в Клэр-Фонтэн: «Чем больше времени она проводит с тобой, а не со мной, тем лучше». Лучше ли? Нет, понятно, что из Снайпера никакой «объект интереса», по его же собственному выражению, но можно ли так вот навязывать себя?

— Можно, я задам тебе очень нескромный вопрос? — тихо спросил Деверо. — По-хорошему, мне не стоило бы…

— Это что-то связанное с моим возрастом? — лукаво прищурилась Эжени. — А ты знаешь, что он не совсем верный?

— В смысле?

— У нас календари расходятся. Когда у вас был июль, у нас — уже сентябрь. А возраст я тогда не назвала, записали только дату рождения. Так что у меня получилось два дня рождения, правда, первый, в Сфере, я не отмечала. А потом отметила уже с вами. Но на самом деле я старше на два месяца. Так что если тебя смущает только это — можешь считать, что мне восемнадцать.

Деверо снова увидел ее как будто впервые. Да, за этот год она стала старше. И думать о ней как о подростке становилось все труднее.

— Я хотел спросить… — Деверо почувствовал, что еще немного — и он начнет краснеть, как мальчишка. — Тебе… кто-нибудь нравится?

— Ты про Снайпера сейчас? — проницательность Эжени порой начинала его пугать. — Знаешь, я вообще влюбчивая. Ну и потом — такой крутой боевик, ну ты же понимаешь. И он красивый все-таки. Но ты же сам, наверное, видишь — он к себе не подпускает. То есть я могу от него фанатеть, но и все. Он вообще не про это… не знаю даже, как сказать.

— Кажется, я понимаю… — кивнул Деверо.

— Вот. А если ты про Эрика и что мы дружим — мы именно что дружим. Он же маленький. Мне все время кажется, что он младше не на год, а гораздо больше. Я же привыкла, что у нас в восемнадцать лет уже боевики. Не, он хороший парень и с ним интересно, но в общем и все.

— А… — неопределенно протянул Деверо, пытаясь скрыть внезапную радость. Хотя сам затруднился бы сказать, почему. А Эжени продолжала:

— Понимаешь, там, где он, мне уже делать нечего, я там была. Ну понятно, что наша «Пантера» — это совсем другое, но… не знаю, как объяснить. Я не хочу быть как он. А как Снайпер — и не смогу. Хочу как ты.

— Как я? — улыбнулся Деверо. — Я же не боевик совсем. Ну, в Академии, конечно, учили драться, но какой от меня толк?

— И очень хорошо, — серьезно ответила Эжени. — Я бы не могла… опять…

— Опять — что? — на автомате переспросил Деверо и тут же спохватился: — О… э… прости дурака.

Он обнял ее. В ответ она придвинулась ближе:

— Все в порядке. И вообще… может, я еще не выросла, и влюбчивая, но это все не то. А по-настоящему мне нравишься ты. Вот.

На несколько минут Деверо утратил дар речи. Потом севшим голосом проговорил:

— Честно говоря, даже не надеялся это услышать. А ведь только этого и ждал, — да, сейчас он понимал, что так оно и есть.

— Я сразу поняла, — улыбнулась Эжени. — Только стеснялась.

— Теперь — не надо, — тихо сказал Деверо, обнимая ее.

42.

3 июня 3049 года

Пять дней назад, едва «Сирокко» успел приземлиться в космопорту, у трапа материализовался полковник Альенде. Как всегда, в штатском, как всегда, безукоризненно элегантен, но сквозь эту элегантность так и проступала надпись «Очень опасен». Он прямым ходом направился к Враноффски, едва успевшему шагнуть на бетон, и без лишних предисловий произнес: «Юноша, мне нужен комм». На лице связиста лишь на долю секунды мелькнула тень удивления, потом он узнал Альенде и ответил даже без обычного ерничания:

— Я отдал его коммандеру Нуарэ, полковник. Так что вам лучше спросить моих командиров. Но заберите его, пожалуйста. Нас от него уже тошнит

— Мы ведь не встречались раньше, — Альенде чуть приподнял бровь.

— Так точно, — жизнерадостно ответил Враноффски. — Вас лично я действительно вижу впервые. А вот лейтенанта Альенде видел достаточно часто, чтобы опознать семейное сходство. Да, я частично расшифровал файлы с этого комма, но там в такую лапшу порезано… Теперь на вашу команду вся надежда.

Нуарэ лишь молча отсалютовал и протянул комм. Альенде с хищной усмешкой убрал его во внутренний карман и растворился так же мгновенно, как и возник. Три дня спустя он сообщил, что восстановить и расшифровать удалось практически все, и добавил: «Впрочем, большую часть работы за нас все равно сделал энсин Враноффски. Восхищен такими результатами практически в полевых условиях».

И вот теперь Нуарэ излагал командованию, что было обнаружено на этом комме, стараясь сохранять ледяное спокойствие, хотя цензурных комментариев у него просто не было. Впрочем, не у него одного. Адмирал Андраде сидел с каменным выражением лица, но его взгляд, если бы сверкавшие там молнии были материальны, рисковал прожечь в центре стола большую оплавленную дыру. А рядом возникла бы не меньшая — от капитана О’Рэйли, которая была в ярости, что в свое время Селерен от нее ускользнул. Сам Нуарэ просто запретил себе думать о чем бы то ни было, кроме чистой информации. Вот факты с комма Селерена. Вот очень удачно дополняющие их сведения от Оливейры — в его комме нашлись заметки и о деятельности того дона, на которого работал Селерен, и о его дальнейших планах. Отрывочные, но в сочетании со всем прочим — весьма полезные. Как объяснял сам Фернандо еще в перелете, при простом торговце наливками мало кто считал нужным осторожничать. А он умел слушать и запоминать. И намеревался при случае обменять эту информацию на убежище хотя бы для дочерей. Не пришлось — но информация в любом случае пригодилась.

Раздав указания о дальнейших действиях, адмирал обвел всех тяжелым взглядом.

— У лейтенанта Селерена из родных только мать. Он был ее единственным сыном. Сейчас Селерен считается пропашим без вести при гибели «Пассата». И так это и останется. То же относится к семьям экипажа Гиллмартина. Корабль атаковали леханцы, экипаж погиб. В случае утечки найду виновника и вышибу мозги. Кем бы ни был Селерен, его мать такого не заслужила.

— Сын капитана Гиллмартина имеет право знать правду, — медленно проговорил Нуарэ.

— Коммандер, вы возьметесь сообщить ему?

— Должен.

Конечно, Нуарэ ожидал, что пятнадцатилетний Алан Гиллмартин выплеснет все эмоции именно на него. И, как сам считал, был к этому готов. Тем более что много слышал о непростом характере Гиллмартина-младшего. Военных Алан недолюбливал и чуть ли не стыдился, что его отец — один из них. Хотя в его присутствии все же держал свое мнение при себе. И когда Нуарэ мягко, но без умолчаний рассказал, что произошло, на мгновение ему показалось, что Алан сейчас бросится на него с кулаками.

— Это все вы виноваты, — проговорил подросток сквозь злые слезы. — Почему он отправился туда, а вы остались? Зачем вообще этот ваш космофлот, кроме как людей гробить? Такие же цепные шавки, как у Терры!

У Нуарэ потемнело в глазах. Еще немного, и он впечатал бы Алана в стену, но вовремя вспомнил, что перед ним все-таки ребенок. И сын его прежнего командира. Пусть и наслушавшийся невесть чего. А что с него взять — он живет на мирной планете и родился через десять лет после последнего открытого столкновения с Террой. Он не хочет воевать. А война пришла к нему сама. Рафаэлю было жаль Алана. Но и позволить говорить такое он не мог.

— Так, — произнес Рафаэль очень тихо, но Алан невольно попятился, заслоняясь рукой. — А теперь подобрал сопли и слушай. Твой отец знал, на что идет. Как и капитан Кларк. Как и все мы. У нас постоянная угроза войны, мы не можем себе позволить забиться в угол и бояться, как бы кого не убили.

Алан еще пытался что-то возразить, но Нуарэ шагнул ближе, почти нависнув над ним, и сказал:

— Или, может, надо было позволить этой крысе и дальше сдавать экипаж за экипажем? А то и самим сдаться с извинениями за беспокойство? Так не спасло бы это никого! А если уж говорить о цепных шавках — если не будет нас, Терра не станет разбираться, кто хотел с ней воевать, а кто нет.

И чуть мягче он добавил:

— Мне очень жаль, Алан. Прости… что сделать удалось так немного.

Он повернулся и вышел, боясь не совладать с собой. На душе было отвратительно. Все эти дни он прожил, словно сжав себя в кулак, а теперь, после совета и этого разговора, все события последних месяцев собрались скопом и рухнули на его плечи. Не оставляло ощущение, что он все делает категорически неправильно. С самого вылета. Дело было даже не в том, что Да Силва жестко поставил его на место. Если бы капитан его пристрелил прямо там же, а тело выкинул в шлюз в лучших наемничьих традициях, Рафаэль бы не стал возражать. Он понимал, что зарвался и заслуживает хоть трибунала, хоть пули в лоб. Но он остался жив. И что дальше? Гибель экипажей «Аргеста» и особенно «Пассата» ударила по всем, но именно теперь, когда все самое страшное уже случилось, и выживший друг в относительной целости и полной сохранности проходит лечение, его вновь накрыло болью от утраты, заглушить которую было нечем. Уже не скажешь себе: «Некогда страдать, о деле думать надо». Рафаэль скрипнул зубами. Он не мог не вспоминать о своем бывшем экипаже. О сдержанном и рассудительном капитане Гиллмартине, который на собственном примере показывал, что значит «сам погибай, а товарища выручай», о Рэйчел, для которой, казалось, не было неразрешимых задач, обо всей ударной группе «Пассата» и ее командире Дженни Шоу, которой группа подчинялась беспрекословно. Обо всех погибших из-за одной поганой шкуры.

Рафаэль раз за разом прокручивал в голове убийство предателя. Называть эту мразь по имени его с души воротило. Много чести для амбициозного куска дерьма. Конечно, плох тот солдат, который не мечтает стать генералом, но этот гаденыш хотел быть ни много ни мало самым главным, а всех остальных видел при себе в роли статистов и винтиков в своих грандиозных планах. То есть, леханцы его не ломали. Он сам решил командовать частной армией какого-нибудь дона, а то и сам стать доном, потому что в сомбрийском космофлоте ему мало что светило — там давно поняли, кто он такой. В психологическом корпусе служат не идиоты. Да, все мы не подарок, но ему дали шанс. Или умерить свою гордыню и получить нормальное продвижение по службе, или уйти в отставку. Кто же думал, что этот урод предаст Республику. Что личные амбиции окажутся для него превыше родной планеты. Что для сомбрийца, планетой вскормленного и вспоенного, девиз на гербе Республики может оказаться пустым звуком. И что эта нелюдь может при этом служить в Космофлоте, основная цель которого — защищать родную планету и ее жителей любой ценой до последней капли крови. Последнее бесило особенно. Он не только пользовался своими товарищами и убивал их, чтобы соблюсти свои корыстные интересы и спасти свою жалкую задницу. Он был готов приносить своим новым хозяевам сомбрийские корабли в подарочной упаковке, лишь бы возвыситься. Он же всю Республику под помои подставил. От этого хотелось то ли плеваться и материться, то ли заорать в бессильной ярости. Предатель мертв. Нуарэ сам его и убил. Как справедливо заметила Хендрикс, мертвее эта падаль уже не будет. Но этого мало, мало, мало!

В ярости Рафаэль от души врезал кулаком по росшему неподалеку дереву и ссадил костяшки. Машинально взглянул на ободранную руку и вспомнил осторожные прикосновения Габриэль и ее слова «сначала я взгляну на ваши руки». Он глухо зарычал и до боли закусил губу. По подбородку потекло что-то мокрое. Рафаэль вытер лицо тыльной стороной ладони. Кровь. Он ускорил шаг. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось попасть домой и никого не видеть. Даже мать и брата. У отца так и так заседание в генштабе, которое продлится до позднего вечера. А еще хотелось отрубиться и ничего не чувствовать, потому что иначе он так и будет вспоминать эти прикосновения. И помнить, что никакие другие ему не светят. Только руки. Только через стерильные перчатки. Лишь раз он смог прикоснуться к ней как к обычной женщине. Уговорил на танец на юбилее капитана. Он уже тогда понимал, что влюбился без памяти. Она была в его руках. Она была близко. Он держал ее и вел в танце. Она улыбалась. А в глазах — плохо скрытое беспокойство на грани паники. Как будто сейчас ей придется отбиваться от десятка вооруженных головорезов в одиночку. За что ему это? Почему единственная, кого он любит, летает с ним в одном экипаже, и быть с ней — это создавать ей и себе неприятности по службе? Да какое там «быть с ней», сейчас она добровольно даже не посмотрит в его сторону. И капитан еще ясно дал понять, что лучше пожертвует им, чем идеально подходящим его экипажу корабельным врачом. Естественно. Врач должен быть в экипаже своим, знать особенности каждого, и психологические в том числе. Это помогает им работать эффективно. В уставе даже небольшие послабления для медслужбы есть. Так что о том, чтобы отпустить с корабля врача, который любит экипаж как семью, для капитана и речи быть не может. Ничего удивительного, что он вышел из себя. А кто бы на его месте не разозлился.

Ноги сами принесли Рафаэля к магазину спиртных напитков. Выбрав пару бутылок первоклассного нордиканского односолодового виски, он расплатился через комм-код, радуясь, что магазин с полным самообслуживанием. Дома, никому ничего не объясняя, заперся в комнате и заранее приготовил постель на своей узкой тахте. Все равно потом отрубится. Пусть сразу будет площадка, куда падать. Засыпать в одежде на неразобранной постели — значит проснуться утром еще более помятым, чем после серьезной попойки, а ему и так погано. Рафаэль достал стакан, откупорил бутылку и налил себе виски.

В дверь осторожно постучали. Рафаэль открыл. Мать молча протянула ему бутылку минеральной воды и инъектор с «тоником».

— Спасибо. У меня есть в аптечке спрей, — сказал Рафаэль.

— Рафи, я не знаю, до какой степени ты напьешься. И ты тоже. Выглядишь ты, честно говоря, ужасно. Не буду лезть тебе в душу и тем более, читать лекции. Ты большой мальчик, сам все знаешь и умеешь отвечать за свои поступки. Мне достаточно того, что ты не станешь буянить и крушить мебель. Но похмелье — штука коварная. Так что если спрея не хватит, вот тебе инъектор. И все же надеюсь, что ты остановишься вовремя.

Через дверь Рафаэль еще услышал, как она объясняет Эрику: «Ему просто надо побыть одному». Он благодарно улыбнулся и снова наполнил стакан.

43.

Эрик очень не любил не понимать, что происходит. А сейчас он не понимал ничего. Раф, конечно, никогда не отличался общительностью, но после вылета всегда находил время поговорить с ним. Тем более после той истории, когда «Сирокко» пропал на месяц. Осенью было здорово. Они даже успели вдоволь погулять по городу, и Раф смеялся и рассказывал интересные истории. А вот с зимы Раф стал какой-то странный. В отпуск решил лететь один. Это еще ладно, действительно, не с родителями же в двадцать восемь лет отдыхать, тем более что отец занят на службе, в этом году отпуска у них не совпадали. Эрик тоже не мог ехать с ним — курсы. Хорошо еще, в Клэр-Фонтэн съездили. Энсин Деверо — прекрасный человек, и чего брат на него фыркал, спрашивается? Но вроде перестал. Как раз после того летнего вылета и перестал. А теперь вот рванул один в отпуск. И даже не сказал, куда. Махнул рукой — мол, попутешествую. Это Раф-то, который без плана в магазин за углом не выйдет. Наверное, самому скучно стало так жить. Эрик бы точно не смог. Сам он за два месяца, к собственному удивлению, даже соскучиться не успел — Клэр-Фонтэн, рассказы Эжени, тренировки со Снайпером… Да, звать сержанта Вонга по имени Эрик отвык за два дня. И очень радовался, что такой боец хвалит его успехи. Но и гонял его Снайпер куда больше, чем даже того же Костю.

А потом Раф вернулся. Прошел к себе, мрачнее тучи, и вышел только на следующий день. Сказал, что возникли проблемы, но пояснять отказался наотрез. Эрик не настаивал — во-первых, если Раф не хочет отвечать, от него ничего не добьешься, а во-вторых, он слабо представлял себе проблемы, с которыми его брат не смог бы справиться. Обидно, что фотографий не привез — утопил комм-карту. И рассказывать так ничего и не стал. Видимо, эти самые проблемы вконец испортили настроение. Так бывает — вот вроде все нормально, а потом случится какая-то гадость, и уже ничего не радует. А потом отпуск закончился, и Эрик совсем перестал видеть брата.

Сегодня они договорились встретиться после совета. Эрик приехал заранее, привычным маршрутом забежал в столовую и долго смотрел, как расходится командование флотилии. По рассказам брата он знал почти всех. Адмирал Андраде, совсем седой, с пронзительными голубыми глазами. Рыжая Альберта О’Рэйли — Эжени сейчас похожа на нее, как родная дочь. Капитан Бенецки — коренастая и крепкая, больше похожа на мужчину, чем на женщину, настоящая космическая волчица. Молодого кареглазого брюнета Эрик не узнал, наверное, кто-то из недавно назначенных, Раф рассказывал. Сестры Ридо — действительно невозможно отличить, посмотришь и кажется, что в глазах двоится. Капитан Да Силва и Раф вышли почти последними, и оба выглядели очень озабоченными.

Эрик хотел было подойти к брату, но Раф жестом остановил его:

— Прости, сегодня не выйдет. Мне нужно срочно уехать. Скорее всего, буду поздно. В другой раз, ладно?

Эрик, наверное, выглядел совсем расстроенным, потому что Раф все-таки подошел и потрепал его по макушке. Еще раз сказал «прости» и ушел. А теперь вот вообще заперся и пьет. Не первый час уже. Может, Эжени знает, что происходит? Они же с Деверо вместе живут, может, он что-нибудь ей говорил?

Эрик снял с зарядки комм и написал: «Слушай, что случилось? Брат вернулся мрачнее тучи и напился. Он не то чтобы стопроцентный трезвенник, может иногда выпить, но никогда не напивался пьяным. А сейчас просто в хлам».

Через пять минут от нее пришел ответ: «Ох, это, наверное, из-за того совета. Я от Люсьена слышала. Но не знаю, что там происходит. Он-то не участвовал».

«Ну да, совет капитанов. Его созывают, когда надо обсудить что-то очень важное. Отец и Рафи говорили, что было что-то плохое, но они не могут рассказать подробности. Нельзя».

«Да понимаю. Хочешь, приходи завтра в гости, у меня тут как раз пара вопросов по истории возникла».

«Отлично! Прибегу и посмотрим, что у тебя за трудности. Мы твоего штурмана не напряжем? А то вдруг ему тоже паршиво. Если не захочет, чтоб мы у вас зависали, можно пойти ко мне. Мой отец убивает только внешних врагов, мама занята в лаборатории, а брата ты и так знаешь и абсолютно не боишься».

Впервые Эжени не ответила на «твоего штурмана» «не мой, а свой собственный». Прошла пара минут, прежде чем на экране появилось ее сообщение:

«Не, Люсьен вроде в порядке и будет рад видеть. Впрочем, его завтра все равно почти весь день не будет дома».

— Ну хоть у кого-то все в порядке, — выдохнул Эрик и пошел перетряхивать лицейские конспекты по истории.

44.

7 июня 3049 года

— Привет.

— Селина? — несмотря на поганое настроение последних дней, Враноффски улыбнулся. — Тебя уже выписали?

— Да меня и не вписывали. Перед прилетом Габриэль осмотрела, сказала, что могу ехать домой, но за попытки рукопашки она мне лично открутит голову. Я даже в кои веки настроена послушаться. Еще пару раз надо будет показаться, а так порядок. Я, собственно, к чему — как ты смотришь на то, чтобы пойти потанцевать? Как ты ведешь — мне руки почти не понадобятся.

— Знаешь, если честно, совершенно нет настроения, — Враноффски спохватился, что это могло прозвучать совсем невежливо, и поправился: — То есть в прошлый раз все было очень здорово, я не прочь повторить, но… не сейчас.

Он уже готовился к тому, что Селина опять помянет «приказ старшего по званию», но она неожиданно сказала:

— А тогда просто приезжай ко мне. Я хочу тебя видеть.

Прежде чем Ари нашелся с ответом, Селина прислала текстовым сообщением адрес и отключилась. Он почесал в затылке и пошел собираться.

Из кухни сногсшибательно пахло бабушкиными ореховыми булочками, и у двери уже топтались Ник, Дан и Алиса. Ну правильно — у всех троих экзамены полным ходом, едят, не вставая из-за компьютеров, и в основном таскают сладости.

— Ба, я в гости, — крикнул Ари. — Подруга позвала. Буду, наверное, поздно.

— К Селине, что ли? — бабушка с хитрым видом обернулась от плиты. — Привет передавай. И не только привет, подожди-ка…

Она достала с холодильника коробку и отправила туда содержимое одного из блюд. Горами булочек была заставлена почти вся кухня.

— Бабуля, ты на весь Штормград напечь решила?

— Да ладно тебе! Ну сам посмотри — ребятам для мозгов сладкое нужно, вон, от учебников не отрываются. У Алека трудный процесс был, тоже надо подзарядиться. Да и дедушка хоть и говорит, что не любит сладкое, а никогда не откажется. Амалия с Витей заглянуть собирались… — она отставила в сторону еще одно блюдо. — Да и Стив любит покушать.

Враноффски хрюкнул. Бабушка Луиза все-таки уникум. Ну кто еще пару наемников с другого конца галактики практически запишет в любимые внучата? А главное, они сами возражать не станут! Со Снайпером они точно друг друга нашли — про «любит покушать» бабуля сильно преуменьшила. Враноффски сам на отсутствие аппетита никогда не жаловался, но куда уж ему.

На пороге маленькой квартиры в офицерском квартале Враноффски напустил на себя загадочный вид и спрятал коробку с булочками за спину. Селина открыла ему дверь и хитро прищурилась:

— Ты что думаешь, я выпечку твоей бабушки через коробку не учую? Выкладывай!

— Ничего от тебя не спрячешь! — с наигранным разочарованием вздохнул Враноффски и вручил коробку ей. — Бабуля кое-что успела спасти от голодного подрастающего поколения. Хотя и наготовила, как всегда, на полк.

— Очень понимаю это поколение! Так, из чаев могу предложить смородиновый и вроде бы оставался лимонник.

— А то мы шизандры в Академии не напились! Давай смородину.

Селина достала из шкафчика стеклянный заварочный чайник и две таких же кружки. Комнату наполнил запах смородинового листа. Ари пил чай и оглядывался по сторонам — в гостях у Селины он еще не был. Обстановка была предельно аскетичной, выделялся только застекленный шкаф чуть не во всю стену, где были заботливо расставлены модели звездолетов. Селина как-то упоминала, что она их коллекционирует. Ари решил, что на ближайший праздник подарит ей какую-нибудь редкую модель. Когда там у нее день рождения? Вот стыдоба, друг еще, называется… Лихорадка нордиканская, мозги не работают совершенно!

— Враноффски! — возмущенно заявила Селина. — В моих чаях ничего психоактивного нет, чтобы настолько выпадать из реальности! В конце концов, это уже становится неприлично!

Вместо стандартного извинения Враноффски сказал:

— Слушай, тресни меня по башке, а?

— Это еще зачем? Мне, в принципе, нетрудно, да и желание такое есть, но ведь зашибу же ненароком!

— Да, может, хоть так эта треклятая Лехана из головы вылетит!

— Эль, — она впервые назвала его так. — Мы же все думали, что летим трупы считать. Или покружить над пустыней и вернуться ни с чем. И так сделали больше, чем рассчитывали. Тебя вон, говорят, повышают.

— Да знаю я, — он с досадой махнул рукой. — Просто правда мозги закоротило, хоть об стенку бейся. Какие там повышения, у меня до сих пор цифры в глазах мелькают. И все думаю — а может, надо было иначе, где можно было бы сработать аккуратнее, на чем этот урод меня поймал, можно ли было от него закрыться…

— Эль, — Селина придвинулась ближе, — ты вне службы существовать умеешь?

Враноффски только что отхлебнул большой глоток, и это было зря. Он поперхнулся, неприличнейшим образом обдав стол веером брызг, и отчаянно закашлялся. Селина от души треснула его по спине. Мда, если она так по голове заедет — и правда мозги вышибет.

— Вот уж от тебя в последнюю очередь ожидал такого вопроса! — отдышавшись, проговорил он.

— А я тут, знаешь, попробовала переключиться, и мне понравилось, — усмехнулась Селина. — Меня, правда, саму не по-детски клинило, но тут мне Стив помог. Теперь вот несу эстафету дальше.

Враноффски отметил, что Селина едва ли не единственный человек в космофлоте, кто называет Снайпера по имени. Кажется, еще Габриэль, но это и всё.

— Не ожидал от вас обоих такого альтруизма, — фыркнул он. Селина накрыла его руку своей и ответила совершенно серьезно:

— Да просто видеть не могу, как ценный специалист и хороший человек себя гробит. Ты ж реально свихнешься, если будешь так застревать в проблеме. Почти месяц прошел, а ты все леханцам помехи ставишь. Я-то своих давно перестреляла, а в кого не попала, — она кивнула на свое плечо, — там Стив прикрыл. Я и заметить не успела. Свет дневной, как подумаю, что не притащи вы эту компанию на Сомбру, мы летели бы на Лехану без них, и я бы сейчас без башки осталась, мороз по коже продирает.

Ее и правда передернуло. Враноффски молчал — невероятно, но в кои веки он вообще не представлял, что сказать. Слишком непохоже это было на привычную «женщину-винтовку». Такую Селину он видел разве что тогда в танце… А она продолжала:

— Я ведь там уже была. Говорю же, не далее как весной меня саму переклинило так, что хоть капитану Темницки сдавайся. Стив заметил и изрядно вправил мне мозги. Не смотри на меня так, я знаю, что он не образец заботы о ближнем. Он просто увидел, что потенциальный боевой напарник страдает опасной фигней. А у меня сейчас опасной фигней страдает друг. Который мне, между прочим, небезразличен.

Враноффски не видел себя со стороны, но, должно быть, сейчас он сильно напоминал маринесского лемура. Размером глаз так точно.

— А что такого? — ухмыльнулась Селина, беря прежний тон. — Меня впечатлило, как ты держал меня в танце. Ты умеешь… прикасаться.

— Ты со мной флиртуешь? — спросил он, скорее удивленно, чем польщенно.

— А вот это, — она подмигнула, — уже тебе решать.

— Вот уж не думал, что тебе свойственно кокетство, — хмыкнул он. — А если я решу, что да, и отреагирую соответственно, меня щелкнут по носу и велят не зарываться со старшей по званию? Это же неуставняк, Селинчик.

— К чертям терранским неуставняк, — парировала Селина любимым словечком капитана О’Рэйли. — Как минимум, по тебе уже приказ подписан, так что можно считать, что мы в одном звании. В конце концов, имей совесть! Я тебя уже, можно сказать, открытым текстом соблазняю, а ты и ухом не ведешь! И ладно бы ухом, но ты не ведешь ничем другим!

Это сработало. Враноффски секунду молчал, потом заржал, потом просто рухнул физиономией ей на плечо, продолжая ржать.

— Я говорил тебе, что мои друзья — злобные ядовитые засранцы? — сказал он, все еще борясь с приступами хохота. — Впрочем, я люблю вас не за это.

— Ну наконец-то, — с облегчением вздохнула Селина. — А то я уже начала думать, что огреть тебя по башке и правда будет лучшим вариантом.

Щелчком пульта она приглушила свет в комнате.

45.

15 июля 3049 года

Иногда Фернандо хотелось ущипнуть себя и убедиться, что это все не сон. С того момента, как Асахиро подтолкнул его на трап сомбрийского шаттла, их словно аккуратно передавали из рук в руки и несли. Сначала доктор Картье и доктор Аллен, потом этот бугай Каррера, который нянчился с девчонками, как со своими, и Дарти, при всей своей бандитской физиономии оказавшийся очень добрым малым. На Сомбре чудеса продолжились — капитан чуть ли не от трапа кому-то позвонил, и к ним подошел моложавый красавец в такой же униформе. Представился капитаном Дэвидом Элдриджем. «Тот самый!» — заверещала Кармен, тыкая сестру в бок. Фернандо понял, о чем они — полперелета твердили о капитане, принадлежащем к Церкви Третьего Завета. По рассказам девчонок это выходили довольно вменяемые ребята. А Да Силва тем временем сказал:

— Дэйв, это и есть мои беженцы и, насколько я понял, твои единоверцы. Я в делах вашей общины понимаю как свинья в апельсинах, к тому же меня сейчас со всеми этими рапортами на части порвут. Прости уж, что напрягаю в отпуске…

— Жоао, — мягко улыбнулся Элдридж, — для хороших людей не жалко. Тем более что и напрягаться не пришлось. Помнишь моих соседей, биологов? Они сейчас в отъезде, болотную фауну изучают. Как раз хорошо бы, чтобы месяц-другой кто-то присмотрел за квартирой, а там уже мы с Юной общину поднимем. Она, конечно, скорее во Вьентосе всех знает, но в столице, я думаю, твоим подопечным будет проще.

Фернандо поспешил заверить, что на чужой шее сидеть не привык и снимет жилье, как только разберется, что тут и как. По дороге Элдридж объяснил, что сейчас они находятся в столице Сомбры под названием Штормград, а Вьентос — это второй по величине город, который расположен на морском побережье, и туда в основном все ездят отдыхать. А еще там живет его племянница Юна, пастор местной общины. Чудес уже случилось столько, что Фернандо не удивился даже женщине-священнику. В Штормграде, продолжал Элдридж, священников даже два, пастор Серхио и пастор Томмазо. Впрочем, Фернандо, хотя и был скорее верующим, дорогу в церковь в последние годы стал забывать. Его больше интересовало, где лучше обосноваться. По всему выходило, что в столице. Вьентос этот, может, и хорошее место, но под бары там уже давно должен быть расхватан последний подвал. Да и опять куда-то срываться… лучше уж остаться в пределах одного города.

Не успели Фернандо с девчонками осмотреться, нагрянул Ариэль Враноффски и потащил знакомиться со своим отцом, а заодно и со всем остальным семейством. Пока Алек Враноффски объяснял Фернандо, как ему оформить вид на жительство и гражданство, а также взять кредит на открытие бизнеса и получить нужные лицензии, девчонок взяла под крыло Алиса, двоюродная сестра Ариэля. Оказалось, она, как и Эстелла, обожает кукол и сама шьет для них наряды, да и вообще собирается стать модельером. Словом, все дела давно были решены, но девчонок Фернандо еле увел, и то ближе к ночи и под причитания «ну пааап! мы такую коллекцию начали рисовать!». Кукла Асунсьон, которой так и не удалось аккуратно приклеить ногу, была объявлена пострадавшей от злобных донов и снабжена игрушечными костылями. А главное — Эстелла наконец перестала расстраиваться, что разбилась любимая кукла. Алиса взяла с девчонок клятвенное обещание приходить еще.

Дальше — больше. Фернандо уже готовился сражаться с бюрократией, а то и отвечать на неудобные вопросы о своем происхождении, а в результате через месяц обнаружил себя в съемной квартире, с сомбрийским видом на жительство, новехоньким удостоверением личности и договором аренды на симпатичный подвальчик, над которым уже красовалась вывеска «Кактус». Теперь можно было спокойно переводить средства с того счета, который он так старательно прятал от донов, и планировать открытие. А тут еще зашла та самая Селина Хендрикс, что так лихо отстреливала леханцев, и привела с собой рыжую красотку в клетчатой рубашке.

— Моя псевдосестра, Люси Хендрикс. Ну… считайте, сводная, — пояснила она. — Опытный бармен. Предыдущее заведение закрылось, ищет работу.

Люси с ослепительной улыбкой кивнула. Через пять минут они с Фернандо ударили по рукам — кого-то вроде нее он и видел за стойкой, когда думал о своем баре. Та же Люси привела к нему пару крепких ребят — следить за порядком и выставлять не в меру набравшихся клиентов освежиться. Фернандо уже устал протирать глаза — даже для сна все складывалось слишком удачно. Но, похоже, они с девчонками все же выиграли в эту лотерею.

Открытие бара Фернандо приурочил к местному празднику — дню середины лета. Считать разницу в календарях он даже не пытался. Прибавили месяц-другой, убавили — да и черт бы с ним. Лехана кончилась. Последним напоминанием о ней стал местный юрист Эмилио Агилера, так он и сам в свое время с той Леханы сбежал впереди собственного мата. Они с Фернандо встречались, покрыли донов в много этажей, пожелав каждому по десятку кактусов в задницу, и разошлись практически друзьями.

А сейчас Фернандо смотрел на зал своего бара, полный народа в космофлотской форме, и в который раз не верил своим глазам. «Это тот, кто спас Росса. Единственного выжившего в леханской операции», — сказал незнакомый голос. Фернандо чуть наигранно раскланялся, но тут же с радостным воплем кинулся к дверям — на пороге возник, собственно, Нил, все еще опиравшийся на трость. Они обнялись, и Фернандо обернулся к залу:

— Эй, народ! На правах хозяина этой лавочки предлагаю тост! За то, что вот этот парень мало того что сам не сдох, так еще и вытащил сюда нас!

Компания дружно чокнулась и выпила до дна. По залу метнулся рыжий сполох — Фернандо уже начинал подозревать, что в Люси где-то встроена пара реактивных двигателей. Во всяком случае, перед всеми снова стояли полные бокалы и рюмки. Нил призвал народ подвинуться, расчищая место себе и Фернандо. Его засыпали вопросам, как все было. Фернандо отхлебнул виски и принялся рассказывать.

— И тут вылезают на меня эти трое. Вы мне, ребята, больше не заливайте про ваши мирные нравы — два раза пристрелить пытались! Ну ладно, объяснились, этот вот индивид весь в счастии. И тут этот самый Снайпер, который, конечно, боец крутой, но если я с ним больше не буду пересекаться, я не очень огорчусь — в общем, огляделся и в окно. А мы через пять минут выходим — а там, оказывается, засада была. Только теперь эта засада лежит себе тихо и больше ни на кого не выскочит.

— Эх, все интересное пропустила, — вздохнула сидевшая там же Селина. Фернандо знаком показал, что и до нее речь дойдет, и продолжал:

— А главное-то веселье только начиналось. У шаттла-то нас ждали, да и еще побольше. Ну, девчонок, понятно, сразу в кусты, этого тоже в кусты, какой из него вояка, на ногах еле стоял. Зато там и я пригодился, всадить кое-кому пару зарядов кое-куда. Да что я — оборону вон кто держал! — он показал на Селину. — А насели плотно, видно, решили уже третий экипаж донам доставить, да только хрен им в глотку и кактус в противоположный конец, а не экипаж!

Собравшиеся заржали.

— За Селину! — крикнул Нил. Она охотно поддержала тост, да еще дополнила парой пожеланий от себя:

— Особенно тому уроду, что в меня пальнул! Если б не Снайпер, валяться бы мне там и сейчас. Зря сюда не пришел, но все же — за него!

Пили еще долго и много. Но, честь и хвала космофлоту, никто не надрался в свинью и не позволял себе ничего лишнего. Разъезжались глубокой ночью, кто на монорельсе, кто, особенно хорошо отдохнувший — на заранее вызванных общественных карах. Люси считала выручку и довольно потирала руки. А Фернандо шел домой пешком, чтобы развеять туман в голове, и впервые за несколько лет был абсолютно счастлив.


	10. Мы пришли с миром

# Мы пришли с миром

1.

20 июля 3049 года

В магазине с игрушками и прочими товарами для детей Рафаэль Нуарэ чувствовал себя явно не в своей тарелке. Ощущение не из приятных, особенно если давно забытое. Нет, дело даже не в том, что взрослый мужик с безупречной военной выправкой, выдающей в нем офицера Космофлота, несмотря на гражданскую одежду, задумчиво бродит вдоль полок с куклами. Это Сомбра, здесь отнесутся совершенно спокойно хоть к тому, что ты ищешь подарок, хоть к тому, что ты сам в куклы играешь. Но Рафаэль хотел сделать особенный подарок.

«На Сомбре у тебя сто кукол будет. Ну или сколько сама захочешь. Слово офицера». Так он сказал девочке, которую вместе с остальной семьей увез с Леханы, где им грозила смертельная опасность. Вернее, смерть грозила ее отцу, а ей вместе с сестрой — кое-что похуже смерти, по крайней мере, с точки зрения сомбрийца. Уходили экстренно, с минимумом вещей. Но бедняжка со слезами на глазах вцепилась в любимую куклу. Так и не отпустила, даже когда пришлось бросаться на землю и ползти на животе. У куклы отломилась нога, но и тогда Эстелла ее не бросила.

Сейчас со спасенным семейством Оливейра все было в полном порядке. Капитан, не успев выйти из шлюза, позвонил Элдриджу, и тот примчался на выручку, подключив всю остальную столичную общину третьезаветников. Несколько дней Фернандо Оливейра общался с полковником Альенде, шефом сомбрийской контрразведки. Другого инопланетника, да и много кого из сомбрийцев, подобная честь напугала бы до икоты. Эрик Альенде чтил соответствие межпланетным конвенциям о гуманности, иногда даже слишком напоказ, но его методы не сулили любителям запираться или врать на допросе вообще ничего хорошего. Однако Фернандо выдержал все проверки с честью. Как он сам потом говорил, усмехаясь в усы, одно дело быть подвешенным со скованными руками перед психованными мордоворотами, которые, может, и не убьют, но искалечить на всю жизнь могут, а другое — просто сидеть и отвечать на вопросы, которые тебе спокойно задают, а что сенсорами облепили с головы до ног, так по сравнению с побоями и издевательствами это мелочи.

За месяц с небольшим Оливейра полностью обжились в столице. Семейство Нила в благодарность за спасение сына готово было помочь чем угодно. Мать, мелкий чиновник столичной городской управы, помогала уладить бюрократические вопросы. Республика хоть и не самое бюрократизированное государство, но без документов тоже никуда. Отец, техник-электрик, сделал в баре Фернандо всю электропроводку, не взяв ни сантина. Оформить бизнес помогли Алек Враноффски и даже Эмилио Агилера, сам когда-то убегавший от леханских донов без гроша в кармане.

Девочками тоже нашлось кому заняться. Родители Джона Аллена — школьные учителя со специализацией по адаптации инопланетников и отстающих. У них и Фудзисита занимался, и Эжени. А вскоре у девочек появились и друзья. Эстелла и Кармен очень понравились младшему брату и сестре Враноффски и дочке Карреры, а дальше ребята познакомили их со своими компаниями. Все шло хорошо. И он, Рафаэль, сделал здесь все, что мог. Почти.

Наверное, Рафаэль завис у полок слишком надолго. К нему подошла молоденькая продавщица и с улыбкой предложила помощь на пиджине.

— Для кого куколку ищете? — спросила девушка. И тут же уточнила: — Для малышки или ребенка постарше?

— Это подросток. Дочка знакомого. То есть, я не знаю, каких кукол она любит, но нужна очень красивая и не очень дорогая. Дорогой подарок скорее смутит.

— Кажется, я поняла, что вам нужно. Пойдемте.

Девушка отвела его к одной из полок. Куклы на ней были с мягкими чертами лица, без яркого макияжа и в простых нарядах.

— Обычно такие больше всех нравятся. Пропорции копируют реальных людей, можно выбрать из нескольких вариантов. В комплекте идут несколько одежек, туфелек и париков.

Рафаэль в нерешительности стоял перед полкой. Так, спокойно. Как там говорится? Хочешь понять другого человека, мысли как он. Вот ты девочка-инопланетница, и тебе четырнадцать лет. Вот сбежала ты с родной планеты с единственной куклой, и у той нога отломилась. Вот тебя отвели в магазин и показывают всяких кукол. И полки от пола до потолка, каждую куклу тебе покажут на экране во всех ракурсах и дадут потрогать. Рафаэль понял, что будь он девочкой-инопланетницей, точно остался бы тут жить. Этот отдел — как пещера с сокровищами. Глаза разбегались. Здесь были куклы, одетые во всех возможных стилях всех дружественных Сомбре планет. Но симпатичные куклы-«сомбрийки» все-таки глянулись больше. Может, из-за их добрых открытых лиц, на которых художники постарались изобразить максимально приветливое выражение, а может, потому, что сколько ни представляй себя девочкой-инопланетницей, ты все равно Рафаэль Нуарэ, махровый сомбрийский националист, которого иногда называют воинствующим. А попросту говоря — ты уверен, что все сомбрийское лучше. Рафаэль не без труда остановил выбор на обаятельной куколке с добродушным круглым лицом и милым веснушчатым носом, каштановыми волосами до плеч и карими глазами. На кукле было платье в морском стиле, а в руках она держала рюкзачок с забавным котенком. Это навело Рафаэля еще на одну мысль. Указав девушке на куклу, которую надо было упаковать, он перешел в отдел со школьными рюкзачками. Рост девчонок он примерно помнил. Уж что-что, а экипировку подбирать он умел. Выбрал два рюкзака. Один — голубой с серебристыми дельфинами на карманах и красивыми замочками, второй — темно-зеленый, с ярко-оранжевой отделкой.

— У девочки есть младшая сестра. Ей тоже нужно что-нибудь подарить.

— Тоже куклу?

— Нет, она любит спорт и обрадуется чему-то с ним связанному.

— Мяч для регби?

— Зная ее характер, она будет в восторге.

Из магазина Рафаэль общественным каром добрался до квартиры, где теперь жили Оливейра. Фернандо встретил его с улыбкой, сами девочки заобнимали, увидев подарки. Кармен восторженно визжала так, что у Рафаэля зазвенело в ушах. Естественно, без ужина не отпустили — девочки экспериментировали с готовкой, дорвавшись до современной техники.

Уходя от них, Рафаэль был спокоен. Вот теперь он сделал все, что хотел. Все дела улажены. Эрик успешно сдал вступительные экзамены в Академию. Теперь можно спокойно улетать на Маринеск. Официально они сопровождали советника Мориса Готье, заступавшего на должность заместителя посла. Но основное задание было совсем другим. На Маринеске нежданно-негаданно объявилась терранская дипмиссия. С местными властями они вели себя предельно дружелюбно, но госпожа посол Ханна Лисовски почувствовала неладное и забила тревогу. Вылет был уже не за горами. Возвращаться Рафаэль не собирался. По крайней мере, живым.

2.

2 августа 3049 года Разговоры в баре «Кактус»

***

— О, Селина! А это кто с тобой? Переформулирую вопрос – это человек или картина?

— Это Сальва. В смысле, коммандер Сальвадор Диас-Морено, наш с Леоном однокурсник. Привела вот показать новое интересное место. Удивляюсь, как это вы раньше не пересекались.

— Ну, знаешь, тут дело такое – особо по полгода на планете не посидишь. С тобой-то, вон, чисто случайно совпали.

— Про полгода – это был наезд? Не волнуйся, Энрике, скоро опять улечу. Отрабатывать, так сказать, повышение.

— Так, а почему мы за это до сих пор не пьем?

— А потому что ты на проходе стоишь!

***

— Ну и что это некоторые несовершеннолетние…

— С сегодняшнего дня совершеннолетние, бе-бе-бе!

— Энрике, Сальва, слышали? Вот так вот нынче с коммандерами обращаются. И ты молчала, конспиратор?

— Люсьен говорил, тебя ранили…

— Эжени, я ценю твою заботу, но, как говорят наши медики, за два месяца при любых ранениях или сдохнешь, или пойдешь на поправку. Дохнуть я пока не собираюсь. Люси! У вас с Фернандо никаких особых коктейлей на случай совершеннолетия нет?

— А что я, по-твоему, уже несу? Специально для именинницы, называется «Закат», ингредиенты не скажу, но поверь, спаивать никого не собираемся.

***

— Фернандо! А можно мне такое же?

— Сеньора Селина, вам – все, что угодно! Но это действительно очень легкий коктейль.

— А я напиваться и не планирую, тем более на глазах у нашей грозной доктора Картье.

— О да. Она уже вручила сеньорите чуть ли не ящик витаминных коктейлей и долго рассказывала об их полезных свойствах.

— Наша Габи в своем репертуаре. За то и любим.…Ух ты, а вкусно! Признавайся, чего намешал?

— Секрет. Мы с Люси тут игру придумали – кто назовет все ингредиенты, тому коктейль за счет заведения.

— Капитан Да Силва вас разорит. Эксперт по всякой экзотике и азартен, как половина твоей Леханы вместе взятая.

— Капитану здесь и так бесплатно, и вам, кстати, тоже. Да, я слышал, вы говорили про вылет – не в те ли края опять собрались?

— Мужик, как ты до своих лет дожил? Такие догадливые там не задерживаются. Да, тебе могу сказать – я именно туда. Твоими, между прочим, стараниями. Полковник Альенде после вашего знакомства до сих пор от счастья прыгает… Энрике, не ржать!

— Но вы же недавно…

— Так, вы сговорились? С меня одной доктора Картье вполне хватит! Я давно в порядке – и да, доктор Картье, не надо на меня так смотреть, витамины пью, режим соблюдаю. И вообще, на этот раз я собираюсь не носиться по кактусам, а культурно проводить время по барам. Туда, сам знаешь, заходят очень интересные ребята. Правда, ты ж понимаешь, бывают всякие неприятности. Налили чего-нибудь некачественного, а может, с наркотой человек перебрал… Досадно, конечно, но всяко случается.

— Опасно с вами связываться, сеньора!

— Стараюсь. Так где там мой коктейль?

***

— Кадет О’Рэйли!

— Да, энсин Враноффски?

— Лейтенант Враноффски.

— Ура! Поздравляю!

— Так, ты мне тут порядок не путай. В первую очередь, я пришел поздравить тебя, со мной потом разберемся. Кстати, крутой визор.

— Спасибо! Это мне Альберта подарила. Он с диоптриями – у меня, оказывается, близорукость.

— Почему меня это после ваших станций не удивляет? На самом деле, если ничего сложного, сейчас тебе это уже можно корректировать. Но дело твое, конечно. Так вот. Поздравляю тебя с совершеннолетием, а также от всей души поздравляю с этим фактом Люсьена, который, правда, сейчас в меня чем-нибудь запустит. В общем, ребята, я за вас обоих очень рад. Серьезно. И да – мне тут разведка доложила, что кто-то недавно грохнул комм.

— Да, Ари. Мне очень стыдно – это же был твой подарок…

— Женька, брось. Это всего лишь железка, к тому же впопыхах ухваченная на Азуре. Фрукты у них куда лучше, чем техника. Так что держи нормальный сомбрийский комм, пользуйся и радуйся.

— Спасибо!

— Эй, полегче, голову оторвешь! Мало мне Алиски!

***

— Так что, летишь?

— Ага. Корсары наши подбросят. Сам понимаешь, на военные корабли Лехана теперь стойку делает, а тут – ну прилетели какие-то, мало ли кто шляется. Еще и полезные, покупают и продают практически все. Да еще вон с девушкой, можно подкатить…

— Ага, а откатят потом холодеющую тушку.

— Верно мыслишь, Сальва. А может, и не одну. На шаттл тогда лезло много интересных субъектов, но еще есть с кем поговорить.

— Кстати, а кто все-таки убил того предателя? За этого человека надо пить всей флотилией!

— Известный тебе коммандер Нуарэ. Оторвал башку почти что в буквальном смысле слова.

— За Нуарэ!

— Поддерживаю. А между прочим, вы в курсе, что вот этой девушке с тортиком сама капитан Вьюга уже предлагает стажировку после выпуска?

— За Вьюгу Ридо!

— Тогда уж и за нашу Эжени. Наша ты уже, наша, не стесняйся.

— За Эжени!

— Видела? Когда еще за твой день рождения пьет Теневая флотилия!

3.

5 августа 3049 года

— О чем задумалась? — спросила Габриэль, когда Флёр допила чай и отставила пустую чашку. В который уже раз они сидели в уютной гостиной квартиры Флёр. Сегодня они ни во что не играли, просто пили чай и разговаривали обо всем на свете.

— Танцевать хочу. И с ума сойду, если не потанцую с кем-нибудь как можно скорее, по возможности прямо сейчас. Это как привязавшаяся песня, которую лучше спеть, иначе она не отвяжется.

— Со мной такого практически не бывало, да и петь я совсем не умею, но, кажется, понимаю, о чем ты. Только вот с танцами от меня помощи ноль. Разве что пойти в какое-нибудь приятное место, где можно потанцевать, или даже вечеринку устроить, был бы повод.

— Не хочу вечеринок, — на языке вертелось: «Только тебя», но Флёр сдержалась, побоявшись, что Габриэль сочтет это бестактным. Они стали гораздо ближе в последнее время, но нельзя так сразу — она слишком защищает свои границы. — Да и выходить куда-то тоже не то. Мне нужен не абстрактный партнер по танцу, а близкий человек.

— Романтическое настроение?

Флёр чуть не подпрыгнула от радости. До жирафа наконец дошло. Вслух она этого опять не сказала. Даже не потому, что выражение «доходит как до жирафа» обидело бы Габриэль, все же она человек с юмором, но ее встречный вопрос: «Жираф — это та пятнистая зверюга с длиннющей шеей?» точно загубит всю романтику на корню.

— Оно самое. Жажду веселых безумств в хорошей компании. Компания есть, дело стало за всем остальным.

— Флёр!

— Габи, я предлагаю просто потанцевать. Обычный вальс, а не зажигательную джигу на столе. Причем дома и без свидетелей. Но раз ты так боишься, то предлагаю разыграть танец в карты. На желание. Если я выиграю, ты танцуешь со мной, если выиграешь ты, обещаю исполнить твое желание. Идет? Тасуй колоду.

Через некоторое время Габриэль не без сожаления сдалась. Флёр усмехнулась:

— Габи, ты отбивалась так, как будто защищала свою жизнь, но сегодня везет мне. Это судьба, а с судьбой не спорят.

— Так я ничего и не говорю. Но ты же проклянешь все на свете. Я тебе все ноги отдавлю.

— Возражений не слушаю! — притворно-сердито нахмурилась Флёр и шутливо топнула ногой.

— Не смею перечить воле твоей, о великая победительница, и склоняюсь перед ней смиренно! — нарочито торжественно воскликнула Габриэль.

— Сразу бы так, — рассмеялась Флёр и на минуту задумалась, листая обширное меню стереосистемы. — Ага… то, что надо. Иди сюда.

Показав несложную схему и убедившись, что Габриэль справится, Флёр включила музыку.

— Держи меня вот так. Да, отлично, вот так и оставайся. Я тебе посчитаю.

Раздались первые аккорды композиции, и Флёр прижалась к Габриэль, нашептывая ей на ухо ритм.

— Раз, два, три… Габи, дорогая, это не экзамен в танцклассе, улыбнись мне, прекрасно! Шаг, другой, ты молодец, да, вот так. Раз, два, три…

«А ты быстро учишься, — подумала Флёр. — Теперь только попробуй сказать, что не умеешь, я тебе этот танец буду до конца жизни припоминать». Пару раз Флёр немного дразнилась, прижимаясь совсем тесно, но Габриэль не смущалась и держала ее по-прежнему уверенно. «Я же тебе нравлюсь, дорогая. В этот раз отпираться не выйдет».

Музыка закончилась. Флёр готова была поспорить на что угодно, что ее отпустили неохотно. Она с довольным видом плюхнулась на диван и потянула Габриэль за собой. Та села рядом, и Флёр придвинулась к ней как можно ближе. Гораздо ближе, чем обычно при игре. И Габриэль не возражала. Пожалуй, обе они уже понимали, что встречи их давно стали доброй традицией. И чай с печеньем. И розы — правда, в этот раз на столе стояла не чайная роза, с которыми обычно приходила Габриэль, а нежно-розовая. «Почему-то сегодня мне больше понравились такие», — сказала она и чуть смутилась. И уж, конечно, им не обязательно было ни во что играть, да и разговор поддерживать не всегда обязательно. Флёр просто нравилось приглашать свою «госпожу офицера» в гости, лишь бы увидеть ее еще раз, прежде чем она снова улетит. Месяц разлуки дался неожиданно тяжело. А Габи охотно играла по этим правилам, потому что ежу ведь понятно — она хочет того же, но не знает, как сказать. Флёр едва сдержалась, чтобы не хлопнуть себя по лбу: она поняла, что у Габриэль до встречи с ней вообще никого не было. По-серьезному точно. Куда они все только смотрели? Впрочем, это даже хорошо, что смотрели по сторонам и клювами щелкали. Зато у Флёр точно не болела голова на тему, единственная ли она, кто претендует на сердце Габи.

— Было здорово, — улыбнулась Флёр. — Спасибо за танец.

— А по-моему, было просто позорище, — ответила Габриэль своим любимым словечком. Она как-то говорила, что подцепила его у друга — контрактора из Старых Колоний.

— И никакое не позорище. Ты же в первый раз танцевала.

— Третий. Первый раз был перед самым моим поступлением в Академию, на дне рождения отца. Он захотел, чтобы я с ним потанцевала. Я несколько раз наступила ему на ноги. Эпитеты, которыми меня наградили мать и сестры прямо при гостях, я до сих пор использую, если хочу кого-нибудь очень сильно обидеть. Второй раз был на юбилее капитана… ну, ноги я никому не отдавила, но это все, что я могу сказать. Так что если вдруг откроют новую породу древесины, ее можно смело называть в мою честь.

— Не прибедняйся. Максимум — гибкий кустарник, — мурлыкнула Флёр, придвинувшись вплотную. — А кто будет выступать, того по возвращении я научу танцевать танго.

— Не хочу загадывать так далеко на будущее — ты же понимаешь, я не знаю, когда мы вернемся и как все пройдет. Буду надеяться, что хорошо. Потому что очень хочу вернуться.

— Я всегда буду тебя ждать, — уже совсем серьезно сказала Флёр.

— Чтобы научить честного офицера космофлота терранским танцам? — Габриэль подмигнула.

— Не волнуйся, твоя репутация не пострадает. Хотя у этого танца такая история… Говорят, мужчины в аргентинских борделях танцевали его друг с другом, ожидая своей очереди для… гм… увеселений.

— Аг-ген-тин-ских… это город такой? Я совсем не знаю терранской географии.

Флёр стоило огромного усилия не сложиться от хохота пополам.

— Ну кто еще может перевести разговор о борделях на географию? Чудо ты мое.

Вместо ответа Габриэль осторожно ее поцеловала.

Жест был настолько искренним и невинным, что растрогал Флёр. Кто-нибудь другой на месте Габриэль уже давно бы начал приставать, скорее всего, дело бы не дошло даже до танцев. Кто угодно, но не Габи. Флёр понимала, что для настолько закрытого человека это огромный шаг навстречу. И еще глаза закрыла, как школьница. Какие ресницы, с ума сойти… Через секунду Габи попыталась отстраниться, но Флёр не позволила, тихо сказав: «Куда?», и ответила на поцелуй несколько менее невинно, давая понять: «Будь смелее, я не против». Габи всегда все понимала с полуслова, но сейчас даже слова были не нужны.

Несколько лет назад, когда парень-третьезаветник, который за ней ухаживал, попытался ее поцеловать, Флёр позорно сбежала. Он был не противный, совсем нет, и не позволил себе ничего лишнего, просто совершенно не тот человек. И уже одно это заставило Флёр вывернуться из его объятий и с тысячей извинений унестись домой на общественном каре. Сейчас все было не так. Флёр даже не искала своего человека — Габи сама ее нашла. И было уже совершенно ясно, что любит. От Флёр не закрывались, не отталкивали, просто не очень хорошо представляли, что сейчас делать, но уж это было совсем не беда. «Свет дневной, как она меня держит! — думала Флёр. — Как будто я сказочное сокровище, которое прямо из рук исчезнет».

— Я не исчезну, не бойся, — сказала Флёр уже вслух и расстегнула две пуговицы на вороте рубашки Габи. — Останься со мной.

— Не могу, — вздохнула Габи. — Послезавтра вылет, еще море дел. Я не обманываю. И потом… я не могу так… сразу.

«Тяжелый случай», — в который раз подумала про себя Флёр, но улыбнулась и сказала:

— Конечно. Я не тороплю. Буду ждать, когда ты вернешься. Ко мне.

Габи обняла ее уже крепче и поцеловала решительнее.

— Я вернусь к тебе, обещаю.

Воротник она, уходя, так и не застегнула.

4.

8 августа 3049 года

Имя: Виктор Дарти

(особые пометки: предпочитает именоваться Дарти)

Дата рождения: 13 сентября 3025 года (23 года)

Гражданство: Независимая планетарная республика Сомбра.

Звание: сержант

Должность: пилот шаттла

Место службы: скачковый корабль «Сирокко».

А классный мужик этот посол. То есть, тьфу, не посол, а этот… советник-посланник. Ари мне долго объяснял разницу, я все равно мало что понял. Я ж от всей этой дипломатии далек, как от соседней галактики. Но в итоге запомнил, что посол вовсе даже женщина и вовсе даже на Маринеске, а мы ей, значит, заместителя везем. Официально. Ох, кто бы знал, до чего я не люблю все эти официальные-неофициальные версии… Но Ари поклялся страшной клятвой, что мне с вероятностью вообще не придется общаться с местными, и если что — языком трепать будут либо кэп с Нуарэ, либо он сам. А мое дело ходить с умной рожей (что не так-то просто) и кивать в нужных местах. Ну если так, то я согласен. Хотя кто меня вообще спрашивает.

Деверо объяснил, что пролетать будем мимо тех самых краев, где когда-то мы с «Сирокко» познакомились. Даже жаль, что мимо. А с другой стороны — ну и чего мне там делать? Ладно, я не Асахиро и не Снайпер, это у них у каждого по десятку заочных смертных приговоров висит, впрочем, они-то и отмахаться способны. На меня таких размеров зуб точить некому и не с чего, только вот мне иногда кажется, что я свалил не год назад, а лет так с десяток. И чем дальше, тем больше понимаю — правильно сделал. Про Терранову вообще речи нет, сторчался бы или получил кирпичом по башке, в наших краях это недолго. А Сфера — что Сфера? Нет, я многих ребят и сейчас вспоминаю, в общем-то, весело было, не считая некоторых отдельных эпизодов, но, опять же — ну протусовался бы я там год, два, ну пять, словил бы пулю и на том успокоился. Хотя, что скрывать, интересно было бы взглянуть, как оно у них там сейчас. Но не судьба так не судьба. И черт бы с ним.

Вообще, крыша до сих пор едет. Год прошел. Не то чтобы это так много. А я типа весь из себя сомбриец и официально считаюсь пилотом шаттла, на пару со Сьеррой. Он меня за Лехану расхвалил до небес. Готовая смена, говорит, после вылета пошлю на курсы, говорит. А я что, я, как Враноффски принялся командовать «туда, сюда, садись, взлетай», даже и забыл, что не на своем «Мистрале». Ну побольше, да мало ли я разных железок водил? «Мистраль», кстати, ушел жить в особый ангар, где у флотилии всякая интересная техника хранится. Музейный экспонат, типа. А еще, говорят, могут здешним «корсарам» одолжить (каждый раз подскакиваю, как их название слышу), если им надо вот вообще не палиться. Ну, мне не жалко. «Бора» ему компанию составляет. А вот «Торнадо» конец пришел вместе с пиратским флагманом. Впрочем, Снайперу тогда точно не до своего катера было, да он и не вспоминает.

Вот тоже, блин. Я, как оказалось, ко всему могу привыкнуть. И что опять живу на планете, и что планета эта — ну совсем не Терранова, и к постоянной команде, и даже к тому, что у меня внезапно есть девушка и мы уже год вместе. А от того, что Снайпер меня при встрече не пришиб, крышу до сих пор на место вернуть не могу. Как тогда на месте не сдох — сам не понимаю. Вот казалось бы — нормально общаемся, а ту встречу, наверное, до смерти не забуду. Ну запросто же мог мне шею свернуть. И до сих пор, гад, прохаживается — мол, хотел бы тебя убить, тебя бы тут не было. А то я этого сам не знаю.

А пока вот летим. Советник наш — Морис Готье, во, просил пока звать просто Морисом — ясное дело, со скуки мрет. Это у экипажа и дела, и тренировки, а ему чего делать — только в сотый раз документы перечитывать. Или книжки, он вообще читать любит. Но нельзя ж круглые сутки в экран таращиться. Так что советник бродит и общается со всеми, кого поймает. Оказалось, знает нашу доктора Картье. А та сдала ему меня как рассказчика. Ладно, не первый раз мирных жителей пугаю. Мне, в конце концов, тоже надо время убить.

И все-таки немного жаль, что Треугольник наш так и не увижу.

5.

11 августа 3049 года

Обычно перед сменой Габриэль предпочитала по максимуму отдыхать — кто его знает, что будет во время этой самой смены. Понятно, что в совершенно штатном перелете, скорее всего, все будет спокойно, но уж лучше перестраховаться. Когда с Маринеска летели, тоже все было спокойно, пока не выскочили те пираты. И лучше быть во всеоружии, то есть отдохнувшей и полной сил. Но отказаться от удовольствия поболтать в кают-компании с Морисом Готье было невозможно. Этот галантный и потрясающе начитанный дипломат умел делиться своими знаниями так, чтобы собеседник не чувствовал себя бревном. А еще он знал Жюля Картье и, как оказалось, мельком встречал и саму Габриэль, когда она была еще школьницей. Узнав об этом, Габриэль сначала испытала сильное желание спрятаться в трюм — мало ей Рефора, вечно норовящего напомнить об ее фамилии и статусе! Но Готье выглядел полной противоположностью Рефору. А кроме того, расточая комплименты Жюлю Картье, он ни разу ни словом не упомянул остальных членов семьи. По лукавому выражению его глаз было понятно, что он делает это совершенно сознательно. А однажды проронил как будто невзначай: «Для меня фамилия Картье — это синоним не денег, а медицины. Спасения людей». Габриэль готова была его обнять.

Словом, когда Готье не читал и не слушал байки Дарти (картинно округляя глаза к большому удовольствию последнего), он приходил в кают-компанию и пил травяной чай в обществе Габриэль, если она была свободна. Сегодня разговор зашел о музыке, и Габриэль, к своему удивлению, даже сумела поддержать беседу — спасибо Флёр! Готье поделился с ней своей обширной библиотекой, поскольку интересовался он, похоже, всем. В недрах его планшета можно было найти и работы по истории оперы, и справочник по маринесским лекарственным травам, и романы о первых колонизаторах Сомбры, и даже кое-что из терранской докосмической литературы. Вот и сейчас Габриэль отправилась на смену с нордиканским романом об установлении монархии — и с прекрасным настроением.

В дверях появился силуэт Асахиро. Габриэль улыбнулась — теперь его опять легко узнать даже со спины и против света. Поскольку с длинными волосами на всем корабле ходил он один. Очень непривычно было видеть его с уставной стрижкой, когда летели на Лехану. Но теперь он снова отпустил волосы. Габриэль даже хихикнула про себя, представив возможные комментарии сержанта Карреры, но быстро спохватилась: Асахиро не из тех, кто по доброй воле придет в медотсек.

— Что-то случилось? — спросила она, нахмурившись.

— Нет, все в порядке. Но вы же сами просили зайти.

— Ах да, — Габриэль быстро сверилась с записями, — ревакцинация, не успели на планете. Заболеваний нет, аллергических реакций нет… Да вы садитесь, сейчас все сделаю.

Возясь с инъектором, она не могла не съязвить:

— Вы меня так больше не пугайте. Я же знаю, что обычно вас ко мне силком не затащишь!

— Год назад затащили же, — улыбнулся Асахиро. — Помнится, я даже не сопротивлялся.

— Еще бы вы попробовали… Так, давайте руку.

Вакцина от болотной лихорадки, даже усовершенствованная — довольно неприятная штука, так что на случай внезапной реакции Габриэль попросила Асахиро задержаться. С демонстративно покорным видом он вытянулся на кушетке, наблюдая, что делает Габриэль. Они почти не разговаривали — так, изредка перебрасывались парой слов. Но в его присутствии было очень спокойно и комфортно. Словно у Габриэль вдруг завелся старший брат — такой же, как она сама, сдержанный, прямолинейный и сохраняющий лицо в любых обстоятельствах. Они очень сдружились уже в первые недели, но он так и звал ее только полным именем и на «вы». Как и она его. Это было что-то вроде негласного договора — уважать друг друга и не лезть в душу.

Положенные по инструкции полчаса прошли, Габриэль выдала Асахиро рекомендации и список симптомов, с которыми надо бросать все и бежать к ней, и напомнила про витаминный концентрат. А напоследок сказала:

— Рада вас видеть в привычном облике. Я понимаю и разделяю требования сержанта Карреры, но со стрижкой я вас порой не узнавала.

— Каррера ворчит «опять лохмы отрастил», но не более того, — усмехнулся Асахиро. — Мне самому так привычнее. И, если я правильно помню, на Маринеске не жарко.

— Теплее, чем на Сомбре, но климат очень приятный. Надеюсь, успеем еще раз им насладиться.

Асахиро ушел. Габриэль вернулась к наведению порядка в записях и поймала себя на том, что улыбается. Злость и горечь леханской истории притупились, превратившись в грусть о тех, кого не вернуть. Но их действительно не вернуть. Зато жив Росс, жив и практически невредим весь экипаж «Сирокко», а о девочках Оливейра Габриэль каждый раз вспоминала с улыбкой. Эта история закончилась не лучшим образом, но все могло быть намного хуже. И, похоже, энимская история тоже закончилась — коммандер Нуарэ снова был таким, каким Габриэль всегда его знала. Холодноватым, застегнутым на все пуговицы, иногда резким — но это лучше, чем его мечтательные взгляды или плохо сдерживаемый скрип зубов. Поведение старпома после Леханы порой откровенно пугало Габриэль, но сейчас Нуарэ был самим собой. Наконец все снова идет так, как надо.

6.

29 августа 3049 года

Имя: Ариэль Враноффски.

Дата рождения: 16 апреля 3025 года (24 года).

Гражданство: Независимая планетарная республика Сомбра.

Звание: лейтенант

Должность: офицер-связист

Место службы: скачковый корабль «Сирокко».

Ну здравствуй, Маринеск, давно не виделись. На самом деле, всего-то чуть больше года, но как с тех пор все завертелось — такое ощущение, что лет десять прошло. Дарти вон то же самое говорит, но уж его точно можно понять. Приобщился, так сказать, к цивилизации. Нет, эта их Сфера — место занятное, но я б там сдох. Причем еще до того, как меня бы пристрелили — а пристрелили бы гарантированно. Я бы загнулся от информационного голодания. Про порядки этого их Треугольника и думать не хочу. Если у них там эти самые программы чуть ли не в открытую работают… да ну нахрен! Дарти, кажется, грустит, что облетаем Старые Колонии дальней дорогой, а я так только рад. Хватит, наприключались. Хотя, м-да… не мне так говорить.

Но реально, как посмотришь на этот год — крыша едет, тут я с Дарти полностью солидарен. Выпускаешься ты, значит, из Академии, весь такой гордый энсин в «рамочках», и летишь чинно-благородно на свое первое задание. И только ты успеваешь проникнуться чинностью и благородностью момента — трах-бах-тарарах, мы уже улепетываем от какой-то долбанутой эскадры, хотя долбанутыми в итоге оказываемся вовсе даже мы, застреваем в дыре без связи, которой даже на картах нет, и медленно и печально пытаемся чиниться. Потом знакомимся с парнями, один из которых, как выясняется, шарится по космосу после таких ранений, что ему бы еще месяц лежать и не отсвечивать, а второй только чудом не сворачивает нашему Люсьену башку, вытирает пол сержантом Каррерой, зато в итоге почти что единолично превращает наших пиратов в котлету. Рубленую. В мелкий фарш. Да, и после всех приключений это чудо природы поселяется у нас дома, причем устроил это, фактически, я. Хотя бабуля вон даже благодарила.

Ну ладно. Прилетели, отвисаем, можно с чистой совестью валить в отпуск. На мою любимую и почти родную Нордику. Сомбра прекрасна всем, но гор и снега мне все-таки не хватает. И что мы, блин, получаем? Поножовщину и веселую ночку в обществе местных безопасников. Нет, у Асахиро это, конечно, был просто звездный час, но я-то на такие развлечения не подписывался! А вот же. Что-то, кажется, нескоро меня опять в горы потянет. Накатался. А не успели от Нордики в себя прийти, пожалте на Лехану. Нет, в чем-то даже хорошо, что я по уши в генераторе помех сидел — если бы я хоть три секунды подряд думал о том, кому мы обязаны всеми потерями, лопнул бы со злости прямо в рубке. И обляпал бы ценное оборудование.

С другой стороны, Габи права. Хоть я тут лопну — погибших все равно не вернуть и эту крысу повторно не убить. Жив Росс, живы мы все, Снайпер, конечно, в своем репертуаре — Джонни мне чуть не в лицах эту сцену изобразил, я валялся, ибо прекрасно представляю. Я с него хренею. Я еще с Асахиро на Нордике хренел, но он-то обдолбался «тоником», а тут вообще что-то запредельное. Мне вон ножом прилетело, так все, на что меня хватало, это не сползать по стенам и не очень громко материться при каждом движении. А тут — пока Джонни за шиворот не поймал, вообще ноль реакции. И с этим человеком я теперь живу в соседних комнатах. А что делать, за слова отвечать надо.

А еще после этих леханских дел семейка Оливейра у нас почти что поселилась. Девчонки с Алиской не разлей вода, это понятно. Дело хорошее, не все ж ей со Снайпером боевики смотреть. Тоже, конечно, кадр века — сидит, значит, этот ходячий трындец, от которого не то что оппоненты, а большинство гражданских с воплями разбегается, а на нем повисла наша Алиска и радостно хохочет над очередным киношным маразмом. Нашлись, блин, родственные души. Теперь вчетвером кино смотрят. Эстелла боится, но компанию составляет. А Кармен с «сеньора Снайпера» фанатеет не меньше Алиски. Я так скоро ревновать начну! У бабули с сеньором Оливейра вообще творческий дуэт, она ему фрукты, он ей наливки. Потом вместе дегустируют под бабулины пироги. Идиллия.

И вот круг замкнулся — опять Маринеск и опять посольские дела. Красота, солнышко светит, фрукты вкуснющие, от нас никто особо ничего не хочет, отработал церемонию встречи — броди себе по городу и закупайся сувенирами. Только вот что-то мне от этих посольских дел очень плохо пахнет. Во-первых, от Терры никто и никогда ничего хорошего не видел, и хоть они у себя на фасаде миссии напиши «Мы пришли с миром», хрен кто им поверит. Из сомбрийцев так точно. А во-вторых, год назад все тоже очень хорошо начиналось. Не люблю весь этот треп о предчувствиях и, прямо скажем, буду только рад, если все это чушь и ничего такого не происходит. Но что-то у меня все меньше в этом уверенности. Потому что Терра.

7.

Ксавье Эмбер всегда крайне мало интересовался политикой. Нет, он исправно смотрел репортажи со всех официальных событий, тем более что это было красиво, знал имена и дни рождения королевской четы (архиепископ считался чем-то неизменным, поэтому его день рождения никому не был известен) и был немного в курсе светской хроники, но не более того. Вникать в нюансы принимаемых законов и дипломатических взаимоотношений ему было крайне скучно, тем более что тех взаимоотношений у Маринеска было полторы штуки. Ближайший сосед по сети туннелей, Хунд, ни с кем общаться не желал, Терра была далеко и с ней ни дружили, ни враждовали, что там за Старые Колонии и существуют ли они еще — Эмбер и подавно не слишком любопытствовал. Ему, в конце концов, хватало своих дел. Опубликовать работу по исторической грамматике маринесского французского, отремонтировать дом, помочь младшему брату с университетом, а сыну — со школой. Нет, политика определенно обойдется без него.

Друзья его не одобряли. Вообще-то, если говорить начистоту, большинство маринескинцев относилось к политике точно так же, как Эмбер, то есть никак. Из года в год отмечались традиционные праздники весны и осени, рядом с королевской четой все так же высилась фигура архиепископа, который, кажется, был всегда и всегда был таким же седым и строгим, а когда король начинал стареть, архиепископ благословлял преемника, и все продолжалось. Простые граждане были здесь только зрителями. Где-то там велись переговоры и заключались союзы, но на жизни Маринеска это почти не отражалось. Но находились беспокойные личности, считавшие своим долгом быть в курсе всех этих процессов. И так уж сложилось, что в окружении Эмбера были в основном они. Они с жаром обсуждали, к чему приведет очередной закон и что принесет союз с очередной неописуемо далекой планетой, шутили, что Эмбер не заметит и полной смены режима, а некоторые веско произносили: «Если ты не займешься политикой — политика займется тобой!». Эмбер лишь смеялся. Тоже мне, нашли важную персону.

Когда недавно открывшаяся терранская дипмиссия предложила ему должность переводчика, Эмбер не слишком раздумывал. Да, пожалуй, он предпочел бы посольство Сомбры, просто потому, что сомбрийский диалект французского языка был ему очень интересен, но и возможность поработать с носителями терранского диалекта — дело полезное. К тому же в посольство Сомбры его никто не звал, а тут позвали. Причем на хороший оклад и удобные условия работы. Конечно, спейс-пиджин давно вышел за рамки чисто технической коммуникации, но все же хорошим тоном во всех дипломатических структурах было общаться на местных языках. А Ксавье Эмбер был носителем маринесского французского и признанным специалистом по диалектам других франкоязычных диаспор. И он заранее потирал руки, предвкушая интересный исследовательский материал.

Но при всей своей аполитичности Эмбер не мог не вникать в то, что переводил. И прочитанное нравилось ему все меньше. Слишком обтекаемо говорилось о том, как будет воплощаться сотрудничество Терры и Маринеска. Слишком настойчиво продвигались терранские ценности и взгляды. И слишком много было уровней секретности и подписок о неразглашении. Чересчур много для стандартного обмена любезностями. И тогда Эмбер решил выйти из игры. В конце концов, он никогда не хотел иметь отношения к политике, наука привлекала его гораздо больше. Ему не позволили.

Первые осторожные намеки на увольнение разбились о пламенные (даже чересчур) заверения, что такой ценный специалист очень нужен миссии, что ему готовы во всем идти навстречу, лишь бы он не уходил. Эмбер, человек по натуре мягкий, не стал спорить и продолжал переводить, убеждая себя, что тревожные сигналы ему лишь показались. Но их становилось только больше. Эмбер снова заявил, что хочет вернуться к науке, и не отступил, даже выслушав еще более пламенную речь, чем в прошлый раз. Тогда тон разговора резко изменился. Ему прозрачно намекнули, что в случае ухода со службы подробная информация о его работе немедленно станет достоянием всех заинтересованных структур Маринеска, а сам он, соответственно, получит обвинение в государственной измене. «Поэтому я предложил бы вам вернуться к работе, с которой вы так хорошо справляетесь», — с елейной улыбкой завершил кадровик.

Кажется, друзья были правы — политика сама занялась Эмбером. И не просто занялась, а всерьез собиралась съесть с потрохами.

8.

На Маринеске «Сирокко» планировал пробыть как минимум неделю. Пока пройдут все официальные процедуры, пока выяснят, не нужно ли что-нибудь захватить в обратный путь — связь, конечно, работает быстрее, чем летит корабль, но никто не отменял разнообразных старомодных церемоний и просто трогательных сувениров домой. К тому же после длительного перелета, прежде чем отправляться во второй такой же, неплохо бы провести техническую профилактику, да и просто отдохнуть. Не говоря уже об истинной задаче этого вылета — явно понадобится не день и не два.

Ханна Лисовски с самого начала предупредила, что у посольства достаточно небольшие возможности по размещению эскорта. Жилых помещений в здании немного, а снимать квартиры в городе она сочла небезопасным. «К тому же,— писала она,— полный состав экипажа военного корабля гарантированно вызовет нежелательный интерес». Капитан Да Силва, услышав эту информацию от адмирала, лишь пожал плечами, уточнил, сколько человек может разместить посольство, и дал распоряжение экипажу взять с собой хотя бы по паре комплектов гражданской одежды.

Ехать в город должны были восемь человек. Сам капитан — протокол требовал хотя бы показаться в посольстве. Коммандер Нуарэ — может быть, и не стоило бы оставлять корабль сразу без двух старших офицеров, но было видно, что старпом дыру в обшивке прогрызет, если окажется в стороне от событий. К тому же ему нет равных по обработке информации. А со службами космопорта Деверо и Эрнандес прекрасно договорятся, в конце концов, парням давно пора немного взрослеть и привыкать оставаться за главных. Они справятся. Враноффски — не только связист, но и водитель, сотрудник посольства пригонит им машину, но дальше предлагалось передвигаться самим. Джейк и Хосе из отряда Карреры. Сержант скрипнул зубами, но промолчал. И, наконец, контракторы. В этот раз — все трое. Дарти по этому поводу сиял от счастья. Может быть, он и не хватает звезд с неба как стрелок, но он неплох. К тому же опыт действий в условиях города и станций. Впрочем, пока что важны были даже не столько боевые качества, сколько каждая пара глаз и ушей, чтобы, гуляя по городу, замечать все нужное. Те, кто оставался на корабле, тоже не были обязаны сидеть там безвылазно — главное, чтобы в рубке, медблоке и отсеке ударной группы всегда кто-то был. Все комм-линки настроены на экстренную связь, случись что — в считанные секунды весь экипаж будет в курсе.

В ожидании транспорта капитан еще раз оглядел «десантную группу». Кроме него самого и Нуарэ, все были в гражданском. Хотя в случае Снайпера мало что изменилось — на нем была то ли черная униформа Сферы, то ли что-то предельно на нее похожее. Фудзисита тоже в черном, но хоть в цивильной рубашке. Враноффски, кажется, уже начал входить в роль отдыхающего — волосы взлохмачены, ворот рубашки небрежно распахнут. Капитан не удержался от шпильки, причем по-русски:

— Зря стараетесь, лейтенант. Для здешних девушек вы бледны как смерть и длинны как жердь.

— Да знаю я! — махнул рукой Враноффски.— Это, вон, Снайпер тут за своего сойдет, хотя ему это сто лет не сдалось. Где справедливость?

— Если что, я понимаю русский,— подал голос Снайпер.— Не в последнюю очередь благодаря твоим родственникам.

— Кого я пригрел?! — трагически вопросил Враноффски, но тут капитан прервал пикировку:

— Нас ждут. Пора идти.

У выхода из здания космопорта стояло две машины. Сияющий лаком представительский автомобиль для советника, куда пригласили также и капитана, и компактный микроавтобус для всех остальных.

— Хорошо, что с нами Джейк и Хосе,— вздохнул Враноффски, оглядев салон.— Кто-то вроде Митяя сюда бы попросту не влез!

— На самом деле, тут вполне просторно,— раздался мягкий женский голос.

За рулем сидела невысокая темноволосая девушка в синем брючном костюме, напоминавшем мундир. Как у многих на Маринеске, у нее были слегка монголоидные черты лица.

— Меня зовут Мари, я водитель посольства. Прошу, садитесь.

— Эх, так я и не освоил дорожный транспорт,— вздохнул Дарти, устраиваясь на заднем сиденье.

— У тебя масса других достоинств,— парировал Враноффски.— Сейчас немного осмотрюсь и порядок. Надеюсь, в этом вылете мне ничто не помешает водить машину!

Мари лишь чуть обернулась в их сторону, но, поняв, что продолжения не будет, снова безукоризненно прямо застыла в водительском кресле. Вопросов задавать она не стала. Когда все расселись, она отправила со своего комма какое-то короткое сообщение и тронулась с места. Вела она уверенно и даже чуть агрессивно. На комплимент со стороны Враноффски она только улыбнулась уголком рта, словно говоря «да, я знаю».

— А можно… мне попробовать? — спросил на полпути Враноффски.

— Хотите привыкнуть к управлению? Хорошо. Здесь можно поменяться.

Она остановилась у тротуара и пересела на место Враноффски.

— Это вам тут просторно,— проворчал он,— а я все-таки отодвинусь назад. Кто там за мной? Снайпер, ты? Это хорошо, тогда мне места хватит.

Мари быстро объяснила, где находятся неочевидные органы управления, и больше до самого посольства не произнесла ни слова. Только напоследок пожелала удачи. Враноффски проводил ее взглядом.

— Красивая. И как водит! Но капитан, кажется, прав.

9.

3 сентября 3049 года

Имя: Асахиро Фудзисита

Прозвище: Стаффордширец или Стафф

Дата рождения: 7 января 3020 года (28 лет)

Гражданство: Независимая планетарная республика Сомбра.

Звание: сержант

Место службы: скачковый корабль «Сирокко».

Здесь хорошо. Оказывается, я уже успел отвыкнуть от тепла, голубого неба и солнца. Ни Сомбра, ни Алхор такой погодой не балуют, на других планетах Треугольника я почти не бывал, слишком рискованно, а Нордика по климату — тот же Алхор. С другой стороны, солнце здесь греет, но не печет, как на Лехане. Там, честно говоря, под конец я держался скорее на силе воли. Хорошо, что к тому моменту, как пришлось драться, солнце уже зашло. Я не очень собой доволен, но, во всяком случае, я смог помочь Снайперу. Отвлек на себя остальных, пока он разбирался с напавшим со спины. Мне к нескольким оппонентам не привыкать.

Я до сих пор чувствую себя в долгу перед Снайпером. Все-таки, если бы не он, у меня были все шансы не пережить историю с Дестикуром. Точнее, ответный удар «Синей Молнии». И тогда, на пиратском флагмане, он прикрыл меня. Нет, после разговора с Нуарэ я перестал раздумывать, как можно было бы поступить иначе — я, в общем-то, сам прекрасно знаю, что если Снайпер принял какое-то решение, его не сдвинуть — но полностью успокоиться все равно не мог. И пока наши гуляли по Азуре, я подпирал стену медотсека. В конце концов Габриэль, видимо, решила, что меня проще пустить, чем постоянно на меня натыкаться.

Говорили мы недолго, Снайпер был еще не в том состоянии. Я начал было высказывать ему все это, но он перебил меня:

— Мне рассказали, что это ты вытащил меня с флагмана. Уже немало,— и прежде чем я успел что-то возразить, добавил: — До сих пор выбирался сам.

Больше он в тот раз не сказал ничего и вскоре заснул, а я задумался. Я ведь и сам такой же. Я не рассчитываю, что меня будет кому вытащить, это вопрос везения. Но Снайпер — мой наставник. Иначе я поступить просто не мог. И не считаю это равнозначным ответом.

Интересно, с чего мне вдруг стала вспоминаться Азура? Наверное, из-за здешнего климата — насколько я успел увидеть Азуру, Маринеск на нее похож, только теплее. Свежее ощущение — можно бродить по городу в одной рубашке, греться на солнце и есть фрукты. Более того, это и есть наша основная задача.

Я как раз собирался попробовать местный огромный персик, когда за спиной возник Снайпер. Так подобраться способен только он. Я постарался не подавать вида, что он застал меня врасплох, разломил персик пополам и предложил ему. Он кивнул и взял половину.

— Спелый. Но я пришел не фрукты у тебя таскать, а с предложением. Пошли шпионить? Мне почему-то кажется, что бродить вокруг этой миссии вдвоем несколько интереснее.

— А ты что, один там ходишь?

Теперь понятно, почему Снайпера с первого дня почти не видно. Капитан, конечно, говорил, что передвигаться нужно минимум по двое, но когда Снайпер слушал командование? Он пожал плечами:

— Один. И пока ходил, кое-что придумал, но мне нужен ты.

— Я надеюсь, ты сам туда лезть не собираешься?

— Я, может, и самоубийца, по твоему же выражению, но не до такой степени. Хотя, если будет нужно, я через их охрану пройду. Ты — уже вряд ли.

Пожалуй, Снайпер — единственный человек в Галактике, от которого я могу такое выслушать и согласиться.

— И потом,— продолжал Снайпер с характерным блеском в глазах,— зачем туда лезть, если нужный человек и сам может к нам выйти? Там, как и здесь, наверняка работают местные. Вот с кем-нибудь из них и можно было бы поговорить.

— Ты знаешь, кто ты?

— Диверсант и самоубийца. Но попробуй сказать, что тебе самому неинтересно.

Я не стал этого говорить. Я только улыбнулся, вспоминая Шинедо — вот уж где таких историй хватало. Навыки с тех времен я не растерял. Снайпер внимательно следил, как я проверяю, хорошо ли лежит в потайных ножнах нордиканский нож, а потом просто жестом предложил идти за ним. Прямо как в Сфере. Тогда нам очень редко случалось драться вместе, но сейчас время действительно как будто повернуло назад. Та же его черная форма, та же бесшумная походка, те же хитроумные повороты и полутемные закоулки. По большому счету, нет большой разницы, где находишься — в переулках Шинедо, в коридорах корабля, в кустах на Лехане или здесь. Все как всегда.

10.

Имя: Стивен Вонг

Прозвище: Снайпер

Дата рождения: 3 марта 3024 года (25 лет)

Гражданство: Независимая планетарная республика Сомбра.

Звание: сержант

Место службы: скачковый корабль «Сирокко».

Да, действительно, капитан еще при высадке предупреждал, что лучше передвигаться по двое. Половина группы так и делает — Джейк и Хосе неразлучны в любых обстоятельствах, Дарти и Враноффски за пять дней изучили все забегаловки в округе, а я ни с теми, ни с другими ничего не забыл. Точнее, один раз съездил с Джейком и Хосе на побережье, пару раз ходил с Дарти и Ари выпить. На самом деле, конечно, послушать разговоры, но здесь от меня мало пользы — я не понимаю местный диалект, а говорящих на английском, русском или пиджине попадается немного. Так что я предпочел заняться тем, что умею — раствориться в пейзаже и наблюдать, что происходит вокруг этой самой дипмиссии.

Раствориться оказалось даже проще, чем я думал. Да, я не знаю французского, но вступать в разговоры мне пока и не нужно. Внешне я похож на местных, здесь много полукровок, большинство невысокого роста. Визор мне здесь не нужен, зрение пока что не успело перестроиться на сомбрийские условия, к тому же маринесское солнце не настолько яркое. Уступает Эниму, о Лехане и говорить не приходится. Вот для Асахиро здесь все же слишком солнечно, но я заставил его снять визор. Все равно в середине дня действовать не придется, а эти визоры слишком узнаваемы. Сомбрийцев около терранской дипмиссии раньше времени видеть не должны. В идеале — вообще не должны.

Странное ощущение. Судя по всему, меня готовили не столько под космос, сколько под такую вот городскую обстановку — во всяком случае, так говорит Темницки. Она считает, что память на лица у меня точно не для Сферы с ее небольшими, в основном, командами. Как и ориентирование. Такие лабиринты, как «Сириус» или «Викинг» Кевина Синко, все же в меньшинстве. Непривычно понимать, что просто по показаниям приборов обо мне можно столько рассказать — ведь Темницки почти не задает вопросов. Но она безопасна. Во всяком случае, мне нравится, что после разговоров с ней я немного лучше понимаю, как все это работает. А значит, срыв в штопор мне не грозит. По крайней мере, очень хотелось бы на это надеяться.

Интересно, когда последний раз мне приходилось действовать в условиях города? Похоже, только когда удирал из школы. В отличие от Асахиро, на Планете я периодически появлялся, но в городах мне обычно делать было нечего. То энимские острова, то алхорские болота (хотя там я побывал ровно один раз и больше не намерен, да мне и не светит). Но сейчас, как и в предыдущие дни, я чувствовал себя на своем месте. Асахиро, видимо, тоже. «Как в старые добрые времена»,— тихо сказал он. Я только кивнул. Тоже, в общем-то, странно — не считая первых недель после нашего знакомства, когда Асахиро был небоеспособен (моими же стараниями), мы всегда пересекались очень ненадолго. Но таких напарников, как он, у меня за всю жизнь было — пальцев одной руки хватит пересчитать. Еще бы он не загонялся на тему якобы долга передо мной… За семь лет можно было бы и запомнить, что если я что-то делаю — то только потому, что сам так считаю нужным. Но в этом плане Асахиро безнадежен.

— Стивен, привет!

Асахиро едва заметно напрягся, я знаком показал ему, что все в порядке. Кто-кто, а Анита точно угрозы не представляет. К вопросу о разговорах с местными — все же и я в этом плане кое-что могу.

— Привет. Вроде ты в это время обычно уже на работе?

— Да вот как раз и бегу! А кто это с тобой?

— Другу город показываю.

— А, понятно. Сходите в порт, там сегодня гонки на яхтах! А я побежала, пока!

Она послала мне воздушный поцелуй и исчезла. Асахиро обернулся ко мне:

— И что это было?

— Мой информант,— ответил я.— На самом деле, просто местная сотрудница, с которой мы пару раз болтали.

С Анитой я познакомился в первый же день, когда выяснял график работы сотрудников терранской дипмиссии. Конечно, прямых вопросов я никому не задавал — просто наблюдал, кто когда приходит и уходит. Потому что, если уж вытаскивать кого-то на поговорить — лучше, чтобы это был местный, которого можно застать за пределами периметра. И чтобы он занимал должность повыше технической. К Аните я подошел поинтересоваться, где здесь может быть хороший чай, она вызвалась сама сходить со мной. Ее удивило, что я выгляжу как маринескинец, но при этом говорю с ней на пиджине. Впрочем, ответа «я турист» ей хватило. Проницательностью она не отличается и вряд ли знает что-то ценное, но нужную информацию я от нее получил. Она рассказала, что в дипмиссии есть несколько местных переводчиков, даже назвала несколько имен. В сети, правда, особо вразумительной информации по ним не нашлось, но это не так важно. Мы встречались с Анитой еще пару раз — пили чай или осматривали достопримечательности. Кажется, она не против продолжить, но у меня другие планы.

Того, кто прошел сейчас мимо нас, Анита не упоминала, но было и так понятно, что это как раз тот человек, который нам нужен. На вид ему было лет сорок, одного со мной роста. Безобиден и вряд ли окажет сопротивление. Хороший костюм, планшет в дорогом чехле — он явно занимается здесь чем-то поважнее уборки. Остальное выясним при личной встрече. Сегодня он на работе — осталось дождаться вечера. Я объяснил Асахиро дальнейшие действия (он опять обозвал меня самоубийцей), и мы отправились в ту самую чайную, которую показала мне Анита. Даже Асахиро признал чай хорошим.

11.

После того разговора с непосредственным руководством и кадрами Ксавье Эмбер окончательно перестал понимать, зачем влез в эту историю. А главное, как из нее вылезать. Если он останется здесь до момента, когда эта так называемая миссия осуществит свои планы — вряд ли кого-то будет заботить его дальнейшая судьба. Терране его просто выкинут, как отработавшего свое, а маринесские власти точно церемониться не станут. Что будет при попытке уволиться — ему уже объяснили. Теоретически, конечно, можно сбежать на какую-нибудь Азуру, а то и на ту же Сомбру — но здесь останется семья. У Эмбера не было сомнений, что им жизни не будет. А Жак так мечтал о поступлении в университет. И как оставить Аделин с сыном? И тащить их с собой он не рискнет.

«Да какое „тащить“, ты сам дальше космопорта не уйдешь, трус несчастный!». Мысль была обидной, но справедливой. Храбрецом Эмбер не был никогда, а уж при нависшей угрозе таких масштабов улетучились остатки стойкости. Так что он прекрасно понимал, что эмигрировать не сможет. Мелькнула шальная мысль спровоцировать свое увольнение на почве какой-нибудь служебной ошибки. Но Эмбер слишком привык делать любую работу добросовестно. Даже навязанную. Даже если от нее с души воротит. К тому же его руководство было кем угодно, но только не дураками. И если признанный специалист в своем деле вдруг начал лепить глупые ошибки — последняя мышь поймет, что он это делает нарочно. Может, заболеть? Семейный врач точно не откажет, найдет без лишних вопросов что-нибудь вялотекущее и хроническое, требующее отправки в санаторий. Но кто сказал, что при необходимости не найдут и там? И, главное, кто сказал, что это сойдет за оправдание?

Парадоксальным образом, только работа отвлекала от тяжелых мыслей, которым сама же была причиной. Но, погружаясь в хитросплетения пышных фраз и почти неуловимые, но важные отличия диалектов, Ксавье хоть как-то переключался. Так легко было представить, что он в кабинете у себя дома, собирает материал для еще одной главы исследования. Может быть, это трусость — но ничего другого не оставалось. Вот бы все-таки успеть опубликовать монографию…

Размышления о научной работе успокаивали, и Эмбер, замедлив шаг, даже начал мысленно набрасывать план очередной главы. Торопиться было некуда и незачем. Аделин с Дени еще не вернулись из санатория — с постоянными простудами сына надо было что-то делать. Жак собирался в гости к друзьям и останется на ночь. Сидеть дома наедине с собственными мыслями очень не хотелось. Уже темнело, но опасаться было некого. Основная опасность — на работе. Брать у него нечего, кроме планшета, но без подключения к сети он не представляет особого интереса. О резервных копиях документации знать некому и неоткуда — Эмбер соблюдал правила и не обсуждал свою работу даже с семьей. И вообще район здесь спокойный — слишком много дипломатических учреждений и их охраны, чтобы шпана рисковала здесь что-нибудь творить. Эмбер остановился полюбоваться последними отсветами заката и внезапно вздрогнул: кто-то крепко взял его за локоть.

— Что за? … — возмутился было Эмбер, но осекся, натолкнувшись на ледяной взгляд незнакомого парня в черном. Сам не понимая, что делает, он попытался высвободиться — безуспешно. Этот невысокий жилистый евразиец был намного сильнее. Более того, от глухой стены ближайшего дома отделился еще один — повыше и постарше на вид, явный этнический японец. Ксавье начал паниковать. На рядовую шпану эти двое точно не были похожи. Особенно тот, что держал его за локоть. Бровь рассечена старым шрамом, из-за чего возникало ощущение, что этот парень уже прицеливается — и точно не промахнется. Вторая рука то ли на рукояти ножа, то ли на кобуре, скрытой под курткой. Ксавье сделал еще одну безнадежную попытку вырваться — и чуть не вскрикнул от боли. Хватка у этого парня была железная.

— А теперь тихо и без глупостей идешь за мной,— проговорил парень со шрамом, указывая на темный проулок между домами. Эмбер попытался что-то ответить, но голос отказал. Он послушно поплелся в проулок, думая о том, что здесь его, похоже, завтра и найдут. Или через пару дней в реке. Оставалось надеяться, что особо куражиться не будут. Может быть, и правда лучше уж они, чем терране…

Терране. Эмбер споткнулся, и высокий японец поддержал его под локоть — почти аккуратно. Только сейчас Ксавье осознал, что с ним заговорили на пиджине. Хотя с виду этот со шрамом — вылитый маринескинец. И акцент у него не маринесский. О терранском акценте говорить сложно, слишком перемешаны все языки, но Эмбер мог ручаться — так не говорил никто в дипмиссии. И японцев там, кроме пары человек в службе безопасности, нет. Инопланетники. Что бы им от него ни было нужно — это, возможно, шанс. Только бы в живых оставили. Значит, идти с ними и делать все, что скажут.

— Вы сотрудник дипмиссии Терры, так? — спросил парень со шрамом уже чуть менее резко.

— Да,— выдавил из себя Эмбер.

— Имя?

— Ксавье Эмбер.

— Ваша должность?

— Переводчик.

— То, что надо,— это было уже не Ксавье, а японцу, тот молча кивнул. Снова повернувшись к Эмберу, парень со шрамом продолжал:

— Я не буду сейчас расспрашивать, чем именно вы занимаетесь, не то время и место,— нет, он точно откуда-то издалека, такой версии пиджина Эмбер за свои сорок лет не слышал никогда.— Но нашему капитану нужны эти сведения. Так что сейчас вы идете с нами.

Ксавье почувствовал, что у него подгибаются ноги. Но не от страха, а почти что от радости. Вот же она, та самая возможность исчезнуть со службы и сохранить репутацию! Если что — его похитили, увели силой, заставили отвечать. Правда, по-прежнему нет гарантии, что потом не ликвидируют… но, может быть, удастся договориться?

— Откуда… вы? — рискнул спросить Ксавье.

— Неважно и некогда рассказывать,— впервые подал голос японец. Он говорил на том же странном варианте пиджина.— На месте увидите.

Нет, эти двое на контакт точно не идут. Ксавье был совершенно не уверен, что поступает правильно, но все же сказал:

— У меня есть резервные копии… некоторых документов.

— Где? — быстро спросил парень со шрамом, протянув руку к чехлу с планшетом. Ксавье покачал головой:

— Не здесь. У меня дома. Отсюда… недалеко. Сегодня я один.

— Я пойду с ним,— сказал парень со шрамом.— А ты подожди у входа и посмотри, чтобы никто не поднял шума. Тебе не привыкать,— он чуть усмехнулся. Японец снова молча кивнул.

Эмбер чуть поморщился — правая рука по-прежнему была как в тисках. Он осторожно произнес:

— Я пойду сам. Я никуда не денусь.

— Еще бы ты попробовал,— хмыкнул парень со шрамом, снова сбиваясь на «ты», но пальцы разжал.— Иди вперед, и без фокусов. Я рядом.

12.

Габриэль было неспокойно. То есть, сначала-то все шло как по маслу. Не вылет, а курортный отдых. Ага. А в прошлый раз не так, что ли, было? Габриэль гнала от себя эти мысли и пыталась расслабиться. Несколько раз она выходила в город. Один раз вместе с Деверо и Леоном, погулять по берегу, поесть фруктов. Родные сомбрийские сливы и прочие ягоды, конечно, вкусные, но кто же откажется от экзотики. Местные персики огромные, как кулак сержанта Карреры, сладкие, как азурианский мед, и благоухают так, что рыночные ряды с фруктами можно учуять, наверное, за полквартала. А еще они пили настоящий кофе, сваренный на горячем песке! Это какой-то древний секрет докосмической эры. Габриэль чувствовала себя в любимой старой сказке из тех времен. А главное, замечательный кофе можно было пить, не отваливая страшных денег. На Сомбре-то такая штука — деликатес для богатеньких. Да, когда она на планете, пить кофе можно хоть каждый день, но это совершенно не то. Атмосферу фешенебельных ресторанов она всегда терпеть не могла, да и привозной кофе, приготовленный на Сомбре, с местным не шел ни в какое сравнение. Габриэль подумала и купила чая, кофе и шоколадных конфет для себя и для Флёр. То-то она обрадуется. Ну и Дарти не забыть. Это она тут может побыть гражданским лицом, а у него-то служба, кто знает, будет ли возможность выбраться в город. Большой пакет кофе с припиской «За успешную сдачу экзамена по оказанию первой помощи» Габи припрятала под подушку его койки в жилом отсеке экипажа. Про магазинчик с крошечной кофейней при нем она по возвращении на корабль рассказала Джону. Мистер Сладкоежка понесся туда со всех ног, как только настала его очередь выйти на прогулку. Нечего двум врачам сразу отсутствовать на корабле. Вернулся он с огромной коробкой шоколадных конфет и красивыми банками с чаем.

— Я тут подумал,— сказал Аллен, почесав кончик носа.— Парни тоже чай любят. Это мы тут прохлаждаемся, а у них-то дело важное. Вот зайду в гости к Зои или Ари, и хоп — достану банку. Вот они рады-то будут!

Второй раз ее вытащил Арман Рефор. По делу! Оказывается, этот скряга отловил Джона и расспросил о цене местного шоколада. Габи готова была поспорить — сначала хотел отчитать за то, что доктор Картье плохо на него влияет, учит сорить деньгами. Своими собственными, между прочим! Но, узнав стоимость конфет, тут же побежал в медотсек зазывать Габриэль в город. В свое время шоколад из Старых Колоний в ежедневном пайке всем понравился. Ну еще бы! Вот и решил Рефор повторить эксперимент. Благо цена позволяла. Закупили шоколада и какао. Габриэль прочла краткую лекцию о том, какой это волшебный и полезный для здоровья напиток. «Раз уж этот жмот поплыл, надо хватать его за бока,— подумала она.— Наши мне потом спасибо скажут. Какао даже на воде вещь мировая».

На третью прогулку позвал Коул.

— Хочу прикупить какой-нибудь сувенирчик для Дотти,— сказал он чуть смущенно.— У нас скоро годовщина. А ты вроде…

— Хорошо разбираюсь в том, что нравится женщинам, потому что я женщина? — усмехнулась Габриэль.— Да если бы. У Леона супруг в таких делах лучше меня сечет. Но увы, Жана здесь нет, а я и правда знакома с Дороти, хоть и шапочно.

С Дороти Коул Габриэль действительно виделась пару раз. Супруга главного корабельного инженера была хрупкой миниатюрной обладательницей симпатичной мордашки с трогательными веснушками на носике кнопкой и огромными широко распахнутыми зеленовато-карими глазами, рыже-каштановой вечно взъерошенной стрижки и ядовитого языка. Дороти никогда не лезла за словом в карман, а выглядела ровесницей Габриэль, хоть и была ее старше на десять лет.

— Ладно, Юджин, ты хоть сам определился, что ты хочешь дарить?

— Нууу…

— Коул, имей совесть! Это твоя супруга, а не моя.

— А у тебя есть семья?

— Я похожа на человека, у которого есть нормальная семья?

— Честно говоря, не очень.

— Вот и не уходи от ответа!

— Да я… правда не знаю, что она оценит.

Сначала их заманили в лавку с украшениями. И немедленно попытались предложить пару серег. Габриэль побледнела, едва увидев те серьги. Наверное, она слишком невежливо скривилась, потому что хозяин принялся нахваливать свой товар.

— Такие сережки — последняя мода.

На самом деле серьги были очень красивые, а на Маринеске их носили многие, как мужчины, так и женщины. Парные, непарные, даже по несколько штук в одном ухе.

— Ухо дырявить… — только что не простонала Габриэль.— Это же… варварство. Юджин, по-моему, Дотти прибьет тебя, если ты ей привезешь что-то такое.

— Да прибить-то не прибьет… но что она мне скажет. И потом, ты же ее знаешь, она же все простецкое совсем носит.

Они ушли из лавки, так ничего и не купив. Габриэль краем уха уловила, как две зашедшие в лавку девицы шушукались, что сомбрийки никогда не отобьют у них женихов — они, мол, бледные и здоровенные, да и вообще страшные. Да уж, на пиджине местные разговаривают сносно, но что они делают с французским — лучше бы рот не раскрывали. Габриэль прищурилась, скорее иронично, чем зло, и сказала по-французски: «Я всё слышу! И понимаю!». Девицы покраснели и замолчали.

В конце концов поиски подарка увенчались успехом. Для Дороти нашли небольшую, но очень симпатичную настольную лампу из цельного куска какого-то местного оранжевого камня и кружку из обливной керамики — невероятно нелепую на вид, но при этом очень удобную, с объемным корабликом на боку. «Дотти обожает такие штуковины,— сказал Коул.— Как девчонка им радуется». «Вот и чего было меня тащить?» — хмыкнула про себя Габриэль. Сам все и выбрал. Впрочем, надо было признать, что сама бы она еще подумала, уходить ли с корабля, а тут какой-никакой повод.

Габриэль вернулась к себе в каюту с очередным пакетом персиков (и неважно, что подумает Рефор, впрочем, местные фрукты оценил даже он) и устроилась на койке, читать очередной нордиканский роман из того собрания, что оставил Морис Готье. Но чем дальше Габриэль следила за приключениями спецагента, разоблачающего вражеские козни, тем неспокойнее становилось у нее на душе. Как там остальные? Ари исправно выходил на связь, но новостей у него не было. И даже от сухих фраз на экране комма веяло нарастающим раздражением. Ари не любил, когда задача не желала поддаваться. Слишком уж все тихо и благообразно. «А в самом тихом омуте,— говорил Ари еще до прилета,— самые злые черти». Габи смутно представляла, кто такие эти черти, но, пожалуй, лучше уж они, чем терране. Чертей, если верить Ари, хотя бы сразу заметно.

Персики закончились, роман тоже. Тревога грызла все сильнее. Габриэль услышала какие-то звуки в медблоке, отложила планшет и вышла из каюты. В медблоке старательно гремел инструментами Джон, заглядывая во все ящички и тщательно выверяя настройку сканеров. Лицо у него было серьезнее некуда, хотя перемазанный шоколадом уголок рта сводил на нет всю красоту картины «Доктор Аллен за работой». Но надо как-то поддержать напарника. Бедолага мучается так же, как и она.

— Очень правильно, Джон,— улыбнулась Габи.— Мы не знаем, когда можем понадобиться, все должно быть в идеальном порядке.

Джон обернулся к ней со страдальческим видом:

— Совершенно никакой информации…

Габи прекрасно его понимала. Но сейчас ей нужно быть старшим наставником.

— Как говорил сеньор Оливейра,— с важным видом произнесла она,— чего не знаешь, того не сдашь.

Джон хихикнул от формулировки.

— Да… наверное, вы правы. Ждем.

— Ждем,— эхом откликнулась Габриэль.

13.

Асахиро

Просто-таки узнаю родной Шинедо, век бы его не видеть. Сколько раз я так дежурил у входа, чтобы вовремя поднять тревогу или не упустить нужного человека. Главное, чтобы никакой Коидзуми в окрестностях не бродил. Так и не знаю его имени, впрочем, и я для него был исключительно «этот чертов Фудзисита». В свое время, говорят, он чуть ли не торжественную клятву дал – убить меня или по крайней мере покалечить до небоеспособности. Пытался несколько раз, и лично, и со своими. Не преуспел. Он был, пожалуй, одним из первых, но далеко не последним. Наверное, из-за моего ухода он взбесился едва ли не больше, чем родной клан – как же, добыча из-под носа ушла! Хотя еще вопрос, кто там добыча. Мне было только двадцать, но последние наши встречи заканчивались явно не в его пользу. Даже если он был не один. Я никаких клятв не давал, но все же порой жалею, что так его и не прикончил.

Вот еще, нашел о чем вспоминать. Хотя Снайпер прав – мысли о чем-то постороннем помогают настроиться на нужный лад. Тем более что делать все равно особенно нечего – Коидзуми тут точно нет. Я, конечно, не знаю, кто может хозяйничать в этом городе, но я почти уверен, что большинству вариантов смогу противостоять. В худшем случае – предупредить Снайпера и исчезнуть.

К подъезду кто-то приближался. Я отступил в тень, как будто просто шел мимо дома. В мою сторону посмотрели равнодушным взглядом и скрылись за дверью. Видимо, я вполне сошел за элемент обстановки. Через минуту дверь скрипнула снова – это вернулись Снайпер и Эмбер. И вид у нашего переводчика был почти радостный. Чересчур радостный для похищенного. То ли мы – это лучшее, что с ним могло случиться сегодня, хотя по его реакции на нашу встречу не скажешь, то ли он очень умело подыгрывает. Но нет, не похоже, он такого вообще не умеет. Ладно, нам же проще. Не придется применять силу, а на месте уже капитан и Нуарэ разберутся, чему он так обрадовался.

До сомбрийского посольства дошли без приключений, правда, Эмбер за Снайпером откровенно не успевал. Темнеет здесь быстро, а он, судя по всему, близорук и в сумерках видит очень плохо. Нам, понятно, темнота только на руку, чем меньше народа нас может заметить, тем лучше. Не заметил вроде бы никто. На проходной охранник узнал нас, поинтересовался, что за посторонний, и вполне удовлетворился ответом «С нами, по срочному делу». Благо из нас троих Эмбер был единственным, на ком металлоискатель не зашелся визгом.

Уже у самого входа нам встретилась Мари. Она чуть нахмурилась:

\- Посторонние на территории посольства…

\- Нет времени оформлять пропуска, – оборвал ее Снайпер. – Позови капитана Да Силву или просто уйди с прохода.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он попросту отодвинул ее и сделал знак Эмберу идти следом. Тот еще успел пробормотать что-то вроде извинения за беспокойство.

Капитана Мари, похоже, и правда вызвала. Или так удачно все совпало. Во всяком случае, он был уже внизу. А по лестнице спускался Нуарэ.

\- И что тут происходит на ночь глядя? – поинтересовался Да Силва. Снайпер кивнул на Эмбера:

\- Сотрудник терранской дипмиссии. Маринескинец. Располагает информацией о том, что там творится.

Капитан смерил взглядом сначала Эмбера (тот отвел глаза), затем Снайпера. Выражение его лица из скучающего моментально стало сосредоточенным.

\- Коммандер, пообщайтесь с…

\- Меня зовут Ксавье Эмбер, – быстро вставил Эмбер. Судя по затравленному взгляду, он уже заранее простился с жизнью.

\- С мсье Эмбером. Это по вашей части. 

Эмбер протянул Нуарэ свой планшет. Его рука чуть дрожала.

\- В-вот... – голос не вполне его слушался. – Посмотрите... там дополнительная карта… Только… не убивайте меня… пожалуйста. Вы же... против терран?

\- Да не то слово, – хмыкнул капитан. – Никто вас убивать не собирается, более того, постараемся обеспечить вашу безопасность. Коммандер, вызовите лейтенанта Враноффски. Кажется, спать нам этой ночью не светит. Я позвоню госпоже Лисовски.

Когда Эмбер отошел в сторону, капитан тихо проговорил:

\- А тебе, Снайпер, я голову оторву!

\- Эта голова нам еще пригодится, – подал голос Нуарэ, чуть отстав. – К тому же позволю себе предположить, что вы, как бывший наемник, поступили бы точно так же.

\- Коммандер, вот от вас не ожидал, – Да Силва говорил грозно, но больше для вида. – У меня очень большие сомнения, что мсье Эмбер пришел к нам по собственной воле. Так?

Снайпер не отвечал.

\- Понятно. То есть имело место похищение. Я в вас верю, все прошло идеально или близко к тому, Но здесь, черт возьми, не Сфера! Я уж не говорю о том, что такую самодеятельность неплохо бы согласовывать с командованием. Впрочем, мне с тобой давно все ясно.

\- Капитан, – я вышел чуть вперед, – мы...

Он не дал мне закончить.

\- Асахиро, вот уж сейчас твоя защита не нужна. Я вас обоих знаю, ты по собственной инициативе такое не устраиваешь. Так что это явно затея Снайпера. Как по-твоему, – он снова обращался к Снайперу, – скоро ли терране хватятся своего сотрудника и что после этого начнется?

Снайпер по-прежнему молчал. Я прекрасно знаю это его выражение лица – точно так же он смотрел на командира «Стаи», когда тот пришел разбираться из-за моей сломанной руки. Весь его вид говорил: «Ты ничего мне не сделаешь и сам это знаешь».

\- Черт с тобой, – совсем другим тоном сказал капитан. – Нуарэ, на самом деле, прав. Была бы моя воля, сам бы что-нибудь такое отмочил. Мне только одно интересно: тебя никто из прежнего командования за твои художества пристрелить не пытался?

\- Не вышло, – коротко ответил Снайпер.

\- Все с тобой ясно. В общем, вы двое чтоб без моего ведома и разрешения не то что за периметр, а за дверь не высовывались! А то я уже боюсь представить, что еще вы тут устроите.

14.

Дарти

Так, я не понял! С утра, значит, тихо-мирно гуляю по окрестностям, сходил с Мари кофе выпить, пока ей никого никуда везти не надо. Кстати, приличный тут кофе, я даже пару пакетов прихватил. Днем хотел Асахиро в город вытащить — а он как с самого утра куда-то провалился, так его и нет. И Снайпера тоже, ну да от него чего еще ждать. Джейк с Хосе в городе, Ари отчеты строчит, а мне куда податься? Остался в посольстве сидеть. Замечательный из меня разведчик, ничего не скажешь. Ладно, будем считать, что я обеспечиваю безопасность командования. Да-да, мне тоже смешно. Оно, конечно, хорошо держаться вместе и все такое, но парни благополучно свалили, а я тут торчу как дурак. И даже не «как». Ладно, к вечеру вернулись эти двое и приволокли с собой этого с планшетом. Мимо охраны, мимо всего. И опять все глухо. Сижу, измываюсь над местной кофемашиной. Наконец добился от нее повышенной крепости, а то эту коричневую водичку, которую в посольстве принимают за кофе, пить невозможно. И чего я сюда потащился, а?

— Твою ж флотилию во все шлюзы через черную дыру!

По лестнице слетел Ари. Я вопросительно обернулся к нему и любезно протянул стаканчик кофе. Он схватил стаканчик, залпом опрокинул его в себя, сделал непередаваемое выражение лица — ну правильно, я же машину по своим запросам настроил — набрал полную грудь воздуха и… Нет, некоторым русским выражениям он меня успел научить, но понял я очень небольшую часть. Потому что не повторился Ари ни разу. И единственными относительно цензурными словами в этом всем было «терране» и «диверсанты». Кажется, тут уже какая-то серьезная каша заваривается.

— Так, а теперь можно в двух словах для тупого наемника, что именно здесь происходит?

Ари набрал еще больше воздуха, и я ожидал второго заряда, но ответил внезапно коммандер Нуарэ, возникший на верхней площадке:

— Происходит здесь то, что Эмбер дал показания, по которым терранская дипмиссия была прикрытием для подготовки захвата власти.

Везет мне что-то на перевороты, как я погляжу. Ари, похоже, думал то же самое — он понимающе взглянул на меня и похлопал по плечу. А Нуарэ продолжал:

— Всем проверить оружие и быть готовыми ехать в космопорт. Возможно, прорываться придется с боем,— и чуть другим голосом поинтересовался: — Где там эти… похитители?

— Здесь,— Снайпер со своей бесшумной походкой меня однажды до инфаркта доведет.— Насколько я помню, был запрет покидать здание, а не комнату.

Нуарэ только махнул рукой. Тем более что Лисовски и Готье уже были здесь. Оба в мундирах дипломатической службы, хоть сейчас на прием к этому их королю — а ведь их явно разбудили. Это мы тут безо всякого распорядка шляемся, как в старые добрые времена, а они-то с утра в делах. Уникальные люди. Нуарэ, не теряя времени, притащил Эмбера, который, кажется, уже был готов прикинуться здешним пуфиком, и начал вместе с кэпом объяснять ситуацию. А мы слушали и охреневали. Я так точно. То есть, понятно, что я во всех этих дипломатических делах пень трухлявый, но даже я уловил, что наши терранские приятели, кажется, вознамерились провернуть тут примерно то же самое, что Феодал пытался провернуть на Сомбре, прежде чем облажался и свалил в Сферу. То есть убедить местных, что союз с Террой на ее условиях — это то, о чем они всю жизнь мечтали. А не поверят — так и силу применить. Причем, до какой степени они контролируют ситуацию — это пока неизвестно. Тут капитан очень мрачно посмотрел на Снайпера, тот сделал вид, что его здесь нет. А с другой стороны, чего мрачно смотреть, если этот самый Эмбер как раз-таки слил много всего ценного? Он сначала сдуру ввязался в работу с Террой, дальше уже в дело пошел шантаж, но он как-то ухитрился наделать резервных копий всякого интересного. Так что теперь расклад такой — Лисовски несется с этим интересным во дворец, Готье — к архиепископу, Враноффски пока никуда не несется, потому что сообщение на Сомбру отправлено и народ на корабле предупрежден, Эмбер тем более никуда не несется, потому что до поры до времени посольство дает ему убежище, а мы все в ближайшее время хватаем ноги в руки и несемся в космопорт. И очень надеемся (кэп посмотрел на Снайпера еще мрачнее), что тема с похищением Эмбера пока не всплыла.

И только я, значит, хотел напоследок еще стакан кофе соорудить, как на крыше что-то шарахнуло. Враноффски с матом понесся вверх по лестнице, Хосе на всякий случай рванул за ним. Когда Ари вернулся, выражение его лица было красноречивее предыдущего монолога.

\- Капитан, - хрипло проговорил он, - похоже, Терра уже расчухала. Спутниковая тарелка снесена к хренам.

Капитан сказал ровно одно слово, метнул на Снайпера совершенно убийственный взгляд и жестом скомандовал выметаться.

Провожать нас пошла Мари. Эх, только я подумывал ее на побережье вытащить… Поблагодарила меня за кофе, обменялась со Снайпером коротким рукопожатием и сообщила, что посольство не будет в претензии в случае ущерба машине. «Только выберитесь»,— ее голос чуть дрогнул. А ведь до сих пор по невозмутимости она уступала разве что Снайперу.

Я сунулся было вперед, к Ари, но Снайпер мне не позволил: «Впереди сяду я. И Асахиро. Так лучше». Эх, опять меня задвинули. Но спорить со Снайпером я точно не собирался, я еще жить хочу. Тем более что не могу сказать, чтобы он был неправ. Я в очередной раз спросил себя, чего мне на месте не сиделось. Но это еще на «Кашалоте» думать надо было, а сейчас уже все завертелось, топай куда скажут и попытайся остаться в живых. А это, кажется, может быть непросто.

Так. Я, может, и пень, но не глухой точно. И звуки перестрелки я не спутаю ни с чем. А слышались они в аккурат со стороны дальнего терминала на задворках, куда «Сирокко» загнали, чтоб не пугал гражданских. До сих пор всем это было только на руку – упрощенный выход в город, почти ни с кем не пересекаемся. А вот теперь, кажется, дело плохо – до местных этот бардак пока еще дойдет. Да и нам бы еще прорваться. А то память на лица у меня, конечно, хуже некуда, но я совершенно точно могу сказать, что, когда мы прилетели, этих рож среди персонала космопорта не было. Как минимум, что-то многовато народа для проверки документов. И что-то у меня такое чувство, что под форменными куртками там отнюдь не сканеры. И какого черта, хотел бы я знать, тут происходит?

— Космопорт под контролем Терры,— произнес на пиджине тот, что в центре. Заслон ощетинился стволами.— Сдавайтесь по-хорошему, и мы дадим вашему кораблю улететь.

Что?! Еще у них разрешения спрашивать? Уж на что мне на Терру всегда было плевать с высокой орбиты, как и всем в Треугольнике, но тут взбеленился даже я. Снайпер молча взялся за пистолет, но в кои веки выстрелить не успел — оттолкнув его и выхватив у Джейка плазморужье, на середину прохода вылетел Нуарэ.

— Дадите улететь, значит,— тихо процедил он сквозь зубы. И прежде чем заслон успел среагировать, коммандер выпустил весь заряд в говорившего и тех, кто был рядом. Меня замутило. Я впервые видел, на что похож человек, получивший плазмой точно в морду, и надеюсь больше этого не видеть никогда. Терране шарахнулись, но почти сразу же поднялась несусветная пальба. Крыли просто в белый свет как в копеечку, как никого не зацепило — я не понимаю. Впрочем, думать было некогда. Я хотел драки — я ее получил, теперь ноги бы отсюда унести. Желательно в комплекте со всем остальным.

— Сдаваться вам, значит… — что-то в лице и голосе Нуарэ было очень нехорошее. Из меня очень паршивый психолог, но так прут драться, когда возвращаться не собираются. Додумать эту мысль уже не получилось. Коммандер снова вскинул плазморужье, но в этот раз его опередили. Откуда-то из укрытия вспыхнули три или четыре луча и скрестились на фигуре Нуарэ. В тот же момент в ту сторону метнулись Снайпер и Асахиро. Я уже не видел, что там происходит — впрочем, догадываюсь, что палить из плазмы стало некому. А толку, свое дело они сделали. Я попытался отвести взгляд от тела Нуарэ. Кажется, или меня сейчас вывернет, или я позорно хлопнусь в обморок.

— На корабль,— лицо капитана было пострашнее всего, что я до сих пор видел.— Может быть, успеете.

Джейк и Хосе осторожно, но очень быстро подхватили коммандера (черт, как не хочется думать «тело коммандера», хотя так оно и есть). Кажется, в общей свалке им даже удалось ускользнуть. Но это значит, что нас осталось всего пятеро. А этих уродов сколько? Ари связывался с кораблем, но сможет ли Каррера прорваться? А потом все мысли кончились, потому что стало не до того. Случайно я тут или неслучайно, а я все-таки боевик. И вроде как не из последних.

Не помню, скольких я свалил, но двое или трое точно на моей совести. Хотя в таком бардаке поди разбери. Но главное — с той стороны терминала послышался голос Карреры. Кто бы мне сказал, что я буду так рад слышать трехэтажную брань! Я метнулся к пустой стойке регистрации, откуда вроде был неплохой обзор… и тут в правое бедро прилетело словно кувалдой. Все, на что меня хватило — свалиться за стойкой, а не на самом проходе, где меня бы и прикончили. Пистолет я удержал, но толку теперь от него… В глазах уже начало плыть, боевик, тоже мне, ничего ж смертельного, и хуже огребал в свое время… Легко сказать. Так, есть же индивидуальный пакет и инъектор с тоником… но я понимал, что уже не успею. Руки не слушались, пистолет уже просто валялся рядом. Черт, да что ж так больно-то…

15.

Враноффски

Дарти, твою флотилию десять раз, этого еще не хватало! Я сам не понял, как оказался рядом с ним. Кто-то из терран сунулся было в нашу сторону — нет уж, я тоже стрелять умею. Хотя, конечно, это Дарти боец, а я что — герой самоволок… Дарти, чувак, ты там не умирай, ладно? Уф, вроде жив, но в глухой отключке. Я завозился с перевязочным пакетом. Тьфу, лихорадка нордиканская, все кровью залито. Я так на месте не разберу, насколько все серьезно. Ладно, кровь вроде остановил, остальное потом. Ну что такое, вот угораздило же! Про коммандера я предпочитал вообще не думать, чтобы все это по новой перед глазами не вставало. Хорошо, что Джейк и Хосе прорвались. Может, Габи еще успеет… Блин, вот не хотел же вспоминать. Так, Враноффски, ты офицер или кисейная барышня? Навидаешься еще и не такого! Но, елки зеленые, это ж Дарти. На Нордике выгреблись, на Лехане выгреблись, а теперь вот так? Ну пожалуйста, чувак, поживи еще немного, я сейчас…

— Лейтенант,— капитан появился рядом совершенно незаметно, и я чуть под потолок не взлетел,— доставьте сержанта Дарти на корабль. Один справитесь?

— Да, но… — ошарашенно заблеял я. Капитан сделал мне знак помолчать, шарахнул из своего «Аспида», надо полагать, по очередному желающему общаться, дождался эффекта и снова обернулся ко мне.

— Враноффски,— металла в его голосе хватило бы на пару линкоров,— бойцы у нас есть, а связист один. Будешь здесь торчать — сдохнете оба. Пошел!

— Есть выполнять,— на автомате отозвался я, хотя отвечать было некому — кэп уже исчез за новым укрытием.

Так, ну если и уносить ноги, то сейчас, пока терране встречу с «Аспидом» переваривают. Это, конечно, не плазма, но тоже эффектно — сначала вроде бы тихий слабенький выстрел, вроде даже ни в кого ничего не попало, а потом шарах, и оппонент без головы. Или еще без чего-нибудь. Мне, если честно, не слишком любопытно.

Ну, спасибо родной Академии за уроки первой помощи. И особенно — транспортировку пострадавших. Помню, как мы под общее ржание таскали друг друга по парку во всех сочетаниях и позах. Пригодилось, блин. Хотя одно дело — тащить однокурсника, который сам за тебя держится, а другое — отключившуюся тушку твоих же габаритов. Дарти ниже меня, но более коренастый. Ох, чувак, что ж ты тяжелый-то такой? Ладно, вытащу, будьте благонадежны. Так, там вроде никого… теперь за колонну… Твою флотилию, это еще кто на нашу голову? Кто там был, я уже не узнаю, спасибо Снайперу. На долю секунды я встретился с ним взглядом — он знаком показал «я прикрываю». Вернемся живыми — я разорюсь выпивку ему ставить. Ничего, мне не жалко.

Как мы оказались на корабле — не помню. Меня словно по эстафете передали — сначала кэп, потом Снайпер, дальше к нам прорвался Каррера с ребятами… Ох, здравствуй, родимый «Сирокко», чтоб я еще раз из любимой рубки вылез! Хотя, ясное дело, приказ будет — вылезу как миленький. Но рубка потом, сейчас — в медотсек.

— Здесь не экзамен, Джон,— услышал я голос Габриэль.— Нам не поставят плохую отметку, каким бы ни был исход.

— Да какие в задницу отметки! — буркнул в ответ Аллен.— Одно дело — экзамен провалить, другое — наш коммандер!

Я увидел активированную криокамеру. Ничего себе, Джейк и Хосе опередили нас от силы на пару минут! Но, понятно, тут счет не на минуты, а на секунды. Вот бы успели. Я могу сколько угодно стебать коммандера, но чтоб он вот так заживо изжарился из-за каких-то поганых терран… Клянусь, если выживет — я специально нарушу что-нибудь нестрашное и выслушаю от него любые нотации!

— Твою-то мать,— Габриэль обернулась. Ох ёпт. Лучше бы она орала и крыла в три этажа. Такого помертвевшего взгляда у нее даже после того пожара не было.— Джон, еще двое.

— Один,— поправил я.— Меня не зацепило.

— Ари, ты весь в крови.

— Это Дарти. Ему бедро прострелили. Я перевязал.

— Джон, быстро займись Дарти. Я справлюсь.

— Конечно,— вот Джон по голосу был отдаленно похож на человека.— Так, давай его сюда. Сразу могу сказать: было бы серьезно, ты бы его не дотащил.

За что люблю наших медиков, так это за оптимизм. Тут я почувствовал, что сейчас не хуже Дарти сползу по стенке.

— Слушай, Джон, как с Дарти разберешься — дай что-нибудь… чтоб в норму прийти. А то мне сейчас работать, и быстро…

— А ты на ногах не стоишь,— закончил за меня Джон. И это была чистая правда.— Не вопрос, сейчас все будет.

Не знаю, что за зеленую гадость он мне намешал, но хоть руки перестали трястись, а сердце — выскакивать из груди (кажется, зря я тот кофе залпом выдул). Так, теперь к делу. Сообщить маринескинцам, что здесь творится, оповестить адмирала, предупредить Нордику. После взлета, скорее всего, пойдем в радиомолчании. Только бы прорваться.

16.

Когда по защищенному каналу пришло сообщение от Ари, тревога, которая грызла Габриэль, перестала быть непонятной. Зато и взлетела до небес. Но на эмоции времени не было. Надо действовать. Медблок отдраен и вылизан, хоть сейчас проводи полостные операции. Хоть бы не понадобилось, хоть бы… Твою-то мать! Она только сжала зубы, когда Джейк и Хосе занесли в медблок… ей не хотелось говорить «тело», но это было именно тело коммандера Нуарэ. Сейчас язык не поворачивался звать его по имени. Как будто хоронит раньше времени. Ожоги, конечно, страшные. Терранские плазморужья нордиканским не уступят. Но вдруг… И когда датчики мозговой активности подали сигнал, у Габриэль затряслись руки. Рядом в ступоре стоял Джон и смотрел на нее, не зная, что говорить.

— Криокамеру, быстро! Столбом не стой! — рявкнула она.

— Но…

— Мозг не умер. Но умрет, если мы будем возиться.

Умница Джон тут же засуетился с криокамерой. Габриэль готовила операционный стол.

— Джон, вы помните, как делать криотруп?

— Сами понимаете, только на симуляторе в Академии.

— Я тоже. Но это был мой вопрос на выпускном экзамене. С демонстрацией, разумеется. Я получила высший балл и похвалу комиссии. Доктор Леблан, мир его праху, потом кучу ценных советов надавал, когда запись смотрел. Но сейчас нас похвалят уже за то, что попытались.

Габриэль горько вздохнула. Все было готово.

— Мы его спасем,— спокойно сказал Джон.— Не имеем права не спасти, и снисхождения никто не сделает.

— Именно. Помогай.

Не успели закончить с криотрупом, в медблок, тяжело дыша, ввалился Враноффски, таща на себе раненого Дарти. Габриэль мысленно схватилась за сердце, но, судя по голосу, Ари не пострадал. Джону не пришлось повторять дважды, такие случаи как раз по его части. Простреленное бедро — штука неприятная, но если уж Дарти сюда попал живым — значит, артерия не задета. «Жить будет»,— бодро доложил Джон через некоторое время.

— Ну хоть откуда-то хорошие новости. Я заканчиваю. Ари, ты еще здесь? Что там происходит-то?

Враноффски честно и без эвфемизмов ответил.

— Понятно. Не расслабляемся. Хорошо хоть за тебя можно не беспокоиться. Криотруп готов,— Габриэль запечатала криокамеру.— Теперь мы довезем его до дома. Криокамера прочная, хоть роняй ее, хоть пинай ногами, хоть скачи на ней. Главное, чтобы дома его вытащили. В планетарном госпитале должны быть образцы клеток для клонирования органов, я тоже на всякий случай взяла пробы уцелевших тканей.

— Я сообщу Темплу,— сказал Враноффски.— Джон, спасибо за зелье, я пошел.

Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Габи намешала себе энергетика. Уже во второй раз — первый стакан она выпила, получив сигнал тревоги от Ари. Кому другому оторвала бы голову за такое насилие над организмом, но если она не будет так издеваться над собой — двум десяткам других организмов будет гораздо хуже. Медузе понятно, что это только начало.

— Внимание экипажу,— произнесла она в интерком.— Всем, кто не занят подготовкой к взлету, просьба подойти в медотсек и быть готовыми оказывать первую помощь. Двое – с гравиносилками к шлюзу, остальные в резерве.

17.

Жоао Да Силва никогда не жаловался на реакцию, но со Снайпером, пожалуй, не смог бы тягаться и в лучшие годы. Вот и сейчас он не успел заметить, когда невысокая фигура в черном возникла рядом, и только возблагодарил судьбу, что этот парень на их стороне. Неуловимое для глаза движение, выстрел — и у терран, кажется, одним меньше. Быстрый обмен жестами: «Ты как?» — «Цел». Ну да, что он еще скажет. Капитан прекрасно видел, что Снайпер ушел в этот свой боевой режим — «запрограммированных» он навидался выше крыши и умел распознавать. Этот взгляд и эту характерную полуулыбку он в основном наблюдал в прицел, и непривычно было видеть такое совсем рядом.

— Спасибо, что вывел Враноффски,— капитан сам не был уверен, что Снайпер сейчас его слышит. Но он кивнул в ответ и исчез так же мгновенно, как и появился. Пора уходить. Заслон уже явно дожимали, против Карреры, даже с половиной группы (вторая осталась у корабля) им долго не продержаться…

— Капитан, берегитесь! — Джейк метнулся вперед. Проклятье, реакция и правда уже не та… Оглушительный взрыв отбросил Да Силву к стене, и он успел увидеть лишь осевшее на бетон тело Джейка. Вернее, то, что от него осталось. Рядом рухнул Хосе, скошенный очередью. Не успели. У терран было в запасе подкрепление.

Да Силва почувствовал, как в нем закипает ярость. Они убили его старшего помощника — он верил в Габи, но знал, насколько велик риск. Они убили двоих бойцов из ударной группы. Нет, уже троих — Эндрю накрыло тем же взрывом. И сейчас рассчитывают разделить экипаж и перебить поодиночке. Нет уж. Этот номер не пройдет. Как там звали того «запрограммированного», с которым Да Силву сравнивал Снайпер? Стэнли? Высший уровень, машина для убийства… Капитан Да Силва никогда никаких программ не проходил, но сейчас он им покажет машину для убийства. Выскочивший было на капитана терранин шарахнулся, но от «Аспида» пока что никто не уходил. «За Рафаэля. За Джейка. За Хосе. За Энди». Капитан не тратил силы на цветистые проклятия в стиле Карреры — пули и так все объяснят. До кого дошло — тем от жизни уже ничего не надо.

В чем-то затея терран, конечно, удалась — они действительно сумели отрезать сомбрийцев друг от друга. Да Силва лишь с большим трудом мог определить, где хотя бы кто-то из экипажа. Освещение терминала и так не было особо ярким, а уж после того, как пальбой и взрывами перебили половину светильников, воцарился полумрак. Не говоря уже об участке поля перед «Сирокко» — на корабле предусмотрительно выключили внешние огни, чтобы не слепить своих. Совсем близко — но выход на поле простреливался лучше всего. «Ничего… прорвемся». Терране, видимо, рассчитывали, что их внезапная контратака полностью парализует сомбрийцев. «Как же. Десять раз». Такими сюрпризами Да Силву и тридцать лет назад было не удивить, не то что сейчас. Он был не из тех капитанов, кто важно стоит на мостике, раздавая команды — если его люди в опасности, он будет драться вместе с ними. И противнику это очень не понравится.

То ли терране решили, что одиночку дожать будет проще, то ли узнали Да Силву даже в гражданском («а как же… можно сказать, давние знакомые…»), но его совершенно явно пытались оттеснить от остальных. Еще двое свели знакомство с «Аспидом» и попрощались с кишками, но на этом патроны в нордиканском чуде техники закончились. На перезарядку времени не было. Капитан сунул временно бесполезный «Аспид» в кобуру и вскинул второй пистолет — и в этот момент его ослепила яркая вспышка. Ну, с-специалисты, как говорит Враноффски, подготовились! Да Силва не был сомбрийцем, но за двадцать пять лет его зрение стало таким же, как у них. Всего доля секунды, но терранам этого хватило. Обрушившийся на голову капитана удар вполне мог проломить череп, но, по счастью, пришелся вскользь. Оглушенный Да Силва рухнул на пол, в глазах все плыло и от недавней вспышки, и от боли. Только не отключиться, иначе не встать. Хотя к тому и так шло. Удары посыпались градом. Мелькнул силуэт Грега, явно пытавшегося вмешаться — и тут же исчез. На приступе злости — еще не хватало, чтобы какие-то паршивые терране ногами запинали! — Да Силва отшвырнул двоих, но противников было слишком много. Остается надеяться, что остальным удастся уйти…

— Кэп, держитесь!!! — выкрик Карреры сорвался в рычание. Стрелять сержант не рисковал, но ему это было и не нужно — терране шарахнулись. Ударная группа не раз шутила, что Каррере оружие с собой брать необязательно, он голыми руками порвет. И сейчас терране в этом убеждались. «Да я… да моих людей… кишки по бетону… разорву!» — рычал сержант, перемежая выкрики многоэтажной бранью. Он встал перед Да Силвой, закрывая его своей широкой спиной. Передышка продлилась лишь несколько секунд, но за это время капитан успел дотянуться до инъектора с «тоником». Туман в голове рассеялся, можно было встать на ноги.

— Кэп, берите пару ребят и уходите,— бросил Каррера.— Навоевались на сегодня.

Да Силва лишь стиснул зубы. Не так уж серьезно ему досталось. Он не бросит своих.

— Марк, Мигель! — крикнул сержант.— Кэп не в себе, эвакуируйте! А я с этими уродами разберусь!

Да Силва понял, что сейчас его безо всякого почтения к командованию утащат, как мешок, и предпочел все-таки пойти сам. Тем более что, даже несмотря на «тоник», его несколько пошатывало. Да и пальбы у выхода на поле стало поменьше — неужто даже у пополнения силы иссякают? Мелькнул черный силуэт. Все понятно, там засел Снайпер. Неудивительно, что у терран мало охоты соваться. Не поперли бы туда всей толпой, тогда даже ему не справиться…

— Я выведу, капитан,— Да Силва даже вздрогнул. И ведь видел, где Снайпер был минуту назад, но отследить перемещение опять не успел. Как, впрочем, и тот терранин, что попытался вылезти.

Но их все еще оставалось слишком много. Да Силва и его «конвой» уже соединились с группой у корабля, когда около выхода хлестнула очередь. Неужели Снайпера все-таки засекли? Нет, вряд ли, скорее уж так сложились обстоятельства. Очень неудачно сложились. Даже для такого бойца, как Снайпер, есть пределы. Да Силва увидел, как он завалился набок, и рванулся обратно, но Марк и Мигель не пустили.

— Капитан, был приказ увести вас. Если нужно, силой. Уходите на корабль и оставьте их нам.

Да Силва хотел возразить, но по расширившимся глазам дежуривших у шлюза техников понял, что отделали его, похоже, сильнее, чем он думал. И лучше подчиниться, пока не накрыло.

18.

Себастьен Рош слыл человеком редкой невозмутимости. Но сейчас он был готов выть в голос от собственного бессилия. Нет, он был прекрасным стрелком, и благодаря ему терране потеряли уже не одного и не двоих, но все же... Самоубийственную атаку Нуарэ он не застал – как и группа Карреры, он вступил в бой позже. Лишь мельком видел, как тело коммандера принесли на корабль. Как, наверное, весь экипаж, Рош надеялся, что коммандер выживет, но понимал, что шансы невелики. Свет дневной, ну почему его не было рядом?! Может быть, он сумел бы остановить Нуарэ. Или не дать терранам ответить. Потому что Нуарэ должен жить. Рош давно для себя решил, что, если доживет до отставки Да Силвы – любой ценой будет пробиваться под командование Нуарэ. А что тот станет капитаном, Рош не сомневался. Кто, если не он. И чтобы все вот так глупо закончилось? Да не бывать этому!

Но к Нуарэ Рош не успел. К капитану – тоже, их с Асахиро и Снайпером отрезала контратака терран. И если Снайпер мог себе позволить возникать чуть ли не в самой гуще противников и мгновенно исчезать, то свои возможности Рош представлял вполне трезво – первый такой выход станет для него последним. Его и так зацепило, когда он пытался прорваться к Каррере. Спасибо парням, прикрыли. Но теперь боеспособность Роша зависела только от времени действия «тоника». Впрочем, терранам это знать необязательно. Стрелять он все еще мог. И все же надо было выбираться отсюда, и чем скорее, тем лучше. Спасибо Снайперу – соваться к ним уже не рисковали. И принесла же нелегкая этого стрелка! Выследить Снайпера он не мог точно – даже Рош, зная его планы, не успевал за настолько мгновенными перемещениями. Скорее крыл как придется – терран все-таки сильно деморализовало яростное сопротивление, и многим уже в каждом углу мерещились сомбрийцы. Но от этого не легче. Какие бы там у Снайпера ни были способности, а очередь в спину свалит даже его. Стрелок прожил недолго – взбешенный Асахиро не промахивается. А толку... Рош уже знал, до какой степени Снайпер способен игнорировать ранения. Но он по-прежнему не поднимался. Похоже, дело серьезное.

\- Пр-роклятье... – сквозь зубы процедил Асахиро. Он подался было в сторону Снайпера, но Рош загородил ему дорогу.

\- Нет. Туда пойду я.

\- Ты же и так ранен! – Асахиро кивнул на перевязанную левую руку Роша.

\- Вот именно. И я не уверен, что смогу прикрыть тебя. А ты меня – сможешь. И тогда я его вытащу. На ногах я еще держусь.

\- Я в долгу перед тобой, – медленно произнес Асахиро. Рош махнул здоровой рукой:

\- Иди ты в леханский кактус со своим долгом! Это мы со Снайпером будем перед тобой в долгу, если выберемся. Ты же здесь один.

\- Не привыкать, – усмешка Асахиро не обещала терранам ничего хорошего. Рош взглянул ему прямо в глаза:

\- Пожалуйста, вернись живым.

Асахиро не ответил.

Снайпер все так же лежал у выхода на поле. В падении его развернуло на левый бок, и так он и остался. Крови столько, что попаданий не разобрать. Но он был жив. Уже что-то. Рош стал примеряться, как удобнее взвалить его на спину и не потревожить свою раненую руку – и в этот момент Снайпер открыл глаза. Рош невольно отпрянул. Ну не может человек прийти в себя при таких ранениях! Но это же Снайпер. Рош вспомнил – такой же застывший взгляд был у него в бою с пиратами. В голове пронеслось все то, что Габриэль объясняла про этот клятый боевой режим. Да, даже в таком состоянии он сможет встать и драться. Последняя мобилизация всех резервов. И верная смерть. Этого нельзя допустить.

Рош опустился на колени рядом со Снайпером, осторожно, но настойчиво прижимая его к полу. Понятно, Снайпер и так сильнее, а уж в боевом режиме с ним так не справиться. Но, может быть, хоть на прикосновение отреагирует... Невидящий взгляд остановился на лице Роша. Стоило изрядных усилий не отвести глаза, даром что Рош был не робкого десятка. До сих пор он думал, что неплохо знает Снайпера и привык к его специфике, но такого он надеялся, по возможности, больше не видеть. Он не знал, способен ли Снайпер сейчас узнавать кого бы то ни было, услышит ли он, если с ним заговорить – но вариантов не оставалось.

\- Снайпер, – тихо окликнул Рош, – это я, Себ. Себастьен Рош. Я свой. Пожалуйста, не вставай. Ты тяжело ранен. Ты уже помог нам вытащить отсюда Нуарэ и капитана, а теперь дай мне вытащить тебя.

И Снайпер услышал. На мгновение взгляд темных глаз стал более осмысленным, а потом его голова бессильно упала. Рош быстро проверил пульс. Жив. Все еще жив. Теперь побыстрее уходить.

До корабля добрались без приключений – терране действительно уже не решались соваться, да и Асахиро знал свое дело. Хуже было то, что действие «тоника» заканчивалось. Он все-таки придуман для того, чтобы своими ногами доковылять до медиков, а не чтобы вести бой, а потом еще и тащить на себе раненого. Снайпер, конечно, худой как щепка, но от этого не сильно легче. До шлюза Рош дошел в полуобморочном состоянии. Его поддержали, и откуда-то сбоку донесся голос Карреры:

\- Что?! Снайпера валить? Да я этим стрелкам... стволы в задницу по самую глотку!

\- Уже, – слабо улыбнулся Рош. – Сержант, раз вы здесь...

Каррера понял с полуслова и помог уложить Снайпера на гравиносилки. Потом обернулся к Рошу:

\- Ох, век себе не прощу, что меня там не было! Кто-то еще остался?

\- Асахиро. Один.

С нечленораздельным ревом Каррера слетел по трапу. Рош проводил его взглядом и с чувством выполненного долга сполз по стенке. Все от него зависящее он сделал.

19.

Асахиро

Проклятье. Снайпер едва не поплатился жизнью, прикрывая в том числе и меня. Ну что ж, смею надеяться, что сейчас я хотя бы в чем-то вернул ему долг. Рош смог добраться с ним на корабль, оба живы и в безопасности. Теперь можно разбираться с оставшимися терранами. Потому что принимать бой, когда у тебя за спиной тяжелораненый, и есть риск, что он попадет им в руки… Я не хочу делать такой выбор. Тем более за Снайпера. Сейчас я один, и можно не беспокоиться. Я им точно не дамся.

Судя по перестрелке, кто-то из бойцов Карреры все еще здесь. Ну что ж, облегчу им задачу — хотя бы часть терран я отвлек на себя. Я не Снайпер, но тоже кое-что могу. Добраться бы до того типа, что кидался гранатами. Он здесь, я его видел. Этнический японец — не знаю почему, но это отдельно выводило меня из себя. Хотя, казалось бы, что мне за дело до его происхождения. Это из-за него погибли Джейк и Эндрю и едва не погиб капитан. А значит, живым он отсюда не уйдет.

Вместо очередного выстрела пистолет лишь сухо щелкнул. Проклятье. Ладно, увести их от Карреры я смогу, а там — пока у меня есть хотя бы нож, они меня не получат. Но пока что мне повезло — Снайпер выронил свой пистолет недалеко от меня, и я смог им завладеть. Вряд ли удастся вернуть хозяину, но хотя бы выиграю время. Так, вот этот тип очень зря стоит ко мне спиной. Но понять он это уже не успеет. Одним меньше. Разумеется, мне тут же ответили, я нырнул за бетонную загородку.

— Не стрелять! Оставьте его мне!

Голос с японским акцентом. Тот самый. Это он, надо полагать, про меня. Что удивительно — и правда все затихло, по крайней мере, здесь. Решили поразвлечься? Хорошо, будет им развлечение. Только вряд ли то, на которое они рассчитывают.

— Знаешь, мне чертовски надоело впустую тратить патроны. Что-то мне подсказывает, что тебе тоже,— говори за себя, парень, у меня пока мало что пропало впустую.— Как насчет поговорить один на один? Обещаю, пока я жив, наши тебя не тронут. Мне же интересно, что тебе было нужно от нашего сотрудника. Я видел записи.

Так, значит, он знает, кто я такой. Только сейчас я понял, что он говорит со мной по-японски. Не зря я вспоминал Коидзуми… Они даже чем-то похожи. Что ж, до Коидзуми я не добрался, но до этого точно доберусь. Терранин продолжал:

— А то, может, сразу сдашься? Ракуэн твой тебе все равно не поможет. Уж не знаю, с чего это он вообще взялся прислуживать Сомбре. Сдавайся, а? По крайней мере, умрешь быстро.

— Не дождешься.

Я ответил тоже по-японски. Терранин был несколько обескуражен.

— Эй, так ты не ракуэнец? Вот так дела. И что ж ты здесь забыл? Впрочем, у нас еще будет время это выяснить. Много времени.

— Пошел ты…

Еще доля секунды — и его болтовня прекратилась бы окончательно. Но реакция у него оказалась не хуже моей. Ну что ж. Отступать мне некуда, но и со спины ждать некого. Посмотрим, что он умеет лучше — драться или угрожать.

Какое-то время терранин еще продолжал вещать — то подробно расписывал, что со мной будет, когда он победит, то предполагал, что экипаж благополучно сольет наемника и только порадуется, что легко отделался. Старые фокусы. Надеется, что я взбешусь и допущу ошибку. Но такой болтовни я еще в Шинедо наслушался. А вскоре он все-таки замолк — понял, что его превосходство не так-то и велико, если вообще есть. Другое дело, что я в бою с самого начала, а он до сих пор держался в стороне и сохранил силы. И теперь, значит, вышел во всей красе. Ненавижу таких. Если бы он сам не предложил поединок — это сделал бы я.

Удивительно, но стрелять и правда никто не пытался. Залюбовались, не иначе. И то хорошо. Хотя понятно, что если я справлюсь с этим типом — на меня кинется вся его свора. Впрочем… не успеют. Хуже то, что он явно затягивал бой, рассчитывая меня вымотать. Конечно, он-то может себе это позволить… Еще и в защите — в корпус бить бесполезно. И его атаки были направлены так, чтобы не столько убить, сколько вывести из строя — раз за разом он метил мне в правую руку. Кажется, даже достал, но так и не заставил меня выпустить нож. Он хочет взять меня живым. Но такой радости ему не будет. Ни ему, ни остальным. На один удар, если что, мне хватит и левой руки.

20.

Алехандро Каррера боялся в этой жизни (а ни в какую другую он и не верил) только одного. Что свои во что-нибудь встрянут, а он не успеет прийти на помощь. Потому на тренировках и драл с парней семь шкур, да и себя не щадил. Чтобы, если кто только попробует сунуться — хоронить было бы нечего. Про него шутили, что по кодовой фразе «наших бьют!» сержант вырастет из-под земли хоть на другом конце галактики, и Каррера гордился этим. Но сейчас происходило как раз то, чего он боялся.

Сначала Нуарэ. При одной мысли глаза застилала багровая пелена. Но Каррера прекрасно знал, что такое взбешенный коммандер, и понимал, что его никто не остановил бы. Еще хорошо, что Снайпер и Асахиро добить не дали. А док его вытащит. Иначе просто быть не может. Она такая.

Потом капитан. Нет, Каррера успел вмешаться, но, по-хорошему, они вообще до кэпа не должны были добраться! Но эта треклятая контратака спутала все карты. И откуда этих терран столько повылезло, где маринескинцы их всех хоронить будут? Хотя от того ублюдка, что убил Грега, хоронить будет нечего. Только вот Грега уже не вернуть. И Джейка с Хосе. И Эндрю. Конечно, все они знали, на что шли, но от этого не легче. Привыкнешь терять людей — и ты не командир ударной группы, а мясник. Что ж, по крайней мере, за каждого из парней терране заплатили многократно.

А теперь еще и Снайпер. Вот тут у Карреры, даже мысленно, не оставалось слов, только глухое рычание. Это он должен был быть там, у выхода на поле, и выводить своих. Или уж по меньшей мере раскатать по бетону того стрелка. Охренели совсем! Сейчас Каррера вышиб бы мозги любому, кто рискнул бы напомнить, как недоверчиво он поглядывал на Снайпера первые недели. Этот парень взялся помогать им в пиратской истории и едва не погиб, хотя тогда они были ему никто и звать никак. Он фактически спас десантную группу на Лехане, первым заметив засаду. И в шаттл ушел последним. Карреры там не было, но мелкая Карменсита ему в красках все рассказала. И чтобы вот этот самый Снайпер отхватил пулю, а Каррера не мог вмешаться? Да это ж вообще ни в какие ворота! И еще и Асахиро остался один против этих сволочей. Ну уж нет. Нужно успеть. Без вариантов.

Если до сих пор терране пытались не пустить сомбрийцев на корабль, то сейчас, похоже, решили их оттуда не выпускать. На что они, хотелось бы знать, рассчитывают? Заблокировать их на «Сирокко» и захватить корабль? Хрен им в глотку, Леон даст старт — только пепел с бетона соскрести останется. Или что «Сирокко» улетит, а тех, кто еще снаружи, оставит им? «По себе людей не судят, уроды!». Они улетят и заберут с собой всех своих. Живых или мертвых… Сержант увидел, как Марк рухнул на поле. Вот тебе и «мертвых». Пятый. Мать их терранскую десять раз, уже пятый! Мигель молодчина, среагировал. Но ему, похоже, самому попало. «На корабль!» — рявкнул Каррера. В кактус леханский всю жестовую систему, уже не до тайных переговоров. Кто что услышал, тот услышал, все равно терранам это не поможет. Даже если с Каррерой только трое.

— Твою-то мать… — выдохнул Каррера. Асахиро сцепился врукопашную с одним из терран. Тоже этнический японец, ну, нашли друг друга два выпендрежника… Нет, Каррера сам был не прочь красиво помахаться, но сейчас он предпочитал действовать некрасиво, но эффективно, так что нож лежал себе на положенном месте, а в ход, если стрелять было не с руки, шел и приклад, и ботинки, да и просто элементы обстановки, все равно этому терминалу хуже вряд ли будет. Пускай с ним потом маринескинцы разбираются, нехрен было столько тормозить.

Что удивило Карреру — терран было с десяток. Но они, в лучших традициях паршивых боевиков, просто наблюдали. Зрелища им, надо полагать, захотелось. А если Асахиро таки свалит этого показушника — накинутся всем скопом. Нет уж. Сейчас им будет зрелище… Дмитрий все понял верно и рванул вперед, за ним Дэйв и Алекс. Прекрасно, они с этими зрителями разберутся. Карреру интересовал Асахиро. До сих пор он держался очень хорошо, успешно уворачиваясь от попыток сбить его с ног, но сержант видел — он вымотан боем, реакция уже не та. Чего не сказать об оппоненте.

— Ах ты ж сука терранская!

Асахиро все-таки подпустил противника слишком близко. Быстрый бросок вперед, захват руки с ножом и — подряд — несколько ударов. Вот же сволочь… бьет не на поражение, чисто чтобы обезоружить. Каррера попытался прицелиться, но тут же бросил это дело. Безнадежно, в таком клубке хрен попадешь. Твою флотилию, Фудзисита, продержись еще хоть немного!

Дальше все произошло стремительно. Каким-то образом Асахиро все же удалось вывернуться. Правая рука вся в крови, рубашка в нескольких местах порвана — похоже, еще раньше отхватил. На долю секунды Каррера увидел его лицо. Так смотрят, когда знают, что следующая атака будет последней. Молниеносным движением Асахиро перекинул нож в левую руку и наотмашь полоснул противника по лицу. «Так его!». Пока терранин соображал, сколько у него теперь глаз, если вообще еще есть, Асахиро ударил второй раз — от уха до уха. Только сейчас до терран дошло, но сделать они уже ничего не успели — кому парни Карреры еще не посворачивали шеи, на тех налетел сам сержант. Он уже не помнил, что орал в их адрес и кому и чем навешивал, но в итоге они с Асахиро оказались вдвоем посреди довольно широкого пустого пространства.

— Спасибо, сержант,— спокойно и очень искренне произнес Асахиро.— Вы очень вовремя. Мой следующий удар был бы уже в себя.

— Я тебе дам «в себя»! — буркнул Каррера.— С меня же тогда док шкуру спустит! Сам идти можешь?

— Вроде бы да, ранен только в руку.

— Так, опирайся на меня и быстро на корабль!

Каррера огляделся. Так, Дмитрия все же достали, но вроде жив, парни дотащат. Если из терран кто и оставался — попрятались по углам. Не очень это, конечно, хорошо, пришлют еще в спину подарочек… Но тут со стороны трассы раздался вой сирен. Кажется, маринескинцы наконец расчухали, что здесь творится что-то не то. Ну, лучше поздно, чем никогда.

У корабля шел бой. Каррера смутно вспомнил, что, когда он кинулся выручать Асахиро, там был какой-то взрыв. Но парни вроде справлялись и уже дожимали терран. Как бы ни хотелось раскатать всех до последнего, но, кажется, придется обойтись без такого удовольствия. Сейчас важнее убраться отсюда. И у самого выхода на поле Асахиро споткнулся и упал бы, если бы сержант не подхватил его.

— Эй, что за дела? Ты как?

Асахиро не ответил.

— Да твою ж налево! Только ты еще тут подыхать не вздумай! Док меня уроет!

Наплевав уже на всех терран, какие могли прятаться по углам, Каррера взвалил Асахиро на себя и кинулся прямиком к шлюзу. Повезло — добрался без приключений.

— Так, в медотсеке и так, что-то мне подсказывает, дым коромыслом. Уж что-что, а с первой помощью я и сам справлюсь. Где у тебя инъектор-то, чтоб тебя… опять, что ли, не носишь? Учишь вас, учишь… Ладно, хрен с тобой, мне проще свой найти. Ох ты ж, ничего себе он тебе руку располосовал! Ничего, сейчас замотаю… Да очнись ты уже!

Каррера не замечал, что говорит вслух. Впрочем, Асахиро все равно его не слышит… Лихорадка нордиканская, неужели что-то упустил из виду?! Но тут Асахиро открыл глаза.

— Уф, очнулся. Ты мне больше такое не устраивай. Извини, но придется прокатиться у меня на закорках, сам ты явно не дойдешь.

21.

Джон Аллен изо всех сил старался сохранять присутствие духа. Нет, он знал, на что шел. Кровь, грязь и развороченные внутренности его не пугали, он был не из брезгливых. Брезгливые врачами не становятся. А если становятся, то их брезгливость уходит еще на этапе обучения. Очень быстро приходит понимание, что картинка «я такой красивый в белоснежном халате стою, а приборы все делают за меня» не имеет отношения к реальности. Нет, конечно, любой медблок был оборудован по последнему слову техники даже по сомбрийским меркам. У электроники не замылится взгляд и не дрогнет рука (или что там у нее), так что рутинные операции можно доверить ей. Но нагрузку с врача это не снимает, даже наоборот — нужно быть готовым вмешаться в любую секунду, как только произойдет что-то нештатное. Электроника электроникой, а ответственность — на человеке.

Да, дело было именно в ответственности. Такова доля врача — сколько жизней ни спасай, а тебе припомнят только тех, кого спасти не смог. Джон знал, что это война, и солдаты на ней гибнут. И так же знал, что это не повод отдавать смерти хоть кого-то, не сцепившись с ней пусть даже в безнадежном бою. Иногда — заведомо зная, что проиграешь, но лишь бы самому понимать, что ты сделал все, что мог, а не сидел сложа руки. Так правильно. Так нужно. И нельзя иначе, потому что рядом Габриэль.

Когда Джона и Зои отправляли стажерами на корабль, оба недоумевали, чему может их научить недавняя выпускница. Она же сама почти их ровесница. Он набрался смелости спросить. «Думаете, меня вот так отпустили в свободный полет? — усмехнулась она.— Когда корабль на планете, я езжу в планетарный госпиталь ассистировать полковнику Темплу. Он специально зовет меня на сложные и красивые операции. И поверьте, вы не захотите оказаться при разборе полетов за пределами операционной. Каждый раз выхожу из госпиталя с ощущением, как будто меня били со всей силой и по самым больным местам — но что завтра я опять туда пойду за тем же, если мне скажут. Зато полковник Темпл ни разу не назвал меня бездельницей». Джон и Зои уважительно кивнули. «Бездельниками» полковник медслужбы Темпл обзывал почти всех, кто посмел урвать хоть лишнюю пару минут отдыха. Эх, видел бы он сейчас их обоих. Хотя нет, лучше бы, наверное, не видел. Джона так точно. Ему все время казалось, что он возится как сонная муха. Вон, даже Габриэль накричала насчет криокамеры. Сам виноват, нечего было столбом стоять. Хотя случай практически безнадежный, и Джон так до конца и не был уверен, успели ли они — точнее, успела ли Габриэль. Но они попытались. А дальше стало не до размышлений. Сначала Дарти, потом ребята Карреры… Джон промывал раны, обрабатывал раны, зашивал раны, шипя себе под нос, что швы выходят корявыми, а руки словно вязкий кисель. «Позорище»,— вспомнил он любимое словечко Зои. Потом вспомнил, от кого она его подцепила. Твою-то мать, не хотелось бы знать, каково ему теперь в этом… он вспомнил, какими словами назвал ситуацию Враноффски, и тут же снова их услышал. Сдержанная Габриэль выплюнула ругательство буднично, как будто каждый раз только так и выражалась.

— Джон… — она сбилась, не зная, как сказать.— Разбираемся с останками. Здесь… только генетики опознают, кто где.

— Что у вас там, ребята? — послышался в интеркоме голос Враноффски.

Габриэль, которая как раз меняла перчатки, метнулась к интеркому и заблокировала видеосвязь с медотсеком.

— Нет! — заорала она так, что у Джона от неожиданности дернулась рука, и он сшиб на пол лоток с грязными инструментами.— Не смотреть! Работай, драть тебя через забор! Ари, делай свое дело, передавай данные, зови на помощь по всем каналам, только не смотри сюда! Мы справимся, не думай о нас, зови на помощь. У нас… погибшие.

Джону показалось, или у нее срывается голос? Но тут в ее интонации снова вернулся металл:

— Не спрашивать. Выполнять.

— Есть выполнять,— слегка ошалело отозвался Враноффски.— И держитесь там.

Джон с нецензурной бранью собрал рассыпанные инструменты обратно в лоток и швырнул их в стерилизатор.

22.

Бой был в самом разгаре. Не успели разобраться с останками, сменить перчатки и простерилизовать инструменты, как в медотсек, пошатываясь, зашел капитан, опираясь на одного из техников и держась за бок. Выглядел он просто ужасно. Особенно лицо — черное и опухшее, сплошной кровоподтек. Габриэль кинулась к нему.

— Капитан, ложитесь! Что они с вами творили?

Ответом ей было нечленораздельное мычание.

— Ах ты ж мать их терранскую! Челюсть вывихнута. Капитан, сейчас будет больно.

Капитан только страдальчески зажмурился. Из его расквашенного носа снова пошла кровь. Габриэль отчаянно ругалась, останавливая кровотечение. Стерилизуя последнюю партию инструментов, Джон подумал, что сейчас дочку главного сомбрийского миллионера в ней не опознал бы никто.

Габриэль вправила капитану челюсть и теперь смотрела на показания сканера.

— Ари, капитан ранен, и пока ему лучше не разговаривать,— сказала она в интерком.— Вывих челюсти, сотрясение мозга. И это еще не все. Нам нужен кто-то, кто временно возьмет командование на себя.

— Леон?

— Занят предполетной подготовкой. Юджин в машинном отделении, и лучше ему оставаться там. Эрнесто и Арман помогают нам с первой помощью, и я не знаю, что бы мы без них делали.

— Я сам пытаюсь докричаться до всех подряд.

— Продолжай, иначе мы покойники. Остался только Люсьен.

— Я готов,— послышался приглушенный голос Деверо.

— У тебя выбора нет,— резко ответила Габриэль.— Капитан, моргните один раз, если вы против нашего варианта, и два раза, если за. Это, пожалуй, единственное движение, которое вам сейчас точно не повредит.

Капитан мигнул раз, потом второй. Да уж, Габриэль была права — краем глаза Джон видел мониторы, и ничего хорошего они не показывали. Сломанные ребра, явно ушибы внутренних органов… Удивительно, что сам дошел, даже с поправкой на «тоник».

— Ари, капитан одобряет. Ох, твою ж налево! Оповещай сам, у нас тут… короче, мне сейчас будет весело.

Джон проследил за ее взглядом и только скрипнул зубами: на гравиносилках лежал без сознания Снайпер. В мозгу замелькали все наставления Габриэль времен пиратской истории (свет дневной, неужели это было всего год назад?). Понятно, что дело плохо, кровью залито все, что можно и нельзя, но это ж Снайпер, будь он неладен. Сколько он дрался, прежде чем свалиться? Что там с этим треклятым боевым режимом? Видимо, по лицу Джона было понятно, что сейчас от него толку мало, поскольку Габи просто отодвинула его, как стул, и занялась Снайпером сама. Джон слышал, как она шипит сквозь зубы:

— Нет уж, хватит с меня смертей на сегодня! Задрал подыхать! Тебя я точно обратно вытащу! Ну, с-стрелки, стволы бы им в задницу запихать, да чтоб через глотку вылезли, и на шее узлом завязать!

Джон немного успокоился. Если Габи шипит и ругается, это все же лучше, чем тот ее помертвевший взгляд, когда принесли Нуарэ. И действительно, через несколько секунд послышался ее обычный деловой голос:

— Так, Джон, у меня, как говорится в дурацких романах, две новости. Плохая: Стив, судя по всему, получил очередью в спину, серьезная кровопотеря. Хорошая: препаратов крови у нас хоть залейся. Ситуация штатная, работаем.

«Дожили, это уже за штатную ситуацию катит»,— невесело усмехнулся про себя Джон, но дальше думать стало некогда — те же двое техников привели под руки Роша. Габи только кивнула — мол, бери на себя, мне не до того. Ладно, тут все проще. Прострелено плечо, рана неприятная, но от такого не умирают. Хуже, что потерял много крови, пока тащил этого самого Снайпера до корабля. Техники рассказали, прежде чем унестись обратно к шлюзу. Но, опять же, Габриэль перед вылетом снабженцев мало не наизнанку вывернула, должно хватить.

Джон потерял счет времени. Пока Габи занималась Снайпером, остальные, понятное дело, пришлись на его долю. Он с очередной горькой усмешкой вспомнил, как в прошлом вылете на Маринеск излучал усердие и прямо-таки мечтал показать на практике свои умения. Даже завидовал, что реабилитировать Асахиро поручили Зои. Правда, вскоре практика случилась, даже больше, чем хотелось бы. Эта уходящая пакетами тромбомасса ему поныне в кошмарах снилась. А уж сейчас… Только отпустил Роша, наказав прийти на перевязку, а если будет плохо, не стесняться вызывать его по любым каналам — появился Мигель с телом Марка. На мертвых времени не оставалось, тут живым помогать нужно. По счастью, Мигель был ранен легко и даже удрал снова в бой под угрозы Джона открутить голову, если вернется с добавкой. Хуже было с Лораном — похоже, поврежден позвоночник. Хотел практики, дорогой Аллен? Кушай, не обляпайся! Руки отрабатывали положенные действия, в мозгу не осталось ничего, кроме страниц учебника и голоса Темпла — как и все будущие медики, на предпоследнем курсе Джон проходил практику в планетном госпитале. Уф. О перспективах говорить пока трудно, но жить Лоран будет. Случай тяжелый, но из тех, где многое можно доверить аппаратуре. Габи, улучив момент, одобрительно кивнула. Не так давно Джон прыгал бы до потолка, сейчас не ощутил ничего, кроме запредельной усталости. А ведь бой еще не окончен…

Небольшая передышка позволила Джону оглядеться вокруг и задаться вопросом, что делать с местом в медотсеке. Рош, положим, ушел сам, Мигель пока не возвращается — хотелось бы надеяться, что еще вернется. Но «Сирокко» вообще не рассчитан на такие столкновения! Его медблок проектировали с мыслью, что в открытый бой экипажи разведчиков обычно не лезут. Ну, может быть двое-трое раненых, может, один тяжелый. Собственно, как было с пиратами. А в такой мясорубке хорошо если хоть кто-то уцелеет! Так, Дарти очнулся, все стабильно. Отлеживаться будет в отсеке экипажа, если что — там ребята помогут, да и интерком никто не отменял. Капитана никуда перемещать нельзя, не то состояние. О Снайпере и говорить не приходится, судьба у него такая — устраивать медикам веселую жизнь. Ладно, еще пара должна поместиться… хотя, конечно, лучше бы этой пары не было. Лихорадка нордиканская, вот только подумаешь! Теперь еще и Дмитрий. Да что ж там снаружи происходит? Впрочем, об этом уже вполне емко высказались сначала Враноффски, потом Габриэль. А Дмитрий, ненадолго придя в себя, добавил. Русский Аллен знал плохо, но в таких объемах хватило.

— Опять ты?! — Джон наконец заметил Мигеля.

— Спокойно, док, не надо меня убивать. Уж если терране не смогли, обидно было бы от своих же загнуться,— Мигель, как всегда, ухмылялся до ушей, но взгляд был тревожным.— Что там Митяй? Я этому уроду уже башку проломил, так нет же, успел выстрелить…

— Хреновый он был стрелок,— буркнул Джон, колдуя над аппаратурой.— Еще бы немного, и в сердце, а так — выживет твой Митяй. А теперь сгинь, ты на общем фоне здоров как бык.

— Есть выполнять!

Мигель исчез, и очень вовремя — в медотсек ввалился сержант Каррера, таща на себе Асахиро. Тот был в сознании, но на ногах не держался.

— Успел,— выдохнул Каррера.— Док, если что, с первой помощью я разобрался. У него рука в хлам покромсана. Лапы у меня корявые, но вроде замотал. А то, думаю, вы там пластаетесь, хоть помогу.

Джон рассеянно кивнул, наблюдая, как Каррера необычно бережно перекладывает Асахиро на кушетку, а потом мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу. Из них двоих главной проблемой был отнюдь не Асахиро. Очень мягко и вкрадчиво Джон поинтересовался:

— Сержант, вы ничего не замечаете?

— А, что? Я вроде как в порядке.

«Мало нам Снайпера! Диагноз: в вашем адреналине крови не обнаружено».

— Хм… пожалуй, оно и к лучшему. Ну, если вы еще ходите, то идите, пожалуйста, во-он на ту койку. А то через пару минут я вас не подниму!

23.

5 сентября 3049 года

Габриэль осторожно перевела дыхание. Приборы наконец перестали сходить с ума, выдали индикаторы стабильно тяжелого состояния и на том успокоились. О количестве влитых препаратов крови лучше было даже не задумываться. Спасибо еще, Снайпер — универсальный реципиент. Не сыграло ли и это свою роль в отборе в программу? А впрочем, к чертям терранским те отборы. Если Габи сейчас будет думать еще и об этих деятелях, точно со злости лопнет. Хвала небесам, сейчас уже понятно, что делать с результатом этих самых программ, и это главное.

Габи еще раз окинула взглядом приборы. Все под контролем, пациент введен в медикаментозный сон. О дозировках тоже лучше не думать, нормальный человек от такого не проснется, но кто тут нормальный человек? Благо, все поправки уже известны. Но по спине полз неприятный холодок. В этом бою Снайпер несколько раз подряд вытянул счастливый билет. Сначала — когда очередь, пробив лопатку и наделав дел в левом легком, все же не зацепила ни позвоночник, ни сердце. Еще и свалился удачно, кровь не залила второе легкое. Потом — когда Рош каким-то чудом не дал ему уйти на верхний уровень и выжечь остатки ресурсов организма (Габи слышала краем уха, как Рош, пока Джон перевязывал ему плечо, рассказывал об этом). И наконец — между ним и Нуарэ был достаточный промежуток времени, чтобы Габи успела все закончить с криокамерой и даже уже начать вместе с Джоном заниматься другими ранеными. Выбирать, кого спасать — худший ночной кошмар любого медика. Конечно, криокамер на «Сирокко» целых три, именно с учетом того, что корабельный медблок не вытянет нескольких тяжелораненых сразу, и лучше уж отложить самые критические ситуации до планеты. И счет у Снайпера шел хотя бы на минуты, а не на секунды. Но кто ж знает, как его долбанутый метаболизм среагирует на такое вмешательство? И так-то всегда остается высокий процент риска, а тут… Габи поежилась и налила очередной стакан энергетика. Сама бы себе уши надрала за такое, но вариантов нет.

Джона после такого вылета надо бы к повышению представить. Взял на себя сложнейший случай Лорана и, насколько Габи могла видеть его работу, справился блестяще. С Дмитрием тоже все довольно плохо, вот же не повезло парню с редкой группой крови. Но вроде бы хватало. И опять же Джон сумел сориентироваться, да там и сама Габи уже смогла подключиться — как минимум, проконтролировать работу помощника… нет, напарника. С сегодняшнего дня — только так. Габи уже хотела сказать что-нибудь ободряющее, но осеклась, услышав разговор Джона с сержантом Каррерой. «Я вас не подниму»… свет дневной, что там еще?

— Док,— Джон говорил напряженно, но уверенно,— сержанта я возьму на себя, там ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Но вот Асахиро, кажется, по вашей части, с рукой у него что-то непотребное.

— Да, конечно,— кивнула Габриэль.— Надо же не опозориться перед Зои… Ох, лихорадка нордиканская! Кто ж вас так отделал?

— Кто отделал, тот уже никого не отделает,— ухмыльнулся от двери Алекс.— Полез какой-то с ножом, да не на тех напал. Наш Асахиро ему устроил — будьте благонадежны, мне аж нехорошо сделалось. Раз-раз, и валяется тот терранский засранец с перерезанной глоткой от уха до уха. Я думал, так только в кино делают, не по-настоящему. А тут все за секунду какую-то. Хорошо, что Асахиро за нас. Я на месте тех терран обмочился бы.

В кои веки Габи даже не хотелось гонять от медотсека посторонних — пока Алекс рассказывал, можно было отключиться от собственных мыслей и предоставить рукам действовать. Работа ювелирная, иначе функционал не восстановить, и так дело пахнет длительной реабилитацией. Но тут уже можно положиться на Зои. А пока Асахиро в сопровождении Алекса отправился в отсек экипажа — места в медблоке нужны самым тяжелым. И так сержант Каррера оказался на кушетке в смотровой, впрочем, обещал освободить помещение при первой возможности. «Я вам освобожу!» — пригрозила Габриэль, хотя и понимала, что если сержант уперся — она его точно не удержит.

Габриэль даже не заметила, когда «Сирокко» пошел на взлет — при всей спешке Леон, конечно, понимал, что корабль сейчас превратился в форменный лазарет, и наращивал ускорение очень осторожно. Ушли. Дальше должно быть проще. По крайней мере, медикам размер бедствия известен и понятен. Раненые перевязаны и распределены… и только сейчас Габриэль осознала, насколько вымоталась. Надо хотя бы ополоснуться…

Когда перед глазами перестали мелькать разноцветные круги, Габриэль обнаружила рядом тех, кого, пожалуй, меньше всего ожидала увидеть — Юджина Коула и Армана Рефора. Коул, впрочем, тут же откланялся, сказав, что с этим стартом его можно выжимать и он все-таки попробует попасть в душ. Рефор остался.

— Что случилось? — Габриэль сама едва услышала собственный голос.— Я в душ шла…

— Не дошла,— невесело усмехнулся Арман.

— Я что, грохнулась в обморок? Вот же сапожник без сапог…

— Мы с Коулом подобрали и принесли. Побоялись так просто тащить, как мешок с огурцами. Вдруг что серьезное.

— Спасибо. Я в порядке… к-кажется… Где Джон?

— Скоро будет. Лежи. Тебе всего хватило с ранеными?

— Твоими стараниями,— Габриэль попыталась дежурно улыбнуться, но получился какой-то нервный смешок. Кажется, при падении она неплохо приложилась головой, и теперь у нее бред. Арман, который спрашивает, всего ли хватило, а не закатывает глаза по поводу неимоверных расходов?

— Извини,— нет, она точно стукнулась головой.— Я… я тебя все на ошибке подловить хотел. Теперь понимаю, что ты не тот человек, который служит ради экзотики. И на светскую львицу совсем не похожа.

— Это называется пройти проверку, да? — криво усмехнулась Габриэль. Впрочем, для состязания в остроумии сейчас не время.— Ладно, мир. Давай просто не мешать друг другу работать.

Рефор с явным облегчением кивнул и исчез. Габи закрыла глаза. Надо все-таки дойти до душа. Сейчас, только голова перестанет кружиться…

— Док, вы очнулись!

Теперь рядом обнаружился перепуганный Джонни с чашкой. Голова предательски гудела. Во рту было ощущение, как будто она долго жевала кусок мыла. Не дожидаясь вопросов, Джон сунул ей в руки чашку.

— Пейте, док. Вам надо. Вы пролежали в отключке пять часов. Я гонял шваброй любого, кто сунется к вам.

— Пять часов?! — Габриэль ужаснулась.

— У меня все под контролем,— ответил Аллен.— Влажную уборку сделал, инструменты по ящичкам разложил, за состоянием всех пациентов слежу, лекарства всем выданы, повязки меняю. Док, отдыхайте, вон до чего себя довели. И дайте-ка я вас осмотрю.

— Ну говори, что там,— Габриэль изобразила что-то вроде улыбки.— А то я сама, конечно, не знаю, что это такое, но скажи. Тренировка нужна всегда. Да и когда еще можно загнать командование под сканер.

— Что-что… Дегидратация организма, помноженная на усталость, в результате — коллапс. И кстати, дорогое командование, вы давно хоть что-то ели? Можно не отвечать, сам знаю, что давно.

— Сам-то ел? — вздохнула Габриэль.— Впрочем, когда тут есть… Иди пожуй чего-нибудь, я после тебя. Тут должен остаться хоть кто-то, у нас куча раненых.— В медотсек осторожно просунул голову Эрнандес.— И пилот, чья голова вот-вот развалится. Заходи, Леонито, сейчас мы это исправим. 

Она привстала, но Леон натурально сграбастал ее и водворил обратно на койку.

— Не, док,— заявил он,— я тут по приказу капитана. Он очнулся и уже знает про все это безобразие. И прямым текстом мне велел: хватай, говорит, Леонито, и не пущай, пока не отлежится как человек. Так что приказ капитана, не смею ослушаться.

— Вот прямо-таки велел? — саркастически хмыкнула Габриэль.

— Нууу… у него был очень выразительный взгляд.

— Гады вы. Ядовитые,— с чувством сказала Габриэль, оглядывая ухмыляющихся Аллена и Эрнандеса.

— Док, пациент обзывается, дело идет на поправку! — отрапортовал Леон.

— Хоть одна хорошая новость в этом бардаке,— искренне отозвался Аллен.

24.

Люсьен Деверо в который раз озадаченно почесал в затылке. «У тебя выбора нет». А ведь и правда нет. Он вспомнил книгу своего великого докосмического предка. Там, кажется, парнишка лет пятнадцати кораблем командовал. Ему побольше пятнадцати, а толку? Он самый младший по званию из старших офицеров. Нет бы Сьерре командовать. Но Сьерра и Рефор следили за ранеными, помогая медикам. К тому же Сьерре еще Леона сменять, а от пилотирования точно ни на какие корабельные дела не отвлечешься. Ну что же, значит, пришел тот самый момент, о котором твердили в Академии — мол, однажды каждому из вас придется принимать решения, от которых зависит жизнь других. Рановато, конечно, но выбирать не приходится.

Глубоко вздохнув, он взялся за терминал интеркома — надо же иметь представление, что творится на корабле. В медотсек он заглядывать не стал — слишком хорошо помнил тот крик Габриэль. Уж если она опасалась за душевное состояние Ари, ему сейчас точно туда не надо. Общая информация у него и так была. В машинном отделении все шло своим чередом, Коул пробурчал, что, кто бы ни командовал, он свой фронт работ знает и не надо к нему лезть. Все как обычно.

Когда Люсьен собирался поинтересоваться делами в отсеке экипажа, оттуда вышли на связь сами. На экране появился Алекс.

— Я слышал, ты временно за капитана? — поинтересовался он. Деверо кивнул.— Отлично, коллега. Я вот тоже в ударной группе за главного. Как один из двоих, кто ухитрился не отхватить. За нас не волнуйся, все накормлены и обихожены, ходячие за санитаров. Я за этим лазаретом прослежу, так что не парься и давай прикидывай, как отсюда унести наши драные задницы, а то в таком составе хрен мы отмахаемся.

Деверо хотел было сказать, что отмахиваться вроде бы не от кого, но Алекс уже отключился. И в этот момент Враноффски замогильным голосом произнес:

— Хм, похоже, за нами все-таки кто-то поперся.

Люсьен понял, что настала черная полоса. Случилось именно то, чего они все опасались. И теперь надо отрываться от погони. Люсьен задавал корабельному компьютеру условия, но результаты его не радовали. У Терры очень неплохие корабли, если уходить — то с хорошим запасом. Наконец сложился один вариант. Совершенно безумный, с огромными нагрузками, использующий малоизвестные и сложные туннели — но если не так, то никак. Люсьен прикидывал, хватит ли топлива. По идее — должно. Даже Рефор рассчитывал запас топлива с учетом непредвиденных обстоятельств. Ну Арман! Ну может же по-человечески!

— Э-эй,— осторожно подал голос Леон,— я верю, что ты все учел, но ты нас такой загогулиной не угробишь?

— А иначе нам навяжут бой терране и точно угробят,— парировал Люсьен. В напряженные моменты он мог быть довольно резок, хотя и не переходил границ.— Да, нагрузка на двигатели будет близка к предельной, но хотя бы разорвать дистанцию. Иначе распылят по подпространству.

— Полная задница,— вмешался по интеркому Коул.— Мы не уйдем.

— Есть решение. Я покажу,— пальцы Люсьена порхали над консолью бортового компьютера.

— Ты башкой на старте стукнулся? — спросил Коул не язвительно, а даже печально.— Это ж через задницу вывернуться — такие условия обеспечить.

— Если не обеспечим мы, нас вывернут через это самое терране. Юджин, ты же можешь. Я в тебя верю, так хоть ты мне поверь!

Коул что-то буркнул в интерком, но уже очень скоро рычал команды.

Что было дальше — Деверо помнил плохо. Системы корабля, конечно, гасили перегрузки, тем более что Леон помнил о количестве раненых на борту, но в рубке все маневры ощущались куда явственнее. А может, так просто казалось, потому что Люсьен сам видел каждое действие и его результат. Скачок, ускорение, еще скачок, Враноффски приглушенно матерится, выбивая дробь по клавиатуре, по интеркому совсем не приглушенно матерится Коул… и тут Ари заорал:

— Есть! Отвалились!

— Не расслабляемся! — ответил Люсьен.— Сейчас нам нужно на всей возможной скорости достичь нейтрального пространства. Ари, что нам отвечают?

Ари отозвался не сразу, а когда все же ответил, его душил хохот.

— Нордиканцы по закрытому каналу очень радуются, а то что-то давно они никому не вламывали. Вот же скорость реакции! Я им еще с Маринеска орал, но, честно говоря, особо не надеялся.

Люсьен нервно усмехнулся.

— Обстоятельные имперцы не любят спешки. Да, это не ты учил меня русской поговорке «долго запрягают, да быстро едут»?

— Ну не кэп же,— фыркнул Враноффски.— И не Снайпер. Ох, ну все, я теперь в переписке с половиной Нордики… Что-о-о?!

— Да не ори ты так,— буркнул Коул.— Без тебя хреново.

— Спокойно, ребята, можем лететь без выкрутасов,— уже спокойнее сказал Враноффски.— Нордиканцы засекли терранское подкрепление, и сейчас им будет дело до чего угодно, но только не до нас.

— Юджин, как движки? — быстро спросил Деверо.

— Выдержали,— деловым тоном ответил Коул, а потом заорал не хуже Враноффски: — Слушай, засранец, ты нас вытащил!

— Засранцем я чуть не стал на последнем скачке,— честно признался Деверо.— Он был особо тяжким при таких условиях. Но знаешь, радоваться будем, когда влетим в безопасное пространство. Я не суеверен, но хватит с меня преждевременной радости.

— Так, если дальше летим штатно, то я зову Сьерру,— сказал Леон.— Иначе еще один скачок — и будете отмывать мои мозги от приборной панели.

— Штатно, штатно,— подтвердил Деверо. Его мозги были примерно в том же состоянии, но перекладывать на Враноффски еще и контроль маршрута было бы бесчеловечно.

— Леон, ты там как? — раздался в интеркоме голос Габриэль.— Три скачка все-таки.

— Живой,— отозвался Леон.— Сейчас меня Сьерра сменит. Я надеюсь, наш перелетный лазарет еще не все анальгетики подъел?

— Тебе осталось, не волнуйся.

Сьерра не заставил себя ждать. Леон буквально выпал из пилотского кресла. Люсьен проводил его сочувственным взглядом. Насчет засранцев он, конечно, пошутил, но не то чтобы был сильно далек от истины.

— Докладываю: в моей части корабля все спокойно! — отрапортовал по интеркому Алекс.— Дарти матерится, Мигель упражняется в черном юморе, словом, идут на поправку.

Деверо осторожно выдохнул. С этими ребятами он, пожалуй, продержится, пока капитан не вернется в строй.

25.

6 сентября 3049 года

Габриэль отдыхала недолго. Она была абсолютно уверена, что Джон справится, в конце концов, все срочное уже позади, да и своего напарника она знала — но саму себя она тоже знала прекрасно. Осознание, что она, в целом здоровая, валяется бревном, когда пол-экипажа выбыло из строя, испортит ей любой отдых. Так что лучше уж понемногу вставать и приниматься за дела, следя только за тем, чтобы не забывать есть и спать. И попросить Джона убрать подальше все энергетики и не говорить ей, куда, даже если сама потребует. А понадобится кому из экипажа — пусть он сам и выдает.

Она привычно прислушалась к сигналам аппаратуры. Все в порядке, все стабильно. Сержант Каррера все же исполнил свое обещание и, опираясь на Дэйва, уковылял в отсек экипажа под угрозы Габриэль оторвать голову, если доковыляется до осложнений. Но пока от ударной группы никаких сигналов не поступало. Только сам Каррера сообщил, что добрался благополучно, и добавил: «Не волнуйтесь, док, в родном отсеке и стены помогают». Пару секунд Габриэль придумывала язвительный ответ, но в конце концов махнула рукой. Здоровье у сержанта воистину железное, так что он, пожалуй, может себе позволить немного пренебречь режимом. Но Габриэль взяла с него страшную клятву, что до возвращения на Сомбру не увидит его в тренировочном зале. А то с него же станется.

Габриэль принялась наводить порядок в смотровой, когда зашел Леон. Его нежно-зеленый цвет лица говорил сам за себя. Странно, Габи даже не заметила череды скачков… Выдав Леону анальгетик, она опустилась в кресло и внезапно почувствовала неудержимо подступающие слезы. Здравый смысл говорил, что вроде бы не с чего, все настолько в порядке, насколько вообще может быть, самое страшное миновало… В том и дело, что миновало. Пока Габи разрывалась между ранеными, один случай неотложнее другого, плакать и даже просто думать было некогда. Сразу после — не было сил. Но сейчас физические силы немного восстановились, а вот душевные — закончились. Осознание, по какой тонкой грани они прошли и скольких могли потерять, накатило и накрыло с головой. Снайпер. Асахиро. Капитан. И снова и снова — Нуарэ. Что это вообще было, почему рассудительный сверх всякой меры коммандер уже не первый раз лезет в самоубийственные вылазки? Самоубийственные… «Нет уж, даже если кто-то в моем экипаже и ведет себя как идиот, это не повод дать ему умереть!». Но ведь успели в последние секунды. И Снайпер выжил почти что чудом. И капитан. А Асахиро… Габи вспомнила рассказ Алекса. Он ведь рисковал попасть в руки терран. И еще бы несколько секунд… Слезы подступили с новой силой, и Габи уже не могла им сопротивляться. Она уронила голову на руки и беззвучно разрыдалась.

Она скорее почувствовала, чем услышала, что в медотсеке появился кто-то еще. Подняв голову, она увидела Асахиро. Что-то подсказывало, что его можно не стыдиться, но, свет дневной, человек явно пришел не просто так, а она в таком состоянии… Успокоительного бы. Но руки дрожали так, словно она неделю пьянствовала похуже, чем на Эниме. С инъектором она сейчас не справится. Собрав всю волю в кулак, она встала навстречу и даже попыталась вернуть лицу обычное выражение, но получалось не очень. Прямо скажем, не получалось совсем.

— Вам незачем меня стесняться,— очень тихо произнес Асахиро.— Я уважаю вас, что бы с вами ни происходило. Вы в своем праве.

Габриэль попыталась что-то ответить, но только разрыдалась с новой силой. Еще немного — и она позорнейше рухнула бы на пол, как истеричный подросток. Но Асахиро успел раньше. Здоровой рукой он крепко обнял ее, не давая упасть. Габриэль уткнулась в его плечо, уже не пытаясь держать лицо. С ним — можно. Он все равно что старший брат и никогда не дотронулся бы до нее ни в каком ином смысле. Он не говорил ни слова, но его присутствие все же успокаивало.

Через некоторое время Габи начало отпускать. Она виновато улыбнулась:

— Вы же не просто так сюда зашли… А я… а мне тут самой помощь потребовалась. Тяжело быть сапожником без сапог.

— Ничего,— улыбнулся в ответ Асахиро.— Вы ведь тоже человек. В конце концов, мне всего лишь рассадили руку, ничего срочного.

— Теперь это так называется? — хмыкнула Габи. Руку ему, прямо скажем, проткнули мало не насквозь. Лихорадка нордиканская, как же эту проклятую дрожь унять… И ведь Асахиро все видит, что за позорище!

— Хотите, попробую помочь? — предложил он, кивнув на открытый ящик с седативами.— Левая рука у меня нормально действует.

— Было бы неплохо. А то видите, что у меня с руками творится, кусок марли и то не удержу. Вон то, слева.

Асахиро действительно неплохо справился с инъектором левой рукой, и вскоре Габриэль почувствовала себя снова в форме.

— Так, вот теперь можно работать. Что там у вас?

Асахиро молча протянул правую руку. На повязке выступила кровь.

— Ох, ничего себе! Все правильно сделали,— к Габриэль уже вернулось самообладание, она привычно открыла ящики с инструментами и материалами.— Сейчас все исправим. Так, так, будет немного больно, но точно не хуже, чем уже было.

Сейчас не было такой немыслимой спешки, но Габриэль все равно работала очень быстро, хотя и без малейшей суеты. Асахиро отказался от предложения прилечь и сидел молча, лишь чуть сжимая зубы при особо ощутимых манипуляциях. Кто другой, пожалуй, вовсе ничего бы не заметил. «Свет дневной, вот же гордость — убьется, а лицо держать будет… Правда, а то я сама не такая».

— Еще бы не разошлось,— проговорила Габриэль скорее самой себе, чем Асахиро, отправляя старую повязку в утилизатор отходов вместе с биоразлагаемыми одноразовыми перчатками.— Швы накладывали в такой спешке, лишь бы было. Сейчас должно держаться. Но признайтесь, друг мой — ведь опять раньше времени стали пробовать силы?

Она взглянула ему прямо в глаза. Асахиро выдержал ее взгляд, но ничего не ответил. Габриэль только вздохнула. Случай безнадежный. Накладывая новую повязку, Габриэль заметила, что Асахиро раз за разом поглядывает на закрытую дверь медблока.

— Жизнь Стива вне опасности,— сказала она.— Он уже приходил в себя, но вас я к нему пока не пущу. Может быть, через несколько дней. Я сама вас вызову, когда будет можно.

Асахиро благодарно улыбнулся.

— Когда Рош сумел его подобрать, я был почти уверен, что все получится.

— Получится. Будем честными, успели в последний момент, но успели.

Она покосилась на отсек с криокамерами. Асахиро поймал ее взгляд и осторожно коснулся ее плеча, едва заметно поморщившись — рука была правая, раненая.

Габриэль накрыла его ладонь своей.

— Не делайте лишних движений. Кстати, скоро ужин по корабельному времени. Капитан уже может справиться с едой сам, так что мы могли бы сходить в столовую.

Асахиро нахмурился:

— Все-таки и его зацепили? Да, помню, я же видел его здесь… Ничего не соображал, когда Каррера меня сюда приволок. Да, поужинать и правда было бы неплохо. Думаю, с этим я и левой рукой справлюсь,— он чуть улыбнулся.

— Похоже, что пытались забить ногами,— сквозь зубы проговорила Габриэль.— Лицо — сплошной отек и синяк, сотрясение мозга, вывихнута челюсть. До конца полета сидеть нашему славному командиру на протертых супах.

— Да, похоже, я многого не застал. Не до того было. Бесконечно благодарен Рошу за то, что он Снайпера подобрал. Дальше можно было разбираться с тем недоделанным мастером, ни на кого не оглядываясь.

— Парни из десантной группы до сих пор рассказывают что-то невероятное о том, как вы этого терранина уделали. Идемте в столовую, в медблоке порядок, а наших раненых покормит Джон. А вы расскажете мне, что за умник пришел на перестрелку с ножом.

Асахиро усмехнулся:

— Если на то пошло, я и сам был таким умником. Что делать, патроны кончаются всегда некстати. В этом плане мне еще повезло, что там был этот деятель, который решил эффектно разделаться со мной врукопашную, а остальные, видимо, не захотели пропускать зрелище и послушались, когда он заорал не стрелять.

— Надеюсь, он сам стал для своих соратников зрелищем более чем поучительным,— фыркнула Габриэль.— Пусть еще сто раз подумают, что будет с тем, кто потянет к сомбрийцу свои корявки!

— Справедливости ради, противником он был очень серьезным,— Асахиро кивнул на свою правую руку.— Похоже, на Терре японцы тоже очень хорошо помнят, как обращаться с холодным оружием. Правда, когда я понял, что его цель — не убить меня, а обезоружить и захватить… дальнейшее я помню плохо, хотя и не умею выходить в боевой режим. А он, кажется, не ожидал, что я смогу драться левой рукой.

— Покуражиться, значит, хотел,— Габриэль говорила тихо, но яду в ее голосе позавидовал бы Мистер Злюка.— Очень рада, что вам удалось с ним разделаться и вернуться живым.

В ответ Асахиро коротко сжал ее руку.

26.

14 сентября 3049 года

Снайпер медленно приходил в себя. Впервые он очнулся, если верить Габриэль, примерно через сутки после боя, но очень ненадолго. И не мог бы с уверенностью сказать, что было на самом деле, а что показалось или приснилось. Правда, в таком случае снился ему все тот же медотсек «Сирокко». Вот Габриэль точно была настоящей, с ее осторожными прикосновениями и мягким, но непреклонным голосом, повторявшим «поберегите силы». Было бы что беречь… Хотя, как ни странно, было. В редкие минуты пробуждения голова работала на удивление ясно, а ведь после такого боя, по-хорошему, ему бы только сейчас начинать различать, на каком он свете. Досталось ему гораздо хуже, чем после пиратов, Габриэль рассказывала. Пожалуй, ненамного меньше, чем на «Ариэле». Такие ранения можно скомпенсировать только на верхнем уровне. Но оттуда нет обратного хода. Один раз ему это удалось, но тогда команда уже возвращалась на корабль, а затормозиться в разгар боя… Снайпер слишком хорошо себя знал. Так что же — отлаженный механизм не сработал? Или, наоборот, он чего-то о себе не знает? Темницки говорила, что за эти десять лет он исследовал, пожалуй, все свои возможности… Снайпер скрипнул зубами. Любая попытка вспомнить ход боя, разумеется, натыкалась на глухую стену. Был заслон в терминале, была эта атака Нуарэ, достойная скорее Сферы, чем сомбрийского космофлота. Так прут те, кто твердо решил убиться чужими руками. Среагировать не успел даже Снайпер. По крайней мере, терране за гибель Нуарэ поплатились. Дальнейшее снесла развернувшаяся пружина. Это как раз неудивительно — как бы Снайпер ни злился на провалы в памяти, он к ним привык. Удивительно было то, что почему-то одно лицо упорно стояло перед глазами.

— Рош…

— Вы что-то сказали? — Габриэль тут же возникла рядом.

— Себастьен Рош,— Снайпер постарался говорить как можно отчетливее.— Почему я его помню? Он приходил?

— Это он принес вас сюда. Правда, вы тогда были уже без сознания.

Снайпер нетерпеливо мотнул головой.

— Я его помню. Раньше.

Габриэль задумалась.

— Хм… да, я понимаю, о чем вы. Он подобрал вас и… не знаю, как, но не дал уйти на верхний уровень. Пожалуй, только поэтому вы сейчас живы.

Не дал уйти на верхний уровень? Похоже, этот экипаж еще преподнес не все возможные сюрпризы… Вот сейчас Снайпер дорого бы заплатил за возможность вспомнить. Но даже Темницки в свое время только развела руками — в боевом режиме нет личности, неоткуда взяться и воспоминаниям. Да и лезть в перестроенную психику в лучшем случае бесполезно, в худшем — опасно. Но как бы то ни было — похоже, ему и в самом деле удалось вернуться. Рош что-то говорил, что-то успокаивающее… знать бы, что. Видимо, в который раз придется довольствоваться пересказом.

Но, как говорит Селина — очень ее не хватало там у выхода на поле, хотя она могла и не продержаться — на ловца и зверь бежит. В медотсек пришел на очередную перевязку Рош. Габриэль сама сгорала от любопытства, как же у него так получилось со Снайпером, и она стала его расспрашивать. Думая, что Снайпер спит, они старались говорить тихо, но немного обострить восприятие он был способен уже сейчас. И в подробностях услышал всю историю. Да, если выход на верхний уровень в принципе можно остановить — то примерно так, как это сделал Рош. И ведь он почти не в курсе. Нет, Снайперу определенно повезло с этой командой.

Рош ушел, и Габриэль снова появилась рядом, проверяя состояние тяжелораненых. Остановившись около Снайпера, она присвистнула:

— Ничего себе. Я, конечно, от вас уже всего ожидаю, но чтобы такие ранения заживали настолько быстро…

— Спасибо Рошу,— отозвался Снайпер.— Я слышал ваш разговор. Он действительно сумел… остановить меня. Остались силы… на восстановление.

— Вот и не тратьте их на разговоры,— Габриэль сурово сдвинула брови, но было видно, что она рада. До сих пор непривычное ощущение. Обычно Снайпер беспрекословно подчинялся Габриэль, но сейчас он еще не все выяснил.

— Как Асахиро? Рош говорил, он остался прикрывать…

— Ранен в руку, неприятно, но идет на поправку. Ладно уж — если пообещаете, что проговорите недолго и потом будете спать, я его вызову. Он очень хотел вас навестить.

Асахиро возник чуть ли не в тот же момент, как Габриэль отошла от интеркома. Снайпер заметил, что он смотрит в пол, и только вздохнул. Мог бы высвободить руку из аппаратуры — вместо всяких слов картинно закрыл бы глаза ладонью. Безнадежный случай.

— И что ты опять глаза прячешь? — заговорил Снайпер.— Если бы не ты, ни меня, ни Роша сейчас не было бы в живых. Если я о чем и жалею, так только о том, что не видел твой поединок с тем терранином. Говорят, было на что посмотреть.

Асахиро слегка улыбнулся.

— Да, таких противников давно не попадалось. Но… тебя все-таки свалили.

— Идиотская случайность,— парировал Снайпер.— Асахиро, я тебе уже говорил на Маринеске и повторю: ты первый, кто вытащил меня из боя, и я это не забуду. Даже с «Ариэля» я выбирался сам. А сейчас ты сделал так, что меня смог вытащить Рош. Еще и не просто вытащить, а не дать уйти на верхний уровень, который бы меня убил.

Асахиро все еще смотрел недоверчиво. Снайпер кивком сделал ему знак приблизиться.

— Ты вернул долг,— проговорил он с расстановкой.

Асахиро молча склонил голову. Потом осторожно сжал ладонь Снайпера и замер. Сколько он так простоял — Снайпер уже не мог сказать. Силы все еще кончались очень быстро, и он благополучно заснул.

27.

20 сентября 3049 года

Капитан Да Силва мрачно хлебал томатный суп, гоня от себя мысли о сочном стейке. Нет, ложкой мимо рта он уже не промахивался, как в первый день, но Габриэль твердо сказала: до самой Сомбры только мягкая пища. Суп был, в общем, даже вкусный, но капитан уже смотреть на него не мог. Масла в огонь подливал сержант Каррера, громко ворчавший, что за время перелета экипаж на рыбной диете точно отрастит плавники и начнет булькать. Капитан не выдержал, пересел к сержанту, и теперь они мечтали о стейках вдвоем. Как всякий наемник, Да Силва был всеяден, но, известное дело, больше всего хочется именно того, что запрещено или недоступно. И если в обычной жизни мясо он любил, но, в общем, не до фанатизма, то сейчас стейки просто преследовали его. Он давал себе обещания, что, как только Габриэль разрешит, он немедленно отправится в «Синий бык», где подают лучшие стейки в столице. И закажет сразу два. И закусит тарелкой копченостей. И запьет мясным бульоном. Каррера понимающе вздыхал в усы.

Из медблока капитан сбежал через четыре дня после Карреры. Практически с тем же текстом — что в родной каюте выздоравливать сподручнее. В конце концов, чувствовал он себя, стараниями Габриэль, не в пример лучше и уже начинал звереть без дела. И вообще, надо иметь совесть и не сваливать все на энсина Деверо. Хотя как он увел корабль от терранского хвоста — недолго ему в энсинах ходить осталось. Изучая доклады, капитан не улыбался до ушей только потому, что это было все еще трудно. Вот же экипаж — прекрасно сами организовались! Да Силва давно говорил, что главное умение капитана — не мешать своим подчиненным справляться самим. 

Комм-линк пискнул, напоминая об очередном осмотре. Габриэль отпустила капитана под клятвенное заверение, что он будет соблюдать режим и выполнять все предписания, и Да Силва собирался сдержать слово. Еще и сам рявкнул на Дмитрия, который хотел последовать примеру капитана: «У меня и у сержанта хоть весь ливер цел, а ты лежи и не отсвечивай!».

Габриэль привычно колдовала со сканерами, обнадеживая капитана, что скоро все будет лучше прежнего. Конечно, в пятьдесят лет рукопашные схватки обходятся тяжелее, чем в двадцать, но Да Силва сам первый бы вышиб мозги любому, кто скажет, что он слишком стар для чего бы то ни было. Андраде, вон, еще старше, а прижмет — без колебаний полезет в самую гущу и «Аспида» своего в ход пустит. Этих чудо-пистолетов на Сомбре и было всего два — у него и у Да Силвы, оба — в награду от нордиканцев за помощь в войне с Террой. И именно Жоао пустил в свое время шуточку «одного Аспида другим наградили». Андраде долго хохотал, когда услышал. В общем, нечего тут, Да Силва собирался воевать еще долго и успешно. И если надо — собственными руками.

Гораздо больше, чем собственное состояние, его волновала Габриэль. Да, она улыбалась, действовала с обычной сноровкой, с шутками и прибаутками прогнала отдыхать Джона: «На смену мне нужен нормальный медик. Свежий как огурчик. А ты на огурчик пока тянешь только цветом». Но круги у нее под глазами не говорили ничего хорошего. И вообще за этот вылет она словно разом стала старше лет на десять. Капитан прекрасно знал причину. Дело даже не в том, что экипаж ввязался в столкновение, для которого, скажем прямо, не было ресурсов. Дело в этом самоубийце Нуарэ. Раз за разом взгляд Габриэль возвращался к отсеку с криокамерами. Капитан понимал, что говорить здесь что-либо бесполезно. Разумеется, Габриэль сделала все возможное и невозможное, но ей невыносимо думать, что сейчас от нее не зависит уже ничего. Хорошо рассуждать про невозможность спасти всех, пока это не касается твоего экипажа. Что скрывать, Да Силва сам ничего так не хотел, как снова увидеть своего старпома живым. «Я говорил, что пристрелю тебя, парень, если полезешь к ней со своей любовью. Я, конечно, не любитель отменять свои обещания, но тут особый случай, и терране успели раньше. Выживешь — не благодари».

— Вы что-то сказали, капитан?

— Да так, мысли вслух. Пробую возможность отдавать команды.

Да Силва улыбнулся почти непринужденно. Габриэль попыталась ответить тем же, но улыбкой это можно было назвать с большим трудом. Бледное лицо, запавшие глаза… «Выгоришь же, девочка. В самом начале пути. Как восстановится связь — сразу же сообщу Элли и Лизе, чтобы глаз с тебя не спускали. И надрали уши при необходимости. А то и я добавлю, потому что нельзя так». Понятно, что любой уважающий себя медик костьми ляжет за свой экипаж — но нельзя, чтобы это случилось в буквальном смысле.

— Капитан! — от вопля Враноффски Да Силва невольно поморщился — голова все-таки еще не пришла в норму.

— Лейтенант, терране мне мозги не вышибли, так вы добьете. Что случилось?

— Виноват, капитан. Просто нордиканцы шлют наилучшие пожелания и говорят, что до самой Сомбры мы пойдем в безопасном коридоре. Терран, какие были в пределах досягаемости, они раскидали. Я возвращаюсь в нормальный режим связи.

— Отличные новости. Если будет что с Маринеска — сообщите мне.

С Маринеска было письмо от Ханны Лисовски. Не особенно надеясь, что сообщение дойдет, она все же обстоятельно рассказывала, что происходило после отлета «Сирокко». За ними действительно кинулась погоня, но вернулась ни с чем, а точнее, не вернулась вовсе — их встретил уже собственный космофлот Маринеска. Так называемая дипмиссия была арестована в полном составе. Оказали яростное сопротивление, но хватило их ненадолго. Они еще пытались утверждать, что это сомбрийцы на них первые напали, но тут уже свою роль сыграли документы Эмбера. Ханна лично просила принять во внимание его сотрудничество с властями, так что Эмбер отделался условным сроком и запретом на государственную службу, чему, по ее впечатлению, был только рад. «Впервые вижу, чтобы человек только что не плясал от радости, получив судимость». Капитан так и видел привычную усмешку Ханны за строками на экране. Еще в сомбрийское посольство кинулась искать защиты некая Анита Вивье, секретарь все той же «дипмиссии». Даже пыталась давать показания, но настолько путаные, что на нее махнули рукой и отпустили с миром — девушка явно просто по недальновидности связалась не с теми, как и Эмбер. Большинство погибших терран опознали — у Сомбры со многими были давние счеты еще со времен агентов влияния. Заодно стало известно, как утекла информация о похищении Эмбера и почему терране опознали того же Асахиро. За домами маринесских сотрудников «дипмиссии» велось видеонаблюдение, и служба безопасности просматривала записи с камер. Ну и, разумеется, общение Эмбера с кем-то явно не местным не прошло незамеченным. Снайпер и Асахиро не могли этого знать. И в итоге их диверсантская выходка обернулась только на пользу. Но прошли, прямо скажем, по краю.

— Впрочем, все хорошо, что хорошо кончается,— произнес капитан вслух.— Враноффски, соедини с нордиканским командованием. Должен же я их лично поблагодарить. Благо наконец в состоянии.

28.

Дарти

Ну вот куда меня черт понес, а? Боевик, понимаете ли, держаться вместе с парнями, прикрыть, если что… Ага, Снайпера и Асахиро, самому-то не смешно? Оно понятно, что в общей свалке любой ствол полезен, но от меня проку вышло как от козла молока и даже меньше. Нет, кому-то я даже мозги повышибал, стрелок я все-таки не последний — а дальше? А дальше я валюсь мешком и выносите как хотите.

До слез обидно. Реально, когда пришел в себя — охота была натурально реветь, как мелкий пацан. А может, и ревел, не знаю, я за себя не отвечал. И Джон еще такой суетится — мол, потерпи, чувак, знаю, что больно, сейчас анальгетик подействует… Да провались тот анальгетик! Отхватил-то я не в первый раз и, наверное, не в последний, боль терпеть, конечно, ни хрена не умею, но от этого, в конце концов, не умирают. Меня зло разбирало, что парни там в самой мясорубке, а я отвоевался. Вот чего мне было до этого чертова инъектора не дотянуться? И отстреливался бы хоть с колена, хоть как, зацепили-то несерьезно совсем. Секунды не хватило, хлоп и лежу. Ари мне в лицах представил. как он меня оттуда выволакивал. Да елки зеленые, кто тут боевик, я или он? Ему-то вообще полагалось сидеть в рубке и не отсвечивать, а нам — корабль защищать. Ари, понятно, не в обиде, смеется даже — мол, пригодились уроки. Но как вспомню, что народ там месился, пока я бревном лежал — выть охота.

Нет, правильно меня Сьерра забрал. Понятно, что в Сфере боевиком будет любой, кто может стрелять и не падает в обморок от вида драки. Но куда мне со здешней ударной группой тягаться. Рош, вон, с простреленной рукой и перевязался сам, и в бой вернулся, еще и Снайпера на себе вытащил. Про Асахиро я вообще не говорю, я вроде не слабонервный, а на его руку смотреть стремно. А он дрался. Не, ребята, если от меня есть толк как от пилота — так я им и буду. Или, вон, медикам нашим буду помогать. Да, собственно, и помогал — очнулся-то я очень скоро, а через несколько дней уже по кораблю ковылял. А дел невпроворот, одному повязку сменить, другому анальгетик вколоть, третьему просто воды принести. Вот я и включился. Народ говорит, получается.

У всего этого один плюс. Я хоть к прилету буду на человека похож. Все-таки тот клятый стрелок меня в чем-то спас. Я свалился и выбыл из боя. Остался бы до контратаки — замесили бы меня как пить дать. Уж если там пятеро ребят Карреры полегли… Сержант зол как сто чертей и обещает при следующей встрече с терранами лично припомнить каждого. Вот тоже еще — Каррера рванул выручать Асахиро и сам не заметил, что дважды отхватил. Зато как Джон его тормознул и на койку отправил — так и вырубился. Хотя сейчас уже ковыляет по кораблю не хуже меня. Куда я тут вообще суюсь, а?

Заходил к Снайперу. Габриэль, конечно, сделала грозный вид, но она давно понимает, что меня и Асахиро гонять бесполезно. Тем более что Снайпер, кажется, даже был рад меня видеть. Сам он еще даже не встает, но для человека, которого, на минуточку, очередью прошили, выглядит более чем прилично. Хотя Габриэль сказала — на Сомбре валяться ему в планетном госпитале. Зои уже в курсе, встретит наших тяжелых в космопорту со специальным флаером. На саму Габриэль смотреть страшно. Она не то что зеленая, она… я таких оттенков не знаю. Благодарит за помощь, улыбается даже, а взгляд… Когда Снайпер об тех пиратов чуть не сложился, она и то спокойнее была. Но тут уж чем помочь — я не знаю. Если только в нашем отсеке экипажа санитаром поработать, что, собственно, и делаю. Эх, скорее бы Сомбра…

29.

24 сентября 3049 года

— Стив! Вы опять за свое?

— Я довольно неплохо себя чувствую.

— Вам еще раз описать, что у вас в организме творится? Доиграетесь до осложнений — оторву голову. Даже с вашей скоростью восстановления вам пока можно ровно две вещи. Во-первых, лежать, во-вторых, тихо.

Снайпер лишь чуть усмехнулся. Габриэль закатила глаза.

— Ну хотите…

— Что, сказку расскажете?

— Издеваетесь, да? Я их мало помню. Хотите, книжку вам почитаю? «Когда кончится шторм». Про первых сомбрийских колонистов.

Снайпер лишь кивнул. Габи включила планшет и принялась за чтение. Как раз и сама наконец прочтет этот роман — когда еще соберется. Роман был из новых, но очень грамотный, без лишнего патриотического надрыва. Молодые авторы часто забывали, что та экспедиция не занималась никаким строительством Республики или, там, борьбой за независимость — они банально выживали. На не самой дружелюбной планете. Анри Кольбер — тот понимал. И писал просто о людях, которые сделали эту планету своим домом. Габриэль вспомнила, что фамилия автора ей даже попадалась в новостях, взял литературную премию как раз за этот роман… Снайпер давно спал, а Габриэль продолжала читать вслух. Так проще. История девушки-биолога заглушала собственные мысли.

Чем ближе становился прилет на Сомбру, тем хуже чувствовала себя Габи. Нет, физические силы были при ней. Душевные вроде бы тоже. Она больше не рыдала в смотровой и не принимала успокоительное. И уж тем более не падала в обморок — свет дневной, до сих пор стыдно вспомнить. Но при мысли, что вот сейчас присутствовать на похоронах ребят Карреры и смотреть в глаза их родственникам, накатывала такая тоска, что хоть в шлюз. «Это наши ребята. Я им была как сестра. И они теперь станут деревьями в парке памяти». Разум говорил, что шансов не было — двоих вообще разорвало на куски, у остальных травмы были несовместимы с жизнью. Но в памяти снова и снова вставали их лица. А ведь у одного осталась жена с маленьким сыном, у второго — мать, у третьего — младший брат… Габи чувствовала себя едва ли не убийцей.

А еще Нуарэ. О нем Габриэль старалась просто не думать, потому что от таких мыслей хотелось взвыть в голос. Да. Успели. Смерть мозга еще не наступила. Но каковы шансы, что коммандер вообще выйдет из разморозки? Что не случилось необратимых повреждений? Ведь сейчас он, строго говоря, мертв. Габриэль и Джон задержали мгновения, отделяющие клиническую смерть от информационной, но сумеют ли на планете обратить процесс вспять? Габи повторяла себе, что это уже не ее сфера ответственности, но… кого она обманывает? Когда речь идет о члене ее экипажа, «не ее» сферы ответственности не бывает. Тем более это же Нуарэ. Один из ее командиров и, пожалуй что, друг. Даже если когда-то он и совершил глупость. Ведь сделал же все необходимые выводы… или нет? Габи до боли стиснула зубы. С коммандера, с его гордостью и принципиальностью, станется счесть себя навеки виноватым. И полезть под плазму искупать вину. «Идиот несчастный…» — выдохнула Габриэль. Да нет же, весь перелет вел себя как нормальный человек. И вообще, даже если так — она точно не в ответе за чужие душевные метания. Но, свет дневной, как же паршиво…

В госпиталь ее просто не пустили. Альберта О’Рэйли встала на дороге, выпрямилась во весь свой небольшой рост и отчеканила:

— Лейтенант, экипажу нужен нормальный медик. А не рехнувшийся от переутомления. Сунетесь в госпиталь — сдам вас Темницки, а уж она упрячет в палату с мягкими стенами, потому что там вам будет самое место. Впрочем, Темницки я вас и так сдам. После такого вылета — нужно.

— Я должна присутствовать на похоронах,— Габриэль сама не узнала собственный голос. О’Рэйли покачала головой:

— Не дело вы затеяли. Домой бы вам и отдыхать. Но… знаю я вас, себя съедите.

В парке памяти собрался весь экипаж «Сирокко» — кто мог приехать. Капитан, к которому лишь недавно вернулся нормальный цвет лица. Мрачный как туча Каррера, опирающийся на трость. Рядом — те из парней, кто в состоянии держаться на ногах. Враноффски и Деверо, с ним заплаканная Эжени. Конечно, она знала всех пятерых и очень с ними сдружилась. Джейк учил ее карточным фокусам, а Хосе переводил особо интересные пассажи Карреры под вопли Мигеля «чему ребенка учишь?!». Вдруг Габи вздрогнула — она увидела в толпе полковника Жоффрея Нуарэ. И, конечно, Эрика. Опустив взгляд, она быстро отошла в сторону. Тем более что родным погибших была нужна ее помощь. Усадить рыдающую девушку, дать успокоительное пожилому мужчине — это отец Грега, она узнала его… И самой не разрыдаться на очередное «вы сделали все, что могли». Потому что само собой просилось продолжение: «А могу, оказалось, не все».

— Себя-то со стороны видела, добродетель ходячая? — Коул, как всегда, хмурился, но в голосе звучала искренняя тревога.— Тебе же самой помощь не помешает.

— Я в порядке,— Габриэль даже выдавила из себя что-то вроде улыбки. Коул покачал головой и растворился в толпе. Габриэль сделала несколько шагов — и наткнулась точно на Жоффрея и Эрика.

— Лейтенант, вам плохо? — обеспокоенно спросил Эрик.— На вас лица нет.

Габриэль не знала, что ответить. От этого мальчика очередным «порядком» не отделаешься. Да и что значит «я в порядке»? Ну да, она-то в порядке, а их сын и брат вернулся домой в криокамере и неизвестно, выживет ли. Конечно, ей больно думать, что она может лишиться друга и командира, но каково им?

— Спасибо вам,— серьезно произнес Эрик.— Как бы то ни было, Раф не пропал без вести. Теперь можно или ждать выздоровления, или уж… хотя бы похоронить по-человечески.

Габриэль до боли стиснула пальцы. Кажется, сейчас она разрыдается похуже, чем тогда в смотровой.

— Если вам нужна помощь,— продолжал Эрик,— я сделаю что угодно. Во всяком случае, домой я вас точно отвезу.

Габи хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. И тут ей на плечо легла тяжелая рука Жоффрея.

— Лейтенант,— коротко приказал он,— дышать и не падать.

Габи судорожно вздохнула. Еще и еще раз. Жоффрей удовлетворенно кивнул:

— Другое дело. И руки расцепите, а то пальцы себе переломаете. Ваши руки еще пригодятся.

— Слушаюсь,— Габриэль чувствовала себя дурой, но этому голосу нельзя было не повиноваться. Жоффрей взял ее руки в свои:

— Лейтенант, вам не в чем себя винить. Вы уже совершили невозможное, и Дом Нуарэ благодарен вам.

— Я старалась сделать свою работу,— сказала Габриэль таким голосом, как будто произносила последнее слово осужденного.

— И вы ее сделали. Все, что могли, и даже больше.

Она наконец рискнула посмотреть Жоффрею в глаза. Стальной Полковник глядел на нее с сочувствием, от которого становилось еще больнее.

— Будем надеяться. И… спасибо вам.

30.

Капитан Да Силва встретился взглядом с полковником Нуарэ. Им не нужно было говорить — они и так друг друга понимали. Любой потомственный военный в глубине души фаталист. Жоффрей прекрасно знал, что с очередного вылета Рафаэль может не вернуться. А потом Эрик закончит Академию — и так же будет с ним. А последний человек, умеющий воскрешать из мертвых, был замечен на Терре три с лишним тысячи лет назад, и то нет уверенности. Жоффрей это понимал. Как и Каррера. Как и сам Да Силва. Хотя от этого, понятно, не легче.

— Береги девочку, Жоао,— одними губами произнес Жоффрей.— Тебе досталось в экипаж сердце, которое болит за всех. Она будет творить чудеса или сгорит к чертям терранским. 

Да Силва только кивнул. Точнее он не сказал бы и сам.

Эрик пошел было за Габриэль, чтобы напомнить о своем обещании отвезти, но капитан аккуратно отстранил его. «Чуть позже. Нам надо поговорить». Эрик понимающе улыбнулся и отошел.

— Габи,— окликнул капитан,— на два слова.

Габи мгновенно возникла рядом.

— Капитан, вам стало хуже?

Ох. Даже здесь она при исполнении.

— Сядь.

Она села рядом с капитаном на скамейку, держа спину безупречно прямо. В глаза она не смотрела.

— Габи, девочка моя,— тихо начал Да Силва.— Проблема не в том, что ты не смогла быть волшебницей. Проблема в том, что волшебников на этом свете вообще не бывает.

— Они все в меня верили,— глухо произнесла Габриэль.— Я была для них волшебницей, капитан, хотела я этого или нет. Они в меня верили. Не знаю, верил ли в меня Раф… эээ… коммандер Нуарэ, но я сделала что могла, вот только не знаю, не было ли время безнадежно упущено.

— Жить хотят все,— вздохнул капитан.— Это понятно. Но если говорить о том же Греге — он был безнадежен, и ты это знаешь. Мозг не восстановить, а ему снесло полголовы. Я сам видел. И Марк был уже мертв, когда его принесли на корабль. Впрочем, кому я это рассказываю — ты врач и сама все знаешь. Мы военный фрегат, а не летучий госпиталь.

— Знаю, капитан. Но у меня не хватило духу повторить это отцу Грега. Он старенький, у него сердце больное. Грег был единственным, кто у него остался. А еще я знаю то, что сколько бы ни спас народу врач, ему всегда будут поминать тех, кого он не спас. Я не хочу думать о размере собственного уютного скверика памяти. А пришлось. Ощущения… с-свежие.

Да Силва хотел ответить, но понял, что Габриэль еще не закончила.

— Вы не подумайте, я не жалею себя. Но отделаться от мысли «А что, если он мог бы сейчас жить, а я все запорола?» не так-то просто.

Капитан осторожно тронул ее за руку. Не пальцы, а ледник нордиканский! Габриэль наконец повернулась в его сторону, и он обвел рукой аллею. На ближайших деревьях висели таблички «Алан» и «Ашварья».

— Знаешь, мой парк памяти — это вся моя команда. Сейчас, пожалуй, в живых остался только я. Ты никогда не задавалась вопросом, почему на «Сирокко» такой молодой экипаж? Потому что с этим кораблем я в очередной раз начал сначала. Остальные все тут.

— Приказ есть приказ,— ровно ответила Габриэль.— Кадровые вопросы в мою компетенцию не входят.

Капитан подавил желание взяться за голову:

— Если Нуарэ пока нет, это не значит, что кому-то надо срочно занять нишу штатного зануды. Тебе эта роль точно не идет.

Габи лишь подняла на него тоскливые глаза, которые от упоминания Нуарэ стали еще более тоскливыми. Да Силва придвинулся ближе и совершенно отеческим жестом положил ей руку на плечо:

— Я не о кадровых вопросах. У каждого из нас есть такой скверик. А то и целый парк. У меня там и ребята, к которым я прибился на «Фаэтоне», и те, с кем я летал до «Сирокко»… а теперь и эти пятеро. И все мы не раз, не два и даже не двадцать передумали: «А если бы вот тогда я сделал или не сделал вот этого, и он был бы жив?». Но «если» у нас не бывает. И я знал, на что иду. Знала и ты.

— Поймите меня правильно, капитан, я не боюсь смерти. Только это не значит, что я буду с готовностью ей кого-то отдавать.

— Это все понятно,— мягко улыбнулся капитан.— Я потому тебя и взял в экипаж, что видел — ты у смерти будешь любого вырывать зубами. И я не предлагаю тебе ни сдаваться, ни становиться равнодушной. Да ты и не сделаешь ни того, ни другого. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты сгорела раньше времени в сожалениях о невозможном. Потому что то, что для тебя — «просто работа», для множества других — чудо за пределами возможностей. Я другого такого медика не найду.

— Альма Барретт, то есть, простите, лейтенант Баретт, моя заклятая подружка по Академии — спец по ожогам на три головы выше меня. Только вам придется ее делить с капитаном Бенецки, она будет против. Зои Крэнстон, если отбросит чрезмерную осторожность, еще всем покажет. На покойного доктора Леблана я старалась равняться. Ну и коммандер Тихомирова с «Борея», коммандер Валери, у Теней много класных медофицеров. Так что, спасибо, капитан, за поддержку, но сейчас вы мне польстили.

Тут Да Силва все-таки взялся за голову. Габриэль неисправима. В таком настроении она трех Нуарэ перенудит.

— Я в курсе, что высококлассных медиков у нас много. Но того же Нуарэ большинство признало бы безнадежным. И Вонга полтора года назад — тоже. Ты выцарапала одного и с шансами выцарапаешь другого, потому что вот уж наши планетные госпитали точно хоть из пепла поднимут, главное — успеть поймать нужный момент. Ты — успела. За дальнейшее ты уже не в ответе. Да, я понимаю, что тебе не все равно, но тебе на своих плечах всю Сомбру не вытянуть.

— Я должна была попытаться,— механически повторила Габи.— Тем, кого я спасаю, нужна жизнь, мне — вера в то, что все это не зря. Возможно, я эгоистичная сука, отрицать не стану, но если уж выигрывать, то выигрывать всем. Иначе у победы в самом деле странный вкус.

— Габи, я тебе разрешаю лично плюнуть в рожу любому, кто скажет, что ты не попыталась и что мы не выиграли. А я от себя добавлю и не посмотрю, что челюсть еще о себе напоминает. А потом добавлю тебе по ушам, потому что кое-кого уже срывает в штопор, а рехнувшийся старший медик не входит в мои планы. Потому что если называть эгоизмом готовность самой на донорские органы разобраться, лишь бы все живыми долетели, то я не знаю, что называть альтруизмом. Мы долетели. Мы сорвали планы Терре. Мы не отдали ей ни одного из наших. А могли остаться там все или не довезти половину экипажа. И никто слова бы не сказал.

Ну хоть немного ожила. По крайней мере, в голосе зазвучало что-то прежнее:

— Остается верить, что Ра… эээ… коммандер вернется в строй. Его… не хватает. Их всех не хватает, но его хотя бы можно попытаться вернуть.

— Вот это уже другой разговор. Знаешь, я почему-то уверен, что Нуарэ вернется. А тебе бы от службы немного отдохнуть. На себя уже не похожа.

— Скажите, капитан, кто из нас после всего этого похож на себя? Да и из сомбрийцев вообще? Это война, капитан. Причем развязанная настолько нагло, что я, как обычная сомбрийка, вне себя от такой наглости. А еще я, как простая сомбрийка, не хочу войны. Я давала присягу и готова ее повторить, если потребуется, и не изменю ни единому ее слову, пока нахожусь в здравом уме и при памяти, но одно другому не мешает.

Нет, намеков Габриэль не понимает категорически. Придется, значит, прямым текстом.

— Ни секунды в этом не сомневался,— усмехнулся Да Силва, вставая.— Но кружение в одном и том же еще ничьему здравому уму не способствовало. Марш домой и займись чем угодно, не связанным с этим вылетом.

— Это приказ? — без тени иронии спросила она.

— Если угодно, да. Но предварительно зайди к Темницки, она тебя с самого прилета хочет видеть, но понимает, что пока не до того.

— Есть выполнять,— совершенно спокойно ответила Габриэль, привычно вытянувшись по стойке смирно.— Но капитана Темницки я увижу завтра,— Жоао увидел, что она вздохнула, хоть и пыталась это скрыть. Ну да, Лиза Темницки — тот еще персонаж, и после общения с ней он и сам-то чувствовал себя неуютно.— Сегодня она сама на церемонии. Я ее видела. Разрешите идти?

— Разрешаю,— кивнул капитан. И, убедившись, что Габриэль скрылась, чуть покачал головой.

31.

— Только одного не могу понять, какого черта она так меня боится,— сказал из-за плеча знакомый резкий голос.

Жоао обернулся. «Черта помянешь, он тут как тут»,— вспомнилась ему старая как мир поговорка. «Черт» стоял перед ним в наглаженной парадной форме со знаками отличия медкорпуса и белой траурной повязкой на рукаве, безукоризненно начищенных ботинках и с такими стрелками на парадных брюках, что можно было порезаться. Тяжелые черные волосы убраны в строгий пучок, голубые, как нордиканский лед, глаза смотрят бесстрастно.

— Да тебя весь космофлот боится,— хмыкнул капитан, но тут же посерьезнел.— Лиза, на тебя вся надежда. Я язык до костей стер — ты меня знаешь, мне это проблематично — но нашу Габриэль всерьез переклинило. Конечно, у нее на это все основания, но выгорит же как пить дать. Скажи хоть ты свое веское слово.

— Да ладно, кэп! — Темницки усмехнулась, временно став похожа на человека, а не на ледяное изваяние.— Я, конечно, слышала что-то про страшного психиатра, чье имя нельзя называть, а то помрешь на месте, но считала это байками замордованных поступлением кадетов Академии. А бояться меня нормальному офицеру смешно и глупо. Вот я… скажем так, опасаюсь полковника Нуарэ и адмирала Андраде и считаю это оправданным. А это… насмешили бы, кабы не обстоятельства. Проблему вижу. Вам достался уникум, кэп, но она платит за свою уникальность страшную цену. Сами-то как думаете, почему она вцепилась в Вонга зубами и когтями? Кстати, как он там? Слышала, что бедняге досталось — не бей лежачего.

— Говорят, даже встает уже. Ранения тяжелые, чудом ничего жизненно важного не задето. Очередь со спины дали, с-стрелки. Но в этот раз ему в чем-то повезло — отхватил по полной программе, но хоть не так выложился, как в прошлый раз. Свалился, Рош его в охапку и в медотсек.

— Терране, что с них взять! — безупречно красивое лицо на момент исказила неприкрытая злоба.— Повезло парню. Впрочем, насколько я его изучила, мне кажется, что его рассудку уже ничто не угрожает. Спасибо вашему уникальному доктору, которой мне теперь придется жесткими методами заносить мозги на место… Кто бы знал, до чего я все это не люблю. Не беспокойтесь, с годами еще обрастет цинизмом. Но пока… не то, чтобы она была совсем без кожи, такие фиалки в медицину не идут, поверьте, но та шкура еще недостаточно толстая. В общем, недостаток, который исправит только время. Меня же интересует совершенно третий персонаж в этой истории.

Да Силва чуть поднял бровь, выжидая продолжения. Темницки взглянула на него в упор:

— Кэп, вы точно уверены, что рассудку вашего первого помощника ничего не угрожало, и его безрассудная храбрость не была скрытой попыткой самоубийства?

Капитан помолчал пару секунд, а потом проговорил бесцветным голосом:

— Нет. Более того, сейчас почти уверен в обратном. Слишком хорошо знаю этот стиль.

— Так и запишем,— так же спокойно произнесла Лиза.— Просто если… или даже когда он вернется, мне же придется работать с его когнитивными функциями и всем прочим. Предпочитаю заранее знать фронт работ. Флоту нужны хорошие офицеры. Правда, космофлотская СБ слегка навострила уши, когда он внезапно отправился аж в Старые Колонии, но его лояльность безупречна.

Да Силва подавил желание хлопнуть себя по лбу и заорать «я идиот!». Во-первых, голова еще давала о себе знать, он сказал Габриэль правду, во-вторых, вокруг хватало народа, а в-третьих, он кое-что обещал все той же Габриэль. Но таких совпадений не бывает. Изо всех сил стараясь говорить предельно естественно, он произнес:

— Так вот куда он провалился на весь отпуск. Впрочем, вот уж это точно его дело. А вот вся эта леханская история, похоже, подкосила его сильнее, чем я думал.

— То есть, коммандер решил в некотором роде повторить подвиг своего дедушки, но откусил больше, чем смог проглотить? Не то, чтобы я намекала на то, что он стремился покрасоваться, он потомок национального героя, а не пафосный придурок, но сила моральных ориентиров — страшная вещь, и ни один Нуарэ не щадит ни других, ни себя. Более того, чтобы требовать от других работы на сто процентов, они выложатся на тысячу.

— Похоже на то,— мрачно кивнул капитан, чувствуя вместе с тем изрядное облегчение, что они отошли от опасной темы.— И я очень надеюсь, что этот кусок он все же прожует. Ох и везет же мне на уникумов в экипаже… Хотя, без иронии, везет. Я очень надеюсь, что Нуарэ выживет и вернется.

— Знаете, я тоже,— сказала Темницки.— Я слышала и об истории с пиратами с Хунда, о леханской операции не слышать не могла, а что до этого случая с терранами, то его храбрость даже вполне понятна. Кто знает, улетели бы вы живыми, если бы не безрассудная храбрость ваших людей. Психика — странная штука, кэп. Очень темная. И я, хоть вся из себя материалист, но для меня понятие боевого духа — не пустой звук. Так что занесу я на место и мозги вашего доктора, мне она нравится, и вашего помощника, он хороший офицер и точно заслуживает возвращения в строй и награды. До встречи, капитан, и пусть обстоятельства будут более благоприятными.

— Ох да, сам очень на это надеюсь. До встречи!

Темницки ушла, и Да Силва обессиленно опустился на скамейку. Очень хотелось от души побиться об нее лбом. Только больно все-таки. «Выживешь — не благодари»,— вспомнил он свои собственные слова. Да Силва всегда держал слово. Эта история умрет здесь.

32.

Камилла Враноффски закончила работу в саду и прилегла на диван в гостиной. Опять разболелась голова. Конечно, не то чтобы это было проблемой при двух медиках в доме, но не хотелось никуда идти. Впрочем, Ник как будто почувствовал, что происходит, и появился на лестнице.

— Мам, опять?

— Ага,— Камилла сама едва услышала свой голос, но говорить громче не хотела.

— Понял, сейчас все будет.

Через минуту он подошел к дивану, неся стакан, в котором растворялась таблетка. Лекарство, как всегда, подействовало быстро. Ну вот, теперь можно поставить разогреваться ужин — Ари, наверное, скоро придет.

К чему Камилла до сих пор не могла привыкнуть и думала, что не привыкнет никогда — это к тому, что старшего сына неделями нет дома, и она даже не знает, где он и когда вернется. Она понимала, что так полагается, секретность, особое подразделение, но от этого не легче. Особенно когда в сеть просачивается информация о столкновении нордиканцев с терранами и о дипломатическом скандале на Маринеске. Разумеется, без подробностей, но Камилла не могла не думать, что «Сирокко» как-то причастен к происходящему. И вообще, если она верно сосчитала, они должны вернуться со дня на день. Главное, чтобы не как год назад…

Все последние дни Камилла листала новости, но ничего внятного не говорилось — только догадки, одна другой причудливее и страшнее. Свекор наворчал на нее, что читает всякие ужасы на ночь глядя, и лично накапал ей успокоительного, но Камилла видела — он сам встревожен. И Алек места себе не находит, рассыпал комм-карты с важными документами и едва спас их от кота. Вот кому хорошо — Грей скакал по дому и не особо задумывался, когда вернется его хозяин. А ведь может и не вернуться…

Четыре дня назад поздно вечером раздался звонок в дверь. Все домашние уже вернулись, кто бы это мог быть? Камилла пошла открывать, чувствуя, что ноги подгибаются. Она опасалась самого худшего. И, увидев космофлотскую форму, схватилась за сердце. За дверью стояла Селина Хендрикс.

— Ари жив,— без предисловий сказала она.

Камилла молча схватила Селину за руку и с порога втащила ее в дом.

— Разуться-то дайте! — возмутилась Хендрикс.— Я, может, и не образец манер, но топтать грязными ботинками в чужом доме — это свинство!

— Ох, простите,— только сейчас Камилла поняла, что вцепилась в Селину, как в спасательный круг.

— Ничего,— грубовато усмехнулась она,— не первый раз от меня пытаются что-нибудь оторвать. Ботинки сюда, я правильно понимаю?

Камилла только кивнула. Разувшись, Селина еще раз повторила:

— Ари в порядке. Он связывался с адмиралом. Летят обратно, скоро будут. Подробностей, к сожалению, разглашать не имею права.

— Это понятно… — выдохнула Камилла и внезапно разрыдалась.

— Милли, что случилось? — из комнаты выглянула встревоженная Луиза. Камилла говорить не могла, и за нее ответила Селина:

— Все нормально. Я приехала рассказать, что Ари скоро вернется. Мне показалось, вам нужно это знать.

Луиза подошла и обняла Селину. А потом, не слушая возражений, пошла собирать на стол. «Мы вас так просто не отпустим, с ужина кое-что осталось, и вообще, куда вы в такую погоду поедете!». Селина не стала спорить и заночевала в комнате Ари.

И вот сегодня Ари действительно вернулся. Хмурый, как вся сомбрийская погода. И сразу же ушел — сказал, в экипаже есть погибшие, и он едет на похороны. В подробности вдаваться не стал, только упомянул, что Стивен жив, но в госпитале. Камилла вздохнула с облегчением. На что он был полной противоположностью всем Враноффски, а она к нему привыкла. Даже, пожалуй, привязалась.

Хлопнула входная дверь. Камилла обернулась. Ари был не просто хмурым — от его выражения лица цветы грозили завянуть, а молоко — свернуться. Он вернулся не один, на его руку опирался отчаянно хромающий Дарти (Камилла так и привыкла звать его по фамилии, Витей он был только для Луизы). Свет дневной, что у них там творилось? В голове пронеслось то, что Камилла читала в сети — про какие-то мутные терранские дела на Маринеске, про чуть ли не государственный переворот… Ладно, что будет можно — Ари потом расскажет, сейчас приставать к нему с вопросами — последнее дело.

— Мам,— хрипло проговорил Ари,— у нас выпить есть что-нибудь? В смысле не вино. Надо.

— Сама вижу, что надо,— кивнула Камилла.— Настойка на травах от сеньора Оливейры подойдет? Крепкая, папа пить не смог.

— Давай ее сюда.

Некоторое время Ари и Дарти пили молча. Камилла не вмешивалась, понимая, что им сейчас нужно просто выдохнуть. Ари, в конце концов, мальчик взрослый и знает, что делает. Разве что спрей с «тоником» стоит положить поближе. Подойдя убрать тарелки, Камилла услышала:

— Блин, надо позвонить Селине. А то я тут лопну нафиг.

— А я тебя чем не устраиваю? — уже сильно нетрезвым голосом поинтересовался Дарти.

— Во-первых, ты скоро под стол свалишься, а меня не берет, хоть ты тресни. Во-вторых, мне надо выговориться. А тебе чего выговариваться, когда ты сам все видел.

— Да что я там видел… Сам же меня в самом начале и уволок.

— Похоже, мне тебя опять уволакивать. В гостевую комнату. Короче, все, звоню Селине.

Хендрикс приехала, когда Дарти действительно был близок к тому, чтобы свалиться под стол. И сразу же извлекла из рюкзака флягу.

— Вот как знала, что понадобится. Леханский трофей. Из чего гнали, не возьмусь определять, но на вкус неплохо. Я после церемонии наткнулась на Лотти Суон, как раз Лехану обсуждали, а тут ты звонишь. Что, опять надо по башке треснуть?

— Не поможет,— мрачно сказал Ари. Он взял у нее флягу и налил три стакана.— Пей.

— Эль, я все понимаю, но у тебя печень не казенная,— сказала Селина.— Хочешь материться — просто не сдерживайся. Хоть по морде дай. Хотя тогда я в ответ выдам.

Ари только смотрел на нее в упор. Она взяла свой стакан и залпом осушила.

— Легче стало? — саркастически поинтересовалась она. Он лишь покачал головой.

— Тяжелый случай,— вздохнула Селина. Она налила себе еще, на этот раз полстакана, и отпила глоток.— Говори. Тебя ж разорвет сейчас.

Камилла неслышно ушла к себе. Она тут будет лишней. Тем более что в следующий час единственными цензурными словами, доносившимися из кухни, было «каналы связи» и «терране». В какой-то момент оттуда нетвердым шагом выбрался Дарти. На вопросительный взгляд Камиллы он сказал, что у него никакого здоровья не хватит так пить, и попросил показать, где можно упасть. Ари и Селина, кажется, даже не заметили его отсутствия. Ари, войдя в раж, крыл терран в семь этажей, а его риторике позавидовали бы самые крайние националисты. Селина лишь присвистывала на особо забористых пассажах. Камилла покачала головой — она, конечно, за годы семейного союза с Алеком прекрасно освоила русский язык во многих вариациях, но большинство выражений слышала впервые в жизни. Впрочем, большой мальчик уже. Да и ситуация, прямо скажем, располагает.

Когда поздно вечером Камилла поднялась на третий этаж полить цветы и досыпать корма Грею, дверь комнаты Ари была открыта. Проходя мимо, Камилла увидела Ари, крепко спящего в обнимку с Селиной. Она удивилась — обычно все-таки его свидания проходили за закрытыми дверями. Но сейчас Ари прижимал к себе Селину невиннейшим движением, как будто она была его любимым плюшевым мишкой. «Да, определенно мальчик вырос — сменил мишку на очаровательную девушку»,— улыбнулась про себя Камилла и аккуратно прикрыла дверь.

33.

25 сентября 3049 года

— Неделю?!

Если бы Габриэль Картье могла убивать взглядом, тут бы карьера Елизаветы Темницки и закончилась.

— Лейтенант Картье,— Темницки вложила в свой голос пару нордиканских айсбергов,— не заставляйте меня повторять параграф про эмоциональное выгорание из ваших же учебников. Уж вам бы стоило помнить. На правах вышестоящего офицера приказываю — отдыхать.

— Есть выполнять,— сквозь зубы ответила Картье и вышла из кабинета.

Темницки перевела дыхание. Когда ей позвонила О’Рэйли, она ожидала худшего. Элли молодец, что не пустила Картье в госпиталь. Но на церемонию, понятно, та прорвалась бы хоть силой. Ну что ж… дело довольно плохо, но остается надеяться, что перерыв в службе поможет восстановить силы. Да, сейчас Картье готова ее возненавидеть — ничего, так и надо. Обозлится, зато не будет днями напролет себя грызть. Картье не из тех, кого можно жалеть — сорвется. Но и на службу ей сейчас нельзя. Закопается в работу с головой и точно выгорит до пепла, а этого Темницки допускать не собиралась.

«Задание выполнено,— написала она Элли.— Клиент пинком отправлен отдыхать и мечтает меня убить». «Ну хоть о чем-то мечтает»,— тут же отозвалась О’Рэйли. Она понимает.

Срочных дел пока не предвиделось, Росс должен был приехать на консультацию только вечером. Вот тоже еще вопрос, на что он сейчас похож. Физически, конечно, восстановился, в этом у Темницки не было сомнений. Но оказаться единственным уцелевшим из всего экипажа… с одной стороны, повезло парню фантастически, с другой — врагу такого не пожелаешь. А уж если он уже знает про Нуарэ… Впрочем, по всем характеристикам Росс отличался крайне устойчивой психикой. Поедет в санаторий, гулять и набираться сил для возвращения на службу. А он вернется.

Темницки положила в сумку плитку шоколада и направилась в госпиталь полковника Темпла. Как она совершенно правдиво сказала Да Силве, надо же представлять фронт работ. Ну, коммандер, ну, устроил сюрприз! Пользуясь тем, что никто не слышит, Темницки затейливо выругалась. И ведь были у нее подозрения, что он куда-то не туда думает, уж больно правильным и застегнутым на все пуговицы ходил даже по своим меркам — но тут он смылся сначала на Лехану, а потом на этот клятый Маринеск. И там, значит, торжественно убился. Точнее, попытался. И даже Да Силва, похоже, до последнего ничего не замечал. Ну, конспиратор! Темницки выразилась еще цветистее. Ладно-ладно, как в себя придет — будет у них разговор.

Но пока Нуарэ в этом мире отсутствовал. Со дня на день будут готовы органы для пересадки, оперировать Темпл собирался сам. Дальше — только надеяться, что все пройдет нормально. Но в чем Темницки была уверена — если Нуарэ все-таки очнется, его надо возвращать в строй. Просто потому, что иначе он не выживет. Сомбра, конечно, не Терра какая, это там в милитаристическом угаре готовы хоть кого в бой посылать, нашпиговав железками взамен утраченных частей. На Сомбре к желанию уйти в отставку по ранению относились с полным пониманием — навоевался человек, что ж его, силой держать? Но Нуарэ — это особый случай. Эти вне службы просто не живут. И не просто вне службы — в штаб ни одного Нуарэ тоже не загонишь. А значит, отставка — это или вторая попытка самоубийства, с шансами на сей раз успешная, или… да, в общем-то, то же самое самоубийство, только отсроченное. От адреналинового наркомана до просто наркомана один шаг. И нельзя допустить, чтобы этот шаг был сделан.

А пока Темницки пила травяной чай в кабинете Зои Крэнстон. И слушала, как дела у ее пациентов. Вот, кстати, к вопросу об отставке по ранению — двое парней из ударной группы собираются уходить. У одного травма позвоночника, второй из-за близкого взрыва лишился слуха. Конечно, импланты творят чудеса, обоих вернут к полноценной жизни — но слова «ближний бой» для них теперь нет даже в словаре. И ребята здраво рассудили, что, чем смотреть со стороны и скрипеть зубами, лучше уж пойти жить гражданской жизнью, тем более что оба еще совсем молоды. Темницки попросила разрешения с ними повидаться. Она, конечно, старшая по званию, но Зои здесь на своей территории. Беседа вышла короткой, но главное понятно — ребята в неплохом состоянии. Юрий уже даже шутит, что с имплантами стал слышать лучше прежнего. Лоран хуже — еще бы, молодому сильному парню заново учиться ходить и вообще владеть своим телом. Но Темницки рассчитывала, что успеет предотвратить развитие депрессии. Она договорилась с Лораном, как вписать ее визиты в его сложный график процедур и занятий по реабилитации, и повернулась к Зои:

— А как там мой подопытный?

Зои непонимающе подняла бровь.

— Вонг,— улыбнулась Темницки.— Простите, иногда мои шутки понятны только мне.

— Иногда я жалею, что не умею рассказывать сказки,— вздохнула Зои.— С другой стороны, на моем попечении сейчас не он один. Не знаю, каким волшебством с ним договаривается доктор Картье, я так пока не умею.

Темницки отметила это «пока». Девочка очень повзрослела.

— Впрочем, вы явно спросили не для того, чтобы слушать мои жалобы. Уже встает, хотя никто ему этого пока не разрешал. Правда, то, что он на это способен, уже тянет на чудо. Спит почти что целыми днями, но уже меньше, чем на момент прилета. Если хотите его навестить, пойдемте,— Зои сверилась с мониторами.— Думаю, сейчас можно.

Из коридора Темницки увидела, что в палате есть кто-то еще. Присмотревшись, она узнала Фудзиситу. Да, он ведь тоже был ранен, теперь ездит сюда на реабилитацию — и решил, выходит, навестить друга. Но сейчас они уже прощались. Вонг, действительно, вполне твердо стоял на ногах. Фудзисита направился к двери. Коротко кивнул Темницки (она ответила тем же) и неловко, только левой рукой, обнял Зои. Та на долю секунды прижалась к его плечу. Темницки чуть улыбнулась — тут все в порядке. Кто-кто, а Фудзисита не ее пациент. Натурализовался еще до прилета на Сомбру.

— Мне нужно идти,— немного извиняющимся голосом сказала Зои.— Отправьте его потом отдыхать, вы сможете, я в вас верю. Выход в той стороне, если заблудитесь, приходите ко мне, провожу.

Вонг все так же стоял у койки и даже попытался сделать шаг навстречу Темницки, но тут силы ему все-таки изменили, он пошатнулся. Темницки быстро поддержала его под локоть и помогла лечь.

— Ну и зачем? — проворчала она.— И так все наслышаны о ваших чудесах регенерации, не стоит зря переутомляться.

— Привычка,— Вонг, видимо, хотел развести руками, но левая слушалась плохо.— Сколько себя помню, принцип был один: очнулся — вставай и действуй. За год сложно переучиться.

— Понимаю. И все-таки поберегите себя. Я, может, еще с вами не наэкспериментировалась.

— Не стану сопротивляться,— усмехнулся Вонг. Шутка про «подопытного» давно была у них общей.

— Меня сейчас, в частности, очень интересует вся эта история с Рошем. Сказал бы мне кто месяц назад, что процесс обратим — подняла бы на смех. Но вы еще нас всех явно не раз удивите.

— Кто бы мне самому сказал, как это получилось…

— А вот это мы и выясним. Но не сейчас,— она подняла руку в останавливающем жесте.— У меня распоряжение доктора Крэнстон отправить вас отдыхать. Думаю, я еще зайду. А пока… я знаю, что для восстановления нужно много энергии. Это вам.

Она достала из сумки плитку шоколада. Вонг благодарно улыбнулся. Не обычной своей усмешкой — настоящей улыбкой. Что тоже вообще-то для таких, как он, считалось невозможным. И сделала это, между прочим, в том числе и Габриэль Картье. Которая сейчас скрипит зубами, что ей не дают ценой своей жизни мир переворачивать. «Ты ж уже и так делаешь невозможное. Все командование тебе это по разу сказало. Уши оборву».

34.

28 сентября 3049 года

От Темницки Габриэль ушла злая, как все терранские черти, сколько их там ни есть на свете. Ну неужели такой профессионал не понимает, что ей сейчас нельзя оставаться без дела?! Впрочем, еще раньше, чем она успела доехать домой, злость немного остыла, и заговорил разум. А кто сказал, что «без службы» — значит «без дела»? Как раз надо систематизировать много данных по нынешнему исследованию. Габриэль очень надеялась к весне завершить свою работу по травматологии и защититься. Для медкорпуса гражданская ученая степень — это шаг на пути к повышению в звании. Не то чтобы она так уж гналась за карьерой, но более высокий ранг — это и больше возможностей быть полезной. Эх, у Темпла как раз есть место в проекте с гражданскими медиками, много новых разработок наконец рассекретили для применения в гражданской сфере… Осталось только переждать этот треклятый запрет! Мысль пошла дальше. Ну хорошо, в военный госпиталь ее пускать не собираются. Но в Президентский госпиталь ей ездить никто не запрещал. Он гражданский.

По дороге Габи с трудом удерживалась, чтобы не начать довольно потирать руки. Куратор программы охотно принял ее документы… и сказал, что ответ даст через неделю. Обработка, мол, и все такое. Обмен опытом от ученицы самого полковника Темпла — всегда здорово. Но даже стул в приемной понял бы: нечего там обрабатывать столько времени. Похоже, Темницки успела и сюда. Габи еще удержала лицо, хотя и не без труда. В общественном каре губы откровенно дрожали. Оказавшись наконец одна, она впилась зубами себе в руку, а потом от души пнула стенку и заорала. Орала долго, на одной ноте, пока не сбилось дыхание и не закружилась голова. Хорошо еще, что в сомбрийских квартирах звукоизоляция, как правило, рассчитана хоть на пьяную оргию с танцами на столах.

«Так, дорогуша. Если ты намерена раскисать до такой степени, то дуй обратно к капитану Темницки. Примет с распростертыми объятиями и упакует в клинику. И о службе ты забудешь как минимум до будущего года». Габи скрипнула зубами. Нет уж. С этого, с позволения сказать, «отдыха» она должна выйти дееспособной. А значит, сидеть и ныть — последнее дело. Тем более когда есть чем заняться. Решительным движением Габриэль поотключала звук на комме и консоли. Видеть она не желала никого.

Следующие три дня прошли как один. Габриэль рассортировала огромную гору заметок, не вошедших в статью, которую она публиковала весной. Написала еще один материал, вдвое больше. Нашла в архивах неучтенные данные, добавила. Когда спина начинала просить пощады от долгого сидения за клавиатурой, Габриэль бралась за парошвабру и губки. Квартира сияла не хуже корабельного медблока. Наконец последние пылинки были изгнаны, огромная статья готова и отослана… и внезапно оказалось, что делать больше нечего. А ничего не делать было нельзя — иначе оставалось только сесть и уставиться в стену. Или позорно реветь. Габи было стыдно за тот срыв при Асахиро, хотя она и знала, что он поймет. И еще ей было стыдно вот так вот бесполезно сидеть дома. «Когда коммандер там валяется как гребаная распотрошенная лягушка». Умом она понимала, что ее участие в этой истории закончилось, но на душе по-прежнему было паршиво. Настолько паршиво, что надо было срочно заткнуть эти мысли, занявшись делом. А вот сосредоточиться ни на чем не выходило.

Габриэль попыталась вспомнить, когда в последний раз что-то ела, но не смогла. Когда спала — тоже. Но, в конце концов, какие мелочи, с авралом в медблоке не сравнить. Габи села за клавиатуру — пальцы заплетались, буквы путались. Обругав себя последними словами, она отошла и попыталась взбодриться зарядкой. А то что за дела — целых три дня без упражнений! Но после первых же движений перед глазами заплясали цветные пятна, и Габи обнаружила себя на полу.

«Позорище! Простые упражнения сделать не могу. Совсем раскисла. А ну-ка подняла свою задницу!».

Это оказалось проще подумать, чем сделать. Тело упорно отказывалось слушаться. Габи так и валялась на полу, от безысходности матеря себя вслух. В ход пошло все то, что изрекал Ари, когда на тренировке в Академии потянул ногу. На особо заковыристом пассаже про задницу с рогами раздался сигнал от входной двери. Габи издала приглушенный рык, вспомнив, что забыла его отключить. Со злости она даже поднялась на ноги, но идти открывать не собиралась.

— Кого там принесло? — прошипела она себе под нос.— Никого не хочу видеть. Меня нет дома. На службу мне нельзя. Официально, между прочим,— ядовито прибавила она.— Отца нет в городе, остальные идут…

Но сигнал повторился.

35.

Флёр проснулась от собственного крика. Давненько с ней такого не было. Казалось бы, кошмары отпустили, когда она познакомилась с Жаном, а когда в ее жизни появились и другие друзья, Имельда, а особенно — Габриэль, она про них почти забыла. А вот поди ж ты, стоило только почитать про Терру, дали о себе напомнить.

Новостные узлы были скупы на подробности: попытка захвата власти на далеком Маринеске, вооруженная стычка, есть погибшие — но Флёр было достаточно было знать, чей корабль туда полетел, чтобы перепуганный разум начал подсовывать всякие ужасы. Терране жалости не знают. Сведения будут выбивать любой ценой и всеми доступными средствами. Это говорили ей и младший Макэда, и капитан корсаров, который вез ее на Сомбру. Весь перелет Флёр гнала от себя мысли о том, что сделали с ее родителями, а уже на планете ей долго снились кошмары о том, как тем же способом хотят убить и ее. Долгое время Флёр не могла смотреть на хирургические инструменты. По иронии судьбы она встретила и полюбила человека, у которого скальпель — продолжение руки.

Флёр включила новости. Говорили мало, подробностей почти не было. Только госпожа Президент в безупречном темно-синем костюме с белой траурной повязкой на рукаве, цвет которого идеально совпадал с цветом космофлотских мундиров, стояла перед камерой, выпрямившись во весь свой невысокий рост и безупречно держа спину, и делала заявление. Смысл ускользал. Флёр выключила консоль, кое-как запихала в себя какой-то завтрак и отправилась на репетицию. Репетиция тоже не задалась. Режиссер с утра ходил злой и на всех рычал. Даже позволил себе высказаться в адрес Флёр — мол, пусть не гордится терранской школой вокала, и вообще нечего тут гордиться чем угодно терранским. Флёр знала, что он человек горячий, но тут не выдержала и в перерыве разрыдалась. Разумеется, режиссер ее увидел. Флёр подумала о продолжении скандала, слезы рванули еще сильнее. И когда он тронул ее за плечо, сказав: «Ну не реви, я погорячился»,— Флёр злобно ответила: «Моя девушка полетела с теми, кто попал в бойню». Запоздало подумала, что это, наверное, закрытая информация, но уже поздно. Впрочем, ответ попал в цель. Режиссер ошарашенно замолчал, сам вытер ей слезы, попросил прощения еще раз и отменил остаток репетиции, сказав: «Если что, ты ни в чем не виновата». Флёр доехала домой общественным каром. Попробовала уснуть, но ее снова поджидали кошмары. В домашней аптечке нашлось снотворное. Хорошо, что следующий день был выходным. Ей удалось забыться тяжелым сном, но хотя бы без сновидений.

Следующие дни тянулись в постоянном напряжении. Флёр ходила на репетиции и даже старалась, но стоило заснуть, кошмары были тут как тут. Режиссер порекомендовал хорошего психолога. «Ты же правда одна из лучших. Я не хочу, чтобы ты свалилась с нервным срывом каким-нибудь»,— сказал он. Флёр занесла код канала в память комма, но так и не набрала. Комм она не снимала, а потому, когда однажды он завибрировал на запястье посреди ночи, она подскочила как по тревоге. Сон моментально улетучился. Звонил Жан.

— Флёр, они вернулись. Я знаю, что должен тебе это сказать сразу. Леон только зашел.

— Габи… — у Флёр задрожали губы.— Где… — голос куда-то пропал.

— Она жива и невредима. Вроде как поехала в госпиталь с ранеными. Сегодня похороны погибших, Леон тоже идет.

— Спасибо,— Флёр говорила еле слышно, голос ее не слушался, но Жан понял.

— Я бы не стал ей сейчас звонить. Но вот после похорон ей может понадобиться поддержка.

Сама Флёр на церемонию не пошла — подозревала, что Габи вряд ли захочет, чтобы она видела ее в этот момент. Но посмотрела репортаж, отметив очень корректную работу журналистов — никто не лез с камерой в лицо к родственникам и не болтал попусту. Однако и после похорон Габриэль не вышла на связь. Просто не отвечала на звонки. Флёр начала беспокоиться. Понятно, что нужно прийти в себя, но ведь уже три дня!

На четвертый день ей позвонил Леон.

— Флёр, ты Габи не видела?

— Нет. И не могу дозвониться.

— Это уже серьезно. Я видел ее на похоронах. С ней творится что-то неладное. В перелете говорила, что все в порядке, но если это у нас порядок, я чего-то в жизни не понимаю.

— Я поеду к ней.

— Знаешь, где она живет, или адрес дать?

— Дай.

Флёр чувствовала себя глупо. Казалось бы, она любит Габи без памяти, они знают друг о друге столько всего, но адреса ее у Флёр нет. Просто не понадобился — они встречались только дома у Флёр. Леон сбросил данные и пожелал удачи.

— Скорее всего, она дома. Должна быть. На службе нам всем сейчас появляться не велели.

Флёр взяла общественный кар и поехала. На сигнал входной двери никто не ответил. Вызов с комма сбросили.

«Дома ты, голубушка,— подумала Флёр.— Слишком хорошо я тебя знаю. Ты не тот человек, который куда-то потащится без повода и компании». И снова начала звонить в дверь. «Еще немного, и сюда явится патруль нацгвардов, увидев изображение с коптера. Доказывай потом, что я ничего не продаю и ни к кому не ломлюсь, а хочу увидеть свою любимую женщину, которая заперлась и не открывает».

— Габи, ну открой же ты! — крикнула она, теряя терпение.— Нет смысла делать вид, что тебя нет, когда я знаю, что ты дома! Вот как хочешь, а запереться и зачахнуть не дам! Не откроешь, буду ночевать у твоих дверей! Или это… концерт устрою, вот! И не замолчу, пока ты не откроешь! И меня продует на этом ветру, и я простыну и потеряю голос. И буду долго лечить горло! Ты этого хочешь, да?

В конце концов из динамика раздалось:

— Входи.

36.

Первое ощущение, которое посетило Флёр, когда Габи открыла ей дверь — «Все очень неладно». Она уже видела Габриэль и уставшей, и расстроенной, но такого не было никогда. Бесцветный голос в интеркоме, запавшие глаза, осунувшееся лицо… она хоть ест что-нибудь? Флёр запоздало подумала, что стоило, наверное, прихватить хоть бутербродов или готовый салат, раз уж понеслась спасать — но, в конце концов, доставку тоже никто не отменял. Зато у нее в сумке лежал укрепляющий бальзам на травах, и Флёр, стараясь держаться преувеличенно бодро, достала его и предъявила Габриэль.

— Я знаю твое трепетное отношение к здоровому образу жизни, но иногда можно. Мне почему-то кажется, что сейчас как раз такое «иногда». Впрочем, насильно спаивать не стану.

— О… — Габриэль тяжко вздохнула.— А я только хотела предложить тебе чай или сок какой… если хочешь, конечно.

— Между прочим,— подмигнула Флёр,— с чаем этот бальзам прекрасно сочетается. Не бойся, в мои планы не входит напоить тебя до бесчувствия и выведать страшные тайны. И даже гнусно пользоваться беспомощным положением не буду.

План работал — Габи даже выдавила из себя что-то вроде улыбки. И вяло махнула рукой на диван:

— Располагайся. Прости, я сейчас могу быть только очень злой пародией на радушную хозяйку.

Нет, Габи неисправима. Она еще пытается чему-то соответствовать! Вот, чай заваривать пошла. Хотя это кстати — ветер сегодня был на редкость мерзкий. А еще Флёр не могла не отметить, что, несмотря на измученный вид, Габи в своих спортивных штанах и серой майке очень хороша. В кои-то веки не прячет свою великолепную шею!

— Знаешь, Габи, если бы мне была нужна условная радушная хозяйка, я бы напросилась на пироги к мадам Враноффски. А мне нужна, представь себе, ты.

— Ох, а ты откуда знаешь великолепную Луизу настолько близко? — все тем же тусклым голосом спросила Габи, садясь на тот же диван. Флёр едва заметно придвинулась ближе:

— Кто же ее не знает! Нет, справедливости ради, я не буду рассказывать, что вот прямо через день у них бываю, тем более что ты меня же и опровергнешь. Но сути это не меняет. Я пришла к тебе. Не к твоему гостеприимству. Не к твоей офицерской выправке, хотя, не скрою, она тебя чертовски красит. Не к твоему самообладанию и безупречности. К те-бе. Представляешь, такое бывает.

Флёр иронизировала, но Габи, похоже, искренне удивилась. Хотя, казалось бы, еще по тому их танцу и тому, что было потом, давно все стало ясно.

— Габи,— тихо произнесла Флёр, осторожно касаясь ее руки.— Ты обещала вернуться. Пожалуйста, вернись ко мне. Вся.

— Я сейчас ужасный собеседник,— произнесла Габи, глядя в пол.— Понимаешь, мне не хотелось бы все испортить какой-нибудь случайно сказанной глупостью, о которой я потом пожалею. Флёр, мой мир рухнул на глазах, и я ползаю, собирая осколки. Это, увы, не просто красивая метафора, это реальное положение вещей.

Флёр тяжело вздохнула:

— Безупречная ты моя госпожа офицер. Ты думаешь, что я этого не вижу? А главное, ты думаешь, что я сейчас, порезавшись об один из этих осколков, расплачусь и убегу? Габи, ваша академия готовит прекрасных офицеров, но, уж извини меня, вы недалеко ушли от древних терранских институтов благородных девиц. Милейшие были девушки, но в жизни вне института не ориентировались. Габи, ты думаешь, если я смеюсь и притаскиваю выпивку, я испугаюсь того, что моей любимой женщине бывает больно?

Вот теперь она попала в цель. Габи почти испуганно распахнула глаза, на несколько секунд ее дыхание сбилось. Она быстро восстановила спокойствие (точнее, то, что она за него принимала), но Флёр все видела. И, по крайней мере, теперь Габи смотрела на нее.

— Флёр… на Маринеске погибло пятеро наших ребят. А еще там убили помощника моего капитана. Расстреляли из плазмы. Выжжена половина грудной клетки. Мне удалось сделать из него криотруп… в последний момент. Сейчас он в госпитале, новые ткани выращены. Скорее всего, все получится, он будет здоров, даже на службу вернется, но… Нет, я все понимаю, он офицер, он военный, солдаты гибнут, и все такое. Только… тут другой случай. Флёр, я выпустилась из академии уже лейтенантом, потому что спасла инструктора. Я вытаскивала с того света человека, потерявшего столько крови, что и не снилось никому. Я… да что перечислять, ты не на лекцию по травматологии пришла. Но Рафаэль — мой друг. У меня голова кружится от того, на какой скользкой грани я так виртуозно станцевала. А ведь знала, на что шла, знала, что романтики мне не видать, что я насмотрюсь на смерти и увечья. Что с моим профессионализмом? Или что со мной? Я об этом даже с Темницки говорить не в состоянии. Хотя еще через пару дней она сама за мной придет с ребятами из психологической службы и будет права.

Она смотрела потерянно. Флёр понимала — так открываться ей не приходилось давно. А может быть, и вовсе никогда. И она решительно сгребла Габриэль в объятия, чувствуя, как та дрожит от волнения.

— Так, все, я тебя поймала и черта с два куда пущу. Габи, чудо мое непробиваемое, ты правда думаешь, что сказать «я знаю, на что иду» достаточно, чтобы противостоять всему, что принесет твоя профессия? Если бы это было так, ты бы достигла совершенства и воспарила в сиянии, и мне было бы это очень обидно, потому что держать в объятиях я предпочитаю материальную тебя. Габи, ты и так каждодневно совершаешь чудо, по крайней мере, с моей точки зрения изнеженной богемы,— нарочито манерно произнесла она и порадовалась, увидев еще одну тень улыбки.— Ты вернула человека с того света — и ты еще грызешь себя, что сделала недостаточно? Габи, чудо, если тебе вот этого вот мало, то я прямо не знаю, как ты наш бренный мир-то терпишь. И меня в частности.

— Здесь речь не о терпении, Флёр. Я люблю жизнь. Безумно и страстно. И за каждую буду драться до последнего. Но когда я думаю, что по не зависящим от меня причинам вот эта конкретная жизнь от меня чуть не ускользнула… Флёр, мне страшно. Я привыкла верить в то, что с такой командой мы уйдем от опасности и останемся невредимыми, и вера моя была нерушима. А теперь я понимаю, что была идиоткой просто космических масштабов.

Чуть-чуть помолчав, Габриэль продолжала — уже не прежним потухшим голосом, а своим, твердым и уверенным:

— Я не выношу терять. А еще я не выношу терять близких. А уж отдавать их совсем без боя… Я знаю множество способов вылечить даже очень страшные раны, но сама мысль о том, что у меня просто может не быть выбора, приводит меня в ужас.

Флёр взглянула ей в глаза, по-прежнему обнимая ее.

— Габи… ты вот это называешь отдачей без боя? Да только благодаря вере таких, как ты, Терра нас и не захапала. Вы же лезете в безумное пекло и ведь правда ухитряетесь там выжить! Габи, я ж тебя не первый день знаю, если уж ты взялась надавать смерти по мордам — надаешь так, что она уползет, поджав хвост. А что «чуть не»… ну не я тебе буду рассказывать. Если бы я, пока выбиралась сюда, хоть на минуту задумалась, чего избежала — умерла бы от ужаса без всякой терранской помощи. И это не я такой гигант духа, мне просто думать было некогда. И тебе было некогда, ты просто делала свое дело и потому всех спасла. А вот сейчас, кажется, ты слишком много думаешь и в какую-то не ту сторону. А лично мне твой здравый рассудок очень дорог. В конце концов, несгибаемая госпожа офицер — это очень мило.

Флёр поцеловала Габриэль. И она ответила — сначала робко, затем уже смелее. Где-то глубоко внутри Флёр одновременно была готова вопить от радости и ощущала, как будто несколько часов тащила что-то очень тяжелое куда-то очень высоко.

— Ты говоришь прямо как мой капитан,— улыбнулась Габриэль.

— Я говорю, как человек, который тебя любит,— парировала Флёр.— Ну в конце-то концов. Ты не строишь из себя невесть что, ты просто делаешь свое дело. Возвращаешь людям их любимых. А теперь, пожалуйста, прошу еще раз — вернись ко мне и сама. Вся. Целиком.

— Флёр…

— Ничего не говори,— Флёр приложила палец к ее губам.

— Не скажу. Но и не отпущу. Не уходи. Хотя бы сегодня.

Флёр заливисто рассмеялась:

— Нет, ты правда думаешь, что я от тебя — такой — могу уйти? Конечно же, никуда я не денусь.

— Хорошо… Я больше не могу быть одна. Тут… на диване хватит места. Тебе нужна будет какая-нибудь футболка… Ванная там… в шкафчике слева нераспакованная зубная щетка…

— Габи,— тихо проговорила Флёр, целуя ее.— Расслабься. Уже не надо ничего держать под контролем. Предоставь все мне.

— Я только… ничего такого не умею,— смущенно пробормотала Габи. Тут Флёр уже не знала, то ли смеяться, то ли хвататься за голову. «Нет, ну куда они все смотрели? Ну и ладно. Моя. Никому не дам». А вслух она сказала:

— Вот если честно, мне сейчас в высшей степени все равно, как оно там надо. Потому что у меня есть ты.

Габи заснула, так и не выпустив Флёр из объятий. «Как будто я сокровище, которое вдруг может исчезнуть». Впрочем, Флёр не возражала.

37.

29 сентября 3049 года

Флёр проснулась от ощущения, что отлежала себе абсолютно все. Открыв глаза, она поняла причину — Габи и не собиралась ее отпускать. «Полегче, чудо мое, мы нигде не тонем, а я не спасательный круг!». Хотя насчет последнего Флёр была не уверена — вчера она пришла, похоже, более чем вовремя.

Габи крепко спала. Это начинало становиться проблемой — Флёр ясно понимала, что, если она еще немного полежит в такой позе, у нее точно что-нибудь отвалится. Но и будить «госпожу офицера» не хотелось. Впрочем, когда Флёр все-таки осторожно вывернулась из-под ее руки, стало ясно, что Габи теперь пушкой не разбудишь. Судя по ее виду, в эти три дня она спала минимально или не спала вовсе. Вот и пускай отдыхает.

Флёр отправилась в душ и некоторое время стояла под горячими струями, пока отмокает одеревеневшая шея. Заодно закинула стираться одежду — у Габи стояла машинка той же марки, что и у нее, разбираться не пришлось. Высушила и расчесала волосы, натянула ту самую футболку, которую Габи любезно предложила ей еще вчера, и поняла, что зверски голодна. «Еще немного тут похозяйничаю».

Вчера Флёр успела увидеть в квартире Габи только прихожую и кабинет. Сейчас она бродила по огромному двухуровневому пространству и отчетливо понимала: здесь не живут. То есть спит Габи, конечно, тут. И порядок поддерживает. Да такой, что иная операционная позавидует. Но она здесь как в своей каюте на корабле. Это место работы, а не дом. «Исправим»,— улыбнулась про себя Флёр. Что-то говорило ей — вчерашним предложением остаться дело не ограничится.

На кухне царил тот же образцовый порядок, говоривший о том, что в последние дни к плите и мойке никто не подходил. В холодильнике Флёр нашла сэндвич с сыром и с удовольствием съела, хотя он и был немного подсохший. Но это, конечно, не решение. Во-первых, это не еда, а так — чтобы перестать умирать с голоду, во-вторых, Габриэль сейчас проснется, и ее тоже надо чем-то кормить. «И уж точно не моими претензиями на готовку». Чему Флёр так и не научилась за пять лет на Сомбре, так это готовить. Нет, что-то съедобное у нее выйти могло, но не более того. Впрочем, при таком разнообразии служб доставки, как в Штормграде, ее это нисколько не смущало. Вот, большое ассорти мясных деликатесов, пара багетов и корзина с фруктами будут в самый раз. И чаю поставить.

Когда Флёр вернулась в кабинет, Габриэль как раз начала просыпаться. И первым ее движением было — испуганно пошарить рукой рядом с собой. Флёр села рядом:

— Спокойно, я никуда не растворилась и тебе вчера не примерещилась. Просто отошла умыться и заказать еды. А то я свински подъела твой последний сэндвич, впрочем, на двоих его все равно бы не хватило.

— Сэндвич? Свет дневной, Флёр, он на тебя не набросился?

— Не успел, я была очень голодная! — со смехом ответила Флёр.— На самом деле, не все так страшно. Ну подсох немного, сыр это не испортило. Зато сейчас мы будем пировать!

И действительно, курьер принесся даже раньше обещанного. Габриэль подскочила было открывать, но Флёр ей не позволила и сама забрала коробку. Быстро распаковала ее, водрузила содержимое на сервировочный столик и гордо прикатила его к дивану.

— Ты что, предлагаешь есть прямо в постели?

У Габи был настолько растерянный вид, что Флёр покатилась со смеху.

— Да! Именно так! Ломать багет руками, таскать к нему все, что ближе лежит, и самым неприличным образом лопать! Я тебя еще куче всего плохого научу, не успеешь оглянуться!

— Ты мне уже похабные терранские танцы обещала! — фыркнула Габриэль.

— Вот откормлю тебя немного, чтобы ветерком из открытого окна не шатало, и устрою! — парировала Флёр и вгрызлась в вяленую колбаску. Габи рассмеялась и последовала ее примеру.

Но до танцев в это утро (а скорее день) дело не дошло. Взглянув на комм, Флёр виновато сказала:

— Ты прости, но я тебя ненадолго покину,— и, видя, как Габи погрустнела, поспешно добавила: — Да ты что! Я только к ученице съезжу, а то об уроке договаривались давно. Ну и… вещи, что ли, заберу.

— Да, конечно! — с воодушевлением ответила Габи.— Я, собственно, что и хотела сказать… Ты не подумай неправильно, мой дом мне очень нравится, но… у меня тут из обжитого только кабинет да кухня. В то, что должно быть вроде как моей спальней, я даже заходить боюсь, очень она огромная. И знаешь… я уже не смогу быть тут одна, просто рехнусь. Возвращайся совсем. Перевози сюда вещи и инструменты и живи тут. То есть, не просто так живи, а на правах… эээ…

Вместо ответа Флёр поцеловала ее. «Я уже думала, что и предложение сама буду делать».

— Конечно же, вернусь. После такого — непременно. Жди с кучей барахла!

Урок пролетел незаметно, и Флёр отправилась собираться. Благо, как бы она ни пугала Габриэль, вещей у нее было не так и много. Все уместилось в один гравиконтейнер, сверху с огромными предосторожностями была уложена доска для сёги, клавиши — отдельно. Уже по дороге к Габи Флёр вспомнила, что недавно пришедшая в труппу Ирина приехала из Тандервилля и все еще ищет жилье. «Познакомлю их с моей хозяйкой, думаю, они друг другу понравятся». Не теряя времени, она написала обеим. Все-таки в этой квартире прошло четыре года, хотелось передать ее в хорошие руки.

— Я вот только подумала,— сказала Флёр, распаковывая вещи,— а мои уроки? Хотя учениц у меня немного, наверное, договорюсь, чтобы мне к ним ездить…

— Флёр,— Габи даже чуть нахмурилась,— я же не из милости тебя пускаю. Это твой дом, так же, как и мой. Звукоизоляция тут — хоть в трубы труби, хоть вокальные конкурсы проводи. Ставь спокойно клавиши в гостиной и занимайся там, я все равно не так много бываю дома! Это сейчас вот — отстранили…

— Думаю, нам это время еще пригодится,— подмигнула Флёр.— Все это добро еще надо как-то разместить!

38.

3 октября 3049 года

Елизавета Темницки оглядела стоящую перед ней Габриэль и удовлетворенно улыбнулась. Перед ней стоял живой человек, а не заклинивший робот, разогнавшийся в ближайшую стенку. Правда, когда до нее дошли известия, что Картье закрылась дома и пропала со всех радаров, Темницки всерьез испугалась, не пережала ли и не придется ли теперь экстренно спасать. А то и, неровен час, вынимать из петли. Хотя Картье не такая. Даже очень разозлившись, с собой она ничего не сделает. Но, по правде говоря, если все оказалось настолько плохо, надо было слать ее не домой, а к Россу в санаторий. А с другой стороны — там такие же, как она, службой ушибленные, а Темницки хотела, чтобы Картье любой ценой отключилась от работы и вспомнила, что на свете существуют и другие занятия. Кажется, все-таки получилось.

— Садитесь, коммандер.

— Капитан, вы ошиблись,— ага, и голос наконец стал похож на голос нормального человека! — Я лейтенант.

— Уже коммандер. Приказ о вашем повышении подписан.

Габриэль только хватала ртом воздух. Темницки подошла к ней:

— Так, формальности к черту. Ты что, до сих пор считаешь, что ничего особенного не сделала?

— Я выполняла свою работу.

— Ты безнадежна. Брысь отсюда, горюшко! Парадную форму наглаживать. Все нужные документы о допуске к работе я уже отправила. Да-да, служишь ты Республике, служишь, куда ты денешься.

— Никуда,— улыбнулась в ответ Габриэль. И уже после того, как за ней закрылась дверь, Темницки услышала из коридора смех.


	11. За всё, чем мы дорожим

# За все, чем мы дорожим

1.

10 октября 3049 года

В первый день после переезда Флёр Габриэль только отсыпалась, отъедалась заказанными деликатесами и просто наслаждалась жизнью. Назавтра она спохватилась: экипаж, скорее всего, уже готов разыскивать ее с собаками. На службу являться пока было рано, волей коварной Елизаветы Темницки (сейчас Габи понимала, что «коварная Темницки», может быть, и не знала про Флёр, но явно рассчитывала на что-то в этом роде), поэтому она позвонила Враноффски. В конце концов, если не считать отца, который был в отъезде, а по комму такие вещи не рассказывают, кто, как не Ари, имеет право знать первым. Еще, может быть, Люсьен… но Люсьен потом. Он, конечно, счастлив с Эжени, но все же… не надо. А вот Ари — это почти что брат.

— Нашлась, затворница! — радостно завопил он, едва услышав ее голос.

— Да я и не терялась особо. В общем, я жива, но от службы сказали недельку отдохнуть.

— Да еще бы. Ты лучше скажи, тебе там ничего не надо? А то пропала со всех каналов, Леон говорил, вообще заперлась…

— Все в порядке. Меня Флёр откормила.

— Та-ак… Я правильно тебя понимаю?

— Думаю, да,— Габи не сдержала смешка. От следующего вопля Враноффски у нее заложило уши:

— И ты молчала, конспиратор?! Ну только покажись на службе, я тебя… поздравлять буду! И все наши тоже!

— Да погоди ты. Мы в ратушу еще и близко не собираемся, я все-таки хочу по возможности всех наших там видеть.

— Ну все равно. Габи, твою флотилию, ну неужто непонятно, что в этом бардаке жизненно важно услышать, что хоть у кого-то все хорошо? Все, не отвертишься!

«Угрозу» Ари выполнил — как только Габи вернулась на службу, ее кинулись обнимать и поздравлять. Габи смущенно бормотала, что еще ничего не определено, надо подождать хотя бы месяц, потому что сейчас не время… Точку поставил Каррера:

— Знаете, док, дело-то не в том, что у вас там определено или не определено. Дело в том, что вы снова с нами и не рехнулись от этого всего, хотя, прямо скажем, были все основания. Мне вон парни все каналы оборвали, интересовались, когда опять увидят мою мерзкую рожу.

— Нормальная рожа,— фыркнул Ари.

— Тебя бы я столько гонял, ты бы еще не так обзывался,— парировал Каррера.— Короче, речь не обо мне, а о вас. Я всякие умные слова говорить не умею, поэтому — вот.

И сержант от души облапил Габриэль. С его лица не сходила привычная ухмылка, но карие глаза смотрели с такой отеческой теплотой, какую вряд ли кто-то мог заподозрить в командире ударной группы. Габриэль почувствовала, что сейчас расплачется. Или задохнется. Но, по счастью, Каррера вовремя ее отпустил.

К капитану Габи подошла отдельно и, смущаясь еще больше, попыталась произнести что-то вроде официального приглашения. Да Силва не дал ей закончить:

— Кольца — с меня. Ты же не отвергнешь подарка от своего старого капитана?

— А… Э… Но… — только и смогла выговорить Габи. Да Силва улыбнулся:

— Знаешь, есть такая старая докосмическая традиция. Сочетать влюбленных браком может капитан корабля, на котором они плывут по морю. В космическую эру эта традиция распространилась и на звездолеты. Мы сейчас на планете, и я не претендую, но все же хочу как-то поучаствовать. У меня есть знакомый ювелир. Сделает такие кольца, какие даже госпоже президенту не снились.

— Но…

— Не спорить с капитаном! — нарочито грозно рявкнул Да Силва, а потом с мягкой улыбкой добавил: — Я просто очень за тебя рад.

Габи поняла, что при попытке что-то сказать попросту разревется, и быстро отошла.

Через неделю Габриэль набралась решимости поехать в госпиталь полковника Темпла. Только сейчас она в полной мере осознала, какой была дурой, когда пыталась ломиться туда сразу после прилета. Делать ей там было абсолютно нечего — и по собственному состоянию, и по ситуации. Может быть, обидно это признавать, но мир все же держится не на ней. Свое дело она сделала. Остальное зависело от полковника Темпла, Зои и остальных. Она уже знала, что операция прошла успешно, Нуарэ вывели из заморозки. Удалось ли это сделать без потерь — покажет только время. Ехать было немного страшно, но Габи чувствовала: это нужно. И ей самой, и, возможно, ему, хотя она сама не могла бы объяснить, почему так думает.

Еще только взглянув на мониторы, Габи испустила долгий вздох облегчения. Там были показатели нормального человека, постепенно приходящего в себя после тяжелой операции. Конечно, приборы — это еще не все, какие-то нарушения могут выявиться, только когда Нуарэ очнется… но сейчас, во всяком случае, было очевидно, что он очнется. И даже довольно скоро. Зои поняла невысказанную просьбу Габи и проводила ее в палату.

— Он пришел в себя,— шепнула Зои, мельком взглянув на приборы, но Габи все видела сама. Глаза Нуарэ были открыты. Он видел ее. И, похоже, узнавал — лицо коммандера пока еще не выражало ничего, но мониторы показали всплеск активности. Габриэль улыбнулась ему и вышла. Больше она не приходила.

2.

12 октября 3049 года

— Ну вот и всё на сегодня. Задание ты знаешь,— сказала Флёр ученице.

Сегодня пришла Наташа, самая младшая. Девчонке всего пять лет. Ростик крошечный, зато синие глазищи на пол-лица и толстенная белокурая косища. Смотрит серьезно так, а как понимает музыку! Не от всех старших такого получается добиться, хотя те тоже стараются.

— Папа уже приехал и внизу ждет,— сказала Флёр, поймав сообщение на комм.

Девочка торопилась одеваться, но маленькие пальчики не справлялись с тугими пуговицами на новом пальтишке.

— Давай, ты же пианистка. Нам нужны сильные пальцы,— подбодрила Флёр.

Уже скуксившаяся было девчушка тут же восприняла ее слова как приглашение решить сложную задачу и поучаствовать в веселой игре. Грустная мордашка тут же стала заинтересованной. Когда последняя пуговица была застегнула, глаза ребенка сияли.

— Я настоящая пианистка?

— Настоящее некуда,— засмеялась Флёр и поправила девочке шарфик.

Ученица радостно побежала навстречу отцу, крича: «Папа, папа, я настоящая пианистка! Флёр сказала!».

Флёр закрыла дверь и села на диван в гостиной. Ей было немного грустно, когда дети убегали. В последнее время ей все сильнее хотелось поправлять на ком-то маленьком шарфик и знать, что он вернется. Не на урок. Домой. Теперь она даже к третьезаветникам ходила редко. Дети общины гроздьями на ней висли, но уходить потом было тяжело. Флёр думала, как говорить об этом с Габриэль. Она ведь на службе сгорает. Хотя в последнее время, кажется, стала похожа на человека.

На комм пришло еще одно сообщение. Габи. Легка на помине. Трогательно просила прощения, что задерживается в Президентском госпитале. «Еда в холодильнике. Только достань и поставь в печку». Дальше прилагались нужные режимы и температура, при которых надо было готовить. Это хорошо, техники на ее кухне Флёр по-прежнему побаивалась. Габи говорила, что Луиза Враноффски научила ее нескольким премудростям, как приготовить вкусный и сытный ужин, если нет времени возиться. Так что кухня, если девушки ничего не заказывали, была ее епархией. Ну что ж, пара часов есть, за это время все как раз дойдет до кондиции. Флёр поставила нужные контейнеры в духовку и задала параметры. В ожидании сигнала о готовности Флёр взяла флейту и заиграла мелодию, которую сама же и придумала на ходу. Простая мелодия показалась скучной, Флёр решила ее усложнить, а потом еще добавить красоты. Когда она закончила, раздался сигнал входной двери.

Флёр открыла. И замерла, невежливо разинув рот. К такому визиту она не была готова. Человека, стоявшего перед ней на пороге, знала вся Сомбра, а то и много кто за ее пределами. Но одно дело видеть записи концертов и слышать голос, а другое — осознавать, что к тебе только что нанесла визит местная рок-звезда. На рекламных снимках и афишах группы «Этуаль верт» этот не слишком высокий парень, чуть постарше Габриэль, но помладше самой Флёр, выглядел эффектным красавцем. Но и без косметики и роскошных сценических костюмов он тоже был хорош. Простое темно-синее пальто, по оттенку — один в один мундиры космофлота. Изящное лицо с тонкими чертами, длинные платиновые волосы лежат по плечам локонами, которым позавидовала бы и женщина. Флёр уже знала, что темно-синие костюмы и строгие пальто носят или офицеры Космофлота вне службы, слишком привыкшие к форме и не мыслящие себя без нее даже на гражданке, или ярые националисты. И Ален Шейно был как раз из последних. Изящным жестом левой руки он коснулся визора, переключая режим. Флёр подумала, что за такие длинные пальцы любой пианист удавился бы. Но Шейно предпочитал гитару. Его выразительные серые глаза смотрели открыто, но слишком напряженно. «Свет дневной! Он же почти не видит!». Опыт дружбы с незрячим человеком не пропьешь. Взгляд его говорил о том, что рассмотреть людей и предметы, даже с подсветкой визора, стоит ему немалого труда, но Флёр он явно видел. Правой рукой он опирался на крепкую добротную трость. Было видно, что опора не временная, и с этой тростью он ходит уже много лет. «А ведь на сцене даже не скажешь, что болен». Флёр подбирала слова для вежливого приветствия, но Ален заговорил первым.

— Здравствуйте, госпожа Андриотти!

— Добрый вечер,— не слишком уверенно ответила она.

— Извините, если явился без предупреждения…

— Как вы вообще узнали, где я живу, мсье Шейно?

— Я навел справки.

— Вы за мной следили?

Флёр сжалась. Про Алена Шейно говорили, что заскоков у него куча размером примерно со звездолет. Хотя про кого из рок-звезд такого не говорят? Ален как раз не эпатировал публику скандальными выходками, держался подчеркнуто вежливо, делая ставку на стиль, элегантность, прекрасные вокальные данные и красивые мелодии. Впрочем, на концертах он выкладывался не на сто процентов, а на все двести, вечно придумывая какие-то поощрения для самых преданных поклонников. Почитатели его таланта, остроумия и обаяния бегали за ним толпами, но Ален не драл нос и старался найти доброе слово и пару минут, чтобы черкнуть автограф. Ему признавались в любви, посвящали ему стихи, рисовали его портреты. Самые удачные он показывал всем и не скупился на благодарность. После концертов вся группа, радостно хохоча «Эй, полегче, задушите!», обнималась с поклонниками, позируя для памятных снимков. У Алена было какое-то сумасшедшее количество знакомых везде, где только можно, и, кажется, даже там, где нельзя, но мало кто знал о его друзьях вне группы. Иногда пробегали полуслухи-полусплетни о его романах с кем-то. Его обаянию сдавались и девушки, и парни, но он мастерски уходил от ответа на любой вопрос о личной жизни, говоря, что вся его любовь — это творчество. Он жил своими песнями от альбома до альбома. Словом, увлеченный человек, каких в музыке хватает. Но было одно обстоятельство, которое сильно пугало Флёр. Ален был внуком офицера Космофлота, погибшего в бою с терранами, и принадлежал к кругу радикальных сомбрийских националистов. И хотя он никогда бы не позволил себе выражений в духе обычной риторики этих кругов, но негласно считался главным певцом их идеалов. Флёр не была уверена, что сейчас ей не припомнят ее терранское происхождение. Обстановочка после маринесской бойни кипела. А Габриэль не было рядом.

Однако рок-звезда смутилась и хлопнула себя по лбу:

— Лихорадка нордиканская! Простите, я вообще не думал, как это выглядит со стороны! Я был увлечен только песней, думал только о ней и вашей партии в ней и несся как бешеный только вперед, лишь бы обсудить ее с вами.

— Моей… чем?

— Я расскажу! — в глазах Алена горел безумный блеск, который Флёр привыкла видеть у людей, фанатично преданных своему делу. Такие умрут, если прямо сейчас не расскажут, что им только что пришло в голову.

— М-может… эээ… зайдете? А то вечер уже. Прогноз обещает похолодание, а на улице и так уже промозгло. Не хотелось бы вас морозить. Да и себя тоже.

Ален прошел в прихожую, тяжело опираясь на трость. Присел на низенькую тумбочку, служившую табуретом. Ногу он не сгибал вообще, и разуться стоило бы ему больших усилий. Флёр спохватилась:

— Ой, у меня же есть стул повыше, может быть, так удобнее?

— Если вас не затруднит,— Ален грустно вздохнул.— Сегодня влажно, а это,— он кивнул на ногу,— действует по принципу барометра.

— Конечно, не затруднит! — Флёр быстро метнулась в гостиную, принесла стул и подставила руку, чтобы гость мог пересесть.— Если нужно, я могу что-нибудь поискать в аптечке. Моя будущая супруга — врач, я не во всех ее закромах разбираюсь, но базовое она мне показывала.

— Нет необходимости,— Ален поднялся.— К черту терранскому жалобы на здоровье. Говорю официально: я приехал предложить вам совместный проект. Видите ли… не так давно я написал песню. Я вам дам текст посмотреть и послушать предварительную мелодию. Видите ли, я хочу включить в свой альбом песню о подвиге сомбрийского космофлота. И о людях, которым есть, чем дорожить. Я хочу дуэта, и мне нужен голос оперной певицы. Ваш голос. Я не знаю, почему вы покинули Терру и оказались здесь,— Флёр замерла,— но знаю, что Терра проморгала удивительный бриллиант, выбросила его, приняв за стекляшку. Окажите честь, сделайте так, чтобы бриллиант вашего голоса засиял в оправе сомбрийского патриотизма. Не поймите меня неправильно, я не хочу превратить искусство в дешевую пропаганду. Я хочу сделать хоть что-то для своей… нашей нации, подарить ей песню, которая станет данью уважения к подвигу погибших сомбрийских солдат, которой можно будет подпевать с гордо поднятой головой.

Его глаза горели, голос немного дрожал. Да, это был пламенный сомбрийский патриот… и все же Флёр чувствовала, что здесь ей опасаться нечего. Он знает о ее происхождении, и его это не смущает. А впрочем… к черту. Она сомбрийка. Ее собственный голос немного дрогнул, когда она ответила:

— Почту за честь, мсье Шейно… может быть, я буду звать вас просто Ален?

Он улыбнулся открыто и ясно.

— Я только что хотел сказать вам — зовите меня Ален. И, кстати, розовые букеты с карточкой и буквой «А» были от меня. Мне нравится ваш голос, я давно мечтал спеть с вами дуэтом, хотя сферы интересов у нас несколько разнятся, но искусство — это такой калейдоскоп, оно делает возможным все. Так что сегодня я набрался наглости и пришел просить.

Флёр рассмеялась:

— Знаете, Ален, не все исполнители классики — высоколобые эстеты, которым все, что младше тысячи лет — не музыка. «Этуаль Верт» мне, между прочим, нравится, хотя я не очень многое слышала. Другой вопрос, что у меня совсем нет опыта работы с рок-группой, это ведь не совсем то, что с оркестром…

После третьей чашки маринесского чая они окончательно стали «Ален» и «Флёр» и живо обсуждали, как сделать симфоническую обработку рок-композиции, вовсю раскладывали партитуры. Текст песни Флёр очень понравился. Мощный, но напрочь лишенный претенциозности, свойственной иным патриотическим песням. В паре мест Флёр внесла поправки, сказав, что не сможет адекватно это спеть, и Ален отчаянно заизвинялся. Он вообще оказался отличным парнем, с рафинированным чувством юмора и заразительным смехом. И когда он предложил прямо сейчас попробовать спеть то, что получается — «Я с ума сойду, если не услышу, как это звучит!» — Флёр охотно согласилась. Она прекрасно знала такой тип людей — бешеные творцы, одержимые тем, что они создают.

Финал дуэта застала вернувшаяся домой Габриэль. Причем вошла она как раз на самой высокой ноте.

— Слава солнцу, дома нет хрусталя,— усмехнулась она.

— Что? — одновременно спросили Флёр и Ален, с трудом осознавая, на каком они свете — песня захватила обоих.

— Ну как… я где-то читала, что от особо высоких нот бьется хрусталь. Кстати, любовь моя, это правда вообще?

Тут она хлопнула себя по лбу.

— Простите, я далеко не всегда такая хамка, которая не здоровается. Просто на ногах от усталости не стою. И вообще, я правда не сплю? А то у меня… то есть, теперь у нас с Флёр дома не каждый день дают концерт рок-звезды… правду сказать, вообще не дают, вы первый. Я знаю, что вы — Ален, а я — Габриэль.

Она обменялась с Шейно энергичным рукопожатием.

— Я вас, кажется, где-то видел,— задумчиво произнес Ален.

— Знать бы, где,— не менее задумчиво произнесла Габриэль.— Я тот еще ходок по рок-концертам. То есть, не поймите превратно, мне нравятся ваши песни, но в последний раз я была на вашем концерте два года назад, у нас как раз выпуск из Академии с летними карнавалами совпал. Но запомнить меня тогда вы точно не могли физически. Там была такая толпа!

— Выпуск? — Ален был явно ошарашен. Со своей ранней сединой Габриэль смотрелась старше. Впрочем, на взгляд Флёр, ее это ничуть не портило.

— Мне двадцать пять,— улыбнулась Габи.— Кстати, а что это вы пели? Мне очень понравились последние строки. Про «незримо стоять на страже»…

— Ален пришел просить меня спеть дуэтом… — начала было Флёр, но Шейно вклинился сам и рассказал, чему посвящена песня.

Габриэль медленно вдохнула. Еще медленнее выдохнула.

— С-слушайте… песня замечательная. Только… можно я попрошу вас об одолжении? Я принесу из кабинета большой лист бумаги, вы ведь на нем распишетесь? Понимаете, одна моя подруга с подачи своего однокурсника — большая фанатка вашего творчества. Ребята — курсанты Академии Космофлота. Они на ваш последний концерт не попали, там у нас все строго. Переживали ужасно. Вы ведь напишете ей на этом листе какое-нибудь доброе пожелание, ладно? А то я не представляю, что будет, если Эжени узнает, что у нас был сам Ален Шейно, а мы у него автограф не взяли!

И она быстро метнулась в кабинет.

— Твоей избраннице не понравилось? — обеспокоенно спросил Ален.— Или… я что-то сделал не так?

Флёр долго смотрела на него.

— Габриэль — старший медик на «Сирокко». Это они разоблачили терранскую диверсию.

Ален практически не изменился в лице, только зрачки его глаз сильно расширились.

— То есть, эти парни… О, проклятье! Я… я же ничего не знал, не мог.

Флёр успокаивающе тронула его за руку:

— Конечно, вы не могли предугадать, да и совпадение одно на миллион — я ведь стараюсь не афишировать свою личную жизнь, откуда вам было знать, с кем именно я встречаюсь. Знаете, я думаю, что Габриэль песня понравилась и даже очень, просто вы же понимаете — для нее это очень личное, а она не любит показывать свои чувства. Думаю, чуть позже она обязательно все оценит по достоинству.

— «Ты не мог предугадать»,— твердо сказал Ален.— Теперь только «ты». Знаешь, у нас много общего. Я могу сколько угодно разливаться соловьем, какая мы отличная группа, но личная жизнь — это только наше. Так что я отлично понимаю и тебя, и Габриэль. А еще я хочу пригласить весь экипаж «Сирокко», кто захочет и сможет прийти, на презентацию моего нового альбома. Там будет эта песня, и я хочу спеть ее лично для них — для всех и для каждого. Альбом в подарочном издании, с буклетом, подписанным мной лично, для каждого — это единственное, как я могу… и умею отблагодарить.

— Спасибо тебе,— кивнула Флёр.— Думаю, через месяц-другой, когда все хоть немного уляжется, они будут рады. Сейчас, конечно, сложно планировать — Габриэль говорила, пол-экипажа в госпитале после этого вылета,— ее передернуло.— Но… это очень правильно — то, что ты делаешь. И я буду рада тебе в этом помочь.

— Не знаю, как остальные, но я приду,— сказала Габриэль, осторожно подойдя сзади.— И буду аплодировать вам, потому что песня мне очень понравилась. Только свежие раны болят сильнее всего. Ты к нам тоже приходи. Не по делу, просто в гости. Написать такую песню может только очень хороший человек, мне было бы интересно дружить домами.

— Почту за честь,— с чувством ответил Ален.

3.

20 октября 3049 года

Кармен Оливейра перенаправила сигнал комма на домашний терминал связи. На экране появилась Хуана Каррера в белой рубашке. Ее короткая и тяжелая черная коса была перехвачена белой же лентой. Кармен вспомнила, что на Сомбре белый цвет считается траурным… но почему? Ах да, Хуана же говорила, что дядя Алехандро был в той заварушке… но сам он ведь жив? Правда, там другие погибли…

— Девчонки, привет,— Хуана явно видела и подошедшую Эстеллу тоже.— Пошли со мной на памятник?

— На памятник? — переспросила Кармен.

— Двадцатое же,— терпеливо разъяснила Хуана. Ей было двенадцать, как и самой Кармен, но с самого знакомства она держалась с девчонками как старшая.— Годовщина прорыва терранской блокады. А конкретно сегодня еще и день памяти погибших на Маринеске.

— Папа в баре, нам бы его дождаться,— ответила Эстелла.

— А дядя Фернандо не будет ругаться, если вы со мной пойдете?

— Ну, смотря куда. Вечер уже.

— Говорю же вам, к памятнику Жилю Нуарэ. Да-да, дед того самого. Это на главной площади. Там безопасно. Только наденьте что-нибудь белое. Или привяжите на рукав белую повязку.

Кармен была готова бежать хоть сейчас, но Эстелла сомневалась:

— А что мы там будем делать?

— Свечи жечь. Читать стихи. Петь патриотические песни. Из моего класса много кто пойдет. Дан с Алисой попозже будут. Они помогают тете Милли, она приболела. У Ника Враноффски этот… кол-лок-ви-ум, но потом и он приедет.

— Слушай… а это… ну… — Эстелла замялась, но потом выговорила: — А у нас проблем с законом не будет из-за этого?

— Что? — Хуана вытаращила глаза.— Какие еще проблемы с законом? Девчонки, привыкайте, это Сомбра. Тут свобода слова и свобода собраний. В конце концов, в маринесской бойне наши солдаты погибли! Я бы посмотрела на того… терранина, который бы нам запретил собраться почтить их память. Пойдемте. Вы же теперь сомбрийки. А дяде Фернандо, кстати, можно просто послать сигнал с комма, чтобы отследил, где вы есть. Я всегда так делаю, когда гуляю. И мама с папой знают, что я не вру и хожу там, где безопасно. Собирайтесь, я заеду. Через полчаса буду.

Через полчаса девочки втроем вышли из дома, где теперь жили Оливейра. На Хуане были темно-серые брюки, высокие ботинки и ярко-синее пальто с траурной белой повязкой на рукаве. Кармен надела темно-зеленые брюки с восемью карманами, любимые грубые ботинки на толстой подошве и зеленую спортивную куртку. Эстелла — узкие синие брючки, высокие изящные ботинки на небольшом каблуке и элегантное голубое пальто с капюшоном. Хуана и Кармен надели под пальто удобные «моряцкие» воротнички, которые сомбрийцы часто предпочитали носить вместо шарфов, а Эстелла намотала поверх пальто теплый белый платок с кистями и выглядела настоящей модницей. Заботливая Хуана принесла девочкам белые ленты, чтобы завязали на рукаве.

Кармен заметила, что за ними идет какой-то парень в элегантной темно-синей куртке и песочного цвета брюках, заправленных в высокие ботинки. С другой стороны, ну идет и идет. Может, ему тоже на площадь. От них он вроде бы ничего не хотел.

— Карменсита, ты таймер автоподогрева для ужина выставила?

— Не беспокойся, сестренка, все хорошо.

— А папе…

— Говорю же, все хорошо. Послала сообщение с геометкой и написала, что с нами Хуана, и ее родители знают, где мы. Денег на монорельс нам хватит, хоть по всему городу катайся, я проверяла,— Кармен посмотрела на свой комм-браслет — она не могла на него нарадоваться. Даже кошелек с собой не надо носить, карту вставил, умный кошелек настроил и пошел. Главное, настроить так, чтобы лишнего не потратить, сам просигналит, когда деньги заканчиваются.

Девочки сели в вагон монорельса. Парень в синей куртке зашел в тот же вагон, но сел в противоположном конце. Ну точно, тоже едет на площадь и не хочет смущать.

4.

Девочки вышли на станции перед площадью. Там же вышел и лейтенант Альенде и отошел чуть в сторону, как будто идет по своим делам. Он, конечно, сейчас не при исполнении и вообще в штатском, но присмотреть стоит. Вышел погулять, ёлы-палы. Кто ж знал, что это леханское семейство, которое летом прилетело с Да Силвой, а теперь еще и попало под опеку Элдриджа, живет именно там, где он обычно гуляет в свободное от службы время, сколько бы его там ни было. С ними, конечно, дочка Карреры, но она все-таки подросток. А мероприятие непростое. Если твоя фамилия Альенде, паранойя у тебя в крови.

На площади уже толпился народ. Жгли маленькие свечки в тонких жестяных стаканчиках. Подножие памятника было завалено цветами. Собралась в основном молодежь. Школьники, студенты младших курсов. Мелькнула знакомая униформа. Альенде усмехнулся. Ну естественно, курсанты альма-матер в этом всем не просто поучаствуют, а возглавят. Так, чей это профиль поразительно напоминает профиль человека, увековеченного в бронзе? Ну да, кто бы сомневался, что брат коммандера Нуарэ придет. А рядом Эжени. Приемную дочь командира Альенде научился узнавать где угодно. Ну, если эта парочка и их друзья тут, можно было даже не стягивать к площади нацгвардов и не отправлять дополнительные коптеры-наблюдатели. Эта компания просто не допустит бардака. У них все строем ходить будут. В ногу и с песней. И кто сказал, что это плохо? Эрик Нуарэ и сейчас что-то напевал вполголоса. Слух у юноши определенно есть.

Народ прибывал. Приносили цветы и свечи. Когда собралась приличная толпа, встали у памятника полукольцом, взялись за руки и запели сомбрийский гимн. Пели, конечно, кто в лес, кто по дрова, но искренне. Белокурый парнишка, сидевший на корточках, встал. Его тут же сграбастала за руку дочка сержанта Карреры и затащила в полукольцо, как будто там и стоял. Кажется, сержантские манеры эта девица от папочки унаследовала.

Когда отзвучали последние слова гимна, начались патриотические лозунги. Но никто не выпендривался и не спорил друг с другом о том, кто больший патриот, а кто меньший. Главное, чтобы провокаций не было. Вряд ли, конечно, не такой повод, но лучше быть наготове. В нужное время в нужном месте — таков был девиз его отца, и Альенде-младший слышал его с рождения. А еще он искренне любил свою планету и сам не то чтобы очень давно был курсантом. Почему бы не вспомнить юные годы.

5.

Хуана подпевала, только что не срывая голос. Эх, жаль, папа не смог прийти, он эту песню очень любит. Да что там, Хуана сама каждый раз чувствовала, что дайте ей сейчас пистолет — пойдет воевать и не посмотрит, что ей всего двенадцать. Она крепче сжала руку парня, которого затащила в круг. Тот тоже пел, но как-то вяло. Ему что, плохо? А если понадобится экстренную медслужбу звать? Некрасиво же, если рядом с тобой человеку плохо, а ты ничего не делаешь. Вот зараза, и девчонок не упустишь из вида. Кармен, похоже, поняла ее беспокойство, потянула за руку Эстеллу, и они все вчетвером отошли в сторону.

— Тебе что, плохо? — спросила Хуана парня.

— Да… нет… не знаю,— промямлил тот.

— Может, тебе врача вызвать?

— Не надо.

— Ты когда ел в последний раз? — деловито подключилась Кармен.— Выглядишь не очень.

— Эээ…

— Понятно, девочки, он весь день не жрал.

У Хуаны на запястье завибрировал комм-браслет — Дан с Алисой сообщали, что едут. Ника не будет, задержался в университете. Ага, а вот и они. Враноффски-самый-младший тащил на себе объемистый рюкзак. Алиса — целую охапку цветов.

— Ребята, привет! Мы не сильно опоздали?

— Да не особо. Тут только все началось. Кладите цветы, зажигайте свечи.

— Угу, мы сейчас.

Младшие Враноффски отошли, но скоро вернулись. Дан стянул рюкзак и поставил на скамейку.

— Уф, еле вырвались. Думали, пропустим все на свете. Сначала мама с мигренью слегла, мы ждали дедушку, у него лекция. Пока ждали, прибрали весь дом. Пришел дедушка, разобрался, какие лекарства дать маме, ей еще можно не все. А потом уже собрались, а тут бабуля в своем репертуаре, погодите, мол, я вам сэндвичей наделаю. Ну вы же бабулю знаете, да? Она не умеет готовить меньше, чем на полк.

Алиса хихикнула.

— На полк — это хорошо,— рассудительно сказала Хуана.— У нас тут голодный человек, и ему тут плохо.

— А мы даже не знаем, как его зовут,— добавила Эстелла. Сама она спросить стеснялась, зато Кармен за словом в карман не лезла:

— Как тебя зовут, человек? Я Кармен, это Эстелла, моя сестра. Это Хуана, это Алиса, а это Дан.

— Алан. Алан Гиллмартин,— ответил парень. И тут же спросил: — Ты не сомбрийка?

— Иммигранты они,— вклинилась Хуана.— То есть, уже сомбрийки.

— Я просто слышал, как вы говорили. У тебя испанский сомбрийский, а у них,— парень кивнул на девочек Оливейра,— леханский.

— Ты откуда так хорошо в акцентах разбираешься?

— Мой отец летал на Лехану.

— Это не он тот капитан, который там погиб? — медленно спросила Эстелла.— Я… слышала фамилию… когда нас везли.

— Он.

— Соболезную,— Эстелла отвела глаза.— Сомбрйцы летели спасать его, а спасли нас.

— И в спасательном экипаже был мой брат,— добавил Дан.— И на Маринеске тоже.

Алан хотел что-то спросить, но тут вмешалась Алиса:

— Давайте Алана лучше накормим, а потом уже будем выяснять, кто где и когда. А то раздразнили сэндвичами, а сами разговоры разговариваем. Грохнется в голодный обморок, и ищи в этой толпе врача. У нас еще травяной чай в термосе есть. Дан, доставай, стаканчики у меня.

Девчонки Оливейра, как оказалось, тоже были голодные как волки, да и сама Хуана, вдоволь наоравшись, охотно принялась за сэндвичи.

— Какие планы? — спросил Дан, когда все наелись, и гора сэндвичей немного убавилась.

— Буду в военную академию поступать,— тихо сказал Алан.— Нельзя это так оставлять.

Хуана посмотрела на него уважительно, а Дан улыбнулся:

— Это само собой, но я скорее у всех спрашивал про планы на остаток вечера. Кого куда провожать. Районы-то всякие бывают.

— Всем в разные стороны… — смутилась Эстелла.

— Так еще я есть,— заметил Алан.

6.

1 ноября 3049 года

— Так, парни, у меня для вас плохие новости,— Каррера даже не пытался прятать довольную ухмылку.— Халява кончилась — Снайпера выписали. Сегодня тренировку ведет он, сам напросился.

— Ну это ж разве плохие! — фыркнул Мигель.— Я уж думал, перевести куда хотят.

— Я им переведу! — буркнул Каррера.— С Энкиду мне уже все мозги проклевали, но шли б они к гадюкам в логово.

— И я о том же,— произнес Снайпер, возникая у Карреры за спиной. Сержанту не без труда удалось сделать вид, что все так и задумано и вообще Снайпер все время тут был.— Никуда я отсюда не уйду.

Парни кинулись обниматься. Да что там, Каррера и сам был рад видеть Снайпера снова в строю, тем более что до сих пор чувствовал себя виноватым — ведь не успел. «После тренировки позову в „Карлик“. Похрен, что он не напивается. Я, положим, тоже не из слабых».

— Дмитрия пока не выписали,— разъяснял тем временем Снайпер.— Ему серьезнее досталось.

Каррера только взялся за голову. Дмитрий отхватил пулю у него на глазах, так что кто-кто, а сержант был в курсе. Да, прилетело ему крайне неприятно, но один раз. А не те хрен знает сколько, что достались Снайперу. В той кровище сосчитать попадания было проблематично, но явно не меньше трех. Но, однако же, Снайпер вот он и уже вытер пол Алексом, а Дмитрий все еще в госпитале. Да и про себя Каррера, пожалуй, не сказал бы, что уже в идеальной форме, силы пока еще стоило беречь. А это, скажите на милость, как называется? Получил очередью в спину и как не было ничего! Каррера, разумеется, помнил все, что рассказывала док, в конце концов, он сам этих «запрограммированных» навидался больше, чем хотелось бы, да и Снайпера в этом его боевом режиме наблюдал. Ну так в тот раз он и отлеживался гораздо дольше. А это все как понимать вообще?

— Елки, парень, сколько ты наогребал — я бы сдох десять раз! — сказал Каррера вслух.

— Я пока только один. И то вернули,— спокойно ответил Снайпер.

— Да уж посмотрел бы я на того, кто тебя попробует угрохать! А вообще, иди сюда, дело есть.

— Слушаю вас.

— Не на параде,— буркнул Каррера.— Пошли пить, а?

Снайпер смотрел чуть вопросительно. Вот кто бы сказал Каррере, что он бойца из собственного отряда стесняться будет! И все же сержант чуть замялся, прежде чем выпалил на одном дыхании:

— Я извиниться хочу. С меня причитается.

Снайпер прикрыл глаза рукой:

— Мало мне Асахиро! Ладно, у нас с ним знакомство давнее, так еще вы туда же?

— Знаешь, парень,— Каррера полностью совладал с собой,— я привык так: если кто из моих встрял, я приду и дам в морду. А когда встрял ты — я не успел. Так что с меня причитается, и не спорь. Еще и Роша позову. В конце концов, это он тебя вытащил.

— Рошу я и сам с удовольствием проставлюсь,— ответил Снайпер.

Когда парни уже начали расходиться, Каррера заметил Дарти и отозвал его в сторону вместе со Снайпером и Асахиро:

— Так, народ, есть разговор. Что по поводу Снайпера мне с Энкиду проели все мозги — это понятно, что я их послал — это тем более понятно. Но вообще, тут насчет вас умную вещь говорят. Предлагают, короче, вас на программу подготовки оперативников направить. Продвижение в высшие чины, все дела.

— Нет,— ответили все трое в один голос. Про себя Каррера был только рад — в конце концов, он и сам в свое время послал такое же предложение далеко и надолго. Да и ежу морскому понятно, этим троим на планете не жизнь. Снайперу — так и буквально. Но марку держать было надо, и Каррера сказал:

— Зря вы так сразу. Светлые головы-то, далеко можете пойти.

Снайпер просто промолчал. За всех ответил Асахиро:

— Я не гонюсь за статусом и привык драться, а не руководить. Мое место здесь. Это Дарти вон теперь пилот…

— Эй! — возмущенно заорал Дарти.— Да я за все ранги вселенной от своих никуда не денусь!

— Так деваться-то никто и не заставляет,— улыбнулся проходивший мимо Сьерра.— Но тут какое дело — я тебя обучил всему, что мог, но я могу не все. А случись со мной что — нужна полноценная замена. Еще потом новости привезешь — говорят, этот набор будет новые шаттлы обкатывать.

Дарти сделал мрачную физиономию, но загоревшиеся глаза выдавали его с головой.

— Давай-давай,— улыбнулся Асахиро.— Кто ж еще будет наши задницы с поля боя увозить. Вон, на Лехане сколько возмущался, что пришлось сидеть в шаттле — а никто ничего не потерял, только выиграли, сумели быстро свалить.

— Ладно, ладно… — Дарти не был готов сдаваться без боя.— Если так надо, пойду учиться, но с «Сирокко» никуда!

— Да кто б тебя отпустил! — одновременно ответили Сьерра и Асахиро. Дарти расплылся в довольной ухмылке.

7.

«Белый карлик» был вполне неплохим заведением, Снайпер помнил его по посиделкам с Селиной после той тренировки, когда она так критически не рассчитала силы. Да и потом он заходил туда несколько раз, один или с парнями. Любимое сомбрийцами плодовое вино Снайпер не пил, резонно считая это переводом продукта — лучше уж честный морс или сок. А вот алхорский и особенно нордиканский виски ему нравился — просто на вкус, напиться им Снайпер точно так же не мог. Чего не сказать про сержанта Карреру. Впрочем, пока что сержант был попросту весел и громогласен, то есть не слишком отличался от своего обычного состояния. Бурно радовался возвращению Снайпера и благодарил Роша за спасение его бойца, материл терран, обнимался с многочисленными знакомыми. Снайпер на излияния сержанта почти не отвечал, Рош вежливо улыбался, но Карреру это не смущало. Возможно, парой бутылок виски в «Карлике» дело бы и кончилось, но тут Роша угораздило упомянуть Лехану. А вместе с ней — Оливейру и его «Кактус». Каррера немедленно возжелал продолжения, расплатился по счету и потащил обоих наружу. Рош попытался проявить благоразумие:

— Сержант, вы уверены?

— Уверен! — отрезал Каррера.— В конце концов, какого хрена вся флотилия пасется в новом кабаке, а я там ни разу не был?

— Я, кстати, тоже,— сказал Снайпер. Каррера издал радостный вопль и решительно двинулся вперед.

— Не мог ты промолчать, а? — прошипел Рош, отстав на пару шагов.— Он теперь до утра не уймется!

— Я за ним присмотрю,— так же шепотом ответил Снайпер.— К тому же сержант пока неплохо держится.

— Диверсант ты все-таки!

— Можно подумать, это для кого-то новость.

В «Кактусе» народа сегодня почти не было, только пара гражданских за дальними столиками. За стойкой улыбалась девушка с роскошными рыжими кудрями. Снайпер вспомнил ее имя — Люси Хендрикс, псевдосестра Селины. Совсем не похожи… ах да, генетически они не родственники. Странно у них. В приюте, где Снайпер жил до восьми лет, такого не было — впрочем, это время он уже почти не помнил. А в школе всегда повторяли, что любой из них должен быть готов драться против любого другого, если понадобится, какие уж там братские отношения. Впрочем, вот уж что Снайпера никогда не смущало — он был одиночкой до отбора в программу и остался им после побега. Пожалуй, только на «Сирокко» Снайпер впервые почувствовал себя частью команды, а не просто прибившимся наемником, которым заведомо пожертвуют. Этому экипажу действительно ценна его жизнь.

Люси неловко отвела глаза — видимо, Снайпер, погрузившись в размышления, слишком пристально смотрел на нее. Потом она узнала Роша и снова заулыбалась.

— Фернандо! — крикнула она куда-то вглубь.— Тени пожаловали!

— Теням всегда рад! — прозвучало в ответ, словно отзыв на пароль, и появился сам Фернандо.— Какие люди! Лейтенант Рош, приветствую, рад видеть в добром здравии! Дядя Алехандро, неужто решил до нас дойти?

Для Кармен и Эстеллы сержант Каррера действительно успел стать все равно что дядей. Потом Фернандо увидел Снайпера. Улыбался он все так же широко, но во взгляде мелькнула легкая тревога. Понятное дело, их знакомство началось с того, что Снайпер Оливейру едва не пристрелил. Что делать, обстоятельства не располагали к любезностям.

— Сеньор Снайпер! — с легкой руки Кармен все семейство стало обращаться к нему так.— Слышал, вы только из госпиталя…

— Вот за это и пьем! — перебил его Каррера. Он завозился с коммом, вбивая сумму перевода.

— Сержант, право же, не стоит,— запротестовал Фернандо.— Вы же знаете мое правило…

— А мое правило — не быть свиньей! У нас сегодня все серьезно, парой коктейлей не ограничится.

Фернандо только махнул рукой — понятно было, что спорить с Каррерой давно бесполезно. Сержант заказал текилы, Рош перешел на безалкогольные коктейли. Снайпер прислушался к себе — пока все в порядке, хотя увлекаться, пожалуй, не стоит. Правда, он и так сильно обгонял Карреру — его «не увлекаться» для обычного человека означало бы критическую степень опьянения. А Снайпер, при необходимости, сейчас вполне мог бы управлять флаером. И это, пожалуй, пригодится — сержант отсюда своими ногами явно не выйдет. Впрочем, Каррера был абсолютно доволен жизнью и, опрокидывая в себя очередную порцию, в красках живописал подлость терран и героизм Роша. Гражданские потихоньку сбежали, зато Фернандо подсел послушать. Каррере только того и надо было.

— И выходит, что, пока мы с ребятами раскидывали тех сволочей у корабля, этот парень,— он кивнул на Снайпера,— практически в одиночку провел наших мимо заслона! И без меня! Вот честно, со стыда сдохнуть можно! По сей день кошмары снятся.

— Сержант, вы недооцениваете… — начал было Снайпер.

— Снайпер! Ты меня задрал! — взревел Каррера. Фернандо обеспокоенно взглянул на Снайпера, тот жестом показал «все под контролем».— Десятый раз говорю, не на параде! Что ты заладил «сержант» да «сержант»! После всех этих дел я тебе Алехандро, понял?

— Как скажешь, Алехандро,— спокойно ответил Снайпер. Каррера схватился за голову:

— Ну вот можно с ним дело иметь, а? Да что с тобой надо сделать, чтобы у тебя хоть выражение лица изменилось?

— Вряд ли вы хотите это знать,— тихо хмыкнул Рош. Каррера развернулся к нему, но тот уже сделал вид, что ничего и не было. И вообще вскоре Рош откланялся, сказав, что обещал Мартине прийти не слишком поздно, чтобы помочь с ребенком, а для этого все-таки надо быть в адеквате. Удивительно, но Каррера возражать не стал. Теперь все его внимание обратилось на Снайпера:

— Нет, ты послушай. Что там когда в начале было — это дело прошлое. Хотя я тогда, конечно, охренел, когда мне этакий подарочек подкинули. Да к черту терранскому это все. Ты наших уже сколько раз спасал — и чтобы я не успел тебя прикрыть?

— Все справедливо, Алехандро,— Снайпер произнес это подчеркнуто официально, Каррера скрипнул зубами, но ничего говорить не стал.— Я помог нашим, меня самого вытащил Рош. Ты знаешь, он не просто вынес меня из перестрелки, он не дал мне убиться об мою же специфику. А ты сам спас Асахиро. И за это я благодарен тебе.

— Да ладно… Если б я еще и к нему не успел, я там бы и застрелился к хренам. В конце концов, я просто делал то, что умею.

— Как и я.

— И это главное! — Каррера потребовал еще текилы и, обняв Снайпера за плечи, провозгласил: — За нас, парень. За наш экипаж. За Сомбру. За все, чем мы дорожим. 

К традиционному космофлотскому тосту присоединился и Фернандо. Выпив свою текилу залпом, Каррера откинулся на спинку кресла и, судя по всему, собрался тут же и засыпать. Снайпер еще раз проверил свои реакции — все отлично, легкие намеки на опьянение при необходимости можно легко устранить. Теперь главное, чтобы Каррера не заснул совсем — Снайпер мог вести его, но не тащить на себе. Впрочем, сержант, кажется, был из тех, кто и при отключившейся голове способен передвигаться и воспринимать простые указания. А до стоянки, где Снайпер держал свой флаер, здесь недалеко. Можно было, конечно, просто отвести сержанта к Враноффски, но там уже точно все спят, к тому же тогда завтра будет веселиться весь отряд — Каррера порой любил выпить, но не настолько, чтобы не добраться домой.

— У вас все в порядке? — поинтересовался патруль нацгвардов, проходивший мимо бара. Снайпер кивнул на Карреру:

— Вот, перебрал, отвезу домой. Главное, до флаера дойти.

— Я вам помогу,— от патруля отделился коренастый белобрысый парень. Что характерно, состояние самого Снайпера не вызвало ни малейших вопросов. Вдвоем они без проблем доставили сержанта до флаера, патрульный пожелал удачи и вернулся к своим. Адрес Карреры был у Снайпера в контактах, так что вскоре черный «Лайтнинг» сел на стоянке около компактного жилого комплекса. Каррера давно блаженно храпел, так что извлечь его и довести до квартиры удалось не без труда.

Дверь открыла девочка примерно одних лет с Кармен Оливейрой, такая же черноволосая и кареглазая. Кармен как-то упоминала ее имя — Хуана. Увидев отца, она озабоченно нахмурилась.

— Все в порядке,— заверил ее Снайпер.— Просто он немного не рассчитал.

— Да я знаю,— Хуана махнула рукой.— Папа вообще редко пьет, тем более так, но, наверное, ему очень надо было расслабиться. Я немного в курсе. Вы Снайпер, да? Папа про вас часто рассказывал. Помогите, пожалуйста, а то мамы дома нет, а одна я его не дотащу.

По указанию Хуаны Снайпер сгрузил Карреру на диван. Сержант тут же устроился поудобнее и захрапел с новой силой. Хуана оставила рядом графин воды и спрей с «тоником» и кивнула на кухню:

— Хотите лимонника?

— Не откажусь.

— Вы извините, что я вас по прозвищу,— сказала Хуана, возясь с чайником.— Я просто только его и знаю.

— Можешь называть меня Снайпером, меня устраивает.

— Хорошо. А правда, что Кармен вам помогала на Лехане? Она мне все уши прожужжала.

— Я бы это назвал «напрашивалась на пулю»,— усмехнулся Снайпер.— Причем еще вопрос, от леханцев или от меня, потому что внезапно сунулась мне под руку. Но плечо подставила, было дело.

— Вот я так и знала,— хихикнула Хуана.— А хвастается-то!

— В Сфере многие так начинают.

— Ой, а расскажите, а? Если не торопитесь…

8.

11 ноября 3049 года

Запись с камеры видеонаблюдения в кабинете полковника Альенде

— Да, я оставил карточку, которую надо приложить к букету. Да, анонимно. Доставить прямо в гримерку. Да, оплачен, код шесть пять восемь три… Что у вас, Айан?

— Дело пятилетней давности, шеф. Даже шестилетней почти. Тибо из космофлотской СБ мне с ним мозги вынимал через нос вязальной спицей.

— Что за дело?

— Эмилия Росси.

— Что ему вдруг до Флёр? Кстати, у нее сегодня премьера, и я намерен на ней присутствовать. Даже букет заказал.

— Внутреннее расследование насчет Теней.

— А какое, скажите на милость, нам должно быть дело до внутренних расследований Космофлота? Даже если это военная разведка.

— Эмилия Росси собралась заключить семейный союз с офицером Космофлота.

— Айан, во-первых, эту девушку уже несколько лет зовут Флёр Андриотти. Она натурализовалась под этим именем на Сомбре, живет с ним и счастлива. Проявите уважение, вы сомбриец или кто? Во-вторых, нам правда должно быть дело до личной жизни космофлотских офицеров? Нас с отделом светской хроники какого-нибудь таблоида не перепутали?

— Росси, то есть Андриотти… простите, у этих творческих личностей иногда сам черт ногу сломит в псевдонимах… я уже сам запутался в ее именах… В общем, она терранка.

— Она сомбрийка, Айан.

— Вы прекрасно понимаете, к чему я клоню, шеф. Она терранка по происхождению, а теперь собирается завести семью с кем-то из Теней. Тибо битый час долдонил, что нужно досье на нее, вернее, отсутствие такового. Им позарез нужно знать, что эта… женщина не штатский агент или кто-то в этом духе.

— После того, что произошло, я даже отчасти могу его понять. Будут проверять любого беженца с Терры. Но с Флёр все просто. Она человек искусства и ничего не смыслит в разведке. Интересно, почему на дружбу Флёр с лейтенантом Эрнандесом из того же подразделения Тибо закрыл глаза?

— Ее родители были торговцами информацией. Одни из лучших.

— Но не она сама. Проблема родителей Флёр в том, что они слишком тщательно оберегали дочь от рисков своей работы и в итоге перестарались. Попробуйте только объяснить это терранским властям, там параноик на параноике, пусть дадут Тибо мастер-класс.

— Нет уж, шеф, пожалуй, от этого развлечения я воздержусь.

— Я лично допрашивал Флёр. И единственное, чего она боялась на допросе — что ей не поверят и примут за терранскую шпионку. Честное слово, у этой конторы впервые появился шанс меня потерять, потому что я тогда чуть на месте не умер. От умиления. Но знаете, Айан, все не так просто. Да, Флёр не была замешана в шпионаже. И ее родители тоже. Но разговоры о вербовке Данте Андриотти, Орианы Менар и Чезаре Росси действительно велись.

— И кто-то слил эти разговоры терранам?

— Кто слил, тот уже никому никогда ничего не сольет. Даже лучшему другу в белоснежном одеянии. Так что наслаждаемся счастливым финалом, хочет этого Тибо или нет. А лично я намерен насладиться еще и премьерой. Кстати, Тибо не называл имя того счастливчика, которого Флёр выбрала?

— Картье, кажется.

— Значит, счастливица. Так и запишем. Хотя нет, формулировка в карточке для букета вполне уместна.

— Букета? Простите, шеф, это не мое дело, но вам везет с неревнивой супругой.

— Ревновать к искусству глупо.

— Я тоже так думаю. Но некоторые умудряются.

— Я же не ревную Бьянку к Алену Шейно. А тот ее тоже вдвое моложе.

— Ваша супруга любит рок?

— Бьянка в принципе меломан. Мне пока не попадались музыкальные жанры, которые она бы не любила. Но к Алену Шейно у нее особые чувства. Он у нее диплом писал по докосмической литературе, в частности по поэзии… ох, как же его звали? Бьянка его обожает. А, Киплинг!

— Ого! Не знал, что наша малахольная рок-звезда любит такую древность, да еще и разбирается в ней.

— Наша малахольная рок-звезда очень образованная, Айан. И читала очень правильные произведения докосмической эпохи. А еще очень харизматичная. И не будь эта звезда, как вы сказали, малахольной, я бы подумал о том, чтобы сделать его штатским агентом. Увы, судьба распорядилась иначе… У вас все, Айан?

— Да, шеф. Что сказать Тибо?

— Параноикам из космофлотской СБ отпишу сам, раз уж я единственный, кто знает о Флёр больше всех. Там дела на пятнадцать минут. Иногда они у меня даже находятся.

9.

20 ноября 3049 года

Первое, что Рафаэль Нуарэ мог вспомнить с того момента, как пришел в себя — лицо Габриэль. Хотя он и не был уверен, что ему не привиделось. Во всяком случае, она появилась в той же палате, в которой он лежал и сейчас. Странно было другое — Нуарэ не мог понять, что чувствует по этому поводу. Следовало бы обрадоваться, что она беспокоится о нем, а может быть, огорчиться от осознания, что все равно вместе они никогда не будут… Наверное, что-то подобное Нуарэ и ощутил, но приглушенно. Словно все это происходило не с ним. Тем более что воспоминания были очень отрывочными. Нуарэ сознавал, где находится и почему, помнил имена и лица, но то и дело с досадой обнаруживал, что из недавней последовательности событий явно выпал кусок. Учитывая, что коммандер всегда гордился прекрасной памятью — это раздражало и слегка пугало: вдруг так будет и дальше?

Темницки успокаивала его, говоря, что это нормально и со временем все восстановится, личность полностью сохранна. Хотя от ее расспросов Нуарэ каждый раз чувствовал себя безнадежным идиотом, неспособным сложить два и два без калькулятора и самостоятельно застегнуть штаны. Как только Вонг ее выдерживает едва ли не каждый день? Видимо, на фоне прочих деятелей, которые когда-либо им занимались, Темницки еще ничего.

Вонг, кстати, однажды заходил проведать. Оказалось, он сам лежал чуть ли не в соседней палате. Получил очередь, прикрывая отход к кораблю. Сейчас Вонг все еще предпочитал держаться поближе к стене, но на ногах стоял твердо. Нуарэ даже позавидовал — сам он на тот момент даже вставать не пробовал. Едва ли не впервые за все время их знакомства на лице Вонга отразилось что-то похожее на радость.

— Я был уверен, что вы погибли,— сказал он. «Я сам был в этом уверен»,— подумал Нуарэ, но вслух говорить не стал. Вонг, кажется, и не ждал ответа — после небольшой паузы он продолжил:

— Зря вы меня оттолкнули, коммандер. Этот момент я еще помню. Засаду я видел и мог бы ликвидировать, но они среагировали на вас.

— Как знать… — неопределенно ответил Нуарэ. Не мог же он сказать Вонгу, что как раз и хотел вызвать огонь на себя и вообще живым возвращаться не собирался. Уж если даже Темницки слова не сказала на эту тему, хотя кому, как не ей, понимать, как было дело.

Вонг пристально смотрел на него. Он чуял малейшую недосказанность. Нет, они с Темницки точно друг друга стоят. И Нуарэ сказал:

— Я сам еще до конца не понял, что остался жив.

В ответ Вонг лишь прищурился со своим характерным видом «что-то здесь не то, но не стану вмешиваться». Тут очень кстати появилась Зои Крэнстон, высказала Вонгу все, что она думала о визитах к соседям в его состоянии, и он исчез. До своей выписки больше не появлялся. Впрочем, Нуарэ было не до него и ни до чего другого. Дел и так хватало — заново учиться принимать обычную пищу, вставать, одеваться, ходить… одним словом, жить. Хотя с этим действительно были проблемы. Нет, реабилитация шла быстро, насколько это возможно, ведь Нуарэ был молод и всегда отличался железным здоровьем. И в занятия он вкладывал не меньше энергии, чем в космофлотские тренировки. В конце концов, это неплохо отвлекало от мыслей, что с вернувшейся жизнью делать. Тот влюбленный псих все-таки погиб на Маринеске, и кто теперь живет вместо него — было не вполне понятно. И зачем живет.

Нуарэ врезал кулаком по койке, не без удовлетворения отметив, что сила в мышцы уже возвращается. Это что вообще за настроения? В его жизнь вложился весь этот госпиталь. Республика потратила огромные деньги, чтобы он, коммандер Рафаэль Нуарэ, мог вернуться на службу. Нуарэ умеют быть благодарными. Ему вернули жизнь — значит, теперь она принадлежит Республике. Впрочем, можно подумать, что когда-то было иначе.

Но время шло. Сил прибавлялось, реабилитация уже не занимала все свободное от сна и еды время, и к коммандеру стала подкрадываться главная беда выздоравливающих — скука. А вместе с ней грозили вернуться и ненужные размышления. И когда доктор Крэнстон стала выговаривать пациенту, что он чрезмерно утомляет себя занятиями, Нуарэ честно признался, что умирает от скуки. Зои с улыбкой покачала головой:

— Нет-нет! Надо срочно принимать меры. А то не для того вытаскивали, чтобы пациент потом со скуки помер!

Посоветовавшись с Темницки и не найдя препятствий, Зои разрешила Нуарэ сколько угодно пользоваться дата-планшетом («Но без ущерба для времени сна!» — добавила она с привычной строгостью). И вот коммандер валялся в постели, поскольку прогулки по внутреннему дворику и занятия в бассейне вымотали даже его, и лениво листал все попадавшиеся в сети сомбрийские газеты. Подписался даже на какую-то светскую хронику, мысленно усмехаясь, до чего может довести информационный голод.

Хроника была довольно однообразна. Скандалы тут, скандалы там. Фронтмен какой-то там рок-группы снова напился и орал националистические лозунги. В чем-то Нуарэ даже ему завидовал — он бы сам с огромным удовольствием напился и что-нибудь орал, но в ближайшее время напиться ему светило только травяным чаем тщательно выверенного состава. Сериал «Капитан Макдугал спасает галактику» продлен на тринадцатый сезон. Рафаэля передернуло — он затруднялся представить, кто способен смотреть этот бред в таких количествах. «Этуаль верт» почти закончили запись нового альбома, выход которого был отложен из-за трагических событий на Маринеске. Фронтмен группы… что, тоже напился и орал? Нет, слава солнцу, просто сказал, что в альбом войдет новая песня, посвященная национальным героям. К рок-музыке Нуарэ был довольно равнодушен, а вот Эрику, наверное, стоит показать.

Дальше никто не напивался и не орал, просто шли подробности про жизнь звезд, в том числе и довольно личные. Кто заключил семейный союз, кто расторг, кто родил, кого родил… спасибо, что не как родил. «Далась мне эта хроника!» — проворчал Нуарэ. Его внимание привлекла фотография довольно красивой брюнетки с карими глазами. Как сообщала заметка, это была некая оперная дива, которая на днях заключила семейный союз. «О своем избраннике госпожа Андриотти так и не сообщила, лишь сказала, что это абсолютно не публичный человек». Дальше репортер понес какую-то чушь о запретной любви, в том смысле, что эта самая дива — терранка по происхождению, а в свете последних событий это не каждой семье понравится. «Она, в конце концов, оперная певица, а не солдат»,— буркнул про себя Нуарэ. Если в каждом шпиона подозревать, Сомбра станет не лучше Терры. Вроде бы была в докосмической истории какая-то танцовщица, которая шпионила, а может, ее просто подозревали… Словом, дело темное. И где та танцовщица, а где сегодняшняя Сомбра.

Вошла Зои, дежурившая в ночную смену. Присев у койки, она увидела экран планшета.

— Правильно, что Флёр никому ничего не говорит. А то газетчики бы устроили.

— Вы знакомы?

— Была на праздновании,— спокойно сказала Зои.— Ну много кто из экипажа «Сирокко» был.

— Эээээээ… Кто-то из наших женился? — Нуарэ чувствовал себя кретином, и за старомодное словечко, и за то, что никак не мог понять, при чем тут одно к другому. Кажется, Темницки его все же переоценила.

— Не знаю, уместно ли это слово, если речь идет о докторе Картье,— невозмутимо и так же тепло ответила Зои.— Она все-таки женщина… Коммандер? Коммандер, да что же с вами такое? Ну вот, довели себя до переутомления! Выключайте комм и спать немедленно! Здоровы же вы пугать!

Похоже, Нуарэ и впрямь выглядел не лучшим образом, потому что Зои отобрала у него планшет, молниеносно сбегала за успокоительным, заставила выпить и только тогда ушла. «Все, будете у меня только пейзажную лирику читать, раз так реагируете!» — донеслось уже из коридора.

Нуарэ откинулся на подушку. Сердце выскакивало из груди, голова кружилась. Желание напиться и орать зашкалило. И даже не от того, что Габриэль потеряна для него навсегда — Рафаэлю это стало ясно еще на Эниме, он окончательно перестал бы уважать себя, если бы сделал в ее сторону хоть одно движение. Куда сильнее было осознание собственного космического идиотизма. Будь Нуарэ у себя дома — надрался бы посильнее, чем после Леханы, и перебрал бы весь словарный запас сержанта Карреры. Но ночью в больничной палате оставалось только сдавленно рычать в подушку.

Все встало на свои места. Это не он что-то делал не так. Это не Габриэль не оценила его по достоинству. А Деверо тем более ни при чем. Просто ее интересуют не мужчины, а женщины. «Рафаэль Нуарэ, ты сомбриец или терранский докосмический сушеный хрен?!». Для любого сомбрийца нормально спросить собеседника о предпочтениях, даже если это не потенциальный партнер, и нормально дать ответ. И если бы Нуарэ не носился два года со своей влюбленностью, а сразу задал бы этот вопрос — скорее всего, даже сдержанная Габриэль не стала бы отмалчиваться, и все стало бы ясно. Так почему? Нуарэ знал ответ, но не решался произнести его даже мысленно. Он боялся. Как мальчишка, боялся, что все окажется именно так. И предпочел ничего не знать и надеяться. И сам собой возник второй вопрос: если он, вроде бы безумно влюбленный, не удосужился даже выяснить, кого предпочитает его избранница — знает ли он о ней вообще хоть что-то, кроме данных из личного дела? В кого и во что он, собственно, влюблен?

— Рафаэль Нуарэ,— произнес коммандер вслух, обращаясь к своему отражению в окне,— ты был клиническим идиотом!

10.

Когда Асахиро не был занят на службе, он нередко встречал Зои после ночных смен. Вот и сейчас он дожидался ее в парке при госпитале.

— Я не стал брать флаер. Погода хорошая — пройдемся? Или ты устала?

— Да нет, смена спокойная,— действительно, ничего серьезнее переволновавшегося Нуарэ не произошло, да и коммандер вскоре заснул.— Пойдем.

Они не спеша шли по еще пустым улицам и разговаривали. В основном вспоминали недавнюю свадьбу Габриэль, тем более что еще и коммандер со своей светской хроникой напомнил. На самой свадьбе Зои не присутствовала, там был Асахиро, которого Габи позвала в свидетели вместе с Враноффски. Со стороны Флёр свидетелями были, конечно, Леон и Жан. А вот на вечеринку собрался, действительно, чуть не весь экипаж «Сирокко». И, совершенно неожиданно, в гости заглянул Шейно из «Этуаль Верт». Эжени была в восторге — как оказалось, стараниями Эрика Нуарэ она успела полюбить эту группу. Шейно обещал, что она первой узнает о презентации альбома.

А еще в тот день Деверо объявил о своей помолвке с Эжени. С семейным союзом они решили не торопиться, так как Эжени еще учится. Впрочем, если судить по их сияющим взглядам друг на друга — вряд ли они будут ждать очень долго. Сообщение встретили аплодисментами, а Габи от души обняла обоих. Кстати, Деверо подарил Габриэль целую стопку ее портретов, которые он рисовал в разное время. И очень смущался, что не сделал этого раньше.

— Габриэль потом говорила, что от такого количества своих изображений у нее начнется раздвоение личности,— со смехом вспоминала Зои.

— Я не слышал, со мной захотела познакомиться Флёр. И со Снайпером тоже. Хотя его она, кажется, боится.

— Как большинство гражданских.

— Если это не Алиса Враноффски.

Оба рассмеялись. Некоторое время они шли молча, потом Асахиро жестом попросил Зои остановиться.

— Знаешь,— начал он, взяв ее за руку,— я вот о чем подумал. Рано или поздно из вылета я не вернусь. На Маринеске к тому было очень близко. Я не могу допустить, чтобы меня взяли живым. И не хочу умирать от руки какого-то терранского урода. Много чести. Но знаешь… когда это случится, я хотел бы, чтобы у тебя осталась память. Продолжение меня самого… нас обоих. Думаю, мой статус поможет тебе и детям жить хорошо. Даже если однажды меня не станет.

Зои долго смотрела ему в глаза, потом порывисто обняла.

— Асахиро,— сказала она,— это самое долбанутое предложение семейного союза за всю сомбрийскую историю!

— Я не слишком похож на примерного семьянина,— усмехнулся Асахиро.

— Был бы мне нужен примерный семьянин — я бы не связывалась со всякими головорезами из Старых Колоний,— парировала Зои.— Не смотри так. Согласна я, согласна. Можно подумать, ты ожидал чего-то другого.

11.

30 ноября 3049 года

— Рано ты сегодня,— сказала Флёр, выходя в гостиную на звук открывшейся входной двери, и осеклась на полуслове.

На диване сидела, закинув ногу на ногу, незнакомая женщина в дорогом платье-футляре и коротких сапожках на высоченной шпильке. Весь ее вид каждой деталью излучал самодовольство и кричал о принадлежности к высшим слоям общества. Флёр поморщилась. Эта дамочка даже не потрудилась разуться, так и прошла в гостиную в грязной обуви. А ведь на улице только что лил дождь. Флёр видела сестер Габи только на голоснимках, но хорошая память на лица подсказала, что перед ней старшая из них. Аньес, кажется. Прежде, чем Флёр успела спросить, как она сюда попала, Аньес небрежным жестом откинула назад роскошные белокурые локоны и заговорила сама, как бы ни к кому не обращаясь:

— Всегда хотела посмотреть, как живет цепная шавка Республики на подачки от любящего папочки.

Ее низкий голос мог бы быть даже приятным, если бы не манерное растягивание слов.

— Кто вас сюда звал и кто вам здесь рад? — ледяным тоном спросила Флёр, стараясь не показывать нарастающего раздражения.— И как вы дверь открыли? Про незаконное проникновение в чужое жилище слышали? Давайте так, вы убираетесь отсюда подобру-поздорову, а я, так уж и быть, сменю замок и не вкатаю вам судебный иск.

— Что? — презрительно фыркнула Аньес.— Да ты вообще понимаешь, на кого нарываешься, потаскушка терранская? Я — Аньес Картье. У меня — имя. Да я своим адвокатам за одну консультацию плачу столько, сколько ты в своей задрипанной опере за год не намяукаешь!

— Вы мне только это хотели сообщить? — Флёр уже отчаянно хотелось двинуть Аньес по голове чем-нибудь тяжелым или вызвать нацгвардов, чтобы те выдворили эту хамку. Увы, до более-менее подходящих предметов было не дотянуться, а для того, чтобы нажать на «тревожную кнопку», надо было пересечь комнату, миновав диван с гостьей, которая даже не думала угомониться. В любом случае она успеет ретироваться. «Хорошо, что я камеры наблюдения не выключила»,— подумала Флёр.

— Ты совсем тупая что ли? — голос Аньес внезапно сорвался на визг.— Ты что, вообще не понимаешь, куда лезешь, идиотка? Да твоя обожаемая супруга, если еще не подохла вместе со своими тупыми солдафонами, то подохнет рано или поздно. Твои же соотечественники и постараются. И вот тогда тебе не жить. Я тебя в порошок сотру. Ты ни сантина не получишь, потому что эти деньги должны принадлежать тем, чьи они по праву, а не твари, которая семью позорит, мотаясь по космосу со всякой швалью.

У Флёр потемнело лицо.

— На моей бывшей родине,— медленно произнесла она, сделав акцент на слово «бывшей»,— есть поговорка «По себе людей не судят». Думаю, на Сомбре этот принцип тоже в ходу. Рекомендую про него вспомнить. А теперь убирайтесь отсюда, пока я не выкинула вас в окно.

Аньес с визгом кинулась на нее. При невысоком росте Флёр была довольно сильна и оттолкнула нападавшую. Та отлетела в угол и снесла стоявшее на подставке электронное пианино, но тут же подскочила и впечатала в несчастный инструмент острый каблук. Флёр наконец рванулась на другой конец комнаты и нажала «тревожную кнопку».

— Захотела стать одной из нас, да? — заорала Аньес.— Хрен у тебя получится!

У Флёр дрожали губы, но она заставила себя говорить твердо:

— Да мне такого даже в кошмарных снах не снилось. Еще бы и приплатила, чтоб вас подольше не видеть. Теперь понятно, почему Габи не знакомила меня со всей семьей. Мне бы тоже стыдно было.

— Да мне еще всякие… — начала Аньес, но закончить ей не дал патруль нацгвардов.

12.

Зайдя домой, Габриэль увидела грязные следы на полу в прихожей и услышала плач в гостиной. Наспех сбросив сапоги, она ринулась туда, не снимая пальто. В углу гостиной, прямо на полу, закрыв лицо руками, сидела Флёр и тихо плакала над своим электронным пианино, пробитым чем-то явно тяжелым. Забыв о том, что она только зашла с улицы и что руки у нее холодные, Габриэль крепко обняла любимую.

— Ты не пострадала?

Флёр отняла руки от заплаканного лица.

— Нет. Меня только за волосы схватить хотели, но я не далась.

— Какая сволочь посмела?

— Аньес.

— Козе понятно, зачем эта мразь сюда притащилась,— сквозь зубы процедила Габриэль.

Подхватив на руки все еще всхлипывающую, но уже переставшую рыдать Флёр, Габриэль осторожно уложила ее на диван, накрыв пледом.

— Как она вошла?

— Нацгварды заставили ее признаться. Она сказала, что спряталась и подсмотрела, как я набираю код, когда вышла за пирожными в соседнюю пекарню, а потом вернулась. Знала бы, что так будет, плюнула бы, ну их в болото, эти пирожные! — Флёр снова всхлипнула.

— Хорошо, что ты вызвала нацгвардов.

— Я еще и камеры наблюдения не выключила, когда она пришла. Там даже видно, как ее нацгварды схватили, и слышно, как она орала и ругалась, и какую чушь мела в свое оправдание.

— А вот это просто отлично,— злорадно ухмыльнулась Габриэль.

Пока Флёр пила любовно заваренный Габриэль успокаивающий травяной сбор, сама Габриэль отмыла пол, обзывая при этом сестрицу разными словами, самыми мягкими из которых были «свинья» и «засранка», и унесла в мусорный контейнер то, что осталось от несчастного пианино Флёр.

— Ничего, купим новое, еще лучше,— попыталась она подбодрить любимую.

— Ох, Габи,— Флёр снова чуть не заплакала.— На это пианино мне еще общинники скидывались в качестве подарка на день рождения, когда у меня вообще ничего не было, а своих денег в обрез на еду хватало.

Габриэль только тяжело вздохнула. Потом вызвала с наручного комма Враноффски.

— Ари, дружище, мне нужна твоя помощь, вот прямо сейчас и до зарезу. Ой, прости, пожалуйста, не хотела портить вам с Селиной вечер, но у нас тут такое было. Кстати, тащи Селину к нам, обещаем не отнять много времени, а я компенсирую или чаем, или у нас тут недалеко классный бар и живая музыка, танцуй сколько влезет. Ага, жду.

Враноффски и Селина не заставили себя упрашивать. Оба выслушали рассказ Флёр с нескрываемым интересом. Селина присвистнула, назвала Флёр бойцом и молодчагой и хлопнула по плечу. Ари нахмурился.

— Еще когда ты только переехала сюда, я тебе говорил, что это не замки, а фигня какая-то. Что ты мне тогда ответила? «Ты, Ари, профессионал с подготовкой высочайшего класса, если этот замок можешь взломать ты, не факт, что это под силу кому-то еще». И что мы видим? Замок влегкую ломает твоя сестрица, у которой вообще нет никакой подготовки.

— Это я напортачила,— вздохнула Флёр.

— Радость моя, не болтай ерунду,— ласково сказала Габриэль.— Ты не обязана была знать, что за тобой следят. Если уж кто тут и напортачил, то это я. В конце концов, я знаю быт и нравы своей семейки куда дольше. Но как-то не думала, что Аньес окончательно съедет с катушек.

— Девочки, ну чего вы как маленькие, ей-право! — фыркнул Враноффски.— Тут уже не важно, кто виноват, тем более, что ничьей вины, кроме ввалившейся в ваш дом буйной дуры, которая по несчастью приходится Габи сестрой, тут нет. Нам куда важнее, что теперь делать. Могу посоветовать парочку интересных решений. Требуют отпечатка пальцев и скана сетчатки, двухступенчатая идентификация, тыры-пыры, все дела. Стоят, зараза, как мост через Вьентосский залив, но зато мошка малая не пролетит, куда уж там всяким свиньям.

При упоминании о свиньях остальная компания расхохоталась. Даже Флёр улыбнулась.

— Да плевать уже на деньги,— Габриэль зло прищурилась.— Я у нас богатая наследница или где? Отец сам предложил бы, узнай он, что произошло. А мне же и придется ему это рассказывать. Но сначала потолкую с сестрицей по душам. Вот дерьмо-то!

— Могу оказать моральную поддержку,— нехорошо улыбнулась Селина.

— Спасибо, друг, но это дело семейное. Я бы даже сказала, личное.

— Габ, я тебя люблю, ценю и очень уважаю, но ты все же не боевой офицер, и подготовка у тебя по прямо противоположному профилю. А тебя наверняка даже на порог не пустят.

— Пфф, пусть только попробуют,— Габриэль скорчила презрительную гримасу.— Волей отца я все еще одна из хозяек этого долбаного особняка. Пока мать и любезные сестрицы рявкали на прислугу, мы с отцом заручились поддержкой и хорошим отношением этих замечательных людей. Если вести себя с людьми не по-скотски, они это запомнят.

— Держать прислугу, да еще орать на нее… — Селина нахмурилась.— Даже у Эля уж на что дом не маленький, а все прибирают сами. Никогда даже не видела живьем человека, который может позволить себе содержать настоящую прислугу.

— Из всех, кого видела я сама, мне приятен исключительно мой отец. И тот скорее исключение, чем правило. Мать очень быстро плюнула на сомбрийские ценности, когда полученный ей в наследство бизнес начал вдруг приносить немаленький доход.

— А на тебя посмотришь — самый обычный человек.

— Ты не представляешь, как меня радует это слышать.

— Габи, ты говоришь так, как будто прямо сейчас пойдешь разбираться со своими родственницами,— сказала Флёр слегка испуганным голосом.

— Именно это я и собираюсь сделать,— решительно ответила Габриэль.— Или я иду сейчас и выясняю с ними отношения раз и навсегда, или они и дальше будут сидеть на шее у отца и трепать нам с тобой нервы.

— Габи, родная, не ходи туда, я тебя очень прошу. Это ничем хорошим не кончится. Мы поменяем замки, больше к нам никто так просто не вломится.

— Ох, Флёр, ты совершенно не знаешь женщин моей семьи, и меня это скорее радует.— Габриэль нервно усмехнулась.— Но они понимают только язык грубой силы. И только из любви к тебе я иду сейчас к ним, а не в офис самого желтого из каналов головидения. Поверь мне на слово, продав им запись с нашей камеры, мы даже без моего наследства и твоих гонораров смогли бы жить как королевы. Просто я не хочу подставлять тебя под помои. А вот моя мать, Аньес и Виржини именно этого и хотят. И если я промолчу — они это воспримут как слабость и повод доставать тебя и дальше. И так-то не стесняются обсуждать, как потратят наследство отца в случае его и моей смерти.

Габриэль замолчала и увидела отвращение и ярость на лице Селины.

— Жаль, что с тобой нельзя,— задумчиво сказала Хендрикс.— Но когда будешь их там размазывать ровным слоем по стенам и по потолку, добавь и от меня, пожалуйста.

13.

Габриэль неслышно вынырнула из густых кустов в саду огромного особняка семьи Картье и прошмыгнула к черному ходу, когда услышала за своей спиной строгое: «А ну стой!». Она подняла руки вверх и с улыбкой развернулась. Перед ней стояла пожилая женщина с аккуратным пучком седых волос на голове, одетая в теплое синее платье. При виде Габриэль с ее лица сошло грозное выражение.

— Габи, деточка моя! Зачем так пугаешь?

Габриэль опустила руки и рассмеялась.

— Тетя Рамона, да вам в нацгвардии служить надо! Сразу бы не меньше капитана дали!

Пожилая экономка тоже засмеялась и тепло обняла ее.

— Что ж ты в родной-то дом как воровка с черного хода? Давай хоть сообщу мадам Ирэн.

— Ох, лучше не надо. Очень вас прошу. Вы мне лучше скажите, отец дома?

— Не приехал еще. Говорил, к ужину опоздает. У него сделка важная. Не то с нордиканцами, не то с азурианцами, не то еще с кем-то, всех и не упомнишь, занятой у тебя папа.

— Да уж.

— Так что стряслось-то?

— Ох, долго рассказывать. В двух словах, Аньес совсем съехала с катушек по поводу наследства, вломилась в наш с Флёр дом в грязной обуви, довела мою супругу до слез, распустила руки и сломала ее инструмент. Не беспокойтесь, убивать никого не собираюсь, но поговорить с сестренкой о ее нехорошем поведении надо бы.

Рамона укоризненно покачала головой.

— Не мое это дело, да и жаловаться я не люблю, но кто бы ваших сестриц окоротил уже. Аньес все меньше держит себя в руках и все чаще склочничает и повышает голос. Виржини полслова не скажи, чтоб новый истерический припадок не случился. А мадам Ирэн смотрит на все это с царственным спокойствием. Мол, старшенькая будущая хозяйка огромного состояния, а младшенькая — бедняжка, которой нельзя нервничать, а ее все доводят.

Габриэль нахмурилась.

— С Виржини все совсем плохо?

— Почти каждый день сначала бесится и кричит на всех из-за пустяков, а потом по паре часов рыдает.

Габриэль скрипнула зубами.

— Я же сто раз говорила матери, что Виржини больна, и ей нужно лечение. В ответ получала только ругань и обещания сдать психиатрам меня саму. Когда-то я еще могла хоть иногда до Виржини достучаться, а потом стало бесполезно, она слышит только Аньес. А Аньес не считает за людей никого, кроме себя.

Направляяся в дом, Габриэль услышала за спиной ворчание Рамоны:

— Хоть это и варварство, но кто-то в детстве мало получал по заднице и стоял в углу. Зато золотую девочку затюкали совсем. Не той дочерью гордитесь, мадам Ирэн.

14.

Габриэль тихонько кралась по дому, который давно уже не считала своим. Из столовой доносились приглушенные голоса. Ага, понятно, ужин в самом разгаре. После него пойдут в гостиную смотреть свои сериалы. Что ж, там и следует занять стратегическую позицию.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — холодно спросила спросила Ирэн Картье, увидев младшую дочь, с ногами рассевшуюся на диване в гостиной.

— Для начала здравствуй,— так же холодно ответила ей Габриэль.— Или в высшем обществе принято игнорировать нормы вежливости?

— Я спросила, что ты здесь делаешь,— интонации Ирэн стали еще холоднее.

— Ну так я и думала,— презрительно скривилась Габриэль.— То есть, отец с его вежливостью все же исключение из правил.

— Отвечай, когда тебя спрашивают! — не выдержала Ирэн.

— Ох, да было бы, из-за чего орать,— нарочито небрежно бросила Габриэль.— Сама не видишь? На диванчике вот сижу, заметь, грязными сапогами не натоптала, не разбила ничего.

— Зачем ты сюда пришла? Кто тебя впустил?

— Меня не надо впускать. Я имею право приходить сюда, когда захочу. А пришла я, чтобы поговорить с Аньес. И я знаю, что она дома.

Сестры не замедлили появиться, услышав голоса в гостиной.

— Габи? Что ты тут делаешь? — спросила Виржини.— Зачем ты кричишь на маму?

Аньес молчала, скрестив руки на груди и презрительно скривив губы. Габриэль мило улыбнулась:

— Привет, Виржини. И ты, Аньес, здравствуй. Никто на вашу маму не кричит,— Габриэль особенно выделила слово «вашу».— Но раз уж вы собрались тут посмотреть кино, я вам кое-что покажу. Замечательное кино, остросюжетное такое. Да и звезда в главной роли просто блистательна.

Габриэль вывела с наручного комма на голоэкран видеозапись с камеры наблюдения в доме. Выключив видеозапись, она обвела взглядом родственниц. Шока и потрясения от матери и средней сестры она не ждала, но их реакция была ей интересна.

— Правда, классное кино? — весело спросила она.— Мне вот больше всего понравилась та часть, что с нацгвардами. Такая экспрессия, такой блистательный отпор.

— Хватит ломать комедию,— высокомерно ответила Ирэн.— Выглядишь и говоришь как дешевая циркачка. Неудивительно, что и нашла себе такую же. Да и видео наверняка поддельное. В этом вашем флоте умельцев полно, возможно, даже среди твоих… сослуживцев.

Ирэн презрительно скривилась на последнем слове. Габриэль посмотрела на нее как на безумную.

— Ты совсем дура или это временное помутнение?

— Ты как с матерью разговариваешь, мерзавка? — загремела Ирэн и попыталась дать ей пощечину. Габриэль перехватила руку матери в замахе.

— Забыла, с кем лезешь драться? Я напомню. Хочешь? На какой руке пальцы сломать? В прошлый раз была правая, давай в этот раз на левой? Обожаю разнообразие.

— Надо вызвать нацгвардию! — засуетилась Виржини.— Я — Скажу, что ты незаконно вломилась в дом, дралась и угрожала! Да-да! Я скажу, что ты угрожала убить маму!

— И заплатишь нацгвардам штраф за ложный вызов,— фыркнула Габриэль.— А еще получишь иск за клевету.

— Это еще почему?! — голос Виржини сорвался на визг, было видно, что она взбесилась и близка к истерике, в которую впадала в два счета.

— Это потому, деточка,— с той же презрительной интонацией продолжила Габриэль,— что твои слова — это только твои слова. И они не подкреплены вообще ничем. У вас камеры отключены. И коммов на вас нет ни на одной. Так что вы можете говорить что угодно, даже что я совершила все покушения на госпожу президента. Доказать у вас ничего не получится. И, кстати, если уж речь зашла именно об этом, я даже готова поступиться принципами и сама оплатить экспертизу, которая докажет, что запись с камеры в моем доме подлинная, а не смонтированная. Или вы тут правда думаете, что офицеры Космофлота околачивают груши и монтируют подложные видеозаписи, когда совсем от безделья одуреют? Хотя, конечно, думать — это не ваша сильная сторона.

Виржини возмущенно открыла рот, но тут же его закрыла, не найдясь с ответом.

— Но однако же, какая резкая смена приоритетов,— ядовито заметила Габриэль.— Вы же все втроем презираете нацгвардов, иначе, чем шавками в форме их никогда не называли. А теперь готовы умолять их о защите.

— А что, собственно, такого сказала Аньес? — снова вступила Ирэн.— Я как раз очень хорошо ее понимаю. Аньес беспокоится о благосостоянии семьи. Ты претендуешь на получение в наследство огромного состояния, которым не сможешь должным образом распорядиться. Ты же промотаешь все до сантина в первый же день, как только его получишь. И твоя девка тебе в этом с радостью поможет.

— Ну еще бы не помогла,— наконец подала голос Аньес.— Вы бы ее видели. С таким гордым видом ходила по дому, который ей не принадлежит даже. Ну я напомнила этому ничтожеству, где ее место,— Видя, что Габриэль машинально сжала кулаки и зубы, она глумливо продолжила: — Но наверно нам сейчас покажут всю мощь атаки космофлота. Наверное, весь явился на защиту одной мяукающей терранской шлюхи.

Виржини выразительно хихикнула, поддакивая сомнительной остроте старшей сестры. Вопреки ожиданиям, Габриэль улыбнулась.

— Аньес, милая, закрой свой прелестный ротик. Из него воняет. Ты все Флёр оскорбляешь, а сама-то кто? Отними у нас эти деньги, Флёр останется певицей, а я — офицером Космофлота. Отними деньги у тебя, останется только склочная дура, не умеющая вести себя в обществе. Ты привыкла покупать хорошее отношение, потому что это легче всего. Останется стелиться под кого угодно, потому что иначе ты не умеешь. Ну и кто тут ничтожество и шлюха?

Лицо Аньес перекосило от бешенства, и она кинулась на младшую сестру, намереваясь разодрать ей лицо длинными ногтями. Габриэль увернулась, но неприятно ударилась локтем о стену, на миг потеряла бдительность, и острые ногти до крови располосовали ей щеку. Аньес кинулась снова, но на этот раз Габриэль была уже готова к атаке. Отшвырнув сестрицу в угол, она влепила ей увесистую оплеуху.

— Это тебе за Флёр!

На щеке Аньес осталось красное пятно. Габриэль врезала ей по второй щеке.

— Это за папу. А это уже от меня! — с этими словами Габриэль разбила сестре нос.

— Не смей ее трогать! — истошно завизжала Виржини.

Аньес безвольным кулем сползла по стенке.

— А что ты мне сделаешь? — холодно спросила Габриэль.— Не беспокойся за свое личико, тебя я так не разукрашу, у меня нет привычки бить слабых и больных. Только дурных и не в меру буйных. Но Виржини, ты и правда не понимаешь, что тебя используют? Я готова поклясться, что именно тебе пришлось вытаскивать Аньес из гвардейского участка и вносить за нее залог. Думаешь, она с тобой наследством поделится? Тогда ты еще глупее, чем я думала.

Виржини пискнула и зашлась квакающим истерическим плачем.

— Да я тебя вместе с твоей потаскухой… — начала было взбешенная Ирэн, но осеклась. Сейчас Габриэль была готова уничтожать все, что встанет на ее пути.

— Скажи еще что-нибудь такое про Флёр,— процедила она сквозь зубы,— и сломанные пальцы тебе конфеткой покажутся.

15.

Именно в этот момент Жюль Картье вошел в гостиную.

— Что здесь происходит? — спокойно спросил он.— Объяснитесь немедленно.

— Эта дура… чуть не убила Аньес… и хотела… убить… маму… — еле проговорила Виржини, глотая слезы, и снова разрыдалась.

Жюль недовольно поморщился. Истерики средней дочери давно его утомили.

— Не неси чушь, Виржини. Габи, что происходит? В коридоре на меня вылетела перепуганная Рамона и сказала, что тебя тут убивают, и чтобы я немедленно тебя спасал.

Бешенство в глазах Габриэль сменилось усталостью, но она нашла в себе силы улыбнуться:

— Привет, пап. Ты же знаешь, что тетя Рамона все преувеличивает, когда испугается.

— Хорошенькое дело! — взревела Ирэн.— А мнения супруги и дочерей тебе не интересны?

Жюль строго посмотрел на нее и сказал то, чего никогда не говорил за все годы совместной жизни:

— Заткнись, Ирэн. Просто заткнись по-хорошему. Если ты не заметила, объяснения одной из наших дочерей я сейчас и прошу. Если ты забыла, напоминаю, что у нас целых три дочери.

— После того, что это тварь тут устроила, у меня их две! — рявкнула Ирэн, не желая сдаваться без боя.

— Насчет «целых» я бы не была так категорична,— вздохнула Габриэль, размазав ладонью стекающую по щеке тонкую струйку крови и выразительно глядя на Аньес, которая уже успела заползти на диван и лежала там с видом умирающей.— Прости пожалуйста, я не сдержалась и подралась с Аньес.

— И по какому поводу вы подрались?

— Я тебе покажу кое-что. Все остальные это уже видели. И поддержали Аньес.

Габриэль вывела запись с комма на голоэкран. При просмотре лицо Жюля мрачнело все больше и больше.

— Вы из-за этого подрались? — спросил он.

— Вообще я пришла просто поговорить. И задать Аньес ровно один вопрос. Почему она, если уж так ненавидит меня, не разберется со мной лично, а дерется с моей супругой, оскорбляет ее и угрожает расправой? В ответ я получила обвинения в том, что позорю семью и промотаю вверенные мне средства в первые же сутки. При том, что мне еще никто ничего официально не вверял.

— Понятно,— кивнул Жюль.— Чем закончился ваш разговор?

— Разговора как такового не вышло, все закончилось скандалом и оскорблениями в адрес Флёр, которые я отказываюсь повторять. Когда я вступилась за Флёр, Аньес попыталась выцарапать мне глаза, в чем не преуспела,— Габриэль снова размазала кровь по щеке.— Разумеется, мои слова — это только мои слова. Мне нечем их подтвердить, камеры выключены, и единственное, чему ты можешь верить — это мое честное слово. Одно против трех.

Жюль устало улыбнулся:

— Я тебе верю, Габи. Мне достаточно уже одного того, что я видел на записи. Ты все правильно сделала.

— Жюль, не сходи с ума — снова попыталась встрять Ирэн.— Ты не видишь, как ее распустил? Все твое состояние улетит в никуда, если ты сделаешь ее своей единственной наследницей.

— Я уже велел тебе заткнуться, Ирэн,— устало сказал он.— И мне уже до головной боли надоела вся эта грызня за наследство, пока я жив и не собираюсь умирать. Аньес, я не буду напрасно сотрясать воздух словами о том, что мне за тебя стыдно. Тебе уже давно нет до меня никакого дела, ты старательно печешься только о моих деньгах. Но именно из-за тебя семью Картье считают сумасшедшими богачами, вытирающими обо всех ноги. И даже мои полезные дела не могут этого уравновесить. Так что если кто тут и позорит нашу семью, то только ты. Мне сейчас нисколько тебя не жаль. Все эти годы ты измывалась над сестрой и получила от нее по заслугам. Итак, если вы не хотите понимать по-хорошему, буду разговаривать с вами, как вы того заслужили. Ирэн, ты говоришь, что у тебя две дочери? Что ж, ты этого и раньше не скрывала. Отлично, в таком случае у меня дочь одна. И, раз уж матери у нее нет, она унаследует все, что оставит ей отец. Аньес и Виржини унаследуют то, что оставишь им ты. Этих средств хватит им, чтобы ни в чем не нуждаться до конца жизни и даже не работать. Считаю это справедливым. Кажется, мое время писать завещание все же пришло. Что ж, значит оно будет составлено в ближайшее время.

— Я его оспорю! — прошипела Ирэн.

— Тебе не тягаться с Эмилио Агилерой. Я говорил с ним об этом недавно, и он с радостью согласился помочь. Профессор Агилера — лучший юрист на Сомбре.

— Он не единственный! Ради такого я и к Алеку Враноффски на поклон пойти могу.

Жюль лишь иронично усмехнулся:

— Ирэн, тебе следовало бы почаще интересоваться, с кем общается Габи. Иначе ты бы не принимала столь поспешных решений. Габи вхожа в Дом Враноффски на правах друга семьи. Увы, но в этот раз твоя нелюбимая младшая дочь переиграла тебя на твоем же поле. Ах да, забыл, что у тебя только две дочери. Что ж, тогда поражение от постороннего человека будет не таким обидным. Это все, что я хочу сказать тебе, Аньес и Виржини.

Повисла пауза, которую нарушила Габриэль:

— Если это все, я, наверное, пойду. Флёр дома с ума сходит от беспокойства.

Жюль тепло посмотрел на дочь:

— Тебе не стоит возвращаться одной в таком состоянии, Карин,— он назвал ее вторым именем, как всегда в особенные моменты.— Я тебя подвезу.

16.

Ари и Селина уехали, и Флёр снова осталась одна. Ей было неспокойно. Она уже несколько раз проверила, надежно ли закрыта входная дверь, и все время поглядывала на монитор, куда выводилось изображение с камеры. Когда там появился кар и остановился у дома, Флёр невольно потянулась за табуреткой. Но из кара вышла вполне живая Габриэль с пластырем на щеке, а вместе с ней — Жюль Картье. Флёр кинулась открывать.

Жюля Картье она не раз видела в прессе, да и семейное сходство между ним и Габриэль было очевидно. Вот только на головидении появлялся решительный и жесткий хозяин фармацевтической империи, а сейчас на пороге стоял просто немолодой мужчина с мягкой грустной улыбкой. Флёр шагнула навстречу и, слегка стесняясь, взяла его за руки:

— Спасибо, что подвезли Габи.

Сейчас Флёр видела, что Габриэль едва держится на ногах. Свет дневной, там что — побоище было? Жюль горько вздохнул:

— Хотя бы это я могу сделать.

— Это уже много,— убежденно сказала Флёр.— Габи, что у тебя со щекой?

Габи зло усмехнулась:

— Аньес решила, что без глаза мне будет лучше. У меня было другое мнение по этому вопросу.

— Да я ей самой… улучшу что-нибудь, если еще раз появится! — с внезапной яростью проговорила Флёр.— Да — ты ее, надеюсь, не убила? Не то чтобы я за нее переживала, просто неприятности с законом нам точно не нужны.

— Я ей нос разбила. Ну и пару синяков на лице оставила. Не то, чтобы я была этим горда, но Аньес говорила такие помойные слова, да еще все ее поддерживали… пока папа не приехал.

Флёр перехватила печальный взгляд Жюля. Она и раньше понимала, что в семье у Габи все плохо, но и представить не могла, что настолько. Словно в ответ ее мыслям, Жюль проговорил:

— Я уже давно от моей, так сказать, супруги и от старших дочерей ничего не жду, но их хотя бы забота о приличиях пока что держала в рамках.

Флёр спохватилась, что он так и стоит в дверях.

— Вы заходите. Хоть чаю попейте. Могу и какой-нибудь еды заказать. Гостевые комнаты свободны обе. Не в этот же змеёвник обратно ехать.

Жюль решительно повел рукой:

— Нет, туда я не поеду, с меня хватит. Позвоню Джо, она всегда поздно ложится. Спасибо за приглашение, но вам будет лучше провести остаток вечера вдвоем.

— Правда, пап, остался бы,— внезапно поддержала Габриэль.— На тебе лица нет. Я-то хоть в космос сбежала из этого, как Флёр сказала, змеёвника. Мне можно максимум смерти пожелать. А тебя каждый раз доят.

— Когда-то я все-таки любил эту женщину,— вздохнул Жюль.— Сейчас просто научился не вовлекаться — может быть, слишком. Это моя вина, и сейчас уже мало что можно исправить. Ну что ж, я думаю, мое отсутствие в этом доме просто не заметят.

Вероятно, Флёр выглядела напуганной, потому что Жюль улыбнулся:

— Нет, я не собираюсь совершать никаких отчаянных поступков. Я давно знаю, что моя семья трещит по швам, и я сблизился с… женщиной, которая понимает меня. Карин с ней знакома. Я уезжаю к ней, а вам желаю спокойной ночи, несмотря ни на что. И… Карин, мне очень жаль, что я не сумел как следует защитить тебя. Хотя должен сказать, что ты прекрасно справляешься,— в его глазах мелькнул лукавый огонек.

— Обними от меня Джо,— сказала Габриэль.— И приезжайте в гости. Будем дружить семьями.

Все с той же лукавой и чуть грустной улыбкой Жюль сел обратно в кар. Флёр провожала его взглядом, пока фары не скрылись за поворотом.

17.

3 декабря 3049 года

Джоанна уже давно понимала Жюля практически без слов. Когда он появился на пороге, она только спросила: «До завтра?». «Совсем»,— ответил Жюль. Она кивнула и налила ему виски. А потом он смотрел, как растворяется лед, и долго говорил. А она, как всегда, слушала. Она умела слушать. Когда Жюль замолчал, она так же без единого слова обняла его.

Два дня Жюль просто отдыхал — как раз настали выходные. Потом взял из бара Джоанны ту самую бутылку абрикосового бренди из Старых Колоний, которую подарила ему Габриэль, и отправился к доктору права Эмилио Агилере.

Старый леханец принял его в гостиной. Непринужденно устроившись в кресле, в своем обычном белом костюме, он был неимоверно похож на типичного дона, как их показывают в кино. Но, по иронии судьбы, мало кто так ненавидел донов, как Агилера. Увидев бутылку в руках Жюля, он удивленно поднял бровь:

— Что это за выпивка? Нет, поверьте, мой друг, я не намекаю, что вы хотите меня отравить, просто не представляю, откуда могла бы быть такая экзотика. А в экзотике я толк знаю.

— Дочь из Старых Колоний привезла,— ответил Жюль, наполняя бокалы.— Планета, кажется, называется Эним. По описаниям дочери — настоящий тропический рай, теплее Азуры.

— Ого! В ту сторону я не забирался дальше станции «Валькирия». Что-то там о Старых Колониях говорили, но даже названия планет не помню. Но все же — что такое произошло, что вы пришли соблазнять старого крючкотвора инопланетными чудесами? Подозреваю, что, раз вы идете ко мне, а не к Алеку Враноффски — который, между прочим, мой лучший ученик — значит, дело совсем дрянь.

Жюль долго молчал. Наконец он очень медленно проговорил:

— Мне нужно, чтобы мою жену — пожалуй, лучше уже сказать «бывшую жену» — и старших дочерей ничто со мной не связывало. В то же время я хочу оставить им право пользоваться домом.

Агилера присвистнул.

— Официальное расторжение родства? Это серьезно. Я занимался этим всего один раз, да и то… на бывшей родине. Причем это был мой родной и единственный сын. Он оговорил меня перед леханскими донами ради выгоды, которая, насколько я слышал, вышла ему боком. Как отец отца я могу вас понять. Но сразу должен предупредить — выйдет недешево, и это мягко сказано. Придется посуетиться. Поднимать на уши свидетелей, заставлять говорить кого надо и молчать кого не надо. Я обеспечу благополучный исход, но даже вам он обойдется неприлично дорого. Поверьте леханцу, хоть и бывшему, я знаю, какие суммы считаются неприличными.

— Ничего,— твердо сказал Жюль.— Мне самому не так уж много надо. Это, увы, всего лишь закрепление давно свершившегося факта.

Эмилио тяжело вздохнул.

— Теперь я понимаю, почему вы пришли именно ко мне. Оформить развод — дело нехитрое, тут бы Алек справился без проблем. Родство — другое дело. Я так понимаю, до поры до времени вы не ворошили это болото палкой и щадили их.

— Вы все сказали за меня,— криво усмехнулся Жюль.— И к Алеку я не пошел в том числе потому, что он дружен с моей младшей дочерью. Такие дела лучше доверить человеку, которого они никак не затрагивают лично.

— Ага,— в глазах леханца загорелся азартный огонек. Даже неприятные дела были для него прежде всего хитрой головоломкой, а складывать головоломки он любил.— Теперь все складывается. Старший у Алека вроде как в Космофлоте служит, ваша младшенькая, я так понимаю, с ним в хороших отношениях?

— По вам плачет следственный отдел нацгвардии! — усмехнулся Жюль.— Именно так. И поэтому я бы не хотел впутывать Враноффски в разгребание моих ошибок.

— Э, нет, нет, нет! — Эмилио даже отодвинулся, словно его прямо сейчас собирались утащить в этот следственный отдел.— Ловить преступников — не моя стезя. Лучше буду защищать интересы тех, кто от них пострадал, и тех, у кого возникли деликатные проблемы. Ари, значит… Я его знаю с детства. Он сильно изменился, поступив в Академию. Только не помню, насколько большая у них разница в возрасте с вашей младшей дочкой.

— Ровесники они. Ари старше на пару месяцев.

— Понятно. Да, Алека лучше действительно не впутывать в это дело, впрочем, он и сам не захочет ничего о нем знать ровно до того момента, пока оно не завершится. Все же мой лучший ученик. Уж кого-кого, а его не упрекнешь в отсутствии здравомыслия и умения делать правильные выводы… Да, прошу сразу меня простить — я буду расспрашивать. Много. Мне нужны подробности по делу и, увы, даже довольно грязные, о которых вы бы и не хотели вспоминать. Задачка-то нетривиальная. Особенно учитывая ваше воистину титаническое терпение все эти годы.

— Разумеется, я готов ответить,— кивнул Жюль, наливая себе и Агилере еще бренди.— Раз уж пришла пора все это вскрывать.

— Ну что ж. В общих чертах, друг мой, как вы дошли до такого решения? Вижу, вам не наплевать на дочерей. Человек, которому наплевать, выглядит и говорит иначе.

— Я все-таки люблю свою семью,— бесцветным голосом произнес Жюль.— Или любил когда-то, так, пожалуй, будет вернее. И в том, что получилось, есть и моя ответственность, поэтому я не могу все бросить и сказать, что я здесь ни при чем. Но семьи у меня больше нет. Ирэн недолюбливает младшую дочь, старшие ее откровенно травят. Недавно произошел эпизод, который закончился вмешательством нацгвардии. У меня есть запись с камеры видеонаблюдения. Я хочу отдать Ирэн и старшим дочерям то, что им причитается, и больше не иметь с ними дел. Все равно я как человек в этом доме не нужен.

Он говорил и сам удивлялся своему спокойному голосу. Словно рассказывал о ком-то другом. А ведь опасался не совладать с собой, когда шел к Агилере. Может быть, просто сам еще не осознал, что происходит. Все-таки сейчас он вычеркивал из жизни больше тридцати лет.

— Дела-делишки… — Агилера смотрел сочувственно.— Увы, так оно и бывает в семьях вечно занятых большими делами людей. Не вы первый, Жюль, увы, не вы последний. Пока существует человеческое общество. Я могу посмотреть на ту запись? Если она у вас с собой.

— Да, конечно, я собрал все материалы, которые относятся к делу. Если вы сочтете, что нужно что-то еще, донесу.

Жюль включил файл с записью бесчинств Аньес на квартире Габриэль, передал комм Агилере и отвернулся. Жаль, уши не заткнешь.

— Свет дневной… Флёр? — в голосе Агилеры звучало явное узнавание.

— Она супруга моей дочери.

— Преклоняюсь перед чувством прекрасного вашей младшенькой. В госпожу Андриотти влюблена половина ценителей оперы. Я и сам ей слал букеты с комплиментами, впрочем, я влюблен в ее голос абсолютно платонически. И та же половина убить была готова, чтобы приоткрыть тайну имени ее избранника или избранницы, но девочка держала все в секрете, и я могу понять, почему.

Запись кончилась. Агилера деловито кивнул:

— Будет неплохим аргументом. Но надо будет доказать факт планомерной травли. Было ли что-то еще со стороны матери и сестер? Раньше.

Жюль в который раз тяжело вздохнул.

— Было.

И он стал рассказывать. Про разбитый комм Габриэль, про переезд в комнату прислуги и мерзкое поведение старших дочерей, про драку Габриэль с матерью, про угрозы Ирэн отправить Габриэль в тюрьму, про отвратительную сцену дома после того, как Аньес явилась к Габриэль… С каждым эпизодом он словно глубже закапывал погребальную капсулу своей семейной жизни. Только вот вряд ли из нее вырастет дерево… Но странное спокойствие не оставляло его. Как будто теперь все встало на свои места. Как будто только сейчас он набрался смелости признать очевидное и сделать то, что давно должен был сделать. «Прости, Карин. Я опоздал на много лет. Но хотя бы что-то я еще могу».

Жюль уехал от Агилеры поздно вечером. В голове шумело от бренди — Габи была права, это очень коварный напиток, хотя Агилеру, похоже, не пробрало — но скорее даже от всего, что произошло сегодня. Не каждый день сжигаешь все мосты. Жюль составил список вещей, за которыми надо будет заехать, когда никого не будет дома. А лучше переслать список Рамоне, пусть все приготовит и передаст его курьеру. Появляться там еще раз Жюль не хотел.

Джоанна ждала его с ужином из ближайшего кафе. Жюль извинился и сказал, что хочет побыть один. Здесь у него уже появился собственный кабинет, где он иногда работал. Но сейчас никакие деловые вопросы не шли в голову. Жюль включил электронную фоторамку со старыми снимками дочерей. Всех трех. На детских фотографиях они сидели в обнимку и смеялись. Жюль почувствовал, что плачет.

18.

30 декабря 3049 года

Рафаэля Нуарэ, конечно, предупреждали, что заново адаптироваться к жизни будет сложно. Но первая опасность встретила его сразу же за воротами госпиталя. Она имела вид Эрика, который чуть не задушил брата в объятиях.

— Полегче, кадет! — с напускной строгостью прикрикнул Рафаэль.— Не испытываю никакого желания загреметь обратно!

— Прости,— Эрик виновато опустил глаза.— Я сделал больно?

— Да нет,— улыбнулся Рафаэль.— Но ты уже не маленький мальчик, а я еще не вполне восстановил форму. Ты меня чуть не уронил.

— Ох, прости, пожалуйста, больше не буду. Просто так здорово видеть тебя на ногах и без всего этого… А то я, когда тебя навещал, из-за всех этих трубок подойти боялся. Да и потом тоже, ведь такая реабилитация…

— Ладно тебе,— Рафаэль потрепал брата по макушке.— Я все-таки не хрустальная ваза. Поехали домой.

День рождения Нуарэ не собирался как-то особо праздновать — во-первых, еще не до конца свыкся с мыслью, что жив, во-вторых, пока что быстро уставал. Родные и экипаж его поздравили — и ладно. Но Эрик решительно заявил, что берет дело в свои руки, и забронировал столик в «Синем быке», благо тот был недалеко. Только увидев меню, Нуарэ понял, как соскучился по нормальной еде. Он был неприхотлив, как любой военный, да и кормили в госпитале прекрасно, но многие недели научно рассчитанного сбалансированного диетического питания достали даже его. Сидя в удобном кресле, он поглощал стейк, запивал его вином, которое ему наконец-то разрешили, и был практически счастлив. Если бы еще Эрик немного умерил восторги по поводу его героизма… Впрочем, что с него взять — всей истории он не знает. Да, если на то пошло, Рафаэль и сам помнил немного.

— Что ты, что Снайпер,— надулся Эрик, когда Рафаэль сказал ему об этом.— Ну с ним-то понятно, а ты…

— А что я? — пожал плечами Рафаэль.— Я выбыл в самом начале.

Лицо Эрика ясно говорило, что, по его мнению, брат просто скромничает, но настаивать, так уж и быть, он не станет. К тому же, чем ближе ужин подходил к десерту, тем хитрее Эрик косился на свой комм. Рафаэль уже собрался поинтересоваться, что там брат такое задумал… и тут в зал вошел Нил Росс.

— Раф… я хотел сделать сюрприз… — почти виновато зашептал Эрик. Рафаэль только отмахнулся, вставая навстречу Россу. Они обнялись.

— С днем рождения тебя,— тихо сказал Росс.— С двумя.

— У тебя их теперь тоже два,— так же тихо ответил Нуарэ. Росс только улыбнулся:

— То ли еще будет!

Судя по тому, как Росс набросился на черничный пирог, санаторная кухня достала его еще больше, чем Нуарэ — питание в госпитале. При этом каким-то парадоксальным образом он ухитрялся говорить почти без пауз. О Лехане и Маринеске не было ни слова. Пушить хвост можно перед гражданскими или младшими по званию, хотя Нуарэ не любил и этого. С Россом им незачем было друг перед другом выпендриваться. Что нужно — они знали и так, что не нужно — не нужно. В свое время разговорчивость Росса порой выводила Нуарэ из себя, но сейчас он был благодарен другу, что тот говорил сам и не задавал лишних вопросов. Да и что Нуарэ мог рассказать — из того, что сейчас было уместно? Разве что вместе с Россом шутливо поужасаться въедливости Темницки и помечтать о скорейшем возвращении на службу. А что еще делать в этой жизни.

— И знаешь,— вдруг сказал Росс, когда они уже собирались расходиться,— извини, что я тогда наговорил всякого. Сам теперь не могу понять, с чего завелся.

— Я давно все забыл,— искренне ответил Нуарэ. Росс радостно улыбнулся и пошел на стоянку каров. Он чуть прихрамывал, но сейчас это уже выглядело особенностью походки, а не травмой.

— Ох и потрепало же тебя,— вслух сказал Нуарэ.

— На себя посмотри! — Росс, оказывается, все слышал. Он помахал рукой и скрылся за углом. Нуарэ чуть дернул плечом — эта привычка была у них с Эриком общей. У него, по крайней мере, руки-ноги на месте, всех последствий сейчас — быстрая утомляемость. Даже обидно, что на службу возвращаться пока не разрешили.

И теперь к нему подкралась следующая опасность — скука. С одной стороны, времени после всех необходимых процедур и занятий в бассейне оставалось не так много. С другой — все равно гораздо больше, чем он привык. Даже если представить, что это такой затянувшийся отпуск. Эрик, конечно, был счастлив — столько времени можно проводить вдвоем, даже немного гулять по городу. Но Рафаэль начинал звереть. Мозг требовал новой информации. Болтать о повседневных делах или пересказывать старые истории — это приятно, но мало.

Звонок от Сандрин, его кузины, стал настоящим спасением. Вообще-то она просто позвонила узнать о его самочувствии, и между делом рассказала, что собирается на ежегодную технологическую выставку — там обещали представить новую систему дополненной реальности. Сандрин неважно ориентировалась на местности и ценила такие вещи. Неожиданно для себя самого Рафаэль вызвался пойти с ней. Все лучше, чем бродить из угла в угол.

Большинством технологий Рафаэль интересовался ровно в той мере, в которой они полезны для космофлота. И теперь, наблюдая на экране, как хрупкая брюнетка в темном визоре (та же, что стояла перед экраном и комментировала презентацию) движется по городу, а перед ее глазами возникают указатели или сигналы о препятствиях, он задумался, что в случае операции в городе это может быть весьма полезно. Только заранее загрузить подробную карту на случай перебоев со связью… На Маринеске система дополненной реальности в машине посольства сильно сократила им путь до терминала. Даже удивительно, что у дипломатов есть то, чего пока еще нет у космофлота. Рафаэль даже начал набрасывать в уме аналитическую записку на эту тему. Ведь ситуации бывают всякие, как показал тот же Маринеск, даже на визоры нельзя полагаться постоянно… Задумавшись, он пропустил момент, когда презентация закончилась. Видеоролик пошел на второй круг, а девушка-комментатор куда-то пропала. Как и Сандрин. Обругав себя пнем, Рафаэль пошел ее искать.

Сандрин как будто растворилась. С одной стороны, не ребенок, сориентируется, тем более что здесь не было шансов потеряться — все доступные системы мигали, звучали, вибрировали при касании, направляя посетителя в нужную сторону. С другой, на что это похоже — вызвался составить компанию и завяз в аналитических записках! Рафаэль уже начал злиться на себя, что вообще пошел. Но что оставалось делать? Сидеть дома и рычать на стены? Тогда лучше уж сразу к Темницки. Впрочем, помешанным на службе солдафоном Рафаэль все же не был, и выставка постепенно завладела его вниманием. Даже безотносительно военного применения там было много интересного. Забавные детские модели комм-линков, системы видеонаблюдения, усовершенствованные визоры для слабовидящих… Рафаэля невольно передернуло. Ему в чем-то повезло, что стрелявшие метили в корпус, а не в голову — тогда, даже если бы он выжил, зрение спасти было бы почти невозможно. Нуарэ видел хорошо даже по инопланетным меркам, и мысль о слепоте, даже частичной, была для него худшим ночным кошмаром. Он поспешил отойти от стенда… и тут же на кого-то налетел.

— Простите,— произнес мелодичный тихий голос. Свет дневной, это же девушка-комментатор со стенда дополненной реальности! Она не доходила Нуарэ и до плеча, так что, неловко отступив назад, коммандер едва не сбил ее с ног.

— Это вы меня простите. Надеюсь, вы в порядке?

— Кажется, да,— она слегка улыбнулась. Что-то в этой улыбке и во всем ее облике было не так. Невысокая, бледная до прозрачности даже для Сомбры — но дело было не в этом. Слишком спокойное, почти отрешенное лицо, очень сдержанные движения… И этот непроницаемый визор — ладно, презентация, но зачем он сейчас? Нуарэ невольно покосился на стенд, от которого так поспешно отошел — откровенно говоря, шарахнулся. На ней, кажется, одна из этих моделей…

— Вы позволите? — спросила девушка и, прежде чем Нуарэ успел ответить, едва ощутимо коснулась его лица. Он чуть вздрогнул — ее пальцы были ледяными. А может быть, и не поэтому… — Я не вижу с рождения,— пояснила она.

— Но… как же так? — воскликнул Рафаэль, прежде чем осознал, что ляпнул.

— Что делать,— ему показалось, или она действительно печально вздохнула? — Даже наша медицина может не все.

Теперь Нуарэ хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Девушка смотрела на него с той же спокойной улыбкой, и он принялся сбивчиво объяснять:

— Простите еще раз… я не хотел вас задеть… я понимаю, что это прозвучало крайне бестактно…

«Да что за бормотание, как будто я школьник и на урок опоздал!» — разозлился Рафаэль. Злость встряхнула его и помогла собраться с мыслями. Он продолжал уже спокойнее:

— Понимаете… меня, фактически, вернули с того света. Волей-неволей начнешь верить, что сомбрийская медицина и в самом деле всесильна.

— Вот как! — в тихом голосе прозвучало изумление.— Но что же с вами произошло? Если это, конечно, не военная тайна.

Теперь пришла очередь Рафаэля изумляться:

— Как вы догадались, что я военный?

— Я просто так сказала,— девушка засмеялась и на секунду стала похожа на живого человека, а не на тень.— Значит, я угадала? Кстати, меня зовут Имельда.

— Рафаэль,— он осторожно пожал протянутую руку.— Нет, конечно, я могу рассказать. Что называется, откровенность за откровенность.

Сандрин так и не нашлась, но Рафаэль не чувствовал по этому поводу никаких угрызений совести. С Имельдой они проболтали почти до закрытия выставки. Он рассказал ей о себе — конечно, в пределах допустимого. Имельда познакомила его со своим отцом, Хьюго Брауном. Это имя было Рафаэлю знакомо. Один из ведущих инженеров на Сомбре, глава крупной компании и организатор самой этой выставки. Браун был готов еще неделю рассказывать о своих разработках, он пришел в восторг от того, что многое представляло интерес для космофлота — но вниманием Нуарэ завладела Имельда. Ее бледное лицо оживало, когда она объясняла, как тестирует голосовые интерфейсы — ведь кто проверит их лучше, чем человек, для которого это единственный возможный вариант? Нуарэ снова почувствовал неприятный холодок. Все-таки он мало чего боялся так, как потерять зрение. А Имельда просто жила. И даже не обиделась на его дурацкую реплику. А еще… она красива. В ее внешности было мало общего со стандартами красоты, но Рафаэлю на те стандарты всегда было плевать с самой высокой орбиты. Длинные темные волосы, тонкие черты бледного лица, изящные руки… И вот ее он чуть не сбил с ног? Рафаэль казался сам себе огромным, неуклюжим и громким. Уходя с выставки, он спросил:

— Скажите… мы могли бы встретиться еще раз?

— Конечно,— улыбнулась Имельда. Они обменялись кодами личных каналов. И даже хорошо, что Имельда не могла видеть его смущение…

Вернувшись домой, Рафаэль долго бродил по комнатам. Он как будто заново увидел знакомую с детства обстановку. Лестница на второй этаж, где жили они с Эриком, диванчик в холле, постоянно попадающийся на проходе пуфик… С неожиданной злостью Рафаэль отпихнул его в угол. Нет, так тоже не годится. Он повертел пуфик в руках, оглядывая гостиную, и резко направился с ним в тот угол, где об него нельзя было споткнуться даже в полной темноте.

— Рафи, ты наконец его убрал! — засмеялась мать.— Сколько лет он тут…

— Угу,— кивнул Рафаэль.— Надоел уже.

— Да ладно,— пожал плечами Эрик, появляясь в дверях.— Как-то уже и привыкли его обходить…

— Не забывай,— назидательно произнес Рафаэль,— я после госпиталя. Координация не вполне восстановилась.

И быстро ушел к себе.

19.

20 января 3049 года

Эрик Нуарэ как раз выходил из Академии после экзамена, когда его комм-линк завибрировал. «На всякий случай напоминаю, что меня давно выписали, так что можешь все-таки попытаться свернуть мне шею, как обещал». Подпись на экран не поместилась, но и так было понятно, что это Снайпер. Писать Эрику не хотелось, он нажал на голосовой вызов.

— Издеваешься, да? — поинтересовался он вместо приветствия.

— Нисколько. Я давно говорил, что у тебя все задатки. Так все-таки?

— Я последний экзамен сдал. Готов хоть сейчас.

— Ты знаешь мой адрес,— и сигнал отбоя. Впрочем, к такой манере общаться Эрик уже привык.

День выдался холодным, но погожим, и в такую погоду Снайпер предпочитал проводить тренировки где-нибудь на воздухе. Вот и сейчас Эрик пересчитал собой, кажется, все неровности полянки в парке неподалеку от дома Враноффски. Да, насчет «шею сверну» он точно высказался опрометчиво. Но, свет дневной, это было, кажется, еще летом!

— Ты что, помнишь вообще все, что тебе ляпнули? — спросил Эрик, в очередной раз поднимаясь и отряхиваясь.

— Иначе не умею,— пожал плечами Снайпер.— Продолжаем. Неплохо справляешься.

После тренировки они сидели в его комнате на верхнем этаже и пили чай. Самый настоящий, с Маринеска. Эрик сначала хотел отказаться, но вовремя себя одернул. Планета не виновата в том, что на ней творят терране. Чайный куст в этом тем более не виноват. Да и творить эти самые терране там уже ничего не будут. А чай вкусный.

Обычно неразговорчивый Снайпер в этот раз был сам на себя не похож. Впрочем, ему было о чем рассказать — в отряд Карреры, лишившийся на Маринеске половины состава, пришло пополнение. «И Алла»,— добавил он с усмешкой. Да, одним из семи новичков была девушка. Женщин в космофлоте хватало, но в ударных группах они были редкостью. По описанию Снайпера Эрик понял, что пару раз встречал эту самую Аллу — и да, она у Карреры будет на своем месте. Высокая, по-мужски широкоплечая, с белокурой косой, на тренировках убранной в тяжелый узел, она первым делом вышла на спарринг с самим сержантом.

— Каррера взревел, что над ним издеваются и как будто ему меня мало, и качественно вытер ею пол. Алла, впрочем, осталась довольна. Кое-кого из наших, наоборот, вываляла она сама. Потом вышла на меня. Было интересно.

Эрик уважительно кивнул — «интересно» для Снайпера означало очень серьезного оппонента.

— А после тренировки,— продолжал Снайпер,— Алла попросила меня задержаться и еще раз кое-что показать. Мигель попытался сострить и получил в ухо. В итоге остались оба. Могут быть хорошим тандемом, не позавидую тому, кто будет иметь с ними дело. Я против них держусь, но это я.

Повисла пауза.

— Кстати,— сказал Эрик, хотя это было совсем не кстати,— послезавтра же презентация «Этуаль верт»! И Ален Шейно прямо лично мне прислал приглашение! И Эжени тоже!

Лицо Снайпера не выразило ничего. Эрик чуть замялся.

— В общем, они… ну… это отличная группа. И поскольку у них в новом альбоме песня про… недавние события, Шейно обещал проходку любому с «Сирокко», кто захочет прийти. Пошли с нами, а? Там и все ребята будут, с которыми в Клэр-Фонтэн…

Эрик не успел договорить — Снайпер жестом оборвал его.

— Спасибо, но нет. Ты же знаешь, я в целом равнодушен к музыке. Асахиро вот мог бы пойти, но они с Зои, насколько я знаю, на Ракуэне. Удачно вам провести время.

Весь его вид говорил, что развивать тему он не собирается. Эрик только вздохнул. Но уж Рафаэля он туда затащит!

Эрику повезло — к брату как раз зашел Леон Эрнандес с какими-то служебными вопросами. Это даже хорошо, а то Раф, кажется, уже мхом оброс от сидения дома. К тому же Леон любит музыку, вдвоем уговаривать удобнее.

— Вы пойдете? — спросил Эрик.

— Конечно! — воскликнул Леон.— Хотя, признаться, немного боюсь.

— Я тоже,— вздохнул Эрик.

Рафаэль, слышавший разговор, вопросительно поднял бровь. Леон коротко объяснил ему про новую песню.

— Вы же понимаете, коммандер, одно дело — когда поют про кого-то далекого типа первых колонистов или, там, про Жиля Нуарэ, при всем к нему уважении. А тут — про нас.

— А что… про дедушку тоже есть песня? — озадаченно переспросил Рафаэль. Эрик фыркнул. Нет, Раф — замечательный старший брат, но вот из-за таких, как он, и пошла легенда, что все Нуарэ с рождения слушают только гимн Республики и военные марши!

— Дать послушать? — Леон уже подключал портативный динамик.— Ребята стремятся к звучанию докосмической эры… ну… как они его понимают. На концерты попробуй дешевый билет добудь — фан-клуб все расхватает в первых рядах. Нам очень повезло с этими приглашениями.

Эрик сам любил эту песню у «Этуаль верт», хотя и немного стеснялся в этом признаваться. А ведь правда отличная вещь, и дело совсем не в том, что про дедушку — в конце концов, он дедушку даже почти не помнил. То ли дело Раф. Но и ему, кажется, понравилось.

— Последний вопрос,— сказал Раф. Эрик был готов по-детски захлопать в ладоши от радости.— Насколько я помню, рок-концерты обычно проходят в стоячих залах. Мне пока не рекомендовано подолгу стоять…

Вместо ответа Эрик просто вывел на экран своего комма то самое приглашение от Шейно и выделил строчки: «Если по состоянию здоровья или иным причинам кто-то предпочтет слушать нас сидя, на верхнем ярусе зарезервированы столики». Рафаэль только кивнул. Довольный Эрик умчался обзванивать ребят и выяснять, кто точно придет.

20.

22 января 3049 года

— Я не понял, мы в «Сателлите» или в военном космопорту? — обратился Ален Шейно к группе. В зале засмеялись. Эрик, стоявший в первом ряду, огляделся — да уж, сейчас клуб мало напоминал площадку рок-концертов, в зале преобладали темно-синие мундиры со звездами. Да что говорить, они с ребятами сами пришли в своей кадетской форме. А уж на верхнем ярусе собралась целая галактика. Из-за света софитов Эрик не видел лиц, но знал, что, кроме брата, там капитан Да Силва, капитан О’Рэйли, сестры Ридо… Собрались, похоже, все, кто был на планете и хоть немного интересовался музыкой. Эрика ткнули в спину — о, вот и Дан Враноффски со всеми своими девчонками. Эрик попытался подвинуться, чтобы пропустить вперед хотя бы хрупкую Эстеллу, Дан махнул рукой и поднял ее на плечи. Сзади запротестовали, и Дан отошел вбок.

Обменявшись с клавишником парой шуток об акустике в космопорту, Шейно сделал знак группе, и концерт начался песней о Жиле Нуарэ. Теперь Эрику было не до того, чтобы выискивать в зале знакомых — он подпевал, прыгал, размахивал руками, наступил кому-то на ногу, и ему не было стыдно. Тем более что это оказалась Эжени, которая просто наступила в ответ, а ботинки у них были одной модели.

Новая песня о маринесских событиях была в программе третьей. Шейно отошел вглубь сцены, и из-за кулис появилась Флёр Андриотти. Эрик не знал ее, но слышал о ней от матери и видел фото. Да и в фан-клубе обсуждали, что в презентации участвует оперная певица. Какой-то дурак начал было прохаживаться, что она терранка, но на него накинулись всем клубом. На Флёр было длинное концертное платье точно такого же темно-синего цвета, что и форма большинства слушателей. Когда она запела, Эрик почувствовал, что у него перехватывает дыхание. Кажется, еще немного, и он разревется, как маленький.

Песня закончилась, и зал просто взорвался аплодисментами. Эрик встретился взглядом с доктором Картье, тоже стоявшей в первых рядах — она вытирала слезы. Ребята громко восхищались новой песней, Костя, как выяснилось, записал ее на комм и теперь обещал слушать по двести раз на дню. Эрик кое-как пробрался в сторону, к Дану и Эстелле. Иначе он боялся уже не совладать с собой.

Рядом тут же оказались Эжени и доктор Картье.

— Что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно спросила Эжени. Эрик с трудом сглотнул.

— Да нет, ничего… Песня потрясающая… Просто… ребята теперь будут обсуждать, а я… пока не готов. Им это история, пусть и недавняя…

— А коммандер Нуарэ — твой брат,— закончила за него Эжени. Эрик благодарно кивнул — она понимала.

Через еще пару песен у Эрика завибрировал комм. Рафаэль писал: «Лезь наверх. Этот псих Шейно прислал бутылку азурианского игристого». Голосом общаться здесь было нереально — даже с Эжени приходилось почти перекрикиваться. Эрик написал в ответ: «Эй, я несовершеннолетний!». «Полгода не считается — это раз. С братом можно — это два. И других зови, если хочешь. Мне все равно больше бокала нельзя». Кажется, Рафаэля все-таки подменили.

— Пойдем к Рафу наверх! — предложил Эрик.— У него там азурианское игристое, предлагает угоститься. Тебе вообще уже восемнадцать, никаких проблем.

— А пойдем! — обрадовалась Эжени.

— Доктор Картье, идите и вы с нами!

Габриэль смерила его долгим взглядом, а потом ответила — с улыбкой, но не менее твердо, чем Снайпер:

— Спасибо, но нет. Флёр в перерыве обещала выйти в зал.

И что на них на всех нашло? Эрик взял за руку Эжени, плохо видевшую в темноте, и направился на верхний ярус.

21.

15 февраля 3049 года

Виржини Картье… нет, Феррар, как же сложно привыкать! – ежилась на заднем сидении общественного кара. Ехать общественным транспортом, пусть даже комфортнее монорельса, было неуютно. Впрочем, до станции монорельса от особняка Картье было далеко, а погода не радовала. Пронизывающий ледяной ветер норовил забраться под пальто, а небо заволокло свинцовыми тучами. На улице круглые сутки горели фонари, а в окнах домов свет выключали только уже совсем поздней ночью. И ладно бы погода, она всегда такая, Виржини привыкла, но место, в которое она ехала, внушало только тревогу и смутный страх. Она не знала наверняка, как ее примут и не выставят ли вон. Что скажет ей сестра? До недавнего времени она ни за что не назвала бы Габриэль этим словом и предпочла бы обойти ее дом десятой дорогой, обозвав его вонючим хлевом или как-нибудь еще в таком роде, но до недавнего времени все вообще было не так.

Все пошло кувырком. С того самого момента, когда папа сказал маме: «Ирэн, ты говоришь, что у тебя две дочери? Что ж, ты этого и раньше не скрывала. Отлично, в таком случае у меня дочь одна». Тогда Виржини не оценила всю серьезность его намерений. Она привыкла, что у нее есть мама, которая наряжает и балует, и есть папа, который постоянно лезет с идиотскими сомбрийскими ценностями, которые придумали нищие неудачники, но если посмотреть умильно и пролепетать, что ты все поняла насчет этих ценностей (все равно они дурацкие!), то папа сменит гнев на милость. Не зря же Аньес его называет «папочка-тряпочка». А если громко заплакать, мама спасет и скажет: «До чего ты доводишь собственного ребенка!». Когда Виржини стала взрослой, папа раздраженно говорил, что «ребеночку» уже под тридцать, а ведет себя как младенец, и стыдно должно быть, и уходил в свой кабинет. Ну и ладно. У Виржини была старшая сестра, самая лучшая в мире, смелая, дерзкая, всегда получающая свое, и ей никто не указ. Она крутая, прямо как в сериалах. Виржини проводила у голоэкрана все свободное время, смотря на наряды и украшения сериальных героинь. Самые любимые были яркими и дерзкими, как Аньес, никогда не терялись с ответом и любого ставили на место. Виржини очень нравилось ставить других на место. Вот только хлесткий ответ в стиле любимых героинь не приходил в голову. Но рядом была Аньес, и можно было повторять ее ответы. Или мама, которая быстро разберется и покажет всем их места.

И все бы хорошо, если бы не Габриэль. Ее почему-то поставить на место не получалось. Она могла одной фразой заставить почувствовать себя полным ничтожеством. А то и вовсе ничего не говорить, но от выражения ее лица хотелось утопиться в самом ядовитом болоте от отвращения к себе. С годами конфликты между сестрами только множились. Аньес откровенно ненавидела Габриэль, Виржини во всем ей поддакивала. Издевательские реплики Аньес казались ей верхом остроумия. Сама Виржини редко находилась с достойным ответом и предпочитала разреветься, чтобы пожалели. А потом, когда обидчик получит свой разнос, заесть волнение солидной порцией сладостей. Она сама не заметила того, как пропустила момент, и стоило лишь чуть занервничать, истерика подкатывала непроизвольно, заставляя биться на полу с булькающим плачем и криком, от которого она пару раз срывала голос. К тому времени Виржини окончательно расплылась и наела свисающие бока. Семейный врач ругался, мама покупала Виржини очередную справку, дающую освобождение от физнагрузки в школе, хотя за нее никто не ставил отметок, Виржини валялась на диване и объедалась пирожными. Она не замечала, что ее дразнят, считая это проявлением зависти. Фраза «Я могу себе это позволить» вообще была решающим аргументом в любых спорах. Так говорила мама, потом Аньес. Виржини радостно подхватила и смаковала как новую вкусную конфету. Это была очень взрослая фраза. Но на Габриэль она не производила впечатления. После той истории с коммом Габриэль вообще ушла жить в комнату рядом с прислугой, сказав: «Ах, тут ничего моего нет? Ну и сдали бы меня в приют. Было бы хоть честно». Аньес тут же ядовито высказалась, мол, давно пора, настолько никчемное создание не может быть дочерью Картье, только служанкой, заодно и денег сэкономим, платить не надо будет. Виржини эта фраза привела в полный восторг, и она с радостью захихикала, повторяя это за Аньес. Весь день они развлекались, крича: «Прибери в моей комнате, тварь!».

Расплата настала с папиным приходом. Он очень жестко осадил Аньес и Виржини, сказав, что сейчас покажет им, кто тут тварь. Аньес пыталась что-то нагло ответить, но папа только посмотрел на них обеих с каменным лицом и сказал: «Вон в свою комнату. Обе». Когда у папы такое лицо, с ним лучше не спорить. Тогда он быстрее успокоится. Потом они что-то выясняли с мамой, но мама быстро замолчала. А на следующий день Виржини не смогла расплатиться в дорогом магазине, выбирая себе наряд для очередной вечеринки. Это было страшным унижением. Испуганно лепеча про какую-то техническую ошибку, она вернулась домой вся в слезах. Аньес тоже не смогла купить себе очередное дорогое украшение, которые она скупала чуть ли не килограммами. «Папочка-тряпочка» спокойно объяснил, что за неподобающее поведение заблокировал их счета. И что если их поведение по отношению к Габриэль, которая им сестра и полноправный член семьи, останется таким же безобразным, он аннулирует счета совсем. Аньес было двадцать один, Виржини — восемнадцать, и перспектива даже не получать карманные деньги как школьницы, а вообще их не иметь и просить купить каждую вещь, да еще и унижаться и говорить, зачем она нужна, была кошмарной. Аньес просидела так три месяца. Виржини наврала, что раскаивается и никогда больше так не будет, а потому обошлась месяцем. Но и та, и другая затаили на младшую черную злобу. Аньес не раз желала Габриэль смерти, естественно, пока папа не дома. Мама пыталась вмешаться, но папа спокойно посмотрел на нее и спросил: «Что-то с памятью, Ирэн?». Мама больше ничего не говорила.

…Виржини тяжело вздохнула. Как же давно, оказывается, все это тянется. Как самое настоящее ядовитое болото, которое стояло потихоньку и лишь иногда выпускало на поверхность зловонные пузыри. А стоило поворошить его палкой — забрызгало всех. Когда все пошло наперекосяк? Точно до этого проклятого комма. Ведь иногда с Габриэль даже получалось нормально поговорить. Вот как в тот раз, когда Виржини болела и маялась от скуки, а Габриэль — ей было тогда десять — развлекалась на компьютере тактическими играми.

— Эй, чего ты тут делаешь? — спросила Виржини

— Играю,— спокойно ответила сестра.— В го. В галактик-нет ракуэнские учителя новые задачки выложили. Сложные такие. Я две решила — три часа потратила.

— Что такое го? — спросила Виржини.

— Игра такая,— сестра по-прежнему отвечала спокойно.— Старинная, ей много тысяч лет, ее еще на Терре в докосмическую эру придумали этнические предки ракуэнцев. По ней даже чемпионаты проходят с ценными призами.

— А тебе зачем? Мы же и так можем себе позволить.

— Да я не за приз. Интересно же. Мы с одним ракуэнским мальчиком четыре дня играли. Он выиграл, конечно, но он меня и старше на четыре года и играл больше.

— А как играют?

— А… тебе правда интересно?

— Да,— нерешительно сказала Виржини.

— Тогда садись рядом. Я покажу. Только приготовься сразу, что ты можешь не выиграть. И обещай не реветь, если проиграешь. Это же обучение.

— Ну… ладно.

Следующую пару часов они сидели и передвигали по экрану черные и белые камешки, нарисованные так, что от настоящих не отличить. Виржини мало что поняла, но почему-то с Габриэль было не так скучно.

— А ты не такая уж и плохая, когда не дразнишься,— вдруг сказала Виржини.

— Ты тоже, когда не повторяешь всякую дрянь за другими.

Кажется, была еще парочка таких спокойных вечеров, когда они то играли в теневой тарот, то танцевали и дурачились. Но только если мамы и Аньес не было дома, иначе все катилось по-старому. Потом вся эта история с подработкой Габриэль, после которой о нормальных отношениях не могло быть и речи. Аньес и Виржини обзывали ее бесплатной служанкой, сестра огрызалась, что на старшую позарится только пьянь из доков, а среднюю обзывала колбасным дирижаблем, у которого одна извилина, да и та — след от шляпки. А уж когда Габриэль поступила в эту свою Академию… Виржини так и не поняла, что произошло. Папа улетел на Ракуэн по делам компании, а когда вернулся — мама размахивала у него перед носом медкартой и грозилась отправить Габриэль в тюрьму, если только она посмеет появиться хоть за милю от дома. Что между ними произошло, Виржини так и не узнала, потому что папа запретил поднимать эту тему.

Шесть лет учебы от младшей не было ни слуху, ни духу. «Меньше вони стало»,— сказала Аньес. Естественно, когда папы не было дома. Виржини снова ее поддержала. Это по-прежнему казалось ей остроумным. Все было просто и понятно. Мама хорошая, младшая сестра против мамы, значит она сволочь, а папа ее почему-то защищает. Виржини кое-как окончила колледж и сидела дома, изредка выбираясь на светские вечеринки. Досуг ее был все тем же — просмотр сериалов и поедание пирожных на диване. На прогулки она выбиралась с трудом, ходить пешком ненавидела и постоянно болела. Предписания семейного врача она не выполняла. От частых болезней она сильно уставала, от усталости становилась раздражительной и впадала в истерику по любому поводу, а потом отлеживалась несколько дней в постели, если истерика была особенно громкой.

22.

Виржини вышла на полдороге. Она чувствовала, что ей надо срочно перекусить, иначе она позорно грохнется в обморок прямо на улице. Вот смеху-то будет. Она сама не вполне понимала, зачем едет — сейчас над ней можно только посмеяться. Как они с Аньес смеялись над Габриэль.

Когда пришли новости об исчезновении корабля, на котором служила Габриэль, мама ничего не сказала, только демонстративно переключила канал головизора. Виржини пожала плечами — умерла так умерла. Аньес предусмотрительно вела себя прилично при папе, но когда вышла курить, а курила она теперь постоянно, не скрыла радости и сказала, что ее золотая мечта наконец сбылась, и теперь «папочка-тряпочка» разделит наследство по справедливости. Виржини еще не знала тогда, что она имела в виду под справедливостью. Папа очень сильно горевал, но не торопился сажать дерево в парке памяти. Исчезновение младшей сильно по нему ударило. Он все больше уходил в работу и часто не бывал дома. Когда корабль таки вернулся, он расцвел. Зато Аньес просто бесновалась. Естественно, когда папа не видел.

Потом грянул новый скандал. Что младшая предпочитает женщин, давно знала вся семья. Но когда из светской хроники стало ясно, с кем именно она заключила семейный союз, мама была в бешенстве. Оперная певица, не из Великого Дома, не из приличной семьи, беженка с Терры. Позор для семьи и пятно на репутации. Не говоря уже о том, что проклятая терранка унаследует долю младшей, если та все-таки погибнет в своем дурацком космосе. Аньес как-то нашла, где они живут, и отправилась ставить терранку на место. Драку зафиксировала камера слежения, которая была включена, и младшая явилась разбираться. Ну и разобралась. Аньес разодрала ей лицо ногтями, но сама получила по лицу так, что огромный синяк еще очень долго не сходил. Виржини она не тронула, но довела до истерики словесно, а маме пообещала сломать руку. Оказывается, мама ее уже била, за что младшая сломала ей два пальца. Вернувшийся папа не захотел урезонить младшую, а встал на ее сторону. Виржини понадеялась, что хоть ее отчаянные вопли про попытку убить Аньес и маму подействуют. Но папа лишь отмахнулся от нее, как от недалекой дурочки, сказав: «Не неси чушь». Это так оскорбило Виржини, что слезы сами покатились у нее из глаз. Мама назвала младшую тварью и сказала, что больше не желает с ней знаться, и дочерей у нее две. Вот тут-то папа и сказал, что у него — одна. После этого с ней опять приключилась истерика, папа увез младшую домой, Аньес трогала разбитое лицо, скрежетала зубами и крыла младшую и ее супругу такими словами, которых, наверное, даже в доках не говорят.

А через некоторое время пришла повестка в суд. Папа подал на развод с мамой. Второй иск был об аннулировании родства между ним и Аньес с Виржини. Процесс был закрытым «из соображений приватности». Аньес сказала, что приходить надо как можно позже — пусть понервничают. Но нервничала только Виржини, которую после процесса вообще пришлось срочно везти в клинику. Потому что как так можно? Они лишались фамилии Картье, особняком им разрешалось пользоваться безвозмездно, но прав собственности на него у них уже не было — словно из милости пустили! Маме и Аньес запрещено даже приближаться к дому младшей под страхом тюремного заключения, Виржини можно (что она там забыла?), но только до первого инцидента. Габриэль не было на планете, и ее интересы представляла проклятая терранка, которую Виржини к тому времени ненавидела так, что мечтала на куски порвать. Вместе с младшей, разумеется. Сволочи поганые, все из-за них. Это они отняли у нее нормальную семью, благополучию которой завидовала вся Сомбра. Во всяком случае, так Виржини думала еще совсем недавно. А потом…

Кусок ягодного пирога не лез в горло. Неожиданно для себя самой Виржини почувствовала, что ее воротит от сладкого. «Мадемуазель,— вспомнила она вкрадчивый, но непреклонный голос семейного врача,— вы на прямой дороге к диабету. Я могу дать вам рекомендации, чтобы этого не случилось, но я почти уверен, что вы их проигнорируете так же, как и предыдущие. Я чту медицинскую этику, но когда пациент так упорно гробит себя — боюсь, я бессилен».

— Что-то не так? — спросила молоденькая официантка.

— Нет… все хорошо… — выдавила из себя Виржини.— Просто что-то… очень сладко.

— О, тогда позвольте вам предложить ягодный мусс! Он приготовлен без добавления сахара. Легкое и полезное блюдо.

Еще недавно Виржини только фыркнула бы — мол, все это диетическое питание для дурочек, отказывающих себе в удовольствиях. Но сейчас она ясно понимала, что от сладкого ее стошнит. Вот прямо на ее новое пальто и на пол кофейни. И тогда у младшей останется только милостыни попросить.

23.

Габриэль весь день была дома. В который раз она ловила себя на непривычном ощущении, что выходной — это не мучительные поиски занятий, а просто время, в которое можно и нужно отдыхать. Да, и даже не править статьи и не переписываться с доктором Темплом! Выпить маринесского чая с маринесскими же сушеными персиками, дочитать наконец «Когда кончится шторм», который она забросила со всеми событиями осени, а зря — роман отличный. А девушка-биолог, главная героиня, чем-то похожа на Амалию Враноффски.

Домашний терминал мигнул уведомлением. Габриэль засмеялась — вот только вспомнила… Амалия прислала фотографии, где они с Дарти плавали с дельфинами на биостанции во Вьентосе. Она оформила ему приглашение на участие в исследовании — ее подруга Розалинда Стивенс нуждалась в материале для работы по зоотерапии. Дарти ехидничал, что его сдали на опыты, но согласился. Плавать он умел чуть лучше топора, но Амалия время не теряла. Габриэль написала в ответ, чтобы были осторожнее с нырянием, и сама себя упрекнула: «Ты можешь хоть иногда не о работе?».

Зои тоже прислала фотографии из отпуска. Они с Асахиро давно вернулись, но Зои немедленно поглотила работа в клинике, а Асахиро не вылезал с тренировок с новым составом. Все семеро новичков оказались наслышаны и про «с ножом на плазму», и про «того супербойца, который в одиночку взял флагман», так что от перевода к Каррере сияли, как звезды. По счастью, в этом отпуске Асахиро все-таки ни во что не вляпался — Зои отдельно упоминала об этом в письме. «Но из их разговоров с Кирой я поняла только слово „чай“!». Ну правильно, там же почти соотечественники… С Ракуэна Асахиро привез в подарок Габриэль чуть не целый мешок чая, так что теперь и у нее был специальный чайный шкафчик. Хотя, конечно, до коллекции Ирмы… как же ее… Срезневской все равно было далеко. Габи порадовалась, что год спустя эта история уже вызывает у нее только улыбку.

Пришла с урока Флёр. Габи налила чаю и ей, а потом сидела и слушала, как Флёр упражняется на флейте. Когда она отложила инструмент, от входной двери вдруг раздался сигнал. «Кто там еще?» — недовольно проворчала Габи. Во-первых, они никого не ждали, во-вторых, после явления Аньес она нервно относилась к визитам без предупреждения. Вызвав изображение, она помрачнела еще больше — за дверью стояла зареванная Виржини.

— Ну и зачем ты пришла? — холодно поинтересовалась Габриэль по видеосвязи.

— Поговорить,— ответила Виржини.— С тобой.

— Слушаю. У тебя пять минут. Не уложишься — твои проблемы.

— Я не Аньес,— сдавленно всхлипнули в динамике.

— Ну да, ты не Аньес,— ядовито сказала Габи.— С ней тебе не тягаться. Только подбираешь крохи от ее махинаций.

Всхлипывания за дверью стали громче, но на истерику вроде не походили — обычный женский плач. Флёр жестом показала на кнопку сигнализации — мол, если что, успеем принять меры.

— Да плевать на Аньес,— неожиданно зло произнесла Виржини.— Я пришла сама. Просить прощения.

Мысленно подняв с пола отпавшую челюсть, Габи нажала кнопку. «Морской Дьявол вылез, не меньше».

— Заходи, разувайся,— последнее слово она чуть выделила. Виржини с какой-то виноватой интонацией ответила:

— У меня даже в мыслях не было пройти в обуви.

Она поспешно разулась, подчеркнуто аккуратно поставив в угол изящные ботильоны на среднем каблуке. Она всегда одевалась очень женственно. Габриэль вдруг подумала, что, если бы не лишний вес и откровенно болезненный вид, Виржини была бы красавицей. Не ярко-стервозной красоткой вроде Аньес, а вполне миленькой и уютной. В общем-то, средняя из сестер была не злой, и Габи одно время лелеяла надежду как-то на нее повлиять, но Аньес общалась с ней чаще и громче. А сейчас Виржини и вовсе не походила на ту балованную деточку, которую Габи помнила по временам жизни с семьей. Вид у нее был, откровенно говоря, несчастный и даже униженный. «Надо же, какие мы стали скромные и покладистые! — не без ехидства подумала Габриэль.— Достаточно было приложить Великую-И-Ужасную Аньес по морде, чтобы наконец дошло, что я человек, и нечего со мной и моими любимыми обращаться как с мусором под ногами».

Виржини несмело прошла в гостиную. Флёр жестом показала ей на кресло. Та послушно села.

— Уютно тут у вас,— проговорила Виржини.

Габи улыбнулась, вложив в эту улыбку яда на половину экосистемы Энкиду:

— Вот такая конурка у цепной шавки Республики.

Виржини вжалась в кресло, словно ее ударили, и разрыдалась, бормоча что-то вроде «Ну Габи, ну не надо, зачем ты так, я ничего такого не говорила…». Габриэль пожала плечами:

— Зато очень выразительно молчала, когда Аньес обливала нас с Флёр словесными помоями, и не менее выразительно хихикала на особо цветистых пассажах. Тебе их напомнить, Виржини? Я их наизусть выучила.

— Не надо,— едва слышно прошелестела Виржини, пристыженно опустив голову. Флёр незаметно для нее сделала знак Габриэль — мол, полегче, не добивай уж окончательно. «Все под контролем»,— жестом же показала Габи.

— Ну так что у тебя стряслось? — спросила она уже спокойнее.— Видимо, что-то совсем ужасное, раз ты здесь.

Габриэль и сама немного успокоилась. Виржини на врага не тянет. Так, непутевая младшая сестра, которая корчит из себя взрослую. Даром что младшей здесь была как раз Габриэль. Виржини уловила изменение тона и снова разревелась, но уже как будто с облегчением.

— Габ, я такая дура… такая дура…

Габи открыла рот, чтобы сказать дежурную гадость, но тут же его закрыла.

— Что, Аньес решила характер демонстрировать, а за тебя вступиться некому?

Виржини только молча кивнула и снова всхлипнула.

— После того вечера папа… больше домой не приходил. Совсем. Даже за вещами сам не заезжал. А мама… мама почти все время проводит с Томми.

— Это что еще за Томми? — поинтересовалась Габи.

Отчаянно краснея, Виржини вызвала изображения с комма. Взглянув на экран, Габриэль нервно заморгала. Там был какой-то семейный обед, а рядом с Ирэн маячил смазливый блондинчик не старше самой Габриэль. Такой эталонный сладенький мальчик, на которых падки немолодые дамы с деньгами и неуемным темпераментом. Мускулатура отличная, в постели, надо думать, тоже хорош, но выражение лица выдавало ровно полторы извилины и те от модного берета.

— Ну а что, пришла пора пожить и для себя,— с сарказмом произнесла Габриэль, проглотив этак полчаса непечатной ругани. Нет, ураган бы с ним, с самим фактом наличия любовника, Ирэн нынче официально не замужем, кто ж ей что запретит, да и на моральный облик матери Габриэль было давно плевать, но это? «И этот человек орал про честь семьи? Ладно его возраст, у нас свободная планета, но ты сама не видишь, что без твоих денег он к тебе даже под наркотой не подойдет? И кто еще тут дура никчемная?». Судя по блаженному виду Ирэн, она искренне полагала себя неотразимой. Нет, что говорить, мадам Картье… то есть уже снова Феррар была моложава и в неплохой форме, но, свет дневной, у нее три взрослые дочери! Парня такого возраста и такой внешности она могла поразить только количеством нулей в сумме банковского счета.

Видя реакцию Габриэль, Виржини немного осмелела. Судя по ее рассказу, этот Томми завелся еще до развода, а уж после него практически поселился. И Ирэн, «когда не занята делами компании» («То есть не носится по офису и не орет на сотрудников»,— перевела про себя Габриэль), охотно ездит с ним отдыхать. Аньес, разумеется, до смерти боится за свое драгоценное наследство, а когда Аньес боится, она начинает беситься и срывать зло на окружающих. Только вот с матерью это никогда не прокатывало, отец ушел из дома, к ненавистной младшей сестре не подобраться… Да что там, экономка Рамона и Энни с Лили заявили, что месье Жюль был здесь последним нормальным человеком, а они в рабство не продавались, чтобы на таких условиях работать. И тогда Аньес принялась планомерно доводить до истерик Виржини.

— Я ж тебе говорила,— вздохнула Габриэль.— Сколько нервов бы сэкономила. Ты пойми, что теперь, когда злая и плохая я исчезла с радаров, ты ей просто мешаешь! Аньес всегда нужны были груши для битья. Раньше в роли такой груши выступала я. А потом груша спружинила и разбила лицо. В буквальном смысле. Ты понимаешь, что в поисках новой груши Аньес далеко ходить не будет?

Виржини снова тихо всхлипнула. Габи поймала сочувственный взгляд Флёр. Да что там, Виржини и правда можно было только пожалеть. «Верхний левый, одна таблетка»,— шепнула Габи. Флёр кивнула и вскоре принесла стакан, в котором растворялся шипучий мультивитамин.

— Спасибо, Флёр,— искренне сказала Виржини.— И… если что, я правда не думала про тебя все… вот это, что вывалила Аньес. Мне так стыдно!

Флёр лишь сдержанно улыбнулась в знак того, что извинения приняты. Она понимала, что тут разговор в значительной степени именно между сестрами, и потому держалась немного отстраненно. Виржини продолжала:

— Габи, я бы правда хотела попросить у тебя… у вас обеих прощения за тот вечер. И взять свои слова обратно. Я понимаю, что мы все наговорили тебе такого, за что ты нас знать больше не хочешь, но я специально к тебе приехала, чтобы это сказать. Хотя боялась, что ты меня в окно выкинешь.

Габриэль посмотрела сестре в глаза очень долгим и серьезным взглядом, потом слегка усмехнулась:

— Виржини, давай будем честными. Даже то, что ты сейчас совершенно искренне попросила прощения — а я вижу, что ты не врешь, ты всегда была плохой актрисой — так вот, это не отменит того, что уже было сказано и, тем более, сделано. У меня никогда не было цели возвыситься над вами или уничтожить. Я всего лишь защищалась от вас сама и защищала папу и Флёр. И если Аньес или… мадам Ирэн снова решат направить свою активность в нашу сторону, я не пожалею сил, чтобы объяснить им, что они неправы.

На словах «мадам Ирэн» Виржини чуть распахнула глаза, но промолчала. Кому, как не ей, знать, почему и с каких пор Габриэль называла мать только так.

— И еще. Сегодня ты пришла извиняться. Но где гарантия, что уже завтра ты снова не начнешь простилаться под Аньес? Виржини, пойми, пожалуйста, что с Аньес нельзя играть. Она тебя проглотит. Если уж ты пошла против нее, или иди до конца, или падай ей в ноги и вымаливай ее прощение. Она тебя даже помилует… может быть. Ну, там, пришлет в клинику парочку пирожных… самых дешевых.

Судя по новому приступу рыданий, приглушенных стаканом с водой, Габи попала в цель. Она тяжело вздохнула:

— Что, дражайшая сестрица уже что-то такое наобещала? И почему я не удивлена?

— Аньес сказала… — кое-как выдавила из себя Виржини,— что парни… только ради денег… признает недееспособной… что я в клинике умру от диабета… и все… достанется ей.

Габи не удержалась и затейливо выругалась.

— Нет, ну какая же мразь, а! Ладно, в задницу Аньес, речь о тебе. Пожалуйста, попробуй успокоиться и выслушать. Хотя если надо выплакаться — не вопрос, я подожду. Но учти, устроишь припадок — не стану церемониться и запихаю тебя под холодный душ прямо в одежде.

Виржини сделала очень большие глаза и временно перестала всхлипывать.

— Значит так. Слушай меня внимательно, если хочешь жить. И я не шучу, твой невроз тебя угробит быстрее, чем ты думаешь. Я перешлю тебе контакты доктора Полины Островски. Она на таких вопросах специализируется. Это моя школьная подруга и игрок нашего клуба, который мы с еще одним другом попеременно возглавляли. Скажи, президент-по-нечетным шлет привет и самые лучшие пожелания. Ее клиника — одна из лучших… отставить ронять стаканы! — она успела перехватить стакан, прежде чем Виржини перевернула его на себя.— Что бы там ни говорила Аньес, упекать тебя как невменяемую до конца жизни никто не собирается. Пролечишься и заживешь как человек.

— А… правда… поможет? — судя по голосу, Виржини уже успела представить себе свою безвременную кончину то ли в растительном, то ли в буйнопомешанном состоянии. Габи невольно рассмеялась:

— Ну конечно, правда! Худшее, что там с тобой могут сделать — отругать, что запустила. Заметь, я сто раз говорила, что тебе нужен хороший психотерапевт, правильная диета и спорт,— Виржини поморщилась.— Тьфу! Я ж тебе не говорю про наши флотские нагрузки вот прямо сразу! И вообще, ты же танцевать всегда любила! Вот представь, какая ты выйдешь танцевать, если будешь хоть немного, но каждый день заниматься.

Виржини смотрела с выражением «а что, так можно?». Габи улыбнулась уже почти ласково:

— Виржини, все совсем не так плохо. Ты можешь поправить и здоровье, и нервы. Если захочешь, конечно. Хотя вылезти из-под железного каблука Аньес и из заботливых ручек мадам Ирэн будет непросто.

— Мама, по-моему, сейчас, кроме Томми, никого не замечает… — снова расстроилась Виржини. И с внезапной решимостью объявила: — Я сниму квартиру.

Габи была готова аплодировать.

— Замечательно! Только не самую дорогую. Да, там не будет половины супер-удобств, да, прибирать надо будет самой. Вот только сэкономленные средства ты сможешь потратить на действительно эффективное лечение. И на свою собственную жизнь. К тому же, поверь моему опыту: в огромной квартире жить одной — это выть от одиночества и лезть на стену. Я вот чуть не полезла, пока ко мне не переехала моя Флёр.

При упоминании себя Флёр улыбнулась и впервые включилась в разговор:

— Если нужно, могу порекомендовать неплохие агентства. Хотя первую съемную квартиру мне вообще третьезаветники нашли — такую, чтобы я могла оплачивать ее из уроков музыки. Совсем маленькая, но я все равно туда только ночевать приходила.

И уже у двери Габи впервые за весь разговор тронула Виржини за руку и серьезно произнесла:

— И вот что. Не стану врать, что все забыто и настали мир и дружба. Было много всего, да и мы очень разные. Но если тебе нужна будет помощь — приходи.

24.

1 марта 3050 года

В Штормграде, как и в остальных крупных городах Сомбры, времена года были крайне относительным понятием. Все-таки заселенная часть до сих пор располагалась слишком близко к экватору, чтобы смена сезонов была заметна. Сомбрийцы по старой традиции, оставшейся еще со времен колонизации, говорили о зиме или весне, но не удивлялись ни снегу в июле, ни цветам в январе, ни тем более грозам и туманам в любое время года. Может быть, поэтому и наступление нового года проходило без особых торжеств – разве что в последний день года уходящего многие собирались семьей, особенно если обычно жили по отдельности, а в первые дни наступившего было принято ходить в гости к друзьям. Первую часть традиции в Доме Нуарэ старались соблюдать – если, конечно, все были на планете. Со второй было несколько сложнее – так уж получилось, что и Жоффрей, и Рафаэль всех небезразличных им людей и так круглый год видели на службе. Так что обычно в это время они просто отдыхали дома. Эрик – тот, конечно, с утра куда-то унесся. Впрочем, известно куда – или с Костей на тренировку к Вонгу, или с Эжени слушать про Старые Колонии. Но, удивительное дело, Рафаэль поймал себя на том, что совершенно не хочет оставаться дома. Он давно не видел Имельду.

После той неловкой встречи на выставке Рафаэль несколько дней собирался с духом, чтобы позвонить, удивляясь сам себе – все-таки не мальчик уже, да и ничего предосудительного он не планировал. Всего-то выпить какао и поговорить с интересным человеком. А с Имельдой действительно было интересно. Хотя Рафаэль не сразу привык к почти полному отсутствию мимики – конечно, она незрячая, ей неоткуда было этому научиться… А еще – то ли из-за обстоятельств знакомства, то ли из-за того, что она такая хрупкая – он постоянно опасался как-то повредить ей. Логика подсказывала, что прожила же она как-то до сих пор, что визор позволяет ей быть совершенно автономной… но при их встречах (а их было еще несколько) Рафаэлем владела не логика. А то самое чувство, которое заставило его отшвырнуть тот несчастный пуфик, чтобы он точно не попался ей под ноги, когда она окажется в его доме…

Рафаэль горько усмехнулся. Однажды он уже строил планы на сто шагов вперед, и это стоило ему жизни. Но сейчас что-то было иначе. Он не пытался предсказать, как она поведет себя, и не искал в ее лице и жестах неочевидные знаки – тем более что их и не могло быть. В конце концов, почему бы ей, действительно, однажды не оказаться у него в гостях? Так пусть, когда этот момент настанет, ей будет удобно. А пуфик давно мешал всем.

Но пока Рафаэль собирался в гости сам. В последнее время Имельда неважно себя чувствовала – она вообще часто болела – но сказала, что будет рада повидаться. А Рафаэль категорически не хотел сидеть дома в эти дни. Правда, теперь если выходить – то закутываться, как капуста. Во всяком случае, так это ощущал он сам. Лихорадка нордиканская (он снова чуть грустно усмехнулся, вспомнив, от кого подцепил это выражение), он с детства в любую погоду ходил без шапки и в легкой куртке, а теперь извольте, коммандер, натягивать на себя пару лишних слоев. Обещали, конечно, что все восстановится, но первый год лучше поберечься. Все-таки, прямо скажем, не каждый день из пепла собирают. Ну и ладно. Решительным движением Рафаэль замотался в белый шарф почти по самые глаза. Все равно не повод сидеть дома. И еще он соскучился по Имельде.

Погода, конечно, выдалась исключительно мерзкой по всем сомбрийским меркам. Рассветать сегодня, кажется, не стало вообще, ветер сбивал с ног, с неба хлестал то ли дождь, то ли снежная крупа, то ли все сразу. Людей на улицах почти не было – хоть и первый день года, но идти по этому безобразию пешком дурных не нашлось. «Кроме одного коммандера». Почему-то ему хотелось идти именно пешком. Почувствовать возвращающиеся силы, и провались совсем эта погода. А еще Рафаэлю хотелось… пожалуй, немного потянуть время. До дома Имельды была всего одна станция монорельса. Слишком быстро. Странно – он соскучился, но не хотел торопиться. «Вообще. Не только с дорогой». Нужно пройтись, привести мысли в порядок, настроиться на нужный лад. И заодно понять, что отвечать, если она спросит про подарок.

Имельда встретила его, кутаясь в теплую шаль. Рафаэль смутился:

\- Ты точно в порядке? Может быть, я некстати?

На «ты» они перешли еще со второй встречи. Имельда чуть улыбнулась – по ее меркам это была сияющая улыбка во все лицо:

\- Со мной все хорошо, просто постоянно мерзну. Я ведь почему сейчас дома отсиживаюсь – ездила с мамой во Вьентос. Не помню, говорила или нет – она дельфинолог. Очень интересное исследование у них с коллегой, нужны были люди, и я вызвалась. Вторая исследовательница, кстати, совсем молодая. Она из Дома Враноффски.

\- Так это же Амалия! – догадался Рафаэль. – Иногда мне кажется, что население Сомбры на пару порядков меньше официальной статистики!

\- Точно, – засмеялась Имельда. – Так вы знакомы? С ума сойти!

\- Не скажу, что знаком очень близко, но, поскольку ее кузен – наш связист, а встречается она с одним из наших контракторов, доводилось пересекаться.

\- Ой. Точно, был там один молодой человек, говорил, что из космофлота. У него еще шрамы на лице такие… С ума сойти, – повторила она. – Говорят же, в космофлоте куда ни кинь – попадешь в Нуарэ, а в любой отрасли науки засветился хоть один Враноффски. Но это совпадение и правда какое-то совсем невероятное.

\- В Нуарэ попасть не так-то просто, – хищно усмехнулся Рафаэль. – Я, во всяком случае, второго шанса давать не намерен. Впрочем, это точно дело прошлое, – добавил он гораздо мягче.

За окнами завывал ветер. Так и до перебоев с транспортом недолго… впрочем, какая разница? Рафаэлю, во-первых, было недалеко, во-вторых, в ближайшее время он точно никуда не собирался. Здесь и сейчас все было именно так, как должно было быть.

\- Может быть, вина? – предложила Имельда. – Папа привез ракуэнское сливовое, очень приятное. На наши сливы не похоже.

\- С удовольствием. Чем помочь?

\- Я справлюсь, – снова негромкий смех. – В конце концов, я же у себя дома.

Рафаэль смотрел, как она плавными уверенными движениями достает бокалы, разливает вино и возвращается к столику у дивана. И вновь поймал себя на том, что запоминает обстановку гостиной, невольно сравнивая со своей.

\- За встречу, – сказала Имельда, поднимая бокал.

\- За все, чем мы дорожим, – ответил Рафаэль традиционным космофлотским тостом.

\- Как это… правильно, – улыбнулась она.

Имельда сидела рядом с ним. У Рафаэля появилось ощущение, что она хотела бы придвинуться поближе, но не уверена. Поэтому он осторожно поправил сползшую с ее плеча шаль – на самом деле, даже чуть приобнял. И почувствовал, что она дрожит.

\- Держи мой китель, – решительно сказал он.

\- А ты?

\- Мне нормально. Включу отопление посильнее, если ты не против.

\- В такую погоду как-то особенно холодно, даже дома, – вздохнула Имельда. – И ветер как с ума сошел.

«А меня ты согреваешь», – подумал Рафаэль. Она не отстранилась, когда он коснулся ее, и охотно закуталась в его китель… Вслух он сказал:

\- Хочешь, заварю лимонника? Ох, я же совсем забыл, я принес небольшой подарок, – за подарком пришлось лезть в тот самый китель, снова чуть приобняв Имельду. – Это пряности для чая, очень согревают.

На этот раз он не стал дожидаться ответа и занялся чаем сам. Кружку он аккуратно передал Имельде точно в руки.

\- Никогда такого не пробовала! – удивленно воскликнула Имельда. – Откуда это? Азурианские?

\- Гораздо дальше. Из Старых Колоний.

\- Но как тебя туда занесло? Если это, конечно, не засекреченная информация. Старые Колонии, надо же… Их же почти мифом считают!

\- Да нет, не миф, – усмехнулся Нуарэ. – Наши трое контракторов могут подтвердить, они как раз оттуда. Да, тот парень со шрамами тоже. А меня туда занесло даже дважды. Один раз вместе со всем экипажем «Сирокко» – полтора года назад, когда мы считались пропавшими на обратном пути с Маринеска. Уходили от пиратов и ушли как раз на территорию Старых Колоний, где с контракторами и познакомились. Второй раз...

Он замолчал. Вот он – тот самый момент. Он ожидал его, когда пошел пешком, чтобы дать себе время на размышление. Впрочем, уже тогда он понимал – Имельда задаст этот вопрос, и он скажет правду. Всю. Потому что с ней иначе нельзя.

\- Второй раз, – медленно заговорил он, – был полгода спустя. Габриэль, наш медик…

\- Я знаю ее, – тихо сказала Имельда. – Она супруга Флёр, а с ней мы давно знакомы.

Кто там в экипаже говорил, что Сомбра имеет форму чемодана? Ну что ж, значит, тем более молчать нельзя.

\- В общем, Габриэль собралась в отпуск именно туда, а мне стукнуло в голову, что кто-то да должен ее сопровождать. Сейчас я сам задаюсь вопросом, что на меня нашло. Тем более что сначала меня чуть не пристрелили, а потом меня чуть не убила разъяренная Габриэль. Сейчас могу сказать – за дело. Затеял, как мальчишка, играть в шпионов и прятаться. Утешаю себя лишь тем, что в истории, в которую мы оба там влипли, от меня все-таки была некоторая польза.

\- Она тебе нравится?

Рафаэль едва не поперхнулся чаем. Незрячая Имельда видела лучше многих. Да что там, лучше его самого. После некоторой паузы он произнес:

\- Полгода назад сказал бы «да». Сейчас скажу, что безмерно уважаю и ценю ее. В конце концов, я ей обязан жизнью. И я рад, что сейчас она счастлива.

Имельда тепло улыбнулась и придвинулась ближе. Точнее, уютно прижалась к нему. Вот сейчас Рафаэлю уже не было дела ни до каких размышлений. Он просто хотел, чтобы так было всегда. По крайней мере, сейчас.

\- Хорошо, что хорошо кончается, – сказала она. – Зато теперь точно не придется расстраиваться, что тебе нравится другой человек.

Рафаэль почувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха. С большим трудом совладав с собой, он произнес чуть дрогнувшим голосом:

\- Я надеюсь, тебе вообще не придется расстраиваться. Во всяком случае, я постараюсь.

В ответ она положила руки ему на плечи:

\- Тогда не уходи. Ну, хотя бы сегодня не уходи. Я много раз оставалась одна в доме… но сегодня с ума сойду, если уйдешь. Просто… я чувствую, так надо.

Рафаэль порывисто прижал ее к себе:

\- Конечно. Конечно, я останусь.

Для дальнейшего разговора слова уже не понадобились.


End file.
